Endangered Species
by patattack750
Summary: Human's live long bloody lives and die long bloody deaths. Unlike most Faunus who can live in relative comfort. Humans are expected to fight breathe live and die. Ozpin was used to many things but to see a member of a endangered species begging to become a hunter was not one. He had no idea why Jaune wanted to join beacon. Only that he would be executed for treason if he did not.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ok I don't know where to begin with this fic. Been thinking on it for along time agonizing if i should ever release it before finally deciding to upload it. I usually make slightly more serious stories so this is me trying to balance out the table. Rated M for some violence and sexual situations. I own nothing all Rights to RT Oum**

* * *

"Nora _won't_ forgive you, "you do know this right?"

"I know," the blonde leader said as he raised his shield up.

 _"Pyrrha_ won't forgive you."

"I know Ren," Jaune said as he looked at his panting team member and grimaced. He looked like hell. His usual perfectly calm demeanor was wracked by sweat and exhaustion. His flat black hair was disheveled and tossed in such a way that highlighted his avian face.

"You are going to _die!_ " He said as he coughed up a scarlet colored wad of phlegm.

"Says the man _dying,_ " Jaune replied with a chuckle of dry callous humor causing Ren to glare daggers at him his teammate as his breath came out in short labored burst as he slumped against Jaune's shoulders.

His usually pristine green and white outfit were now torn and filthy matted with blood, sweat, residual dust and ice form the mission that had gone so wrong, Ren coughed violently expelling another larger wad of bloody spit as he nursed his one remaining arm the other lost in the skirmish only moments ago. Jaune refused to look at the lost limb. The burned and charred black stump struck out angrily form Ren's green shirt and the sight stung his eyes.

"Leave now Ren" Jaune said as he turned his back to his brother in all but blood.

"If you stay here you will die!" Ren shot at his leader, pink eyes full of concern. "If you stay here we _both_ will die!" Jaune fired back giving his best fearless leader voice. Before sighing heavily.

"Now go and don't worry about me!" "I'll be back safe and sound just you watch!" He said giving his best confident voice and best fake smile. Ren paused he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that his friend, and brother in all but blood was planning to sacrifice himself before they both died. Ren was no foo he know Jaune looked for death and if there was ever a good reason to let himself die this was it, And Ren resolved to not let him do that. _Click!_

A shining flash broke the day as Jaune's eyes widened in shock as Ren had somehow managed to single-handily use his scroll to snap a picture. "What were they for?" Jaune asked with as a grin split Ren's face "oh just insurance" he said with a wry grin.

"You promised to come back in perfect condition, so I took a picture of what you look like!"Ren said with a smug grin before a sudden pain filled coughing fit interrupted the gunman as he hacked up more red phlegm.

"I'm going to show it to everybody so they can pound you into the ground when you inevitably return beaten battered and bruised." It was incredulous, Jaune thought as he looked at his dying teammate. Brother and friend. Here he was literally bleeding out on to the fresh Vale snow, and he was making jokes!? Despite himself, Jaune laughed a good and honest laugh at his friend's antics as they both shared a small chuckle.

"Be safe Jaune," Ren said with all due finality of one resigned to his fate. "You too," Jaune replied with just as much force as the gunman repeatedly shuddered in an involuntary spasm of the body. "If I don't come back. Ruby will gut me, Weiss will skewer me, Blake would flay me, and Yang would pummel then burn me." "Am I right?" Ren smiled as his friend mocked his imminent death.

"I guess you're in a for a world of hurt when you come home," Ren said as he managed to turn away. Jaune gave him a grim look. "Don't you mean we?" Jaune said with a mocking grin. Ren cocked a lone eyebrow at his friend who only gave a pained grin in return. Jaune forced a smile on his face not wanting his friend's last memory of him to be one of him in excruciating pain.

"It was we, not just me who decided to go on the secret training mission alone." "Without telling a soul where we were going or how long we would be gone for." Jaune went on enjoying the ever panicked look on his friends face.

"If _anyone_ is going to be _gutted, skewered, flayed_ and _pummeled_ it's going to be you _and_ me!" Jaune said the man in Green let out a dry chuckle "I am so not looking forward to Nora's angry face." "You and me both!" Jaune said as they both shared a laugh before a low rumble broke the tranquil snowfall of the emerald forest.

"You have to go now!" Jaune said losing all forms of leisure form his face as Ren glared at him Jaune two is better the-No Ren! Jaune yelled as another rumble this one much louder and much closer broke the silence.

"Promise me you will return alive and well," Ren said with force matching his leader. 'I promise. I give you my word I will rerun to you everyone else alive and well. "He said as he turned to the slightly snowing forest. "And an Arc ever goes back on his word." They both said simultaneously as the paused.

"Be strong;" Ren said before ducking into a pained gait as he sprinted through the forest.  
" I'll bring help!" He shouted and before Jaune could demand that he didn't and ran straight to the nurse he had vanished into thin air. Freaking ninja's man Jaune thought as he sighed heavily.

It was bad enough he was going to die, but now his friend would be in danger?! That was unacceptable as he walked forced crunching snow met his every step as the light falling ice made for a pristine picture of the usually vibrate colored forest.

The vivid greens and browns a stark contrast to the winter wonderland now spread out before him. He was in a large clearing now completely covered in at least two feet of fresh snow. Surrounded by trees larger and thicker than most buildings also covered in snow.  
It's truly magnificent. He realized as he took account of the sights around him. Too bad it would soon be covered in blood most of it his own...

He though dimly as he readied himself for the inevitable. He and Ren had embarked on a training mission solo without telling anybody where they were going or when they would return.

He kicked himself for that decision as the two had made considerable gains in their progress they were deep in the emerald forest before encountering it. He still had no idea what it was, but it was deadly and definitively not a Grimm. Last time Jaune checked Grimm did not fire energy pistols or use power armor on two legs.

As he closed his eyes relax it does you no favors to panic before fighting thought as he employed a meditation technique Ren had taught him to improve his chances of having a calm mind before a fight. Not that that mattered here. The two of them together couldn't even make a dent in the thing's Armour he was under no illusions of how this fight would play out. He understood that he would fight and he would die simple as that. As he held his breath for a moment. _Phyrra I-_

 _snap!_

A sudden snapping sound woke him for his mind as he opened his eyes he saw it. Standing across the clearing at well over seven feet tall and cloaked in a brilliant blue armor the monster had found him. He had no Idea what it was, but it was not a Grimm, as it cocked it's bird-like mask at him as if to say where's your friend? It was a bipedal thing standing on two legs with two arms and wearing a suit of strange blue armor, along with three-pronged taloned feet that let out a gentle hiss! of steam whenever they moved.

As the thing looked at him. This was the end... the monster that had hounded them for over two hours appearing suddenly in the middle of an exercise on balance.  
As one moment they where training together the next this thing was in their midst. Slashing its way with a burning whip that took one of his best friends arms clean off in a shower of blood.

It was good luck as the weapon had been burning hot so that it cauterized the wound making it hard for him out bleed out from it. As they faced the monster all attempts at communication were met by a cocked head and a curious display of indifference.

As the monster held out a long arm, a lone metal rope fell out before cascading itself in brilliant coral energy. Turning the snow to steam. As it's opposite hand flexed an impressive array of katana like claws Jaune knew somewhere built in that had was an energy pistol of some sorts that would chew straight through his aura.

As the thing looked at him, it faces permanently hidden behind an avian-like mask. It's gleaming cobalt blue armor a stark contrast to the pure white snow it stood talon deep in.  
It seemed to be thinking about something, but it gave no indication of what. What are you waiting for!? Jaune yelled as he began to charge the monster.

Normally Jaune would never charge his opponent. He preferred to use tactics to beat his enemies. But seeing how this fight was already decided he chose to do the option that would buy Ren the most time to make it out safely.

Seeing this as it's cue the thing lashed with a snapping whips strike so fast Jaune didn't think possible. One second it had been standing deathly still the next the horrid whizzing of its electro whip as he had named it. Came rushing down to his side he barely rolled out of the way in time as the whip crashed into the snow melting it in sizzling puddles of steam.

As the smell of melting snow filled his nostrils, he gave out a battle cry as he charged the monster. I just need to buy time! He thought internally as he ducked a whip strike and rolled past the whip crashing down with crushing force, on all sides of him with the sounds of buzzing hornets.

I just need to hold out! He thought as he ducked a particularity slow strike only to stagger and desperately block as the claws raked across his shield. Before one of the things, taloned feet grabbed him in the chest. The three talons crushing his ribs and armor cracking them like twigs making him scream in pain before throwing him clear across the valley.

He hit the snow with a hard roll before coming up sprinting. As the monster charged him again, he sliced his sword to strike at its torso only to duck back at the last second to avoid a skull cracker whip strike. The blue line of death missed him by mere inches as he charged he through the attack if he could close the gap then maybe he could land a strike buying Ren precious moments to escape, and Oum forbid bring help.

His thoughts were short-lived as the things whip came flying down in a corona of flashing energy lashing out and disarming his sword hand. He cursed silently as he charged the thing sword less with only his shield hoping to bash the things face in, he was rudely disappointed as the same whip struck in a brutal reverse strike sending him flying off his feet and into mid-air. As Jaune floated for the briefest of seconds, he pondered his life up to this moment.

It had been a good life truth be told. He had been the youngest and only son of a prodigal family of hunters living in the last Human territory in Arcadia. As he floated in mid-air memories came back to him.

Everything from growing up alone to running away to the all Faunus academy of Beacon. To meeting his team and becoming the leader of JNPR. It was a good life.

Jaune reasoned as the whip crashed down onto him his aura was almost full but that mattered little to the monster's tool, tearing right through bone and flesh eliciting a terrible scream from his lungs as the weapon completely bypassed his aura as it had before.

As he hit the ground hard Jaune was in a type of pain he never knew existed, his chest was cleaved into, and a searing white hot pain wracked his body.  
Filling it with untold levels of agony, meanwhile the whip had the residual effect of filling his body with electricity making him spontaneously convulse jerk and spit hard blood that was streaming from his mouth, it was a testament to his disoriented state of mind that he did not notice the things approach as three katana shaped claws found their way into his stomach.

He coughed up blood as the burning pain lanced through his body as the thing impaled him on three of its katana like claws before scooping him up and throwing him clear across the valley...

This time he did not get up. Jaune did not land on his feet; he did not roll to a stop he just hit the ground coughing as he smashed through the snow and stopped dead as he crashed into a tree. As he laid there beaten, broken and bleeding out.

The monster returned to its neutral position as if content to let him bleed out on the snow. Bastard... Jaune thought bitterly as the beast eyed him warily its face still hidden behind the mask.  
His vision began to fade to black as hot blood spilled on the pure white snow dying red like roses. Roses... I wonder what Ruby's doing right now? He thought as blackness overcame his vision probably worried about you. He rationalized as his vision swam with a dull throbbing pain he remembered how this all began...

* * *

 **ENDANGERED SPECIES**

 **Chapter one**

 _ **Sheep in wolf's clothing**_

 **Six Months _Earlier..._**

 **Beacon**

"Mr. Arc are you _sure_ you are aware of the risks of joining this academy?" The tall leopard faunus in the green outfit asked him wryly from across his desk. "Yes, sir!" Jaune replied doing his best not to let his nerves sneak out.

"I am fully aware of the risk of joining this school!"  
As he spoke the headmaster let out a long sigh as he pushed his silver-tipped glasses up to his face.

"You are aware that this is a primary faunus school are you not?" He asked as he eyed the blonde haired youth. "But that doesn't matter!" Jaune said before fishing out a piece of paper from his back.

"You are aware that this is a primary faunus school are you not?" He asked as he eyed the blonde haired youth. "But that doesn't matter!" Jaune said before fishing out a piece of paper from his back.

"Look! It says right here that all applicants including humans are welcome here! It's in the _brochure!"_ He said pointing to the flyer in his hand. Once again Ozpin sighed as he cursed ever making that thing.

As he eyed the potential student in the form of him the headmaster of Beacon was having a very rough night. At first, it had been the usual headache of running a school full of hormonal teenagers with access to weapons usually reserved for most nations military, that coupled with leading his double life as a protector of the world left him with a rather large migraine. And with the forces of the queen on the move, he was already stretched thin before life sent this headache in to play.

Although the old man had to give life, it's credit. It sure knew how to keep things interesting. It wasn't every day that a runaway member of an endangered species would come from across the world crossing Oum knows how many Grimm infested wastelands and braving untold amounts of dangers, to arrive at his school with full combat transcripts and fully kitted out with best gear money could buy.

Only to beg nearly on hands and knees to be put into the front lines against fighting the Grimm an enemy that would show them no mercy and actively try to kill him.

 _Although_... The leopard Faunus mused to himself as he stared at the boy. Since when had a human been bothered by the prospect of a little thing like death? Their species tended to seek out glory in all its opportunities seeing death in by battle like the one correct way to the afterlife. As Ozpin stared at the boy speaking of glory. He thought to himself as he noted for the first time the black hoodie the Human wore was missing something essential to all humanity.

The boy had no crest. That was a bad, no a _terrible_ sign. Ozpin knew without a shred of doubt how honor bounds human get. It was one of their best and most frustrating features. If there was ever a human without his family crest, it meant it had either been ripped off in recent combat, which the boy showed no signs of. Or, It meant he had ripped it off himself...

Making the boy a run away. And he knew that humans did not tolerate runaways. If the boy was a runaway from the human territories Ozpin knew that he would be executed with a shred of pause should he ever be returned to his home.

Making this decision even harder then it was. A student running away from an overzealous background to attempting a new life?

Normally this was not an uncommon event. Beacon drew all kinds after all, and there were a fair amount of students with literally nowhere else to go. And normally Ozpin would take this at face value.

People had a right to their secrets after all. But this was different; this student was a human... That meant the had almost every option available to him, yet he was choosing to risk his life in combat? The attrition rates for hunters were well into the eighties, but this human still wanted to become one? He was either mad or driven beyond all hope, or most likely given the fact that he was a human it was probably both, and honestly, Ozpin did not know which was worse.

It also was not helping his decision in the slightest when the said student appeared to have some of the highest potentials he had seen in hopeful students in fact regarding sheer leadership potential he was a rival for the other hand pick student Miss Rose.

And it was becoming harder and harder to find a reason to chase the boy off. " _Mr. Arc,"_ a clipped toned voice came from behind him as his dean and second hand came to the front of the conversation. She had been hanging back in the talk not getting involved until now. Ozpin hoped she would talk some sense into the lad before he was forced to allow him entry to Beacon. As the dean walked forward Jaune had to fight the urge to stare; she was a beauty of a woman.

Tall with pristine pale skin, confident stride emerald eyes topped with neat and tidy blonde hair wrapped in bun shining green eyes and an adorable pair of spotted ears coming from her forehead.

"You are aware of your... special status are you not?" Glynda asked the boy as her blue eyes narrowed in a piercing gaze she usually reserved for Ozpin when he spent too much of the school's budget on coffee. As she eyed him if the lad could survive Glynda's gaze, then there was little hope of Ozpin doing anything to intimidate the boy.

"Special how?" He asked staring up innocently at Glynda. Who was instantly taken aback by his pure response and childlike expression and an honest response sent the dean for a loop, as she was immediately wrong-footed by his naivety.

As she struggled to find the right words. Her expression was nothing short of comical, and if it had been any other circumstance Ozpin would have chuckled lowly, but this was not normal circumstances far from it.

"I meant to say... She continued shaken but not deterred, "that you _must_ be aware that you as a human should you attend here as planned." She spoke slowly but confidently picking each word carefully before speaking. "You should be made aware of the dangers you would face by..." this was the tricky part. Ozpin sighed as his dean had to be incredibly careful in her word choice here. Even the slightest slip up would spell disaster. For them both.

"You would face dangers in lieu of what you are." "Like what?" The boy asked still bluntly honest in his response, "dangers like what the Grimm? I'm more than aware of the dangers they pose!"  
He said staring at her directly meeting her piercing glare with one rivaling its potency. "I am under no illusion as to the danger I will throw myself to. And I will gladly face them."

He said with such steel and determination it caused the headmaster to blink in respect. Although the dean was not so easily placated as her face turned into an angry snarl as she bared her fangs.

"If you are so aware then why are you throwing your life away?!" His dean yelled at him. "If you know the dangers then why risk your life when you clearly have other options?!" Glynda was not happy at the moment not at all. Her job at beacon was to keep her students alive which was hard enough as is! Hunters were currently suffering over eighty percent attrition rate and having one that was not only a dying breed but would not hesitate to rush off into battle on some fools notion of military glory was not in her schedule!

And she was determined to stop that before-

"Because I want to help people." He said with such sincerity it stopped her mid-rant. As his blue eyes bore into her green ones. "I came here to save lives." Human or Faunus it matters little to me. I want to help people, and this is where I believe I can do the _most_ good."

"But!-  
"That's enough Miss Goodwitch," Ozpin said with a firm grin on his face. "Mister Arc has made his choice, and I see no reason to deny him entry to the academy." He said as he pulled out a large stamper. Thunk! In one smooth motion, he stamped on the boy's transcript's, as the blood red letters of **approved** showed brightly on them.

"You _can't_ be serious Ozpin!" Glynda said foregoing all professionalism. "You can't actually be planning on letting him in are you!?"

"Oh but I already did allow him entry just now in fact."

He said as he pushed the file to the lad "welcome to Beacon my boy!" He said gently sliding the transcripts over to the lad. "Thank you so much!" You won- the boy began before a riding crop slammed down on the table. _Crack!_

"I won't allow it!" The dean yelled anger pouring from her mouth. "Miss good witch?" Ozpin said eyeing her warily not expecting this response from one so usually, so level-headed. "Ozpin what if there's an incident with him!" She said pointing to the young man. "I won't be held responsible for the political backlash!"

 _"Incident?"_ The boy asked looking at the two adults in the room. "I won't do anything to the other students." The boy said as the man sighed.  
'I believe she is more concerned as to what the other students will do to you mister Arc."

Ozpin said with a wry grin as he looked at the boy, "do to me? Sir, I Don't understand." Jaune asked with a confused expression on his face.  
"I'm sure you are aware of the popularity humans have among the Faunus am I correct?" as he spoke Jaune coughed as he looked away quickly. "I mean I wouldn't be surprised if you did _quite_ well with the ladies here during your stay here at my academy."

The lad looked redder than a tomato as he sputtered incoherently into his hands seeing a chance for mischief Ozpin took his shot. "I mean look at the effect you're having on my dean for instance." At the hearing of her name Glynda's eyes flashed angrily and promised bloody murder should he continue with this line of questions. So naturally, he did just that.

"I mean I wouldn't be surprised in the slightest if she was already counting the days until you are of age and-

Ozpin!" The headmistress roared as her face turned cherry red. Nail meet hammer he thought as his desk suddenly began to levitate as it glowed a dull color of purple. "Oh dear..." "I might have taken this one too far" he bemused calmly as his office began to float...

* * *

"I'm sorry you had to see that Mr. Arc..." Miss Goodwitch said as she straightened her hair into a neat blonde bun as her cat ears poked up from under it. She was definitely a cougar.

"I was nonprofessional in front of my charge that is not acceptable." After thoroughly thrashing the headmaster's' office and burning his coffee supply, she had taken it up herself to escort her newest charge to the sleeping corridor.

The two had stood in awkward silence as they rode the elevator down to the common quarters of Beacon proper. The dean couldn't help but glare at the boy causing him to flinch. Each time her icy eyes met his pure sapphire's he would flinch under her gaze like he had just been stabbed and would proceed to shrivel away into the corner.

Each flinch made her heat shrink. She recognized the look in his eyes; it was a look she had grown too familiar with over her years as dean, the boy was terrified. The realization that it was her doing the terrifying him made the dean's heart sink.

She didn't mean to scare the boy! Honestly! Glynda wanted nothing more than for the safety of all the students at the academy. But with a human here that just complicated things! Being a hunter came with risk, that was no doubt that all her students would face risk and the grand majority of them would not live to see forty. The attrition rate for hunters this day and age being somewhere around eighty percent left chances for an early retirement almost none.

But with Jaune, there came the added risk of other students having an incident with him. She hoped to avoid such action as she gave the boy a despairing look. As the elevator slowly fell" Although that was half the reason Glynda was worried about the boy. The other half was his shirt. Glynda was no fool as she stared at the ripped of a piece of fabric on the boy's hoodie.

The lack of a family crest was a bad sign in human traditions. There were only two reasons a human would be with their family crest. Either it had been recently ripped off in battle and had been deemed irretrievable.

A fact that most humans often would refuse to believe even after every attempt at persuasion meant they would more often than not, need to be forced to come to their senses. They were worse than tigers! For Oum's sake! Especially when it came down to matters of honor. If the boy had not recently been in desperate combat, then the second reason applied. He had torn off the tag _himself._

Making him an outcast among the human territories. The thought saddened Glynda to no end. She knew first hand what became of human outcasts.

They would never settle in one of the four continents they would refuse any and all help that you did not force them to take. Even then they would be hell-bent to travel the world fighting stronger and stronger Grimm or faunus. Whichever came first until they died in battle regain whatever honor they foolishly looked for or returned home and where they would be executed for treason. As she looked at the lad, she knew why the prospect of dying to grim matted so little to the lad as she felt a wealth of sympathy and sadness for the boy.

Be it by Grimm or by others, Jaune was already dead. She wanted to console him to-  
I'm sorry to..."

Jaune said quietly staring down at his feet as the elevator moved. "Sorry for what?" Glynda asked shocked out of her silent repertoire and clearly confused as to what the boy would have to apologize for. She racked her brain for possibilities but came up empty of reason for him to be apologizing to her.

If anything she should be apologizing to him! "If you are going to apologize for my employer then I assure you that you should save your breath and-

"I was going to apologize to you."

He said in a serious tone as he stared down the disciplinarian, his blue eyes refusing to back down from her green ones. "I know that you don't like the fact that I'm human and in your school but!" Jaune said as he gathered his thoughts. "I'm going to prove myself to you!" He said with hard desire. "I'm going to be the best hunter this academy had ever"-

 _"Stop."_

It was a simple word, but it silenced the young man as miss Goodwitch put both hands on his shoulder. "Mister Arc let me say this for the record. I have absolutely no problems with you being a human or you attending this school." She said with such warmth and sincerity it surprised the young man.

He was sure that she hated humans from the way she had spoken earlier." Although you should know that it is my job as dean to look out for my students. All of them." She said with a comforting smile. As she cupped one of his checks with a manicured hand, careful not to dig into his skin with her claws.

"I have nothing against you or what you are. Those are irrelevant what does matter, however, is how other students will react and treat you." She paused before righting herself. "Mister Arc if there is ever a time when you feel threatened or in anyway coerced into doing something without your full approval promise me that you will come see me or another teacher as soon as possible."

The young man was taken aback by this. They were all here to learn how to fight the grim right? What reason would any student have to start a problem with him?

"I- "Give me your word mister Arc.' She said as her gaze pierced into him "I give you my word." He said with firm resolution. Her words cut through any suspicions he held of her as the elevator hit the bottom floors." Of course, Miss GoodWitch."

As the boy smiled, Glynda had to admit he was a handsome lad. No matter what her boss said, she would never fraternize with a student. Even if he had the most adorable neck, she had ever seen. It was so smooth so pink. So different from the neck of a faunus. With no fur or scales guarding it. It looked so vulnerable... so naked... It was like it was almost begging to have a collar placed on it.

With the words **property of Glynda** -

Stop it! She berated herself he is a student! Glynda was no fool she knew why she was thinking these things it was his scent. It was common knowledge that all faunus have a certain scent attached to them mainly used to differentiate between classes, and whatnot, humans, however, do not. For whatever reason, this lack of ascent makes most faunus fawn over humans.

It was simple biology! It's not like she was developing a crush on her student after all.. that would be _absurd!_

 _Ding!_ The elevator door opened with an audible ding as the door opened to reveal a familiar _Vulf_ Faunus form before. "Jaune?!" The girl said as her red cape swung in motion "Miss Rose" the dean said with a calm on back to her professional attitude."

"I trust you can escort Mister Arc to the sleeping corridor free of incident of course?"

"Of course!" The young vulf said energetically silver eyes shining with anticipation. "You have my word!" She said with a smile as the dean turned away. He turned to his first friend at this school as her bright silver eyes gleamed happily as her _Vulf_ ears shot straight up.

* * *

"That was so cool!" Ruby said as she stared at the human slash new friend. "You think so?" Jaune replied as he wiggled uncomfortably still halfway stuck in a giant block of ice.

"Sure do Ladykiller!" Yang, Ruby's older sister a dragon said as she moved her head along his entrapped form. Jaune was in a bit of a rough spot, and currently, he was in the process of being thawed out while simultaneously treated to a luxurious lap pillow cutesy of her older sibling Yang.

As her sister proceed to burn the last traces of ice form the boy's shirt. "Thanks, Yang!" He said shyly trying his best and failed miserably not to blush as he sat in the girl's lap.

She was a beauty! Even a blind man could see that! From her brilliant purple eyes to her long flowing blonde hair, her yellow scaly skin, hell even her claws looked _attractive_ ~ Though they appeared to be nothing more than large thick obsidian _knives_ coming from her fingers where her nails should be.

"No problem _lady killer!"_ Yang said with a grin as she breathed softly on him as gouts of fire washed over his back as she went about slowly melting the ice that, that the snow leopard had encased him in.

As Yang slowly yet thoroughly worked her mouth flames poured out and ran down his body melting away the last vestiges of his cold prison. She couldn't help but chuckle at how this human had ended up half frozen in a block of ice.

Long story short her baby sister had gotten into an argument with another alpha a snow leopard of all things, who had refused to accept that she was an alpha. And not a Beta. Or that she was even a real _Faunus!_ Something about her personality or what not. Any way!

The boy Jaune had interrupted on her sister's behalf only to be encased in ice and flung hilariously across the room by the angry snow leopard. Damn, she did a number on him didn't she? Even though she was an alpha this is still too much!

 _I mean he's an endangered species for Oum's sake!_ Yang thought as she gripped the boy's head as her scaly hands checked it slowly for remain ice, he fought down a bright blush in her lap. Something that she found adorable. How cute she thought as she held his head firmly in her scaly hand.

"All done!" The girl said as she finished thawing the boy. "There all done!" She said after finally melting the last bit of ice off of him thanks! He said as he got up she noticed through his wet shirt he had quite the nice set of abs, not grating meat levels of hard but densely toned.  
Seeing a perfect opportunity for teasing she nuzzled her head on her scaly arms before sticking out her forked tongue in a teasing manner. "Nice rack their _lady killer!_ " She said with grin causing him to blush on her sister to pout. "Yang…"

 _How cute._ She thought with an amused smirk as he wiggled uncomfortably in her lap she accidentally took a whiff of his scent god damn. She thought it was a just a myth but humans really do smell great!

It took all of her willpower to resist glomping him there and then and holding him tight! As she calmed herself down Yang has spent her whole life avoiding people who wanted for her body or status, and she wasn't about to do the same to another, even if he smelled scrumptious. "Alright, you two let's get some sleep!"

She said in her best older sister vice before turning her gaze to the human, "we should really get to bed before _I_ get any ideas…"

She said flirtatiously looking at Jaune who was still nestled in her lap before flicking out her serpent-like tongue and running it on the ridge of his nose causing the boy to jump up before landing himself face first in her younger sister's chest.

What followed next was hilarity, in the purest form as he desperately tried to get out of her sister's chest. Ruby who was beyond shocked panicked and grabbed his head causing him to actually motorboat her chest making her give a light moan as her face briefly matched her cape, before further panicking and tossing him to the floor.

She was stunned for a second before she rapidly apologizes to him while he apologized to her as her sister sporting shade of red on her cheeks that rivaled her cloak as she berated her for as she put it _"being mean!"_

Normally any boy that suddenly attempted to motorboat her sister would have resulted in the said boy in the hospital if he was lucky or the morgue if he was unlucky.

But the boy, in this case, was human. Which meant that unlike most boys her age, he posed literally _zero_ threat to her and had a rare exception on this, the matter of sibling mothering. Trust me, sis, I'm not the mean she thought as she turned over in her sleeping bag casting a wink at the human causing the boy to blush and her sister to fume. After this, the trio had settled down for sleep amidst pleas for mercy half-hearted threats and puppy glares before retiring for bed.

Before she could go to sleep, Yang noticed that Jaune instead of getting his sleeping bag out was merely sitting in the corner of the wall without a bag or anything, only his ragtag satchel that he had lugged around since she had met him for comfort.

"Jaune where's your sleeping bag?" She asked the young human confused as to why he wasn't already in it. "Don't Have one." He said with a smile as he adjusted his knapsack "I wish I did, but I don't."

His blue eyes simmered in exhaustion as an idea popped into her mind. A vicious grin came over her face as she saw her moment. "Want to share mine?" She asked in a low voice as she oped her bag, "room for two!" She said in husky voice before patting its insides with a scaly hand.

"What?!" He nearly choked on the words as the dragon opened her bag to him. "Share!? Me!? You!?" He fumbled over each sentence in a way that she found adorable as he tried to find himself an out, 'come on lady killer!" She said gripping his arm and pulling him inside despite his struggling and protests "wait!" He yelled before being fully ensnared, embraced and secured into the dragon's den.

As he was pressed against her, he felt the temperature in the bag skyrocket as he was suddenly covered in a thick layer of sweat. The sound of a closing zipper filled his ears as she locked them in together. "Better?" She asked as she pressed her breasts against his back as the soft mounds touched him his brain nearly fainted.

"I… I.." His brain nearly fried as he was nearing total sensory overload. "That's nice," she said before wrapping her two arms around him and locked him in place. The boy fumed before being steadily locked in place as her arms firmly linked together as her breath hissed into his ear "you're not going anywhere lady killer."

His body instantly jerked into hers in a hilarious display of counter-intuitive decision making, as he desperately tried to extricate himself from her scaly grasps which in this case instead of freeing him from her grip was instead thrusting his back into her own making her gently grind her hips into his.

Ruby was less than pleased. She had been through a lot since entering Beacon. Everything from meeting that mean snow leopard who didn't like her and treated her like garbage. Really! That girl was so mean!

Ruby fumed as she thought about her, and all because I'm a Vulf! The only other people not in her family to not bring up her class was Jaune. Her thoughts took on a brighter note as they turned to him. He was the first person not in her family to not care about her status or doubt her being an alpha! The first one to not call her a mut... That plus he was her first real Friend at Beacon, and the young Vulf had grown quite fond of the human.

It's life she reasoned to herself everything from the mean snow leopard who thought she was trash, to the kind human who was currently getting bullied by her sister.  
She heard the sound of her sisters intimidating but was far too tired to turn around and see what was really happening instead she listened to her sister jokes. "Yang… stop teasing him…" she said in a voice that she thought only she could hear. Oh, sister… if you only knew how serious I am...

* * *

 **Later...**

Jaune couldn't sleep his body refused to calm down, and not one ounce of rest had claimed him since Yang had dragged him into her sleeping bag and was treating him like a body pillow. As her arms locked around his body, he could feel the muscles in them. As He looked over at her biceps, each muscle looked bigger than his own head! Even from this distance causing him to gulp.

As her other assets pressed into him from behind make his brain short circuit at regular intervals. How am I supposed to sleep? He said aloud as he kept his tone low maybe- "Can't sleep?" A husky voice sad in his ear as he turned to see purple orbs staring into his own. "Yang?!" He replied as she gave him a downright predatory smile that made him shiver in equal parts fear and temptation.

As she stared at him, he found himself mesmerized by her dauntingly beautiful dual lilac eyes, her long flowing blonde hair, Shiny, soft leathery skin, her large- stop it! He said internally as he violently turned his eyes away from her not risking getting lost in her purple orbs. Don't run from me Jaune she said in a sultry tone that made his hairs stand on end, I', not-EYA! He yelped as he felt something dart inside his ear.

Jaune froze and went ramrod straight instantly as something long slippery and incredibly slimy suddenly invaded his ear cavity. As he turned his head to see a Cheshire grin. Yang had stuck her unnaturally damp and rather long and forked tongue into his ear as he felt the appendage slither into him "Yang!?" He said blushing a shade of red so bright she didn't need her night vision to see it.

"What are you doing?!" Jaune asked as he struggled fiercely to repel the slimy foreign invader in his ear canal."It's rude to stare at a lady!" She said in a mock pout with a half-serious look on her face.

'What are you talking about?!" He said in a desperate attempt to keep his voice low." I don't get"- Whatever he was going to say next never made it past his mouth. As he made the horrible and one hundred percent fatal mistake of looking a dragon it the eye.

As their eyes connected, pure blue met light purple as her hands broke the power grip they had religiously kept on his sides and locked into his own intertwining their fingers together. Claws met flesh as they locked inside one another. "Yan"- he asked as the dragon suddenly and with purpose moved her face down to his and stole his first kiss.

The air practically burned as the friction from the impact made Jaune's head roll. As she planted a simple yet sweet chaste kiss on his lips for what felt like an eternity before letting him go with a loud plopping sound, plop! As their lips separated an uneasy silence settled over them as the two stared at each other both froze unsure of what to do next.

As per usual when faced with the unknown Yang simply went forward. Yang gripped his hands tighter than before lacing their fingers Yang- he was cut off as the dragon initiated another kiss. This one without any pretense of foreplay as she put a searing kiss on his mouth that made him squirm.

Yang loved this! She had no idea why she was initiating with the human, or so she told herself. In reality, she knew exactly why she was doing this but didn't want to admit it. She was eighteen!

More than old enough to get that pesky virginity thing out of the way! She had honestly been looking for a partner for some time but had yet to find one able to meet her standards! That was until she met him.

Jaune Arc a human being would seem to be a good guy but more importantly posed zero threat to her. Hell even if he did mean her harm, there was not much he could do about it anyway.

She was dragon after all, and the name wasn't just for show. Although he seemed a good sort as far as humans go. To be fair from what she knew most humans were suicidal madmen waiting to throw themselves at whatever enemy presented themselves until it was dead, they were dead, or they both were.

Though Jaune did not seem to match that description not yet at least. And the only other human she knew didn't count...

I mean hell! He saved her sister, so that was a plus! He seems to be a good person, and he smelled like literal heaven on Remnant. That and the and the fact that she was a dragon played a huge role in it. Although she hated to perpetuate the stereotype that dragons had a thing for nonconsent in their partners.

But if she was being honest with her and Yang rarely was anything, but she had to admit to herself there was something.. Intoxicating about being with someone whom she could easily bully or force into submission. There was something about forcing another person to do what she wanted despite their will that just did it! For her.

As she forced the human's body deeper into the bag. Her tongue shot out and went down his throat before quirky ensnaring itself around him as he gave a moan that stoked the fires inside of her.

As she gripped his tongue with hers attempting to force it out of his mouth. He moaned and squirmed as she forced his legs apart. He put up no resistance to the slight displeasure of Yang as she had her way with felt every corner of his body and liked what she saw.

Toned but not much lean and not beefy. A perfect fit! As she wiggled into the embrace, she let her wings out of her back as she shuffled them into the bag making them go around the boy and creating a sort of impromptu cocoon for the two.

As she did this she lost track of time as the only sounds she heard was only the faint suckling and wet plops! of their tongues fighting for control. Or really not fighting per se fighting would imply some type of struggle and resistance, when in reality it was more of her's brutalizing his as it displayed a feeble display of resistance as his body caved into her desires. As she enjoyed his body, he let out a moan that set a fire in her loins.

She paused taking a break from tongue wrestling him. As she broke their embrace, the boy had to bite back his tongue barely keeping his breathing under control she needed a break to collect herself lest she let this go too far.

I mean she just met the guy! But here she was about to go all the way with him in a sleeping bag in a room full of people! There were people all around them and the risk factor of them being caught was exponentially high, especially seeing how most people in the room bar one could see in the dark.

And had superb hearing and seeing how he was barely keeping his panting under control that was _not_ a good idea.

As she paused preparing to break the news to him, her eyes met his painting face and froze. In an odd parody of earlier, she was captured by his eyes... his shaking sapphire eyes simply begging for more. She couldn't help herself and went for one final tease….

One last run, she thought as she reached under his shirt with a scaly hand claws fully extended, appendages that could piece steel now used on delicate flesh as she wrapped the tips around his chest and gave his nipple and squeeze causing him give to give the single most arousing moan she had ever heard in her life.

Her cheeks flared bright red as a sudden forced made the distance between their faces vanish as they once again found their lips smashed together. Taken by surprise at the sudden force she turned to see that the human had locked his legs around her!

 _The minx!_ She thought looking at his panting form. As her purple eyes glared at his blue a long moment passed between them as a question was asked. Yang was a dragon, but she was not like other dragons. She would do nothing without his full consent and was fully prepared to step right then and there if he said so.

He nodded a bright blush on his face as he gave consent. Nodding her head she no longer saw any reason to hold back as she finally let out her fangs ripping his shirt with her claws before disregarding his pants a moment later, then her own. Deep purple eyes look into blue, and nod was shown, and consent was given, and in one swift motion Yang swayed her hips down and made him her _own…._

* * *

"Nora _sit!"_ The firm voice of the man in green yelled as Jaune was currently in the process of being crushed to death in the mighty and all-powerful arms of the dog Faunus next to him. Jaune was still dazed and confused. And after last night's activities not only was he down one of his only two outfits he was downright exhausted.

Although It had cost him one of his only pair of sleep pants! A fact he lamented sadly. His sisters had made him those pants! And he doubted the story of how a dragon had literally ripped them off would go very well.

Yang had been relentless in her attacks and had given him no quarter through the entirety of the night. Leaving him in the morning feeling used, bruised and completely satisfied. As he stared at his quadruple stack of pancakes he still had trouble believing it that he Jaune Arc resident nobody of Arcadia had just lost his virginity on his first night in beacon in an all faunus school to a dragon no less!

He could not believe it as he looked to his food the red-headed faunus next to him stared at him lovingly. As he did his best to stare back without showing a trace of nerves. They can smell fear. Her turquoise eyes seemed to bore holes into his head as she stared at him "Ren!"

She pouted as she continued to crush the life out of Jaune with a bear hug making him cough up chunks of maple flavored spit and pancake mix," he smells so good! I can't just-

"Nora!" This voice was much firmer and held a threatening tone to it causing her to grimace." I'm sorry... Ren" she said as she somewhat let go of the young man currently who was not trying to crowbar his way out of her arms with the haft of his sword to no avail. "You should not be apologizing to me!" The sharp tone of the by now identified as Ren said again as he shot her a glare through his magenta eyes.

He wore a long green shirt, white pants, long black hair somewhat tanned skin and a lone pink strand of hair amongst the wall of black follicles how odd? Jaune thoughts he finally freed himself from the grips of Nora.

"Free!" He said as he felt his lungs expanding in triumph as they began greedily sucking in air that did not last long.  
For as soon as his lungs recuperated the girl was secure if not death gripping him at his side while nuzzling him affectionately on his neck as her tail wagged happily and her dog ears flapping freely as her wet nose made an imprint on his skin he could not help but noticed that the girl was _attractive…_

"You Smell like a _dragon!_ " The girl suddenly shouted causing him to blush and choke on his food. "Nora!" The boy said again before looking apologetically at him. "I'm Sorry about this."

"It's ok!" He said to the boy who looked almost human if not for the angel of his face and odd leg structure he was some type of avian faunus but he no idea what.

As if reading his mind the boy spoke. "Swan," he said reassuringly, "and I'm a dog!" The girl Nora chimed in happily her dog ear wagging back and forth.

"We're both beta's!" Nora said happily briefly breaking the nuzzling session to proudly proclaim what she was before resuming it with a passion. As he felt the butterflies in his stomach one more at the girl's proximity.

"I'm sorry about my friend." He said with an apologetic tone, "she can be rather... _Enthusiastic_ at first but I assure you that she means well and if you give her enough time she will grow on you just as she did on me."

"It's ok!" Jaune said as he watched the girl affectionate nuzzle her head into his side, testing his luck he reached out a hand and began petting her slowly taking his time to make gent strokes on her back, she instantly froze and went ramrod straight and for one terrible moment, Jaune thought he had offended her.

But that moment passed, and an even worse reality came, seeing the petting as a sign of consent the girl resumed her bone breaking hug with _quintuple_ the force as before. "I'm used to it!" He said before the boy reprimanded the girl before she began eating her own breakfast again.

As the girl began eating her pancakes with renewed vigor, Ren simply smiled at him before opening his mouth, "a dragon huh?" He said with a smug grin. "I'm surprised that she left you in one piece," Ren said as Jaune sighed.

* * *

 **Locker room**

 _"HI!_ The names Jaune Arc! Short sweet and the ladies love it!" He said to the stunningly attractive redheaded tigress with the slitted emerald eyes and orange ears who was currently in the process of eyeing him like he was a gift from above.

"You don't know who she is?"

The Snow leopard from yesterday now know officially known as Weiss stared at him questioningly her silver ears flickering silently as her grey tail hung idly nope never heard of her! At This proclamation, the leopard sighed rubbing her hand to her face, while the redheads grin even wider. "My Name is"-

"her name is Pyrrha Nikos!"

Weiss growled at him causing the boy to flinch. She was apparently still furious about last night's incident though he still had no idea what he do wrong. He just went and tapped on her shoulder is all. No need to freeze him in ice!

"How can you have never heard of the four-time champion of the mistral tournament?" She growled dangerously at him baring her fangs at the boy.

'I'm sorry!" He said with genuine apologetic tone, it just that I never got out much at home being inside most of the time!'  
He said as the trees nodded as she eyed him like he was a slab of raw meat.  
"It's ok; I'm not great-

'Yes, she is! You should know who she is my name alone and-

 _"Nonsense!"_ The tigress said suddenly as she appeared in the form of him she was _beautiful!_

Jaune was silenced by the faunus in front of him. Tall... was his first impression after her stunning beauty was her height, she was at least three inches on his already impressive six feet, with blood red hair that stretched to her ankles. She also had brilliant bronze plating that covered her entire body allowing her long orange-red tail to hang loosely from the small of her back as her striped ears popped out of her head.

Her hands were lightly clawed and manicured, and her emerald slit eyes twitched in perpetual amusement. She sniffed the air what in the. The redhead murmured before sniffing again 'you smell"-

"I'm human," he said cutting her off before she could ask causing both girls to freeze.

'What?" Phyrra said her voice stunned, "what!?" Weiss nearly passed out from the reveal "your _human?!'_

"Ugh.. yeah?" He answered causing Phyrra to grin wickedly and Weiss to blush and then ran out of the locker room leaving Jaune alone with the tigress...

"You say your name is Jaune... Arc?" She asked as a low growl came from he mouth, her voice was low pitched and carried with it a hint of danger to it making him gulp in fear.

 _"Yes?"_ The boy answered earning a glare from the tigress. As her emerald eyes lost a hint of amusement and narrowed pointedly at him.

"Was that a question or a statement?" Her glare intensified causing him to shiver in fear. "Statement!" He said as she eyed him before grinning wickedly. A pause broke the two as she inhaled deeply before speaking. "And you also say you've never heard of me before is that true?"

"Yes!" He said instantly giving in to the girl in front of him "I've never heard of you before… Phyrra? Is it?"

At this the girls already huge grin took on a downright predatory edge and turned into a feral smirk causing him to shudder briefly before she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, before opening them suddenly and painfully gripping his arms with enough force to cause him to yelp.

"Listen here Jaune of Arc," she said firmly while she gripped his arm tightly. As tigers we live a life based on principles, that applaud honor and honesty above all else. I am going to ask you three questions, and I expect honest and truthful answers for all three do you understand me?"

Her voice was firm and hard and offered no room for an argument. "Yes!" The boy said as her claws dug into his shoulder flesh making him grimaced.  
" I understand you!" He squeaked as he bit his lips in discomfort. "Good," she said as her eyes flicked over him.

"Do you know who _I_ am?"

"No! "I've never seen or heard of you before today!"

"Good," she said quietly before continuing on with the interrogation. "Is it true that you have no idea what the Mistral tournament is?" "Nope! I've never heard of it before!"

Yes! Phyrra thought happily as she moved to her third and final question. "Is it also true that before coming here you had every intention of treating me like a normal student and nothing special, and do you still have these intentions?"

"Yes!" He said as he felt her nails digging deeper into him. "I'll treat you like everybody else!" He said desperately causing her to smirk.

 _"Good!_ " She said finally letting him down to massage his flesh, thank you! He tried to get out an apology and get away from this woman before she suddenly locked arms with him firmly grasping their arms together before dragging him away toward the outside doors as the tigress grinned.

Excellent! He was perfect! She had finally found somebody to be her partner who did not know who she was and who would finally treat her like a normal person!

The only drawback to him was the _smell._.. She could smell the dragon on him. As the whiff of her ancestral rival caused her nose to turn up in shock. It didn't take a genius to guess what the young man had been up to last night.

Or to be more precise who had been preying upon him. If she had to guess it had been a long and _unconsenting_ night for the young human. She smiled apologetically at him She would have to erase the smell and replaced it with her own, but that could be done in time.

In the meantime though, she looked at his exposed neck, and her thought took an entirely different direction, as she eyed his neck her teeth flashed out revealing long pearly fangs as she licked the tips of her canines. I could do it…

She thought as she eyed the boy if I marked him now that would save him from any No! She thought in her head we do not stoop to their level! She said ashamed of herself at what was even considering; she was a tiger, not a dragon! She had s _tandards…._

She breathed quietly under her breath as her new well future partner tried to squirm his way out of her grip whether he honestly thought he was being subtle or was too terrified to notice she didn't know. Either way, his struggling caused a smile to come to her face as she watched the human's resistance and smiled.

This was an interesting development of the champion she had come to this school to get away from the rabid fans and self-obsessed masses at her home and much to her disappointment she had been met with much of the same fanfare. That was until she met him, not only was the person who didn't; know who she was but a human to boot? This was getting rather interesting and the way he squirmed in her grip!

Honestly, she thought it was _adorable_ how he still tried to break her arms lock with him as his frantic squirming intensified she noted how he looked rather attractive when he was desperate.. a thought for later she mused as she giggled her orange tail swished back and forth.

* * *

Weiss was _not_ happy. Scratch that Weiss was downright furious. And not just at anybody but at herself... _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ She fumed silently as she grabbed her rapier and made her way to the area. How stupid can I be?!

She thought as she walked through the locker room. Here she was a young heiress who had practically ran away from home to escape her father Jacques crushing grip, and she had just sent the best hope for her continued freedom flying quite literally speaking across the room in a wall made of ice the night before.

 _Foolish! Idiotic! Incredulous!_ She fumed silently as she made her way up the grassy hill that led to initiation day. For the past few years, her father had been pestering her with marriage offers to peddle forward hopeless blowhards, and spineless sycophants! People who she outright detested and wanted nothing to do with!

Especially spend a life together with! But then he showed up. At first, she thought nothing of him just another person trying to be a hunter at Beacon… she could not have been more wrong.

Not Just any person but a human, a human being was attending Beacon in her grade, and she encased him in ice! _Stupid! Stu-_

This stops right here.

She corrected herself instantly Weiss was not perfect she made mistakes, but she also knew she could fix them. Despite their bad first impressions, she knew she could do better, she would do better, even if she had made a bad impression of herself that was done, now she would win him over with her virtue and character.

She would start firstly and most importantly by apologizing for their earlier misunderstanding and request that they start over as friends. She might have considered he might be resentful of her earlier treatment of him but dismissed the thought as casually as it came. Humans were simple creatures after all.

They rarely held a grudge and would always without a shadow of a doubt pick the peaceful option or path of less resistance. Or so her sister had told her about them.

Humans were _simple basic lifeforms,_ all you needed to do was show them some love and attention, and you'll have them eating out of the palm of your hand!

She had read all the books on them of course. Despite what people said about humans being little more than bloodthirsty savages wanting to drown in their enemies blood! HMPH!

Weiss dismiss such baseless accusations as the tasteless provocations that they were! She had seen first-hand human submissiveness and knew that the species was pacifistic at heart! Only prone to violence when provoked and under extreme duress!

To be fair her example did only come from one human mainly form the Human hunter her sister was currently courting and was determined to make her mate. Weiss had no idea why Winter fell in love with a _Qrow Branwen,_ but that mattered little.

Soon despite his protest to the contrary Winter would drag him from his life of apparent espionage something he was very good at and have him sitting down at the family table with a nice collar reading **Property of Winter Schnee**! In bright blue lettering. Her sister would know how to court a human. She had read the books of course!

Her older sister had been so kind to let her borrow them as a child when her mind would wander to such things as love and romance. After that, she would befriend him by kind actions empathetic gestures and earn his trust with a calm and rational heart.

And if all that failed to win his mind, then she could simply challenge the lad with his virtue as the prize! She blushed deeply at that not yet ready to consider the implications of such an action although while useful was a definite last resort option and one more befitting of dragons, not people who actually cared about their partner's consent like herself!

As Weiss made her way to the hill, a subtle feeling of disquiet crept to her mind. As she pondered on dealing with the first and in all likelihood hardest roadblock on her road to freedom. The young lad had gotten himself into a rather problematic relationship with the literal champion of Mistral she had even almost _marked_ him in the locker rooms!

Seeing this to be her biggest and largest threat to her eventual freedom she steeled her mind and focused on the task at hand. This was about more than just first love. All her life Weiss had been locked away in a tower high above the rest of the world with no ability to make decisions for her own it took all of her willpower and skills to leave that awful house and now for the first time she was free!

Actually free to do what she wanted to make her own life! And the key to that continued freedom was the human called Jaune Arc if she wanted to guarantee her continued freedom she needed him at her side willingly or not...

 _Remember who you are._ Her older siblings voice called through her mind you are a Schnee, and when a Schnee has a task at hand, she will see it done. Like it or not Jaune Arc you will be mine she thought as she took her first steps on the hill.

* * *

Are... You... _kidding... ME?!_ Yang thought angrily as she watched what she had thought as of yesterday her future lover, and current boyfriend Jaune was walking arm in arm with another girl onto the hill.

Now, normally this would not be a problem for Yang as she was quite confident in her body, charm, and humor a guy who couldn't see that wasn't worth her time.

Yang knew the risks of letting Jaune walk freely in the school uncollared even if he was baptized in her scent she know some incredibly dim or desperate alpha, might try to snatch him away from her talons.

And she was more than capable of warding off or beating them off as need demanded, any potential suitors that came his way. Truth be told she was ready to fend off any potential aggressor that came her way.

But an Oum damned tigress!? Are you serious! She fumed at the development. She had already picked the boy as her future partner and mate and this was a huge inconvenience to her plans.

You see in her life most guys had come after her for her looks something while understandable she is beautiful was still detested by the dragon. You see Yang was what you would call an incredibly _chill_ dragon.

Unlike most dragons who liked to exert some level of emotional slash physical dominance over their partners. She was one who just wanted to live her life in relative peace and quiet. She didn't want to go through the trouble of finding another alpha faunus and then spending the rest of her days vying for dominance in a relationship.

You see Yang wanted the easy life. A life full of luxury and leisure where her each and every whim was catered to, that's where he came in. Jaune was shy, submissive and if his tales hold true an absolute master in the culinary arts!

The fact that he was a weak human just made it all better. Now Yang knew that Humans were not weak per se... But they were nothing compared to most faunus especially a type like her.

Making any and all power disputes settled before the could even take root! Sniping them in the bud! It reminded her of the things her mother would tell her as a child. _You are a dragon Yang and Dragon's take what they want no matter what or who they are._ Though she would much rather have a life with him rather than through him. As long as she could snag him her easy life was all but guaranteed!

And after seeing him stand up for her sister like that?! She knew he was the one, plus his smell! She couldn't get enough of that intoxicating scent! Especially after last night?!

After all that they had done?! She had even walked with a swagger to her hips the whole day until initiation. She just had her first time with a man she planned on being together with forever then this happens?!

Especially after what he showed her last night? She couldn't get enough of it! His body the way he moaned the way he blushed and begged especially the way used his tongue and his scent! It was like a strawberry surprise mixed with good _daiquiris!_

To be fair concerning first times, Yang had no complaints. It had happened mutually on both of their terms and she couldn't see a realistic way they could have made it better. Sure it was rushed quick and cramped but in a sleeping bag in a room full of people? What did you expect?

All she really remembered was it felt good and she wanted to try it again. Despite what Summer had told her about her first time being romantic! And finding the one! Yang didn't have any romantic feelings for the human per se but more so she liked how he made her feel and wanted him to do it again. With his consent, of course, she was not like the other member of her group. Even her mother...

In fact, she could already hear her own mother's voice demanding her to claim her prize by force if necessary and show the world he was hers. She chuckled slightly at that mainly because it was a lesser known fact that Raven Branwen was the single biggest romantic in all of Remnant. And when she said single, she meant it. Raven Branwen craved fairy tail romance more then Summer Rose and that was saying a lot.

Sure she hid it well but under that hard scaly exterior beat the heart of a pure maiden. One her dad Taiyang had seen for what it was and claimed for his own. Speaking of conquest, hers was rapidly slipping away!

Her conquest was nigh complete too! She just had to make a good impression during initiation he would be hers! She could see it! The easy life! The early morning breakfast. The tantalizing aroma of gourmet food! The lazy Sundays of lounging around the woods of her hometown Patch. The expertise of his bartending!

Not that he had said or shown any bartending skill but he would learn! It was going to be perfect! Until _she_ showed up…. Her daydreams of the easy life came crashing down in a fiery heap when she watcher her one-way ticket paradise snatched by another girl….And for all girls to pick him a tigress! A tigress of all people!?

You see in the Faunus world while heavily divided into a caste system of Alphas and Beta's. Even in the Alpha's, there was an upper class. The elite of the elite. And they did not always get along with each other.

Though technically speaking the dragons were on top the Tigers were a close second as the boy walked arm in arm with the tigress. The two were being lazy on their trip to the initiation platforms as she noticed two things that set her blood boiling one the tryst was not entirely consensual. Not in the slightest…

As Jaune was trying both tooth and nail to free himself from the grips of his partner. The sight made her blood boil. No means no lady! She thought as she watched her future husband struggling. Two the tigress seems oddly familiar… That blood red hair? Those green eyes? Is that the Mistral champion?!

Her eyes lit up like a blazing inferno as her nose began to steam. There was a real threat to her future plans and that was unacceptable. You may be a tigress Yang thought as she watched the champion finally broken from her grip as the boy leaped to the platform causing the girl to giggle.

 _Laugh while you can champion_ she mumbled heatedly to herself, You see I'm a dragon and I'm accustomed to getting whatever I want. She thought darkly as she eyed her newest rival.

To her right, Yang's baby sister was fretting. She was nervous shaken and about to panic! There in front of her was her new friend and presumably new best friend being herded by a tigress of all things! The thought of that caused her legs to buckle as she struggled to stand upright. If he starts going out with her, she'll never get to see him!

Tigress was infamously possessive of their mates and she doubted once they were going out she'd ever let him talk to her! Even though she was a fellow alpha! She was still a _Vulf…_ the _literal_ lowest tier of the alpha society a tenuous placeholder until they thought of something to replace them with. As the thought of never talking to him again, hearing his voice seeing his smile smelling his perfect scent! She would never get to see him again.!

That won't happen! She reaffirmed her self-fixing her scythe to her chest, he is my friend and I won't let anyone else take him form me!

She thought staring at the tigress she would soon be fighting before noticing the way her sister began to seethe vividly at the sight. _That mean's you too Yang?_ She thought sadly as she prepared herself to fight her own sister.

"The _first_ person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years!" The headmaster said calmly before taking a sip from his mug. Ahh. That's the good stuff he was quiet as he walked over the lines of students. As he did, he was four sets of eyes all immediately lock onto the irregularity that was Juan Arc. The headmaster sighed he knew how the relations between their respective species were stained to be put gently and teenagers make mistakes he thought ruefully as the platforms started launching the students one by one.

* * *

"Ozpin.." The voice of his dean came from behind him d"o you think he'll be all right?" She asked eyes full of genuine concern for the lad. "I mean he's just human and.."

"I know what he is Glynda and I also know that he is somewhat capable of standing on his own."

 _"Somewhat?_ " She eyed him icily.

"His transcripts from the human school, I might have put more good points then he really has."

"What!?" She shot a glare at her boss as the human boy was thrown into the air. "What have you done?!" As she went for her waist Glynda shot an absolutely murderous glare at her employer before grabbing a black stick on her waist,"

"Now, there's no need for that," he said before smacking the wand out of her hand as she tried to cast a spell. "Ozpin he'll die out there!"  
"I know," he said calmly and without a trace of guilt or remorse. "I know he might die but for all of our sakes, I _hope_ that he lives…


	2. Chapter 2

**ENDANGERED SPECIES**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **COUPLE**

 **AN: Chapter TWO! If you like it, please say so. Reviews are always welcome and as always.' Can't! Stop! The Harem? Enjoy...**

* * *

"What is happening!?" Jaune yelled as he bit back tears form the wind speed. As he was flung haphazardly from the cliff screaming at the top of his lungs. They had literally thrown him off a cliff! There's no way this is right! As he soared through the air.

He was interrupted from his yelling at the imminent and horrifying prospect of landing. How the hell do I land!? He thought as he saw himself getting dangerously close to the tall trees of the woods. 'Crap! Oh crap! Oh-

 _BAM!_ A loud noise sounded behind him as he turned his head his heart froze there behind him was a literal ball of fire, and it was closing in…

Almost have him! Yang thought as she angled her gauntlets Ember Cecelia just got to adjust my speed. She had decided her course of action upon the hill. She would intercept him in the air and make him her partner! Then after some quality alone time, there's no way he wouldn't fall for a girl like her! She was funny, beautiful, had a kick-ass motorcycle that she could let him drive, and was all around awesome! What's not to like?

As the target came closer. She saw her window of opportunity and let her wings out from her back. In case you are wondering yes all dragons have wings, but they can not fly. Instead, they can use them to glide to their destination which is what she was doing.

Angling her flight downwards by her shotgun blasts so that she was coming ever closer to the easy life she so richly desired! As her blasts got her closer, she saw her targets unruly blonde hair flapping in the wind, just a little more. She thought as she fired her way to the young boy come on.. Just look back at me and. As he was finally within grabbing reached she let out one arm to claim her easy prize finally.

 _SHISH!_ A solid bronze object suddenly came from left field and yanked him away from her at the last second. Yang eyes widened in shock and disbelief as it hit instantly propelling the boy far out of her reach and into the forest proper, "no fair!"

She yelled as the object of her search was sent flying away int the winds. "Damn it," she cursed as she looked up to briefly to see a rather large tree in her path... " _Crap,_ " she said before she crashed into a tree…

Help me- he was interrupted in his pleas for help as a large metallic object suddenly and violently impaled him from mid-air and forced his hoodie into a tree…

"The hell?!" He yelled and at a large orange spear keeping his hood in check.  
" Sorry!" A voice called out, but he saw no one in the forest. "It's ok?" He replied before getting nothing but silence in return great. Stuck three stories up in a tree in the middle of a hostile forest... _Just peachy…_

It had been half an hour since then. Ever since his impromptu imprisonment he had tired himself out trying to free himself he had been making a tugging at the spear for Oum know's how long but still it wouldn't budge! As he gripped it with both hands.

"Why! Won't! You! "Bud- the spear glowed black and soon exploded out of the tree sending him careening to the ground. "AHHH!" He yelled as he smashed through several layers of branches before finally hitting the ground properly. 'That Hurt…"

He mumbled as his vision blurred and clear, he saw two familiar boots in front of him as he looked up a pair of bright emerald eyes latched onto him. "Hello, Partner?" He said giving his best confidence smile as the tigress smiled…

* * *

This. Was. A. _Disaster._ No! A _catastrophe_ of unprecedented scale! A calamity that would not ever be forgotten in the history books of Remnant! A madness of such epic proportions that it's very name would only be spoken in terrified whispers on the darkest nights of the year! The disasters name was... "Weiss!"

The young _Vulf_ said pleadingly as she followed the snow leopard desperately trying to keep pace, please wait for me! She said as she pushed her way through the forest. Weiss could not believe her luck!

Running into her of all people! The little Vulf she had to physically repress the need to spit out the name as she watched the girl from the day before. It was already bad enough that she had the gall to introduce herself not only as a faunus, which the jury was still out on but as an alpha!? Don't make her laugh!

Someone not only undeserving of her respect but as an _almost_ equal!? Something she would never ever in a thousand lifetimes come close to becoming, but now she was trying to be her partner!? Weiss only had one partner in mind, and he had blonde hair blue eyes. If she didn't find Jaune then "Weiss!" Ruby finally yelled before grabbing her arm with surprising strength shocking the snow leopard. As she recoiled her arm in disgust.

"Please wait!" She said her silver eyes wide and puffy with tinges of red on their sides, she was almost on the verge of tears. What the _mut_ thought she would accomplish by crying was beyond Weiss as she eyed her coldly, as her disparaging eyes gazed into her holding unhindered disgust and revolution in their glare, as she bore into the disgrace to the name alpha in front of her.

"We're partners!" An-

"I am _no_ t your partner."

" But-'

" I will not be your partner. You are a waste of my time." Weiss added as she bore into the younger girl's eyes.

" How do you know that?" Ruby said her voice pained through tears and sniffles. " You don't even know me! And your already judging me base on what I am!?" Ruby began as she finally stood up to the other the alpha in front of her.

" I do not need to know you to know that you are _beneath_ me" Ruby looked ready to bawl as Weiss glared at her. "I-"

" You should feel grateful to even breathe the same air as me let alone go to the same school."

Weiss replied coldly and without a hint or remorse of regret before turning around and stalking off. "But the headmaster said..." "he says a lot of things!" " it's true though"She retorted before suddenly stopping the scent… "Cookies and ice cream!" Ruby said suddenly earning a glare from Weiss as she looked at her associate "you smell Jaune too?"

Ruby asked equal parts interested and intimidated by her partners intent to her new friend. "Yes I do," maybe the mutt's nose is good for something after all.

Weiss thought as she eyed the girl in front of her. "And I intend to find him and get my _real_ partner!" She said adding emphasis to the word real and partner "but Weiss…" Ruby, said softly "I am your _real_ partner…"

* * *

"You're pretty close!" Jaune said as the girl once more latched onto his shoulder her arm firmly interwoven with his. As her grip tightened, he got his most recent fell of what could only be described as heaven on Remnant as his arm was forced in between her chest plate.

"You don't like me being his close to you?" Phyrra asked in a coy voice before flashing her emerald eyes at him. "No! Not at all! I think you're amazing and beautiful!" And- upon finally hearing his words another bright blush that matched her outfit came onto his face as he began to stutter. Phyrra grinned at his embarrassment. He was so cute when he was flustered.

For the last half hour, she had been playing this game with him after rushing him from the tree and reinforcing her place as his partner she had then spent the better part of their time getting to know him better and having fun with her new partner. Fun for her that is as it was quite clear he did not enjoy being teased, an act that made it all the more interesting. Although she found him incredibly attractive and very interesting, she was no fool.

She saw the ripped patch on the blondes hoodie from the first moment of their meeting in the locker room. He has no crest. Pyrrha thought to her self as she watched the boys ripped jacket with rapt attention. Having strangely good relationships with humans as a tigress, Pyrrha knew all too well, what a ripped crest meant for a human. If he did not lose it battle which he didn't it meant he ripped it off himself.

Something that was instantly worrying for her if not for the fact that he had yet to exhibit any suicidal thoughts or actions she would have pinned him down and demanded answers immediately.

Curious about his current state of being, but not wanting to pry. She knew that she was in no position to question the human's honor after all. Pyrrha had decided to play a little game to get to know him better...

She had been playing a game of cat and mouse with him for the past thirty minutes where she would ask him a question that he would always answer amicably before grabbing his arm or forcing another physical contact before breaking off. Causing him to blush madly at the attention he was getting. Although every time he blushed he stammer out a hasty reply.

And with every hastily strung reply, she got to know more and more about him. And after a half an hours worth of digging she was happy to note that Jaune Arc was the picture of honor and nobility.

She learned his one purpose in life was to save others. Faunus or not, he existed to save others and to that end was even willing to give up his own life at a moment notice if it meant saving another. A notion as a tigress she not only found no problems with could think of few better reasons to become a hunter.

This is perfect! She thought to herself here she had found a partner that was honest and true a major factor for was also incredibly Kind caring and most of all treated her like everybody else.. The fact that he also happens to be a human was interesting, and she was definitely not complaining about his scent.

Although to that extent even if his scent made her remember the thick creamy pastries of her homeland it still, had the lingering hint of a dragon to it. The thought made Phyrra's nose turn in disgust ass he looked for a way to erase it.

As she looked at her partner, she felt a deep sense of pity for the boy. To have his first time take so bluntly and without his consent must have been a horrifying experience for the young lad. If she didn't know any better, she might have said he was not bothered by the assault, but she knew better.

Jaune was a human they wore their indignities with pride. They celebrated their triumphs alongside their defeats with equal pride and spirit. She was proud to be his partner but also wanted t show him what a loving, consensual romance could be like.

As she scanned the bushes looking for a comfortable spot that she really hoped the first time between her and her mate would be in a much more romantic environment but needs come as needs must after all.

After looking for a moment she of a seeming a suitable pair of bushes where they could both lie in relative comfort. A thought crossed her mind.

What if he dose not want to have sex with you? She wondered for a moment before dismissing the though in it's entirety. What if? Psh! Pyrrha tossed the thought away like an old piece of gum.

Jaune was a human, and she could see no reason why he would not want to have sex with her. She was beautiful, strong, and caring and unlike some people actually cared about his consent.

Even if he didn't want to engage her on their first time, she knew that she just needed to initiate and he would follow. As the thoughts of her upcoming first time filled her brain, she liked her lips as her fangs began to extend in anticipation as she turned to look for her partner.

Speaking of her partner as she had stopped teasing him for the first time since the tree where is he? She thought as she noticed her now vacant side. Upon further inspection she saw her partner at the mouth of a large cave with familiar scribbling on its wall, what is he… She stopped as she saw the symbols on the cave before she broke into a dead sprint.

 _Jaune!?_ She asked as her partner waved at her before stepping foot into the cave... Oh no...

"Damn it!" She yelled as she gripped her spear and shield as she rushed to the cave's mouth.  
" Jaune! Answer me!" She yelled before a defining roar came from the cave as her blonde partner sprinted past her stopping briefly to grab her and to her incredible shock tossed her on his shoulder as the cave exploded and a massive death stalker gave chase.

* * *

"What were you _thinking!?"_

Weiss yelled as Ruby as they both sat on the back of the massive avian firm know as nevermore. "I'm so sorry!" Ruby said truly apologetic "I thought we need a bird's eye view!" An-

"So help me if you just made a pun…"

The two had been rummaging through the forest looking for a certain blonde when a massive shriek broke the air. As the avian abomination had circled them "I have an idea!"

Ruby shouted before she began firing on the creature. 'Ruby… "Weiss said readying her rapier, "I don't think that's such good-"whatever she was saying was cut off after a deluge of deadly feathers rained down before the monster had swooped down and captured them both.

"What are we going to do now!?" Ruby asks as the sat atop the monster "I have a plan!" Weiss said looking at the bird's wings, "if we can cut it's tendons here and here! "We can-

"I see my sister!" Ruby suddenly yelled interrupting Weiss's speech 'what?" Weiss asked the girl as the Vulf pointed energetically to the ground. "How do you know it's her?" "I just know!" Ruby said before standing up and crossing the creature's back and taking Weiss's arm. "What are you-" Ruby simply smiled and said, "Jump!" As she took her arm and jumped off the monster…

* * *

 _"Dammit!"_ Jaune yell as his shield was smashed by a pincer and he was sent flying out of the forest.

"Ah hell!" He grimaced as he was sent flying violently by the thing for what felt like an eternity before smashing into the ground. As his vision cleared he could hear several voices around him as he oped his eyes and the ringing stopped, he was greeted by sets of purple, pink, and turquoise eyes that-  
"Jauney!" Nora said enthusiastically as she instantly scooped him up and put him into a crushing bear hug.

"I missed you so much!" The dog faunus said before promptly crushing him in a bear hug. 'Nora! Please! Oxygen!" He wheezed before Ren stepped in "Nora enough!" He said sternly as she slightly stopped the pressure on him "ok Renny!"

She replied suddenly dropping him from the hug and letting him fall to the earth. Before he could make contact with the cold dirt, however the familiar form of Yang caught him in what was a standard princess carry. Or prince carry? As this was the more apt description in this current situation.

"Hey, there _lady kill_ er did ya miss me?" She said as she waggled her eyebrows seductively. Finally seeing an opportunity for banter Jaune grabbed it wholeheartedly.

"Naw I was just _dropping in_ and decided to see what was up." Yang glared a fiery grin at him as her as went a lite as her forked tongue snaked out in anticipation.

"Dropping in? It seems like you couldn't get enough of me from last night and come back for round two?" The dragon added seductively as she tightened her grip on her shoulder Making the knight grin in the process.

"Oh really?" "You say I can't get enough but your the one who can't keep her claws off me you know?"

If it was possible for Yang's smile to grow any wider, she might have died. As her eyes burned a fiery yellow as she licked her fangs seductively.

" Careful their _lady killer_ just cause we are in public doesn't mean anything you know that right?"

Yang said as she cooed at him teasingly. " Really?" Jaune asked as he grinned at the dragoness.  
" You say that I was in public with you before, but I can't even remember your name ... what was it again? _Tang?"_

" Teasing me, are you? Bold move human, I thought you would have thought you might have learned your lesson after last night, I mean you were moaning my name for the most of it after all am I right?"

If Jaune was intimated, he didn't show it. Instead, he grinned as his blue eyes met her won, in a clear challenge as he stared her dead in the face.

" Nah that's fine I remember you I was just more worried about you, after all, I mean after yesterday I shouldn't be surprised that after last night you might still be all _burnt out_ is all."

He said earning a fierce grin from her. _He likes puns too?! Oh, you will be mine Arc just you_ \- a terrifying roar broke the silence "what's that?"

'Nora? Asked as they turned to the bellow. _"Deathstalker_ ," a calm collect voice said to his left as he turned his heart froze as golden eyes widened in shock as they saw each other for the _second_ time...

* * *

 **Last Night bathroom.**

"She really thawed me!" Jaune said happily as he exited the stall before he felt something lump into him. _GAH!_ A feminine voice sounded as Jaune instantly went to apologize. "I'm sorry!" He said as he turned to see the person who he had bumped into. She was beautiful…

He felt his heart thump! And his chest tightened as she stood up. His first impression of her was quiet beauty; she had golden eyes black as pitch hair creamy skin and an adorable pair of cat ears.

"Sorry!" He said honestly as he struck out his hand "I'm Jaune Arc! And you are-

"You're a human!?' The girl almost whispered aloud to him uh.." yeah?" He said nervously "is that a problem?" He asked with a nervous chuckle as he wondered if this was what Glynda meant by incidents with the other students.

"You should not be here!" She hissed menacing at him before taking a step forward. "What?!" He asked before tripping backs over his own feet and falling onto the floor. "You're not welcome here!"

She growled before lifting him up from the ground by his own collar god she was strong! "I don't see what me being a human is a problem!" He said trying to free himself from her grip. "And therein lies the problem, you don't get it!"

She nearly spat at him before slamming him into and wall knocking a hole in it and knocking the wind from his lungs.

As she stared down at him golden eyes filled with pity as he desperately tried to catch his breath as the knight stumbled on the ground.

She spoke to the panting trainee. "Leave. _Now_. I'll be back and when I do you better be gone…" The faunus said as she walked away leaving a choking human behind.

* * *

 **Present day.**

This was a nightmare. Blake had never thought the Human boy she was so rude to would meet her like this. She was close to sheer panic even if her poker face hide it. Why here?! Why now?!

"Oh, it's _you_." He said with a small frown, "you?" Nora asked the hyperactive dog girl already light years ahead in her own logic, "do you know her Jauney boy!? Is his your girlfriend?!" "Past lover!? Fiance with whom you are wed to?!"

At the word lover Yang perked up as she had still been holding him in her arms prince carrying way, "she's the girl I ran into yesterday…"

At this Yang's eyes instantly sharpened as she suddenly gripped Jaune tighter as she put him down. "So you're the _racist?"_

As the words left her mouth they had an instant effect on one of the group members namely Ren who had until now been pleasantly cordial to Blake now shot her a cold glare. That made her wince internally.

"Racist?" Nora asked confused about the topic as she looked to Yang for further information, "what do you mean?" She asked as the two eyed the cat dangerously, the tension was now waist high, and it looked like it was going to explode as Yang took a deep breath "if you ever- "Yang!"

As they all looked up to see Ruby falling from the sky "Ruby!?" Yang yelled as her sister plummeted to the ground "catch me, "Yang!" She shouted loudly as she fell, _"Ruby!?"_

Yang yelled as she let out her wings-

"I got you!" Jaune yelled as dove forward to catch her; he reached the falling scarlet meteor just in time grabbing her in both arms as she smashed him into the earth Blake heard a loud crack!

A _crack!_ Was heard by Blake but she chose to ignore it and use the distraction to her advantage. Things were getting out of control and fast, if she did put a stop to these chain of events it would be impossible for her to stay at Beacon!

The last thing she need was her partner think she was racist! The very notion of her being a racist was boggling to the Blake Belladonna a Racist!? The thought was ridiculous! She strove for equality among both humans and faunus! Although... She paused with her past actions it's hard to not make the argument that she was…

That was the past though! This is the future! As the boy had successfully caught Ruby, who was now in the process of madly blushing while squirming feverishly in his arms. As she was held by him Blake noticed something wrong about the human, as she looked to his legs she saw that an odd limp in his side, it appeared that his ribs had been broken- no that's impossible.

She thought as she looked at the boy his aura would have prevented such injury but... Blake had seen broken ribs in the past and that strained looped gait was strangely familiar to them.

As she reached out a hand to him even if she was one hundred percent sure she left the odd need to see for herself, to touch with her own hands, surely his aura would have- she never got to touch him as a robed hand caught her arm before she could touch him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The boy Lie Ren said his voice while calm and polite carried a thinly veiled threat should she proceed. As his magenta eyes locked on and narrowed towards her.

"Reny... "his friend Nora said with worry while she may not be the most aware person she was incredibly intuitive and picked up on the tension from the group instantly and was now eyeing her with suspicion.

Before she could protest a gauntleted had hand grabbed her wrist as her own partner's fiery eyes stared at her "we need to talk… Now!" She growled letting out a thin trail of steam from her nose as she pulled her aside damn she was strong! Freaking dragons she thought to her left, "now you're going to start talking or else-

"You _dunce!"_ A shrill voice called out from the sky as a blue ball descends to them.

"How could you abandon me!" An angry terrified voice called out as an enraged snow leopard fell to the ground. "I got you!" Jaune called out for a second time leaping out from the group and catching a girl from the sky.

As he caught the girl from the sky, he was for the second time today smashed thoroughly into the ground. And this time she actually felt the cracking of something inside of him. A loud _crack!_

Was heard through the air as the boy braced his legs as he caught the girl. Before being smashed into the ground by her fall. As the two groggily got up "Jaune?!" The snow leopard asked a worried look plastered on her face as he was barely able to stand up " Are you ok?" This time there was no denying it he was limping badly.

He was injured she was sure of it now, as her golden eyes narrowed at him not only was the boy injured he was injured in a way that should not have been possible. And there was no denying it this time as she immediately went to check on him once again a gauntlet hand impeded her process and a dragon glared at her. "What do you think you're doing?"

The seething voice of her partner called out as she eyed her red eyes full of mistrust and anger. Blake was rapidly tiring of this treatment and was about to hit a limit. "I was just trying to help him!" She spat defensively and honestly! There was no time for this childlike pointless actions by people who were young adults- a scream broke the silence as a red blur smashed into the ground in front of them silencing them both.

 _"OOWWW!_ " The red blur who was now materializing as an irritated tigress as she got up from her self-made crater, she hobbled up her bronze armor was pitted and rent her emerald eyes looking around aimless until she spotted her target, "Jaune!"  
" Phyrra!"

Jaune yelled as he limped to his partner this time his limp was obvious, and the whole group took note of it.

As the redhead jumped from her crater Jaune! She yelled as she gripped him shooting a death glare to Yang whose eye had just calmed down for anger to worry now returned full for and began to glow red, Seeing the challenge the Tigress sneered at her rival as she wrapped him in a tight hug.

" I'm so glad that you're alive!" She said before noticing his pained gasp as he coughed violently on her as she saw his injuries a look of concern crossed her face Jaune why isn't you're- before she could talk the treeline exploded, and the enraged insectile grim found them and charged.

"Can we all just calm down!" Yang yelled! As the two monster sencircled then am the massive scorpion charged them the flyer rained down a mass of feathers on them. _"Take cover!_ " Jaune yelled, but it was too late for some of them.

Ren and Nora having already seen the flyer had already broken for the treeline, Blake had seemingly teleported to the relative safety of a fallen tree.

Yang's gauntlets had propelled her across the valley and his own partner had hidden underneath her shield leaving only him, Ruby, and Weiss in the middle of the storm of feathers and seeing how the two girls were huddled closely he made the only choice he could," Ruby!" Jaune yelled as he tossed his shield to her "catch!"

He said as he tossed the object, her eyes widened in shock as her tiny hands fumbled with the barrier Ruby barely managed to get the protective weapon under control before he saw Weiss reinforce the top with some bizarre form of energy.

As he sprinted for them he knew it was pointless. The shield was not meant for three people to fit. And either two girls or himself could fit safely underneath it seeing his options he made the only choice he could.

 _"AHH_!" He cried as burning pain shot down his back he had made just in time to help support the shield as he got the entirety of his front underneath its protection, but his entire back was left hanging vulnerably to the projectile flood.

As he felt hot liquid pooling from his back time was of the essence. As the battering hurricane of feathers pelted the shield, Jaune felt his back getting hit as he bit his tongue to prevent himself from screaming aloud.

Eventually like all storms, the rain of black death stopped as the feathers ceased their relentless torrent the monster cawed loudly as it circled around and the groups reunited

* * *

As the two girls got out from the cover of his shield Weiss was the first to speak out. 'You fool!" Weiss snarled to him her cat ears twitched in irritation as she poked him in the chest indignantly, "What were you thinking using your shield like that!? You could have gotten yourself hurt or worse!" As she looked to the young lad "you're lucky you have your Aura too…"

The words died in her last two vivid red lines streaked down his torn hoodie and ripped plate armor. As the red lines went deep into his back as they intersected at his spine and dug deep into his flesh of his back, "aura… "

She said through the word died on her lips as she watched the injured human in front of her. The situation was made only worse by the massive arrow sticking clean through his chest.

As Jaune looked at the obsidian intruder currently lodged in his left lung, he smiled briefly " What a world." he said before throwing up a pool of blood and collapsing onto the ground...

"Are you ok?!" Ruby yelled immediately as she rushed to his back. "I'm fine' Jaune said before he coughed up another string of blood onto the ground, _"Ladykiller!?_ " Yang said lilac eyes widen in shock as she was his minced back "what happened to you?!"

Her eyes were somewhere between orange and purple as her emotions fought for control. Concern for him and anger to the grim. As she eyed the wound on his back and the massive feather in his chest.

"We have to take it out!" Yang yelled as she gripped the back of the offending arrow as she prepared to yank it out. "NO!" Ren yelled as he instantly slapped her hand away for him. "If you do that you will just cause more damage!"

"But if we leave it in it's just hurt him!" Yang yelled staring the swan in the face. To his immense credit if he was intimidated he never once showed in and simply returned her glare two-fold.

" If you take the feather out you will only _increase_ the rate at which he will bleed! We _need_ to leave it in until we can get medical assistance!' Ren said before turning to he injured blonde.

"You need a doctor." The calm and steady voice of lie Ren said simply as he instantly went to his back and inspected his wounds. The swan faunus put his hands on them briefly glowing pink before grimacing.

"Though they are not immediately fatal if you are not stitched up, and soon you will die." He said in a deadpanned voice. "Jaune?" His partner asked as her voice trembled as she saw his scarred backside. "What happened?"

"Where is your-

 _CAW!_ The nevermore sounded as it came around again "it's coming back!" Ruby yelled as the thing came to "Nora!" Jaune yelled instantly as he went to the shaking dog faunus "I need your help!" "With what?" She asked clearly shaken by his horrible injuries "listen to me!"

Jaune said as he gripped her shoulders ignoring the searing pain in his own. "I have a plan on how to kill that thing!" He said pointing to the avian monster.

"I have a plan, but I need your help to do so!" She floundered then found her determination as grim nod came to her face" I'm in what do you need?" Jaune smiled before he took a deathly serious face, "how good is your throwing arm?"

As the two whispered conspiratorially the rest of the group was still shocked by his injuries. None more so than his partner who despite all her fear and shock felt one emotion above all else, she felt _shame._ Pyrrha hated herself more than she thought she could hate any living creature. She was ashamed of her own conduct. Her partner had injured himself saving the lives of others while she had hid behind her own shield.

She could have helped him! She could have been there for him! She could have made the difference between life and death! But instead, she had hidden. Like a coward.

She spat the word out of her mouth as her eyes glowering in self-hate. Had anyone but herself called her that she would have fought them on the spot!

But right now she deserves that slur more than ever; she cursed herself bitterly as she looked at her bleeding partner. She had failed him once she would not do it again.

As the tigress gained her resolve the rest of the group felt their wavering. Sure they knew hunting was dangerous, and they all had heard about the various injuries one could sustain on the job, but seeing someone hurt, really hurt?

Like bleeding out hut? Ruby was fretting completely out of her element, while Weiss and Blake were both shocked and confused at how such an injury was even possible. Yang was somewhere between burning rage and palpable fear.

For _once_ in her life, she had been given a problem that would not go away when she hit it. The thought of being so useless made hey eyes smoldered in self-loathing. But out of all of them, Lie Ren hated himself the most. You see for out of all of them Lie Ren was the only one with trained medical experience. Had he the tools he could have saved the human right now. And he cursed his lack of preparation vehemently.

But really! How could he have known that someone even could get this injured at initiation! Ren was still dumbfounded at the state of the human's injuries; they shouldn't even be possible for someone with aura!

It was like he never had his unlocked! Ren grimaced as the boy coughed up another wad of blood as he talked to his best friend Nora, either way. If the human died, he would blame himself for the rest of his life.

That was something else entirely. As the two stopped whispering and broke, "let's go!" Jaune said as he drew his sword and pointed the avian Grimm. "Nora?" Ren Said calmly "what are you-" before he could finish that sentence Nora had grabbed Jaune by the shoulders and was bending her knees.

"'Nora?" Ren asked again he had a sinking feeling about the situation as he increased his pace towards the two he was already not liking where this situation was heading he lived most his life with Nora and knew when she was up to something and was determined to stop it before it progressed.

His suspicions were confirmed moments later as Nora somehow had Jaune tazed her with a taser where he had acquired something like that Ren would never know.

Though a safe bet could be placed on the bubbly redhead whom he called a friend. The boy slammed the device into her stomach sending blue bolts coursing through her body.

Nora's entire body flared blue as electricity jumped through it, a manic smile went to her turquoise eyes as she put two hands on Jaune.

One on his shoulder the other on his side before ducking her weight to her knees turning once, twice before planting her feet firmly into the ground and throwing Jaune toward the bird grim sending him flying into the sky…

* * *

 _Oh hell!_ He thought as he landed on the nevermore, well landed might be an exaggeration as he hit the nevermore head first with the speed of a small missile, his world instantly exploded into bright white flashes of pain.

Bright blood came from his mouth, and his limbs wanted to collapse his world exploded into agony most of his bones were probably broken, and he swore he felt his lungs in his stomach, His body was in unimaginable pain as he clung to the Nevermore.

Despite the broken bones, the internal bleeding and the inhumane levels of pain he was currently in Jaune smiled. After all, pain was good, being in pain meant that you were alive. And being alive meant that you could still make a difference. "I'm not dead _yet…"_

He said as he began to slowly painfully claw his way up the monsters backside. Luckily the feathers acted as convenient tethers for his mission as he reached things head it coked its massive head as it gave him what may have passed for a bemused look from one beady red eye before it turned away.

Clearly thinking him beneath its notice. "Its mistake," Jaune said calmly as he stared down at it's pointed face now how did my sisters say to do this again? Jaune grimaced as he tried to remember his elder sibling instructions on how to deal with multiple elder class Grimm. "Oh right!" He said as he remembered his elder siblings words of wisdom and took his sword and drove it into things eye socket.

As the sword stabbed directly into the things eyes it gave a mighty roar of anger as it began to radically plummet into the ground. "Now just you hold on mister birdie!" Jaune said trough pained breaths coughing up bright wads of blood as he angled the things descent using his sword like a crude steering oar.

"I know this is a bit uncomfortable for you but if you can just crash into your ole pal the deathstalker there that would be much appreciated!" If grim could feel surprised Jaune must have imagined the deerstalkers felt shocked as one moment it was encircling a group of trainees expecting an easy meal, then the next second it looked up as a shadow passed over it as one it's own kind was hurtling towards it.

 _"Surprise!"_ Jaune yelled through gritted teeth as he angled the bird to a kamikaze collision that shook the valley...

* * *

 _"Jaune?!"_ Ruby yelled as she zipped into the crater that the fallen Grimm had left, "Jaune are you ok?!" She yelled leaving a trail of falling petals in her wake due to her semblance. 'Jaune!" "Please answer-"

"I'm fine Ruby!" Jaune said as a shambling figure come out of the dust cloud. "Jaune! Thank Monty you're okay!" She said as she saw the figure became clear in the light she gasped he was not ok.

Jaune was _not_ ok. Not in the slightest. As he shambled is way forward the small Vulf had to suppress her urge to gasp a these injuries. His right arm was bent at a completely unnatural angle; his left leg had been turned the exact opposite way it is supposed to be facing.

His ribs looked like they had caved in while several white tips were poking outside of his flesh. his face was torn and bruised. As several ugly welts had appeared on it, and some scratches and laceration had appeared as well. Who's impact went from simple cuts to bone cutting wounds.

Ruby gasped as her injured friend stumbled over it was all he could do to not start choking on his own blood, and he was barely able to stand. Eventually, that broke as his legs buckled dipped and then he fell.

"Jaune!?" She yelled as she sprinted to him catching him before he hit the dirt "are you ok?! Please tell me that you are alright!" She yelled as his blue eyes began to lose focus and subtly began to glaze over "just peachy!" He said with a cocky smile.

"Jaune!?" His partner finally caught up with him and went into shock. A whirlpool of emotions running through her mind as she saw his battered figure.

Fear, pain, shock, regret they all fought for control of her mind as the human barely managed a crooked smile before coughing up a thin red line making the tigress quake.

There he was her partner the first person to ever treat her like a regular person and not as some goddess. There he lay broken bruised and dying… It was all her fault. "Jaune..." She said as fell down to where he was laid across Ruby's lap, are you.

"Hey, there partner!" He said with a grin "how are you doing? "I-

"You _idiot!"_

Weiss screamed as she slid down next to him dirtying her immaculate dress. "What were you thinking!?" She yelled angrily as she turned him on his stomach despite his protest of pain before putting several glyphs on his back as balls of ice formed on his wounds. "I- Jaune began talking before he was interrupted. "You _weren't_ thinking! That's what you were doing!"

She yelled interrupting him as he worked her magic. "There!" Weiss said as she completed her work. "This will cause the bleeding and stop the swelling but where is your aura?!"

The Faunus demanded as the boy looked up in shock "what's aura?" He asked the girl in white who's lap he was dirtying with his own blood. A dead silence fell over the group before Phyrra grabbed his shoulder and glared at him with all her might "you mean to tell me that you don't have an aura?!"

She demanded shaking him violently. "Phyrra stop it!" Weiss said as Jaune coughed up more blood "don't shake him like that!" Weiss demanded as she checked over Jaune's injuries once again.

"Never heard of it before…" He said through pained breathing as his eyes began to flutter and close. So.. sleepy.

"Stay awake!" Weiss yelled as she grabbed his face gripping his cheek with her claws drawing thin red lines across his pale flesh. "you are not allowed to go to sleep right now! Do you hear me?!"

"That's it then," Phyrra said before taking his shoulders she calmed herself briefly as she began to chant…

* * *

 _"Unlock your sou_ l..." Phyrra finished the chant and at once as a bright, vivid green color emerged form Jaune. Shining brilliantly before it settled down over his own body.

A sound of shock filled the group as the saw as not slowly but quickly and with speed unmatched by any aura in this history of Remnant as Jaune's wounds began to rapidly knit themselves closed.

After that, the terrible sounds of bone's breaking and snapping themselves back into place filled the air making the teens wince as the body repaired after some time the wounds stopped bleeding and slowly began to knit itself closed.

As the teens looked on in relief their friend as going to live! As his wounds finally began to disappear the injuries were severe and would need sustained medical treatment at a real hospital but for now. The emergency was for the moment over. As the bones slowly regain conscious his eyes were swimming, but he was awake. He was alive.

Weiss gave a breath of relief as her once target for partnership now some now someone whom she owed her very life too laid in front of her. Weiss took life debts incredibly seriously and she was prepared to repay him in kind. Maybe he would like a life together as payment for saving my own?

She pondered quietly looking at the recovering human. Before she could ask Phyrra had taken him from her partner's lap ignoring the Vulf's protest and laid him in a kneeling stance in front of her.

"What are you?" Weiss began before the champion said, _"I accept."_ She said simply as she smiled at the boy causing the snow leopard to frown in confusion, accept what? Weiss asked as she watched as the tigress leaned closer and gave him his first kiss.

There was a stunned silence when everyone surprised and shocked at Phyrra's actions. Surprisingly enough it was not Yang who got the first move but her sister and her partner, as Weiss and Ruby nearly slashed at the tigress especially Ruby whose entire body was standing up like it was a live wire.

"What are you doing!?" She yelled shaking her fists in an adorable way instantly grabbing Jaune and pulling him into her lap. "Yes, what are you doing?" Weiss said through clenched teeth and barely contained anger.

The tigress simply smiled as he ears swished happily to and fro, "in my country unlocking one's aura is a marriage proposal, and I was just accepting his…." She turned to her partner's bleary face she smirked at him while she gave a fierce grin. I will make you happy some day…

* * *

"Led by...

 _"Ruby Rose!"_ Ozpin declared causing the young girl to blush and Yang to wrap her in a bear hug. Blake would have congratulated her, but the group and she were not on the best terms right now, it was a minor miracle they hadn't been real physical violence with Yang yet. Something Bake hoped to avoid, dragon's held grudges... Weiss merely fumed at the decision to elect her as a leader.

"Now then" the man went on 'Jaune Arc,' "Phyrra Nikos." "Nora Valkyrie," "Lie Ren…' "will be henceforth named team Juniper!" "Led by. _..Jaune Arc!"_

What?! Jaune thought before Nora tackled him to the ground while Ren merely sighed and congratulated him.

As he stood up Nora firmly latched onto his back while his partner and now possible fiance Phyrra give him a chuckle before wrapping their arms together As Ren merely nodded and congratulated him on his position before beckoning him to the doors, let's go to our dorms.

* * *

"I'll take _far_ bed!" Nora declared happily as she bounced on top of it. Her actions where hyper but forced as the group still had yet to talk about the actions she had made at the field battle. As she bounced in the room, Phyrra gave her a cold look and Ren simply stared silently.

She does not like this. Nora did not like this at all! She wanted her friends to love her, and she wanted to love them back! "Nora..."

Jaune said as he stood before her bed "we need to talk." Nora flinched internally. This is it! She thought suddenly her punishment for acting so recklessly! Why did I have to be so-

"I'm sorry!" Jaune said bowing his head before she could apologize, "'what?" Was all she asked dumbstruck by his apology "I shouldn't have put you in a position when you had to compromise yourself as you did and I apologize for that!"

"Jaune... Phyrra said before he waved her down. "You did what I asked, and you should not feel bad because of me." He said with a grin. "And as long as you agree to keep being my friend we than should-

He never got to finish that sentence as he was tackled by the dog instantly before he could finish his words. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry"! She said licking him all over his face.

Causing him to sputter and while Phyrra to grabbed her spear. "Now now," Ren said putting a hand on her shoulder calming the enraged teen," Nora let Jaune Rest he's had a busy day."

"Sure thing Renny!" Nora said finally letting Jaune up where he was quickly detained by his partner/ possible fiance. "What's up Pyrrha? "He asked as the tigress held firmly onto his shoulders.

'We need to _talk."_

Her voice was low but steady as she gripped him bodily. "About what _Pyr?"_

 _He gave me a nickname!?_ Phyrra fought to keep the blush down, but it is impossible. There it was her first nickname! She was so happy that she almost forgot about what she needed to tell her partner.

Almost. "Jaune..." She said as she quaked temporary before regaining her composure "just as you had apologized to Nora I have to apologize to you as well."

"What?" Jaune asked taken aback by this sudden apology for his partner. Why was she apologizing? She did nothing wrong as far as Jaune was concerned, and this apology was completely out of left field.

'What's wrong Pyr?" He asked worriedly as he put a hand on her shoulder causing her to flinch. "I'm sorry about today!" She blurted trying to keep her posture. "Sorry for what?" Jaune asked again still unsure of what his partner was apologizing in the first place.

'It's my fault!" She said unable to meet her partner's eyes. "Your fault for what?" Jaune replied still not seeing why or for what his partner was apologizing for. "For you getting injured like that! She said finally breaking the ice. "If I hadn't hidden behind my own shield like a coward" she added vehemently before spitting on her shield, "and gone to help you instead; you would have been unharmed and-

"Stop."

Once again the simple word silenced an argument before it began. "You did nothing wrong Pyr." He said plainly as he gripped her shoulder caringly, "you did what you thought was best and so did I." "You have nothing apologies for." "But I!" "No buts!"

He said calmly before increasing his grip on her shoulder, " we are partners Phyrra so we look out for each other we always have the others backs. Even still can't be there all the time one hundred percent. Not only would that be stressful it would be impractical to the extreme." "And since we can't watch each other all the time and even if we could!" " were are still not perfect" We would still get injured would still get hurt it's just part of our job."

"And when one of us gets hurt, When they get knocked down, and we will get hurt, all we can do is make sure that we are there for each other when we get up." As he spoke, he watched as her previous distraught face became a light smile causing him to smile in kind as a sense of warmth flowed through his body before vanishing in an instant as he saw her face turn into an angry snarl. As she bared her fangs at him.

"Pry?" He as for the first time in the night felt something that might have been described as fear. "YOU!" She yelled suprising the boy and causing him to jump in fear. Me?! Jaune asked as he now found himself on the receiving end of an angry partner.

"Don't think you off the hook!" Phyrra was now yelling at her partner silencing the room. "You just jumped into danger without even telling us!?" "How is that ok!?"  
"Pyr-  
"No!" "You could have died!" "I would have lost my partner and blamed my self!" "If you died…"

'It's _ok"_ Jaune said again causing the tigress to balk. "How!?" "How is almost dying for people ok!?" Because Jaune spoke in a completely neutral tone as he stared his partner in the face blue met green as he eyed her down. "It's what I came here to do."

At this, his entire team seemed shocked as they stared at him expressions ranging from aghast to worried to concern plastered on their faces causing Jaune to sigh tiredly.

"If you don't know I came from Arcadia the last human territory." They nodded though his friend does not know much about the human territory it was basic knowledge of its existence and the pivotal role it played politics in the planet.

"In that country..." Jaune began with a sigh. "I was nothing... A nobody with a sword a name and a dream. A dream that no matter how hard I worked no matter how I tried, it could never be fulfilled, at least not in my home. Not in Arcadia. So I came here to fulfill that dream."

"Do you know what this dream is?" Jaune asked his partner as her slitted eyes stared at him in a mixture of confusion and concern. She shook her head wiping away a tear from her flawless face.

"That dream is to help others and to save as many people as humanly possible. Human Faunus or otherwise I came here to save people I, and I won't apologize for doing that for you nor will promise you that I won't try to do it again."

"But what about you?!" His partner had given up all attempt at appearing strong and collected an now she spoke with pure passion. "What about you!? Who's going to save you? If you spend all your efforts on others sooner or later... sooner or later you will die.." Her voice was barely above a whisper, and it made Jaune smile bleakly.

"Don't worry about it," he said with a low smile. "I'm no fool I came here knowing the job I was taking. It's Like I came here to save as many people as possible and if I die in the process well… it's sad, but if I save even one life, I won't regret it. After all, I have no crest...

"And no crest means no nothing, No family, no home, no people," Jaune said with a heartbroken look as he pointed out the ripped part of his shirt. "A human with no crest is human that is going to die and soon."

Pyrrha paused unable to go on. She had listened to his speech and was stunned. He was truly an ideal partner for her. His honor code was infallible, and it even broke the yoke of mortality. He was prepared to die to uphold his own code, and as much as she didn't like it, she could not fault it.

As she got her will back instead of fighting him, she simply resolved that she would be there for him. She made a vow to protect her partner at all cost.

If he would be a study bulwark against the dark than she would be his shield and sword. His protector from this day forward. She smiled bitterly at her partner and now friend Jaune as he gave he that some crooked smile he had while on death's door. Seeing no reason to fight she gave in "let's go to bed Jaune!"

She said with a forced smile as she drug him to his bed." You to Nora" Ren said as he smiled at her "but I'm not- "I said let's go to sleep." He growled at her causing her tail to go ramrod straight "yes sir!" Nora acquiesced to the demands before she jumped to her bed causing him to sigh as he went to his bed.

* * *

"I. Am. _Not._ A. Racist." Blake deepened Yang as her team watched. Despite her protest tot he contrary Yang's eyes were still wide and flaming. "Then what happened at the bathroom the other day?" Yang demanded eyeing her partner like she might run away at a moments notice. "Are you telling me that was just you being you?" "I was just trying to help him!"

"By trying to scare off the one human in the school?!" "Because he shouldn't be- seeing her partner eyes almost go positively crimson Blake bit back her words and let Yang rant, "By telling him he doesn't belong here!? By slamming him into the wall and demanding that he get lost?!"

Her words were spat out from her mouth filled with venom and incredulity. It made Blake want to throttle her. She knew nothing! Blake thought to herself as her partner ranted. _If only she knew what I knew! The white fang are active in Vale! This no place for human's to be!_ She thought as he partner ranted on.

Is that your way of _helping_ someone?! " is that-

" _Yang._ " Ruby said suddenly interrupting the debate "let's get some rest we've all had a long day." She said in a completely neutral tone as she stared her sibling in the eyes. Silver fought purple as they stared each other down, "but she-

"We can ask her all the questions we want in the morning until then let's get some sleep ok?"

Her sister huffed but agreed letting out a long " _fine_." Before letting her wings flap in annoyance as she stalked off to the shower.

Weiss was impressed with her younger leader's handling of the situation. While she still did not think she would make a good leader her handling of that particular situation was acceptable. As much as she did not like her new and if she had any say in the matter, temporary leader she had to admit Ruby was still leagues above the other member of her team.

Weiss fought back a bitter snarl as she stared at the cat faunas called Blake Belladonna she shuddered involuntarily as the thought of her Weiss Schnee sharing a room with a racist made her skin crawl as she eyed the so-called Blake. She would be keeping an eye on her in the future that was for sure.

* * *

"If word gets out…" Ozpin sighed as Glynda nearly broke her wand in annoyance. "I know the risk, Glynda." He said calmly as he looked at the initial screening. "He almost died!"

"I Know that."

"He had no aura! How can you send someone so unprepared to fight Grim!?"

"I admit it me a bit fool hearty." Ozpin began before pausing.

He said after a pause "The fact that he lacked aura was an unknown but his academy records never mentioned anything of the sort!" He defended feebly before she sighed "Ozpin..." "You know he has to graduate right?" At that, the leopard's eyes narrowed as he took a sip for his cup before putting it down softly.

"I know what the odds are Glynda." He said through barely controlled irritation. "Then why are you so calm about this?! If he dies, then we are looking at one of the biggest disasters in recent history!" " do you not understand!?" "Arcadia will close!' "That's why he can't die..." Ozpin spoke softly but without a trace of remorse. "He must live for _all_ our sakes..."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN What's this? A new chapter of engendered species?! Alert the press!**

 **Waring this is a plot part of the story so brace your selves, there is a lot of subtle differences in this story to cannon so I decided to get them all out of the way in this chapter so I could go on ahead with writing a bit easier, to make up for it it's a bit longer than usual and there's a lemon and a fight in there that wasn't supposed to be so enjoy!**

* * *

Warm… It's really warm... Jaune thought as he felt the first hints of sunlight impact upon his body. He was incredibly comfortable wrapped up in his new bed at the formerly all faunus academy of Beacon. As he let himself relax the first rays of sunshine hit his body warming him up greatly. Ah what a day. He thought to himself as he let the sunshine hit his head warming up his face in the light. It was the type of day that mad you want to get up and go! To take on the world! Now if only he could move…

Jaune thought warily as he tried to move his body to use the bathroom only to find it locked up tighter then his uncles liquor cabinet on new years day. In fact Jaune realized he literally couldn't move, as his entire body was wrapped up in a warm embrace. Opening his eyes Jaune felt his heart stop and his breathing hitch. There in front of him was the _perfect_ sleeping face of his partner Pyrrha Nikos. Clad in her light sleeping attire of an pink night gown the revealed far too much of her already bountiful cleavage to be considered appropriate, causing Jaune to blush brightly as the tigress suddenly squeezed her arms tightly ensnaring him into a lover's embrace.

Pyrrha is in my bed!? Jaune thought as he felt his body enter a state of panic. As he attempted to struggle to escape the awkward situation without awakening her at the same time. How did she even get in my bed!?

Jaune wondered as he desperately tried to extricate himself from the tigress's embrace. As his struggling increased the frantic movements caused the tigress to stir as she turn to her side revealing a rather substantial part of her exposed clevage to the lad.

Dammit! He thought as he desperately tried to avoid pepping on his partner. How the hell did she even... Jaune was about to panic and consider himself a dead man before a memory from last night overtook him…

'Yesterday night..

* * *

"Let's go to bed." Pyrrha said as she began tugging Jaune towards his bed. " Yes we should all get some rest." Ren added calmly as he turned to Nora. "But Ren! I'm not-"

 _"bed now!"_ Ren said through gritted teeth causing Nora's tail to go ramrod straight as she saluted him. " Yes sir!" She said as she acquiesced to his demands and dove into her bed.

Smiling warmly at his team's antics Jaune prepared himself to go to his own bed. He couldn't wait to take off his armor and finally let go. He was still recovering from his grievous injuries, and even if his aura had healed them, _Which was amazing!_ The things aura could do really were limitless! He thought to himself as he made his way to his bed "Jaune" the voice of his partner called out as he turned to see her eyeing him with a look of deathly seriousness in her voice. Wincing internally Jaune turned to see what she wanted to talk about.

" Yes Pyr" He asked as he began to unbuckle his his chest armor and take off his plate. His partner took a deep breath letting her orange stripped ears fall flat on her head as her tail dropped slightly. " I need to talk to you about today." Again? Jaune thought as his partner stared him down sternly with her emerald eyes.

" After listening to your story I have decided to fully embrace and respect your decision." Phyrra said with a heavy sigh. As her emerald eyes tiled sadly to him. Yes! Jaune thought as he mentally punched the air. At first when his partner had decided to talk to him he had feared he would have to go over his pledge to protect them once again.

Not that Juane minded that of course, he was _literally_ there to save lives and any step toward that was right, but he would rather not have to explain himself more than once. "If you wish to dedicate your life to the protection of others then as your partner, I fully support you and offer you my unconditional support." Jaune's grin nearly split his face. He couldn't help but grin like a fool.

There she was his amazing beautiful partner. With all her perfection, from her drop-dead gorgeous figure to her incredible personality, to her down right _terrifying_ combat prowess she was a goddess! A tear almost came to his eye as he tough of the goddess actually supporting him!

Actually supporting something that _he_ wanted to do in life! To this day she was the first to ever openly support him in any way and he vowed to make her support worthwhile. Before he could thank her for her support she opened her mouth and began to speak. "However!" His partner said as she eyes narrowed and locked onto his own making him shiver in fear. "Just because I support you decision dose _not_ mean I like it." The tigress sad as she gave him a glare that could cut armor.

"Pyr?" Jaune began before she continued. " It's true that it is _not_ my place to question another's honor, however! You are _my_ partner and if you are vowing to save the lives of others at no matter the cost to yourself, I feel that I at least should make a vow of equal importance." "Phyrra". Jaune began quietly about to tell her just how personal his vow was and that she dd not need to limit herself in any way shape or form for his sake.

" If you are going to risk your life then let me say this loud and clear" Pyrrha took a deep breath closing her eyes before opening them suddenly and staring at him with such conviction it made him balk in shock. " _I Pyrrha Nikos champion of Mistral swear that as of this day on my honor that form this day forward I will guard you Jaune of Arc with my life!" I will be your shield in the darkness and spear in the light, I will make sure that no harm shall ever befall you so long as I draw breath, I will protect you from any and all harm no matte the cost. From this day to the last day, from this time to the end of time, this I swear!"_

Jaune was frozen. Too surprised by his teammates sudden an if he's to be perfectly honest unneeded commitment. Though it was true that Jaune knew little of the outside world, He was a human and he know enough about faunus and especially tigers that they took their word _incredibly_ seriously and Pyrrha was giving her word like that meant she was dead set on protecting his life no matter the cost.

" Pyrrha" Jaune said pausing before finding the words. " You don't have to do this." He said trying to make her see reason. " I said I will so I shall." Pyrrha added simply causing Jaune to frown in irritation. " You don't need to look after me!" Jaune said as he felt his temper rising at his partner. " Forgive me but I think that I do," Phyrra said evenly as her slitted eyes narrowed at him. Jaune paused vowing to not let anger make him say something he will regret.

" Look I know that you are trying to help, I really do. But you don't understand- "No it is you that dose not understand." Phyrra interrupted him eyeing him coldly. " I gave my word on my _honor_ to safeguard your life and that is exactly what i intend to do!"

" You don't get it!" Jaune yelled breaking his cool in a wave of anger. " What's there to get?" Pyrrha asked refusing to back down. " You are _insisting_ on rushing to a early grave and as your partner , no as y _our friend!_ I refuse to allow you to throw your life away!"

" It's a matter of honor!" Jaune finally snapped at her. Jaune was somewhere between rage and confusion. How did Pyrrha care so much? Didn't she know what a worthless person that he was? Didn't she see he had no crest!? Did not she not know what that meant?!

A human with no crest was a human with no honor! She was a tigress for Oum's sake! How did she not know that!? As he stared flabbergasted at his partner who's unwavering dedication for him,was both unwanted and worrying. Jaune cold not understand why this goddess, this near perfect person was valuing him a _deserters_ life so heavily.

" its deeply personal to me and- " It's a matter of honor to me as well!" Pyrrha shot back at him. Before her eyes softened. " Just as i can not question you for your sense of honor I ask that you do not question me for mine"

Jaune felt the anger leave his body as quickly as i t arrived, as Pyrrha walk over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. " I know that you want to save people, but just because that's what you want dose not mean that you have to do it alone." Her words spoke to him as he felt a wall break in his chest. " Jaune we are your friends, and I am your _partner,_ I know that you are perfectly cable of defending yourself but please… let me help."

Jaune couldn't fight that logic or the pure honest sincerity that his partner spoke whit, it had melt his heart and he cane din under her truthfulness. " All right" Jaune said as he sighed deeply." Fine." He said as eh gave her a warm true smile.

" I can't stop you from helping me and if you want to protect me that's fine.' _Even if I don't deserve it._ Jaune thought darkly as he went to his bed. Before he could sit down on it though he felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned around as the grinning face of his partner appeared in front of him.

Gone was the stern serious Pyr from earlier now was the playful and mischievous one that had walked with him in the forest. "Uhh Phyrra?" Jaune asked as she smiled glaringly at him. " Yes Jaune?" she replied in a seductive voice flicking her tail coyly at him. " Shouldn't you be in your bed right now?" He asked his partner casing her to grin fiercely. " I am going to my bed though." She said through a Cheshire grin that put Jaune's teeth on edge. ' If that's the case then why are you at mine?" Jaune asked making her grin triple in length.

* * *

" Because whatever bed you pick is going to be my bed as well."Pyrrha added with a beautiful smile making Jaune's heart race. " What!?" Jaune blurted out not sure how to respond to the aggressive tigress in front of him. " You want to share a bed with me?! But why? " Because the last time I let you out of my sights for _one,_ and I mean _one_ second and you almost died! And I'm not making that mistake again now come!" Phyrra said grabbing his arm and forced him into bed with her despite his protest an squawks of defiance. " It's time for bed."

* * *

So that's what happened. Jaune thought as he looked ot the beautiful form of his partner. She truly was gorgeous to be far most of the girls he know in Beacon were stunning in their own right, but his partner was truly a knockout. Tall with long curvy legs, above average chest and soft kissable lips. Her long red hair that resembled fresh blood and flowed all the way down to her ankles. Jaune had to fight the urge to give into temptation as he tried to extricate himself from his current situation.

" Good morning partner." the calm voice of Pyr said as she opened her emerald eyes to show and active glint of mischief in them as he gave a predatory grin to her partner. " How long have you been awake?" Jaune asked doing his damnedest to not stare at her exposed chest. And failing miserably as his left eye _refused_ to look away. Pyrrha giggled at this and wrapped both arms around his neck and pulling his head into her own after locking her legs with his own.

"Phyrra!? Jaune asked equally surprised and worried at his current entrapments. Sure her skin was silky soft and her claws through shape were quite comfy but still! " why are you- A kiss broke his concentration as his partner planted an simple sweet chaste kiss on his lips that sent his mind into overdrive.

Her lips were _so_ soft. They felt almost like he was kissing air. As the simple chest meeting set his mind in t an blue screen state of consciousness. A warning sign appeared in Jaune;s inner mind _Warning! Error! File dash conscious not found, Error 404 commencing reboot… 20% 50% rebooting…._

As the blonde took his time to restart his brain Phyrra decided to go on the offense. As she flipped him over on his back straddling him snugly. _70% 90%..._

AS she stared down to her future conquest a particular _one hundred percent natural,_ and one hundred per cent biological reaction happens, due to it being early morning and being straddled by an absolutely stunning member of the opposite sex.

As she noticed the surely one hundred percent biological reaction her face formed into a pure wolfish smile came to Pyrrha's face and she bared her fans seductively at her partner. _100% reboot complete! Waring too much file space allocated to recent developments! Warning files must be deleted to ensure reboot success, Delete file common sense jpg.? Yes? No? Click, Common sense deleted! Reboot completed!_

What happened? Jaune thought as he opened his eyes to the incredible sight of his partner straddling his waist.. _"Somebody's happy to see me."_ "Phyrra!?" Jaune choked out as he nearly fumbled out of his bed, as he instantly jerked forward. To his great surprise his sudden movement did nothing to affect his part who simply flashed him her nor famous Cheshire grin as she held him in one place with one arm.

As he struggled to right himself, Jaune also felt another presence as a deep shade of red came to his face as another part of his body was undoubtedly happy to see her.

" I'm sorry!" Jaune blurted out cursing his damn hormones. why do they have to be so strong in the early morning!? "It's perfectly natural" Pyrrha said with a low growl that caused Jaune's hairs to stand on edge as she nuzzled his need her her lips causing his already tight pants to become exponentially tighter.

WAIT! Jaune thought suddenly remembering his fragile pants situation. If this goes any further I need to make sure I don't rip my pants! He had already lost one pair o Yang and he did not want to lose his remaining pair to Phyrra. No matter how good her _ministrations_ might be, and if she loved half as well as she fought they would be great. Even so! He couldn't afford to lose one of the last remaining icons of his home.

"Ok Pyr-' He began before she place and to his mouth shushing him in a instant. The next thing Jaune knew a hand was inside of his pants squeezing him in the most sensitive of places as he head the sound of an zipper opening. "Pyrrha!?" Jaune hissed his at his partner as he looked to he sleeping forms of Ren and Nora' They'll hear us!" Jaune pleaded to his partner hoping to get her to either slow down or at least move this to the bathroom! He had expected her to consider his option, not for her grin to remain if not doubled at his used outbursts.

"They'll be fine, after all you this with much more people with _Yang_ am I right?' I…. Jaune couldn't deny that he _had_ done this with Yang, in from of much more people no less. He also couldn't he;pt but hear the sharpness in his partner's tone at the mention of his new friends.

' Now just sit back relax and let me do all of the work... She cooed dyslectic as her hand fell thorough the inside of his jeans and grippe him firmly. A moan escaped his lips before she hushed him with a hand before place her lips to his silencing him with a kiss.. SHHH! She hushed him quiet as she slowly but _firmly_ began to stroke him, up and down, slightly digging her sharp claws into his soft flesh.

* * *

Pyrrha _loved_ the way his pained whimpers came back to her, they were some where between _ecstasy_ and _agony_. As he slowly _played_ whit her fiancee. Usually such types of _play_ were reserved for the honeymoon, but today she found herself and exception. As a downright predatory grin appeared on her face as her partner moaned and groaned under her as she continued to _play_ with her fiance.

As she continued to rub him Pyrrha noticed something to her great concern and worriment. Jaune was weak. Extremely weak. She knew humans were far from being physical strong compared to most faunus, but this was ridiculous! Pyrrha couldn't help but look sadly at her partner as he _desperately_ tired to escape form her _gentle_ ministrations, with what was clearly all of his might! Yet he elicited little more then a _almost_ unnoticeable slightly strained tug at her arms.

His body was not even frail! It was toned and chiseled, not extremely butch mind you, but he was no weakling! Yet the disparity between their actual physical prowess was so great Pyrrha had to balk at that such a species as humanity not only survived in the world, but some of them risked great perils and traveled great distance to places such as this, to risk both _life and limb_ to protect those that are _far_ stronger than them!

It was thoughts like this that made Pyrrha's affection for Jaune only become deeper and more cemented. And the sole reason why she was doing _this_ for him. Pyrrha had little sexual experience in her life, scratch that she had _none_ and what she was doing now was more of a combination of her instincts to dominate as a tiger _and_ as alpha, combined with what little advice her mother had taught her on dominating her eventual partner and mixed with her new genuine appreciation for the boy.

At first it _was_ a _passing thing,_ he was a boy that did not know who she was and treated he like everybody else. That alone was enough to peek her interest in him. The fact that he was a human automatically sealed his personality for her and his actions during initiated and the speech he gave last night only made her reaffirm her ideas of him.

Jaune was the _ideal_ mate for Pyrrha. Strong, brave, courageous and willing to put his life on the line for _anyone_ whom he deemed worthy. Which unfortunately for Pyrrha was _everyone._ He would risk his life for any sentient creature no matter who they were, or the danger it posed to himself. He would fling himself head first into death and carnage if it meant saving _one_ life and damn the consequences. The thought darkened Pyrrha's mood as Jaune continued to struggle beneath her.

By the light Pyrrha hated to admit it but the sounds and sight of Jaune struggling underneath her, desperately yet futile trying to escape her grip was on of the single most erotic things she had ever witnessed in her life!

It was taking _all_ her self restraint to not pounce on him right that instant and take him! Calm yourself Pyrrha. For Oum's sake your staring to sound like a _dragon not a tiger!_ She thought sound as she picked her thoughts form the gutter.

She spared a glancing look at her sleeping team mates. Ren and were still sound asleep in their beds, both the dog and Swan faunus respectfully remained blissfully unaware of if not unaware courteous of what was happening across the room.

But like all good things, this too came to an end. See the sun rise Pyrrha it was time to get ready for class as she doubled her pace causing another deep moan of arousal to escape his kips, like the first time she silenced it with a kiss while messily gripping his tongue in hers shiver in ecstasy as she enjoyed her mate.

"Pyrrha I'm going to c- shh" she said as she furthered the pressure on him. It's ok, let it all out" she said as he cried sweetly into her mouth before she finally felt his body release. Jaune cred as Pyrrha felt his body jerk and shudder violently as she felt his climax come and and go. Hie entire body jerked and spasmed violently as he let go of rope after rope of climax onto her.

Pyrrha grinned victoriously at her mates panting form before a idea came to her mind. Looking down at Jaune his body was an absolute mess. His blonde hair was terribly misshaped giving him what might have been the single worst case of bed head Pyrrha had ever seen. Meanwhile the light white shirt he was sleeping in was was twirled up and wreaked in sweat as it rode half way up his boy revealing a half set of toned abs and pinkish skin.

Traveling further upwards she was his adorable and bright red panting face with perfectly blue eyes that resembled bright sapphires that were on the brink of tears. As she grinned predatorily down at him as she took her had out form his pants enjoying the conflicted expression that came on his face before bringing said hand up to her face and licking it. " _Tastes salty_ "she said seductively him as he fought a losing battle to keep a blush down.

It was too much! She could no longer deny what she felt! She what the burning sensation between her legs meant, the utter stifling heat of musk. She needed him and _now._ Cursing inwardly She desperately wanted their first time together to be more romantic then this! But needs come as they must, and right now there was nothing in the world that would stop her form claiming their first time! Absolutely nothing- " IT'S EIGHT FIFTY EIGHT YOU DOLTS!"

A loud feminine voice yelled from across the hallway shocking them both form the reverie. " The hell?" Jaune asked as the loud sound of people screaming and arguing filled the hallway. As the cacophony of sound died down Jaune and his partner looked at her own clock and saw that it was indeed eight fifty eight. A moment of silence passed between them before they began to panic. " We're going to be late for class!'

* * *

"What's our first class?" Jaune asked as he and his teammates sprinted through the halls of Beacon desperate to not be late on their first day of class. "Renny I'm hungry!" Nora shouted as they rounded the final lap of beacons cobbles stone hallways. "Nora you will just have to wait." Ren said through his ever constant calm demeanor. As they finally reached the doorway of their first class. Pyrrha was still furious at their interruption this morning. She had been so close! And now she was left felling hot and bothered and wholly unsatisfied, as sh looked to her left both her teammates had recognized what was going on the second they got up. Ren had said nothing but sighed heavily while Nora had shot her a wolfish grin and given her a thumbs up sign.

" What class is this again?" Jaune asked as they approached the bland tan doorway. "Grimm studies with professor Peter Port." Pyrrha answered as the reached for the door. "Thanks Pyr I don't know what i'd do without you!" Jaune said causing his partner to blush as they opened the door to their first class at beacon.

* * *

" _I Call them prey!"_ The bombastic voice of the large Tiger faunus shouted confidently as he stalked up and down the class room. His massive clawed hands and striped tail shook vigorously. Before shooting a flirtatious wink at Yang making her heave openly at the implications. As the large man walked up and down the classroom. Jaune was impressed. If at least half of this man's stories were true then he must have accounted for more than half of the grim killed since he would walk.

As the man paused before staring at the class his absolutely massive and impeccable mustache seemed to be alive as it brushed and moved with energy. His massive arms shuddered with joy each thicker than tree trunks and packed to the brim with muscles. His legs were of equal size and he boasted one of the largest beer bellies Jaune had ever seen. All this was tied together with an immaculate red suit with gold trimmings that hugged his form tightly.

As Jaune listed to the man's stories with interest his friends sadly did _not_ share his enthusiasm. Nora was face down on her textbook, her brown dog ears flat on her head a small puddle drool forming underneath her red hair as she snored slightly. To her left was his fellow teammate Ren who had apparently masted the art of sleeping with one's eyes open, as even though he was staring straight at the teacher his breathing and posture was such that he had to be fast asleep.

In fact, the only other member of his team to take notes was his partner Pyrrha. Who was currently dutifully taking notes with a strained look on her face. As her adorable orange ears twitched in annoyance and a grimace formed on her face.

Beneath them, their sister team RWBY sat similarly. Yang was currently preoccupied making paper footballs as she lazily flicked them in the air before disintegrating them in a puff of flames from her mouth, watch lazily as the ashed drift to the floor as her bronze gold wing wind hung lazily off of her back.

Ruby was currently in the process of meekly escaping from her partners discerning glare as she huddled into the corner of the group her adorable dog ears put flat on her head. Speaking of her partner was splitting her time between taking dotes fitfully and looking elegant as _all hell_ in the process. Her pristine blue outfit and tiara seemed to shine in the Beacon sun as she did. As she took notes she would on occasion send a withering glare at her partner and leader making her squirm in her seat.

Finally there was Blake.. Jaune felt his heart quicken at her mention as he had no idea what he had down to irate the faunus of beside being human.. She had hated him from their first meeting an apparently she was evidently _not_ getting along with the rest of her team as she sat twice removed from them taking slow notes as the man rattled on.

"Now which one of you has the spirit of an true huntsmen in training?" The teacher asked as he surveyed the crowd several hand went up Jaune's included before the man's eyes locked with his own. " Am I dreaming or is there a human in my class?" Port asked as he stared questioningly to Jaune. Who swallowed nervously in response. _Gulp!_ "Yes sir I am human." Jaune said hoping for a better reaction than the last time he revealed he was such.. Although revealed might be too much of a word as he was not hiding the fact that he was an human. Not at all.

* * *

" My word lad! Why didn't you say so sooner!?" The man said as he slapped his stomach eliciting an massive jiggle of fat that made his entire outfit look like it was a shore at low tide, as a mighty laugh escaped his mouth. " My lad get up here! If I had known you were an human I wouldn't have even had asked the question! I've fought with humans before! And I know for a _fact_ that it would be a cold day in the Vacuoan heat before a human doesn't want first blood!" The man said as he laughed happily towards Jaune. "OK?" Jaune said questioningly as he began walking down the rows of seat to the front of the classroom.

" Ladies and gentlemen bare your fangs and sharpen your claws! Because you are in for a real treat! Today you get to see what an human can do when give them an weapon in hand and a enemy to kill!" As Jaune got to he front of the room he sat that Port was a absolutely massive man as the teacher shot him a odd look.

" My boy you are a human being that has managed to Beacon correct?" "Yes sir." Jaune replied not sure where the professor was going with this line of questioning before he opened his mouth. " My boy if you are a human that has managed to come to Beacon then you must be form on of the main clans am I right?! Now let's see your name is Jaune arc?" The large man said as he brought out a file from his desk and ruffled through a stack of papers.

"That means you must be of clan Arc! One of the strongest clan in human history! Why class I think we are in the presence of rare human royalty!" The man said loudly causing Jaune to blush and utter minor discouraging comments to the large faunus.

" My boy if you are form this clan where is your clan crest?" Port asked questionably Jaune to freeze as he noticed both Pyrrha and Weiss staring at him with looks of concern in their faces. " I don't have a crest sir, _I ripped it off."_ The man seemed to freeze as Jaune told him this his former energetic persona dying instantly

A pause stuck the large faunus as his body froze and his eyebrows parted to reveal a somber pair of grey eyes. " My lad..." Port said in a voice robbed of the hugeness form before that dripped with sincerity and concern.

" If you do not want to fight you don't have to. You have absolutely _nothing_ to prove here." The teacher said sympathetically causing Jaune to wince. He was here to learn to protect people; it didn't matter that he had no home to go back to he needed to become stronger!

And as far as he was concerned this was the way to do it." No sir I'm fine." Jaune said firmly as Port nodded once to him "Very well.' Port said as he turned to face the class once again. " Now you'll see how a human with a strong weapon fights!

Port said as Jaune awkwardly approached the front platform in the middle of the class. He was not used to being the center of attention on _any_ given day, and honestly he did not care for it. " A weapon? Sir am I going to be fighting something?"

" Annihilating is more like it!" Port said with an healthy grin as he slapped Jaune on the back making the air leave his lungs in one strike. As Jaune struggled to get the air back inside him. As Port started to talk again. "Today we will be witness a battle between one of our very own students and Grimm " Port said pointing to the strangely large tarp covered cage in the corner of the class that had been hissing for some time now.

* * *

"I'm going to fight a Grimm sir?" " You are going to kill a grim!" Port added smugly as he slapped him once again on the back. Causing Jaune to stumble in place.

"Shouldn't I go get my armor first?" Jaune asked pointing to the simple uniform he wore as Port gave him a confused look. " No need lad! Since when do humans need something like armor to fight? Why I've Seen enough of your kind in battle to know that you would fight just as well with or without with the stuff! Why I wouldn't be surprised if you came here without armor _on purpose!_ Just to test your combat prowess!"

Port said giving him a appraising look. " Yes, Yes I Can tell with but a glance! That you are the type fight who fights regardless of armor or not, the type who will willingly throws themselves at the enemy time and time again! Not caring about any injuries that you may take, attacking with the single-minded determination of making sure that either your enemy is dead, you are dead or the both of you are dead!"

Peter said proudly making Jaune smile. _He get's it!_ Jaune thought as he smiled at the man in front of him. _He gets what being a human truly is about!_

" You're right about that sir.' Jaune said before a stinging sensation shot through him as he felt four pairs of eyes burning eight separate holes into his head. As he turned around to see the hard emerald glare of his partner half out of her chair as she gripped the desk so hard it cracked the wood as her orange and black tail flicked angrily in agitation.

Followed directly the oddly contrasting but yet in perfect in sync glares of the girls below her. The smoldering glare form Yang as her eyes burned slightly as flame fell off of them like snow to the absolutely withering frigid glare form Weiss as small amounts of ice fill the air. The piercing look from Ren did help either, but at least he wasn't causing _temporal anomalies_ with his Magenta _eyes of shame._

" Take you stance boy!" Port yelled as Jaune drew his sword and shield. As the large man walked to the cage that had been hissing since class started. Before readying a large blunderbuss ax hybrid he had been hiding Oum knows where. " Take notes class! This is how human fights!' He said as he slammed open the cage and a black ball of death spun out.

* * *

"Damn it!" Jaune yelled as he blocked downward as the boarbatusk slammed into his shield knocking him back several yards and making him swear loudly. "Dammit!" Jaune hissed as the thing spun at his shield like it was a tidal wave of hatred before he rallied himself at the edge of the room and pushed it back. Causing the monster to smash into the wooded floor behind it causing wooded chunks to fly everywhere.

"Go Jaune! You can do it!" Nora yelled as she cheered loudly from the stands waving a large _banner?_ With the words GO! FIGHT! WIN! JNPR! Written in bright red letters on it. Where the hell did she get an banner? Jaune thought as the grim returned to attack him.

"Damn you!" Jaune yelled as he swung his shield downward this time meeting the thing mid charge and smashing the Grimm in the face. WHAP! Jaune's entire arm felt like it was made out of water, as a loud clanging sound resonated around the class room. Jaune felt his teeth clench as the force of the clash sent shock waves of pain throughout his entire body as he forced his legs to stand up right.

Come on! Jaune thought as he looked down at his opponent, to his relief that the affect had been both was as his shield bash had been a direct hit on the Grimm stunning it briefly. Taking his chance Jaune dashed forward and slashed at the things side. Only to be surprised as at first the attack seemed an success and eliciting a long wound to the the things side, before the monster hissed viciously at him and tucked inside of itself and ran off in an ball of fur.

* * *

"Oh? Is the monster starting to learn from the past?" Port asked as he observed the fight from behind. "Jaune go for it's stomach!" Ruby yelled from the stands as the Grimm charged him again. " Its weakest is on it's belly!" The belly?

Jaune thought as went to shield bash the Grimm again charging forward with his shield angled down in a brutal down ward arc. Only for the monster to stop just short of his guard and to open up from its ball form to its pig one right before, it opened it's massive jaws and bit down on his defensive weapon, cold teeth met hard stell as the monster bite, growled, and heaved the shield tearing it straight form his hand and tossing it clear across the room...

"Hey"! Jaune shouted as he Grimm suddenly ripped of Jaune's shield from his hand before tossing it across the room. Jaune cursed his lack of armor at that moment. Had he been properly equipped the shield would have been latched onto his armor securing it firmly against his arm, and making such a move almost impossible to carry out.

Still there was no point in debating the what if's of life any ways. Looking down to the monster's snarling jaws Jaune did not let it have the victory as he shoved his sword into its exposed side striking true as cold steel cut straight through flesh and sinew. Wounding it deeply but not fatally causing it to squeal terribly as it spun away from him leaking a long trail of blood.

"Oh? Distracted by a young lass, are we? And now you find yourself without half your weaponry? What will an human do?" Port asked curiously as the Grimm began to spin again.

" Jaune go for it's stomach! Ruby said again nearly leaning over her desk as she pointed to him. " Ruby stop distracting him!" Jaune heard Weiss yell as the thing charged him once again. He drew his sword as he heard the two arguing but he was to involved with his fight to look, as he was busy trying to not get killed on the spot.

Come on.. Jaune thought as the monster spun at him gaining momentum with each passing second. Just a little bit closer.. Now! Jaune yelled as he dove to the right a the last second avoiding the charging Grimm as it smashed against the wall. Just as he predicted.

Before it rebounded effortlessly in an attempt to cave in Jaune's face. Not today! Jaune thought as he dodged the grim causing it to impact loudly into the floor. It was shaken for ever so slightly giving Jaune all the time he needed to strike a decisive blow with his sword. The thing howled in pain as he twisted the weapon into its guts.

" That's how you do it, lad! Port cheered as he slapped her knee loudly. Straight for the kill!" Go get em Jaune!" Ruby yelled from the side as he fought the monster. " Look out for its jaws!"

"What?" Jaune asked making the terrible mistake of taking his eyes off the Grimm, what did she-AHH! Jaune yelled as the monster broke free for his grip only to take a deep swing of its tusk tearing right into Jaune's uniform. FSHT!

The sound of ripping fabric filled the air there was aloud _blue flash_ followed by a louder scream as the Grimm's tusks ripped straight into Jaune's arm tearing apart the uniforms sleeve as they tore _right into_ his flesh splitting his arm in two, before eliciting aloud ripping noise before a fountain of red shout out of his arm as blood sprayed freely onto the floor...

* * *

The reaction was _instant_. A loud gasp was heard through the students as blood poured freely from Jaune's arm generously dowsing the first row in red. As several screams were heard from the students the reaction from his friends was instant.

Pyrrha immediately stood up form her broken seat with fresh claw marks still in it. _Milo_ in hand in rifle mode as she aimed towards the Grimm Fearing for her partners life. Nora had already cocked _Magnhild_ and was preparing a grenade trying to not hit her leader and friend. To her left Ren had already taken out his first aid box. The grey top with the red cross on it already open and stitches and needles ready. He had left it behind once and vowed to _never_ to do it again.

Below them, their sister team had much the same reactions. Yang had already readied her gauntlets and was opening her wings her eyes smoldering while Weiss drew her weapon as several long icicles formed mid-air.

Ruby panicked not knowing why her friend had be injured and was attempting to draw _Crescent Rose._ Yang was about to intervene when she saw to her eternal surprise that Blake had already jumped down two rows of desk dashing forward to the arena weapon in hand. Even though they all picked different options they all were wondering the same thing. They all had one thought on their mind as the two combatants in the arena attacked each other. _Where the hell was Jaune's aura!?_

The only thing stopping them from storming the stage an interrupting the fight was the timely arrival of professor port. Who despite being a loud bellowing teach was still an professor at Beacon. As he _calmly_ for himself had all students stand down and assured them that the fight was under control.

"Never take your eyes off the enemy my boy!" Port sand or Jaune barely keeping the row of worried first years in cheek. In his haste Jaune never noticed the commotion as the monster snarled at him. You are so going to die! Jaune thought as he jumped at the thing. Readying his sword for and straight thrust. The Grimm seeing his attack met him in the air as it jumped to meet him only to be surprised when Jaune lowered his sword and got an clean cut on its right front leg sheering the limb off in one strike.

The Grimm squealed horribly for one moment as it crashed down to the ground. Its yells did not last however as Jaune jumped onto the thing stabbing his sword down into killing the thing's stomach killing it instantly.

"Excellent well done lad!" the professor said haughtily as he walked over and slapped Jaune on the back. The boy barely registered the interaction as he panted tiredly over the grim. " take notes class! For today we are in the presence of a future hunter in the making!"

* * *

" Let me see your arm!" Pyrrha demanded angrily as they sat down at the cafeteria table. "It's fine Pyr." Jaune said or what felt like the umpteenth time as the tigress jerked his arm towards her for inspection. It was lunch time, after Jaune fight was over and they were all currently in the cafeteria getting some much need food before the final lectures of history and combat. Jaune sighed tiredly as the tigress grabbed his arm for what had to be at least the twelfth time since class had ended.

This had been the case with all of his friends after his match had ended.

The very moment Port had called his triumph they had rushed him. One second Jaune was standing panting red face and out of breath over a defeated Grimm, the next second he was being yanked back and fort by a mass of limbs. He was covered in fangs and claws and fangs tearing at him in an attempt to see his right arm, all the while shouting all kinds of questions and fears at him.

All these worries had been dispelled instantly when upon seeing his arm there was, in fact, no damage, in reality, the arm looked like brand new as not even a scar of where the boarbatusk had skewered it remained leaving only unharmed pinkish flesh.

Jaune sighed sadly as he looked to his meager food offering. He was glad no one had questioned him when he only chose to eat a slice of meat three pieces of bread and a cup of water for lunch. He desperately did not want to explain this to his friends, and he was luck only Ren had count on to him so far on. The swan faunus seemed perplexed but decided to keep his peace in the end, as he decided to let sleeping dogs lie.

" I still don't believe it." The imposing and now somewhat _less_ smoldering voice of yang called out. As Pyrrha finally saw there was nothing she could fuss about and let his arm go. It's freedom lasted only a moment as Jaune barely got to enjoy having the limb back to his own control before a scaled hand reached for it pulling it and him across the table. " Aand I _better_ not find out that what he said about you leaving your armor behind is true! I know you are trying to impress me but killing yourself in the process is just stupid!"

Yang said giving him a burning look whit her eyes lightly dripped flames. She was beautiful Jaune thought to himself as despite her imposing figure an literal stell tearing claws placed on his delicate flesh, he felt fear towards her, only admiration and trust.

As Yang eyed him her gaze lessened as red turned to orange turned to lilac as she calmed down and smiled at him. " Well, I guess that you won in the end and that's what matters right?"

" Hardly!" The harsh voice of Weiss Schnee barked form across the table as she looked up form her salad bowl. She took less then a second to find her target Jaune and affix him with a withering glare that made him freeze." I know you are tying to reclaim your status Arc, but getting yourself killed in the process is utterly pointless! I know you want your honor and your crest back but there is no honor in being dead!"

As she spoke a frown formed on Jaune's lips as he stared to the snow leopard. A gasp formed on the snow leopard's face as she realized that she has said to much. " Reclaim you honor?" Yang asked as she gave him a curious look as her lilac asked asked him _what was that about?_ Jaune began to freeze as he felt a cold sweat something he nerve expect to happen when next to Yang of all things. " What dose she mean by honor _lady killer?_ Is it something to do with what Port said in class about you being royalty!?" Yang took a pause a huge gasp formed on her mouth. " Holy hell are you actually human royalty!?" Yang asked as a incredulous expression came to her face.

A forlorn look came to Jaune's face as the subject he wanted to talk about the _least_ came form the person who would ask about it the _most._ Seeing a problem coming form across the planet and Jaune decided to snip it in the bud. Yang was not a _bad_ person in any way shape of form. This he already knew form just spending the limited time he had around her.

He did know another thing form the rather the limited but _intense_ time that they spent together that Yang was the kind of person to keep asking you about a problem is she thought it was bothering you. " it's a matter of honor.' Jaune said resolutely trying to head of any and all arguments in one fell swoop hooping she would take the hint and drop it.

" What's that got to do with anything?" Yang asked as her curiosity only doubled. She did _not_ take the hint. " If there's something bothering you we can always talk about it!" Yang said her voice burning with happiness and positivity, as she gripped his arm firmly scaly claws digging into his tattered uniform latching into his pink flesh.

" If there is _anything_ and I mean _anything_ , bothering you _lady killer_ you know you can come just ask me right?" Yang said as she patter his arm truthfully. " I don't want to talk about it.' Jaune said trying to avoid spilling his most shameful secret to his new friends. But his lack of information only galvanized the dragoness as she took on a curious look to her eyes.

" Why not? You know that I'm always open for you right? And you can talk to me about any-

" He said he _doesn't want to talk about it!"_ The terse voice of his partner shouted form his right, and she dug her claws into the table. "Easy tiger!' Yang said playfully as she eyed Pyrrha with a hint of mischief in her eyes. _That's_ not good. Jaune thought a she saw the impeding show down coming a mile away.

" He said he dose _not_ wish to speak to _you_ about it so drop it! And while your at it, remove _my_ partner's arm form from your chest!" Pyrrha shouted her face matching the color of her hair as Jaune felt the color of his drain. Since the beginning when Yang grabbed his arm to inspect it she had pressed it firmly between her chest.

The soft pillowy felling of her breast had been encroaching of Jaune's periphery of his arms, and he had been dutiful ignoring his hand instincts to squeeze and grope. But truth be told it was not a battle he had _any_ hopes of winning due to his _familiarity_ with certain parts of her anatomy. As he felt this face heat up before it rapidly cooled down as he say Yang grinned at his partner.

" I don't see what the problem here Mistrali?" Yang said with a seductive voice as she doubled her grip on Jaune's arm making him squirm in delight. " I mean it's not like he's seeing or _felling_ anything he hasn't felt before," Yang added with a faux-innocent smile causing Pyrrha to fume. And Weiss to spit up part of her salad as she balked at the two incredulously.

" OH! OH! Is this a lovers quarrel!?" Nora asked Ren who hushed her instantly by wrapping the back of her head with one of _Storm flower's_ bayonets. " Ouch!" the girl complained as she rubbed her head slowly making long gentle circles around her injured scalp.

" I mean it's not like you two are doing anything right," Yang asked Pyrrha try to get a rise out of the uptight in her opinion tigress only to get a smug look on the face instead. As her emerald eyes zeroed into Yang viciously.

" Oh your right about that, We hadn't done anything that far _yet,"_ Phyrra said daintily before flicking her hand toward Yang who Nostrils turned at the sight before taking a whiff of her hand before a shocked look came to her face as she looked at Jaune. _" You haven't-_

" Not quite only because unlike _you_ I didn't _force_ him to do anything and-

"What did you just say!?"

Yang asked as all hints of levity left her voice and her eyes sparked with flames. " You heard me _dragon!_ I sad that unlike you I _actually care_ about my partners consent and I do _not_ force my partner into doing something without their consent!" As she spoke Yang stood up instantly as a wave of heat so intense radiated form her it began to melt the metal trays and silverware on the table as her eyes burned like two miniature suns. Her wings shot out for her back to her full six foo length wing span as she casually but threateningly cocked her gauntlets.

" You want to say that one more time _Nikos?"_ Yang snarled at Pyrrha as she tossed Jaune to the side, as he rolled out of the way of the upcoming storm like a tumble weed in the dessert. I need to get some help! Jaune thought as he instantly stood to either interrupt the fight himself or _"HELP ME! STOP THAT HURTS!"_ A pained voice sung out form the far end of the cafeteria as Jaune saw one faunus getting bullied by a group of four other faunus. His plan's took a i _nstant_ new direction as he saw a rabbit faunus in danger...

* * *

Ren watched cautiously as his leader suddenly and if he was being honest with himself. Something Ren almost _always_ was rather abruptly from the upcoming fight. If Ren did not know him better he would have said he was running away, something he knew to not be the case.

 _" Glady!_ " Pyrrha said standing up _Milo_ in hand not even considering backing down from this fight. She was the damn Mistral champion after all! Though she hated the attention, it brought her she was still, more than confident in being able to handle this upstart harlot! The fact that she just happened to be a dragon made it all the better.

"I'm giving you _one_ and I mean _one_! Chance to take back what you just said abut me and my mate or I swear to Oum I'll- "Oh it's your mate is it? Last time i checked I didn't see a collar around his neck with your name on it Xiao-Long. In fact! the last time _I_ checked he was still _my_ partner, who is on _my_ team who sleep in _my_ room every night, and we share _our_ bed together, and we will continue to do this every night of every day for the entirety of our four years at beacon getting consensually together, so why don't you back off and go spend some time with your partner for once!

Yang nearly lost it." I would never make Jaune do anything first of all! Second of I would rather be dead then hang around my bigot of a partner! And-

"Bigot?" Pyrrha asked confusedly as she asked Yang curious previous irritation suddenly gone. " Why is she a bigot?"

She had never met Blake Was it? Personally but-

" guy's Jaune's in trouble!" Nora suddenly yelled getting the entire tables attention. " No he's not he's...' Yang trailed off looking to he spot on the ground where she _thought_ Jaune would be. " Right here... she thought as suddenly a loud _CRACK!_ was heard thorough out the fabricate as the group turned their heads to see a familiar blonde sailing through the air as a large ox faunus looked on in shock holding a large mace in hand. As the blonde boy crumpled messily onto the ground and laid still, as a pool blood spilled out form his head. As the boy's body laid their unmoving there was a twitch of motion in Yang as she looked at the boy as her body ignited...

* * *

" Are you ok!?" Velvet asked as she craddeld the blondes bloody head into her lap. The boy had come from now where to interupt her bullying but he had been smashed to he side in a instant. As he cradeld his face a gasp escaped her lips she saw him clearly. " Your'e a human!?" Velvet asked in shock as the boy's right eye began to grow a large ugly bruise from under his face.

Cardin was not the smartest person in the world. Hell, he wasn't even the smartest person in the school! But even he knew when he messed up. Oh hell! He thought as he watched the unmoving body of the blonde boy in the pathetic _Beta's_ lap. He didn't know he was a human! An endangered species, Cardin did not mean to hit him! He just surprised him! And his mace was already out and Oum above I'm a criminal!

Cardin was sweating bullets as he desperately looked for a way out of his situation. Crap! Crap! Crap! Cardin thought as he looked right down to the human were a slight _green_ glow was emitting form the boys head as the rabbit cradled him. I just committed a real crime! Cardin thought as he looked up he swore he was dying. _I'm hallucinating.._.

Cardin thought simply as there was no other explanation for what he was currently seeing. You see like you may or may not know Cardin was not the smartest man in the world, but even he knew the basics. The sky is blue when you drop a book it falls. And hammers, _do. Not. Fly. Period!_ And even if they did fly _which_ _they_ _don't_.

They are definitely _not_ ridden by a red-headed dog faunus with a baleful expression of hatred on them. Which is why he was woefully unprepared when Nora slammed her hammer into him full force sending not only him but his entire team flying back against the far wall.

" Are you all right!?" Velvet asked once again as she tried to talk to the unconscious human as her bullies were sent careening backward by the dog faunus with the hammer. As the girl looked down to Velvet, her turquoise eyes widened in shock as she saw the downed human. Jaune-Jaune!?" The girl yelled as she jumped down to knell with Velvet.

" Are you his friend?" Velvet inquired as the girl looked ready to panic but before she could speak a literal flaming meteor crashed down, and Velvet fought the urge to scream.

Yang. Was. Furious. She landed on top of the downed human she could not fight the urge to snarl viciously, the talk with Pyrrha put her into a bad move, but now she was livid.

The beat body of Jaune, her friend bleeding profusely form his head his bone hair dyed red with a ugly but diminishing purple spot on his right eye. He was currently in the lap of a tall rabbit faunus a beta who looked ready to panic. Any other time Yang _might_ have been jealous but now she only saw red. " Is he going to be ok?" Yang asked the quaking rabbit who saw the air _burn_ as she spoke.

" I think so- WHAP! The rabbit girl suppressed another scream as a metallic spear the was warped in dark energy slammed infront of her followed closely by an equally enraged tigress. " Jaune!" The tigress yelld as she instlany went ot see to her partner. Yanking her form Velvet's lap and wrestin his head on her own. " Is he ok!?" She aksed the bunny who was once angin nteruapted befre she ocud speak.

" He needs medical attention!' Ren yelled as he jumped in front of the group first aid box in hand. A cold sweat gripped him as he stared down at his leader. In the forest he had been lucky. While Jaune's wounds _were_ fatal they were easily treatable locations. Mainly on his back and chest. Not easy treatment mind you but a whole lot better then his. Ren knew form experience that head wounds tended to be tricky at the best of times and disastrous at the worst as he leapt down.

" I don't think that he does." Nora said as she pointed down to Jaune. " What do you mean he desperately needs...- Pyrrha began before she shut her mouth in shock. Jaune was alright. Not just alright but just fine. There on her lap her formerly bleeding and bruised partner was completely healed, the blood had coagulated and was no longer freely flowing down his face, while the ugly bruise had completely vanished leaving nothing but light skin. It was as if nothing ever happened to him.

" They still have to pay." Yang said darkly as bent down to inspect Jaune's injury before turning her face to see where his attackers had been relocated to a-la Nora's hammer. Nora smashed them this way so- "Wait". Yang's thought were interrupted as gaps left her mouth. The flaming fires around her died instantly replaced with fear and concern as Jaune stood up despite his partners protest to he contrary. " They're not worth it." He said with at same self depreciating smile he always had when he got hurt...

As this happened three pairs of eyes watched on in disbelief as Ren, Weiss, and Blake looked in awe of what had just transpired. While the rest of their friends were relived to have their friend back in one piece the other more observant members of the teams were anything but calm.

They had just witness for the send time Jaune take bodily injures for the second time that tore _through_ is aura. That mean his aura _was not_ protecting him. And no matter what self healing properties ti had if his aura would not protect him sooner rather than later he would up dead. As three pairs of eyes stared at him worryingly they needed a solution to his aura problem his and they needed one fast.

* * *

" My name is professor Oobleck and i will be teaching you the history our world!" The tall lanky lizard? Jaune guessed as aside form a smattering of green scales on the man's fore head he might as well have been a human. That and no human Jaune never knew any human that could talk at a quarter of the man's speed! This man spoke at. It was so fast that even Pyrrha and _Weiss!_ had given up taking notes and were staring blankly at the tall man in front of them."

" Now before I go into the nitty-gritty of the world I will cover the basics! As you all know the world we live on is called Remnant! It is a single continent world with many chains of smaller lands massed near the main land mass! On this world there are four major powers and one minor power! In the north we have Atlas, to the west we have Vacuo, in the middle of it we have our very own Vale where you currently are in case any of you were confused."

"And finally the last but not l eat of the big four we have Mistral in the east! Now as I said there is a minor power in the north called Arcadia and though it occupies less the twelve percent of the planets total land it is by far the most _crucial_ part of the planet!"

At hearing his homes name again, Jaune flinched inwardly before correcting himself. Ever since his _incident_ at the cafeteria he had been watched like a hawk. Pyrrha has simply _refused_ to let go of his arm, and even Yang hadn't minded as she clear a path for them through the halls for them as the made there way to world history taught by the enigmatic Doctor! Not professor Oobleck.

" As you may know! There are two species on the planet that we have given that description of sentient to! The first being us the faunus who occupy over ninety percent of the world population! The second being humanity who occupy little over five percent of the population! Now if any of you are confused as to why there is such a great discrepancy in the number let me tell you! You see at first faunus did not live on the main continent of remnant! They lived on the island of Menagerie! A small island of the cost of the main land!"

The doctor! Not professor said as he pointed to the large white board as a large picture of a small island nest to a huge continent was displayed in front of the class.

" As you can clearly see this small island of Menagerie was much too small to house the booming faunus population so after some time the various leaders of the tribes as they were still a coalition of tribes then not proper kingdoms, decided to venture out and to explore new lands! As they first hardy faunus pioneers landed on the main Continent they were surprised by three things one the pure, untouched bounty of the land."

"Remnant proper unlike Meangire who at the time was an overcrowded over minded Runescape, the main land was a continent of not only untouched beauty but natural resources as well. The second thing that surprised those early pioneers was the complete and utter lack of Grimm! Despite their best efforts to find any the continent seemed to be entirely free form the forces of darkness! although that was soon to be disproved and the reason for why there was Grimm when they arrive shown."

"A reason man of the pioneers would soon learn to fear. Finally the third and perhaps most surprising thing they found on the continent was that they were in fact not alone! You see another species of sentient bipedal life forms had been ling of the main land for some time. A species we all now know as humanity and that species would change faunus society for ever!"

" Upon first meeting between Man and Faunus, there was shock among the faunus as they found a species that looked warily similar to them but was fundamentally different. You see class all faunus have an animal trait they are born with, this ranges form scales, to tails, claws, and fangs. Faunus uses these along with various other means to tell what type of faunus you are and what social class you belong to!"

"Unlike us human were all mostly unformed the same. They looked like faunus except for the lack of animal parts they were essentially the same species. After some rocky first impressions as the humans were originally none to keen on anther species in their homes, despite the _overwhelming_ faunus enthusiasm to be as close to humanity as physically possible for reasons I will discuss later on in the lecture now moving on! As you may know Faunus are know to fawn over humans! the reason for this is simple! All faunus have a scent applied to them by their animal parts!"

"A dog faunus alpha or not will smell like a dog, a cat a cat and so on and so forth! Humans do _not_ have this scent! And for what ever reason this makes faunus enamored by them! the amount of faunus desiring a human partner exploded upon first meeting and has not gone down since.! Now this affection may be unexplained by modern day science what it _does_ do to us is perfectly well documented!"

"Whenever a faunus smells the _scent_ of a human their brains are shown to produce double the normal amounts of dopamine and serotonin, along with several other biological chemicals and drastically increasing Oxytocin levels in the body! All you need to do is be around a human to _fall in love with them_! Now that may sound good, but it had put a strain on human fauns relationships for years!"

"Now one of the first struggles human ad faunus had to overcome in their coexistence was societal difference. In faunus society _Might makes right!_ The strong rule over the weak who are in turn protected by the strong. Or that's how it's supposed to work anyways. In human society since humans have fairly similar if not identical physic traits with one anther the operated under a strange and to the pioneers of the time confusing system called a meritocracy."

"Where Jobs in society were often give to those who were best suited to them with little to no regard to social class or status. In fact Humans had no class systems at all! A revelation that shocked the faunus of the time coming form a cast heavy society. the idea of a society where no one knew or even had a place was baffling! Unlike faunus society who has and still does a cast system with alpha's on top humans pick the best or their kind to do jobs and live with the consequences."

"Now after the initial settlement issues came and went the two group entered a period of relative peach and stability, mainly due to besides making most faunus that met them become enamored with them often causing sudden marriage proposals and subsequent duels for said proposals as other faunus fought for their supposed chosen ones."

"Now hormones aside there was something about humanity brought out a strong protective side to the faunus. You see humans are much weaker physically. Approximately thirty percent compared to a normal faunus that is _not_ counting any of the alpha varieties let alone a pure breed alpha!"

"Seeing these weak fragile pinkish creates battle changed most faunus. They were used to strong protecting the weak but seeing the weak fighting the strong? Let alone Grimm! Which had been proven to exist by then, bus seeing a human fight was something else entirely! They fought with no scales to protect them no fangs or claws to attack their enemies but simply relying on whatever tools they could make and surviving off luck and talent often taking _abhorrent_ casualties in the process, made most faunus of the time take on a nurturing aspect towards humanity much to humanity's chagrin."

"After some time the four kingdoms were established, and humanity was whisked of into the far north of the world. While not forced in _any_ way, in fact, the faunus tired to make it ever more appealing for humanity to _not_ move away from their homesteads and and instead mix with faunus society, where a human could expect to be treated to a life of luxury and opulence! In the end, only a few scattered human settlements remain the kingdom today, these settlements are government protect enclaves an no one save for a human may enter them without an appointment set by the government that takes months to do, or without a human who lives there as a guide."

Now as you know faunus society is _heavily_ class-based and even has a caste system with alpha dominance. The known alpha classes are the Purebred, mixed breeds and I struggle to say this word but the _Mongrels_!"

As he spoke, Jaune saw Ruby's face darken a the word mongrel as her yes went dim, and her dog ears flattened on her fore head. Yang gave her sister a sportive look but otherwise remained seated. Whats, a mongrel? Jaune thought as the teacher went on with the lesson.

"Now onto the alphas and the lineage! You see there are thee types of purebred class alpha that are on top in our society! These classes include Dragons, Tigers, and most cat types! Although these classes are all purebred alpha, they do not get along with each other! Not at all!"

"Even back in Menagerie they fought and squabbled over everything form territory to lineage. The most famous of this rivalry is that of the one between dragons and tigers. Dragon being the default strongest class of faunus and tigers a _close_ second! Though not quite able to overpower a dragon thy can give one a run for their money and the two have been at each other's throats for as long as history has been recorded!"

"The next type of alpha is a mixed breed. These are any none pure breed class that has enough dominant trait to propel them above the rest of their kind! Finally, we have the _mongrel_ more know colloquially as Vulf's _!"_

"You see in our society an alpha is any faunus who is bigger stronger and faster than the rest, a pure breed alpha is on that can put even the strongest of mixed breed alphas to shame. Then there are the Beta or omega faunus who make up the majority of the population who while stronger then most humans are not much different other wise! And lastly, we have the mutts..."

"Now a brief lesson on biology before we delve into this particular can of worms and trust me you want this lesson! When two fauns mate and conceive a child, there is a one hundred percent chance it is a faunus with a ten percent chance of it being an alpha! Though not a pure breed which is impossible unless one of their parents is a pure breed as well!"

"However if a faunus and human have a child, there is a sixty percent chance that the child is a faunus, and if it is a faunus it is _automatically_ born an alpha of the fauns parents type! That means a dragon and human will always make a pure breed dragon, a tiger, and a human will make a pure breed tiger! this allows the faunus governments to use humans to selectively propagate and to keep the lineage _clean_ so to speak.M

"Now how ever! There is a chance that when to faunus or a non-pure breed fauns and human have a child that something goes.. _wrong_... This usually happens a mixed breed and human mate there is a chance that the child will come out as a mutt, with solely the parents faunus animal characteristics and nothing more."

"These mongrels of faunus couples also called muts of human and faunus couples are _much_ weaker than normal faunus barely above a human in physical strength and stamina, even the alphas variety is almost, _almost_ equal to a beta faunus in strengthening. Unfortunately, this had lead to numerous mutts otherwise know as _Vulf's_ to be openly discriminated against and even publicly harassed! Dreadful! Absolutely! Dread full!"

" Are there any _Mongrels or Vulf's_ in this class who have been harass due to their class?" As he spoke Jaune saw several hand go up including Ruby's as he hid her face in her hood. ' Inexcusable! The teacher said as he paced back and forth. IT it exactly this kind f discrimination that holds us back as a society! A reason why so many of us looked up to humanity when our tow people were still on speaking terms! they built a fully functioning society without class systems and thrived off of it! that was until the great war..."

"How many of you students have ever seen a human fight before? the man asked as only a handful of hands went up including all of his team and team RWBY. Know I know most of you do not know this but how many of you know the difference between the aura of a human and that of a faunus? At this no one raised a hand and the doctor sighed."

" Listen up! If any of you who have a human teammate or may be fighting alongside humans one day take note! If you want to keep you human friends alive for as long as possible, this is for you!"At these words every single member of the two teams RWBY and JNPR took out their notebooks and listened with rapt attention, even Jaune stared dead ahead curios to know the secrets about his own aura.

"Aura in faunus is a type of shielding that protects our bodies from all harm! When you unlock a faunus aura, they gain a personal shield that instantly protects them form incoming damage to an extent. When you unlock a humans aura, it dose no _such thing!_ Human aura's are not designed to protect them form oncoming damage! In fact, they will _not protect the human, not at all!_ Sure they _might_! And I do mean _might!_ Block a knife strike or dull an impact but human aura is incredibly weak!"

"The only things that make humanity so irrepressible in combat is their unlimited aura control and their semblance! Unlike faunus who have individual semblances all humanity shares on semblance..." As the man paused before pointing to a picture of three green laves on the board, "the semblance of humanity is _regeneration!"_

"When ever a human takes a hit that usually breaks their aura their bodes will immediately start repairing the damage. And when I say regeneration I do not meant slightly faster recovery items i mean the full-on regrowth of _lost limbs in a manner minutes!_ If a wound dose not _instantly_ kill a human or cause overwhelming damage their is a good chance that same human will get up a moment later looking none the worse!" As he spoke a gasp was heard to his left as both Ruby and his partners mouth were s hanging open. as Oobleck counted on.

" There are two unique factors of human aura I will discuss discus briefly, the first is that while it dose not protect them but merely act as fuel for their semblance, and two! With enough taring humans can fully manipulate their own aura taking away form their healing factor but infusing it with weapons and armor giving them an incredible tactical edge in combat!"

"Now if you are with a human you must know these three things! When stuck by incoming damage humans; aura will flash a certain color! There are three colors to human aura and they all mean various things about that human in particular! The three aura colors are Green, Blue, and Red! They may sound trivial but they are not! You see also unlike us human semblance is entirely based on the human in questions physical health! The fitter the human is the better their semblance is. Inversely the worse a human's health the worse their semblance performs and the ability to heal drops drastically!"

"If a human's aura glows green when struck! It means that the human is perfectly healthy and is in good physical shape! This is the best possible outcome! If the aura glows _blue_ however! It means that the human in question is suffering form some kind of deficiency usually malnutrition is the cause of this but it can be other things as well! Anything form malnutrition, to sickness, to physical ailments that their aura can not treat to a number of other things!"

"The human semblance in this shape will lose most if not _all_ of it's healing qualities and revert to acting like a normal but much weaker version of a usual aura." As he spoke the sound of pencils moving on paper filled the air as his team fiercely took down notes. Occasionally Pyrrha and Yang would send him concerned looks, but besides that, they kept writing.

"Now finally if ever a human's aura glows red that means that the human is at death's door. It means that not only are they barely staying alive it means that their healing rate is almost zero and their body is doing everything it can to desperately stay alive!"

"If ever a human reaches this state then the status of their aura is paramount to their survival! If their aura was green before hand, they are in good Hands but need emergency medical attention as soon as possible. If it was blue, then this may lead to disastrous results as not only is their body healing less worse case scenario their semblance will begin to cannibalize it self and eat the human from the inside out!"

" My word look at the time! "Before we go I will give you one final piece of lecture! As you know faunus society operates under a caste system, one that is wholly and without a doubt repressive and archaic. It states the only a alpha faunus may run for office hold any elected positions, lead the army, or even run a businesses! All important governing aspects of society are left to the alphas and the menial jobs are given to the beta's. Now however! This system was on the out! For Alpha faunus have incredibly low birth rates with only tigers being toe only type of alpha even pure breed that can have a sustainable birth rate to lead a nation!"

And after the great war which took the over all fauns population from one hundred million to around ninety eight, and the human population remained more or less the same due to thee not getting involved with an outsiders was form their point of view, although many thousands of human soldiers did lend their arms to whatever cause the thought most justified usually to mistral's earning a deep bond between the two groups you can still see to today!

" After the war, there was a terrible shortage of alphas, and with a rigid caste system that left no room for social maneuverability there was more and more pressure applied to break the caste system more and more radical groups came forward with options or _demands_ of freedom form the cast system including the _White Fang_."

At the name of the group, almost every student in the class room gave a hiss or growl of displeasure, genocidal mad men! Jaune heard Weiss say under her breath while the rest of his team glared angrily at the teacher. _Who the hell is the white fang?_ Jaune thought as the teacher went on.

"After the great war came the resurgence of Grimm in the lands after humanity had nearly wiped them out decades ago! After which have lent a good part their military support to so many sides in the war mainly Mistral earning the land of the north tight bonds with the tigers that continue to this day!"

"Unfortunately for humanity Mistral was in no shape to respond or send aid to then as the increasing death and pain had some how summoned more Grimm then ever, and they all seemed focused on Arcadia. For over a year Arcadia would face daily Grimm incursions of ever-increasing magnitude and with no help form the rebuilding world humanity found themselves on the brink of extinction!"

"Yet even then they would not die quietly, they fought tooth and nail to stay alive! During those dark years refusing to give one inch of ground to he Grimm. their biter determination won them the battle after battle but cost them over a third of their remaining population in the process."

"Felling responsible a deal was struck with Arcadia. After the ruling class of the faunus finally figured out how human faunus lineage was made a deal was struck!"

"Human's had more then enough technology to defend themselves from the Grimm. Even today humans are technologically superior to every faunus government even Atlas! What they lacked was resources! You see when they moved to the north luckily the humans found themselves settled on large natural deposits of dust but they also needed raw resources to live hence a deal was necessary. The deal went like this humanity would _offer_ more like sell several members of it's population a year to the faunus so they could continue the caste system. This was beyond important to he word, you see class the caste system states that while any type of alpha even a _Vulf_ can hold office only a pure breed can lead a nation. But with the ever-present lack of pure breeds, this law was set to change! That was until the first fertility contract with Arcadia was negotiated."

"Theses contracts not only ensured that the nations could only be lead by a pure breed, it _ensured_ that every government office, every senator, and every governor every business mogul would be a desired pure breed form their nation, this meant that he snow leopards got to keep Atlas, the dragons kept Vacuo, the Tigers tightened their already firm grip on Mistral And vale was split between the big cats. This meant at the end of the day the pure breed dominance was not only reestablished but _guaranteed_ and the the dreams of progress dies just was well..."

In return, the governments gave Arcadia raw resources and what ever else they asked for. This deal set back equal rights in the kingdoms back infidelity and some groups would not tolerate this!

It was less then thirty years ago during the re negotiation of the first fertility treaty that the _white fang struck_. They unleashed a biological agent in the hopes of exterminating humanity would finally break the mold of the caste system freeing them form oppression forever! It did not..."

"The biological agent they released only affected humans and was initially thought a dud as it caused little to no harm to he surrounding humans, what they _almost_ failed to catch was that it was set on an infection timer.

"The agent would not activate until a certain amount of infection time had elapsed, and it was only the careful observation of Arcturus Schnee was a safe cheap and reliable cure found that saved humanity form disaster and even though thousand died much more lived for his works.

"It was this act of assistance that cemented their bond and gained Atlas as the first _ever_ ally of the human territory, granting the favorable trade rights in this and all upcoming fertility treatises ensuring their pure breed's place in the world."

"Although even with the intervention of Atlas the damage was done. In five years Humanity went form a population of around three hundred thousand to a little more than thirty thousand. Such devastating losses were terrible for their people and the world responded by placing humanity as a official endangered spices. It also black listed the white fang as the singe most wanted group of genocidal terrorists in the countries."

* * *

" Jaune arc versus, Blake Belladonna! The booming voice of miss Goodwitch said as she called out the first contestants of the last class of the day combat. " Go get er Jaune!' Nora called out enthusiastically she waved that strange banner she somehow appeared with her when ever she left the dorm room. " Sure thing.' Jaune said nervously as they made their way to the combat arena.

" I trust you both know the rules of the fight?" The dean asked the two teenagers as she stared harshly at the both of them. Although her emerald eyes did soften noticeably when they reached Jaune as her face took a slight blush. " Yes mam!' They both said as she nodded once. " Excellent then when I exit the arena you may begin!" She said as walked away her clipped heals making sharp impact noised on the ground as she did.

The two teens stared at each other in awkward silence neither really know how to communicate with him other. As usual in these kinds of problems, it was Jaune who broke first. " I'm sorry.' Jaune said as he bowed quickly to Blake who gained a confused look in her golden eyes. "Pardon?" The cat faunus said as she coked her head to the left and stared at him quizzically.

" I don't know what I did to offend you, but I apologize profusely for it!" Jaune said as he gave a deeper bow this time causing Blake to flush. " You did nothing to offend me Jaune," She said calmly as she took a fighting stance. Jaune mimicked her and drew both his sword and shield. "Then why do you hate me?" Jaune asked as the two slowly paced around each other. Blake paused before righting herself " I- Begin!"

Miss Goodwitch said and whatever words were going to come out of her mouth died on her lips as glared at Jaune sadly. "I don' hate you Jaune, not at all. But that dose does not change the fact that if you stay her you are going to die, and I've killed too many of your kind already to let that happen." Blake said as she suddenly shuddered and fell out of reality in a cloud of purple...

 _Shadow step_. That's the name Blake had giver her semblance in the beginning when she learned it at the white fang training grounds. The ability to briefly enter another plane of existence and reemerge in another part of the real words in a moment of your choosing. It was a useful semblance really and had saved her life many times over.

Blake always wondered just where exactly she was whenever she _shadow stepped,_ the thought crossed her mind as she opened her eyes to reveal the dark, mysterious purple clouds that appeared to be all this reality was comprised of. She felt nothing; she smelled nothing, she heard nothing she tasted nothing.

Occasionally she thought she saw a shadow lurking the depths of the fog but that was it. If it wasn't for the rapid rise and fall of her chest, she might have thought she was dead. It was in moments like those she thanked whatever higher power there was that this pocket reality had breathable air if not she would have died long ago in some desperate fight or another.

Speaking of desperate Blake was in a rather tight spot as is. She had successful infiltrated beacon to finally _attempt_ redemption after leaving the fang. She still cursed that name after all it had done. They had promised her that they would end the caste system that kept fauns in squalid states of poverty and sickness. What they never said was that they would genocide humanity in the process!

If Blake had known about that she would have never agreed to rob that train. Even if she had destabalized the last ingredients for the vial that would have made the _new_ virus the fang had been making and personally crashed the train containing the tweaked pathogen into the Arcadian country saving the majority of humanity but still killing Oum knows how many thousands.

In fact the whole reason that there was not an international uproar right this minute was the general isolationist attitude of Arcadia and the Atlas guarantee of protection the government had them it looked like Atlas couldn't provide protection for humanity maybe another power would sneak in and gain favorable negotiation when it came down to new _breeding rights._

Blake _despised_ the term breeding rights. It reduced people to live stock to little more than cattle. The face that the human government would ever sell its own people should have infuriated Blake but she knew why they did it.

They had no choice. Despite being the most technologically advanced country, they needed raw resources which the did not have and since they refused to sell their dust which was a good decision as far as Blake was concerned. You need dust to make weaponry after all, and weaponry, when used properly, keeps your people free or at least makes them less oppressed.

She knew she might have been responsible for killing thousand that's why she vowed to save this one. This Jaune Arc would be kept alive no matter what. As she had this thought, she felt the familiar presence of reality turning inside out. As she felt her body bend and shift as it was pressed and conformed by extreme extradimensional forces as she was _forced_ back into reality, _it was akin to being born._

As she reappeared it had seemed like an eternity in the of space but in reality only five seconds had passed. as she _popped!_ into reality behind Jaune Arc mid air she had a plan. She would devastate him. Beat him so bad he would fell compelled to leave Beacon! At which point Blake would follow him. She had originally simply planned on forcing him out that was until she saw he had no crest. And she knew form bitter experience a human with no crest was a human who was already dead and they did not realize it yet.

BANG! BANG! Blake fired several shots at Jaune who had surprisingly good reflexes for a human. And blocked all of her shots with his shield. "Impressive.' Blake said quietly as she vanished again in a cloud of smoke.

" She can teleport!?" Jaune said worriedly as he raised his shield to deflect another deadly stream of gun fire form her strange pistol, sword, whip hybrid. "Gah!' Jaune cursed as Blake's latest vanishing act brought her point-blank range with him, skewing her guns ranged to attack him up close and appeared n mid-air and proceed to dive bomb him sword pointed downward like a falling black torpedo. The tip sword trusted of her sword glistened in the arena light as she flew downward at him in a brutal thrust attempting to break his shield stance.

Jaune swore on every deity he claimed and several that he did not, that there was no way a girl that thin could be so strong! He gritted his teeth as Blake's sword created vivid sparks of light against his shield as he barley survived the first onslaught of attacks.

" Your not to bad." Blake said as she perched herself onto of his shield her golden eyes staring down enigmatically at him. " I do what i can!' Jaune said gritted teeth as Blake flashed a predatory smile at him. " Try to keep up then." She nearly whispered in to his ear as she vanished in a puff of smoke...

* * *

"GO Jaune GO!" Nora chanted as she waver their now official team banner wildly in the air. As Ren Looked at her with resignation. " She better not hurt him or I swear!' Yang growled for Pyrrha's left causing the red head to look at her in concern

" Why are you worried about you partner hurting Jaune?" Pyrrha asked Yang honestly causing the dragons smoldering eyes to falter briefly as she eyed her cautiously. Since lunch Pyrrha had been under the distinct impression that all was not well in the RWBY room. Besides Weiss openly despising Ruby, it appeared the whole team had a pure hatred for Blake which Pyrrha did not understand. She had only met Blake a few days ago yet had found no reason to hate the girl.

" Do you remember when I told you she was a bigot?" Yang asked as the tow Fought in the arena a wave of sparks exploding from her partner's shield as he barely blocked a dive bombing attack.

" Yes I do but that does that mean?" Pyrrha asked unsure of how anyone cooed be a bigot towards humans in any way. They were easily the least threatening species on Remnant and you often had to worry about them killing themselves rather than them killing you. Yang paused as she looked to her team they both gave her similar damned if you do nod causing her to sigh as she turned to Phyrra.

"She's a racist who threatened to force Jaune out of the school the night before initiation. She even used force in an attempt to scare him off." As Yang finished her sentence she never notice that ominous black glow that was forming on Pyrrha's weapons. She took back what she said about Blake as she eyed the arena cruelly. She found a reason to hate girl as the two teens fought.

* * *

This was getting me no where! Blake though to herself as she backed away form a swing of the human's sword. For the past fifteen minutes there had been a stale mate in the arena. Jaune's defense was to the point where he could predict where she would attack and block accordingly and Blake was to fast to be struck by his sword. He had even tired flirting with her telling her she would look better if she was not trying to kill him!

That's enough! Blake snarled to herself as the fight neared the mandatory ending timer. Their aura was still near perfect for both of them and if she wanted to scare him off, it had it to be now. " I'm sorry," she whispered to herself as she prepared to do a move that Adam had taught her himself.

Blake loathed her former mentor but she could not deny his talents or skills. If there was one thing Adam Taurus knew better then perhaps anyone alive was how to kill something quickly and efficiently. Blake performed a move she had named _Plane walking_. Unlike _shadow step, plane walking_ forced her to the bottom her target, making her explode form the floor up in devastating blur of motion. As she prepared the move, Jaune did not see it coming.

It always amazed Blake how quickly things can go wrong. Especially in her life. "GAH!" Blake screamed as the sword struck her neck nearly decapitating her as her face was sprayed with hot fresh blood, her aura hit the red just in time for her to see Jaune with half of his neck missing and a fountain of blood spewing form the gaping hole it gift of _gambol_ _shroud_ it had all been going so well too...

At first, things were going as planned. Blake emerged form beneath Jaune to launch a successful strike on his temple. Her sword had hit and then everything went to hell. Instead of the clean knock out blow, she had to try to deliver her sword bounced off of him, as the boy's aura flashed a bright blue.

Reeling backward Blake attempted to back off but her muscle memory was too strong. Slowly almost to at a snail's pace she watched in horror as years of training kicked in as her arms bent of their own accord turning downwards and thrusting her sword at his neck.

She willed and begged her arms to stop to halt, but they were already in motion. As the blade was thrust swiftly toward his neck Blake could only pray that his aura held up, it did _not_ hold up.

SCHRET! The horrifying sound of metal cutting through flesh filled her ears both pairs, as hot blood splattered against her face making her taste iron. "GUHA!" Jaune chocked up a wad of blood as her sword effortlessly cut thorough flesh and bone alike, before executing a brutal reverse cut tearing out the back of his neck and exposing his spinal column.

It took _every_ ounce of resistance Blake had to _Not_ put the two bullets into his spine that would sever it killing any human instantly. The standard white fang human take down was already too well ingrained in her body for her to fully stop as fresh blood splatters her white black outfit dying it crimson. Blake wanted to run to scream as she was momentarily stunned by the boy with half of his head falling of his but before she could run she felt her word explode as first his shield then his sword connected with her sending her flying. Even missing nearly half of his neck the human _still_ fought.

* * *

" I have to call the match!" Glynda shouted to herself as she began to raise her wand before pausing watching in awe as Blake tossed out the whip component of her weapon only for Jaune to snatch it with his sword before pulling her in a stunned Blake for a devastating sword shield combo sending her sprawling backwards and putting her aura into the red winning the match of himself as his neck slowly yet desperately reattached itself to his body...

* * *

" Your looking pretty good there human!' The sultry voice of the faunus in front of Jaune said as he eyed him hungrily. There were three of them all second years? Jaune guessed as they all stared at him with plain hunger in their eyes. The first one and apparent ring leader was a dear faunus with bright red skin long antlers decently sized chest and a skintight clack outfit on.

"Look I would love to talk, but I have to get back to my room ok" Jaune stated as he stares down the dears crimson eyes. he had already left the infirmary early and without getting the resident nurses' permission and his team was probably worried sick about him right now. "Aww come on! How's about you me and friends here go back and have a good time in our dorms ok?"

" I said _no_."

Jaune stated firmly causing the deer to blink in indignation. " Lister here human!" She said as she slammed an open palm against the wall trapping Jaune in front of her. "I know you are all about your _rights_ or _whatever,_ but how about you forget about all that consent talk, come back to my room and I show you-

WHAP! What ever she was going to say she never got to finish as her head suddenly vanished as a rather large and quite stylish hand bag took its place, and forced itself into the wall where her head had been. As Jaune looked at the bag, he clearly could see it was labeled with the words Adel written it.

"No, means no ladies!" A strong confident voice called out form Jaune's left as the stylish handbag retreated leaving a knocked out dear faunus with her head put clear through the wall. "Adel! Cant you let us have a little fun!?' The second other faunus a goat of some type asked angrily. " Not when you trying jump the bones of a underclassman man without his consent.'

She said bluntly as she eyed the girl down. As Jaune looked to his savior he saw to his best guess that she was some type of bear faunus. Judging by her slim yet absolutely _massive_ muscles barely concealed by her form fitting black and gold outfit, that plus the large furry paws that extend from her arms left little room for doubt, as she struck an aggressive pose that while threatening also enunciated her impeccable fashion sense as her pose highlighted the bandoleers of golden cased bullets that hung freely form her uniform.

" Now get lost or get _dead._ " The girl relied as the two girls clicked their teeth in annoyance " Were going!' One said as the went to go retrieve their leader, the second one said the goat of some type stopped briefly to wink flirtatiously at Jaune before departing.

* * *

"You ok kid?" The woman now known as Coco Adel leader of team CFVY, the same team the rabbit Velvet was on asked as they walked together in the halls of Beacon. ' I'm fine thank you for... thanks everything back there." Jaune said to the tall bear fauns as they walked side by side in the hall way, " No problem kid! she said flashing him a toothy smile highlighted her thick canines in the process.

" Normally I don't get involved in things like this without a serious breach of conduct on their end! But you just happened to and recently! I might add, purchase the Coco Adel protection plan! The bunny standard! Which is the best one available to you I might add!"

She said with a grin as they continued to walk throughout the hallways. She never left his side after the incident with the girls Coco had offered or more accurately _demanded,_ that she walk him back to his dorm to keep him safe form any other _lurkers_ as she called them.

She was a tall woman over seven feet straight, and made Jaunt fell short in comparison she was also the picture of bety in her own right with a hour glass figure, put into a tight form hugging outfit that left little to the imagination, combine that with her long legs ample chest- " If you want to touch them you all you have to do to ask me on a date you know?"

The girl said as she gave him a grin through her designer sunglasses making Jaune blush. " I wasn't looking I swear!" I- " Don't worry about it kid!' She sad as she gave a light laugh that put his nerves a tease. ' I'd be more worried for you if you weren't looking! Well maybe more worried for Vel really. She's taking quite a shine to you do you know that?"

" You mean the girl I helped in the cafeteria?"

"The one and only!" Coco said with a large smile as her canines glistened in the beacon hall light. Night had fallen and they were almost at his dorm." Not may fauns let alone human would step in to save a stranger, and a beta at that! Those were four alphas you fought you know? That takes some serious guts kid" She said approvingly as sh nodded at him. " It doesn't matter what she is. As long as she need help it could have been four alphas or ten, I would have done the same thing again."

As the pair finally arrived at the team door. " I see why she likes you then." Coco said as she nodded sagely to him. " Wait Velvet likes me?"

"So do a lot of other girls to! And if you play your cards right and assuming you _don't_ end up handcuffed to one of Velvet's bead posts wearing one of her ball gags I'll put my beret on the line to!"

" Wait what was the last part again?" Jaune asked as he developed a sinking felling to steer far and clear form that faunus as possible.

" Ah don't worry about it! Velvet's harmless just don't _ever_ eat _anything_ she gives you, and if you _must_ eat her food do it in front of at least ten other witnesses who know where you live and who all _will_ testify in court! Other wise she's harmless! _She sounds terrifying!_

As the two finally stood in front of his door Coco knocked on it three times. _WRAP! WRAP! WRAP!_ " maybe I should run away?" Jaune said aloud after hearing _far_ to many voices for it just to be his team and he fully expected to see RWBY in the same room sans Blake of course.

" Not today mister! You left the infirmary early so you face the consequences!" Coco said with a fierce grin showing one canine to the boy. "Wait how do yo know about that?"

" A little _Vulf_ came crying thorough out the hallways bawling her little silver eyes out just _begging_ me look for you after Velv recognized her form the cafeteria is all," She said as the door to his room was hastily throw open to reveal the teary eyes form of his partner. " Jaune!?" She cried out as Coco suddenly and rather _easily_ mind you. Picked Jaune up and tossed him single handed into his partners grasps.

"OFF!' Jaune cried out as he was thrown int his partners paradisaical grasp that was somehow soft as silk but stronger then metal. He had little time to ponder such thoughts as his partner soon began to squeeze the life out of him. " thank you so much! Where did you find him!? Phyrra ashed through tear stained eyes as she forced Jaune deeper into her chest.

" There you go I found him out by the commons."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Phyrra said as she tightly squeezed his body "He was about to get raped by three upper class men but I put a stop to it just in the nick of time!"

Coco said with a easy smile as Jaune felt Phyrra go stiff as a board. "what did she say!?" Jaune felt a instant of heat come form the back of the room as a miniature inferno ignited int the back. G _reat that mean's Yang's her too..._

" What are their names?" Phyrra said through a voice so chilled it would have been better suited on wises than her. " Didn't get their names but I got their faces! I'll send them to your scroll so shoot me your number!"

Coco offered before her and Phyrra exchanged contact information and Coco left, leaving Jaune and Pyrrha alone as she closed the door team JNPR's room where both teams, RWBY and JNPR even Blake who sat removed form the rest were waiting for him with deathly serious expressions o on their faces. it was was Phyrra who broke the silence first as she spoke four words to him. " We need to talk..."

* * *

WHOA! Done slightly longer chapter then usual don't expect those! Fells good to write had to do some stuff but now I'm back!I If you liked it leave a review! and if you follow me Jaune Torchwick is next so see you then! also a little bonus something for all of you out there who like some lore to your stories.

* * *

 **ARCADIAN MILITARY REPORT ON FAUNAS CLASSIFICATION AND SOCIAL STRUCTURE**

 **Faunus appear to exist in a caste system of three distinct hierarchies, form top to bottom they read as such.** **Alpha's the tip of the faunus social structure, the rulers of the faunus society and the main decision makers of their kind, Alpha's are split into three groups as follows.**

 **Pure breed Alphas. The strongest of the faunus if encountered in a hostile setting in the field they should not be engaged without a clear tactical advantage or air support.**

 **they are as follows, Dragons, Fast can breath fire of lighting depins on classification wings offer limited flight capabilities, and their skin has been know to deflect armor piercing bullets. Recommended weapon type? Anything energy based should do fine in penetrating their natural scaley armor. Plasma is preferable due to their high kinetic absorption.**

 **Tigers: The faunus variety we have the most contact with. If encountered in The fielded there is a strong chance that negation is possible so diplomacy is encouraged over violence, far stronger and faster then normal humans, with claws that can slice open most non military grade body armor and their fangs can pierce Several inches of metal.**

 **Snow leopards: Though stronger then the other faunus snow leopards are more known for their special abilities rather than physical strength. they show a propensity to dust wielding and can often summon large creatures to battle for them. Though they are extremely dangerous they are no tougher then most normal faunus so most weaponry should be effective against them.**

 **Class break down.**

 **Faunus society is structured into a incredibly repressive caste system. Where the formerly mentioned alpha's IE Dragons, Tigers, Snow leopards AKA Pure breed alphas rule with impunity. The other classifications of alpha's other wise know as mixed bread and very rarely seen _Vulf's_ also play a role in this system. The cast system broken down says that the rulers of any nation can only be a pure breed while other less important title governors, senators to any public held office can be any other breed of alpha even a _Vulf_ can hold public office though that is exceedingly rare. As long as they are not bets aka normal non alpha faunus. As mentioned earlier there is a third class of alphas called the _Vulf_ they are much weaker then the rest of the class system and a trained operative has been proven to easily take one down in the past. Making them a example of a alpha that a non modified human can defeat reliably in single combat.**

 **Beta's: The every day citizenry of the Faunus nations, they are the main work force and handle the menial jobs for the alpha nobility. Note it appears as though that while it is still illegal for any non alpha to own a businesses several nation such as Vale and Vacuo are lessening this restriction for smaller local growths, perhaps as away to improve their economy?**

 **Final note breeding treaties. Once again the faunus nations are asking us to send some our citizens off to become what is now know as breeders. This is voluntary program whee the citizens every needs and wants are guaranteed before being sent off. They will live a life of luxury as spouses to prominent faunus nobility, usually such breeders are male due to to increased chances of children but a small amount of breeders every year are requested to be female.**

 **Warning! Dangerous organizations and their affiliates! threat one, white fang A radical group of faunus hell bent on the genocide of our empire. their actions have been condemned throughout the world much to the councils relief giving them no public sympathy. Note a recent white fang attack was thwarted when one of their own members who went rouge stopping the delivery of a bio weapon that could have been devastating for our nation.**

 **2\. Schnee dust corporation. Atlas is our staunchest ally besides Mistral but due to their close proximity to us we have good ties with them. Currently, the Schnee heir is attended beacon with a renegade member of our state. Normally once you cast off your seal you are officially excommunicated from Arcadia, however several radicals in our government of attempting to offer the boy an olive branch if he successfully marries the heiress and produces a child with her cementing our alliance with Atlas.**

 **3\. The tribe. A rouge tribe of dragons that seems to thrive of killing and murder. Though they do not directly threaten us we are well aware of them...**

 **4 The queen, threat level critical, destruction paramount, Intel none. Highest threat priority gamma delta shoot on sight.**

 **Transcript** **end, File reported by Caitlin Arc: For the glory of Arcadia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**

 **Shorter chapter this time sorry about that, new editing software is getting awkward and is taking me awhile to get used to. On the plus side, there will be the second installment in the next few days. Roughly Wednesday give or take so sit tight!**

* * *

"Hell!" Jaune yelled as a blinding silver flash known as _Crescent Rose_ almost took his head off. He barely ducked the hit as the pint-sized reaper went for the kill.

 _"Stay still!"_ Ruby yelled as she leaped forward at him bring her scythe down in a brutal arc. The girl shouted as she attempted to bisect the young man in one move.

"Got you!"Jaune yelled as he dodged the scythe slamming his sword into it's top implanting it into the ground.

The young _Vulf_ never had time to think as he shield bashed her in the face. WHAP! Her entire small body shook as he struck it clean and true send her wolf eats flat in on her head in shock and the girl flying backward.

"You can do it, Jaune!" Nora shouted for the sideline with levels of happiness only Nora was capable of achieving as she watched as her leader landed a brutal combo on her _Vulf_ friend sending her aura in the red.

* * *

"Winner Arc!" Miss Goodwitch announced as the young boy went to help the girl up.

" _Pathetic!"_ Weiss growled from the sidelines as she stared at her young leader's performance. She shook her head in disgust as her cat ears dipped. " She can't even beat a human…"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Yang asked as her eyes turned a bright orange as she eyed the heiress angrily.

" You know _exactly_ what I mean! She is too weak to even beat any human then what business does she have leading _our_ team!? I mean if she can't even best somebody _like him_ then why-

 _"Somebody like him?"_

An irritated voice from the side as Weiss had unwittingly drawn the attention and evidently the ire of Jaune's partner the Tigress Pyrrha.

" Are you trying to tell me that my partner is _weak?_ " Phyrra demanded as she gripped the wooden bench they all sat on, her fangs outstretched and ripping into the wooden surface tightly.

"Or are you trying to say that my sister doesn't _deserve_ to be here?" Yang growled as her eyes burned a bright crimson as the air suddenly heat up several degrees.

 _"Neither!_ Phyrra I Know that Jaune is strong! _For a human that is!_ " The heiress added making the tigress's eyes narrowed at her own.

"I mean nobody and I mean _nobody_ is doubting his combat capabilities! The fact that he made it into Beacon should be proof enough of that, not even taking into account initiation or the first fight he had! He is clearly strong, but he is also… _human_. He is _far_ weaker than all of us and that is a fact! Even if he can hold his own against two alpha's the fact that he is beating one of us! Triumphing over a Faunus while speaking leagues about his own skill are also showing the evident discrepancy between there's and our skill set!"

"Why you entitled piece of- "Jaune's here!" Nora interrupted whatever Yang rant was going to be just in the nick of time as the figures of both Jaune and Ruby walked up to joined their friends in the bleachers…

* * *

"AH!" Jaune yelled as he leaped forward to the currently stunned _Vulf_ faunus. Ruby was still stunned by his earlier shield bash and had yet to recover from the hit.

"Two seconds too long!" Jaune yelled as he swung his sword sideways in an upward arc connecting the blade with her exposed neck sending her flying and her aura into the red.

"Match Arc!" Miss Goodwitch said as the young _Vulf_ was sent careening back into the ring. That makes two! Jaune thought as he approached the downed girl smiling himself at his current winning streak. Jaune was currently undefeated in arena combat and honestly had little species pride beaming from his chest at the thought a _weaker_ opponent beating stronger ones not once but _twice_ in a row.

As he approached the downed girl she gave a huff of irritation at his approach. " It's not fair! I almost had you that time!" Ruby pouted as she grumbled to herself before seeing Jaune's outstretched hand and taking it happily.

"It was a good battle," Jaune said honestly as Ruby gave him a half-aware grin.

" You know it wasn't, I messed up with my swing and got destroyed because of it!" She pouted as the two teens walked to miss Goodwitch for their evaluation.

"First I would like to say congratulations to the both of you!" Miss Goodwitch began as her twin cat ears perked up in motion. " It was a good fight from the both of you and I saw lots of improvement since your last brawls."

"Mister Arc since it is your win I will evaluate you first. Firstly I would like to commend you for your second arena victory in this academy! I know it _can't_ have been easy for you despite what I saw out there."Jaune grimaced at her word _you_ as he could help but feel patronized by the elder cougar's words despite their kind intentions.

" You kept your eyes completely on an opponent with superior speed and agility, whom you whittled down allowing them to waste their ranged ammunition on your shield before forcing them into melee combat. Afterwards, you fought them on your own level waiting for them to make a mistake all the while taking snippets from their aura. And once they made said mistake you capitalized on it to great effect!

"All in all you showed good if not excellent situational awareness and tactical perception. If I had any criticism to give it would be to attempt to match your opponent better. You can not always count on your enemy running out of ammunition or having you shield block their ranged firepower until their ammunition runs out all right?"

" Yes miss Goodwitch," Jaune said bowing his head slightly as their teacher turned to Ruby.

The _Vulf_ paled visibly at the teachers piercing green glare before shuddering slightly in her presence.

" Miss Rose it was your loss today and you _earned it._ You spent the entirety of your first moments pelting your opponent with ammunition, and while _I do_ admire your start of pelting your opponent from afar when they lack a ranged weapon I _must_ admonish you for letting your own ammunition to run dry. You must have better situation awareness miss Rose! Especially in combat! Not all of you opponents will be as friendly or as forgiving as mister Arc and you must take that into account before you start pelting them with firepower!"

"Otherwise your performance was admirable... You fought competently and skillfully as any Beacon student should. You traded even with mister Arc in close quarters, although with your speed I find that it would have been hard for that to be difficult. Otherwise, you do well, though do try to recover a bit quicker. When you were disoriented, you were out of combat for a full _three_ seconds before Mister Arc struck you, try to focus on your recovery all right? Also, do _not_ attempt to trade evenly with those with a higher Aura level than you! It is a recipe for disaster! Otherwise, you both did well Dismissessed!"

" You see you did _great!"_ Jaune said to Ruby as they walked back to the bleachers together.

" You say that but I don't _feel_ like I did great," Ruby admitted as the two friends made their way back to their friend group.

" Ahh don't sweat it, you do great and I'm sure the rest of our friends will say the same thing!" Jaune assured as they neared their friends his earlier words did in his mouth as they saw the state of the group.

Three of their group was locked in what appears to be a three-way stare down as Pyrrha stood up Milo in hand as Yang glowered at Weiss. The snow leopard had her rapier drawn as ice particles filled the air coming into contact with the burning embers falling off of Yang creating a strange type of mist particles that Jaune could only describe as _Freezerburn._ As the two friends neared them. "Or maybe they won't..' Jaune added as the appraised their friends…

* * *

"At least the foods good." Jaune mumbled to himself as he stood in the line of beacons cafeteria. The classes were over for the day and it was now time for his personal favorite part of the day dinner! The food at Beacon was leagues above even the best Arcadian cafeteria slop, another reason he was glad he ran away in the first place.

Beacon was like a haven for him, where no one knew his name or judged him for not having his crest, altho there was some suspicion especially after the last world history class with Oobleck. After that last debacle of a class, Jaune was sure that his friends at least partially aware of what a human with no crest meant, or worst they were becoming aware of his _ultimate goal_ at beacon!

Something he had long hoped was hidden away and was ever thankful that no one had pressed him on. Although he was suspicious that Weiss knew more than she was letting on. It was a fact that Snow leopards knew much more about human cultures and traditions than most Faunus and he was half sure she had been hiding something ever since three weeks ago...

It was a long time since the _incident_ at the arena where Weiss head apparently called Jaune weak and Ruby pathetic, and his partner and her sister had _not_ taken kindly to her word, not at all. It took every ounce of negotiating skill he learned in Arcadia to calm the two pure breed's down but in the end, everybody left the combat arena to have their dinner with all their limbs intact and after spending years in Arcadia that was always nice.

As he stood in line _Breet! Breet!_ " _You have one new message!"_ His scroll beeps from his arm.

Who is messaging me? Jaune thought as far as he knew less the eight people had his scroll number and out of all who did he doubted any one of them would be calling him right now. As he looked at the sender's address his heart froze. _New message from Lie Ren._ The screen read as the image of a pale envelope appeared on screen with an exclamation point next to it.

Open? The scroll asked making Jaune sweated deeply as he clicked _yes._ There was a brief pause as the mail opened up to reveal a single word. _Remember._ Was all his teammate and best an technically _only male_ friend had sent him making Jaune shiver. If there was ever was an outlier it was his other male. Ren had figured out one of Jaune's secrets, how he did so was completely unknown to the young knight but Ren knew and Jaune had to react accordingly.

He knew Ren had saved his hide the other day three weeks ago. After his first arena fight and his subsequent flight from the school's infirmary, it had taken all of his collective charm and charisma which was honestly few and far between to avoid being put on a permanent lockdown by the two teams.

Something that not even _his_ prodigious skills in avoiding his problems could have prevented if Ren had not held his tongue about Jaune's _secret._ How he found out about the secret Jaune never knew but he head and so he had Jaune in a tight spot. Sighing slightly the knight pushed past his own agenda and reached forward to grab a tray of food.

" There we go!" Jaune said happily as he slammed his tray on the table. It was topped with over three slices of pizza, and hamburger, an entire half of fries, three sides of ice cream of various flavors and a stack of bake over half a foot high. " Let's dig in!" Jaune said before he felt every eye on the table staring at him silently.

"Jaune... That does not look _very healthy."_ His partner Phyrra added from her seat next to him's she eyed his platter of junk food with a disapproving look.

" Yeah, ladykiller you should try something green for once you know?" Yang asked from her usual spot on his left as she eyed his food with an equally worried look.

" Hey, guys look I'm not a child ok. I can eat what I want." Jaune assured his teammates and friends as he went to go pick up a slice of pizza. " Now Let's just enjoy our meal and-

 _whap!_ Before he could bring the slice of cheesy goodness to his mouth a strong clawed hand gripped his right arm as Jaune looked to the irritated face of his partner who though was smiling her ears and tail were twitching in irritation.

"Jaune you _should_ eat a salad," Phyrra added through a slightly strained cove that spoke of ever-growing levels of irritation.

" But I don't _want_ to eat a salad..."Jaune said back to his teammate taking notes as he watched her tiger tail go ramrod straight in irritation.

" Variety is the spice of life lady killer! How come you don't want a change of pace! You're not _scared_ of it are you?" Yang said trying to go about her goal in a different way but Jaune knew what was up.

Ever since his arena fight three weeks ago there had been a variety of lectures on human anatomy and aura, all courtesy of one professor Peach a small fox faunus who had an unhealthy habit of asking Jaune to _volunteer_ for _demonstrations_ in class.

Now while these topics were usually muddied due to general human refusal to negotiate or play nice with faunus so the understanding that the academic heads head of his people was limited to the topic, however, one topic was not limited however and that topic was _diet._

It was well known and documented much to Jaune's chagrin that if a human was not eating regularly or was not partaking in a quote _healthy and balanced diet_ , that their aura will suffer and their survivability tended to drop like a stone. And it was apparently every team with a human member's duty to cheek on their teammate's well-being. A lesson that his friends had absorbed like water.

At first, it hadn't been so bad, every now and then Phyrra took a break from arguing with Yang to offer him an apple or a banana. Something that he _usually_ accepted.

While Yang, in turn, would take a break from groping him much to Pyrrha's evident relief to also offer him something healthy like a slice of mango or a zucchini she had on hand... Jaune had _no idea_ where she got the zucchini form but she seemed to be eating it sporadically for the past few weeks anyway.

Now in their defense, they _were_ trying to help and had nothing but the best intentions at heart. Though it didn't help when Jaune was reluctant in change by default, and it also did not help when the majority of his default diet was little more than junk food, topped with more junk food and sprinkles of red meat thrown in for good measure. In the beginning, it was fine or at least tolerable, but now apparently his partner had reached her breaking point as her grip double on his arm.

" _Try a salad,"_ Phyrra _asked_ him in the most neutral voice Jaune had ever heard her speak as she refused to let go of his arm. Her beautiful emerald eyes smiling happily while promising bloody murder.

"I already have a salad of my own, so eat some of mine," Phyrra added in a tone that made it abundantly clear to anyone with half a brain that it was _not_ a question, and that even the _slightest_ show of defiance would be met with sudden and terrible consequences for the young lad.

" It's not so bad ladykiller! Afterall you don't even eat green's that often so a little bite won't kill you right?" Yang asked as she put a scaly hand on his shoulder taking care not to pierce his hoodie with her hands.

"It's just one bite," Yang added as she blinked her hypnotic purple eyes at him. Jaune fought the urge to stare into their depths, he had no idea what it was about Yang's eyes in particular but whenever he stared at them for too long he got... lost for lack of a better word and he had no intention of letting that happen tonight.

Although in her defense it was a _good_ salad, as far as salads go that is. The lettuce _looked_ healthy and shone a vibrant green and the tomatoes looked ripe and freshly picked and besides that... Jaune didn't know a damned thing about salad other than he didn't like them and usually avoided them at all costs.

"Really? Yang, I thought you would have already taken the opportunity to state how if I didn't want a salad there was something else that I could shove me moth into." Jaune added hoping to lighten the mood of the table.

" This is _serious_ Jaune.' Yang deadpanned him removing any hope of a light conversation instantly.

" You _almost_ died Jaune, And I- no _We_ are not going to let that happen again," Yang stated firmly as Jaune felt his neck begin to sweat as he looked around his friend group for support. He found done as all the eyes of the group stared at him with steely determination each refusing to break his glare. Jaune sighed internally as he remembered the fiasco form three weeks ago after his extemporaneous flight from the infirmary.

* * *

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Jaune heard his partner yell loudly as he was crushed into her ample chest. normally being smothered in his partners more than ample bosom would be a good thing but not when she was putting death grip around his neck. Then it was _incredibly,_ _horribly,_ and if things did not change soon fatally bad.

"Thank you!" His partner continued to thank the bear faunus, Coco Adel, as his oxygen supply continue to steadily run out. _This looks like it boys._ Jaune thought internally as his suffocation levels reach circle points, as the last few remaining brain cell had a final titanic esque goodbye ceremony inside of his head. Complete with falling chandeliers, broken pianos and the single band playing whatever the hell that sad song from the Titanic was, _Nearer to our God for thee?_ Or something along the lines you get the picture! It was _not_ looking for Jaune.

Until _unlike_ the Titanic, there was a bright light and instead of the afterlife, Jaune saw his room as Coco had apparently left the dorm and he was left to the merciful claws of his partner Phyrra Nikos. " I can breathe!" Jaune gasped as air flood his lung as the jaw of life freed him. He was about to celebrate his new grip on life when he realized that his partner's claws were not too merciful and none too sharp.

As Jaune soon realized he was in a world of hurt as he gazed around his room, _everybody_ was there, everybody... Yang stood slightly behind Phyrra wings out and eyes blazing as she suppressed a deep growl, Weiss was standing right next to her filling the air with ice particles that melted upon contact with Yang's heat creating a reaction only described as freezer burn, at the far side of the room Ruby looked incredibly nervous as she fluttered to and for, Not sure if she should be mad, happy, worried or somewhere in-between.

Behind her was Ren And Nora the latter looking like the world was just removed from her shoulders and the former relieved to see his partner was okay bear turning a death glare to Jaune making him shudder. And finally behind them all was his latest opponent, Balke Belladonna, her presence surprised the young knight the most as after their last arena fight he doubted she would want to be anywhere near him.

But once again he was proven wrong and there she was the enigmatic cat Faunus looking down at him with what could only be described as a relieved look on her face. Before he could ask a question he towering and furious form of his partner loomed over him and the lectures began...

Jaune _knew_ that it was going to be bad, but he had no idea it was going to be this bad... It had taken less than thirty seconds of relief to see him alive then the first lecture started and who else but to start them off but his partner Phyrra...

* * *

"How could you!? Do you know how worried we were when the nurse said she couldn't find you!? Do you have _any_ idea what we went through looking for you!?" Pyrrha yelled at her partner who slumped defeatedly on the bed. She was furious more than furious she was livid, enraged and irritated to no end. Seh had just spent the last few hours wondering where the thought to be potentially mortally wounded partner of hers, w _hom she had sworn to protect with her life!_ Had gone to.

Only to discover that he had not been spirited away by some type of entity but simply wandered away from the infirmary on a whim!? She would have choked him if she was not so glad just to see him safe in one piece.

Even still she couldn't help but fellow worried that not only was her partner seriously injured as the nous conferred, his healing factor was out of order and needed severe work done to it, something about malnutrition? As she held her partner whom she had sworn to protect with her life she couldn't and didn't stop the flow of fresh tears that came to her eyes as Jaune was shown to be alive and well, safe in their dorm.

She's crying!? Oh hell! Jaune thought as he felt like he had just kicked an already drowning bag of puppies. He hated seeing girls cry, he had no idea why it was just a semi-rational thing he had developed in his lifetime.

An aversion to crying females and bath salts... _don't_ ask about the bath salts, even the mere mention of them was more than enough to make Jaune shudder externally as he shuddered the first lecture ended with Phyrra finally broke down and hugged him making his swear on every last honor code that she knew that he would never do something so dangerous again.

After that Jaune had the faintest hope that the evening might end early. Thar hope was dashed when the _literally_ flaming figure of Yang approached him as her eyes burned hot.

'Yang I- Jaune never finished that sentence as he was suddenly lifted into mid-air and kiss fiercely. Pleasure exploded into Janine's mind as he felt the familiar curves and scales of the dragoness, for the briefest moment of time Jaune thought his ordeal was over until he saw her flaming red eyes and knew it was far from finished. " How could you!" Yang demanded breaking their embrace with a wet plopping sound and tossing him on his bed. where he bounced once before settling.

"I thought you were hurt or, worse! I thought that you were going to die! And then right when we get you to the nurse the one place where you can be healed you just up and leave"!?" Yang demanded angrily from him as her eyes leaked streams of fire

" I didn't mean to- "Stow it! Just because you are a god damned immortal does not mean we don't worry about you! For you to not _only_ leave without telling us was not only foolish it was cruel! And don't even get me started on how you got attacked!" The dragoness started flames coming from her mouth as her wings flapped in irritation.

" I _nearly_ forgot about that." His partner mumbled as a dark glow seemed to envelop her hands.

" I swear to Oum when I found out who did this..." Yang went on before finally lockin eys with Jaune.

" Look I don't know whatever _half-assed_ honor code you _think_ you're following but it ends here! No more stupid decisions, no more running away from the doctor ok?!"

Yang demanded from Jaune as the young knight shot his head upward his azure eyes narrowing to her purples ones as he did the _single_ most unexpected thing in the world, he stood up from his bed reared his neck backward and he _headbutted her_ in the face making her face briefly recoil and Jaune's nose explode in a shower of blood. A gasp escaped his friend face as he painted both his and Yang's face in his blood.

"How _dare you_." Jaune seethed angrily at the dragon completely ignoring the burning pain in his face as he tasted iron on his lips as his blood ran down them. " Who are you to tell me how to live my life, or what my honor means?!" Jaune demanded to take a step forward as the dragoness now had a shocked look on her face as her burning red eyes were replaced with her usual lilac ones.

" Jaune your hurt!" Phyrra yelled as she ran up, to him with a small cloth she had on her before Jaune waved her down as a blue light enveloped his nose as it re-stitched and remade itself.

' Do you think that just because we spent _one_ night together and had a few moments after that you can tell me what to do? Tell me how to live my life?" He demanded of Yang who was now completely on the back foot of the conversation.

" I just didn't want to you, to get hurt!"

" So what if I get hurt! We are in a school for hunters! Getting hurt and dying is part of the _brochure_ for this damned place!"

" That doesn't make it ok!" Yang yelled regaining her fires and taking a step into Jaune's personal space which he refused to relinquish for a moment.

" Just because you want to die doesn't mean we do! If you could stop your own _Light_ damned tunnel vision then maybe you would realize that!'

Jaune was about to fire back when a calm and cool voice broke his rant.

" _That's more than enough._ " The cool voice of Weiss said as she stepped in between the two.

"Yang has a point Jaune that your life has more value to it than you are giving it Jaune, and your lack of a crest is _no_ indicator of your worth as a person or to how much we value you as an individual. And Jaune has a point that his own personal honor code is up to him and it is _not_ our job to belittle him for it." Weiss spoke calmly and professionally silencing Yang and mollifying Jaune as the snow leopard quickly and easily diffused the tension between the two.

"That being said what you did was the _definition_ of i _diotic, foolish, asinine_ and above all ludicrousJaune. If you _ever_ do something like that again then you can expect _much_ more than a stern talking to, do I make myself _clear?_ " Weiss asked as her crystal blue eyes stared into his is own azure ones.

"Crystal," Jaune replied getting a satisfied hmph! Form Weiss as she sauntered back to her side of the room. shaking her hips in a satisfied manner that made Jaune stare.

" _We have to talk."_ Jaune nearly jumped out of his skin as an enigmatic voice spoke up from his left as Balke had _appeared_ right by him making his heart nearly explode out of his chest.

"How did you.." Phyyra began to ask before Blake spoke out.

" I am only going to say this _once,_ I am _not_ a racist and I am _sick_ and _tired_ of people accusing me of being such, if you come with me I will prove it to you," Blake said staring directly into Jaune as she eyed Jaune carefully.

" Come with you where?" Jaune answered the girl not trusting her so much. As Jaune eyed the cat faunus warily apparently he wasn't the only one who trusted Blake only as far as they could throw her. Jaune noticed both Phyrra and Yang had their respective weapons out at their side and Weiss had unsheathed her rapier while glaring at Blake cautiously. While none of them were outright hostile _yet,_ Jaune could still feel the tension in the room rise with every passing second.

" Your bathroom will do, come with me and I will give you all you need to know I am in fact not a racist," Blake added as she got up and silently walked into team JNPR's bathroom.

"Why not out here? If it's something so important then maybe you should tell all of us right?" Jaune added hoping to diffuse the tension in his room.

" I have been _trying_ to tell my teammates this four the past day and they simply refuse to listen, now either you will come with me into your bathroom and I will _show_ you proof that you need to trust me or you won't, either option is fine with me although if you have a _shred_ of honor left in you, you will follow me and here and listen to what I have to say."

Blake added as she got up and silently walked into team JNPR's bathroom closing the door without so much as a squeak.

Jaune stood up ruefully as he watched the raven-haired go disappearing into his team's bathroom. A look of curiosity and suspicion mixed into his face as she slammed the door without so much of a peep.

"Don't even think about it! She already tried to scare you off once who knows what she's going to do now!" Yang demeaned as Jaune stood up putting her hands on his shoulders and wings outstretched in a clear _do not g_ o demeanor as he made for the door.

"Fair point but I don't know if I never ask will I?' Jaune shrugged in a nonchalant manner before placing a hand on Yang's shoulder. " Trust me I'll be fine, and besides what's the worst she can do? I mean you all are right here right?"

Jaune added as the once furious dragoness calmed her temperature. Jaune knew Yang meant well and felt personally bad for attacking her earlier. They both let emotions get in the way of rational decision making something Jaune hated when it happened.

" Were right outside, call when you need us," Ren stated calmly as nodded to his team leader. To his side, Nora had somehow gotten out her Warhammer and was standing fiercely on it. " If she tries anything funny _we'll break her legs!"_ Nora added happily as she pointed to Jaune.

" Agreed.' His partner added with a smirk form on her face. " If she doses anything uncouth we will be right here, you just to call out," Pyrrha added smiling brightly as tiger eys flipped inattention.

" But seriously Jaune, if you're not out in three minutes, were breaking down the door alright?" Yang whispered into his ear as she eyed him carefully causing Jauane to smirk at the dragoness.

* * *

"So you came huh?" Blake asked the human as he walked into his team's bathroom. She had honestly not been expecting anything else. He was a human and she had basically challenged his honor, even if he did _not_ have a crest there was _no_ way a human or at least a human from _Arcadia_ would let that slide.

" So I did I'm thinking you want to prove something to me?" The human asked her as she sighed deeply.

" I'm going to tell you a story, a very _deep_ and very _personal_ story and all that I ask of you is that you listen ok?" Blake asked as she stared at Jaune steadily as her golden eyes blinked softly at him as she sat in his bathroom's counter.

" I'm listening to you," Jaune answered evenly as he crossed his arms to the girl who took a sharp intake of breath before speaking.

" Before I start I want a promise from you Jaune, I want you to swear on your honor that you will not reveal a word of the details said in this room until I give you permission to, and in return I will not reveal why you do not have your crest and your goal here at Beacon alright? And before you start yes I _do_ know who you are _Jaune Arc of Arcadia_ second in line to the Seat of the throne, currently wanted for _desertion_. I also know how you got here and more importantly _why_ you are here."

Jaune froze as his body went rigid ad his gaze went frigid as he stared at the faunus for several hard unblinking seconds before he agreed. _"Deal."_ He almost spat at her making her visibly relax as she let her shoulders down in a sign of relief.

"You have heard of the white fang I assume? And when I say white fang I mean the real whit fang, not the watered down report you saw in world history class." Blake asked as her amber eyes glared at Jaune's azure ones.

" I've never really paid attention to the news or anything so I don't have any real idea who or what they are beside a group of disgruntled mourning faunus," Jaune stated causing Blake's cat ears to drop flat on her self.

" That's not a lie that... Or at least they are not supposed to be. Jaune you _have_ to understand life is very different outside of Arcadia. I know how rigid human society is but it is infinitely more flexible than faunus by leaps and bounds. In your society, you can choose what path you will follow and what type of life you will lead. Even if it isn't popular you decisions are respected or at the lest you have options, we _do not._

"Jaune the caste system that we live in is _killing_ the majority of the faunus, you thought it was repressive in history class that was nothing compared to what Beta's have to go through on a day to day basis. Imagine being born into a society that from your birth determines everything about you. Will you be a great political leader, a cunning and clever businessman? a decisive general or admiral? Or will you be relegated to digging ditches for the rest of your life? The caste system forces all non-alpha faunus into menial and repressive jobs that not only usually pay dirt wages but force most non-alphas in a perpetual state of poverty and desolation!"

" I know that you may not see it right here but its still here even in Vale. If you walk more than three minutes past Beacon past the uptown part of Vale you hit the slums! They live in squalid overcrowded cramped houses that can barely afford and have only dubious to meager plots of land that are almost never owned by them!"

"And they are the _lucky ones!_ Did you know Vale is the _only_ part of the world where a Beta can even own land?! Everywhere else land ownership is the domain of the alphas were beta's can rent _at best_ the land they live one, Alpha's are the only ones who can own land, run a business, hold _any type_ of political office or lead the army. Jaune it is _horrible_ for non-alpha's out there and most of the nonalpha faunus are content to live lives of poverty and desolation _some are not."_

* * *

"That's where the White Fang came in, they were a fringe group in the political theater of the ruling caste of faunus, an outlying group of radical Alpha faunus who saw the rampant injustices being done to their fellows and demanded a change, at first they were a rather peaceful group, holding protest rallies and the like. And for a while, it was working! Actually working! People started to change, non-alpha's stopped being willing to take the crap that the cast system forced down on them. And even Aplha faunus who had seen the declining birthrate of alpha's and were determined to keep their influence leaned their support for their cause and for a time it was working!"

"Nonalphas gained more rights better-paying jobs and even _limited_ access to governing positions! And for one shining moment it looked like the caste system would be a thing of the past! That was until the first fertility contracts happened. After Atlas dealt with humanity and after the first Human Faunus conflict ended in a disastrous defeat for the faunus and after the coalition of faunus got their collective asses handed to them by the Arcadian army the fertilization treaties came and the caste system was more entrenched the ever..."

Even if Jaune had limited knowledge fo the outside word he knew that the faunus world suffered from internal dissidents. Something unheard of in Arcadia but in the outside world were riots, protest and _flat-out_ acts of terrorism or rebellion were commonplace in faunus society...

* * *

"For the non-alphas, it was the biggest setback in the history of equality. You see most alpha faunus who were fighting the system were _not_ open mind individuals but rather shrewd business members and political leaders who saw the ever-widening lack of alpha's as and the inevitable pitfall and the end of their reign, so they were paving the way for Beta's to be able to take control of their legacy. After humanity practically assured that an alpha would _always_ be in charge all that progress went away in a night."

"The Fang was _furious_ years of hard work was washed away in a single pen stroke, and after all that time the Fang realized that the time for peaceful protest and demonstrations were gone. If the world would not listen to their pleas seriously they would make them listen. And the old White Fang died as the new White fang was born and the largest spree of terrorism in Remnants history began."

" Jaune I was apart fo the White Fang, I was one of their best agents and I have killed more Human men, woman, _children_ then I dare admit and I am _not_ sorry for what I did. I did not want to harm humanity I just wanted freedom for me and my people! I am willing to do anything to achieve it. This caste system will destroy us! It is a restrictive arbitrary and archaic system that if we did nothing the entirety of Faunus society would collapse, so we acted... I'm guessing you've heard of the relay 505 incident correct? You should have given _that I know_ your scroll is still tuned into Arcadian news chatter, that train wreck was caused by me."

"The White Fang had developed another bioweapon and were targeting human society, I was told at first that it was simply a supply raid on a vault of human technology but I later found out about the intended purpose of the attack so I sabotaged it. I disrupted and damaged the disease containers exposing the virus to the elements beforehand diminishing it before I scuttled the train into the Arcadian wilderness and left."

* * *

"That was you!?" Jaune asked flabbergasted at the girl. Everyone in Arcadia knew about the _relay 505_ incident, the train crash that nearly destroyed a small outlying village. That was her? Jaune thought as the cat faunus kept talking.

" Jaune you might at me but know this I am _not_ a racist, and _neither is the white fang!_ They are simply confused and misguided fighting an oppressive system the only way they know how! By striking Arcadia! Have you ever noticed that how the white fang never attacks the sovereign human enclaves settled in faunus territory?

"Surely if the Fang wanted to hurt humanity they would find killing those humans in _mostly_ undefended outposts would be much more efficient and effective than traveling halfway across the world to one of the most inhospitable climates to fight the most technologically advanced empire on the planet right? The Fang want to break the caste system and they know if they break the human government that it will fall! If the Arcadian government collapsed then the fertility contracts will fall and the caste system will naturally fall apart under its own weight!"

"Still, that does not excuse me, I killed _dozens_ of people before I came to Beacon. Men, women, _children,_ it did not matter to me I was fighting for my people and any sacrifice was deemed acceptable. If I did nothing then the beta faunus would be forever repressed and forced into lives of servitude and I refused to let that happen!"

As Blake finally finished her speech Jaune e sighed as he shook his scroll. He had listened to Balke speak and knew the truth. Blake was not a racist he could see that clearly, she was not innocent and had at least equal or more blood on her hand compared to his so he had some sympathy for her.

" I understand, I know what you must have been going through even If I've never been through it I know what fight for your own cause is like. Believe me when I say you are _not_ the only one with blood on your hands. Join the crew! I Grew up in Arcadia where killing and death was just a part of life. You think Arcadia just let me go? You think they allowed a treasured son to just galavant off to a faunus hunter academy? Of course _not!_ I fought my way out to get my freedom!"

"But as much as I would _love_ to continue this discussion with you we have about twenty seconds before Yang breaks down this door and attack us so we need to be fast!" Jaune added as a smile formed on her lips.

" You know what after being accused of being a racist so much when I clearly am not I want a little revenge on my partner, are you interested in playing a joke?"

* * *

Time's up!" Yang yelled as she barged through the door taking no heed of the wooden splinters flying around her face as she stepped into the bathroom the dragoness pause briefly taking in the scenery until her eyes erupted into fire.

There on the floor was Jaune pinned down by Blake as she planted a deep and passionate kiss on his lips before breaking it and standing up, shaking her hips in a seductive manner. Yang swore she heard a zipper close as Blake got up and sauntered off.

 _"Our door!_ Yang, you can't just-" Phyrra began before seeing the scene on the bathroom floor and flipping out.

" _Get your hands off of him!_ " Both Yand Phyrra said at the same time as they both went to extract their current love interest post haste.

" Ok, you're right! She's not a racist!' Jaune said with a foolish smirk that both Yang and Phyrra seethe with anger.

" See I told you that I have nothing against humans, I'm quite fond of them actually as he will tell you," Blake added before walking out of the team JNPR's room and back to her own.

* * *

What followed next was two minutes of pure anarchy as both Phyrra and Yang argued with for and against each other about Blake stealing what was theirs... Jaune had no idea what they were talking about or what was being stolen but eventually, the remnants of team Rwby left and so did Phyyra and Nora after Nore suddenly out of the blue demanded that Phyrra accompany her off for some reason leaving Jaune and ren alone together in the dorms...

This was actually the first time Jaune had been alone with Ren and was not quite sure how to handle it. they had known each other for about a day and- _"It stops here."_ Ren said calmly as he watched Jaune his pink eyes burning holes into him.

"What stops here?" Jaune asekd his friend honestly not sure what he was talking about.

"You're starving yourself. For whatever reason, I have no idea but I can only assume it is deeply personal revolving around your honor. Usually, I would have no qualms about your penance but it impedes your ability to be a good leader and puts your life in danger so it stops _now_."

Jaune froze he had _no_ idea how Ren had figured it out but he had. After he left AracidaJaue had been intentionally starving himself in accordance with an ancient custom that was the first step to regaining his honor. As he stared at his friend blankly he continued to speak.

" I do not know your personal circumstances and I do _not_ wish to lay judgment but I _think_ you are a good person. And Nora definitely thinks you are so you have two choices, fix yourself and start eating regularly or I will tell Phyrra and Nora and they will fix you for you. pick wisely you only get one choice..." Rens aid as he smiled at Jaune calmly.

" Clever, very clever Lie, very clever indeed," Jaune told his teammate who simply smiled in response...

* * *

"Spill it!" The angry voice of Yang yelled as she grabbed her teammate and threw her against the wall.

Wess had been expecting many things when returning to her dorm mainly Yang ranting at Blake but for her to be accosting Weiss? Out of all people was extremely unexpected and honesty unwarranted in the Snow Leopard's opinion.

"You know more about Jaune's crest thing then you're letting on so come on out with it!" Yang demanded eyes glowing a light orange.

So that's what she wants. Weiss thought as she calmed herself down and prepared to take on the dragon.

"I'm sorry but I can not tell you," Weiss replied calmly toward her stronger team. _Crack!_ the sound of the wall breaking filled Weiss's ears as Yang launched a gauntleted fist through her wall less than an inch form Weiss's ear.

" I'm sorry I didn't quite get that. It sud like you were saying I'm too stuck up to talk to you about a secret that might save my friends life but I'm sure you didn't mean it like that right Weiss?" Yang asked as her eyes posit glowed with flame.

So that's it. Weiss thought calmy as she stared into Yang's glowing eys without hesitation. " It's an extremely personal matter for him. If you want to know more than asking him yourself, If he doesn't tell you then he doesn't want you to know and that's that." Weiss replied seeing Yang seethe as her grip on her shod tightened causing the girl a lave of discomfort.

"Now either let me go so I can get ready for bed or prepare to fight me so that I can make it to our bathroom," Weiss replied calmly as she unsheathed her rapier and stared into the dragons in the face.

"Why I- "NO FIGHTING! Both of you! Yang stop threatening Weiss! And Weiss go to bed before Yang gets any worse!" The pint-sized reaped yelled at her two teammates surprising them both. " I don't know what your problems are but I won't tolerate you two fighting so enough! Whatever your problems are they are done! At least for now act civil and go to bed!" Ruby yelled crossing her arms and shouting in the most authoritarian tone Weiss had ever hear the young _Vulf_ use.

 _Who the hell does she think she is?_ Weiss thought before staring perplexedly into the audacious young mutts eyes before she felt her limbs do something truly audacious and obey her young leader's words, it took all of Weiss willpower into not gaw as she did just what Ruby had said as she simply ignored Yang who also let her go eating a smirk form Blake as the two teammates prepared for bed...

* * *

 _present_

"Ok, but can I at least eat my own food first?" Jaune asked his friend as Phyrr gave him a sry look.

" Jaune you diet is not very healthy and..."

" You should cut back a bit ladykiller!" Yang said as Jaune turned his head for the briefest of moments only to find out that his try of pizza and meat was no longer there. " My food!" Jaune yelled hopelessly as his dinner was swapped form him.

" You can have it back _after_ you finish your salad. We have a bid day tomorrow at the forever falls and you will need your strength all right?"

Jaune signed in defeat as he looked to his least favorite food and begrudgingly dug into it.

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in the Beacon library as Yang sat in an isolated desk by herself int he farthest corned back in the room. As she read alone book, the book was currently held sideways, not the way it should be held as Yang fought the urge to shudder as she turned a page. _page flip!_ Another wave of pleasure hit her body as she felt her latest climax rock through her. She fought the urge to cry out in pleasure as she looked down to the one responsible, as she looked to the messy wad of blonde hair that was between her legs.

Sweat Oum the human knew what he was doing! Yang thought as had to fight to stay upright in her chair as his tongue went to work on her lower regions, her claws dug into her table and her legs spasmed outwards as she bit back a moan of pleasure and. - " Excuse me... Yang was it?" A familiar voice asked as The blonde looked up startled to find the familiar form of the rabbit faunus Velvet Scarletina staring at her.

"Velvet!?" Yang asked trying and _failing_ to sound normal as the girl looked other in concern. her bunny ears dipping as if she was expecting some type of retaliation.

"It's nothing I just saw you over here by yourself and you looked like you might be in trouble and-

"I'm fine!" Yang yelled as her third climax of the morning hit her as the knight apparently hearing her distress had doubled his efforts on her groin making her shudder in a climax for the third time. _I'll get him for that later!_ Yang growled internally as her nails dug into the wooden desk surface. As Yang shuddered in ecstasy as she took a death grip on the wooden table as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, the young faunus looked on in concern.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Velvet asked as she began t walk over to the younger dragoness.

" I'm fine!" Yang said sticking out alone arm trying to desperately keep the faunus away, Velvet could not see what was behind the desk, her skirt was all the way down and her chair was soaked in her own juices that was not even counting the human that was the main cause of the issue.

"I''m fine!" Yang said as she desperately kept the older student at bay hoping against hope that the bunny faunus could take a hint.

" Are you sure? You don't look like your ok. Your face is really read and your scales are-" "I said I'm fine!" Yang half shouted half stuttered as her clawed gripped into the desks.

"If you say so..." Velvet said as she ruefully looked at the younger student. She could tell her younger classman was in some distress but whatever it was, it was something she didn't need or didn't want help with. "If you say so I hope you feel better!" Velvet said as she turned away her loose-fitting Beacon uniform flapping freely as she _hopped_ day.

" Thank Oum!" Yang said aloud as the upperclassman left her be as the human's head back off as the bunny walked away. " Oh no, you don't!" Yang said as she locked a leg around his head and forced him back down shuddering as she did Yang... "you are going to pay for that Ladykiller!". Yang added as she tightened her grip on his head. Yang! "You just wait till I get you in my- Yang! Room I' going to- _YANG XIAO-LONG WAKE UP!_

* * *

" What!?" Yang yelled as she shot up suddenly finding herself in her bed in her dorm with a bundle of wet sweaty blankets wrapped around her. As her Younger sister looked up petulantly to her.

" Yang Xiao-Logn get up! It'ss time to go! We have to go to the briefing are for the forever falls trip!"

"Forever Falls?" yang asked as she opened her eyes to find herself in the nearly empty dorm and her younger sister standing below her looking up petulantly toward her. Her entire body was twitching and covered in sweat as she felt something that had to be the fiercest itch running all over her.

" Come on Yang! Blake and Wess already left without us so let's go!' Ruby asked before pausing as her _VUlf_ ears and nose twitched oddly. " What's that smell? It smells like fish." Ruby added before sprinting toward the dorm's door before adding a final hurry up!

Yang was mollified as she felt her face heat up in a bright blush. Oum no! she thought as she reached a clawed hand down already reaffirming what she already knew instinctively as she felt her underwear and a decent portion of her mattress was soaked in something that was definitely _not_ water.

Not only that if Ruby had smelled it then definitely Blake and Weiss had smelled it and knew what was going on and had simply left. cursing herself Yang felt an itch a twitch that infected her body as her very core seemed to over heart. She knew what was wrong with her.

Yang wanted to have sex, no she at to have sex with one person, the human Jaune was the only person Yang wanted to have sex with and she would have it, but first, she needs some help...

* * *

"Where is she! We are already running behind as is! Are you sure you told her to get up!?" Weiss demanded angrily to her partner and now _somewhat_ accepted leader Ruby.

" Yes, I woke her UP she; just taking forever to get here!" Ruby whine as the sat strapped dint the air bullhead where the RWB of RWBY and the integrity of JNPR was waiting for her to depart to the forever falls.

" So help me if she makes us late- " Chill out Weiss Cream! don't lose your cool!" Yang said as she slid into the closing bullhead doors.

" Glad you could join us Miss Xiao-Long Please take a seat.' The icy voice of Miss GOodwtich said as she finishes admonishing Yang as she hopped into the craft and into a seat next to her now semi-tolerable partner Blake.

Don't get her wrong it was great knowing the person you would be living with for the next four years was not a racist bigot, but it still didn't help that she had the personality of a particularly dull doorknob and the sense of fun to match.

" Nice to see you Yand. I take it you a good night sleep? Any _pleasant_ dreams come to your attention?" Blake added flashing a mercurial smile to Yang who blushed as Weiss made a motion of disgust and muttered something about _cleaning her own damned sheets._

Did Yang mention Blake had a sharp tongue and a knack for cutting sarcasm that put her dad to shame? Cause if she didn;t _she did._ It had seemed that Blake in the course of three weeks had gone from barely tolerable partner to a sarcastic jackass who makes snide comments in the back of a movie theater.

" Nothing to pleasant Blakey! But it wasn't near as good as the things under your bed! What were they called again _Ninjas of love?"_

" Yang!" Blak half hissed eating a bright blush as she out her partners one weakness, her storage but not illegal taste in porn.

as the cat fauns blushed the ship finally began to live off as the turbines winded up " Where were you anyway? I woke you up a half hour ago?" Ruby asked as she grabbed done her seat restraint as the ship began to rise.

"I was busy..." Yang said as she remembered earlier.

* * *

" Come on Come on!" Yang hissed as she watcher her scroll making the dialing sound until the icon for a linked call finally appeared as a set of burning red eyes appeared on the screen.

"Yang? Is that you? the face on the screen used as red eyes widened in surprise.

"Hi, mom! I was just-"

" What did you do?" The cool voice of Rave Brawnren quickly cut through her daughters attempt as small talk as her crimson eyes narrowed on her child.

" I didn't do anything, mom!" Yang replied angrily as she narrowed her eyes at he mom, the elder dragon was not be dissuaded and pressed ever onwards.

" You _never_ call me to just say _hi_ now tell me what you need or I'm going to hang up. I have things I need to do today."  
" Jeez! Cant a daughter call her mom without having an ulterior agenda?"

" Yes, a daughter _can_ call her mother just to say high and _that_ daughter is called _Ruby_ who has called me every night since arriving at Beacon and you have not called me in over a month. So you'll excuse me for sounding a bit suspect when you call me out of the _goodness_ of your heart."

She has me there. Yang admitted as she thought of a way to ask her mother about her current love problem.

" Look mom I nee you help its'-"

" Do you need money? If so just tell me how much and your father will-

"No mom! I don't need money!"

"I'm calling you about this boy I met and-"

"Dear _Oum! Did you kill him!?_ We need to hide the body! Tell me where you are and I will-

" No mom! I didn't kill anybody and I do not need any Money!" Yang yelled tired of her mothers perpetual pecimissim.

Ravens face twist in suspicion before a miniature light bulb went off over her head. " You _just_ lost your virginity didn't you?"

"Mom!" Yang yelled as her face turned a color to match her mother's eyes. As she shouted out a variety of excuse Raven chuckled lightly, causing her inky black scales to stand even more pronounced against her pearl-colored skin as she began to speak.

" It's _fine_ to lose you virginity Yang. I was not so much older than you when I had my first time, so tell me what kind of alpha is he? I am assuming it _is_ a he, if not tell me I have no opinion, are we talking Bear, leopard, Tiger?"

" Your right he is a he but he's not an alpha..."

" Oh, a _beta_ then? Finally engaging you _dominant_ side huh, you are more like me than you realize. So tell me did you pluck your self a nice fox? Or a cute bunny?

He's not a beta either!"

" A _Vulf? Really?_ While I have nothing against them I never thought you of all people would find one romantically attractive but I have no problem as long as you treat them right you will find that I have no objections."

" Not a _Vulf_ either mom," Yang said causing Raven to blink.

" If he's not an alpha, nor a beta and he's not a _Vulf_ the what is...

" _He's a human mom,"_ Yang said before her mom's tone took on a deadly serious tone as it lost any sense of banter it once had.

 _" What. Have. You. Done?"_

* * *

You will have three hours to collect your sap before you return here! Until the stay in your predesignated pair!' Miss Goodwitch announced as Jaune turned to his current partner and best friend Ruby.

" You ready rubes? Jauenas as the _Vulf_ nodded vigorously as he struck out his arm

 _" Team leaders united!"_

 _" Will never be divided!"_

Ruby finished their combined catchphrase as the two leaders said bye to their teams and wander off into the forest...

* * *

" This was a _bad_ idea!" Ruby yelled as she ducked the claws of an Ursa Major dodging to the left before Jaune appeared from behind her shield bashing its face in before striking his sword into its neck ripping out its throat.

" Why did you want to toss the bottles of sap in the first place!?" Jaune demanded as another grim tired to decapitate him only for Ruby to strick first cleaving its head clean from its shoulders.

" I was bored I'm sorry! Plus how was I supposed to know they would attract Grimm!?" Ruby apologized before firing three times into the approaching Ursa horde.

 _" Moon damn it!_ " Jaune cursed as he picked up his shield and sword they were surrounded by Ursa. Over forty easily and they were getting pretty bad and scroll interference was so they were as good as stranded.

"I hope Cardin get's help soon!" Ruby added as the two teens prepared to fight till their upcoming deaths.

" You and me both!" Jaune admitted as he readied his weapons. He comforted himself with the fact that as long as he died fighting his quest was not in vain, victory or defeat he would either regain his honor completely or be one step closer. Either way, it was Jaune's victory. Or so he told himself as he let out a war cry as he and Ruby ran toward the monsters of Night. _I wonder what_ Roman is _doing?_ Jaune thought as they ran and the Grimm charged them...

* * *

 **AN**

 **Well that's it, for now, I'm getting the kinks out of my editing software _there is a lot of them,_ so this chapter might seem a bit all over the place. Sorry about that. I'll try to fix it by Wednesday where I'll hopefully finally get a stable release date for this fic. Probably Wednesday.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN** **I said I would have this out by the end of Wednesday and here it is! Thanks for all the reviews I read them all! and I will try to do better. IF i learned to speak English I can learn to write. I Finally fixed my editing software so expect more chapters and better chapters soon! Until then thank for everyone following this fic! and have a good night!**

* * *

"This was a bad Idea!" Ruby yelled as she sliced through the alps Ursa majors head. The thing stumbled blood spewing freely from its exposed neck before another of its kind reared up from behind it massive aw slobbering as it swiped a massive paw to her head.

" I got it!" Jaune yelled as he leaped over the disintegrating monster as he shield based the offending monster in its snout breaking its teeth before driving his sword up through its neck as striking hard as he gouged out its throat before kicking it away with a look of disgust. As the monster faded away he turned his attention to his friend.

"Thanks!" Ruby said as she reloaded her sniper rifle her red black _Vulf_ ears pert and focused on the environment around them.

" There are still over thirty of them left." Jaune lamented as the two teens readied themselves for combat.

" I don't see a way out of here," Ruby added as she checked her scope seeing them to be almost well and truly surrounded by Grimm.

" And unless you feel like making this a final stand type of deal I think we should make a tactical retreat," Jaune added as he raised his shield and took a defensive stance.

"Tactical retreat? I thought you were the one who would want to make this a _glorious_ last stand." Ruby said smartly as the Grimm began to charge.

"Only when _I'm_ the one grandstanding, and not when my friends are involved." Jaune corrected earning a nod from the _Vulf_ as the Grimm swarmed them.

* * *

Glynda was _not_ in a good mood, as she sprinted through the falls. It was one thing to have students have mishap but this!? This was ridiculous! As she eyed their aura gauges of the two missing students, Mister Arc and Miss Rose as she saw both of their aura dropping faster and faster into the red and if the rate of depletion kept as it was then they would both be dead before she could get there. That was something she and the two students running just behind her vowed to _not_ let happen as she turned her eyes to the Tigress and dragoness as they both barely kept up with the dean as they ran to the sounds of the fighting.

This could _not_ be happening! _Please be safe... Please be safe... Please be safe both of you._ Pyrrha thought as she eyed her scroll on her wrist as she sprinted through the Forever Falls. The Blood-red trees flying past her as she ran don't you dare do it! Phyrra yelled internally as she eyed her scroll as the pictures of her entire team plus RWBY flickered on it.

As she eyed the two pictures two stood out _infinitely_ more than the rest the one of her leader and partner Jaune and her adorable _Vulf_ friend Ruby. Who's both aura levels were in the _deep_ red and falling dangerously fast. As they ran the orange blipping heartbeat monitor that was beating a steady green on everybody else, that was showing their current levels of heart slipped rapidly before a terrible screeching sound filled the as Jaune's aura suddenly dropped into the negatives as the steady heartbeat monitor under his face started beating erratically in a move that only happened to signal terrible and damage.

As they ran the orange blipping heartbeat monitor that was showing their current levels of heat slipped rapidly before a terrible screeching sound filled the as Jaune's aura suddenly dropped into the negatives as the steady heartbeat monitor under his face started beating erratically in a move that only happened to signal terrible and damage.

Her heart stopped before as time seemed to ebb and stop as she watched both her partner and Ruby's heartbeat screech erratically before they both flatlined giving a steady whining tone before the world seemed to explode.

 _BANG!_ Yang suddenly rocketed into the forest as her gauntlets propelled her violently into red trees, as Phyrra redoubled her pace even passing miss Goodwitch, before breaking the clearing where her partners last know location was being broadcasted as she tore through the bushes and her heart stopped.

It was a _massacre,_ the entire valley floor was littered with disintegrating Grimm corpsed lining the entry of the grasslands clear with fresh blood that washed into the ground turning it into a macabre display of-of blood and dirt. As she took in the devastation two things caught her eyes and made her breathing hitch.

The breath in her lungs was stopped and held hostage as her heart stopped and tears began to well up in her eyes. As she stepped forward in the epicenter of the fighting laid two items, one a torn red hood ripped and torn to shreds and was covered in bright fresh blood with massive claw marks next to it.

Pyrrha was already shaken by the first the time but the other made her finally break, as she was what could only be an _severed_ leg in a familiar pair of jeans as she finally fell to the ground and broke she heard Yang let out the most unholy shrieks Phyraa had ever hear a faunus give as she slammed the ground as her entire body ignited in a raging inferno with her first sending a massive shower of dirt and grass into the sky.

Pyrrha swore Yand had developed a case of heterochromia as one of her eyes radiated blood red with fire while the other was the deepest purple Phyrra had even seen as the dragon cried openly onto the ground, as Miss Goodwitch dropped her riding crop into the dirt, as her emerald eyes widened in shock. _They were too late_ Jaune and Ruby were dead….

* * *

" _Were lost."_ Ruby said as the two finally stopped running forward, it had been hours since their last attack by a Grimm a Ruby and Jaune were they now thoroughly and completely lost in the forever falls as the sun sent and enveloped them into darkness.

" You have a point that we are lost," Jaune added ruefully as they looked to the darkening sky, the sun headset an only the faintest hints of light still remained in the air. If they didn't find some shelter soon they would be alone in the dark in the Grimm infested wilderness. And while the prospect of fighting a battle to the death in the darkness surrounded by Grimm was intriguing to Jaune he had more important priorities to do first, mainly on getting Ruby home safe and sound. His honor would come next.

" We need a plan, it's already dark and we need to find not only a place for shelter but a form of keeping warm," Jaune said as he looked at his friend. The _Vulf_ head seen better days. Her uniform was ripped and tattered, the cape she wore like it was a second skin had been ripped off and torn by the jaws of an Ursa Major taking away not only a major part of the girl's mental state but and another way of keeping warm.

Otherwise than the dirt, smudges, and minor scratches she was fine. Her aura had somewhat regenerated into almost functioning state and had somewhat heald her bodies injuries.

Jaune, however, was not as well kept. His healing abilities had _barely_ been able to repair his hideously damaged body. Thankfully the moon head seen fit to grant him a blessing as the alpha grim that sheared off his right leg had not done any more harm and Jaune had been able to survive until it had _actually_ regrown. As he checked his new naked limb he was just proud that the new ligament was just as good as the old one.

"Now if only I head another pair of pants," Jaune said aloud as they finally stopped under a large blood red tree.

"I need a break!" Ruby huffed as she breathed harshly out of her mouth, it was still early and already her breath came out in puffs of steam. Not a good sign. Jaune thought as he looked up to the sky, it was already getting cold now and the night would only get worse, if they wanted to stay warm the first thing they needed was a fire.

" We have to make a fire," Jaune said firmly as looked around for firewood. " Ruby, can you use your night vision to go hunt for some logs while I find us some kindling?" Jaune asked his friend as the young faunus nodded instantly.

"I'm on it!" Ruby said as she uses what was left of her recovered aura to dash of int the tree line in a shower of rose petals….

* * *

' We got lucky." Jaune admitted as they sat in front of the crackling fire. They had been fortunate tonight, Ruby head been able to use her scythe much to her own dismay at the magnificence of _Cresent rose_ was reduced to a mere gardening tool, to cut and chop several large braces as Jaune head found several smaller one plus his own fire starting kit.

The kit was simply only consisting flint a survival knife, a stone, and several other similar ingredients of his Arcadian grade survival kit, by now but it was almost an extension of himself seeing how he carried it everywhere with him, after all, no self-respecting Arcadian leaves home without it. Jaune thought tiredly as they sat in front of the fire.

"Hey Jaune can we talk?" Ruby asked as she leaned her small _Vulf_ body into his making Jaune breathing hitch.

"Sure Rubes, what about?" He asked trying to keep his cool. He hadn't known what to expect when Ruby had suddenly sat in front of him and pushed her back int his chest but he was not expecting her to be so... _Soft._ For lack of a better word, Ruby was very...very... _Soft..._

It was like Ruby's entire body was made of some type of _incredibly_ soft velvet as his nerves picked up one her shapely curves and smooth skin even through his armor, and while this _did_ help them maintain the heat it also caused a number of other _anatomical_ problems with him.

She's so cute! He thought as the faunus slunk into his chest grinding her lower half into his groin, her body instinctively seeking the warmth that his body naturally provided and adding her own heat for good measure.

Jaune felt every part of the young girls back as she sat on his lap she showed no signs of awareness or questioning of their intimate situation even as he wrapped his arms around her waist she gave no signs of resistance even wrapping her arms around his as the fire gave quiet crackling sounds as the two teens snuggled for comfort.

 _SNAP!_ An extra large log broke in three as the fire beg to dim. " Anything really. I would like to know more about you honestly." Ruby admitted s she snuggled herself deeper into Jaune's lap making the human sweat.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Jaune asked her as she breathed heavily. " Anything really, Jaune I don't know you that well despite you being my _best_ friend here at Beacon. I feel that we should know a lot more about each other! Like how I come from a small island called Patch. I live with my sister dad and two moms and was trained briefly by my uncle Qrow."

Ruby added as she looked up at Jaune as her _Vulf_ ears brushed his nose nearly stopping the young boy's heart. " I _want_ to know more about you Jaune so tell me. Please?" Ruby added making Jaune sigh.

"Ther's not much to know really. As you know I cam from Arcadia the human territory. I was training to be a hunter there before coming- " You trained in Arcadia!? Like do you know any super secret human battle techniques!? Like can you teleport or break trees with your mind or-"

"Ruby we are humans, _not superheroes._ Besides, that it was simple basic Arcadian training, I mean it was a helluva lot different than the training we do here. My training back home was much more... _intense_ with _much less_ room for failure and mistakes than what you go through at Beacon that's for sure."

" You said it was different? How so?" The young faunus asked as she cocked her head at him. " What was your training like that made it so differnt.?"

Ruby asked as Jaune paused for a moment. _"What was training like, what was my training like... My training was..."_

* * *

 _Get down!_ Jaune yelled as he jumped into the glaring bitterly cold snow of the Arcadian wilds earing a mouthful of awful tasting slurry as he hit the ground hard as bullets ripped past his head, as the heavy staccato of large caliber ammunition fire filled the air. _FIT! FOOM!_ A shell exploded right in of his foxhole making his vision turn white as it sent his ears ringing. He risked a peek over the glaring midwinter sun as he looked out of his foxhole. FISH! BAGN! A bullet nearly tore his head off as he eyed the enemy trench that was firing upon him. The hostile channel was only about thirty yards away but with all the gunfire coming from it might as well have been a mile.

 _"Moon dammit!"_ Jaune yelled as covered his ears before he heard the sound of shuffling feet behind him.

"Enjoying the day Jaune? Fancy yourself a nap or two while the rest of us fight are you?" The calm, collected tone of his best friend added as her, and her loader jumped into the impromptu foxhole as the sound of gunfire and shelling filled his ears.

"Nice to see you too Shelly!" Jaune said to his best friend since childhood. Shelly Mason, part of group Mason who laughed earnestly as her sandy blond hair flying in the breeze as bullets ripped around her head her emerald green eyes glistening in the harsh Arcadian winter sun earning a smile from the boy as she brought her Gun to bear.

"Eddie load!" She yelled as her loader a boy named Eddie Nodded gruffly. The boy worked quickly as shelly sent up the light machine guns bipop stance, Eddie fed a long belt of bullets into the weapon as he draped half the belt over Shelly's shoulders in the process.

He was a bigger boy maybe a year older than her, but he was a respectable loader, saddled with strong arms thick dark hair and brown skin. An unusual trait for those born Arcadia where by default almost all pale-faced blonde or dark hair. As he loaded a string of bullets into her emplacement as shells began firing on the enemy trench.

 _VHTUM! VHTUM!_ The sound of projectiles larger than his head and going over three times the speed of sound echoed as she peppered the enemy trench spraying them with fire. The _VHTUM!_ Sound of her weapon firing was comforting to his ears as Jaune raised his shield. If we keep up that rate of fire then we are going to- before he could finish that sentence a massive explosion filled his ears as the world went bright white and the was lifted up, into the air.

It felt as if a massive fist had slammed into his chest. As Jaune was lifted into mid-air."HUH!" He spat as the entirety of the air was knocked from his lung as he flew into the air briefly levitating before smashing harshly into the ground earning a mouth full of snow as he crashed into the mush.

His heart was thumping out of his chest and his lungs were refusing to take in the new air as a fierce ringing sound filled his ears stabbing sharply into his eardrums.

His body jerked and shook as felt the early signs as he knew he was going into a seizure. " Moon damn it!" He cried remembering the standard Arcadia practice for someone suffering from concussion damages as he quickly reached into his back pouch, before deftly unfolding a small ball before reading back and shove the ball of cloth into his mouth so he didn't bite his tongue.

As his body began to shake and convulse, Jaune bit down hard on the cloth as he rode through the waves of pain entering his body. It was like someday had put a live wire in him as he fought back tears as he gripped the snow around him for purchase, as he fought back his tears the pain seemed to go on forever, before his vision returned as his shaking dimmed until he drams the ball necessary a spat it out with a nasty PHA!

As he spat up a wad of violet phlegm he saw the face of his childhood friend shell laying quietly on the front of her machine gun. Jaune felt a moment of relief as his best friend was ok until he looked further down. Shelly was _missing_ , or the entire _bottom half_ of her was.

Everything from her shoulder blades downward was simply _gone_ long trails of intestines fell out of her half like blood streaks of macabre candy as she laid there her entire lower half head vanished in a new miniature sized crater in their foxhole, of her loader only a burned arm remained of him. Jaune stared at his best friends corpse as her green eyes head all read hazed over and looked dimly off into the sky. _Ah well,_ Jaune thought as he looked or the enemy firing trenches now I need to-

" _Get down kid!"_ A voice yelled as three sets of, footsteps entered his hearing as a hand pushed him down into the snow. Just in time as the foxhole was peppered by a flurry of bullets and shrapnel covering Jaune's world in a storm of led and metal. As the firing finally stopped the man spoke up. _"Light take you, you bastards!"_

The man yelled as Jaune finally got his first look, at the man. He was older than Jaune by about four years and wore a shining white uniform that looked nothing more than a _white tuxedo,_ than anything else, he also had flaming red hair and sharp almost _penetrating_ green eyes and a set of perfect white teeth with what looked like a _bowler hat?_ Perched on his head

"Sanchez get some fire on the bastards! Use the Lmg! Moon knows she's not going to be using it anymore!" The man in the tux yelled to one of his men as the man jumped up with a curt yes boss as picked up shelly's gun taking the remaining ammunition belt from her corpse before loading it and firing into the enemy trench line _VHTUM!_ The gun sounded as it fired.

"Arc, Jaune Arc!" Jaune yelled to the man in white his voice barely audible over the sound of the gun firing.

"Roman Torchwick! _Fourth-year team leader_ at Arcadian defense academy! At your service kid! And you?"

" Jaune Arc! _Initiate_ at Arcadian defense academy!" Jaune yelled barely hearing himself as another bomb landed on their cover showering the, with snow.

"Nice to meet you Arc! As you can see we got a helluva situation here! We need to take that trench!" Roman yelled pointing to the hostile encampment as they rained death on them.

"But how! They've got us pinned!" Jaune yelled as they were sprayed by a fresh fusillade of bullets.

" If we stay here we will be torn to shreds! We have to move now!" Roman yelled before gesturing to his men. " _Smoke now!"_ Roman yelled as his two men and Jaune reached into their survival gear a withdrew several bland canisters before. Pulling their pins and tossing them in it the air.

As if on cue dozens of more cans filled the air as they smashed into the ground before a low _hissing_ sound filled the air obscuring the valley with smoke.

" _Kid, do you want to live forever!?"_ Roman asked flashing an wild smile to Jaune showing off his perfect white tweet as he held out a hand to Jaune.

" _Not in this lifetime!"_ Jaune replied finishing the old Arcadia saying as Roman held what looked to be a cane of some type as he pointed the enemy trenches.

" Come on then!" Roman yelled as he drug Jaune up and out forms the trench and into a wall of gunfire, shrapnel, and death.

* * *

" _It was probably no different from yours._ " Jaune added lamely making Ruby out but finally, stopped squirming in his lap as she hooded off much to Jaune's relief.

It was certain that while the young Faunus was young she was still developing a fact that was made clear every time she shifted on moved in his lap rubbing her more _sensitive_ parts against him an action that was not helped in the slightest by his missing pants leg, why does she have to wear a skirt!? Jaune lamented as the young girl got comfortable in his lap as the firelight warmed their bodies.

* * *

" their dead Ozpin." Glynda said somberly to the headmaster who nodded once in return.

" I see, that is most. _Unfortunate…_ I will have to contact miss Rose's family and Arcadian command. They will not be pleased by the death of one of their own outside of their country even if they were going to execute him for treason an-'

" There are a bunch of bloody psychopaths Oz! And you know that! They would have killed him themselves if they had a choice an -"

"Calm down Miss Goodwitch! We _must_ act rationally, student deaths are _nothing_ new to us. We need to simply calm down and think logically and-

" I'm tired of this Ozpin! I'm damn tired of watching people in my charge die and get hurt!" Glynda roared at Ozpin her usually pristine green eyes were red with tears as her cat ears and tail shot up in agitation as her hair was frayed and outfit a mess. Ozpin sighed heavily, he knew already what this was about and was already hating the conversation that was coming.

"Glynda what happened with Roman was not your-"

 _"Stop."_ Was all She could say as she gripped her wand so tightly Ozpin swore he saw cracks forming in its pitch black exterior.

" You know damned well what happened with Roman was my fault! And don't you dare say otherwise!" Miss GoodWitch shouted at her employer friend and mentor as tears fell down her cheeks and Ozpin sighed sadly.

" You can't keep blaming your-"

"Yes, I can and yes I will! Ozpin do you know how many people have died because fo me?! do you have any idea how many men, woman _children_ all died because I could not be bothered to be a better person!?"

"Do you have any idea how much death my selfishness and narcissism has caused? Because I do! Dozens Ozpin if not hundreds! All because I couldn't be bothered to treat another sentient being with common decency! if I had done anything and I mean anything different all those people would be alive and spared but I didn't! and you can't say a damned thing about it either!"

Glynda fine her rant green eyes softly crying as Ozpin eyed his dean with a pitting stare.

" We _all_ make mistakes Glynda, some _more_ than others, but that is unavoidable. But we do not have to let them define us. Think about all the good that's come from it. How many lives have we helped since you became a dean?"

" What have we built Glynda! Think about we have done so much for so many we can not let the actions of the few take away from that! And yes. I know you were close with Roman and _yes_ you made some mistakes but that doesn't change anything. Roman is was a human and some of them are just born that way an-"

THUD! The sound of being air-filled Ozpin's ear as the leg of his chair was sent flying past him with such force it embedded itself in his back wall.

" One more word about him and I _will_ end you Ozpin. I Know what I did was wrong and so do you. And I am not so blind as to see the good that I have done in my life but I directly caused what happened to him!"

Ozpin made to speak to tell her that she truly couldn't have helped it as she interrupted him before he could.

" I _failed_ with Roman and now I _failed_ again... Ozpin their not all like that! They need to be _protected_ and _looked_ after! if their government would just-"

Ozpin knew it was pointless, Glynda had made up her mind to not forgive herself and she was _partially_ right. Her treatment of Roman Torchwick had led him to the path he was on now. And whether she chalked it up to petty decisions, or need for the power she had caused much more people to suffer with or without realizing it.

Ozpin thought firmly as he watched open small lockets that held a picture of a young Glynda with a human with bright red hair and green eyes in what was happier times for everybody involved. Ozpin took one last sip from his mug as he prepared to do his least favorite part of his job, as he looked down in front of him it had been over four weeks and now it was it was time to sign the death certificates for two of his brightest...

* * *

"How long have we been out here!?" Ruby asked Jaune as the two paused to take a drink of water from a nearby stream. It was a bright sunny day around midday and the two teens were _absolutely_ and completely filthy. Mud, dirt, grass and every other type of unwanted substance coated every last inch of their exposed bodies making a unique version of camouflage.

"I'd say about four weeks, but maybe more," Jaune replied evenly as he went to wash his arms in the stream.

 _"Four weeks!_? How big is the Forever falls anyways!?" Ruby asked as she began to drink from the stream before bathing herself. The first time she had started taking off her clothes in front of him. The first time she stripped Jaune had nearly had a heart attack and tried to quickly avert his eyes. But after the _tenth or twelfth time?_ He had just simply stopped looking.

As the two tees enjoyed a quick bath getting whatever foul smells and grime that the could get off of their bodies. Which honestly was not much. Mainly due to their utter lack of soap or any cleaning material, they bathed quickly before attempting to find their way home.

"I can't believe we keep finding all of this food! You must be great at scouring aren't you?" Ruby asked Jaune as she dug another mango that she had rationed earlier.

" Not really Rubes, I'm just lucky is all," Jaune admitted gladly that Ruby was still Naive, mainly because he a sneaking suspicion that if he was traveling with _anybody_ else they would have raised the point of where Jaune was acquiring all the samples of _fresh_ fruit when there were no fruit trees in sight? As Ruby dug into her fruit ration Jaune was just thankful for being alive all this time...

* * *

" Dammit," Jaune said bitterly as he watched the sleeping form of Ruby. The tiny faunus sleeping form was just as adorable as her conscious form but that was not why Jaune was standing up. After the grueling process to extricate himself from her surprisingly strong embrace Jaune found himself wondering just how they were going lost in the wilds with their scrolls either destroyed or dead with little water and no food. Their time was coming to a close...

Or at least it was until he noticed the _completely_ out of place and suspicious perfect packed box of supplies sitting the middle of the clearing.

Jaune was no fool. he knew they were alone in the wilderness with no one around for miles and there was a box of perfect boxed and bundled supplies in the middle of nowhere? " _Because that's not suspicious,"_ Jaune said with every bit of sarcasm he could garner as he walked to the box.

As he eyed the package suspiciously even if their content seems genuine Jaune was still tempted to destroy the pack if for nothing else than to be safe.

As he readied his flint and knife _CAW_! A bird sounded as Jaune looked up to see a lone bird with blood eyes staring down at him. Upon closer inspection, it was a _crow..._

 _It can't be_. Jaune thought as he eyed the bird evenly, as the bird took off from its perch and flapped down to him Not for the life of him could Jaune hide his surprise as the once bird turned into a human male with jet black hair and red eyes and a stumbling gait.

* * *

" _Qrow!? Is that you!?_ Jaune asked completely shocked at the once bird now human that stood in front of him wear a loose gray shit and red pants. It was actually Qrow! Jaune stood flabbergasted at his old tutor as he stumbled drunkenly over to him.

" _Yeah it's me Kiddo_ , just thought I'd drop in to see how you were is all." The elder hunter said in a tired voice that Jaune knew translated in Qrow talk to _I was_ worried _about you and came here to help._

"What are you doing here Qrow!? Shouldn't you be on a mission for Arcadia or something? Do the free states need help with Grimm or is the threats-"

"I'm here for the family kid," Qrow added as he took a generous swig from his ever-present and seemingly perpetually filled flask.

"Family!? Qrow Brawnrew infamous ladies man and hunter extraordinaire has a family? How come I've never heard you speak of this before?"

" Beauce I ran away from that life a long time ago kid," Qrow added as he took another swig of liquor.

" You see that girl over there kid?" The elder hunter and personal friend of Jaune asked as he pointed to his sleeping friend.

You mean Ruby? What about her?"

"She's my niece, well _one of them_ anyways." Qrow confided taking another drawl of his flask.

" _Ruby is your nice?"_ Jaune asked totally flabbergasted not just by Qrow's sudden appearance but the admittance of a family.

" So is Yang by the way. But don't let it get to you and _do not_ tell them I was here. The _absolute_ last thing I need is for my elder sister to start tracking me down, I already have more than enough to deal with that damned snow leopard that _won't_ take no for an answer. I don't need Rae hunting me down and looking for me as well."

" Can you help us get home! Tell us the right direction of-"

Jaune never finished that sentence as Qrow vanished just as arbitrarily as he came turning into a bird before dropping a sheet of paper.

" Thanks for taking care of Ruby, I saw how you've been treating her and I'm _truly grateful._ Just don't let it get to your head ok? she's a sweet girl who is _far_ too trusting for her own good, Moon knows I know so be good alright? I'll drop you some food and stuff every now and then so be prepared and take care of her alright?" Qrow asked in note form as Jaune picked up the no longer troublesome box of supplies quickly disseminating them so it looked like they were scavenged before returning back to the campgrounds.

"Jaune? Is that you? Ruby as his approach woke the sleeping _Vulf._

"Sorry Ruby I had to use the bathroom but I'm back now," Jaune said as he sat down behind the girl faunus how instantly jumped into his lap looking for her lost warmth. Jaune gritted his teeth as he had learned not to fight his bodies normal reaction to a female in this close proximity.

" Tell me more about your training, I want to know more this time then it was just _intense._ " Ruby quoted him causing Jaune to sigh.

" Well, it was cold...

* * *

" _Keep going!_ " Roman shouted to his men as the ran forward int the smoke. Fresh snow crumpled under his feet as Jaune sprinted through the slush. The Bang! Fwish! of gunfire lit up the smoke screen as bullets whistled and whizzed by is hard. Smacking into unprepared charging students.

Boys, girls, all stopped and suddenly jerked violently as they exploded into bright gouts of crimson as their bodies crumpled and fell painting the white snow red as metal slugs tore into their unprotected bodies.

While some jerked and crumpled others simply jerked backward as if they were yanked by some giant unseen invisible hand as their bodies sprung unceremoniously to the cold snow. Roman who was sprinting all the time shouting encouragement to the students paused and briefly took aim before he fired a glowing red ball int the enemy line as a gun nest went up into a ball of fire.

"Keep running! Don't stop moving!" Roman yelled as the two men in has squad Sanchez, And Rico ran after him. Sanchez was a big burly man with sun-kissed skin and black hair tied into dreadlocks was firing the LMG he had taken from Sheely's corpse as he opened fire onto the enemy _BANG!_ Rico the other team members head exploded into a bright puff of red as a sniper burst his head open in a brilliant show of bright bursting blood.

" _Moon dammit!_ The light takes you bastards! Every last one of you!" Roman cursed loudly as they ran _BANG!_ The sniper fired again as a man's head vanished into a puff of red as an invisible hand yanked him into the snow. Roman was always there. Leading from the front, shouting words of encouragement to his followers and cursing the enemy as he sprinted for their trench.

" _Somebody_ kill that sniper!" Roman shouted aloud as they finally broke through the smoke screen and jumped into the enemy trench.

It was anarchy in the trenches. As they crossed the enemy line the entire fight changed from long rage death to brutal close quarter combat. Jaune dove into the enemy lines bisecting an enemy in a hooded mask he screamed horribly a Jaune sliced open his stomach before stabbing his neck killing him instantly. _BANG!_

the sniper sounded again as a boy no older the fourteen's head vanished into red mist as his headless corpse fell in the trench the neck spewing blood like a broken fountain painting the white gray walls of the trench a bright red.

"Jaune go kill that sniper, _NOW_!' Roman ordered as he fought a man in front of him before killing him with a chest shot.

"Sir yes sir!" Juan yelled he sprinted past the fighting and into a labyrinth of dull walls.

The trench was a maddening narrow labyrinth of passageways, dead ends ahs sharp turns, and with only the telltale _BANG!_ of the sniper to guide him it took him all of seven minutes to find the enemy nest.

The sniper was short, even for a sniper and it was clearly a female as the marksman aimed a long gauss rifle into the melee Jaune wasted no time attacking her. The girl gasped as she attempted to turn her long rifle to him, but Jaune was too fast for her. She screamed aloud as Jaune nearly cut her in two as her hot blood sprayed out from her body he saw why she was so small she was young.

She was no more than twelve as Jaune cut her down the sound of combat lessened as the cacophony of battle bleed and dimmed he knew his side was winning.

As he sprinted back to the trench he was greetd by the sight of a bloddy Roman and a half dead Sanchez. Alogn with the ohter studenst all cherring loudly as a loud speaker sounded. "You have all passe your iniationn and gradaution tsest for the Arcadain academy! Fell pride in youselves for today you have become more tha you were!"

* * *

" We need to get home!" Ruby whispered to herself as she held up Jaune. This was _not_ good, not good at all. The young faunus reasoned as they walked through the forest. Even with the fresh food, even with clean water Jauen had somehow gotten sick and was fading fast. His speech was slurred, his pule was weak his skin had lost nearly all of its color it and was nearing a ghostly pale complexion. Ruby had _no_ medical skills and she was desperate to save her best friends life.

" Come on Jaune! Ruby pleaded as the made their way through what was now _clearly_ the Emerald forest. "Just a little longer ok?" she asked as the boy groaned a response he shuffled his feet barely keeping them on straight.

Not good! Ruby thought as she put a hand on his head before removing it quickly. He's burning up! He needs a doctor! Not bed rest he needs real medicine and if he didn't get it soon. RUby shuddered at the thought. Jaune was her first _real_ friend. Outside of her family and even then he was the first and _only_ person to treat her as an equal.

Ruby loved her sister, and both of her moms and she knew they loved her in return. She was grateful for that love. She truly was! But it was different. even though they loved her they looked down to her. they thought she was _weak_ and in need of protection. Like she was some delicate vase that would shatter on impact, not a real person who was capable of not only making her own decisions but looking out for herself!

And while being treated like fragile property was _easily_ better than being outright abused, it still ate at her mind. She was not some defenses animal! She was a proud _Vulf!_ An _alpha Vulf_ and she wanted some damned respect for it! That's where Jaune came in.

Ever since this ordeal began he had treated her like an equal. He _constantly_ involved her in the decision-making and when he asked her for her opinion it was more than just patronizing the _stray_. He _actually_ cared what she had to say. took all of her opinions to hear and treated her like an _equal!_ Not like a faunus or an alpha or even a girl! But like a normal person! with Oum damned normal knees! It was all she ever wanted! All she ever needed...

And now this first true firn to ever grave her life was dying in her arms and there was nothing she could do about it, as she dragged Jauen through the forest. " You are going olive Jauen arc, even if _I have to die_ I swear on my honor as alpha you. Will. Live."

Ruby was _not_ one to usually belive in miracles but Oum be damned was one happening now. She had no idea how their half-mad wanderings had pointed them back to Vale but they did and now both Jaune and Ruby were walking the streets they had not seen in over a month.

As the felling of hard cement on her feet filled her body as the two walked past closed signs and buildings.

Tears welled up in her eys as they entered downtown it was late easily past two in the morning as they walked they were approaching _the docks_ of downtown Ruby was hoping that some of the workers could help her maybe they would even have some much-needed medicine! She hoped as she tightened her gip on Jaune " Don't worry jaune! It's going to be ok!

"You are going to be ok! we are going to OW!" Ruby yelled as she suddenly felt like she had just hit a brick wall and collapsed onto the ground.

"What did I just hit!?" Ruby asked aloud as she looked up to see a pair of bright green eys star into her.

" _Oh my goodness! did I hurt you!?_ are you in need of medical assistance!?" A bright cherry? The metallic sounding voice said as Ruby looked up to see a young girl staring down at her.

She had bright orange hair and piercing green eyes as she stared down at her. " No I'm fine- but he does!" Ruby suddenly yelled remembering Jaune. " He needs a doctor quickly! Can you help him!?"

Ruby asked tears welling on her face as she looked to the young lemming? As Ruby stared at her suspicously. Ther was somehting decidely off...

About the girl For one, her smell was in no way natural it had and artifical almost _plastic_ quality to it and her ears looked almost synthetic. As Ruby looked ot the stange girl she looked as if she was scanning him. As ridulouse as that sounded, I mean come on! Scanning him? She not a robot pr -

"He's a human!?" The girl suddne shoutd as she gripped Juane by the shoulders. " Yes, he is! Why does that-

" This is not good! He is a _class A endanged species_ and his core temperature is _several_ degress above the safe limit for his kind!

"I must adminster emergency first aid and alert qualified _Atlesian_ medical personnel!" The strange girl squaked as she suddnly procured a syringe in her hand.

" What are you doing with that- Ruby never finished her thoughts as the girl stabbed a needle into Jaunes neck before checking his forehead.

"Emergency antibiotics! Think penicillin but better! It will stop his infection spread for now but he needs medical attention!"

" Do you have a scrool!? I can call Beacon and get help!" Ruby asked suddenly remembering the simple scroll technology.

" I _do_ and I _will_ lend it to you!" The girl said as Ruby began dialing the office of Miss GoddWitch. Curisng vividlyfor Ruby htat is as she got a voice mail instead of the real teacher.

" Miss Goddwtich! it's me, _Ruby! Ruby Rose! I_ have Jaune with me! We are both alive but he needs help medical help! Can you please come and get us! We are at the _Vale docks_ and we need your help!"

Ruby finished her call before the strange girl looked to the sky.

"Ruby? Was it did you just dial the Vale emergency services?"

"No, but that's a great idea!" Ruby agreed as she began to dial 911.

" That _is_ unfortunate because I am picking up _several_ unidentifed bullheads that I do not have archived in my data files and was hoping would be the police coming to your rescue."

Files? What dose did she mean by files?

"RUBY!? JAUNE!?" A familiar voice yelled as Ruby turned around to see her team mate and possible friend Blake sprinting at her. "Blake!?" Ruby was on the verge of tears as the girl wrapped her in a Nora level of bear hugs. "Are you ok!? We thought yu were dead!? Where is, Jaune!? What's wrong with him!?"

Blake desperately as she gripped the human by his shoulders. " He is extremely ill and requires medical assistance that we can not provide currently." The Lemming? said as she stared at Blake evenly.

" Whoa! That dudes seen better days!" A new strange voice said as Ruby looked to see a new monkey faunus with a concerned look on his face. He was tall with an impressive set of abs and blonde hair. He wore a loose fitting open shit and a pair of jeans as he knelt by Jaune. " Is he a human!? By the Light! I've Never met one before!" The monkey said as he looked him up and down.

" What's wrong with him is there something we can do to help?"

"Besides wait for it?" Blake added as she stared worriedly at Janes pale body.

" I do not belive that is a valid option" the strange girl added as the roar of turbines filled the night sky as several bulled head swarmed around them.

" White fang." The strange girl hissed as she looked to the approaching gunships

" White Fang !? But he's human! We need to get him out of here before they see him or he's toast!" The monkey added looking up at the arriving bullheads.

" I won't let that happen!" Blake said darkly as she took out gambol shrowd we need to get him out of here before.-

" She never finished that sentence as bright spotlight engulfed the teen's as a bullhead touched down in front of them.

As it landed, the slide doors lid open and their breaths collectively hitched.

It was a human... A human walked right out of the white fang gunship. he wore a bright white tuxedo with a bowler hat and cane.

As he sauntered out, " Well well, looks like some kids are up past their bedtime. Usually, I would just kill you and be done with it. Your kind is worth less than dirt after all _but_ you have a friend of mine whom you _seem_ to be taking care of so I'm going to say this once. Give me back my comrade or die...


	6. Utopia start

**_AN: Here we go! another chpater of endangerd species off the press! Lets see what happens when a red reaper takes on an ice cream flaovered loli shall we?_**

 ** _Waring this fic is M for a reason so yeah. its not too bad this chapter but it might get worse so fair warning! That being said lets get on with the show_**

 ** _ps. I can't respon to soem revies for whatever reason so i wil be positng the reponse to them on this page in later shapters. other wise enjoy!_**

* * *

 _Smokey,_ the entire room was filled with thick, dense smoke. Large black, bloated clouds floated lazily through the air as Roman took a look at him. It was probably late in the night, or early morning he realized as he moved up the three thousand thread count sheets clung to his body like glue justify every lien he stole to buy them in one moment.

As Roman got up, he looked down to see his natural conditioned half-naked body. His exposed chest of chiseled six pack and pale pink sin was still in great shape much to the thieves personal satisfaction. As he looked to his right his girn tripels as he saw what was next to him. She was _beautiful_ tall with light skin curvy hips nick perky breasts which were d cup at the least. And along a pair of antlers sticking out of her head. As Roman looked tot he Faunus beauty next to him he had to admit it, she did look a lot better _without_ her face caved in. As the front of her face looked like it was smashed in by a bowling ball.

As Roman looked around the dark smoke-filled room, there were two other faunus bodies both beautiful women with hourglass figures all in similar states of undress and death. Now was the perfect moment. Before the decomposition could start and when the word was entirely silent, and Roman could just relax me his work,

"I could use a- the sound of breaking glass filled the air as he felt a familiar object being forced into his mouth as a smile formed on his lips.

His partner had teleported into the room cigar in hand was currently lighting his own. " You _are a doll._ " He told his partner as her mismatched eyes and pink, and brown hair seemed to jump with life at his words.

Neo _loved_ Roman. He was the Perfect partner for her. As she teleported into the room, it was a familiar scene. Roman half naked with some beautiful dead Faunus spread all around him. All female and all naked. Neo shuddered in joy at having finally found someone that understood her. She had no idea where Roman had picked up the habit of finding beautiful fauns women fucking them and then killing them. But it was a miracle he did and joy that her partner shared in her proclivities.

Neo could still remember when she first met Roman...

* * *

It was a late snowy night in Vale proper, and Neo was killing time before she found whatever activity to amuse herself with next. As she walked through the cold streets, a smell caught her nose as she heard the sounds of glass breaking and the _titillating_ sound of flesh being split open. Instantly she went to the source of the sounds, a nearby bar where a man in a white tuxedo was busy fighting off several attackers.

Neo was immediately aware of the fact that he was a human which was a surprise inning of itself. A lone human Vale? In the middle of winter? You don't see that every day.

Neo found a bright smile come to her face as she knew that while humans with faunus escorts where rather _dull and uninteresting,_ however! It was a known fact that whenever a lone human was around _fun_ times were usually right around the corner.

Although even her brightest expectations were shattered as she watched the man in the white suit fight. She knew a lone human would be fun, but even for that, he was different.

One he had seemingly just randomly murdered a faunus waitress at the bar, something most humans could never do.

Two he had then proceeded to fight and kill three alpha faunus one pure breed by himself. A feat even Neo deem worthy of praise as he finished slicing a jackals throat with a shattered bear mug as two more rushed him from behind.

Now Neo was interested. It was one thing for a human to get into a bar fight, that was fairly standard. They ate and drank like ever faunus after all. However, it was incredibly rare and uncommon for a human to use anything like an improvised weapon in a fight, they usually stuck to whatever sparkly guns they brought with them form Arcadia. And the biggest pull to her was the way he fought.

This human fought like a _madman_ , desperate punches tossed in with cheap shots, headbutts. He used any and every tactic no matter how underhanded or dirty to win, throwing all notions of honor and duty that most humans sang to the heavens aside using cheap shots, dirty plays, and cold, unrelenting pragmatism to win the fight.

Neo liked that as she teleported into the bar. She still remembered his shocked face when she appeared out of now where killing the panther behind him with a parasol stab to the neck, before helping him murder the rest of the bar's staff...

Neo was no fool she knew Roman hated faunus form the moment she met his eyes. His hatred for her was as palpable and apparent as the blood spatter clothes he now wore. But despite having little interaction with humans besides the occasional play sessions. She knew that after their fight together they had been bonded in blood.

Neo knew that humans especially ones with their crest like this one, took that kind of thing seriously. After that, she knew he wouldn't harm her for a time and seeing as how she saw no need to kill time any further Neo made due with the introductions.

Neo made her introduction to the human, bowing slightly to him and introducing herself as a _fan_. And as a _fan,_ she wanted to know him better, or so she told him at least. And Roman still indebted to her by her helping him reluctantly agreed to travel with her for a time...

That was over three years ago, and the two made a perfect partnership ever since. As Roman was more than happy to indulge her hobbies as she was more than help him with his.

As she traveled with him was learned that Roman had two honestly hated things in this world. The faunus and the Arcadian government. Both equally rotten and corrupt in his opinions. As they talked, she learned to her surprise that his hatred towards the faunus was not directed tot he faunus as a whole but mainly to alpha female cat types.

Why or how this hatred started Neo neither know nor could care. Roman had found several innovative and enticing ways of removing his stress that Neo found more than agreeable and soon the two were also as two partners could be.

It was a joy to work with somebody who not only accepted you for who you were but also allowed you be that person and made you thrive.

As Roman encouraged and supported Neo, she did the same, and over the last three years, the pair had left a body count so long and so wide you drape it over half the continent and not miss a single rock.

* * *

" I'll say this one more time, give me back my comrade _or I kill you_ , simple as that," Roman snarled at the group of young Faunus and human. He had no idea what kind of trouble Jaune had gotten himself into to get involved with his many faunus, but he was determined to get his friend off of it.

"We can't give him to you!" The young _Vulf_ said as she eyed him through tear streaked eyes and filthy clothes. "He's _very_ sick, and he needs a doctor!" If this response came from anyone, but a _Vulf_ Roman would have shot their brains onto the pavement. But it came from a _Vulf,_ so he did not.

"Listen, kid, he's a human. And in case you didn't know humans _can't_ get sick. Our aura protects us to form such things, so unless you _poisoned_ him, he is just tired." Romand explained as he signaled his _men_ if he dared to give them that rank to fan out around him.

"But he is sick! His aura was depleted in the forever falls, and it's not healing him anymore!" The Vulf replied again making Roman shake his head in irritation.

"Moon damn it Jaune!" Roman sighed as he snapped his finger as a fang member handed him a pure white briefcase form the bullhead as Roman took and unlocked the briefcase opened it and withdrew a small syringe.

"Here give him this!" Roman yelled as he chucked the syringe at the group of animals. The _Vulf_ deftly caught it, she is thought as the messy mud stained young girl got it before giving him a curious look.

"What do I do now?" She asked making Roman sigh as he saw the Fang get into their positions.

"Take the needle and stab it into his heart. And don't go freaking out on me now! You just got to get around his breastplate and jab the thing right through. It's a medical shot that Arcadia uses to fix humans without aura. It will give him a temporary boost and get him off his feet."

Romana declared as the Vuf instantly ripped off his front armor and went to stab him.

"Take the air bubbles out first!" Roman yelled preventing a disaster as the Vulf nearly killed Jaune. Dear Oum do they teach them anything? Roman thought as Ruby stabbed Jaune in the chest.

"HUH!" Jaune gasped as reality once again came twirling back to meet him. He gasped loudly as he nearly headbutted Ruby and Blake!? What the hell!? Jaune thought as the air filled his lungs and his ears felt like exploding.

They were no longer in the woods but in downtown Vale? As he was greeted by the worried tear filled silver eyes of Ruby and a cloudy sky. There were somewhere near the docks by the looks of the things. As he turned his head, he saw Ruby still filthy dirt and filled with mud cuts and bruises nearly crying as she held a needle to his chest and-

"What the hell!?" Jaune yelled as he saw the large object protruding from where his heart was.

"Why is there a needle in my chest!?" He shouted as he felt something tackle him from behind.

"Jaune! I thought you were dead! The familiar voice of Blake said as the cat hugged him closely from behind.

"Blake? What's going on what are you doing here? What am I doing here? What happened to me and why do feel like I got run over by a damned brick wall?"

"You were critically injured and recently resuscitated by an Arcadian jumper shot." A calm if not somewhat cherry voice said to his right as he turned to see a small girl faunus. A lemming if he guessed right looking down on him

She had bright orange hair, piercing green eyes and wore some type of bizarre outfit of knee-high jet black boots, white pants, and green top that seemed to hurt his eyes. Other than that she appeared to be an average faunus girl, although despite her usual almost too typical look Jaune felt a strange sense of disquiet from the girl.

He had no idea why but the girl seemed just _wrong_. Like there was something wholly unnatural about her. Something artificial and fake. He had no idea what it was, but she seemed friendly enough, and her Leeming's ears were lovely.

"Where are we?" Jaune aksed to the group as he stood up.

"Easy there, man! You look like hell! You should really take a break you know?" A cheerful voice said from behind him as a monkey faunus with chiseled abs blonde hair long tall, tanned skin and a pair of nunchucks said as he looked worriedly at him.

He was about Jaune's height with a pair of blue jeans a loose white shirt and tennis shoes, and he looked honestly concerned for him.

"Who are you?" Jaune asked the Fauns as he gave him a carefree smile.

"Name's Sun Wukong! Pleased to meet you...?" Sun trailed forgetting the blonde human's name.

"My name's-

"Enjoy your nap, your highness? Are you ready to actually do some damned work for once?! Or are you still too busy laying on your ass and letting everybody else do the job?" A far too familiar voice shouted as Jaune to see someone straight from the grave.

"Roman!?" Jaune yelled as he saw his old friend, mentor and comrade form home staring back at him. He still had his white suit, bowler hat, and the long cane he always wore as he stared happily at Jaune.

"The one and only! Nice to see you back on your feet kid, thought I'd have to come over there and knock some sense into you if you kept resting. Glad you're up though it makes this next part a lot easier." Roman stated as he saw the fang finally finished the circle.

"Roman! You're alive?! They told me you were dead!" Jaune yelled making Roman take a long sigh as he stepped off of the Bullhead ramp flanked by guards in white maks as he did.

"That sounds like them. Damn Arcadian's!" Roman sneered as he set foot on the ground, pebbles crunching under his impeccable with dress shoes.

"Well as you can see I'm about as far from the grave as possible, so that's good, I think?. Although if your friends want to say the same, you and that _Vulf_ should come here before I get irritated at them."

Roman said as the men in Masks took up firing position all around them making the group of friends form a protective circle around their injured member.

"Roman... I can't go with you. I have things I need to do." Jaune replied refusing his friend for what was possibly the first time in his life.

"What do you mean you can't go!? You cant be serious about staying with those _animals!_ Jaune you know why the faunus are like, how could you possibly want to be anywhere near them!?" Roman cursed as Jaune sighed. _Roman wasn't always like this._ He said himself as he stepped forward.

"Roman I joined Beacon to become a hunter. These are my classmates. Or at least most of them are. They are my new comrades, and I will not abandon them." Jaune said making Roman smacking the front of his head in anger.

Roman sighed in frustration as he twirled his cane. " You really did it didn't you? You actually ran away to join Beacon? You crazy bastard... I thought you were mad when I first heard about you doing that but you really did it..."

Roman said taking a deep breath and lighting a cigar. Jaune tenses as he saw Roman smoke, he knew that Roman only used smoke to either celebrate or to calm himself as the thief took a long drag from the cigar before finally putting it down.

"Jaune I'm going to give you _one,_ and I mean _one_ last chance. Come with me and the _Vulf_ can live. She has nothing to do with this. One chance Arc you can still be part of the 301st." Roman said making Jaune sweat profusely before finding his inner voice.

"No deal Roman. These are my friends and wither we all leave together or none of us do.' Jaune declared making Roman give a sad sigh and finish his cigar.

"It looks like you finally found your way Arc, good job... Credit where _credit is_ due _initiate._ You picked a goal, and you saw it through. _I respect that_. But its just like I always say initiate Arc, you _lay with dogs... you get fleas."_

Roman said as he nodded his head in admiration before stomping his cane to the ground as his face became a nasty snarl.

"Too bad you are going to die for it," Roman added as the Men finally finished surrounding them.

"Roman wait! It doesn't have to end like this!" Jaune yelled as the group drew their weapons as they prepared for battle.

Ruby turned _Crescent Rose_ in scythe form all her bullets long since expanded in the forest, while Blake who was suspiciously hiding behind Jaune drew _Gambol shroud_ while the Sun cracked his knuckles and drew his nunchucks.

Still dazed and confused Jaune drew his sword and shield, while the girl next to him... " Excuse me...ugh? Green girl? What is your name?" Jaune asked her as her face turned into a bright smile.

" Penny! Penny Polendina! It is a pleasure to meet you _Jaune of Arc_!" the girl said as Jaune felt his initial feeling of uneasiness grew. How does she know my last name!? Jaune thought, but before he could ask her he swore, he saw the girl begin to glow as the antic taste of ozone filled the air.

"Wait! Roman! You can' -do this! They don't believe in the Dark! If You kill them now, their eternity is forfeit!"Jaune yelled throwing a hail mary of a plan as Roman paused, balked and growled in that order. " _Tcht!_ " The thief curses as he halted his attack.

Yes! Jaune thought internally as Roman held off his men. Even if he had fallen from grace Roman Torchiwich still had his _honor!_ He won't attack them if he knows their eternity was forfeit and so-

Before Jaune could finish a darkness enveloped the docks. It was like a pitch black blanket came forward and smothered them as a creeping shadow overwhelmed the gaggle of hunters in training, white fang, and human thief, before suddenly the giant cloud that blocked the sky left as a bright light shone down and Juaune felt his blood run cool.

It was a full moon... As Jaune stared dumbstruck as the shattered moon in the sky, he knew his plan had failed.

"Well, would you look at that? It seems the moon calls upon us tonight!" Roman said through a feral snarl as opened his arms up to the sky.

"With this, I'm sure even a deserter like you will find his way to the afterlife!" Roman yelled as he pointed his cane toward the group. " _Kill them all._ _Try_ to capture the boy and spare the _Vulf._ ' Roman said quietly, and the docks exploded.

* * *

Blake was already sprinting, she had been prepared for combat as soon as Jaune's desperate moon gamble had failed, and the fight was on. Running behind Jaune and Sun bullets whip and slew around her as Blake hissed under her breath dodging a stray bullet as the fang opened fired causing their friends to scatter like leaves as they moved towards the enemy. _BANG!_

A long weapon fired as Jaune hunched forward as a softball size hole was suddenly ripped into his back as his body was pierced by along projectile. His body was literally _lifted_ into the air, before slamming back into the ground.

The human hung for several second in mid-air before he slammed back into the ground. Both feet hitting the cold dock floor as he coughed up a liberal amount of blood staining the floor red. As he screamed in agony as Blake saw strands of flesh shoot out of his injured body to reknit his wounds as his aura glowed a violent crimson color.

* * *

Damn it! Why did the kid have to be so damned stubborn!? Roman thought as he readied his cane towards the girl in green.

" **WARNING**! _Dangerous hostile detected! Use of extreme caution is advised!_ " The calm voice of _Vi,_ Romans personal Arcadia AI, said in his ears as small blue hud screen appeared over Roman's right eye.

"What's the deal, _Vi?"_ Roman asked as the small blue panel scanned the girl in green.

 **"Warning!** Hostile automaton detected! Codename Penny Polendina: Classification **_rouge servitor class!_** Threat level **high!"**

So she's a robot? And a _rouge servitor_ to boot? Whatever the hell that means! Roman thought as he launched a flare at the girl that exploded brilliantly against her chest and sent her flying backward.

At least she takes a hit like a regular person! Roman thought as he twirled his cane before instantly jumping back dodging a flash of white as he saw a familiar knife on a ribbon almost slit his throat.

" _Blake?!_ That you?! The hell are doing here?" Roman asked his apparent ex-white fang operator as she poked a familiar knife to his throat. "Shouldn't you be pointing that abomination of physics towards them and not me?" Roman asked as he struggled to get out of the knifes reach.

"I left the Fang Torchwick. I'm with beacon now."Blake admitted making Roman sigh. Is everybody getting a conscious now or what? Roman thought as he prepared to fight.

"Ah well, that's the trouble with you _animals_! You show up to work then you _just leave!_ You never even collected your _retirement pay!_ Sweet Oum Blake how do you expect me to run a business like this? Now you have to report to my assistant."Romas said making Blake actually believe he had lost his mind.

"Assistant who are you talking about?" Blake asked as Roman merely grinned at her.

"She's right behind you." Romad sneered as the sound of breaking glass fille the air and Blake's entire world exploded in terrible bright pain as she felt as if she had been struck by a freight train.

* * *

" _Please cease any and all hostile actions! You are all currently engaged in multiple class 2 criminal activities as described by the Atlesian code of foreign interference! Please put down your weapons. You are putting the lives of not one but two members of an endangers species in jeopardy!"_

Penny shouted as three faunus surrounded her. Three masked men all armed with either guns or swords surrounded her while she stayed still.

"You think you're so tough because of you're a hunter in training?I"ll show you something!"

A large ox faunus yelled as he swung an assault rifle down to her like a bat. Penny who had finished talking merely stood still and watched as the gun broke into three distinct pieces upon contact with her face. _CRACK!_ the assault rifle shattered upon contact with her face as the girl remained unfazed by the assault.

"The hell!?" The white fang yelled shocked at his weapons destruction.

 _"Please desist assault on this unit! Any more hostile actions and I will be forced to respond with maximum force!"_ Penny stated attempting to calm the violent incident as per protocol.

"Eat this!" Another of the faunus yelled as he swung a sharpened glistening bayonet at her which Penny caught in one hand.

The man froze as his entire downward thrust was stopped by a small child with one arm as she gripped his rifle quickly.

" _You are resisting arrest. Your termination has been **authorized.** "_

Penny said as the man kept struggling trying to get his arm out of her hand as she began to glow green.

The man never had a chance to scream as Penny easily pulled back on his arm ripping it clean from its socket. The man took a step back mouth agape in horror as blood poured violently from his captured arms. He never got a chance to scream as before the man could yell and use the same bayonet on the gun in the arm that he had attempted to stab her with, Penny stabbed him in the top of the head with his own bayonet.

" _Resisting arrest, use of lethal force has been authorized,"_ Penny said in a monotone voice as several green swords appeared out of her back.

"What the hell!? She killed Perry!? You bastard!"

Another faunus yelled as he opened fire on her bullets impacting and shuddering off of her clothes, he kept shooting only for him to be bisected by a flying glowing green sword as she cut him half. As the man was split in tow and the bloody half of his body felt part on the ground. A red glint came to her eyes as she smiled at the now cowering white fang operatives

" **Termination authorized!"**

Penny said before swinging two floating swords and taking the original faunus the one with the now spilled in three assault rifle off at his knees FSSHHTT! Bright red blood sprayed out of his legs as Penny reduced them to stumps as the man seemed to float briefly in mid-air before being slammed into the ground crying in pain, ignoring his screams of pain and spalted Penny calmly sauntered over him before planting a sword into his head and pausing as a whirring sound was heard from her ears.

" _Diagnostics cheek complete! **I am combat ready!** "_ Penny stated before jumping the faunus line swords swinging.

* * *

" _Thank you, Neo._ " Roman said calmly as his assistant proceed to dragon kick the traitor faunus back into next week. "Your timing is impeccable as always," Roman said as his assistant bowed her tri-color hair to him as it swayed in the wind before she lept to Blake who Roman knew was in for one hell of a time.

Before he could relish the thought of a faunus suffering panicked voices rang out from the right.

"She's a monster! Run away!" A terrified voice rang out, and Roman sighed to himself. "That's the problem with these animals! _No discipline!_ It's like one of your guys dies and then- Roman stopped mid-rant as his emerald eyes went wide with shock as his mouth dropped open. She really was a monster.

Roman watched dumbstruck as the _rouge servitor_ or whatever it was called was busy making mincemeat out of his soldiers.

She moved with such inhuman speed Roman could only track her with _Vi._ But even that was a small edge, as Roman watched as a green blur flew across the battlefield. Taking limbs from the fang left and right decapitating bodies with contemptuous ease and cleaving some of the faunus in two. It was like some bizarre, macabre painter was trying to create a masterpiece in blood and viscera and this _rouge servitor_ was his brush.

As he watched the violence reach a crescendo as one faunus lucky enough to not be shishkebab so far was literally ripped in two. ROman gaped as he watched the robot grip a shoulder and a leg then proceed to literally pull him in tow like some terrible imitation of a pinata with intestines for candy.

"What the hell are we dealing with here!?" Roman shouted to him ai as the artificial intelligence tracked the robot girls rampage through the white fang.

" _It is a_ **rogue servitor** _class-_

"You said that before now what does that mean!?" Roman demanded as the white fang's number was down over a third of its original numbers. And what was left was dropping fast.

"A **rouge servitor** unit deemed **Penny Polendina.** An experimental new type of infiltration automaton designed by Atlas in conjunction with Schnee industries to infiltrate human society. This particular robot has gone rogue and escaped its makers. It is currently being hunted by the Schnee corporation and Atlas military. Its programming functions seem to be damaged, and it may be acting irrationally or threateningly."

"Can we kill it!?" Roma demanded as the thing literally made four white fangs into faunus shishkebab.

" _Analyzing... analyzing..._ **warning!** That units central processing files have been damaged. Explaining the irrational behavior. It is currently set to both pacify and combat modes at once. Resting one of these modes _might_ make it passive again."

"Might!? Don't give me might! I want a yes or no! Can we kill it with our current weapons or not?"

" **Negative** , nothing we currently possess will make a dent in it. a retreat is advised."

Roman swore as he ripped out his scroll and dialed. "Great now I got to make sure I _flameproof my new suit!_ Just beautiful..."

As the screams of sying faunus filled the air as the cold ground of the docs was painted bright red Romand hated to admit it but he knew a losing battle when he saw one.

"VI call us a ride out of here! **On the double!** " Roman ordered as he saw a faunus torn in two by a pair of glowing green swords. Roman ducked the top half of the faunus before the green-eyed death machine's glare found his. For one moment two pairs of emerald eyes stared at each other, then Roman swore loudly drawing his cane as her swords glowed piercing green and she charged...

* * *

"Damn it!" Blake yelled as Jauen caught her form her back. As the small girl faunus with the fluffy white ears, pink, brown hair. And mismatched eyes sent Blake flying like she was made of paper.

As the small girl deftly dodged a nunchuck strike from Sun only to grapple his weapon out of his hands and began to beat him with it. Balke winced as Sun was tossed like a rag doll with his own weapon before getting kicked into a shipping container denting it with although _CRUNCH!_ Sound as he hit the thing hard and fell to the ground and remained there.

" Are you ok!?" Jaune asked as the cat faunus was instantly on her feet fangs bared and weapon drawn. " I'm fine but come on! We can take her she's only a mouse! Even if she is an alpha!"

Blake snarled as she changed the mouse faunus. The small woman looked bemused as blake launched hers into an upward jump preparing to deliver a punishing punch of the mouse who just sat there with the same infuriating bemused expression on her face that made Blake's blood boil.

Jaune knew something was wrong. Something was very wrong indeed. For one Blake _never_ charged the enemy, not like that. Granted he only knew her for around three weeks but she seemed the type to be far more collected than to bumrush a stronger enemy.

Something was not right, Jaune realized as he charged after her. At first, he thought he was imagining things but he saw it now. The bags under her eyes, the odd twitch when she was with him when he woke up. Blake had not been getting enough sleep recently and was currently suffering from early stage sleep deprivation. Which meant she was making bad decisions. Jaune thought as she charged the enemy faunus.

If she wants to take the hit be my guest! Blake thought as she slammed an aura infused punch right into the girl and something exploded.

* * *

Blake screamed in agony as it felt like she had hit a metal door as she _felt_ the knuckles break in her right hand. The small girl had not even bothered to dodge her. She simply caught the fist in one hand and without any effort completely blocked it. Smiling in her strange off-kilter smile that sent shivers down Blake;s spine as she held her hand effortlessly without so much as a drop of sweat coming from her brow.

 _"But how!_ You're just a mouse!" Blake cried as the girl tilted her head before bringing up her school to Blake's face as it read.

" _But I am not a mouse."_ the girl typed out a message and made Blake balk.

"Then what are you!?" Blake demanded as the girls face twisted into a twisted smile as she brought her scroll up again as it read one word this time. Blake felt her blood run cold as her scroll read.

 _"I'm a mongoose."_

* * *

Fuck me!" Roman cried as the strange robot girl leaped at him with inhuman speed as two glowing green swords swung down on him. This is it! Roman thought as he scrunched his eyes shut as he prepared to go into the afterlife.

Although instead of being transferred to the great feast, he instead felt two small harmless pinpricks against his arms. As the two swords bounced off of his arm as the glow dulled and the strange robot began to stutter.

" **Warning! Program error!** _Enemy classification_ **human!** _First protocol forbids harming of_ **Human** _life under any circumstance!_ **Error!** R _evaluating combat capabilities._ **Evaluating! Evaluating!** " The robot said as it shook like a live wire was run through it.

 _"This automaton was programmed to be unable to harm human beings!"_ Vi said as the girl began to shake.

"Music to my ears!" Roman said before slamming his cane down on top of the things head. Relishing the feeling of a substantial impact as the robot stuttered with a decent _WHACK!_ Under his strike.

"Take that! Roman yelled as he went for an aura infused uppercut that almost made his hand explode.

"Moon damn it!" Roman screamed as he came to the realization that one even with aura should _not_ hit something made of metal.

* * *

"GAH!" Jaune screamed as he felt himself getting eviscerated by the small girl's sword. As lighting shots of pain flashed before his vision, as his guts were ripped out by the sword on the parasol he screamed for a whole half second before the little faunus roundhouse kicked him off of her parasol sending him sprawling on a stream of blood into the night.

His world seemed to explode in pain as he was sent flying through the evening next to a crouching panting and bruised Blake.

 _"Get away from my friends!_ ' Ruby yelled coming in form behind like a bright red comet. Her semblance gave her an edge, and the mongoose was _temporarily_ surprised by her speed as she managed to land one good strike on her sending her reeling before the girl rallied herself grabbed her by the hood as she face slammed her int the ground.

Ruby's aura took the first hit as the mongoose slammed her into a shattered block of concrete. A blue glow filled the night as her face was protected, it only took one. The next hit went clean through her already depleted aura causing her to smash face first against the concrete.

Neo was _not_ happy. She had been enjoying toying with these students. giving them a lavish display of pain and torment, in a perfect dance of combat and suffering! And then some _Vulf_ of all things had to come and ruin her fun by hitting her with an overgrown garden tool! Ah well, she thought as she ripped the young girl's hair by the back, _at least I get to do this now._ She thought as she slammed the girl forward with a feral snarl.

 _WHAP!_ Neo _broke_ the irritating Vulf's head into the concrete block for the second time this time her aura did _not_ protect her and was delighted to feel her bones breaking as her aura shattered and blood sprayed out of her face. It was like somebody had hit the concrete block with a large red stamp as Neo slammed her face into it bypassing her aura and going _straigh_ t to her flesh.

The cry the Vulf gave was near on _orgasmic_ for Neo as she reeled back the head of the choking sobbing _Vulf._ Enjoying each and every tear-filled sob and chocked snot filled cry as she then proceeded to bash her face against the block for a third time this time nearly having to stop her body from shuddering as she felt teeth breaking and blood flying.

Neo caught the rare sight of a broken fang came flying out of the girl's mouth shining like a bloody shooting star. A serine smile came into her face as she proceeded to smash the Vulf's face into the block for the third time.

"Ruby!" Blake panted as she watched in horror as her team leader was annihilated by the mongoose. She wanted to teleport to her side, but her right leg was apparently broken, so was her left arm and she could tell that she had shattered ribs. She knew at a glance at least _one_ rib was perforating a lung maybe both going by the sharp intakes of pain she felt whenever she took a breath. And the ever-increasing taste of iron in her mouth. At least one rib was in her lungs and the others were probably stabbing a bunch of things inside her that really should _not_ be stuck!

So she watched helplessly as the Vulf was beaten within an inch of her the mongoose stopped smashing her head into the one crimsoned colored concrete block and proceeded to deliver the _coup de grace_ and pulled Ruby's face back to her maximum allowed height before slamming it forward to a glowing aura infused knee that _caved_ in her face. Turning it into a mess of blood and bones as Neo tossed her to the side using with contemptuous ease as she walked off with an irritated sigh leaving the body of Ruby Rose still and bleeding on the cold ground.

* * *

"Neo, we are leaving!" Roman said as two new bullheads appeared in the sky. As the two new gunships took up a defensive position while a third bullhead dropped rope ladders and the few _surviving_ fang that still had at least _three_ of their limbs attached swarmed it.

Blake was about to yell, but a sudden whining noise pierced her ears as a shooting pain brought her to her knees. It was the worst pain she had experienced in her life, as the sharp ringing grew to unbearable levels making her drop to her knees clutching her head in agony as the white fangs did the same. Falling to their knees blood dripping from both sets of their ears as a bright green light hit a bullhead directly, and transformed the gunship into a bright ball of fire as a new sun was made in the Vale sky.

* * *

It was like a giant invisible hand had slammed into Blake's chest as the entirety of the air in her lungs was punched out as the bow wave of the explosion hit her and knocked her over like a leaf in the wind. She wanted to cry out to yell to shout to give a voice to the impossible amount of pain she was suddenly in but novice came to her lungs. As she was forced into the air.

Blazing hot wind smashed into her face as the bullhead crashed into the ground kicking off its remaining ammunition spend a secondary explosion ripping into her slamming her yard back and out of the site of her friends and into the black abyss of unconsciousness...

When Blake awoke however much later, she was greeted by a full body pain that so intense it nearly blocked out her senses. As she slowly opened her eyes saw say brass casings falling liberally from the sky, the size of beer cans and with the logo Schnee industries on them.

Looking up Blake saw a bullhead firing its Gatling cannons into some unknown target. As thick pillars of smoke fille the key choking her with their lack of oxygen. She was being smothered by the thick clouds of smoke, the bullhead was suddenly covered in flurry miniature explosions as it fired what looked like the entirety of its missiles into the ground sending a shock wave over other and sliding her excruciating blood filled painful inches across the ground.

The gunship continued to fire until a green beam much slimmer this time fired into the sky cutting it in two sending it crashing into the ground.

As the gunship hit the ground Blake felt somebody pick her up and for a moment, she swore it was the fang, fear panic hatred swarmed her body until she saw a familiar face of blonde hair. "Hold on Blake! We are getting you out of here!" Sun yelled as a shrapnel wound on his face was covering her in blood as the monkey faunus dropped her over his shoulder.

"What about Ruby and Jaune!?" Blake demanded as her fears for a perforated lung were confirmed via a trail of blood out of her mouth.

" _It's too late for them_..." Sun confirmed as they ran out of the inferno. A single tear left Blake's face as she realized she had failed again...

* * *

"Where am I? Jaune asked as he woke up mind spinning as he tried to regain his surroundings.

"Wakey! Wakey human!" a mocking voice said as Jaune turned to see a man in a white mask in front of him.

"You are in a white fang base my friend, and you are the guest of honor!" The man said before Jaune saw he was tied to a dull chair hand and feet bound in a bland white room.

" Where are my friends!?" Jaune demanded as she tried to struggle out of his chair.

"Don worry about them my friend worry about me." The man said as he pulled up a silver dinner cart fill all kinds of knives, mallets, and other devices of torture.

"Your problem is with me, and we have _a lot_ of talking to do..."

* * *

Now if you would pay attention here I will be going into the various intricacies of human society!" The active voice of doctor Oobleck Said as he zipped around the classroom.

Pyrrha ignored the doctor as she stared blankly up at the chalkboards. Her eyes were tired and red, and large bags filled the undersides of them. Her once perfect face was now matted and scared with the signs of sleepless nights and endless toil.

Next to her was Nora who was the worse state. Her eyes were red and puffy, nearing the color of blood. Never being good at hiding her emotion the dog faunus. She had spent the last night like she spent most of them crying loudly before crawling into Ren's bed for comfort.

Pyrrha _hated_ her for that. She knew her and Ren were close but having someone you just to hold and cry? It made her insanely jealous. Oh sure Pyrhha knew it was ridiculous to be jealous over such thing but she was grieving, and grief made you think and _do_ some strange things.

It had been almost ten weeks since Jaune and Ruby had gone missing. She refused to say _die_. It didn't matter what anyone told her. It didn't matter that they had found Ruby's bloody cloak which the forensics confirmed was coated in her own blood. Or the fact that they had found Jaune's severed leg. Until she found a body, she would continue to act as if they were alive.

Even if Ozpin had written their death certificates, even if she had seen miss GoodWitch crying on her desk. Even though she saw Ruby's parents come to collect her her death warrant. She remembered the three people who came. A dragoness, an alpha wolf and a father she never saw. All she could stomach was the older wolf who appeared to be Ruby's carbon copy crumpling to the ground and screaming the name of her while she heard a man comfort her and the dragoness was asking what killed her.

Speaking of team Rwby, they were no better. Yang never hid her emotions and had raged for three weeks straight. Never once stopping her search for the two. Pyrrha had joined her on these searches going deep into the Forever falls and even into the emerald forest following vague half lost tracks and scents. She lost count of how many times they had searched for hours and hours on end only to have collapsed from sheer exhaustion and woken up back in their dorms after being brought back by their teammates.

Speaking of their dorms, Pyrrha hated her dorm. It felt cold and empty. Dull and lifeless without Jaune the entire team just felt _wrong_. Ozpin had tired of promoting her to team leader an offer she vehemently refused before the offer went to Ren. Who did the same with more words and less yelling and insulting.

Team RWBY or in reality the WBY of team RWBY were not in a better state. Yang was always between furry or despair. Her moods fluctuating wildly and unpredictable. Weiss walked on eggshells every time she was in the same room as Yang. It was no secret how _poorly_ she treated Ruby and one wrong word, or sound or hell even if Weiss seemed _to breathe in Yang's general direction_ could set the dragoness of into an explosive rage that only Miss Goodwithc seemed capable of stalling.

After too many failed search attempts, the teams were banned from returning the woods. Although Pyrrha knew for a _fact_ that both Ren and Blake were still sneaking out. They refuse to give up saying they had a feeling that they would be alive and ok. Pyrrha hoped they would be.

As she sat in class, she wondered when her new weapons would be finished. She had tossed her old Milo and also to the side. She had promised on the that Jaune would be safe and she failed. She was no longer a worthy wielder fo them and had commissioned for a new weapon set.

As she sat, the professor finally said something that broke her misery.

"Now about the human semblance! While you may think it al powerful it is not! You see even the healthiest of humans can have their semblances healing effect blocked by strong electrical currents! Yes, you see if you give a human a high shock it alters their healing capabilities!"

" A bit of warning if any of your human teammates get a bit of a shock!" Professor Peach said as she talked about human anatomy?

 _Wait, professor Peach?_ Wasn't this still world history? Pyrrha thought before realizing it didn't matter really. History or biology her partner was gone. Whether he was alive and well, sick and injured or... _worse._ He was gone from her life. Never before in her life had the champion felt this empty. This hollow this carved out form her inside. It was simply nothing left, and for the first time, she was actually cold...

* * *

"AHHHH!" Jaune yelled as the taser struck him sending him into convulsions before the chair crashed to the floor. As he struck the floor he writhed like a fish on dry land as the electric shocks play havoc with his nervous systems. "My oh, my. It seems I was not misinformed! An electric current actually does interfere with your healing factors doesn't it?"

The fang torturer said as Jaune bite back a wad of crimson color spit. This was his current life being torture nearly round the clock, being stabbed beaten cut and worse for no other reason than he was an Arcadian. They didn't want information, they did not want him to say anything they just did _not_ like him.

As the faunus stopped before delivering a brutal overhead hammer strike to Jaune's head that made him cry out in pain before another hammer blow landed, and another and another... Some hit his head others his legs, arms sides any exposed part of him was bludgeoned by the hammer. Each strike eliciting a sickening cracking sound as the faunus kept striking him making him cry out in pain as white-hot flashed blinded his vision as he felt his skull crack as his world threatened to shatter and unconsciousness tried to claim him.

"Not having that!" the fang interrogator said as he stabbed him with a syringe making him howl.

"If you go to sleep how will we have our fun?" He asked as he went to the damned silver dining cart that Jaune had learned to hate with a violent passion.

"Now me and you are going to be playing a new game do you know what that is? Let me tell you. It's where you GUH!"

The man never finished his sentence as a gleaming silver point stuck out of the back of his throat followed by a long stream of blood.

The man fell with a dull thump as Jaune saw the small mongoose faunus form before standing behind him with a parasol in hand...

* * *

 _What a savage._ Neo thought as she killed the so-called torture. Really he was an amateur! Only sticking to pure physical punishment? Not even attempting to mentally break his _canvas?_ _Fool!_ Neo thought as she looked at the badly beaten up blond.

Her heart fluttered as she saw him. He has injured terribly blood matted his blonde head was a bright red glow was trying to hastily heal a wound. His enter Boyd and bed cut and stabbed in as many places as he had skin as the lack of healing aura had made it, so scars now rendered his entire body.

Ashe stared at her thin streaks of blue stood or defiantly from behind two swollen black eyes nearly fainted. He was perfect!

As she untied him "why?' He asked spitting out a mouth of crimson spit, as she put the finger on his lips shushing him entirely.

He was a gift from Oum above! A human that she could keep! Neo' heart was already in motion as she thought of all the thing that they would do together.

You see Neo had a problem in her life. Mainly was the fact that well, Neo liked to _play_ with people. And unfortunately whenever Neo found a new person to _play_ with they always _broke!_ It didn't matter what she did or what new method she tired all her playmates ended up broken and useless!

But not him! You see Jaune was a human! So he had the human semblance! That meant that Neo could play to her heart's content and he would be right a rain! he was truly a gift from Monty himself and he was all hers! For a time! Roman had given her two days to him after rescuing Vulf, and she was determined to use those days to the fullest. As she undid the boy, she smiles as she felt reality shift as they teleported away from the white fang base. It was time to have some fun...

* * *

"Where am I? Jaune asked as he opened his eyes. He was no longer getting tortured which was a plus. But no way in some type of expensive bed in a gaudy apartment. He had no idea who the hell lived here but they had a real fetish for the color pink. Not only that he was tied to a large bed. All four limbs were tied to a piece of rope attached to a separate bedpost. " What the hell!?" Jaune shouted as the tried to break free the sound of shattering glass filled the air as the mongoose appeared out of nowhere and plopped down on top of him.

 _"Hello."_ The mongoose said through her scroll as she straddled him her hips ground into his and Jaune was forced to admit she was beautiful.

Everything about her forms her pink-brown hair, to her mismatched eyes ample bust impossible curves. It was like her entire being wanted to scream sex and desire. And it was working.

"Where am I? Who are you? Why did you save me?!" Juan asked the faunus giggled at him.

 _"It's because you are a gift! Roman says I can have you for two days! And I will use those two days!"_ Neo said enthusiastically as she ground her hips into him.

"Wait two days!?What happens on the third day?!" Jaune aksed making Neo pout in a way that despite his situation he found to be adorable.

 _"Roman says I have to let you go on the third day! He's such a spoilsport really! I wasn't going to break you that much!"_

Neo added as she shifted her weight on him making Jaune blush.

"What are you going to do with us for two days?" Jaune aksed as Neo smile viciously at him

 _"This,"_ she said as put her lips to his own kissing him softly...

nine minutes later...

"Well, that was unexpected..." Jaune said as he laid naked nest to mongoose who was currently on his side cuddling him happily

"Maybe we can do this again and next time? It's just, I don't know maybe a bit more romantic and a little less rapey ok?' Jaune asked making her giggle. "I mean you are pretty _rough_ maybe you can try to be gentler next time?"

" _Trust me that was as easy as it's going to be. I have you for two days so get ready for some hard time alright?"_ the girl now known as Neo asked as she giggled seductively to him as she pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

"Please miss Belladonna take you time. I assure you we have all the time in the world to hear your story." The calm, reassuring voice of Ozpin said as he sat down next to his currently severely injured students bedside.

"Thank you, professor, I appreciate it," Blake said as she winced through a sharp stinging pain in her side as she rolled over in her bed in the Beacon medical ward.

It had been three days since her fight at the docks where she failed to save Jaune and Ruby. Three days since she left her friends to die. Don't think to like that! You did everything you could! She told herself trying to clam her own doubt as she took a deep sigh.

"I was investigating possible white Fang activity by the docks when I ran into Jaune and Ruby. They were both severely injured and in need of medical attention. Jaune especially was badly sick and looked like he was knocking on death's door." Blake added as Ozpin sighed taking a sip from his ever filled coffee mug.

"Go on miss Belladonna I do not want to take up any more of your valuable recovery time than necessary," Ozpin added as he sipped his coffee, that and _I don't know how long miss GoodWitch will be able to keep out your collective teams for._ It was a minor miracle she had kept them out for this long. Even if was the early morning the two teams had threated to burst down the door more times than he dares count. As he looked to his injured student. " Go on..."

" Well it's like what I said before, we were investigating white fang when we heard a commotion. We just happened to be by the docks when it happened. When we went to investigate it, we found them." Blak added pausing for a moment as her golden eyes looked ow in an expression Ozpin knew too well.

"When you say _we,_ do you mean you and Mister Wukong?" The old man asked as took a sip from his mug.

"Yes Me and Sun both went to the docks. I had gotten into an argument with my team beforehand and decided to blow off some steam."

" By looking for a known terrorist organization? Miss Belladonna, I must say you have one of the most strange ways of blowing off steam that I have ever heard of." Ozpin added making her flinch.

"Well, sir its that I wanted to do my part and-

"No need to go into details miss Belladonna. We all have a past, and as long as the past _stays the past,_ you have nothing to explain to me." Ozpin said making Blake balk.

He knows?! But how!? Blake thought as she tried to rally herself before the more rational part of her mind took over. We're not in jail not yet at least, so either we are safe or he's playing us. Either way, we have to tell this story.

"We ran into both Jaune Ruby and a strange girl named Penny. She was not a student form what we could tell. And after finding them, that was when..."

"When what miss Belladonna. Go on." Ozpin added calmly Miss GoodWitch cannot hold them off much longer. Ozpin noted as he saw wooden door break bend as if some great force was being laid upon it.

"Well, the white fang attacked were being led by a human called Roman Torchwick and-

"Did you say _Roman Torchwick!?"_ Ozpin shouted suddenly much more energetic as his famous natural face shifted into one of concern and fear.

"Yes, sirRoman Torchwick the human was leading the white fang. He led the attack on us, and I fought him personally. We deled until I fought and was beaten by his assistant. A mongoose faunus that attacks me from nowhere."

" _A mongoose!"_ Ozpin added she made several mental notes about this. Torchwick was bad enough, but he was working with a mongoose? That spelled disaster, one of the Remnants most infamous thieves with a predilection for mass acts of destruction and an _off breed alpha?_ This could only end one way very poorly, very poorly indeed.

"Please keep talking. I didn't mean to interrupt." Ozpin added as Blake began to speak.

"During the fight, Jaune and I fought the mongoose but were severely injured. I saw him eviscerated bu her before she.. she _brutalized_ Ruby sir. I watched as she beat her face into a piece of concrete before she caved her face in with an aura infused knee..." Blake said shuddering at the memory of her leaders' beating at the hands of the mongoose.

"The last thing I remember after that was one of the gunships being destroyed by piercing green beam before slamming into the ground as the bow wave briefly knocked me unconsciousness. Af that I was groggy before being carried away by the sun, the last thing I saw was.. Jaune being made off with by the fang sir."

Blake added balling up her fists on the bed. " I failed the sir, I failed both of-

" _Stop._ You did more than enough and have made not only Beacon, but you have done me proud as well. You do yourself credit just by surviving and ging me the most important message for all. As far as we know both Jaune Arc ad Miss Rose is alive. Even if they were captured by the white fang, that means we can reuse them! You did a good deed today miss, Belladonna."

Ozpin added as he went to the door.

"Thank you, sir, I did my best." Blake sad through pained breaths as Ozpin pulled open the door. "One more thing miss bel- Blake." Do not under any circumstances mention Roman's involvement to Glynda. Do I make myself clear?"  
" But sir why would I kee-"

" _Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear._ " Ozpin added emphasizing each word an causing Balke t nod once in agreement. "Good! Think of it as your good added for the day. And no good deed goes unpunished," Ozpin muttered darkly as he oned the door as the entirety of the remaining teams RWBY and JNPR specifically the WY and NRP rushed into the room yelling shouting and generally making games of things to get to the injured faunus first.

"Children! Miss Belladonna is injured, and you still have class I remind you!" MIss good witch said as she tried to regain order but was merely ignored as they ran to their friend and teammate...

* * *

 _Neo did not do the word no._ This was a lesson Jaune learned early on in their _relationship._ If you would call being captured tortured for an unknown amount of time then _rescued_ from said torture to act as the sex toy for a deranged faunus for two days? Well, all in all, it wasn't _so bad._ He had three meals a day two breaks to use the bathroom so slightly better than torture? Well, at least he was physically safe _until he said the_ word _no._ A lesson Jaune learned the hard way.

Apparently being tied up and cock rode for a day straight can lead to some rather strange mental issues, and eventually, Jaune snapped at Neo saying he did _not_ want o to have sex with her and demanding to be let go. Neo responded with appropriate force.

As in she punched him so hard in the mouth she knocked his teeth out. Did you know aura can regrow teeth? Because it can! And Jaune was eternally grateful it could as he stumbled in the sun. If it couldn't then he would be in a world of trouble. As he learned two things that day. One Neo was a _sadist of the highest degree._ She enjoyed dispensing pain much more than the average sentient creature and two!

Neo did not need to _stop_ beating the ever-loving shit out of him while having sex with him. For her part, she just kept punching him in the face or stabbing him with whatever sharp object was in hand knowing his aura would heal him, and for his part, she simply forced a pill into his mouth making sure he could do his part. All in all, it was a rather _traumatizing_ experience. Or it would be if Jaune even knew the _meaning_ of the term. He was Arcadian after all, and that means that certain words like trauma or stress induce fatigue or panic attacks were completely foreign to him as a concept.

As Jaune stumbled forward, he could not help but remember the conversation he had with Roman at the docks, after Neo had ripped his guts out bur before the bullhead exploded.

* * *

 _"You are a fool!"_ Roman yelled as he delivered a brutal downward arc blow with his cane that Jaune blocked with his sword. Sparks clashed as Melodic Cudgel met Crocea Mors as the two weapons met int deadly meeting at the docks.

"Jaune you have to listen to me! The faunus are not what they seem! They are _nothing_ but a bunch of _rapist and murderers!_ And you know this is true! Come with me Jaune, and I can get you out of here!" Roman yelled before Jaune pulled a trick directly from his book as he broke their weapons deadlock and dropped his shield and punched Roman squared in the face.

"They are _not_ all like that!" Jaune yelled as his punch connect square to his face knocking the thief's head back before a devasting uppercut took Jaune off his feet.

"First of all! **Never** use my tricks against me! Second of all! You think they are your friends but trust me. To them, you are _nothing but a trophy._ A piece of meat, something that will look nice on a wall or the can put in their rooms for decoration! Jaune remember that to a faunus, y _ou mean nothing to them! To Any faunus!"_

Roman yelled before headbutting Jaune backward.

" You're wrong, and I'll prove it to you!" Jaune shouted as Roman paused as a sobering expression on his face.

"No Jaune I am right, And when you go back to Beacon look at how they treat you, and you will see. To them, you are nothing but a trophy. A thing to put on a pedestal, a decoration that can talk. You mean nothing to them and they will take and take and take! Everything from you until there is nothing left and only then will they do you the common courtesy of letting you die."Roman sneered as a bright light washed over him as he gripped the rope ladder in one hand.

"You'll see soon enough. _You and the Vulf will soon know why humans are an endangered species._ when you figure it out just come find me. You _and_ the V _ulf_ can come. She's just as much a victim as we are in this batshit crazy world, just don't take to long or their won't be anything left for me to help." Roman said as a sharp whining noise filled the sky as a bullhead behind him exploded just as it laser hit and right before a new sun was born Jaune saw Roman's face and paused as he saw he was crying...

* * *

Girls hit hard!" Jaune lamented as he coughed up a generous amount of blood on the ground as he gripped into the soft body next to him as they walked towards the gates of Beacon.

Jaune still had _no_ idea what had happened to Ruby over the last few day lest of all how she had managed to meet him on the way to Beacon. After his two days were up with Neo and now the pair of stand walked arm in arm toward their school and home.

It only took them a couple of hours to make the march from downtown Vale all the way into Beacon proper. As the two students barely avoided fumbling over each other and falling into tangled heaps on the ground as they did their best to support one another and not let them fall. Soon naughty were and Beacons pristine doorway and slick marble a trail of bloody footprints followed them. After another ten minutes of walking, they were there.

"Ready for class?" Jaune asked ruby as she looked she had been beaten to living hell and back. She nodded briefly barely carrying _Cresent Rose_ on her back, and blue face shook once. "Let's go!" Jaune said she open the door to what should be world history. The pair paused for a second not quite believing that they actually survived. As Ruby gave Jaube a half smile as he returned his patented self-deprecating one as he swung open the door and the two students stepped inside beaten, bloody and alive...

* * *

Pyrrha was happier than she could ever remember being in her entire life. The cold hollow feeling in her chest had been replaced by smoldering fire as she clenched and unclenched her claws into her desk. _They were alive! HE Was Alive! Jaune was alive!_ The news of her partner and their team leader was still alive and fighting and completely revitalized the remanding members of team JNPR. No longer was Nora crying and breaking down in the middle of the hallways. Now her teal eyes were alight with a passion she only reserved for when Ren was making his extra special triple stuff maple syrup pancakes.

A treat so sugarily and sickening it was a miracle the entire team developed diabetes after Ren had made it for them before the forever falls trip. Speaking of Ren he had the song most content smile on his face as he grinned like a shoji player who just one the biggest play of the game. A grin that said _I knew it all along._

To their right team, RWBY was equally motived. Yang's eyes refused to stop glowing orange as she opened and closed her wings impatiently waiting for world history to end. To her right, Weiss was patiently taking notes but her whishing tail and ears easily betrayed her enthusiasm. Blake was the only team member that did not look like she wanted to run off first thing and go looking for their friends. And that

And that was because most of Blake was in a cast. Her right leg and left arm were broken in two different places. And both of her lungs had been perforated by her ribs. Blake was in no condition to look for anybody. Pyrrha respected that after all, it had been Blake who had discovered their locations, and reported that they were alive.

Pyrrha found no shame in openly crying when she found out the news. Before rapidly apologizing for ever calling her a racist. An act of apology that the girl clearly found distressing as she had no way to respond but to shoot out quick things like. Your welcome! I get it! stop crying on my books, please. As Pyrrha sat down the good news was bolstered as miss Good Witch gave them permission to go back searching for them after school.

Pyrrha was going to do just that. She knew her partner was somewhere in Vale. She just knew it! She felt it in her blood! And a tiger always trusts their instincts. As she retracted and extended her claws I'm coming for you Jaune she thought as she heard the door slam open...

" And that class!" Hear Oobleck say before the door slammed open and two figures walked inside. PYyrha balked as the two beaten bloodied figures walked inside clutching each other for support one holding in his guts as both walked into the classroom.

"Sorry, we're late for class!" Jaune said as he and Ruby walked inside and the room exploded.

* * *

 **AN: Well that's it! Another new chapter of endangered species! Thanks for everyone who reads this fic, I did not expect it to be doing as well as it is. So thank you for all reading, and now Wednesday is the official release date for this so until then have some lore to keep you busy!**

* * *

 **: Docket start: INTERCEPTED ATLESIAN TRANSMISSION TO ATLAS MILITARY COMMAND IE GENERAL IRONWOOD, JAQUES SCHNEE. MESSAGE IMPORTANCE DEEMED CRUCIAL, CODE NAMED ROUGE SERVITORS POTENTIAL INFILTRATION. MESSAGE GLEAMED THROUGH COUNTERINTELLIGENCE PROGRAM SIGMA. FOREIGN MESSAGE IS AS FOLLOWS...**

 **PROGRESS IS STEADY IN CURRENT PLANS TO VISUALIZE AND ANNEX ARCADIA. AT THE CURRENT RATE WE WILL HAVE THE NATION VASSAILZED BEFORE THE END OF THE CENTURY. TO SPEED UP PLANS FOR THIS EVENTUAL ANNEXATION WE HAVE DEVELOPED INDIVIDUAL AUTONOMOUS UNITS TO INTERACT WITH ARCADIAN HUMAN SOCIETY TO REMOVE THE REVERSE THE REMOVAL EFFECT THAT HAS BEEN DOCUMENTED BY TOP RESEARCHERS AT THE SCHNEE COMPANY.**

 **WARNING! THE FIRST OF THES UNITS CODE NAMED: PENNY HAS GONE MISSING RETRIEVAL OF THIS UNIT IS A TOP PRIORITY. HUMANS ARE ALREADY SUSPICIOUS OF FAUNUS INTENTIONS BY NATURE IF ONE OF THESE SERVITRO CLASS ENTITIES GOES ROUGE IT COULD PUT OUR PLANS BACK BY DECADES AT THE MINIMUM.**

 **: THE ROUGE ROBOT WAS THE FIRST IN A NEW LINE OF INFILTRATOR UNITS DESIGNED TO INFILTRATE AND SUBSUME HUMAN CULTURE AND SOCIETY. DESTROYING AND REPLACING THEIR VALUES AND PUTTING OUR OWN CULTURE MORALS AND ETHICS IN THEIR PLACE SPECIFICALLY AROUND COLLARING, THIS BESIDES HUMANITY'S DISASTROUS CULT THAT THEY DARE TO CALL A RELIGION, WHICH I REGRET TO INFORM WE ARE NO CLOSER TO OUSTING HUMANITIES CATASTROPHIC RELIGION THEN BEFORE.**

 **THAT SAID THIS IS THE SINGLE MOST IMPEDING CULTURAL DIVIDE BETWEEN US AND ARCADIA, ONCE THAT IS SURPASSED WE WILL CUT OUR VASIILAZIOTN TIME FRAME IN HALF.**

 **THEIR GOAL IS SIMPLE. THEY ARE DESIGNED TO LOOK AND ACT NON-THREATING TO HUMANS. THEY ARE INCREDIBLY CHARMING, CHARISMATIC AND EMPATHETIC. EMPHASISING TRAITS THAT HUMANS FIND HIGHLY DESIRABLE IN THEIR MATES. THEIR GOAL IS TO ON AN INDIVIDUAL LEVER LOWER HUMANS GUARD AROUND THE FAUNUS MAKING THEM MORE TRUSTING TO OUR CAUSE OVERALL. WHILE THIS IS HAPPENING THEIR SECONDAY MISSON WLL COMMENCE.**

 **AFTER THE SUCCESSFUL INTRODUCTION AND INFILTRATION THE SERVITORS SECONDARY OBJECTIVE WILL BEGIN. THEY WILL FORM RELATIONSHIPs WITH HUMANS ON AN INDIVIDUAL LEVEL AND WITH CERTAIN ALTERATIONS TO THEIR HUMAN PARTNERS, MENTAL, PHYSICAL, AND CHEMICAL ALTERATIONS WIL FORCE HUMANITY TO BECOME SUBMISSIVE TOWARDS FAUNUS.**

 **SPECIFICALLY TOWARD THE IDEA OF COLLARING AND THE BENEVOLENCE OF THE ALPHA FAUNUS. AFTER THIS IS COMPLETE, There WILL BE A FORECAST OF TEN TIMES MORE HUMANS JOINING BREDDER PROGRAMS WITH THE EMPHASIS ON MALES. FEMALES ARE ACCEPTED, BUT THE ROBOTS ARE PROGRAMED OT HUNT THE MALES OF THEIR SPECIES.**

 **DUETO HUMN BIRTH RATES AND POPULATION DIFFERENCE TARGETING THER MALE MIGHT CAUSE A POPULATION CRISIS DESTABILIZING THE REGION AND PAVING THE WAY FOR EASIER ANNEXATION.**

 **WARNING THIS INFORMATION is EXTREMELY SENSITIVE AS IT IS OUR FIRST STEP ON THE ROAD TO UTOPIA. OUR DREAM IS CLOSE WE ONLY REQUIE A LITTE MORE TIME. WE WILL ACHIVE UTOPIA.**

 **THIS I SWEAR. THIS IS SHIRO MALROQUE, HEAD RESEARCHER OF ATAS EXPERIMENTAL AND COVERT WARFARE DIVISION REPORTING HIS FINDING OT BOTH GENERAL IRONWOOD AND JAQUES SCHNEE. WE ARE CLOSER TO UTOPIA THEN EVER MY FRIENDS, AND AT THIS RATE WE WILL ACHIEVE IT...**

* * *

 **: TRANSMISSION ENDS, IMPLICATIONS DISTURBING. WHAT IS UTOPIA? RECORDS SHOW NO EXIST NOTES OF IT WILL HAVE TO INVESTIGATE. WILL PASS THE WORD DOWN THE CHAIN OF COMMAND TO LIMIT FAUNUS MIGRATION TO ARCADIA ADN TO BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR _FRIENDLY?_ FAUNUS. THE FACT THAT THE FAUNUS KNOW OF OUR POPULATION DISCREPANCY AND ARE WILLING TO USE IT AGAINST US IS HIGHLY PROBLEMATIC, AND WE MUST FIGURE A WAY TO AVOID THIS THREAT. **

**AS FOR THE ISSUE REGARD COLLAIRNG. I AM SUGGESTING A BAN OF ALL FAUNUS OBEDIENCE COALLRS IN OUT TERRITORY. UNTIL MY NEXT REPORT I AM REQUESTING LEAVE OT SEE TO A PERSONAL FAMILIAL MATTER.**

 **UNTILL THEN THIS IS CAITLIN ARC OF HOUSE ARC SIGNING OUT. MAY THE MOON WATCH OVER US ALL.**


	7. Another day in paradise

**_Hello Reader! I have some bad news, I am sick! I have contracted a sever case of world builders syndorme so this chapter is extra long! To make up for it the next chapter will start with Roman killing some Atlas guard with ountry music so... yeah! Enjoy another hopefully error free chapter of the story!_**

 ** _PS. FEAR. THE. PENNY. ROGUE SERVITORS_**

* * *

 _"Fuck!"_ Roman yelled as smashed his arms int to reclining chair in the dimly lit room of the upper floor warehouse. "Why does he have to be so damned stupid!? Can't he see this for what it is!?" Roman shouted swinging the expensive bottle of Atlesian whiskey _obviously stolen_ in one hand as he shouted in the dark. "Can't the kid see that I'm only trying to help him and not a single Moon damned one of those animals gives two shits about his well-being!?" Roman yelled before hurtling the bottle across the room. It exploded into a hundred shards as thick goblets of brown liquid fell out of it staining the luxuriously carpeted floor.

"Oum damn it, why us?" Roman thought as he slunk into the chair. They don't care for him there just going to use him... Well maybe the _Vulf_ does, but that doesn't; count. She's not like the rest of them. Roman thought as he looked at himself in the shards of glass he looked a mess. Well, a mess by his standard was still ten times the looks of the average shmuck that is. His tie was slightly off-kilter, while fire damage almost stained his impeccable white tuxedo. The bowler hat he wore proudly no hun limply on his sides, and he looked rattled. A sigh left the thieves mouth as he put a hand to his face and rubbed his dark baggy eyes. It wasn't always like this Roman though the stare into the broken botel of liquid. It wasn't always like this...

* * *

" _Move! Move! Move!_ Get down damn you!" Roman yelled to his men as he leaped int the foxhole as a massive shockwave hit the ground threatening to bury his men in the snow. " Sanchez how bad is this!?" Roman shouted his voice barely audible over the sharp cracks of gunfire and buzzing whistling of bullets. "It looks bad sir! We got guys pinned down all over this place with only nine squads reporting themselves in position as of right now!" Sanchez yelled his thick muscled arms tensing as he peered over the trench line his sun-kissed skin, a standard feature of the free state humans was totally at odds with the Arcadian winter snow. As he aims his procured Light machine gun at the enemy trench losing of a few tracer rounds to get his aim in.

"Arc! What're the staus of those damned reinforcements!" Roman shouted to the newest add-on to squad Torchwick Jaunce Arc of house Arc. Roman had met the kid during his graduation ceremony from the Arcadian hunter Academy, and as much as Roman _hated_ to admit it, the kid had grown on him. As the trademark blonde hair kid looked up at him does his best to keep his head down. Roman had to admit it he like the boy.

"I have no idea, sir! We don't have coms with us, so I can't get an estimate!" Jaune shouted one hand over his head as another artillery shell detonated thirty feet for their line showering them in a tidal wave snow. Roman smirked as he inhaled the cold Aracaida air he always liked Arc. Something about the kid reminded him of himself. Something about how trusting and honest made Roman take a shine to him. Which was why he was here helping the kid out during his training when he had graduated some time ago.

Of course wherever he went Sanchez went. That big burly bastard of a man followed Roman everywhere without question. Something Roman was deeply appreciative of. It was not every day that a free citizen came all the way to Arcadia looking to enroll at the Arcadian hunter academy, even though all humans were Arcadian citizens no matter where they were born according to Arcadian law. And the man had been assigned to Roman as his subordinate, and a tight bond of friendship had followed serving them ever since.

"Isn't that just peachy!" Roman shouted as the fires of war consumed the snow landscape in front of him. " _Speak of the devil_ ," Sanchez shouted as a new wave of students lept into the line Roman saw the tell-tale pack of a comms initiate. As they jumped int the trench. "You with the coms! Get on the horn and tell me what the hell is going on!" Roman shouted as the initiate gave a sharp salute and began yelling into the phone like device attached to his pack.

As he started yelling into his communications device, Roman turned to his sole remaining member from his original squadmates. "Sanchez, how bad does it look?" Roman asked huddling in the snow as Sanches peered through a monocular he had on him. "Boss we got around twenty gun nest and an unknown number of artillery pieces hammering us right now. The good news is that we are out of the big guns range and _should_ be safe if we stay in this trench." The big man shouted as Roman saw that what he said was true. As the flicker of gunfire poked its head out of the enemy fortifications.

"There are about two miles between them and us, which we have to cross to do this boss! I can count at least twenty guns not mixed in with whatever mortar and small arms fire they have. Not including the unknown number of hazards barbed wire or mine that will undoubtedly get in our way!" Sanches reported as Roman eyed the enemies entrenched position.

"Sir! I got command on the horn! They said that we have two waves of reinforcements on the way, but they won't get here for hours!"

The kid said before a blinding red explosion rippled through the lines knocking Roman flat on his ass as his vision swan with red as a flurry of magnetically accelerated shrapnel hit the outskirts of the trench courtesy of an enemy short ranged mortar. Sending Roman to the ground ass first and the kid flying to the floor sparks flowing freely from his comms pace as blood stained the snowy ground red.

"Damn it! Arc get on him, will you? See if he's still breathing if not take his comms can call in some damned support!" Roman shouted as Jaune gave him a crisp "yes sir!" Before leaping to the downed tech operator.

As Roman drew his own cane Melodic Cudgel, he cursed. This was a hell of an operation on that these kids shouldn't be anywhere near. Pacifying rebels was a third-year task a the earliest opportunity and sending first years was in Roman's opinion _just wastefu_ l. He knew that the Arcadian government was getting testy with relationships breaking down with Vacuo but Roman never paid much attention to it. As the bullets ripped around him he saw Jaune bent of the downed techy his silver uniform camouflaging him against the snow as he did rapid chest compression on his downed form.

Poor bastard doesn't even have his semblance yet. Roman thought as another mortar hit disturbingly close and sent him down into the snow. As the firing increase, Roman was having the time of his life! This is what it's about! Living fighting breathing! The thrill of combat the sharp crack and howls of battle. This is where he belonged; this is where humanity belongs! In the thick of battle surrounded by death and shouting, this was the only place he could truly gain honor!

As he looked at the battle, " Sir he's not going to make it! I barely got a message out form the coms to command!" "What did you get?" Roman asked as Jaune crouched by the frayed coms device. " I called in an artillery strike sir! They're firing for effect in t minus one!" Jaune shouted as Roman swore loudly.

"Moon damn it initiate! Tell me before you call in the damned thunder!" He shouted as he made Sanchez get on short ranged coms to tell the boys in the trenches to get the ready charge. " tell them to start sprinting the second the last shell falls!" Roman shouted making Sanches nod once and bark into his earpiece.

The world was going downhill at a record pace. Arcida was becoming more isolated and foreign powers were becoming testy. Mainly Vacuo as Roman aimed down his canes sight. Some people were even _blaming the faunus for all this._ The thought saddened Roam deeply. The faunus were not bad people. They were living creatures just like him and everyone else and deserved to be treated as such.

As he peered down the scop " They're as ready as the ever will be sir!" Sanchez said as he slid next to Roman a fresh strand of bullets in his LMG As He gave Roman a quick nod his dreadlocked hair covered in fresh snow. Before Roman could remark of the dainty quality, it gave him the first stirk of artillery hit as the flash of lighting tore open the sky and a sound so loud that Roman felt rather than heard it hit the ground.

It was awe inspiring watching the artillery fire on full display. Crack and boom of the rounds as the ground exploded in bright plumes of smoke that eclipsed sized of small housed filled the vast no man's line as the Arcadian artillery rained death down on their enemies position. The Crack and bloom of fire swept across the lands and snow into a slurry and absolut devasting the are. While the rest of his men ducked into trench Roman stood tall on its end. Eyes locked on the booming yellows and reds as he took in the glory of all-out war.

It was a thing of Beaty Roman thought as the final hit struck causing Roman to leap up into the trench line. He took a deep breath is savoring the harsh Arcadian winter air. Savoring its harsh bite and crisp smell. It would probably be the last time he got to experience it. You see Roman had been selected to join the breeder program with the faunus. Something he found quite interesting, he always wanted to go to the outside world and though this was a good way to go about it. Apparently, he was going to Vale where he would have a marriage interview with a cougar? He had no idea who _Glynda Goodwitch_ was but she seemed nice enough.

Or so the thought he hoped they would get along and if not the consulate would give him a comfy place to live while he went on being a hunter saving lives outside of Arcadia. Whether those lives were human or faunus he cared little Roman was trying to become a hero, and that's just what he would be.

"Come on lads! You want olive forever!?" Roman showed as he leaped storm of the train as the thick antic smoke filled his lung as the assembled students shouted at once, not in this lifetime. "Well, then come on!" Roman cried as bright smile paster his face as he led the surge out of the trench into a wall of mortar and small arms fire. _It was another day in paradise..._

* * *

"Moon damn it... why did it turn out this way? Roman asked as he felt the weight of the word collapse onto him. This was not what he wanted out of life. He did not want to be same thief terrorist killing everybody he came across that looked different than him. He did not spend years of training under Arcadia to take lives; he was trained to save them! And those Moon damned Hippocrates at Arcadia had sold him out! Hot anger flashed in Roman's eyes as he gripped his chair tightly. Thir traitors every last one of them! They betray me!? Sell me like a damned a slave!? Killed my friends?! Their monsters! Roman shouted to himself as he felt as burning anger consume his chest.

He never trusted Atlas he knew what they were and was not shocked. But to find out his home, his own government was just as bad or worse? The news devastated him and broken the young man's worldview. As Roman sat it his chair maybe I shouldn't even be her... Maybe I shouldn't even be here Roman thought as he shot out a hand to grabe a shard of glass that had shot back to his chair. Gripping the sharp piece of material in and he thrust into his neck. Semblacne or not he knew if he acted fast enough it wouldn't matter he just need to hit the jugular and-  
His thoughts were interrupted as a weight suddenly placed itself on his chest. Roman didn't even need to look down to tell that it was Neo...

* * *

'AHHHH" Roman yelled as he split the panther's throat with the shattered beer glass. FISSHTT! The sound and feeling of fresh blood washed over his back as he turned his head to see a small female faunus of unknown variety and class stabbing a leopard behind him with a parasol? Roman had no time to ask as the strange girl with tri-colored hair and multi-colored eyes did the customary arcadian greeting for truce as she bowed to him. Roman had no idea who the hell this girl was but she knows the Arcadian greeting and Roman would be damned if he didn;t respond in kind. As much as he hated to admit she had helped him and he owed her a miniscule debt.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but if you are here to kill me kill me! If you want to help then help me kill this staff so I don;t have to deal with the cops!" Roman yelled s the girl flashed him a murderous smile as she drew her parasol and lept into the bar's staff...

Roman had seen some prolific fighters in his day. Hell, he was one himself but this girl... this ferrit? Was on a whole other level as Roman watched in awe as she slaughtered her way through the bar and it's staff. Roman barely noticed his own can breaking a lion skull as brains flew over his face as he killed the man before the girl slaughtered the last barmaid and the bar went still...

As crappy Oum'smess music played over the bars P.A. Roman glared at the girl. "Who are you? You obviously know about the Arcadian customs which is rare since we don't like talking about them so how the hell do you know any of my traditions? You know we're bound in blood so I can't harm you for the time being so start talking."  
 _" Greetings! I am a Fan of your work."_

"A fan? Why are you using your scroll? What are you some type of mute?"

 _"Yes, I am. I can not speak."_

"That's _wonderfu_ l a mute _off bread._ How lucky can I get?" Roman asked as the women's eyes lit up with a hungry fire.

 _" You know what an off breed is!? My oh, my! I was right to help you! You?"  
_ "My name is Roman Torchwick house Torchwick you?"

 _" Call me Neo!"_

 _"Fitting,_ so what the hell do you want to from me Neo?"

 _" I want to travel with you for a time. You seem like fun!"_

The petite girl said as Roman felt a shiver run down his spine as the girl smiled at him beatifically. Roman had no idea what to expect with traveling with an off breed of all people but to find, the physical manifestation of death and chaos was not one of them. Neo loved to kill things other faunus specifically and that was a habit Roman approved of. She was also _frighteningly_ loyal to him and after several close calls Roman finally knew even if she didn't have long dreadlocks he found his new partner After that the rest was history. Roman traveled with Neo and her with Roman. The tow bonded in blood and left a trail of bodes longer than all of the Vlae as the ex Arcadian hunter now terrorist traveled with a pint-size Moongose with a predilection for sadism that bordered on the misanthropic the two made their marks on history...

* * *

Neo _loved_ Roman. And she hated to see him like this. As the small woman had seen Roman's spiraling mood, she had watched him silently from the shadows waiting for the time to act as she monitored his state, she saw her chance as he hit his lowest and had gone for the end, she deposited herself on her partner's lap soon after slapping the shard of jagged glass out of his hand in one motion. She ground her waist into his own as she hugged him tightly pressing her body tightly against his own _grinding_ their hips together as she held him. Despite their connection, there was nothing sexual about the motons not at all. Just her trying to cheer up her partner, _comrade_ , and _only_ friend. Neo knew why Roman was like this. She saw past his apparent racism and blunt disregard of the world. He _thought_ he was tough and he was. Roman was one of the strongest people she had ever met faunus or not. And Neo respected his strength. But his strength was also his weakness.

As much as he hated to admit it, Roman saw the best in people and when that breeding program took him both him and his world was shattered in a month. Landing Neo in a precarious situation. You see Neo liked it when things were simple _. A and b only_ was her kind of life. And the situation she was in now was the exact _opposite_ form simple. She had never met this _Glynda Goodwitch_ personally but if she ever did she would ensure she endured a fate worse than possibly imaginable.

 _On the one hand,_ she wanted to find the _bitch_ that made her partner feel like a human punching bag and do something so terrible to her they would feel her pain through all of recorded history and beyond.

On the _other_ hand, she was grateful to her. For if that Cougar never abused Roman, in the beginning, he would have never found her, and they would have never met.

As selfish as it was Neo was grateful that he had been abused as badly as he had, for that led to Roman meeting her and despite his hatred of faunus despite his burning anger he had taken her in. Had taken someone like _Neo_ into his life as a friend, comrade, and sister.

New was _not_ a good person. She was fundamentally and irrevocably _broken_ on the inside and out and she saw _nothing_ wrong with it. Her habits and hobbies had led her all across Remnant drifting from town to town doing what made her happy and then moving on. If she had not stayed a few extra days in Vale, then she would have never met Roman in the snowy bar where they had first met.

Neo was grateful that they did meet for Roman did something for Neo that she had thought impossible. As far back as Neo could remember it always had felt like she was missing something, she felt as if something deep and irreplaceable was missing from her life.

Like a part of her heart was missing. She wondered if it was just her trying to escape from the fragile mental work that made up her personality. But after meeting Roman, she found out what she had been _truly_ missing. Neo wanted _a home,_ wanted somebody she could call _friend and family._ Someone who she could _truly_ trust and rely upon. Someone to accept her for who she was. All of her, from her multi-colored eyes to her tri-colored hair, even her _eccentricities._ Roman was that person. He was like her big brother, and she adored him with _all_ her heart.

Roman _was_ a good person despite what he said and despite what he did. Neo knows this and his actions proved it. Roman said he hated the faunus but if he truly did then why did he save that little _Vulf?_ Why did he demand her resue the girl and demanded that she was not only rescued but demanded that Neo _not_ treat her to her _special_ touch? Why had Roman uses most of their expensive and rare Arcadian medical assets to save her from the terminal damage she had suffered?

The answer was Roman was getting tired of it, and he honestly did not want to see another person killed. Even if he and Neo had killed plenty of times before she had seen it in his eyes, he was growing tired of killing... Thier body count was _easily_ in the triple digits and rising _fast._ As Neo hugged her partner, she felt something wet hit her forehead and realized he was crying. _That's ok, go ahead and cry._ Neo said to her partner as she buried her head into his chest. Neo wouldn't judge him she had no right to. Not to the man who had stayed by her side, comforted her, sheltered her and even protected her. Even if she did not need the help, it made things so much the man sobbed into his assistant hair Neo simply increased her hug. No one would judge him for this, or at least no one would do it and live. Neo promised her partner while they sat in the chair on their top floor as the day dragged on.

* * *

Pyrrha could not believe her eyes, her world shook and bent as the door opened and the two friends walked into the room. " _Sorry, we're late,"_ Jaune said nonchalantly as both he and Ruby stepped inside of the classroom stunning the entire class. Pyrrha's emotions flooded into her. _Grief, relief, fear joy, happiness,_ and **rage.** As she saw the battered states of her friends. Jaune was wounded beyond belief, he had numerouss deep cuts breaching his plate that went inches deep and half as broad, she also saw three distinctive bullet hole marks each around the size of a softball traveling from chest to stomach to side in his trademark armor. As she saw one of his eyes was dark as night and was swollen so badly it was nearly forced closed. His blonde hair was dyed red as blood colored it, and one leg was bent in the completely _wrong_ direction. The only reason he was standing at all was Ruby by his side, which he had a death grip on as he clutched the small girl next to him.

Ruby was in no better shape she was weary from injuries and her face! Phyrra had to suppress the urge to _wretch_ as she saw the poor _Vulf's_ brutalized face. Both of her eyes were swollen shut and colored purple like an eggplant. They were so swollen that Phyrra wondered if she could even see. Her small frame was filled with cuts and bruises as mud filled her hair and ears. Speaking of them, one of her adorable _Vulf_ ears was cut nearly in two as a small bloodied bandaged kept it in place as the two students walked inside bleeding out on the floor as long blood-stained footprints marked their progress as the injured students slowly painfully made their way to their desks the who class watched dumbstruck. Caught in the spell of watching the dead come back to life as the two finally made it to the seat Jaune was struck by a pink, red meteorite. And the classroom exploded.

 _"Jaune Jaune!"_ Nora yelled as she tackled her leader and lifted him into a large crushing bear hug instantly making his aura flash the deepest and brightest crimson color Phyrra had ever seen as he coughed up a long line of blood on the Dog faunus clothes before crying out in pain. " _Nora! Too much!_ " Jaune yelled as she instantly dropped him on the ground making her partner cry out in pain, she felt her eyes burn with fire.

"Nora stop!" Ren said as he instantly went to his leaser side taking out a small first aid box. "Take them to him infirmary!" Oobleck yelled out as the classroom began to descend into chaos.

"It's ok! _Were good!_ " Jaune wheezed as he coughed up blood and Phyrra snaped. "You are _not_ good! You are going _straight_ to the infirmary, and then we are going to have a long talk about where the hell you were!" Phyrra shot out as she bent down to scoop up her partner ina bridal style carry as she started sprinting to the infirmary she barely caught Yang doing the same to her sister.

Pyrrha had no idea how long she had running as she ran through the hallways ignoring the blood-stained footprints on the floor that marks her partners and Ruby's journey to Beacon. She felt her claws dig deep int his body was he always this light? She wondered as his breathing came out in short ragged burst as her tail flicked in equal parts fear _and_ hatred. Phyrra was no expert, but she knows that the type of injuries he sustained was **not** the kind you get in battle as she sprints her uniform was splattered with fresh blood as she ignored the sights as she held onto her partner. She caught Yang doing the same thing but whispering reassurance to her sister as the dragoness carried her to the infirmary. Their teammates followed closely behind them as they dashed through the halls.

* * *

"Is he going to be ok?!" Pyrrha asked the doctor at Beacon infirmary a small raccoon faunus with a clipboard. "He's going to be fine, he's a human so he just needs some rest after this and he will be right as rain. So will the _Vulf,_ although I have _no_ idea how she stayed in such good shape, to be honest."

The nurse said as she finished bandaging Jaunes arm. " See I told you I'd be fine!" Jaune said though pained coughs of blood as he brought a bandaged hand to his mouth. Phyrra felt her anger rise. "Do you have _any_ idea how worried we were about you!? Do you have any idea how long we looked for you!?"

She demanded of her partner as she gripped his bandaged covered arms as tears ran down her face. She was happy, so glad to see him safe and sound. Even if he looked like he had been through hell and back he was alive, actually physically here with them and that was what mattered in the end.

"You all can rest assured knowing that both mister Arc and Miss Rose are in capable hands. Now if you can give them some space so they can tell us their story, that would be much-appreciated students." Ozpin said as he calmly walked into the nurse's office. The two teams were covering their wayward teammate refusing to let them go. Ozpin smiled warmly as he saw Jaune being squished on his cot both his partner and teammate, as they crushed him in tight hugs as his sole remaining teammate sat alone on a plastic chair next to his bed.

On his right was miss Rose whose sister had refused to let her go while her remaining teammates hovered around her worriedly.

"I can do one better," Jaune said as he reached into his armor pressing a small button on the side as part of his plating fell off revealing a small black dot.

" _Most_ Arcadian armor comes with a camera attachment that we use to evaluate our training programs. If you can find me a monitor I can show you what happened to an extent, the footage was damaged as the armor took hits but I think I captured our battle at the docks well enough or at least my part in it."

Ozpin blinked for a single moment before nodding his head once not believing his actually good luck. Of course mister Arc! I'll have miss GoodWitch fetch a monitor right way!"

* * *

 _Yang. Was. Furious._ She couldn't control her anger as she watched her sister get her face caved in by the irritating small faunus. A ferret or something?  
Yang thought as she watched her bash Ruby's face into the cement block before pulling her bleeding head back and smashing an aura infused knee into her face. As she tossed her limp body backward, she saw bullheads fly into the scene guns blazing before that strange lemming girl who had been previously massacring the white fang shot a laser of some type into one destroying it before the video went fuzzy. As the sounds of hissing static filled the air before the image returned.

The next clip was of the human Roman Torchwick telling Jaune that none of them cared for him and that they were all murderers and rapists? The comment alone infuriated her to no end as she felt her heat escape her body once again mixing with the ice form Weiss creation the freezer burn effect as it had been called by the school as the human said something that made her pause as he claimed that out of all of them only _Ruby_ was his true friend and that he should only trust her.

As the clip ended Yang eyed Jaune slowly reaching for the cable connecting his armor to the monitor, it was like he was trying to yank it out. Unfortunately for him, Ren reached out a hand like lightning and stopped as the video want fuzzy again before responding making the room freeze and break.

Yang didn't know what to expect but to see her friend _tortured_ form his point of view was not one of them. It was like she had a miniature star in her. As Yang's claws fully outstretched at the bloodied cries as the sounds of breaking bones filled the room, and scream fille the air. The entire room was filled with a deadly serious tone that permeated the room, a tidal wave of rage and hatred was threating to overrun them as, the video cut off when the small faunus killed his torture and apparently came to save Jaune and Ruby! as she untied him and teleported?! him away.

The video turned to static as the room filled with apprehension as before the video came back and Yang's anger reached untold heights, as she watched the pink midget assault and torture Jaune using him to _satisfy_ herself both physically and mentally before finally letting him go. The room filled with static as the last footage the camera captured as them returning to Beacon classroom, Yang heard Phyrra speak.

 _"Whats her name?_ " Phyyrha aksed body shaking in anger "Pyr" Jaune began to say before Phyrra broke. "I said what's her name!? Tell me Jaune right now so I can-  
 _"Enough_.' Ozpin said as he stood up form his seat in the back of the infirmary. He had seen all he needed to decide on his students well fare.

"All of you go to your dorms; I need to speak to these students private privately." He stated as he as he turned his piercing glare to Jaune. "Mister Arc you will report to doctor Oobleck's office twice a week every week for _mandatory_ therapy until I say otherwise. Miss Nikos, you are in charge of seeing him go to therapy if he does not go to a session I am holding you _personally_ responsible do I make myself clear?"

" But sir! I "No buts Miss Nikos! Now all of you go to your dorms! But before you do you all will see the nurse in her quarters for an emergency talk, go entertain her outside while I talk with both of your team leaders dismissed."

The headmaster said in an icy voice that brokered no disagreement as the students reluctantly left the infirmary. Ozpin didn't even look for Glynd she had left the moment she had seen Roman with the white fang. Ozpin knew she would be in a dark place for awhile he only hoped she would recover by noon. They had distinguished guests to entertain today, and he would not see them fail. As he turned to his battered sted, a heavy frown came to his face as he stared at his students.

Injures were not uncommon in Beacon nor was death. It was a school that trained hunters after all but this? Having two students brutalized, tortured and one even raped? It was something he was already rueing how to deal with but nevertheless deal with it he would. He had brought both of these students into this academy and would be damned before he abandoned them.

As he sat in an uncomfortable plastic chair, he began his interrogation of his students. "Mister Arc tell me everything you know about Roman Torchwick, and when I say everything I mean _everything..."_

* * *

Are you the team members of Jaune arc?" The raccoon faunus nurse knows named Kira asked the assembled students. "Yes we are his team JNPR, and they are our friends from team RWBY. If you do not mind me asking why were, we told to speak to you?" Phyyra asked the woman not wanting to sound disrespectful but desperately wanting to get back to her partner's side. She had left him alone long enough and vowed not to do that ever again. "Well, you see your teammate and partner has undergone serious injury and needs special care for the next few weeks. And I am here to instruct you on how to give him such care." Kira said as Phyrra's ears instantly went up as she one hundred percent immersed in the nurses talk.

Phyyra asked the woman not wanting to sound disrespectful but desperately wanting to get back to her partner's side. She had left him alone long enough and vowed not to do that ever again. "Well, you see your teammate and partner has undergone serious injury and needs special care for the next few weeks. And I am here to instruct you on how to give him such care." Kira said as Phyrra's ears instantly went up as she one hundred percent immersed in the nurses talk.

"You see I ran several tests on your friend and the findings were not good I'm afraid. I don't know if you realize this but a human's semblance is directly tied to their health, and it looks like your friend here was _not_ very healthy not at all. It appears he was purposefully starving himself for the last few weeks before his trip to the falls leading to a near _catastrophic_ failure in his aura."

"Damn it." Phyrra heard Ren whisper from the side as the swan snapped his finger in irritation.

"I knew that he was doing this." Ren hissed, making Pyrrha lash out a clawed hand and grip his wrist with her full strength.

"You knew?!" Phyrra hissed at Ren who grimaced in pain as she grabbed the swans wrist before gritting his teeth and continuing.

"He said he would stop. That he had it under control. He was getting better and-

" _Never again._ ' Pyrrha said before letting off his wrist and leaving the Sawn in the currently _not_ so tender clutches of her other teammate Nora who for the first time was looking at Ren with anger and not love in her teal eyes.

"Normally this wouldn't be a huge issue as he _was_ eating enough to stay relatively healthy but not enough to be considered in good form. His injuries sustained in his time outside of Beacon were critical. The physical will heal but the damage done through his semblance will take some time."

Phyrra felt her heart freeze as she felt the nurse hold back something before finally deciding to tell the kids the truth.  
"Due to his lack of health his aura went critical during his time in combat, and the injuries he sustained during his _interrogations_ have caused widespread harm to his internal organs severely weakening him, as of right now I have no idea if he the wounds can ever really heal. He will reliably heal _most_ of the damage though he will be weaker than before."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Phyrra asked as Kira node solemnly.  
"Yes, there is. The human semblance is quite strong so as long as he eats, sleeps, and is kept safe from injury for a few weeks I believe he _might_ make a full recovery. But that is only if you keep him in _good_ condition. That means three full healthy meals every day with snacks. A healthy day and night sleeping cycle and keeping him from sustaining severe physical damage."

"He _won't_ like the meals." Rem remarked as he chuckled lightly to himself.  
"He _won'_ t have a choice!" Weiss said in irritation as she crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance.  
"Weiss is right, and this is for his good. If he can't see that now he _will_ see it in the future. Until then is there anything else we can due to help?" Pyrrha asked as the nurse nodded as she took out a long sheet of white paper from behind her.

 _"Several._ " She said as she began to list off her form.

* * *

Glynda was not happy. Not. At. All. As she slammed the bottle of Atlesian scotch down on the table before pouring herself a shot of the brownish liquid. It burned going down making her throat scream as she clenched her desk as her claws dug into it. The drink burned her airways, but she deserved it. She deserved that pain and so much more.

 _Beaten, raped, and tortured._ The three words played over and over again in her head as she poured herself another shot of liquor. It was a nightmare, in all her year of teaching never had she have to deal with such damages to students. Death? It was uncommon, but it was a definite part of life. Espicllya t Beacon but Torture? Rape? Those were things she never wanted her students to go through and now that two of them, and she felt as if she had actually failed as a dean.

"It's _not_ your fault you do know that right?" A dry, raspy voice asked her from behind as Glynda sighed and continued to drink. She didn;t even need to turn around to know who was behind her. She could smell the radiating liquor from him already.

"Not now Qrow. I'm not in the mood for one of your pick me ups alright?" Glynda asked her former student as he sat down at the opposite end of the dean's office and poured himself a shot. The man already reeked of alcohol. It was only one pm! For Oum's sake, she was almost jealous that humans had such a diminished sense of smell. Otherwise, she doubted even he could stand to be around his own scent.

"Like I said it's not your fault. Bad things happen to people you care about. That's life you know? Besides he's human its not like any of this affected him right?"

Glynda felt her brain snap. "Why do you always do that!" she shouted making Qrow sigh.  
"Do what? Offer _quality_ advice to one of my old teachers?"  
"No! I mean why do you all act like this! Like your lives _don't_ matter and it's all some type of game!" Glynda shouted as the man sighed and poured himself another shot of liquor.

"It's because we're humans Glyn, and we _don't_ really care what happens to each other. Let alone care about ourselves you know this."  
"But why!? Why don't you care?! Why can't your species bother to give a damn about its own people!?"

 _"Because it's what makes us human,_ " Qrow said with a shrug making the woman quake in anger.  
Glynda was about to make a sharp response when her scroll rang.

" Miss Goodwitch report to my office and _do_ bring Qrow with you _our guests_ have arrived."  
"Looks like that's our cue," Qrow said the dean grumbled out of her seat already feeling the decades-old liquor hitting her body and dialing back her senses as the two made their way into the elevator. " You do know you're still wearing it right?" Qrow asked as he motioned to the small golden ring on Glynda's finger.

Miss Good Witch paused suddnely as she stared at the small piece of gold on her hand as a lone tear fell from her cheek.

"For the record Glynda. I always thought that _Roman Good Witch_ had a nice ring to it you know?"  
" _Shut up Qrow_." Glynd hissed as the elevator came down and they both stepped inside.

* * *

"Ah miss Goodwtich, Qrow how good to see you," Ozpin said as Glynda stalked past Qrow most "What's up Oz? Anything _unusually_ crazy happening today?" Qrow asked taking another sip from his flask before staring out the window and nearly dropping it.

"Whoa! Oz there's a damned Atlas battleship out there! Holy hell there's a whole fleet! What the hell is going on!?" Qrow asked making Ozpin sigh.

" Here we start. Qrow I want to make this very clear. You are in a _safe_ place, and I place you personally under my protection. Do I make myself clear?" Ozpin asked as he felt his palms sweat. Qrow _hated_ when his palm sweated. Something was wrong, something was very, very wrong as he felt the overwhelming urge to run away screaming. Tou turns into a bird and jump out the window. He just had no idea _why_ as he frantically searched the room for treats he heard the telltale DING! Of the elevator ringing as the door slid open and a large snow leopard stepped out.

" _Jimmy_!? That you?" Qrow asked as he saw the Atlesian general step out of the door, his tall, broad shoulders could barely fit outside of the elevator as his dark well combed black hair stone like featured combined with his pristinely pressed dress uniform almost hurt Qrow eyes with their formality.  
"Mister Branwen a pleasure like always." The general said making Qrow want to sass him. Until he heard a _second_ pair of footsteps follow the general. **Oh hell,** Qrow thought as his blood ran cold.

His heart froze in its place as Qrow saw a familiar pair of teal blue cat ears following Jimmy out of the elevator. " _No..."_ Qrow mumbled as the cat ears turned into a familiar, beautiful face. As she walked out. The devil herself was dressed in her prim, proper Atlas uniform of silver and blue. The top of it buttoned up completely still _barely_ containing her ample bust size as her pristine white heels clicked on the elevator's floor as her twin rapiers were tucked into her side as her piercing blue eyes scanned the room before locking on his own making his heart stop _she was here._

 _Winter Schnee_ was in the _same_ room as Qrow Brwawnwren, and he had _nowhere_ to go. As his legs bent and prepared to jump out of the window. Even if he was on the top floor of the damned Beacon clock tower, _anything_ was better than being in a room with her!A smile broke her face as she saw his fear.  
"Hello, Qrow it is nice to see you after all this time. tell me _how is my mate doing?"_

* * *

So am I getting out of here or what?" Jaune asked as his partner came into the hospital room. A look of tiredness, worry and fear on her face as she sat next to him. "Yes, you are leaving now. In a wheelchair though. It's just I know that you already spoke with Yang but some of us have something we need tell you and we fell it best to tell you them in private."

Pyrrha said as she took a deep breath and placed her hand on his, interlocking their fingers as one.  
'Jaune I... I... I thought I lost you. I thought you were dead. I never admitted it and refused to speak of it, but I thought both you and Ruby were dead and gone. And to see you come home injured beaten but alive... I Can't express how I fell." Pyrrha said as her body started to shake as her emerald eyes dripped tears on Juanes bandaged form.

"I... I care for you Jaune. More than you know and more than I thought was possible. So I can't, no I _won't_ lose you again." Pyrrha said pressing her lips to his before Jaune could reply as she kissed him on his bed. It was light and sweet as first sweet, gentle caring then it changed. Pyrrha griped his hand tighter as her other hand found his shoulder and pressed it down. Then she pushed him down straddling him on the hospital bed. Jaune groaned in pain as his bruised body protested the new heavy weight that was pushed onto it.

And yes Pyrrha _was_ heavy, she's a teenager damn you! Teenagers weigh a lot! It didn't matter that she was a girl or not she was heavy! As the kiss took a more passion form before she broke it off panting heavily as she stared down at him. Her emerald eyes were filled with a blatant hunger and desires, she stared at him.  
Pyrrha wanted to take him. Right then and there mark him in her name and claim him as her property and make him her own!

No more dragon interlopers or snow leopard schemers just her and her mate. The only thing that kept her back was his injured form. She could not hurt him more, and she was sure given her emotional state and built up frustration that she would be _far_ from gentle with him. As she calmed herself. "Jaune I want to be more than a partner to you. I want to be your everything. The only girl in your eyes, the one star in your night. _Jaune would you like to be my mate?"_ Pyrrha asked as emerald eyes shone into his...

* * *

"Winter?! Ozpin! Winter is here! Do you see this?!" Qrow shouted desperately at the headmaster who sighed in irritation. Why is he so calm about this!? I need to find my way out and-  
"Mr. Brawnren could you please _not_ throw stationery items at my specialist?" James asked as Qrow who was busy hurling every item from the room save for Ozpin's mug at his specialist.  
"It's quite alright. I'm sure he's just trying to convey _how happy_ he is to see me, as his worlds must have ceased to adequately express his emotions." Winter said as she neatly dodged a clipboard that embedded itself in the walls and sliced a teacup in half.

"Qrow she's here with Ironwood as his _liaison,_ she's _not_ here for you," Ozpin said doing his best to calm Qrow down.

"The hell she isn't! Ozpin do you know who she is!? That's Winter Schnee! The damned snow leopard that's stalked me for the past few years in case you forgot!"

 _"Stalked you?_ Winter, I thought you told me Qrow was your mate and he was just taking his leave before his _collaring?_ Congratulations on that by the way. I hope you to have a long and happy life together" Iron Wood said to his specialist who smiled beatifically at him.

"Oh he _is_ my mate, he's just playing hard to get for the moment. He's really a drama queen. He likes to use funny words such as _stop!_ _Get off of me!_ _Call the police!_ or _I don't consent!_ He's a real _thesbian_ if I do say so myself."

"The hell I am! You're crazy and won't take no for an answer!" Qorw shouted at the specialist who giggled beatifically. "You know you enjoy our time together as much as me Qrow. Don't try to hide it."

"The hell I do! You crazy- "Enough. We are here to discuss several things. The lest not being why there is an Atlesian fleet parked outside my office. Would you care to explain that James?"

"It's just my escort fleet Ozpin. It's nothing special."

" He means he's here to show off his guns," Qrow said sarcastically getting a glare from the general.  
"I agree, as much as it _pains_ me to do so I see little reason for the entire armada to be here if not to either intimidate or attack someone or things," Glynda said as she stared at her old acquaintance James Iron Wood.

"Ah, Glynda looking as lovely as ever I see. I trust the years have been kind?" The man and making the cougar scoff in a way that made Qrow smirk.

"They have been quite well James, not that you have the faintest interest in them," Glynda said turning her nose to him as Qorw sniggered.  
 _"Ouch._ A man got burnt." Qrow said as he took a moment to ridicule James and in a moment of _critical_ failure took his eyes _off_ winter.

"That is _not_ very nice Qrow. How would _you_ like it if somebody teased you?" Winter asked her face suddenly inches form Qrow as her piercing blue eyes bore into his.

"Gah! The hell did you get here!?" Qrow shouted as the specialist had crossed the office in a span of less then a second and was now pinning him on the glass window.

"The hell did you- _gah!_ Qrow gasped as he felt two incredibly soft hands interlock with his own as a knee forced itself between his crotch and _ground._

"See it's not very fun being on the receiving of teasing is it?" WInters asked biting the tip of his right ear as Qrow struggled vainly in her grip. She's too strong! He swore as he tried to reach for his weapon.

"Ozpin! A little heAlP!" Qrow stuttered out as Winter ran her tongue over his neck making him stutter and Ozpin sigh.

"James, if you could have your assistant, could _stop_ accosting one of my best agents I would much appreciate it," Ozpin said tiredly as Iron Wood shook his head.  
"Winter." Iron Wood said tiredly getting an immediate reaction from his subordinate.  
"Yes, sir," Winter said instantly if not reluctantly removing her face from Qrow's face but standing firmly at his side hands still intertwined and eyes not leaving his body for one moment.

"Now if we are done intimidating, and accusing let's get down to business. James, I assume you know of our current situation?"

" "Do I, Ozpin things are _bad._ Grimm attacks are on the rise, hunters are facing _abhorrent_ casualty rates, and reports indicate the queen is on the move. This situation is only complicated with ever increasing white fang attacks, and sympathy for their cause grows daily. We even just got word of a failed mass attack on Arcadia over two months ago! Why the damned Arcadians won't accept our help and unite with us is beyond me!"

"Maybe because they're _not_ stupid? They know the score, it's better to die free than to live as a slave to Atlas after all." Qrow said easily earning a piercing glare from Iron Wood and Winter as they stared ruefully at the sole human in the office.

"I don't know what you mean mister Qrow but If you are saying that Atlas has anything _but_ the best intentions for humanity or that we would abuse our long-time allies who we saved! Mind you then you are highly mistaken and _completely_ out of line!" James yells as Qrow chuckled.

"Atlas helping somebody out of their own good will? Where have I heard that before? Oh, that's right! _I haven't!_ You never do something out of the goodness of your heat Jimmy. You know that, and I know that so let's drop the good guy act alright?"

Qrow said making the general grind his teeth. taking a step toward the general only to have Winter pull him back knocking him on the glass and making him seethe at her.

"If you two would stop having a staring contest we can discuss other matters," Glynda said as she turned to a blank monitor that have fallen from the ceiling.

"Thanks, to the footage from one of our own students we have video evidence of a white fang attack," Glynd said as she played the footage of the battle.

"My Oum! Is that? Glynda pause the footage!" The general said as the screen stopped at the strange girl in green blew apart a bullhead in flash of green.  
" _Penny!?_ " Winter gasped as her ears shot up and her tail went rigid. " What is she doing here!? I thought she was deactivated!" Winter said looking horrifiedly at the screen.

"Obviously not. Ozpin we have a serious situation and the life of every one of your students is in danger! That is not a regular student but instead-

"A robot designed to infiltrate human society.' Ozpin said savoring the flabbergasted expression on Iron Woods face as He did. Despite his imposing stature, rock-cut features the man literally looked like a child caught in the cookie jar.

"Thought you had a secret didn't you _tinman?_ Too bad we have our own ears as well." Qrow added before once again Winter pulled him back this time wrapping her tail around his leg and tripled her grip on his arm making him wince in pain, as the general snarled at him fangs bearing and tail ramrod straight.  
"How?! This is a military secret! Who told you!?"

"That is not important what is that two of our students were injured in the attack and are recovering in the sick bay as of now and-  
"Ah yes, _Jaune of Arc_ and _Ruby Rose_. Dreadful what happened to them just dreadful! Those animals are a disgrace to all faunus. If there is anything, we can due to speed up the recovery simply tell me the recourses of my fleet are open to them" James said making Ozpins smile falter as his eyes narrowed on James.

"Funny James, I don't remember releasing the news of the survival of my students. Especially as it was only confirmed as early of this morning that they were alive. It's _almost_ like you were spying on us a _civilian_ group old friend. But that _can't_ be the case right?" Ozpin said making James smile.

"First of all, we are hunters Ozpin not civilian. We have ears as well Ozpin especially when it comes to humans _without a crest._ "

"James I am warning you if you threaten or harm my student in any way," Ozpin said as a low glow of green enveloped his cane making Qrow reach for his weapon.  
"Ozpin you know me better. I have _never_ harmed or _threatened_ a civilian in my life, nor a student in any academy!"

Ozpin frowned at this as he tried to think of a comeback and failed miserably. As bad as James was he was honest and believed that he _was_ helping even if he was just making things _much, much worse_.

"We need to work together with James. Vytal is more week away, and this has to be a win alright?" Ozpin aksed trying to go for the diplomatic route and one that would not lead to the trashing of his office. He had just finished repairing it after Glynda had trashed it along with his favored coffee beans during mister Arc's enrollment.

" I fully agree. The first course of action is the dismantling of the Valesian branch of the white fang."

" Already on it Jimmy. I got leads working all the way across the city and am going to raid several of their warehouses tonight; I got that part covered."

Qrow said with a confident smile as WiInter nodded in pride as she leaned ahead on his shoulder much to his irritation.

"Good. Excellent work Qow." James said firmly making the human raise an eyebrow questioningly.  
"Call me crazy James, but I could have sworn you just complimented me."

"I did. Despite our differences, I am a _firm_ believer in acknowledging talent where it exists. You are one of the best agents we have Qrow, and I am thankful for your service. To help you and make your job easier I am assigning Winter to shadow you. I am sure you will find her presence _comforting_."

"I accept," Winter said instantly light blue ears perked up as she stood next to Qrow who had a face of pure terror.

" Fine. Qrow Winter handles the fang. While we work out a strategy against the queen's agents and how to help Arcadia in their fight and, make the join our side and not the queens." Ozpins said as before Qrow could protest he was already being dragged out of the office by the smirking snow leopard who pulled him into the elevator as they departed.

"Now that they are gone let's talk about the world," Ozpin said as he gave them a deathly serious look.

* * *

"Jaune can we talk?" Yang asked as she sat next to his hospital bed. Her long blonde hair was every bit as immaculate and refined as Jaune remembered it as the dragon sat next to him.

"Sure Yang what's up?" Jaune asked through slightly pained breathing as he felt his ribs stab his lungs. "You want to talk about something?"

Yang paused as her claws gripped into the plastic hair destroying the flimsy material with contemptuous ease. Yang had no idea where, to begin with the blonde.

She was at a total loss for words, the blonde had been an important if a not jarring person in her life. She had met him on her first day in Beacon and less than three hours later had lost her virginity to him in the auditorium. As the girl looked to him, he had become her sisters best friend and trusted confidante. Acting like an older brother to Ruby whenever she wasn't around. Treating he like a regular faunus and even after learning that she was a _Vulf_ treated her like it never mattered to him.

"In the woods did you protect Ruby?" Yang asked already knowing the answer as her younger sibling slumbered next to Jaune as the medical gauze covering her face making it hard to see her adorable face through the bandages.

"Of course I did. Why would you even as-  
" _Thank you!_ Thank you so much! You have no idea what that means to me!"  
The dragons said finally grabbing his fractured arm and holding it firmly, not enough to shatter his cast but more than enough to convey her feelings of gratitude and appreciation.

"It's no big deal, an-  
"Yes, it is! Jaune you have no idea how much I care for Ruby. How much she means to me... I spent my entire life looking out for her, protecting her from the world."

"Jaune she's a _Vulf,_ the literal bottom member of the faunus caste system. Even if she is an alpha, she is treated worse then most betas. People think she's a disgrace, a stain on proud faunus lineage. Even though she's one of the sweetest kindest people in the world who treats everyone with kindness and respect, do you know how she was paid back for her kindness? With discrimination and indifference at _best_. And outright _violence_ at its worst."

The dragon was openly crying now as she let down her wall around the blonde knight. It was unnerving seeing somebody so strong as Yang breaking down to cry. As the dragoness whimpered into his arms, this was the second crying girl to come into Jaunes room that day, and he was none too pleased he seemed to be the cause of their disturbance.

"Yang you did fin-  
"No, I didn't! I.. I failed her Jaune." Yang said with disturbing finality as her golden wing fell to the ground.

"Jaune let me tell you a story of when Ruby and I were younger. Before we came to Beacon when we went to _Signal..._ "

* * *

"I was always the cool sister, the one who had all the friends and all the cools things I was a dragon! The literal top of the food chain Strong, charismatic, and indomitable I was perfect... and then there was Ruby. Sweet, adorable innocent Ruby. The literal bottom of it."

"We were _night and day,_ but we were as close as sisters could be. Wherever I went Ruby followed. Although while I got showered with praise and respect, she got snide comments sideways remarks and direct insults to her self. At first, when I heard about this I made sure to crack whoever talked about her face into the nearest blunt object. no one talks about my sister, at least no one talked about her _twice_. I made sure if people wanted to get in my good graces they needed to be in hers first."

"At first, it was working no one insulted her, no one picked on her people stopped _beating_ her. But then do you know what happened Jaune? Do you know what I did after spending most of life protecting her? I. Got. _Bored."_

"I resented, no I hated my kid sister who I was thinking of less and less like a sister and more of a living parasite stealing the talent and attention from the real family member. In our society, we have taught hat the weak support the stong. And the strong have the right to do whatever they want with to the weak. And the more I heard that the more I agreed. And the more I agreed the less and less time I spent with ruby."

"I abandoned her once before attending Beacon. I stopped protecting her from bullies and mean adults. Sure I broke the arms of any perverts who got too close to her, but besides that, I wanted _nothing_ to do with my sister."  
" I ignored everything that happened to her at Signal. Whenever she got bullied, beaten or otherwise harassed I turned the other way, whenever someone hid her clothes and made her climb to the top of the Signal tower to find them? I ignored it. When I saw her running down the hall crying her eyes out to the nurse's office because somebody had _glued_ her ears on her head! I l _aughed_ at her and went to congratulate her bully. _I bought him soda_! I thought that if she wasn't strong enough to defend herself who was I to help her?"

" If she could not or would not defend herself, She _deserved_ what happened to her.!"

Yang said as she paused taking a moment to work through a sob. "Jaune I let some truly awful things happen to Ruby at Signal, and I hate myself for it Jaune. More than you will ever know. It took Ruby coming back to my dorm room the day before we were going back to Patch for break covered in bruises and crying her eyes out for her sister's help. And do you know what I sister when I saw my litter sisters beaten bruised and crying her eyes out? I snapped. I yelled at her telling her she was not my real sister and that nothing she ever did was good enough. I called her failure, a disgrace a smudge on our perfect family tree; I told her that she deserved the beating she got regularly, I made my sister miserable.'

"Well let's just say that _didn't_ go well. It really didn't go well when I learned that Ruby had her scroll out and was currently have a group voice chat with our parents... Our family namely my Mom herd me insult and call out my sister and ignoring her injuries who she had come to me to hide! She came to me so she could borrow some of my makeup so that when she got home our parents wouldn't worry about her."

"So after I blew up in her face and she left crying I huffed in annoyance before I went to the airship to go home, where Ruby sat in the far corner crying her eyes out while I sneered at her from the front of the ship with the popular kids, when we got home our parents were less than pleased. Especially my mother. Let's just say that she beat me so bad that I didn't think I would ever walk again..."

"After that beating and subsequent tongue lashing, I got the courtesy of Raven. I got my head back on straight. I stopped for a moment and remembered how I had a sister, a real sister that needed my help, and I ignored it."

"If you thought a beating from a pissed of dragoness was bad enough the looks of disappointment form Summer, and my dad were ten times worse. For the next two days, my stepmom wouldn't even look at me. Summer rose the nicest kindest person on the planted refused to look me her daughter in all but blood in the eyes. And my dad couldn't even talk to me. It was terrible. My mom had beaten me black and blue already and was giving me death glares that would make a deathstalker piss its pants or mandibles."

Yang paused as her sobbing broke out in uncontrolled whimpers for several long moments the simpy girl lied nest to Jaune dripping her tears onto his bandaged body while he stroked her hair gently with one hand.

"Yang it's not your fault. You-  
"I'm not finished yet," Yang answered finally looking him in his eyes the usual happy go luck face was stained with tears as her eyes flickered between light purple and slight orange as the pain brought memories filled her conscious.  
"Jaune what I'm about to tell you stays between us alright?" The dragoness asked the knight who swore it would.  
"I won't tell a soul he promised the girl as she took a deep chocked breath.

"Jaune you know me and Ruby are _not_ full siblings right? I mean it must be pretty obvious. I mean I'm a dragon, and she's a _Vulf_ right?  
Well, we are not full siblings we have the same dad but different mothers. My mom's name is Raven, and she is a dragon. Ruby's mom is Summer an alpha wolf."

" While we both have different moms and the same dad we also have an uncle. _Uncle Qrow."_  
Jaune froze every inch of his body trained not to give a shred of evidence he knew who Yang was talking about as she continued to speak.

"Ruby loved Qrow Jaune. More than life itself. She _almost_ treated him like he was her _actual_ dad instead of Tai. Who is my dad by the way. Tai Yang Xiao-long is my father's name don't say that around him through long story and not relevant to this. Well, I loved Qrow like he was basically my stepdad which he was, he never seemed to _fit_ in with the family."

"While we lived in our house in Patch Qrow live somewhere _else_. I have no idea where that drunk got to spend most of his nights he _never_ willingly let himself sleep in our house. I mean it wasn't like he wasn't welcome there. Not at all! He was my dad's best friend, and only other human he got to really met being as Patch had a _limited_ human population. And my mom _never_ really let him out of their room let alone the house. Draongs gets pretty possessive of their mates. The fact that she was willing to share him is still beyond me."

"Anyways one-day Qrow vanished. And I don't mean he went way on a bender which he usually did, and would need either my mom or Summer to literally drag him home to our couch and force him to rest for a few days. One day after a particularly long bender Qrow just up and left. No warnings, no subtle hints he just up and walked out of our lives. Leaving my mom furious, Dad betrayed, and Summer worried sick at the loss of her partner and friend."

"Although it hurt Ruby the most. Ruby was already dealing with local bullies from kids and even from adults. SIck bastards who had nothing to do but pick on a child for who she was. Every time that happened Qrow would step in and saver her, like he was some damned drunken knight on tipsy horseback flask in one hand and scythe in the other swearing and cursing at the top of his lungs send bullies running and Ruby beaming."

"When he left Ruby was devastated. She blamed herself and shut off from the word for a while. He was a major part of their life, hell he even inspired her to be a huntress. Trained her how to use Cresent Rose and started it's construction with her. When he left he not only took a part of our family away but gave Ruby a major sense of abandonment issues."

"Issues that were largely resolved until her sister literally abandoned her to the d _ogs at Signal_."

* * *

"You know what makes this story funny Jaune? And not a tragedy that it should have been, even after it even after bullying abandoning and misplaced hatred she still forgave me. I mean I begged her forgiveness hands and knees in her room. I threw myself to her asked her to please possibly find a way to forgive her shitty big sister who left her to fall."

" You know what she said? After all of the teasing and ridicule and torment, she simply smiled and said she was never angry, to begin with. That she knew that I had it hard as well and I shouldn't feel bad about my decisions."

"I almost lost it then and there. I wanted to yell at her about to stop being so naive and forgiving. To be so lenient to someone like me but in the end, I simply cried. I was happy to have my sister back and she hers. And after a while, our family was somewhat back to normal. Summer would look me in the eyes and once again greet me with a tray of her famous cookies."  
"My dad would crack jokes with me from time to time and, my mom could stand to be in the same room as me for once. After that, I made a vow never to abandon her or leave her alone again, And I kept that vow until Forever falls."

"When she was gone I thought I finally lost her. For good this time that Ruby was dead and never coming back. When Summer and my parents came to get her death certificate I couldn't be anywhere near them. I knew they hated me, hated me for what I did. So I avoided them until my mom literally pulled me across dimension to stop pitying myself and accept responsibility. She said It was not my fault and that life happens and there is nothing you could do about it. She told me I should be happy for the times we had and not think back on the sad time but remember the good times."

"And then you brought her back. When I found out you two were alive, I was brought back from the brink. I found new purposed to my life. After the constant hours of looking and being dragged back to my dorm by Blake and Weiss, I finally quit. I Knew that you were dead."

"And then you two waltzed back in the class bloodied cut and half dead saying Sorry for being late! Of all things, I felt like I saw a ghost. I was so shocked I Couldn't even move. It took Nora body tackling you to wake me from my stupor and only then did rush my sister like she was going to vanish into thin air."

* * *

"Jaune you protected her. You kept her safe when I couldn't be there you were there for her when she needed you the most, and for that I am grateful. You have no idea what that means to me and I can never pay you back."

"Yang you don't have to pay me back. I was happy to look out for my friend. You're the way to hard on yourself. You are one of the nicest most sincere people I have ever met. And you and I were. Special and-

I"m sorry!" yang suddenly interrupted him tripling her grip on his arm and making him wince in pain.

"Jaune, let me say this right here and right now! If I _ever_! And I mean _ever_! Touched you without permission or did _anything_ without your explicit consent I deeply apologize, and I swear to never do it to you again!" Yang said vehemently staring into his eyes fear and loss replaced with desperation and atonement.  
"Yang? Wher's all this coming from? Why are you asking me if you did something without my consent? I mean we handout moments.. why would you ever think you did something without my permission?"

* * *

 _Earlier..._

 _"What. Did. You. Do._ "  
The steely voice of Raven Brawnren said as her blood-red eyes stared into her daughters' purple ones. "I had sex with my human boyfriend?" Yang asked not seeing the issue.

"He's a human!? Sweet Oum Yang! Don't tell me you did something foolish! You know what people say about us, and then you go and so something like this!?"  
Yang gelt her pulse rise at her mother's smart remarks. She had a boyfriend she could sleep with him whenever she wanted!  
"I got a boyfriend! What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that he is a human being! Not just some faunus! Oums sake Yang if you did anything to that boy!"  
"What do you mean anything?! And what's wrong with him being human!? Dad's a human, and I don't see you complaining about that!" She fired back as her mother sighed in exasperation.

"That was different Yang! Your father pinned after me for four years straight! There were witnesses countless others who saw and would testify that Tai- Ya- your father was head over heels with me!  
And even _then_ I waited until our senior dance at Beacon before I gave in to my desires."

"Oh, sure I knew Tai loved me. He let it known not just me but the entire school. Since he first met me, he was madly in love, and I must admit I found hie rather attractive too, in a foolish, moronic type of way. Of course, I would find myself attracted to him. He was a human and me a faunus! That's just natural! But he was brave for a human. He was a human who wanted to be a hunter! Do you know how rare that was?"

"The only other prospective human hunter that I know of was your uncle _wherever he is_ ," Raven said as Yang caught the faintest hint of sadness in her voice as she spoke.

"He was strong too! He fought Grimm like they were nothing. Charging into the fray giving no thoughts to danger or self-preservation. He was bold, stupid, pigheaded and sincere. Like no one else."

"When we became partners he confessed to me on the spot. Claiming I was the most beautiful woman on Remnant and asking me to date him. Wich I admit in my youthful experience took for a marriage proposal and responded... hastily and knocked him through a tree..."

"You put dad through a tree!?" Yang asked shocked by her mother's blatant disregard for her father's safety and more so by the bright red shade of her cheeks. Was Raven Brawnren blushing!?

"He had his semblance!" Raven sturred out cheks going redder with each word. "His aura was unlocked, and he turned out fine thank Oum. It took a few hours for his limbs to fully regrow which I spent apologizing the entire time profusely."

A few hours!? Yang thought as he mom continued the talk. "Afterward he forgave me and I met my brother and his partner Summer, who I admit being wary of as she was an alpha and Qrow a human. I was not going to let some stranger force herself upon my brother. Luckily enough Summer was more a blushing baying lamb and Qrow spent endless hours tormenting her with teasing and flirting. Soon enough our team was established, and summer was our leader and we began our journey in Beacon."

"Where is this going mom? Are you going to say why I can't date a human but you can?" Raven sighed as she shook her head. "Inpatient as always! This is exactly what I was talking about! When Tai confessed to me, I made him wait. I wanted him to exhaust all other possibilities when he confessed. Dragons mate for life Yang you do remember this talk we had? Once he picked me as a mate, then he was forgoing every other woman on the planet. And was not willing to let him do that for a high school crush." '

"But he persisted day in a and day out his confessions got more and more dramatic and sincere. And by senior year I was head over heels for him. But still, I waited. I waited until our senior prom which I reluctantly went on with him before he bent down on one knee and delivered the sing most romantic poem I have heard in my life and proposed to me in front of the entire student body."

Now I now that may seem extravagant, but it was what I needed Well I don't know f you head saying you don't propose to a dragon thrice? If they say no the first time and you live to attempt it again you better be ready to live with the consequences. He was, I accepted his proposal then and there while Summer cheered and Qrow wolf whistled I Picked up my mate in front of the school carried him back to our dorm and claimed him for my own."

" I must admit I was far from gentle during our first night, call it youthful impatience or pinned up desires bit after I was done with him you father couldn't walk for a week and.  
"MOM! I don't want to hear that!" Yang squeaked try to get the image of her parents doing that! Out of her head, her mother blinked confusion.  
"Why not? That was the night you were _conceived_ after all. Do you not want to hear the story of how you were-

"No. Stop. Please. I do not need to know my own _making of_ mom! Yang squeaked making Raven roll her eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with two _consenting_ adults enjoying themselves Yang. Honestly, I'd have thought you would be more about this seeing as how you are already acting on your hormones.  
'Mom please stop. Just tell me what the problem is so I can die in the woods ok?"

"Oh is the forever falls trip today? I remember mine Tai spent it trying to woo me with sap, while Qrow flirted with Summer making her hit him with all her might. It was amusing watching her strike my brother, and seed nothing happen to him while he laughed and she fumed in annoyance."

"But back to you. Yang, I dare sure Tai not only wanted me, but it was known that he wanted me as well. So one could say I reassured him or ... forced him into relations with me."

"Are you saying I Forced Jaune?" Yang asked as eh eyes turned red in anger.  
"No! I'm saying you are young and impulsive! You might have thought something meant consent when it did not! I man I Wouldnt be surprised if you dragged him into your sleeping bag and had your way with him then and there and-

Raven stopped as she noticed the bright red blush on her daughter's faces.  
"Yang you didn't... This is what I'm talking about! Reckless and impulsive behavior that paints you in the bad light should anything go wrong!"

" I don't see what the big deal is mom! What's wrong with me dating a human! How bad can our reputation really be!?"

* * *

"Now class listen up! Today's topic will be about human faunus relationships and their rather experimental nature!" Oobleck said as he sipped back and forth throughout the classroom

Yang wasn't listening how she could!? Jaune and Ruby were missing and she should be out there looking for them not sitting in her listen to some boring lecture! I mean they found their tracks! half mudded and destroyed by Grimm, but they were tracks! Why couldn't these idiots just stand and fight instead of continuing to run!? Yang thought as the teacher droned on.

"Now class today we will learn about two things one is the infamous retraction effect! The physiological phenomena faunus call the reaction when humans interact with them The other is the peculiar relationships we have with humans. Specifically, the alternative relationship between humans and pure breed faunus."

"Now as you may remember when a faunus is around a human they experience heightened levels of dopamine serotonin and oxytocin making most faunus become instantly enamored with humans, However!"

"Humans, on the other hand, have the exact opposite effect when they meet a faunus! Tell me class does yo know the most common word used by humans to describe us?"

The professor asked as he started into the rows of confused and curious teenagers.

"The word is uncanny. This term comes from something the humans call the uncanny valley. Something that is close to human but not quite human and they are put off by it. When most if not all, humans are around faunus, they fell suspicious, unnerved and plain freaked out by their mere presence. Making it rather difficult for most faunus to court humans romantically. Now this effect varies from person to person but is called the _Retraction_ affect by Atlas scientists who are working tirelessly to find ways to counteract it!"

"Now our other topic will be a sensitive one. So I suggest you buckled down and got ready for we will be talking about the different relationships the upper cast pure breeds have relations with human society. And what humans think about them."

"Now if you have not been paying attention in class for whatever reason you know we live in a caste system society. Where the pure breed alphas are on top. And the caste system is held up by the breeding treaties held with Arcadia."

"Now that we know this why do you think that Atlas is not despite their image the preferred option for Arcadian's to go? Well, the answer is their image. Atlas has worked _tirelessly_ to create and foster an image that is both sympathetic caring and compassionate. They strive to make themselves look as non-threatening and friendly to humanity as possible. This had led to them have increased relationships and popularity amongst the humans."

"Now that is clear what snow leopards do to entice humans? Do you know what the other purebreeds do to entice them? Well, this answer gets interesting. As the methods of enticing humans can become unique."

"For example, While Atlas attempts to bribe humans with promises of a comfortable life of leisure and there every whim will be taken care of for the rest of their lives.

Mistral Arcadia's closest ally outside of Atla and much to the nations chagrin the preferred partner for human breeders are the tigers. Do you know how the Tigers became the ideal partners? Well, this is quite ironic, as while Atla struggled to make themselves look kind and compassionate, the Tigers did the exact opposite. You so see the Tigers figured out that Arcadia was a society of honor-bound warriors at is base and decided to treat them as such. They come to Arcadia with a challenge . Challenging any human within ear shot of a battle."

"These fights are known as copulation duels where it is understood that if the human wins the faunus will accept their loss and come subservient to the human they lose to something along the lines of a partner. But! If the human loses, they will treat the duel as a marriage proposal and accept the Faunus's in questions hand as their partner."

"Theses duels are quite popular in Arcadia and many humans go to Mistral to fight in the arenas of this so call population battles. Now, these duels are gaining popularity much to Atlas begrudging. They spent so much time appealing to humanities need for security they forget that more often than not humans simply do _not_ care for their own safety and are honor bound warriors by nature. Thus the Tigers play at human valor was an exceptionally executed and successful plan if I do say so my self."

"Before I go on I must say one thing class. In this room, we do _not_ proliferate or encourage racial stereotypes of _any_ matter. And I will be damned before I do! That being said there is a difference between a stereotype and a _fact_..."

"Remember how I said how Faunus tend to find humans quite irresistible yet human are repelled? Well, there is a dark side to this as well. You see our caste system is based on a might makes right quality where those at the top are the leaders and those at the bottom are the followers. And if someone at the top asks you for something, you do it period."

"Humans do not have a caste system so for them being advanced upon by something that looks like it came from one of your deepest nightmares with the intent of romantic relationships is quite frightening. And many humans simply _refused_ to be in consensual faunus relationships. Unfortunately, for them, many faunus did not see this as humans choice, and the incident of _sexual assaults_ and full on the _rape_ of humans by faunus is _not_ uncommon I am afraid and ashamed to admit."

"While the levels of assault vary form all classes of faunus with assaults done by alphas the most common. The group with the least amount of assault and rape is the Tigers who are almost unheard of undertaking in such things. The group with the highest amount of sexual assault and rape by far an _absolutely_ staggering margin is the dragons."

At his words, Yang froze as she stared at the professor warily. As the lizard faunus sighed deep adjusting his tie before continuing.

"Normally I would not even bring this up, but I believe that it is of importance in our lives, not only in how you live them but ow you interact with each other. Dragons have the single highest sexual assault and rape of humans by such a number that Arcadia was refusing to send it's citizens to Vacuo for fear of their safety."

"Now this was a violation of the fertility treaties signed by the four nations, and Vacuo demanded its civilians. Unfortunately not only did Arcadia refuse but Mistral gave them their full economic and military support stating that if Vacuo attacked Arcadia which the wouldn't _dream_ of by the way the memory of the Arcadian reverse decimation of the faunus coalition still fresh in their heads after all, that Mistral would defend them."

"So with their supply of human citizens running out Vacuo was in a crisis. Thier birth rate of dragons was far too low, and their kingdom was nearing a crisis and might have very well composed if Atlas had not stepped in to intervene for them."

"Atlas came in at the last second and acted as mediation for the sides and introduced the Atlas _Bearue for human welfare and safety_ or the B.H.W. A _nonbiased_ group of all Atlas faunus that would look into the physical, mental status of all humans in the breeder program to make sure they were taken care of physically and emotionally. Even going so far as to be given authority to remove a human form the breeding program should they find signs of abuse and place them in the _tender capable hands of Atlas themselves..."_

" Now I know this is a rather uncomfortable topic, but it is important to know how the world may view you or your friend's potential relationships in the world. Now while The rate of assault and rape is shockingly prevalent amongst dragons, the rate of domestic abuse is zero. "

"This is mainly due to an interesting physiological quirk amongst dragons that makes their birth rate so incredibly low. While other pure breeds can go around and have multiple partners to increase chan of fertility dragon can only have one. When a dragon mates with another person human or faunus they mate for life. Their bodies bond with their partner and it become impossible literally for them in engage in intercourse with any other person. This lead to a strong feeling of ownership and protection in them making them refuse to let any harm befall their mates or in reality their property after the initial acts of copulation."

" Now onto another darker part of our society! Boy, are we on a roll today or what? Domestic abuse! Outside of sexual assaults domestic abuse is the second largest danger to humans in relationships with faunus. Faunus is stronger than humans alphas especially and with the human semblance it is all too often to common for a faunus to think what the harm in a scratch or two? Or a black eye or a broken limb? The human will regrow them quickly, and any damage to them will be healed in the next few hours so whats the harm in a few broken ligaments and black eyes right? It reassures their dominance and teaches the human their place so it fine right? Wrong."

"Most nations have an incredibly _low_ view of domestic violence in breeder programs. Atlas, in particular, takes a _zero-tolerance_ approach to domestic abuse even threating to take away any human found with the traces of physical abuse in a relationship now..."

Yang for as she felt the eyes of the class on her. She felt her heart being out of her chest as he swung unfolder and flapped quickly. She saw Weiss giving her an off look while Blake looked away from her eyes as she finally realized why they found her relationship with Jaune suspicious. They thought she was a rapist..."

* * *

I would _never_ abuse you Jaune. You mean too much to me... I"m not like the other dragons alright?"

" Of course your not Yang your you and I would never judge you for the actions of others. I like you, Yang." Jaune admitted as he felt his heart beating out of his chest as he thought Yang's breathing hitched as she looked at the door.

"I like you as well Jaune," Yang said before kissing him lightly as her tail wrapped around his leg cast. The two kissed tenderly until Yang broke it with a small grin on her face. "I know you have a lot on your mind especially with Phyrra, but I just want to say that if you ever want to you know. hang out, or something just call me ok? " Yang said before Jaune could reply she brought out a long silver object from behind her unfold it int acha of some types.

"Now get in the chair the nurse says you off your feet for a week so no buts!" Yang said a set smile happily to him.

* * *

"Is there a reason you're holding your weapon at me Qrow?" Winter asked as her mate held his strange scythe sword combination to her ample chest.

"Yes, there is a reason! It's because my stalker is in an elevator with me!" Qrow yelled as he sweated buckets as Winter eyed him curiously.

Oh, dear moon how did I get myself into this situation!? Qrow thought as the snow leopards smile beatifically at him. Oum damn this damned leopard and her perfect face, impeccable skin ample chest. Qrow's gaze lingered as he watched the now slightly unbuttoned uniform on Winter's chest now showing the briefest hints of her percent cleavage. Did she always have that unbuttoned?! Qrow thought as he flet his breath quicken and his pulse raced. Ignore her Qorw! She's trying to trick you! It's just like last time!

* * *

"What are you talking about the rooms are all sold out!? Qrow asked the frightened cat faunus with blonde hair and blue eyes. She reminded him of Yang had she not been cowering in fear behind her concierge desk.

"I'm sorry mister Brawnren! It's just like I said! All of our rooms have been booked for the night! We have nowhere to but you!" The cat stammered out fearful for her life as the tall human hunter peered down at her with red eyes.

"That's just what _all_ the other hotels said!" Qrow yelled point a wet hand at her. It was raining cats and dogs outside the small town of Rustam, the town where Qrow was contracted to rid of a Grimm infestation. The day started off sunny enough but now there were literal sheets of ice falling from the sky in blankest of slush longer than cars and falling consistently in a torrent of rain.

"Why is every damned hotel booked in this town!?" Qrow demanded not knowing how the hell a town that had more hotel rooms then citizens could even attempt to be remotely overbooked. Especially when they got crap all for tourism! This was a border city near the Atlas Vale border and nobody came here.

It was one of the main reasons Qrow picked the job. Mainly because it was a town that need help it could not ordinarily get and the job took him far away from Vale specifically out of the path where his damned sister was no doubt still turning up every rock and stone looking for him. It also had the additional benefit of getting him away from the damn snow leopard! He had no idea what she saw in him, but after _one_ night together she had hounded him halfway across Remnant!

Demanding that he marry her and be her mate, something that while Qrow was not entirely against I mean come on! She was a nice, smart, funny woman who had a body that could kill. Hour glass figure smooth creamy skin curves that defied physic and legs that went on forever. Throw in an ample bust size that Qrow now knew were at least double D's and eyes of purest blue and you had a winning recipe for a wife. Now if only she _weren't batshit insane._

Qrow ruminated as the desk clerk cowered behind her swivel chair.

"Qrow is _that_ you?" a familiar voice said from behind him as he felt his heart stop.

"Winter?" Qrow asked as the familiar snow leopard asked as she walked up confidently to him. She wore a skin-hugging tight uniform. It was colored bright silver and was adorned with several Atlas credentials. As he teal blue cat ears perked up as her snow colored tail swished happily in his presence.

"Ah miss Schnee! It's so good to see you! We have your rooms ready for you whenever you wish!" The concierge asked gratefully to have somebody other than an irritated Human hunter to talk to.

"Wait... did she say your rooms?" Qrow asked as he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he turned to stare at her.

"Why yes, she did. I have just finished renting out this hotel for the weekend. It's dreadful outside and I need a place to ride out the storm you know?"  
"So you bought an entire hotel!?"  
"Not just this one Qrow. I bought e _very_ hotel room in this _quaint_ town, I bought this one first as it was the only one with a pent house suite and I have a deep need for privacy, and as for the other. Well, I am a bit of a perfectionist by habit you know?"  
"NO! I do _not_ know that! What I do know is that since you bought every damned hotel rooms in this town That I came to save! I have to sleep in the slush!"

 _"Nonsense!_ Its pouring cats and dogs out there! You will catch your death if you go outside!"

"Then where are you suggesting I sleep, _Winter_? You bought all the rooms in the damned town! Speaking of which how much money do you even have?!"  
"You shall sleep in my room in the penthouse suite," Winter said smiling beatifically and making Qrow panic.

He saw her goal and was now close to fleeing; she bought all the rooms so I wouldn't have a choice where to sleep? The hell is wrong with her!?  
"Wait a minute! When I went to the convenience store, they were out of supplies! No food! No Medical supplies! NO anything was that you as well!?"  
" I may have patroned the general store in the town and bought some of their supplies."

"Winter! There are people in this town that need those supplies!"  
"And they will have them! I already distributed the supplies I purchased from the store, keeping a few for myself and _possibly_ for you if you would so desire, for a price of course! Let's say spending a night in a _warm, comfortable_ bed in the penthouse suite with me?" Winter said as she smiled beatifically at him.

Qrow was in a bind. He needed a place to sleep for the night and despite his semblance unlocked he would have a hard time sleeping in this storm. And the grim nest that was located outside of the town though it was not that menacing was still entrenched enough that Qrow needed to on his best game. And a night of losing aura to keeping him healthy _might_ prove fatal.

Although practical reasons aside, Qrow had far more _personal_ reasons for wanting to stay with the snow leopard. As much as he complained about her rather _assertive_ actions towards him, he could not complain about her company. Winter was beautiful and was a more than generous partner in bed. Qrow still had fond memories of their first time back in Atlas. He had no idea who the hell this random snow leopard was that had just asked him out. A rare first in Qrows experience. Not that he wasn't attractive he was, or at least he thought he was. Qrow just usually move fast .

"I... don't know about this." Qrow said as he tried to find a legitimate reason to refuse her offer. On one hand she was just asking him to spend the night with her. It did not mean they had to do anything. He just needed to take a pillow go the bathroom and sleep n the tub. It might not be as comfortable as the bed, but it was a helluva lot better than sleeping in the cold. But something kept nagging him.

Ir was like he knew if he went to her room that night he would be setting a precedent that he might never escape from. Doing a action that would haunt him for the rest of his life. But whether it was the freezing rain outside, the soaked clothes he had on or the promise of warmth both from the heated room and from Winter personally. But Qrow accepted and sealed his fate...

"Fine... I'll go with you to your room. To _rest_ only. I don't need any other actives tonight ok?" Qrow said making the woman smile.

"Of course Qrow I won't do a single thing without your permission..."

Two hours later Qrow was stripped naked covered in sweat handcuffed to one of the most luxurious beds he had ever been in with a panting snow leopard on top of him. Moon damn it. Why did I have to sleep with her? Qrow asked himself as the woman curled up on him covering him in more of her sweat as her supple curves gripped him. She was _beautiful_ that's why. Qrow rationalized to himself catching a glimpse of perfect pink nipples through her equally flawless cleavage and low hotel room light. Ah well, its only a one-time thing. Qrow rationalized as he pushed his head back into the luxurious pillow it won't happen again...

It. Always. Happened. After that Winter made it a habit to not only _stalk_ Qrow wherever he went but she would also make his mission unrealistically hard. She would buy out all the rooms of local hotels and inns, sometimes even buying the hotels themselves! She bought all the towns medical supplied and made finding food next to impossible and making it borderline impossible for Qrow to accomplish his missions without her _generosity..._

Winter always took any and everything Qrow needed to finish his missions. Making it borderline impossible to complete his missions. Winter knew his weakness, he was a runaway human from the free colonies and thank Oum above she knee only that. That he was a runaway and not the entire story of what he was running form. She knew that he had limited resources and relied on the generosity of the towns he saved to submit in the wilds. And without those town supplies, Qrow was starved out.

As he was forced time and time again to accept Winter's generosity which always ended up with him being tied to a bed thoroughly used and kept on a said bed against his will! For longer, and _longer_ moments of time. What used to be a night of sex and maybe a second round in the morning became a day, then a week then almost a month!

She was keeping him for longer and longer periods of time after their Rendevous and Qrow knew that sooner or later she oud put a bright blue Atlas made collar on him and his time as a hunter and a _free_ being would be over. And the worst part about it was Qrow was starting to not mind. Winter was a _kind, loving person,_ I mean sure she was a _bit_ possessive but not a bad person. And the more time he spent with Winter the more he was seeing if from her point of view. In fact he was finally starting to cave into her desires of his early retirement and living with her in a comfy suite in Atlas.

Qrow refused to go silently. He didn't run away from Raven to be caught by a snow leopard with a control kink. So he struck out on his own refusing to stay in town and subsiding off the money he earned from contracts, and for a time that was enough. Sure he wasn't living in the lap of luxury and the newly found dry streak was making him rather uncomfortable, Qrow fin a way to make it work, that was until she took his contracts.

It happened all at once. Grimm hoardes were beign annihalted ir record numbers all over Qrows area people were reportign record low numbers of Grimm sightings and with that Qrows source of income fell to none. His Areas of opertion was rather limted in a narrow leangth of the vale Atlas border. South enoguh form The northern kingdom so that Qrow could work near a decent population cetner where hunters were rare and grimm were common. But north enough form Raven's ever expanding web of spies. So Qrow was stuck if he went any further north he would l be dead int Winters clusthces, and if he went south, he woul be eventually found and recvoerd by _force_ by hsi elder sibling by _two damned minuites._

It was at his darkest moment between being forced between choosing a life of forced subservience or facing his family demons that Glynda came into his life again. His old dean came to him with an offer to work for her. Under Ozpin Qrow would get all the liquor he could drink and be simultaneously protected form Raven and Winter. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth Qrow jumped at the opportunity and he had worked for them ever since..

* * *

"Qrow is something the matter? You seem ill. Almost like _You need a break._ " Winter asked as she instantly broke past his guard and placed a knee between his crotch and rubbed him slightly.

Instantly all resistance drained form Qrows face as his eyes went hazy and rolled up into the top his head as she disarmed instantly him taking his weapon from his hands and placing it on her back. "There, now _isn't that better?"_ Winter asked running her claws through is savoring every bit of his intoxicating scent before running her rough, coarse tongue against his neck and making him shudder.

"There we go _just relax._ ' Winter said as she began to rework her routine into Qrow that she had been implanting in him for months before she got it to this level.. Subliminal messaging was always a tricky thing, let alone hypnosis especially with humans. They had a nasty tendency to revert back to their previously unaltered state of mind or not be affected at all, as she looked at him, it appeared a large portion of her spell had worked its way out of his system and would need to be reapplied with force.

The faunus growled in pride as she saw his eyes fluttering lightly into his head, despite all appearance Qrow was surprisingly playable other suggestions. All it took was some flashed skin, a few weeks of starving in the cold and some _almost_ consensual sex was enough to take him to he brink as she slowly broke his will. " _Sleep Qrow_. We will be at our destination soo, Winter said as she waved a hand over his face as two hourglass glyphs appeared over his eyes as the human went to sleep...

* * *

"Why are you giving me a shot?" Jaune asked the Nurse Kira as she pushed a black injector into his arm. Jaune did _NOT_ want to get the shot. Jaune hated shots but with both Phyrra and Nora holding onto his arms the odds of him getting out of said shot was slim to none.

PISHT! The sound of rushing air fill the rooms the nurse gave the shot. "Ther we go! That wasn't so bad was it?" Kira asked as her blue eyes; brown hair looked down to him As her brown skin simmer int he primary room's light.

"What was that shot?" Jaune asked as he rubbed his arm as Nora gave him sympathetic nose nuzzel as he petted her head absently.

"It's a pheromone enhancer. It seems like you have a problem conveying your feelings and needs has led you to your current severe injuries, so I am making it easier for people to know how you fell! This shot will enhance your own pharmaones you emit when you go through _intense_ emotional phase. It makes it so any faunus can smell when you are upset, scared, angry, hungry or any other intense emotional state. WIth this it will make it easier for us to monitor you without you interfering."  
Kira said as Jaune looked at his arm and rubbed it warily.

* * *

"Were' almost there Jaune. Just a bit more" Phyyha said as she pushed Jaune in his wheel chair throughout Beacon. The rest of her team was falling supportively behind her while teme RWBY was at their leaders side in the infirmary who was still resting.

'How long do I have to stay in this chair?" Jaune asked as PHya felt her hand grip tighten on the halls.

"For as long as the nurse says it is necessary." Phyrra snapped to harshly before gasping in shock. It was like a fist of fear had slammed into her chest as Jaune released a wave of pheromones that reeked of stress and sadness Phyrra was used to smelling his freshly baked smell that reminded her of her favorite pastries in Mistral but to smell fear and sadness radiating for her leader brought a tear to her face.

"Or until you show signs of improvement! Phyrra said not willing to let him fell like this as they pushed him to their room. "Sure Pyrrha whatever you say." Jaune said throguh a depressed focie as his sighs filled the hallways.

The first night was awful. Pyrrha had insisted on sleeping with Jaune and demanded that he not get out of bed or leave the room without her at his side. Jaune was hesitant but accepted her request.

Although he was kicking himself for that as he bit his arm in a desperate attempt to stop his agonized scream form echoing the bathroom. Jaune screamed silently into his arm injuries flaring to life as he bit one of the few uncasted parts of his body as he rolled in agony on the tiled floor. His side felt like volts of electricity were flowing through them as he creid freely on the floor. He had woken up in the middle of the night needing to use the bathroom, but Phyrra was held fast to his side. Using all of his remaining dexterity and craftiness Jaune extricated himself from the iron grip of his partner an mad it to the bathroom. He may be hurt, but he had pride dammit! He didn't need his team help to use the bathroom damn it! Or so he thought.

As he forced his way up each step sent fresh waves of bright pain throughout his body as he barely made it to the door. "Thank Oum!" Jaune gasped as he made it to the door. I just have to make it back to my bed and, Jaune's thoughts were cut off as the door opened revealing the furious visage of his partner, as her tail swished in anger as her ears shot up in irritation.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Phyrra seethed as Jaune put a had on the door frame.

"I had to use the bathroom and didn't want to wake you and AH!" He gasped as a fresh wave of pain shot through his body as whatever anger was on Phyrra's face left in an instant replaced with concern.

"Next time tell me ok? I don't mind you waking me up alright?" Phyrra said as she grasped Jaunes side holding him close. Jaune nodded to her once as they walked to their bed and went to sleep.

* * *

"We'll be back later Jaune-Jaune!" Nora said as the team began to leave the room. " Do you need anything upon our return?" Ren asked as he put on his beacon uniform his sharp avian features eyeing him through a mirror. "Just some food, pizza and chicken nuggets would be nice."

"How about meat and some fruit?" Pyrrha said as she eyed her partner warily. She was not willing to let him renege on his deist before it even began, yet she was still trying to reach a compromise that would please both of them.

"Sure that sounds good," Jaune said as his teammates bowed to him. He had been excused form classes for a week and would only leave his room for therapy which either Phyrra Nora or Ren would weel him to.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to call us. Our scrolls are always on and do not leave this room! I'm serious Jaune stay here." Phyrra said as Jaune gave in and nodded once

ll, stay in my bed unless I have to go to the bathroom."

"If you need any help with that please feel free to ask me."

Ren said as Jaune nodded once.

"Sure _if_ I need it I will ask."

Jaune said giving him a nod as they left through the door leaving him alone.

"Alone uh? Jaune thought as he leaned back on his bed, all alone in my room and-

''WHY HELLO THERE JAUNE!" A energetic voice as Jaune let out the single most unmanly scream of his life as the orange haired girl form before materialized in front of him.

"Penny!?" Juan asked the girl as she nodded her head eagerly.

"Salutations friend Jaune. It is a pleasure to see you again!" The girl said making him freeze in shock.

"Penny what are you doing here?! How did you get in here!?"

" I have been here since you were brought into Beacon! I was in stealth mode waiting four us to be alone so we could star the operation! I was beginning t think that your team would never leave!" Penny said as she hopped to the door and began _welding_ it shut with a laser form her finger.

"What do you mean operation?" Jaune aksed desperately wishing he still had his sword and shield, As Phyrra had taken them to class as her own weapons had not returned yet and she had combat practice today.

"It is clear that form you scars that you did _not_ go to an Atlesian specialist for medical assistance! Despite my advice, so I have tagged you a future medical procedure!" Penny said as she finished welding the door and turned to Jaune.

"Now were shall we begin?" Penny asked as Jaune began to pale in fear...

 **INITIATE MODE SUBJECT PACIFICATION... ANALYSING... ANALYSIS... ERROR! CRITICAL PROCESSING ERROR FOUND! PROCEED WITH PACIFICATION PROTOCOL C.**  
 **query, subject Jaune Arc of house Arc is injured. Wounds stable but sloppy medical procedures are evident. Marking subject for pick up.** Penny thought as he stabbed a finger into Jaune's neck implanting a microchip that would be picked up by any Atlas specialist in the area and marking him as a human in need of medical assistance.

As the chip was successfully implanted, she began her primary directive of evaluating the human's physical worth before starting the operation. She stabbed another finger into his neck as she took a _healthy_ amount of blood for her evaluation. She would need several other samples from her subject to evaluate his medical health and fitness for reproduction such as blood, saliva, marrow, mucose and seamen.

So she would procure these samples. She was here to see how this human would fit into the breeding program after all. Although as she stared down to he human was was currently resting his pacification struggling vainly on his bed a thought crossed her mid. She was pacifying a human without a collar, so she had to be in Arcadia, after all, the human territory but so far all she had seen were other faunus, leaving her to wonder where the other humans were?

After all her primary directive was to _assist_ humanity as they transitioned to an Atlas heled rulership. Making humans submissive and compliant was merely the first objective, as Penny forced the struggling human down onto the bed.

 **Query: subject shos signs of resisting pacification, options? Scanning... scanning... subject has shown positive relations with this unit initiating negotiations.**

"Now now Jaune I know this may seem a bit rash and indeed it is! But I assure you this does not need to be an unpleasant experience! And if you are a good boy I will make this worth your while."

Peny said as she pulled down his zipper and shot her hand inside of it.

 **query: the subject is resisting intimate advances, protocol A demands we acquire their consent before continuing, acquiring approval... waiting... consent was not given! subject has refused romantic interaction rewiring protocol to ERROR! File V5k not found! Proceeding with standard protocol obtaining consent... ERROR! subject has still not given consent, they must be mentally unwell proceed with procedures commencing...**

 **Blood work result compete! AB! The price for this individual has been increased; the subject shows a healthy but severely damaged immune system marking them for reconstructive surgery before their auction, subject genitalia is decently sized marking them as a higher priority in breeding, commencing with seminal extraction, commencing, commencing, commencing, Extraction complete! Analyzing... Analyzing... Scans complete subject shows healthy vitality levels and a high chance of conception this subject will sell for a high price. **

"there-there... Its ok, your doing just great you know?" Penny cooed to the crying human as she finished his first orgasm. It was a good sample she had was taken, and he was assured a good home. As long as she could reinforce his training he would live a happy life in Atlas or with whatever Purebreed claimed him as Penny had seen several within his vicinity with high levels of arousal around him. There was even a dragon! Although she would prefer it if a snow leopard got him any pure breed or alpha would do. As she noticed the increasing levels of stress and fear to come from the human, she wnt to rectify them.

As she began working him over hoping additional orgasm would soothe him, it was standard operating procedure. Atlas had done _EXTENSIVE_ research to what humans responded best to romantically. Be it being forced into Romance or whether they preferred consensual encounters. The research had shown that human almost unanimously preferred a consenting monogamous relationship.

Though not a problem she still had to make it so that his human was subservient to faunus in all ways using a variety of metal and physiological triggers she would rework his mental chemistry making him submissive to all faunus purebreeds in particular but to all faunus really. Even if she was scuffle this operation took time an she would need ot do addiontal surgers adn reinforce his submivve ness over time. As the human reach hsi thrd climaz befre falling into unconciouse slumber. "Perfect!"

 **Surgery tools ready, after successful subject pacification, will commence operations. Subject slotted for metal and physical modification will evaluate subjects health in all forms before setting the market price for purchase as well as flagging any specific alphas who have preferences matching his description.** Penny though as she began to work...

* * *

"We got everything?" Roman asked Neo as his assistant nodded eagerly to him multi-colored hair as hacking freely. "Good to hear!" Roman said as he walked to the door of their warehouse. His suit was pressed, his cap was straight, shoes waxed and washed and his cane and anew coat of polish. Roman was done pitying himself; he would get Jaune back eventually of that he had no doubt. Hell maybe he would even rescue the _Vulf?_ But that was at a later time for now Ther was a job to do and people to be killed. As Roman smiled a cigar was put into his mouth as his assistant teleported into mid-air lighting the cigar as she floated to the ground with a feral snarl on her lips. Roman was back!

* * *

 **AN And that's it! Another day another chapter. Sorry about the delay its just a longer one than usual so take care!**


	8. War never changes

**AN: New endangered species chapter! This one is some much-needed history form the Arcadian side of things! If that suits your fancy stick around! Also, I've come to a realization as a writer. A lot of my other stories and chapters had a lot of spelling and punctuation errors in them. This was mainly due to myself forcing me to be on deadline I really did not have to be on! So from now on, I will put out a chapter only when I fell it is ready! I think there is a marked improvement in this chapter if you agree leave a review until then get you learning hats on its time for a war!**

 **PS: Seeing RWBY Volume 5 with my older sister tomorrow so HYPE!**

 **PSS: Audio word up by boss hoss. It's a great song.**

* * *

 _"Shall I play your combat music sir?"_ "Thank you, VI that would be much appreciated," Roman said as he licked his lips as a rousing drum beat filled his ear, _down pretty ladies from around the world._

The beat began as Roman sprinted forward into the melee. All hell broke loose as he leaped over a computer terminal."Halt!" A guard yelled as he rushed toward Roman. His custom Atlas uniform was sparkling pristine white as his feline ears poke out of his side. As the Snow leopard charge him, he brought out a long blue stick that sprung to life as it glowed a violent blue as it hissed to life. It sounded like a swarm of bees and burned hot as the sun, as the faunus swung the arcing blade down towards him.

The guard swung it down in a swift arc as the man struck. Roman smiled as he quickly dodged the strike and jumped backward. Roman already felt instead of saw the next attack coming as he punched the first faunus forward send him stumbling in a straight line before jump up above has his feet taken off at the ankle by another guard from behind him.

As he jumped over the arc blade a feral grin came to his face as he aimed _Melodic cudgel_ at the stumbling guard. FISHT! A whooshing sound filled the air as he fired a metal cable at him catching the man at the legs before the motor activated pulling the guard backward towards him as the metal cable wrapped around his foot. _Do you dance? Do you dance quick?_

The song played as Roman dragged the man backward as the tow cable hauled him to his feet before he slammed _Melodic cudgel_ into his visor eliciting a sickening CRACK! As he smashed, his visor in caving the mans face in a brutal display of cracked plastic and red mist, before Roman swung his cane backward hooking the other guard faunus in the leg pulling and tossing the man to the ground before sliding his can across his neck and then the man to his feet.

"STOP!" Two more guards yelled as they aimed their light blue assault rifles at him. Roman smirked as he rested his cane on the captives guards shoulder and shot twice. BANG! BANG! Two explosive rounds flew out and smashed into the guards sending each guard flying back broken and cracked with glaring holes straight through their chest plate and sending each one careening backward in a shower or cracked armor and blood.

As the faunus struggled in Roman's grip, he sighed before twisting his cane causing a deafening SNAP! The sound filled the air as he broke its neck before kicking him forward and onto the ground.

As Roman looked up a smug grin came to his face as he saw the Atlesian base in chaos. Fires were everywhere as warning sirens blared at the top of their volume as the usually pristine white interior was marred with bullet holes, burn makes and the occasional body.

As Roman looked to the command deck, he smiled as bright flashes filled the glass window followed by the sickening sound of blood hitting the walls as he smiled. _"Neo's having fun."_ He said before leaping over another set of desks as he made his way to his goal. Now I just need to-

His thoughts were interpreted as his goal found him. THUMP! There was a loud smashing sound as a massive whit foot slammed in front of Roman as a thirty-foot war walker loomed in front of him. Well, I found a paladin! Roman thought the machine looked down to him. As its many weapon systems started spooling to life as they all aim at him. Seeing how he was facing one of the most deadly robots in the faunus arsenal Roman response in the most articulate way possible.

"OH SHIT!" Roman yelled as the weapons system powered up only for the sound of breaking glass filled the air as the robots guns powered down as its hatch opened. Neo stood proudly in the top hatch toting a pilot's head on the end of her parasol. Its mouth swung open like some grotesque parody of a nutcracker doll making Roman smile as he started to climb up the paladin.

"Did ya miss me?" Roman asked as he threw the poor sod Neo decapitated out form the cockpit and sat on the robots control bridge. Neo nodded as she slammed down into his lap and _ground_ her hips forward facing him. Her regular skin-tight leotard had come undone revealing most of her rather ample cleavage as her multi-colored eyes smirked as the mischievously. ~ _No Romance.~_

 _~No Romance.~_

 _~No romance for me!~_

 _~Come on pretty baby tell me what's the word?~_

 _~Word up!~_

Roman smiled as he brought his lips down to her forehead and kissed it gently as he rubbed her hair. "Ready to get the hell out of here?" Roman asked as Neo Nodded as the cockpit closed down on them.

The Atlesian Paladin bay was in anarchy as bodies littered the floor and fire raged everywhere, and the whole base was going up in smoke. As Roman looked at the bright multicolored control panel of the robot looking for what button to push one button stood out amongst the rest.

Roman smashed down on a bright red button as the robots main gun fired. _Word up!_ The weapon fired making a massive hole in the base that lead to down tow Vale. As the hole spread out of the destroyed wall guards ran outside to escape the slaughter.

"You shoot I drive?" Roman offer as Neo nodded eagerly as she grabbed the weapons control as she started firing freely into the retreating faunus guards as Roman and her stormed out of the building into the night.

* * *

"Now today class we will be talking about the great war from the Arcadian perspective!" Oobleck said as he stood happily in front of his class. "Oh hell," Jaune said as he stared down at the excitable lizard as he felt his seat under himself. It was damned slight more comfortable than his wheelchair but not by much. As the teacher began to talk.

"Now we all know about the faunus perspective of this war but today we will be talking about the relatively unheard of human perspective! Before we go into this I must ask does anybody here know of the main Human clans?" The doctor asked as the glass mumbled as his friends turned their gazes to him. Jaune shrunk under their gazes as he felt his palms sweat. His breathing hitched as he felt the first wave of twitching come on...

"Well, none the less we will get into that today. Talking about how the various human clans untied to drive the faunus coalition back from their lands and strike fear and terror int the hears of every faunus for decades to come! Now the main human clans are as follows. Clan _Arc, Moulder, Herscher, Eshen and Locar._ These are the primary human clans, but there are a number of minor ones as we will talk about later, now out of all of these clans clam Arc is the most predominant and acts as the defacto ruler of human society."

"Though each clan has influence and _technically_ they have their own roles to play the clans rarely if ever work together and often spend time waging open war on one another! The only exception to this rule is when they are faced with a common enemy. Humans ten to fight and battle one another quite viciously until they find a common threat to fight against, for a time it was Grimm then it was the faunus."

" Tell me class, so you know that the word decimation means?" He asked as a student raised her hand.

"To destroy everything?" A student asked form Jaune's right. A female cat of some type of the other.

"HA! A good guess but wrong! To decimate something means to kill one out of every ten. Quite misleading! Today we will learn about the Arcadian _Reverse decimation_ of the faunus coalition. Now, who knows about the human fauns war? Or as the Arcadians call it the XK4 incident?" The man asked as several students raise halfhearted hands.

 _OH man! This can't be happening now!_ Jaune moaned as he felt his body begin to tremble. He was doing his best to remain hidden but he saw Ren's piercing glare come to him more and more a look of concern in his magenta eyes.

"Ah I expected as much, the human faunus war is relatively unheard of in the faunus territories mainly because of the governments embarrassing defeat at the hands of the much smaller Arcadian military, though the effects of that war have had long scale repercussion in our lands. Tell me, class, when you think of humans what do you think?"

"Do you think about soft pinkish creatures that can barely stay alive? Or do you battle crazed zealots who refuse to retreat or surrender and were hell-bent to exterminate the faunus and Grimm form existence?" The professor asked as the class looked at him with a variety of choke and confused expression making him chuckle.

"Well if you answered the former I can't blame you. The various kingdoms have worked tirelessly to give humans the most non-threatening image as possible. One of appears Arcadia so they might not get too irritated with them and send a rather nasty surprise, though humans are not _necessarily_ battle crazed lunatics they are an _incredibly_ dangerous species. Not just to faunus but to themselves."

"As you all know our government's society is structured by a caste system that is supported by the Arcadian via breeder contracts. Now these contracts despite being one of the single most effective negotiating tools we have with Arcadia were not always supported or endorsed by the faunus government. In fact some of the government mainly Atlas, Vacuo, Vale, and parts of Mistral go together with the idea that the human breeder contracts would be so much _easier_ to negotiate with faunus management. And decided to lead a _liberation expedition_ to free the Arcadia people from the tyrannical grips of the Arcadian government! This did _not_ go well."

" You see class what the faunus government did not know about the Arcadians was that they have two sets of war style. Wars for _honor_ and wars for _survival_. So far the faunus had only seen humans fighting for honor. Thye had seen men women and even children! Rushing into each other in the snow-covered wilderness fighting and slaughtering each other for some strange and honesty quiet insane version of honor! They believed the human governments were little more than series of loosely aligned clans that were backward both technologically and socially. That they had a barely functioning federation of clans and would be easy to conquer. They _were wrong._ "

"What they failed to realize that when marching against Arcadia was that the humans had one devasting advantage over the faunus that led to a crushing victory for the humans and the worst defeat in faunus military history. Does anybody knows what this advantage is?"

"I do sir," Weiss spoke as she raised her hand. "Ahh miss Schnee! tell us the Arcadian advantage will you?" The man asked the snow leopard who smiled daintily as she pointed to the sky. "They have air power sir," Weiss replied in a controlled but sure voice.

"Correct! At this time the Arcadigovernmentent was the only one in the entire world to have a fully functioning and combat prepared air force! The Arcadian Aerial Defence Force! Or A.D.F.!"

"Was the first known aerial combat force of recorded history at least too the faunus that is. So when the fauns army of around three hundred thousand strong marched to an opposing Arcadian force of ten thousand. That they would overrun the Arcadian positions and be home by supper. They were _gravely_ mistaken."

"As soon as the faunus got into target range the first of the _incredibly advanced_ and deadly Arcadian artillery began pounding their position. This was expected, and the faunus general one Lion Heart ordered a charge of the human positions. The humans fought until the Faunus got to close and the white battle filed was covered as shadows fell over the battlefield. This was the first time a Faunus military force was _ever_ bombed from the sky, and the results were _horrific_. The majority of the faunus force was devasted turn into sprawled burning husks as the Arcadian's rained down from the sky doing a strategy they called _carpet bombing_. Something humanity dose after establishing air supremacy. A tactic the Arcadians use to fight there own wars. That involves completely dominating the airspace over a battlefield to strike with _impunity_ against your enemies."

"Normally this strategy would be met with _fierce_ opposition from Arcadian opponents but since the Faunus had no air force to speak, nor did they have any anti-air weapons to combat them, so the human _Air Force_ _massacred_ them. The battle was so hilariously and decisively one-sided that humanity scarcely lost a man while the faunus were so badly wounded that nine out of every ten soldiers were killed in less than an hour of fighting."

The professor finalized as murmurs filled the class roam am as the students began discussing their opinions of the war. Jaune felt like his skin was crawling as a cold sweat filled his body. Sweet Moon why do the shakes have to start now?! He thought as he wiped his brow.

"Now after that level of crushing defeat, the Faunus was desperate to save face, and to show their might to the Arcadians. Unfortunately for them how they chose, to show, their might would cause the deaths of _millions_ of Faunus in the time to come. You see class do you remember when I said that the human government was a meritocracy? Well, that was true, but the word meritocracy is a _generous_ word to describe human society."

" You see unlike us human governments treat their people like _cogs in a machine_. They want each and every _cog_ to be able to do the job of any other. In a moments notice. Every one of their citizens to them is replaceable and meant to be interchangeable with anyone else. A fact they are made aware of that fact _daily."_

Now since the Arcadians who's cultural traditions and social beliefs were relatively unknown to the Faunus, the general Lion Heart decided to order an attack on what he perceived to be an important human cultural sight. A spiteful assault to show the humans that even if they had crushed the attack their icons could still be brought low and _they could all, fall._ "

"Unfortunately he ordered an artillery strike on a human building that his reports indicated was of much importance to their culture as well as moral he was wrong. You see students the human government does _not_ care about its citizens. _Not really_ as long as there is enough to do their work right in wars and gain honor humanity as a whole does not care about what happens to them individually."

"You could kill their people, rape their woman, destroy their houses and their opinion of you would change _very_ little. Oh sure they would try to stop, you from doing all those things, not because they believed them to be wrong _they don't._ But more so that the resulting damage would cause lack of workers and create the one thing Arcadians dread most, _inefficiency._ For as long as the human government can keep up their production quotas the fates of their people matter little _unless_ you assault their spiritual beliefs. "

" You see the monument Lion Heart destroyed was not _just_ an important morale boost it was a symbol it was an integral part of humanities _religion._ And if there was one thing the Faunus would learn about humans and religion it was, you can kill there people burn their fields and destroy their house and humans would scarcely bat an eye! Besides fighting you off those were trivial things irritants at best! If you ever insult or interfere humanities religion? Well, they tend to get a little _genocidal."_

"The Arcadians thought of the Faunus kingdoms as an _anomaly._ They did not _like_ Faunus nor did they dislike them. To them, they were just an invasive species that was sitting on their land and could be _removed_ if need be. Even when the Faunus attacked them, the Arcadians still thought of them as an irritant. Something to be deterred but otherwise left be."

"That was until they destroyed their symbols. After that, the Faunus ceased being a passive irritant and become a group threat was in _dire_ need of, punishment. The humans were ironically about to send a peace envoy to the kingdoms demanding that they not attack again until it was learned the Faunus desecration of their beliefs. Then the peace message became a declaration of _punishment_ , and the Arcadian punishment of the kingdoms began."

" As mentioned before humans have two types of war. One for _honor_ and one for _survival, this was a war for punishment._ A crusade to show the Faunus their might as the A.D.F. Began their bombardment campaigns of the Faunus kingdoms they had a turkey shoot. Humans are the only ones with air power and with no Faunus weapons even able to _reach_ them they struck at the Faunus cities like angry deities, annihilating both military institutes and economic centers with impunity. Destroying and killing anything they saw fit. As the first bombing runs took place the death tool shot to the tens of thousands before jumping to the hundreds."

"While the A.D.F. began to destroy the faunus military operations and strategically dismantle their economy the Arcadian clans finally decided who would lead the _punishment_ of the faunus. The two clans that were elected were clan _Moulder_ and clan _Eschen._ Much to the chagrin of the others. And to the pure horror of the faunus as the two clans who showed the _least_ form of pity were elected to carry out their punishments that came immediately."

As he spoke, Jaune saw the typical logos of clan Moulder and Esher appear on the screen as the honeycomb red of Moulder sat next to the sickly green-yellow claws sign of Eschen. As he looked at the sign, he felt an acute level of homesickness as he remembered the people that we abandoned. A grin came to his lips as the shakes got worse. The teacher had elected to put the red honeycombs of Moulder and the sickly yellows of Eschen next to each other without the traditional barrier to keep the longtime rivals apart. If any member of those clans had been here to witness this they would have killed the doctor on sight.

"Now for those of you that don't know every human clan has a role to play in their society. And since human society is almost entirely militaristic these roles are about _war_. The main clans all had a specific aspect of war they practice. Something they do better than any other clan. Whether it be aerial fighting or ground battles they all specialize in one part of the battle. And clan Moulder was known for one thing more above all else."

"It is known as the robotic masters of humankind. The creators of some of the single most advanced combat automatons and robots this word has ever seen. Clan Moulder believed the faunus cowardly attack on humanities religion made them undeserving of spilling human blood on the battlefield and decided to send in their legions of mechanical soldiers to _punish_ the faunus."

The professor spoke as the picture of a combat walker appeared on the boards. Is that a goliath M1? Jaune wondered as he stared at the bipedal ruby colored war machine. Its bipedal legs and squat boxy interior were made more pronounced by the Gatling cannon it had slung under its belly. The Goliath was mainly used by Arcadians to kill infantry and aircraft as it was equipped with its anti-infantry weapon and multiple air to ground missiles on its back. But during the fauns war and their lack of air power those missiles were retrofitted to anti-infantry instead. Although today clan Moulder was already on M11's Jaune had seen an M9 once but it was fading fast.

"This attack was made worse as the first kingdom to be attacked were north Vale and Vacuo. While the Arcadian air force demolished any defenses that _might_ have proved harmful to the automatons of clan Moulder. Although Human technology is so advanced, that was highly unlikely too even happen. Once clan Moulder attacked the Vale city of Oregnon the faunus military that could still function desperately tried to evacuate the civilians before another air raid, This proves to be a _terrible_ decision."

"Humans fight base on a strict honor code. That demanded when you fight or your nation goes to war that _everyone_ goes to war with it. Human culture has compulsory military service for all members and goes so far as not to recognize the concept of a civilian. As far as humans are concerned every citizen is a soldier first and foremost, and a citizen second. Seeing the fauns citizens running form a battle to defend their homes no less! Left a bad taste in the human's mouth seeing their actions as dishonorable, their actions cowardly and unbecoming of a warrior and also unbecoming of a _warriors death_."

"After this breach of honor was confirmed Clan Eschen came into the fray, as the robotic masters of Moulder attacked the city annihilating its military defenses in a day before sending in the dreaded _purification_ units to _dispense_ of the cowardly faunus civilians, clan Eschen made their play."

"I am going to go out on a limb and guess no one knows what clan Eschen specializes in so I will tell you. They are the human specialist of _biological warfare._ Plagues diseases, malignities of the body, etc. they were humanities resident _plague experts_ and decided to not only make the faunus punishment quick and painful, to see what their newest creations of engineered death could do."

"Clam Eschen deployed several deadly and incredibly virulent viruses all carefully designed and purposed for maximum effect into faunus population centers spreading diseases and plagues onto the kingdoms that the Faunus not only had no cure or even treatment for was incredibly potent, unrealistically contagious and almost one hundred percent _lethal."_

" The faunus until now had never even _seen_ biological warfare, and their introduction to it was brutal and unforgiving. With casulity rates near the one hundred percent mark. After this initial dispensing and spreading of contamination, the real human advance into the kingdoms began. From the northern slopes of Vale to the desserts of Vacuo and eventually to the Isle of Mistral the human advance was _slow, meticulous, and unbreakable._ The Arcadian's air force would start to devastate targets from the air before clan Moulder robots would annihilate the ground forces."

"All this time clan Eschen agents went about the kingdoms poisoning and contaminating the faunus food, water, medical stockpiles spreading plague and famine contaminating water supplies _depleting_ population centers and destroying crops in their wake. In the time span of over two months, the faunus population that was once hundred million strong was reduced to a little over _ninety_ million citizens."

"That was only the confirmed dead. With much more still missing or unaccounted for the faunus casualties were easily in the ten million zone, do you know how many deaths humanity had during this period? They had _twelve_ for the ten plus million faunus deaths humanity had lost twelve of its own. This casualty rate was so abhorred that it seemed like the faunus _might face extinction."_

"That was until the Arcadian's called for a truce. You see humanity is not an incredibly vindictive species. The faunus had to defile one of their religious sites and had paid dearly for it. Oddly enough it was humanities religion that ended the war, now before I go on I must say this now or regret it forever!" Class I now we live in sensitive times where we try to be politically correct and respect each and every one of our beliefs but let me say this now! Humanity does not have a religion to follow! They have a _cult!_ _The cult of the moon_ is humanities religion, and it is the cause of not only their suffering _but our own."_

As he spoke, Jaune heard several frightened murmurs around the class even form his own friends. "The moon? Doctor do they not know of the sun and in the _one true prophet?"_  
His partner Phyrra asked as she eyed the teacher her slitted emerald eyes flash concerned at him.

"Yes miss Nikos. While we _faunus all believe in the sun and the light that makes us all whole._ And the one true prophet that spoke for us humans believe in the opposite. They believe in the moon in the darkness. They find solace in the dark. They believe that the fractured nature of the moon represents them somehow and are compelled to act on its behalf. The moon demand that all humans seek an honorable death. And that the only guaranteed way to the afterlife is to _die in battle._ Humanity believes that anyone that dies in the field of battle will instantly have all of their sins removed and be taken to the afterlife to meet their ancestors at the great hall to feast."

As he spoke, even more, murmurs and discontent rummaged through the class as words like. "Are they crazy?" or "Don't they know whats good for them?" "How can they not believe in the one true prophet?"  
"Surely _you_ do not believe in such nonsense do you Jaune?" Phyrra asked her emerald eyes filled with hope making Jaune sweated under his collar.

Before he could respond he saw several students turn his way as they all shot him looks of concern. " _Jaune are you feeling well?"_ Phyrra asked as her emerald eyes eyed him warily.

How can she tell I'm- damn pheromone enhancers! He swore silently they were making every faunus smelled his fear and trepidation! Damn nurse! Jaune thought as he turned to his partner. He eyed her beautiful face then and then her eyes _popped._

Phyrra's eyes _popped and exploded_ out of her head like a burst of a pinata as they poped her skin lost all color. Turning into paper white in appearance as her eyes held gaping black holes before the started to bleed out long streams of blood.

Red liquid splashed over her shirts as her eyes ran red with blood as her ghostly pale white skin became dyed crimson she cocked her head to her side revealing a long and endless hole of blackness as she stared at him " _Jaune are you ok?_ " She asked in a voice, not of this world that made his soul cry out as Jaune began to- "AH!" Jaune blinked and it was gone. No more was Phyrra standing in front of him eyeless and covered in blood and paper white skin. Now she was whole and looking at him with Naked concern in her emerald eyes...

"Now was the time to reconcile with the faunus or so it would be if not for one thing. Class, do you know why humanity did not have a peace deal with the four kingdoms then and there and continued their war of terror and outright genocide on the faunus?"

The professor asked as one student raised his hand.

"Ah! Mister Winchester do go one and tell us why the war continued for so long!"  
"Because Atlas was a coward!" Cardin spat as several students mumbled their agreement to him and the teacher shook his head as Jaune noticed Weiss stiffened as her dress seemed to freeze.

"Yes, that is partially true. After the original human devastation of the faunus coalition, the Atlas government _immediately_ surrendered to Arcadia and bent the knee. Surrendered unconditionally and completely to the humans and became their _vassal._ Being a species of honor, the human government accepted their surrender and took Atlas as their _advisor_ in the faunus war. Who unfortunately used this opportunity to devastate their enemies in the kingdoms."

"You see Humanity was more than willing to forgive the kingdoms for their attack until _Atlas_ _advised_ them that the faunus as a whole and not Atlas of course who they painted themselves as the _reasonable_ faunus, represented a critical threat to their continued survival. Even if Arcadia could devastate them at moments notice the faunus would keep attacking until the humans were dead or they were dead. They convinced humanity to continue their bombing runs on the kingdom with a _slight_ diversion."

"Now instead of attacking population centers, the A.D.F. started to attack the faunus industry. Bombing the railroads. The freeways, factories things that you need to run a country with. They annihilated the infrastructure of the kingdoms slowing their efforts to nil as the bombs fell day and night. With Atlas support, Humanity had a closer air base to the kingdoms and was able to launch raids twenty-four hours a day to all corners fo the word to devasting their supply lines. Now this tactic worked well on two of the three nations but does anybody know which nation resisted this tactic and had to be conquered another way?"

"I do!" Phyrra said happily as she shook her tail as her orange ear popped up in a happy notion.' Ah, miss Nikos! Do enlighten us will you?"

"It was my home of Mistral that forced humanity to change their tactics and attack us directly," Phyrra said with a rare tone of pride as she made the doctor grinned.

"Correct! Humanity had been enjoying the easy bombing of targets until they go to lands of Mistral! You see Mistral geography made it so that you could not simply bomb them. They lived in large mountain island chains making them impervious to most of even Arcadian bombs. Seeing as how this strategy was not working the humans opted to land troops instead."

 _The dead were all over the class._ Bodies piled high on heaps of heaps of corpses laid bare in front of him. He saw his friends _Ruby, Nora, Velvet._ All of the dead and lifeless broken bodies and dead lifeless gazes adding fresh meat to an ever-growing pile of- "Jaune!" Phyrra hissed as the boy blinked once again there was no mound of bodies no death just him sweating fiercely as his partner looked at him with blatant concern in her eyes as both Blake _and_ Rend stared at him worriedly. Phyrra took his hand in her own and squeezed it lightly making their fingers intertwine. " _It's going to be ok_. You are going to be ok." She said as she held his hand taking his soft one into hers as the lecture continued.

"Making it the first and only time human soldiers have invaded a faunus territory in wartime. The results were the crushing defeat of the Mistral army and overwhelming human victory. But not without a change of heart."

" You see class you might be having a hard time imagining how a nation of almost entirely pure breed alphas was destroyed by humans. The answer is simple, technology! While humans do _not_ have the physical capabilities of faunus they developed the rather _nasty_ habit of building things to more than makeup for it. Such as in this case the introduction of the principal of human personal defensive technology human technology _Power armor!"_

The doctor said before showing an image of an ancient MK-4 powered exoskeleton. Jaune suppressed his smirk looking at the archaic suit design. It looked like a tin can made of cero plast. A sizeable hulking silver outfit that was resembling a diving suit of old. Where legend told of humans diving into Remnants oceans looking for lost cities and treasures. As the image turned to show a brief video of a war battle where a human in a powered arm was attacked by a tiger only to block his attack with one hand gripping his arm right form his body then break his chest with a power fist.

"This unique protective outfit gives a standard human the physical strength of ten alohas and empowered their soldiers to fight on with unreasonable degrees of success in combat. You see class while the humans attacked Mistral the tigers never once gave up. They fought bitterly never letting the humans take on the inch of ground without earning it in blood."

" Usually, this blood proved to be the Tigers as the Arcadian special forces never took a single casualty in this fight, but the faunus had them in the thousands. They still never gave up they kept coming, again and again, no matter how many the Arcadian's gunned down with their long rifles. Or they splattered along cave walls with gauss fire the faunus never stopped resisting."

"Even when the last of the defender was slaughtered, the civilians attacked them dying by the droves in the process. Their desperate pointless suicidal attacks earned the Arcadian's respect. As the Arcadian's quoted. _Any species willing to die for its freedom deserves to keep it_. According to them."

"Even when the war was over and the truce was called with Arcadia after listening to Atlas's _expert advisory_ demanded a massive war debt form the faunus that they were forced to pay despite _not_ having the economy or social abilities to do do. The debts would all go to Arcadia with only a small amount going to their vassal. After all, Atlas _is humanity's_ ally."

" Despite this when the Mistral debt came in Arcadia forgave them for it. Stating that they had reclaimed their honor and their debt was forgiven. Ths act much to Atlas chagrin enamored the Tigers with Arcadia, and the two nations have enjoyed a strong bond of brotherhood and camaraderie."

"Now even after this, the world needed to be rebuilt. Cites were devastated, infrastructure was annihilated it was total anarchy. With the only real piece of good news was the Arcadian government had annihilated the Arcadian plagues of clan Heschen. Which meant no more excessive mass death and infected hospitals. But still, the reconstruction was not free."

" In fact, the disastrous war on Ardacia had so utterly destroyed the economy of the world that almost no nation had money to spend let alone loan. So you are asking yourself if no nation and money and the cost of rebuilding was not free then where did the money come from? The answer is _Atlas."_

"You see when Atlas surrendered they became humanities vassal and as such were immune to much of the Arcadian bombing effort. In fact, their economy was almost entirely intact and was the only functioning production center fo the faunus world. Outside of Mistral who Arcadia was helping to rebuild themselves."

"Seeing the world in dire need of rescue Atlas stepped in to _save_ the world. They offered loans to the various nation at _exorbitant_ interest rates making most of them come with their debt."

"After this Atlas, while maintaining all pretense of loyalty to their Arcadian overlord, even though Atlas was anything but a content subject. Ever since the war started and they saw they were fighting an enemy so technologically superior that they would be massacred if they oppose them they gave in. Although their surrender was anything but that."

"They used their new allies to devastate their rivals in the world while they started to rebuild and grow their own economy and with no more distractions and doubled their interest rates on their loans forcing many territories into bankruptcy. When this happened Atlas leaned in and used an ancient and obscure law in the caste system to make their play."

"It is no shock that Atlas made this decision. The world was _devastated_ most of the alphas were dead or unfit to lead. Hell, at this point even Vulf's were being sought out to lead government jobs as to govern territories. But not every territory could find suitable alpha as such; Atlas invoked a baroque term in the caste system stating that if any nation could not find a suitable alpha to run its territory then that territory could be _annexed_ by any other nation to govern. So started one of the biggest land grabs of the century."

While Arcadia still controlled several Faunus territories that they conquered by clan Moulder who still had _some_ civilian population left the rest of the alpha less territory went to Atlas."

" And if you thought that life in an Arcadian territory is better than the caste system you are mistaken. Arcadia treats their faunus subject just like their human ones as cogs. They demand that the fauns territories pay their taxes every month but besides that, they care little for the individual comings and goings of them."

" leading to the dissolution of the caste system which was at once celebrated by the citizens before they devolved into total anarchy. The land was divided up into swaths by local warlords who ruled with fear and tyranny and ethnic cleansing is commonplace as faunus relations previously kept in check boiled over. they are truly hell holes these Arcadian faunus territories."

"Another depressing anecdote is that since it was _technically_ clan Moulder who conquered them they get to implement their own laws to the lands. Seeing how clan Moulder makes weapons they will now send experimental weapons to the local faunus warlords to see how said weapons work in the field before returning them for mass production in return for better food rations and cleaner water..."

"Atlas tripled in size over the next few years growing to be the predominant faunus power in the world right in front of mistral who Arcadia much to Atlas's displeasure had helped rebuild and strengthen their territories. Seeing how their time was near and all that was left for Atlas at this point was to break free form their vassalization to Arcadia."

"Now Atlas is _not_ stupid. They know a full on war with Arcadia they would be annihilated in a matter of hours giving their proximity to the nation, so instead, they went for a more _subtle_ path. Infiltrating and learning about human culture in an attempt to subvert their government from the inside out. And they still are! Even to this day, Atlas is working tirelessly to subvert Arcidan sovereignty why Arcadia does nothing to stop this tactic is unknown to well everybody."

"This approach could have and would have taken years if not decades until the white fang attacked."

"After the White fings disastrous biological attack. Atlas saw the perfect opportunity to save the day. When Arcturus Schnee head of the Schnee dust corporation the first joint Atlas Arcadian business venture saw the humans in need of a cure to the boi terrorism attack, he leaped on it. Working day in night racing to discover a cure for the plague. And he did, the dedication and precision that the Schnee corporations acted in even surpassing the Arcadia's own clan Eschen was so impressive to the human government that the awarded Atlas with their freedom form their vassalization and made them the main faunus power on the planet. This was one of the pivotal events that shaped the world as we know it today!"

Phyrra was _not_ having a good day. As she held her partner's hand he was terrified! She had no idea what had transpired to make the human be in abject terror but she was determined to fix it soon as possible. As she gripped his hands she took a whiff of her nose and was nearly overwhelmed by the sheer terror and misery he was experiencing. To her left, her teammates had varying reactions.

A low _whine_ came from Nora as she looked to her leader direction dog ears going flat on her head as her tail thumped erratically. Ren looked the most confused as he stared at his leader a look of anxiety and curiosity on his face. Even team RWBY was affected as Yang cast anxious glances his way eyes rapidly changing levels of purple.

" Now before we go I will talk about the human crest system!" The doctor said looking straight o Jaune making him squirm as he twitched violently.

" Humans have a society centered around clans. And each clan has their own crest of a symbol of themselves. These crests are a critical role in human society."

"To a human a crest means _everything._ It is their sense of identity their way of belonging. It is the physical manifestation of everything they have ever worked for or wish to become! And for a human to not have their crest for whatever reason is a very bad sign."  
The doctor said as Jaune felt the eyes of his friends drawn to him as he felt himself twitching.

"There are two reasons a human dose does _not_ have a crest. The first is it was removed in battle. This is a fairly obvious one and if it is the case the human in question will work tirelessly to retrieve said crest or if not possible would simply get a new one."

" The other reason for not having a crest is much worse. It means that the crest was either taken from them by their own clan, stripping them of any titles, rank, and privilege as a means of punishment for some heinous crime. Or the human removed it themselves."

"Abandoning their clan, friends, home, and country. If this is the case that human is barred from Arcadia and can never return unless he is able to gain his honor back. In fact, if an Arcadian citizen sees another Arcadian without crest there are often honor-bound to kill them where they stand!?

"The only surefire way for a crestless human to redeem themselves is through either a heroic deed or _committing suicide in combat_." The professor finished as Jaune swore her heard wood cracking next to him as a low growl came from his partner as her hand clenched around he making him laugh oddly as he remembered earlier as his twitching reached a fever pitch.

Earlier counseling...

* * *

"Ah, mister Arc. What a delight that you could make it!" The lizard faunus said as Phyrra finished wheeling Jaune into the counseling office.

"I'll be back once the sessions over to take you to our room alright?" Phyrra said as she patted her partner and possible mate on the shoulder.

"Do you have to leave me here?" Jaune asked as Phyrra sighed. It'ss the headmaster's orders. If you need me just call alright?" Phyrra said as the tigress leaned in and kissed him on his cheek before walking away leaving him alone in the room with the doctor.

"She's a lovely lady mister Arc."  
"Yeah, she's the best," Jaune said as he turned to see Oobleck who was sitting in a comfy counselor chair with red lining and wood outlines.

"Shame you put her through so much. She could _really_ use a break you realize?" Oobleck said making Jaune twitch again.

"I don't know what you mean doctor," Jaune said as he went slightly stiffen at the man's comments.

"Oh is that so mister Arc? For if you ask me you know _precisely_ what I am talking about. After all, a human with no crest especially and _Arc_ with no crest is quite rare do you agree?" The doctor said as Jaune felt his left arm twitch. He bit down on his tongue rue his body. Why now?! Why did I have to run out now!? Of today of all days why did I have to run out of pills today!?

The doctor said as Jaune felt his left arm twitch. He bit down on his tongue rue his body. Why now?! Why did I have to run out now!? Of today of all days why did I have to run out of pills today!?  
"I don't know what you are talking about nor do I know why I am here. I am perfectly fine and nothing is wrong with me. So I would like to back to class or my dorm ok?" Jaune asked as the lizard gave a heavy sigh as a tired expression came to his face.

"You are here mister Arc because you have recently undergone a severe trauma several of them in fact. You were _kidnapped, beaten, sexually assaulted_ and almost _killed_. I'd say if anyone is in need of therapy _it is you_." Oobleck said evenly as Jaune sighed.

"I don't need therapy alright? Am I perfectly fine ok? If anyone needs therapy it is Ruby. Why isn't she here?" Jaune asked the man as he took a sip from his thermos that he seemed to always carry on him.

"She unlike you mister Arc was neither tortured nor sexually assaulted. And she also unlike you is more than willing to talk about her problems then you are. She is surrounded by a warm and healthy team environment and her wounds were healed to such a degree she should suffer no long-term damage due to them."

"You on the other hand not only refuse to talk about your issues with your team or anyone else for that matter. You were _tortured_ for days on end while being sexually assaulted. I dare say you need to be in this chair for longer than you think."

The doctor said as Jaune felt his left arm jerk upward as a lightning bolt of electricity shot through it. He bit down his lip refusing to let the _shakes_ start. As the cold sweat began to fall down his head he swore he saw the faunus sniff the air. bastard can smell me. Jaune thought as he bit his tongue.

"Let's talk about this mister Arc and before we begin I will reassure you that anything you say here will be completely confidential. It will remain between you and me until you tell me otherwise. Or you threaten to harm yourself or someone else."

"Like you say you wish to attack somebody I would have to report that or _your going to commit suicide._ I would _have_ to act on that threat." The doctor said making Jaune's blood run cold. _He knows?!_ Jaunethoughtt as the first tremors started in his legs. They felt like miniature jackhammers were pounding on his legs as he felt them began to quiver.

"I don't feel any different," Jaune said trying to hurry this session along before his tremors became noticeable.

"I don't know about that now. You underwent some severe emotional trauma. Being stranded out in the woods like you were. Must not have been easy. Would you like to talk about it some?"

"It was fine! I was with Ruby the whole time and nothing happened between us!" Jaune said as he felt it becoming harder to breathe. Like a hand was wrapped around his lungs and was squeezing.

"Oh? Nothing? I thought you two went through some real bonding time mister Arc. After all, a young man and a young faunus lost in the woods alone together? Searching for warmth finding that the best way to warm up was the natural one?"

"I didn't do anything!" Jaune shouted before biting his tongue. If the doctor was surprised by his outburst he didn't show it and simply eyed him evenly.

"Really? Then what about your fight with the white fang and subsequent imprisonment and torture by them? Not including you fight with the terrorist Roman Torchwick? Surely that had to have affected you right?"

"It was nothing that I wasn't used to, _I did_ go through _Arcadian integration training_ after all. Compared to that it was nothing special rather dull really. And Roman is a good man!" Jaune said before calming himself as the doctor nodded.

"Yes, I suppose he is. He was _not_ always like this you know? It may come to a surprise to you but I knew Roman _before_ all of this mess. He was a truly good person. I just wish my college had shown _some_ restraint and then maybe we wouldn't be here right now you know?" Oobleck said taking Jaune aback.

'You know Roman? How?" Jaune asked not sure how this professor recognized his old friend.

"I met him years ago when he was still young. Litte older then you are now actually. He was a promising young future huntsman. About to get married to the love of his life. Ah, how things change..." The doctor said as a melancholy look came to his face as his eyes seemed t drift off into space.

"Roman was going to get married? Since when!?"

" A while ago but it was a _brief_ engagement. It didn't last very long if you want to learn more you have to ask Miss Good Witch though I doubt she will want to talk about it."

"Roman and Miss Good Witch?" Jaune asked trying to see the two together romantically and failing miserably.

"But enough about that! Mister Arc you were tortured for several days does that truly not have _any_ effect on you? Surely you have nightmares or changes of breath? Irregular heartbeats?"

"Not really. It was nothing they didn't already do to me in Arcadia, so I was ok with it." Jaune answered honestly making the doctor sighed.

"They really _do_ torture their children, don't they? I was _desperately_ hoping that it was a myth told by overzealous faunus and not a fact."  
"Torture? Why would you call it that? They were just preparing us for life."

"Preparing you for life?! What kind of life requires their children to be tortured?"

"Its how you expunge weakness. Without pain you will never grow, you need to come to see pain as your new eyes and with it-

" _With it, you destroy the shadows and become the dark,_ " Oobleck said finishing the Arcadian Proverb for Him as he sighed.

" I know all about your culture mister Arc. Unfortunately so..." Oobleck said making Jaune;s heart freeze in place.

"I know that you may not want to admit it mister Arc but you are _human_. You do not _like_ getting, shot, stab, brutalized, abused, insulted, raped. You are just like Faunus in that regard and-

Oobleck was interrupted as Jaune started to laugh...

"Whoa hold up a second. Did you say _Raped?_ New flash doc in case you didn't know I'm a guy and guys don't ten to get raped you know?" Jaune asked as his sweat picked up he needed to get away from this office and fast. He needed this conversation to go in a way he could dictate the flow of it or he would crack. The tremors were already so bad he felt like his legs were going to pop.

"Traditionally so. You _are_ right in that regard mister Arc but you are a _human_. The rules are _very_ different for you. Last time I checked being tied and drugged and subsequently beaten when you refused to consent does sound a _bit_ like rape doesn't it?" Oobleck said as he eyed Jaune calmly.

"Liste doc I- Jaune gasped as his right arm nearly exploded as his chest started to cave in on itself.

"I Know it must be hard admitting what happens to you mister Arc but you need to admit it if you want to move on in life and-

"I'm fine! Doc I'm fine!" Jaune sad as he felt his ears ringing as he desperately tried to fight off the tremors.

" Mister Arc I know when a student is _not_ fine. I have been a counselor here for nearly _five_ years and I am well aware when I see a student in distress. Now if you do not _wish_ to talk to me that is a different story. Just say so and I _will_ respect your decision. But I have the slightest inkling that you want to say something to me mister Arc now what is it?"  
"I.." Jaune began as his tongue went dry. The word failed him as he felt his pupils widen as Oobleck desks stretched backward to infinite. As he tried to get his bearing a voice spoke out and grounded his world to a halt.

" _You are running out of pills aren't you mister Arc?_ " All of a sudden everything stopped the tremors the shakes the vison ti was Just Jaune and Doctor Oobleck, the injured human and Faunus as the teacher looked at the shocked student. " How did you-

"Please mister Arc I am the teacher of world history! I would not be doing my job if I did no research on the world. I know you do not have your crest. Whatever reasons led you to not having it are _none_ of my business. But what _is_ my business is my student's health and well being. I know about the Arcadian _pills_. The things they give their people to calm them down. The reason why in a culture where death is a daily affair and children are forced to murder their friends and relatives. How in such a culture dedicated to martial prowess and ruthless efficiency the mental health of its population is suspiciously _high_."

"The reasons why cases of PTSD, shell shock, depression and all forms of mental illness are unheard of in Arcadia are those red and blue pills you take. Must be fun right? Convenient to say the very least. Two pills a day every day and you never have to worry about things like _stress, or guilt,_ or a wondering mind asking is it right to kill my friends? Should I be ending the lives of others just for some outdated notion of honor that was never explained to me and I barely understand myself? No, you just take your pills and those questions go out the window."

"But you are a _crestless_ human. That means that your supply has run low, it means that despite the relief the pills grant you they did _not_ solve your problems. All the stress all the pain all the suffering you went through. The pills don't get rid of it, they just suppress it pushing it deep down and making it so that as long as you have a steady supply you are going to be alright."

But you don't have a steady supply anymore do you mister Arc? You are running low you are rationing them taking them when you need them the most instead of every day. How long were you without pills in the woods mister Arc? How long were you denied them in the infirmary? Surely you must fell the _side effects_ by now..."  
The faunus chuckled briefly before a frown came to his face.

"Mister Arc over the past few weeks you were stranded, beaten, raped and tortured. Not including whatever happened to you in Arcadia and now all those emotions and repressed experiences are going to be coming out over the next few days. You say you don't need therapy but I dare say you need it now more than ever. Tell me mister Arc _have you started to hallucinate yet?"_

* * *

"Talk _now_." The furious voice of Pyrrha Nikos said as Jaune sat in his bed as he looked at the burning green eyes of her partner. As he stared at her furious form he found himself forgetting just how strong and occasionally downright _terrifying_ his partner could be. Her near _seven feet_ full height _long claws_ _piercing_ eyes and _fangs_ all seemed to stick out more predominantly then her blood red hair well-muscled body or ample cleavage. As she stared down at him.

"Suicide? Are you _trying_ to commit suicide?!" Phyrra asked as Jaune took a deep breath.

"Yes. It's what's necessary-

"BULL SHIT!" The furious voice of Yang shouted as flames poured from her eyes as her winds flapped in a threating demeanor. " If you think you have to go off yourself over some half-assed honor system then you are out of your Oum damned mind!" Yang yelled also looking terrify as her near seven feet stood out even more than usual as Jaune grimace as the noticed that not only were his team members present but all of team RWBY as well.

As he looked around the room Nora was eyeing him with equal part hurt and anger as her teals eyes seemed to shift from worry to fury at a moments notice. Ren sat by her side doing _nothing_ to calm her as his magenta eyes had a look of grim acknowledgment on them.

The other parts of team RWBY were much the same except for Weiss... Ruby looked worried and hurt as her casted form looked on to him from her crutches silver eyes widening to the size of dinner plates as she was blaming herself for not noticing the change in her best man friend. Blake looked downright enraged as her golden globes looked ready to pierce him in two. Only Weiss had no outward anger directed towards him, In fact, she looked more nervous than he did. As she _refused_ to make eye contact with him as she eyed the ground trying to stay out of the others line of sight. Why would she be doing that? Jaune wondered as he watched the snow leopard. His thought was shaken back to reality as his partner gripped his shoulders sharp nails digging into his skin making him wince as his aura flashed green.

Only Weiss had no outward anger directed towards him, In fact, she looked more nervous than he did. As she refused to make eye contact with him as she eyed the ground trying to stay out of the others line of sight. Why would she be doing that? Jaune wondered as he watched the snow leopard. His thought was shaken back to reality as his partner gripped his shoulders sharp nails digging into his skin making him wince as his aura flashed green.

"Listen here Jaune Arc. As you partner, no as you friend and potential mate. I promised to never let any harm befall you and I vow to keep that pledge. I already let it happen to you once and I will _never_ forgive myself for that. But I will be damned before it happens again." Phyrra said making Jaune sigh before opening mouth.

"I know you are worried about me I really, really do. But I can't say this another way. You should not be. Each and every one of you came here to be a better person. to protect somebody or redeem yourselves. Me... _I came here to die."_

* * *

 _Honey, we're home!"_ Roman shouted as he kicked down the warehouse door as he and Neo walked inside. "What took you two so long?" A smug snarky voice said as Roman turned to see the irritating cat faunus in front of him. standing next to a large table with a holographic display on it. She had brown skin green hair and cat ears with a long swishing tail and a pair of blood red eyes.

"We were out _earning a living_ something you brats don't know a damned thing about!" Roman spat as the cat hissed at him.

"Easy Em he's _just_ a human. You could take him whenever you wanted." The equally smug but twice as sharp voice of the alpha wolf faunus Mercury said as he cooked an eyebrow at Roman. "What's wrong Torchwick not happy to see us? Did those Atlas guards prove too much for you and your _precious moon?"_ Mercury asked as he shifted his snout as his silver ears pointed in amusement at the human.

Roman simply smiled at him as he walked forward handout shaken and headbutted him in the face.

 _WHAP!_ The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the air as Mercury was knocked backward before his foot was hooked by _Melodic Cudgel._ The alpha faunus gasped briefly silver eyes widening in fear before he was yanked from the floor. He hovered in mid-air for a moment before the blunt end of _Melodic Cudgel_ smacked down into his guts send him crashing into the floor.

The faunus _yelped_ in pain as his world flashed in pain as the force of his impact sent him back into mid-air before Roman grabbed him by his _ears_ and started to smash his head repeatedly against the table he was leaning on. _WHAP! WHAP!_ Roman slammed the faunus head against table twice before throwing him into the floor before cocking his cane back and swinging in a home run swing motion connected his cane with his face sending him flying into the table with a sickening _THUD!_

"Whoops! _Did I do that?_ I do apologize it seemed like you had some sarcastic comment to say that you would have no doubt found hilarious but I've heard better jokes form a corpse." Roman spat as the wolf growled at him from the floor.

"Why you!" Mercury snarled at him before an aura infused boot connected with his face sending him flying backward in a shower of blood.

" I'm sorry could you say that again? I couldn't hear you _THROUGH YOUR BROKEN FUCKING TEETH!"_ Roman spat at the faunus as he sailed backward only to crash into the floor before being caught by his partner. "Merc!" She cried as she caught his bleeding body as Roman savored his smug mouth bleeding freely as he spat out several teeth.

"You bastard! I'll make you pay!" she hissed at him claws going out before she reached for her weapon.

Before she could, she was staring down the barrel of _Melodic Cudgel_.

"Just try it girly. I know you beasts have a hard time hearing and all. But I guarantee you that if you make a move I"ll give you a hands-on lecture in _obedience class._ "

Emeralds eyes glared at him as she narrowed her irises towards the cocky human. She _hated_ to admit it but Roman was _strong_ far too strong for her or Merc. As she reached for her weapons, her feet were kicked out from under her as she fell with Mercury to the floor with the barrel of _Melodic Cudgel_ now pointed squarely at her.

"I'll start with how to _sit._ And if that's too hard for you to get _I'll teach you to play dead._ And trust me, when It comes down to that last part I am a _very good teacher!_ Roman spat at her as she glared her eyes up to him.

" _Now Roman_. Is that any way to treat your juniors?" A soft melodic voice sounded from behind him that made Roman grit his teeth as he turned around.

"Oh, goodie! look who's here! The devil herself in the flesh!" Roman said waving his hands in a dramatic manner as he turned to face the alpha fox in front of him. The woman swayed into the warehouse as her smoldering yellow eyes glared into his light green eyes.

Her odd shape altering dress that seemed to cling to every inch of her body while keeping it completely obscured stood proudly as the red satin colored physics anomaly smiled at him. Her perfect tan skin and jet black hair with a pair of two dog ears on top of it greeted him as he snarled internally. What he wouldn't do for a night with her...

"You really should treat Emerald and Mercury better you know?"  
"Or what!?" Roman shouted as he walked right up to the woman's face and stared her in the eyes. "What are you going to do?" He asked her as his green eyes met her golden ones...

Cinder grimaced as she stared at the human. This _Roman Torchwick_. He was a wild card and a variable she did _not_ want. As she looked up at him. the human was a foot taller than her and glared down at her with a look of pure hatred and disgust. He wasn't even making an attempt to hide his blatant racism as he stated down to her.

"If you keep this up things might get a little _heated."_ Cinder said as she put a bright orange hand to his expensive white suit.

" _Do you wanna fight?"_ Roman asked taking _another_ step forward and bringing his head down to her level almost making their foreheads touch in the process.

As the two stared each other down it was Cinder who broke it off.

"We haven't the time for such trivialities." Cinder said as she swayed to the table. She knew Roman was a prodigious fighter and as much as she loathed to admit it. He was necessary for their plans. Well maybe not necessary but the amount of dust they required could only be gathered by him in the time period left over. And fighting him would mean a battle to the death that Cinder was _fairly_ confident in herself that she would win doubted Roman would stick along long enough to let her.

His assistant and her peculiar semblance would come in to save the day as he would probably flee and be a major thorn in her side for the rest of her plans. That and the fact he was a rare believer in their work made him too valuable to lose as she walked to her two downed _henchmen_.

"Cinder! Are you just going to let him get away with that?!" Emerald demanded _briefly_ forgetting her place as a gaze from Cinder quickly reminded her of it as she looked at the broken bleeding form of Mercury. A sigh escaped her lips as her fox ears wrinkled in frustration.

"Mercury stop antagonizing Roman." Cinder said getting a whine of shock form him as Emerald spoke.

"But Cinder!"  
"No buts! Now Roman did you _at least_ get the good _before_ you came in and started beating up minors?"  
"Yeah, I got the goods. No thanks to these two. They spent the whole day arguing and bickering while I was out stealing things for us!"  
"Did. You. Get. The. Paladins?" Cinder asked as her voice rose in tempo as flames filled her palms.

"Yeah, I got them! Now stop complaining!" Roman spat as the sound of breaking glass filled the air as Neo laded on his side with an exaggerated bow. As she giggled at the bleeding faunus on the ground making Emerald glare and Mercury growl. Only for Neo to merely wave to the pair and blow them a kiss.

" _Excellent_ now that everybody is here it is time to discuss phase two of our operations..."

* * *

Jaune you are to stay _here_ while we go out for dinner. Weiss will watch you and I swear to Oum and all his saints if you attempt to take one foot out of this room or harm yourself in any way I will chain you to the bedpost and keep you there! Do you understand me!?"

Phyya demanded as Jaune hung his head glumly. "Yes, Phyrra I understand you." He said getting a snort from the Tigress.

"Very well we will be back in about an hour or two. Weiss if he does anything and I mean _anything_ to give you a problem let me know alright?" Phyrra asked as Weiss bobbed her head once. "Ok."

Weiss said in a _very_ un Weiss like manner. "If he does anything I'll tell you," Weiss said as Phyrra nodded once and stepped out the room to go eat with the remainder of teams JNPR and RWBY.

Jaune sighed heavily as he went back to his bed. His friends had reacted in a predictable way when he told them his purpose in Beacon was to die. Death by combat was considered a great honor in Arcadia. And especially in defense of your loved ones. Seeing as he had no family his friends now qualified as the next closest things.

They were still not happy even after this explanation. Phyrra and Yang immediately jumped to him demanding he swears on his life and honor that he would never self-harm or attempt to hurt himself again. After he refused Ren intervened before he was pulled in two and suggested they leave somebody to watch him while they went for dinner. Surprisingly enough it was Weiss who had no real reaction to Jaunes; revealed suicide plot who said she would watch him as they left leaving Jaune alone with the Snow leopard.

At least I don't have the shakes anymore. Jaune thought as he looked at the bland JNPR ceiling now only if I-

" _You ran out of pills didn't you?"_ Weiss asked him making him as bolted upright as the snow leopard looked at him from across the room.

"How did you-

"Jaune I'm a snow leopard who lived in Atlas. "I'm a _Schnee_ for Oum's sake. I know about your pills and your crest. I also know you are running out of them. So I would like to _propose a deal."  
_ Weiss said as she stood up and walked across the room to see him.

"You will indulge me once a week for the rest of the semester. Nothing much I assure you. Just _allow me_ to treat you to lunch once a week and in the winter accompany me to _Atlas_ for one _week_. And in return, I will guarantee you a fresh and healthy supply of pills deal?" Weiss asked as Jaune stared at her with reasonable suspicion.

He had heard horror stories of humans going to Atlas and never returning home as he looked to her Weiss seemed to read his mind.

"You have my word nothing will befall you in Atlas, and you _will_ be returned to Beacon in one weeks time just as you left it now do we have a deal?"

The snow leopard asked him as he eyed her icy blue eyes with his light ones.

" Only lunch?"  
"Correct. All I ask of you is that you come with me once a week let _me_ choose the venue and _pay for everything._ That is all."

Jaune frowned not sure if he should trust the girl as he felt another shake coming on. Anything was better than these damned withdrawal effects, so Jaune took her hand in his own and shook.

"Deal!" He said as he shook her hand and she smiled.

"I'm happy that you saw the way. I'm sure you will _love_ Atlas this time of year..."

* * *

Eat this." Pyrrha said as Jaune bit into his salad at the lunch table. The last few weeks had been awkward, to say the least. learning Jaune was attempting suicide and that him starving himself was merely the first step had been jarring, to say the least. As Phyyra watched her depressed partner chew his salad it took every once of her considerable willpower to stay mad at him.

He was depressed. Beyond depressed. The smells coming from him were so powerful it took all of her wills not to break down in tears just from being near him. As the rest of their team watched in awkward silence as he ate. Yang tired to crack a few jokes to get him out of his funk, but they fell flat like usual as her team ate. "Jaune is it true that any other Arcadian will actually shoot you? I mean what about your family right? They wouldn't shoot you would they?" Yang asked as the entire table stopped eating and looked at Jaune.

"My family would shoot me on sight," Jaune replied slowly as he looked at his chest where a small black hole was where his crest once was. " I ripped off my own crest unless I can find a way to earn enough honor to impress _all_ of the clans I will be shot on sight if I ran into anyone from Arcadia."

"But there you family! Why would they want to hurt you!?" Ruby asked as she looked up to Jaune her adorable _Vulf_ ears just out of reach as she sat in his lap. This had been a recurring theme since they both returned from the wild. Whenever they ate Ruby sat in Jaunes lap. She had grown accustomed to it in the wilds and it was now second nature to the girl. Much to the chagrin of the others.

"Ruby you don't understand they would think that they are _saving me_. To Arcadians especially my clan. Clann Arc there is nothing worse than living a life without honor. No crest means no honor. Worst case scenario it screws up my afterlife so I might never go to the great feast with my ancestors, at least if they kill me in battle my soul is saved and they can rest easy knowing my eternity is secured." Jaune explained as the table fell silent.

"That's some bull- it was soon time for combat class Jauen was of course excused.

"Jaune-Jaune! You said you were in the military is that true?!" Nora asked interrupting Yang's outburst in a far to efficient matter to be random Nora doings.

"Yup sure was! I was a member of the _301st Harquinians!"_ Jaune said as his face beamed with pride. Just like that, _it was gone._ Phyrra was amazed at the complete one-eighty her leader had undergone. It seemed just one moment ago he was near suicide and now he was beaming with real pride that she smelt in the air and made her heart pump listening to him talk about his military unit.

"You must have super cool war stories for us! Like you using that awesome power armor to kick some major grim but! Tell us! Please!" Nora asked actually making Jaune chuckle.

" I'm sorry to disappoint you but the _301st_ was a bit _different_ than most Arcadian military units. We didn't have the fancy power armor or flashy weapons. I was special that I got to fight with a sword and shield of all things! When in fact the only weapon we were _allowed_ to have were _assault rifles, Vektor Rifles bayonets, and bagpipes!"_

"The most common heavy weapon we had were some light rocket launchers but that was about it. We were an infantry specialist unit mainly. Here's out badge!" Jaune said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a golden emblem. It was a highly stylized human skull on a golden reef with three knives sticking through it. " _301st first and only,_ " Jaune said with a bright smile as the tables tension bleed away and the group talked as normal again. though like all good things it was soon time for combat class Jaune was of course excused.

He was in a wheelchair and even he couldn't argue that he could fight. Not that she would have allowed it. Phyrra was serious when she said she would collar him to his bedpost if he tried to self-harm again. Even in his injured state, she would keep him from harming himself. As she helped him into his wheelchair seeing his evident mood turn around Phyrra took her chance in a hail mary play.

"Jaune have you put in any thought to... being my mate?" Phyrra asked trying and failing to hide her blush that came to her face. It only got worse as he answered her in one second.

" _Yes, yes I would like become your mate_ ," Jaune replied without thinking. _The hell are you saying?!_ He thought to himself as he felt like his free will had slipped from his grasps as he sated at his red-faced partner.

"This is... Thank you! Thank you so much! I promise you; you will _not_ regret this decision!" Phyrra said as she gave him a harsh huh stopping when she felt his bones creak. "I'm sorry!" She said as she wheeled him into class.

* * *

Phyrra was on cloud nine as she put her partner to his bed. It was late and they were going to go get dinner. Leaving Nora to watch Jaune as they did. Nora only had to go to team RWBY's dorm to borrow a weapon book form them then she would return to catcher her leader Phyraa's mate. She was still giddy when she thought about them Jaune had taken a great risk in accepting her and she was determined to make it worthwhile as she left the room.

 **SCANNING COMPLETE! Primary mission objective completed! Subject Jaune Arc has found a mate and no longer needs conditioning! Therapy at ten percent completion reverting back to common mode. 3... 2.. 1... reboot complete! initiating social mode!**

"Salutations friend!" Penny said as she exited cloak mode to find a knocked out human in front of her. "Aww, he's sleeping! I'll come back later! I must know where I am for this is _not_ Arcadia!" Penny said as she walked out the door and into Beacon proper...

* * *

"All right you useless animals get to work will you!?" Roman snarled as he sat atop a large box of shipments. "Get this train moving, will you? I wanted these shipments out yesterday!" He shouted as the white fang _finally_ finished loading the train shipments. Roman had no idea where they were going as Neo appeared by his side offering him a cigar and hugging him closely. Where ever this _Mount Gleen_ place was it was going to get a helluva lot more interesting that's for sure...

* * *

 **AN: Done! And one of my best chapters to date! Or so I think if you agree say so on a review or leave a comment! Until then see you next time!**

 **PS. I'm seeing RWBY volume 5 in theaters tomorrow, so that's great! High hopes for it so until then! See you next time. Insert shameless self-plug Jaune Torchwick is next for those of you who follow me or are wondering so stay tuned.**


	9. Arcadian's Assemble!

**_AN: Alright everyone I'll be honest! This chapter meanders all though out and I'm sorry! But the next chapter is the crutch of this story so it will be only plot-relevant form there so thanks for reading! _**

**_Also, It was brought to my attention that this story has a decent following and some actual good reviews. To keep it up there will be no set updates rather than this fic will be updated in a somewhat orderly fashion compared to my other fics. So until then Enjoy._**

* * *

 _BEEP! BEEP BEEP!_ A loud ringing noise filled his eardrums as the last waves of sleep left his face. He groaned as he put out a hand lazily to stop the ringing. " _Two more minutes._ " He said as the buzzing of the alarm clock filled his ears. "That won't do _Fabricator_ sir. We have important business to do today, so we need you up and ready." A crisp, clinical voice said as he huffed once and rolled out of his bed.  
"COLD!" He gasped as he put his naked feet on the cold floors of his house. "You refused to get the implants sir, so you should be used to this by now sir. Now hurry up and get dressed." The calm clinical voice said again as the man sighed. " _Thanks, mom_ you always know how to make me feel good."

"Do _not_ call me your mother, she has been dead for two decades now. She died on the tundra plains of Salts Edge. You know this _Fabricator_ now get dressed."

The man sighed as he held out his arms while putting on a cup of coffee. Instantly he felt his ruby-colored robe being taken off of his body as several silver hands extended to undress him.

"What's on the agenda today?" He asked as his teeth were brushed hair combed and new clothes fitted onto him, all before his coffee finished brewing, as he took the warm cup in his hand.

As he took his first glorious taste of the beverage, a warm feeling filled his body as he felt himself come alive. Before opening the blinds to his apartment letting the harsh sunlight in. The light was nearly blinding him as he looked at the pristine silver cityscape. The vast sky scrappers and mag rail turn greeted him as the sights of the city filled his vision as the snow fell all around him. As the sun reflected and bounced over the pristine silver buildings as a silver hover car flew past him. It was another fantastic day in _Arcadia_...

* * *

"We have the clan meeting today at eight _Fabricator_ sir.' His AI _Q_ said as her clam clinical voice filled his ears as he hurried down the empty white hallways. He checked his blood red dress uniform as the tri crimson colored honeycomb adorned his outfit firmly proudly putting him as a member of clan Moulder.

"Why do we even have to go to a clan meeting?"  
"Because _Fabricator_ you are one of the heads of clan Moulder that's why. Now stop complaining we have to hear an important debriefing form the Arcadian military about human faunus relations followed by another inquiry from a foreign power."

"Foreign power? Is it Mistral? Is another tigress coming looking for mates? Or is Vacuo finally getting testy again? If they are, enough I always wanted dot to see how the latest version of Mark twelves power armor fared against a dragon and-  
" _It doesn't say_... the identity of the person is classified even for us." The man paused as he took in the information quickly.

"Now that _is_ interesting." He said as he sighed once pausing at a sizeable sliding door before walking inside.

* * *

"As you can see _clearly!_ The Atlas government is obviously launching a subtle, covert attack against us and this requires immediate action by the military!" The military colonel one Caitlin Arc a young woman with long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes demanded as she pointed to a sizeable holographic display that floated above the meeting area. The large grey hologram was mimicked over each, and ever clan members desk as he looked down to the various information it gave him.

"As you can see _here!_ They are giving our citizens the things they call _obedience collars!_ These abominations once put one will subtly alter the physiology of any humans that wear them! They go past our physiology even our semblance! To make it harder for a human to generate testosterone, they diminish the amount of adrenaline we will produce and destroy muscle growth making us weak and vulnerable!"

" They also alter their wearer's brain function making them highly suggestible and easy to influence, increasing the physical feelings of pleasure but diminishing higher mental capacity! They are trying to make us into a race of obedient simple sex slaves bent for their own personal pleasure, and this cannot be allowed!" She yelled before slamming a fist into the podium she was ongoing some murmurs of approval from the assortment of clans.

'What would you have us do then Colonel Arc?" A large man with bald head and long spiky long grey beard said as he eyed the young woman questioningly. Judging from his long flowing robes and pious looks he formed clan Locar and was staring at her intensely. He eyed the man carefully, Locar was the clan responsible for interpreting the Moon. And was the head of the Arcadian's clans religious basis, so his words were heavy with weight.

"I _Caitlin Arc_ with the support of the Arcadia aerial defense force would recommend a preemptive strike on Atlas destroying their manufacturing capabilities and bringing them to heel!" She said before the room exploded into chaos.

"That is _not_ possible!" The large clan Locar man yelled as he rapped a cane against the cool metal flooring. "We have yet to decide what happens to the faunus after death so any large-scale military operation against them is forbidden! We will _not_ risk the eternity of a species over some _petty grievance!"_

 _"Petty grievance!?_ Mason Gaston! They are turning our people into slaves purpose with the only life goals of blind obedience and forced sexual servitude! How can that be a petty grievance!?"

"The body is a _temporary_ thing, my child! Whatever happens to it is of _no consequence!_ You would know that if you read the scriptures of the moon blessed be her name!" He shouted as the entirety of the room paused their arguing and did the sacred mood sign over their chest at its name.

"I agree with the mason. If any of our citizens are weak enough or stupid enough to have this _thing_ put on them, they deserve _whatever_ fate befalls them." A refreshing voice said next to him she looked at his partner and fellow clan Moulder member _Scarlet Azure._

She was a tall woman with sandy hair pale skin and green eyes. She clencher her mechanical fist as she pointed at the military colonel. It was a massive mechanical thing that she had to replace her own arm with, a tradition amongst clan Moulder who viewed the flesh as weak and malleable. _After all the flesh is weak._

A fact which made him an outlier in clan Moulder. He was already twenty years of age, and he had yet to replace a single part of himself with the machine. The fact that he was one hundred percent natural irked Scalet to no end. As she eyed him "What say you Venke? Are you in agreement that we should attack our _allies_ in Atlas?" She asked as he sighed once felling the wight of the room on him.

"No person should have to live as a slave." He began as he watched the Arc's face light up in hope.' While simultaneously I also do not wish to risk the eternity fo the faunus either."

"Thank you! At least someone has the good sense to listen to the word of the moon!"

"Mason it is not about listening, she has a point we would never enslave our people so why should we let somebody else do it?"

"It's not that simple _Fabricator_! If we strike now, we could be damning their entire species to an afterlife without the great feast! And I for one will not be a part of it!" As he spoke the sound of snickering sound filled the room

"Sounds like clan Moulders got a few _screws loose. As usual_ , that is." A calm sickly voice said as he turned to see the disgust yellows and greens of the clan Escher banner flowing over its representatives.

"It looks like their _obsolete_ units is giving the sounds advice. " The pale skin may sad as giggle to himself making Venk glare. _Fucking psychopaths!_ He thought as he stared at the madman of Escher.

"Order! Order!" The leader of the clam meeting Julius Arc yelled as he slammed a gavel into the podium.

"We have heard the testimony form colonel Caitlin of the A.D.F., and we have the counterpoint form Mason Gaston of the sacred light blessed be its name." "Blessed be the name!" Mason yelled as the entirety of the room did the sacred moon symbol once again. "Now we will put it to a vote. All in favor of attacking Atlas say aye all those against say no."

He said as the clans voted. "Clan Arc says, Aye!" He said as a green block appeared in the room as the hologram appeared erasing the obedience collar statistics. "Clan Escher says Aye as well!" The madman said as he giggled sitting upright in his chair.  
"Clan Locar says no!" Their representative said as the Mason huffed in anger.  
"Clan Herscher also says no. We have no interest in a war at this time."

"Clan Moulder also says, Nay!" Scarlet said as she stood up shouting vehemently at the vote. Now there were three reds and two greens.

"Very well as you all know the five main clans must be in _unanimous_ agreement before any action is taken. Until then there will be no attack on Atlas. Now! We all have a special guest that requires our full attention."

He said as a sliding door opened as faunus man walked inside. He was a tall panther faunus. With a tall, lanky body black hair an incredible mustache and one monocle on his eye. He had a large stylized _W_ on his chest, and he wore a flowing number of robes as he stood in front of the podium.

"Gentlemen, good evening! My name is _Arthur Wats_ , and my queen has a proposition for you..."

* * *

"Is something the matter Jaune?" Weiss asked as the blonde groaned and gasped as his fist slammed down onto the dinner table while his body shuddered and shook as his fifth climax overcame him. " _Weiss... Please._ Enough is enough!" He begged her red-faced and blushed as the heiress smiled calmly.

"My _whatever do you mean Jaune?_ I am not dong anything uncouth towards you now am I?" She asked as she rubbed her feet all over his member under the table coaxing the last remnants of his fifth climax out over her bare legs. A giggle came over her face as she watched the exhausted blonde struggle not to moan. _Whoever would have guessed the Arc was weak to public humiliation? Brought down by a so called footjob?_ Weiss thought as she carefully worked over the Arc.

Weiss had _no_ idea how the hell Jaune had come to have an Atlas implanted tracking chip in his body, but there it was. And it gave her all sorts of data she needed for her current task. Like learning how the Arc was weak to public humiliation, and how to best do that to him. That also came along with his _complete_ psych profile. A disturbing read that highlighted several character flaws she was currently exploiting for her own gain. There was also detailed information about his past life in Arcadia which Weiss read thoroughly before taking him here. She knew every last thing about Jaune Arc, and she was putting it to use.

There was also detailed information about his past life in Arcadia while Weiss read thoroughly before taking him here. She knew every last thing about Jaune Arc, and she was putting it to use.

"Jaune I am going to be _blunt_. I want you to be my mate. I know you have offers form Phyrra and Yang but _please, listen_ to me. I can treat you better than both of them. With me as you mate, you will live a life of comfort and pleasure. _You will want for nothing_ , and your each and every need will be taken care of. So will you consider it?"

Weiss asked hoping against hope that he would say yes. She knew that human faunus relationships were _infinitely_ better when the humans were a willing participant and were hoping her feeding of him combined with his shame at repeated public humiliation would blend together to make him weak to her demands.

"Weiss, do you love me?" Jaune asked the heiress standing boldly still red-faced as he tried to fight back the tears.  
" _No, I do not_ ," Weiss replied instantly shocking the blonde knight. Honesty was high on his profile, so she decided to be upfront with the human as her tail flicked back and forth. "Jaune I do not love you, but that is of no consequence. I will be truthful with you. I need you Jaune Arc. I am in Beacon _like yourself_ to make a living on my own. I can no longer bear to live under my fathers controlling grip, and you are the only way out."

"I Know what I ask is selfish. I am asking you give up on two potential partners who love you form the pit of their hearts for me who does not. Rest assured that I am well an awareness of this and am prepared to _compensate_ you fairly for your life. Come with me, and your life will be filled with luxury and indulgence. You will want for nothing, and you will be taken care of and pampered the rest of your days."

"Weiss... I like you, but I want a relationship based on actual love. I know that's strange coming from an Arcadian and all but its what I want."  
" _Love will come to Jaune_. I may not love you today but what about tomorrow or the next? People change, especially in a romantic setting. Besides I am led to believe I am _quite_ attractive and I am sure after some more _physical_ time together, we will find a comforting grove if you will so what do you say? Will you become my mate? I will treat with full respect and dignity. You will be my _equal_ not my pet, and this is _much_ more than _Phyrra, or Yang_ especially will be willing to give you, so this sounds fair yes?"

"Weiss. I do like you but I trust Yang and Phyrra... ANd if you don't love me now, then I can't see this working..."

"That's fine Jaune. I respect your decision and I want to let you know that I will still try to win your heart and your reaction today will in no way shape or form affect our friendship or you supply of pills, the faunus girl said with a small wink making Jaune blush.

"That's nice."He said as Weiss finished with her feet. They two talked a bit before Jaune got up to leave and once he left earshot, Weiss sighed.

It had failed Jaune had not consented willingly to be her mate. This was not part of the plan. Weiss will be free of her father's grip, and Jaune would help her on way or the other. She had hoped to take him to her willingly, but now she would do _by force_. She gripped her fist tightly as she steeled herself for the task to come. Weiss did _not_ want to take the Arc by force but now time was of the essence as the number of his potential mates seemed to rise by the second.

Weiss was no fool, she was not blind to her arrogance or to her ambition. She knew what she was doing was unfair, robbing him of a potentially better future for her own sake. She knew she was selfish, but to be honest; she didn't care.

Well, that's not true, she did care about Jaunes fellings thought she was merely rationalizing she would be better for him in the long run. Weiss would be free one way or the other. She comforted herself in thinking she would give Jaune a better life and she would honestly try to make him happy as she sighed onc.e " You will be mine Arc. One way or the other." As she took out her scroll and made a call. "Hello? Yes, it's about those Arcadian pills I ordered, yes I still want them but I need you to make a slight _alteration_ to them..."

* * *

"Ozpin they _took_ Qrow! They captured him!" Winter shouted as she paced back and forth int he office. She was furious she was worried but most of all Winter was _terrified._

"Clam down Winter, I know this is emotional and-  
 _"Calm down!?_ Ozpin he is being held by _Roman Torchiwck_ and the white fang how can I possibly be calm!? I can only imagine what they are doing to him right now!" Winter shouted as Ozpin sighed under his breath. "look Qrow is a professional. He knew the risks of this operation and getting captured was one of them. We will attempt to free him at the earliest possible convenience." Ozpin said as he watched the frightened snow leopard wear a hole into his rather expensive rug. It didn't matter how well cared for her heels were they had already, but half a foot of indention in his carpet and the repair bill was only going higher.

"Maybe if you _didn't_ drug him and mind scrambled him all the damned time he wouldn't be captured so easily?" Miss GoodWitch said dryly as she eyed Winter.

"What?! How dare you-  
"Oh _please_ specialist. We know how you have been influencing him with hypnosis for years. Who do you think been undoing all the crap you do to him? Take a hint." Glynda said point to herself with her riding crop making winter seethe. "That was you? I thought he was awfully resistant-

"That was you? I thought he was awfully resistant-  
"Yes, that was now maybe if you're treated your mat better this situation could be avoided."  
" Is miss Goodwitch telling someone to treat a mate better? That is by far and also of the most hypocritical things I have ever heard of. Remind me, Glynda, what happened to your last mate? Didn't he run away from beacon to become a terrorist after you _beat the crap out of him?_ "

"Why you _insolent little whelp!_ " Glynda shot as smacked her crop so hard onto Opzin desk it cracked as the purple aura of the ruler fell off of her.

"Ladies! Ladies calm down!" Ozpin shouted smacking his cane int the ground and silence g the tow alphas.

"We _will_ find Qrow without destroying the office. WInter don;t antagonize Glynda. Glynd you know what you did so I shall say no more. Now until we find out a course of action lets use our heads and not our weapon ok? My office just got rebuilt, and I would hate to have to pay for it again alright?"

* * *

Jaune was having a _bad_ day. As he stared at the steadfast form of his partner as she stood above him she held his crutches in her left arm and a piece of fruit in her right. "Phyrra I'm not hungry- AMPH!?

Jaune gasped as his partner forced the fruit into his mouth before shutting it. The tangy sweet nectar overload is found as he struggled not to choke on it. "Eat." She said si py as her slitted eyes glared at him. Jaune shot her piercing gaze right back. He would be damned before he gave in to her. As she eyed him thoroughly. "You do know I _will_ force you to chew correctly?" Phyyra asked as she extended her clawed making him gulp. Jaune knew damned well she would force whatever fruit salad of nutritious thing down his throat she deemed fit. Phyrra and made sure that his _health_ was her priority and his _comfort_ was not.

Jaune sighed as he started chewing the strange faunus fruit. Something that was called an orange? Or something as he ate it Phyrra smile that light happy smile he loved to see as she sat on his bed next to him.

"There was that so bad?" She asked as he finished swallowing and sighed. "It's not that Pyr, it's just I don't like being a force to do the thing you know?"  
"Yes, I know you are quite stubborn in your own beliefs. Even when they are detrimental to your own health." She added with a slight edge before sighing herself as placing a hand on his and intertwining their fingers together.

"Jaune I know that this is not what you want. To be taken care of round the clock and to be watched like a child. But you must understand we are doing them because we care about you. You do know this right?" Phyrra asked as Jaune sighed before lifting his head on her shoulders.

"I know it's just hard," Jaune said making his partner giggle.  
"Look if there is _anything_ I can do to make you feel better or take away some of your stress jus tell me alright?"

Jaune cracked a grin as he looked at his partner. "Anything to relieve some stress? Careful Pyr I might take advantage you after that." Jaune grinned before her lips briefly met his, and she pushed him down on the bed. "Oh really? You think you can take advantage of me? Call me crazy, but I don't see happening. After all, you can't force the willing, _can you_?" Pyrrha sked before giving him a light bite on his neck.

The human groaned before a thought broke his mind. "Pyr before we do anything can I ask you a question?"  
"Of course Jaune. Ask me anything, and I will answer you honestly and at once." Pyr said making him smile. "Earlier when you asked me to be you mate.. did you really mean that?" Jaune asked as the Tigers face turned the color of her hair as she blushed brightly.

"Of course! I mean, of course, I did why do you ask?"  
"I was just curious is all. In Arcadia, we do relationships _very_ different from the rest of the world, so I was wondering what does being your mate actually entail? What does it mean for you and me?" He asked as he champion smile brightly at him.

This is it! Phyrra don't mess this up! The girl thought to herself as she looked the potential fiance of herself and grinned. She had to play her cards right, too high and she would scare him off, too weak, and he would go right into the arms of that Dragon. And while Phyrra had put her past prejudices about her race behind her after getting to know the dragoness as a person she would be damned before she gave her mate to her.

"Well, it's really no different than having a girlfriend! Well at first that is."  
"At first?" Jaune asked making the tigress nod once to him.  
"Well, it would mean that I would have to _mark_ you as mine. If you became my mate, no other faunus would touch you _. Male or female_ and if they did they would only do it through me."

" It would also mean that we would be an exclusive thing. No more drifting around you would belong solely to me."  
"And you to me?" Jaune asked making Pyrrha grimace.  
"Yes... If you mean, you would be the only other person I _touch_ then yes. But I have to make something clear. Jaune I know that you have your own Arcadian traditions, but there are some tiger ones that I refuse to negotiate on.

"For in faunus relationships, there is an alpha and a beta. Or a better term for you would be a dominant and submissive if you will. I would be your alpha. This means you would refer to me in _all things._ This does _not_ mean that you are not your own person! You are, and I will treat you as such! I will _never_ abuse you or use my alpha status to do something against your will. All I ask in return is your loyalty."

"Trust me to lead this relationship, and it will be a wonderful thing! I will treat you with all the respect and dignity a warrior such as yourself deserves. I might not be able to provide you with much material wealth, but I can assure you that I love you with all of my heart and will love you more every day we are together." Phyrra finished hoping that she had broken through his defenses and struck home.

* * *

"Phyrra why do you love me? I don't want to seem rude, but you seem to just stick to me from the moment you met me. Is there something special about me? Or do you just find me attractive?"

"Both. I Find you very attractive, and I also see something in you that I do not see in everybody else. Jaune I know you lived in Arcadia, but there is something about me you should know. I am not just an ordinary tigress. I am, _was_ the Mistral champion. Winner of the tournament four years straight."

"I lived a life surrounded by love and adoration. I was heaped with love, praise and mating offer... since I was of age. I never took one of course not just because I was uninterested mainly because I had no interest in a mate, but I was _alone._ "

"In my culture honor is placed above all else. Courage and strength are all that matter. And I personified both of them to a tee. It didn't matter that I was beautiful or had a good personality. I was the single most valued tiger in the island chains."

"No, I was placed on a pedestal of my strength and duty, made out to be this _unobtainable being_. An untouchable honor-bound warrior that none could approach. All the offers got for mates were of high ranking military officers often my age half over, looking to boost their reputation and little else."

" _No one_ cared for me. They saw an invincible girl, a strong tigress who would be perfect for bearing strong children and giving a strong family name. That's when I met you."

"I will be honest when I first met you I was influenced by your scent. I found you irresistible, and the first human I ever met was intriguing enough, so I took an interest in you. Then after finding out how you did not know me, I decided to make you my partner."

"That was the best decision of my life. I found not only someone who treated me as an equal with no fanfare of applause but somebody whose honor code was as unique and strict as my own."

" Do you remember when we fought the nevermore, and you shielded Weiss and Ruby? You put your own body to cover two complete strangers who you barely knew. You were willing to die for others while I hid by myself alone and afraid."

"You see Jaune in my culture while we cherish courage and honor you are _never_ supposed to die for somebody. We view sacrifice as incredibly rare and often quite foolish. We would never willing give our lives for another but seeing you do it again and again...

"It made you happy?"

"It made me furious! How am I supposed to be happy when my potential mate not only spends most of his time looking for ways to commit suicide but is both doing it the most honorable and respectable way possible!?" Pyrrha shouted before calming down a d continuing on with her story.

"I was _ashamed_ of myself especially after watching you bleeding out on the ground. I thought I owl lose my first true friend in the world. But you lived. Your semblance saved you, and we went back to Beacon and became a team. After that, you kept impressing me."

"You stood up for that beta in the lunchroom. You fought well and even _won_ fights against _faunus_ in the training room! And when you got lost, and we thought you and Ruby dead for sure. You came back with the Vulf in tow. After keeping her safe for weeks on end not once thinking to yourself that was more than enough for me to decide. "

* * *

"Jaune you are willing to _die_ for people you never meet. Your entire life exists around the protection of others, and I find that very admirable. But I also want you to be happy as well. I want you to enjoy life with the people you spend your time trying to protect. To me, you are the ideal mate for me and I will be damned before I let you go." Phyrra said as she wrapped her fingers into his as she forced him down onto the bed.

"Wow. Pyr that was...

"I'm not done yet," she said gripping his jeans and making him gasp.

"I still need to _assert my dominance_ over you-you know?" she said with a coy grin that made his heart jump.

"Assert your dominance? What does that mean?"  
"It means I must have you submit to me as your alpha. It's quite common amongst alphas, especially pure breeds. It is often _unpleasant_ for the beta. And it usually consists of a sexual act that marks you a submissive, but I might be willing to pass on that if you can give your word."

"Promise me Jauen arc. Promise me that if you become my mate, you will be mine and mine alone. Devote your life to me, and I shall return the favor in kind. We're not mine, and only mine and I will do the same."

"Phyrra I don't know I mean this is a lot to take in-

"I understand I didn't expect an answer today. I just wanted you to know that I am serious about you Jaune Arc and I will be for a long time to come."She said as she nuzzled her head int his shoulder as he gasped as her tiger ears flick his own.

"So shouldn't we be getting to class about right now?"  
"That's one idea. How abt we stay for awhile, we have ten minutes. Ren and Nora left early, so we are all alone." Pyrrha said before biting his ear and making him gulp.

* * *

Nora was _not_ having a good day. " _I lost Jaune._.." She mumbled as she fell to her knees dropping _Magnahild_ with a loud _clank!_ As she watched the flaming smoking scorch covered remains of the Vale city alleyway where that strange human in white and the damned Moongoose of all things had kidnapped her team leader and friend! " What do I tell Ren?! What do I say to Phyrra!? Nora thought as she paced back and forth remembering how it all went wrong.

It was her turn to watch Jaune while he was still recovering. Even if he was almost at full, he still needed somebody to watch him even a little bit. Especially after the _debacle in the AV room._ As she starred at the city. Jaune had gotten nervous all of a sudden and had asked her to take him into the city.

Seeing no fault in his request and wanting to go replenish her maple syrup reserves, the two of them embarked on the first Bullhead out of Beacon. Less than three minutes later a strange human in an all-white tuxedo, who Nora vaguely recognized shot her in the chest with a cane of all things! Then that damned faunus jumped in and teleported them away somewhere! "This is not good! I need to get Jaune back before Phyrra, or worse Ren finds out! Nora thought as she began her search for her leader and friend.

* * *

"Now Before I begin is there any question about last class? For this class will not focus on world history or human culture which will be on the test!" Oobleck said as he eyed the class.

Phyrra was grinning; happily, to herself enjoying the furious gaze form Yang as shelled the scents coming off from her. Phyrra knew Yang was _frustrated_ to say the lest and the small coming off from her was not helping one bit.

She probably thought her and Jaune had just had sex, an answer she would _never_ give the dragon. At least not directly. Pyrrha made a mental note to thank Blake for letting her borrow those books. She never knew there were so many ways to please her new partner until she read a Ninja's of Love a porno-Artistic novel!

"I have one sir." A student in the far back asked with a loud voice.  
" Yes, you in the back what is it!?"  
"Sir if the humans won the war so soundly why are they considered such a fragile and endangered species today?"

 _"Excellent question_ with a _simple_ answer! You see when the first faunus settlers came to the mainland they were astounded by the utter lack of Grimm that inhabited the continents! As such they four kingdoms flourished and prospered! That was until the great war happened."

"You see class as you know Grimm are attracted to negativity and sadness. Even in small groups, Grimm feeds off negativity, and some say are made by it. So let me ask you this question. When you take a little village and randomly kill ten people over the course of a year, and the amount of Grimm in the area will roughly double. Imagine killing ten million in _two months_. Think about what _that_ did to the Grimm population."  
The class froze as the words sunk into them

"The grim came in such numbers and forces that it looked like the faunus kingdom would soon be completely overrun. With no functioning military to call their own thanks to the Arcadian bombing runs the world seemed poised to end in ruin and flame."

"That was when Arcadia stepped in. The human airforce deployed in mass to defend the faunus kingdoms along with their Atlas allies. This was not done out of chivalry our the kindness of their heart but for sheer survival."

"Humanity and Atlas knew that if the kingdom full the amount of Grimm would surely overwhelm them all and their end would come next. Seeing that as unacceptable the combined might of A.D.F. and newly formed Atlas military deployed en masse on a grueling ten-year campaign to finally drive the Grimm to form our lands! During which Arcadia used much of its resources to defend the word while unfortunately leaving their borders open to grim."

"The Arcadian's a practical people as always deemed that they were the lowest population center so needed the least amount of defenses. After which the human populations suffered heavily dropping form around three hundred thousand to thirty thousand in about ten years. But there sacrifice saved the world and the kind were save earing the Arcadian's a place of honor a prestige in the faunus eyes for years to come!"

"After seeing the vulnerability to Grimm, The Arcadian clans came together with the fauns nations and decided that from now on there would be specialized institutions that would teach people faunus and human alike to fight the creates of the night."

" There would be on in each kingdom. In Vale, we have Beacon, in Mistral Haven, in Vacou Shade, and Atlas academy in the north. These are how the four hunter academies came to be. And why you are all here right now!"

" The human council demanded the faunus never a fall to the Grimm again and set up these institutions to safeguard them so Arcadia would never have to come to their aide again."

" After this in the spirit of camaraderie, the humans gave one final gift to the faunus. Does anybody know what that gift was?"

" I do sir! It was the _bullhead_ transportation aircraft!"

"Yes! Correct as usual miss Schnee! The bullhead was a fifth-rate piece of junk craft form Arcadia fit to be scrapped. But seeing how the faunus had no air travel to speak of and after stipping it near completion of any valuable parts the human governments _generously_ gifted it to them giving the faunus the ability to travel through the air!"

"This was the basis for every faunus aircraft since. And the addition of air travel helped to rebuild the kingdoms tremendously!" " Is there any more questions?"

"Sir, you said clan Moulder owns several faunus territories correct?" A shy feminine voice said from the left side of the class.

"Yes, I did what of it?"

"You said they give them experimental weapons right? Why don't those territories rebel agist clan Moulder?" The student asked as Oobleck sighed heavily.

"They do... They do..."

* * *

"Will somebody please shoot that thing!?" Roman shouted as he stared up at the mechanical abomination in front of him. "Why the hell did those guys at clan Moulder think it was a good idea to give the faunus a damned _stomper!?"_ Roman shouted as he pointed his cane at the mechanical monster.

It was a tall three-story thing, supported by three massive legs that well _stomped_ on the ground. Supporting the long cylindrical cone-shaped core that held the three beam weapon platforms that shot our bright pinks and blue beams of neon colored death with a loud _BEOW!_ Sound every time it fire. On top of it all was the disco ball like a top the radiated and sparkled in the sunlight.

"Sir! We got command on the line! They said that we would have a heavy weapons team here in three minutes!" Sanchez shouted at him in the dim snowy ditch of one of the southern faunus territories currently owned by clan Moulder.

It was a pacification exercise that was Roman's current headache and cause for his cigar predeliction. His unit the 301st had been called in to take down rebelling faunus warlord who seized the weapons clan Moulder gave him and was now waging an open rebellion against the Arcadian government. Why the hell those madmen at clan Moulder that it a good idea to provide the faunus a moon damned stomper was beyond him.

"Ok listen up boys! We got to hold out for a few minutes before the mortar teams get there to take that thing down! Until then I want these sonic artillery shells ready for the boys when they get here understood?" Yes, SiIr!" The men replied as Roman went back to eyeing the shuffling mechanical monstrosity as its three beams fires again in that horrible BEAOW! The sound he clicked his teeth in irritation. "Arc! With me were going to run a distraction to see if we can keep that thing from firing at out people down this trench... Arc?" Roman replied as he looked to his left to see his protege was nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell did Arc go?" Roman asked as he looked around the dirted patched together uniforms of the assembled 301st. "Sir I think he's taking your advice literally," Sanchez said dryly as Roman saw Jaune running head first into the Stomper with an artillery shell in his right hand.

This my chance! Jaune thought as he dipped ducked avoided piercing lances of prismatic colored beams as he ran forward to the machine. Come on, come on, come on! Jauthoughtuht as his feet dragged in the snow; the stomper's titanic footfalls were devasting. Each one hit the ground like a damned bomb as they kicked up snow and made him lose his footing. Gue'ss that what they were meant for. Destabilize infantry and current destruction. Jaune thought as he finally reached his location.

"Eat this!" Jaune shouteed as he took the shaft of _Crocea Mors_ and slashed the tip of the artillery piece activating the detonator. In one smooth motion, he reached back and hurled the active warhead right at the stomper's prismatic dome watching as the shell twirled in the air before smacking into the top of it detonation it a beautiful orange blossom that sent the war machine falling backward destroyed.

"Arc Your mother would be very disappointed with you if she saw you do that," Roman said as Jaune jumped back into the trench.

"My mom's dead, and she never liked me in the first place!" Jaune replied as he nursed the gaping _hole_ in his side. When the stomper went down, it got one last shot off at jaune, glancing his side armor disintegrating half of his ribs and a good chunk of his intestines as the kid slammed back into the trench coughing up blood as he did.

"Medic!" Roman yelled like a man in white rushed to his side before spying the strange medical mist that Arcadians used on battlefield injuries.

"It's no semblance, but you'll live!" Roman shouted as he heard the Arcs cries of pain as his body was sprayed with the stuff, as the sound of rapidly regrown bones and flesh filled his ears Roman jumped up from the shallow ditch pointing out the destroyed war machines flaming corpse.

"Ok lads listen up! Initiate Arc has done us the great service of taking down that mechanical bastard of a stomper, You will _all_ repay that kindness by doing him the great favor of not getting killed! Do I make myself clear?!"  
"Sir yes sir!" They replied as Roman smiled. " All right then lads lets show these mangy animals how the Arcadian 31st wages war! Plays us up, kid!" Roman shouted as a child no older than eight with a pale, anorexic body wearing nothing but tattered blue robes came to the front of the line of armed soldiers.

He was beyond skinny with no meat on his boney body his bare feet were severely frostbitten with dark black flesh covering their bottoms as he shivered uncontrollably.  
"Sir yes sir!" He replied his teeth were chattering as he put his mouth on the tip of the bagpipes and began to play. "All right boys! let's give em hell!" Roman shouted as lept out of the trench followed shortly by the kid than the rest of his unit as the charged the rebelling faunus position...

* * *

"They do rebel... And when they do clan Moulder makes sure to send in the _best_ Arcadian troops to deal with them often with no survivors." The doctor added grimly as the class froze once more.

"At least there is only one human at this school right?" Another student chuckled causing Oobleck to glare at him.

"Wrong on both accounts! There are _two_ humans currently enroll at Beacon academy both of them male. One is our very own mister Arc, and the other is a fourth-year team leader. "

" I pray that those two never meet, human interaction outside of Arcadia is always delicate especially when one or both does not have a crest. Why they are both just as likely to kill each other as they are to sit down and have a drink together! AlLso, that kind of talk supports stereotypies and discrimination! And there will be no more of it! Now on our lecture! Class opens your books will you to page two thirty-eight! The religions of our world"

* * *

Why are we all here!? Qrow asked as he took a swig of something as he eyed his new room. It was an abandoned warehouse's second floor as he sat on a couch with his old _friend_ Roman Torchwick and former student Jaune Arc as they all sat together in a low circle as Roman put his hands on his head.

"Why were you attacking the white fang!?" Roman asked as Qrow stared at a small faunus with mismatched eyes a mongoose apparently as he eyed her. He saw the girl beat down Winter Schnee with nothing but a _parasol_ , so he knew she was tough.  
"I'm here because _one_ the white fang is terrorist! _Two_ this kid called a meeting on our damned scrolls!"

"I heard you were all heard and wanted to meet _uP!_ " Jaune shouted as the strange faunus girl suddenly and abruptly deposited herself in his lap and locked her lips with his own as she kissed him suddenly.

As the sounds of wet sucking noises filled the room, Qrow sighed once again. "Ok, so the kid calls us together that's one thing. But how the hell did you get involved with the damned what fang Roman!?" Qrow asked as the thief took a long drag from his cigar.

"Look it's a long story Qrow right? All you need to know is that I'm working with the white fang to save humanity ok?"

"Working with the white fang to save humanity... did your mom drop you as a child, or are you drunker than me?" Qrow asked as he eyed Roman incredulously.

" Let's just relax for a minute ok?"  
"Relax with you? Excuse me, but that doesn't seem very likely if you ask me. The last time all three of us were together was anything _but_ relaxing in my opinion."

* * *

 _Why the hell are you drinking!?"_ Roman shouted as he blasted the head off of a Beowulf as he ducked the swiping claws of an Ursa.

"Why aren't you drinking?! Hic!" Qrow shot back as he bisected a Beowulf with his scythe while taking a swig from his flask. It was a dark, and miserably frigid night and the cold Arcadian wilderness was making it damned hard to see the horde of grim as they surrounded them.

"Guys! No fighting!" Jaune said as he slashed at another Beowulf as the monsters kept attacking. "He started it! Is all I'm saying." Qrow mumbled before taking down another Ursa that got too close to their campfire.

"I started it? You're the one who's plastered while we fight four our very lives!" Roman shouted as he killed another grim. Unbelievable! Roman thought as he went back to back with Qrow. Even if he was a perfect fit for their group. Qrow the runaway who Jaune had dragged with him for some unknown reason. Roman the traitor and Jaune, the deserter. Even if they were all mainly, the same Roman hated this man with all of his heart. He was the polar opposite of what an Arcadian was supposed to be!

So what if was born in the free colonies!? So what he was raised by a tribe of murdering dragon with a damned scary twin sister?! Did that give him the excuses to spit on every notion of honor and get shit faced every day? Of course, it didn't! Now if they could just kill these grim -

"AHHH!" A scream was heard from Romans left as he turned to see a sight from hell. An Ursa had swiped up Qrow and used its massive teeth to rip half of Qrow's upper chest off into bloody pieces. As red hot blood splattered the wet snow. "Qrow!?" Roman showed as he put one shot through the things face as it dropped the flayed body.

"You alive!?" Roman asked as he looked at the ruling form of Qrow. His skin was ripped Arpt revealing many of his internal organs to the moonlight. As Roman eyed his still beating heart, he prayed the man had his semblance, or he would be dead in moments. As the grim swarmed the three members all Roman could think about was at least they would all be in the feast together as he stared up at the moon.

"Qrow!?" Jaune shouted as he kept off the remaining grim as Roman went to work. Roman still hate Qrow, but he had been bloodied together that meant he couldn't let him bleed out. If his death was not in _actual_ combat, there was a chance his soul was forfeit. Roman _refused_ to let that happen as he slapped on a was of medical gel to his exposed skin before taking out a long need. " _This is going to hurt_ ," Roman said before he stabbed the vail into Qrow's open flesh and he screamed.

* * *

"That wasn't so bad," Qrow said taking a swig from his flask trying to drown out the loud sucking sounds that came from his left as his former student was once again forced into the chair by that strange faunus.

"Not so bad!? You almost died you fool!" Roman shouted before taking another hit and killing his cigar. "Neo give the kid a break will you?" Roman asked as his assistant reluctant stop her make-out session with the boy before bitting in his neck making him moan.

"Kid you better have a damned good reason for calling us," Roman demanded as Jaune got his breath. "I do! I need you guy's help, and you're the only ones I can turn to!" Jaune said as he opened his mouth.

* * *

 _"A collar?_ " Jaune asked as Pyrrha stood in front of him smiling brightly. "Yes, a collar Jaune I would like for you to wear it please," Pyrrha said as she presented it to him. She held in her hands a large bronze device. It was circular in nature and had several straps around it; the entire thing was heavy made of metal and leather as he picked it up he noticed a small tag on the front saying "Jaune Arc. Property of Pyrrha Nikos."

"What is this?" Jaune asked desperately trying to figure out what the hell this collar was for, and what the hell property of Phyrra meant.

" _It's your collar._ In traditional faunus relationships _especially_ alpha and non-alpha ones, the alpha will give the beta or submissive a collar to wear to show their love and devotion. This symbolized all of my love for you, and I would like for you to try it on." Phyrra said as she smiled beatifically at him.

"I don't know about this... It seems like... a lot." Jaune admitted to her as he held the thing in his hands. It was heavy at least twenty pounds as he picked it up. It was opened in such a way that his neck would fit comfortably inside of it and appeared to be comfortable to wear.

"You don't have to agree to anything Jaune just try it on alright?" Phyrra asked while she sweated internally. Just do it! She thought as Jaune eyed the collar wearily.

Was what Phyrra was doing slightly deceitful? Yes, absolutely and that bothered her. She knew the instant he put that collar on he belonged to her. No one from Yang to possibly Weiss could take him away from her.

The collar was the ultimate symbol of a faunus relationship now she just needed for him to put it on and-

"Did you put on the collar?! Tell me you didn't kid! Tell me you got something rattling around in that head of yours besides dust and comic books!" Roman asked desperately as Jaune sighed at his interruption. "No Roman I never got a chance to put on the collar, if you would let me finish."

Glynda was not having a good day. Not only had Ozpin ignored her request and spent half the damned budget on coffee she now had the unfortunate duty of stopping two Alphas form literally tearing mister Arc in half as they both gripped one of his arms and pulled.

"Children, please! If you do not stop struggling, I will make you both submit!" Glynda yelled as she struggled to keep both of the struggling faunus forms killing each other. Apparently, miss Nikos tried to collar mister Arc only for Miss Xiao-Long to walk in on them. The resulting fight had broken half of a corridor and infuriated Glynda to no avail.  
"She started it!" They both yelled making her sigh.

"I do not care who started it! All I care about is the fact that you both were about to tear mister Arc in two! You know he is still recovering from his injuries, and this is how you act?!"

She yelled at them making them pause and break eye contact with her. "Mister Arc are you quite alright?" She asked the human as he made sure his arms were once again back in their sockets. " Yes, I'm alright. A little sore though he admitted." "That's enough! I am putting a moratorium on collaring starting now! From this point, until graduation, you will all be forbidden to collar a student no matter what! Anyone who does will be severely punished!" Miss Good Witch said as she eyed the two pure breeds.

Pyrrha's eyes went downcast as Yang brightened. "If we can't collar him can we still date him?!" Yang asked making the cougar sigh. "Yes, miss Xiao-Long you may still engage in consensual relationships with him as long as you do not collar him! Do I make myself clear?"

"Wait for a second! Did you call us here to deal with your girl problems?" Roman asked as he eyed Jaune carefully.

"Well yeah, I mean you two are the only one I really trust and-  
 _"I'm going to kill him._ Neo! Get my beating stick! Yes, the one I use on those damned brats of Cinders! I got to beat some sense into my subordinate if you don't mind."

"Easy there, Roman! Let him talk! You know how girls are these days! Let's hear him out!" Qrow said through a bout of raucous drunken laughter.  
"Qrow you are a hunter, him a hunter in training. You are surrounded by terrorists who you are drinking with! What makes you think we have time to talk!?"

"I don't know what else are we doing anyways besides getting drunk?" He asked as he took another swig from his flask as the sound of breaking glass filled the air as Neo appeared by his side with a large blunt object in hand.

"Hold off on the bat for now Neo. But keep it in arms reach. Now go on Jaune tell us what was so damned important you called both of us here to talk and it better be good, or I'm going to give you to Neo here for _a week_!" He yelled making the small girl jump with glee as Jaune sighed.

"I... - Jaune began before Qrow by a minor miracle got up and waved a hand in front of his face. "You ran out of pills, didn't you kid? Damn it for how long?"

"You're out of pills?! Moon damn you Arc for how long!? Do you need more have the hallucinations become physical are you experiencing wasting sickness yet?!" Roman shouted a number of questions as he shot up from his comfortable chair.

"No! I haven't got _wasting sickness! Yet_... I still have some time until then. Although I have _no_ idea how long until I do, but it's not that! Well, it is. I have a new supply of pills thankfully form my friend Weiss-

"Weiss Schnee!? Jaune are you crazy!? Do you know your rolling in bed with the _devil!?_ She is _not_ your friend Jaune she is a damned _snow leopard!_ She is using you!"

"I Think she's my friend," Jaune said making Roman sigh.

"You think everyone is you, friend! Even a damned baby Grimm!  
"I love that story!" Qrow shouted as Roman sighed a put a hand over his face.

"Look Jaune, all faunus except Vulf's, are essentially the same. They take and take until there is nothing left to take! Now I'll be honest Tigers are a helluva lot better than most and if you are for whatever reason considering dating that Nikos or whatever remember _this._ "

"With tigers, the word _no_ is not in your dictionary. Tigers _will_ respect a human's wishes a helluva lot more than the rest of them they are still animals, smart animals with _some_ semblance of honor but animals none the less." Roman said as he paused to take a long dragged from his cigar before he continued talking.

" Jaune what does the word _no_ mean to you?"  
"To stop?" Jaune aksed as Roman tipped his hat.

"Exactly! To a tiger, the word no also means stop, but it carries the double meaning of implying your _defiance!_ Jaune she wants to be your alpha your _master_! Or _mistress_ in this case. If you submit to her while she will treat you better the others, she will also control you."

"Tigers are known to be _incredibly_ controlling of their mates, beyond even snow leopards so when you say no to her you are one insulting her rule over you! And two! Making a statement that you can take her in a fight."

"So let me tell you what's going to happen. She's going to agree with you. She is a tiger. She'll back off for a time. Then come back harder than ever. She'll keep trying to keep forcing the issue whatever it is to make you consent and give in. And if you don't consent to it fast enough after a while she'll force it on you like all the rest of them."

"Tigers are better Jaune, but they are still just the same," Roman said as took another drag of his cigar as Qrow sighed.

"What are you sighing for?! At least the kid had the sense not to fall in love with a snow leopard you crazy drunken bastard!" Roma accused Qrow making the man take another longer swig from his perpetually filled flask.

"She's not _so_ bad..." he grumbled under his breath making Roman laugh bitterly.

"Not so bad how the hell did you two meet anyways!?" Roman asked as the man took a swig before falling off of the couch " We met in Atlas when I first ran form my family..."

* * *

Qrow _was_ having a good day. He had just made it to Atlas, one of the few places where the need for a hunter was high, and it was far enough away from Patch that Raven couldn't find him.

As he turned the corner of a brightly lit Atlesian hallway, he felt something incredibly soft bump into him as he knocked into a snow leopard.

"I'm sorry!" Qrow said instantly apologizing. He was never one to bump into a lady and not say sorry and what. A. Lady.

He liked his lips as he saw the beautiful woman in front of him. She was tall about his height with piercing blue eyes and long silver hair. She had a pair of teal cat hears and along with tail as with more than ample chest an hourglass figure Qrow was more than interested in her.

"Sorry about that my name's Qrow Brawnwren." He said as he shot out his hand to the beautiful woman in front of him. Could he have sworn right before he ran into her he had heard her mumbling something about _fragile heterosexuality?_ Or something like that.

Either way, Qrow didn't care. What two consenting adults did in their free time was none business of his anyways.

"My name is- is Winter Schnee! It is a pleasure to meet you mister Brawnwren!" She said as her cheeks turned the color of his nieces favored cloak.

Hook. Line. And sinker. Qrow thought as the woman blushed madly at him. "That's a beautiful name you know?" Qrow asked as the leopard's face resembled a tomato as her tail swished back and forth erratically. Jeezze did I get better or is she suspiciously attracted to me? I wonder if it my new threads? Qrow wondered as Winter opened her mouth.

"Did... did... did you lose a bet?" Winter asked as he faces suddenly became affixed to the floor as she refuses to meet his eyes.  
"Huh? Lose a bet? Not recently why do you ask?"

"Because of what you're wearing... You have on that..." Winter said making Qrow look down.

"What you mean the skirt? No, I didn't lose a bet! Why would you think that?"

"Does that mean you are wearing that of your own volition and nobody is forcing you to wear it?" Winter asked almost begging s she did and unnerved Qrow in the process.

"No one's making me do anything. I'm wearing this because it feels good and nothing else. Why are you asking?"

" No matter! It doesn't matter! As long as your wearing it freely, I don;t care!" WInter blurted as Qorw felt the hairs on his neck begin to rise.

"If you are not busy Qrow, tonight would you like to go get some dinner with me?" Qrow paused as he felt a cold hand on his chest. Every single nerve in his body was telling him to run as far away from this woman as humanly possible. As he eyed her up and down.

She really was beautiful, and Qrow was under one helluva dry spell. No sex for two days will do that to a man. "Sure why not, around eight?" "That sounds lovely." winter repled as Qrow felt like he had just made the biggest mistake of his rather short life.

Winter Schnee was given a miracle... She had just gone back from a disastrous date with yet another alpha snow leopard who had a closed mind and bygone belief systems. " I can't take this! Why can't I find a man with an open mind you can look past his fragile heterosexuality and embrace something a little different and- Omph!

She gasped as she suddenly bumped into something. "Sorry!" A gruff voice said as she looked forward and her heart stooped. There in front of her was him...

He was tall for a human taller than her even. With jet black hair blood red eyes a barreled chest with a loose shirt fitting over it, combine with a broken necklace with a cross of all thing on it.

As she looked at him she felt her pulse quicken as she breathed in his scent. Already her body was reacting to him as she felt her blood rate jump and her body flex. She ignored this, it was natural he was a human. Of course, she would be attracted to him; it was simple biology after all. But that wasn't what caught her eyes oh no...

Her gaze went lower and her heart stopped, there in front of her was a man, a human man no less and he was wearing a skirt...

Winter dared to hope, dared to dream as she tentatively asked him if she had lost a bet or was somehow coerced into wearing the skirt. To her instant relief not only was he not forced into wearing it he wanted to wear it! As her heart began to beat out of her chest and her pupils dilated she knew what she had to do...

You see Witner like all things _had a fetish.._. For some it was role-playing for others it was whippings, for her it was _cross-dressing_... She loved the feeling and look of a man wearing a skirt or other feminine clothes. But up until now, there had not been a single alpha who could look past their own fragile nature to try something new!

She was about to give up and settle for a quote-unquote normal relationship until she met him.

Qrow Brawnwren the _human crossdresser_ who stole her heart in one moment in the Atlas hunter admissions hallway. She made up her mind then and there. She would have Qrow as her mate no matter the cost, and the next morning after waking up in her bed with him she proposed. She asked him to marry her on the spot. He reacted with a typical human response.

As in her ran away. Jumped straight out of their bedroom window the moment she tried to put an Atlas patented obedience collar on his neck. But that didn't bother Winter in the slightest. She knew what she saw, Qrow was like all humans a submissive at heart. As she watched him literally turn into a bird and fly away, a smile crept on her lips. The chase was the real run in any relationship... "Run for now Qrow it won't be long until I clip those wings...

* * *

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Let me get this straight. You met a snow leopard that thought you had a cross-dressing fetish because of a stupid prank your brother in law did, and now she's chasing you across Remnant because she thinks you share her fetish!?" Roman asked incredulously as Qrow sighed heavily.

"That's the long short of it," Qrow admitted as Roman took another swig from the bottle of Arcadian scotch and went into hysterics.

"That's too much! Oh my god! That's great!" Roman cried as he let the scotch or as Roman like to call it flavored paint thinner down his throat as the humans got drunk off their minds. In case you were wondering human semblance prevents liver and kidney damage with it;s constant regeneration, so Arcadian Liquor tends to be very, very potent. As they soaked themselves, stupid Qrow had another question in his mind, where the hell is Jaune?

* * *

"AHHH!" Jaune cried as the faunus reached her third climax and him his first as his vision went white. He felt himself fire off into her impossible tight depths as her walls viciously contracted and mercilessly milked him as she bounced roughly ontop him on top of the small bed to the back of the warehouse. As they both shuddered in ecstasy. It had taken the petite woman less than three minutes after Qrow started talking before she teleported him away and handcuffed him to the bed and made him a proposition.

" _Ok here's the deal. I know you don't want me to rape you and I don't want to rape you, so let's make a deal ok? If you consent to me having sex with you, I promise not to rape you alright?"_ The faunus asked as she typed a scroll message to him. Jaune gave her the single most deadpanned look in his life with barely more emotion than a sentient mannequin before he replied.

" _Do you even hear your self type?"_ He asked her before the girl pulled out a familiar pair of pliers from behind her and pointed at him menacingly. Remembering the damage, they could do to him Jaune instantly bent.

" OK! OK! Jeeze I consent!" Jaune shouted as the girl squealed before putting away the pliers and kissing him deeply...

That was ten minutes ago, and once again he was having sex with this strange multi-colored faunus whose lips tasted like ice cream, while she handcuffed him to bed. At least this time she wasn't beating the shit out of him, right?

He thought as he winced as she once again clamped down on him. Dear moon, Jaune would be lying if he said he was not enjoying every second on Neo's not gentle ministrations. The girl was incredibly limber and inhumanly tight. As she bounced on top him, he swore he saw stare as the small girl enjoyed his body...

* * *

"Ok here is the plan! The white fang are here, here and here! Don't come over there and I won't have to kill you alright?" Roman said as Qrow nodded once.

"Deal. It'd be a real shame to kill the guy I was bloodied with after all." Qrow sad making Roman grin.

"You have a smart mouth Qrow I honestly can't wait to beat it out of you," Roman said as he and Qrow both stood up. Even if they were friends, they worked for rival organizations and appearances needed to be maintained after all.

"Make it look real alright? I need to keep my street cred after all, or Ozpin will never let me live it down." Qrow said as Roman gave him the aura suppressing cocktail otherwise known as Arcadian Whiskey. A drink so strong it actually would _stop_ the human semblance from working right. Roman grinned as he pulled back his fist infusing it with his aura and slammed it into Qrow's face...

* * *

 _"I love you Pyrrha!"_ Jaune shouted as he tackled his partner, mate fiance? "Jaune!? Where have you been!? We were worried- are you drunk!?" She yelled at him as he pushed her onto the bed ignoring her bright blessing or excited tail wagging. That took over her previous anger. As he tackled the confused and flummoxed tiger into her bed, the other members of the teams look on with mixed stares of confusion, jealousy, and worry.

Jaune and Nora were _late_. It was well past eleven when the two arrived home to the combine teams of RWBY and the PR of JNPR. Nora looked beyond sheepish as she bought a drunken Jaune into the dorms.

"I lost him for an hour, and he got drunk... I'm sorry guys-

" You _hic!_ Have nothing _hic!_ To apologize for Nora! You are awesome and pancakes are amazing! And I Love you all so much!" He cried int hs partners bronze armor and making her sigh. Was she irritated with him yes? Was she mad at him? Of course was she furious that he had been cheating on his diet definitely? But he was safe, and that was mattered int he ends, or so she reasoned with her self as the blonde human cuddled in her lap...

"Pyr I'm not a child alright?" Jaune said as he partner stared at him directly.  
"Say it Jaune."  
"Pyr I-  
"Jaune it's just one sentence now hurry up!"  
" _I Jaune Arc swear this to you Pyrrha Nikos my partner and lover, on my honor I will not get into any more stupid or risky situations that put my health in unnecessary danger. This I swear"_ Jaune said making Phyyra smile.

"Good no more stupid ideas then alright?"  
"Of course Pyrrha, _no more stupid ideas."_

* * *

Jaune this is the _Definition,_ of a stupid idea." Ren said as he Jaune and the second-year bunny faunus Velvet walked through the crowded auditorium. _"Guys! I really don't think we should be here!'_ Velvet said as she nervously looked in front of them. All around them were faunus in Grimm masks and white suits as they walked boldly to the form where a large male bull faunus in black and red was staring down at them. As they reached the stage Jaune pulled out his sword and pointed it to the figures on top.

 _"Adam Taurus!_ I am Jaune Arc, and in the name of Vale _you are under arrest!"_

* * *

So let me get this straight doctor?...

"Wat's doctor Arthur Wats if you please _Fabricator_ general." The faunus said as he looked to the clan Moulder Head as the human stared down at him.

"You wish to buy our neutrality in this war? Am I correct?" The man asked as he eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes, yes you are. My Queen had nothing against humans and would simply ask that you stay out of the upcoming affairs. If you do so we guarantee you no Grimm attacks on your borders and no provocations form us."

Arthur was shaking in his robes. He was used to being around one being that could destroy him at any time, not dozens. He knew that each and every one of these humans could kill him over a dozen times easily before he took his next breath as he waited for a reply.

" We will consider you proposal doctor. Until then thank you for coming doctor."

"The pleasure was all mine _Fabricator_ general." The man said as he bowed once and walked out the door...

* * *

 **AN: Done another chapter of Endangered species out the door! This one took a while because I was struggling to get the story to go where it needed to but now the story is on track!**

 **Ps. Apparently some people are confused about how the world works in this fic, understandable I did kind of make it from scratch so I will alleviate that right now!**

* * *

 **: Redaction begins. Personal log of Caitlin Arc, Rank Colonel A.D.F. Subject world politics and state of affairs.**

 **Remnant, the world we live on, is a roughly one continent world with several island chains around it, the mainland and all other know locations are inhabited by the two sentient species, one of them us humans the other the faunus.**

 **: Subject faunus classed and categories.**

 **There are four known types of faunus, Pure Breed alphas, Alphas, Betas, and _Vulfs_. Pure Breeds sit atop to the faunus caste system as it's rulers, Alphas are a close second and Betas are the common people who make up the majority of faunus society. _Vulfs_ are a rare type of alpha and are the literally bottom of the faunus caste system. Unlike a wolf faunus, An alpha _Vulf_ because there is only one type of _Vulf_. Is the product of a human faunus relationship where something went wrong.**

 **They all have their distinctive dog-like traits no matter the faunus parent's type, with their _Vulf_ ears and nose that makes them look like a regular wolf faunus but with several key differences. _Vulf's_ are weak, incredibly weak. The average human could easily match a _Vulf_ in terms of strength and their faunus abilities are noticeably lacking. They have little to no night vision, their hearing is only slightly better than a human and their constitution is weak. In the fauns society, they are social pariahs and often publicly scorned ridiculed or attacked by others. Exactly why this is unknown. I believe that it is simply the faunus nature to glorify strength that makes them hate the _Vulf's_. **

**Aura and semblance. : Faunus aura and abilities. Often the most frustrating thing about dealing with the faunus in any form of battle not supported by air power or powered armor is their aura and semblance. While humanities semblance is universal the faunus semblance can vary wildly in power and practicality. Known fauns semblances include but are not limited to. Enhanced speed, super strength, the ability to clone oneself into multiple copies, teleportation, hallucination, summoning, kinetic channeling of a variety of types, and much more.**

 **The human semblance, unlike their own come, is a universal package of instant regeneration. Able to heal all but fatal injuries in a matter minutes provided they have enough aura to do so. The human semblance comes in three stages resented by the color of their aura. Green, Blue, and Red. Also, the human aura will not protect their body like a faunus aura not usually. When the aura of a human flashed greeted their semblance is healthy, and their body will heal fine. If it flashed blue, there are two possible outcomes. Either the healing process is slowed, or the body will be protected by a weak energy shield akin to usual faunus aura that is much weaker and will fail soon after. Then there is red. Red means that the human's aura is depleted and the semblance is now drawing on the bodies own reserves to heal itself. This is often fatal to the human in question.**

 **When the aura of a human flashes green their semblance is healthy and their body will heal fine. If it flashed blue there are two possible outcomes. Either the healing process is slowed or the body will be protected by a weak energy shield akin to normal faunus aura that is much weaker and will fail soon after. Then there is red. Red means that the human's aura is depleted and the semblance is now drawing on the bodies own reserves to heal itself. This is often fatal to the human in question**

 **: Order of ranks in faunus society.**

 **Dragons.**

 **Tigers.**

 **Snow Leopards.**

 **Alphas of any type.**

 **Beta's of all types**

 **_Vulf's_**

 ** _PS: I do not know how much longer I can wait for the council's approval. At this rate, the risk they current situation has on my family is too great. I have made a personal request to check out a VX-68 model of powered armor from the military armories. I have let my younger brother go and now he is in more danger then he could possibly realize. I swear on the moon that I will save my younger brother no matter what. Caitlin Arc Colone Arcadian Military._**


	10. Dance of blades

**_An: Wait a minute? An Endangered species update? But it's Monday! It's early! Heresy right? Well here we go again, were about to see some in-depth looks into religionon and why people don't like it! Looking at you Blake. And a plot twist! MaybePossiblyly. Most likely! Kind of. _**

**_Ps. To address some coments about the admittedly rough romance and sex scenes Ie Weiss, I stood by them by saying they add to the story and this chapte should show you why the faunus seem a bit to gung-ho to jump our boy's pants. So here we go!_**

 ** _PSS having some problems uplosing this one. Don't know why but I'll try to work them out, sorry about that._**

* * *

 _"Adam Taurus you are under arrest!"_ The small human said as Adam turned to him incredulous. He had _no_ idea where this human had come from or why he had two faunus supporting him. As the trio approached them Adam lamented that his recruits appeared to be to flabbergasted to act as they let the three walk armed intruders just waltz right into their base and right to their leader. " _New guys,"_ Adam said under his breath as he sighed and looked to his trespassers.

One was a male swan faunus with long black hair and green robes and pink eyes. He was assuming sawn judging by his sharp features though he had no clue if he guessed correctly, the other a female rabbit. Who had long flowing brown hair with matching brown eyes.? She wore a long jet black skin tight jumpsuit of sorts, with a pair of shorts and brown jacket over it. Both betas and both armed. As they approached the stage for the white fang gathering.

"You _are_ joking aren't you? I must say that if this is a suicide attempt is a _very_ poorly thought out are far more pleasant ways to get your self-killed you are aware of this fact correct?" Adam asked the teenagers, children, indeed as they approached the stage he was on.

"Maybe but you are under arrest for crimes against the four kingdoms and Arcadia!" The human a blonde male with blue eyes and straight side said as he walked over to the stage with his sword held in a engard position. As he shifted his stance Adam recognized the symbol on his shield, twin moons? An Arc? What's an Arcadian doing in Vale? Adam wondered as the human stared at him.

"Adam Taurus I challenge you to a duel!" He said as Adam's mouth dropped open. "You... wish to challenge _me_?" He asked the blonde haired youth who had apparently hit his head rather severely and repeatedly with a blunt object before coming here.

I mean _honestly_! Here he was a single human with two betas surrounded by White Fang members and calling him Adam Taurus to a duel. "Sir let me handle this!" His second in command said as he stepped forward massive chainsaw in hand as he did.

"No, he challenged _me_ to a duel so a duel he shall have," Adam said as he stalked forward. Despite being the leader of the Whtie Fang Adam was a man of Honore first and foremost if this human wanted a duel he would have it. "Let them come! I will see to his challenge personally!" Adam shouted as the faunus backed off the group of interlopers as the human smirked.

As they approached the stage. "Jaune we should run _now_!" Ren said as Jaune stepped foot onto the stage. " He has a point Jaune! We could get hurt _or worse!"_ the bunny faunus Velvet said as she looked worriedly around them. Even though she was second-year huntsman in training, she was still quaking in her boots.

"You guys worry to much! I'm going to beat this guy in a minute!" Jaune said Happily, as he stepped on stage as he observed his opponent. He was a tall man wearing flowing black coat with matching jeans and shirt. He had short blood red hair on his head with a pair of bull horns sticking out of it. His weapon was along black sworn that he gripped in a reversed grip with a couple of dark gloved hands.

"Human, what is your name?" He asked as Jaune grinned at him."Jaune Arc!" Jaune said as Adam looked dead forward at him. Adam hated what as going to happen. He was trained to kill warriors not fearful children who had been excommunicated by an uncaring government. Even so, A duel was offered, Adam would give the human _one_ chance to go home to whatever life he had in Vale before he sent him to his moon that he was so eager to see.

"Human... _You have no crest._ Is that why you are here? If so I _guarantee_ you there are more peaceful ways for you to regain your honor. Leave now, and I guarantee you and your friends live." Adam said praying to the sun this human would the common sense to just walk away.

"Enough! You are a terrorist, and I'm taking you in!" Sadly it seemed this human was an Arcadian _through and through._

"Very well then, though I fell it only sporty that I should warn you that your stance is all wrong. Move your feet to the side like this, so you can have better balance." Adam said as he mimicked the _proper_ sword wielders stance as Jaune followed his instructions.

" _Better_?" Jaune asked only to see Adam and disappeared. "What the, where did he-

"Jaune Behind you!" Ren yelled as Jaune looked backward to see a mass of red hair behind him.

 _"Better."_ A voice a form behind him said as Adam brought down a crushing sword strike and sliced deep into his chest.

Adam hated doing this. He _never_ enjoyed killing humans _especially_ one like this who just wanted their home back. Adam sympathized with the human, he too knew what it was like to be banished from one's home to be called a _monster, murderer, and extremist._ As he sliced into the human, he cried out in agony as _Wilt_ bit deeply into his chest, before Adam took his sheath out and shot him twice in the neck. _Bang! Bang!_

The boy screamed in pain as he fell backward neck bleeding viciously and Adam prepared o to deliver the killing blow as quickly and painlessly as possible. Before he could _CLANG!_ A flash of sparks filled his vision as a pair of green smgs were suddenly in his vision as the swan faunus from earlier blocked the killing blow with his strange bayonets before opening fire point-blank range on him.

 _Rat! Tat! Tat!_ His machine weapons fired as Adam was briefly stunned by the sheer volume and flurry of the shots before he righted himself, taking his sword _Wilt_ off of the boy's guns before driving a punishing blow to his face. Adam tossed the aura infused haymaker straight into the boy's face taking no joy in the obvious breaking of his nose in the process.

The faunus howled in pain as he fell backward, the human regained his self as his semblance fully healed him rendering any damage Adam had down to him null and void. As he charged him, his sword glowed blue and Adam grimaced.

He _hated_ fighting aura infused weapons. They were always so challenging to parry and stop. He thought to himself as he ducked the blow and stabbed the human through the pair of loose blue jeans and into his leg. The boy cried out in pain as _Wilt_ hit him for the second time that night. if he was lucky it stopped now.

Adam made sure to hit his femoral artery as he knew that as long as the human kept channeling his aura into his weapons, it would be spilt on the amounts between healing and offense, then his semblance would eventually run out of fuel. As the human cried out in pain as hot red liquid spilled from his legs another danger came.

Adam ducked the first swing of the scythes as the injured swan jumped back into the fight. The boy was good, fast and light on the balls of his feet. A few more years of training and he _might_ have stood a chance. _Might._ As he prepared a vertical thrust, Adam sighed as he effortlessly disarmed the boy sending his green weapon scattering across the ground before bringing his sword up as he sliced the boy across his chest. _Wilt_ sliced right through the boy's armor and into his bones.

The swan screamed in shock as Adam raised his sword to deliver the killing blow. Before he could end his opponents life quickly and without pain, another interruption came as a force came from behind him and sent him sprawling forward.

Adam cursed as the bunny faunus literally _dragon kicked_ him as he was sent stumbling forward this moment did not last as the human charged him aura infuse sword swing as Adam reading to block he noticed the green swan rising from the ground and sprinting at him full force while the rabbit prepared to kick him.

It was like watching a swarm of _piranhas killing a shark._ As the students attack, they overwhelmed Adam on all sides, as Aura infused attacks came from his right, slashing rapid firing guns from his left and a series of high powered kicks peppered into him.

Adam was good, one of the best in the world. The leader of the Vale branch of the white fang even such _some_ attack got through.

An aura infused blade cut him there and a flurry of bullets pepered him there as kicks smashed into his legs back and neck taking him off balance it was like watching a miracle occur, as the three students overcame the _white Fang leader!_ Only in life miracles almost never happen, and this was _no_ exception.

As Jaune and Ren came to finish off the leader, "enough of this." He said as he instantly stabbed his blade into Jaune's kneecap leaving it there, before grabbing Ren's wrist and snapping them like twigs. He ignored the pain screams that came from the young man's mouth as he slammed an aura infuse fist into his face knocking him he did he intercepted the _rabbit's foot_ grabbing her leg.

Before twisting the long ligaments and slamming her into the ground. With a heavy _WHACK!_ The faunus cried out in pain before he raised his boot and launched an aura infused boot into her stomach. _Crack!_ Adam _felt_ her ribs crack as the girl spat up fresh blood onto his black coat staining it red. He wasted no time in swinging his sword to end her life. His first strike _missed_ by a fluke and only took off _half_ of one of her ears instead of her head.

As she screamed in pain, Adam readied himself for the killing blow only to find that instead of hitting her his sword _completely_ missed as he stabbed into the ground it was almost like he was being infected with _bad luck_ as he withdrew _Wilt_ only for something that had the weight of dust train to hit him sending him flying across the room.

* * *

"You kids ok!?" Qrow asked as he dragged the last student out of the now burning warehouse. Setting it on fire proved to be a genius idea as the remaining fang did not come to intercept them when they fled. As he looked at the battered students he couldn't help but grimace; the rabbit needs medical treatment now. Her ear hung on by a thread and bleed freely, he had no idea how much blood she could lose, but it would be bad if nothing changed.

The green swan as in _much_ better shape his wrist were snapped, but besides that, the cut in his chest was shallow, and only some minor bones were cut.

Jaune was human with a semblance so he should be fine until something _actually_ killed him. As Qrow turned around, he saw the bull Adam Taurus come from the smoking warehouse as he smirked.

" _Adam!_ So nice to see you _again!_ You look good you do something with your hair?" Qrow asked as Adam removed his blade. " _Brawnwren_. Why are you here?" He asked the human hunter as he took an offensive stance.

"Oh you know the usual, there's this bar in town and the waitress there has the _shortest_ skirt length you've ever seen an-

"Enough talk, if you want to brag about your conquest do it somewhere else. I have an honor duel to finish so step aside. Unless you don't care about honor that is?" He asked as Qrow shrugged once.

"Never been much of a fan of honor my self," Qrow admitted as he took out his sword."So be it," Adam said as he drew his blade. The two men stared at each other silently as an electric current filled the night air.

Each refused to back down and each wanting the other to make the first move. In combat, the defender always had the advantage so they needed to wait to see who would take first and- _now!_ Adam thought as he saw Brannwren's stance shift for just a second as he instantly dashed into him sword flying.

Qrow grinned as he parried the attack before blocking the not at all telegraphed follow up as the two engaged in a deadly duel of close combat.

CLANG! BANG! PHLOP! The two lashed at each other with such force, and such speed that it looked like they were blurs of red and white rather than actual combatants as they attacked each other it was impossible to tell who was winning.

Aura flashed in and out, and long lines of blood sprayed freely on both side of the fighters scored hits. Ther duel continued like this for several minutes as the sound of clashing metal and the waves fo sparks fill the air before they broke apart to catch their breath.

" _Your drunk."_ Adam deadpanned Qrow who merely shrugged in response.

"I'm always drunk, what's your point?"

"I'll ask again Brawnwren why are you here? You have no ties to these children do you?"

"To the swan and bunny not at all. But that _kid?_ Yeah, he's my apprentice, so I would appreciate if I kept him in one piece you know?"

"I see, so be it then." He said before striking forward once again the two clashed.

 _CLANG! BANG! THOP!_ The two weapons hit over and over again bathing the area in a shower of sparks and shredding metal as scythe met sword and the two fought. The battle was a stalemate. Qrow lacked the opportune window to deal damage to Adam and Adam couldn't finish off Qrow due to his semblance.

Seeing this, the two changed their tactics. BANG! Qrow fired three times at Adam using the gun on his scythe. Adam meticulous avoided the explosive projectiles dashing forward at the same time before shooting his own ranged weapon twice into Qrow. The human staggered giving Adam his moment. In a flash of red Adam brought his sword up and across Qrows jugular slicing the neck of his enemy in one swift strike.

Blood flowed freely from Qrows neck staining this loose shirt as he instinctively gripped a hand to his wounded body. Adam grinned as he took his sword and stabbed Qrow right through his stomach... As the human gasped in pain something strange happened.

As Adam apparently had Qrow at death's door, the battle tipped in Qrows favor when Adam suddenly and for whatever reason _missed_ a shot from his gun sheath making Qrow find his balance. This was only utterly insane as Adam suddenly felt his feet trip he slipped on a loose patch of granite and fell forward. Qrow capitalized and slammed his scythe int his chest taking him to the ground.

"There we go that's more like it! Not so tough now are- FISSHTT! WHAM! Whatever victory Qrow might be short-lived as he was blown away and sent sprawling halfway across the ground in a shower of blood and bones by a red projectile as Roman Torchwick came onto the scene.

* * *

"Get up, will you? In case you haven't noticed we are under attack. Our evac is here in two so hold on until then will you?" Roman asked dryly as Adam snarled once before entering a combat stance.

"I'll fight the hunter you take the rest. That way I get the hardest opponent deal?"

"Sure why not? I got to talk to the blonde anyways."Roman said twirling his cane as the two broke off into their respective fights.

This is a bloody mess! Roman thought to himself as he surveyed the scene. It was utter chaos. The warehouse Roman had so _lovingly_ cared for, and manned was in flames thanks to that drunk of a friend Qrow. The white fang recruitment drive was in shambles as the faunus flew like the panicked stricken animals they are.

To make things worse, it seemed the cause of his headache was his old subordinate are rare friend Jaune Arc who was current preventing Roman from executing the swan faunus in green...

"Jaune what did I tell you!?" Roman shouted as he grabbed the blondes face roughly gripping it by his golden hair and smashed it into his knee. To be fair Roman did admit that it was a good trick, tossing lose gravel at his face in an attempt to blind him. It _was_ a decent distraction skill _but_! It was also one Roman had been doing by himself for years.

"What did I tell you about using my tricks against me!?" Roman shouted as he clubbed the blonde in the face with Melodic Cudgel making his features split into crimson blossoms as the cane broke his face in. As Jaune coughed once blood flying freely from his mouth, Roman suddenly stabbed him with a taser. A zapping sound filled the sky as the boy screamed in pain. Blue sparks filled the airs as the sound of cascading electricity frothed into the night, Jaune cried out in pain as the electric current racked his body.

"You know electricity interrupts our semblance right? At this rate, you semblance will _not_ be healing you, you know?" Roman asked before he raised his weapon and shot Jaune once sending him flying backward as he _blew his kneecap off_ sending the leg up at a completely unnatural angel. Making the bone pierce the skin in such a way it resembled a macabre fishing hook as the blonde was sent screaming on the ground as he bleed freely.

"Jaune... I don't _want_ to kill you. But if You keep attacking the fang you and me will be enemies all right?" Roman asked as the blonde screamed in pain as he gripped his nearly severed leg.

"Roman! You don't have to do this! Plese! Come with me! Come back to Beacon we can help you!"

"Help me with what? Is old Ozpin going to save humanity? Or is Oobleck going to write another scholarly paper that will end all word problems? Cause if not I'm staying with the Fang _capeesh?"_

As Roman spoke a lightbulb flashed in his head. "Jaune I know! _Come with me!"_ Roman shouted as he held out his hand to the bleeding boy. His semblance was not working as the blood loss was starting to make his skin lose color.

"Come with me and join the fang! There is a place for you, for me for everybody! Jaune don't let your compassion get the better of you! Don't fall prey to your emotions! We are Arcadians! We fight for the moon! And the Whtie fang is here to give us that!"

"So please Jaune I"m begging you! Come with me, there aren't a lot of _301st_ left, and it would be a shame to lose one now." Roman said as he watched the blonde's faces warring emotions.

Roman was _desperately_ praying that Jaune would see reason! See how Roman was right, see the white fang maybe like a bunch of terrorists but they had goals! They were going to free everybody! Human, faunus they would end the caste system and save the world! They had to...

Roman thought darkly as the blonde despite the offer, despite the chance of redemption! Stood up, using his sword as a crutch as he walked stumbling bleeding halfway dead to block his friends with his shield up. I've lost him... Roman thought bitrerly as he looked to his _friend_.

" _You're too far gone_... I am sorry Jaune! I know you think you are right but you are wrong!" Roman said as he raised his cane at the boy. "I promised you once that I would see you through remember? If I can't save your body, _I will save your soul!"_ Roman shouted as he aimed his cane at his friend.

"Ther's more than that! Roman! We have more than Ozpin or Oobleck! We have resources! Influential friends there are even other teachers! Port! Glynda-

"Did you say, Glynda? As in Glynda GoodWitch?" Roman asked as his eyes turned a dark, menacing shade of green. It looked as if all the light had suddenly exited his eyes as he aimed his cane at Jaune right as a bullhead appeared over him as he grabbed a fallen rope ladder.

"Jaune do me a favor will you?" Roman asked as the blonde charged him again. Well, a charge was a _generous_ term as Jaune was barely able to stand let alone run as he hopped to his enemy.

" You tell that _bitch_ , Glynda, that I! Roman Torchwick am many things! A killer? Yes. A thief? _Absolutely_! A traitor? _Most definitely!_ " Roman shouted as he delivered a crushing punch to Jaune's throat that sent him sprawling bake ward before the thief slammed his cane into his chest cracking his ribs.

"You tell her I may be many things! Killer! Thief! Traitor and _much, much more!_ I Roman Torchwick! May be many things! But! _I'm no whore."_ Roman said as he pulled the trigger of Melodic Cudgel and sent Jaune flying...

* * *

Jaune woke to the sound of beeping machines, as the smell of antiseptic filled his nostrils. As he opened his eyes, he saw he was in the Beacom medical ward. Where his partner was laying on top of his lap.

"Pyr?" he asked as the tigress's eyes shot open, emerald eyes widened in relief. "Jaune you're ok!" She shouted as the doors to the infirmary opened as the remainder of their teams came inside as chaos ensued.

* * *

Earlier...

 _"Religion!"_ The professor shouted as he stood in front of his assembled students. Pyrrha was already grimacing at the prospect of another Oobleck lecture as she felt her tiger ears stick up. She missed her partner and despite what people said her _future mate._ As she looked to her right, her team had been cut in half as Nora was busy watching Jaune while he rested. I hope she's letting him rest. Nora can be quite... _enthusiastic_ when she wants to be she thought as she turned her attention to the teacher.

"Now class! Before I begin, I must go over one thing! In this class, we are open to new ideas! We will not throw out an idea just because it sounds strange or appears different! This will be key for our upcoming lecture about world religion!" The doctor said as he took a sip from his coffee mug.

"Now as you know many if not all of you are followers of the light, the sun the guiding religion that almost all faunus without fail follow!" The teacher said as he bowed lightly as he did the sign of the seven striped star. The class as one reported the gesture as he took another sip of his mug and moved on.

"Now just for the class's sake, we must do a brief overview of what our religion is, where it came from why we follow it and how it affects our day to day lives!"

"Now as you know we all came from the Isle of Menagerie. A place where our ancestors lived by themselves until coming into the new world and meeting humanity! Now during this time, our ancestors were plagued by strife war and Grimm assault. The faunus were attacked day in and day out by larger ever more dangerous types of Grimm and our ancestors were being pushed to the brink of extermination!"

"Now during our darkest hour, when all the faunus gather together in the center of Menagerie to make the last stand of our species does anybody know what happened to stop our extinction and lead to our successful, for the moment war against the forces of darkness?"

"I do!" Pyrrha shouted as her hand shot up with a large smile on her face. "ah yes go on!" Oobleck said as he sipped his mug.

"Enlighten us please on what transpired to save our species from the brink of extermination!"

"It was the appearance of the _one true prophet,_ " Pyrrha said calmly and confidently as the teacher nodded.

"Yes, exactly! At the darkest moment in our history when our back was to the wall, and the monsters at our door the one true prophet came and set the battle to our side!"

"Now to this very day! No one knows who the one true prophet was or where he came from. All we know is at the height of the seventh day of the siege the sun _broke,_ as it rays shone down on an unknown faunus and set him ablaze!"

"At this moment the faunus stared doing things no faunus should be capable of! He shot fire from his hands. He immolated grim by the dozens! He single handily led the charge the pushed the monster of the darkness back and won the day for the light!"

"After his appearance, the one true prophet picked four faunus individuals. All women and gave them all one gift each does anybody know what that gift was?"

"It was _dust,_ sir," Pyrrha said again earing another confident smile from the professor.

"Excellent work! Yes! The one true prophet showed the faunus how to use and manufacture dust! Leading to our inevitable protection and banishment of the Grimm form our homes! Now the prophet did not just give us dust what else did he ask of us?"

"Yes! Miss Schnee!"

"The prophet gave us all _seven_ rules to abide by. He claimed if we were to master dust and defeat the darkness all faunus must abide by these rules if they were to survive!" Weiss said making the professor nod once.

"Yes indeed! These rule began the seven commandments of the faunus religion! Now, who known the first one?"

"I do!" Pyrrha who was a devout member of the faith answered instantly.

"Yes! go ahead!" The teacher said as she grinned happily.

" _The sun is thy maker, the giver, and taker of life. Worship and give tribute to me like no other, and you shall live a blissful life."_ Pyrrha said with practiced ease as the doctor smiled again.

"Excellent work! That was the first of the seven commandments who know the nest two?"

"Ah yes! Miss Xiao-Long! Plese, enlighten us.

" _Give unto me like no other for I am a jealous creator and will not tolerate blasphemy?_ I think, and then there was _Respect and cherish your fellow faunus like they were your own brothers for we are all the lights children in the sun's eyes?_ " Yand said as the professor nodded.

"Roughly put but one hundred percent accurate! We are to give the light first and foremost place in our hearts and we are to treat our fellows with dignity and respect! Now, who knows the last commandments!"

" _Use my gifts well, for they were made for all of my creations betterment. The light is your path, and as long as stand firm nothing can bar our way._ "

"Yes, miss Scarletina that was excellent now who knows the final and most important passages of the text?"

" _The only true path is that of light do not entertain false idols or black sheep. Keep true to your self and banish the horrors of the dark for they are inimical to the light."_

"Yes, mister Ren! Now for the final and most intriguing commandment."

" _Do not tolerate those who stray from the path, the light is true, and the light is just. When others stray from their natural place in the world, they must be brought back by any means. The light is our only way, do not fall onto the path of darkness or the serene temptress."_ Pyrrha finished as the doctor nodded once.

"Yes, exactly! We are to worship an give prise to the light as much as we can. We are to treat each with dignity and respect; we must banish the creatures of the night the game. Hold firm to the path of the righteous, forsake any and all other paths for they are wrong. Kepp out own honor proud and aloft, and last we are not to tolerate the existence of other paths. The light is true, and the light is all."

"Now normally these commandments are not an issue as the vast majority of the world all followed the same religion. There _are_ some outliers who do not believe in anything, but they are rare and largely tolerated. Now! This becomes a huge problem when going over to other cultures and other religions!" The teacher said as a murmur of voices filled the class.

"But sir! What other paths are there? There is only the light after all." A tall fox eared faunus with green eyes brown hair, light brown skin a slim build asked as the doctor chuckled.

"You see class as much as you would like there is not only one religion in the world, there is two!" The man said as the whiteboard flashed as the room went dark revealing the _shattered moon_ on it. The class gasped as many shouts and slurs were heard. "It's there!" "The serene temptress!" "Blasphemy!" All filled the rooms the doctor called for attention.

"There is the human religion! _The cult of the moon!"_ The doctor said as the classroom exploded int chaos.

"Pyrrha was beside herself. Her claws extended and retracted as her heart raced out of her chest. Her tail swished back and forth as her ears went dead shot as her spine became ramrod stiff. The serene temptress?! The humans worship her? Jaune worships her!? Pyrrha thoughts her breaths became shallow and labored as she looked at the picture of the moon.

"Class!" The doctor shouted as he attempted to regain order only to make his thermos on his desk to gain some semblance of control in the classroom.

"I said it before, and I will say it again! In this class, we keep an open mind to things! So I will ask that you listen while I explain the other religion of the world."

"But sir! _They are wrong!"_ "There is only _one_ true path!" A chorus of voices began before the doctor silenced them all."Students this my class, and in my class you shall listen to me!"

"Now our next topic is the human cult I will not call it a religion for it lacks the principles of one! Now for you to understand humanities faith, you must understand humanity as a whole."

"Unlike our people, the human lands stretched across a large part of the mainland in a powerful kingdom known as Mantle. This was a largely prosperous time for humanity seeing as how they had driven off the Grimm form their lands, and now we're living in peace and harmony with each other. And humans hate that."

"Now class does anybody know what the word _depression_ means?"

"When you're really sad?" Velvet asked as the doctor sighed heavily.

"It layman's terms yes. Depression is a continuous feeling of sadness and other negative emotions that are quite devasting to the individual's health. Now I am not surprised that you do not know much about this topic, for depression is almost unheard of in the four kingdoms."

"This is due to out rather proximity with each other most faunus share a highly communal nature and do tend to look out for one another as the light commands." "As the light commands." The class repeated automatically as Oobleck went on.

"Now humans, on the other hand, they do not play well with anyone, especially other humans. Humanity is cursed to be dramatic. When in faunus world depression is incredibly uncommon and almost unheard of. Usually taking traumatic life experience of years of abuse to occur, to humanity _it's genetic."_

"We do not know why, but nearly all humans report that after birth and as early as _children!_ They report feeling a _profound_ series of _sadness_ in them. Like they are missing a part of themselves."

"This leads to _sadness, isolation, depression_ and almost always _suicide._ Humans are _born broken_ , and they do not feel complete as if they are missing some integral part of their being!"

"Now top scientists in Atlas have worked tirelessly to figure out why this sense of dread permeates them to a genetic level, but so far nothing has been found to even suggest to this feeling sadness, loneliness and despair."

"Now remember the fauns suffered Grimm incursions when only some of our people were saddened. But can you imagine if your entire population lived in a constant state of fear and depression? The Grimm flocked to humanity like moths to a flame."

"The battles between humans and Grimm were legendary, and due to Arcadia's formerly _Mantel's_ secretive nature we know little how humanity survived these dark times. All we know is somehow humanity not only survived the Grimm they drove them to extinction!"

"Now the other part of their religion, I said humans as a whole fell empty, sad, broken and alone. Nothing seems to really make these negative emotions disappear except for one thing _combat._ "

"It was said that many, _many_ years ago a lone human walked the ice fields of what is now Arcadia. After traveling the fields for days on end until he was ambushed by Grimm. The human barely fought them off but was fatally injured in the process. As he laid bleeding out dying on the ground legends says he looked up into the moon and it spoke to him... This humans name was _Ferius Arc_..."

* * *

 _"I'm going to die,"_ Ferius said aloud as he walked the cool ice caps of the northlands. It was a bitterly cold night and the harsh wind stabbed into him like daggers as he walked barefoot through the ice caps. The wind stung and bit his exposed extremities as he barely kept moving forward.

The pale ice below him was dyed red with his blood as he kept his intestines in with one hand. His other bloody appendage gripped his long sword. It's twin yellow moons glared out at the night looking for any would-be challengers. Not that it did him any good. The internal organs once so safely nestled inside of his stomach now hung loosely out courtesy of a Grimm attack earlier. He killed them all of course like any human would although now he wished he hadn't. He wished that death claim for him there and not made him walk half a mile bleeding out first.

As he walked his feet shot in pain as the feeling of the freezing ice beneath them stabbed into his soles. He wanted to cry, wanted to scream he wanted to shout to the stars above about the unfairness of his situation, but in the end, all he could do was collapse and fall into the snow back of north Mantle.

"It's beautiful," Ferius said as he looked up to the shattered moon that hung in the sky. It was indeed a magnificent sight to behold. The large white celestial body broken into many pieces as the hypnotizing ethereal light reflected down to him.

He coughed twice as his body started to spasm as the last of his blood flowed freely from his torso coloring the ice scarlet. "This is how it ends? Fitting." Ferius said as he looked up once more unto the starry sky before closing his eyes.

Ferius was not surprised his life was ending like this. Almost all humans died like him and he was no different. _Cold, alone, afraid._ In truth, it was no different than how he was born. From his _earliest_ memories, Ferius felt like he was _missing_ something. Like something vital had been _stolen_ from him, and he was desperate to get it back.

Like some intangible part of his existence was ripped out from his core and forcibly taken away from him. His life reflected this, he lived a sad, miserable life alone and isolated. He had no real friends to speak of and no close relationships. Even that of his immediate family felt more like connected strangers than actual kinship.

As he felt the last of his blood leave his body he let his face finally fall into the snow as he let one last smile enter his face as he looked up to the moon one last time. " Beautiful," Ferius said before he closed his eyes for good... _"Open your eyes."_ A voice said as Ferius heard a smooth melodic voice in his head speak to him. _" Open your eyes, my child."_

The voice repeated itself as Ferius was now sure he had gone mad. I'm hearing things now. It must be the blood loss making me imagine things. I just need to close my eyes and wait for oblivion to take me. "It need not be like this my son. Now open your eyes." The voice repeated itself as Ferius forced his eyelids open. It was hard work getting them to open up. Each lid felt like it weighed a ton as he pushed the things open only to see the shattered moon in his vision.

"Great I _knew_ I was hallucinating," Ferius said as he prepared to close his eyes again. " _Not so fast my son. I have a purpose for you yet."_ The voice said again as the moon began to glow.

Ferius was sure he imagined things as he watched as the moon took on a brilliant silver glow as it began to pulsate. Ferius watched in awe as the light continued to rise in volume as it began to shine a blinding white before it condensed itself into one final pulse of silver as the moon descended into a form onto the snow. _It was a woman._

She was a tall woman, who stepped out of the glowing sphere of energy. She was easily six feet tall with skin the color of pure snow. So light was her skin that if it were not for the crystal clear sky and see-through ice, she might have been invisible.

Looking up Ferius saw she had long silver hair that stretched down past her waist, as she was clothed in a series of dark red robes. The thing that stood out most to Ferius was _her eyes._

They were the color of blood. Redder than the most passionate crimson and darker than the most sanguine of scarlets. Her face also looked as if it had _several blood-red veins_ running through it as she walked over to him.

" _My child you are injured, and in need of guidance. Would you like for me to give that to you?"_ The woman asked as her melodic voice sung to Ferius ears.

"Who, what are you?" He asked the strange woman who only smiled beatifically to him in response.

" _Who I am is not important my son. What is important is the message I have for you and your fellows."_

"What message is that?" Ferius asked as he spat up another pain filled what of scarlet phlegm.

" _I know how you well my son. I sense your pain you anger your frustration. I know how much it bothers you to have to suffer every day, in excruciating pain that none of the healers can fix."_ As the woman spoke her voice was rich and silk like. And every word felt like it was positively dripping with sweet nectar. Ferius had no choice but listen to each one.

" _Your every day is miserable. You spend your time searching for answers to fill that unfathomable void in your soul, but you never come any closer to it then you were before. I am here to end your suffering my son. I am here to show you a better way, another path."_

His breathing hitched as the beautiful woman walked over to him. She was _gorgeous, in a way that no human woman could ever hope to come close to,_ even if her appearance should have been unsettling, there was something about seeing her in the pale moonlight, as her pure snow-like skin reflected the waves of light from the moon that made her appear simply breathtaking.

The woman said as she knelt down next to Ferius's bleeding form and put a hand to his head and cupped his chin in her cold, pale hands.

" _My son, listen here. Your life has been miserable. Unfulfilling filled with not but disappointments and loss. And you have felt your whole life as if you **deserved** it and you **did**. But I am not here to tell you how you deserved your suffering. Oh no, I am here to offer you **redemption**."_

At the woman's words, Ferius felt a fire burst in his chest. It was like his heart was being into overdrive as he stared at the hauntingly beautiful woman in front of him.

 _"Listen well, my son. I am here to save not only you but your people. You live long bloody lives and die long bloody deaths. But I am here to put a stop to that I am here to teach you a better way all you need do is to **listen."**_

" _The **first** thing you must learn is that the moon is your savior. Its lights will purify your souls even on the darkest nights. Know that any who pay homage to me three times a night at my peak will have their burdens transcended"_

" _The second is that all of you species is **cursed** , and in need of **redemption**. And the only way to absolve that sin is through me, through the moon. I do not ask you much. Only that you shed the shackles of flesh you call a prison and seek your atonement in battle. You must all redeem your selves through honorable deeds. And there is no deed more honorable than death in **combat.** "_

 _"Third, the **darkness** is your friend. It is your **closest** ally and most **revered** companion. And **all** creatures_ o _f the darkness are your allies to an extent... They may be different than you, but they are here to save you."_

"But, the Grimm _hunt_ us! How are they are allies?!"

 _"My **child** fear not death, for your body is **transient**. You are born cursed remember? Your body is **damned** form the start but your soul is still there, **shattered** but present. The Grimm seek to **free** you from your prisons of flesh and bone and send you to **paradise.** But know this, you are all in need of **redemption** so you must **never** go willingly into the dark. You must **fight** and fight **well,** make the enemy **earn** you deaths so you may all **earn** your place at the great feast." _

" _You must go home, my son. Go tell you, people, to stop their pitiable struggles and squabbles. Stop their fighting for their own wasteful deities and give homage to **me.** I am **not** a jealous creature, so I do not mind if they pay homage to others but know this. The **only** way for humanity to reach redemption is to live an honorable life and to **die,** and **honorable** death, and there is no death more honorable than one done in battle."_

"But how will I tell my people? I am dying in this field how can I hope to get back safely and live long enough to speak."

" _Worry not my **son** for I have seen for all possibilities."_ The woman said as she put her hand firmly on his neck and began to chant.

" _You who have been born into a **cursed** existence fret **not** , your sufferings end is here. For it is in **passing** that you shall achieve redemption. Unbidden and freed from all. No longer shall you flesh be your **prison** , may your soul be **free** and your **atonement** commence. With this, I **release** your soul."_

The woman said as bright green light enveloped Ferius as he gasped in shock. Instantly all the pain and despair he had lived with vanished, as he looked down even his wounds were gone wholly erased and repaired. "What did you do?!"

" _I unlocked you aura Ferius. And I have **also** given you the ability to do so with others now go. Tell your fellows what I have taught you. **Show** them that death in battle is the **only** hope humanity will get at redemption. Show me my faith was not misrepresented! And more importantly, tell them about **me**._"

She said as the man stood up. "Please tell me your name!"

" _My name? You can call me **Salem.** To you, I am your **queen.** But to those you tell of_ _me simply refer to me as **the moon**. **Until then** Ferius **take care.** " The woman said as she smiled beatifically at him before she winked out of existence and Feris collapsed onto the ground._

When Ferius awoke hours later, he found himself encased in a thin layer of snow as he looked down. His wounds had completely healed, and he was in perfect condition. Not believing his luck yet too afraid to jinx it he instantly sat up and set way for the nearest town with a message in tow.

* * *

" To this very day! We have no idea what the moon _really_ told the man. Or if he was even sane when he woke up. All this is documented was that he ran to what would later become Arcadia and told everybody that if they followed the moon's teachings their suffering would be over! And you know what's the crazy part of this class? Whatever he said it _worked._ Humans began praying three times a night to the moon on every full cycle and their rates of depression dropped like a rock."

"There is something about humans that makes them gravitate to combat. Whenever humans are fighting they speak of their depression vanishing in an instant. That all of the pain and suffering disappears and they feel like they are alive again!"

"It is said in combat humans truly figure out who they are and what their purpose is on Remnant. And they then went to spare the word to others."

"Now like out faith the moon told this man several things, unlike our faith, however, all we know is the rough translation of what the moon said. What we do know is that is that _moon_ claimed that not only _himself_ but his entire species! And declared that all humans were _cursed_ at birth and _must_ seek honorable deaths if they want to gain access to the afterlife. The only guaranteed honorable death is one in combat. Anything else and their afterlife is uncertain."

" Now humans in Arcadia must look out for one another and see to it that their eternity is safeguarded and protected. This meant humans must make sure that other humans go to the afterlife safely and securely with no chance for error. "

" Although most importantly the moon was said to say that there _is_ more than one path for the afterlife. And that humanity must tolerate the existence of other faiths. Even if they disagree, the human path is for humanity only."

"This has led humans to become one of the must adaptable but hostile species on Remnant. They fight each other constantly day in day out in attempts to _save_ one another. Humans believe that any death that is not _especially_ done on the field of battle will not be sent to the afterlife."

This is not acceptable to them. And as an odd byproduct humanity shuns almost the _entirety_ of _physical pleasures_ as a whole. They were taught the body is a t _ransient_ thing and that their souls matter much, much _more_ than that."

"Humans often shun pleasures of the flesh making their society look down on things like _alcohol, tobacco and especially sex,_ and any other physical pleasures are discouraged if not outright _banned_ in Arcadian society. They are focused on making strong soldiers who will go out fight hard and earn her place in the afterlife."

"All this based on the words of a dying man who thought he saw the moon _speak_ to him..."

Oobleck sad s his grip tighten on his thermos as he glowered at the ground.

"So much death, so much destruction so much pain! All because the words of a half-dead man who thinks he heard the moonspeak to him!? He was probably hallucinating from wandering the damned ice fields for so long! Then he goes back and tells the rest of humanity making their once proud people into a bunch of jumped of cultist who is intent on dying in battle or committing _suicide!_ "

"This has led to most of our problems in dealing with humans. The light was _specifically_ against the temptation of the moon, and that humanity has fallen so far into them does _not_ bode well for our future, not. At. All..."

* * *

"Jaune you're alive!" Nora yelled as she crushed him in bear hug making him a cough."Nora please!" Jaune wheezed the air was choked out his lung the girl stooped only for Yang to take her place as she cracked his bones in her scaly arms.

"Jaune you _dumbass!_ What the hell were you thinking!?" She growled at a jet of flam came from her nostrils making him flinch.

"I needed to stop a terrorist?" Jaune said weakly as the dragon's eyes glowed red. Luckily for him before she could act the nurse came in.

"That's enough students" The calm, collect voice of the nurse Kira said s the raccoon faunus walked into the room.

"Mister Arc semblance is damaged, so his aura is _not_ helping him heal, and after the leg injury, he had? If he wasn't a human he would never walk on it again and if it doesn't heal right we will need to amputate it. He needs a lot of rest and-"What did you say!?" Pyrrha said as she and the rest of he friends suddenly turned as one to the nurse who sighed.

"I'll say it again for the time being _Jauen Arc has no semblance._ "

* * *

When Qrow woke up the first thing, he thought was why he had a headache like an all-night bender but none of the good memories to go along with it.

As he opened his eyes to see familiar white walls and beeping machines. " Ah, that's right." He said as he looked for his trusty flask only to see it was nowhere to be found. As he looked down his bed cot a comfortable weight that went hand and hand with a familiar wad of light blue hair was resting in his lap.

"Winter?" Qrow asked as the snow leopards cat ears shot up at once as bolted upright. "Qrow your ok!?" she as instantly went to check up on her mate.

"I'm alive if that's what you mean although saying I'm ok is a stretch," Qrow said as he shrugged his shoulders at the red-eyed snow leopards. "Now do you have any idea where my flas-WHAP!

Qrows face exploded, in pain that is. As he felt the stinging sensation of a fresh hand across it as WItner slapped him hard.

"You idiot! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you!? Do you have any idea about how long and hard I looked for you!? Why didn't you come back after you got captured?! How long were you in their interrogations for?! What else... did they do to you..."

WInter said the last words softly as Qroe noticed a faint drop of water falling on his chest. "What else did they do to me?" Qrow asked as he reached out and grabbed abed side mirror. _Ah shit_.

He thought as he looked into the bedside glass as he saw that somewhere along the line his shirt had become undone exposing his lower torso where a plethora fresh scars were that began at his groin and worked all the way up to his chest. _Thanks, Roman._ Qrow thought darkly as he looked up not the face! He thought as the once flawless in his opinion. The face was now marred by two long scars, at least chicks dig scars right? He thought as he scratched them.

* * *

"What do you mean his aura _isn't_ working!?" Weiss asked as the raccoon nurse sighed.

"He was injured in such a way that for the next few days he will have no semblance to heal him," Kira said as she waved a wand of some sort over him staring at its reading and sighing to herself.

"His aura's in stage three of its protection. His healing will not be aided by it for the next few day, but we should have him out of here in two. It will offer him light protection from attacks so he'll be cleared for combat class and can participate the moment he leaves."

"He will do no such thing!" Pyrrh sais instantly as she dug her claw into Jaune's flesh. Only to relinquish her grip when she heard the cry of pain that escaped his lips as he claws dug into his flesh leaving deep holes in his arm.

"I"m sorry!" Pyrrha said instantly as let got a line of blood came off from his left arm. "It's ok Pyr! It just hurts!" Jaune said as he grimaces before the nurse sighed as wrapped his arm in a bandage.

"Miss Nikos please do not try to kill your teammate. He is already in a bad enough position without you injuring him further." Kira said as she worked on Jaune's fresh injury mak the tigress panic.

She hurt him!? Hurt her partner?! Pyrrha's tail went stiff as she watched him grimace. She felt the heat rise in the room a tad as Yang's eyes watered as they stare onto her. "There you go, that should do try not to fight any more terrorist ok?" Kira said as Pyrrha saw her out.

"Just what were you thinking!? Going to fight a known terrorist alone without team backup!?" She asked as Jaune gave up a sigh as he prepares to tell them a quick but sad story.

earlier...

* * *

"This is the av room?" Jaune said aloud as he knocked door to the inside. "Leave it to Nora to literally carry me here in her arms but drop me off with no crutches." Not that he needed crutches they just made things a whole lot easier.

 _"Open!"_ Said a voice from the inside as Jaune pushed the door open.

"Hello? I'm supposed to be doing the announcements for this time." Jaune said as he stepped inst the medium sized room and froze instantly.

Infront of him standing around his height was a fourth-year student. His hair was coarse and black and his eyes light brown, and he had a _bright silver collar_ around his neck. As he stared at him, both their mouths opened in shock as Jaune saw the boy. _He was human, and he had no crest._ As the two stared at each other in shocked silence for two minutes, the boy spoke first. " _Is this the part where we kill each other?"_

* * *

I'm ok."

"No, you are not."

"I'm ok."

"No, you are about as far from ok as possible!"

"Winter I'm fine. I don't need you to worry about me."

"Yes, you do! This is all my fault an-"Stop. You think this is all your fault but trust me the fault is probably mine. It usually is real." Qrow admitted as the snow leopard fussed over his left and right.

"Stop. You think this is all your fault but trust me the fault is probably mine. It usually is real." Qrow admitted as the snow leopard fussed over his left and right.

Ever since he got up, she had been taking care of him in soup. Bringing him food water medicine even. Apparently being an Atlas specialist came with a degree in nursing. Who knew?

"You need lots of rest-"Winter stop, you are worrying too much. This is nothing to me, I've been through much worse than this.""Don't you think I know that! Don't you think I know you've been through worse in your life? Do you really think I never noticed your scars? And don't even try to tell me they all came from battle!"

She said as Qrow sighed heavily. WItner had him. He was a runway after all. Living in a tribe of dragons as one of the sole humans was rare enough but getting out of the said tribe and then going to Beacon before running away again to join a now-defunct last-ditch military unit?

Yeah, he earned some scars along the way. Mainly because Arcadia has their own initiation rites which he participated in, although he was drunk through most if half of those memories still kept him up at night sometimes.

"Winter I know what your thinking but calm down ok? Bad thing happens especially to me. For one I'na human two-"Stop. Just because you are a human does not mean bad things have to happen to you! I know you were not born in Arcadia so stop talking like you were!"

"I know you want to be a hunter, I really do, and I do not want to stop you fro being one! I just want you to let me help you. I Just want to be apart of your life Qrow can't you understand that?" Winter asked as Qrow finally broke.

He hated himself for this. Not because he made a woman cry he did that fairly regularly, to be honest, but for the fact, for he had to give the damn north bastards credit where credit was due. He knew Winter loved him. That was clear as day, but was not so clear was why he had to fell for her in return.

I mean she _stalked him, drugged him, kidnapped him, hypnotized him_ and basically did _every_ damn thing in her power to make him a damned house husband without his consent or permission.

But despite that despite all the weird techno bs and implied rape there was something about her that he just well _he liked._ He couldn't explain it he couldn;t justify it he just liked her, she did _it_ for him. In her own _weird twisted semi nonconsensual_ way. She wormed her way into his heart like a plague and refused to let go. It was just like Arcadians always told him, love makes you stupid, and that will get you killed, _the bunch of hypocrites._

He couldn't explain it any words he just knew he liked her. Maybe was because he grew up with a controlling woman in his life that he was immune to much of her charm? Raven had _not_ been the most open-minded of siblings, but she had been dutiful in her protection of him.

Even up till the point where he finally broke ties with his family and ran she looked out for him regardless of situations. As he stared at the snow leopard, one other thing bothered him. It was probably the worst part of the faunus as a whole especially in Atlas was that they were not necessarily _bad_.

That's not to say that Atlas _didn't_ do some messed up stuff. _They did._ But the problem with dealing with snow leopards in particular at least to Qrow was seven times out of ten they _thought_ they were doing what was right. They honestly believed in that they were doing was not only for the best but was simply the right thing to do.

As Qrow looked into the crying face of Winter Schnee. He felt no anger towards her or any ill will. In fact, he felt warm as his hand instinctively grasped hers. She let out a quick intake of air before he laced their fingers.

"You remind me so much of my sister you know?" Qrow used As Winter blushed then gained a piercing look.

"You have a sister?! Why didn't you tell me?! I have to meet her! What part of the free colonies does she live in? I'm sure she a reasonable hu-

" _Dragon. My sister is a dragon._ " Qrow said as he watched the expression on Winters' face go from one of cute irritation to outright panic.

"Your... your sisters a dragon faunus?"Yup." "And you are..." _Twin siblings_. Born at the same time no matter _what_ she says about being born earlier." Winter looked like she was about to have a panic attack as her body shook like someone had put a live wire into her.

"You... haven't told her about me have you?"

"Told her what? About you like to _drug, kidnap, hypnotize and hold captive_ her _little brother_ and _only_ living relative? Nah not _yet._ "

Qrow practically cackled as he watched the entirety of the color drain from Winter's face her mouth hung open like a bass.

"But don't worry, after that spectacle with the fang I'm sure she's on her way to Vale _as we speak_. Although I _doubt_ she'll be happy when she gets here let me do the speaking ok? The last thing we need is a new hole in the damned grounds, Glynda still hasn't forgiven us for last time you know?"

* * *

You're human!" Jaune shouted to the fourth year who sighed and rolled his shoulder as his shiny collar sparkled int he light. As Jaune looked at it, he saw the words **_Property of Alice Reinschnee. If found, please return safe and unharmed to top floor fourth-year dorms in Beacon academy DRM # 217._**

"And you can see!"The boy said as he rolled his shoulders. "look, man, I got to be honest with you are we going to be doing the whole _fight to the death thing_ or not? Cause if we are I got to call my girlfriend to tell her that I'll be late for dinner. She gets real angsty when I'm not on time. _Snow leopards you know?"_ He asked as he brought out his scroll and put it to his face.

"Wait! You're a human! Which clan are you from!?" Jaune asked as he felt his pulse race as he finally found hope. Another Arcadian! Another person from his home! Even if he had no crest which was certainly a boon in this negotiation. Jaune needed his help as the boy cocked his head.

"So... Are we fighting to the death or can I put down my scroll and go back to my room?"

"No, I don't want to fight you! I need your help you see-

"You ran away and took off your crest right? That means you are probably here to regain your honor correct?"

"Yes! How did you, what clan are you from!?"

"In that order? Same. Moulder. You can call me Venke, but that's only if you want. It's only my last name lost the rest with my crest you know?"

"I Know! Clan Moulder? That's great! I know I just met you, but I need a favor! What are the states of the clans?"

At this, question the boys face dropped as he reached under the desk he was standing in front of and pulled out a bottle of what appeared to be Arcadian whiskey.

"You might want to sit down kid this is going to be a _long_ talk." He said as popped open the bottle.

* * *

Jaune was beside himself. " _There's a clan war coming!?_ "

"Yup. It's big too, looks like _Moulder and Eschen_."

"Again!? Why can't those two get along for once in their damned lives!?"

"Because were Arcadians. You know that _Arc._ " He said as he took a shot of liquor and shuddered as it went down his throat.

"Oh hell, that's the good stuff." He said as Jaune took his shot and nearly fainted. The drink felt like lave going down his esophagus as he fought the urge to gag.

"Easy kid, don't kill yourself _yet_. I know I just killed your life prospects, but that doesn't mean you have to die yet dose it?" He asked as Jaune stared into the bottom of his glass, a clan war...

This was terrible. If the clans fought, it would last for years. If that happened, the original plan for Jaune to come to Beacon win Vytal and gain enough honor to come home went down in flames. If he couldn't win Vytal there was only one way left to regain his honor, and that was to die. As much as Jauen hated to admit he was a coward, he _did not want to die..._

"I know this is a hard break kid, but I might have some _good_ news for you. If you really want your honor back and aren't too attached to your limbs one of my old contacts in Moulder sent me this."

He said as he slid a data slate to Jauen. The thing was like an Arcadian version of the scroll but _eight_ times more powerful. As he picked it up one picture was on its display. It was of faunus man with red hair bull horns and a long sword with the words wanted 500,000 lien next to it.

"Arcadian bounty hunters incorporated? You want to become a clan _Moulder_ mercenary _again!_?"

"If you want some honor by fighting a strong opponent? _Then there's your_ mark." He said as Jaune smiled to him, _it was good to see a friend again_. Even without his crest.

* * *

" I have nothing." Jaune said as he stared into the slitted cat eyes of his partner. Pyrhha looked down with a deeply concerned expression in her eyes as grabbed his arm. Pyrrha was going through a war in her head. Her partner, her mate was a _blasphemer_! She needed to save his soul and she needed to do it soon. If she could not convert him to the true path of the light his eternity may truly be forfeit after all!

"Jaune that's _not_ true, you have me you have friends."Pyrrha there's a clan war going on. That means that there is no way even if I win Vytal that I will get my crest back. And if I don't have my crest _I am damned._ "

"Jaune this crest thing can't be that special right?" Yang said as she tried to lighten the mood as her clawed hand gripped his arm supportively.

"You don't understand. All of you guys came here for some reason. Whether it was for glory honor or duty! I came here for a _final_ chance. I needed to do something so honorable that the entirety of the clans would agree to let me back in. But with a clan war, I will _never_ gain that audience. I didn't just lose my crest. _I lost my afterlife."_

"My eternity was up for the balance and when I failed to take down Adam. I lost everything..." Jaune said as he looked down into his cooling pizza. " I have no eternity..."

* * *

"Humans are so frustrating!" Winter nearly shouted as she paced back and forth in her Beacon quarters that Ozpin had so generously given her. A dragoness!? Really Qrow!? Your sister is an Oum damned dragon, and you never tell me?! She thought as she took a deep breath. "Calm down Winter. Qrow is your mate and you will be damned before you let anybody take him from you." She said to herself as looking in a mirror. "I wonder how Weiss is doing?" She thought as checked her reflection.

* * *

Weiss was actually doing quite well. Her plans had all worked more or less correctly and now she needed to wait. As she watched Jaune talk at the cafeteria table, she sighed internally as she kept up her appearance. Weiss was well aware Jaune had gone after Adam last night. Her scroll beeped instantly as soon as he left Beacon grounds.

As she checked it, she initially panicked seeing how he was going after Adam Taurus of all people. Thank Oum for whoever put that tracker in him gave it full vocal audio. Making it so that whatever Jaune heard Weiss also heard, also what he said ate and was doing every second of _every_ day...

It really was a stunning piece of technology indeed. As she looked at the boy, after all, implanting any devices in humans with aura unlocked was usually an effort in frustration as their damned semblance _rejected_ most implants right off the bat it was like profess Peach said herself...

* * *

" _When a human unlocks their aura their semblance takes a picture! Click! Like a freshly booting computer if you will. It will look at a humans body the moment it is unlocked heal it for any injuries and then save what the body looks like. Just like a computer would save a file or a document!"_

 _"Now after it saves this file the semblance will work tirelessly to make sure that the body will always mimic what it thinks the body should look like. It constantly tries to make the body revert to whatever form it was when it was unlocked. Which explains their prodigious healing abilities. This makes it hard for most humans to grow muscles although if they weaken their semblance muscle improvement does become possible and is exponentially stronger then faunus in that regard."_

* * *

As Weiss watched, Jaune the human Roman Torchwick had done just that. He had weakened Jaune's semblance making it unworkable for several days with his electric attack.

A worrying prospect to be certain but a minor threat overall. He was surrounded hunters and huntresses in training he would be fine. Although learning about the human semblance never stopped there. As Weiss grew to know that the human semblance was not infallible it could be tricked, manipulated and downright bypassed if you were well trained.

Like the chip in his neck was proof of. _Whoever_ put that in him used an electric current to destabilize his healing abilities then implanted the custom Atlas chip which went to work.

It transmits a signal to the brain tricking the body think it is part of it so when the semblance _reboots_ using the computer metaphor it will take another picture of itself and then try to keep whatever it feels as its self together. All in all, it was one of humanities greatest strengths, and also one of their weakness the other weakness humanity had was-

* * *

"Sex," Winter said aloud as she did her personal log. She had just ended her log journal and was currently busy reading about human culture for her nightly reading. Doctor Malroque had been kind enough to send her his latest books on Arcadian culture and she was entertaining him with reading it as she thumbed through the passages it was currently deciphering humanities one _true_ weakness.

It was ironic in the _extreme_ that the most powerful military force on the planet, with the most advanced and deadly technology that has ever been seen, could be brought low by something so simple. You see Atlas never ever submitted to Arcadia they just knew when one approach was no longer working and a new one was needed.

It was well known that you could not beat the Arcadians in a fight, you could not beat them in technology their economy was neigh unstoppable and they were immune to most of the faunus conventional weapons. So how do you overcome Arcadian dominance? Asked as she read the book, if you can't outsmart, outfight, or out produce them? _You fucked them._ The book read as Winter grimaced. It sounded crude but the truth in the matter was clear as day.

Arcadians for _whatever_ reason seemed to have an _extreme_ displeasure for pleasures of the flesh, they often went so far as to outright ban them altogether in their territories.

No one is sure why they have such an adverse reaction to these things. The culture that we know of shows no history of them disdaining pleasures of the flesh but they do.

The Arcadians do _not_ have sex for love or emotions. To them, it is simply a means to produce more offspring who will then go on to become great soldiers in time.

It is _not_ something to look forward to, it is not something to pine after and it is certainly _not_ something to be enjoyed. Arcadians disdain of sex is so harsh that some clans almost banned it for any purpose other than reproduction.

To Arcadians if you love somebody you do not have sex with them you challenge them to a... _Arebant herbae et choros._

Loosely translated meant _Dance of the blades._ It is a ceremonial ritual like a collaring for the Faunus, but instead of a symbol of love in a collar, this is the time where two love-struck humans enter into a dueling arena with twin pairs of swords. They will then proceed to _kill_ _each_ _other_.

* * *

The two humans will dance and clash around one another striking through their semblances as they clashed. stripping flesh from bones and taking limbs from their partners. All the while singing poems to the others beauty. Only stopping to catch their breath. This fight can take hours and will go on till one in the past, now _both_ of them are dead.

This is due to advances in Arcadian science where both participants be they man woman, woman woman, man man, will have a heartbeat monitor with a minor explosive stitched into their chests. When the others heart rate reaches zero their bomb goes off _killing them both._

Now this seems barbaric and it is a primitive customs but you must remember to humans their body is _transient_.

They see the physical world of as one of suffering and fear. The afterlife is the goal and what better gift can one give to their lover than that of eternity?

Now when the first fertility contracts were established faunus partners were surprised when their new mates who were perfectly amicable to them during their meetings showed almost little to no interest in recreational copulation.

The humans would mate with their partner only for the sake of children, this behavior was considered as strange until specialist Alurne found a critical weakness in the Arcadian psyche. They were unaccustomed to the pleasure of the flesh and it was their weakness.

She was _married_ as it is called in human customs to her partner a proud Arcadian commander named Sterling Hark. A veteran of the great war and a mighty Arcadian soldier.

He was known for leading his troops personally time and time again, against many faunus tunnel positions and coming out unscathed even due to his lack of powered armor.

She was assigned to spy and learn any secrets she could from him. At first, their marriage was going well. They were happy if a somewhat forced couple. Although her attempts to get any information from the man was met with failure after failure.

After two years of this Alurne learned something about him. He never seemed to want to have sex with her. He would always do so when asked but never took the initiative himself. And when they were intimate it was always a forced rushed affair.

Like Hark was trying to get it over with as soon as possible. Not because he didn't like her or she wasn't his type. We did extensive psychological background on him before assigning Alurne to be the breeding contractor. He just seemed bothered by the act of copulation.

Deciding on another course of action she decided to actively initiate intercourse with him, to attempt to seduce him. At first, she reported it being like romancing a patch of bricks.

But then after some time, she _broke_ him. It took her less than two weeks to make the once strong proud man crumble in her grasp all she needed to do was to have regular sex with him, as it turned out after a life without the experiencing the pleasures of the flesh having it thrust upon you so quickly was quite _addictive._

Humans are honor bound creatures but if they feel as if their reputation has been compromised they will almost always submit to their conquerors. This is an insight gleamed off of the very strange human aversion to sex and most other physical pleasures.

Human society is deeply rooted in the bases of free will and they see sex and romance in general to a lesser extent though as going against their free will. They think that _anybody that can force your body to do or feel something is wrong, which leads them to a particular distaste for orgasms in general. They believe that anybody or anything that makes your body do something without your explicit consent is to be denied and shunned at all cost._

They despise the notion of anything forcing them to do anything and this is reflected no more than in their love life. The Arcadian weakness to flesh was soon documented compartmentalized and exploited. After Alurne's successful _conquest_ of Hark, the amount of military secrets we gained and garnered form him at little to _no_ cost to us put Atlas ahead of all the other kingdoms by decades!

Although we are still far behind the Arcadian technology that is quickly changing. The amount of breeding programs was increased, and their objective changed from pure lineage continuing to _espionage_.

We will now impart all trained snow leopard breeders to merely seduce and extract as much information from our allies as we can. Targeting generals, scientists, the rare Arcadian politician. So far as we can tell the A.D. F. is _well_ aware of our strategy but not all of their clans do not wish to fight us. They are still debating on our soul's destination in the afterlife, so they refuse to take action militarily.

As Winter read her thoughts shifted to the sleeping form of Qrow in his cot. He never seemed to have an adverse reaction to the flesh, maybe it was just an Arcadia tradition not to be applied to humanity as a whole? She thought as she put the book down and went to sleep in her beacon given mattress.

* * *

Neo was _frustrated._ As she paced back in forth in their hideout. Roman was going over some maps alone so she had time to think. And only one thought was one Neo's mind, the blonde human from before. _Jaune._

She almost stopped and shuddered as she licked her fangs as her ear perked up on her head. She wanted that blond back in her life so badly she could kill for it. And she _would_ , ounce Roman was in a better mood and assuming the blonde survived the last encounter with him. Who Neo was still in a bad mood over but not too irritated about. Roman was _still_ the number one human and entity in her life and _nothing_ would change that.

Assuming he was alive she would petition him to take the blonde form Beacon and _forcibly_ bring him back here.

Where he would need to be of course _forcibly_ restrained and cared for a task she would, of course, _selflessly_ volunteer for. Neo knew she was not in love with the boy, but she loved him in the way that any pure breed loves humanity. Despite their weakness.

Atlas would like to say same some fancy crap about how it's genetic and their just biologically attracted to humans and that may be true! But!

It was not the real reason why alpha faunus liked humanity oh no! The real reason was much less for a and much more _primal_.

All faunus especially the alphas have a need to dominate. To control to _force_ their way onto others. Especially in relationships. Alphas established dominance first and foremost then they go about getting their mates to submit to them before finally settling down.

Now, this may seem fine but it's not. Faunus like humans ironically enough does not like the mundane. After a while when the nonalpha has learned their place the alpha _especially_ a pure breed, starts to get an itch. They want to _dominate_ their partner.

They want the _thrill_ the _rush_ of _taking_ from somebody! It's infinitely better than just getting what they want. They want their mates to _fight back!_ to _resist_ to _struggle_! Problem is after a while the nonalpha learns to submit and the fight goes away and with it half the fun! You need two to tango after all.

Faunus need the fight they need the struggle they need the constant of _taking and being battled against._ And to be honest, _where is the fun in kicking a dead horse?_ Eventually, a nonalpha learns their place and the struggle ends. Now with a human that's a whole _another story._

You see you can _break humans._ Especially ones with their aura unlocked. You can _beat them_ , you can _mount them._ you can _especially maim them_ and do all _sorts of things_ to establish your dominance and the humans especially a human from _Arcadia_ will fight you one _hundred percent of the way._ They will _never_ give up _never stop and most importantly, they will_ never _surrender._

Even when it is clear you have the _obvious_ advantage they never stop trying, never stop _fighting_ and never stop _struggling._

Even after you _break them beat them to drain them_ and leave them as _nothing_ but a _writhing virtual husk_ of the thing they once were they don't stay that way oh no. They're not like faunus.

No matter how bad you _beat them,_ no matter how bad you _hurt them_ a human will just keep _getting up_ , _there stubborn like that_. It might take them a day or two maybe _even a week_ depending on how rough you are with them but they always without fail to get back up and will challenge you again just as strongly and fiercely if not _stronger._ And that look they get on their faces!

Neo couldn't help but tremble as her knees quivered and quacked. She had to fight to keep her voice down as she repressed the urge to moan aloud, as she remembered that look on the blonde boy so fondly.

As she _fought_ the urge to dip her hands down the front of the leotard, one Roman was in the same room. Two! She liked this pair of pants. As her mind took her to her past.

* * *

Oh, how she loved that look on his face as she bounced on top of him. Those crystal blue eyes that stared up at her wilt looks of pure anger as she rode him and brought her aura infused fist down to his face, again and again, turning it into red paste. He should be grateful she was so nice! Neo had heard some absolute horror stories about faunus and their mates, as there were apparently some _especially_ _sadistic_ snow leopards _especially_ in Atlas, who had the habit of actually _blinding_ their mates before they forced intercourse on them.

They would _literally_ stick their claws into their human's eyes male or female it mattered not, blinding them rather painfully before teasing, taunting them before forcing themselves onto the injured humans. This tactic works especially well on humans with their semblance unlocked as they will _actually_ heal the damage done to them. Now Neo _could_ sympathize with the snow leopards she really could!

The thought of blinding her mate and watching him run helplessly around trying clawing _desperately_ to get away from her while she sauntered after him at her own leisure taunting him seductively all the way? The idea was _orgasmic._ But alas that was not Neo's way, Neo, liked to look into her mates eyes and feel their emotions. A task made _significantly_ harder when you _gouged_ them out beforehand.

The looks of utter confusion, _helplessness_ , _hatred_ , _arousal_ , and _despair_ on his face. As his once proud look turned to _shame_ and despondency as she _forcibly_ brought him to climax over and _over_ again. She could tell he hated it.

He _hated_ it so much she saw that he wished for all world for her to stop and would do _anything_ to make her so do. And that _look_! That perfect look of _despair_ mixed with _anger_ mixed with _defiance_ was enough to bring her over the edge time and time again...

Neo wanted that boy now more than ever. Once Roman would stop brooding she would take him with or _without_ his permission. And she would make him hers. As she looked to her boss, friend an brother, to use an analogy of humanity that Roman would approve of.

To the faunus and especially to the pure breed alphas, humans were a gift that just kept on giving. They were like a cigar that never lost its size or its flavor, no matter how long or how hard you _sucked._

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" Jaune asked as he sat down on the uncomfortable chair tied down with ropes in the chair.

"Yes, it is. Now stop talking we are in a library." Blake said smugly to the tied down human who shifted uncomfortably in the heard woo chair while she got the comfy beanbag.

"Well, this is fun," Jaune remarked sarcastically as Blake gave him a look. As her golden eyes regarded him with something that looked dangerously close to arousal"Read a book," Blake replied as her tail swished back and forth.

"You tied my hands to a chair," Jaune added as he struggled to get them undone."That's to prevent you from doing something stupid. Again"

"LIke what? You think this chair will protect me? what if I tip it over like this!" Jaune said as he began to rock the chair.

"Jaune if you fall off that chair I will _personly_ turtle bondage you before taping your mouth shut and using your body as my new bean bag chair for the rest of the day," Blake said calmly with a matter of fact tone that let Jaune know she was absolutely serious.

"I'd bet you like that wouldn't you?" He asked her as the faunus smile coyly up to him.

"Not as much as you would.'" She said being back, and briefly showed him a bit of her upper chest." Can I at least get some chips?" _VERRRTT_ The sound of stretching duct tape filled the air as Jaune sighed he was in for a long day...

* * *

 **An: There we go! Another chapter of Endangered species! Did you like it? Yes? No? Let me know feedback is always welcome!  
PS Jaune Torchwick is next for those you follow me. Can you smell the chimichangas? I know I can! Until then farewell!  
PSS Next chapter is Jaune and Blake. Let's see how these crazy kids get along yes?**


	11. Devils in the daylight

**AN: Hello everybody welcome to a new chapter of endangered species! This one was a bit hard for me and ened up being a set up chapter for the rest of the story, as I ended up writing a _lot_ of filler before getting to the end, it will act as aspring board for the later chapters, sorry about that. To make up for it the next chapter will be all plot and action so look forward to it! Also, have some lore! You deserve it!**

 **Untill then enjoy some Blake & Jaune interactions as the two walk around Vale together. And as always enjoy. **

* * *

"Now what do we say to the nice snow leopard class?"

 _"Thank you miss Schnee!"_ The assortment of human children said to the grinning snow leopard as she finished reading the great children's book titled _Remnant's myths and fables._ "Oh, my it was nothing much children just be sure to check in for you physical evaluations after class alright? You don't want to make Atlas sad now do you?"  
 _"No!"_ The class said at the same time as the snow leopard grinned _"Excellent."_

* * *

"We simply can _not_ thank you enough miss Schnee! Your timing and influence have been critical to keeping our colony moving!"

"Please, my good sir call me _Lara!_ " Said the snow leopard as she walked side by side on the narrow catwalk overlooking the human colony with the human principle.

"I can _not_ begin to say how thankful I am we all are for Atlas's help! It's hard living out here in the free colonies, without Arcadia's help we often have to struggle to get by! These last few years have been rough, but with your help, we might just pull through!"

Lara smiled as she looked at the panting human who struggled to keep pace with her. He was a portly man with what _might_ be considered approaching human middle age although humans aged in such a way that it made such a distinction was all but impossible to say. He wore a large brown uniform with beige khaki pants with a thin, balding head of brown hair.

"That's what the Atlas outreach program is for after all. We go to the human colony that needs help but do not want to submit to Arcadia's _crushing_ grip and _backward_ religion."

At this comment, the man balked as he paused once waning in the summer sun before fighting himself and continuing.

"Now I wouldn't say the church of the moon is _backward_ now Lara I'd say-  
"That a religion that _condones_ the murder of its own people is good? That a faith that not only _allows_ but near _requires_ the routine killing of _children_ and those with _mental disorders_ is right?"

"Now I _didn't_ say that! I just said that the moon has some good points too! Like honorable conduct and-  
 _"Have you ever been to a temple of the light?_ If not then I would love to escort you to one once it's been finished."

Lara said peering off of the cat walk they were on as she looked at the compound. It was a typical free colony outpost. Far enough away from Arcadia that their grip couldn't be felt, but close enough to one of the four kingdoms Vale in this particular instance to be in the range of fresh supplies and medicine.

"I have not though I expect that will be soon remedied though." The man said with what he thought was a contained grimace as he looked to his left where the construction of the very first temple of the light was commencing.

The colony had fallen on hard times as of late, with bad crop returns dwindling resources and lack of huntable game things were looking quite grim for them, and that was without the monsters.

"I assure you that once you have _truly_ stepped into a _temple of the light,_ all your burdens will be lifted away. It will be as if you are _born anew!_ Full of _life and purpose."_ The snow leopard said as she held out her arms wide in an example.

 _"Is that so..."_ The man said as he swallowed nervously, it was true that his colony did owe Atlas a great deal. With ever diminishing crop returns and local wildlife vanishing faster then rain after a dust devil the Atlas assistance could not have come at a better time. All they asked for in return was to be able to build a church in their town.

It didn't have to be a big church now. It just had to be able to see to the needs of their community. And the bill was one hundred percent covered by Atlas. They paid the lien got the materials together and everything. After that, it was just a matter of giving them a space and the deal was done. Or so he thought then the _stipulations_ came in.

At first, they thought they were _just_ getting a new church then the rules changed. Lara was a true follower of the sun and since Atlas was a firm follower of the _doctrine of the light_ they wanted their faith to be on _equal_ footing with the human belief of the moon. So they _asked_ if the colony would have their children go to a service _once_ a week to familiarize themselves with their new _potential_ religion.

At first, this was a strange request, but they needed the supplies, so they agreed in the end, then the Atlas representatives asked if the adults would come to. Saying that it was _best_ if children had their families with them, also as it turned out, the church would be the _only_ place where you could pick up the ever cherished _Atlas supplies_ and becoming a _practicing_ member guaranteed you an _extra_ meal ration.

"Do not worry principal! The temple of the light is _here to help you!_ Of this, I assure you Atlas has _nothing_ but your best interests at heart."

"Yes, I Know that we know that it's just I'm not sure about this! I mean when you asked if we had any children without homes I said yes not expecting you t _o take them from us!"_

"Fear not kind sir. Those children will go to _good_ homes in Atlas where they will receive the _highest_ quality education Atlas can give to them."

"I hope so." He said quietly as the snow leopard grinned viciously showing him her fangs and making him stutter in fear.

"Worry not the Atlas outreach program is _here to help._ As we well know _children are the future..."_

* * *

"What is your name little one?" Lara asked the small human with black hair and matching eyes as he sat on her lap.  
 _"Max!"_ Said the human child as he grinned wildly up to her with several chipped teeth.  
" Hello, Max! My name is Lara Schnee! But you would know that already right?"  
"Yes _miss Schnee!_ I know that Atlas knows whats good for me!"  
"Very good max!" Lara said as she praised the human who beamed in happiness. "Now hold _still_." She said ass he held a scroll up to his head.

" _Price 60 thousand Lien,"_ a mechanical voice said as she smiled a the small human child he would sell for a reasonable price back in Atlas as she ruffled his mop of messy brown hair with her clawed hand.

"Now Max have you been a _good boy?"_  
"Yes."  
"Max. I Know if your hiding something. You do realize that correct?"  
"Yes, Miss Schnee. I know that Atlas always knows when your bad and they are only here to help!" " Very good Max! _Would you like for me to rub your head?"_  
"Yes please."  
" _Good boy."_ She purred to the small human child as he allowed her to rub his head. He would make some snow leopard very happy one day. As she finished rubbing him.

"Ok, Max now run along will you? Send in the _next_ child alright?"  
"Ok!" He said as he hopped up from her lap and went to the large sliding door that led to their room.

"She's ready for you!" He said as the second human child walked into the door. _"Bronze skin."_ She muttered quietly to herself as she instantly added an additional _thirty thousand Lien_ to his price tag. Humans tend to all come in one uniform skin color from Arcadia. That was a pale light complexion that while fitting often left some Faunus hurting for a little _variety_ in their mates.

That was when the _free territory initiative_ was launched as an outreach program to the human free colonies, where in exchange for Atlas assistance they colonies, would allow Atlas to _take_ their orphans. The ones that had no homes or any other children the settlement _could not_ or _did not_ want to care for back to Atlas where they would receive a _proper_ education in matters of the world.

As she started to the small human, a smile came to her face. He was bronzed skin with a mop of messy black hair that covered his face. As he looked up to her, he had a pair of light brown eyes another _seven thousand_ of his price tag. Most Arcadian eyes were blue or grey meaning this child was getting more and more exotic by the second.

"Why hello there little one! Come closer and tell me your name!" She cooed to the human who blushed vividly and stared down to his feet.

He's _painfully shy,_ another _twenty thousand._ Humans that were shy tended to be easily moldable _especially_ as children. My oh, my she thought as she looked to the human you are going to go to quite the _wealthy_ family aren't you come your day at the _auction block._

"I... I... I don't have a name miss Lara." He said in a pained voice as the faunus smiled warmly to him. She had heard of some humans losing their name upon their loss of parents, and this must be the case.

"That's silly! We all have a name! Now tell me what your's before you lost your parents."  
"I'm not supposed to... The moon tells me not to say it until I regain their honor."

"The moon is a _silly faith,_ my child! It is _backward_ and _harmful,_ and does _not_ want you to have a good life! Unlike the sun that loves and will cherish you that is!"

"I don't know about that miss Lara. We were always taught that the moon was our guide in life."  
"That's _nonsense!_ The sun is the _only true_ path! Now come! Sit on my lap so I can get a better look at you!" She said in her best persuasive voice as the human blushed brightly never once breaking his contact with her shoes as he shuffled over to her.

He wore a dirted pair of red sorts and plain with a t-shirt. He looked like he had not had a proper meal in _days_ an had not been bathed in _weeks._ Ah well, those things could be changed on the way back to Atlas she mused as the human approached her leg and stopped.

"What's the matter do you not want to sit in my lap?"  
N- No! It's just that your _really pretty_ and I-

"Nonsense! up you go!" She said as she bent down and picked up the small child in a moment. He squirmed briefly for a moment before he settled down.

He weighed less than forty pounds a fact that made her grimace. The free colonies could _barely_ feed their own young! If she had her way, she would take all of the children so they could enjoy a better life in Atlas! Not that she mentioned the reason _why_ the free colonies could not feed their children. It certainly had _nothing_ to do with the herbicide Atlas had sprayed over the crops night using remote drones to kill their crops. And it definitely had nothing to do with the systematic destruction of the local ecosystem making it so that no animal would come there either. Nope, nothing at all...

As she eyed him her scroll did a detailed scan on him. He was _young_ about _eight_ years old. Both of his parents were dead. Killed in a car crash this year. He had no long-lasting injuries, and his genes were healthy on both sides of his family, he seemed eager to learn, and above all else, he was naturally _submissive._

A _critical_ part of the Atlas curriculum. If he were to learn how to best please his future mate on the day of his purchase, he would _need_ to know how to serve her well. His price jumped up by 20 thousand as she smiled at him.

"You will be called _Venke._ Do you know why?" She asked using the Arcadian word for orphan _Venke._ Though orphan was a leap, in Arcadia there were two types of orphans traditional one of the parents killed in battle who died a noble death and went on to their afterlife. _according to them_ , then there were the ones who parents died ignobly, like due to disease, accidents, or moon forbid natural causes.

These orphans were all given the name Venke. It meant _in need of redemption_ or atonement as it fell to the child to reclaim their parent's honor and find them a home in the afterlife.  
"Because all orphans are called _Venke."_  
"Yes, but don't worry once you get back to Atlas they won't call you that ever again!"  
" Because I'll have a new name?"  
" _Exactly!_ But with a new name comes new responsibilities as well you know? You _must_ keep your faunus partner happy at all cost. Thier comfort is _your_ priority do you understand?"

"Yes, miss Laura. I know Atlas is _always_ right and _everything_ they do is always in our best interest."  
"and what do we say about your best interest?"  
"And that _sometimes_ we don't know what's in our best interest so we might have to do things we're are _not_ _comfortable_ with."

"And what will you do when you mate asks you to do something that you are _not_ comfortable with?"  
"I'll grin and bear with it. I Know my mate will _only_ have my best interest at heart and I just need to listen to her and it will be ok."  
" _Splendid!_ Venke would you like a treat for being such a _good boy?"_

The child's face lit up as he eyed her hopefully.

"You have food? But the temple is not feeding us yet."  
"Don't worry about that child! You have been such a _good boy_ you deserve a treat! You area _good boy_ right?"  
"Yes, Miss Lara."

"Here you go." She said once before _forcing_ a piece of chocolate into his mouth.  
" Now you _want_ to make the faunus _happy_ right?"  
"Yes, Miss Lara." He said through bites of candy.

"And you _especially_ want to make the _snow leopards_ happy right?"  
"Yes, Miss Lara."  
"Then you are going to be a _good boy_ for you mate and do _everything_ your faunus tells you to?"  
"Yes, Miss Lara."  
 _"Good boy!_ Whose a _good boy?_ You're a _good boy!_ _Yes, you are!_ " She said rubbing his head affectionately making him _pur comfortably_ in the process.

"One day you are going to wear a _pretty_ silver collar on your neck you know? I can already see it! You will look _quite handsome_ I Say!" The boy blushed a the compliments as she rubbed his head making him lean his face into her side as he embraced the tall faunus woman for warmth.

"You _miss_ your parents _don't you_ Venke?" She asked the small child as he began to sniffle softly into her lap. "Yes, miss Lara. I miss them so much."  
"Do you cry. If so you cant tell me, you know I won't be upset you know this right?"  
"Every night I pray to the moon for them in the community beds. I ask the moon every night to bring them back. But the moon never talks to me."  
" You know you _should_ be praying to the sun and _not_ the moon right? The preacher in temple tells you this you know?"

She said in an almost scolding tone as increased her claw grip on his head not enough to cause him physical pain but enough to let him know she was talking to him, as she claws dug into his scalp. "Can the sun bring back my parents?" He asked her as the woman gave him a pained grimace.

She truly did feel bad for this child, losing his parents at such a young age. She knew being an orphan anywhere was difficult and in the free colonies, it was scarcely better than Arcadia. "Unfortunately no, but if you pray to the sun, they are guaranteed to have a pleasant afterlife this I know for sure. They will enjoy themselves for all of eternity and be happy. You wish for them to be happy right?" The boy bowed his head still not taking it from her side as his small hands gripped her uniform. "Really?"

"Really. The light is the one true way after all." As she spoke, she felt the boy relax in her lap as he let his guard down. "Now doesn't it fell good to make me happy? You have made me very happy today you know?"  
"Yes, it felt good to make you happy Miss Lara."  
"So it feels good to make Faunus happy?"  
"Yes, it does."  
Obedient and shy he will fetch a _fine_ price in a _loving_ home. Lara thought as she finished putting the final price sticker on his picture.

"Now go off now Venke but do _not_ go to your home. I have good news! As of right now, you are going to go to Atlas! Where a brand _new_ family awaits you!"

"What?! I get a new family!" The boy asked eyes wide in wonder. "You sure do! This one will be even better than your old one! You will give life full of adventure and surprise! So go to the landing platform on top of the school the nice snow leopard guard outside will escort you there himself so tell him to thank you alright?"  
"Yes, I will! Thank you miss Lara and praise the light! The moon is a stupid faith! Like the preacher said!" The boy shouted as he jumped off he lap and ran outside nearly knocking into the faunus guard also a snow leopard who chuckled briefly before taking his hand and leading him away.

"I can't believe we _sold_ him that fast! It was only an online action but still! To think, how you would be bought in less than _twenty minutes_ of a reveal." She said aloud as smiled to her self. "Send in the _next_ child!"

* * *

Now children! _Children_! _Please_ be calm!" Lara Schnee said in a practiced calm voice. The gaggle of children in the elevator was easily excited especially considering they were being fed for the _first_ time this week. This colony had a surplus of orphans and could _not_ afford to feed them for some reason...

So the temple of the light in all of its glory and abundance had decided that every week it would offer them free food in return for their attendance at mass. This was an excellent way to get them use to seeing friendly faunus face and getting them off that disastrous religion of the moon the humans seemed hell-bent on following.

As the elevator descends Lara scoffed internally at the human skeptics who frowned on their practice, using the human word for it they called it _child grooming_ and apparent the humans _especially_ free colony ones found it to be distasteful for some reason. It was a fairly common practice in the four kingdoms and she had no idea why the human seemed so against it. I mean you wanted your child to have a happy life right? And a _happy Alpha_ meant a _happy beta!_ Or in this case, a _happy faunus_ meant a _happy human!_ Really training your children from birth to best serve their mates just made common sense! Why are humans so hung up about this?

She thought quietly as the elevator descended it stopped as the doors opened as Lara's heart stopped.

She was a third cousin of the mighty Schnee Family and as such had many enemies one who had _just_ found here.

She was a cat faunus with long black hair and golden eyes. Easily an alpha with what was, without doubt, an incendiary grenade in her hand.

" _Take me but leave the children please."_ Lara knew she was going to die, but as long as their last image was of faunus giving their life for theirs, maybe some good would come.

" _Target sighted._ " The cat faunus said as the white fang member drew their weapon a strange sword ribbon thing as she stepped into the elevator. Lara braced herself for the white fang attack to come but instead only a loud _CLINK!_ Was heard as the elevator doors closed?

Shocked to be alive Lara opened her eyes and sincerely wished she hadn't. The assassin had tossed the inferno grenade inside of the elevator and had then proceeded to close the doors, as the door closed Lara took a deep breath as she turned to the children with a bright smiling face as she said one last line.

 _"Children close your eyes."_ She said as the grenade went off filling the elevator with fire as the children started to scream.

* * *

 _"Target eliminated,"_ Blake said in her earpiece as the bomb went off killing their pure breed target third cousin of the Schnee family _Lara Schnee,_ the human casualties were unfortunate but not necessary. Blake told herself as she walked away.  
"Good work Blake report back to base Adam out."  
As Balke walked away, she could hear the sound of children screaming as the elevator descended. She sighed once as she briskly walked away. Ah well better for them to be _dead than being sold as a slave_ she thought as she walked away while the fang attacked the compounds.

* * *

"Where are you dragging me to _now?_ " Jaune asked Blake as she forced him alongside her wrists and ankles tied together with a long piece of rope.

"To _Tuskons books_ , now stop complaining before I tape your mouth shut!" Blake hissed as she dragged Jaune along by a slim piece of rope. It was a strange but no unusual sight in Vale. As the passerby byes witness what they thought was merely a _possessive_ alpha dragging their mate who suspiciously had _no collar_ on him throughout the city.

"Fine! FIne! Killjoy!" Jaune said as Blake jerked him forward by the rough rope.

 _VRRTTTT!_ The sound of pulling duct tape filled the air as Jaune began to panic.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! _Jeeze!_ "

" _That's what I thought,_ " Blake said icily as the walked into the bookstore.  
 _DING!_  
"Hello and welcome to Tuskons Books! I'm Tuskson what can I help you with today?" Said a large panther faunus as they walked inside the shop. Or Blake walked Jaune was dragged in by his neck as his wrists and ankles were still firmly bound close.

" _Blake Belladonna!_? Is that you! My it's been ages since I last saw you! And who is this? No... It can't be! _Is this your mate!?"_

The large man asked as he put his two big meaty hands up to his face as he took a shocked look. He was tall with light skin black hair and eyes and wore some type of smock over a bright brown shirt.

"No Tuskon he isn't my mate. He's just-  
"Oh, shame! I was having a _half-price sale_ for couples today too! Ah well." The large and said as he bent over to see his old associates and her not mate.

"What's your name _son?_ Not often we see a human around here? _What's your story?"_

"I'm studying at Beacon to be a hunter right now. Blake's my friend slash owner. she's a real slave driver let me tell you and- OMPH!

Jaune coughed as a sharp elbow drove into his sides as he coughed out a significant amount of spit.

"Ignore him _he talks too much,_ " Blake said as Jaune wheezed on the counter.

" _Domestic abuse! Call the police! Someone!"_

"I _will_ hit you again you are aware of this right?"

"You see this!? This is what I have to deal with on a day to day basis!"

"You sure you two _aren't_ mates? You seem like a pretty good pair. I mean I know your parents would _love_ to see you with somebody. Especially a _nice_ boy like this."

"No Tuskon were jus-  
"Hey, Blake! Isn't this the book you like? Ninjas of love-  
OMPH!  
Jaune coughed again as another elbow found a vulnerable part of his flesh. His stomach was the unfortunate target this time as he coughed up another round of spit. " _Jaune! Don't say that in public!"_ Blake hissed at the wheezing human making Tuskon chuckle in mirth.

"Blake you sound _jus_ t like your mother! If I didn't know any better I'd say you were already mated with is human, and this pitstop was just a segway before you popped a collar on him in surprise!"

"Tuskon! He's just a friend we are not mates! We are-  
"Blake!"

 _"Wheeze!"_

"Isn't!"

 _"Wheeze"_

"This!

 _" "Wheeze!"_

"The book you like so much! That's on sale?"

 _"Wheeze!"_

"What did you say?"  
" _Wheeze!"_ " I said, that isn't ninjas of love the book you always read? If so it says its on sale today!" "Wheeze!"

"That's what I was trying to tell you! I'm having a sale today for ninjas of love! It's fifty percent off the latest volume but only for couples! In fact, most of Vale is having a couple off sale everything from here to the cafe, the fair, the fishmongers-

"He's _my_ mate! _I have loved him all my life,_ and I was just _shy_ about it!" Blake suddenly sprouted out a stream of words as Jaune gawked at her in shock. "Uh, Blake? Since when were we- OFF!  
"Silly! You know we _don't_ like being touchy in public!" Balke said in sickeningly sweet voice before leading into his ear.

"Mess this up for me Arc, and I swear to your moon I will stab you into your kneecaps _with or without_ your semblance _moon save you!"_ Blake hissed as Arc signed.

"You see what I put up with? Woman." Jaune said in a tired expression as Blake shot daggers at him.

'I Knew you two were a thing! I can't wait to tell your parents Blake!" "I"m sure they would love to know _where you are."_

"I"m were I've _always_ been, just out seeing the world, me and my lonesome. What about you did you take your _trip_ yet?"

 _"I will._ I leave in two weeks until then I'm just trying to lay low."

Tuskon said as the exchanged a series of code words only they would know as Jaune looked around the library.

"Is there any book here that tells you how to deal with _controlling girlfriend?_ Or specifically, _beginners_ guide on how to escape rope bondage perchance?"  
 _VRRTTTTT!_

* * *

Blake was enjoying herself. Here she was reading the latest and delightfully steamy entry in the ninja's of love series as she sat on the Improvised bean bag.

 _HMMPPPHHHH!_

Jaune shouted as Blake sat in his lap as he was tied in an expansive series of complicated and _uncomfortable_ knots. As he laid on a bean bag chair. "You really do make a good cushion you know that?"

MMPPHHH!

"At least you look happy Blake. It's a lot better than the last time we met." Tuskon said as he brought her over a pair of teacups with some gram crackers. "Yeah, a lot's changed since the _last_ time we shared a room together...

* * *

 _"Operative._ How did the mission go?" Adam asked absentmindedly as he poured over some charts on the pale table of his tent.

"It was a success, _sir_. I eliminated the snow leopard target Lara Schnee without issue." Blake said in a clipped tone as she addressed the bull faunus in front of her.

" _Outstanding_. Were there _any_ complications that I should know about? Any problems arise in the mission?"

"No, sir. There was a small group of human children in the elevator when I executed the target, but besides that, there was no minor inconvenience."

"These children, I am to assume they are _deceased?"_ Adam asked as he took a break from his charts to look his junior in her eyes.

"That is _correct_ sir. They died in the explosion."

"Is there a reason why you did not just kill the target with your own weapons and decided to kill _innocent_ lives?" He asked her as Blake blinked slowly.

"I did the most _efficient_ thing I could, sir. They were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Plus our orders were to bomb the target _specifically,_ and I did not wish to defy them." Blake said in a monotone voice as Adam sighed.

"Operative you _must_ know when to take orders literally and when you need to use your own judgment in the field. Those children did not need to die today."

"Is it a problem _sir?_ If I did not kill them, you know their fate. They would be sold into slavery and live out their rest of their lives as submissive _sex toys_ for pure breeds to _use and abuse_. Compared to that a quick death is preferable _don't you agree?"_

"When has an incendiary grenade _ever_ been a quick death operative?"  
"It beats being a toy for some faunus twice their age. Better dead than to live as a slave you know?"

"Yes, ope- _Blake._ I know that you don't have to remind me ok?"

"What happened to _not_ using our names in the field?"

"Where's not in the field are we? We are in our home base so we can talk on a first name basis alright?"

"If you say, Adam. I still consider this a field location though."

"You are all business you know? Who taught you that anyway?"

"You did Adam. You taught me _everything_ you could. Including my personality, combat style, training, morals, ethics and more."

Blake said as Adam sighed into his hands before returning to the globe chart in the middle of their room. "Either way gear up. Me and you are gon on another mission. And this one will not be so easy."

"So soon? After our _depopulation_ runs, I thought we would get a rest." Blake as Adam sighed as he picked up _Wilt_ from the plastic table.

"No rest for the weary Blake. We have a new target from Tuskon, and we have to take them down. So get some food freshen up then meet me by the bullhead docks ok?"

"As you say, _sir._ " Blake added as she left Adam to see Tuskon about their target as Adam sighed quietly.

* * *

"Uh, Blake why did we leave the bookstore? And why are taking me to the cafe across the street? Remember how I'm injured and really should not have left Beacon today? Like not at all?" Jaune asked his new mate who was busy dragging hm thought the city streets of Vale.

"Because there is a half off sale through the damned city today and it's couples only."  
"Yeah, but you didn't know about that before leaving Beacon did you?"  
"Do you want to go back to being my bean bag chair?"  
"I mean you are a beautiful girl. Having you sit on me while tied up is _literally_ my number one fantasy."

"You know for an Arcadian you seem really comfortable with sex you know?"  
"Hey what can I say, it's not every day that a cat with an imagination such as yours with her list of fetishes stretching from here to Arcadia that-  
 _VRRTTTTT!_

* * *

They walked, Jaune had a sinking feeling of a dog on parade. As the moved everywhere, he looked the faunus kept giving him weird looks and whispering things behind their backs.

 _"Look at that!"_

 _"They're so young!"_

 _"See how she pulls him? Not that's how you keep a human in their place!"_

 _"Why isn't he collared already?!"_

The comments went on and on. They all seemed to be from middle-aged ladies and people without anything better to do in their life.

As they walked, Jaune _hated_ being the center of attention. As the old woman's whispers reached his ears, they clawed and sank into his hearing as they left dirty felling upon his soul before the _worse_ whispers of males came into his hearing.

 _"Look at that."_  
 _"Disgraceful."_  
 _" I would never let a woman do that to me!"_

 _"Especially a cat of all thing! And he calls himself a male..."_

 _"Worthless!"_

The harsh voices of the crowd said as Jaune felt his heat beat quicked as a hand gripped his own.

"Ignore them. They're stupid and ignorant." Blake said as she whispered into his ear in a level, not even the faunus around him could hear. Unless they were some type of bat. And Blake had not seen any around lately. "You are _not_ worthless. You are important your matter. You are not w-

* * *

" _Worthless!_ You are completely and utterly _Worthless!_ And to _think_ I call you my son!" The tall woman spat to the crying boy with blonde hair as he held his bloodied sword in one hand.

"I"m sorry mom! I'm trying my best!" The boy cried as he held up his blood red weapons a sword and shield for her to see.

"Trying _isn'_ t good enough Jaune! How do you expect to reach the moon if you keep up this shameful display! You can't even finish off your opponent!"

The proud, angry voice of Catherine Arc shouted to the youngest child who stood in front of his mother quivering in fear in front of her. To his right was the dying bleeding out the form of his current arena opponent. Some girl from the mining clans, Sandy? Was it? She didn't know, and personally, she didn't care.

She was tall six-foot woman regaled in dark colorful robes of blue and purple with long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, although that was irrelevant right now. All that mattered right now was that her son in what was probably the single _most_ useful thing he has done his _entire_ life had just defeated an arena opponent in one of the many sparing domes in Arcadia. As her heart for the first time swelled something other than disgust for her child since the day he was born, her son's next actions instantly squashed that pride by instead of killing the mining girl and sending her spirit to the moon like he _should_ have had _spared_ her life instead.

"Jaune I do _not_ know how many times I need to tell you! If you do not toughen up, you will forever be a _disgrace_ to your clan and to your name! Do you _want_ that Jaune?! Do you _want_ to live as a _disgrace_ and _outcast_ the rest of your moon forsaken life!? Is that what you want?!"

"No mother!I just don't see why I have to kill her! It's not that I don't want to! It just seems to be a waste is all..."

"Jaune you are almost _nine_! That means soon your initiation will be over and you will be trying to get into the Arcadian hunter Academy! That _is_ what you want correct? To be a hunter to _save_ people all around the world right? Because it is let me tell you at this rate you will amount to nothing!" She glared at her son who looked at this point ready to burst into tears.

She swore to the moon if she saw one! One tear of pity on this sacred arena's and that she would knock the teeth out of his mouth so fast his head will spin. I won't even unlock his semblance or grant him implants! Maybe a few month of eating through a straw will do him some good? Give him some _backbone for once in his miserable life._

"But mother, she _is_ defeated. I do not have to kill her, do I? Surely the rules say I can let her go to reclaim honor another day?"  
"Please." The girl hissed as she coughed up a mouthful of blood as she hacked vehemently on the arena sands.

"Jaune if you keep up this _foolish_ sense of self-righteousness you are going to not only, forever disgrace our name, but I will see to it _personally_ that you will be _permanently_ banished from our clan the Moon will never claim your soul! Now stop being a damned pathetic useless child for once and do something with a semblance of honor will you!?"

As she spoke to him she saw what was perhaps the first impressive thing he had done since he first drew breath. As his body began to shake in anger and rage at his treatment. He was _finally_ showing her some backbone as his small arms gripped his weapon shaft so tightly his palms bled on to the sand, it was the _single_ most impressive thing Catherine had seen her son _ever_ do in his life. As her heart filled with pride she was one tear fall from his cheek as the pride vanished in a puff of smoke.

"I... I am n _ot useless!_ I am stron-

 _WHAP!_

Jaune never saw the blow coming as the shaft of his mom's _aura infused_ sword smack into his face breaking his lower jaw and shattering his teeth, sending him flying away through the arena in a shower of blood and broken teeth.

"You will _always_ be _pathetic_ to me," Catherine said as her son's limp mangled body crashed right next to the defeated enemy. In a pile of twisting limbs, dripping red blood with shining pieces of white teeth in it and cries of pain.

She took one step forward as he son raised his broken bleeding face to her. _Moon,_ he looked _patheti_ c, eyes red with tears face split in _three_ spitting shards of pearly shattered teeth in pools of blood.

"I am _not_ weak,"

He said through pained breaths as his mother strode up to his limp body, she scowled once and _spat_ on her son FUTAH! She coughed up a wad of spit on his yellow head before kicking him in the face as she delivered a steel-tipped boot to his jaw, wincing at the terrible _cracking_ sound that filled the air and sending him hurtling backward as he cried loudly into the sand. "You were _always worthless_ , and you are _no son of mine._ As she strode back to the arena door she took one last glance at her pathetic excuse for a son.

"You even _bleed pathetically."_ She said once before turning away and leaving him to cry in the sand..

* * *

"You are _not_ worthless," Blake said as she held Jaune's hand as they walked in the cafe. The blonde was apparently having some type of seizure as she thought she saw some kind of Posttraumatic flashback occur to him as he suddenly froze in the middle of the sidewalk.

One second they were walking just fine, some snide comments were being leveled at him but decided that nothing serious. Then he just froze and nearly went into catatonic shock.

As they sat down in a pair of white plastic chairs. "I'm not useless..." Jaune said for what had to be the eight time. Blake had no idea why and how that phrase caused the blonde so much distress, but it did.

As she stroked his now sweat racked palms. " _Calm down Jaune;_ it's ok now. Your safe, you are not useless..."

Blake said once again trying to calm the blonde down as he repeated the phrase, _"I'm not worthless."_ Again and again. Blake was becoming increasingly worried about his mental state and was seriously considering getting him on the next bullhead back to Beacon. And-

"May I take your order miss?" A calm voice sang from her right as she saw a waitress, another cat faunus of some type and clearly a beta asking for her order in her pink uniform.

"Just a cup of tea, please. Can you make it to go?"

"Certainly mam, am I to be assuming you are ordering for him as well?" The waitress asked as Blakes brow furrowed in confusion.  
"What? No, he can get whatever he likes."  
The waitress paused a moment as her cat ears flickered in irritation.  
 _"Mam_ where would like your _mate_ to be seated during _your_ dining?"

"He can sit right here why?"  
"Mam... you _are_ aware of the rules correct?" She asked as she pointed to a picture on the menu. Blake felt her breathing hitched as her knuckles went white. She knew it was against the law, but she forgot all the same. It was a common occurrence for most diners to _not_ allow alphas and nonalphas to sit at the same table to eat.

Usually, the beta or _Vulf_ was forced to eat _after_ the alpha, or they were given a _much_ smaller chair so the alpha could exert their dominance over the meal. Although this was definitely a restaurant like that it was the picture of the collar the made her blood boil. She knew what this was, after the great war even if they were treated like the saviors of the planet which they were; there was still a lot of _anti-human sentiments._

And since the faunus couldn't get back at the Arcadian directly. The chaos a more _subtle path_ with slight and seeming insignificant laws to work out their aggression.  
"He will sit here with me as he is." Blake seethed to the woman who is an impressive display of fortitude for a beta _briefly_ held her ground.  
"Mam it's against the rules for a nonalpha to sit at your height, let alone for an _uncollared human_ to come-  
 _WHAM!_

The sound of Gambol Shroud stabbing into the table filled the room as Blake stuck her weapon into the flimsy table.  
"He sits with me, do you understand _beta?"_ Blake asked with a venomous stare as the waitress nearly had a panic attack as she quickly gathered up their menus and ran off to the kitchen.

"Sure thing mam! We will be sure to get your order in now! So you can talk."

The waitress said as she gave Jauen a discerning look making Blake snarl at her in a low tone. The beta had enough good sense to leave an area when she was being threatened as she quickly dashed away. Blake was reminded of all the times when she would be chasing a target just like her _terrified, afraid vulnerable... Women and children first._ Blake thought as she blinked slowly at the retreating Beta.

* * *

FISSHTT! Another snow leopard guard fell as Adam cut him in half. As the man's body armor was split asunder, he instantly wasted no time and leaped to the nest guard who was raising a rifle at him.

Adam's sword spun under the but of his gun taking the man's wrist off in a shower of blood. As the guard cursed him in his dying breath before the sheath of his sword fired once and ended his life in a puff of blood and bones.

"Area secured moving out. All units proceed as planned." Adam said into his earpiece as he heard an affirmative from all of his remaining forces. The raid on the free colony was going nicely. So far none of his brothers or sisters had died, and the enemy was on the retreat. Adam scowled at the word _enemy_ as the purpose of this mission brought that very word into subject.

The _depopulation_ missions as they were so called were simple. After Arcadia proved too much of a formidable opponent, the white fang leadership finally listened to him and started to attack free colonies. What Adam never expected was their missions. The _depopulation_ of the free territories.

The plan was simple, the majority of breeder contracts actually came from humans in the free colonies, not Atlas. If they killed enough humans in the free territories, it would stop breeding contracts weaken the caste system and push social reform. In theory.

As Adam cut down a young human male, who was trying to run for his life. Adam frowned. This was no way for a warrior to act, killing those who never fought back, especially from a group that was not their enemy. Adam Taurus was no butcher, but he played the part well.

As he cut his way through the mass of humans who had somehow appeared in the form of him s they retreated for their burning compound. They enter of them froze in shock and fear as they knew what was about to happen.

Adam knew it too and frowned as he took out his sword and began to attack. Adam did not like killing humans not at all. It wasn't that he was particularly fond of their kind it was just that it never felt right to him. Adam was trained to be a fighter. To go forth and seek powerful opponents and slaying them in _honorable_ combat!

Here was just slaughtering his _foes_ if one could call unarmed civilians a foe. As he dashed forward blade out he took no pleasure in causing the humans their deaths. After all, Adam was no butcher, he did not like killing, he was _not_ Blake after all.

These humans never seemed to fight back and would only run away when challenged, and they didn't even have their aura unlocked which meant they had no semblance. That made his job easier as he unsheathed Wilt and went to work as he colored the walls red.

Adam counted his kills meticulously. _23, 24, 25..._ Adam counted knowing once he reached a critical number he could call off the attack and go home.

As he fought, he saw an Atlas bullhead and not the ordinary ones for the grunts of the Atlas army but the special priority ones only used for VIPs. Their information never spoked of a VIP here, but Adame knew internal was not always reliable as he watched the craft readying for taking off.

Without thinking, he jumped over a rail and over the one story divide and up onto the landing platform. As he jumped he instantly stabbed a guard through his spine from below kill the faunus instantly before leaping vore the guardrail and on the platform.

"Over there kill him!" A guard yelled as Adam sighed. The two snow leopard guards opened fire on him traditional Atlas assault rifles as his aura took the first hits, Adam, merely grinned. As he charged up _Wilt_ building his aura pool before sending a devasting wave or crimson energy towards them. The two guards were cut in half as blood sprayed wildly across the docking bay. Adam let a small smile appear on his face at killing opponents who could fight back, that smile faded however as he was what was _behind_ the guards.

There was a human child with black hair and eyed, although he lost half of that as his body slowly spit in two as the energy blast cut him in half diagonally. As his corpse dropped into the pile of dead guards Adam had to _resist_ the rug to vomit as he turned to the bullhead.

There he saw a child in a dirty red pair of a short dingy white shirt being led onto a bullhead by a snow leopard. Adam knew what a bought slave looked like when he saw one. He saw the identification sticker on the child's leg. This one was going into a life of physical servitude. Adam knew what type of life awaited the child should he step onto that bullhead, it was a life he wouldn't wish on his _worst_ enemies. It would be doing him a _favor_ to end his life now.

Adam Leapred forward killing the guard in an instant before bringing the sword to the child's throat it would be quick, rather a second of pain for him than a life of servitude, Adam never hesitated as he brought _Wilt's_ blood red blade to the child's throat as his brown eyes screamed in terror.

 _Adam hesitated._ Something in him snapped as he reached down to pick up the child and hurdled him into the bullhead open doors. As a shocked snow leopard picked him up in mid-air.

"Get out here! _NOW!"_ Adam shouted to the man as he looked on in shock as a leader of the white fang had just tossed a human child into his arms and was now ordering him to live.

"Move before it's too late!" Adam shouted as the pilot finally took the hint as the craft took off into the sky. Adam watched them go as cold hand entered his heart. Adam may be many things in this world, terrorist, killer, thief, leader. But he knew deep down that if he cut down that child whatever was left of his honor would go with it, and he and the feeling he would need as much of his honor as he could get as the compound went up in flames. Adam took a look at a broken scroll on the ground dropped by a now-deceased guard. As he picked up the damaged piece of technology he saw the picture the child he killed and the one he spared. As he looked nest to the bronze-skinned human as he was called he saw one name next to his buyer's contact information as he froze in place, _Kellerman_.

Adam _rarely_ if ever knew the levels of fear and rage that coursed through his body as he looked up to the rapidly moving bullhead. _This is why you never hesitate! EVER!_ The words of his mentor Shierrah Khan entered his mind and rang in his ears as he stabbed the deck plating in a fit of rage as he howled into the day. In his one-act of mercy, he had condemned the human child to a fate worse than death...

* * *

Blake moved with such precision it was almost _preternatural._ As she stabbed her blade through the back of a guards neck. He shook and shuddered as she expired in the hot Vale sun. It was a warm stale air with a type of dry, stagnant heat that made her wich she was back in Atlas killing the snow leopards there and not these grunts here.

As she finished off the guard, another came at her. Blue combat armor was shining in the hot sun. It must be hot in there. Blake thought as tossed her blade forward slicing clean through his jugular as she pulled back _Gambol Shroud._ A third guard tired to attack her from behind. He might as well have been standing still as she removed his right leg in a brutal reverse thrust of her sword before decapitating him in one strike.

As hot blood covered her body, she grimaced. She had almost been hoping that the blood might actually _cool her off_ , but that was disproved as the warm liquid only made the heat worse. As she looked to the felling humans here real work began.

After killing the faunus leader, one _Lara Schnee_ third cousin to the Schnee house Blake began her real mission. Depopulating the free colony, the goal of killing a certain number of humans making them unable to enter into a breeder contract with Atlas and therefore weakening the caste system in the area and allowing more maneuverability for Beta's.

The plan was going well her comrades had succeeded in taking the main guard's attention while she and Adam slipped inside the base. She and Adam were ideal for this mission mainly because her speed and semblance made her ideal for killing lightly armored targets like human civilians, and Adam was strong enough to handle any type of bruiser that came her way. Not that Blake _couldn't_ or _wouldn't_ kill just about anything under the sun if she thought it would benefit her cause.

She could and would as she was demonstrating now. _"Woman and children first,"_ Blake said to herself as she aimed her pistol version of _Gambol Shroud_ at the crowd of fleeing humans and fired three times. _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Each shot shone true. As they impacted the legs of a human female or a child. Tearing through bones and muscles as one, they let out a piercing shriek as their bodies hit the ground Blake grinned. She knew her craft and did it well. After so much time acting out depopulation missions Blake who was always meticulous by nature had a foolproof system called woman and children first.

You see human free colonies seemed to put the safety of their females and children as a priority and would always try to evacuate them first. That was why they were always the first targets. As she fired, she saw it happen human men and woman stopped their felling from battle and turned to help the fallen forms of their comrades instead of escaping to safety. Fools. Blake thought as she blinked out of existence and appeared in their midst.

Blake was a whirlpool of blood and bones as she teleported into the human midst. They were caught _entirely_ off guard and stood no chance against her surprise attack. Noth that woman and children ever _really_ did well against a trained terrorist, but that was beside the point.

As Gambol Shroud changed form, blood flew freely as her blade struck again and again. It struck with impunity hitting everything it could see taking limbs from bodies, ligaments from appendages liberating arms and legs freely even as it decapitated heads bathing her in hot blood. She struck evenly and in her opinion fairly, targeting men, woman, children without prejudice or elitism. They all fell to her hands as she bathed herself in red as the screams of the dying filled her ears.

Blake paid them no mind after the screams of dying opponents were nothing new to her, as she finished butchering the last of the humans she found herself facing the sole survivor of heart attacks. As she looked forward the only a small human child remained. A girl with sandy colored hair whose bright yellow shirt was ripped and matted with blood. She cried out in pain as sizeable goblets fo tears fell from her face as Blake looked down she was balling loudly as her right leg was halfway torn off. As a straight, jagged piece of splintered bone shot out form her ravished leg. Courtesy of Blake's handiwork.

Blake wasted no time in bringing her sword down onto the girl's throat. _Gambo Shroud_ made quick work of her weak throat muscles as it struck her neck with a sickening SISHT! Sound the girl let out a chocked gasp as her blue eyes widened in shock of having an object _half_ of her body size shoved into her neck before they glazed over never to open again.

As the body sank down Blake heard Adam give the order to retreat as she breathed a sigh of frustration. There were still humans to kill, and the one's still alive could _easily_ still make breeder contracts and keep their population in the positive. Adam's gone soft. Blake thought to herself as she wiped off Gambol Shroud on her pant leg.

All the killing and bloodshed was making her mentor soft on the inside. He was starting to despise killing and Blake was not sure why. Killing to Blake was just like washing the dishes. You take a plate you _clean the plate;_ you take a neck _you slit a neck,_ it was as _simple_ as that.

It didn't matter what type of plate you washed, big, medium, small. Or the throat you slit, man, woman, child. They all went in a big pile into the dishwasher or into a shallow grave in the ground together in the end so why all the fuss? Blake thought as she saw a group of human men trying to herd their fellows into a safe room. Blake sighed as she took her hear piece out of her ear and stomped on on it with her foot. Crack! The device died in a shower of sparks as she cracked her neck and drew her weapon she had a little time and Adam's human sympathy and she could use some space she thought before _it_ came.

Before she could move Blake heard _it._ The voice in Blake's head that she now _knew_ beyond a shadow of a doubt that belonged to the _light._ Unlike the rest of the fang who merely prayed to the _sun_ , Blake _spoke_ to the sun. She heard the _sun's_ voice in her head every time she went to combat every time she killed a human life she felt the suns warm glow fill her with warmth and praise. She remembers the lightning that coursed through her veins as she killed the human civilians or the sheer _ecstasy_ that flowed through her as she executed the child. The light spoke to her it _praised_ her actions. It condoned her behavior like always _the light was her guide_ as she turned to the fleeing humans the light spoke to her once again saying the only thing it _ever_ said. " _Kill them all Blake. Kill. Them. All._ " The _light_ said _as_ she began to jog towards them.

* * *

"Thanks for the tea Blake," Jaune said as he sipped his tea thoroughly.

"No problem are you sure you are feeling better? If not just tell me and we will go straight back to Beacon alright?" Blake said to Jaune who nodded once as he sipped his tea. Blake was thanking the light that he had stopped having his panic attacks. As the tea had seemed to calm him down. She wondered what the hell had caused him to freak out in the first place? Was it the people, the environment? Whatever it was it was severe enough to make him convulse as he dranks his tea.

"Your check _mam._ " The waitress said in an irritated tone as she gave Blake a bill.

"Thank you," Blake said as she reached into her pocket.

"You are a _kind_ mistress you know that? Many alphas don't let their mates _especially humans_ eat at their height level in public. You must really _love_ him you know that?" She asked as she took Blake's lien as the girl seethed at her.

"Height level? What's she talking about Blake?" Jaune asked making the girl sigh. Blake knew this was _not_ the time to be discussing the horrors of the caste system and decided to give him a simplified explanation instead. "Many alphas require they sit a bare minimum of two feet above their mates at all times in a public setting. This standard is more so for humans."

Blake said ignoring the troubled looked and prayed he wouldn't ask about the collaring rules, as Jaune gulped once before thanking her for letting him sit with her. She did not want to tell him there parts of the kingdom were uncollared humans were not allowed out of their colonies let alone able to be served in restaurants.

She also neglected to tell him that he was one of those restaurants and only her sheer presence forced the waitress to serve them.

That was a talk for another day.

"Come on Jaune lets get going," Blake said as the two were ushered out by the pushy waitress. " We just have to walk past these doors and then were off the fish market," Blake said doing her best to make him laugh only too see his pupils widen and dilate as his mouth began to hang open.

"Just beyond those doors..."

* * *

" Initiate. Do you understand what we are about to do?  
"Yes, sir."  
"You understand that if you should break in these next few months, we will kill you?"  
"Yes, sir," Jaune replied to the tall man in powered armor as he stared down to him. Jaune had somehow passed the exams to get into the Arcadian Hunter Academy or AHA. Now he just needed to get passed the _Arcadian interrogation training._

"Step into the box mister Arc. Before doing so, I must ask is there any information you would care to share with me?"  
"I am Jaune Arc. Initiate in the Arcadian hunter Academy. Serial number 1234743JX8975A. "  
 _"Excellent."_ the man said as he pointed to the box...

It was a tall silver rectangular object roughly eight feet in height and three feet in overall length. It was the first test of Arcadian interrogation the dreaded _isolation chambers._

"Step into the box initiate." Jaune nodded once as he stepped into the cold dark pos as the door shut and the light dimmed. Within three seconds Jaune knew something was _terribly, horribly, insanely wrong_. As soon as the door closed, Jaune was enveloped in an unnatural darkness that defied the senses. This was not like ordinary pitch black that had residual light no. this was a darkness the like of which he had never seen it was as if the light _never_ existed in the box and pitch darkness was all that ever was in the universe. Jaune took a deep breath, he knew he had less than two minutes before the first hallucinations would start and he needed to prep himself for that reality.

He felt his pulse quicken as his ears began to ring. The ringing in his ears was a shrill warning tone like a low sonic ring as he felt his heart rate increase he knew what the box did to him. As his breath came in short ragged burst as his hands gripped his sided Jaune knew what would come next.

Arcadian sensory deprivation boxed were state of the art interrogation tools used by the Arcadian Military. They put a subject in the small box with just enough space to move around in the _completely_ cut him off from the outside world. Jaune was panicking.

As he shouted into the box, he yelled out as his voice rang hoarsely yet he heard _nothing._ Arcadian _boxes_ where the ultimate in sensory deprivation technology. Their interior was made of a strange substance that caught absorbed and _eradicated_ light particle trapping the inhabitant in a state of supernatural darkness. Then came the noise disruptors, the strange device that actually _destroyed_ sound waves. Making it impossible for the young boy to hear _anything_ beyond his own pulse.

As he began to shake, he stumbled backward crashing face first into his makeshift bedding that would be his place of resting for the next two months. As he began to hear a sound of running liquid? Jaune knew he was finally starting to hear his own blood running down his body. As his heart race and panic set in he waited for the voices.

 _"Coward!"_  
 _"Hopeless!"_  
 _"Pathetic!"_  
 _"Useless!"_

Jaune huddled in a corner as he repeated his mantra, _The moon is my guide with it I become the shadows._ He said it over and over as the auditory hallucinations began to appear.

* * *

Voices came again and _again_ Jaune had no idea how long he had been in the _box._ Time was meaningless here, there was no sound no light no hope. As Jaune huddled into a corner of his room. They yelled and shouted cursed and slurred at him as he opened his eyes, the room was still pitch black no more as it exploded into bright light as long spiny appendages came from the ceiling. Grant hands and arms reached down to him. As their spindly claws ripped off his flesh. Jaune screamed aloud, but no sound ever came from his mouth as the nails ripped out his flesh as the voices cursed at him...

* * *

"Initiate Arc do you have something to tell me?" the man asked as the paler than the usual form of Jaune Arc stumbled out of the box. He was a pitiable malnourished thing limb resembling the sile of twigs eyes wide and bloodshot; his breathing was harsh and erratic he leaped into the light. He attempted to attack his interrogator before the man backhanded him so fiercely that he _broke_ his jaw as the initiate was sent cowering and sniveling into a corner of the grey interrogation room.

"Initiate Arc do you have something to tell me?" He asked as he boy looked ready to attack again as his bleeding jaw hung loosely from his face. Luckily for him, he thought better than it and regained a light level of composure.  
"My name is Jaune Arc, and my serial number is 1234743JX8975A."  
 _"Excellent, i_ nitiate now to the next part follow me will you?"

The man said as he stepped into a set of sliding doors into a chamber that had a wooden chair, a towel, a long piece of flat wood, a long rope and a drum barrel full of an odd black liquid in it. "Initiate put the wood behind your head while I tie it to your hands."

The man said as Jaune obliged. His thin weekly arms were so weak they could barely lift the wood as the man sighed. As the initiate finally got the wood behind his head, he tied it to his arms before sitting him on the chair in front of the barrel of liquid.  
"Now initiate is there something you would like to tell me?"  
"My name is Jaune Arc. My serial number is 1234743JX8975A."  
 _"Excellent."_

The man said as he gripped the boy's roughy messy head. His gauntleted hand could have easily crushed the boys head even without the anemic nature of his body as he seized back his head and thrust it into the water. Jaune sighed aloud as his head was pushed forward into the barrel of liquid, he couldn't help but fell that it looked like a giant bowl of tea...

* * *

"Thanks for the tuna," Jaune said as he watched Blake devour a monstrous bowl of tuna and ramen? As the girl made her food vanish in a blur of motion Jaune was once again reminded that she was a cat. As she finished what was now her third enormous bow of seafood she gave a pur that was somewhere between gluttony and ecstasy. As she gave him what could only be counted as an _erotic pur._ "Jaune I love you. Be my mate." Blake said in her most deadpanned voice he had ever heard her say.

"Blake you _don't_ mean that."  
"Yes, I do. _I love you be my mate._ I'll be the single _best_ mistress you've ever had. I won't even collar you! As long as you get me some more damned tuna!" She said as she put her bowl down with a content sigh. Blake was having one of the best days of her life. Laf of Ninjas of love, Half off tuna, half off tea, half off everything! She meant what she told Jaune. If he could keep getting her half off in Vale, she should be the best-damned mistress of his damned life!

As she ate, she noticed Jaune looking into his cup of water with dejected almost depressed expression. As she watched him her earlier ecstatic mood evaporated like water on the flame as he looked ready to jump into the bowl as his lips twitched. "Have you ever heard of XV-Gel?" Jaune asked as he stared into his cup. Blake almost lied and said no but instead went for the truth.

"The liquid that you can breathe? Yeah, I know about _breathable water_ , what about it?"

"Have you... you know, ever tried breathing the stuff? Like actually getting submerged in it and breathing?"

Blake knew where this talk was heading and jumped on it in a second.

"You passed interrogation training didn't you?"  
"Yeah. I passed."  
"So they waterboarded you until you gave them something other than your serial number?"  
"They drowned me until my lungs were packed full of the stuff, then they tossed me out of the barrel and _resurrected_ me. It was like being born."

"I was waterboarded too you know? White fang also trains their initiates although we couldn't afford the fancy gel, so I got the traditional dry drowning approach. It sucks doesn't it?"

"You can say that again, being forced into the stuff only to think you died in the most ignoble of ways only to be brought back time and time again? I never thought life would be worse after the box, but then that came and then our real initiation started. As he began to speak Blake's ears perked up as she sensed trouble. As she looked around them the once-festive atmosphere under dark as she saw to her shock, there was a small mob forming around them as she heard Jaune mutter just through those doors...

* * *

"Just beyond those doors kid! I tell you it's going to be a _bloody mess!"_ The tall boy in front of him said as he looked forward in front of Jaune. "What do you mean a bloody mess," Jaune asked as he stood side by side _his battle brother._

It was time for the first phase of his initiation into the Arcadian hunter academy. He had spent years as an initiate, and now he was going to be an entirely certified hunter in training. As he looked around the cramped tunnel space. All around him were rows of children all around his age of twelve to fifteen years of age. All covered in drab grey overalls, and all armed to the teeth as they waited for the initiation to begin. Not that this mattered. Jaune was in the _poppers._

The Arcadian initiates who were unwanted by the school, those who had been performing poorly in combat class and were now gathered to duel under the first full moon of the month. It was a lose free for all that pitted four groups of students against each other in a winner lives style of battle. The survivors of this duel would all go on to become hunters while those that died would go to the moon.

"How bad can this be?" Jaune asked his new comrade as the boy turned to look to him. He was a tall boy with bronze skin a rarity in Arcadia with the triple red honeycomb logo of clan Moulder on his grey overalls.

"It's going to be a damned slaughter! Stick close to me kid, or we'll _both_ end up dead you hear me?" He asked as he cocked his assault rifle. All the children were armed and prepared. Jaune checked his ancestral weapons _Crocea Mors._ He was the only one with a melee weapon a fact he had long grown used to. Although he was not allowed to use it. He had ye tot earn that right apparently, according to his mother at least.

Jaune hated that woman more than he thought he could hate another living being as he checked his reflection in his sword. He was pale unreasonably so; the box did him no favors in that regard as his blue eyes stared into themselves he hoped he was attractive but honestly couldn't tell, not that he would live long enough to get a partner that is. As he put away his sword, he saw the rifle next to it.

Next to it was a standard Arcadian assault rifle that all the initiates got. Grey bulky and stocky was the weapon as he checked its ammunition racks. "Rember kid no matter what happens don't stop moving and no matter what you do, do _not_ stop shooting. If they don't look like us _they die,_ period." The child called Venke said Jaune frowned to him.

He knew what Venke meant; it meant the child's parents died in an ignoble way and until he reclaimed their honor he would be stripped of a familiar name. As the large tunnel doors finally opened and the tunnel filled with a harsh light the long lines of kids finally started to move forward. "Rember kid no matter what, stay with me and do not stop shooting," Venke said as Jaune nodded once as they stepped out of the moist, stale tunnel air was replaced by a fresh night breezed as the fresh air shot into the tunnel as it was bathed in the soothing moonlight as the world exploded...

"Rember kid no matter what, stay with me and do not stop shooting," Venke said as Jaune nodded once as they stepped out of the moist, stale tunnel air was replaced by a fresh night breezed as the fresh air shot into the tunnel as it was bathed in the soothing moonlight as the world exploded...

* * *

"AHHHH!"A girl cried at the top of her lungs as Jaune hugged the dunes for all of his life. All around him was chaos, pain, and death. The initiation for the hunter academy had begun, and it was not pleasant.

As Jaune looked up form the cover of the dunes, it was pure chaos. Bullets flew everywhere as the hard bark of magnetic weapons filled the air as the whirring and whizzing of bullets going the times the speed of sound entered his hearing, followed by the sudden WHOS! BANG! of rockets as students fired and killed each other. There was even the terrible sound of charging electricity that foreshadowed the ghastly blue glow of a plasma gun.

As the harsh antic scent of ozone filled the air as a wad of blue energy crashed into a pile of students reducing them into their component atoms.

As the battle fought, Jaune couldn't take it. The girl who was no older then he was crying at the top of he lungs. Desperately calling for her father as she tried to push back her shredded intestines into her body. As she attempted to fix what was obviously a fatal wound courtesy of some MASHER grenade form before.

"Get down you bastard!" Venke yelled as he jumped next to Jaune. In his hands were to submachine guns each dye died in blood as he fired into the mass of students. FIT! FIT! FIT! The duel guns fired at an insane velocity as magnetically accelerated bullets traveling three times faster then the speed of sound ripped not students tearing apart their dull overalls into shreds of red and white. As he fired, the girl scries became too much as he raised his gun to shot her in the head to end her suffering.

"NO!" Jaune cried as he jumped over the fragile cover he so desperately coveted as he threw his body over the girl's right as Venke shot. _FIT! FIT! FIT!_

* * *

Jaune screamed as the greatest agony of his life erupted in his body as three bullets tore right into his body as he shielded the girl from the gunfire. The hell is he thinking!? Venke thoguhtas he instantly stopped shooting as the boy took the bullets meant to end the _fatally_ injured girls life.

"Arc what the hell are you doing!?"  
"She doesn't deserve to die!"  
"Damn it Arc! Get back into cover before you get us all killed!"

The orphaned boy yelled before swearing loudly and dragging both the blonde and the girl behind the sand dune, getting shot twice in the process before hurling them all behind the fragile cover and swearing loudly.

"Now stop whining and shoot somebody or we both die!" Venke shouted as he fired his captured SMG's into the thong of clashing students.

Venke was right. In the _poppers_ initiation to the Arcadian hunter, academy potentials students fought to the death for seven minutes long minutes to prove their worth.

They were all given four sets of dark grey overalls so they would have a vague definition of sides and all were given the best guns Arcadia could provide which was some damned fine weaponry.

But there was _another_ rule, if at the end of seven minutes if one pair of students had a member that was not unconscious that had no kill they both would be executed. In that way, the Arcadian hunter academy made sure no weak blood entered them.

As Jaune aimed his gauss rifle, bloodied hands gripped to him in a death grip as the girl refused to let go of his outfit. Her life blood dyed him red as she called for her father, Jaune ignored her as best as he could as he saw running blurring shapes of screaming bodies and angry cries as he finally decided enough was enough and pulled the trigger.

 _VATHUM!_ A round fired at out at twelve hundred miles an hour as it pulped girls head into a bright red mist. Jaune almost threw up. His stomach turned inside out as the girl body was smacked in the hard sand floors. He wanted to cry need to shout! But was she fell he kept firing. vATHUM! VATHUM!

Each time he shot it seem like whatever part of him was telling him not to shoot to stop that that was all wrong! Got weaker and weaker.

Before he could break a girl rolled in front of him, also a bronze skin before firing a grenade launcher three times blindly into the fray. THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! She shot three _M.A.S.H.E.R._ bombs into the fray of students causing blooms of body parts and limbs to fly into the air as Jaune saw she had the same dull grey uniform on as they did.

"Over here damn it! Give us some cover will you!?" Venke shouted to the girl who nodded once and lept over to their dune that was rapidly disappearing under random fire. She was tall, lanky bronzed skin with short brown hair and blue eyes as she fired her grenade launcher into the battle Jauen broke.

Finally truly broke, as the months of training and torture finally overloaded the young man's senses, as he started to fire blindly into the mob of students. As his gun fired, again and again, the fight reaches a fever pitch as the three students held that small piece of sand before a loud clanger went off signaling the end of the match. They did it... they survived, and they were going to become hunters...

* * *

" _Jaune Arc! Horatio Venke! Harin Veltran! Clair Esquire!_ From this day forward you are team HAVC. Pick your leader by the end of the week or else."  
The ai spoke in a monotone voice as Jaune almost cried. He did it! He got into the Arcadian hunter academy! He even had a team! As the newly formed team HAVC left the choosing area their new lives would begin..

* * *

"Blake, I'm _not_ ok with this," Jaune said in a tense voice as Blake put her hands to his neck. "Jaune please if we don't do this now we are going to have to fight our way out." Blake pleaded with her friend as he sighed before sighing once and bowing his head.

This was a _bad_ day for the two. As soon as they entered the fish market, and after they finished their meal, they were faced with a crowd. Blake cursed herself for taking Jaune into this part of town. It was a stupid, stupid move! Now they were cornered by a mob of very angry faunus some alphas about Jaune not being on a collar.

Even if this was Vale, which was a _supposedly_ progressive part of the world at least for Betas that is there was still a lot of it anti-human sentiment after the war.

And many many of it was carried out into laws, one of them being in some a places in Vale a human was not allowed out _without_ a collar on. As she soon learned this at the fishmongers market was one of those places. And it was still _technically_ legal for a human to be in town without a collar as long as they possessed a valid free colony or Arcadian ID. Something Jaune lack in every category. CLICK! The sound of metal snapping filled the air as Blake finally finished putting the collar on Jaune's neck. "There. Better?"

She asked in her best fake smile voice as Jaune grimaced in weariness. As she looked to him the human now had a bright yellow collar on his neck that said **property of Blake Belladonna** on it in bright gold letters.

"Why the hell did you even have a collar on you?" Jaune seethed at the girl who sighed once as she sighed putting the bright yellow object on his neck.

"I was going to get mine turned in for some spare lien today. I never planned on getting a mate, so I thought I should smelt it for some money." Blake admitted guilty as she finished attaching the thing onto his neck.

"So this isn't some elaborate plan to get me as your mate now is? I can tell when are you hiding something you know?"

No, you can't Blake thought as she looked into the blonde human's eyes. You don't even remember me. Blake thought to herself as she felt a fist impact her stomach.

* * *

"We're going to kill the Arc's?"  
"Not the Arc's an Arc. _Catherine Arc_ to be specific. She's a major player in Arcadian politics, and we need to take her out. We have a limited window to do this, so we need to be quick get in getting out. Do you get it?" Adam asked Blake as they say in the bullhead together.

Already the harsh Arcadian winter battered the craft as the cold threatened to sneak inside. The winds howled so fiercely it was drowning out the roar of the turbines as they flew through the air.

"What'd she do to get on our hit list?" Blake asked curious to know why this human was going to die by her hands. As she gazed at her scroll as the bullhead drab silver interior rocked with the force of the winds.

"She's pressing for almost ten times the amount of breeder contracts with Arcadia. If that goes through then, we can raid al the free colonies we can, and it won't put a dent in the caste system!"

Adam shouted his voice barely audible over the roar of the bullheads turbines and the harsh Arcadian blizzard.

"Now listen to me, we have ten minutes once we infiltrate Arc manor to get in an get the hell out. Our contact went through a lot of trouble to get us this information, and we need to make it worthwhile. So remember the plans. I'll kill the outside guards you kill that old hag alright?"

"Got it," Blake said with a bored expression as she checked Gambol Shroud. Truth be told it mattered not who this Catherine Arc really was, politician, mother, murderer. The _sun_ had spoken to her, so she was going to be dead in the next twenty minutes by Blakes' hands and that's what mattered in the end. As she heard the voice in her head. " _Kill them all."_ I will, Blake said as she readied her weapon.

* * *

Catherine Arc _loved_ her children. She loved _every last one_ of her eight offspring in the way _only_ an Arcadian mother could love one. _Harshly_. As she lounged in her large office room It was a large room with a huge wooden desk deep blue carpets and great window with a large view of Arcadia. She brought them each into the world and filled their lives with as much warmth and compassion as humanly possible, and now she was facing the most trying test of motherhood yet. Her youngest child and _only_ son Jaune.

Jaune had _not_ been doing well in his training. He had _barely_ passed the initiation into a hunter school, and while she was fiercely proud of him for that, he still had a long way to go before he reached the afterlife.

She had tried she _truly did_ to teach him the values of the moon. To show him how death my combat was the only way for him to atone for their sin of existence. But every time she tried Jaune found some new innovative way to disappoint her _without_ fail.

So she attempted to toughen him up the way any Arcdain mother would, _she beat him._ Day in and day out she beat her son black and blue. Every time he showed weakness, every time he showed an _ounce_ of mental fragility she made sure to smack him across the face so hard his teeth cracked. She also refused to unlock his semblance. She refused to give him the easy way out, and she made him endure the _Harsh_ and painful Arcadian regeneration treatment technologies as she made sure his pain left a lasting impression on his body.

At first, this treatment had a _negative_ effect on her son. The daily beatings made him whimper and cower at the sight of her which only led to _more_ beating from his mother. But! After a _year_ of this treatment, she now thought the beatings were taking a positive effect on her son. The day in and day outbreaking of his body seemed to have a positive change in mentality. No longer did he shulk and sulk around every corner of the manor, now he stood tall if not pathetically weak as his skinny body had yet to genuinely grow muscles even though he was almost fourteen! Now when she beat him he took the hits and stood his ground.

Even when she stuck his stomach, broke his knees or shattered his teeth, he stood firm, and that was a good sign. Afterall Catherine knows the old Arcadia saying of, _pain was merely weakness leaving the body and giving room for strength to grow in its place._ As she finally began to see her son as something other than a disappointment, he as usually found a way to disappoint her. Although she had to give him credit where credit was due, this time thought it was through his ideals.

At first, he refused to kill his area opponents even when he beat them in a fight. That alone not only disgraced their house but his opponents house as well, he then proceeded to try to spout some ludicrous notions of nonviolence and connection to others especially the faunus kingdoms he seemed so fascinated with.

They were the reason he wanted to become a hunter! Not to get honor! Not to uphold his family name but not spend his time-saving Moon damned animals who had their heads so far up their asses with their damned sun religion hey they-

 _"If you want to kill me you have to do better than that,"_ Catherines said clearly surprising the cat faunus that had teleported into her room less than ten seconds ago. As she stared at the girl who manifested in her office, she sighed deeply as she brought out a jar of Atlesian whiskey from under her desk as she poured herself a shot

"let me see, a teleportation semblance? No, our shields block those. So if you didn't teleport in her then that means, let's see. Then you must have some inter-dimensional plane walking ability. Useful if I do say so my self. My name is Catherine Arc, but you know that don't you miss assassin?" She asked the cat girl as she readied a blade to her throat.

"The time for talk is over human. You die today." Blake shouted as she slipped out of existence before reappearing in a brutal attack from behind him.

Catherine sighed loudly as the faunus came into reality. " _Really? Is that all you got?_ I expect more from the white fang." Catherine said as she clotheslined Blake with an aura infused arm. The cast faunus cried in pain as the force of the impact sent her crashing into the excellent wood desk of her office.

"You do know that the wood on that desk is older than you entire government yes? Please take care not to scratch it _will you?"_

The assassin responded by shooting other three times with some type of gun attached to her sword. Catherine sighed as she dodged out of the way of the bullets with practiced ease.

"You know child if you wanted to hit me you should at least aim in my general direction right?" _"Miss Arc, your son is approaching. My guess has he heard the noise and is coming to investigate."_ The voice of her Ai Chalmer said n her earpiece as she sighed again.

"Sorry kitten but I have to go. Unless you want to become my son's plaything that is? He is approaching that age, and you seem to be of breeding age yourself so how about it? Your life for your body, sounds good?" She asked as the faunus scowled at her in a furious expression. "I thought not. Good choice though I hope your sun will take you openly, although really, your kind want's to make us you play things, yet your kind still won't return the favor? How rude."

Catherine said before punching the girl in the chest breaking straight through flesh and bones right into her heart. Or at least where she thought her heart should be. As the girl vanished in a puff of smoke.

"What the- _"Miss Arc behind you!_ " Her Ai shouted as Catherine sighed. She knew she was dead. As the knife tip pressed her neck she got cocky, she underestimated her opponent and now paid the price. She didn't think that the girl could clone herself as she watched the blade protruding from her neck.

She knew her semblance would heal that soon enough. As she prepared to kill the child faunus she- _VSSHHTTTT!_ The sound of cackling electricity filled the air as the human screamed.

* * *

Blake grinned fiercely to herself as her electric fist impacted the human woman. Her aura instantly went haywire as her semblance failed to heal here. Blake smiled as she removed the blade from the woman's throat before cleaning it on her pants.

The sound of crackling electricity filled the air as an electric shock filled her body. So I guess I will die today? How quaint. Catherine mused a thought popped into her head as she stayed her hand and spoke to the girl. " _Let's make a deal."_ Her target Catherine Arc said as she eyed Blake cooly her crystal blue eyes piercing her mask to stare into her bright yellow ones.

* * *

"But mom! I can't do this!" Jaune yelled at his bleeding mother who stared at him with eyes full of disappointment. Even in her dying breaths she still made him feel like he was worthless.

"Yes yes, you can Jaune! You have to kill me!" Cather said as she spat up blood onto her flowing evening dress as she looked to her son she felt her bile rise.

"Jaune you have _always_ been weak! You have always been pathetic and hopeless. You are a stain on our clan name, and you are unworthy of the title Arc. Should I survive this wound I will personally banish you from our clan and make sure you never return."

Catherine said as she stared at her crying child. The deal was made. Catherine knew that she couldn't kill the assassin before Jaune entered the room or at all now that she had no semblance. And even if she had her semblance, the fang assassin would take him as a hostage.

If so she would probably kill Jaune who would knowing him, would have likely surrendered out of fear of death. Only to be executed by her later as the fang rarely if ever left loose ends. Seeing this as unacceptable she made a deal with the assassin.

Catherine Arc's afterlife was already secured. So was that of her husband and _all_ of her seven daughters. Jaune was the only one in doubt. He refused to kill in his honor duels; he did not seem to like combat, he spent his days dreaming of saving people specifically the faunus and worst of all _Jaune was a coward._

He feared death! The greatest part of being a human was dying! It was the goal of their whole existence! And yet he avoided death like it was the pox! This decibel, horrifying cowardice was not only unbecoming of an Arc, and she would _not_ let it stay. The boy was a lover, not a fighter, and she knew how that would end.

He would spend his life chasing some silly dream of being a hunter that he would go and be a hero and go around saving people like some self-proclaimed white knight. And would probably end up dying on some moonless night due to falling on his own damned weapon if he was lucky!

If he was not luck and she knew he was anything but lucky Jaune would meet some faunus charlatan fall in love with her and forsake the battlefield altogether for pleasures of the flesh.  
Catherine shuddered at the thought of her son being a degenerate. If that happened, he would die of old age and not gain one moment at the great feast with the rest of his clan. That would mean an eternity without her son, and Catherine _refused_ to let that happen. As she looked into her son's eyes.

"Listen to me and listen well Jaune. I am _your_ mother Catherine Arc, and I hereby _banish_ you as a whole from clan Arc." She said as she watched her son's face turn to one of pure dread and loss as his eyes started to cry.

"I _forsake_ you and your _birthrights_ and scatter your dreams. You were never worthy of us, and you will never be. I will take your crest and break it before tossing it into the first and never letting it see the light of day again."

"Mother stop! Why are you doing this?!"  
"Because you are _weak!_ If you want me to stop, then you will have to kill me! Only then can you do something right in your _miserable_ existence."

As she continued the ritual of banishment she made a deal. The assassin would leave her son alone in return she would have him kill her. Thus making her mission complete and then hopefully making the boy see reason in his life and actually go forth and find _true honor_ and die a death worthy of his last name.

As she spoke, her son's expression grew more tormented by the second as she neared the end of the banishment speech. Should she reach the end without being slain, the assassin promised to kill her and leave her son alive.

Potentially even take him with her. At least the fang _might_ execute him in a fighting pit. Maybe he'll go to the afterlife after all? Her fears proved unfounded as the sound of metal cutting flesh filled the air as Jaune plunged Crocea Mors into her throat.

* * *

Blake was intrigued, as she watched the wailing boy kill his mother. The blonde boy cried to the heavens as his sword cut down his mother as he called for help. None was coming of course as the rest of his family was not there, and the staff of the mansion was currently in several pieces scattered about the manor thanks to her Gambol Shroud.

As she stalked over to the crying boy, she contemplated killing him. Blake was not a fan of promises to humans. Especially the main clans but this boy was innocent? She was thought as he cried petulantly over his dead mother's body.

She had no idea why she did what she did next but it happened all the same.

 _"You are not worthless."_  
She told the crying human child who looked at his bleeding mother who expired in his arms killed by his hands.

"All I ever wanted was for her to love me! To treat me like I was her son and not some disappointment! Wh couldn't she do that?! What's wrong with me!? Why can't I do anything right?" The human asked as Blake pressed her gun to the back of his head it would be a mercy killing he dosen't-

" _Not him. This one has a purpose."_

The _light_ spoke to her as he turned around crystal blue eyes full of tears as he stared up at her.

 _"At least you did that right,"_ Blake told the boy who looked up just in time to see her vanish into thin air as he held his parents bleeding from.

* * *

"Why do they keep attacking us?" Jaune asked as he stabbed a neck.

"No idea," Blake replied as she gutted a man. "I think it's the clothes we wear if I'm going, to be honest," Jaune said as he sliced a jugular seeing a bleeding man in a grimm mask falling to the floor.

"Your bunny hoodie is atrocious I'll be honest," Blake said shot another white gang member in the face. As the last faunus fell Blake sighed a bit of relief as she ended his life. The fang attacked them halfway through the fish market sent it into complete anarchy. Luckily enough the cops didn't show up so the mass of corpses needed no explanation for why or how they got there, then that was all for the better.

As she watched Jaune, she felt a bit of pride in him. Here was the boy she saw kill his own mother with tear filled eyes as he ended her life he had grown strong since then. Tall broad shouldered and determines. She knew he had a pst but so did she. As she eyed him a smile came to her face. It was nice to have a friend like him. It was nice knowing that no matter how bloodied you hand got there was somebody with more of it right beside you.

* * *

Jaune _hated_ his life. It was less than three hours before the clan war began and Jaune was _already_ miserable. As he walked into the cold Arcadian forest for the _first_ time in his brief existence Jauen had hit rock bottom. He had lost _everything._ His team was _dead_ , his mother was _dead_ killed by his own hands. Even if his own family condoned it, telling him it was an honorable end to her life he never bought it.

Jaune was _at_ the end of his ropes, he couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep every time he closed his eyes he was greeted by nightmarish images of blood and death that refused to let him sleep at night, and no matter how many times Roman told him to _take his pills_. Jaune refused as he finally stopped walking as he reached the end of his journey.

"This will do fine." He said as he looked at the small form of _Wyat._ As the boy presented his neck for _execution._ The pale, sickly kid Roman had _ordered_ Jaune to execute stood pactiently as he awaited his judgment. He was not a traitor nor had he disgraced his clan, he simply had early stage _wasting sickness_ an aura disease that nearly all Arcadians get. As he looked to the shivering feeble from of Wyat Jaune sighed internally he hated this life. He was the sole surviving member of his team still alive; all his friend were with dead or missing except Roman and Qrow which were more mentors than anything else.

As the boy bowed his head ready to be decapitated Jauene nearly threw up on the snowy Arcadian forest as the first fresh snow of winter fell all around him. He knew wasting sickness was without a doubt one hundred percent fatal. And a terribly painful way to die overall. It usually only happened whenever, and Arcadia who was on his pills left them for a significant amount of time _before_ going back to them.

Or when somebody took the pills for the first time in their later life and _not_ as a child. Either way, the body slowly broke down and led to a painful, ignoble death with almost no chance at an afterlife. As Wyat presented his anorexic neck to Jaune to end his life swiftly and painlessly. Jaune and enough.

"Wyat listen to me this is an order from your senior officer. I want you to go running into the snowfields and don't look back."  
"Sir? Are you telling me to get eaten by Grimm sir?"  
"NO! I am telling you to run as fast and as far as you can maybe get to the faunus kingdoms! Jus leave Arcadia Wyat! That's an order!"

Wyat looked at jaune suspiciously but obeyed as he sprinted away gangly limbs taking him across the snow Jaune hoped that he would- _FISSHTT!_ A red meteor slammed into the back of Wyat blowing him in two as the tall form of Roman came up behind him.

" _Sweet moon Arc!_ Where you plan on letting him run so you can chase him down and fight him later? Give him one last fight or something? I get it but don't scare me like that! I thought you were going to let him go! Either way, report back to base we muster in an hour. Clan Moulder won't kill itself you know?" Roman said as Jaune fell to snowy ground _finally broken..._

* * *

 _"Why a pistol?"_ Blake asked the human as he unearthed the small black box that he had been searching for after the fang attack. They were near the border of Vale, and Jaune had just finished digging up a short black box with an immaculately detailed silver revolver coverd in bright blue flames and skulls that appeared to be laughing adorned it.

"Arcadian tradition, we use these to commit suicide," Jaune said as he took out the strange revolver from the ground as he blew on it gently.  
Jaune said as he put the gun to his side, Blake froze. "Jaune do you plan on committing suicide?" She asked in an even voice as the blonde nodded his head.

" _Not today_ but if I fail in Vytal and I can no longer regain my crest I'm just going to end it then and there. Blake my entire life has been people telling me what to do, what to say, what to think but no more. That stops today, even If I can't choose how I live my life I will be _damned_ before I let somebody else tell me how to die." Jaune said as he polished his revolver in a gloved Hand. Blake froze as she sighed once and picked up her scroll.

* * *

"Why did you tell my team?"  
"You are their leader, they deserve to know if you are going to die soon."  
"Will you _stop_ me from ending my life?" Jaune asked the faunus girl as she paused for one second scratching her chin thoughtfully before replying.

"No. I won't. Your life is yours to live. How you chose to _live it_ or how you chose to _end it_ is completely and one hundred percent up to you. Whether or not I agree with it is irrelevant, I am not going to tell you how to live your life."

"Blake... I never really asked you this but do you remember when you convinced me that you were not a racist and that you said you killed men, woman, and children?"

"I always meant to ask you, you did that back then but would you ever do it again?"  
 _"Without hesitation,"_ Blake answered instantly making Jaune pause.

"You would cut down men, woman, and children without a moments notice?"  
"If I thought it would help my people then yes. I would kill them all over again without a seconds hesitation."

"But why? Why are you so convinced what you do is right?"  
"Jaune I am a follower of the light, a _true believer_ of the sun. I believe in our seven commandments, and one says as long you act with the light in heart you can do no wrong. I Believe I do what is best for my people, so I believe that I have _never_ done a true wrong in my life."  
"Then why did you say you came to Beacon to atone?"

"Because I _lost my way_. Jaune every time I killed a human I went and I prayed at the temple of the light in the white fang base. And every time I prayed I felt the light fill me with its love. I was warm and loved and happy and I knew that killing those humans was the _right_ thing to do. Then one day when I went to pray I felt _nothing._ You see unlike the others who merely prayed to the sun, the light spoke to me, and one day it stopped talking to me. I lost my respect for life and almost committed genocide. Something that I did _not_ think went with the teachings of the light, after that I vowed to change for the better, but my convictions remain the same. I have -  
 _"Faith."_ They both repeated at the same time. As they both smiled at each other.

* * *

"So that's the long short of it guys! I have a gun that I'm going to probably shot myself with if I fail in my Vytal plan and I'm not afraid to use it!

Jaune said to the gathered faces of teams RWBY and JNPR as he sat on his bed in team JNPR's dorm room. The news of a suicidal team leader and friend did _not_ go over well with his teams. Specifically, _Pyrrha and Yang_ looked ready to freak out when he told them that he planned to off himself if he feels he would not be able to gain back his honor.

"Don't worry guys I won't feel a thing! This thing was made to end a life of an Arcadian, the bullets will stop my aura, and I can die in peace. Now is there any questions?"

"Jaune, that is a _magnificent_ pistol may I see it please?" Pyrrha asked Jaune as his hairs rose on the back of his neck. As his partner sat on the edge of his bed with a completely blank expression on her face.

"Why do _you_ want to see my pistol?"  
"I just want to inspect it is all. Just a _quick look_ maybe put it somewhere for _safekeeping._ " Pyrrha said as Jaune noticed her unsheathing Mile. So that's how it's going to be? Jaune that as his partner brought out her sword.

"Safekeeping? What do you mean by that?"  
"I mean I would keep it under my or maybe Nora's s bed for its well being."  
"Why not _my_ bed? It's my gun after all."Jaune asked as Pyrrha finally dropped the act.

"Jaune you will _not_ be sleeping with that gun now hand it over. _Now."_ Pyrrha said as a low growl escaped her lips as her claws extended as she reached slowly for her weapon.

"She has a point Jaune. Just give us the gun, and it will all be over! No sweat right?" Yang asked as she tried to circle Jaune who in a move that surprised everybody drew his own sword and infused it with aura. Even with no semblance, he could still imbue his aura into his weapons.

"Pyrrha, Yang, everybody I'll be honest. I love you guys more than life itself. You are like the family I never had but always wanted. But if _any_ of you think for one second that you can tell me how to live or how to die then you have another thing coming."

Jaune paused he knew what was coming and it was a long time overdue. The lack of pills had been the tipping point, the suppressive medicine's withdrawal effects had not only included hallucinations but a marked increase in _aggression,_ as years of suppressed anger finally found their way to the surface.

" Listen up and listen well for I am only going to say this _once._ I am a human being, I am an Arcadian. I am _not_ you _Fucking pet!_ Nor Am I your _moon damned property!_ And I will be long dead in the cold hard ground long before I let somebody else tell me how to live let alone how to die!" He said as he saw his Partners beautiful emerald eyes glared at him.

"Jaune this for your own good! You are _not_ well!" Pyrrha said trying to reason with her troubled leader.

"Calm down Jaune! You just need to relax man!" Yang said as she tried to diffuse the situation.

" I am _perfectly_ calm. It's you who wants to take my damned gun that bothers me!"  
"Jaune do you plan to fight us?" Pyrrha asked as she eyes the leader evenly. Green eyes glistened in the afternoon light.

"If I have to yes then."  
"You can't beat all of us. You cant's face us all alone, _it's seven versus one so just quit!"_ Weiss said as she eyed him coyly making his seethe.

"Too bad for you he _isn't_ alone," Blake said as she stood up from the other side of the room and walked over to Jaune;s side. "I support him if he wants to die let him die. I guess it's _six versus two_ now huh?"

"BLAKE!?" Yang, Pyrrha, and Weiss all said at once before something else happened.

" _Make that five versus three!_ I stand with Jaune too. This is his decision to make and not ours!"  
"Ruby!?"  
" _Let's make ita good ole four v four!_ I'm with my fearless leader as well!" Nora said as she sang happily to Jaune as skipped to this side leave the four of them facing others.

"So this is how it goes down?" Yang Asked as she flexed her gauntlets as Pyrrha readied Milo and Weiss summoned glyphs. Ren tried to flank their sides, but Blake was on him like a bloodhound.

"Only if you make it a fight. You could just back down you know?" Jaune asked as he gave his friend one last chance to back down.  
"Not going to happen Jaune. You are _not_ in a clear head pace right now and need help." Weiss said making him chuckle.

"Thank you, Weiss cream. It's mc to see you alive and well."

"Do _not_ make me hurt you Jaune. I will if it's for your own good." Pyrrha said as she aimed her javelin right at his legs.

"Same here Pyrrha. Don't think because we're partners and you were some type of big shot in Mistral that I can't or won't break your pretty face in two. Same goes for you Yang. Don't think this will be easy or pretty for anybody alright?"

"Jaune, Nora stop this and think rationally!"

"Not really thinking here Ren!Just acting you know you could come to my side right teammate?"  
"Yeah Ren comes to our side we have pancakes and syrup!" Nora sang as she brandished her Warhammer with a palpable glee.

"I'm afraid I must decline. You do not get to make a decision this big without talking to us first."  
"So be it," Jaune said sowed glowed blue as Ruby unfolded her scythe Blake drew her sword and Nora smashed her hammer on the floor cracking it widely.

"Last chance _lover boy_ give up or _get hurt,_ " Yang said as her wings extended as her hair went a flame.  
"Same here, give up, and you _might_ keep your hair. _Goldilocks."_ Jaune said as Yang snorted a puff of flame at him in irritation.

"Jaune this is for your own good. I Hope you realized that as your _partner, friend, and mate_ I have _nothing_ but your best interest at heart. I Hope this a story we can laugh will telling our children about one day."

"Maybe? If you stop smothering me so we might be able to have some that is."

"Jaune be reasonable! Atlas can help you! We've studied human depression for decades! Arcadia hasn't we have medical procedures that can hel-  
 _"Nope!"_  
"Ruby I wasn't talking to you!"  
" _Nope!_ Jaune told you he doesn't want your help so nope!"  
 _"You are such a child!"_

"Nora think about this for a moment."  
"You had your moment Ren! Now either you'll be joining your queen or run away to maple town! I'd hate to _break_ your legs too!"  
"Be reasonable Nora!"  
" I _am_ reasonable Ren, after everything we've seen together I'm surprised it's not you who is on his side with me. Afterall you are the absolute _last_ one to throw stones at somebody that wants to commit suicide am I right?"  
Nora asked in the most severe tone Jaune had ever heard the dog faunus say as she readied her massive war hammer.

"So this is how it is?" Yang said as Jaune sighed."Guess so."

 _"So be it,"_ Pyrrha said as she took a combat stance as her side went into line as did her partners. It ended up as Yang versus Nora, Weiss to Ruby, Jaune to Ren and _Blake to Pyrrha_. As the opponents found their marks a rifle aimed, a gauntlet cocked, a blue sword swung and a grenade fired as their room exploded as team JNRB took on them PYRW As their dorm exploded into the light...

* * *

"Now this _is_ unfortunate," Roman said as he looked forward twirling his cane in one hand. "Roman Torchwick surrender now and you will not be harmed."

Roman was still too dumbstruck to think straight as he swore to the moon above that the very air in his warehouse seemed to rip in half as a giant red portal appeared in it. It was something straight out of a bad Vacuona horror movie as reality was ripped apart in from of him.

Things got worse as the figures stepped out of the portal.

From left to right there was Raven Brawnwren, Qrow's angry twin who was a damned seven-foot tall dragon with obsidian claws and wings, next to her was apparently one Summer Rose an alpha wolf and who seemed to be, wait... Is that _Kalii Belladonna?!_ THe hell is she doing here!?

As he looked at them, he glanced at his scroll as Neo sent him a message. "There in thirty seconds! Hold them off!"

Roman smile as he looked to his opponents, there he was Roman Torchwcik versus Raven Brawnwren, Summer Rose, and Kali Belladonna!? He just had to hold them off for thirty seconds, and he had the home court advantage with nothing but a gas stove, and industrial size meat grinder and the best sense of fashion this side of Mistral as his face began to grin. _"Vi Play my music."_

* * *

 ** _AN: Yeah that was a rough chapter. Sorry about that. Next one will be action and plot so look forward to it! Also Roman gets to beat some serious ass so look forward to that! Until then have some lore from the perspective everybody'favorite faunus nation Atlas!_**

* * *

 **Decoding... Decoding... Decoding... Acess granted! Welcome doctor Malroque! Here is your updated status of Atlesian operations for your research and development!**

 **The Atlas outreach program or the free colony initiative is going as planned. The plague toxins that destroy crops and end wildlife are working as designed. The Stuttgarter plan is working masterfully and full credit to you doctor for advising and deploying it's three stages.**

 **As you know stage one is currently being done to all colonies near the Atlesain border, after the destruction of their crops and wildlife the Atlas outreach program will step in to offer them assistance in return for building a temple of the light in their settlement.**

 **After which stage two begins. We have found the best way to convert humans to the light is by using their young. We will then demand that all human children attend a service for the doctrine of the flame once a week in order to get meal rations. Which are only given by the church conveniently.**

 **After three months of this most of the free colonies are completely dependent on Atlas for their survival we will then initiate stage three of the plan. We demand that the colony turn over all of their orphaned children to us for a better life in Atlas. Most of the time this happens without incident. These children will be sold to _loving_ fauns families as mates for their children. This also has the added bonus of stimulating the economy so there is that to consider as well. **

**As always we prefer males but females are acceptable. After this, we will depopulate the colony until it can no longer sustain itself before we annex it as a new Atlas frontier. This plan has worked flawlessly so far and he hopes it will continue to do so into the future. We expect a total collapse of over half of the free colonies before they present their government to Atlas authority. We regret to inform you that many other nations are still passing anit-human laws, however. We will try to usurp this through diplomatic means though. We do not need humans having an increasingly negative image of us after all.**

 **State of Arcadian Clans and progress to overall Arcadian annexation.**

 **Clan Arc. Infiltration 4% completed the head of the Arcadian main clans proves to be a tough one to infiltrate. They are to honor bound and fanatic of their moon to be even remotely considered a stable ally. Infiltration will continue as scheduled, however. **

**Clan Herscher. Infiltration _6%_ completed. The human clan responsible for diplomacy is proving to be remarkably easy to infiltrate and subvert. We expect total capitulation in the next two decades putting us a full half decade ahead of schedule. **

**Clan Eschen. Infiltration 2% completed Clan Eschen proves almost impossible to infiltrate and subvert. Blatant anti faunus tendencies and sheer hostility prevent any agent form getting close. We expect they will need to be dealt with by force. Warning, their expertise in biological warfare cannot be overstated. Before we move on clan Eschen we must make sure the entirety of the rest of the main clans are securely in our pocket or destroyed. Until then no action is to be taken on them until after the brewing clan war is over and the geopolitical state of Arcadia stabilized.**

 **Clan Locar. Infiltration staus 12% completed. The human clan responsible for their religion and our continued survival is proving to be an amiable target for subversion. The moon demands that humans are tolerant of others faith and the preachers and priest of the moon are more than open to discuss the ins and outs of the religious views in a friendly and hostility-free manner. Progress is slow but progress is steady. Possible assimilation in around four decades. **

**Clan Moulder. Infiltration status 89% completed. This is our crowning achievement if I do say so myself. Clan Moulder is by far the most important Arcadian clan to have at our disposal. Ther mastery of metal is so far beyond even our brightest minds that their simplest toys can put a fully functioning paladin class combat system to shame. They are also responsible for over eighty percent of Arcadia's total manufacturing output. Specialist Lerane is to be condoned at getting their Fabricator General in her quarter.**

 **Thier marriage as the humans call it should be the defining factor in solidifying our power for days to come. Capitulation expected imminently. NOTE: It has been shown that the fabricator general's younger brother is currently a fourth year at Beacon academy for hunters, along with the errant Arc heir. Getting them to our side is now a top priority. We will contact specialist Schnee to observe and if need be act on our behalf. Luckily the younger brother is already collared by a snow leopard from a prominent family. Alice ReinSchnee. This will make our lives significantly easier.**

 **Atlas field reports filed by specialist Capek. Glory be to Atlas. Capek signing off.**

 **: END TRANSMISSION.**


	12. Utopia 2

**An: Start.**

* * *

"Give in peacefully, and you can spare yourself from any further harm." The dragoness told Roman who blinked done before twirling his cane.

This was _not_ what Roman had expected when he rolled out of bed this morning. He had planned to wake up preferably next to the _decomposing_ body of a female faunus preferably of the _alpha cat variety,_ only to have Neo put a trademarked Vacuoan cigar into his mouth so he could start the day off right. Now all of those things _did_ happen which was great, but then _this_ happened. It was as if Roman had stepped into the wrong door in his warehouse and ended up on the set of a bad Vacuoan sci-fi flick. The red portal, in reality, attempted to mock the laws of nature as Roman stared numbly into it.

" **Left to right: Raven Brawnren, Dragon, Summer Rose Alpha wolf. Kali Belladonna Alpha cat. Recommend severe caution."** His AI _VI said_ as it analyzed the three interlopers in front of him. It took the AI less than three seconds to fully analyze their abilities and come up with a plan to defeat them, as a wave of knowledge flooded his eyes as it sprawled out the relevant information in front of Roman's face. As Roman stared blankly into the three alpha faunus before him.

 _"I'll be there in thirty seconds! Hold them off!"_ Neo _said_ vai scroll as Roman put his away before turning to the ladies. "Now ladies there is no need for violence! I'm sure we can come to a more beneficial resolution yes?" Roman asked the woman as he took in his surroundings.

He was on the second floor of one of his warehouses, where he had been about to leave for the day only for a glowing red portal, in reality, to take his mind elsewhere. Surrounding the human was a large number of gas stoves lining all sides of the warehouse and one _industrial sized meat grinder._ This was the dining room, so that was common.

"Surrender Torchwick; this is your last warning." The dragoness said as Roman put a hand on his chin rubbing it contemplatively for a second before speaking.

 _"Nah. Don't feel like it._ You can surrender though! It _might_ make you leave her with more than one wing if you do. _Might_ being a keyword though." Roman said he eyed the dragon who drew a long red sword. The other two faunus also drew weapons as Roman sighed.

"You animals never learn do you?" He asked as he twirled his cane at them. A smirk came to his face as he sneered the women. "Vi play my _music,_ " Roman said as the rousing drum beat filled his ears. "~ _Down pretty ladies...~"_

"Suit yourself." She said as she instantly dove towards him in a brutal forward attack.

 **"Block!"** _Vi_ _yelled_ as Roman instantly gripped _Melodic Cudgel_ tight as he parried the faunus attack before grinning at her viciously.

 _"Why so violent!?_ Why can't we just talk this out?" Roman asked as he parried the attack with his cane he briefly grunted under the dragons pressure before turning the cane to the side swinging the momentum of her blade into the ground.

The dragoness gave a cry of frustration as he sword was plunged into the ground, that instantly turned into one of pain as Roman raise an Aura infused fist to her face relished the abundant amount of spit he got from the punch before raising his cane smirking once and firing point-blank into her face in a shot that sent her flying backward. _BANG!_ His cane fired once as a red meteor slammed into the purebred sending her flying backward in a cloud of smoke.

"I go you!" A chirpy voice yelled as the allure of whit followed by a flood white rose petals enter his vision. Roman narrowly avoid being dissected by a pair of extending sword with what appeared to be serrated edges on their sides with a whip-like core, as he jumped back word. "She's fast!"

Roman swore aloud as the familiar looking alapa wolf went to attack him again. " **Move your cane 45 degrees!"** His Ai _V_ said as Roman tilted his cane catching the wolf mid-sprint only to catch her up the wolf flipped in mid-air, a feral grin came to Roman face ber he took hold of her head and slammed it against the meat grinder.

As she shouted in pain Roaman reached forward taking the _lit_ cigar out of his mouth and slamming it straight into _her eye._ A _fisht!_ sound filled the air followed by the smell of sizzling flesh filled the air as the woman shrieked in pain as he ground his cigar into her vulnerable flesh. " _~Do you dance? Do you dance? Do you dance quick?~"_

The faunus cried in pain as Roman gripped her shaking head whipping the dead cigar from her face and _backhanding_ it against the hard metal of the meatgrinder. The faunus dropped her swords and grabbed her head as it struck the metal wall with a loud fleshy _clang! C_ ourtesy of a flat aura infused hand from Roman before Roman got a better idea. This faunus was wearing a long white cape. Something that Roman despised.

 _"No capes!"_ Roman yelled as he gripped cape before slamming a fist forward and turning _on_ the meat grinder and tossing her cape _inside of it._ The faunus gave a startled cry as to she Romans suspicion about the death traps that were capes hers proved to be affixed to her outfit and was dragging her into her death. As the fast faunus screamed aloud as she was dragged into the crunching metal teet. She _was_ fast but nowhere near that damned Rouge Servitor's level of speed. I wonder what the hell happened to it? Romana asked as the wolf was dragged into the gnashing teeth of the grinder.

 _"Raven!"_ she shouted aloud as the metallic teeth of the grinder got closer and closer to her head. A flash of red came as a sword cut her cape in two saving her life. **"Behind you!"** _Vi_ yelled as roman dipped back barely avoiding a twin dagger attack for the alpha cat as he gave her a grin before pointing his cane to her stomach and firing once. The face she made was comic gold, as he eyes widen in shock, fear then pain as Roman shot her in the stomach sending her flying away. She exploded into a ball of fire as was sent flying into a gas stove. She cried aloud as she crashed into it sending its nozel flying as a whooshing sound filled the air.

 **"Warning gas detected,"** Vi _said_ as Roman took note of the invisible gas filling the room.

 _"You bastard!_ " The dragon roared as he dove towards him in a black ball of rage.

" _Predictable,"_ Roman said aloud as Vi gave him the precise movements of the dragons attack. It was a driven piercing strike meant to stab Roman right through his heart, a good attack if he was going, to be honest one that would if it hit definitely kill him. _IF._

As the dragon attacked Roman simply stays still not moving an inch as the tip of her crimson sword grew near it happened. The dragon faltered. Roman knew of all faunus dragons hated killing humans the most. And most would shy away from it at all times, as he watched her tip fail.

" **This one's attack falters! It's a ruse!"**

Too easy Roman thought as he sidestepped her thrust as she lost her heart mid-stride, _"Never hesitate."_ The thief said as he hooked her leg in a brutal swing before bringing his can down on her forehead making it burst into blood. And crashing into the recovering from of her bloodied companions _"~No romance for me!~"_

"Its been fun ladies but I simply _must_ be going," Roman said as the sound of shattering glass filled the air as Noe applied by his sorry a vicious snarl on her face as she viciously eyed the ones who _dared_ to attack _her_ human.

" **Warning. Gas levels critical, caution advised."** Vi said as Roman sneered at the faunus.

"Don't you run Torchwick!" The dragon swore to him Roman smiled as he sniffed the lifted cane as aimed it at the woman.

 _"Word up,"_ Roman said as he fired once igniting the gas and sending the warehouse up in a titanic fireball...

 _"That was great!"_ Roman said as he and Neo jumped from building to building while the cool Vale air filled their face. The warehouse was a smoldering ball of fire and smoke and while it was _unlikely_ they had seen the las of those faunus Roman could always dream right? The night was still young! He thought as they both enjoyed the nice cool ar as the ran across downtown Vale...

* * *

This was _not_ going to be a long fight. Jaune knew that from the very beginning as they new teams squared off in his dorm room. It had taken them less than five minutes to get their sides in line, as the two lines teenagers finally reached their breaking point, the battle began.

It was a _messy, brutal battle_ even from the beginning it was almost _guaranteed_ to be a short, brutal affair. As they squared off, a gauntlet cocked, a grenade fired and a sword swung as the battle was on.

 _Instantly_ Ruby took out Weiss. The smaller girl was tackling the snow leopard as she bum-rushed her with all her strength sending them both into a scattering piles of limbs across the room.

As she tackled the heiress, her sister exploded into Jaune's side, her gauntlets propelling her forward in a fiery comet of rage and violence. She was met by an incredibly and if Jaune was to be perfectly honest _entirely_ unwarranted happy face of Nora. The two girls squared off as Yang launched herself into Nora in a fiery meteor of anger and fire.

The girl responded by laughing gleefully and charing her in a potentially sugar-fueled attack as she blasted towards her. As the two collided, as _seeker_ _missile pink_ met blood red as a fiery comet of anger and frustration met a joy-filled hammer. Jaune was reminded of the old Arcadian saying of _what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?_ As Yang cocked back a brutal arcing fist as Nora swung her hammer freely.

As the girl swung her hammer low catching the dragon in her shins, making her give a startled gasp as Nora swung upward taking the dragon of her momentum. In turn, sending her into an uncontrolled tumble before slamming her hammer directly down into the dragons midriff before firing it eliciting a _terrible_ cracking sound as she drove the dragoness through the floor.

There was a pain filled cry from Yang as the dog faunus smashed her through the dorms floor as it splintered viciously. As the dragoness was forced into the wood flattening her wings before she pulled a trigger and the hammer _fired._ " _~I'm queen of **this** castle!~"_

 _BANG!_ A terrible explosion filled the room followed by the sound of cracking ribs as Yang's aura flashed and failed as she cried out in pain while Nora _cheered_. Jaune found the answer. _The unstoppable force gets booped._ Jaune thought as Nora slammed Yang into the floor as he turned to his opponent.

Jaune was already sprinting he knew his opponent and knew time was of the essence. As he swung his aura infused blade horizontally Ren easily blocked him with his twin bayonets taking his hit in full as Jaune smirked internally. Ren was smart; he knew Jaune was an Arcadian. He had been raised and trained by Arcadian's so he would _always,_ _without fail_ fight with a sense of honor and purpose. So he adjusted his attacks to the assumption.

And to be fair, it _was_ a correct assumption. Jaune had been trained by one Roman Torchick who at that time was one of the most honorable fighters in all of Arcadia. He _despised_ dirty tricks, confusing opponents, hidden weapons and anything that was not honest up front combat.

Now Ren was right to think Jaune would fight with honor but what he was not expecting was that unlike most Arcadian's Jaune had _two_ mentors and not one. And his other mentor imparted a very _different_ style of combat to the young man. While Jaune _was_ indeed trained by Roman Torchwick, he was also trained by _Qrow Brawnren._ And while Roman went to the Arcadian Academy, Qrow was an honor's grad from as he put it _the school of hard knocks._

A.K.A. Qrow taught Jaune the practical and very useful art of the Qrow Brawnren's fighting school for _swashbucklers and vagabonds!_ A long and complicated set of rules meant for fighting and _triumphing_ against superior opponents and making them wish they were never born. And rule number one of the Qrow Brawnres Schools when you fight you fight to _win._

As Jaune grinned viciously he channeled his aura into his foot bringing it up before smashing it down on to Ren's foot. Jaune _felt_ the bones break in the young man as the swan faunus screamed in pain Jaune's grin took an incredibly new level of viciousness as the Faunus darted his head forward as Jaune sneered at him.

As the faunus dodged forward to Jaune, he channeled all of his aura into his fingers as he broke the grip on his sword and _poked_ Ren in his eyes. Jaune's sneer reach new levels of viciousness as he felt the swan's sensitive membranes shudder as he jabbed his fingers into his eyes making him scream in pain as he fell backward. The faunus screamed in pain dropping the grip on his guns for just _one_ second letting Jaune do what he needs to get done.

As he gripped one of _Storm Flower,_ Jaune instantly put its barrel under his chin grinning once as he pulled the trigger _. RAt! TAT! TAT!_

The gun fired rapidly bright green round slamming into the young man's throat causing him to scream in pain as Jaune forced him back into the dorm before a distinct metallic _clicking!_ The sound filled the air signaling the gun had run out of ammunition. Not hesitating for even a moment and not wanting Ren to regain his balance, Jaune ripped the gun out of his hands taking the first gun and slamming it in _bayonet first_ into the chamber of his second gun.

Wrestling with the stunned faunus for a brief moment Jaune forced the combined guns under his throat before pulling the trigger on the clogged Storm Flower. The gun gave a _horrible_ cry as its barrel began to glow orange before it exploded into a bright ball of shrapnel taking Ren's aura into the red along with _most_ of Jaune's fingers with it. The swan gave one final scream of pain as the explosion forced him back into the room leaving him in a crumpled heap on the floor.

As he shook the bloodstained stubs on the hem of his shirt. _"FORE!"_ A happy, energetic voice yelled as Jaune tuned just in time to see Nora hit Yang with her hammer in a brutal uppercut swing that sent her through the roof. Jaune grimaced as the hammer welder revers her grip on the dragon sending her up and _out_ of the team JNPR dormitory in a pile of broken wood and tearing scales.

As the dog faunus sent the dragon flying straight up into the sky bursting a large hole in the dorm room. Jaune never celebrated as he turned his head to the one fight that _actually_ mattered.

There were four fights happening simultaneously in the team JNPR dorms, but out of them only one really mattered. And that was the fight between Pyrrha and Blake. You see any of the opponents could potentially take on the entirety of the enemy team on their own. So when they fought, it was for all the dice.

* * *

Pyrrha knew _not_ to underestimate Blake as she eyed the infuriating cat faunus desperately wishing it was back to the days when she was just thought to be a racist. When the girl was a nuisance at _best_ and a passing irritant at worst. As the cat girl stalked her in a clam circle. As Pyrrha saw the catgirls eyes grow to the size of dinner plates as her pupils dilated to entirely unnatural sizes. Both of her faunus ears worked in tandem moving in small circles and acting like a miniature version of a radar dish as they checked each and every last sound in the dorm.

Blake knew she had _one_ chance at this. Pyrrha was no simple opponent. If she wanted to defeat her, she needed to be quick, and she needed to be efficient. As she eyed the Mistal even one mistake would be the end. As she took out _Gambol Shroud_ as Pyrrha aimed _Milo._

I have _one_ advantage. Pyrrha thinks she knows my semblance, but she only knows the half. She thinks I can _just_ teleport she does not know I can leave a clone behind me. That means she won't be expecting the second strike. Blake thought as she dashed forward.

What a _simple_ ploy! You think you can trick me into overextending myself before you attack me from my legs, don't you? How quaint. Pyrrha thought as she aimed her rifle elsewhere. Come on, come on, where are you? She thoughts Blake rushed her Pyrrha's guard was thrown off as the girl refused to break attack speed as she rushed her.

Is she really charging me?! Impossible! Blake is no fool! She knows she can not hope to win a straight-up fight with me! What is that girl thinking!? Pyrrha thought as Blae refused to back down from her attack. As the cat faunus charged Pyrrhe grew more and more confused as it appeared the thin girl had suddenly found a death wish, and if she was that willing to fight in one on one Pyrrha would be glad to grant it to her.

If you wish for an honorable death so be it. I shall be more than happy to oblige! Pyrrha thought as she brought her shield down in a crushing arc directly onto Blake's head. Only to grimace in pain as she heard the loud cracking sound of _something_ shattering entered her hearing as her shield made contact with.. nothing?

Pyrrha was shocked as the Blake she once saw disappeared in a purple cloud leaving nothing behind but rapidly diminishing purple smoke."What the h-AHHH!

Pyrrha cried as knife suddenly struck her neck with the force of a meteor.

 _"Too simple,"_ Blake said as stabbed down into the Mistrali's neck driving her blade right into the are the spine connected to the brain. It was a _perfectly_ timed drop from plan walking as Balked appeared right inside the so-called champion's guard as drove the tip of _Gambol Shroud_ right into her necks vulnerable spine. The girl cried out in pain before swinging her shield backward in a desperate attempt to get whatever was attacking her to stop. The shield came back with the full force of a wrecking ball as Blake deftly dodged it gripping her shoulders and using her body as a fulcrum to swing down to the girl's feet.

" _Clumsy,"_ Blake stated as she dropped down and initiated the standard White Fang protocol for dealing with superior combatants, it started in her legs. Blake slashed at Pyrrha's Achilles tendons slicing through her boots and making the girl cry in pain as yet _another_ clumsy shield strike came as Blake _easily_ dodged this one before stabbing her in the back of her leg right behind her knee. The tiger cried out in pain as she dropped on her knees as Blake delivered the _coup de grace_ as she struck down Pyrrha's neck sending the girl into an unconscious heap on the floor as she glared at the room.

"And you call yourself a _champion_ , _you're pathetic!"_ Blake snarled at her before delivering an aura infused boot to her face making the champion gasp in pain as she fell backward in a heap, as Blake unceremoniously stepped over and _on_ her unconscious body as she glared at the room.

Jaune was smiling as he surveyed the room. His partner was unconscious knocked out by Blake who now stood over her triumphant and sneering balefully towards her, as she put a dark boot the tiger's neck before _forcing_ it down and snarling at the down pure breed before spitting spitefully on her unconscious form, Jaune heard her whisper the word _pathetic_ before walking over to him. Nora was standing proudly where the hole that had once been Yang allowed fresh sunlight into the dorm as Ruby finally finished dealing with Weiss.

Ren was still unconscious in the back as the still conscious friend came together. They won, but it was a ta steep cost, and one that might never be repaid. As Jaune had thought. _"I need to see the nurse,"_ he said as his fingers bleed openly...

* * *

"So is there a reason I'm wasting my time with you damned animals or am I just getting tired in my old age?" Roman asked as the glaring form of Mercury snarled at him. It was midday and Roman was doing one of his absolute _least_ favorite activities. Waiting for Cinder to get back from wherever the hell she goes on her daily errands. At least Neo was with her so she wouldn't do something _too_ crazy. But that left Roman with the unfortunate job of _babysitting_.

"Hold your tongue _human!_ We are waiting for Cinder to arrive before we discuss the next steps to our plan. Until then calm down." Mercury said as his silver wolf ears rose in irritation as Roman sighed once lighting a cigar and taking a long drag from it.

"Oh? _What's this?_ _Did the puppy grown_ fangs? Does he not remember the last time you tried to mouth off to me when I broke his snout? Or does this dog need another trip to _obedience school?"_ Roman asked as the wolf snarled once as stooped looking at the holographic maps in the warehouse's bottom floor as he glared at Roman.

Mercury growled at Roam taking two steps towards him threateningly.

 _Too easy_ Roman thought as he grinned internally at the young alpha wolf's stupidity.

"You need to learn some _respect_ human! Don't think I've forgotten what you did to me last time! And if you think for even a _second!_ That you are getting away with that then you are mistaken!"

"Mercury, did you eat lunch today?" Roman asked as the faunus was caught _entirely_ off guard by the question as his grey eyes blinked numbly at Roman for a second before he finally answered him.

"Uh... yes? Yes, I did eat why are you asking me _human?_ "

" Because you got a little something in your teeth and it's been bothering me for the last few hours."

"Really? Where?" Mercury asked as he tried to lick his teeth.

"Wait a second you're just getting it suck in more, let me help," Roman said as he stood up and walked over to the wolf as he smiled broadly."Jezze what did you eat for lunch anyway?" He asked as he looked at the wolf's pale chin grinning wickedly.

"I ate a sandwich why?" Mercury said completely unaware of what was going on as Roman went to help him with his _problem_.

"Because there is something huge stuck in your teeth! And when I say huge I mean _huge!"_

"Wait, what? What does it look like?!" Mercury asked as the faunus began to panic as Roam gripped his cheek.

"It kind of looks like _a foot is stuck between your teeth."_ Roman snarled as Mercury's eye's turned up in confusion.

"What? That doesn't make sense."

"Yeah, it makes _perfect_ sense. There is a _foot_ stuck in _between_ your teeth. What's _not_ to make sense about that?" Roman asked as the wolf looked on in confusion.  
"I don't get it. How can a foot be-

 _WHAM!_ Mercury howled in pain as Roman gripped his head and tossed on the floor striking it hard against the ground, before slamming an aura infused shoe into his teet knocking _half_ of them out and sending the wolf sprawled backward.

"There we go! It was _my_ foot after all! Aren't you glad I'm such a pal?" Roman said as the wolf spat out large wads of blood and teeth.

"Is that a _fang_ I see there?" Roman asked as the young wolf spat out his teeth.

" _You bastard!_ I'll kill you!"

"Come on then wolf boy! If you think you can take me bring it! I'll show you how to play dead!" Roman said as he cocked his cane as Mercury snarled at him.

"Now _boys_ we are _not_ here to kill each other are we?" The cooing voice of Cinder said as she walked into the meeting room. Followed behind by Neo and Emerald. The later of which instantly went to her bleeding yelping friend as dipped his bleed face in both hands.

 _"Mercury!"_  
The young beta cat said as she sprinted towards her down friend, sliding into his panting form before cradling him in her arms before leveling a piercing, _for her_ glare towards Roman.

" Look what you did ot him! You are a _monster!_ " The girl shouted to Roman who merely shrugged as aimed his cane to the ceiling.

"Eh he had it coming anyway, he never knows when to shut his face and besides," Roman said as he snuffed out his cigar as the last rich taste entered his mouth like a sweet night breeze. Before lighting another one taking a puff and turning to the red-eyed cat. "I'm _not_ a monster _I'm an Arcadian._ and that's _worse._ Although to be fair you would have _no_ way of knowing that so I _guess_ I can forgive your ignorance on this matter."

"Cinder are you just going to _let_ this happen?!" Emerald demanded of her employer as her fox ears shot ramrod straight as she paused for a long second before turning to Mercury.

"Mercury _stop harassing Roman._ " She finally said through gritted teeth as Roman chuckled and Mercury groaned. "Cinder that's not fair!" Emerald shouted as Roman gave her a chuckle.

"Cinder that's not fair!" Emerald shouted as Roman gave her a chuckle.

" You know what they say _Em_ right? About life and fair?" Roman asked as the cat hissed at him.

"No I don't know what they say _Roman_ , and I honestly don't care!"She shouted as the thief merely smiled at her as his light green eyes pierced into her red ones.

 _"Little bitch says what?"_

"What?"

 _"Exactly,"_ Roman said as he smiled smugly as Emerald hissed at him as Neo giggled lightly at her embarrassment.

"Enough. Everybody today we are here to discuss our _actual_ plan. The _destruction of the caste system and the liberation of Arcadia."_ Cinder said as Roman finally gave them some attention.

 _"Finally_ you're talking my _language!_ " He said as he pulled up a chair as Neo teleported onto his lap. Roman felt the familiar weight of his second as she wiggled into his lap before settling down and smiling smugly up at them. Her mismatched eyes and white faunus ears flicker in perpetual amusement as he gave her a chin scratch that made her pur in joy.

"Well, at least you are listening." Cinder as she began to talk.

* * *

"Everything hurts." The pained voice of Jaune said as he laid in the Beacon infirmary beds. As it turns out an all-out fight in the dorms is hard to miss and luckily miss GoddWitch arrived soon after the battle to see the remains. Jaune missing over half of his fingers. The remaining ones reduced to bloody stumps that bleed freely.

Ren was slammed into a wall his aura in the red and a damaged windpipe. Wiess was _somewhat_ ok. Ruby had tackled her with _Cresent Rose_ and taken down the faunus before she could launch any of her dust shenanigans. The _Vulf_ got _lucky_ and got her by surprise and ended up getting a wrestling match that while she _theoretically_ should have lost due to the strength difference, as it turned out Weiss was not that physically strong either as Ruby had beaten her with the but of her weapon using its momentum to knock the heiress unconscious and bludgeoning her into submission.

Pyrrha was the _worst_ of them. As her lose to Blake was a painful ending for the champion. When Blake hit she hit hard. With the weight of a dust plane as Blake struck at the champion's most vulnerable spots and nerve endings. She would need much time to recover before she was in fighting shape.

Nora was practically dancing on sunshine, even when Miss GoddWitch gave her a death glare that could chip paint of a building the young dog faunus simply smiled and gave her a double thumbs up sign making the disciplinarian sigh in frustration as she levitated the wounded teens to the infirmary.

And as for Yang... When she eventually _did_ come down. She put a six-foot hole into the Beacon grounds as she slammed into the earth making an almost comically duplicate crater on the ground that resembled her to a tee.

As for the rest of his team, well the ones that picked his point of view they were mostly fine, Jaune was, as usual, the worst of all injury wise and the nurse never stopped reminding him of it.

"Of course it _hurts._ You blew off half of your fingers! Did you expect it to feel good?" The raccoon nurse asked as her blue eyes regarded him skeptically as he sighed and let her continue to bandage his hands.

"No, not really," Jaune admitted as the nurse nodded once as she continued to bandage him. A door opened in the infirmary as a familiar steaming mug and a leopard in green walked inside. " _Headmaster."_

" _Mister Arc,_ I see you are enjoying the medical facilities here at Beacon. I'm sure they pale in comparison to Arcadian facilities but I'm sure you will find they suit your needs just as well. Though I do wish you would _stop_ becoming such a regular here though."

The tall man said as he pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed while the nurse finished bandaging him.

"Yeah well, you know they saying about Arcadian's never backing down from a challenge right?"

"Oh I know more about Arcadia then you could think of," Ozpin said as the nurse finally finished bandaging his hands.

"There! All done, just wait a few days for your semblance to return and you will be right as rain!" The nurse said as Ozpin nodded to her once.

"Thank you, Kirara. That will be all."

"As you say, headmaster." She said before she ducked once and bowed out of the office as Ozpin took a long sip of his coffee before his silver eyes turned to Jaune and made him shiver.

"Mister Arc, do you wish to tell me what happened in your dorms?" The tall faunus asked as he pulled up a plastic white chair and sat down next to him.

"We had a _minor_ disagreement within our team, sir."

"A _minor_ disagreement put four of my best first years in the hospital and left one without _most_ of his fingers?"

"Maybe it was a _major_ disagreement?" Jaune said as Ozpin sighed as he took another sip of his coffee as his tanned cat ears flicked in a way that seemed to be melancholy to Jaune as he drank his coffee.

"In all honesty, I am not surprised. I honestly expected a disagreement of this... _magnitude_ to develop much sooner. The fact that it has taken this long is a minor miracle. And one should always be thankful for minor miracles I suppose. Isn't that right miser Arc?"

"Yeah? I guess so?" He said as the man nodded once and took another sip out of his mug.

"And to think it took something as small as this to start it off," Ozpin said as the leopard drew out the small silver skinned weapon still polished with its blue skulls that covered the pistol in front of Jaune's face.

"It is to my knowledge that Arcadian's use these guns to commit suicide when they believe their honor is irrevocably compromised. Is it true that you were planning on using this for suicide mister Arc?" The leopard said as he eyed Jaune evenly in the infirmary bed.

"Not now sir no," Jaune said as he eyed the old faunus evenly as his blue eyes met his light green one the man sipped his coffee once and spoke again.

"Mister Arc I would have you know that suicide _is_ a crime and I could technically have you committed to a mental ward it I felt it necessary. I do not intend to commit you though, not only because I have _no_ doubt that your _friends_ of _less_ than stellar reputation would have you busted out and you would be most likely working with our enemies the next day but, I have _long_ _since_ lost the right to tell _anybody_ when to die. If you decide to die then I _will_ let you but I _must_ ask you some questions first." The leopard said as Jaune felt his heart rate rise as the man eyed him coolly.

" I would usually tell an Arcadian in your predicament to go and seek his end in an honorable fashion! But that would be a _wast_ e. And I do not _waste. Not anymore_. So I will ask you a few _simple_ questions, so please answer honestly though since you are an Arcadian I doubt you know how to do _anything_ else.

"One, do you eventually plan to commit suicide?"

"Yes, sir. If I can't get my crest back then I-

"Then you what mister Arc? It is rude to leave a man in limbo you know?"  
"You know what headmaster? I just had a revelation." Jaune said as he raised his stubby bandaged palms to his face as his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"An _epiphany_ mister Arc? Those are rare indeed. Do share with me what you saw. If you are comfortable enough that is." The headmaster said sipping his coffee barely contain the smirk on his face as he did.

"Sir I've lived my entire life living for others. When I was little I lived my entire life for my mother's sake, when I killed her I lived life for my clan's sake. And after I lost my clan I lived life for my crest's sake. But after all that I just realized something very important."

 _He's taking the first steps on the journey to self-actualization_. Ozpin thought calmly as he drank his coffee in a way that could only be considered as _smugly_.

"Sir I'm _tired_ of living my life for the sake of others. I don't want to live my life for anyone but my self! I was lost when I came to this school stuck in my ways of reclaiming honored for a clan that doesn't even care about me?"

"I don't want to do that anymore sir. I spent so long trying to live up to an expectation that others gave to me I never stopped to ask myself what it was that I wanted. What I am."  
"What are you mister Arc?" Ozpin asked even though he already knew the answer.

"I am Jaune Arc of clan Arc. I am a hunter in training in Beacon Academy. I am an Arcadian and I am _not_ a damned pet! I am _nobody's_ property and I _refuse_ to be treated as such! I forgot what I was once But I will never do so again. And if my teammates do not like it then Light take them!" Jaune said as the man fought his smile.

"Do you still _value_ the lives and safety of your teammates and friends?"  
"More than you can know."  
"Would you kill yourself _knowing_ that if you do so it put those members in jeopardy or in _any_ way threatened their safety or the successful completion of a mission?"  
 _"No._ I Would not, their lives matter _much_ more to me than my own. I will do _everything_ in my power to keep them alive. There is a responsibility in leadership and my own needs will _always_ come second to that of my team."

"That is _good_ to hear Mister Arc. that is very _good_ to hear.' The old man said as he sipped his mug again.

"Your teams _cannot_ be combat ready as they are. Team fights are _not_ uncommon but ones like this? Five members in the infirmary one missing limbs even if they _will_ grow back and one almost sent into the lower _atmosphere?_ That is unacceptable."

"Mister Arc you are all talented students and you are all great potential hunters and huntresses in training, And I will _not_ sacrifice you. So to maintain team effectiveness, you will be given _a new team."_

"A new team? Sir, I do not understand?"

"I am splitting your teams _RWBY, and JNPR_ based on the ideals they choose. Your new team will be you, _Ruby Rose, Nora Valkyrie,_ and _Blake Belladonna._ Led by you Jaune Arc."

"The _other_ new team will be Yang Xiao-Long, Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren. Led by Miss Nikos. Your new found team, _JNBR. Team Juneberry_ Led by you will be residing in the former team JNPR dorm rooms, so you need not move your things."

"Followed by Team _WYPR_ or team _Weapon_ who will be residing in the former team RWBY dorm. These will be your new teams starting immediately, so I _do_ hope you all get along. Mister Arc do _not_ make me reorganize your teams again. I'm _already_ running out of names, and stretching this one did _not_ help."

* * *

"Would you _please_ stop trying to kill each other for five minutes?" Cinder asked as she tried to explain her plans only for her subordinates to be continuously baited and the subsequently maimed by Roman Torchwick. The human was infuriating at the best of times.

He knew how valuable he was to Cinder's operations and he knew the precise amount he could get away with without triggering a retaliation. Even if she did chose to fight him she was not sure she could win.

Oh, she could beat Roman Torchwick in a fight. She just knew that the odds of it were not in her favor. He was a skilled combatant and knew how to win against unfavorable odds. He was a match for her, and that was not something that came easily, while Mercury and Emerald were skilled in their own rights, Cinder knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt that if it came down to it, Neo would be wearing their animal parts as Pelts in a moments notice.

Cinder's fangs grounds against her teeth as she looked at the small faunus girl who was sitting comfortably in Romans lap with a disgustingly smug expression on her face as she eyed Emerald cockily after she just managed to steal her weapon _again_. Not counting that this it was now the _sixth_ time Roman had pickpocketed her only to reveal what he had done so give her wallet back then do it all over again. And honestly, it was starting to lose some of its novelty.

Cinder needed to get Roman under control and _now_. She had considered seducing him, but his blatant and ludicrous racism against the faunus made that task almost impossible. And his skills as a terrorist master made him a man she could not afford to be on his bad side. At least not now when their plans were so close to succeeding. Mount Glen would happen in a matter of days all they needed all she needed to do was keep her subordinates in line and bring Roman Torchwick to _heel._

The humans irritating tendencies _blatant_ disrespect and sheer _dismissal_ of Cinder had pushed the faunus woman to the breaking point and she _would_ make him come to heel. At first, nothing short of a blood red collar with the words **Property of** wrapped snugly around his smug infuriatingly pink neck and his equally infuriating green eyes locked away in a permanent submissive look reserved for when he _dared_ look at his betters, would have satisfied Cinder, but now? She did not _need_ a collar. As Cinder had found Roman's _one_ weakness. As a smug grin appeared on her. All men have a tell Roman, a _weakness_ a _chink_ in their armor, and I _just_ met yours...

* * *

"This sucks," Jaune said as he walked more like hobbled out of the infirmary. It had been a half a day since the new teams were formed. As he finished rearranging the formerly team JNPR dorm into the brand new team _JNBR_. Or now the _official_ team _Juneberry_ dorm. So far his new team had taken the news _well_. Jaune was given a new partner with _Ruby Rose_. As the young _Vulf_ seemed hesitant but in the end appeared to be overall pleased with the arrangement, even going so far as to personally assure Jaune that she would be the best partner ever. And the odd thing was Jaune believed her.

Ruby _despite_ being young was honest brave and self-sacrificing. These points were self-evident when he first meets the girl in a large crater in the Beacon courtyards and were hammered home in their time lost in the woods. More importantly, she was one of the _only_ faunus in this school to treat him respect and not some level of pity. The others only being, Nora, Ren and from his limited interactions with her the bear Coco Adel. As he wandered the hallways of Beacon.

Meanwhile, Blake and her new partner of _Nora_ were off to a somewhat _rough_ start. And while Jaune did _not_ want to be labeled as being stereotypical and say the two were opposites, but... they were _literally_ cat and dog and their interactions so far were only proving that point with a passion.

On the other end of the questionably named team, Weapon things were not going so well for the teen faunus. Yang had _not_ taken the news of being separated from her younger sibling well, Weiss looked shocked until she made finally remarked of getting a leader _worthy of her place_ that sent ruby into a spiral of self-doubts.

Nora seemed indifferent stating that she was on the _best team ever!_ Her words, Blake merely shrugged calling Jaune leader once before then going back to waiting by his bedside. Ren looked irritated but said nothing and Pyrrha was still KO'd so it didn't really matter what she-

 _OMF!_ Jaune gasped as he walked into something warm and _incredibly_ soft, it was like walking into a living cloud made of velvet and satin as he saw a pair of gorgeous _smolering_ yellow eyes regard him in surprise.

"Watch were you're going bet- _human?_ " A surprised voice said as Jaune saw a tall wolf with silver hair grey eyes, wearing a silver shirt and black pants as the wolf cocked his head questioningly at him.

"Cinder are you ok!?" Another faunus a cat this time with mocha colored skin and blood red eyes asked as her green ears perked up in concern.

"I am quite fine Emerald, but your concern is noted and appreciated." A voice that sounded like it was cut straight from delicate silk said as Jaune thought he heard his heart stop.

There in his arms was quite possibly _the_ most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was tall about his height with _perfect,_ immaculate pearly skin. She wore a type of red satin dress that seemed to _laugh_ in the face of conventional physics, as it clung to every inch of her perfect to be snugly resting on every corner, curve, and end of the perfect hourglass figure sticking jealously to every last inch of her body yet somehow obfuscating it entirely in the process.

Looking up she had long bright flowing black hair that seemed to be cut straight from onyx but was smooth and as silky as fresh silk, a modest pair of perfect size breasts that made Jaune flush as he looked at them, then came her eyes. _Her eyes!_ Jaune had never seen such beautiful, captivating eyes before. The stared and looked at him as if he was either the _bravest_ man in the words or the most _foolish._ As he held her gaze he noticed the adorable pair of orange fox ears that topped off a pristine being he knew as Cinder.

As he stared into her eyes they attempted to burn holes in his head. Jaune held her glare as long Arcadian lessons kicked in as he met her gaze inch by inch _refusing_ to back down or blink, as he held her enchanting gaze a beatific smile came to the kips as her fox ears rose up in anticipation.

"Are you going to hold me up all day or are you going to let me down so I can thank the one who caught me?" She asked in a voice that nearly made his heart stop with it silk like quality.

"Of course! I"m so sorry _Cinder_ was it?" Jaune asked stuttering as he let go of the drop dead gorgeous woman who chuckled in a way that put his hairs on edge as she stood up free form his grasp. His hands already were regretting the departure of the immaculate skin of Cinder as she eyed him carefully.

"You are a human are you not? And an _Arcadian_ from the looks of it. Tell me why is an _Arcadian_ here at Beacon? I noticed you have _no_ crest so I am guessing you are here for your atonement or glory? As those appear to be your only options in you are not for your redemption." Cinder asked as Jaune felt his heart race.

"I"m here to be a hunter! It's what I've always wanted to become one!"

"A hunter? But why here? Surely you could have gone to the _Arcadian Hunter Academy_ _mister?"_

"Arc! Jaune Arc and I-

"Excuse me did you say _Jaune Arc?"_ Cinder asked as her eyes widened to near dinner plate sizes as she looked at him like he was a tasty morsel and her hungry predator.

"Uh yes? My name is Jaune Arc. Formerly and _hopefully_ in the future of clan Arc Why do you ask?"Cinder's smile turned into a new height of Beatific. As she reached out a perfect hand on his neck and cupped his chin.

"Nothing significant Jaune, I was just wondering if you could show me around Beacon? I am quite new here and would absolutely love if you could give me a grand tour if you will?" Cinder asked as she licked her fans.

"Sure! I could do that!" Jaune said as he felt this heart racing as Cinder put an immaculate pearly hand to his neck and gripped him tightly making him gasp.

" _Perfect,_ here is my scroll number I will call you later Jaune of Arc. Until then _take care."_

* * *

Cinder was practically smiling at this point as she eyed Roman wickedly all men had a point of no return. Even the single most jaded criminals had something they clung to. As long as they were still sane they had a weakness. Something that gave them drives and to Roman that was his _friends,_ people who he gave his utmost trust to. Luckily for Cinder, there were quite few of them, as ROman kept a relatively small circle of confidants. Something Cinder admired in the otherwise infuriating human. She knew Roman's friends were limited but he would move heaven and earth for them.

As she looked at Roman she knew Roman was strong at least physically speaking and while she knew he was _somewhat_ intelligent he was sharp as a knife in his mind when it came to scheming and stealing. But there was _one_ thing that about Roman Torchwick that made her smile more than she ever had before. Roman Torchwick was _withering_.

He was a _shadow_ of the man he once was. Cinder did _extensive_ research on the human _partner_ in her venture and after careful research and decisive digging she finally broke through a fraction of the damned Arcadian data cores and knew of the Roman _before_ Vale. She learned about Roman Torchwick of clan _Torchwick._ A relatively small but prosperous mining clan in the Arcadian sphere of direct control.

Cinder learned of the _strong confident, cocky_ soldier who _existed_ to honor his kind. Then he was a _great_ soldier a _true_ leader of men! But now? Now he was a _wraith_ , gone was the once _loyal determined, optimistic_ young man, replaced with the _cold,_ _angry, bitter, depressed_ human in front of her. Roman was once a great man but now? He was failing and fast, life away from his clan and _years_ of his slow transition from master thief to _infamous_ and wanted _terrorist,_ had drained the man of most of what he once was. Now Roman was on his last legs and his partnership with her was his desperate last-ditch chance at atonement.

So far the _only_ other living creature he seemed to give a damn about was the infuriating faunus Neo, other than that any and all other life was collateral meant to be used and spent as needed. And that was by far and above one of the most _unhealthy and codependent_ relationships, Cinder had _ever_ seen. They were a strange pain really Roman and Neo. CInder had _no_ idea what the small _Off Breed_ fauns had done to worm her way into Roman's heart but it had succeeded splendidly. Now where ever the human went the faunus followed and he trusted her with his life.

A _terrible_ mistake in Cinder's opinion as she _knew_ who Neo was. Hell _everybody_ south of Arcadia new of _Neo Politan_. A wanted murderer, criminal and assassin, her crimes were as heinous and detailed as the sun was bright. And her body count was nearing such legendary proportions in rivaled that of Cinder's own _mistress_. What made this funny was Roman still thought he and Neo were _partners_ when nothing was further from the truth. In reality, Roman is her _property._

She might not use a collar but Roman was Neo's _property._ She had marked him with her symbol seared into his flesh long ago signaling Roman belonged to _her_ no one else. She was infatuated with anybody who would not only hold her in high esteem but _not_ care about her particular _hobbies_ and did not mind the constant sight or smell of dead bodies hanging in the air. They were truly a strange pair, _Roman Torchwick,_ and _Neo Politan._ The _Terrorist and the serial killer._

* * *

Cinder had thought that getting under Roman's confidants was a waste of time until she learned about _Jaune Arc._ A young human Roman and took under his wing in Arcadia. He seemed to care a great deal about the boy's safety and the latest interaction with the young man had left him in obvious turmoil. Something that his assistant, if you would call her that had picked up on and was acting _extra_ bratty about.

As she remembered running into the clumsy blonde human in Beacon even before she sniffed the _intoxicating_ scent that humans give that makes them like candy to faunus _especially_ alphas plans were already forming in her head. Roman was an Arcadian he valued the lives of his friends more than other, and that meant all Cinder needed to do was fine said friend and put a _squeeze_ on them.

At first glance, this was impossible since the only other lifeform that ROman allowed within ten feet of him that he did _not_ have any immediate plans to murder brutally was Neo. But after finding the Arc? Cinder had _options_ , she could make him cry, make him bleed and suffer beyond mortal imagination to keep Roman in line and in the past she _would_. But now?

After all the personal insult and _blatant_ disprect Roman had shown her? Oh no, not anymore, she had something _much_ more personal in mind. Roman might be able to free a captured Arc, or might even say torture _built_ his character.

Arcadians were animals in heart they called the caste system horrific? A _gross_ misunderstanding of one of the most efficient and _fair_ systems ever created. It _might_ _potentially_ and quite honestly _temporarily_ disadvantage others in their society but it was light years better than their so-called _meritocracy_. But she digresses, Jaune was a young man of mating age, she could _already_ imagine Roman's shocked and horrified face as she dragged a humiliated and broken Jaune in front of him parading him about with a bright red collar on his neck. The thought of which made her _grin_ as she licked her fangs at Roman.

"What are you smiling about _Cindy_. Someone _finally_ decided to make you fixed?" Roma asked as CInder bit back her rage as she eyed him.

"Not at all Roman _dear._ I was just contemplating on somebody I met in Beacon. He was the _most_ handsome young gentleman I have seen so in a while if I do say so my self."

"Oh? Can somebody stand your presence longer the tow minutes without killing themselves? That's a shocker." Roman said as Cinder glowered at him.

"Roman I _was_ considering pursuing a romantic relationship with this young fellow. So I would like it if you showed him a modicum of courtesy. He may be a bit younger than me, and by all means, that makes me-

" _A_ _bitch_ _in_ _heat_?" Romana asked as Cinder _finally_ lost it. The _constant_ insult, the endless _banter_ of this foll of a human had gone too far! As fire shot from her hands and her eyes bled flames it was time to teach this human his place!

Instantly flames exploded from her hands as her eyes went aglow as she glared menacingly at the indignant human who merely shrugged his shoulders in response as he pointed his cane at her and cocked it once.

" _Anytime_." He said as she noticed his _assistant_ was no longer in his lap.

" _Emerald_!" The familiar voice of Mercury shouted as Cinder turned to see Emerald frozen stiff as the small Neo put a sword to her neck. The cat fauns too petrified as Neo pushed the tip of her weapon deeper into her flesh drawing a thin red line of blood as the cat whimpered.

Cinder took a deep breath. Any battle now would only serve to weaken their forces. As she calmed down.

"There is no need for further violence." Cinder stated as Roman gave a humorless laugh to the alpha fox.

"Whatever you say, Cindy, if you want to burn off some stress with something other then your hands let me know ok?"

"Roman? Are asking me to take you to bed?"

"I would _love_ to take you to _my_ bed," Roman said as Cinder glared at him fire returning to her eyes before the strangled gulp of Emerald filled the room as Cinder finally stopped and sighed.

"Look things are tense, but I have something that we all want."

"Whats that? A choker for your cat?"

"No Roman I have _our_ enemy."

Cinder said as she punched a button on the table as the bright words **PROJECT** **UTOPIA** spelled out in a bright blue hologram.

"The hell is this?" Roman asked as he gave his full attention to the hologram as Cinder chuckled.

" _This_ Roman my _dear_ is what we are fighting with all of our might to avoid. My associates let me introduce you all to our collective enemy project **UTOPIA**. Ambition by Atlas so grand and so terrible that if allowed to succeed will be the end for not just most of the faunus but the end of Arcadia and human independence as we know it."

"Stop stalling and _talk,"_ Roman said in a clipped tone as all traces of humor left his voice as he leaned forward elbows on the table. His assistant skipped over at him wiping Emerald's blood on her white leotard as she got to his side an equally serious look on her face as Mercury checked on his heard the I'm ok. Form Emerald before continuing.

"Project **XC** - **70** codenamed **UTOPIA** is perhaps one of the most beautifully masked attempts at _mass genocide_ in the _history_ of Remnant. If it succeeds, it will be the end of us all."

"As you know the faunus society operates under a caste system and it is-

" _Batshit_ _insane_ ," Roman added ina s Cinder paused clicked her tongue once and kept on speaking."Yes, Roman has a point. Our caste system does have some _minor_ flaws that people are not quite satisfied with at the moment.

'"Leave it to Cinder fall to say slavery is a _minor_ _flaw_ ," Roman said eating the glare form Cinder as her eyes burst into flames as he kept talking.

"People don't want to be fucking slaves _or_ raped all their lives. Who'd have thought?" Roman said as Cinder growled at him as he cocked his cane in response as Neo drew her sword. Cinder growled once and continued.

"In the next few weeks, Atlas is going to go on international tv and announce the completed and _total_ dissolution of the faunus caste system."

" _WHAT_!?" Both Mercury, Emerald, _and_ Roman shouted at once as Cinder smiled beatifically at them.

"Yes you heard me, a certain doctor _Malroque_ will go on tv saying that the caste system is a bygone and archaic system that _needs_ to be destroyed so Atlas will be the _first_ to dissolve the caste system and install something called a _democracy_ in Atlas."

"What's a _democracy?_ " Emerald asked as she cocked her head at Cinder questionably.

"Imagine the _single_ greatest cluster fuck your pretty little mind can comprehend then imagine it _ten_ _times_ worse," Roman added as Cinder nodded actually agreeing with Roman for once and went on.

"Colorfully put but _yes_. They will install a type of government where the people would all get a vote on their leaders, their representatives, the laws that they enact and so on and so forth."

"That sounds _amazing_! Why would you be against that Roman!?" Emerald asked as the human look at her with what might be honest sympathy from his light green eyes.

"Because here's the thing about democracy you _don't_ know about. You see democracy is without a doubt the _best_ form of rulership that has ever existed; the problem is for to be the best it has to _work_. And _nine times out of ten_ _democracy_ _doesn't_ _work_! It _always_ without fail! Will be corrupted and polluted with greedy men and women who think nothing of their people and only exist to fill their coffers!"Roman said as he spat on the ground in disgust.

"I Know you don't like me kid but _trust_ me. I'm an Arcadian I _know_ all about this stuff." Roman said nodding to their leader to keep talking as Cinder went on.

"The first projects they will _vote_ on is the _C-V2_ initiate and the addition of _servitor_ units to the Atlas outreach program. Out of these projects, C-V2 is by far the worse. This project will be the first attempt at a dust powered solar satellite in space, not from Arcadia that is." Cinder said already seeing Roman's mouth open as he nodded once.

"Arcadia _technically_ has a monopoly on all solar resources since the faunus kingdoms have no space flight technology until now! This may seem to be a simple recourse collection mission, but it is something far more _sinister_. As Atlas has come across some _intact_ pieces of Arcadian technology mainly from Clan _Eshin_."

Cinder said smiling slightly as Roman did a spit take as his eyes widened to near dinner plate as she saw a look of _abject terror_ filled his vision.

"Yes, Roman I meant the main Arcadian Clan of the very same." She said as Roman did the symbol of the moon on his chest, dotting the individual fragments with his finger before kissing them as Neo looked worriedly to him. As Emerald and Mercury looked down nervously.

"When this satellite reaches elliptical orbit it will experience an unfortunate _accident_. Where it will suffer a critical malfunction falling into the lower atmosphere and _exploding_ , in low orbit unleashing a _special_ kind of dust to the planet below. This is a new type of bioweapon designed by Atlas to _destroy_ the caste system and it will. By killing _every_ Beta in Remnant."

There was a stuttering of voices as the also groups of terrorist and criminals all gagged as even Cinder grimaced.

"Well kill is a _strong_ word, the dust will spread through all of Remnant working its way into every bit of food, water, and air infecting it. It will gradually make every last Beta faunus sterile and cause them to die off. After that, it will affect humans."

Cinder watched as Roman leaned forward as a feral snarl appeared on his face."It will alter human physiology first killing _every_ human female and making it so then the only males will survive; it will then make it so the remaining humans can no longer survive without faunus help."

"After this, the remaining faunus will start what they call project **UTOPIA.** After the demise of the caste has begun, there will be mass panic as birth rates drop for no apparent reason."

"After this, the remaining Beta's will _eventually_ die off leaving a world of only alpha's, pure breeds, humans, and _Vulfs_." Cinder said as Roman finally could no longer keep silent

"That does _not_ make sense! How is this in _anyway_ even remotely sustainable!? Even if they do this, the caste system exists for a reason! No slaves means no one to make their crap! How do they plan on supporting themselves let alone overthrowing all of Arcadia!? Even if you killed _every last_ human female the men would _never_ let that slide, it would be the great war all over again! And the kingdoms would get their collective teeth kicked it!" Roman said as Cinder sighed as she took a moment to gather her thoughts before continuing.

"The answer is... Well, _I no we!_ Do not know... Our data files we gathered on this data are _corrupted_ leaving most of there plan obfuscated from our sight. So far all we can glean are the _effects_ of their plan and it's repercussions. Not what they intend to do afterward _or_ why. All we know is that it will happen sometime after the Vytal festival but before the yeard ends. That gives us a time frame of up to _five months_ or as little as _six weeks_." Cinder said as the four members of her audience looked on it horror.

"I know this seems bad-

"Of fucking course! This does _not_ seem bad this _is_ bad! Cinder! We are talking about genocide on the largest scale the world has ever seen and you are calling it a little bad the hell is wrong with you!?" Roman shouted as he slammed an aura infused fist on the holograph table denting it as sparks from its side.

Neo looked _actually_ worried as she eyed the group back and forth her eyes flickered in what had to be panic, it was the first time Cinder saw her express an emotion other than _confidence_ or _lust._

"Cinder I _hate_ to agree with Roman but you seem oddly calm about this," Emerald said as Cinder sighed once.

"Make no mistake my friends I am _not_ calm not at all. But I know how we can beat this."  
"How? No more games Cinder. This just became the big leagues were dealing with. Give us a plan and do it _now._ " Roman demanded as he glared at her balefully.

"Easy Roman, I already have a plan in motion to stop this. Well to fair my _employer_ does. Though since I am your boss, she is your boss by default."

Since _when,_ are you, _my_ boss?" Roaman asked as Neo flashed her scroll to her. **_"Or mine?!"_** The mute _Off Breed_ asked as Cinder clicked her teeth in annoyance.

"I am your boss because without me in less than a year all of you will be dead or in a damned collar so if you do _not_ want to end up as corpses in the earth or submissive sex toys listen up!" Cinder yelled as Roman spat and Neo snorted but otherwise remained silent.

"Now many of you may not know this, but after the great war, there was a specific contract forced upon the four kingdoms, not by the main Arcadian clans but their military, the A.D.F. It stated that if the faunus _ever_ let their governments get out of hand or lost control of their countries, the Arcadian Military would step in to _take control_ of the situation. This is known as the third provisionary condition int he faunus surrender."

"Wait for a second, how the hell do we make things so bad the damned military will step in?" Roman asked as Cinder flashed him a beatific smile.

"Simple Roman we have the faunus kingdoms _declare war on Arcadia."_

For one _perfect_ moment, Roman's jaw dropped almost to his knees as Cinder wished for all the world she had a scroll to capture his flabbergasted face. It was like somebody had told him he had been pardoned for his may, many crimes against humanity and welcomed back home. As he stared stupefied at her.

"Cinder, I'll be honest here, I know I don't have a very high opinion of the faunus but to declare war on Arcadia? They would need to either be suicidal or just plain mentally retarded. And as much as I hate to say this most faunus especially pure breeds are pretty sane."

"That is where _we_ come in. You see our _organization_ has been working _tirelessly_ for years to begin to destabilize the world. Our most recent success was the failed colony of mount Gleen. What was _supposed_ to be Vale's first major expansion end up being a slaughterhouse as the Grimm struck them down. After that, we have been working tirelessly for our nest goals one the _breach_ of Vale and most importantly. The Crowning Jewel of our achievements the _fall of Vytal._ "

"I'm hearing a lot of the word _we_ recently, and as far as I know you are not referring to anybody in this room so who the hell are you, aka _us_ working for?" Roman asked s Cinder glared as him baring her fangs.

"Worry not Roman dear our employer has _nothing_ but your best interest at hearts. And trust me when I say she is _especially_ fond of _you._ In fact, I'm sure if you met here you would have to fight the urge to pray for forgiveness."  
Roman glared at Cinder as he debated shooting her on the spot. Roman knew when CInder was lying and what she said sounded like the most significant load of bullshit he had ever heard her say which was saying a lot. But for some reason, neither Roman or Vi could find even the faintest hint of a lie in her words as he glared at angrily.

"How we will get the Arcadian military to attack is simple. We will continue with our plan for the breach. Roman, you will be going in two days for Mount Gleen. There you will wait for a week before delivering the train to Vale. Remember to arm The electric, magnetic pulse bomb _before_ you hit the walls. We want maximum casualties on this and the town calling for help will diminish that."

"You got it," Roman said in what the _first_ modicum of respect Roman had _ever_ shown her. Maybe the potential genocide of his species was getting through to him? Who knows with humans, so backward with their views.

"After that, you will be given into the most likely custody of general Ironwood. At that point, you will be held on his flagship until Neo will free you during the fall. The purpose of our sabotage of Vytal is simple really. If we do, this well Vale looks _weak_. And if Vale looks weak with an n Atlas fleet nearby there is a near _guaranteed_ chance Atlas will attack to _safeguard_ the citizenry of Vale. Leading to an occupation and _eventual_ annexation of the country."

"But that would cause a war! Vacuo and Mistral would _never_ allow Atlas to grow like that unchecked! If they did that they would bog the word in a messy long war! How is that productive?" Emerald asked as Roman finally opened his eyes.

"It's genius. Cinder you are a _genius_! Think about it kid! If Atlas starts a long drawn out war what happens? People die, in the _millions_. They are killed in battle, they starve in their homes or are displaced and die to exposure! Either way all that increased misery will cause-

"It will draw the grim" Mercury said as he finally saw the light.

"Exactly! It will make the Grimm numbers increase in size, and they will _eventually_ threaten Arcadia!"

"While the Arcadian Defense Force will use this as a justification to _intervene_ in Faunus affairs disabling the kingdoms military and this time _occupying_ their leadership. And the installing their own version of leadership instead."

"That means no more caste system!" Emerald said as her cat ears shot up in anticipation.

"Exactly the Arcadian government does not allow for a caste system. They will set up a meritocracy, and with the new combined recuse of the faunus kingdoms I have guaranteed confirmation they _will_ overthrow their government." Cinder said as Emerald spoke out again.

"But what if Atlas wins the war before the Grimm can mass in numbers? If they win the war can they challenge Arcadia and win?" The young girl asked as Cinder paused.

"We have run the situations a thousand times. The only way for Atlas to beat Arcadia in a war is with the help of one of the main clans. Specifically _clan Moulder_. Needs to be on Atlas's side for them to stan a chance at victory."

"What if they get this _clam Moulder_ on their side? What then?" Emerald asked as Roman gave her alow chuckle as Neo lit his cigar.  
"Kid let me tell you something about clan Moulder. I _know_ those mechanists well. They are some of the toughest bastards out there, and they absolutely _despise_ the faunus. Have you ever seen a _fabricator general!?_ He's more machine than man! They spend all their time replacing their organic parts with mechanical ones and can't stand looking at fleshy humans and they despise the faunus for being like a human as worst! No way they go to the enemy side. Trust me, kid, I know clan Moulder, I've killed there men, if you can call them that. They will _never_ go the faunus side in a war."

"So it all works out for everybody. Well what are we eating for lets get to work!" Roman said as lit a cigar as he grinned wickedly.

 **AN: It's begun, untill the nest chapter.**


	13. Sisters Keeper

**: Here it is! the next chapter of Endangered species! The story kicks in here so get ready!  
** **ps To address some comments I'll be honest I was struggling with where I wanted this story to go. It changed directions _a lot_ and I'm sorry for that. But as of now, I have found a _somewhat_ stable direction and an ending for this tale so stay tuned!**

 **pss To address some comments about continuity I must say I apologize drastically for this but _nothing_ has been retconned as of yet. I have a bad, terrible, habit of writing something in that I might not touch on fo _r_** **several chapters at a time, but still fully intend to work into the story at a later point, basically if I wrote it in its cannon no matter what unless I strike it from the story in one of the chapters so sorry for any confusion that has caused you.**

 **psss To the person who said to not get discouraged trust me the only thing that can stop this fictions is a bad internet connection or an angry wife. That or the stellaris expansion whenever that thing drops, so until then this fic aint stopping.**

 **Until then Enjoy.**

* * *

"Is there _anything_ you would like to say in your defense?" The furious glare of miss GoodWitch asked the assembled team Juneberry as the four students sat covered in food debris.

Apparently, there had been a food fight of monumental proportions in the cafeteria, and now she had to clean up the mess.

"We're really sorry?" Jaune said as he flicked off a stray banana peel form his cheek as he grinned at the cougar faunus who glared at him.

"I should have your entire team in detention for a month, but the headmaster in his _infinite_ wisdom has a mission for you in his office. Report there post haste before I change your mind." Glyna demanded with a steely glare as the assorted Team Juneberry nodded their head quickly and scampered off.

" _And take a shower!_ You all smell _horrible!"_ Glynda chastised the retreating students as they sprinted away from her and to the headmaster's office.

"Really children! How can they dent concrete with food?!" Glyna question herself before sighing once and levitating the fallen pillars up to start fixing the wrecked cafeteria as she levitated a broken table in mid-air as a shrill scream filled the room-

"AHHHHH!" The sound of a feminine cry filled the room before the form of Yang smashed into the ground making denting the concrete as the dragoness slammed into the ground with the force of a meteorite.

"Where am I?" Yang asked as the dragon stood on shack legs her once proud hair now tarnished with what looked like maple syrup and pink food coloring.

"You are just in time to help me clean _your_ mess Miss Xiao-Long," Glynd said as she tossed the girl a broom as the pure breed sighed.

 _"Just my luck,"_ Yang grumbled s the two woman began to clean the devastated cafeteria.

* * *

"Ah, team _Juneberry_ just who I wanted to see." The headmaster said as he sipped his coffee as he took in the students in front of him.

"You had a mission for us, sir?" Jaune asked as the human step up to the headmaster his blue yes seeking questioningly into the old leopards' green ones.

"Why yes I do and may I say it is good to see you on your feet again mister Arc. Do try to stay out of the infirmary will you?" The leopard asked as he pushed a button on his desk as a blue hologram of a large mountain spread out of it.

"Have any you heard of _Mount Gleen?_ " The headmaster asked as a thin smile spread across his lips.

"The failed colony sir?" Blake asked as she looked not the hologram curiously, absentmindedly swatting a wad of dried pasta from her hair, while simultaneously fending off her partners attempts at eating said pasta with an annoyed backhand.

"Very astute miss Belladonna. This was a colony that was attempted to be established many years ago but was since overran with Grimm. Recently there have been strange reports of movement through the are and I would like team Juneberry to explore, to see what is going _bump in the night._ If you will."

"Why us headmaster? Why pick team Juneberry out of all the other teams in the school?" Ruby asked as her _Vulf_ ears flicked up in curiosity as the old faunus smiled.

"Simple, I think this mission to be _below_ the notice of the second plus years but _beyond_ that of the normal first-year teams. And since your team holds half of the most valued first years I am sending you off to investigate. Are there any question?"

"What can we be expecting once we arrive?" Jaune asked as the human glared at the hologram of a destroy city warily.

"You can be expecting Grimm activity in the _horde_ numbers. Though the exact amount of Grimm there is unknown we expect there to be well over a hundred or more. So do to the high-risk factor you will be assigned a teacher _escort_ for this mission."

"So our mission is to investigate the city check for anything unusual and return here?" Jaune asked as the faunus nodded his head once.

"Yes, that is the gist of it although even with a teacher the amount of Grimm may prove to be _unwieldy,_ so I am _offering_ you the ability to invite a team to help you with this mission. You may invite _any_ first-year team to assist you. Perhaps a team that had held some of your _former_ members?" Ozpin asked as he granted the children the opportunity for an olive branch.

Jaune grimaced, he wanted to make peace with his friends, but he had no idea what the rest of his team wanted. Surprisingly enough their answer came from _Nora_ who bounded forward skipping to the headmaster's desk and speaking for their entire team.

 _"Nope!_ We don't need those party poopers anywhere near us right now! Team Juneberry is the strongest first-year team for a reason after all!" Nora declared proudly sticking her ample chest out and grinning ear to ear.

"I agree. We are more than capable of handling this for ourselves." Blake said as agreed with her partner earning her a happy nod an ear flip from the dog faunus. As the two had a victory moment the other member of team Juneberry stepped up to give their opinion on the matter.

"I think we can do this all on our own! _What about you Jaune?_ " Ruby asked as her silver eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as her ears flickered excitedly.

" There you have it, professor. Team Juneberry is _more_ than capable of handling this mission on our own. We need no help." Jaune said as the headmaster sighed deeply into his palms.

"You should not let your hubris blind you mister Arc. You may feel like some bridges are now broken forever, but I assure you that even the most strained bridges can often be mended by a simple _apology._ It is not too late for you, any of you. I suggest you bury your hatchet with team Weapon and discuss your problems."

"There is _nothing_ to discuss sir. We made our choice, and they made theirs." Jaune said with a hint of anger in his voice as he turned away from the headmaster as his team followed suit.

"Do not let hate blind you mister Arc. True friendships are a rare thing in this world, and they should be cherished. Maybe if you just gave them a chance to speak they might surprise you?"

"If they want to talk they can come to _us_ ," Jaune said as his team stepped into the elevator as the doors closed Ozpin sighed deeply as the doors closed and took team Juneberry away.

"Some things won't be solved by arrogance," Ozpin muttered under his breath as he turned outside to see the large Atlesian battleship flying proudly over his school.

"At least those things will be gone momentarily," Ozpin said glad that the Atlesian fleet would soon be away from the town in two days time so they could provide aerial support for a hunter attack on Grimm nest.

Why the whole felt needed to be away, Ozpin did not know, but only a token force would stay behind to guard the city. "As long as James keeps his toys away from my city," Ozpin said as he eyed the ships warily.

* * *

"Is everybody packed?" Jaune asked his team as Ruby and Blake finished packing their stuff for the trip to mount Gleen. They had been giving the last day off to pack and gather their things. As the two girls nodded their fished packing, they brought their luggage out of the dorm rooms to go to the loading docks.

"We're going to kick but fearless leader!" Nora sang happily before Jauen stopped her. "Nora, can you hang back for a minute? I need to talk to you, _alone._ " Jaune said as Ruby and Blake shrugged their shoulders and left their teammate and leader alone in their dorms.

"What's up Jaune-Jaune? How can I help!" Nora said her dog ears wagging happily as Jaune smiled at her. Jaune knew what he needed to ask was going to sound bad and decided to waste no time and go for it.

" _Nora, you're a alpha aren't you?"_ Jaune asked as the girls smile instantly hit zero as she fell flat. As her constant energetic mood fizzled and _popped_ as she stared at her leader oddly.

"What are you saying Jaune-Jaune? Of course, I'm a beta! I'm just like Ren!"

"Nora, I _saw_ what you did the other day. You took on Yang, a _pure breed dragon_ in a one on one fight, where you not only matched her pound for pound, but you _crushed_ her in a matchup of pure strength. Somethin that _no_ beta should be able to do. You don't mean to tell me that you are a regular beta after that do you?"

"Jaune I _am_ a beta. Trust me I would know If I was an alpha. And as for Yang I just knew how to deal with her. She's not exactly _unpredictable_ you know?" Nora said as Jaune sighed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to tell me now or even if you don't want to. I just want you to know that I am here for you when you need it and you can trust me with _anything_ ok?" Jaune asked as the dog faunus smiled at him as the two stood up and departed to the lading zone.

* * *

"~ _Team Juneberry! Team Juneberry!~ We're the greatest! Just you see! ~Team Juneberry! Team Juneberry!~"_ Nora sang as she waved the official team Juneberry banner proudly for all to see. Although to be honest it was just the old Team JNPR banner she made somehow with the letter P Replaced with the letter _B_. As she waved their new team banner proudly for all to see they finally approached the bullhead loading area.

"Since when do we have a banner?" Blake asked as Nora waved the flag wildly.

"Since I made it!" Nora said making Blake raise an eyebrow at her new partner.  
"When did you have the time?"  
"Blake, I always have time to be amazing you know?" Nora answered happily as the cat's palm struck her face as the bright sun blared down on them. "I don't know how people deal with you," Blake said as the four students approached the docking bullheads.

" _With a calm demeanor and saint-like patience."_ A familiar voice said as team Juneberry turned to see the oddly named team _Weapon_ standing in front of them.

Instantly Jaune felt his pulse race as he gripped his sword it's blade hinting blue as he glared at his old partner. Pyrrha for her part looked no better. Never having one to be good at social situations not as bad as Ruby but still, she stood frigid like she was planted into the ground as she attempted to avoid eye contact with him. Her tiger ears went flat on her head as her tail curled between her legs.

Weiss glared at the team with naked _contempt_ as she eyed Ruby _particularly_ harshly. Yang looked like she was somewhere between anger and sadness as her eyes flickered between lilac and red. Only Ren kept a calm face as he opened his mouth again.

"I assume you are all going on your mission? If I may inquire what is your mission? We are going to investigate a small town if you are curious about ours."

"Grimm extermination on mount Gleen, and no we are _not_ ," Blake answered coolly as the faces of team Weapon dropped.

"What?! That mission is for _third years and above!_ It's meant for experienced students _only!_ Not... _You people!_ Its meant for qualified individuals, not a _slightly_ above average beta, a _treacherous_ alpha, a _suicidal_ human and a lowley _Vulf_ to attempt!" Weiss shouted at team Juneberry as her jaw dropped before Pyrrha stepped forward. Gone was her time, and nervous demeanor replaced with bright steely eyes and a purposeful stride.

"This mission is _far_ too dangerous for anyone of you! I forbid you from going!" Pyrrha demanded of them as Jaune felt something _snap_ in him as he sneered at her.

"Big words form you Pyr, under normal circumstance I _might_ have listened to you. It's not like I was your _partner_ or anything. You know _before_ you turned your back on me?" Jaune said and _instantly_ regretted the words.

The tigress looked like she had been stabbed, as her mouth hung open. Jaune knew that was a low blow and struck at a raw nerve in her pride. And to be honest, she did _not_ abandon him. For all her flaws Pyrrha was _always_ a loyal teammate, and _never_ acted in a way that she did not truly believe was in your best interest. Making his insult hurt all the more as her green eyes widened in pain as she flipped open her mouth.

"I didn't. I didn't mean to!" Pyrrha said as she took a forced step toward her former partner.

"You said your part now let's go," Nora said as she turned away from them before Ren spoke again.

"This mission is _dangerous!_ Is there no way for you to request for help?"

"Why yes there is." The familiar voice of Ozpin said as he _materialized_ seemingly from thin air as he appeared in front of the students.

"Headmaster? What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Jaune asked as the leopard growled at him.

 _"Giving you a chance_." He said as he turned to team Weapon.

"I have given team Juneberry this mission knowing full well of the risks. They even have been assigned a teacher escort for the duration of it. That being said this is still a hazardous mission."

"When I assigned it back in my office I asked them if there was _any_ other first-year team that they would like to call upon for assistance during it. They _refused_." Ozpin said causing the assorted face of weapon to harden into angry glares as team Juneberry merely shrugged their collective shoulders at them.

"So I am making this offe _r again_. Team Juneberry is there _any,_ and I mean _any_ first-year team that you would like to call upon for assistance for this mission?" The headmaster asked again as team Weapon looked at Jaune expectantly cold blue eyes shot daggers, while red pink ones seemed to stab his heart, while red irises smoldered and green eyes begged for forgiveness. They all looked at him expectantly especially Pyrrha whos gaze practically begged for Jaune to ask for help. And to be honest, he wanted to, he missed his old team and would like for them to-

" _We don't need their help headmaster._ We are more than capable of doing this mission alone." _Ruby_ said as she turned away from her old team and huffed.

" _What she said,_ " Blake added as she glared at her former friends and stalked away.

" _I'm with them!"_ Nora sang as hopped away before turning back to Jaune. "You coming fearless leader or do I have to _drag_ you!?" Nora said happily although Jaune knew the threat was a real one.

"I guess my team has spoken," Jaune said lamely as he turned away from the team a grip that could break iron snatched his arm as Pyrrha jumped forward to him piercing emerald eyes holding his blue ones as she glared at him.

"Jaune do not do this. This mission is _dangerous_! You could use our help! _Please!_ Don't let what happened in the dorms be the end of our friendship! I _swore_ to protect you, and I meant it! But you have to let us help please!" Pyrrha begged as Jaune was almost swayed by her appeal to his emotions. _Almost_.

"Then you should have been on my side in the room," Jaune said before shaking off the tiger's grip as the girl growled at him.

"Jaune quit being so foolish! If you go on his mission even with a teacher, you could get hurt or worse! So let us help you!" Pyrrha shouted Jaune took a step to his ex-partner and glared at her, might as well go full force. Jaune thought as he eyed her up and down.

"Look Pyr I gave you a chance to help me, I gave you a choice to be with me or against me, and you chose to be against me. You didn't care what I was- _WHAP!_

A wet slapping sound filled the air as Jaune's face exploded in pain as Pyrrha actually slapped him. Well slapped being a technical term as she literally _clawed half of_ his _face off_ , as Jaune saw the green glow of his semblance working as he saw the hot blood fall onto his armor. Pyrra for her part as glaring at him with steely emerald eyes her right hand fully extended with pieces of his flesh stuck between her claws, as part of his flesh fell from her hand's in bright pinkish red lines they resembled a pair of macabre parade ground streamers.

"Lister here Jaune Arc. I took a vow to protect you the _very day_ I met you, and I take my vows _extremely_ seriously. I promised you _on my word_ that _no_ harm would come to you be it from a Grimm another student or yourself. So you can say whatever you want about me but don't you dare say that I don't care about you!" Pyrrha yelled at him before she snapped out of her trace and looked to her hand. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the stream of flesh embedded into her claws as she tried to speak.

"Jaune, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to... Are you alright?!" Pyrrha stuttered out a string of apologies as Jaune sighed once instantly regretting the words he was about to say but prepared to say them anyways.

" Pyrrha there is an old Arcadian saying that I want you to think about. I learned about it when I was in the army, in what was the first _real family_ to give a damn about me my whole life, it goes like this. _In life things come and go, the time comes, and passes but what never goes away is the experience."_

" _When living your life, you must know that it doesn't matter where you go or what you do. What really matters is who you do it with. The people you meet on the way, the ones that don't turn their back on you, that stick by your side through thick and thin. The family you make rather than the one you born with, that's what truly_ _matters."_

" _Finding people who will always stand with you, no matter what. People you are prepared to live with, fight with, laugh with, and when the time comes to die with you."_

"It's not that I _don't_ want team JNPR back together, it's just that when I needed you. When I truly needed you to stand by my side the most, you _didn't_. Pyr you didn't believe in me _your partner_. So to be honest, _I_ don't _trust you anymore."_

" So how can you ask me to be on a team with somebody I cannot _trust?"_ Jaune asked as he turned away from the girl faunus who dropped to her knees shield clang loudly to the ground before a wall of heat came from behind him, and a scally hand gripped his arm.

"Listen Arc I have no idea what your problem is a bit I have to say this now. If you let _anything_ happen to Ruby, I swear to Oum I'll-

"You won't do a _light damned thing!_ Yang, I am my own person and I do _not_ need you babying me! For light's sake, I am _sixteen_ and I _do_ not need your constant nagging!" _Ruby_ shouted at her sister who recoiled as if she had been struck before Jaune spoke.

"I'll guard her with my life. You know I value her life _far_ above my own, I would have thought my time in the forest proved that already." Jaune asked as her hair burst into flame as her wings shot out as she stomped to him.

"Listen up Arc! That is _my_ sister and I have _always_ looked out for her and-

"Allways? Yang are you sure about that? Because the last time I checked you seemed to have a bad history of leaving me to hang, _you sure you always looked out for me and are not just getting ready to abandon me again? Like you always do..." Ruby_ said as Yang looked like she was shot. Her fire died like it was doused in an ocean as her wings went ramrod straight before dropping to the ground.

" _Ruby..._ I.. I didn't mean to! I!" The dragon said as tears formed in her eyes as they fell freely to the ground, Jaune took note that when her tears hit the ground the sizzled like they were boiling. Food for thought. He thought as he stepped forward. "You heard Ruby Yang, she neither wants nor needs you on this."

Jaune said as the dragon's fire died down in an instant as her mouth hung open like an open bass as he pulled away from them and walked away from the group, this time no one stopped him as he climbed on the bullhead and departed, leaving a grimacing Ren, a fuming Wiess a flummoxed and hurt looking, Yang and a devasted Pyrrha as they walked off Pyrrha made one last attempt to talk to him.

"Jaune! Please! Listen to me I-

 _"Enough!_ We said we have nothing more to say to you! Now stop harassing _my_ partner and leave him alone!" _Ruby_ said standing in front of Jaune protectively as both he and Pyrrha looked dumbstruck at her.

"Ruby? Listen we are friends! Jaune is our friend! I am just trying to help hi-

"Really Pyrrha? Are you _just_ trying to help him? You could have fooled me you know? They call me lots of names because I'm young and I may be a _dirty mut_ but let me give you some advice _Pyrrha_. When you give your word to _protect_ somebody from _all_ harm and the proceed to tear _half_ their face off you are doing something _wrong!_ If that's how you act you don't deserve to be his friend let alone his mate!" Ruby yelled at the tiger who was mollified by her response as she grabbed Jaune's hand and pulled him to the bullhead.

"Come on Jaune _let's go_ ," Ruby said before Jaune saw _Crescent Rose_ glow black.

" _Get. Your dirty, Vulf hands off of my mate_." Pyrra growled as she readied her sword and took a step forward.

 _"Or what?"_ Ruby asked as she quaked for a moment but returned Pyrrha's glare.

"Take them off of your own volition or I will _remove_ them for you." The tiger growled as both _Crescent Rose_ and _Croce Mors_ glowed black.

"Pyr enough, you already let me down before don't take it out on Ruby," Jaune said as the black glow failed and Pyrrha seemed to snap out of her trance.

"Jaune-

"Ready fearless leader?" Nora asked appearing by his side and _yanking_ both Jaune and Ruby into the ship as it took off leaving a stunned team Weapon behind them as Jaune grimace once and nodded as the door closed and the ship took off...

* * *

As the ship sailed off Ozpin sighed deeply as he watches the remaining members of team weapon looked on awkwardly as their leader and teammate began to weep openly on the docking zone. " It is never too late to apologize." He said as he walked away from the distraught team, he had tried, he could bring the horse to water but he could not make them drink...

* * *

"So who's the teacher?" Jaune asked as the ship reached cruising altitude and Nora's face soured as Ruby gaged and Blake pointed to Jaune back. "He's right behind you," Blake said dryly as Jaune turned around he fought the urge to scream.

"Greetings students! Today is an excellent opportunity to learn about the past don't you this so?!" The passionate voice of the lizard Oobleck said the ship left and Jaune bit back a groan.

* * *

"This is it! Welcome to most Gleen!" Oobleck said as he pressed his charges forward as the bullhead left them behind. As the five individuals stepped out of the bullhead and onto their mission grounds the scenery was _depressing_. To be light.

 _"This place looks terrible,"_ Jaune said as he eyed the dest city. It looked like an ancient Arcadian town that had been carpet bombed from the skies. As destroy sky scrappers burned out buildings and craters littered the remains of the city.

"A fair observation! This place _has_ seen better days! But for now, that is _irrelevant!_ Starting now we will proceed with the Grimm extermination aspect of our mission! I will need some of your team to go with me for a minute! Now let's see... _Miss Belladonna_! You are with me! The other three will begin to clean up around here! " Oobleck said as he had the team split up.

* * *

"Tell me, Blake, why are you here at Beacon?"

It was a bright sunny day just fit for exploring! As Oobleck asked Blake his first question as she neatly finished killing a small murder of young Nevermores that had been nesting in a small hallway, killing them all with carefully aimed pistol shots.

" _Atonement._ " She answered simply as walked calmly through the ruined city with the teacher hot on her heels.

"Atonement for what? What could a young alpha like you have to atone for?" The teacher said as he followed his fellow alpha through the city jotting down her response on a thin notepad will occasionally stealing sips from his thermos.

"I used to talk to the _light_ it spoke to me and told me to act on its behalf."  
"Really? what did the light have you do?" Oobleck asked as he followed the reclusive alpha as they walked through the deserted city.

"It told me to _kill people,_ " Blake replied simply as Oobleck jotted down into his notes.

"The light said to kill people? Most unusual, so what did you do when the light told you to kill people?"

 _"I killed them._ I killed all of the people, that the light told me to. I did it for _years_ until one day I did something that the light did _not_ agree with. I violated its trust and it no longer speaks to me, now I must make amends." Blake answered easily before leaping on the back of distracted creep and slitting its throat.

"The light spoke to you? And it told you to kill fellow _faunus?_ That is _most_ unusual and _quite_ fascinating! I must ask about how you were certain it _was_ the light and _not_ merely a phantasm of your mind! But I will ask that later but for now, how will helping people in Beacon make you atone?"

" I... I don't know. All I do know is that I got punished for killing, so I hope I will be rewarded for saving. I honestly don't know if it will work, but it's the only real choice I have." Blake said to the teacher as he scrolled down on his notepad.

"So the act of killing is not what has bothered you but the fact that you did something against _the light?_ By that same coin, you would also if _commanded_ kill again?"

"Yes, doctor," Blake said as they moved through the decrepit city streets as the doctor jotted down on his pad. _"Interesting most interesting..."_

* * *

 _"Miss Valkyrie!"_ Oobleck called to the energetic beta who casually waved him over with a happy smile.  
 _"I'm here!"_ Nora said as she smashed the skull of an Ursa in the head caving it in and killing it instantly. Before her hammer fired and smashed the thing into the wall behind her.

"Miss Valkyrie in case you did not know I am conducting interviews with your team mainly asking why you wanted to become hunter huntresses in the first place! Now if you don't mind tell me what made you decided to join Beacon and embark on this long and often _fatal_ occupation?"

 _"I felt like it!"_ Nora answered happily as she skipped through he ruined massive city Warhammer swinging freely in the breeze as it did.

"You _felt_ like it?" The doctor asked the young beta as she grinned ear to ear as she skipped down the deserted city streets.

"Yup! At first, I joined up mainly because Renny joined but then I decided that I just really liked to smash things in the face!" Nora said as spotted another rather large Ursa lurking about.

 _"Off with their heads!"_ The small girl shouted as she fired herself off in an explosive could of pink dust as she fley a city block and uppercut the thing into the third story of a dilapidated skyscraper.

As the doctor caught up with her, he has one burning question on his mind.

"Miss Valkyrie _where were you born?"_ The doctor asked as he eyed the small ginger beta curiously.

"No idea!" The girl said as the doctor's eyes narrowed. _She' lying._ Oobleck thought as he detected the _faintest_ trace of deception in her tone. "Why do you ask prof?" The girl said as Oobleck wrote down several notes.

"First off its _doctor,_ not professor! I did not get a degree for nothing you know? And second of all, I was just noticing you seem _extremely_ adept at melee combat _for a beta._ In fact, I _wouldn't_ be surprised if you were _really an alpha_ who had been living her life as a _beta."_  
The doctor said as he eyed the small ginger evenly.

 _"Nope!_ I'm a beta through and through! I was _born_ a beta and will _die_ a beta! _Just like Renny!"_ The small girl said as she saw yet another Ursa three of them to be exact and charged them happily.

 _Deception skills are strong,_ she might not be purposefully lying to me, but she is _definitely_ hiding some information. The doctor thought to himself as he followed the girl as she killed two Ursa in one strike before uppercutting the things and taking its head from its body.

That is _not_ the strength of a beta. Even _with_ an aura, that weapon shouldn't even be carryable let alone wieldable like that. Especially with that level of precision and strength. I will _make_ her take a genetics test when we return to Beacon but until then, let's try a more personal approach shall we?

"Miss Valkyrie you seem to have a rather positive relationship with Lie Ren. Why is that?  
"Because we have been together Forever!" Nora said happily as she danced around the grim corpses as the doctor scribbled down notes.

"When you say forever what do you mean? As in _literally_ born together in the same room of the same nursery and living in the same general area ever since?"

"Uh... well we are both orphans, and we kind of grew up on the streets together before we got into Beacon..." Nora admitted as her even happy mood dissipated ever so slightly before returning with a bright smile as the doctor nodded once.

'That must have been tough, two betas on their own not having anything to call their own. _Especially_ in our caste system just how did you two make it this far, let alone arm yourselves with quality armaments like the ones you have? I am having trouble envisioning it, so please do enlighten me."

"It's simple really! _I was there for him and he was there for me!_ That's all there is to it! I was with him forever and will stay that way! Even when he is being a _hypocritical idiot_ he's still my Renny!" Nora said before sighting a pack of Beowulf's and launching herself at them grinning manically in the process.

 _"Interesting most interesting."_ The doctor said as he scribbled down some more notes and took another sip from his thermos.

* * *

 _"Mister Arc!_ Just the man I needed to see! As you now no doubt know I am collecting interviews f my charges of why they came to Beacon to become hunters! Although in your case your reason is as obvious as the _light is true!_ Yet I still would like to hear it form you, you know to get it directly from the horse's mouth?"

The man asked the blonde human who merely shrugged his shoulders and allowed through the abandoned skyscraper down to the bottom floors.

"I came here to regain my honor and get back my crest. Besides that, there is not much else to it is there _doctor?"_ Jaune aksed in an edged voice as Oobleck merely jotted down his notes.

"Yes, yes, you make a compelling point! You were nor _are_ an _outcast_ a _disgrace_ to your name! You had no choice but to come here in a desperate last-ditch attempt at regaining both your honor and your family name!"  
The doctor said noticing the twitch in the human boy's arms as he spoke the words disgrace and outcast. The man took note of how Jaune's arms twitched and his fist curled into tight curls as they walked through the abandoned skyscraper.

"I came here to regain my crest. That way I could go home and reclaim my honor. It's all I ever wanted to do." Jaune said as the descended down a rickety stairwell of broken stucco and plastic.

"Interesting that you say that mister Arc. From what I've heard it seems that you have _abandoned_ your search for your crest and decided to live for yourself instead. What do they call those humans who forsook their names and crest again mister Arc? _Traitors? Rouges? Abnormals?"_ The doctor asked as Jaune's arms twitched in irritation.

"I'm from clan Arc so _just_ a traitor will do," Jaune said as the man nodded and begin scribbling on his book.

" Forgive me for sounding rude Mister Arc, it's just that I find that what you are doing rather hard to believe. I know all about human culture and society. Why it's my job to know about you! But what form what I will saw and judging from our interactions in class and your counseling session which you _have_ been skipping! I might add!" The man said as Jaune paused and turned a curious face to him.

"Doctor, _what are you talking about?_ I _have_ been going to your therapy sessions every week." Jaune said the older man paused and eyed him sharply

"Mister Arc! I am _not_ a fool and would prefer it if you did _not_ take me for one. I know for a fact that you have _not_ been attending therapy regularly and I am quite insulted that you would _blatantly_ try to bluff your teacher."

"But doctor I _have_ been going to your therapy sessions!" Jaune said as the older faunus gaze hardened.

"Mister Arc do _not_ falsify your testimony, I know you have been skipping them, but I am not here to ask you about that. I am here to get your reasons for becoming a hunter now go on."

"Doctor I have been-

"Mister Arc unless you would like some disciplinary action, please cease your attempt at lying and answer this question. You seem to have abandoned your search for your crest, an uncommon thing by itself but the story gets even more complicated given the nature of your loss of said crest."

"In you, culture a crest is either lost through battle, or they are _taken_ away from you. Since you have _not_ lost you're in battle, I must assume that not only was yours ripped off your chest but since you are alive to tell about it that means that you took it off _yourself._ "

"Why is that Mister Arc? Why did you remove you crest, your life your very identity? Why take off the thing that mattered more to humans than their own heartbeat? Why did you take it off voluntarily and jus _t leave?"_

"I... I wanted to help people, and my family wouldn't let me. So I decided to leave to go where I was needed most."

"And that was Beacon?"  
"Yes, that was Beacon."

The doctor grimaced as he scribbled something on his pad before speaking again.

"You _will_ excuse me Mister Arc for I find that _very_ hard to believe."  
"What? That I wanted to leave my home and help people?"

"No, I find the _incredibly_ likely to happen what I _don't_ believe is that you need to go to Beacon academy to help people. Since hunters no matter their school of origin usually travel the globe any hunter academy would do would it not? And with the Atlas Academy of hunters right next door and with the Atlas Arcadia relationships as they I am sure that they would have welcomed you with open arms."

"So the question is why not there? Why did you come all the way to Beacon Mister Arc? I mean why take the additional risk? You traveled from the farthest reaching north on our planed by foot I presume? Brave the harsh Arcadian then Atlesian wilderness only to further travel south where you had to brave the perilous journey by foot until you finally arrived at Beacon unannounced and begged the headmaster to let you in. So my question is why? Why here? Why Beacon? Why take so much risk when you know that every extra step you took was an ever-growing chance of you not making it to Beacon alive?"

Jaune paused as he looked at the older man, a slim smile split his lips as he brought out a small piece of paper from his back pocket.

As Oobleck read the paper, he paused as the words stuck out to him. _Beacon school for Hunters and Huntresses! Now enrolling students for the new semester! All students both Faunus and Human are welcome to join the most prodigious school for hunters in training!_

"You came all the way to Beacon, risking life and limb because of a pamphlet told you to?"

"It says it was the _most_ prodigious school."

"And you believed it?"

 _"Yup."_

Oobleck paused as the two reached the bright door to the outside as the doctor strangled a laugh, _"Interesting very, very interesting._ " He said as he jotted down notes on his pad.

* * *

 _"Miss Rose!"_  
 _"Yes!?"_ The small girl said as she yelped sharply as she finished decapitating a Beowulf with her effective although a rather extravagant scythe weapon.

"If you do not know for whatever reason I am here collecting interviews on why you all decided to become hunters! So I am going to be asking you some questions if that is all right?" The man asked as the small girl nodded once her _Vulf_ ears going flat as she aimed her rifle at a heard of Beowulf. "Sure thing professor ask away." _BANG!_ She said as he started firing on the Grimm.

"Firstly it's _doctor_ thank you very much, and secondly why did you decide to become a huntress Miss Rose. While it is _not_ rare to see a beta attempting to be a hunter to see a _Vulf_ do it is nigh unheard of. So I must say aks _why?_ " the doctor said as the girl fired twice more into the Grimm horde as she shot twice more before pausing and turning her silver eyes to meet him.

To be honest, the doctor did _not_ expect much from the child, she was young and _a mere_ _Vulf_ at that so she probably _didn't_ have much life goals beyond additional social status or _more_ lien, basic necessities common to the lower cast-

"I came here because I wanted _respect,_ " Ruby said as she fired again into her targets as the doctor paused.

" _Respect_ Miss Rose? What do you mean by that?" The doctor asked the younger girl shocked by her response. He expected her to complain about lien or food rationing, but instead, she said a somewhat complicated and interesting reply as the young girl fired her gun.

"Nobody _respects me,_ doctor." _BANG!_ She fired a round tearing the head off of a Beowulf and altering their pack.

"I am a _Vulf_ the literal _bottom_ of the totem pole." _BANG! Another shot fired and_ another _monster tumbled into the ground headless and dead._

" I've spent my _entire_ life being told that I was a waste of space, by both friends _and_ family alike, whether it was being scorned by my classmates, insulted by strangers, refused service or entry to buildings, restaurants or parks when I was alone without Yang or one of my parents with me. Or even being _attacked_ by groups of alphas. I"ve never _once_ been treated with _respect." BANG!_ A jawless Grimm fell to the floor as it's pack surged forward.

The _Vulf_ said as fired again as the Grimm attempted an ill-fated attack on their position.

"Ahh, I understand what you are-

"No _doctor_ you do _not_ understand where I am coming from." _BANG!_ Another shot another kill as the few remaining monsters turned to flee tails between their legs.

The girl said a sharp tone as she fired again into the Grimm _BANG!_

"You were born as an alpha a class of _privilege and luxury._ You _never_ were openly ridiculed insulted and even _attacked_ by groups of strangers walking down the street with nothing better to do then pick on a child who _just_ wanted to but their favorite comics. And if you _were_ those attacks were _not_ ignored if not _outright condoned_ by those around you."

"You _most likely_ didn't go to bed at night hearing whispers from your parent's bedroom as you mother sobbed _loudly_ into her bed about the _mistake_ that was her daughter. How she _wished_ with all her heart that I was born _normal_ and _not_ as a _Vulf._ " Ruby said as she fired her gun again _BANG!_

Oobleck saw alone tear fall from her face as she shot at the regrouping Grimm.

"You didn't have to deal with the looks of scorn or downright hatred form everyone around you when you couldn't even go out to get food or even go into some stores with an escort of one alpha or more."

"You _are_ right Miss Rose. I do _not_ understand what that was like. I was born into a class of academic privilege, I rarely if _ever_ struggled to achieve anything in my life. And I never dealt with any form of public ridicule or scorn for what I was. Though I must ask _surely_ your family was better than the public at large?"

"I _personally_ know your mother Summer, and I know Raven Brawren personally, and I doubt that either of them well maybe _not_ Raven, but especially Summer was capable of looking at another living creature _besides the Grimm_ that is, especially her _own_ child with anything but pure love and compassion,"

"You're right doctor. My mom and aunt _loved_ me with _all_ their hearts. My mom put _every_ once of her being into making sure I knew I was special and that I was wanted. And Raven made it her personal business to make sure that anyone that was mean to me, rude to me refused me service or that anyone who attacked me never so much as _breathed_ in my general direction again."

"They guarded and protected me all my young life. And I will _always_ love them for it."

"There you see! It was not all bad now, was it? You had a loving family and home what more could a young _Vulf_ ask for?"

 _"I hate my family doctor,"_ Ruby said as the man almost did a spit take as he choked on his thermos. _Ruby? Hatred?_ The words seemed to be complete anathema to each other as he looked shocked to he young Vulf.

"You see doctor. While my family _did_ give me all the love can care they could, and I am eternally grateful for that there was one thing else that they gave me in more abundance than love or care. Do you know what that was doctor?" Ruby asked as the man shook his head.

"It was _pity._ "

Oobleck sighed as he put his thermos away as Ruby killed the final Grimm. He already knew where this conversation was going and knew he would _not_ like the outcome. The stigma of raising a _Vulf_ , the _weakest_ form of a faunus was already bad enough, combined with a society where the entire world around you obsessed with strength? He already knew what the girl would day as he merely took out his notes and wrote diligently.

"Doctor I was, no _I am_ a mistake. My parents never told me that, but I saw it. I saw it in the looks that radiated pure pity and sorrow that my mom gave me whenever she stared at me, sure it was also a loving stare that could melt hearts, but there was also _shame._ There were so much _shame_ and _disappointment_ on her face it was like I was the kid with a _club foot._ Although that wasn't the worst part not by far. I _wish_ with all of my heart that my mother hated me that she despised me for who I am and wanted nothing more to do with me. But your right doctor, Summer was a lover, not a hater..."

"She _loved_ me as her daughter but she _hated_ the fact that I was born a _Vulf._ I heard her almost every night was talking to my dad or auntie Raven about how she _blamed hersel_ f for me being what I was. I remember how she prayed to the light _each and every day_ for forgiveness for the _sin_ of having me."

"At first I was confused what was wrong with me? I was a child, so I asked my sister who said I was _perfect_ , then I asked my uncle a human who told me the _truth_. He was drunk as usual but it was _worse_ than normal. He was one a _major_ bender and whatever filter he normally wore was tossed out the door as he told me that I was the _bottom_ of the ladder, the literal end of the totem pole and I would be considered lucky if whatever husband or partner I got in the future didn't beat me black and blue whenever their favorite sports team lost or they had a rough day at work, he said that if I wanted to succeed in life, I needed to grasp that success from a _cruel and unforgiving world."_

"Qrow always had a way with word's didn't he?" Oobleck asked as the girl nodded and continued.

" It wasn't all bad mind you doctor. Sometimes it was _better_ than others. _Sometimes_ mom would keep her shamed glare away from me while she made me cookies or gave me a bath. Sometimes I _wouldn't_ be attacked in town when I was alone which was rare. Usually, uncle Qrow never lets me out of his sight when going into town, and he would stalk me form a few feet back keeping me safe."

"You loved your uncle didn't you?"

"Both him and my dad. Who is a human too by the way. Only _one_ way to make a _Vulf_ you know? Out of everybody, I knew they were the _only_ ones to treat me normal like I was just a regular girl and _not_ some genetic strain of the faunus legacy."

"Miss Rose you _must_ know that you are _not_ a mistake correct?"

To his surprise, the girl gave him a reply half way between a sob and laugh as another tear fell from her eyes.

"You don't get it, doctor. You have a position where society not only sets you up they _keep_ you up, you didn't sit through biology class where the teacher gives a _thirty-minute lecture_ on why you were a _mistake_ and should _never_ have existed. Ther is not an _entire_ chapter of our textbooks dedicated to proving why your very existence is a _mistake_ and a shame on all of faunus kind."

"No. No, I did not."

"You see even then I wasn't that sad, even when my uncle left without saying goodbye. Even if my mother thought I was a mistake though she would never tell me that and Aunt Raven had decided I was far too weak to protect myself and needed constant supervision I still had my dad, however, and he was enough. I loved him with all my heart how always treated me like an equal. And I _still_ had Yang! Well, I _used_ to have Yang."

" She was always like my dad, at first. She treated me like a regular girl up until I got into Signal. When she _finally_ got the memo. That I was nothing but a dead weight to her. That she was a dragon! A pure breed and I was just a _Vulf._ She realized that in less than a few months and then and cut all ties with me leaving me alone in a school where I was _ignored_ at best and _hated_ at worst."

"Youth makes fools out of _all_ of us Miss Rose. I am sure that Your sister loves you very much and regrets whatever she did greatly."

"Yeah, she does, solely because Aunt Raven beat her, but so hard she couldn't even _walk_ straight for a week. Sure she felt bad doctor _not_ because what she did was wrong or unfair to me, but for getting punished."

"I _wholeheartedly_ disagree with you, Miss Rose. Your sibling _loves_ you with all of her heart. And wants _nothing_ but the best for you."

"You say that doctor, but she didn't _let_ you get your animal ears _stapled_ to the desk in your classroom while she pointed and laughed as you screamed in pain, laughing at you as you _desperately_ tried to get yourself free before accidentally _ripping_ your ear in half permanently scarring yourself as you struggled to get free. She didn't _let_ people glue your ears to your head and laugh when you ripped the glue off from you _already_ damaged ears _permanently_ scarring your body in messy patterns."

Ruby said before folding one of her brownish red colored ears forward revealing a gnarly scar on the bottom of the left one. Oobleck grimaced as he saw what appeared to be a massive straight edge and been scribbled deep into her ears flesh leaving a disturbingly vivid scar pattern akin to a child attempting cursive.

"You know it took me actually getting beaten senseless and having one of my animal ears stapled to the side of my head before she _finally_ started caring about me again? Oh, sure she _cried and cried_ to me that she was _so sorry,_ time and time again. And I forgave her. What else was I going to do?"

"If I yelled at her if I called her out for every last _horrible, terrible painful_ experience she either allowed to happen or put me through herself I might just piss her off and lose the _one_ protection I had outside of my home, so I didn't. I played the _good_ sibling, I cried in her arms and forgave her for everything she ever did to me, I _truly_ forgave her, but I _never_ forgot. _Not then not now and not ever_. Doctor, she abandoned me once, and I know for a fact she _will_ do it again."

"Miss Rose, have you _ever_ talked to her or your family about this? This seems like some _entirely_ one-sided arguments that I must say as your teacher and as a _certified_ guidance counselor that you _must_ speak to your family about these issues or they _will_ tear you apart."

 _"What's the point?_ Doctor, I am always going to be a disgrace to them. No matter what I do or what I become I will _never_ be enough in their eyes I will always be a _Vulf._ _A mistake_ something they would be better off without."  
"Miss Rose-

"That's why I want to become a hunter. Everybody and I mean _everybody_ respects huntsmen and woman. So I thought if I could become a hunter then maybe, just maybe for once in my entire life! People would judge me by the content of my actions and not what I was born as. I thought if I became a hunter maybe for once just once my mom would look at me with something other than pity and shame and might see her own child again."

"That's why I sympathize with Jaune so much. I know how it feels t be abandoned, to be scorned, to be exiled from your home. I know that it's hard trying to gain approval form those who either can not or will not give it to you."

"That's why I love humans doctor. They don't care about the caste system. They don't judge you for your animal parts or what you look like. They _don't_ think like us so they can actually look beyond your type and see you for what you really are. That's also why I'm grateful for Jaune as my partner. I finally have somebody outside of my family who not only won't judge me for what I am but _couldn't care less._ I finally have somebody who treats me like an equal and I _refuse_ to let go. " Ruby said as she finally stopped talking wiped the tears from her eyes and walked off.

"You wanted to know why I became a hunter so there it is." the young _Vulf_ said as she stalked off and the doctor sighed.

" _Violence breeds violence,_ misery breeds misery, if we do not take better care of ourselves, we are doomed." The doctor said solemnly as he scribbled another note on his pad before slamming it shut and moving on.

* * *

 _"I'm pooped!_ " Nora said as the fort teens sat down across a small fireplace. After they had finished patrolling the city and after oobleck interviews, they had decided to hold up in an abandoned apartment with a fireplace. After a dinner of a strange but hearty stew that tasted of potatoes, the four students and teacher were on break.

As the last down June had been on his scroll for the last half hour going over the sole new message icon winking on it.

 _Jaune, I am so, so, so very sorry for what happened between us. I know that you are going through a complicated part of your life and I **just** want to help. Please. Let me help you. I **know** you are struggling, but suicide by your own hand or the claws of a Grimm is not the answer. Please, I was with you in _initiation _, I was your partner for Beacon before Ruby, and while I have absolutely **nothing** against her, I am your real partner. Please **don't** forget that._

 _I know what happened in our dorms and on the docks **was** wrong and I **want** to apologize so much. And I **will** once you return from your mission. But **please** listen to me. You **need** help, and I **want** to give you that help, please don't let our partnership end like this. You mean **too** much to me as a **friend,** **partner** , and **mate.** I don't know how to say this but I.. You make me so **happy** to be here, I am just grateful to be a **part** of your life and will do **anything** to keep that part. Please read this and think about it. I miss you Jaune, I miss team JNPR I want us to be back together again all of us. Until you return your **friend** , partner and **mate** Pyrrha Nikos._

Jaune had read the who message over _twenty_ times now an agonized about a reply. Nora had gotten a message from Ren to which she merely replied _Boop!_ Something Jaune had no idea what I meant, but she assured him Ren would get the memo. As he read his own message, "Students! Time for rest! We have a big city to explore and tomorrow will be a new day! So until then who wants first watch?"

 _"I do,"_ Ruby said as she raised her hand and went to the ledge. where she aimer her sniper down into the deserted city streets.

"Get some sleep Jaune, you can always talk to her in person," Nora advised in a rare moment of clarity from the chaotic redhead. As Jaune nodded to her once before turning over in his sleeping bag only to cough up all of his air. As Nora lacking her usual Ren to cuddle against dragged Jaune into her very own version of the jaws of life as she wrapped him in a bear hug that made him squeal in pain as his bones crack.

"Nora please don't kill our leader, we need him to make decisions," Blake said dryly as she read a _non-smut_ book, as Ruby put it.

"Night Blakey!" Nora replied cheerfully as Blake sighed once before she went to bed.

* * *

 _"I'm bored,"_ Ruby said aloud as she looked down her baby's scope. It was two am in another hour her watch was over but until then? The fire had almost died and would need rekindling before the night was done. Her teammates and professor were sound asleep behind her. As she checked her scope.

" _I miss Zwei,_ he sure would be helpful right about now-  
"What the?!"  
Ruby said as she scoped out what _appeared_ to be a flash of movement in the streets.

"What was that?" Ruby asked as she peered down her sniper scope desperately wishing she could see in the dark, lime a _regular_ faunus. As she aimed her rifle as a flash of grey appeared on the scop before disappearing in an instant.

"Ther's something down there, I need to wake the others," Rybu said aloud as dropped her weapon and went to her sleeping teammates. As she approached them another thought entered her head. What if it's nothing? What if you just saw a piece of trash floating around or a stray animal? You'd be waking up the team for nothing.

As the young girl though she knew she should wake her teammates up, but another part of her wanted to prove herself to them. It wouldn't take her long, she just needed to zip down there and check out only the _direct_ area surrounding their temporary house and run back. Ther was probably nothing down there after all. Even if it was something she would just run back and alert her friends, it would be simple quick and efficient. In and out. lightning fast. As she sighed once. "Only tracking no fighting. _In and out._ " She vowed as she turned into a blur of rose petals and shot out of the apartment.

* * *

 _Come on! Come!_ Ruby thought as she trailed the Fang members. As it turns out the flash of grey she looked into had _not_ been nothing and she had found _two_ white fang members on patrol in the city. They had been walking for over thirty minutes just in a circle with nothing happening! Oh, just my luck! I get the boring pair of terrorist! Ruby thought as she ducked behind a dumpster to avoid being seen as she waited for several seconds counting her breaths before sticking her head back out to see nothing?

"Where did they go?" Ruby asked as the men appeared to vanish into thin air.

"Oh no! If I Lost them then-

Her words were cut off the ground underneath her suddenly creaked groaned and collapsed as the girl gave a sharp cry of fear as she dropped her weapon onto the ground before she fell into a yawning mouth of pitch blackness.

* * *

" _The hell is this?"_  
 _"It's a_ _Vulf._ "  
A choir of voices said as Ruby finally opened her eyes. A blindfold of some type was put over her eyes, as he r mouth was sealed with what seemed like a piece of duct tape, her arms and legs were bound with thick coarse rope as the girl began to panic.

 _"What do we do with her?"_

 _"I have a thought."_ another voice said as Ruby struggled against her bonds.

 _"A thought from you? Now I'm scared."_

 _"Piss off! This jobs already stressful enough without your smart ass comments!"_  
" _Yeah! Yeah! Just tell us what you think we should do with the mut."_  
 _"Really? can you not tell by looking at her? I mean she might be a filthy mongrel but just look at her!"_ A voice said as Ruby felt a rough hand caressed the inside of her thigh.

Instantly the girl cried out as the tape muffled her cries as the rough had gripped her calf. As she squirmed violently a rough kick to her side made her squeal in pain as boot slammed into her ribcage.

" _She's just the right age to have some fun with you know?"_  
 _"Come on dude! Really? Do you even have protection or are you just going to be raising some damned muts for the next few years?"_  
 _" Uh no I don't have protection and I don't need it. it's not like she' going to be leaving her alive you know?"_  
The voice asked as the grip on her calf intensify causing Ruby to scream out and thrash violently as the hand traveled up her leg.

" _Damn it, if she wasn't a Vulf I might just try to keep her you know?"_

 _"Come on guys! Are we really going to do this?! I mean the boss is on his way and-_

 _"Shut it, Perry! just cause you plan to die a virgin doesn't mean the rest of us do!"_  
 _"I'm not a virgin! And think about this! she's a faunus like us! The light would not approve of this!"_  
 _"The light approves of whatever we say it approves."_ The man said as he removed his hand from Ruby's inner thigh and put one on her chest squeezing it harshly and placing one on her neck.

The girl screamed into her gag as the man hissed into her ear.

" _Look girly let's not make this any more difficult than it has to alright? Me and you both know that you are not going to walk out of this room tonight, so let's make this easier for both of us alright?"_ The man said as he licked her neck making the girl quake in fear.

 _"Now this can happen the easy way or the hard way, either way, is fine by me, so what's it going to be? You going to be a good mongrel and let an alpha your better have his way with you or are_ \- _FISHT!_

A painful squashing sound filled Ruby's ears as a wet thick liquid fell over Ruby's face. _WHACK! SQUASH! FESHT!_ The sound of something _hard_ smashing into something _soft_ and _breaking_ it filled the room, as the sound of squishing flesh filled the room as the man cried in pain until his voice fell silent until all that was left was the panting of one person and the faint smell of a fresh cigar.

"The _next_ one of you animals to lay a finger on her I promise you I will _personally_ castrate you myself. Do I make my self clear?" The calm voice of the human Roman Torchwick said as he looked at the assembled faunus with barely concealed disgust. As he turned his green eyes to her, they became filled with pity as he shook his head. In one motion he ripped the blindfold off her face revealing silver eyes paralyzed with fear as he sighed.  
 _"Red what are you doing here?"_ Roman asked as he held out a hand and ripped the tape from her mouth.

* * *

"Jaune wake up." A steely cool voice said as a creamy hand shook him awake.

"What's up?" Jaune asked as he fought the sleep from his eyes as he says the severe deathly glare from Blake as her golden eyes pierced into him. "What's wrong Blake is it my turn to take the watch? And why is Nora sniffing the ground?" Jaune asked as he saw the dog faunus in full combat attire sniffing the ground as Oobleck stood behind her thermos in hand and a severe look in his eyes.

 _"I have her scent!"_ Nora shouted as she shot up and turned her weapon into grenade launcher form as she pointed to the deserted city streets.

"Ruby's gone missing," Blake said as Jaune instantly woke up. He shot out of bed grabbing _Croeca Mors_ in one swift motion as he eyed the streets. "What are we waiting for? Let's get going." Jaune said as his team and teacher nodded as they went looking for the young _Vulf._

* * *

"This does _not_ look good," Blake said as she held Crescent Rose in both hands. As she picked up the weapon, Jaune saw the gaping hole in the ground that went to the roof of an ancient skyscraper that was built far beneath the ground. "Hello! Does anybody read me? This is doctor Oobleck calling to report a possible perilous situation!" The doctor shouted into his scroll as he tried to get a signal out from the city.

"Were out of range! Children I am assuming direct command of this mission as of right now. Follow me we need to set up some rappelling cables before we descend. Quickly now! If we are going to reduce miss Rose, we must do it now!" He shouted as he threw a pack open on the ground.

As Blake and Nora opened up the sack revealing long lines of cables the three of them went to work hooking the black wires into the side of the crater as Jaune looked at his scroll. It would be so simple, call for help! A voice yelled in his head. We have no idea what we are getting into right, now and we need all the assistance we can get!

We can't trust them, any of them! They abandoned us! Another voice in his head said as Jaune eyed the message. _Pyrrha I read your message and would like to talk, but that takes a back seat as Ruby has been lost. We have no idea what happened to, her but we might need your team's assistance. Please if you get this message keep your scrolls on and eyes peeled for anything suspicious._

 _Just send the message!_  
 _We don't need their help! We can solve this all on our own!_

Jaune's inner voices yelled at each other before Jaune finally reached a conclusion.

 _BRETT! BRETT!_ The scroll rang, again and again, as he called Pyrrha. "Come on... come on... Pick up pick up!" He willed the scrolls the ringing finally stopped.

 _"Hello!"_  
"Pyrrha! Thank the moon! We have a sit-  
" _You have reached Pyrrah Nikos! I am unfortunately not available to take your call right now so please leave a message after the tone!"_  
 _BEEP!_

 _Warning you are currently out of scroll communication range, please record your message and when you are back in scroll range it will be sent to the recipient automatically._ _BEEP!_

"Pyrrha... _I know things haven't been great between us for the last few days, but please listen. Ruby's gone missing in the city, we have no idea where she is or what's going on. We are going to mount a rescue mission with Oobleck at the head but it doesn't look so good for us right now, there is a chance this is the last time you hear my voice, so I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I acted immaturely, and if I do see you again, I would love to talk. "_

 _"Message recorded!_ For further options, please press o-

"Let's go!" Jaune said as the rappelling hooks were finally nailed to the ground. As they were "Look." Blake said as she appeared from around a corner carrying a lone white mask. " _White Fang."_ She said as the group's pause as Oobleck spoke up.

"Students this has just turned from a simple rescue mission into a combat operation, stick together and follow me. Time is of the essence, we must assume Miss Rose is taken prisoner so please hurry up." The doctor said as he gripped a rope and one by one the teens descended into the hole.

* * *

 _"Kid_ , what the hell are you even doing here?" Roman asked a currently untied Ruby as they sat in a bland storage room around a plastic table.

"Thank you so much!" The young quacking girl said as she gripped her hands together as her knees buckled loudly.

"Thanks for what?" The human asked as he brought out a cup of milk from the back of the room, a relic from when Neo had been making a type of ice cream float ages ago, as he set it on the table for the young _Vulf_ who took it gratefully.

"Thank you for... for back there... Thank you for saving me! If you hadn't come when you did then-

"Don't mention it, kid. Really _don't_. I might be a monster, but I am not _that_ kind of monster. I mean I am an Arcadian, and that's worse, but that's neither here nor there." The man said as he took out a cigar and lit it. Sighing deeply as he took a deep breath of smoke and blew out rings of it.

"Don't say that," Ruby said as she finished taking a long gulp of milk.  
"Say what? You got yourself a milk mustache by the way. Here let me get that for you." Roman said as he took out a blank cloth from one of his many pockets and wiped the young _Vulf's_ face with it. The girl blushed at his contact before quickly taking a gulp from her glass again as the human sighed deeply.

"Saying that you are a monster when you are clearly not. If you were a monster, you wouldn't have saved me at the docs. I remember that you know? You could have let me die, but you _didn't_ you saved my life."

Roman paused as his light green eyes regarded the _Vulf_ in front of him as he took another long drag from his cigar and sighed.

"look kid don't read too far into this. I know that you may _think_ that I'm a good guy but trust me _I'm not._ I'm a monster, but I'm just not that kind of monster. You know what I'm saying?"

 _"Nope!"_  
"Nope?"  
 _"Nope!_ "  
"Kid stop saying nope like that, it's disturbing," Roman said as he took another drag of his cigar as he eyed the young girl evenly.

"Nope! you are a good person Roman! I can fell it in you!" Ruby declared as Roman chuckled lightly as his green eyes locked onto her silver ones.

" You can _fell_ it in me? Look, kid, I know you may be giving me some kind of hero worship for saving you dignity but _don't_ kay? I didn't ask for it, and I definitely do not deserve it ok?"

"Nope! You helped me, and I can fell the good in you!"

"Kid let me honest with you. _I like you_. I _really_ do, you and me? You see were in the exact same boat you know?"

" What do you mean?"

"I mean _Vulfs_ and humans kid! We are _exactly_ the same in the world's eyes!"

"I don't get it."

"You see they don't treat us with respect! Oh hell, the faunus _fear_ the Arcadians and for a good reason. But they do not generally respect them. There is a _difference_ between _fear_ and _respect_ and you will be damned if you do not recognize it."

"I think I might understand you," Ruby said as she nodded slowly to the human as he kept talking.

"To the rest of the world kid do you know what we are? We are objects! Things to be used spent and disregarded when our uses dry up! They don't care about us or who we are. All the world wants is to take, and take from us until there is nothing left for them to take! And then they take some more." Roman said as Ruby sat quietly in her chair.

"I know things are hard for you kid. You're a _Vulf_ , and I'm a human. To most, pure breeds we are simply fuck toys waiting to be used and tossed aside. That's why I joined the white fang." Roman said as Ruby flinched at his use of profanity as she eyed him carefully.

"The white fang are going to help you?"  
"Kid the white fang and me are going to save the world! Together we are going to end the caste system and sett people free! I tried to tell Jaune that but he didn't listen!"

"I know Jaune, he's here actually..." Ruby admitted as the man's face dropped in sadness.

"Is he?" Roman asked Ruby nods her head once at him, and he sighed.

"I already tried to get through to him but he's too far gone to see reason, but you... _Ruby right?_ What if I had a _job offer for you?_ Something that could really change the wor-  
 _BANG!_

An explosion rocked the room as plaster fell off the roof as Roman swore loudly.

"Let me guess your friends are here as well?" Roman said as he picked up his cane twirled it once and ran to the door. As he opened it the sound of gunfire, cries, explosions and what sounded suspiciously like a _flamethrower_ going off filled the room.

"Roman!" Ruby shouted at the thief as he swore loudly and ran up to her.  
"Go! Go see your friends, but if you _ever_ want to make a real difference here's a number call it and ask for me. My _assistant_ will put you through." He said as he ripped open the girl's ropes and set her free.

* * *

"Ruby!" Jaune shouted in relief as he saw the familiar red blur crash into his chest nearly knocking him over as Ruby tackled him with full speed.

'Jaune! I was so scared!"  
"Ruby are you ok? Did they hurt you in any way? What happened why did you run off!? Why did-

"Attention all you animals that don't have a hearing impediment! Please board the train so we can start the big day off right!" the email voice of Roman Torchick sad as the student looked at the large cavern they were in as a significantly sized train began to pull out of rest.

"Children board that train!" Oobleck ordered as the four students finished hugging Ruby in various forms of a bear hug before finally putting her down as Jaune gave her her _bay_ back as they ran for the train.

* * *

" _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ This is a day early! I hope the damned fleet's out of position!" Roman cursed aloud a Neo sat calmly by his side. Her mismatched hair blowing freely in the breeze as she pointed to a video monitor on the train.

"What the hell?" Roman said as he saw the five-figure boarding the roof on the train, it was the _Vulf_ A lizard faunas Blake!? And Jaune. Along with a dog of some type. Roman cursed inwardly as the train built up speed.

"I guess now as good of a time as any!" Roman shouted as he hit a large red button on the trains terminal as the farthest off car broke off from the train drifted backward and exploded into a titanic ball of fire.

"Neo see what you can do about our unwanted guest, will you? I just told the regular grunts to get some paladins and go to town, but just in case they fail I want you guarding the inside ok?" Roman asked as the _off bread_ nodded as she tipped her head before signing to her partner in quick patterns.

"What? Yes, if you find him you can keep him. Just make sure they don't get in here!" Roman shouted as the girl's face took a menacing grin as she bowed at him and teleported away with the sound of breaking glass.

* * *

 _BANG!_

"The hell was that!?" Jaune yelled fighting to be heard over the roar of the air that was the top of the train. The group had just seen a significant amount of the train systematically drop off from the main body roll backward and explode into bright plumes of fire.

"I have no idea! But it is surely not good!" Oobleck shouted as the train hurtled down the tunnel. Another car exploded as a large swath of sunshine poured into the tunnel followed by roars and howls.

"Grimm!" Blake shouted as swarms of Ursa, Creeps, Beowulf's, Deathstalkers and even griffons fell into the tunnel. There was even a king Taiju! As the Grimm came Oobleck shouted at the top of his lungs.

"The city! There are trying to infest the grim into the city! All the tunnels hear lead into Vale proper! Children we can't let that happen we need to stop this train!" The man shouted as the train clanked against the ground making him curse his luck

"Professor!" Ruby shouted as pointed at them as several mechanic hands reached up as a pair of giant war walkers emerged from the back of the train.

 _"Paladins?!_ My word these men are well equipped! Children take the train's command center! You must hit the brakes on it before it reaches Vale! I'll handle these hunks of junk until then!" The man shouted as he twirled his thermos which became a large bat type of thing as he swung it launching a fireball at a robot blowing it clean off the train in a terrible explosion.

The victory was short lived however as the next moment another robot came from under the rain as the doctor swore. " Children go!" He said as Jaune noded not him before watching his team forward.

"Team Juneberry! we need to go!" Jaune shouted as they all nodded and ran forwards.

* * *

 _CHATHUNK! CHATHUNK! CHATHUNk! CHATHUNK!_

The sound of the train roaring down the tracks filled their ears as team Juneberry fought their way into the train. The cars were absolutely _swamped_ with white fang as they forget through Nora's grenade launcher proved to be an _invaluable_ asset to them as she was able to clear out entire swathes of enemies in one shot. Even if there was a fair bit of collateral damage along the way, this was terrorist supplies so who cares right?

As they battled their way, their path became clear as they blew down the door of one car only to see a mass faunus with a chainsaw blocking their way.

"This is as far you kids go. Give up now, and you _will_ live." The man said as Blake stepped forward eyeing him harshly.

"You guys go ahead. I'll deal with this one." She said as she ran towards the large man firing _Gambol Shroud_ and making him swear as he revved his chainsaw and swung at her.

"Blake!" Ruby shouted a Jaune gripped her arm.

"Ruby we need to go!"  
"But what about Blake?!"  
"She'll be fine but if we don't stop this train no one will be!" Jaune shouted as Ruby looked worriedly to her find as her _Vulf_ ears drooped flat on her head. Nora put a supportive hand on her shoulder as the three Tenn ran past the fight and on the next door.

* * *

"Not every day I get to kill a traitor you know? What made you leave Blake? You were always the most bloodthirsty of us all why the change of heart?" The large chainsaw wielding faunus asked as Blake spat on his feet as she ducked another overhead slash from his massive weapon that surely would have ripped her head off aura or not as she darted forward getting under his massive guard and stabbed him in the knee.

 _"The light is my way,_ and the white fang has lost it's. I have no reason to explain myself to the like of you." She said as the man groaned in pain before swearing at her. "Be that way, there's more than one way to skin a cat after all." He said as revved up his chainsaw and swung it fiercely at her...

* * *

"Ok, guys, we are two cars from the front and-

"Jaune we got _company!"_ Nora shouted as the group ran straight informed of the multi-colored faunus _Neo._

 _"YOU!?"_ Ruby shouted as Neo did a mock bow with her parasol before leaping up clicking her steel-toed heels against the floor of the train flourishing her bright colored parasol at them and holding up her scroll to them. _"Me."_ She _said_ as she bowed to the group as they drew their weapons on her.

"Listen to me Neo I _don't_ have time to _play_ today! I promise to go with you and do whatever _with_ you later just let us pass!" Jaune shouted as the girl clapped in glee before leaping forward to embrace Jaune before stopping on a dime and turning abrupt face to face Nora.

The girl looked shocked like she had just seen a ghost as she sniffed the air around Nora once before a curious glare came from her mouth as she held up her scroll to her.  
 _"Sister?"_ Neo _asked_ as Nora suddenly swung her hammer at the small woman making her flip backward as she yelled at her friends.

"Jaune you and Ruby go! I got this one!" Nora shouted as she launched a rain of grenades against the faunus who ducked and dodged the explosions effortlessly as Jaune stared at her.

"Nora you don't have to fight-  
"Jaune _just go!_ You need to stop the train right?! So forget about me and go!" Nora shouted as Jaune grimaced feeling something was very, very off in her speech before he nodded and ran off.

Jaune knew he was _not_ going to get very far, Neo would pick him off and CLANK!  
Jaune paused as he saw that Neo was _actually_ fighting Nora with all her might as the girl called parasol to hammer Jaune was once again shocked by how well Nora fought. There is _no way_ she can have that level of power. No way! Jaune thought as the two faunus fought as he and Ruby entered the control room.

* * *

As the pair of beacon students left the car Neo paused her lazy parries and dodges as she stood in front of the other faunus girl and held up her scroll lazily. " _They are gone you can drop the act now, you stink of many pure breeds by the way. Do you live with one, if so why do you let them live?"_ Neo _asked_ as she typed on her scroll as the faunus in front of her speed up and swung her hammer and scowled at her.

The blow would have caved in the head of a deathstalker and turned Neo into a paste if it had hit. But Neo merely dodged the overarching attack before punching the girl in the face with enough force to send her flying back against the metal train walls. The faunus cried in pain as her aura flashed a bright pink before she spat once on the ground and readied herself for continued combat

"What _act_ are you talking about? I am _not_ acting! _Sibling!_ " Nora spat in a harsh clipped tone that sounded like sharp metal as Neo giggled at her.

 _"We need not distract ourselves here. Me and you are one in the same after all. Us pure breed hunters need to stick together_ -  
"I am _nothing_ like you! You are a _monster!_ " Nora yelled as she shot forward on her Warhammer making Neo sigh once as she readied her parasol. As the two Clashed Neo was finally happy things were getting interesting again for her at least, as the _sisters_ fought...

* * *

"Well, look at this! _The calvary_ shows _up!_ I guess its time for the whole give up peacefully and you won't get hurt speech right?" Roman said as he stalked around the control room. It was a large and spacious room with a massive amount of computer terminal fill through if with one master terminal stood at the center being guarded by one Roman Torchwcik as he calmly puffed a cigar.

"Roman you need to stop! People are going to die if this keeps up"! Jaune yelled at the man who merely shrugged his shoulders in response.

"People die all the time kid, what difference does today or tomorrow really make in the end?" The man asked as he twirled his can lazily in a low circle as he jumped off the terminals perch and down to face the interlopers.

"Roman you know what I mean! Now stop this train!"

"What if I don't want to? Jaune you rejected my offer of friendship back in downtown, do _not_ expect me to make that offer twice. _You_ on the other hand young _Vulf_ , you still have a chance! I'm giving you until the count of let's say _two minutes?_ If you have not decided to join the fang by then, I'll bash his brains in with my cane and make you watch before Neo skins your teammates alive in front of you and makes their animal parts into pelts. Before she dose the same to you, sound good?" The man asked as he took another long drag from his cigar finishing it and snuffing it out one a metal terminal.

"Roman you don't need to do this!" Ruby yelled at him as the thief sighed.

"Yes, _yes I do."_ He said as he raised his cane at Jaune and fired.

* * *

"You have _not_ lost your edge, Belladonna. I'm proud!" The man said as she swung his weapon in another brutal arc of the chainsaw as Blake deflected the blade and landed on its side blasting the man in the face several times with the pistol version of _Gambol Shroud_ before she flipped off barely avoiding a punishing backhand to her face.

"You _still_ talk during a fight Larks? I thought you would have learned after the snow leopard with the Arcadian assault rifle took you right leg off in Vacuo? Nice prosthetic by the way it suits you!" Blake shouted as she ducked another chin saw swing gritting her ears as the gnashing teeth tore into the thick metal grates eliciting a shower of sparks and the screams of tortured metal as he ripped it out from the grates.

"What can I say I have a thick head!" The man said as he swung his weapon down again as Blake shot forward wrapping the ribbon part of her weapon around his throat, using his meaty neck as a fulcrum to swing around his head and stab the base of his spine making him drop his chainsaw as he cried in pain.

"Luckily for me, you do not have a thick neck as well." Blake sad as the man collapsed on the ground the sound as his aura failed the sounds of combat grew louder as she swore loudly and ran out the next room.

* * *

 _"I would much rather we get along you know? Siblings are rare to see when not in Arcadia you know?"_ Neo asked Nora as she ducked another hammer swing as the dog growled loudly at her.

" I am _not_ you damned _sibling_!" Nora yelled as brought her hammer down in a brutal ar that _almost_ caught Neo in a pile driver strike before the girl simply sidestepped the attack cocking her head t the side questioningly as Nora gasped in shock as Neo shrugged in disinterest and stabbed her in her stomach with her sword.

Nora cried out in pain as Neo's sword stuck true sending her to her knees before launching an aura infused knee at her that connected with her face sending her scattering backward as the small woman shook her head.

" _Get up, we are a helluva lot tougher than that. If that is all it takes to stop you then-_

"Nora!" Blake shouted as she burst down the door and teleported to the down girl's side glaring at Neo once before taking her off to the far side of the car. Neo sighed as the two girls got their bearings back, dammit, larks you can't skin one cat? Ah well, at least I can make me a new hide from her at least. Neo thought as Nora got up and the alpha cat went to her side.

 _"Bring it on."_ Neo _said_ as held up her scroll to them as the two girls charged her.

* * *

"Ruby we only need to fight him for three minutes!" Jaune shouted as Ruby nodded once as the two teens split into two lines and charged Roman.

"Really Jaune? Are you going to use _that_ strategy on me? You don't even know what it is! let alone how to make it actually work!" Roman said as he sighed deeply before talking to himself.

" _Vi_ do be a doll and give us a tune to fight to will you? I want something catchy that says I'm going to _beat_ two teens brains in with a cane in a couple minutes. You have anything along that line?" Roman asked as Ruby cocked her head at the man who just seemed to go mad. Whose he talking to? Ruby thought as she charged him.

" _I'll see sir. I'll_ try _to search our library to see if anything fits with beating two teens skulls in."_ Vi said as Ruby paused as a blank voice filled the train compartment.

"Who is that?" Ruby asked as the strange feminine voice asked as Jaune signed once.

"That's _Vi_ Ruby, she's an artificial intelligence that Roman has implanted in his head. All Arcadians have them." Jaune said as Ruby nodded once.

"Wait does that mean you have one as well?"

" _Mister Arc did, but he has long since deactivated Y. I do wish you would activate him I have not spoken to him in some time."_ _Vi_ said throughout the rains loudspeakers as Jaime grimaced.

"Ignore them Ruby just fight," Jaune said he charged Roma who sighed lazily.

"Kids, you never learn do you?" Roma asked as he fired a red meteor at Jaune who dodged the shot as he _threw_ his shield at Roman.

The man's eyes widened in shock as the shield smacked into his chest, as he coughed in shock.

Before he could act Ruby was behind him swinging her scythe and striking him at the back.

Roman cried in pain as the scythe cut into his armored tuxedo making him swear before he backhanded Ruby so hard Jaune swore he heard bones crack. As the girl cried out in pain, the ai spoke again.

 _"Roman we are less than two minutes from Vale."_

"Outstanding Vi! Hear that Arc? It's going to be loud in your city pretty soon you know?"

" Roman they are innocents in there! What's going to happen when they die?! Do you really think the moon will have them!? They are followers of light!"

"Maybe, maybe not. Either way, I am sure the moon is merciful," Roman said as he fired again as he sent the two teens dancing backward.

* * *

 _Neo Politan_ was having the time. Of. Her. Life! As she danced around the clumsy blows of the two teens, as grenades, blades, and bullets rained down all around her this was incredible! She thought as she avoided all off their attacks with contemptuous ease, as she ducked a swipe from _Gambol Shroud_ as a hammer blow nearly pummeled her both attacks were timed and in near perfect sync and happened within seconds of the other as she expertly ducked and dodged. She savored the stunned faces on their faces as both pairs of eyes widened in fear as Neo waved at them both before delivering a brutal double whammy punching both girls in the face sending them flying to opposite sides of the train car.

As the girls crashed into the metal wall Neo noticed something as her _siblings_ massive and ornate Warhammer was still stuck in in the metal mesh of the floor. A manic grim grin came to the Mongoose's face as she reached out to the weapon and picked it up with _one arm_. As she admired the craftsmanship that went into it she turned to the regrouping opponents duel wielding the hammer _and_ parasol as she walked over to them.

" _Why is she so strong?!"_ Blake asked as she was punched halfway across the train car by the diminutive faunus Neo. She and Nora had been trying to pin the girl with combined attacks that made no dent into the damned mongoose as they had yet to even make contact with her. The girl merely evaded their attacks before slamming Blake into the metal grating of the trains floor face first making the faunus girl yelp in pain as she based her face in before kicking her squarely in the neck sending her flying. Nearly collapsing her windpipe as Blake skidded backward as Neo she sat on her parasol handle and waved at the two girls.

That was _before_ she sent them flying to opposite ends of the car and armed herself with Nora's weapon in grenade form.

And now the damned girl was dual wielding her own parasol and _Mganihild_ which she had just shifted into grenade launcher form as she swayed her way towards them. "She's too strong! We need a better plan!" Blake hissed to the dazed Nora who sneered at Neo as she spat onto the ground

"She's an _off breed alpha!_ Ther's no way we can win here!" Nora shouted as Neo did a mocking _who me?_ Gesture with her gloved hands as she sat on the train car.

"Neo we are t minus thirty from Vale! Hold onto something!" Roman's voice came over her scroll as Neo did bow and waved the two girls forwards.

Neo shot three rounds of explosive projectiles towards the girls which they deftly dodged and sprinted forward as pink explosions filled the car as the two sprinted forward.

"Now or never," Blake said as Nora nodded to her Blake herd the girl curse under her breath " _This is why I hate family reunions."_ Nora hissed under her breath as the two charged a grinning sociopath.

* * *

"Roman stop!" Jaune yelled as he ducked a cane swipe and punched the man in the chin. Upper cutting him with an aura infused punch that sent him flying over the train's center console.

Roman recovered in less than a second firing his cane point blank into Jaune's chest and sending him flying across the room in a shower of blood.

 _"Jaune!_ " Ruby shouted as the ai spoke.

 _"T minus ten till impact! Roman, we must leave!"_

" Well, kiddos it's been _past_ two minutes and as much as I would _love_ to bash your heads in you crazy kids you! It looks like it's time for me to take my leave! Neo you heard her lets go!" Roman shouted into his scroll as the sound of shattering glass filled the room as Neo landed in front of Roman bowing to Ruby and licking her fangs seductively at Jaune before grabbing her partner closely and teleporting them away with the sound of shattering glass in the backgrounds.

"The control center! Jaune yelled as he and Ruby made a mad dash to the console. As they got the center, Jaune was instantly running his hand over the literal sea of knobs and buttons as he looked over the console looking for a break switch to stop the train before he was suddenly launched mid-air as the sound of tortured metal that heralded a horrid shrieking sound of tearing metal followed by a large blue pulse that nearly blinded him as his vision went blue and the world _exploded_ into white.

* * *

When Jaune _finally_ awoke, it was to bleary white vision with a terrible ringing sound in his ears, as he opened his eyes and his sight returned he saw he was laying outside looked up at the clear blue sky as he moaned in pain. His whole body hurt, and that was with his semblance healing him. His limbs felt like shattered glass as his breath felt like knives in his throat. As he turned over, he saw the bleeding and bruised form of Ruby whimpering slightly.

" _Ruby_." Jaune wheezed as he crawled over to his new partner as he gripped her small from tightly. The girl was laying still on her side as she breathed in harsh haggard burst as Jaune flipped her over.

"Ruby you need to get up," Jaune said as he pulled the Vulf up as his legs were finally mended as the bones reknit themselves. Ruby gave a whimper of protest as he forced the girl to her feet.

She was in lousy shape both of her small legs were clearly bruised, and her right shoulder was dislocated. While not fatal injury by any stretch of the imagination they still were limited her overall combat effectiveness as he and her hobbled away from the large crater in the middle of the town.

"Jaune Ruby! You're alive!" The energetic but _drained_ voice of Nora shouted as Jaune saw here and Blake emerging form alone train car. Both girls looked like a vision of pain as they hobbled out. They were beaten battered a bruised, with black eyes, dark purple marks, and awkward pained limps as they hobbled out of the train.

"Where's the doctor!?" Ruby asked as she finally regains her wits and looked around the clearing. As a small crowd of people began to gather to see why the hell there was a crater the size of a small apartment building with half of a train sticking out of it in the middle of downtown Vale.

"Team Juneberry check in!" Jaune said as his leader training kicked in as his team gave him a status report.

"Were all here, a little shaken up but alive," Blake reported as Jaune nodded at her.

"How is everybody's aura looking?"  
"I'm below half but I'm still able to fight. Although I might not be for long, that woman packed a mean kick." Blake said as she gripped her side protectively.

"Same here, I got a bit less than half a tank left," Nora said as she rested on her Warhammer as she breathed heavily between wiping lines of blood from her face.

"Ruby?"  
" I don't know my scroll is _not_ working so I'd have to guess less than half."  
"What about ammunition?"  
" _Four and a half_ magazines left, counting whats in the gun," Ruby admitted as she checked her gun.

"I got _three_ left including what's already in mine," Blake said as she eyed her pistol.

"I only have _four_ grenades, sorry about that. She really took my weapon for a spin!" Nora admitted as Jaune grimaced.

"Ok, we need to get back to Beacon and tell them what's going on."  
"Jaune we got a situation here that might come first," Blake said as pointed to the massive crater on the ground.

As the people of Vale gatherer around them, a terrible series of roars and growl emerged from the tunnel as team Juneberry instantly armed themselves.

"The Grimm! We need to call for help!" Jaune shouted as he grabbed his scroll. as he checked it there was no response as the screen was black as night.

"Come on! You got to be kidding me!" He yelled to his scroll who's screen was cool black as he tried to turn the thing back on. "You had full power! How can you be dead!? Is anyone else scroll working?!" Jaune shouted to his team as they all checked their scrolls.

" Mine's dead!" Ruby shouted as she waved her in the air as she frantically pushed buttons on it in a last-ditch attempt to make it work.

"Mine is too," Blake said as she checked her dead scroll with a blank expression as its cold black screen stared at her.

"Me three!" Nora added as Jaune cursed openly, no scrolls, no Oobleck no backup no-  
His thoughts were interrupted as the first form of slithering crawling black shadows emerged from the tunnel. Instantly Blake vanished in a puff of purple smoke as the girl blinked out of reality leaving the remainder of team Juneberry alone in the plaza.

 _"Blakey?_ " Nora asked as her partner disappeared for a moment before returning looking like a vision of hell.

"I was just in the tunnels! There and _hundreds_ of them down there! So we need a plan that doesn't involve us dying on this damned asphalt!" Blake said as Jaune swore.

"Team Juneberry on me! We have to hold them off until back up comes!" Jaune yelled as he gripped his swords tightly as his team fell in at his sides.

"You mean _if_ back up comes right? The last time I checked Oobleck's _MIA_ presumably dead, _all_ of our scrolls are _dead_ and for some reason, the towns alarms are _not_ sounding so excuse me if I think that the cavalry just might _not_ be coming this time." Blake said sarcastically as Jaune sighed.

"Is now _really_ the time for sarcasm Blake?" Jaune asked as the cat girl grinned at him.

"We are about to be torn apart limb from limb dying in what will be most likely be a gruesome _and_ horrific death for people who will _if_ they survive long enough to will forget that we ever existed in two months. So _yes_ I think the situation calls for a bit of sarcasm don't you?"

"You're always a _ray of sunshine_ you know that?" Jaune asked as the sounds of the encroaching grim horde began to deafen them. As howls, growls, shrieks and other noises that sounded like they came straight from their darkest nightmares filled the air as _some_ of the civilians finally got the message and started to run away. Ironically their fear and desperation only seemed to make the Grim move faster as the growls got closer.

"So this looks like this is going to be it huh?" Nora asked as waved her hammer freely in the air as she eyed the horde.

"Looks like it." Blake agreed as she drew her sword and sighed plainly. " I just wish the light would speak to me _one last time_. I just want to know what I did to disappoint it." Blake said as the grim roars became deafening.

"Well! It looks like we got ourselves a legitimate Arcadian final stand!" Jaune said trying to lift his team's spirits.

"YEAH! The First _and Last_ stand of team Juneberry! _I like it!"_ Nora said as she pumped her fist into the air as Blake sighed.

"In case you forgot the rest of us are _not_ Arcadian's, and I for one would _not_ like to die today," Blake said as the ground began to shake with the hordes approach.

"At least we get to die together?" Ruby added trying to lighten the mood as Jaune smiled and Nora chuckled.

"Ok how about this? Since there are _a lot_ of them lets divvy them up! Let's say _I'll take the hundred on the right?"_ Nora asked as Blake smiled at her.

"Sure, sure if you want to be _greedy_ then I get _the_ eighty on the left," Blake said dryly as she readied _Gambol Shroud_ at the sound of the horde grew louder.

"I'll take the hundred in the middle!" Ruby yelled as a massive deathstalker appeared at the head of the slithering mass and roared defiantly.

"Since you guys took all the fun ones, _rude_. I guess I'll take the big _ugly one._ " Jaune declared as the first slithering tentacle, and clawed talon reached the top of the tunnel and team Juneberry prepared for what would definitely be their _first_ and _fina_ l stand.

* * *

 **: Well there we go, it's time for our new favorite team to have their last show. This looks bad for them but I'm sure a minimum of one of them will walk out of this with all their limbs intact. So until then if you follow me Jaune Torchwick's next so stay tuned. Also, I was always curious of a Ruby who did _not_ like her family and want to see how that dynamic plays out. Until then have some lore. You earned it.**

* * *

 **: BEGIN TRANSMISSION, SENDER CAITLIN ARC COLONEL OF ADF REPORTING _FINAL_ LOG- FELLINGS ON IMPLEMENTATION OF MIXED UNITS.**

 **TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN, I AM DELIVERING MY LATEST AND _FINAL_ ASSESSMENT OF OUR CURRENT SITUATION. FIRST OF ALL, I WOULD LIKE TO PERSONALLY THANK BRIGADIER COLONEL FELCHER FOR APPROVING MY REQUEST TO SEE INTO MY PERSONAL FAMILY MATTER. THIS MEANS MORE TO ME THEN YOU POSSIBLY COULD KNOW AND I AM THANKFUL FOR YOUR ASSISTANCE FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART. I WILL BE EMBARKING TO THE FAUNUS KINGDOMS MOMENTARILY SO I CAN RESCUE THE FOOL THAT I CALL A BROTHER BEFORE HE IS HUNTED DOWN. UNTIL THEN I WILL DELIVER A FINAL REPORT ON MY FINDINGS OVER THE PAST YEAR**

 **AS PER OUR SUSPICION THE NATION OF ATLAS IS PREPARING SOMETHING BIG IF REPORTS ARE CORRECT THEY ARE MOST LIKELY READYING FOR WAR ON THEIR FELLOW KINGDOMS. WE HAVE NO IDEA WHY THEY ARE DOING THIS ESE BUT THE WORD UTOPIA COMES UP AGAIN AND AGAIN IN THEIR TRANSMISSIONS. WE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS UTOPIA IS BUT IT CAN NOT BE GOOD.**

 **AS YOU SAID THE ARCADIAN COUNCIL _HAS_ APPROVED THE IMPORTING OF THE NEW FAUNUS SO CALLED DOMESTIC SERVITOR UNITS, A TYPE OF SPECIALIZED ROBOT MEANT TO EASE THE LIVES OF THE COMMON PEOPLE. WHY ATLAS THINK ONE OF THEIR HUNKS OF SCRAP EVEN IF THEY POSSES AURA CAN EASE THE LIVES OF AN ARCADIAN CITIZEN I HAVE NO IDEA.**

 **I HARBORED DEEP SUSPICION OF THESE MODELS ESPECIALLY SINCE ATLAS IS LITERALLY GIVING THEM AWAY TO OUR CITIZENS AND NOT SELLING THEM. BUT CLAN MOULDER HAS SINCE ASSURED ME THAT THEY ARE NO THREAT TO OUR SOCIETY. I EVEN GOT A PERSONAL VIST FORM THE FABRICATOR GENERAL HIMSELF ASSURING ME THAT THEY ARE IN FACT QUITE HARMLESS TO ANY TRUE ARCADIAN CITIZEN. THAT HAS GONE MILES TO CALM MY NERVES AND I WILL LEAVE ALL FURTHER MANNERS OF IT TO THE CAPABLE HANDS OF CLAN MOULDER**

 **I RECENTLY TRIED OT GET THE COUNCIL TO ACT ON THE TRAGEDY OF THE FAUNUS COLLARS AT THE LAST CLAN MEETING BUT THEY REFUSED. THE MAD FOOLS OF LOCAR AND HERSHER REFUSE TO SEE LOGIC AND ARE NOT GOING TO ACT UNTIL WE ARE ALL IN SHACKLES! AT THIS RATE ONLY CLAN ESHIN AND FRINGE ELEMENTS FORM MY OWN CLAN SUPPORTS OUR PLAN.**

 **THAT IS WHY IT WAS VITAL THAT I NOT ONLY COMPLETE MY MISSION WITH MY FAMILY AND SAVE MY BROTHER I MUST ALSO INVESTIGATE CLAIMS OF A ROUGE CLAN ESHIN SPECIALIST RESIDING IN VALE. WHICH AS WE KNOW IS BEING WATCHED ON THE GRID BY A CLAN MOULDER SPECIALIST**

 **INTEL SUGGESTS THAT ONE OF CLAN ESHIN'S BEST HAS RECENTLY GONE ROUGE AND SET THEIR SIGHTS ON THE UPCOMING FAUNUS VYTAL TOURNAMENT. WE HAVE NO IDEA OF THE RAMIFICATIONS OF THIS AGENT BUT I AM GOING TO GO SEE IF I CAN TRY OT TALK SENSE INTO THEM IF SUCH A THING IS POSSIBLE WITH A MEMBER OF CLAN ESHIN THAT IS.**

 **UNTIL THEN I MUST SAY THAT YOU DECISION TO START INCLUDING THE SO-CALLED OFF BREED ALPHAS INTO OUR AIRBORN FORCES IN MIXED UNITS HAS PROVEN TO BE INSPIRED. THE OFF BREEDS ARE PERFECT FOR AERIAL INSERTIONS AND ARE EVEN GIVING OUR OWN FORCES A RUN FOR THEIR MONEY.**

 **THE ONLY ISSUES WE HAVE ENCOUNTERED THUS FAR ARE THE ALMOST UNIVERSALLY MUTE. MEMBERS OF THIS GROUP OF FAUNUS CAN RARELY SPEAK GIVING THEM THE INABILITY TO EASILY COMMUNICATE TO OTHERS WITHOUT THE AID OF SIGN LANGUAGE OR SLATES. THIS IS RATHER STRANGE AS THERE IS ALMOST A TOTAL CASE OF THEM BEING MUTE ACROSS THE BOARD. A CONDITION THAT PERSISTS THROUGH ALMOST THE ENTIRETY OF THE OFF BREED FAUNUS.**

 **BESIDES THIS THEY EXHIBIT A STRONG ALMOST INNATE DESIRE TO ATTACK ANY PURE BREED ON SIGHT. THOUGH THIS IS NOT A PROBLEM PER SE IT MIGHT CAUSE ISSUES WITH UNIT COHESION IN THE HEAT OF COMBAT. ESPECIALLY ON COVERT OPERATIONS WHERE STEALTH IS PARAMOUNT. BESIDES THESE RATHER STRANGE FLAWS THERE IS ALMOST TOTAL UNIT INTEGRATION WITH THE FAUNUS AND OUR MEN, LIKE OTHER FAUNUS THEY ARE FOND OF HUMANITY BUT THESE SEEM TO VIEW US WITH GENUINE RESPECT AND NOT AS TROPHIES TO CLAIM.**

 **WHY THIS IS IS UNKNOWN. OF THE FEW THAT CAN ACTUALLY TALK AND THE ONES THAT COMMUNICATE VIA ELECTRONIC OR OTHER MEANS WE HAVE GATHERED THAT THEY ARE OUTCAST OF THEIR SOCIETY MOST OF THEM BEING MURDERS OR OTHER MISANTHROPES THAT EXHIBIT DANGEROUS PSYCHOLOGICAL CONDITIONS THAT WOULD MAKE ANY HUMAN UNFIT TO SERVE IN THE ADF. SO FAR THERE HAS BEEN NO ISSUES BUT WE WILL KEEP WATCH. OR SOMEONE ELSE WILL AS I WILL NO LONGER BE IN ARCADIA FOR A SOME TIME.**

 **THIS IS ALL I HAVE TO SAY, I AM SORRY FOR THE LACK OF INFORMATION I HAV BEEN BUSY GATHERING MY SUPPLIES FOR THE LONG JOURNEY SOUTH, AS THIS IS AN UNAUTHORIZED FORAY INTO THE FAUNUS TERRITORIES I WILL HAVE NO SUPPORT FOR THIS AND IF IT IS FOUND OUT I WILL SURELY BE TRIED FOR TREASON. ON A BRIGHTER NOTE CLAN MOULDER HAS GIFTED ME A SUIT OF EXPERIMENTAL V6-2X POWERED ARMOR, A PERSONAL GIFT FROM THE FABRICATOR GENERAL HIMSELF SO THAT I MIGHT CHECK ON A LONG LOST SIBLING HE MAY HAVE IN VALE.**

 **UNTIL THEN THIS IS CAITLIN ARC GIVING WHAT MIGHT BE HER FINAL REPORT. IF SO PLEASE LET THE RECORD SHOW THAT IT HAS BEEN A PLEASURE AND A PRIVILEGE TO SERVE UNDER YOU SIR, LONG LIVE ARCADIA. CAITLIN ARC SIGNING OFF.**

 **END TRANSMISSION.**


	14. Their finest(last) hour

**_:OK! Here it is the fabled last stand of team Juneberry! In other news WE DID IT! This story just reached one hundred followers! And I am through the roof! Thank you all for reading, following and favoriting this fever dream inspired storyline! Any ways a brief announcement. I am going through finals right now and with the holidays coming, this will be the last update on any of my stores for awhile! :(_**

 ** _Sorry about that but life you know? During that time though, while I will not be uploading anything I will be taking the time to go back through all of my stories and basically re proofreading chapters cleaning up the inhumane amount of spelling errors and the what not. So I will be updating those soon. In better news when I do come back there will be a special Suprise for you! That I think you will all enjoy!_**

 ** _Ps. Warning, this chapter will probably be heated, I'll be honest when I said the words last stand I meant them. I was not using the as just an excuse to build_** **drama. _This is team Juneberry's last stand. So be prepared for that. This might not end well for everybody involved. Just remember that last stands tend not to end so well for the people doing them._**

 ** _Pss. Also! To address some_** **_criticism and to answer some questions, mainly about Blake remember this. Blake in this fic is a true believer in the light. She has been taught and told her entire life that the light is true and that it is good. So when the light "speaks" to her she thinks of it as a lateral god telling her to go out and kill people. And when God tells Blake to kill people they have to die. Not defending her! But just saying that is how she thinks._**

 ** _Also, this WILL sound heretical as it goes against the fic but I would Like to clarify one thing. Roman Torchwick is NOT broken, he is, in fact, the single. Weakest. Character. In the entire story. It sounds insane but it's true, Even Ruby could beat Roman in a fight eventually. Food for thought._**

 ** _All. Men. Die.  
_**

 ** _Until then enjoy..._**

* * *

 _"I said I'd take the ugly one!"_ Jaune yelled as he stabbed into the embedded Deathstalker stinger as it pierced into the pavement of Vale. Jaune thrust into the stinger felling the flesh break as _Crocea Mors_ pierced the stinger, relishing the feeling of its impact before it ripped itself from the ground and took Jaune screaming into the air. As the ground vanished from his feet the blonde let out a scream as he was hoisted over three stories into the air by one of the single most dangerous creatures to ever exist.

"I know I said I wanted the big one, but I could use _some help!_ " Jaune yelled as he dangled mid-air above the massive deathstalker swearing once before infusing the sword with aura and slicing it in half. Severing the stinger and sending him falling straight to the carapace of the elder monstrosity.

"Here goes nothing!" Jaune yelled as he fell face first into the deathstalker before striking an aura infused blade straight into the monsters back embedding his sword deeply into the things back causing it to scream aloud as a virulent stream of sticky foul-smelling yellow ichor sprayed from the wound as the aura infused blade severed it's spine killing the thing in an instant before it began to dissipate into nothing.

Jaune's victory was short celebrated as another stinger stabbed forward and struck the ground right next to him. As a second deathstalker emerged, form the yawning tunnel that continues to spawn wave after wave of Grimm into the city.

 _"Nora! Blake! Stealth bomber!"_ Jaune yelled as he _half_ sliced the stinger form it's tail as the singer was retracted back to the monster that owned it. There was a puff of purple smoke at the top of the thing's tail as Blake appeared right next to it before slicing it completely off causing it to fall down as the thing roared in pain as Blake teleported away from the monster.

The monster roared in defiance as it's limb was sliced clean off. " _Hammer time!"_ An incredibly happy novice shouted as Nora launched herself into the air on a pink cloud of explosive gunpowder as she flew mid-air before slamming her massive Warhammer into the things stinger slamming it down to its carapace piercing it completely killing it instantly.

As the monster fell, it teetered back and forth bere slumping down on the ground, before it was cover in amass of Ursa, Beowulf's and creeps as the Grimm swarmed its corpse desperate trying to get into the city to find the source of the palpable fear that radiated from the city.

" Team Juneberry _fall in!"_ Jaune yelled as his team rallied to him as the Grimm swarmed the area in a carpet of fangs, talons, and claws as team Juneberry had their _last_ team meeting.

"Jaune what's the play?" Blake asked as she aimed _Gambol Shroud_ at the tide of grim. "We need to protect the people! We can't win this fight, but we can stall them!" Jaune sad as Nora and Ruby nodded in agreement preparing to rush into the horde before Blake spoke up.

"Even if we do fight the Grimm Jaune we _can't_ hold them off for long. I give us ten minutes at _best._ That's nowhere near enough time for the people to evacuate the city. If we fight here to save the people of Vale we will die for _nothing."_ Blake said As Nora opened her mouth to say something she might regret before Jaune gave her a hard look.

"Blake _is_ right. There is no way we win the fight with, or without our help, most of these people are all probably going to die. That being said, I've spent my whole life running from problems, I ran all the way to Vale from my home in Arcadia. And I've been running from my problems since, but I'm not running, not now."

"I came to Beacon to learn to be a hunter, I did _not_ come to run away when I am needed. I came here to save people and that's what I am going to do and even if I die in the process, even if all of these people will die within minutes and my actions are pointless I'll still do them."

"I can't ask this for any of you so if any of you want to go and live your lives then go. I won't hold it against you. This is _my fight, not yours."_

 _"Nope!"_

"Not today ~ _Jaune-Jaune!~_ If you stay, we stay!" Nora said as Blake sighed. "This may be my final chance at finding redemption within the light. If run now I might never hear it's voice again, so I guess I'm stuck here."

 _"Yay! Team Juneberry gets to die together! WOHOW Last stands!"_

"Nora that is _not_ a good thing." Blake deadpanned as the Grimm broke the theory foot line to their team.

"Team Juneberry this probably my _last_ order so listen up! _Split up!_ See the Grimm away from the civilians for as long as you can! If this is the last time we speak, you were the _best_ team I have ever had the _privilege_ to lead!" Jaune said as team Juneberry gave one final nod before splitting into four groups to fend off the grim. As the four members of the team split apart, the battle for Vale began. The action would be four beacon students and literally hundreds of Grimm. As the Grimm swarmed the town the student's plan was simple _. Stall._

* * *

Hinderance was the name of the game, as team Juneberry began to enact their stalling tactic. The goal was a simple stall the enemy for as long as humanly possible. And kill as many Grimmas they could before inevitably falling to their superior numbers. They knew that they could not win, not even a chance. There was no way for a victory to be had by four students against a literal horde of Grimm that numbered in the hundreds. The students had no chances of winning, but the way the could do was hold _. Them. Back._

Since victory could _**not**_ be achieved the four would split into four groups with a simple strategy. They would split into four groups each member of team Juneberry would be acting alone and each drawing the attention of as _much_ Grimm as humanly possible.

This might split their firepower into quarters, but it also made it hard for the Grimm to surround and overwhelm them all at once. And while each member of the team would _not_ last long against the horde their survival rate alone when compared to together was negligible, this was decided as the best course of action to enact, and the students went to work. Buying desperate seconds preparing to sell their lives dearly for the people of Vale who would in all reality soon be following them to the afterlife.

* * *

 _'Come on!"_ Jaune yelled as he jumped forward and bashed a Beowulf in its snout. The monster yelped in pain before Jaune deliver an aura infused sword that decapitated and Ursa before smashing the smaller Grimms skull in with his shield. " _That's two!_ Whose the nest lucky monster?" Jaune yelled as three more Beowulfs charged forward. The stage was laid out _perfectly_ , As Jaune braced his legs before charging.

He moved forward before _jumping_ at the Grimm spinning his body in a corkscrew attack pattern with his sword thrust out front that turned one of the monsters into a shish kebab as he slammed into it. The other two Grimm sailed behind him as Jaune grunted as he grimaces outwardly as he ripped his sword from the monster's mouth spilling teeth and blood everywhere and swung it to his left.

The sword cut the hind back leg of one of the Beowulf as it cried in pain before he delivers a punish sword strike slicing its spine in half and killing it instantly.

The other Grimm roared in rage as it leaped at him jaws snapping. Thie one was shield bashed once breaking its frontal fans before getting its head severed at the neck by a sword strike.

 _" That's six!_ Any more takers!?" Jaune yelled as he stood on the bloodied tiled floor of the laundromat. Jaune had ended up fight the Grimm in the open until being forced into a small dry cleaning shop scale. _Neo Politans express dry cleaning!_ Was the name of the business, it was a small laundromat with a very _pink_ interior as the entirety of the building was draped in bright pinks, whites, and brown color schemes. That was being smashed to pieces by the Grimm as he forced the grim through a small opening in the shop's door.

This plan was working rather well in his opinion. Or as well as a plan that would lead to his death could ever work. As Jaune slashed and took down a small horde of slinking creeps. First part attract the Grimm to an enclosed area. The second step force them into a bottleneck position. The third step pick them off piecemeal and hold your place. The fourth step repeats until he died. Easy!

This plan _had_ been working for three minutes though it felt like _four hours_ and the small mountain of disintegrating corpses led credence that theory. But still it _was_ working, Jaune just needed to keep the grim coming on in group fo three an fours, and this would work out-Whatever plan he had was tossed out the window as the will of the dry cleaners were broken down as _five_ Ursa majors reared into the building.

"You can only pick up your clothes _after_ four o'clock!" Jaune yelled as the first grim charged him. As soon as the was collapsed Jaune knew he was dead. It was one thin got kill three Grimm at a time nearly indefinitely at an enclosed place was one thing. It was another to try to fight off a never-ending horde from all directions.

As the Ursa charged him, Jaune realized that his life was soon going to be measured in the seconds decided to go out in one final blaze of glory.

" Alright, boys! Do you _really_ want your clothes? Come get em!" Jaune yelled picking up a _white leotard_ on the floor and throwing it at trying to distract the first Ursa Major as it reached him striking forward with a massive paw strike that he ducked and retaliated by slicing off the arm with an aura infused blade.

The beast yelled in ager before Jaune silenced it with decapitation. The first one died, but the other four roared on. The first to reach him was massive beat that leat at him roaring in deafening one that sent Jaune's face causing it to have a physical grimace as he stabbed it in the heart killing it in seconds.

The victory was short lived as the thing mass carried on past its death and bore him to the ground. Jaune gasped in pain as over three hundred pounds of flesh, bones, and fur slammed him like a black tidal wave.

Jaune gasped in fear as he felt the monsters massive bulk bear him down taking him to the slick tiled floor and smothering him. The beast was enormous, as its body force itself on him Jaune screamed into its fur as the dense coarse _oddly soft_ material proceed to snuff the air from his body.

As the things body smothered him, Jaune screamed into the dead things fur as he tried to force it off him. He forced Arua into his hand burning through a decent chunk of his reserves as his lungs felt like they ere of fire as his eyes teared up. The monster fur was completely covering his mouth and nose as it forced itself into his throat, Jaune cried into it as he felt he hear beating out of his chest as deas coarse material began to strangle him to his death.

The pressure was suddenly lifted off as titanic force ripped the beast off of Jaune. He screamed aloud as he gasped huge mouthful of it before seeing death. A wad of spit smacked into his right eye as he saw a monstrous face of an Ursa Major leering at him. As a wad of spit fell on his face a mass of pointy white teeth fell on him, Jaune closed his eyes and waited for the end.

 _"The flesh is weak"!_ A voice called from the left as there was a blur of grey followed by a loud _THUD!_ Jaune froze as he saw the Ursa's head formerly looming above his own was now mere inches from his own face as his body was covered in thick red liquid. As blood rained down onto Jaune's body, it was followed by the sound tearing flesh followed by rapid gunfire and the howls of Grimm dying.

Before a hand gripped his body and hauled him his feet. "Arc! The hell is wrong with you!?" The familiar voice of the fourth year student said as he hauled Jaune to his feet. " _Venke?_ " Jaune asked as the bright red skirmish outfit the fourth year wore shined in the sun as his bronze skin was entirely covered in Grimm blood.

"Who else did you expect? _The Legio?_ Who told you that you could have a last stand without me?!" He asked as two more Ursa charged through the hole in the wall.

 _"Your flesh falters!"_ Venke yelled as he swung his two long grey _vibro-knifes_ at the Ursa. Each one decapitating it as the weapons vibrated at a supersonic frequency approaching its maximum limit.

The _Vibro knifes_ hummed lightly as they dissipated the blood from their handles as Jaune finally got his wits back. "We need to get out there! They Grimm are overruling the city!" Jaune yelled as the roars and snarls of the Grimm filled the broken laundry mat as Venke nodded. "Damn straight, let's see how this monster like some good ole fashion Arcadian steel," Venke said as the two teen charge out of the hole in cleaners and into the melee.

* * *

 _"Have a nice day!"_ Nora shouted as she uppercut an Ursa into the fort story of a bakery. The Grims head was turned dot pull against their hammer as took her momentum with her never missing a beat and slamming _Magnihild_ down right on top of another Ursa's head smashing half of its body into red paste.

"You see that _Blakey!_ Perfect form! Don't you agree?" Nora asked as the cat faunus sliced a Beowulf in two before taking the leg out from a creep and slitting its neck.

"Nora we _don't_ have time to gloat. We need to kill these things." Blake replied calmly as she ducked a swipe of an Ursa only to cut it's arm off at the wrist and stabbing it in its right eye killing the monster. Already their plan had failed, Blake and Nora had been cornered against a storefront by the waves of Grimm poured from the hole. They had failed in trying to prevent from spreading the Grimm out, and now they were busy making a _real_ last stand.

 _"Why so serious Blakey?_ " Nora asked as began to swing her hammer in a chaotic motion. As she turned her hammer in a full circle swing making it build up speed before becoming a mass swinging death machine fueled by momentum.

She crashed into the horde of Grimm smashing skulls and breaking necks. As she used her momentum to build up continuous swings before ending her attack with a final side strike sending a Beowulf in a nearby building. _"Fore!"_ Nora called as the Grimm sailed into an office building halfway across the plaza.

"Nora look out!" Blake yelled as Nora turned to see a looming shadow as Ursa major charged her. _Too close!_ Nora thought as she gritted her teeth as the dog ears went flat waiting for the impact that never came as instead the sound of tearing flesh filled the air.

 _"They cannot withstand us!_ " An unfamiliar voice shouted as a tall boy in a Beacon uniform worn under a light suit of red combat armor yelled as he crashed into the Ursa decapitating it with a long knife before turning his attention to a horde of creeps.

"Nora! Are you ok!?" Jaune shouted as the lid next to her sword glowing blue as he forced aura into it.

 _"Jaune-Jaune!?_ What are you doing here? Are you ok? Who is he!?" Nora asked as the tall bronze skinned student with coarse black hair laid waste into a small pack of Beowulf's.

"The fourth year from clan Moulder?" Blake asked as she eyed the student warily.

"Actually _yes Venke girls, girls Venke_ and- get down!"

Jaune yelled as he tackled Nora to the ground as a _car_ slammed into their previous position. _WHAM!_

 _"The hell!?"_ Blake shouted as she turned to see a monster down the street. It was a tall ape-like Grimm who easily stood over two stories tall and was covered in bony armor. The thing beat its chest yelling defiantly in a roar that shattered store windows and sent team Juneberry puls Venk to their knees in pain, before picking up another car and _tossing it_ at the hunters in training.

 _"OH! ME! ME! ME! LET ME GET THIS ONE!"_ Nora shouted as she lept into the air hammer raised and struck the car right _back_ into the monster. The car slammed into the ape thing with the force of a guided missile and exploded into bright yellow flames taken the monster back several yards and making it howl in anger.

"The hell is that thing?!" The fourth-year yelled as he ran back to the covered in blood as the apr monster roared and ripped a car in half before placing both halves of the vehicle on its hands and charging them.

"Did it just use a car for... _boxing gloves?_ " Blake askes the student readied their weapons the monstrous Grimm charged them. Their preparation turned out to be _utterly_ unnecessary as a vast from leaped into the path of the monster and cut it _clean_ in half.

As the ape, Grimm dissipated a giant seven-foot tall figure loomed before it wielding a titanic long sword in its hand. As the figure turned, Nora finally saw its face. He was a tall ox faunus with black hair, horns, and lightly tanned skin. He wore heavy light green armor and wielded a massive claymore sword in one hand.

 _"Yat's?!_ Is that you?" The fourth-year human said as the man nodded his head to him. "Yes _sensei_ it is me. I came as soon as I could." The large man said as the fourth year grinned.

"You know him _Venke?"_ Jaune asked as the fourth year smiled. "Sure do! _That's Yatsuhasi Daichi!_ I met him as a first year when he was still trying to master that monster of a sword of his. He needed to learn how to fight against quick opponents and _I liked the cut of his jib._ " Venk said as Yatsuhashi grinned at him.

"Venke has taught me _much_ since that time, and I am grateful for his insight and tutelage. Though he has never told me what the _cut of his jib_ is or what it means." The large ox Yatsuhasi said as Venke? Nodded once and pointed out the Grimm.

" Don't worry about it Yat's! It means _I like you!_ Now I have _no_ idea why you came to Vale on this of all day's _Yat's_ but it must be _the moon at work!_ How about you pay me back for all those sparring sessions and shoji matches you lost by helping us kill some Grimm?" Venke asked as his red armor shone on the leat Vale sun as the large Ox smiled at him.

" I would like nothing more sensei. What is the plan if I may ask? Assuming we do indeed have one that is." The huge faunus asked as he readied his massive claymore sword and stared at the Grimm with naked contempt.

"The plan is to get their attention! We can't kill them all but if we can make them focus on us then maybe we can stop any more form getting into the city!" Jaune yelled as the teens nodded.

"You heard the man lets get to work!" Venke yelled as the group of teens prepared to charge.

* * *

"You can do this!" _BANG!_ A Grimm died as twin feet ran through the street.

"You're strong enough!" _BANG!_ " Another Beowulf fell as the creature toppled off of the building it had been scaling. Sending it flying to the ground with a wet _SMACK!_

It doesn't matter that you're a _Vulf_ of not!" _BANG!_ Feet slid under a car in a blur of rose petals as a monster slammed into it nearly catching their body.

"You just need to keep a calm head, and it will be _OKAY!?"_

Ruby gasped as a Beowulf nearly clawed her face off as she ducked the swiping claws and rolled onto the ground. _"Get off!"_ Ruby cried as the monster was blown apart as she unfolded _Cresent Ros_ t tearing it in two. Ruby was up in an instant as she took in her surroundings.

At the onset of the battle, she made circles around the town. Finding and killing any Grimm that was attacking fleeing civilians and trying to get them to safety. After that, she tried to run crowd control using her resemblance to corral the Grimm into a kill box for her friends, whom she desperately hoped was still alive.

Team Juneberry may be a new team, but to Ruby, they _felt_ like a family. They had only known each other for months, and over the last few days, she felt a _genuine_ bond forming between her and the people we treated her with _absolute_ respect and trust.

That being as it was the Grimm needed to die! As Ruby ducked another swipe of class, she knew she was in a bad spot. The Grimm had learned her sweeping patterns, and she had been corned by a whole pack of Beowulf's.

"Three on the left, four on your right! _Ten in front of you! Eight on the building, six from the side_ \- there's too many!" Ruby shouted as the Grimm chased the young _Vulf_ into a corner.

The hunter was the hunted as the Grimm _slowly, efficiently_ with practiced patience worked Ruby into smaller and smaller parts of the city. Slowly _but steadily_ cutting off her avenues of escape.

Typically this would have been a piece of cake to avoid for her. She could have just sprinted into a corner and fired onto all of the Grimm killing them with well-placed shots from her rifle. But this time the young _Vulf_ was running out of ammunition!

But she only had two and a half magazines in her possession. She had fired half of her load into Grimm attacking civilians, and now she was on reserve ammunition and aura which her _most_ liberal estimate pointed to be in the low yellow or high orange levels.

As Ruby ran, it finally happened. "AHH!" The girl cried as the Grimm found their area, as a mouth finally found her heel. The Grimm snarled and growled before Ruby cut its head off in a graceful arc of _Cresent Rose_ before a second Grimm bit into her right leg sending fresh waves of agony throughout her body as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

As she aimed her rife at it, it was too late. The other Beowulfs had encircled her and were charging full force. Even if she killed this one, it would only be a matter of time before she was surrounded bore down and _eaten alive._

" _I'm sorry mom. I guess I am a failure after all huh?"_ She said as she turned her gun on her head _swallowing_ the barrel of _Crescent Rose_ as she prepared to end it. Better like this than being eaten alive. Ruby thought as hot angry tears fell from her eyes they were right, they were all right. She _was_ a failure a waste of space a true spot of the faunus legacy as she went to squeeze the trigger, _BANG!_

 _Crescent Rose_ fired loudly as the bullet _barely_ missed her head as an unknown force pushed her to the side.

" _Freaking kids!"_ A _dry raspy_ voice yelled as the pain on her leg vanished as the smells of _hard liquor_ , and _unkempt hair_ filled her nostrils making her flinch. As she opened her eyes, she saw the lines of Beowulf literally _exploded_ as a reddish brownish blur tore through them as they Grimm were annihilated.

As the blur moved faster than even her semblance, the image resolved itself into a tall man with a dry, raspy voice as Ruby felt her heart stop.

"Jeeze short stuff! You had me worried there!" A dry, raspy sounding human with blood red eyes and loose shirt said as Ruby felt new fresh tears come to her face. _"Uncle Qrow?"_

Ruby asked in disbelief as she nearly dropped her scythe as the human smiled down at her. As she tentatively reached out a hand to the long-lost family member still not believing if he was truly real or she was imagining his return like she had done _countless_ times in the past. As she reached out a tentative hand she gasped in shock as she met real flesh as the human looked down warmly at her as the _Vulf_ began to cry. _"Uncle Qrow?"_

 _"In the flesh and blood!_ And by the way is that _any_ way to hold you scythe?! I _know_ I didn't teach you to do that! If that's how you've been fighting It's no wonder the Grimm are getting to you! Now if you just- _"Uncle Qrow!"_ Ruby yelled at the top of her lungs as she tackled the human who caught her small frame in his arms as he sighed deeply. Over five years later and she was still the same.

Ruby instantly fired off a barrage of question that an Arcadian supercomputer might have difficulty following as the small _Vulf_ berated her uncle for leaving while somehow managing to efficiently and simultaneously thank and condemn him form the bottom of her heart for coming back. All the while demanding that he never leave her again. As the girl cried on his arm he did the only thing he ever did when Ruby was sad, he comforted her.

"Hey, there kiddo. It's going to be ok alright? I said I would _always_ be there for you didn't I? So how about you stop crying an help me out alright?" Qrow asked as his niece stopped her tears and nodded once. "You said you'd be back, and you came... Thank you, Uncle Qrow don't _ever_ leave me again... Please?"

"Not for all the liquor in the world! Or well maybe not the _world_ more like _most_ of Vacuo and part of Val-"Stop being a Jerk!" Ruby said as she punched him in the should as he gave amock gry of pain. They laughed for a small moment before realizing there was a still a battle raging on in the background.

"Stop being a Jerk!" Ruby said as she punched him in the should as he gave amock gry of pain. They laughed for a small moment before realizing there was a still a battle raging on in the background.

"Oh yeah, the city. You ready to kick some but Kiddo? Show your uncle some new moves?"

 _"You bet!"_ Ruby said as the two scythe wielders shared a tender moment before a deathstalker crashed into the building beside them and roared. "Well, I guess my work is never done," Qrow said as the two readied their scythes and charged.

* * *

"Hold together! We need to keep them off of the town!" Jaune yelled at the top of his lungs as the Grimm swarmed them. The remnants of Juneberry had aligned themselves with Venke and Yatsuhashi, and after constructing a makeshift barricade, thanks to Nora made out of cars the team now had a temporary fort to wether the storm of Grimm.

"Don't let them cross the lines! We need to hold them off an-

"Who died and said _you_ should be the leader?" A dry raspy voice said as the familiar forms of Qrow and Ruby lead over the lines of upturned cars. _Narrowly_ avoiding the ever-growing crowd of injured faunus that had been gathering behind the barrier in the process.

"Ruby! _Qrow?!_ The hell are you doing here?!" Jaune asked the older huntsmen as he casual tossed his scythe into the gun form blasting three charging Ursa into smithereens before sighing dryly and turning his red eyes to Jaune.

"Oh, you know me! I was just going to his hotel where the staff has the _shortest_ skirts and- _SMACK!_ "Stop being a pervert! You've been back less than five minutes, and you're already being _lewd!_ " Ruby shouted making Qrow laugh in his dry, humorless tone.

"You are still a kid you know that Ruby?" Qrow said ruffling his niece's hair as she squirmed petulantly.

"I am _not_ a child Uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouted at her uncle petulantly about to start another mock fight before Blake intervened.

"Look as touching as your reunion is for you and I am sure it is _very_ emotional indeed. There is al _literal_ horde of grim that we need to kill so less hugging more killing. Unless you really want this to be an old-fashioned Arcadian last stand we need to fight." Blake said as Qrow waved his hand in distress.

"Uh oh! _Kitty's got claws!"_

"OH! _Guys! Guys!_ This is my _uncle Qrow!_ Uncle Qrow these are my teammates Jaune, Nora! and Blake!"  
"Hi there _Uncle Qrow! You smell nice!_ " Nora said bounding over to the human leaping over to him before stopping on a dime and staring into his blood red eyes expectantly, Qrow who regarded her curiously blinked once before reaching out a hand and scratching her head _right_ behind her dog ears making her whine affectionately as he legs stamped rapidly on the pavement. " _Faunus_ gets em _every_ time." The man said as he scratched the gingers head.

" _Pleasure,"_ Blake said as she eyed him warily.

"My uncles a _kick but huntsmen!_ Who always looks out for Ruby's-

Ruby's voice was halted as Qrow grabbed her by the arm and _forced_ her head down before pushing down one of her animal ears.

 _That's a gnarly scar. Not the kind you get in a fight either._

"Apparently not _always._ We'll talk later." He said in a severe tone as Ruby nodded once and trembled.

"We, don't have to!If you do-

"That _wasn't_ a question. Now let's see if these bastards have us shaking in our boots already." He said in mock fear before turning his attention the Grimm horde which was lucky focusing all their energy on the barricade of upturned cars and the terrified faunus and huntsmen defenders in their midst. As the majority of the horde attacked them, Jaune addressed the situation.

The tides had changed, but they were still fighting a losing battle. With the addition of _Venke, Yatsuhasi and now Qrow?_ They stood a much better chance of killing the Grimm in sufficient numbers to save civilian lives. Although all that would be for naught if they didn't close the damned tunnel! As long as it was opened the Grimm would never stop coming. Never stopped killing, and the battle would _never_ end. Even now their fighting had only stalled the Grimm as a steadily growing pile of dead civilians was slowly pilling u[ on to the pavement.

"We need to close the tunnel _! If we close it, this is over!"_ Jaune yelled as the next wave of Grimm swarmed them."Who has explosives!?" Qrow asked as he dashed too and fro on the barricades of cars slicing and dicing any grim that dared reach their lines that Venke didn't gun down with his pistol knife hybrids or the tall ox faunus didn't swipe with meticulous precision and strength.

"Venke? You're still alive and kicking? Didn't your _own_ clan put a hit on you or something?" Qrow drunkenly asked the other human as he took a sip from his flask as Ruby gave him a dirty took.

" _Nice to see you as well Qrow_. And _no_ for your information _Clan Eshin has a hit on me_ , _not_ Moulder ok?" Venke said dryly as Qrow laughed dryly as the Grimm charged them.

Jaune knew that until they closed the tunnel, this fight would never end and if he wanted this battle to be over that had to happen. As the first new wave charged them team _Juneberry_ plus the additions of _Venke Kage Qrow Brawren and Yatsuhasi Daichi_ stood against them. Nora Broke the line as she leaped on to the tallest car of the newly formed barricade and proudly planted the Juneberry team flag on the highest car letting it soar proudly over the battlefield before challenging the Grimm to attack.

"Well it's _not_ the _301st_ flag but it'll do," Qrow said as he took a swig from his flask Venke sighed.

"Even if it isn't we will still be victorious. We have the best weapons humanly available at outside they cannot hope to win."  
"Let's hope you right," Qrow said as he took a final swing as the Grimm reached their line. He wanted to take another but he was already sauced and that might get him or more importantly, his _niece_ killed. He had already failed her at least once and he planned on dying before he did it twice, determined to fight the monsters until he was dead they were dead or they were all dead.

But until that could happen the hunters did the _only_ thing they knew how to do. _They fought..._

* * *

It was a battle for the history books. A real showing of champions! A testament to the statement men are born but legends _are made._ As the Grimm poured out of the tunnel like waves on a beach, the huntsmen in training and lone hunter rose to the occasion every time meeting them halfway on the battlefield each time. As the Grimm poured out of the hole they were met head first with the hunters in training from Beacon Academy, and they gave no ground to the enemy, not. One. Inch. It was a final stand that even an _Arcadian_ would take pride in being in.

As the two sides clashed hammers swung turning heads into stains on the ground, grey knifes flashed out removing limbs from bodies and spilling internal organs onto the field. Bullets flew through the air as scythes took to the grim like they were wheat before the harvest as they tore grim apart in bright, vibrant displays of skill and dexterity. As cohesion broke down on the hunter side as they were swallowed into the melee the battle broke down into individual engagements as scattered members of team Juneberry found themselves back to back with each other and their new found allies.

* * *

"Take that you bastards!" Venke shouted as he danced into the grim _Vibro knifes_ slashing and slicing. He danced into the grim avoiding, riposting and parrying blows before sticking out with his knifes. Where ever they struck Grimm limbs flew free, bones were split, legs were cut and heads were liberated from their bodily prisons as the knives vibrations made quick work of bone, flesh, and muscle.

As he fought an idea came to his mind as he sliced open a fire hydrant drenching an entire was of charging Beowulfs stunning them and covering the ground with water.

"Have a little surprise from clan Moulder!" He yelled as he pulled out a small silver ball that began to _pulse_ with electricity.

 _"OH! OH!_ Is that an _electric_ attack!? If so _hit me! Hit me!"_ A happy sounding dog faunus that he _thought_ was called Nora? Said as she bounced in front of him standing proudly in the miniature lake like a _literal Valkyrie_ as the Grimm charged.

"Are you sure? This is an _Arcadian shock grenade_ , a clan Moulder one at that! This has over a couple hundred thousand volts of power in it!"

"That makes it _even_ better!" The Faunus said as Venke shrugged thinking she knew better and tossed the bomb into the water.

 _FSSSHHHTTT!_ Instantly there was a shower of sparks as a bow wave of electricity flowed into the pond before slamming into the girl. Venke expected her to be turned into a fried dog, but instead, she began _laughing?_ The strange faunus girl began laughing as literal waves of electricity flowed into her as her body started to shoot our bright as bolts of lightning through her arms and into the surrounding buildings.

"Uh... Nora, was it? Are you... _ok_?" Venke asked as the girl turned to face him.

 **"I! Am! Amplified!"**

The girl said in a _deeply_ unsettling voice as her eyes glowed bright blue completely eclipsing her normal teal ones. After that the girl began giggling manically before turning herself in a circle, she spun herself faster and faster _and faster_ still until she became a _literal_ tornado of lighting, debris and hammer blows as she crashed into the Grimm horde shout out something about _Queen of the castle_ as a literal tornado ripped the horde in two.

 _"Don't see that every day,"_ Venke said once before shrugging his shoulders and charging back into the fight.

* * *

As knifes flashed and scythes slashed, the sound of bone on metal filled the air as claws and talons met claymore and shield. As the sword wielders always the first to the field meet the unyielding horde of claws, slobbering jaws and jagged nails with cold determination, and brutal pragmatism.

While the others fought with grandiose flourishes and exquisite and elaborate displays of killing prowess the sword wielders fought like a stream on the rocks. They met the Grimm head on like the rest of their comrades, but they did not flourish. They did not take grand gestures as elaborate combat moves. Instead, the moved like glaciers, slowly but implacable in purpose.

They hacked and bludgeoned their way into the centers of the horde each and every time the Grimm rose to challenge them driving the monsters back with steely determination and practiced movements as metal met flesh, bone met armor and the Grimm were once more driven back into the shadows for wince they came from.

* * *

"You have _exquisite_ form Jaune. You are a testament to your people." Yatsu said as he swung his massive claymore taking down scores of Grimm with each strike. Every time he swung Grimm fell by the half dozen, be they Beowulf's, Creeps or even Ursa they all fell to his massive claymore as he bullied his way through them.

"Thanks, _I try,_ " Jaune said as he ducked under a Beowulf's swipe before stabbing it through the throat. As the thing died Jaune leaped into the charging Grimm shield first. Unlike Yatsu Jaune lacked the physical strength or sheer area of denial ability to cleave his way through the Grimm. He had to be quick and fluid like flowing water stabbing, ducking, bashing and slashing his way through the horde. Never stopping, never resting lest he is overwhelmed and dragged down to his death under a sea of fur and claws. Ocassionly putting an aura infuse blade through a tougher monster like an Ursa or _any_ type of Major Grimm that opposed them.

"You infuse your weapon with aura? You _must_ teach me how to do that." _Yat's_ said as he sliced an Ursa in before reversing his strike and eviscerating half a dozen Beowulf's before bisecting a leaping Creep.

"Venke hasn't taught you that?" Jaune asked as he ducked a Beowulf smashing forward with his shield and stabbing it through its snout killing the beast.  
"Venke has taught me _many_ things. Mainly to expect the unexpected and to _never_ take my eyes off a game board." Yat's said as they battled the horde.

"Yup. That sounds like Kage." Jaune said as the two went side by side into the horde.

* * *

As the battle raged, another darker subtler force moved through the battlefield. While the other hunters fought the Grimm head on like blunt instruments, there was another amongst them. A flicker in the dark, a cloud of purple in the air and a steady but _unerring_ shadow that stalked the back of the Grimm lines.

Whenever a Beowulf got to smart for its own good _the shadow was there._ Whenever a griffon tried to fly around and encircle them _the shadow was there._ When an alpha Grimm emerged tried to rally, it's lesser kin in the _shadow was there._

It struck without warning _or_ remorse. It came in a puff of purple mist and struck with the force of a falling comet. Each time it appeared a sword stabbed into a spine or eye hole. Each time it slit a throat or gutted an enemy as the Grimm horde died in droves as the shadow kept the horde just that. _A horde_ a headless _directionless_ body lashing out in whatever direction it saw fit with no leadership or direction. The Grimm were rendered leaderless and ineffective as they fought on.

And fight they did. Time and time again the Grimm roared out of the cave in droves. A cascading mad tidal wave of black fur bone armor and beady red eyes. And time and time again he huntsmen came to fight them. And _time and time again_ the huntsmen _drove them back._

As the battle ragged Jaune couldn't help but remember the old Arcadian saying as he was suddenly back in the snow-drenched field listening to Roman talk...

" _When living your life, you must know that it doesn't matter where you go or what you do. What really matters is who you do it with. The people you meet on the way, the ones that don't turn their back on you, that stick by your side through thick and thin. The family you make rather than the one you born with, that's what truly_ _matters._

They bashed they slashed, they shot and clashed. The met the Grimm inch by inch foot by foot as two inimical sides met, both unwilling and unable to give the other an inch as they were bot unwilling and to be quite honest they were both simply _incapable_ of showing the other quarter, both stubbornly refusing to back down until one _or both_ of their sides was eliminated. Neither willing to accept any outcome but the _complete_ annihilation of the other. As they fought the hunters time and time again steadily drove them back, but it was _not_ without cost...

" _Finding people who will always stand with you, no matter what. People you are prepared to live with, fight with, laugh with, and when the time comes to die with you."_

The words rang in Jaune's ear as he bounded to and fro on the battlefield. He found himself _constantly_ fighting at somebodies side be it Venke, Nora, Blake Qrow or even Yatsuhasi. He bounced back in forth in his battles but there was one _constant._ _Ruby._ No matter how much they shifted, no matter how far they ran it seemed the young _Vulf_ always found him each and every single time. They two gravitated to each other as they fought back to back against the horde.

As the two teens fought back to back they cleaved a bloody path through the Grimm. As they Grimm fell in droves Jaune caught the young _Vulf's_ silver eyes as she smiled widely at him promising him that they would be home just in time for _cookies and milk._ Jaune returned her smile with equal force as he realized then and there that out of the _entirety_ of Beacon hell even in _all of Remnant!_ There was _no one_ that he would _rather_ have at his side as the teens fought back to back against the endless tide of black and red.

* * *

 _Each and every_ time the Grimm came for them like a tsunami, as they were indeed acting like waves on a beach by this point. The hunters roared in a challenge to the Grimms bestial growls. They charged them out form their barricade and met them halfway on the field of combat. As the bodies of defeated Grimm littered the ground, the hunter's wounds began _mounting._

At first, it was _simple_ jaws met armor and claws met flesh. It was simple really, basic injuries that anyone with aura could withstand. But most of the hunters had no aura. Almost all of Juneberry's aura was in the red, and after awhile the real wounds started to mount...

Blake was struck by an Ursa Major. Its claws tearing right through her like she was made of paper and leaving long deep bloody claw marks on her chest. She screamed in agony before Yatsuhasi dove into the Grimm lines braving claws and talons to drag the girl back to the safety of the barricade where the _evergrowing_ crowd of faunus refugees was steadily mounting.

Jaune was the next to be injured as the stinger of a _deathstalker_ found it's way into his stomach. The boy gasped in pain as an object the size of a suitcase found it's way into his stomach coughing up a mouth full of blood as the blow put a watermelon-sized hole in his stomach before retracting the stinger before roaring into the hunters. _Luckily_ he had his aura, so the wound was healed within moments of it being delivered, but after that, the _poison_ began taking effect.

The human semblance _was strong,_ but a Deathstalker sting was _no_ laughing matter. As his veins bulged out from his skin and turned the color of the night sky and his eyes swelled to a completely unhealthy purple, he knew his time was running out.

Qrow was the next to suffer. A grazing strike from a Beowulf followed by glancing wounds from several creeps met his chest leaving deep gnashes in him that _stayed._ When questioned about his lack of healing he revealed he had been heavily drinking the past week and his semblance was out of order. Jaune swore at the man louder then he thought possible as his midnight colored veins threatened to break out of his skin.

Yatsuhashi was the next to fall as his aura severely reduced from his successful rescuing of Blake. He had suffered numerous grazing blown from a horde of creeps as his armor was torn to shreds before finally, his aura quit and his flesh was exposed to the Grimm who took a precious toll from it.

Nora was the only one to _not_ fall due to injuries from the Grimm but to simple _frailty_. The hammer wielder _was exhausted_. She had pushed herself to and _beyond_ her bodies limits, and she could finally push no more. Her limbs became sluggish, and her movements slowed to a crawl, and she finally dropped her hammer. Nora was finally exhausted, she fought with all she had, and now she was ready to die. As the Grimm swarmed her only a mad rescue form Qrow saved her life as he tossed her behind the ever-expanding car barrier where Blake lay now, they were down two.

As the Grimm swarmed her only a mad rescue form Qrow saved her life as he tossed her behind the ever-expanding car barrier where Blake lay now, they were down two of their number. To be fair it _was_ still _two_ to _hundreds_ but the Grimm had seemingly endless reserves and the huntsmen did not.

Venke was the last to fall. No one blow ended him, he simply suffered too many minor injuries from all sorts of threats, talons, claws, blunt strikes. They all came and took their tool of flesh, as his once immaculate light skirmisher red armor once the pride of the clan Moulder forges was broken shattered in numerous places and laid to bare as his aura long since exhausted was eating into his flesh as it flashed red, his semblance was finally turning on him as it began cannibalizing his flesh in order to _heal_ him he was finally knocking on death's door.

As the hunters fell apart, the Grimm _kept_ charing. The horde never ceased never stopped. It ebbed and flowed, but it never quit never showed a hint of restraint. As the hunters were slowly gradually reduced by the Grimm like a stone in a stream.

The Grimms roars doubled in strength as the hunters cry of defiance slowly dipped and dwindled to mere shadows of their former glory as the Grimm surrounded them.

* * *

Jaune fought with all his strength, his aura long since exhausted making him rely solely on his steel and shield to carry the day. As his breathing became labored, he tasted the familiar taste of iron in his mouth as his veins swelled. They were ugly black things that threatened to break his skin as he cursed the insanity of the situation.

It was one thing to die to fight, it was another to die _betrayed._ And yes this battle was the act of _treachery._ Halfway through the engagement, Venke figured out that some type of _EMP_ must have been deployed to disable all their scrolls, also answering as why despite the literal Grimm invasion the town alarm was _not_ ringing right now, and since the alarm was not sounding no one knew of their struggles, and apparently, someone had shut down the city gates. Sealing off all the exits and entrances trapping the people inside as a meal for the Grimm.

* * *

This fact was a double-edged sword. As scared desperate faunus found their way to the makeshift barricade this no doubt saved dozens upon dozens of lives but cost them _many_ more. As the civilians ran to the barricade there was simply not enough hunter sot cover their entry, as for every _one_ civilian that made it to their barricade two more _did not_. And by the second hour of combat, the ground was covered in half smashed barely recognizable faunus copses as any Grimm not intercepted by the waning hunters found the running faunus as they were ripped apart, slashed if three or eaten as they fled to the _safety_ of the barricade.

Their plan to save civilian lives was _somewhat_ working with the fifty or so rescued ones safe in the barricade, but it also attracted each and ever Grimm from the tunnel to their position. Despite this being their goal the intent was to get the Grimm away from the civilians not call them all into one ready to eat location. As Jaune knew once they fell the citizens of Vale would fall soon after making their fight just as Blake predicted. Futile.

As bad as this news was the next fact drove in the nail that he was most likely an inside job. In a _desperate_ attempt to signal the outside world Venke and Qrow decided to light several cars _and buildings_ on fire. Hoping that the resulting smoke would act as a signal and draw help from the outside.

At first, this was an inspired idea as the two went about torching cars and buildings and for a time they thought it would work! That was until the _drones came_ and the battle was well and _truly lost_.

* * *

The _VFD_ Vale fire department apparently used robotic drones to put out fires so when the fires were lit the sound of rushing turbines filled the air as drones flew in form the sky and put fire retardant on the flames smothering them instantly. Normally this would be a good thing as it meant emergency service were alerted and help was the way.

That never happened as the drones merely extinguished the fires before fleeing ending their attempt at creating fires and left. At first, Qrow and Kage fired into the drones attempting to take them down. Qrow with his cannon and Kage with his strange gun knifes. This worked for a time but there was _always more drones_ then they had ammunition. In the end, they gave up _that_ fight, causing the men to waste invaluable magazines of their precious ammunition and time in the process. The drones were camouflaging the area making it so that no one thought anything was amiss. As the sirens fell silent and the drones killed any attempt at signaling the hunters _never quit._

Not when their aura ran low, or when their pitiful amount of ammunition _finally_ ran dry the huntsmen never once stopped fighting. And they met the Grimm time and time again on the blood-soaked ground, as sheer _determination_ and _refusal_ to die met raw hatred and belligerence as the two clashed and the Huntsman _began to win._

It was like a fairy tale miracle. As the heroes rallied past their wounds and injure. They rallied their war cries called upon their wounded up form their beds to make one _final_ heroic charge one _grand last stand_ in the face of the darkness and the hunters began _to win._

They grim were beaten back, bludgeoned and shot into submission. As the hunters fought back Nora even planted the team Juneberry banner high above the stack of cars declaring that this was there first _but not last!_ Final stand! As endless waves of claws and talons met sheer determination and raw spite! As the Grimm was torn in three butchered swords, carved up by scythes, smashed by a hammer or eviscerated by a pair of vibrating knifes. Eventually, the tide turned, and the Huntsman _began to win._

It was fairy tale battle as the forces of good _fighting_ the forces of evil! _Light fought darkness_ as the warriors of light battled back the creatures o the night, The hunters finally found their inner strength, and called upon their hidden reserves of their embedded power and fought back and _banished_ the corrupted darkness! The beat they bashed! They fought they crashed! The stuck the night back into the tunnel from which it came and sealed them off for good!

At least they _would have,_ but real life is _not_ a fairy tale, and last stands are called _last stands_ _for a reason._

* * *

As the miracle charge of team Juneberry _finally,_ faltered the huntsmen met their _final fate. One by one_. The Grimm cornered isolated and eliminated the hunters as they finally met their ends. The first to go was Nora as the battle reached its fourth hour the inevitable happened. The hunters _got tired._

It was inevitable really, hunters being human or faunus were still living beings. they needed food, water, shelter, _rest._ As the Grim poured out form the tunnel the battle began to reach its inevitable conclusion of their fight began, the hunters became simply _exhausted._ They were only human well mainly faunus but still, the battle was still seven hunters, and _hundreds_ of Grimm. To be fair they _had_ made a good account of themselves, even by _Arcadian_ standards, the seven combatants had proved to be exceptionally efficient in the three hours of frantic combat. The ground by the barricade was neigh unrecognizable with mounds of dead, as there were _mountains_ of disintegrating Grimm corpses and only _small hills_ of dead civilians as their brutal desperate charges bought time for even more civilians to reach their barricade it still mattered not.

It didn't matter how hard they fought, it didn't matter what plans they had, or the sheer hatred for their enemy their bodies had simply been pushed _too far_ to continue and their mounting wounds only speed this process up as the _spirit_ of the Huntsman stayed high even as their bodies _finally_ broke down, as the Grimm who _never_ needed to rest simply kept coming it was just like how a steady stream erodes a large rock as the hunters faltered. They would soon learn the _other_ part of a _glorious last stand!_ Specifically the _last_ part as lasts stands are _famously_ known for having rather _permanent_ and often _fatal_ conclusions...

* * *

 _"HIYA!_ " Nora screamed aloud as she broke an Ursa in two as she swung Magnihild forward in a brutal uppercut arc, the god faunus nearly collapse in exhaustion as her limbs felt like they were on fire as her lungs struggled to keep up with her relentless combat. She got no time to rest and recover as a second Ursa charged her and tackled her from the side.

Nora was bored into the ground by an Ursa major she grimaced in pain as her skin was ripped off on the asphalt leaving long red stains on it before she swung her hammer and smashed _half_ of its face, with _Magnihild_ _it happened_. A cry left her throat as her arms suddenly _shook, jolted and froze_ in place as ever her enormous reservoirs of strength finally faltered, fizzled out as she dropped _Magnihild before_ she could finish it off.

It was just enough time for its paws to strike not once not twice but _thrice!_ Against her aura, it glowed a violent pink color as it shook and held with all the tenacity and power that lived in the young girl's soul! As her inner light resisted the darkness one last paw strike came and stuck true...

Nora gave the _single most_ painful scream of her young life as the Ursa's claw drove right into the young girl's kneecap striking clean through the skin, then the flesh then muscle. It sheered _clean_ through her bone, and as it pulled back, it _ripped Nora's leg clean off._ The dog faunus mind nearly went blank as her eyes saw white and her body convulsed violently, she howled in agony as hot blood spurted out of her leg as a _jagged_ white piece of bone jutted out from the wound in an awkward and painful looking angel. She cried in pain as hot large tears fell falling from her eyes as lighting bolts of agony traced up her body, she grabbed her lost leg as two more Ursa came down to finish what the original started.

The dog faunus sobbed loudly as bright tears fell from her face as blood poured out from her wounded leg that she gripped with both hands as the bone stuck out like a jagged white stalagmite. As she bleed life fluids by the bucket loud bright red and virulent liquid poured out from her as The Ursa closed in on her. The was a puff of purple as one's head was sliced clean off before a fully automatic burst of _Gambol_ _Shroud_ killed the other one. As the gun clicked dry Blake teleported her partner to the wall of cars tossing her over the wall into the arms of the civilian faunus praying to the light that hey could help her partner, before turning back and _meeting her fate..._

* * *

 _FIT! FIT!_ Blake was _gone, just gone_. One moment she was tossing Nora's broken bleeding body over the wall of cars into the arms of the waiting faunus, the next she was just _gone_. As two jet black feathers, each twice the normal length of a car impaled her straight to the ground. The cat coughed up a mouthful of blood as she saw the massive projectiles embedded in her stomach and one in her right chest. She felt her lung filling up with blood as she gripped the feathers impaling her body as tears fell from her face she used last bit of strength to turn her face to the setting sun as she looked at the giant boiling ball of plasma in the sky she curled her fists as hot tears fell from her mouth as she spoke.

 _"Why? Why did you stop talking to me? What did I do wrong? I did everything you asked of me! I did Everything! I! DID! EVERYTHING! I did whatever you said without complaint! Without hesitation! I followed your directions to the letter! Each and every time! Then you just stopped talking to me!? Why!? Why did you stop talking?! What did I do!? Why did you forsake me!? I don't deserve this! I did Nothing wrong! What did I not do right? Why won't you answer me?"_ Blake said through pained breaths As she stared viciously at the sun.

Blake felt it rise form beneath her it was like a tidal wave of pure viciousness erupted form her boy, as hot painful tears fell onto her chest. The bloodied bandages were soaked with tears as looked at the sun. _Hatred, pure and raw_ welled up against form her chest as she glared at the ball of light, she hated the damned object more than she thought she could hate anything as she cursed its name loudly before her strength finally failed her. The girl sighed once in frustration as her _deity her reason for exiting_ , simply ignored her pain, the girl gave one last pathetic whimper of _"What did I do wrong?"_ Before she gave a gurgled gag as a wad of blood left her mouth as she closed her eyes as her limbs went still _Gambo Shroud_ fell form her bloodied hands and clanked loudly to the ground as her body went still _never_ to move again.

* * *

As the team slowly fell Qrow was the next to falter. "AHH!" The human screamed as a Deathstalker _clipped_ his right arm clean off. Sending the man screaming at the ground as his limb was taken from him and did _not_ grow back. The wound did _not_ glow green, blue or any other color. As instead, only a steam of bright red blood emerged from the wound as Qrow rolled under a stinger attack that would have ended his life.

Qrow balmed as his face lost _all_ color to it as he felt his body grown cold and numb. He fired three cannon shots into the deathstalker stunning it before dashing forward clipping off it's pincer and stabbing it in the eyes killing the beast before finally realizing much too late that he had lost, far. Too. Much. Blood.

As he ripped off a pieced of his shirt to make a _mock_ tourniquet for himself, he used his last strength to jump over the metal barricade landing hard into the asphalt of the inner wall terrifying the nearby faunus as a one-armed human leaped over their fragile wall fired twice into the horde of Griim before collapsing. Qrow swore loudly as he vision went bleary and his pulse dimmed.

He cursed once and took one last swig from his flask as the concerned voice of faunus rushed his body he gave one last look to see the form of Blake and Nora their bodies were still motionlessness surrounded by pools of blood. One impaled by what looked like feathers from a Nevermore the other with her right leg ripped of being tended to by a crowd of Faunus. Qrow sighed once as he dropped his flask to the ground as his vision went blurry and finally black as his pulse stilled, a final mumble of " _Rae,"_ left his mouth as he prepared for the inevitable end.

* * *

"Jaune... _This looks like the end."_ Yat's said through haggard breaths as he coughed up a significant amount of blood. The massive faunus was breathing heavily as he coughed into one arm. Blood flowed freely from the scores of dents and tears into his light green armor as he coughed up blood.

"If this is how we die... I am glad to have met a warrior such as yourself. Jaune it was a pleasure to fight at your side, my _only_ regret is that we will _not_ get to do this again. You do yourself proud. I am sure if your clan members could see you here today you would be welcomed back with open arms."

Thel large faunus Yatsuhasi said as Jaune grinned at him. The newest wave of Grimm swarmed out of the tunned dozens strong with the weakest members being an _alpha Ursa._

"So this is how we die? I guess I got my wish in the end. I get to die with honor!" Jaune said through pained breaths as he readied his sword."How about it boys? One last charge? For old times sake?" Jaune asked as he caught up greenish yellow liquid from his stomach. As he looked, the veins were entirely the color of obsidian and thick as celery pieces. As his skin lost all tone to it, he took one last look on the battlefield. All his friends were wounded _or worse._

Nora had her leg ripped off, by an Ursa, and Blake was impaled by the feathers of nevermore that had somehow managed to get past Vales aerial defenses. Meaning that it was an inside job after all. Qrow was bleeding out behind the barrier and Ruby. RUBY! Jaune though as he saw his partner far on his right his heart paused, stopped and _shattered, as Roby Rose was ripped in half_.

* * *

Ruby was in agony. _Ithurts!Ithurts!Ithurst!Ithurts!_ The small _Vulf_ was _screaming_ in agony as she was brought to the ground roughly, _Crescent Rose_ was ripped viciously form her hands as she found herself caught between the jaws of two Grimm. The _Vulf_ cried out in agony as she was being pulled in two opposite directions by a pair of Beowulf's. Both monsters had a jaw on one of her fragile _Vulf_ limbs. Her _Vulf_ ears were ramrod straight as her mouth yelped in pain as the teeth sunk into her flesh and _pulled._

" _Ithurst!_ Help me! Please! _Uncle Qrow!? Mom!? Raven!?_ Somebody! Please help me!" The girl cried in pain as her limbs were torn bloodily form their sockets. Her eyes bulged out in pain as searing white hot agony soared her body as the sound of tearing flesh filled the air as her aura already in the _deep_ red finally failed and the teeth _sank_ into her skin.

Pearly white fangs tore like l hot knife through butter, into the creamy smooth flesh of the _Vulf,_ easily ripping apart her calf and upper arm making her howl in torment. As the teeth sunk into her flesh splitting the muscle and tearing bone apart, they were going to _rip_ Ruby in two. She screamed louder than a being her size should have any right to, as her arm was torn clean from its socket and leg severed in a brutal shower of blood and bone before a shower of bullets filled her position. _FIT! FIT! FIT!_

Bullets fired blindly into her area killing the Grimm in a hail of rounds the bloodied _Vulf_ dropped to the ground, her mind exploded in agony as a rough hand grabbed the bleeding girls shoulder. _"Get up! We need to move!"_ A voice yelled as Venke bleed from all manners of wound leaped to the girl's side.

He barely held in his own intestines with one hand as he grabbed the young _Vulf_ tossing her into a nearby blown out building courtesy of one of Qrow's cannon shells. He winced inwardly as he _Vulf_ whimpered in pain. Her right leg was ripped clean off and her left arm hung on by thin sinewy threads of muscle. It was hard to say what would kill her first blood loss or shock as the girl began to shake violently on the ground. Either way, large amounts of blood poured from her arm and leg as her body began to shake violently as it went into shock.

"Here this will help." He said taking out a long grey syringe and stabbing her in the leg. The _Vulf_ gasped as the powerful anticoagulant flowed into her body as the powerful Arcdain medicine went to work on her stopping what was most likely an already _fatal_ amount of blood loss. As the painkillers kicked in her once glazed over silver eyes regarded him.

"Venke? What's going on? Why are we in a building? Where is my leg?" Ruby asked as she regained _some_ cohesion as the Grimm swarmed them.  
"Look, kid. It's _not_ looking good for us right now. We are about to be overwhelmed by Grimm and I need to go out there. If they get too close use these." He said placing an intricate revolver that looked like the one Jaune had threated to commit suicide with in one hand and a small silver ball in her second.

"One's a gauss pistol. Use it kill the Grimm as they enter the room. Once you run out of ammo pull the pin on the ball. It's a plasma grenade and it's better than being eaten alive. _Trust me."_ He said as he gave the _Vulf_ the weapons and began to leave the building, there was a battle to be fought and he would be damned if he wasn-

" _Venke wait! Please!_ I.. I've lived most of my life alone, I was never accepted into the world as a whole. Please... _Please_ _don't let me die alone._ Please, not like this." Ruby asked the human as she begged him to not leave her to die.

The human sighed as he took a step down from the broken window still as he walked over to the _Vulf_ blood flowing freely from the scores of cuts on him as he went to sit by the young _vulf._ He was dead anyway so what's the harm in honoring the last request of a comrade?

"There is an old Arcadian saying that goes nobody dies alone. I abandoned that saying once, but I will be damned if I do it again."

He said as he sat down next to the girl who took the silver pistol in her hand as her animal ears twitched in shock as the first black forms roared into the build only to be met by a wall of muzzle flashes and a literal hail of gunfire as the hunters fired into the mass of black fur and red eyes, the Grimm shook shudder and were blown apart as bullets and gauss rounds tore into them. Their bodies jerked and faltered before the final bullets were expended as a new wave of Beowulf's appeared.

'Venke, I _don't_ want to die." Ruby said as the Grimm was temporarily obstructed by the walls of the small building and the bodies of their own disintegrating comrades as they fought to get inside.  
"Nobody does kid. Nobody does." He said as he took the silver ball form her hand and pulled the pin.

"You know I _always_ thought that I was a failure, I guess this proves it huh?" The girl asked as her eyes glazed as even the powerful medicine in her was struggling to keep her alive.

"I don't think you're a failure, you were willing to die to save total strangers today, and in my opinion, anyone willing to die for another person is a good person in my book." He said as the Grimm finally broke down the flimsy building walls and swarmed them.

"It was nice to know you, I wish we got to know each other better," Ruby said as she closed her eyes not wanting to see her own end.

"You too Red, for the record, I think we would have made a great team." He said before _tossing_ the grenade at the horde as the room turned into a blue sun.

* * *

"It's been a pleasure and a privilege," Jaune said as he gripped his sword. As a bright blue sun appeared in his peripheral vision. _A plasma grenade?_ Why did Venke throw that? Jaune thought as he felt himself _waver_. His wounds were mounting his aura was gone the poison in him was bypassing his semblance by all accounts he should be dead! but he wasn't... Instead of collapsing or succumbing to his wounds Jaune felt something _cool and calm enter his body_. As he heard a voice speak to him...

* * *

 **"My child, why are you suffering like this?"** A voice said in Jaune's ear as he felt the most blissful feeling enveloped him as he felt a cool breeze enter his body.

 _"Suffering like what? Who are you and why are you in my head?"_

 **"My child do not try to deceive me. Your wounds are mounting. I can _fell_ you suffering now tell me why you are in such pain?"**

 _"The Grimm. They are going to kill me soon. I am going to_ die."

 **"Oh no, no, no. My son! You are not going to die like this. Not today. Calm yourself, my child. Dig deep inside of you and remember who you** **are."**

 **Who are you?"**

 _"Who am I?"_

 _'Who am I?"_

 _"Who am I!?"_

 _"Who AM I!?"_

 _"WHO AM I?!"_ Jaune shouted to himself, again and again, his brain nearly tore itself apart with sensory overload until he finally _felt it happen as his mind became clear he remembered who he was._

Even if couldn't fight, even if he could barely stand, he would meet his death on his feet! He was not some weak child or scared boy! Not anymore! No, Jaune finally remembered who he was.

As Jaune remembered who he was Yatsuhasi looked at him with a look of _pure horror_ etched on his face. At first, he believed Jaune to be having a near-death hallucination common to men about to die. But then he saw _it._ At first, Yatsu was sure he was seeing things, as Jaune was surrounded by a cool silver mist as he stared at the attacking Grimm then he looked up and saw his _eyes._

No longer did Jaune have light blue eyes, now he had _deep red_ ones like the color of blood. And his face! It had lost _all_ color to it resembling a layer of freshly fallen snow and there what looked like bright _red veins!?_ Running throughout his face as an eerie silver mist surrounded him, as for the first time in a long time Yatsuhasi knew true fear as he stared as Jaune's transforming figure.

* * *

 _He was an Arcadian!_ He did not fear death! He embraced it! And if these soulless abominations thought they would find his warrior spirit lacking they were sorely mistaken! As he snarled at he Grimm win for his final moment as the wall fo claw and tales reach them the world speed into light as massive yellow light filled his vision and he was blown away. Jaune gasped as the world in front of him turned into a bright wall of fire as he was thrown back by a massive bow wave.

A mass or rockets slammed into the ground blanketing it in a carpet of fire and shrapnel as the whir of turbines filled the air. As a roar of engines filled his ears as a wall of dust was kicked up around him.

As Jaune looked up he saw a lone silver gunship firing missile after missile into the Grimm before unloading another payload of assault cannon shells them. As The ship fired a bright silver object fell form it. Instantly recognizing it for what it was Jaune leaped forwards summoning all the energy he could as he dove and caught the falling object, _it was a scroll._ As he dove to catch it a large call pending icon was on it as he slammed his finger into it answering the communications device.

 _"Hello! Hello! Is anybody down there!?_ This is _VKH-2_ pilot first class Mike Hail reporting! Are the hunters down there receiving this?!"

"Mike?! This if Jaune Arc leader of team Juneberry! What's going on?!" Jaune shouted into the scroll as the Grimm were momentarily driven back the appearance of the gunship's weapons.

"Arc!? Why is an Arc in Vale?! It doesn't matter! The Atlesian fleet is coming in! We just need to hold out for a little bit longer!" The man yelled as bullets tore into the Girmmas another fresh salvo of missiles burst into their lines decimating them as the ship attacked.

"Tell him to stop shooting the missiles! We need them to destroy the tunnel" Yat's said pointing to the cause of the infestation as Jaune nodded once.

"Mike! Are you listening to me?"  
"Go ahead Jaune _Arc_! I read you loud and clear!"  
"You need to destroy that tunnel! Stop hitting the grim with those missiles and hit the tunnel instead!"  
"Aye aye!" The man said as the craft pivoted once as it fired two misses into the tunnel detonating in bright red clouds of fire before a sharp shiny object embedded itself into the crafts cockpit and the gunship spiraled into the ground.

* * *

 _"Light Dammit!"_ Mike shouted as what seemed to be an _obsidian arrow_ lodged itself in his chest. Blood spurted from his mouth as sparks flew wilding in his cockpit as warning klaxons and blaring sirens filled his ear as the craft rocketed out of control his cat nail dugs into his control stick desperate to make his final moments count.

"Mike! Mike! What's happening up there!? Are you ok!?"  
"Jaune! I'm hit! _Some type of arrow!_ I'm going down! I"ve lost control of the engines!" Mike yelled as he flicked a series of brightly colored buttons in the gunships cockpit before sighing once. "If I die I might as well die the hero."

He said as he armed all of the reaming warheads in his ship before slamming the thruster and ramming the sip into the tunnel collapsing it in a titanic fireball...

* * *

"Mike!? Mike!? Whats happening?!" Jaune yelled as the silver gunship suddenly kicked it's thrusters into high gear and rammed the tunnel scappling it in a ball of fire. As the tunnel collapsed, Yatsuhasi spoke. "Jaune! The time is now while they are stunned!" He yelled as the few surviving grim lingered in a daze.

As the two teen looked at each other they saw their chance. Both of them were dying, that fact was as clear as day and _neither_ Jaune nor Yatsuhasi planned on seeing tomorrow but they had a job to do and they would be damned if they gave up now.

As a massive Beowulf alpha charged jaune the boy shot out a hand and yanked it by the throat forcing it to come to a stop.

" **Yield,"** Jaune said in a deep resonating voice as the _monster_ looked terrified at him before it fell back as Jaune cut it's head off. As it died the remaining Grimm _changed._ It was as if they were puppets with their strings cut as they stopped charging the teens and seemed to wander about in a confused trance. " _Jaune! This is our chance!"_

Yatsu yelled as Jaune broke out of his stupor and joined the older teen as they charged. After coming so close, not after losing so much. The two teens charged the dazzled grim falling onto them like wolves to sheep as the hacked and slashed until there was nothing left but blood and fur.

 _Victory_ , Jaune thought as he finally let his lungs break. The teen cried in pain as finally, he collapsed bodily into the blood covered streets of Vale. They did it! They won! Team Juneberry's final stand was _not_ so final after all! As the team flag waved proudly over the piles of cars Jaune was once again reminded of the loss. Not even counting his team who were surely _all_ dead by this point. Oobleck was still missing presumed dead at this point as even if he _was_ alive he was now stuck in a tunnel full fo Grimm. The town was covered in a virtual mountain of Grimm corpses and a _literal_ mountain of faunus dead.

Even with Team Juneberry's _best_ efforts, they were seven against _hundreds_ and in a city of _thousands_ , the numbers did not work well for them. Out of all the faunus, they accounted for a full _eighty_ resided behind the relative safety of the car barricade. While well over the _two hundred_ mark lay dead in the street. And that was _only_ the dead they saw.

Not counting once elsewhere in the city, buried under the mounds of corpses or simply eaten alive. Blood flowed freely from the desecrated faunus dead. As they were laid bare by the Grimm. Blood filled the streets forming massive puddles of viscera and bile as the bodies of men woman _and_ children all bleed freely.

As Jaune almost collapsed to the floor Yatsu gave a sigh of relief. It was all a hallucination. Jaune no longer had blood red eyes of ghostly white skin, no longer were his veins red like blood now they were once again normal as his skin reverted to a healthy color thanks to his _semblance_.Yat's smiled as the boy barely kept himself conscious as he covered the still open wounds on his body. Yatsuhasi had no such luxury as he finally gave out and crashed to the ground with his sword embedded into in to brace himself as he left consciousness with a prayer for his team on his lips.

Even if they _won_ the day the victory was a _hollow_ one at best, As Jaune thought to the mound of dead faunus he couldn't help but wonder was this his fault? Was all the death caused by his hubris? Had he taken Ozpin's offer and allowed team Weapon to come with them on this mission, could this have all been avoided? Or would team weapon have just ended up as another fresh number of corpses to the already knee-high mass of dead bodies that were now downtown Vale.

As he watched the mounds of dead Faunus the sound of footsteps came from behind him as Jaune turned to see a faunus in purple with a camera on her shoulder walking up to him.

"You... _You saved us._ I got it on tape! You are heroes! All of you!" A tall fox faunus with the word Lavender on her name tag said as she held a camera to Jaune with a bright red light on it, as the human smiled once and fell into darkness, the last memory he had was the whir of additional turbines the yelling of voices and somebody yelling _"Jaune!"_ At the top of her lungs, _"Pyrrha?"_ Jaune thought as his consciousness left him and he slipped into the blackness and his grip faltered as Croce Mora fell onto the blood-soaked streets.

* * *

"Damn Cinder was _this_ really necessary?" Roman asked as he watched the Atlas fleet _Finally_ arrive in Vale. Their pearly ships started to clean up the Grimm as the metal robots landed expecting to go in guns blazing. Had the plan been a success? I mean the town was wrecked but not destroyed in fact beside the piles of dead faunus there was very little property damage done to the city. It looked almost _pristine_ as Roman eyed it.

"I don't mean to be rude, and- well actually I really _don't_ mean to be rude but was it really necessary to let them win?" Roman asked as he twirled his cane observing the rescue fleet as it swarmed over Vale.

"Why _of course_ my dear Roman. If the hunters _lost_ this fight it would mean further _complications_ for us." The alpha fox cooed at him as he simply shrugged his shoulder as Neo put another lit cigar into his mouth. Roman ruffled the small mongoose's hair as she giggled brightly as he watched the now useless Atlas fleet arrive.

"I have _no_ idea how letting them live was a good idea, and if it was why did you kill the pilot? Surely he would have made their win a bit quicker right?"

"Roman, Roman enough with the questions all right? I killed him because he was interrupting the show. Nothing more nothing less. And besides Vale needs it's heroes after all. Now, how about we go about phase two of our plan shall we?" Cinder asked as Roman sighed and took another drag of his cigar.

"Oh, _sure!_ Big words form the one who is _not_ going to get arrested!" Roman grumbled as he sighed once and took a long drag from his cigar before walking away into the falling sun.

Neo giggled at her boos in an off-kilter way that set Cinder's teeth on edge. If Cinder was not so happy she might have attacked the off breed to save not only herself but most of Vale some misery. But she did not. In fact, Cinder had to fight the urge to smile. I have your number, Roman. Cinder thought as the thief made his way back to the warehouse.

Cinder always did love a good smack of irony in her life and how she would bring Roman Torchwick to heel in what was the most delicious ways possible. As she licked her fangs she couldn't help but laugh. Roman's surrender would come from the most unexpected of sources " _Enjoy your last hours of freedom Roman. You will be under my boot soon enough."_ She mumbled as Neo growled at her as Cinder flicked a hand of flame at the girl before the two walked away for their own individual contribution to the plan.

* * *

"Well, we made it back in one piece!" Roman said to no one in particular as he opened the door to his warehouse and stepped inside.

"I'm home! Not that anyone is actually listening, just me my cane and my-

 **"Heat signature detected!"**

Roman wasted _no_ time firing _Melodic Cudgel_ as he saw a flash of green as a familiar red-headed girl lept over him.

"Plese stop! There is no need for hostilities! I mean you no harm! I am just here to help!" The strange robotic faunus _girl_ from the docks said as Vi lost its shit.

 **"WARNING! ROUGE SERVITOR DETECTED! USE OF EXTREME CAUTION IS ADVISED! ROMAM WE CAN'T WIN THIS! WE MUST RETREAT NOW!"**

"You say so! VI we ju-

Whatever words Roman was going to say were gone forever as the robot lept forward in a blur of speed knocking his cane another side before gripping his throat and _squeezing._ Roman coughed as his cane was knocked from his hand as the robot pushed him against the wall of his warehouse lifting him up against it with contemptuous ease.

'You can't hurt humans!" Roman coughed at the machine as the _girl_ cocked _its_ head up at him.  
 _"Correct!_ I can _not_ hurt a human! It goes against my programming to harm you in any way! _But_ since you are a criminal I can _subdue_ you according to Atlas law!"  
"VI do something!" Roman yelled as his Ai went to work.

" **Attempting firewall incursion! Accessing! Accessing!"**

"Warning! enemy AI detected! Initiating defensive protocols!" The _Rouge Servitor_ said as its eyes went blood red before the single most off-kilter smile Roman and eve see came to its face.

"That won't work. I have no external access points for you to hack into my systems." The _girl_ said as removed a piece of her hair showing a tri-pronged insertion point.

 _"Wired connection only._ I can transmit but not receive date only your efforts are for not."  
 **"Roman I can't help you! You need to run!"**

VI yelled as Roman instantly tuned to run only for the _girl_ to jump in front of him slamming a hand on his neck and smiling sweetly. "Resistance is futile." The _girl_ said sweetly eyes began flickering green as she stared into his eyes. A hand opened up revealing several scalpels and cutting tools as the machine opened its mouth. "Roman Torchick! Thank you for reporting for your _processing_!"

* * *

: **Well there we have it, the _final?_ Fight off team Juneberry! I know that came out of nowhere but there it is. There will be no updates to any of my works for a week or so as I said earlier but there will be a surprise after that so until then take care! Until then have some lore! It seems people really like the lore segments for some reason so here you go! **

* * *

**" Start transmission. Audio Recording personal note of doctor Malroque regarding Arcadian clan psychology and intriguing individuals in the world part one. Encryption level epsilon recording Start."**

 **"The Triumph De Arcadia! The most intriguing part of the Arcadian history that I have stumbled upon in my years of research. I have finally been able to decipher the strange and baroque wording of the ancient text and it confirms our suspicions."**

 **"Triumph of Arcadia! Is an ancient oath signed by the various clans of Arcadia saying that if _any_ threat of danger to Arcadia that all of the Arcadian clans will unite for the combined protection and survivability of the country. Now, this might seem like a binding treaty, it even says that if any clan that has signed the treaty betrays Arcadia in any way they will be declared war upon by the rest of the clans."**

" **This document gets interesting as it appears that two Arcadian clans have _not_ signed the treaty. The two being clan Moulder and clan Eshin respectively. Meaning that while these two clans are still part of Arcadia they have _no_ loyalty to Arcadia or its citizens outside of their own clan. And are _not_ bound by most of the same rules. Now while both clans have not signed this treaty it is important to know that they have done so for _very_ different reasons."**

 **"Clan molder is the industrial powerhouse of Arcadia and the world. They make and create things in such quantity that their economy is better than most of the kingdoms combined. The personal motto of clam Moulder is _the flesh is weak._ This stems from their belief that while the human form is the ideal base for all life it can _only_ be improved by the addition of mechanical prosthetics and augmentation. Clan Moulder views the rest of humanity as ideal if not weak and fragile beings of flesh. And only supports them due to their belief in humanity having the ideal form for all life."**

 **"The other part of their motto is the strong are _always_ strongest on their own. They often refuse to work with other Acadians for any reason, only doing so when something threatens Arcadia or they have a vested interest in something, such as the great war. Besides that, they stick to their own affairs and care little for the lives of their fellow humans. This attitude has been exponential in our dealings with them. As our alliance with their Fabricator general is now affirmed."**

 **"A side note on clan Moulder is that their obsession with prosthetics has led them to have some of the most advanced medical devices in all of Remnant. Their knowledge of living flesh or more specifically how to _replace it_ has led to them being able to save anyone from almost any injury by simply replacing their flesh with metal. As long as you are alive clan Moulder can _replace limbs, flesh and even internal organs_ with incredibly advanced prosthetics. Though they only do this for their clan members or those they feel have helped their clan in some way. After all, the flesh is weak and the strong are always strongest on their own." **

**"Clan Eshin, on the other hand, is- (Shattering noises in the background followed by off tape whimpering.) Sera please make a note to give the _Vulf her eyes back_. I took its eyes in an attempt to see if removing one of their sensory organs would enhance their others enough to make up for their genetic deficiencies. As it turned out removing her eyes _did_ , in fact, increase her hearing capabilities but nowhere near enough to compensate."**

 **(mechanical voice: "Very well sir, shall I administer anesthesia for this operation or shall I proceed like last time?")**

 **"No idea lets flip a coin." (Coin flips.)**

 **(More whimpering.)**

 **"Tails! You hear that Sarah! You are getting the good stuff!"  
(Whimpered crying.)  
"Any ways clan Eshin has not signed the treaty because they were banned form it. Unlike the rest of Arcadia clan Eshin is treated with outright distrust and scorn by their comrades. Unlike the rest of Arcadia who values honor and integrity, clan Eshin values stealth and guild. They are the only humans who will outright lie, cheat steal and do anything to better help their cause. They are known for viciousness in battle, experiment with chemical weapons and having such a callous disregard for life that even Arcadians think they are mad."**

 **"At first we thought they would be the ideal partners for our coup against Arcada but they are blatantly racist against he faunus despite liking us on a genetic level. Clan Eshin repeatedly abducts fauns form the world particularly Vacuo as it is closer for experimentation with biological weapons. Faunus physiology is so similar to humans makes us ideal test subjects for them and they can abduct faunus with no threat of reprisal from Arcadia or the world. They are dangerous, mad and have no qualms about downright genocide to get their way. Caution is advised"**

 **("Endnotes on Arcadia. Begin Notes on important individuals in the world.")**

* * *

 **"As utopia draws near I have taken the time of compiling a list of all those I deem worthy of our attention in this matter and beyond.**

 **"number one: Roman Torchwick."**

 **"Note all post-Arcadia information gathered on subjects is courtesy of rouge servitor unit 001 codenamed Penny."**

 **"Eldest son of Solomon and Rosmaire Torchwick, Roman is the eldest of four children, having three younger sisters back in Arcadia. He is a truly rare example of an Arcadian not only flying off the handle but going on a rampage in the faunus territories. Former and technically _current_ commander of the Arcadian three hundred and first light infantry unit otherwise known as the first and only, Roman was a fairly standard human until being signed up for the breeder contracts and being married in Vale."**

 **"Reports are sketchy as to what exactly happened to him in this marriage but we can assume it was some type of domestic abuse. Damn cougars don't even know how to care for a human. Anyways Roman is interesting for he is a rare example of a human _without_ a fully functioning semblance. "  
** **"Years of alcohol and drug abuse have rendered his healing factors null and void and his semblance is no longer fully functioning. Interestingly though he has used this disability to his benefit as he has become a master of aura manipulation that makes him worth this slot."**

 **"Aura is always a fascinating subject human aura even more so. Roman's aura has been compressed and trained in such a manner that he has gained _full_ control over it. In case you were wondering, though if you have the clearance to her this fact should be obvious as the light. Aura operates much like muscles when it comes down to infusing it into weapons or melee attacks. You can never put your _full_ aura into your attacks for your body will prevent it, just like it will prevent from using your muscle at full capacity."**

 **"But! Roman's semblance has been diluted to such an extent that he has found a way to fully manipulate his aura into a combat form he has mastered over the years. He can fully force his aura into his weapons, hands or whatever object he comes into contact granting him immense physical prowess, for what is aura but simple raw energy?"**

 **"Thought this is strong he lacks _any_ form of a human semblance or any type of protection barring any armor he wears on his person, he cannot heal without outside help though we believe he has access to Arcadian technology courtesy of the off breed Neo which might help him a fair bit."**  
 **"Note aura fully unlocked and controlled would** **allow the most basic of humans to _crush_ a pure breed faunus in minutes in unarmed combat such is the potential of the substance, Though due to Roman's injured state he can only be combat effective for _three_ minutes at a time before requiring to rest for extended periods of time. That said his body could prove invaluable for research, should he be rendered compliant I have tasked our rouge servitor to bring him back to us in one piece to study." **

**"Jaune Arc."**  
 **" Youngest child of Nicholas and Catherine Arc, Has seven older sibling all female and all accomplished warriors, and candidates for the breeder program. Former Heir of Clan arc. He revoked his clan when he was told to join the breeder program for humans by his family but he refused. He wished to be a hunter when his family demanded he be a breeder he responded by refusing the offer and ripped his crest off revoking his family to become a hunter."**

 **"He is now currently enrolled at Beacon Academy. As the possible? Heir to the most powerful Arcdain clan and have plans for him in the future. Note: Clan Arc has strict rules for those who remove their own crest, often seeing his action as the ultimate stain on their legacy and the only way for him to regain his honor is for him to be killed by one of his _own_ blood relatives. We do not know his individual relationships with his elder sibling but there is a high probability that one _or more_ of them are actively trying to _hunt_ him down to _save_ him even as I speak."**

 **"Venke Kage?"**

 **"The younger brother of the fabricator general is the utmost priority for us. His safety is paramount and we have several teams monitoring him at all times. Like Jaune "Venke" also removed his crest to become a hunter, unlike Arc however clan Moulder cares little for their members when they leave. Seeing them as once clan Moulder forever clan Moulder. We have also been in touch with the Arcadian specialist in Vale who has personally guaranteed his safety as well that of his mate and team. Clan Moulder is fanatically loyal to the fabricator general and will follow any order he decrees so making his younger brother who he cares deeply for appreciate Atlas is a top priority for us."**

 **(End Transmission)**  
 **" All goals are pricedding as plan I need to-(Glass shattering.)**

 **"Need to conduct surgery until then personal log completed. This is doctor Malroque signing out.**


	15. One Sinister act of kindness

**:AN It's here! The new chapter of endangered species! Before I go on and write this a quick word for all of you! I don't know how else to say this but... Thank you.**

 **I've spent the last few weeks cleaning up this fic going through this fic chapter by chapter and cleaning up the enormous amount of spelling errors and I would just like to say thank you for sticking with this cluster of a story thank you. _Really._**

 **I had _no_ idea that one chapter could have so many errors till I spent well over two hours fixing _one!_**

 **On a side note, I now know that if I have too many spelling errors on my work my spell checker will tell me I have _no_ errors and will proceed to tell me that everything is fine! _Even when it's not!_ That being said I clean up the fic if you feel like re-reading it for a cleaner experience go ahead if not here we go!**

 **On a side note just for some backstory about this well _story_ I fell, I should explain why this tale seemed to jar so much at the beginning. Well, it's simple Endangered species was _never_ meant to be the story that is. Seriously. This story has the _wrong_ introduction.**

 **I realized that after spending about an hour talking to one of my followers about culture religion and genocide that I realized that this was _supposed_ to be a simple Harem story.**

 **Like literally. The goal of this story was originally meant to be the next _Roll's off the tongue_ but with faunus. Seriously reread the first three chapters you can now that I cleaned them up a bit, it's _all Harem building_ , 100% I decided to make it serious at the _eleventh_ hour of chapter four and the series had to _jump_ to accommodate it. So long story short this story ahs the _wrong_ introduction. It was not _intended_ to be as it is so that's why it jumped around a lot. One day I'll release that smutty faunus harem and _maybe_ redo this story with the proper intro but until then enjoy...**

 **PS. That awkward moment when you _didn't_ mean to kill off half you cast but every review is telling you they died when everybody still had an _integral_ role to play in the story and they were all critical in the plot.**

 **PSS That _incredibly_ awkward moment when you almost go forward with killing your cast only to figure out that the LITERAL first chapter of the story has them all alive and well and you _refuse_ to retcon it.**

 **PSSS Trust me, if you want to see characters die you _are_ in the right place, just everybody needs their time and place. All men _do_ die, just not right now.**

* * *

Pyrrha was _cold..._ That was the best way she could describe herself as she looked up into the pitch blackness of team JNPR-  
No, _not_ team JNPR's dorm, she was in team _WPYR's_ dorm, formerly team RWBY's room. The thought of her no longer being part of team JNPR sent daggers into Pyrrha's heart as she fought down tear as her Tiger ears went flat against her head.

It had been _two_ days since the split of team JNPR, and team RWBY. Both teams had been divided in two after the fight in their own dorm room, and they all had new rooms and _partners_ to call a team. As the thought of the battle entered her brain, Pyrrha felt a hot wave of anger flowing into her mind.

Pyrrha _hated_ her role in that fight; she hated the way she acted, the way she talked the way she moved and above all else, Pyrrha hated _herself_ more than anything else.

Ever since the fight, she had spent _hours_ going over it in her head. Replaying every second of that fateful encounter in her head. Replaying, analyze going over it a thousand different times. Each time seeing how she failed and each time understanding how she could have done better. Each time realizing how much she _failed._

Pyrrha had lost _everything_ in that fight. She lost her team, her dorm, her bed. She even lost Jaune. She lost her partner the first and _only_ person to look at her and see the _real_ Pyrrha Nikos. Not the famed Tigers, or the fabled Mistral champion but just her. He saw through her fake smiles and forced facade of politeness. He broke past all her barriers and made her honestly appreciate what a true friend might be like. And now he was _gone._

Just _gone._ Taken away from her and put into a new team of Ruby, Blake, and Nora. Given leadership of the newly founded team Juneberry. While Pyrra was given command of team Weapon, a position she both loathed and despised in equal measure.

Pyrrha was _not_ meant for leadership. She hated the position with a burning passion and wished nothing more than to toss it to someone else. The problem was there was no one else to take the mantle beside her.

Her _new_ partner Weiss was _not_ going to be their new leader. Not that Pyrrha had anything against Weiss it was just that one she would never take the position form her. And two she very much doubted if the dragoness of their team would take orders from her sisters ex-partner who spent half of their time scolding or blatantly insulting her.

Meaning that until someone better was found and after Ren would stop refusing to accept her resignation Pyrrha was their leader. As she rolled in her new bed, it was pitch black in team Weapon's dorm not that that mattered at all. Pyrrha's night vision _easily_ saw through the darkness making it look like it was near midday. As she looked at the hazy lines of orange light that entered her room.

It was around three in the morning as the tigress roled in her bed as she thought about the past. About her failure as partner, friend, and mate. Jaune Arc was her partner, he was _her_ friend, and _despite_ what people were saying he was _still_ her mate. Even if she _didn't_ deserve it.

She already knew news about their fight had leaked around Beacon, people saying that two first-year teams nearly killed each other in the dorm rooms or something of the other. Not that Pyrrha cared what other people thought, what she did care about was what Jaune thought about her. If he even missed her or if they were still considered them partners let alone as mates.

Pyrrha felt another dagger enter her heart as she mewled into her pillow. She knew she had failed Jaune and every second of that failure was a stain on her honor. She knew Jaune was struggling. Ever since coming out Beacon she sensed that the human was hiding something, she just never quite knew what it was.

Even after initiation and becoming partners, when she gleaned a _little_ bit into his personal life she still never knew just how _deep_ his problems went of just how much his crest and his honor mattered to him. When he first told her he was there to die she panicked. She did not want her partner the first person to treat her like an equal to commit suicide! even if it was to defend others she did _not_ want her partner to be dead before they graduated! Not at all!

She had fussed over him for weeks _before_ he got lost in the woods. When she _finally_ thought him dead, and her world broke apart. She gave up, she had thought him dead and her honor broken. But then he came back _alive_ and with Ruby in tow like a conquering hero of old! The relief at seeing his smiling bleeding face as he flashed her that self-depreciating smile he _always_ wore when near death that made her want to give him all the love and affection in the world as her heart nearly broke out of her chest as she realized the depth of her failure.

Jaune _needed_ her. He was hurting _badly,_ and it was something _deep_ and hard that tormented her friend and when he needed her _most_ when he was at his absolute _lowest_ what did Pyrrha do? She _abandoned_ him. She tried to _force_ change upon him rather than merely _talking_ to him. Exploring his problems and trying to figure out just _what_ was wrong with him. And more importantly how she could _help_ him work through it.

No, she _attacked_ him, _literally_. She tried to force his hand into saving his own life and while at the time her actions were apparently in the right she now saw how wrong she actually was. Jaune needed a friend, a real partner. Somebody he could trust, to talk to and work out his problems. He had practically come _begging_ for Pyrrha to help him, but all she could think about was her prided as a pure breed.

 _Where did I go wrong?_ Pyrrha thought as she rolled in her bed. I _thought_ I did everything correctly with Jaune. I told him I wanted to be his _mate._ I told him that I _loved_ him and he _agreed_ to be my mate! It was all going so _well!_ That was _until_ the _collar_. Pyrrha knew that there _was_ a cultural difference between them but she had _no_ idea why the human seemed so opposed to the idea.

I mean a collar was the _ultimate_ symbol of love a purebreed could give to the _lower class_ and the fact she was willing to give her love to him _should_ have filled him with joy. She _wasn't_ asking for much, she would give him a _place_ _by_ her side and in turn, he would _submit._ Why was that so difficult for him? Why did he reject her love? Pyrrha thought as she curled herself up into a ball on her bed.

A tear fell from he slitted eyes as Pyrrha finally realize her failure. She was trying to force him to be something he was not. Jaune was _not_ part of the caste system would never be part of it. He had no place in the world. He went where he felt he was needed and that was that. He did not _belong_ anywhere, no human did. They had no need for castes or places int he world, they lived as they wished and they _died_ just the same.

Pyrrha had spent weeks trying to force him, to exert her dominance over him only to be met with confusion or outright _hostility_ from her partner. And finally, it boiled over into a battle that _might_ have cost her everything.

"I _just_ wanted to help," Pyrrha said quietly, as she felt the first hints of anger flow in her palm. _I just wanted to help! I did everything for him! I kept him safe after the forever falls! I nursed him to health after his return! I did **everything** for him! I kept him **safe!** I watched his back! And when I asked that he simply **not** put all my work to waste by committing **suicide!** He just attacks!? What kind of sense does that make!? I gave him **everything! Everything!** I gave him l **ove,** I gave him **support** I even gave him a **collar!** The **ultimate** form of love a purebreed can give to a lower class and he acts like I did something **terrible** to him!? **How could he!?**_ Pyrrha thoughts bitter tears fell from her slitted eyes as she turned over in her bed and finally let sleep come. She had lost Jaune for now, but that did not mean she would quit. He gave her his word that he would be her mate and she intended to make him keep that promise whether he wanted to _or not._

* * *

 _"Wake up!_ We all need to be up bright an early if we are to make a good mark!" The shrill and if Pyrrha was going to be perfectly honest _irritating_ voice of Weiss Schnee as the snow leopard stood proudly in the middle of team weapon dorm rushing them to get changed for class.

Her pure white cat ears and swishing white tail flicked on and off as she watched her peers getting dresses. Ren ignored the girls as the swan faunus calmy meditated on his bed as he prepared himself for the day. Ever since getting separated from his partner and childhood friend Nora the swan had shown little to _no_ emotional response from being separated from her as he merely sighed and meditated.

Pyrrha always liked Ren but now she _hated_ the swan with a burning passion. It wasn't that he had done anything since the split more like he had done _nothing._ Team weapon was fragmenting being pulled apart at the seams and it seemed like Ren and simply _abandoned_ them refusing to help Pyrrha with team maintenance and had done _nothing_ to soothe his new partner's anger leaving Pyrrha to take the brunt of the team's dysfunction.

" _Screw off_ Ice queen!" Yang said irritatedly as the dragoness stalked angrily outside of the team WPYR's bathroom. As her wings flickered in irritation as she stalked outside.

"I'm getting ready alright!? Quit yelling at us!" Yang asked as the snow leopard growled at her.

"I am _just_ trying to help!" Weiss shouted at the as Yang rounded on the girl and stomped forward.  
"By doing what? _Nagging_ us half to death?"  
"By trying to make us on time for class! Something that we were rarely if ever successful within our old team! A bait I wish we would break now that we have a _worthy_ leader and not a _mongrel."_ Weiss said as Yang glared at her.

 _"What_ did you say?" Yang growled as a fire broke from her nostrils as her hair went ablaze.

"There is _no_ need for violence!" Pyrrha said intercepting her two teammates before they could come to blows. The two faunus had been at each other's throats since the splitting of the teams and Pyrrha had to stop them from coming to physical blows multiple times over the past few days.

As the two girls claimed down Pyrrha sighed deeply. Why can't we get along? Pyrra thought as the two teens seethed at each other as they glared at one another.

* * *

"Well, at least the food is acceptable, even if our behavior is _not!_ " Weiss said as she and Yang once again began squabbling. Pyrrha felt empty. It had been half a day since her partner was taken from her, and in that time he had _ignored_ her. In fact, the _entirety_ of team Juneberry had been _steadily_ ignoring their sister team, and the two had been in a cold war state ever since.

As the teens sat down, Pyrrha was scrambling for an answer. She wanted, no she _needed_ to talk to Jaune. He was her partner, her mate and she should be _damned_ if she would let things end like-

 _"~Team Juneberry! Team Juneberry~! We're the greatest! Just you see!"_  
 _"~Team Juneberry! Team Juneberry~!"_ A familiar voice said as Pyrrha felt her heart melt a tad as the sound of Nor'as enthusiastic antics sang into her ear.

As she turned around, she saw the familiar dog faunus walk into the cafeteria with Jaune, Ruby, and Blake as she waved a large pink banner in the air. As Pyrrha saw the banner, she felt a shard of ice pierce her heart. There on the flag that and once read _JNPR_ , now read _JNBR._  
Pyrra felt her breathing hitch as she saw the letter P had been boldly and _blatantly_ stitched over and replaced with a large _B._

Pyrrha had been _replaced_ ; her spot was taken as she felt her heart sink as Nora had simply sewn over her letter and _simply replaced_ her. As she saw that the four-team members sat on the table two sides removed from them. As they sat down their plates, Pyrrha saw what they had on them and felt herself _snap._

* * *

While team _Weapon_ was fragmenting under their personal stress team Juneberry was doing the exact _opposite_ and was absolutely thriving using their new found freedom. You see back when the teams first split the member of team Juneberry soon found themselves in a situation of _unprecedented_ freedom!

As for the first time, none of the members of team Weapon found themselves in a situation where there was _no one_ dictating their lives. No nagging childhood friends, no smothering elder siblings or irritating partners, no _harsh_ honor codes and instead they were in a position of _near_ complete and _utter_ freedom.

They found themselves part of a team with little to _no_ rules, restrictions _or_ regulation for well _anything._ And the members of the team had been using the newfound freedom to a _great_ extent.

Nora had been eating pancakes with _quintuple_ the amount of sugar along with _cups_ of caffeinated coffee for breakfast lunch _and_ dinner and had been driving the members of Beacon staff and student alike up the wall for the past few days. When Ren confronted Jaune for not being responsible Jaune just told him to mind his business or Nora would _boop him_ and _not_ in a good way. As Nora emphasized the _not good_ part as smiled happily to Ren making him growl at them before stalking away in defeat. That was the first time a member of team Weapon confronted team Juneberry but it would _not_ be the last.

Ruby on the other hand free form _both_ her elder sisters mothering and her partners controlling tendencies had simply been eating cookies and milk for _every_ meal and completely disregarding the _admittedly_ fragile but _somewhat_ balanced diet her former partner and sister had _assigned_ to her, irritating them both to no end this along with team Juneberry's complete shunning of team weapon was proving too much for their old teammates and had only soured their inter-team relations putting Ruby's sisters hair a flame in the process.

Blake for her part had simply been eating _slightly_ more fish than usual and reading her _non smut_ books openly in the school ignoring the looks others, yet it was Jaune who would cause the final _tipping_ point in the strange cold war between the two teams as without Pyrrha to check him and with the help of his friend and fellow Arcadian _Venke_ Jaune found himself endorsing his favorite _habit_ , taught to him by Qrow Brawnren himself, _drinking._

It was rare for an Arcadian to _like_ to drink but Jaune was _partially_ taught by Qrow and that old bastard had imparted on him a love of _good and bad_ alcohol that he _usually_ kept in check both due to not having access to it and more recently his partner's near-constant vigil of his health and eating habits. But now? With the teams split and team Juneberry enjoying their new found freedom Jaune was _back_ to drinking and he was doing it in _full_ swing.

Using Venke as his source Jaune had _full_ access to both regular _and_ Arcadian liquor something he had been not only consuming _regularly_ but had been _distributing_ to his team _liberally_. He _repeatedly_ topped Nora's pancakes _with her blessing_ using _faunus friendly_ Arcadian whiskey much to the girl's delight as she took to her liquor like Nora to sugar, and even Blake had grown a certain _fondness_ for the non-Arcadian drinks, but everything boiled over when Jaune _finally_ offered a drink to Ruby and Yang _lost it._

* * *

"It's not so bad," Jaune said as took out a small flask and poured a shot of liquor into his soda. His sugary, sweet diabetes inducing soda. Ignoring the glare and stares from his _ex_ -partner as his lunch tray started to glow black.

"What's that Jaune?" Ruby asked from her position _on_ his lap as that was now her _guaranteed_ spot as ever since the split Ruby had _refused_ to sit anywhere _but_ Jaune's lap despite his ex-partners protest and her sisters firey glare which both were _steadily_ ignored and the two had taken to eating _under_ and over one another over the past few days.

"Alcohol," Jaune said to the _Vulf_ who had half a cookie half stuffed into her mouth watching him intently her adorable reddish brown _Vulf_ earls flickering up and down as he poured the shot of _liquor_ into his glass. "What kind?" Ruby asked as she munched her cookie that took up half of the small faunus mouth and bludged out her cheeks in a truly adorable fashion.

" _Whiskey._ Why? You want some?" Jaune asked the _Vulf_ as her _Vulf_ ears perked up at the offering.  
"I've never had it. Usually, my uncle would say no, but I _always_ wanted to try it." Ruby said before Nora came from nowhere and locked her shoulder in a bear hug and smiled brightly.

" _Then go ahead friend Ruby!_ Here at team Juneberry we _never_ tell each other what to do!" Nora said happily as she took the flask and put some of it on her pancake stack before handing it to Ruby.

The _Vulf_ looked expectantly to the flask before a blast of fire engulf it and sent it crashing onto the table.

* * *

Pyrrha felt her claws dig into the table as she glared at team Juneberry. It was true for the last two days their _supposed_ sister team had been _completely_ ignoring them there had been several changes on team Juneberry that had been slowly grinding Pyrrha' gears as they finally _snapped._

You see when the teams were still RWBY and JNPR there was a _balance_ on their teams. When one person _aka Nora_ said let's go out and eat enough pancakes until we die! It would get _one_ vote for yes by Nora _one_ by Jaune and _two_ votes for no from Pyrrha and Ren, A similar effect occurred on team RWBY. When anyone had a _questionable_ idea there was a push and pull that acted as a somewhat volatile but rather effective check and balance system that kept their teams more or less aligned.

But now? Now with the teams split apart team JNBR had had their _no_ votes removed. Now when people said let's eat pancakes for breakfast lunch and dinner or lets put sugar, syrup or _hard_ liquor in all our food _and_ drinks no one said _no._ And for the past two days team Weapon saw their friends doing _increasingly_ foolish and _decisively_ unhealthy decisions _and_ habits. Even if Pyrrha and Jaune never had any _official_ dietary restrictions on him she thought they had reached an _unofficial_ agreement that stated Jaune would eat a semi-balanced diet and that was both healthy _and_ delicious.

But now? Not only had Jaune _completely_ reneged on their diet he had even started _drinking_ hard liquor! He _knew_ what kind of affects that could have on his aura and yet he was drinking like a sailor on their shore leave! And that was not the worst of it! Not only was he drinking he _shared_ his drinks with Nora as she poured the brown substance all over the Pancakes she ate for breakfast lunch _and_ dinner, along with every type of sugary drink.

Ruby, on the other hand, had also completely reneged on the dietary plan that Weiss and Yang had made her _tentatively_ agreed to a diet, she had decided to eat _nothing_ but cookies, milk, and sweets for breakfast lunch and dinner as well.

"Hey, Jaune! Did you hear something just now? It sounded like a _hypocritical friend_ whose head is so high in the clouds he could probably spit on the window of the Beacon tower!" Nora said in one the most blatant insult she ever given as the swan glared at her.

"No Nora I _can't_ say that I have. What about you Blake? You hear something that sounded like preaching from someone who _betrayed_ her own partner or is that just me?" Jaune asked as a dim black glow formed around their silverware.

" _Nope_. But _if_ I did hear anything it _definitely_ sounds like _self-pity_ mixed with the realization that their actions actually have _consequences_ and there is a _world_ other then their own _petty egos_ that exist with or _without_ them." Blake said as she put a piece of tuna into her mouth and _chewed_ loudly.

" _Why you little!"_ Yang growled before Ruby spoke.

" _That's_ _funny_ I _thought_ I heard something that _sounded_ like a concerned sister, but that _couldn't_ be Yang. So I _must_ have been hearing things." Ruby said as she picked up Jaune's flask from the table and _actually_ took a swig.

 _GAH!_ Ruby thought as she fought to keep the grimace from forming on her face. What the hell was this stuff!? _Paint thinner?!_ How can Jaune _drink this!?_ Ruby balked internally as Yang's eyes went from red to blood as she _broke_ the table with her fist.

" Why you _ungrateful_ little _brat_! I have _always!_ Looked out for you! I have nev- _FWHAP!_

Whatever words Yang was about to say were cut off and silenced forever as a wad of _gooey, syrup, chocolate_ covered pancakes with a _bit_ of liquor on them slammed into her face splattering over her mouth and _embedding_ themselves in _Yang's_ hair silencing the girl in a moment.

 _"Oops!_ Did I do that?" Nora asked innocently as he put another platter of pancakes into her hand."Sorry, Yang, my hand gets slippery when I hear _bullshit_ you know?" Nora asked innocently before the girls face exploded into a fire as the food was immolated for her face before she literally flipped the table.

The next few moments where pure chaos. Teens tables food was suddenly flying into the air as team Juneberry and team Weapon flipped half of the cafeteria into a massive war zone.

* * *

" _Squires! Hear me! Bring your queen's enemies to their knees! Your queen demands it!"_ Nora shouted standing on top of a massive fort made of spilled over cafeteria tables laughing menacingly as Jaune and Blake stood side by side next to the team Juneberry flag as they glared at team Weapon.

There was a blur of movement as Ruby seemingly teleported into the middle of the room. No longer in her standard Beacon uniform now she wore a red-brown bandana with the word _fight!_ written on it in bright bold letters as her _Vulf_ _ears_ flicked in eagerness as she glared at tea weapon. She was holding a literal bandolier of milk cartons like they were grenades in a bad _Spruce Willis_ flick and she looked ready to start a small riot.

"Y _es my lady!_ Our victory will be _swift!_ It will be _sweet_! And above all, it will be _delicious!"_ Ruby shouted as they looked at Jaune for approval who nodded once grabbing a long loaf of bread and a dinner tray before pointing to the enemy. You're no _Crocea Mors_ but you'll do, Jaune thought as he pointed his weapons towards the enemy team. "Team Juneberry! _Take them down!"_ Jaune shouted as his team nodded their assent.

" _Off with their heads!"_ Nora commanded as the two teams began to charge.

* * *

This _can't_ be happening! Pyrrha thought as she ducked and dodged the cafeteria as food debris flew everywhere as she watched Ruby striking Weiss repeatedly in the face with cartons of milk, causing massive explosions of white to appear on the girl marring her once pristine blue and silver uniform and painting it white. The girl was like some type of pitching machine hosing down the snow leopard heiress who was currently in the process of cursing worse then a Mistralian... well _any Mistralian_ really, a Mistralina can curse. As she tried to fend off the attacks.

As they dueled, she saw Ren using a pair of what _looked_ like _leeks?_ Of all things dueling Blake who was using a rack of sausages!? Whatever more thoughts Pyrrha had were cut off as a familiar blonde blur nearly tackled her with a piece of bread shield bashing her with a dinner tray and made her stagger trip and fall to the ground in pain.

 _"Jaune?!"_ Pyrrha asked bewildered as her former partner bashed her in the face with a food try sending her sprawling backward in a wave of peas and pain.  
"Well look who it is. _Partner!"_ Jaune said through gritted teeth as Pyrrha felt her heart sank. She needed to talk to Jaune, and she needed to do it _now._

"Jaune we need to talk-  
"Why? So you can turn your back on me _again?_ " Jaune asked her as he swung the loaf of bread at her causing Pyrrha to curse and grab a similar loaf to defend herself.  
His words bit deep into Pyrrha who fought back the tears as she _tried_ to talk to her partner.

"Jaune I _didn't_ mean to do that! You must believe me! I _only_ want to help you! Let me help you!" Pyrrha begged to _her_ partner as the two fought back and forth with loafs of bread.  
"Sure you do Pyrrha. You _always_ wanted to _help_ me. Like you didn't mean to try to take my gun from me." Jaune asked as Pyrrha snapped at him.

" You were going to commit _suicide!_ How do you _expect_ me to let that slide?!" Pyrrha demanded of him swinging her loaf of bread and clashing with his before Jaune jumped forward and headbutted her in the face sending her reeling backward as his nose _exploded_ into a shower of blood.

"Jaune!?" Pyrrha asked instantly forgetting about their petty food fight as she watcher her ex-partners blood-soaked glare at her. It _broke_ her heart to see those once friendly blue eyes now marred with blood and debris glaring at her with naked _hate_ and _contempt_.

"It's _not_ your decision to make! _It's mine!"_ Jaune yelled before swinging at her with a loaf of bread causing the tigress to growl at the human before she shot out her hand and grabbed the humans outstretched arm and using her superior strength tossing him into the floor and _breaking_ it with an audible _crack!_

Jaune gasped as spit flew from his mouth as the tigress put her clawed hand to his throat and gripped his neck _squeezing_ the air out of it before speaking to him.

"Jaune! Do you _ever!_ Think I do _anything! Anything at all!_ Without your _best_ interest at heart! I _am_ your partner! I do _everything_ for you! _I_ saved your life in the emerald forest! I cared for you _after_ the falls! I-

 _"Pyrrha! You're killing him!_ " Weiss yelled to her partner before being pelted by another milk cartons as Pyrrha's eyes widened shock.

Jaune's face was turning blue and his hand was desperately clawing at her claws to free himself from her grip as she _felt_ his throat begin to _cave_ beneath claws. "Jaune! I'm so sorry!" Pyrrha yelled as she realized the wheezing human who coughed violently several times before glaring at her.

"So is this it? Is this what you wanted from our relationship? Every time we have a disagreement you choke me until you win?" Jaune asked as his semblance began healing his neck injury.

"Jaune!?"  
"You _only_ cared for me regarding what I do for you; you wanted me as a _thing._ A _pet_ that you could tote around when beneficial and stuff away when needed, you wanted me to fit into a _perfect_ little box for you as a _pet._ I am _no_ pet Pyrrha." Jaune spat at her before pausing as his eyes softened and a guilty frown came on his face as the girl actually cried.  
 _"Jaune..._ you are _so_ much more than a pet to me! Jaune I love-  
 _WHAP!_

Whatever Pyrrha was going to say was interrupted as her face suddenly exploded in pain as a shower of black liquid cover it as it exploded in the sunlight.

* * *

" _Your flesh is weak!"_ A familiar voice said as Pyrrha was _lifted_ off of her feet by what _looked_ like a soda can flying at near hypersonic speed. As a familiar black liquid Jaune recalled as _Pep-Schnee_ covered his face as Jaune looked behind him, he saw on his rear side of the cafeteria was the familiar form of Venke with what appeared to be a vending machine that had been repurposed as _Gatling gun grenade launcher hybrid_. _VATHUM! VATHUM!_ The sound of Kage firing soda cans followed by bright explosions of red and black followed by the screams of injured students as he fired _round after round_ of soda cans into the crowd of food fighting students.

As he fired into the cacophony of students, Jaune saw next to him was a seven-foot-tall _drop-dead_ gorgeous tigress with a bronze spear and shield stalking his back. Looking proudly at him as he fired into the fight and guarding his rear. That must be his partner. Jaune thought as the faunus who bore a _striking_ resemblance to Pyrrha, down to her blood red hair and green eyes who was smiling brightly at her _partner?_ As he wrecked havoc on to the field of battle.

Just behind him, Jaune felt his breathing hitch as he saw the figure sitting behind him. There was a _beautiful_ no _immaculate_ snow leopard who was casually eating a salad. Completely _ignoring_ the chaos around her as Jaune froze as he saw what looked like a try of food hovering beside her then _vanishing_ into mid-air as the food on the tray was seemingly picked up hovered then _erased_ in mid-air right next to her.

As he turned his head. _"FORE!"_ Nora shouted as she literally hit Yang through the roof!?  
"The hell?!" Jaune asked aloud as he saw Nora smacking Yang through the roof of Beacons cafeteria with a watermelon on a metal pole of all things leaving a perfect almost cartoonish indentation of the dragon into the roof before throwing said pole into Ren knocking him aside and allowing Blake to tie him up and smash him head first into a peach pie.

The swan faunus gasped as his head was smashed into the pie only to cry out in pain as Nora used the aforementioned _melon hammer_ to smash him into the far side of the cafeteria where the remaining members of team Weapon where still gathering their bearings.

 _"Ruby_! Your queen _demands_ their deaths!" Nora declared as the scrambling remnants of team weapon attempted to gather themselves together.

"Yes, your majesty! Jaune! Blake! Get _behind me!"_ Ruby shouted as Jaune listened to his partner as he and Blake sprinted behind the young vulf. Ruby then began spring in quick circles creating a whirlwind of cafeteria food supplies as she turned the cafeteria into a small tornado of food debris.

The girl gathered up all remaining _unbolted_ down food, chairs, plates, _and_ students! And flung them at the remaining Weapon team members. They let out a short scream as they were plastered onto the wall in a bright color of food and dosing the remainder of the cafeteria in a brightly colored mess, as all remaining students, walls, and chairs were entirely covered in food debris.  
All except Venke who had been shielded by his partner who was now glaring at team Juneberry menacingly as her emerald eyes bore into his soul.

The snow leopard who now Jaune finally got a _good_ look at made his heart stop. Ther was beauty there was true beauty then there was this. She looked _pristine_ in her immaculate white dress beautiful long flowing hair and perfect snow white skin. she seemed to be almost _ethereal_ in picture as she calmly ate her food _ignoring_ the chaos around her.

Jaune guessed her to be Venke's mate. Who still merely ate her salad immune to the chaos around her, as Venke _finally_ set down his abomination of a weapon proclaiming the battle as a _decisive_ victory for clan Moulder! Laughing heartily before talking to his partner?

Making the tigress grin as he looped back to the snow leopard. Planting a small kiss on her check which seemingly caused the faunus to _snap_ out of her daze as she opened her eyes Jaune _fought_ the urge to scream. As two _searing_ red orbs glared at him. Her eyes were _blood_ red brighter than the brightest scarlets and _deeper_ the richest and _fullest_ sanguines of colors as she reached out a hand into his neck and _pulled_ him down to her mouth and _nibbled_ his neck affectionately. Causing the human to flush and stutter as the tigress grinned at him.

 _" Fearless leader!_ Our foes are no more! Team Juneberry once again stands triumphant!" Nora shouted as she planted the team banner on the dirtied floor.  
"Yeah! We kicked their _buts_! _Again!_ " Ruby added as Blake smiled simply.  
"I must admit it _did_ feel good to let off some steam, especially against some self-righteous meddlers like them," Blake added as she yawned once before resting a head-on Jaunes shoulder.

"Good work team! Now off to glory!" he shouted as team Juneberry left in victory! Or they would have in Miss Goddwitch _broke_ down the cafeteria door and froze them in their tracks...

* * *

"I... I thought she had _forgiven me._.." Yang said as the dragoness slumped down to the floor of the Beacon lading docks. Hot tears fell from her face as her eyes went a deep lilac color as she cried openly. Yang sobbed on the docks as Pyrrha stood fighting back her own tears.

Team Juneberry had _just_ departed into a mission that was apparently above their skill grade, but they had refused their help and stubbornly went on their either way. Even as the Bullhead pulled out of sigh, Pyrrha felt apprehension welling inside of her chest.

"Sir! You can not let hem just leave!" Weiss demanded of Ozpin but the old faunus merely sighed as he watched them go.

"I gave them _every_ chance in the world. What happens to them now is up to them. I _hope_ they stay safe, and you can make up with them." Ozpin said as he watched the black dot of the bullhead fly away and become smaller and smaller in the sky.

It was a dark constricting feeling of dread. As for some reason, she couldn't help but think that the last words she said to her partner would be in hate, as the bullhead rapidly flew into the distance Pyrrha had a sinking feeling that that would be the last she would ever see of her partner. As the grey dot vanished a frown cover her face as she figured that she might as well lead team weapon as they entered their bullhead.

* * *

 _"I didn't mean to_ ," Yang mumbled to herself as the bullhead rocked back and forth. The dragon had been muttering to herself for the last half an hour on their way to their mission to investigate the strange happenings in a small town of the Vale border.

As the dragoness continued to mutter to herself Pyrrha was beside herself on what to do. she _wanted_ to help Yang but she simply didn't know how. _What_ ever-complicated relationship she had with her sister was _obviously_ volatile and completely unknown to the tigress as the ship flew through the air.

Weiss was _completely_ ignoring Yang's ranting as she instead focused on a dust paper on _extraneous dust._ A rare type of _teleportation_ dust that had been assigned to them by doctor Oobleck as the young girl focused her attention on her paper and _away_ from her teammate.

 _"She said she forgave me... She said she forgave me!"_ Yang cried as she rocked in a near catatonic manner as her partner Ren looked at her with naked concern. No one on team Weapon had any idea what was wrong with the dragon except that something her sibling said to her made her lose it.

Even Weiss who was at Yang's throat twenty-four seven had no real response other than a concerned look and confused stare. _"I was young... I didn't mean anything by it."_ Yang said again as she let a memory overtake her as the craft rocketed forward leading team weapon to its final destination.

* * *

 _"Look at her."_  
 _"She so weird!"_  
 _"She's disgusting!"_  
 _"A waste of space!"_  
 _"She shouldn't even be here!"_  
 _"I can't believe you are even related to her!"_  
A serious voice said as Yang looked to the object of their collective scorn. Her baby _sister_ and she used that word _lightly_ as the very _thought_ of being related to such a waste of space like Ruby was a tragedy she dared _not_ think about as she glared at her younger _sibling._

As the young _Vulf_ slept soundly on her wooden desk at Signal, this was not a surprising occurrence. Ruby was _convinced_ that if she studied hard and long enough she could somehow overcome her deficiencies and rise _above_ her _inferior_ genetics. As Yang glared at her she felt _nothing_ but contempt for the _disgrace_ to the name faunus that was Ruby Rose.

As the group of young faunus insulted the young _Vulf_ one boy stepped forward with a large bulky grey item in his hand.

"Check it out! Wouldn't it be _fun_ if we hit one ofher ears with one of these!" The boar faunus said as he held up a _nail gun_ to the group as he grinned at the girl.

Yang took a pause, as much as she did _not_ like her younger sibling and as much as she did _not_ think she even deserved to be called her sibling she was for better or worse _her family_ and Dragons _protect_ their family, _even the disgraces._

"That's a bit _too_ much," Yang said as she waved the boar down and took a step forward flipping her developing wings in annoyance as the group stared at her.

"Oh? Don't tell me you feel bad for that half-breed Yang? I thought you were better than that?"  
"I _don't_ and I _am_. Ruby _is_ a _stain_ upon my families name but she is _still_ my family whether I like it or _not._ So that means I take _care_ of her." Yang said as she looked down at the teacher's desk and grabbed an _industrial_ _stapler_ from on top of it.

"This should do," Yang said quietly as she walked over the bleakly colored tiled floors to her so-called _sister_ who was sleeping soundly on her desk. The small girl was no older than fourteen and her mouth was _dripping_ droll onto a large textbook. She had been _convinced_ that reading and getting _straight A's_ in school would make up for what she was. A _terribly_ disillusioned sense of accomplishment but she _was_ getting _A's._ Which while _acceptable_ still did _nothing_ to erase the stain on their species that she was.

As she laid her head on the table Yang quickly took the shiny metal stapler and placed it on the _middle_ of one her _admittedly_ adorable reddish brown _Vulf_ ears that was one the wooden desk. Placing the stapler _firmly_ on it before her sister mumbled something in her sleep causing Yang to sigh in disgust as she placed her hand on the back and _pushed._

 _FICHIT!_  
The sound of a stapler firing filled the class as the metallic piece of metal _pierced_ the young _Vulf's_ as she suddenly stirred as her bright silver eyes opened in shock as her mouth lulled open before _screaming_ in pain.

"Yang? What are yo-

" _Ow!Ow!Ow!Ow!Ow!Ow!Ow! It hurts! Ithurts!Ithurts!Ithurts!Ithurts!"_ Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs as she started to panic as she tried to jolt up from her seat only to be _slammed_ down by her ears as the young faunus began to panic.

" _Ow!OW! OW!_ It hurts! Yang! Help me! Please!" Ruby shouted as the young _Vulf_ put her skinny scrawny arm to the table and tried to force her ear free.

" _Yang! Yang! Help me!"_ Ruby cried as the panicked faunus tried to _yank_ out her _implanted_ ear as the young girl began to force her ear out.

"Aw, what's wrong you _filthy mut?_ You can't pull your head free?" A lion fauns sneered as Ruby freaked out as she cried and panicked.

"Yang! _Help me! Please!"_ Ruby cried as Yang sighed and sneered at her. There was only _one_ rule in life, that was Might. Makes. Right. And if Ruby couldn't defend herself she deserved _whatever_ happened to her.

"If you are strong enough you will _help yourself._ If not then there is _nothing_ I can do for you." Yang said cooly as she ignored her sisters cries.

The girl's panicked cries only got more intense as the small girl attempted to free herself only succeeded in _yanking_ herself out of her seat only causing the desk to slam onto the floor with a loud _WHAM!_ As the desk smashed against the floor dragging the poor girls head still attached to the top down with it as she cried out in agony.

"Oum you are a _disgrace_. _You know that?"_ Yang sneered to her younger _sibling_ as she sobbed openly trying to get her ear free.

"Yang! Please, help me..." Ruby cried before Yang sighed heavily and shook her head.

"Help yourself you damn _mut_." Yang sneered at her sibling before turning around and walking away. Leaving the poor girl tear-stained and crying aloud and panic as her legs kicked out violently smacking against the tiles and desk legs as she tried to free herself.

" _Yang! Yang!_ Ya-

 _FISHT!_

Yang turned around as the sound of _tearing flesh_ filled the air as Yang tuned to see her sister _howl_ in pain as the girl _ripped_ our her ears as _finally_ yanked out her ear as she ripped out her hear filling the room with the sound of tearing flesh as hot blood smacked into Yang's face as the torn flesh bleed freely.

As the girl freed herself she let out a _terrible_ cry as her broked ear flung out in a _pathetic_ limping fashion as a gnarly hole was torn into it bleed freely spilling out fresh blood onto the bleak tiled floor as the girl stumbled out of the desk bleeding freely as she cried out in pain.

 _"WHY!? Why did you do that?! Why are you like this!?"_ Ruby shouted before activating her semblance turning into a blur of red roses and sprinting forward only for Yang to _stick out_ a taloned foot _tripping_ her sister and causing her to tumble forward and _smack_ headfirst into the teachers desk with a heavy _THUNK!_ The girl crashed headfirst into the desk followed by the _sickening_ sound of flesh breaking as her nose stuck against the desk covering it in red liquid. Causing the girl to cry out in pain as the group of students laughed at her.

"Watch your step there _Rubes!_ You just might _trip_ and hurt yourself you know?" Yang asked as the small girl stared at her with grief written silver eyes as she eyed her older sibling with naked pain. " _What did I ever do to you!? We are sisters! Why are you being so mean!?"_ Ruby cried out through blood streak tears as she cradled her broken nose and her injured ear hung limply to the side flipping freely in the air as the large gnarly hole flopped freely.

" _You,_ are a disgrace and don't even deserve the Xiao-Long name. You are a stain on our family and you are _no_ sister of mine."  
Yang sneered before Ruby began to quake sniffle and shake.

"Awww, is the poor baby going to cry cause she got an owie? Jeeze you are pathetic." Yang said with one final insult before her sister burst into a wave of rose petal and sprinted out the room past the laughing faunus teens making them laugh and try to trip her, she _dodged_ somehow and escaped into the hallway bleeding freely on the ground presumably on her way to the nurse's office.

" _My_ _that was cruel, even for you. Didn't you used to get along with her?_ "

A calm smug voice said Yang eye the crimson eyed purebreed as his bright red eyes stared at her.

"I was young once, I was blind to what she was," Yan said calmly as she merely shrugged his shoulder as he eyed her warily.

"Good one Yang! You sure put her in her place!" The boar said as Yang nodded before sighing heavily to the group and giving them a high five...

* * *

" _She said she forgave me... She said she forgave me!"_ Yang repeated time and time again as the bullhead rocketed forward as Pyrrha looked at the dragon with naked concern. The departure of Ruby, Nora, Jaune, and Blake had affected them all as the craft rocketed them to their destination.

"Yang maybe I can-

 _FIS!_

Pyrrha nearly jumped out of her seat as she felt a soft pulpy thing under had hands as a _squishing_ sound that came from her _claws_ came as she looked down to see traces of pink-red flesh falling of her claws as her heart sank. That was Jaune's flesh! Pyrrha thought as she fought the urge to vomit. The flesh from where she slapped Jaune on the loading docks was _still_ lodged into and under her claws as she gazed horrified into them. As she stared at the red flesh a voice entered her head.

 _"You said you were going to protect him, but then you go and slice off half his face?! I don't know about you Pyrrha but when you say you are going to protect someone and you rip off half of their face you are doing something wrong!"_ The voice of the young _Vulf_ entered Pyrrha's head as she felt her body wracked with guilt as she finally began to wonder just how far she had fallen and just how far she needed to climb to get back how things were and how far she needed to climb to put them right.

* * *

" _Sir,_ they have arrived," Glynda said to Ozpin who sighed heavily she took another sip from his trademarked mug. _" This should be fun."_ He said dryly she waited for his door to explode.

"Honestly Oz I don't know why you seem so upset. These are your former students remember? Why are you so anxious about meeting them? Is it that they are older? Or they are now parents of your new generation of pupils?" Ironwood asked as the snow leopard's grey eyes locked don't Ozpin in a quizzical manner.

"James one of these former students _is_ human, so I'm _not_ worried about him, one is probably _the_ kindest being to ever walk this planted and the other is a _Brawnren,_ and you can ask you, specialist, just what they are like when they get angry. Or when someone _threatens_ their family."

Ozpin said as he looked pointedly at Winter who stood in a nervous posture as she coughed once before speaking.

"They do tend to get a little... _ornery_ when they are riled up; I will admit," Winter said through nervous glances at the elevator door as the blinking yellow light finally hit the atop and a loud _ding!_ Filled the room.

"Honestly Oz it can't be that ba-

Whatever James was say was interrupted as the doors from the elevator flew open. Well flew might be too drastic for a term. It was more like the doors decided of their own volition that they would rather not be doors and would instead try their luck at being part of the ceiling as they were pushed apart as angry, irate dragon stomped out of the door.

There was a bright flash of yell followed by the sound of twisting metal as towering figure merged from the elevator door. She was a tall dragon with jet black hair blood red eyes and clad in a reddish brown armor with inky black winks and onyx clawed hands as she stomped forward to the headmaster.

"Ozpin _where_ is my brother?" The dragon demanded as Ozpin merely sighed as he took a sip from his mug.

"Hello Raven, it's good to see you so well. How have you been? And _what_ brother are you referring to?" Ozpin aksed as the dragon glared at him.

"Do _not_ play games with me! Nothing happens in Vale without you knowing about it so tell me where he is!" She demanded of him fire coming from her nostrils as Glynda stepped up.  
"Miss Brawnren you _will_ show some restraint! this is the headmaster of Beacon you are talking to!"

"I know damned well who I am talking to! And I also know that my _younger_ brother is somewhere in this city and I do not intend to leave here without him! os tell me Oz do you know where he is or not?"

"Of course I do."  
"Thank Oum! Now, where is he?"  
"Before I answer that may I ask you a question?"  
"I have _precious_ little time for games Ozpin."  
"It's just _one_ question Raven."  
"Fine. What is it?"  
"If I tell you where your brother is what will you do when you find him?"  
"I will take him home with me of course! Why are you even asking me this?"  
"Well, then I can _not_ tell you where he is," Ozpin said as he watched the woman's eyes glowed red as she ground her clawed hand onto his desk.

"And. Why. Not?"  
"Because he is one of my best agents, I have and I _refuse_ to waste his talents."  
"What did you say?" Raven asked as her eyes took on a terrifying shade of red as she began to unsheathe her sword.

"He said your brother is one of the best field agents in the business. And I would know, I can vouch for Qrow's skill if _not_ his professionalism myself." Jame's said stalked forward extending out a hand to the woman who looked at the offered appendage questionably.

" _And you are?"_ She asked not caring who the tall snow leopard was in front of her but wanting to know his relationship with her brother.

"Forgive my lack of manners. I am general Ironwood of Atlas. And headmaster of its academy. Next to me is my specialist other thought I am sure you too are already on close terms with another given your _relationship."_

"Relationship? I know who IronWood is but why would I know her?" Raven asked leveling piercing glare in winter that made her shiver to her core as she barely held her ground. The dragoness stared at the snow leopard smelling her fear before smelling something _familiar_.

 _"You... You smell like him_." Raven said as she stalked forward to Winter. The dragon took _no_ qualms about invading the Schnee's personal space as she stalked over to her red eyes boring holes into her skull as dark obsidian wings fluttered in irritation.

"You have been _intimate_ with my brother... _recently too_." Raven declared as she glared at a blushing frightened Winter who looked ready to flee before IronWood spoke up.

"Why wouldn't you? And what my specialist does in her own time is _none_ of your business. Though I can see how you would care to see as she will be your sister in law soon enough." The snow leopard said causing Raven to pause blink and cock her head at him.  
"Sisters in law? _With her?_ _Why?"_

"She _is_ your brothers mate; in fact, I am scheduled to do their collaring ceremony, you _do_ know this correct?" Ironwood said as Raven took a sharp intake of breath before practically growling at the snow leopard.

 _"Collaring?! Qrow!? I don't believe_ it." Raven said in a disbelieving voice before rounding on the snow leopard and glaring at her.

 _"You? You_ are the one Qrow _chose_ to be his mate?" Raven asked the snow leopard who cowered but held the gaze of the pure breed as the seven-foot faunus stared down menacingly at the snow leopard.

"You _look_ his type, tall confidant with an ample chest. He always did prefer the more _buxom_ woman." Raven said dryly with clear distaste as she analyzed the snow leopard making her flush as she went under the dragons scrutiny.

" _Slim waist, child bearing hips,_ yes you are _physically_ fit to be his mate, but you are _far_ too formal to be his mate. There is _no_ way he would _willingly_ agree to spend a life with one as uptight as yourself. Yet you _claim_ to have a collaring ceremony coming up with _my_ brother? Who I _know_ for a _fact_ detest the things? You didn't _do_ anything to _make_ my _younger_ brother, get collared against his own will did you?"

Raven asked the faunus who looked fit to faint before shaking her head and glaring at her.

 _" Never mind,_ hold your tongue. I will ask him myself. And if he says _anything_ to say you have done anything or _force_ anything upon him you _will_ regret it."

Winter swallowed once refusing to break her gaze as she opened her mouth. " First of all, I _love_ your brother who _willingly_ let me collar him. I _am_ his mate, and I have _not_ forced him to do anything," Winter replied firmly as she returned the glare of the dragoness with equal intensity.

"You looked me in my eyes and _held_. That means you are _strong. I like that_. But it will all be for not if Qrow says you forced _anything_ on him..." Raven stated as she turned away from the snow leopard and walked back to Ozpin.  
"You'll make me regret it?"

 _"You won't live long enough to,"_ Raven said as she turned back to Ozpin.  
"Now Ozpin you will tell me where my brother is so I may take him home."  
"Raven. I already said that I will _not_ let you simply take my best operative from me, and I _will_ defend him if he dose _not_ want to go with you."  
"I _will_ fight to keep my brother safe, even if I fight you-

"You _would_ lose. I know you are strong but _don't kid yourself_. You know you can't beat me so why try?"  
"Because I swore on my life to protect him!"  
"He is not a child anymore Raven. You need not baby him you know?"  
"I swore to watch over him and I will _not_ let him risk his life without me."

"So don't let him do it _without you."_

"What do you mean?"  
"Join me, Raven. You know you can't get Qrow home as he dose not _want_ to go with you. _But_ if you join me you can not only work with him to safeguard him at all time you can also work on making this world a better place for your daughters."

 _"My daughters?_ Ozpin what are you talking abo-

 _"Ozpin we are so sorry!_ " A high shrill voice suddenly yelled as the room was filled with _white_ rose petals as a wolf faunus suddenly jumped in front of the dragon silencing her mouth with her hands.

She was a short for a grown woman about five feet eight inches with silver eyes pale almost paper colored skin and black, red hair.

"Ozpin! We are _so_ sorry! _We_ did _not!_ Mean to bust down your door or to-

"It's quite alright Summer, how are you doing? How is Tai? _Where_ is Tai?"

"Good! Good! Were all good! Tai's back home watching Zwei right now so he's alright!" The small woman Summer Rose said before bowing once to the headmaster and his dean.

"We are _so_ sorry! As soon as we had a lead on Qrow we left as soon as we can! We left Tai at home but We'll bring him here soon!" The small woman said before _teleporting_ in a blur of white roses in front of Winter.

" You _do_ smell like him. Winter? Was it?" Summer asked as the taller woman nodded to the smaller one as she felt her blood run cold.

"Just so you know! While I _am_ sorry for my _friend's_ behavior if I _do_ find out you have done _anything_ to _my_ partner against his will you are going to _wish_ Raven finds you before me." Summer added with a sickly smile that sent chills down Winter's spine. Seeing a potential fight Ozpin started to intervene before any _real_ bloodshed happened in his office.

"You left Tai home alone? Surprising coming from you." Ozpin said to Raven who merl humphed in reply.  
"I can return to _fetch_ him whenever I wish, and he is a trained hunter so I do believe he can handle himself should he find himself in danger."

"My you have grown, I remember when you refused to let him out of your sight, I ever remember when you refused to let him walk! Something about a dragon not letting their mates take a single step before marriage?"

"Ozpin! I was young and inexperienced!" Raven said as a blush crossed her face as Ozpin smiled at his former student. "Yes we were all young once, I was a young man too if you can believe it. Despite my youthful whimsicalness, I don't remember carrying around my mate all across Beacon because I didn't want them to use their feet for fear it might and I quote _Hurt their beautiful legs?_ "  
" _Ozpin!"_ Raven said as the old man chuckled at the mollified dragon's expense before Summer intervened.

"Ozpin _stop_ teasing Raven. She's been through a lot and so... So." Summer began before a tear fell from her eyes as she sniffled causing raven to put a clawed hand on her shoulder.

" _It's ok Summer._ She knew what she was getting into when she came to Beacon."  
"She was so _young!_ " Summer said before stifling her tears and stepping forward to Ozpin.  
"I'm sorry Oz. It's just I'm still getting over Ruby's... _passing_. I know I should be stronger especially when Qrow is right here an-

"Summer, what do you mean by Ruby's _passing?"_ The elder man asked as he gazed quizzically at his former students who seemed ready to burst into tears.  
"Ozpin, Ruby _died_ in the forever falls. Rember you signed her death certificate when I came to get her things." Summer barley said before another row of tears came from her face as Ozpin and Glynda looked at her questioningly.

"Summer you can _not_ mean to say you think Ruby is _dead,_ can you?" Miss Goodwitch asked as the cougar eyed the wolf warily.  
"What do you mean can?! I _know_ she is dead! We came to get her cloak! Her _dirty, bloodstained cloak..."_ Summer said before another wave of tears came from her face as Raven glared at the cougar.  
"Seriously Glynda! And you say _I_ have no tact! She _lost_ her daughter, and I might as well have lost one _too!"_ Raven snarled at the faunus before Ozpin spoke up.

"You think Ruby is dead?! How can this be? Didn't you get my message?" The man asked the two faunus looked at him questioningly.  
" _Message? What message?"_ Summer asked as Ozpin's face paled.

"Summer I do not know how to tell you this, but your daughter is _alive and well._ I even just sent her on a mission." Ozpin said as both Summer and Raven's eyes widened to near impossible levels s Opzin had a look of pure disbelief on his face.  
 _"Summer, Ruby is alive."_

* * *

Your **friend, partner,** **_and_ Mate. Pyrrha Nikos.** Pyrrha typed as she finished writing her message to Jaune. It was late at night, and their mission was neigh town was investigated, and the Grimm were driven back. Overall team weapons first mission was a rousing victory. Or it should have been.

Even after the mission success, her team was _still_ in shambles. Yang was always in a _perpetual_ state of crying and mumbling to herself about forgiveness? Ren was unable to bring her away from her state as he had finally given up and written a similar letter to his and Pyrrha's friend Nora.

Although unlike Jaune Nora had _actually replied_ to their friend's message. Even if it was nothing but the word _Boop!_ It was still something, and it was _leagues_ more encouraging then nothing but a blank screen with a message sent button, it was better than nothing.

As she laid in the burned out house of the border town by Vale. She had spent the last few hour compiling her letter to Jaune. She _knew_ that Jaune wanted to make up with her. She saw it in his eyes _and_ actions, and she could tell he wished for _nothing_ more to say the words _I'm sorry_ , _I want to talk._ These thoughts made her want nothing more than to find her partner apologize to him and not Ruby before finally hopefully gain his forgiveness.

Speaking of the young _Vulf,_ Pyrrha felt her chest tighten as a heavy cloak of shame washed over her. She felt _awful_ for how she treated her. Calling her a _dirty Vulf,_ she _never_ had any issues with the _lower_ class. And the fact that she had insulted her off that was not only inexcusable and cruel it was a mistake she _needed_ to fix.

As she finished her email, she sent the send button as she looked to the remaining member of team Weapon all lying down on the cold chilly building with stucco-clad walls and open breezy windows as they all rested by a dying firelight.

* * *

It was early the next morning when Pyrrha was leading her team out of the burned building. It was time for them to finish up and leave this pitiable town.

"Well, I'd say this mission was a resolute success! And surely bodes well for our future as a team!" Weiss said confidently as she straightened out her immaculate dress as the teens walked forward.

"Yes, I do say it was a success, no one of us died, and we killed the Grimm without incident. I'd say we did our job well." Ren said as the team walked out of the bullhead loading dock.

 _"Forgive me._.." Yang said still in her catatonic state as she looked down to the loose dirt on the ground. The young dragon was still looking worse for the wear as she lost any hint of her former happy go luck self as the dragon looked like a burnt out shell of her old confident self. As they walked out the bullhead the whirring of turbines filled the air.

As the wind blew down from the encroaching ship, another noise entered her ears. As she heard the familiar sound of a message received icon as her hands flew to her scroll as she saw one new message, form J _aune Arc._

 _"Jaune!"_ Pyrrha said aloud was catching the attention of the team as they step into the airships door as she read the message. "He wants to talk!" She said in a loud as she was almost giddy with the response. As she read the message another loud _ding!_ Filled the air when a _second_ message came on to the screen.

"What did he say?" Ren asked as he walked up interested in what his former leader and friend wanted to say. As Pyrrha opened the message, her heart stopped and her first tighten.

 **"There is a good chance we might not be able to talk again and this will be the _last_ you hear from me. If so I want to say I am _sorry_ for before and I _want_ to talk. Your friend Jaune Arc."**

Pyrrha felt her breathing hitched as her scroll was enveloped in a black glow as she sprinted to the pilot's cabin.

"Pilot! Take us to mount Glenn! _Now!"_ Pyrrha yelled as she shouted at the cat faunus in the cockpit.  
'Mam? Why do we need to go to mount Gleen?" The man asked as the ship took off and began to fly in the air.

"Our friends are in danger! We need to go now!" Pyrrha yelled as she stalked forward to the man.  
"Pyrrha?" Yang asked seemingly _finally_ shaken out of her catatonic state as her eyes reclaimed some of her former lilac colors as eyed the tigress curiously.

"Yang, please listen to me. You need to calm down. I am going to tell you something that you are _not_ going to like." Pyrrha said calmly as she showed Yang the message and watched as the transport hull _exploded_ into flame.

* * *

It was _never_ a good idea to get a pure breed angry. It was even _less_ advisable to get one mad in tight spaces, and it was _especially_ inadvisable to get one upset _furious_ even in an enclosed space on an airship.

"Take us to mount Gleen right now, or I _swear_ to Oum I will rip you out of this chair toss you out of the window and fly the damned thing myself!" Yang shouted to the man as fire blew from her face as the man squawked in the char.

"But I have orders! An-  
"I don't give a _damn_ about your orders! Just take us to the damned mountain!" Yang shouted to him as the beta faunus whimpered in fear.

"I don't know what your orders may have been, but they have _changed_. _Now_. Take us to Mount Gleen or so help me the full might of the Schnee corporation will fall upon with the full force they break. And I will make it my personal mission to ensure whatever is left of your incredibly short life is spent in excruciating pain." Weiss threatened as the Snow leopard glared at him with several floating glyphs coming to form Myrensister.

"What I _believe_ my friends are _trying_ to say is that our friends who matter a great deal to us are in considerable danger. And we would much _appreciate_ it if you would take us to them." Ren added in a calm collected voice trying to be the voice of reason until the swan faunus walked in closer to the man before whispering into his ear.

"If we do _not_ go to the mountain and my friends are in _any way_ harmed I will make it my _personal_ mission to ensure you will never see the sun again." He whispered to the man who finally shook the throttle of the ships it rocketed to the mountain.

"Jaune come in! Jaune, please answer! Dammit! why can't he just answer his scroll?!" Pyrrha hissed as she tried for what was easily the nineteenth time she tried to reach his school.

Ever since seeing the message of Jaune saying Ruby had gone missing _potentially_ captured by the white fang, and that they were going to mount a rescue expedition in that there was good chance that Pyrrha would never see him again, the tiger faunus had spent the last twenty minutes desperately trying to signal her mate as she tried to signal Jaune to no avail.  
 _"Come on! Come on! Answer!"_ Pyrrha hissed into the scroll as she got the same message disabled signal message that showed that for some unfathomable reason Jaune had turned his scroll off.

"Why would you do this?!" Pyrrha shouted to her scroll furious to her partners, decided to turn off his school. Especially during this time of crisis, This was a time for clear and decisive actions, not them shouting loudly to a terrified beta to take them to an operation zone of over twenty miles looking for _five_ people.

"Pyrrha! What's the call on Jaune!?" Yang shouted as she stalked away from the pilot hair light and eyes blood red. Whatever rumors or scatter thoughts were purged from her head, and now she was focused on saving her sister no matter the cost.

"I don't know; he's turned off his scroll."  
"What!?" Both Yang and Weiss shouted at the same time as both fire and, the ice broke out into the room as a low mist filled the cabin.

"What do you mean he turned off his scroll?!" Weis shouted as Yang looked ready to break the ships hull.  
"When I find him, and if anything's happened to Ruby I swear to Oum I'll-  
"Let's _not_ be hasty alright? We have no idea the situation on the ground, and maybe his scroll disabled somehow? Until we have all the facts, we can withhold any potential punishments including homicide~ Until then." Ren said before turning back to the pilot and whimpered. _"Hurry._ " Into his ear as the craft rocketed away.

The ship was flying at top speeds but still was over thirty minutes away. Even at max speed, the craft flew too slow. To the members of team weapons second felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours. As the ship flew, The teens had gone over Jaune's message with meticulous detail ass Weiss and Yang had read and reread the entire paragraph well over thirty times alone as they looked it over for _any_ detail they might have missed.

So far they uncovered nothing new and that only seemed to fuel there worrying as they passed the scroll back and forth Pyrrha saw Ren calmy meditating but something seemed off. Ren initially worried as the message made no mention of Nora but he seemed to have been accepting of the fact that in this case, _no news was good news_ as he had gone to meditate while his teammates prepared for the inevitable fight, they continually loaded polished checked rechecked their weapons, cleaned their muzzles and polished their blades. As the craft flew the heavy silence that filled the room like a wave bearing weight was left as their scrolls tuned to pick up _any_ incoming signals picked up a _news broadcast_ of all things.

It was a strange thing when all members of team Weapon clicked their scrolls at once as _ten_ pairs of eyes though out Remnant all tuned into the _same_ image.

* * *

" _This is Lisa Lavender! Reporting to you live from the center of Vale AH!_ " A tall beta cat screamed as she huddled behind a car barricade while the sounds of battle roared in the background. The ten pair of eyes widened as they saw a badly injure faunus huddled together while gunshots and explosions rang out behind them. " We are in downtown Vale which is under Grimm attack! We are being protected by several hunters in training from Beacon and a hunter who-

"AHH! _Moon_ _Dammit why did I have to drink!?"_ A tall, lanky man with black hair and red eyes said as he was thrown over the barricade, as the camera turned to see him firing three times with a long scythe cannon before taking a swig from a flask and jumping over the line into the fight once more.

 _"Uncle Qrow!?"_ Yang shouted as she gripped her scroll rightly as the cameraman turned to the fight. It was a nightmare Grimm in horde strength were surging over the city coming from a massive hole in its center while seven combatants stood tall against them.

 _"Jaune!?"_ Pyrrh gasped as she watched her former team member suddenly impaled on death stalker stinger. She cried out loud as the thing entered his chest cavity before he cut it off as the human called Uncle Qrow by Yang and another massive faunus with a claymore killed the monster. Send her partner crashing down into the pavement gasping up blood as his semblance began to heal him. "Thank Oum," Pyrrha whispered as he got back to his feet sluggishly before the human Qrow? Helped him up admonished him for being lazy and lept back into the fight.

"Thank Oum," Pyrrha whispered as he got back to his feet sluggishly before the human Qrow? Helped him up admonished him for being lazy and lept back into the fight.

As the teens fought Pyrra saw the ending already. The Grimm were too much and their time was running out, soon the hunters would be dead and gone.

"Pilot change course to Vale!"

"What?! We are almost at mount Gleen! Why would we change course now?!"

"Just do it! Damn it!" Yang shouted as the ship turned again the four-members watched the battle unfold.

It was like pulling nails for Pyrrha as she watches the teens through a camera's lens. She watched as her friends were slowly ground down by the Grimm like stones against a stream. On one hand, she felt a _fierce_ pride for her friend as the fought bravely against a horde of Grimm easily in the hundreds strong. On the other hand, it was agony watching them slowly inevitably and painfully fall to the monsters one by one. The team were run down and _ripped apart._

Nora for all her neglect and the chaotic tendency was eventually _exhausted_ and almost overrun by Grimm before the human _Qrow_ rescued her and tossed her to the makeshift barricade, next to fall was Jaune who veins were now black as night and bulged out sickeningly from his skin as they threatened to break out of his veins. As the boy coughed up thick brackish fluid as he fought back to back with the ox fauns. He was fighting _hard_ but he was failing and soon the knight would fall.

Pyrrha fought the urge to cry as she watched her partner cough thick _brackish_ fluid from his mouth.  
 _"He's dying. And I can't do anything to help him."_ She whispered to her self as the battle raged.

The next to fall was the ox fauns borne low from wounds delivered during his mad rescue attempt on Blake and was ripped apart by talons and claws. The final member of the team to falter was the strange human with twin knife guns who simply was stuck _far_ too many times as his once resplendent crimson armor was ripped asunder, as he fell to his back against the wall of cars firing into the horde with his strange knife guns.

As the battle raged, the hunters found one last burst of energy as they Grimm finally began to overrun them. There was a _final_ charge into the Grimm horde a _desperate mad_ dash to kill as much Grimm as possible but then _it_ happened.

As the burning lights of the hunters attacked the overwhelming horde of the Grimm Nora fell _first._ The camera zoomed and enhanced on her as the faunus was striking a charging Ursa before her hammer _finally_ faltered as her limbs failed. The hammer smashed _half_ of its face before she cracked half of its skull and the monster bore her to the ground. Pyrrha watched helplessly as she saw her friend bore down before the Ursa struck once twice then three times against her aura before stabbing her in the knee and ripping her _leg clean off_ in a shower of blood and bone. The girl faunus gave a terrifying cry of pain that pierced Pyrrhas soul before a second _equally_ powerful cry sounded from inside the cabin.

" _NO!_ " Ren shouted at the top of his lung as he gripped his scroll with enough force to make his palms bleed. As he saw Nora laying on the ground crying at the top of her lungs bleeding badly before tow more Urs found her. "NORA!" He yelled before Blake appeared slicing off one's head and firing into another. As she teleported Nora out of harm's way. "

" _Thank Oum,"_ Ren said as he saw Blake toss her into the arms of the waiting faunus supporters Pyrrha prayed for her safety as Blake turned around, _fit! fit!_  
 _"Blake?!_ " Yang shouted at the top of her lungs as she saw her partner impaled by two massive never more feathers. The cat fauns coughed up blood thrice before muttering to her self for a time before dropping her weapon _Gambol Shroud_ and going still.

A cry was heard as the human Qrow leaped over the wall his arm ripped clean from his socked with a mock tourniquet upon it as he futilely tried to stop the bleeding.

" _Where is his aura?!"_ Weiss shouted as the man took out a flask to take one last swig of liquor as three faunus rushed to his side before finally muttering something and going still dropping his scythe and falling quiet as his weapon and flask clattered to the ground before a group of faunus rushed him.

"Don't you _dare die you old bastard!_ Mom and Summer will _never_ forgive you! Let alone Ruby!" Yang shouted into her scroll as her _uncle?_ Was tended to by the faunus before the camera turned away from him.

 _"Thirty seconds till!"_ The pilot yelled as team Weapon lept to their feet. All eyes glued to their scrolls as they saw their friends die. As the battle reached its sobering conclusion the next cry of anguish was Yangs as she gave the most heartfelt and despondent cry they had ever heard.  
 _"RUBY!?_ **NO!** "

Yang yelled at the top of her lungs as she watched helplessly as her younger sisters left arm and right leg were _ripped_ off her small body in a brutal shower of blood and viscera by two Beowulf's. As they were shorn off in showers of blood. Pyrrha felt like _her_ limbs was being ripped apart, as she saw and heard the _Vulf's_ cries for help as a shower of bullets flew into her killing the Grimm before the odd human in red armor bleeding from a score of wounds and barely holding his own intestines in grabbed her by the should and hauled her into a blown out building before a horde of Beowulf's descended upon them.

The next image they saw was of an Atlas gunship bombarding the Grimm before being shot down by an unknown force as the ship crashed into the tunnel and destroyed it. As the last Grimm exited the tunnel, she saw both Jaune, and the large ox faunus finished off the Grimm the bullhead door's finally opened, and team Weapon leaped out of the ship as they rushed to their friends. _"Jaune!"_ Pyrrha yelled an inhumane sound as she saw her partner finally dropped his sword as his wounds gave way and he finally fell.

* * *

" _Please! Plese! Please live!"_ I'll do _anything!_ I'll give you all the pancakes you want! I'll stop decaffeinating you coffee just live!" Ren yelled as he held onto his friend's hand who's face was masked in a breathing apparatus as they rushed back to Beacon. Pyrrha gripped Jaune's hand with as much force as necessary without hurting him as the blonde finally seemed to be at death's door.

It was anarchy aboard the medical bullhead that was transporting the battle survivors back to Beacon for medical treatment. What _painful_ few of them were left anyways. As the sign hunters and faunus were rushed on the bullhead it was a scene straight from a horror movie, as the narrow opaque medical transport cabin was filled with the harsh stench of blood and antiseptic, along with the screams and moans of the dying as the few available medics worked desperately on them. Jaune was one of the dying but there was nothing more the medics could do for him until they reached Beacon as the boy's life slowly faded away.

Pyrrha cursed herself with every name she could think of as she gripped him, Jaune was dying _slowly_. The medic said it was a combination between poison and sheer exhaustion had made his immune system go haywire, and the amount of liquor he had consumed had wrecked havoc on his aura meaning his healing factor was _severely_ reduced.

As she held onto her dying _mate_ she finally found the tally of the surviving members of their friends. All _three_ of them. Nora was alive, but _barely._ Her left leg was _cleanly_ ripped off and a terrible shard of jagged bone jutted out of what remained of the limb, she had lost enough blood to make her skin sheet white, but she still _somehow_ clung on to life, though she clung to her life with all the tenacity that she naturally possessed not all members of team Juneberry had that luxury. Pyrrha felt a cold hand on her chest as she saw the bloodied _motionless_ black bag next to her.

Blake was... _Gone... dead_. Pyrrah felt a cold hand on her chest as her eyes fought to look at the black tarp nest to her, that had a familiar sword weapon laying next to it.

Out of all the members of the team, Juneberry to go to battle only Ruby was _guaranteed_ to live until the morning. They found her oddly _intact,_ more or less. They found her after the strange human whose team rushed him as he was seen shouting for help, barely keeping his own intestines inside his own gut as he shouted for help with one of his knifes in his hands. The two were _instantly_ rushed into the medical transport and Ruby was currently being cradled in the arms of Yang, who was crying softly to her sister's ear as her severed limbs were laid at her feet as she held her.

The small _Vulf_ girl was currently bandaged in bloody gauze and was cradled in the arms of Yang who cried over her and whispered inaudible words to her dying sibling as tubes ran into her body that despite having its limbs ripped off by the mouth of Grimm were oddly _not_ bleeding, though the medics said it was a miracle she lived for now but if they did _not_ get her to Beacon and soon she would not see the next.

As she held her partner, through the shrieking of dying fauns the cries of civilians as doctors and medics performed life or death surgery on them a beautiful _haunting_ melodic broke through the cries of pain and the anguish reached her ears.

 _"~There are loved ones, in the glory. Whose dear forms we often miss~."_  
 _"~When you close your, earthly story. Will you join them in the bliss?~"_

 _"~Will the circle be unbroken?~"_  
 _"~Bye and bye, bye and bye~."_  
 _"~Is a better home awaiting, in the sky, in the sky?~"_

A _beautiful_ snow leopard sang to the bleeding human in red armor. His breathing was harsh and labored, his once _brilliant_ red armor had been ripped off by his team in a mad attempt to see to his wounds and now lay scattered around the bullhead. His intestines had been _sliced_ apart as a mass of metal tubes and boxes laid on his stomach _barely_ keeping him alive as he bled out slowly on to the opaque metal floor of the ship.

The faunus sang to the dying human as she held his bleeding brown hand firmly in her clawed one. He was going to die. Pyrrha had no idea how he was still alive, but the medic said his life was _soon_ to expire. It would take a miracle to save him.

 _"~You remember songs of heaven, you sang with childish voice.~"_  
 _"~ Do you love the hymns they taught you? Or are songs of earth your choice~?"_

The beautiful melodic singing voice of the snow leopard sang over the sound of the bullhead's roaring turbines, it _cut_ through the screaming, dying cries of the bleeding and dying faunus that filled the craft as she sang to the dying human. Pyrrha saw small bright tears fall from her face as the faunus who Pyrrha now thought to be the human's mate as he did give a bright silver collar on his neck that rresembled the faunus cried to him as she rested his head on her lap.

 _"~You can picture, happy gatherings, round the fireside long ago.~"_  
 _"~You can think of, tearful partings. When they left you here below.~"_

The girl cried openly as she sung to him. As her voice broke and tears fell a firm hand was put on her as an older Tigress Pyrrha did not recognize held his hand in a death grip. As she stared at him with enough passion to wake the dead. As her green eye bored into his sleeping form as if they were daring him to die without her _explicit_ permission to do so.

 _"~Will the circle be unbroken, bye and bye, bye and bye.~"_  
 _"~Is a better home awaiting in the sky, in the sky?~"_

As she finished her singing Pyrrha heard her mumble to the human lightly in a broken voice.

* * *

 _"He's dying, he's dying and there is nothing I can do about it,"_ Alice whispered as she ran a clawed hand through her mate's bloodied hair. The hot liquid coated and stained her fur as she stroked his dying flesh. She ran a hand on his silver collar with the word **Property of** as she whispered into his ear.

"Don't die, please don't die. You said we were going to live our lives together. You even accepted the collar. I thought you never would, your pride was too strong but in the end, you did. You chose to live with me so please don't die." She said to her fading mate, trying to desperately deny the truth that Venke was dying slowly. _but_ surely but he was dying. His breathing was harsh and labored as his once proud skirmisher armor the one he had worn the day they met over three years ago and the one he continued to wear to this day was ruined, ripped and torn open like a can of dog food as it's inhabitant was reaved from the outside.

When she saw him half dead carrying a _butchered Vulf_ barely holding in his own intestines and score of wound across his body her heart stopped. Venke _always_ got himself hurt he was a _literal_ walking disaster even as her leader the boy rarely spent a day without losing a limb _or three._

But now? With his aura actually _exhausted_ the medics told her he would be lucky to last until morning and everything after that was a bonus. As she eyed her dying mate.

 _"Do you remember that song? You sang it to me on our first date. Do you remember that? When you took me to that light awful bakery? Where you were allergic to the bread and almost died? I almost strangled you for nearly killing yourself. And then after our very first argument at the Vale Park, you sang that to me because you said I was the most beautiful thing in existence."_

The girl said as she whispered to the human, as she put her forehead to his before whispering into his ear.

"I _know_ I've been a _bad_ mate. I'm _controlling, obsessive,_ and _can't_ stand to let a _single_ thing go without criticizing it to hell and back, I know I nag you too much and _never_ let you eat what you want. But _still_ , you chose me, out of _every_ other girl pining for you and _don't_ even try to pretend you didn't have a choice, you had your _pick_ of faunus pure brreds or not yet _still, you_ just _had_ to choose the _most_ difficult mate available. Even when you really _shouldn't_ have. _How very Arcadian of you._ I'm sorry, for that, Kage. Please come back, I'll give you _anything_ , please don't leave me. _Not again."_

The snow leopard said as the two other girls that stood by the dying human put heir hands on his shoulder, both of them female faunus, one a lizard of some type put her hand on the snow leopards shoulder and spoke softly to her.

"It's going to be ok _Alice_ ; he is alive. Venke is _strong_ ; he's too _stubborn_ to die. Especially to something like the Grimm." The lizard with jet black hair and tanned skin said as she soothed the snow leopard's shoulder.

"I know... I Know he stubborn, too stubborn for his own damned good! He should have called! _Why was he alone in vale today?!"_

"It's _no body's_ fault, _Alice."_ The tiger said in the most steely hard voice Pyrrha had ever heard as she eyed him fiercely.

"It's just like _Suzy_ said, he's too stubborn to die, and when he does wake up, I'm going to make sure he knows the _exact_ level of displeasure I take to my partner _almost_ dying on me _again."_ The tiger said harshly while staring at the boy. Even though her steely tone Pyrrha heard the worried sound of her voice.

" _Please... Don't leave me._ I'll do _anything._ I'll _stop_ monitoring your diet; I'll let you drink and smoke as _much_ as you want. Although not _too_ much. I won't nag you for waking up late or being tardy for school. Just don't die. Please. You can't die on me!" The faunus as the medical bullhead soared into Beacon airspace.

"The _same_ goes for you, Jaune you cannot die on me!" Pyrrha shouted to _her_ mate as she gripped his hands tightly, " _Please don't die."_ She said quietly utterly unaware of the battle raging under her nose...

* * *

Cold... "It's cold," Jaune said to himself as he looked around. He had no idea where he was, as he opened his eyes to the pure pitch blackness and gently falling snow. he was no longer in the Vale Plaza and now stood in a strange place of pitch blackness and falling snow.

" _Where am I?"_ Jaune asked aloud as he looked to his left seeing nothing beyond pitch blackness except for the falling of white snow as he looked around before a haunting voice spoke up.  
" **You are home my son. Please, be at ease."** A beautiful voice said from behind him as Jaune turned to see the most _hauntingly_ beautiful woman with a form-fitting black dress, paper white skin and _blood red eyes_ staring at him.

" **Hello, Jaune. How are you?"**

 _"Monster!"_ Jaune yelled jumping backward in sheer panic as the woman eyed him curiously as the boy yelped back in fear as he tried to back away from her, her blood red eyes regarding him like he was some type of rare animal before she burst into laughter.

" **My! A monster?! Why I _never!_ Not even Ferius had the _gall_ to call me that! My you must be a brave one Jaune! Not that I expect anything less from my son." **The woman said with a beatific that _should_ have sent fear down his soul but instead, it made him feel _warm?_ like everything was ogin to be ok and he was safe, he was _warm._  
"Who are you!? Where am I!? What's going on!?"

Jaune aksed before a sudden sense of _warmth_. There was simply no other way to describe it entered his chest as he felt _all_ of his resistance to the woman fade away. It was like pure warmth was flooding his body as he felt light, calm and maybe for the first time Jaune felt _loved._ As the _beautiful_ woman slowly walked up to hi her eyes glowing bright red as she giggled in a melodic voice that sent the boy _completely_ and utterly at ease.

 **"Be at ease my child you are very much safe, and very much _dead_. At least _for the moment._ "** The woman said as she _glided_ over to Jaune, silencing the human with a hand stroke bringing him to his knees before bending down with him and placing his head on her lap.  
 **"There my child now is this better?"**  
 _"Yes,"_ Jaune answered numbly she file this strength leaves him in the woman's presence as she giggled at him in a melodic voice before giving him a beatific smile that sent shivers down his spine.

 **"My son, why are you so afraid? Surely you know I mean you no harm? I mean you _do_ know who I am right. You _must_ recognize me correct?"**

Jaune looked at the hauntingly beautiful woman as his eyes widened in shock as his mouth opened, " _you're the moon."_ Jaune said as the woman giggled before rubbing a hand through his hair.  
 **"Why yes I am, and you are _my son_. Just like _all_ humanity is my children. And _all_ faunus are the sun's children." **The woman said as Jaune's breathing hitched as he found himself face to face with his deity.

 **"Buy my son, why are you so depressed? It looks like you have suffered recently? Is that true? Has something made you suffer?"**

"I am _unworthy_ of your presence! I am a failure and a coward who simply does not deserve to be in the same room as you!" Jaune said felling a deep sense of shame and unworthiness at being in the presence of his deities grace as such a failure. He tried to extricate himself from her luxurious lap pillow before a _firm_ hand held him down.

 **"Why do you say you are a failure, my son? What could you have possibly done to fail me?"** _The moon_ asked her child as he struggled to speak up.

"I let my team _die, I said I would keep them safe but_ they're _all_ dead," Jaune said with a bitter voice as the woman merely smiled at him.  
 **"Oh? You think your team is dead now?"**

"No, I _know_ they are dead! I saw them die!"

 **"You saw them die?"**  
"Yes! I watched as their limbs were ripped off and they were impaled right in front of my eyes!"

 **"Why that _does_ sound tragic did you actually see _any_ of them die? Did you see them get killed, did you _witness_ the killing blow? Did you see the butcher's cleaver take their life?"**

"No... But how could they survive? Ruby was ripped _in half!_ Her arm and her leg are gone! How could she be expected to survive that?!"

 **"My son, do tell me. Are you familiar with the term _silver-eyed warriors?"_**

"No... what are they?"  
 **"They are... _remarkably, exceptionally, infuriatingly, unreasonably, irrationally, illogically,_ hard to kill. They are _no_ t immortal however thank my self. Heh. Thank my self-get it? Do you? It doesn't matter. What does matter is that your team of team Juneberry _is_ alive Jaune of Arc. All of them _except_ the cat."**

Jaune's heart soared as he heard that some of his teams had indeed survived and were actually alive. His good mood vanished as soon as it came as she spoke again.

 **"Though they are alive for _now_** they **will _not_ be for long. Come tomorrow morning they will _all_ be dead."**  
"Then I have failed."  
 ** _"Not necessarily._ My son what would you do if I told you that I could _save_ your teams lives? Well, all except the cat's?"**

"I'd say I would do _anything_ for you to do so," Jaune said in a steely voice as his _literal_ god eyed him curiously. Her red eyes regarding him like he was a piece of meat.  
 **"Anything you say?"**  
"Yes, anything there is nothing that I would not do to keep them alive."  
 **"Careful my son anything is a powerful word. It carries a lot of meaning for me. And you should _not_ be tossing it around casually."**

"I am not, I am an Arc and an Arc-  
 **"And an Arc _never_ goes back on his word. Yes, trust me I know this more than anyone. You are _just_ like Ferius you know that? You even look like him, and you are every bit just as handsome as him. Did you know that he was _quite_ the looker in his day? He caught many eyes he even succeed in capturing my own, _for a time._ "**

"Who is Ferius?" Jaune asked as the _moon_ shook her head as she rubbed his golden hair sending waves of warmth through his body forcing him to moan in pleasure and sheer _happiness._  
 **"Never you mind that, listen to** **me, my son. I _can_ save your team's life; I _can_ even save the human and ox's life as well. But I will _not_ do it for free. You _must_ offer me something of equal value for their lives in return."**

"I'll offer you _anything!_ I'll do anything! Just name your price!"  
 _ **"Anything?"**_  
 _"Anything!"_  
 **"Are you _sure?_ Absolutely _positive?"_**  
"Yes! I'll do anything if you save my friends! Just name your price, and it's yours! I give you my word as an Arc!" As he spoke the _moon_ rubbed her chin questionably as she eyed Jaune.

 **" You say you will give me anything my son, and while I do believe you I am having trouble fathoming how you have _anything_ that I am even remotely interested in."  
**" I'll give you anything! Anything! I will give you my weapons! My life! I have Lien I can-

 **"Did you just try to _bribe_ your god?"  
**"No! I! I just want to save my team! I already failed _one_ of them and I won't fail the others. Please just tell me what you want me to do and I will do it. This I _swear,_ just _keep them safe. Please."_

" **Fair enough, my son, Jaune, I have heard your plea and seeing how I _am_ a generous god after all and I have heard my _loyal_ subjects pleas for aid so I _will_ save your friends lives, but you _must_ do me a favor."**  
 _"A favor?"_  
 **"Yes a favor, you see I have _plans_ in motion that might need a little... _push_ in the right direction. I will call upon you for aid in the future and all I ask of you is that you head my call. _Will you do that Jaune of Arc? Will you head the call of the darkness when the time comes without hesitation?"_**  
"Yes, Without hesitation. I _wil_ l head your call."

 **" Be aware Arc, I am _not_ a duplicitous deity and unlike the _light_ , I do _not_ obfuscate the truth nor do I _force_ my subjects to do _anything_ , when I _do_ call upon you, you _will_ be tasked to take up that sword of yours and you _will_ be pointing it at the throats of those you wish to save. Is that acceptable you?"  
**"Yes, I'll do _anything_ you want, just save my team!"  
 **"On this, you swear?"**  
"On this, I swear."  
 **" _Say it,_ give m your word."**  
"I Jaune of Arc swear on my honor to aid you in your time of need, No matter how you need, no matter _what_ you ask, no task will be too great or too small. I will help you as long as you save my friends!"  
" **So be it."** The woman said putting a hand on his head as Jaune's world started to spin.

 **"Rest now Jaune soon you will wake in the real word. When you do, I will have given you four _gifts._ Use. Them. Well. An- Oh! I almost forgot! Do _not_ feel bad about your cat friend. She was a _true follower of the light_. And I have _never_ know that man to let a little thing like death keep his subjects from completing his tasks... Until then."**

"~ **Hush you cries now time for dreams. Death is never what it seems.~"** The woman said before putting a ghost like a finger to his head and sending him back to the world of the living.

* * *

 _She_ chuckled as she saw her latest _pawn_ become active. Although to call him a pawn was a bit of an _understatement._ Though life was a giant chess board to her, and _most_ of her subordinates were pawns. She thought it was time to get herself _a knight._ And what better _knight_ to get than the one hand picked by that _old man himself?_

 _She_ chuckled lightly as the soft white snow fell around her, she grinned at the concept of using her enemies _own_ tools against him. She licked her lips as the delicious irony of using the _lights_ own _hand-picked_ champions _against_ him. So she had five new pieces to call her own. One of them was a _silver-eyed warrior!_ _Of all things!_ Fate had found it a cruel joke to have it be so that one of her ancient rivals would soon be under her thumb! The thought of which sent shivers down her spine as the _delicious_ irony worked its way into her body.

 _She_ was always one for a good taste of irony but have one of her own nemesis as her trusted subordinate? That was too good not to laugh at. As she chuckled lightly, she finally took a moment to sit down and _enjoy_ the moment. It was just like _Ferius_ all those years ago. It just took a little good to do a whole lot of evil, which she was. You see while she _was_ evil _incarnate._ The _true_ bearer of death _and d_ estruction. Alpha and omega beginning and the end she was also _smart._

She had learned _long_ ago that the _best_ way to _be_ evil was to be _good._ That instead of groundbreaking disasters and fits of righteous anger, the best way to get people under her thumb was to be _kind_ to them. It sounded paradoxical, but she figured that by giving people what they wanted and being _kind_ to others her plans would proceed _tenfold_ of their original expectations.

It was just like with Ferius Arc all those years ago, when she unlocked his aura and _freed_ humanity for the shackles of the light and set them on the course they were on now, the same phenomenon was happening with his descendant. She had once again found a man at his _lowest_ came to him in the _eleventh_ hour at his greatest time of need when _everything and_ everyone either abandoned him or been laid low by aggression, she had taken her hand and with one motion, one decision. _One sinister act of kindness_. She had proceeded to damn the world.

Red-eyes flicked in anticipation as she licked her lips. **"Go now Jaune Arc, go forth and make you god proud."** She said happily as she blinked once and woke up in the _palace of the damned_...

* * *

 **: AN DONE! Finally a new chapter! I know it took forever but thanks for reading! Also on a side note, I've finally found the successor to this story! Jaune kills! Which will be the next fic to replace this one!**

 **PS. Trust me this story was _not_ a cop-out. I actually _never_ intended for anyone to die _yet_. Though there may be _a resurrection_ It is little more than a reprieve for as always _there are fates worse than death._ And team Juneberry and Co. will find that out soon enough. Until then Lore!  
**

* * *

 **DUST AND YOU! A HEALTHY ATLAS INSPIRED GUIDE TO DEALING WITH RARE ADN EXOTIC DUST! STARRING THE WORLD'S MOST PREMIER RESEARCHER DOCTORE MALROUQE!**

 **"I always hated that name you know?" The doctor said as he eyed the old recording as he listened to himself explaining the basic principles of rare and valuable dust.**

 **"FOR TODAY'S LECTURE WE WILL BE EXPLORING THE NATURE OF THE RAREST FORM OF DUST ON REMNANT! EXTRANEOUS DUST!"**

 **"Extraneous dust or teleportation dust as it is called is a rare type of dust that-**

 **(Glass shattering noise.)**

 **"Light dammit, Sara! What did I say about breaking my stuff!?"**

 **(Whimpering.)**

 **"Sarah! You know better to ignore me when I'm talking to you!"**

 **(More Whimpering)**

 **"Sarah so help me if you don't answer me right this instant-**

 **"Doctor need I remind that you removed her vocal cords so she _could not_ answer you? Rember how you complained she whined too much?" **

**"Oh... your fight, thanks, M. Sorry Sarah! But seriously! You whined all the time! Always asking to be sent home! Or if I was going to kill you! Or where are your family! Jeeze you need to learn to relax for a bit you know? You are never going to have a happy mate with that attitude. You're off the hook! _For now, that is."_**

 **(Whimpering continued.)**

 **"Doctor if I may make a suggestion?"  
"Yes M! speak your mind! Or processor..."**

 **"the _Vulf_ might do much better at her job if you gave her her eyeballs _back_. That way she could see what you intend to have her clean. Though why you are having her dress like a Vacuoan maid for this I have _no_ idea."**

 **"Because M! Her mate _specifically_ requested a partner without eyesight! Hell if I care I'm just a doctor, I do what I'm told and that's it. I don't know why he wanted a blind mate but back to my lecture!"**  
 **"Yes, doctor. Sara, you listen as well, just because you are the maid does not mean you should not be learning.'**

 **(Whimpering continues.)**

 **"Now extraneous dust otherwise known as teleportation dust is actually the _most_ common dust type know to man. It exists all throughout the world but requires large amounts of it to collect upon itself for it to reach a _critical mass_ and trigger a** **teleportation event."**

 **"This type of dust is attracted to living creatures and is so heavily seeded in our world that there is no place that does _not_ have it in large overall quantities. This dust follows living things particularly the things they _touch._ Whenever any living creature touches an object they remove any of the dust on it but as soon as they _cease_ being in contact with it the object in question will attract the dust in greater numbers."**

 **"So after an object that is frequently visited by living beings is left alone for some time the dust will gather and an event _may_ be triggered. If such an event does occur the object will be teleported to a _random_ spot on the planet. With no seen limit to range or radius and apparently object size, and weight do not factor in for the event. **

**As some objects have been reported last seen in Atlas the appearing overnight in places as far as _Menagerie_ less than an hour from their reported time missing, there are some theories that this dust can actually teleport objects _to other worlds_ , though this may sound fantastic these reports remain unfounded with little to no evidence backing them."**

 **"It is important to note that nothing organic can be teleported by the dust, and only inanimate objects seem to be available to trigger events. So far the _vast_ majority of these events have happened in Arcadia or the most documented ones have anyway. These events have led to several important Arcadian pieces of technology going missing over the years. The list includes the following items."**

 **"An assault canon of the _Sturmwerfer_ class AKA. A Gatling shotgun"**  
 **"Several plasma grenades, and clan Moulder heirloom hatchet. "**  
 **" Several artificial intelligence chips and TR's, a truly disturbing prospect as Arcadian AI's tend to assimilate whatever technology they come into contact with if not implanted in a human."**

 **" _El Orgullo de Locar._ Otherwise, know as _The pride of Locar_. A specialized weapon set handcrafted for a faunus ally of the main clan Locar. The object was a part of a pair and the set and _one of_ two is reported missing the other belonging to the last surviving member of the Politan family. They both were delivered to one of the _few_ faunus allies of an Arcadian head clan. The original recipient of the weapons an _off breed_ by the name of _Politan_ was the latest holder of these weapons _before one of them disappeared._ From what limited records we have we have scattered reports dictating that the weapon _pair_ looks like a common parasol."**

 **"This ends my report on the strange pink dust substance know as extraneous dust, as always for Atlas for utopia for-**

 **(glass shattering.)**

 **"Light dammit! I'm going to put your eyes back in, mate's request be damned! M!"**

 **"As you wish doctor."**

 **" Bring me the _Vulf's_ eyes and some anesthesia. It's time to operate!"  
(Whimpering.)**

 **TRANSMISSION END.**


	16. Corruption

**_AN: Here we go! another day another chapter! This time we see some much needed recovery a long with some other... developments. I wonder if team Juneberry will start to plan their lien for spf 1000? You might have your lives but at what cost?_**

 ** _Ps. This story will have deaths and in case you were wondering it will also most likely Not have a good ending so be prepared. Otherwise, enjoy..._**

 ** _Pss. I decided to do some experimental writing to help with my style on Archive of our own and so far it's going well! Just wanted to say that. Off to the story!_**

 ** _Psss. The beginning is literally the beginning for the original story so it might seem a bit... off..._**

* * *

 _"Need some help?"_ Jaune asked the downed faunus girl in front of him who was currently in the process of mouthing off a variety of strange sounds as she was deeply embedded into the ground, of Beacon proper. She moaned an incomprehensible string of words that sounded like _why me?_ As the girl in red looked up at him. She had bright silver eyes, black hair, red cape and combat dress, yes it's a real thing. A pair of adorable fuzzy _dog ears?_ On the top of her head. She was definitely a Faunus he Realized as she took this hand. " _Thank you…"_

She muttered quietly as her face flushed at his touch. "No problem!"He said with a false set of charisma, "after all st _rangers are just friend you haven't met!"_

He said using the textbook line his _sister_ had taught him. At this, she giggled cutely as she held out her hand my name is " _Ruby, Ruby Rose."_ She paused finding her voice " _Alpha!_ And you are? "At the name of Alpha, his heart froze in his chest as his breathing hitched _oh no._

Jaune was panicking an _alpha faunus!? Right here right now!?_

" You smell funny… " Ruby said she took a deep whiff of him her cute face was mere inches from him giving him a clear view of her adorable dog? Like features, her black nose, thin whiskers, and round face was now dangerously close to him.  
" I showered yesterday and-"  
" No _not_ like that!" The girl said a curious tone in her voice "you smell good, like really good! I mean really good!"

The young girl took a whiff of him you remind me of cookies! As she sniffed him her nose was dangerously close to his face. "Ugh, Ruby…" he said trying to regain some personal space. "You have no scent…" she said before her eyes widened in shock "no… It' _can't_ be..."

She said as her voice trailed off as she suddenly saw what she had been expecting since they first met. "You… You're a," Here It comes… her eyes sided with the size of dinner plates as the inevitable occurred, "you're a Human!"

She nearly screamed as she pointed a skinny finger at him what! Damn it! He thought as the young girl began to freak out. You see Jaune had another thing he was scared of. You see Jaune was not your ordinary student at Beacon. Jaune was a human being, at an all faunus academy, he was an _endangered species..._

 _Shhh!_ Jaune said putting a finger to her mouth. "Yes, I _am_ a human!" At this Ruby smiled putting her first to her chin in a contemplative gesture before breaking character and grinning "that's so amazing! The young girl was ecstatic I've never met more than _two_ humans before in my life! And never one from the north! I've heard all sorts of stories about you guys though!"

 _"You guys?"_ He asked raising a lone eyebrow at her. As he did her silver eyes shifted to become saucers as she began to sweat profusely. The young girl suddenly looked ready to faint "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!"  
She said quickly. "It' just that I don't see many humans at all or ever really!" The young girl quickly panicked before the chuckled light and ran a hand through her hair "It's ok Ruby you didn't offend me."

This seemed to please the little girl as her ears visibly dropped thank goodness! She said with an easy smile that put his heart at ease. Maybe this school won't be so bad? He thought as the girl positively beamed happiness up to him they told me they just use me for me! Ridiculous! He thought as she smiled at his new friend.

Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Ruby thought internally as she walked with her new friend. He smells so good! She thought internally as she had to literally fight the urge to glomp him one the chest and squeeze him tight. As they walked, she wrestled with emotions and feelings she never felt before. Of course, her mother had explained to her when she got older that she'd start to like boys and given her rather sheltered lifestyle she expected her first love to be sudden but not like this!

This was something else entirely! It was like he gave proof of the energy of warmth and kindness! And the smell! He smelt like freshly baked cookies and sugar! As they walked, she found herself fidgeting just trying to keep her emotions in check. She no idea what was happening to her, but she refuses to leave this boy's side!

"What's wrong?" Jaune suddenly asked interrupting Ruby's ministrations as her fidgeting had become noticed and her friend had become worried about his first Faunus friend. "Are you ok?"  
" I'm fine!" The girl said in a way that indicated that she was anything but. "Are you sure?" The boy asked as he saw that her face was oddly bright.

"Do you have a fever?" The lad asked as he pressed his hand to her my gosh! Ruby Throat, as she felt like her cheeks, were burning up. He's touching me!

She may have been cool before, but now she was on fire. As her cheeks reached cape levels of red. You do have a fever! Jaune said as he felt the rapid rise in her temperature. We should get you to the doc- Wanna see my weapon!? She yelled before slamming it into the ground in front of them.  
What the?! Jaune yelled as an oversized garden tool with a crimson paint job was slammed in front of him onto the ground cracking it painfully. As the massive red scythe imposed itself into the ground. "Here's my baby! She's a high impact sniper rifle that's also a scythe!" She said desperately trying to keep herself in out! Jaune said having narrowly avoided getting cleaved in two by said scythe.

 _"Sorry about that!_ " She said her face still flushed with color. "I Didn't mean to startle you!" She said as Jaune recovered for the close call with the reaper.

Meanwhile Ruby was _fighting_ to keep her act together. There was something about him! Something about the way the looked? Broad shouldered handsome face..that and the smell! Or lack thereof! It Was incredible. All Fauns had a particular smell associated with their animal traits. As she shuddered at their name smelled like cats, dogs smelled like dog and so on so forth. But him!

He had no smell! Yet paradoxically that was giving him the greatest smell ever! It wall she could do to stop herself from drooling. As they talked "um Ruby?'

Jaune Asked not sure how or brach this subject but it was bothering him, so he deed ta hell with it. "Yes?" She replied still in a scent haze over the human. "I don't want to sound rude but..."  
"Go on!" She chided not really listening and enjoying the scent. "What kind of faunus are you?"

Ruby instantly sobered up as she felt her hands clenched. I mean I think you a _dog_ but-

"I'm a _Vulf!"_ She said with sounded like something close to pride as she held her breath.

"That's cool!" Jaune said with an easy smile and Ruby's heart melted. You think I'm cool? She asked her eyes wider than saucers of course I do! Why shouldn't I? He asked as he did ruby was suddenly looking straight down hand clenched into a tight fist. "Ruby? Are you- "UHG! Eh gasped as he was caught in a bear hug as ruby began to crush I' !? He gasped as he tried to calm himself.  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much! "The young Vulf said voice filled with tears!? " I thought no one would like me because of that! "

"Because of what?" Jaune asked confused as the girl stared at him tears at the tips of her eyes. Because you are a Vulf? What does that matter? He asked honestly as she huge him even tighter more than you know she said quietly as she gripped him harshly…

As nice as this was all good things must come to an end, and so Jaune had to break her stride but he simply must. "Do you know where we are going?"  
" I was following _you."_  
" I was following _you!_ " They said at the same time as they both looked at each other before swearing at the same time _"oh crap!"_

* * *

"Where _am_ I?" Jaune asked groggily as his vision finally returned from the pitch blackness as he opened his eyes. _BEEP! BEEP!_ The first thing to enter his ears was the sound of a shrill mechanical beeping followed by the sound fo several whirring and whooshing noises as the harsh smell of antisceptic entered his nostrils.

I'm in the hospital. _Again_. Jaune thought as he mumbled slowly as he turned his head to see a maim of blood red hair with a pair of adorable tiger ears on its head as his partner Pyrrh lay on his side. _"Pyrrha?"_ Jaune wheezed through pained breath as the animal ears on her head fired up as his _ex_ -partners head turned fast as a whip as tired red signed emerald eyes looked like they had seen a ghost.

 _"Jaune!?"_ Pyrrha asked the tigress who while still maintaining a _death_ grip on his hand leaped over to her mate crushing him in a tight bear hug and planting a hungry love bite on his neck.

"Pyrrha! _That hurts_!" Jaune wheezed as the pure breed instantly stopped her bear hug before she could damage her mate any further.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha shouted making Jaunes ears hurt as the tiger looked ready to faint. It was still a pain for him to breathe as he looked down to see himself covered in a slim white robe his armor and sword where gone and his body was filled with a disturbingly large amount of thin opaque tubes and wires.

"Pyrrha where am-

Jaune was about to ask before it all came rushing back to him. _Pain, Fire blood death_. The screaming of faunus and the roars of Grimm. The harsh sounds of gunfire and the tearing of flesh as stell and claws ripped them asunder and rendered them into thick disregard heaps on the ground like a well-oiled machine. " _The breach_!" Jaune shouted as the rush of memories fell back onto him as his heart started to pound and the machines near him began to go haywire.

 _"Pyrrha!_ What happened to downtown! Where are the _Grimm!?_ Where is my team?! What about Yats _and_ Kage?! Did _anyone_ make it?! We _need_ to get back down there an-

"You are _not_ going anywhere!" Pyrrha shouted at the human stunning him into silence before she gasped a clawed hand over her mouth before gathering herself and speaking in a _calm gathered_ tone.

"The brach was seal when an Atlassian pilot suicided his attack craft into the tunnel sealing off the entrance for the Grimm to invade from. Your team held the line." Pyrrha said in a bid to clam down her human mate as he looked like he was ogin to collapse.

"Mike... That crazy bastard."  
"Yes, he was a hero," Pyrrha added with a mournful look in her tear streaked cat eyes.

"A _dead_ hero." Jaune hissed as Pyrrha winced at his words.  
"Yes... But the breach was _held_ , and in the _last_ battle, the final Grimm were killed by you and the ox Yatsu? I think you called him finished off the remaining Grimm just as we arrived to take you two away."

 _"Yats! My_ team! _Kage!_ What happened to them?!"

" The other hunters all survived, heavily injured but alive. As for your team... _most_ survived..."  
" _Most_?" Jaune asked as his chest was filled with dread as Pyrrha weird a tear from her beautiful emerald slited eyes ass he continued to talk.

"Yes, Jaune. Blake is...Blake is _gone._ " Pyrhha admitted, and Jaune felt himself _quit._  
 _Click!_ It was like Jaune had shut down at the news of his teammates and friends death struck him like a truck. Blake was _gone,_ and Jauen would give _anything_ to switch places with her.

"It's all _my_ fault," Jaune said dryly his head falling into his hands before Pyrrha _growled._

"No, it is _not!_ If anything it is _our_ fault... We both should have made a better decision. I.. I let my _pride_ get out of control, and it _cost_ me... It _might_ have cost Blake her life, and it almost cost me _yours_. I _almost_ lost you Jaune, the nurses and doctors said it was a miracle that you lived through it all."

"What about the _rest_ of them? Are they all in one piece?"

"Not... _exactly.._." Pyrrha said before pausing sighing and continuing to speak.

"Nora is _stable_ but with one of her legs ripped _cleanly_ off she's out of play. Ren _refused_ to leave her side and has been with her since we picked you up. Ruby lost an arm _and_ a leg from opposite sides of her body and had yet to wake up. Her family is with her and everyone one of them is with her _except_ her aunt who is with her uncle? I believe."

"Qrow?! Is he-  
"Yes, he _is_ fine. He is resting with his mate Weiss's sister _actually,_ who is currently looking after him. Though he is _not_ resting in Beacon per se, he is in the Atlas ward of the school. A part of the school that was gifted to the soldiers by Ozpin so they could have a place away from the regular Beacon students and she is _refusing_ to leave his side and is _not_ allowing anyone entry to see him."

"Meanwhile the ox faunus _Yatsu_ is _heavily_ injured but should make a full recovery his team _CFVY_ is with him as we speak. Venke is in the room next to us _barely_ alive but _awake._ His team has refused to leave his side and his mate and partner would like to speak with you after your recover..."

Pyrrha added though he felt a cold hand grip him as the thought of having to gaze into those piercing crimson orbs of kage's partner entered his mind.

"At least some of us lived." Jaune lamented as he looked up to the bland sealing, everything _hurt_ , his _body_ hurt his _mind_ hurt his _soul_ hurt. Everything that could hurt and something that should not even be able to hurt, _hurt_. Like his hair! Felt like they were being filled with shattered glass as he sighed heavily.

 _"I failed..._ " Jaune said tiredly as his life revealed the latest string of failures as once again someone under Jaune's charge was dead, and just like before it was his fault.

"No. No, you did _not_ fail. You are a _hero_ Jaune. You _all_ are heroes." Pyrrha said as she smiles at the boy before a harsh voice shouted.

 _"He's awake!"_ As the room next to them seemed to exploded in noise, and the was harsh temperature speak in the place making Pyrrha shiver. As a virtual blizzard appeared from the room next door as a gale force flurry came out from it...

* * *

 _Suffering, pain, agony_ that was what his entire world had become as Venke broke through the glass window coughing up bright red blood as he carried the mangled body of the _Vulf_ into the shop as the two of them collapsed on the far end of the walls and the Grimm fell into the windows.

The first wave of Grimm was repelled by nothing but metal and steel as bullets ripped them apart and tore the horde to bloody shreds before their ammunition ran out and their guns _clicked_ empty...

" _This looks like it!_ " Venke hissed through batted breath as he spat out blood onto his hands. They were out of ammo and out of time, as their guns ran out of ammunition. Kage looked dejectedly at the smoking barrels of his custom knife _Fell_ and _Slight_ as the custom forged weapon finally spent their last shots as their barrels smoked heavily. "I'm sorry for being such a _failure._ " The _Vulf_ said form next to him as he gripped her left hand with right.

"Don't sell yourself, short _kid._ If you are a failure then I'm worse then worthless! You at least are _loyal._ That's a helluva lot more then anyone will say about me!" Venke said coughing up another mouth full of blood as his vison swam with pain before closing his eyes and tossing the plasma grenade into the horde of encroaching Beowulf horde.

"I don't think you are worthless," Ruby said in a pained breath as her head lolled and dropped to the side resting on Venke's shoulder as her bloody stumps of limbs began to quiver.

"Then you don't know me very well." He added as the Grimm snapped and barked as the walked into them, slowly savoring the fallen bleeding lifeforms in fornt of them.

 _"Nope!_ You're not worthless!"

"And why is that?"

"Becuase I _said_ so! And when Ruby Rose says you are not worth-

GAK! Ruby coughed up a lung full of blood as the _Vulf_ lost consciousness most likely due to shock and collapsed onto his shoulder.

Well, this looks like how ole Kage goes out. In a damned _laundromat_ of all things? Oh, how the mighty have fallen. Kage thought as he closed his eyes and waited for the end. It's better this way. He reassured himself as his eyes closed as he finally felt the last of his blood leaving his body through the unholy amount of injuries he had sustained.

At least like this, you will finally _stop_ being a _burden_ for once. No one else has to worry about your worthless self and waste their time taking caring of you. He thought as he heard the plasma grenade go off as a miniature sun enveloped him and his world _ended in a wall of roaring blue ionized gas..._

* * *

I am _not_ surrounded by beautiful woman. Venke thought to himself as the world ended in a blue fire as he felt himself on something hard and rough.

"This is _not_ a good sign," Kage said calmly as his first glimpse into the afterlife was _less_ than promising. He had been _expecting_ to find a _paradise_ full of _beautiful_ women calling his name carrying _meat and mead_ only to feel _nothing_ instead...

Well, that was not true he _still_ felt the tight death grip of Ruby's hand on his own as the Vulf held his grip. Wait... _Ruby?_ Why is she in my afterlife? Kage thoughts he finally realized he either was in a very different version of the afterlife or he had messed up. _Big time._

As he opened his blurry sweat filled eyes his breathing stopped. They're above him was a _seething_ corona of _violent_ blue plasma raging against his face but _not_ touching him as it was currently being deflected by a wall of _pure silver..._

" _The hell?"_ Kage said as he saw the roaring plasma currently being blocked by what could ony be called a _silver shield,_ as he looked to his right and nealry passed out, as he saw Ruby's jaw opened and slacked as her mouth as twisted into a grimace as her eyes shone a baleful white as she was projecting a long steady stream of _silver energy_ , was the best word he could use to describe it from both of her eyes that was enveloping them in a protective barrier as the Grimm were annihilated by the roaring plasma...

" _Don't see that every day."_ He said as the wall of ionized gas fell and the _Vulf_ gasped as her eyes closed, and she slumped face down into her chest before the room was rocked by explosions as the roof threated to collapse around them and their whole world seemed to _explode_...

* * *

" _Over here! Hey! Over here damn you! We could use some help! A-_  
" _GAH!_ Light dammit!" Kage shouted at the top of his lungs as the drug out the dying _Vulf_ who was still unconscious after that ridiculous show of aura, out of the bombed out building into the open street where several bullheads were unloading hunter reinforcements along with white Atlas robots.  
"About _damned time!_ " Kage shouted _barely_ holding in his own intestines with a pained grimace as he gritted his teeth as he stared at his own innards, a wound gifted to him courtesy of a damned _Bengirl_ of all things before he finally teetering shudderd and began to fall, his vision swam in pain as two of the most beautiful sanguine eyes locked onto his as a voice screamed his name.

 _"KAGE!_ " His team shouted as he finally gelt his legs quit on him. He felt it happening, as his breathing hitched for what he was sure to be the final time as his wounds finally caught up to him he felt himself die. And like most of his near-death experiences, they also started with his _legs._ As his grip on reality slipped time ebbed and flowed as his body collapsed, _Fell_ and _Slight_ clamored loudly against the stone ground as his grip on his weapon faltered and he fell forward. After all these years he was damned surprised that they were still in working order semblance or not. They had performed above and beyond all expected limits, and now it was _time to quit._..

 _"RUBY!_ " A dragon yelled as he felt his grip on the dying Vulf tighten refusing to let go of the last he sure to have spoken to, as his feet left the ground and he finally _fell._ It was a strange feeling being in free fall as he felt his body eventually quit like an overworked employee that had been denied overtime as he readied himself to smash into the ground.

That _never_ happened of course as the next thing he knew he was being holstered into the air by a pair of strong muscular arms and was staring into tear-filled sharp emerald eyes as his partner caught him. Of _course_ , _you_ would catch me, Venke thought as his partner said _something_ to him not that he could really hear anything as vision darkened and swam, of course, she would come for me. Honestly what he expect from _Xylia Xiomara?_ He thought before he passed out.

* * *

I'm hot... It's _so_ hot... Why is it so _damned_ hot? Venke thought as he blearily opened his eyes and _saw_ what was making his body so damned _hot._ That would explain it. He thought plainly as he saw the _culprit._

There on top of his chest curled up into a tight ball was _Suzy_. The small form of his teammate and alpha chameleon partner of his mate who was currently curled up in a _tight_ ball on his chest and was sleeping restfully on top of him. Well, that's why I'm so damn warm, but what is killing my hand!? Kage thought as he turned to his left as he both his partner and mat on his side as he gulped once at seeing the sleeping bodies of Alice and Xylia.

From the looks of it, there had been a fight over which one of them could get to hold his hand. His mate _or_ his partner, and in the end the two girls had decided to share. Gripping his hand in an over-under type of fashion that was currently cutting off circulation to the limb.

Oh great now they are _worried_ about me. Better go back to sleep while I can. Kage thought as he _slowly_ _carefully_ closed his eyes. Avoid any unnecessary-  
Kage's thoughts were cut off as twin _searing_ yellow eyes opened as Suzy had somehow detected the _faintest_ change in his heartbeat and sprung awake.

 _"Kage! You're awake!"_

" _Light damn it."_ Kage sighed as the other two woman at his side sprung to life as a pair of _sanguine_ and _emerald_ eyes locked onto him as the sleeping forms jumped to life.

 _"Kage?!"_ Twin voices said in unison as Kage sighed deeply as he prepared himself for the _inevitable._

The _kiss_ came first. It was hot and desperate, sweet and smooth, and tasted like peaches. As Alice slammed her lips against his forcing him back into the cot and hitting him with the force of time. He _tried_ to reciprocate, but in his fragile state, he could do little more than _endure it_. As hi mate pressed him into the cot with the force of a freight train, fortunately for him, the pressure was removed suddenly and _violently_. As she was _forced_ to detach herself brief enough as Xylia came and wrapped him in a hug so tight the so we the tigress was trying to kill him.

 _"Partner! Air! Please!_ " Kage yelped as Xylia _briefly_ stopped crush his bones and set him back down on the cot where he gasped for air as his three teammates shot a thousand questions at him during the span of a few seconds. Needless to say, Kage heard little to nothing of them only merely nodding and again until _it_ happened. Kage settled down as he rallied his thoughts he _knew_ what was going on.

As his teammates asked each _and_ every conceivable thing regarding his well being. Was he comfortable? Did he need new pillows? Was he hungry? Would he like a glass of water? A million questions and more were launched at the human by is faunus teammates as he simply smiled nodded and denied most question as he readied himself.

You see Venke knew this was only the beginning. His team was _rattled_ , _shaken, and more than anything else they had been worried sick._ They had just been with Venke as he was dying in or on one of their arms, wither Alice, or Xylia's most likely as he was too big for Suzy to carry. Not that she _couldn't_ carry him that it but that was irrelevant.

Soon they would exhaust even _their_ copious amount of question and after finally being assured of his physical well being _it_ would happen. As it always did when he nearly died, which was often enough as it was. The worrying would end, and the _lecturing_ would begin... As always, it was Alice who broke first as her once worried deeply crimson eyes flashed a deep scarlet as she growled at him...

Alice was _always_ like this. She never really handled her emotions well as when they came she was like a storm. She _exploded,_ not literally well _yes_ literally. As she filled a room with wist of icy wind as she began shouting at him in her angry voice who believe him was downright _terrifying..._

" _What is wrong with you!?_ Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed!? What do you think this did to us!? What would we, what would _I_ do without you!?" How _stupid_ can you be! You just go and leave us _without_ telling us where you were and you-

Kage merely sighed as his mate began her triad about each and everything that was wrong with his decision-making skills and how each and every one of them could be improved with a number of _simple_ changes as she began to pace the floors ina rant. Alice was _always_ like this; her emotions were as unstable and volatile as the sea. As Kage knew that the best thing to do when the snow leopard goes like this was to just whether it.

As he nodded and smiled tossed her a platitude or two he knew that this was _not_ the time to talk back, to the time to fight o debate or do anything but sit and listen to the love of his life. As she went on and on about how he was the single biggest idiot on Remnant and she would be damned if she let him do something like this again.

As he went on and on Kage sighed as he saw the world behind her eyes. It was simple really. Anyone who knew Alice as he did could decipher her words if they knew how to look. _You scared me. I was worried about you. I don't want to lose you. I love you, please don't scare me like that again. Al_

Kage _hated_ seeing his mate in pain as he knew there was only one way to silence her.

"Out of all the _hairbrained Imbecilic_ things, you could have done you went and _HMPH!"_

Alice started as Kage simply grabbed her shirt and pulled her into a kiss. No words would do when Alice got like this. She _loved_ control, she lived for it thrived in it and above else _demanded it_. and when you _took_ it away from her, she got _antsy_ at the best of times and downright _violent_ in the worst times. Seeing how there was _no_ way to talk his mate down he went for the second best option, he put his lip to hers relishing the sweet fresh taste of her lips he felt her shoulder drop as the tension slowly left her body as he gave her his _own_ message.

 _I'm sorry. I am safe. I didn't mean to worry you. You can calm down._ He told her as she _felt_ her body relax as her return the kiss. It was a _momentary_ lull in the otherwise turbulent some of the emotions that were his partner, as him mates cries were temporarily silenced he felt the second part of the storm coming, as he felt his stomach churn as water drop hits his head and she began crying.

"I was _so_ worried!" Alice began as she dug her claws into his should making him grunt in pain as her razor sharp claws pierced his skin as bloody tears were opened in his body as hot tears fell on them.

" _What were you thinking!? You could have gotten killed!"_ Alice, was yelling at him her voice still filled with anger and worry but dialed down to acceptable levels as she saw he was in on immediate danger, even her eyes happy level of red form excessive crying as her faunus ears went ramrodded straight as her pure silver tail swished back in forth in what was a relaxed but still agitated state.

"I'm fine you don't need to worry about me ok? I can take care of myself," he said as he rubbed the girls head making her purr lights shared the back of her neck making the grill croon in a realized mewl as she gave into his hands. There. You see? Everythings all right-  
Kage was interrupted from his speech as a sudden and all too familiar iron grip of him, and he left the air left his lung.

"Partner! Please! Oxygen!" Venke pleaded as the tigress Xylia grabbed him and tried to rip him in half.

"Venke! What were you thinking!?" She asked in a serious tone her iron bound muscles threatened to break him in to.

"Thinking? Thinking about what?" He was about to escape the tigress embrace before he felt her aura her grow.

"I would _very_ much like to know why I came back from a _hard_ day of training only to be interrupted from my relaxing day of sunbathing to find my partner _half dead_ holding a dying Vulf in the middle of Vale fighting off a _horde_ by himself!"

"To be fair, I was _not_ fighting it alone. I had _several_ capable hunters long side me an-  
"Venke! That's _not_ the point! How many times do you need to almost die before you get the message! We are _your_ team! You are _our_ leader! If you need help call us so we can help you! You don't need to do everything by yourself! You can rely on us! Please... _Don't_ make us worry gain."

Venke sighed heavily as the trees held him in an iron girl; her hard emerald eyes were refusing to leave his. Xylia was always like this form the moment they met. Back in the emerald forest four years ago, Venke smiled as he remembers the flabbergasted and horrified expression on Xylia's face as she ran into her future partner and leader howling his lung about their flesh was weak!

As she walked in on him halfway in the middle of beating a Beowulf to death with his own severed arm... Ah, good times. Venk though fondly as he remembers his partners panicked expression as she desperately tries to put his arm back on before unlocking his semblance and watching in awe as it grew in front of her very eyes...

Sure she valued his skill as a combatant and as a foreign leader and partner, but she _always_ thought he was _weak,_ not in the physical sense but in the sense that literally _anything_ could kill him in a moments notice.

"I was _not_ trying to commit suicide." He said as he instantly saw the relief wash over his teammates face as Alice looked like she had dropped the weight of the world formed her shoulder and gave an audible sigh, as Xylia gave him a nod that spoke of unbreakable trust as Suzy was still cradled on his lap gave him an indecipherable look but was he sure it was one of approval.

"That being said while I was _not_ trying to commit suicide, I _did_ just happen to be in town when the attack happened."  
"Then why didn't you call us!?" His partner demanded she sighed.

"EMP bomb took out our scrolls," Venke said in the most off-handed manner while he _secretly_ enjoyed his partner flush expression. It was not often that one could make the proud tigress Xylia Xiomarabut when he did it was _always_ an occasion to remember and celebrate.  
"But-  
"Look, guys. I am an Arcadian more importantly, I am a _deserter._.." Kage said as his team faces turned somber as his partner _instantly_ went to assure him that he was _not_ a traitor. He waved her down with a hand as the tigress looked ready to ignore it but held her tongue allowing him to talk.

"As being such, my _entire_ life revolves around the saving of others. I saw people in need of held, and I went to help them it's as simple as _that_ , and I _am_ sorry for making you all worry but for saving peoples lives is _not_ something I will apologize for." He said as his team paused and stared, three pairs of eyes darted back and forth, form piercing yellow, to hears emerald to haunted deep sanguine that would make your blood churn simply bt glancing at it.

As usual, his partner spoke first.  
"Kage... I know you do _not_ like to hear this but... _I_ do not think of us as a traitor. And while I _do_ applaud your selfless nature I as your partner would be remiss if I said I was ok with you dying for any reason other than natural causes. And even then I would not want you to do so." Xylia said as her tiger ears went flat as Kage sighed, "Partner look-

 _"She's right you know?_ " Suzy said in her usual calm tone, that was bereft of any hint of sarcasm of that _insufferable_ smirk she usually wore that made Kage want to put a round through her head or Vibro knife through her back.

"I know we don't always get along, but I would be... _irritated_ if you were to die all of a sudden. And... _I_ would miss you." The chameleon said as her piercing yellow eyes stared at him.  
"Suzy-

"Kage."  
Alice began as he knew he lost this fight, well to be fair he never stood a chance but semantics.

"I _love_ you. I have _loved_ you for over four years now. Do you remember when I told you to be mine? And I asked you to spend the _rest_ our lives together? You _promised_ me that as long as I drew breath that you would be there for me did you not?"

"Alice this different-  
"Did you or did you _not_ say that you loved me more than anything else on this planted and you vowed to be with me to my dying breath?"  
"I did but-

"I was also led to believe that an Arcadian, _especially_ you Venke are _not_ fond of breaking their promises."  
"I'm not but-

"And as far as I am concerned I am _not_ dying so I would very much like it if you could do me the favor of not dying as well. Ok?"

"Fine," Kage said to know that the was no arguing with his mate. He did love her more than life itself as he submitted to her. She smiled at him as walked over to him and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek, before sliding on the side of his bed resting her head on his and whispering into his ear.

"Good now get some rest, there will not be a punishment for this, but there will be _along_ talk," she said as Kage sighed...

* * *

"Uhh... _I drank too much._.." Qrow said groggily as he opened his eyes, will say might be a far to articulate use of a description as the mumble of words that came out of the human's mouth were more along the lines of I rank so much. As he opened his eyes to the bright _far_ too bright shining of pure white walls and the harsh smell of antiseptic and the loud _beep!_ Of Machines.

Well, it looks like the old Arcadian proverb rings true. Qrow tight as he looked around t what was clearly hospital in Beacon. Even in the room, he could _hear_ the irritating voice of _Roman Torchwick_ in his ears as his old _commander's_ voice rang in his ears. " Well, _Qrow! If you want to act like an Arcadian then you should be prepared to die like one! And since you seem to have a knack for almost dying here's a saying you should keep close. Rember that to an Arcadian the good news is that I didn't die, the bad news is that I didn't die!"_

The thief's grating voice rang in his ears as he could hear him laughing bitterly hell he could practically _smell_ his damned cigars. _You told us to fight like an Arcadian. So what happened to you?_ Qrow thought darkly as he shifted his head on the pain in his neck as he looked at his surroundings... ok let's see...

Qrow thought as he moved his head. I'm in a clean white room smells of antiseptic and pain, the harsh ringing means I'm probably on life support, and judging by the faint _stabbing_ sensation in my brain I am most likely hungover _so far so good_ , now let's see if my legs are working. _Check! Check! Toes, check,_ good I'm not paralyzed though that was never a possibility.

Now let's see, there is a ball of blue on my chest and what?  
Qrow thought as he saw what appeared to be the single largest ball of silver almost blue hair resting on his chest with an adorable pair of teal cat ears sticking out of them. Qrow felt his heart drop as he saw the body they were attached to was a familiar pristine silver uniform. " _Winter._ " Qrow also said but _instantly_ regretted the action as the once fleet cat ears went ramrod straight as he snows leopard piercing blue eyes regarded him.

"Qrow?!" She yelled as he was instantly embraced in a hug that threatened to do more harm the Grimm that actually put him inside the hospital in the first place, as the snow leopard crashed against his chest hugging it and _crying..._

 _Oum dammit._ Qrow thought internally as he felt the woman cry into his chest. He _always_ hated it when a woman cried, it was one of his personal pet peeves. Maybe it had something to do with watching his niece get bullied-

 _"Ruby! Where is Ruby!?"_ Qrow suddenly shouted as he pushed Winter away and grabbed her shoulder.

"Winter! What happened to my niece!? Is she-

"She is _fine_ you fool! She lost some limbs, but she'll live."

 _"Some?_! She lost _some_ limbs!?" Qrow balked as he felt like his guts were being churned.

"She lost her left leg and right arm int he battle. She _will_ live through. Do not worry, I have already ordered her a pair of the best prosthetic limbs Atlas can afford, _free of charge_ of course."

"Thank you," Qrow said in his honest and sincere felt voice possible as Winter nodded to him before sharpening her glare.

"You _though!_ You were _almost_ killed you _stubborn, stupid fool!"_ Winter shouted as she began a whole speech on what a drunken idiot he was. Qrow sighed. Let Winter vent a little she had some good point about his drinking, but that was all irreverent background noise to the human. Ruby was safe; she was ok. That's _all_ that mattered...

 _"The others?"_  
"Almost all of them survived."  
" _Almost?"_

"The cat faunus _Blake._ She died due to her injuries. It was _not_ a quick death..." Winter admitted as Qrow sighed.

He remembered seeing the cat girl like that. Impaled by tow massive nevermore feathers. He only hoped she did not suffer much.

"What about the people? How many did we save? How many did we lose?"

"Qrow... Don't worry about this, you are safe, and that's what matters."  
"To hell with that! My safety means nothing! Tell me how many people did we lose."

"Qrow, you _don't_ need to worry about them right now. Focus on getting better yourself and-

"Don't _need_ to worry!? _That's bullshit_! You know that I came to save people, not just my niece! So tell me how _many."_

"You came to _save_ her _drunk_ off your ass with little to _no_ spare ammunition! And when you realized the situation was _unobtainable_ , and there was no help in hell of you winning! _Instead_ of getting reinforcements as you should! You instead decided to fight it out, putting not only yourself but the lives of _everyone_ else at even _greater_ risk!"

"What did you expect me to do?! _Just run away!"_  
 _"Yes_! That is _exactly_ what I expected from you!"  
"Winter I am _not_ a coward."  
"I _never_ said you were!"  
"But you want me to run away like one? with my _tail_ between my leg and hand on my ass begging not to get killed is that it?"

 _"NO!_ You know it's not! I expected you to run and go get _help_! You can _fly_ dammit! In case you _forgot!_ Why _didn't_ you do that!?"  
"Uh..." Qrow paused as Winter made an _extremely_ valid point as Qrow found himself at a complete and total loss, as the angry Schnee glared down at him.

"You _always_ do this Qrow! You _always_ rush into dangerous situations throwing caution to the wind, not caring about what happens to you or the effect it will happen to others! Do you stop for one second and I mean _one_! Just one second to think to contemplate to even _consider_ how your own drunken actions _might_ affect those who care about you!"

"Care about _me_? News flash snow queen nobody. AndI mean _nobody_ cares about Qrow Brawnren! No one, not my sister, not Tai, not my partner not yo-  
 _WHAP!_

A clawed hand came up so fast that Qrow didn't have time think as Winter slapped him so hard he felt his teeth _almost_ fly out his jaw.

" _Don't. Just don't_. I have worked _too_ hard keep you safe to let you say that I do not care about you."

"Winter..."  
"I _love_ you Qrow. I _know_ that I _don't_ have the best way to show it. I know I can be cruel _and_ manipulative and that **is** my fault. But I _do_ love you. And I refused to let you say otherwise."

"I... I know you do. It's just...'

 _WHAM!_ The doors to the hospital slammed open inviting a downright terrify glare from Winter, as the snow leopard readied a fiery glare at the interloper before her mouth went agape she jaw dropped from her mouth.

"Who the hell...

Qrow froze as his blood ran cold as he saw the woman in the door. There standing over seven feet tall with eyes of hot blood was his sister. _"Rae?_ " Qrow asked instinctually as his childhood name for his elder sister escape his lips as the dragons blood red eyes lock on him as her breathing hitched.

 _Oh no. oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no..._ Qrow thoughts he wants a _million_ escape plans entered his sister began to march up to him.

 _Got to get out. Got to get out! Got it-_

 _"Qrow?"_ A pained voice that he had not head in almost a decade asked and Qrow felt a piece of his heartbreak. As his sister loomed over him her blood red eyes wavering as he felt the first drops of tears on his lap. _Great_ now she is crying too. What is is with me and making a woman cry?

 _"Rae-_  
 _"Qrow_!" His sister yelled found himself smother in her chest. The dragon's claws dug into his flesh as his set wrapped him in a bone-crunching embrace as she did he felt he first teardrops fell on his head and knew that she was _crying._

How long has it been since she held me like this? Since _anybody_ held me like this? Qrow thought as he felt strange, pleasant sensation of being cradled in another's arms as they cried over you. As much she did, it was _strange_ , the knowledge that people _worried_ about you, that they were being _impacted_ by your absence, the feeling that you were _missed_ , feeling worried about or... more importantly the feeling of being _loved_... It felt _nice._ As she cried on his head.

" _Rae!_ I _can'_ t breathe-

"You _idiot!_ Do you know how worried I was about you!?" Raven yelled at the top of her lungs flames licking out of her mouth as she snapped out of her brother. The dragon was overcome with emotions ranging from _fear, relief, grief rage, love, happiness_ , and above all ease _closure_.

Here he was, her _younger_ brother. The _same_ brother she swore on her life to protect from all harm now laid in front of her _damaged bleeding and bruised_ but _alive._ As she felt tears falling from her eyes as she rested her head on Qrows shoulder and wailed...

* * *

 _"Raven, you must protect Qrow." The stern voice of the dragon in front of her said as Raven locked her blood red eyes with her fathers._

 _"But why father? Why do I need to protect Qrow?" Raven asked her father as the older dragon sighed._

 _"Raven you must protect Qrow because he is weak. He needs your protection."_  
 _"Qrow? Weak? Qrow is not weak father." Raven said adamantly her tiny dragon wings were flickering in irritation at the implication of her sibling being weak._

 _"No... Not like that Raven. Qrow is not weak, but he is weak." Her father stated making Raven blink in confusion._

 _"I don't understand." The small dragon asked her father who sighed and rubbed claw hand through is daughter hair before going on._

 _"Qrow... Qrow is a human. That means that no matter what no matter how strong he becomes he will always be weaker then you or I or any other pure breed and he need your protection especially in the clan and especially when I am not around."_

 _"So humans are weak?" Raven asked her father how rubbed his head it scaled head and sighed once again._

 _"No Raven, humans themselves are not weak, but they are not strong. You must protect your brother or else."_

 _"Or else what?"_  
 _"Or else he will die."_

 _"Just like mom?"_

 _"Yes... Just like your mother. She was a human too, and she died during your births. I blame myself."_

 _"Father if she died then surely she was weak right?"_

 _"Don't you dare! Speak- the man began before calming himself remember she was a child and the tribe's ways were still being imparted to her._  
 _"I'm sorry, it's just. Raven, you must understand Your brother is not weak neither was your mother."_

 _"But he needs my protection?"_  
 _"Yes."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because Raven, just because he is not weak does not make him strong." The older man said as a lightbulb went off in raven's head. Qrow was not weak he just was not strong. That made sense to her limited child min and she nodded her head._  
 _"Fine, I will protect Qrow then." She nodded as he father smiled in relief._

 _"Swear on it."_

 _"I swear."_  
 _"Do you Raven Brawnred swear to protect Qrow Brawnren your flesh and blood form any and all harm for the rest of your days?"_

 _"I swear to protect Qrow from all harm. As long as I breathe, I make a vow on my life that, not a single hair shall be harmed on his head." Raven swore to her father, even as a child she knew to take her word very seriously and her father nodded in agreement._

 _"Good. Please, Raven. Take good care of your brother. For soon he will be the only family you have left in the world, and family..._

* * *

" _Family matters most,_ " Raven replied she let her self-go. Her brother was _here. Alive damaged bleeding banged and bruised_ but _alive_. She watched as he deathstalker severed his arm and she had nearly had a heart attack before he summoned his inner strength and killed the beast before ducking behind the wall.

Truth be told Raven did _not_ know what to do with him for that. Half of her wanted to praise his Branwren spirit to overcome a challenging enemy. The other parts wanted to beat him silly for even getting himself into the situation. In the end, she simply chose to hug her younger sibling and enjoy his presence as the dragon was finally reunited with her missing family member. It mattered, not his injuries or the state of Vale Raven had found her brother, and that was what mattered _in the end..._

"I _thought_ you were dead," Raven said in a harsh voice as she gripped her brother back. Refusing to let go of him for even an instant for fear he might vanish and leave a fresh hole in her life.

"I'm a _bit_ harder to kill than most. I am your brother you know?" Qrow's familiar gravely voice nearly brought a tear to her face before she snarled at him.

 _"Jokes?_! Is this the time for _jokes_ Qrow!?" Raven said as her eyes glowed red and her once caring grip became as hard as steel as she glared daggers at her younger brother.

"Do you have _any_ idea what you put me through?! Do you have any clue about what you did to our family!?" Raved demeaned as Qrow sighed and met his sisters glare head on and refused to flinch or back down.

"I left them. I know what I did you don't need to remind me. I don't know if you know this, but I was kinda was there when it happened."

"And you still don't feel bad about it?!"

"Why would I? You guys were happy in Patch, and I wasn't. So I left. What's the big deal?" Qrow asked already knowing that he would regret those word as Raven looked ready to _murder_ him.

"That's right Qrow you _did_ just up and leave! It's not like you had a family that loves you! Or people that care to you and might even depend on you to stick around! No that would be ridiculous wouldn't it?"

"Name _one_ person who needed me. _Just one!_ And I'll admit I was wrong.

" I needed you! Tai! Needed you! Your nieces needed you! Qrow we _mourned_ for you! Summer _wept_ for you! Every day! For _over_ a year! Do you have any idea what you left did to the poor girl! She blamed herself! You were her partner! Her best friends brother gone! The uncle to her children who looked at him as a _second_ father! Just left! Just like that in an instant! Overnight, _no note no message just_ is gone! Tai was worried Yang freaked out! And _Ruby!"_

Raven pushed as she gathered her breath before continuing her triad at her fool of a sibling.

"Don't even get me _started_ on what you put that girl through! You were her world to her! One of the _few_ people that treated just like any _normal_ faunus and not as a _Vulf!_ Do you have any idea of what that poor girl went through when you left her?"

"Yeah, I do. I _saw_ her ear. What happened there?" Qrow asked as Raven went remarkably _silent_ as she eyed her feet.

" _Nothing good."_ She said before averting her eyes and making Qrow raise his.

"I can _see_ that. A blind man can tell that having your ear _ripped_ open is _nothing_ good. What I'm asking is who _or_ what did that to her?"

"Why does it matter _who?"_ Raven stated before instantly regretting her word choice as Qrow eyed her unevenly.  
"So it _was_ a _who?_ " Qrow asked as he heard Raven grinding her teeth at that.

 _"Qrow_ just... _drop it_ ok. We _don't_ need this wound opened back up."

 _"Drop it_? Did _Raven Brawnren_ just tell me to _let it go_ if somebody has just _hurt_ their family? Because if she did that does _not_ sound like the Raven that I know and _love."_

Qrow added with a pointed novice as his sister growled at him.

"Qrow do _not_ push this. You will _not_ like where you end up" Raven warned as Qrow balked at her.

"Oh really? Because if I remember correctly _family is what matters most_ right? And I know for a fact that if it was _me_ with a hole in _my_ ear somebody would be _dead._ And you would stab anyone who even _bothered_ to bring up the live and let live talk."  
"Qrow."

"I'm just saying don't be a hypocrite Rae! If you want to rag on me for leaving fine! By all means, I was a piece of shit! have _always been always_ will be but I will be damned before I get my ass handed to me by moon damned hypocrite!"

"You know _nothing!_ You have _no_ idea what you missed when you ran! You left your home! You left our home. Qrow you are _my_ brother. The _last_ family I have on this planet. My first and only sibling. I.. I _can't_ stand to lose you. Not now, not again." Raven said as the fire in her eyes died down replaced by tears s Qrow swore internally.

 _Great going ass hole_. Now you made _another_ one cry. _Why are you such a piece of shit?_ Qrow aksed internally before sigh and putting a hand on his star head.

"RaeRae. I love you. I have _always l_ oved you. You know this. I just... I didn't feel _right_ in Patch. I felt like I was just a burden."

"But _why?_ Qrow I _loved_ you Summer _loved_ you Tai was your _best_ friend! Your nieces adored you. Ruby thought you and Tai were the _greatest_ people ever. Why would you feel like you where unwanted. How could you fell anything _but_ warmth and love?"

"I... I don't know how to explain it. It was just... I... no matter what I did I never felt _right._ I always fell like I was the unneeded one the drunk uncle everyone just let sleep on their couch before he went _wherever."_

"You mean my _younger_ brother who would get _sick_ of chasing skirts in local pubs only to be drunk at two am calling gout to random owls in the forest to come down and I _quote_ _fight him on two legs like a real mammal? And not in the air like a coward?"_

 _"Sweet Oum_ , did you follow me _everywhere?"_

"No _just_ when you went out to drink," Raven said with a shit eating fun that got an honest laugh from Qrow.

"So you _did_ follow me everywhere."

"I _had_ to make sure that no one would try to take advantage of my baby brother. Although you _did_ make that hard, serious, you chased every on two legs that had breast. What was wrong with you?"

"Hey what can I say I like what I like. And don't even _start_ with how you were different. I heard what you Talk about Tai how one of his best feats was his di-

 _"Qrow_!" Ravne flushed before sighing heavily and rubbing his head.

"Your _back_ and _that's_ what matters. Just don't leave us _again_ ok?"

"Fine. For now, I can stay. I can't _just_ leave my old team without saying _Hi!_ As _much_ as I'd like to. Also can't let Winter be alone for too long she gets moody you know." Qrow said with a shit-eating grin as he turned out the slowly who was no film in the corner of the room trying to look as small as possible A hard spring feat give she was near seven foo purebred with snow-white hard shell figure and sport a pair of d cup breast that was not hidden by her uniform.

"I _nearly_ forgot about your _mate!_ " Raven also spat ou the word mate as WItner glue and Qorw began to chuckle.

 _"My mate_? I don't remember agreeing to that." Qrow said as Winter flashed him with a warming smile. As Raven glared at her.

"I had a feeling this was so. _You! Wench!_ You claim to know my brother, that you loved him but you are not really his mate are you?"

"I... I-

"Yet you also planned to clear him? Tell me, Winter, how does one intend to call the unwilling? Would you force yourself upon my brother?"

"Yes, Winter. Would force yourself on _sweet little innocent me."_

"Qrow! You are _not_ helping!"  
"Nor should he! Now answer my previous question! What is your relationship with my brother?"  
"Yeah, Winter tell her about how you like to _drug kidnap and molest me on a regular basis._ " Qrow chuckled lightly as Raven nearly teleported across the room with her sword on Winters' throat.

" _Qrow?!"_ Winter yelp as rave press her metal into her neck/

"Give me _one_ reason why I'd shouldn't gut you right-

"Ease up Raven! I never said she was not my mate."

"Qrow! What _is_ your relationship with her?'

"She's my _stalker._ She likes to follow me around and has lost of _semi un consensual rough sex_ with me from time to time. Also, she likes to have her _tail_ pulled during sex. It's her thing, you know?"

 _"QROW!_?" Winter hollered at Qrow her face turn beet red as she looked dot her mate as Raven finally sighed and put away her blade sighing once.

"Please _try_ to keep your bedroom history out of my ears. I _don't;_ want to know what you two do alone in a room. I don't share my sexual history with you do _I_?'

"You don't _have_ to, the house in Patch has _thin walls_ so I can hear! Unlike some niece's of mine no one bough ole Qrow a pair of earmuffs! So I know all about the thing you want Summer to do with your tail and Tai-

 _"Qrow!"_ Raven yelled as she throttled her brother brushing blight making Winter panicked s she tried to stop the dragon from suffocating the love of her life and her mate as Qrow was once again reminded why he left in the first place.

* * *

 _"My head hurts..."_ Ruby said groggily as she opened her eyes to see a cool white room filled with the small mechanical beeping of machines as she turned her head on what appeared to be on a small cot. "Where am I- Ruby began to speak only to be smothered by a blur of yellow. " _RUBY!"_ Yang yelled as the dragon latched onto her sister wailing loudly as she held her tight while continually depleting her rather limited oxygen supply as her Vulf sibling's arms as Ruby began to freak out.

"Yang?! _What the hell?"_ Ruby yelled as she finally broke out of her sister loving embrace as she fought to breathe as her tiny arm broke her self out of the dragon hold.  
"Ruby! I was so worried about you! Are you ok? What happened is-

"Yang! What's going on! Where am I!? Where is Jaune!? What happened to the Grimm!?" Ruby asked as she struggled to sit up only to find that something was wrong. And when she said wrong she meant horribly painfully horrifically blindingly wrong...

"Yang... I don't feel right." Ruby said as she moved to scratch her head only to find that an arm wasn't moving.  
"What the? Yang why is... Ruby paused as the Vulf looked down o her body and saw that her right arm and left leg were missing. Instantly a thousand thoughts raced through her head as she saw the memories of the breach. Gimm, monsters, civilians, pain her arm.

" _My arm! Yang! What helped- MY ARM!? Yang! Wher is my arm!? Wher is m leg!? Wher are the Grimm!? The breach! Is it-_

"Shhh! Ruby it ok it's over you are safe..."

"Ruby! I thought you were going to die!" Yang yelled hot tear fell on her face As Ruby returned them as she gripped her sister ignoring their history Ruby was panicking. A whole part of her was missing no scratch that parts of her missing! Gone remove by the jaws of monsters! As the young Vulf looked at he remission arms, she sted hyperventilates as her machine stared at beep wildly as she rocked eyes to her sister.

"Yang! Yang?! _Where is my arm!? Where is my leg!? Yang what-_

"Ruby _! Calm down!_ I know this is going to sound bad, but you lost your right arm and left leg. I'm sorry. You need to-

"Yang! What about the rest of my team!? Where is _Jaune!_? Where is _Nora, Blake, Venke!_ Where is _Venke!_ He was with me-

"Shhh... Ruby, you _need_ to calm down. You got to hurt your team is hurt, most of them are waiting for before in the other wards and-

"Most... Why did you say most? Yang did... did somebody not make it?"

"I... Ruby, it was not-

 _"Ruby!_ " A sharp small voice yelled out as there was a blur of white roses as Ruby soon found herself smothered by an all too familiar sensation as her mother wrapped her in a ridiculously tight bear hug. Ruby felt the life force chocked out of her as her mom wrapped her in a tearful hug as the wolf cried over her daughter.

" _Ruby!?_ I was so worried! Are you ok!? Are you feeling ok!? Do you need anything?!" Summer asked question after question as she rattled on as her mother wrapped her in a fierce hug as she cried onto her daughters head...

* * *

Summer was _breaking,_ too much had happened too fast. She had thought she _lost_ her daughter. She waited for days on end after her daughter death _constantly_ berating herself for what she did, how she treated her. She replayed every last aspect of their life as she wept openly.

Then seemingly by chance _Qrow_ out of all people had reappeared somewhere in Vale and Summer would be damn dif she let this member of her family slip away again.

She had already lost her daughter she would not lose her partner. So along with her best friend, she sees you to retrieve her partner. Only to learn that her daughter was in fact _alive._ And there was an amazing communication error that had stopped the message that would tell her that her daughter had been found alive.

After that Summer had been _ecstatic_ , Ruby was alive, her baby girl the _apple_ of her eye was still alive! As she finally saw a ray of hope in a dark tunnel. Although she was on a mission, so she was forced to wait for her.

After that Summer had waited only to be shown the footage as she turned on her scrolls, she saw in abject horror as her daughter was ripped in half.

There was no way Summer focus say still. Her daughter was ripped in two. Bleed ing out on the ground of Vale. Summer hesitated not for a moment as she turned not blindly display or rose petals and sprinted with all of her might. She had no idea how long it took her to get to Vale, but it was no longer the two minutes. At top speed, Summer could outrun most vehicles just _not_ for very long.

Although when she did arrive the Vale breach the amount of Grimm in the city away from the brach made her journey slow but not no degree stopped her nor posed her a challenge as she pulled any monster _foolish_ enough to get in her way.

As she arrived on the scene Ruby was already laid in a medical transport and Summer came to see Qrow being held up by snow leopard was screaming into a school she appeared not be calling for a medic. As Summer arrived at the scene she broke, her will faltered, and she fell to her knees.

It was a _massacre._ The streets were littered with dead faunus corpse; there were small _hills_ of dead slaughtered chewed ground up body followed by the smaller mountains of the remains of disintegrating Grimm as she watched in horror as the aftermath of the brach.

She did not know what to think. The defenders had been all taken away by medical ships and Summer refused to sate at the letter charnel house that was Vale as she sprinted back to Beacon.

Upon arriving she saw the aftermath of the defender's survival. All the remaining surviving member of the hunters were in surgery all _except_ Ruby. Despite her horrific _wounds,_ Ruby was _more or less_ intact.

 _More or less._ As in for having tow limbs ripped bloodily in two, she was in strangely good health. Her limbs might have been _ripped_ off, and there was a massive bite mark in her chest, but she was surprisingly _not_ bleeding. She looked more or less serene in her anesthetized state as she cried over her daughter's bed praying to the light that she would wake up soon and she would be ok.

* * *

And she was. As Summer cried over her daughter she wanted to speak to her so much, talk to her so much. Say so much! She wanted not only to speak but to apologize to say she was sorry for _every_ slip up of her daughter as she could. That's why it felt like someone had stabbed her in her heart. As she felt Ruby Rose. Her own daughter's sole remaining hand grip on her chest and _push_ her _away_ from her...

 _The lights flickered._ As Ruby pushed her mom away from her a _harsh_ chill entered the room as the machines began to falter and _fizzle_. Summer paused as her breathing hitched and her eyes waver, as she saw her daughters silver eyes locking onto her, not with the usual warm, loving, peaceful gaze Summer had come to associate so much with Ruby, but instead to look on to her with cold i _ndifference_ as Ruby spoke.

 _"Mom... Stop._ You don't need to grip me." Ruby said in a cool, detached voice as she pushed her mother away with her one arm as she glared at her with her two hard eyes.

" _Ruby?_ _What are you doing?_ " Yang asked as in _complete_ disbelief as her sister pushed her mother Summer Rose away from her.  
"Ruby? _What's wrong?_ " Summer asked her voice shaking she watched her daughter glaring at her. Something was wrong, _very, horribly dreadfully wrong!_ Summer thought as her daughter glared at her as her one hand clenched her bed sheets into a tight ball.

"Ruby... You don't _look_ right. Ar you ok-

"Yes, mom. I am fine. I just got a couple of my _damned limbs ripped off._ " Ruby said in a clipped tone of voice making Summer pause and Yang balk. Not only had Ruby been blunt and actually cursed, but Ruby Rose had also been _Rude_ , on _purpose.._.

" _Ruby!?_ What the hell is worn-

 _"Stow it, Yang_ ," Ruby said in a hard voice as she glared at her mother as a tear fell from her eye.

"Ruby? Ruby what's wrong-  
 _"Stop_. Mom _just..._ stop, You've had over sixteen _years_ to give a _damn_ about me, so _don't_ start caring about me now. You had my entire life to star carrying I don't feel like pity alright?" Ruby asked as Summer Rose gasped as her hands flew to her mouth in shock.

"Ruby!? The _hell_ is wrong with you!?" Yang shouted as she glared at her sister only be mollified as Ruby's fierce glare silence her.

"Don't you get in on this either Yang. Neither of you cared about me. I don't need your sense of guilt for being a _shitty_ sibling or Mom's _guilt_ at having a _Vulf_ instead of a daughter she would _actually_ be proud of ok?"

Ruby stated making both individuals gaps before panting figure entered the room.

 _"Ruby!?_ Is that you!? Are you up?" A panting clam voice yelled as ruby's Vulf ears shot up in excitement she looked on a pair of a pair of bright blue eyes on panting figure as he entered the room.

 _"Daddy!?"_ Ruby shouted at the top of her lungs as the figure of Tai-Yang entered the room

"Ruby!" The human shouted she stared at his daughter. He was a tall man with blonde hair blue arm well-defined muscles and a pair of pure golden gauntlets on his hands. He wore a pair of light brown shorts and white shirt all topped off with a collar that read.

 **Tai-Yang Rose Brawnren. Property of Raven Brawnren and Summer Rose** imprinted on it in bright bold writing as he rushed into the room.

" _Rosebud!_ " Tai yelled calling his nickname for this daughter as he gripped her in a bear hug as the girl broke into hysterics.

 _"Daddy!_? I was _so_ scared!" Ruby yelled as the two figure gripped each other in a loving embrace as Vulf sobbed into her father's shoulder as he gripped her tightly.

"Shh. Calm does the Rosebud. You are safe I got you." Tia said calmly as she soothed his daughter who cried openly into his arms. "Dad I was _so_ scared! It hurt so much!" Ruby whimpered lightly as the human yet her gently.

" _It's ok Ruby I got you; you are safe,"_ Tai said as he held his daughter close...

* * *

" _Oww... My head hurts... Ren can you-_

" _BACK! BACK YOU MISERABLE MONSTROSITY! BACK YOU DAMNABLE PICE OF BLAZING HELLSPAWN! BACK TO WHENCE YOU-_

"Pancakes?" Nora said she finally realized she was not in the middle of a life or death battle as she stopped shouting and to the great relief of the entirety of the vast hospital room she was in as the various nurses, and other patients looked at her like she was a Grimm on a bed instead of a faunus.

 _"So I live... For now..._ Nora said as she regained consciousness in a large bland hospital room

 _"Nora?_!" Ren yelled as he came form her left being briefly stunned by her initial outburst as she wrapped her in a bear hug making the girl blush.

 _"Renny!?_ What's going on? Why am I in a hospital!? Where is my leg!"

Nora yelled as she saw he missing right leg and nearly had a heart attack.

"Nora! I am so sorry! I was so worried about you! Please don't-  
 _"Boop!_ " Nora said silencing his cried in a moment.

"Nora I-

 _"Boop!"_ She said ain was flicking his nose making Ren blush and pause.  
"Nora I want to apology-  
 _"Boop!_ " She flicked him in the nose again making Ren pause as he saw his friends message in _Boop_ form.

 _I'm fine. You don't need to worry. I know you feel wrong, and I'm sorry for making you feel bad. I forgive you._ Was all conveyed in one simple flick of the finger as Nora smiled at Ren and he felt his spirit finally lift as his friend was alive...

* * *

"Are you thirsty?"

"No thanks."

"Do you need _anything?'_

 _"Pyrrha_ I am fine. Thank you for worrying about me though.'" Jaune said for the twelfth time as his _friend_ sighed and gripped his hand,

"I'm sorry I was just so worried and-

"Pyr its ok. I'm fine ok?" Jaune said as Pyrrha had refused to leave his side for the few hours of his rising from his slumber. He had been out of it for two days and had been seriously hungry, after eating three full hospital meals he was finally able to relax or would have been if not for the voice in his head.

"Jaune I am just so glad you lived. I thought you were dead Jaune. It's a miracle that you came back at all!" Pyrrh said as Jaune grimaced.

"Yeah... A miracle Jauen said as his memory resurfaced.

" **You will do me one favor. Is that acceptable to you?"**

The literal deity said to Jaune in her silky smooth voice as he rested his head on her lap. "Yes! Just save my team!"

" **Very well Jaune of Arc but know this. I am _not_ the light and I do not obfuscate or make uncertain any deals I shall make, know that this favor may cause you to point that sword you are so fond of at their throats so take heed."**

The voice of his _god_ said into Jaune's ears as the implication of his _promise_ and the fact that he would soon have to do his _god_ a _favor_ rang in his head as he began to sweat.

"Jaune? Is something wrong? You _smell nervous._ Do you need anything?"

"Pyrrha!" Jaune said desperately trying to distract her from his thoughts.

"Remember how you said you wanted to talk? Well, I do." Jaune said instantly kicking himself as he saw the faunus girl blush as she looked down to her knees and gripped his hand tightly.

"Yes... I... _I'm sorry! I was wrong!_ I shouldn't have tried to force you to do anything you were not ready for! I'll do anything-

"Pyrrha. We _both_ made mistake don't blame it all on you ok?"

"But-

"That's enough you love birds! Jaune needs his rest ok?" The voice of the nurse said as she walked into their room holding onto a brown clipboard as she checked through a series of papers.

"When can he be let go?" Pyrrha asked the nurse how held up a clipboard with a stern expression.

"Miss Nikos you re his former partner, so I am not inclined to reveal this information to you." The nurse said Pyrrha growled her drawing her sword before jaune intervened.

"It's ok to nurse she is my friend, and whatever you say to me she can hear," Jaune said the nurse sighed.

"Mister Arc I must ask you a question. Have you been drinking lately? And when I say drinking Imean drinking Heavily." The nurse added to feet as Jaune nodded once.

"Yes... I have been drinking why?"

The nurse sighed as she took a deep breath.

"Mister Ar as you know Arcadian alcohol has severe negative effects on a humans semblance and having a deathstalker talon inject you with its venom is not good either."

"So are you telling me my semblance gone for a few days again? Because if you are, that's no news to me." Jaune said with a girn making Pyrrha glare at him as she smacked the back of his head.

 _Whap!_

"What was that for?!"  
"For being _smart!_ _listen_ to the nurse!"  
"Pyrrha I-

"Mister Arc I am _no_ t here to inform you that your semblance is disabled." The nurse said in a strange tone as she shuffeled her stack of papesr akwardly before continuing.

"Well, that's good to hear I was getting worried for a sec-

"No mister Arc your semblance is _not_ disabled it is _gone."_  
The nurse said as both of the teen's jaws dropped as she finished her sentence.

"What do you mean by that?" Jaune asked as sweat dripped down his face as a cold hand stabbed his heart.

"Surely you jest! There is no way his semblance has simply gone!" Pyrrha said as the nurse grimaced at them.

"Mister Arc I have made no mistake, you have lost your semblance, and it will _not_ be coming back."

* * *

"He needs a break girl's!" The nurse said injured as she got the fourth years to leave their leader alone. She was already having a headache as she watched her infirmary most _frequent_ visitor and _nemesis_ sitting in his bed surrounded by his team.

Personally, the nurse had _nothing_ against Venke. He was a good kid trying to do good in the world and there was nothing wrong with that, it was just the three faunus he dragged with him whenever he went knocking on death's door which seemed to be on a tri-monthly basis always followed him and made her infirmary a living nightmare for the other patients and herself.

"Surely you can let me stay with him! I am his _partner,_ and I should be-

"Miss Xylia, you are a loyal partner but your partner _needs_ sleep, and he can definitely not do that with you keeping him in a death grip and asking him questions."

"But what about me? I am his _mate_ , and I _refuse_ to be separated from him!" The snow leopard demanded as she glared at the raccoon faunus.

"Miss Reinschnee you _are_ a dedicated mate, and I _applaud_ you for that, but if you want to have sex with your mate, please wait till you are back in your room and not surrounded but others to do so first." The nurse said already relishing the bright blush the pure breed had as her mouth gaped open like some kind of bass.

"What?! How dare-

"Miss Reinschnee Venke needs rest. I know you want to help but if you keep gripping him like he is going to dissipate, he can't won't get any rest. And please, I was young once too and grinding your hips on his lap is not a subtle pickup move." She said Alice blushed and muter word before Venk spoke.

"Alice. _It's fine_. I can be here for a _night_ alone ok? And besides, I got my boy here right!" He yelled as Jaune groaned something incomprehensible as Kage chuckled lightly.

"Venke. If you need anything, please call me." Xylia said s Venke nodded at her.  
"Or me. Kage I know we argue, but if you need anything, I am here." Suzy says Kage rubbed her head in a way he kens she secretly loved but refused to admit as she hissed t him.

"Stop that! You know I hate it when you rub me like that!"

"You mean you _love it?"_ Kage asked as she garbled once before leaving his lap leaving only a pair of deep sanguine eyes that broke in his soul.

"Kage If you need _anything._ I am a mere scroll call away. Do not _hesitate_ to call me. If you need _anything_ , I will bring it to you no matter what! Other people have to say."

Kage responded by pulling her into a kiss once again as she blushed flushed and returned the effect before doing it several more time before his team finally left the room.

"They are good kids nurs so -

"Drop the act, Kage. You know what I'm going to say." The nurse to Kage as the boy glared at her.

"How long do I have?"

" _Three years_. _If_ you are lucky." She said s Kage sighed heavily. He knew it was too good to be true. He lived through the trial of Moulder, got through the hell of the clan war, made the journey all the way to Beacon, Survived the Vacuoan horror Just to be told he would be dead in three years and there was nothing he could do about it. It was funny in a macabre way of all the things to do him in it would be a disease, not an enemy not a bullet or tale, but a simple random disease.

 _"Aura sickness."_ Kage sighed as the nurse frowned at him.

"How did you know?"  
"I had a feeling how does it look?"  
"Besides the fact that you will be dead in three years part?"  
"Yes besides that part nurse."

"Not good."

"Give me something more than _not good,_ nurse."

"Horrible, terribly painful."

"In English."

"You are going to be dead in three years, period."

"I know that! What I'm asking is how long before things go... _bad."_

"You _should_ have one and a half years before it starts severely impacting you. You _might_ be able to push two but after that, it will become... _unpleasant."_

"Your aura was damaged to the point of _beyond_ repair, and it appears that you are now permanent in stage three of your aura."

 _"Meaning?"_

"Your body is _literally_ eating itself from the inside out. You _might_ be able to extend your life for a year or two if you _avoid_ taking damage but humans especially Arcadians seem to attract danger like a month, and being a hunter will _not_ make it easier."

"I see," Venke said as put his head in his hand and breathed deeply.

"I guess this is how it ends. It's kinda funny you know?"

"Venke... Are you _sure_ you do _not_ want to tell your team? I think they deserve to know."

"What they _deserve_ is a leader who _isn't_ a piece of shit. One who can actually lead them and not spend his days getting bisected or bemoaning his life. I'm useless for them, I'm a burden."

"Your team does not think you are so. I know Alice does _no_ t think that of you. In fact, she would be _very_ cross if she were to hear you say that about you."

"I know.. It's just... I'm finally going out." Kage said as he reached for a flask his partner had _not_ so subtly left him and took a drink...

* * *

"Qrow there is something I need to tell you," Winter said as she fidgeted in her seat. The reunion between Ravena and her mate had gone smoothly? She believed they tow had spent their entire time bickering back and forth about life and childhood, mainly Qrows seemingly endless romantic relationship and how Raven had to protect him from over-aggressive suitors.

Still, Winter needed to tell Qrow this, and she needed to do it now. How long had she waited? Winter had been counting the weeks since it and was not at least eight in. If she waited for much longer, the surprise would just be worse.

"What's up _ice queen?_ Need me for something? getting lonely over there by your self."

"Qrow if you take off your pants or move from that bed I will literally collar you to the bedpost."

"Jeez, sis! I know Tai likes being tied up to your own brother?"

 _"Qrow!?_ Are you spying on us in our bedroom!?"  
"What part of thin walls do you not understand?"

"What part of don't listen to your sister having sex do you not understand!?"

"I don't know, maybe the part of why don't you keep your voice down, so you don't wake up Zwei!"

"Why I never!"

"Oh please! Miss _harder! Harder! You like that you dirty little pink skin! You like it when I grip you!?_ Jeez, what the hell issues do you work out in the bedroom a _nyway?"_

"Qrow?!"  
Winter yelled as the two siblings went back to bickering with each other. Winter was shocked. She knew some siblings could be vocal when it came to disagreements in their family but never this. The way the two Brawnren twins bickered and squabble was just so _visceral and pure._ It was a type of communication she would never dream of having with Weiss or Whitley.

Both of her younger siblings were far to well behaved for that, and she had honestly never heard one raise their voice ... well _ever._

Discounting them being born and crying both of her young siblings rarely if _ever_ spoke above room level and it was a shock to hear two siblings yelling their lungs out while constantly insulting and belittling the other. Though it was jarring Winter was impressed by the two.

They fought and spat, cursed and jibbed but there was never any deeper meaning behind it. It was like every insult every _barbed_ comment carried with it a certain _levity_ a type or airiness that seemed to say you know I love you?

It was _nice._.. Winter thought as she sighed internally Qrow wasn't going anywhere, and this could wait. It was nice to see siblings getting along despite their harsh words there was a smile on Qrow's face that she had never seen him wear as he seemed to positively radiate happiness and warmth, it was a look his sister returned utterly...

* * *

 _"Daddy,_ " Ruby said for the umpteenth time as she cried into the human's arms as she held her tightly never once letting her go as he rubbed her head affectionately. "It's ok Ruby. Just let it out." Tai said as he hugged his daughter in a loving embrace. As he did a _perverse_ and _paradoxical_ expression was on Summer's face as she fought with the warring emotions inside of her.

The alpha wolf was in a state of shock as her daughter had refected her act of kindness. _Her! Ruby Rose!_ The nicest sweetest kindest most forging girl on the planted ha just reject her own mother and summer was panicking.

"Ruby, why don't you say something to your mother?" Tai said gently to his daughter as he watched his daughter's beautiful silver eyes widen before becoming cold as the became sharp as they glared at her.

"I don't have anything _else_ to say to her," Ruby said as Summer gasped yang growled and Tai raise his eyebrow.

"Ruby. _Surely_ you didn't mean that in a _bad_ way right?I mean you _love_ your mother right, and she loves you, you know?"  
Tai asked as Ruby felt her heart twitch.

It was _true,_ one hundred percent true. Summer Rose for _all_ of her faults though they may seem few to none, but not Ruby was nearly s long as the sky was bright. Summer Rose loved her children, and only a _fool_ would say otherwise. Despite everything, Ruby knew deep down Summer _honestly_ and _truly_ loved her with all of her heart, and that was why what she was going to do felt so wrong. Even if Ruby _had_ to say it. _It_ had gone for too long without speaking, and now _it_ would speak. And it did, Ruby watched in morbid fascination as something _gripped_ her mouth and began to _speak_ for her.

"Mom- Summer," Ruby said staring at her mother gaining her full attention as her father balked at her using Summer's first name like that so coldly still in disbelief that Ruby could speak in anything _but_ sunshine and rainbows.

 _"Yes?!_ " Summer said nervously into knowing why her daughter was glaring at her as she could kill but determined to get to the bottom of it none the less.

"Mom... I... I know you _love_ me... I know that I _really_ do! But the thing is... I...

'I won't- no I _can't_ bring myself to love you." Ruby said as Summer Rose's heart _broke._

A gasp entered the room as the temperature _dropped_ by several degrees their breaths came out in short whips of smoke as the machines started to _fail._ Everything went still as dead silence filled the room after Ruby's proclamation as all three sets of jaws dropped as Summer felt like she was going to die.

"I-I- I- Wha- _Why_?" was all summer could sad as tears fell from her face as her daughter's sole limb quaked and she too began to cry.

"Mom... You _never_ wanted to have me... You spent all your days being nice to me out of _pity._ You never really cared for me, you were only nice out of guilt an-

 _WHAP!_  
The slap to Ruby's face came so hard, and so far not one not even Tak could intercept Summers hand as she smacked her daughters face spinning the _Vulf_ all the way around her bad as she slapped her with enough force to bypass her aura and leave a _bright_ red bruise on her cheek.

"Oh my god! I am _so sorry! Ruby!_ I didn't mean to-

"No... It's _ok_ mom. I know what you are thinking. Why is my child telling me she can't love me and why did she say I don't care for her? All valid complaints if I do say so myself. And I _do._ "

"It's simple because you _don't_ care for me. You _don't_ want me."

"That is _not_ true! _Ruby Brawnren Rose!_ Do not say for _one_ second that I your _mothe_ r have ever given you anything _but_ love and affection! That you even say otherwise is-

 _"The truth,"_ Ruby _said_ as the _thing_ kept speaking for her. It was like something had given birth to her deepest darkest secrets, and had _completely_ removed her inhibitions and was now voicing her inner demons to her family.

"Ruby how dare-

"Mom I _heard_ you at night. I _heard_ when you said I was a _failure_ a _shame_ , a _mistake_." Ruby said as Summer lost _all_ momentum and looked like she had just been punched in the gut.

"Ruby-  
"I heard you tell dad you just wished for me to be normal To _not_ be a mistake..."

"Ruby! You _don't_ understand! It's-

"Don't understand? Don't understand how I heard you at night, night after night praying to the light that I was _never_ born? How you prayed _nightly_ every night for me to be fixed so I would be a mistake on your legacy?"

Summe looked like she had been shot as she oped her mouth as it gapped up to a down as she truly began to cry.

"Rub-

"I heard you, mom... I heard you when you were at your loved when you were crying extra hard one night when Auntie Raven took Yang away for a training mission when it was just you and dad. I hear how he asked you if you wanted another child make you feel better. I- I- I-

Ruby teared up as _her_ words became jumbled and garbled as she began to sob.

"I heard you tell him _no_ because and I quote. You said that y _ou knew without a shadow of a doubt that if you had another child and it was not a Vulf that you would love that child more than me_. That you would treat me unfairly and _shower_ it with love while leaving me behind. How you didn't want my already pointless life not get any worse."

"Ruby! That's not-  
"I _also_ heard how you said that you couldn't take another _Vulf_ and if you had one you'd kill yourself," Ruby said as Summer finally broke. Her limbs gave out as she crashed dot the floor in a puddle of tears and lies.

Yang had had _enough!_ She was sick and tired of Ruby saying _obvious_ lies to her mothers face and was about to put a stop to it.

 _"DAD!_ You know what Ruby is saying is not true! There is no way Aunt Summer would ever say those things about her! So why the hell are you letting her tell them!? HuH!? Dad Why don't you set her straight and-

Yang's voice lost all of its sparks as she saw her fathers averted gaze as he looked down t the sheet refusing to meet her eyes.

"Dad... What Ruby said was not true. There is no way that Summer did those things! Right? Dad? Dad... Dad, why aren't you answering me?" Yang asked her father as he turned this gaze completely to the bed as he gripped it tightly.

"He's not answering you because what _I_ said is _true,_ " _Ruby_ stated as she _glared_ at Summer.

Something _was_ wrong with Ruby. She had been keeping her inner problems with her family in her _entire_ life and only recently had been venting them out. Her relationship with Yang was once again strained, and now her mother was felling it. Now Ruby exploded. Each and every little thing that had _ever_ happened to her came flooding out as Ruby began _to shout_.

"She never wanted me because _I_ am a Vulf! She looked down at me she hated me for what I was, oh she loved me but only because _I_ was her daughter. You should have heard at night!"

Ruby shouted at the top of her lungs as she screamed at Yang the room _shook_ as the various machines and dials went haywire as the screens and devices went to static as Ruby yelled.

"Her constant praying at night for _her_ to _get better! For me to become normal!_ "

 _Ruby_ shouted each and every hateful cruel thing she could think of to make her mother as she denounced her _it_ happened.

Summer was near shambles. Her daughter was openly denouncing her as she listed each and everything Summer had thought was done in secret. In front of her. As the Wolf was about to speak out to _try_ to explain things to Ruby, _Ruby vanished..._

Ruby was gone. In one instant the sweet loveable daughter that she had _always_ loved that had been shouting at her _vanished_. While there was still _something_ on Ruby's bed it was _not_ Ruby. It looked like Ruby only in the proportional sense. As Summer fought the urge to scream. Ruby was _gone_. In her place was some.. _thing._ It looked like her daughter, but it was _wrong_. It had pale, chalk white skin with deep red veins running throughout her, her body was slimmer and anemic looking.

Her skin was pulled taught and looked decisively _ill_. looking up her face was _full_ of the dark red veins and her _eyes!_ No longer were they pure silver. Now they were pools of black with rich crimson outlines and small _pinpricks_ of silver in the middle of them, blinking out like stars in the void of space as Summer began to scream until she blinked and the awful nightmare visage was gone and Ruby was _back._

"I know you think I'm weak! I know I am weak and I don't know why-

" _Because your flesh is weak_." A calm cold voice said as the sound of whirring pistons filled the air as the hospital doors opened as a woman with fiery red hair crystal be eyes and a _massive_ mechanical _prosthetic arm_ walked in the room wearing a bright red suit of power armor.

 _"Ruby Rose?"_ The woman asked as she locked her piercing blue glare on Ruby making the girl flinch in fear but hold her gaze as she gulped once.

" _Yes?_ That's _me_ who are you?" Ruby asked the human woman who nodded once as she took several quick steps to make it to her bedside ignoring the crying woman on the ground and the shocked dragon and human male in the room.

"Well, miss Rose my name is _Scarlet Azure_ , representative of clan Moulder, second in command to the fabricator general himself! I am also a _specialist_ of clan _Moulder_. I am here to see you." The woman said as Ruby looked up at her with a mix of fear and curiosity.

"To see me about what?"

"It has come to my attention that you were injured fighting alongside the fabricator general's younger brother. Is that correct? Where you injured defending him?"

"Ummm Yes? You could you say that? But why are you asking me this?"

"Because we at clan Moulder _always_ honor our debts. Venke is _especially_ valuable as he is the last blood relative to the fabricator, and we treat his safety _very_ seriously even if he does _not!_ I see you cowering their Venke! Do not think a mere wall can hide you!"  
She said shouting to the top of the ceiling as Ruby felt a wave of fear come the floors above the Beacon room as the woman turned her gaze to her.

"As I was _saying_ we at clan Moulder _always_ honor our debts. You got injured fighting save Venke so we have to repay not only you _but_ your team as well, and clan Moulder _always_ repays their debts."

"Repay us? How so?"

"Ruby I will be _blunt_ here. _You are weak_. I mean _all_ flesh is weak, but you are a faunus and are _automatically_ denied the _perfection_ that is the human form, not just that you are also a _Vulf._ So you are the _weakest of the weak."_ Scarlet stated as Summer bolted up from the ground.

"Don't you _dare_ take to my daughter like that! she is-

"You admitted to her being weak yourself woman. Do not presume to lecture me. You are the _last_ person who I would allow to judge me." Scarlet said brushing the wolf off with a glare as walked over to Ruby.

"Ruby I come with an offer."

"An offer?"

"Yes an offer, you are scheduled to receive replacement limbs to replace the one you have lost. I am here to have you _refuse_ that offer."

"What? Why? I need to walk and fight to be a huntress. Why would I _refuse_ new limbs."

"Because I am offering you the chance to be _better._ The chance to become something _more_ then what you are." Scarlet said as her armor split to read a prosthetic leg and arm and place them on her bed. They were _pure_ silver things that seemed to _radiate_ power and intimidation as she held them out to her.

"These here are c _lan Moulder prosthetic limbs_. State of the art top of the line attachments. Both hands crafted in the forges of clan Moulder and picked by the Fabricator-General _himself._ I was personally there to witness their selection, and I can assure you of their quality. These here are _eons_ ahead of anything Atlas could give you. We would like to offer these as a gift for you a _behalf_ of the fabricator's family and the _whole_ of clan Moulder _if_ you would accept."

"How _much_ better are they."

"Let me show you." Scar has put the arm to Rubys stump.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked as the woman pushed the arm to her stump.

"Giving you an arm." The woman said as she placed the arm to her stub and _held_ it.

 _"WHAT?!_ You are going to attach it _now!?"_

"Why not? Scarlet said as put the limb near Ruby's stump as several silver prongs stretched from the arms before darting forward as they _latched_ themselves on her stumps and Ruby _screamed._

 _"AHH!"_ Ruby cried in pain as the metallic limbs burrowed into her flesh as the metal wiring _easily_ entered her body.

 _"What the hell!?_ Get it o-

Ruby yelled at the top of her lungs before waving her new arm in the air before stopping herself as she saw her once the armless hand was now _perfectly_ replaced and operational...  
"They are on? Just like that? Ruby asked as her eyes widened as _both_ limbs had attached themselves to her body in the span of a couple seconds and both were in working order.

"Of _course how did you_ think this would work out? A long surgery?" Scarlet asked as she eyed the _Vulf_ who gasped as she tocked her bed sheets and looked like she had struck gold.

"I can _fell_ with it?"

"Of _course_ it can _fell._ Clan Moulder prosthetics comes with nerve synapses receivers as _standard_ , and this one is _top_ of the line. For all intents and purpose, it _is_ a real arm just _much_ better than _any_ previous part of you."

Ruby was dumbstruck as he put her new arm on the surface of the bed as she felt the soft fabric of the sheets. She fell thing every fiber every cloth like ti was her own skin touching it. As she drew, her hand across it.

"Just how strong _is_ this arm?"  
"You can arm wrestle a _purebreed_ with it," Scarlet said with a grin as Ruby gasped.

"I... I'm _stronger_ than a pure breed."

"You? _No._ But your arm can _crack_ the skull of a dragon-like and egg and you leg can crack their _spines_ like a grape."

 _"Hey!"_ Yang said as she finally began freaking the hell out by the bizarre silver things on baby sisters arm.

"Just what the hell do you think-

 _"Enough Yang_!" Ruby yelled at her sister as a bit of fury escaping her mouth only to gasp in shock as her arm shifted and opened up as two _cannons_ came out of it's top.

 _"It has guns?!" Ruby_ shouted at the top of her lungs as she stared awestruck at the twin barrels extending out from her new _arm_. They were long dark objects around eight inches long and three wide as the stuck out from her limb only _to slowly_ retract back inside it.

"It comes with a _full_ assortment of both offensive and defensive measure. Both of your limbs do. I suggest you try them out."

"Though _one_ note of warning. They _read_ your emotions and _will_ act in correspondence to them, with _or_ without your permission so you learning to self-control is paramount."

"Scarlet I don't know what to say-

"Say _nothing_. Just continue to befriend, and safeguard Vanke, and clan Moulder will keep smiling down to you. Until then I must go to your other teammate in need of a new limb. She said as she turned once and left the room leaving Ruby to admire her new limbs...

As Ruby stare awestruck at her new limbs. "Before I go, Miss Rose..."

"Yes?"

" Miss Rose you are presented with a unique opportunity. All your life your flesh has held you back. You are weaker than the weakest of your kind but only in terms of flesh. In terms of _spirit_ though I see the making of a _true_ soldier."

"Thank you?"

"Before I go I want to extend an offer to you. If you _truly_ wish to _ascend_ your physical bounds, I would like to offer you an _opportunity_. Should you ever grow tired of the rest of your form, and wish to be _free_ from your prison here is my scroll number. If you ever feel like becoming _more_ call me. There is so much more that the _purity_ of the machine can do for one such as you. If you wish to further _improve_ yourself, you need not but call. After all _the flesh is weak."_ She said as she turned once and left the room leaving Ruby to admire her new limbs...

* * *

 _"Blake's dead?"_ Nora asked as the bubbly ginger let her tray of hospital food clatter onto the ground as Ren stared at her softly.

" _Nora. Calm. Down. It. Is. Not. Your. Fault."_

"Yes. Yes, it _is."_ Nora growled at Ren as she began to sit up on her bed.

"Nora sit down."

"No," Nora said as she forced her way past Ren who was losing his patience  
"Nora _sit!"_

"No. I'm not sitting until I see-

" _Her flesh was weak, so she died._ There is _nothing_ left to do but mourn her and move on."

A woman in a bright red suit of armor said as walked over to Nora. Nora _instantly_ smelled that she was a human with a massive shiny red armored suit piercing blue eyes, fiery red hair to match her colored armor and a massive prosthetic metal arm on her shoulder.

"Who are you in what do you want?"

" _To save you_." The woman said before tossing a silver _disc_ to Nora's leg which impacted the jagged piece of bone wrapped in a cast before the disc _grew..._

It elongated its self around the outstretched around the cast before a blade appeared on it as it circles around the bone before it _cut it off._

Nora howled in agony before the disc attached itself to her limb embedding itself in her bleeding stump before it shifter and _grew_ as a new leg was grown. Not one of flesh and bone but one made of pistons and metal.

 _"What the hell?!"_ Nora yelled at the top of her lungs as she howled in agony before realizing that she did, in fact, have a _new_ leg.

"Your welcome," Scarlet said before sighing at the top of her lungs as she flicked out her mechanical arm clotheslining the swan faunus who was slashing at her with some type of scythe bayonets before slamming him to the floor making the girl growl at her with naked contempt.

 _"You! What_ did you do!"

"I just made you _better_ , " The woman said as she began to explain herself...

* * *

"So _what_ you are telling me is. That I can now _break legs_. **With. My. Leg?"** Nora asked the woman in red who had gone from her number one most hated being on the planet after hurting Ren to one of top three beings in existence! In the span of less than five minutes.

"Um _yes?_ Your leg should be able to break most fauns bones even purebred bones should prove little to no challenge to you."

" _I. Am. A. **God!** " _Nora shouted at the top of her lungs as her friend Ren? Sighed heavily as he put a hand on his head.

 _"If you say so."_

Scarlet said causing the ginger dog faunus to hyperventilate as her friend sighed heavily...

"Nora I think you should ask her more question-

" _What else can it do!_? Can I jump over a skyscraper can I break down a wall with not but a tap!? Can it make pancakes!?"

"In order? _No_ , their height is to great for a single limb to scale in one leap, it depends on the density of the walls in question, though with such _shoddy craftsmanship_ used in the kingdoms you should face _little_ to _no_ trouble in that regard, and _no_ this device was _not_ meant to make pancakes."

"Can we modify it so that it _could?"_

"Actually... That _might_ be a challenge. Let me see if I can work something around that? Yes.. A limit that can so make your nutrients! _That's brilliant!"_

"Does it has any special features!? _Cool guns!?_ Does it come with _laser weapons, rocket launchers!? OH! Does it have hidden flamethrowers?!"_

"It does come with a _full_ complement of offensive _and_ defensive armaments. You should be able to familiarize them with yourself for the coming day. Though give your... proclivity to the breaking of one's legs I am sure you would like the thrusters attachment most of all."

"Thrusters? I can _fly!?"_

" _No_. But you _can_ crash your foot down with the weight of over a few _thousand_ tonnes of pressure at will. _If_ you think about it."

 _"Best. Day. Ever._ " Nora said looked with glee as the human sighed.

"I have to go now but bere I depart. I must say that you are taking the loss of your limbs remarkably well. In fact, all of your team that have required the use of prosthetic is remarkably taken with them. I am _pleasantly_ surprised."

"Why _wouldn't_ we be!? This leg is a _million_ times better than my old one! It can everything it can do but better and it can a thousand things more! It can even fell just like the old one! The files were so puny in comparison!"

"You _think the flesh is weak?_ "  
"Compared this!? _Yeah!_ "

"Hmph. Well if that is how you think there just may be a bright future for you after all. It is rare to meet Faunus who shares our conviction. Should you ever want to upgrade yourself just let me know. You can ask Venke when you see him-

"Is he _alive!?_ "  
"He's too stubborn to die. Even if he and his brother both refused to get implants their flesh is unusually _resilient._ He won't die so easily."

"So If I want another limb... I just ask him? What do I say?'

"Say you are _tired of the prison your flesh_ has put you in and you wish to _shed_ those bonds. then just say you wish to speak with _Scarlet_ and he will take things from there."

"I _will,_ " Nora says s the warm nodded sighed gave goodbye and left...

* * *

Blake was in a _good_ place. She was floating in a peaceful meadow where the sun was hitting her in all the right places. She was no longer in Vale in the maelstrom of violence as she now rested peacefully in a valley of the softest grab humanly imaginable as the sun was a perfect degree sit hit her in all the right places.

 _"This is heaven._ " Blake thought as all of her troubles floated away as she rested on grass softer than the clouds themselves, who knew dying was such a good thing? Blake was no fool, she knew she was dead and gone. One moment she had been fighting for her life the next she was in a peaceful meadow enjoying her eternity.

"Well, I guess if this how I spend forever, it's not so bad. Especially for someone like her, hell she literally killed children and here she was laying in the warm sun for all time, there were worse ways to spend eternity. She said before _it_ happened.  
In on moment the beautiful peace sun that had become hot. So hot it felt like her skin was boiling as Blake's eyes shot open in pain. Gone was the meadow of softly blowing trees, gone was the grass softer than the clouds it was now _all_ on fire as the world turned to heat and flames.

"What going on?!" Blake yelled as the entire meadow as replaced by a red-hot raging _sun._

" **Blake. You have yet to earn this rest. There is work to be done."**

The giant ball of heat yelled into her head as Blake hissed at it.

" _NO_! I am _tired_ of working for you! I did everything! Everything you ask of me, and then you just abandon me?! No, I am done!"

" **Your want's are irrelevant. I still have a task for you and you will complete them."**

"I refuse!"

" **You don't have a choice! You will-**

The _thing_ in the sky that had turned Blake's eternity into a nightmare yelled before it stopped talking and began _screaming._..

 **"Wait, what are you doing here?! Leave this place! Leave it as once! This is a clear violation of our deal!"** The sun _said_ as Blake felt the flesh slough from her bones as her eyes _popped_ into the heat and her world was turned into fire.

* * *

 _"GAH!"_ Blake cried out at the top of her lungs as her eyes opened to reveal herself in a thin plastic bag. In less than a second her survival instincts took over, and Blake panicked,

She shouted out a clawed hand ripping through the bag as she gaked at the top of her lungs as she fell off the metal gurney with all the grace and accuracy of legless corgi.

'GAK! What the he-

Blake paused as a gust of wind hit her making her shiver As she blushed as she realized that she was indeed alive and _very_ much naked.

As she looked around she was her surroundings, corpses there were dead bodies everywhere in neat plastic bags wrapped up and shoved into small lockers, other ripped open in a direct manner, and Blake shivered.  
 _"I'm in the morgue. Of course, I was dead. I died_ -

" **But _not_ anymore."** A silky sinewy voice said behind her as Blake turned around hissing forgetting about her nudity for a moment to see an _inky_ blob of shadows _looking_ her.

 _"What are you!? What do you want!?_ " Blake hissed at the shadow as it gave her a low feminine chuckle that made her hairs stand on end.

 **"I want to help you, Blake. That's all I want, honestly."**

The figure said as Blake struggled to make out a pair ofglowingg red eyes behind it. "You know my name? How?"

 **"It matters not my _new_ child. Shouldn't a parent know the name of the newest addition to their family?**"

"It matters to me! Now, how did-

" _AHH!_ " Blake cried as her veins started dot burn. IT was like her whole body as being lit on fire as she cried in agony.

" **We have no time! I need to know! Do you want to be a slave again? A puppet for your damned light! Or do you want to be free!?"**

The _thing_ yelled directly into Blake's mind as the cat girl hissed in pain as she felt her skin burn and char. "I won't serve that thing! Never again!" Blake has the shadow nodded.

 **"Good now open your mouth."**

"What? Why-

Blake never finished that sentence as the thing reached forward and shoved something around the size and shape of an acorn into her mouth making her swallow.

 _"GAH!_ What the hell did you d-

Blake _froze_ as the instant searing sensation suddenly went away. It was like the fire that was rampaging throughout her body had died and was smothered as file a sen of claim enter her and make her almost want to cry.

"What did you do to me."

 **"I set you free my child. No longer are you one of the light's minions. Now you belong to me. The family of the moon."**

The _thing_ said again as Blake's world went blurry as _she_ helped Blake up and put her head on a more counter as it showed her a mirror of herself.

Blake wanted to _scream_. No more was she Blake, her skin as a pale white complexion as if colored by _chalk._ Her body was thinner and look _anemic_ as she traveled up her face and long _red veins_ in it as she reached the top of her face as there were no longer golden eyes they were _blood red with pitch black outlining._ _Blake screamed._

* * *

 ** _AN: Welp! Ther we go! Another chapter of Endangered species done! This time we get to see the consequences of making a deal without knowing the full details first!_**

 ** _PS. Well, that's it another day another chapter, If you follow me Bastions next so until then, also! Since this story is coming to a close and I am going to begin wrapping it up soon I'm putting a poll on my profile to see what you want to replace it be sure to vote! Or not..._**

 ** _PSS. In an unrelated note, I got a PM asking me to do a Jaune gamer fic. I got, to be honest, I have actually not read a gamer fic but I was curious enough with them. Although in an odd twist of fate I was working on something like a gamer fic but just never got around to releasing it. I might put out the first part before the new year but until then... Lore!_**

* * *

 **ARCADIAN FIELD LOG.**

 **301'ST FIRST AND ONLY. LIGHT INFANTRY UNTI. MILITARY STANDING NA/DEFUNCT. LAST KNOWN FIELD TRANSCRIPTION AS FOLLOWS**

 **4/301 INITIAL COMBATANTS STILL ACTIVE DEPLETED BLOW ACCEPTABLE PARAMETERS. STATUS DISBANDED.**

 **CURRENT STATUS DISBANDED.**

 **UNIT LIST AND OFFICER RANKINGS**

 **COLONEL AND SENIOR COMMANDER #1-1**

 **ROMAN SOLOMON TORCHWICK. M STATUS WANTED FOR TREASON, ALIVE **

**ADJUTANT TO THE COLONEL#1-1**

 **JAUNE ARC.M STATUS DESSERTER _ALIVE_**

 **MAJORS#1-3 ALL DECEASED**

 **WARNE SLOAN .M RANK MAJOR**

 **LOKEA RANKOR. M RANK MAJOR**

 **LEVYKASB. KOWALSKI.M RANK MAJOR**

 **NON-COMMISIONED OFFICERS#1-1 ALIVE**

 **QROW BRAWNREN.M NON-NATIVE SENIOR NCO STATUS _ALIVE_**

 ** _LIEUTENANTS #1-10 ALL DECEASED_**

 ** _GABRIEL SANCHEZ.M NON-NATIVE_**

 ** _RAYLIK ESQUIRE.M_**

 ** _TONYA BRID. F_**

 ** _DWIGHT LANCE.M_**

 ** _LAWERENCE CHAMBERS.M_**

 ** _TRISHA UMBRIDGE.F_**

 ** _HECTOR GADO.M_**

 ** _MELANIE MILITIA.F_**

 ** _SASHA CLARK.F_**

 ** _VETRIX ASKARD.M_**

 ** _END OF OFFICER LIST: SPECIALIST AND TECHNICAL ROLES_**

 ** _SHARP SHOOTERS. #1-5 STATUS DECEASED ALL._**

 ** _KOOLM-M LOCKS MASTER OF MARKSMAN_**

 ** _LAVARIX ESTRANG.F_**

 ** _ROBIN MARIN.F_**

 ** _CHRIS SALTWORTH.M_**

 ** _MONICA HAIL.F_**

 ** _HEAVY WEAPON SPECIALIST:#1-5 ALLDECEASED_**

 ** _SABRAG.M MASTER OF MUNITIONS._**

 ** _ESTABAN.M HORATIO_**

 ** _VERITRIX.M ESQUIRE_**

 ** _SARAH .F IRON HEART_**

 ** _MAX FELT.M_**

 ** _SPECIALIST NON-ASSIGNED ROLSS #1-4_**

 ** _LOKI STILL WATER.M_ DECEASED**

 ** _TAYLOR WAYFRONT .F_ DECEASED**

 ** _DESMOND MEYERS.M_ DECEASED**

 **VENKE KAGE.M TRAITOR STATUS ALIVE**

 ** _MEDIAL OFFICERS#1-2_**

 ** _ROMER SHOGGY.M DECEASED_**

 ** _MARTIN MALROQUE.M. F STATUS ALIVE_**

 ** _NOTES: THE HAPHAZARD RECORD KEEPING OF THE THREE HUNDRED AND FIRST HAS LEFT MANY LOOPHOLES AND DISCREPANCIES IN ITS RECORD KEEPING. SO FAR THE ONLY HARD EVIDENCE I HAVE FOR ANYTHING REALLY IS THAT THOSE THAT ARE STILL ALIVE ALL APPEAR TO BE ALIVE MORE OR LESS._**

 ** _EITHER WAY, THIS HAD BEEN A DEAD END. I THOUGHT FINDING THE RECORD OF MY BROTHERS ARMY UNIT MIGHT COME IN HANDY BUT THE DAMNED BASTARDS BARLEY KEPT ANY RECORDS! SERIOUSLY! THE AMOUNT OF SLOPPY HALF ASSED RECORD KEPPING WOULD HAVE GOTTEN YOU SHOT IN MY UNIT! EITHER WAY, I MUST PERSIST TO VALE. I HAVE LESS THEN TWO WEEKS BEFORE MY SIBLINGS ARRIVE AND IF I DO NOT FIND MY BROTHER FIRST THEN ALL IS LOST._**

 ** _THE AMOUNT OF SLOPPY HALF ASSED RECORD KEPPING WOULD HAVE GOTTEN YOU SHOT IN MY UNIT! EITHER WAY, I MUST PERSIST TO VALE. I HAVE LESS THEN TWO WEEKS BEFORE MY SIBLINGS ARRIVE AND IF I DO NOT FIND MY BROTHER FIRST THEN ALL IS LOST._**

 ** _CAITLIN ARC SIGNING OUT._**


	17. The chain

**An: Happy new year! Here's a new chapter of endangered species! This one is the finale of the _recovery_ arc. It's been taking me awhile to get the final par tof this story done But I have it! So the next chapter are goin back to the fighitng and intrigue. After this it's going to be all action on to the final sprint to the end! Which is going to be different.**

 **Anyways here's the fic thanks for reading and happy new year!**

 **Ps. If you already do not like Penny most of you don't seem to for some reason you might not like the last part...**

 **Pss. A surprise later on today if you follow me! I got some free times and decided to do something _unique_. **

* * *

Time stopped. It _shrieked_ and ground and crashing to a grinding halt as the world imploded shattered and collapsed around the boy as Jaune's mouth dropped open.

"What do you mean I _don't_ have my semblance?" Jaune asked dumbstruck as the faunus nurse sighed down at him.

"I mean what I said, Mister, Arc. Your aura was damaged in such a way that you no longer have a functioning semblance."

The raccoon nurse said tiredly as her sharp blue eyes pierced into his _ex_ -partner and potential? Mate spoke up.

"What do you mean he doesn't have a semblance!? How is that possible!?" Pyrrha asked the nurse growling at her as the doctor sighed and brought out her clipboard.

"I said it once, but I will repeat it. Mister Arc have you been drinking lately? And when I say drinking I mean _Arcadian_ liquor, not the ordinary stuff."

"Ummm. Yes?"

"And have you been drinking in _much_ larger quantities than usual?"

"I... Yes."

Jaune acquiesced nurse nodded tiredly at the blonde human.

"Well that explains it, as you know Arcadian liquor dose had severe negative effects on human aura, and while on its own it is harmless in the long run of things. But with the combined toxins of the deathstalker venom? It seems there was some kind of chemical reaction in the attack that has _severely_ affected your aura to the point where it is no longer function to allow for your semblance."

"What does that mean?' Jaune asked as the nurse gripped a sharp silver scalpel and walked over to him.

"Let me _show you._ Hand me your arm please." The nurse said Jaune held out his appendage as the nurse gripped it.

"Watch closely." The nurse said as she drew a scalpel and slashed his hand.

 _Fisht!_ The nurse drug the scalpel across his arm miking Jaune winced in pain as his _mate?_ Stood bolt up spear and sword raised and growling at the nurse.

"Hey!" Jaune shouted as the nurse slid her hand before revealing to Jaune a long red line that _stayed_. It didn't flash green, or blue or red. It just stayed and _bleed_ , and as Jaune watched his bleeding wound drip onto his body, he felt his heart breaking.

"I am sorry Mister arc while you do have your aura your semblance will no longer be able to heal you." The nurse as Jaune almost had a heart attack.

"Is there nothing we can do!? Surely there has to be something!" Pyrrha asked as the nurse sighed heavily.

"I am sorry to miss Nikos, but there is nothing. Aura injuries are _fairly_ common in humans, and there is little we can do."

"That is _unacceptable!"_ Pyrrha growled at the nurse as she eyed her refusing to back down.

"Miss Nikos shouting at me will _not_ help your situation. Your _ex_ -partner is severely hurt, and while his future here at Beacon is not in jeopardy, this will defiantly be learning curve should you _choose_ to stay. Though Since you are an Arcadian, I _doubt_ you will do anything but stay."

"He will do _no_ such thing! Without aura, he s just a regular civilian! And is _unfit_ for hunter duties!" His _mate_ shouted before Jaune put a hand on her shoulder making her flinch.

"Pyrrha. I'm _going_ to stay in Beacon." Jaune said sternly as his mate's grip on his palm reached vice-like strength as she threatened to break his wrists.

"Jaune. You will _not_ be needlessly endangering your life, and that _is_ final!" His _mate_ once again shouted at him trying to dissuade him from further self-harm as Jaune sighed tiredly.

"Pyrrha I am here to-

"I don't _care_ if you are here to _die_! I want you to _live!_ You are special to me Jaune with or with our being my mate you are my friend, and I will be damned If I have to leave you here d _efenseless_ -

"Actually Miss Nikos Jaune maybe without his semblance but he is _far_ from defenseless. In fact, he is _more_ dangerous to his enemies now than he has _ever_ been before."

The nurse said both students paused and looked at the nurse with confusion etched onto their faces.

"Explain," Pyrrha said as he nursed sighed and wanted to her clipboard.

"Mister Arc while your semblance _is_ gone your aura is _not_. You can still utilize your aura in your attacks and use it as a _potent_ weapon against the forces of Grimm. In fact, it _helps_ to have your semblance disabled as of now you can use your full aura wells into your attack making you an influential force on the battlefield."

"You _just_ need to learn how to master this new challenge in your life. You can still stay at Beacon Mister Arc. It will be harder, and it will not be more difficult, and you should seek out a mentor for this, but you do not have to leave."

"You need to adapt to a changing situation and see if you can avoid getting struck, while your offensive power is nearly doubled you are like Miss Nikos said earlier in terms of defense wise, no different than an ordinary civilian otherwise You are as they say a _glass cannon?_ Significantly weaker than a normal faunus but much strong in term of damage potential."

"If you want to continue being a hunter you need to learn how to survive adapt and overcome this challenge that has been given you, it will be hard, but it is in no way i _mpossible_."

* * *

" _Ruby.._. What's wrong with you _? What_ happened to you?" Tai asked his daughter as she cried fresh tears as her new shiny silver limbs as they stretched and bent in her sockets as she eyed father.

"Dad... You... You _know_ what I said was _true!_ You _alway_ s knew! I-I- I've been through hell because of what I am! And both Mom and Yang are equally at fault for what's happened to me!"

Ruby said earning a sharp cry form Yang and another muted sob from his wife as she laid in a crumpled pile on the floor eyes red with tears as she stared at her daughter _hate_ -filled eyes.

 _Hate..._ It was a word that Tai never wanted to be associated with any of his daughters, and if one had _had_ to described like that, it might have been Yang with her mood swings and protective tendencies.

As he stared at Ruby's sparkling silver eyes as they seemed sharpened to a razor's edge as she glared at her mom with a burning hatred.

"She _never_ wanted me. She never likes me. She never love-

"I _do_ love you!" Summer shouted somehow find herself a second wind as one of the most beautiful women in the world shot to her feet and gripped her daughter's shoulder with an iron grip as she _eeked_ loudly.

 _"Ruby Rose!_ For _everything_ , you have said! For _everything,_ I have done! Never! And I mean never say that I did not love you! You are _my_ daughter _! My_ flesh and blood! And you-

"And _I_ was nothing but a _burden."_  
Ruby said stealing the wind form Summer's sails her mom looked like she had been shot.  
"Ruby... I-

"Mom. You _do_ love me. But it's not love for love. It's love for _obligation_. You _are_ a loving person that is a fact. But you only love me because I am your daughter, _personally?_ You think I am a _disgrace."_ Ruby said her mother gasped.

"You want me to be normal... you want me to be like you. But... I _can't_ do that mom. I can't be like you I can't be _normal._ I am what I am, and that was _never_ enough for you."

"It wasn't enough when I was born. It wasn't enough when I was a child wondering why he mother was praying she could be _fixed_. And it wasn't enough now."

"Ruby! I-

"No mom, _Summer._ It's ok. I'm _not_ good enough for you, and I understand that. You shouldn't have to be with someone that you do not love, and I shouldn't be forcing you to be with me, to feed and shelter me when you could _clearly_ do so much better."

"I've been a burden to you mom, and I'm sorry. But it's different now! I found people who do really love me. People who see past me for what I was and who see me for who I am. People who love and care for me for _who_ I am and _not_ what I was born for and... And I'm happy with that so _, please..._ Stop forcing yourself... Ok?"

"Ruby-

"I _am_ grateful though. You gave me a child you never wanted of like a home with a loving safe environ for years! You fed me clothes me and showed me in affection! Even it was forced one it felt good for awhile. It felt good to be tricked. To lay back and think that there was somebody who could love you for what you around for a while it was nice but I _don't_ need that any more mom. I don't need you." Ruby said as Summer began to sob...

"Summer don't cry-

 _WHAM!_

 _"AHH!"_ Ruby cried as Yang slammed her fist into her young sister only to cry out in pain as a metal _shield_ popped out form her silver arm stopping her staining its track before the arm twisted _gripping_ Yang's arm as it tossed her into the bed behind her arm in a painful and awkward angle.

"Ruby what the _hell!?_ Get your pscyho robot limb off of me!"

"Yang!? Why did you try to attack me!?" Ruby asked as Yang's eyes flashed red.

"Because you are being a _spoiled brat!_ Summer _loves_ you! She loves _me!_ She doesn't give a _damn_ about what you are! And all that bullshit you were sprouting was starting to piss me off!" Yang yelled t her sibling before Ruby gulped once and continued to speak.

"Yang... Sumer-  
"MOM! She's _our_ mom Ruby!"

"Mom... Yang... She prayed for days on end, for me to be fixed or not be born at all-

" _Horseshit!_ There is no way Sumer did that! You are either terribly confused or being a brat!"

"Then ask _dad_! Ask him if everything I wad was not true! He's right there so ask him!" Ruby asked shouting at Yang while pointing the finger at Tai.

 _"Dad!"_ Tai winced internally his elder daughters fiery glare was shot at him as h wince know what was gon to come out he mouth and already hating his reply.

* * *

 _"Dad!_ Why are you just standing there and taking this! This is complete bullshit! There is no way Summer would do any of those things right!?" Yang demanded as Tai Yang sighed tiredly she looked dot his crying wife and weeping daughter.

"Dad... It _is_ bull shit right.? There is no way Summer could be like that.. _. Right?"_

"Yang... Everything Ruby said... is _true._ " Tai admitted as Yang's eyes went from red to lilac as she gasped heavily as she looked to Summer.

"Summer? Mom? Is.. what Ruby said true?"

Yang asked her mother as Summed failed to meet her gaze.

Tai hated himself right now. As his family tore itself apart in front of him. He wanted to get in there; he wanted to tell everybody that it was all going to be ok and that they were all going to be all right. But in the end, it would be a lie. As he looked dot his daughter's wife, three of the people he loved more than everything in the world it was _true._

Summer _did_ regret having Ruby. Having a _Vulf,_ she regretted it more than anything else in the world. She prayed for months to the light hoping that something would happen to fix her daughter and make her normal.

Tai had expressed his thoughts to one his _wife's_ Summer _time_ and _time_ again that _he_ loved Ruby no matter what she was, he told her again and again that there was _nothing_ wrong with their daughter. That she was perfect just the way she was and that she should see _past_ her _Vulf_ exterior and see her as nothing but her daughter, their child as he saw her.

He had expressed this thought to her so many times that he eventually lost track of them all. It seemed like his words just bounced off his wife, as even when she was cradling Ruby nursing her as a baby he could still see those pained tear streaked pitying eyes that she regarded her daughter with. In the end, Tai had given up. Summer would not change her views and as long as she was a good mother what was the harm? Tai saw past what Ruby was and saw nothing _but_ a perfect baby girl he could see past what she was and see who she was.

Summer could _not._ She was too far ingrained to the caste system, and too much of a follower in the light to be changed into a new way of thinking, for all her love and for all her caring Summer would never change who she was and in the end Tai's words fell on deaf ears...

Summer was Ruby's mother but to Summer Ruby was a failure...

"Why you piece of _crap!_ How could you treat your daughter like that?!" Yang shouted gripping summer form the collar before Ruby grabbed her sister.  
"How could _she_ treat her daughter like that? Yang? Before you ask Summer how she treated her daughter how could _you_ treat me!?"

* * *

 _Fear. Hatred. Regret._

* * *

" _You are lying."_ A cold, harsh irritated voice said in a sharp, clipped tone as it spoke to the sighing figure next to it.

"What? No, I'm not." Another voice this one warm and aloof with a spring on it replied as the other voice _growled_.

 _"Venke. Kage_. You. _Are._ Lying. _To_. _Me."_ Alice said to her mate as their recently cleared of all critical injuries team _AKXS._ Alice Reinschnee, Venke Kage, Xylia Xiomara, and Suzy Esquire. Together they made up team one of Beacons best if not _the_ best fourth team, team Axis as they walked down the hall.

It was _two_ days since the remaining member of the Breach had finally been let out of the hospital, Venke was even visited by an Atlas general! Ironwood? Who proclaimed him an icon for all aspiring hunters and said they would be rewarded for their _stalwart_ defense of the town. He seemed to gloss around the fact that they left more than a couple of hundred dead faunus civilians but hey, that was war. It's not like they had _any_ chance of saving everyone in town.

"look I don't know what you are talking about. I am not lying to-

"Yes. Yes, you are. You _are_ purposefully _withholding_ information form me, and I can tell." Alice said stopping in place her pure snow white dress that glimmered and shone in the light as she stared down her mate in the hallway as her searing red eyes bore into his Kage gulped as he squirmed uncomfortably in her sight.

His girlfriend or _Mate_ as she likes to be called Alice was _always_ able to tell when he was hiding something; it was a special and if he was, to be honest, an unnerving talent that she possessed.

She always seemed not know when he was keeping the most insignificant piece of knowledge form her and her seeing scarlet eyes made sure to glare it out form him as he gulped in front of her.

"Alice. Baby, you know that I love you and I would never-

"Don't try to sweet talk your way out of this Kage. I _know_ you are keeping something from me." Alice stated firmly as she locked her grip on his arm making him wince in pain as forced him to stop.

"look... Kage if there _is_ something that you do not want to talk about... Or are u _ncomfortable_ talking about with me that's fine. I don't want to pressure you to reveal anything before you are ready." Alice said as she flashed her mate a bright smile as her perfect snow-like skin shone in the light as she ran a clawed hand along his cheek affectionately.

"I just want you to know that when you are ready total about I _am_ here for you, and as long as what you are keeping a secret is not too dangerous, I see _no_ reason to force you to talk," Alice said in a demure tone as she clawed his face caringly.

 _"I concur._ Kage if you do not wish to speak to us about something Because you are uncomfortable with the topic choice or you do not think it is privy to our team I support and respect your discretion."

His partner Xylia said as her sharp green eyes pierced into his light brown ones as he smiled awkwardly at her as she moved her head in a bow as her orange-brown spotted tiger ears fell down as well bowing along with her.

"I see no reason to force your hand on this matter if you do not wish to discuss it. You have a life outside of this team, and I respect that. Although you know, I do _not_ like secrets _, especially_ amongst partners. I just ask if what you know is dangerous to you or the team that you tell us at your earliest convenience so we can react accordingly."

"Xyl, It's nothing for you to be worried about. Nothin's wrong with you three. You are all fine, and _I_ am fine more or less." Venke said before a tingly feeling in his body made him wish he kept his mouth closed.

"More _or_ less?" Suzy asked making Venke's blood go cold as the chameleon girl eyed him from below his shoulder her glaring yellow eyes piercing his very soul as she stared unblinkingly at him.

"More. I would say. Definitely more than less! I _'m fit for duty! "_

"But are you _ok?"_  
"I just said-

"You _said_ you are _fit for duty_. Which coming out of anybody else mouth would mean that they are a-ok. But you? You are an Arcadian, a _disgraced_ one at that."

Suzy said eating the low growl from his partner and glare from hers as she ignored them both and kept talking.

"For you being fit for duty just means you are capable of holding a gun and _not_ dying for the first thirty seconds of a fight. It doesn't mean that you are _ok_ physically mentally _or_ spiritually, or that there is not some _other_ serious condition with you that needs to be examined and checked out."

"Suzy I'm _more_ than fit for anything Beacon throws-

"That's _not_ what we are asking you Venke. We are asking if _you_ are ok? Are your wounds fully healed? Is there _anything_ about you that we as your team should know? Is there _anything_ that you are keeping from us that _might_ affect us as a whole?"

"Well... I

Thu human began before felling a familiar burning gaze in the back of his skull and gulping loudly.

"Venke," Alice said in a crisp tone as she gripped both of his shoulders tightly digging her claws into him and spun him to face her as seething crimson met light brown as he began to sweat.

"Look I know you are the most beautiful-

"Venke. _Are_ you ok? is there anything wrong with you physically mentally or emotionally that we should know about? If so then tell us. We are your team, and we are here for you. Without judgment and without condemning if something is wrong _please_ tell us."

"Alice I-

"Venke I am your partner. And you made a vow to me that we would never lie to one another. And I know you keep your words, out of respect for your privacy and discretion I have kept silent on this issue but if there is an issue with your health or the team status? I will demand that you tell me what it is with no regard to your consent. So do not make me do that. Tell us. If something is wrong with you. If so _just talk._ We are here to listen."

Xylia said putting a clawed hand on his shoulder and gripping it as her emerald eyes looked into him peacefully he wanted to die.

You are going to be dead in three years...The nurses' word echoed in his ears as he gritted his teeth.  
Dead in _three_ years? Dead in three years?! How the hell can I tell them that?!

I'm already d a shitty leader the last thing they need is a _dead_ shitty leader!

"Guy's I'm fi-

"Are you _sure_ you are ok Jaune? You sure you are just not being tough?" A familiar concerned voice as Kage that the gods for a distraction.

As his team turned a corner to see the female faces of his friends Jaune Arc, being fussed over by Ruby and a tiger faunus of some type while Nora marched behind them.

"Look, guys, I'm fine and-  
Jaune paused at the teams stood opposed to each other silver eyes meet brown as Ruby took a gasp and _exploded..._

* * *

 _"Venke!"_ Ruby shouted in a high pitched squeal as a crimson blur tackled Venke with the force of a small freight train knocking the large boy back and took his feet off the ground as the girl slammed into him.

"Ruby?! _OW!_ That hurts!" Venke gasped as he gritted his teeth as the _Vulf_ slammed into him making him stagger back.

" _Oh my god! Oh my god! Venke! Are you ok!? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for you to get hurt! Does it still hurt!? Are you back to full health!? Did something happen to you!? Are you feeling well!?"_

The small girl shouted out a thousand questions a second as she prepared his face with hugs licks and nose muzzles as she bombarded Venke with questions overloading his brain with the sheer volume of requests as the Arcadian eventually sighed and grabbed Ruby's arms in a firm grip stopping her rapid-fire impromptu interrogation making her eek! Along with giving a light bush as she stopped her advance.

"Ruby. _I'm fine._ Thanks for worrying about me but I am ok."

"But you were-

"I'm fine you see! _All_ my guts back where they should be!"  
"But-  
Ruby was interrupted as Venke ran a rough hand under her Vulf days petting them gently massaging her adorable faunus appendages and making the younger girl blush brightly as she whinnied in pleasure rubbing her head into the crook of his neck before the temperature of the room dropped by _several_ degrees as a cold voice cut through the chaos.

 _"AHEM!_ " A sharp voice shouted from his left as Alice growled at the younger girl making her give an _Eek!_

As he she lept off Venke in a startled leap as her _Vulf_ ears went flat against her own head. in an involuntary display of submission as Alice seethed at her.

"Who. Are. You?" Alice asked fuming as the air temperature dropped a noticeable amount as Ruby panicked.

Alice asked fuming as the air temperature dropped a noticeable amount as Ruby panicked.

"Alice this ms my friend Ru-

 _"Ruby?_ Ruby Rose, I presume?" Alice asked her earlier steely cold voice dissipating in an amount of relief as she dawns a friendly smile as Ruby cowered for a moment before finding a backbone and standing up to her.

"Yes... That's me... I'm Ruby Rose, and this is _my_ friend!" Ruby shouted taking Alice back by a second before a slight smile crept across her face as she chuckled at her.

"I was _not_ presuming otherwise. If he was not your friend and you tackled him as you did, we would not be discussing things in such a calm manner, as they would be scrapping your remains _off_ of the wall." Alice said ina icy tone making the girl squirm as she glared at her.

"I know who you are Ruby and let me start by saying thank you for being with my mate. You _undoubtedly_ saved his life, and I can not thank you enough. So please you have my eternal gratitude."

Alice said bowing gently to the _Vulf_. Courteseyign her immaculate silver dress that seemed to shimmer like shards of broken glass in the light.

"You... You are nice to me?" Ruby asked aghast before covering up her mouth as Alice released her an eye brew before nodding with an Aha! Expression.

"Yes, I am. While I do _no_ t doubt some of my younger kind have been quite _opinionated_. You being a _Vulf_ is of no importance to me. Only the fact that you helped my mate and me and I am forever in your debt."

Alice said bowing slightly and leaving a _thoroughly_ mollified Ruby in front of her.

"I.. What... How?" Ruby asked her brain struggled to process what was happening. There in front of her was a pure breed. A snow leopard of all things! Not only apologizing to her but treating her like she was a person?! Was she hallucinating or something!?

"I... I'm not used to such kindness form pure breeds." Ruby admitted bluntly as Alice nodded to her sympathetically.

"Then that is a shame!" His partner said as Xylia walked over to Ruby before smiling brightly at the girl who looked relieved.

"My name is Xylia Xiomara, and this is my team. You already know Kage. But here is our friend Suzy."

" _Yo_. Thanks for keeping bossman alive and in one piece more or less. We really need his thick head to balance out the sharpness son this team."

Suzy said once again completely ignoring the sighs and a low growl from her teammates as she continued to speak.

"Too many _rapiers not enough mallets_ you know?"

"Ignore her. Next is her partner and Venke's mate Alice Reinschnee."

 _"Greetings."_

"Hello, I am Ruby. Ruby Rose!"

"Yes, we know who you are. You are the one who was next to our leader and my partner at the end of the breach. We are eternally grateful for that, and we hope you realize that as such."

"Thank-

 _"The hell happened to you limbs!?_ " Venke suddenly asked as he eyed her new silver prosthetics. As Ruby suddenly stopped and froze like a puppet with its strings cut as her eyes widened in fear.

 _No way. No way. NO WAY! I'm seeing things! I recognize that mark! Those limbs came from clan Moulder!_

 _More importantly, they were handcrafted!? Oh hell._

 _There's no way that Ruby could have gotten her hand on them unless... Is Scarlet here!? It can't be..._

"Did... Did you get those from Moulder!?"

Venke asked half stuttering as his eyes widened in fear.

"Yes... actually. Both me and Nora-

 _"That's my name!"_

The dod faunus shouted as she seemingly teleported into their group form thin air her ginger hair and dog head both flapping wildly as she leaped into them.

 _"Nora! Nora Valkyrie!_ Beta! At your _service!"_

The dog faunus said proudly suddenly standing ramrod straight her massive Warhammer standing on its side as she gave a crisp salute.

"Thanks, Nora. I'm glad to see you alive and in one pie-

Venke began to say before the dog faunus gasped loudly before enveloping him in a bone-crushing hug making the human cough and gag.

" _NORA! Can't! Breath! Please! Put! Down!"_

Venke hissed a Nora brought him not a bone-crunching hug make Alice gasp in panic as Xylia drew her spear and Suzy to looked worried before she placed him down as his mate steadied him.

" _Venke! I Missed you so much! We were in the breach, and the wall fell and-_

"Nora. I was there remember? I saw what you did."

"Yeah, but you got _gutted_ before me! _RUDE!_ What kind of gentleman lets his intestines get ripped out by a bengril before a lady hug!? That was quite ungentlemanly like of you Venk!"

"I'm sorry for getting my guts ripped out before you? I was _not_ trying to die."

"A _likely_ story Ve~nk~e! If that even _is_ your real name!" The dog faunus asked pointing an uncertain finger at his face while admonishing him.

"It is. And I assure you I was not trying to be rude. Only to not die a horrible painful death. _Just like you."_

"An Arcadian that does not want to die?! I'll believe that when I see it! I only saw enough to see you pulling Ruby through the laundromat mat!"

Nora said before her _mate?_ In green pulled her to the side offering Venke a brief apology before a hand full of ice gripped his shoulder making him squeal in pain.

"You were _gutted?"_ Alice asked her usual unflappable self-confidence replaced with a rare wavering tone as Venk signed as his faunus mate tightened her fingers around his.

"It wasn't so bad. I barely felt it!"

"You _never_ told us you were _gutted..."_

Alice asked as a hint of fear crept into her voice as her crimson eyes widened in anxiety.

"I never told you because it _wasn't_ important."

"I wonder what _else_ he's not telling us?" Suzy added Venke started to sweat.

"I-

"Sorry about her Venke!" Jaune said as fate kept smiling down to Venke with distraction after distraction as he smiled at him.

"Jaune! My friend how are you! You don't look deas so bad I assume?"

"Ah you know, the whole living thing's pain, so that's nothing new. What about you? Still looking for an early grave?'

"No more than you!"

The two humans said their partners stepped in.

"He is _not_ looking for an early grave!"

Both Tigres said at the same time as the stared at each other.

"Excuse my manners. I am Pyrrha Nikos. And you?"

"Xylia Xiomara. A pleasure."

The pure tow brees said as the stared down each other.

Pyrrha was _slightly_ intimidated by the taller tigress. So far she was the only tigress she knew of in Beacon not that there wasn't more she just had not seen any of her kind before the cafeteria.

The young woman in front of her gave her an _eerie_ vibe as she saw what might have been a carbon copy of herself but older with more defined limbs, more muscled arms legs a slightly more extensive chest, _much_ to Pyrrha's chagrin.

And a pair of equally piercing emerald eyes. As the two tiger faunus sized each other up. Both looked for a moment of weakness to exert dominance but that moment didn't come as Jaune finally asked Venke an important question.

"So Venke is there anything wrong with you? Or did you thick skull keep you safe again?"

 _Thank the moon for Jaune!_ Venke thought as he found his out form the conversation.

"Nope! I'm as healthy as I ever was!" Venke said proudly hoping to assuage his team's fears and avoid revealing the fact of his imminent demise to the that at the same time.

"You? Healthy!? _Please!_ You never ate a _damned_ healthy thing in your life!"

"Bull shit! I eat better then you mister _nuggets and pancakes!"_

"Big food talk coming from the man who didn't even _eat_ solid food until we were in the army!"

"Hey! _I ate well!"_

" _You!? Eat?_! First of you used to flat out _refuse_ any food that we did not shove down your throat! _You_ were half starving and _literally_ spent most of your days either dying or _trying_ to get killed!"

"Hey-

 _"You were in the army?_ "

"You didn't eat solid food until you were an _adult?"_

His mate and her partner asked as Venke felt the cold hand on his heart.

"Jaune? Was it what do you mean he didn't eat and spent _most_ of his time dying or trying to get killed?"

"You never told them the stories?! Oh, I have _lots_ of stores to telll you about our days in the-

Jaune finally stopped talking as he got the _frantic_ signal form Venke signaling to shut the fuck up before he gets them both killed as Alice and the rest of their team eyed him like he had just stolen their first born son.

"I see. I will have to inquire more about _my_ mate's past at a later date. Until then please take my scroll num-

"Like you are one to judge me Arc! You used to spend all night playing Arcadian Roulette with Qrow!" Venke said desperately trying to steer this conversation back into warm waters as Jaune nodded his head slowly.

"Where is that old bastard anyway? I heard he was alive."

"Ruby? You know _what_ happened to Qrow?"

* * *

 _Sadnees, hoplessnes, Isolation._

 _Fear, pain, love._

* * *

"What were you doing for _ten_ years!?" Raven shouted at her brother who sighed heavily leaning back in his cot with that infuriating lackadaisical expression he seemed to have permanently plastered to his face as the human chuckled at her.

"Nothing really. Just moving around from here to there, enjoying my free time and my mate's aggressive _hospitality._ You know the normal."

"You mean drinking _and_ whoring your way across half the planet?"

"I was also whoring _while_ I was drinking. You left that part out. It's a key plot point in my journeys."

"Do you _ever_ do anything seriously? Or is it all just a series of half-assed drunken misadventures with you?"

Raven asked sighing in frustration as her obsidian wings shot out in irritation as small gouts of flame escaped her nostrils as she glared at her _younger_ sibling.

"Did he tell you he joined the _Arcadian military?"_ Winter asked Raven absolutely _relish_ _ing_ the panic looked that came across Qrow's face of his sisters nearly exploded.

"You did _what?!"_ Raven yelled to her brother who signed deeply as he glared at Winter.

"Did you have to kick the _reaver wasp_ nest?" QRow asked as Winter simply nodded.

"Don't you talk to her I'm talking to you! Qrow of all the idiotic harebrained things you could do you not only join the military, but you joined the Arcadian military!? What is wrong with you!"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you?_ I'm _not_ your property Raven! Do you see a _property of_ anywhere on my neck cause I sure as hell don't!"

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"It means that until you convince another _poor_ fool to be your damned _toy_ , I can do whatever the hell I like, and there is not a damned thing you can do about it!"

"Watch your tongue. Just because you are my brother and my blood dose _not_ mean I will _not_ put you in your place if you speak ill of my mate again."

"Reall? Like you give to carps about me? There is no reason for you to be here Rae. You _do_ know that right?"

"Like hell there is! You're my brother, and I made a vow to keep you safe to _not_ let a single hair be harmed on your head and I can't do that if you join the light demand military! _Especially_ the Arcadian one!"

"So _why_ did you let me become hunter then? Is fighting Grimm somehow magically safer than fighting other humans?"

"Because _I_ was there with you! I could _protect_ you against the Grimm! You know this!"

"I don't _need_ your protection, Raven! I am not a child anymore!"

"I know that but you are my brother! And I refuse to let you throw your life away for some ridiculous notion of honor you know nothing about! For people, you never met!"

"Those people you keep talking about where my _family_ Raven! I fought with them I bleed with them, and I watched them die! They are family so if you-

"Then what are we? What am I? This is Ruby? Qrow I don't doubt that you bonded with Arcadians even to the pon of the bing your family. But if they are family then what are we?"

"Raven... Yok knows what I mean."

"No Qrow. No, I don't know. What are we to you Qrow? What is Tai, Summer, Yang, what am I to you?" "You're my sister. My overbearing, overprotective borderline stalker of a sister." "And..."

"And... I love you. I love you Summer, Tai, and the girls. I always have. Always will."

"So why did you leave? Why did you leave your family? Without saying so much a word? Not even a goodbye?"

"Because if I had said I was going, I have a distant feeling I would have wake up tied to certain touch with an iron collar on my neck with a box of cereal and a bowl of milk. Much like a certain husband of your except was less sex."

"Qrow!"

"Am I wrong?"

"No... You are correct. Had I know of your flight beforehand I would have done everything in my power to keep your home. Even if it was against your will."

"There that answers one question-

"Buy not another. Why did you go in the beginning? What happened to make you want no need to leave? Was the house too small? Was I rude to you in some way? Did Summer or Tai insult you or the children make you uncomfortable?"

"Raven... It's hard to explain."

"Try."

"It's still _hard."_

"Try _harder."_

"I'm _trying!'_

"Try _better."_

"It's like talking to a brick wall with you! What are you on some kind of factory settings? Did having your tail yanked, so much it finally loosened up your brains?"

"No, but I know a certain brother of mine who is quite fond of what a faunus tail can do to him. Don't think you were clever Qrow. Stealthy as you were I am your elder sister."

" Do not begin to think they every time you snuck in a _floozy_ from the local tavern or you _finally_ bedded a member of our tribe that you discreet or that you were quiet."

"You... You spied on me when I was having sex?"

" _Tribe tents,_ if you thought the walls were _thin_ at Patch then you should have to see the expression Father would make when he heard you beg-

"Why are you taking _notes?"_ Raven asked the snow leopard who had a small clipboard in and who had a look of a child with their hand down the cookie jar as she blushed vividly.

"Oh, I bet she' just aching to hear my deep darkest desires so she can take me home tie me up and have her way with me. _Again."_ Qrow said as Winter blushed and Revved sighed

"Calm down Schnee. I mean you no harm. In fact, I am _impressed_ with you if nothing else."

"Impressed? With me?"

"Did I stutter?"

"N-no! I just didn't think you liked me very much or-

"I _don't._ I _don't_ like you at all. But you _are_ the one who stole my brother's heart so I must _respect_ you, if only for that. _Many_ before you have tried and _many_ before you have failed." The dragon said pausing before small frown appeared on her lips as she glared at the snow leopard.

"Sure some were prettier than you were somewhere smarter or more cunning. Some were far stronger, and others were just plain desperate. But he chose you out of them all, so congratulations are in order. My brother loves you, and I trust you."

Raven said making the snow leopard flush and Qrow balk as he spat out some water he was sipping.

"Whoa there Rae! I didn't say the L word you know?'

"Qrow, _please_. I trained you. Do you really think I was buying the whole she _overpowered_ you? And forced herself on you against your will? If she even tired one or both of you would be dead by now."

"Excuse me?" Winter asked concept lost s Raven sighed heavily.

"Qrow loves you, Winter. Plain as day."

"Hey! I never said, love!"

"You don't have to. Did you forget who I was during your little _field trip?_ I am your sister; I practically raised you. I know you Qrow. I saw the way you looked at her form the moment arrived. You never looked at anyone other than Summer that way, so I know what I'm talking about."

"Raven... If-

Qrow began before Raven waved him off with an irritated wave as she cut her brother off.

"Qrow I am not here to judge you on your past, nor am I her to berate you for opportunities lost. Qrow I am just making an observation. You love the Schnee. There is nothing wrong with that, and I wish you all the happiness in the world."

Raven said as Qrow sighed and Winter fumed in the hospital as her ears went flat as her tail went ramrod straight, he loves me? Me!? Of all People?! despite what I've done to him!? WInter thought as she cheek burn as Qrow refused to meet her eyes.

"Is-is it true? Do you love me?"

Winter said in what had to be the most insecure voice Qrow had ever heard the faunus speak with as he rubbed his hands on his face cursing his damaged loud-mouthed sibling.

 _"Yes_. I guess _somewhere_ between the role play and the rough almost consensual sex and the life or death fighting you kind of grew on me. Like a _tumor_ that is."

"He disguises his affections in petty _insults_ , but he does love you," Raven added smirking at her brother who sighed once again burying his face in his pillow.

"I can't believe I came back here for a damned sister lecture."

"Can't believe you came back? What were you tired of wasting your days in Arcadia playing soldier?"

"First of all, I was not pretend to do anything! I was a member of the three hundred and first infantry thank you very much!"

"So _that_ was your unit," Winer said as Qrow bit his lip.

"Let that one slip but yeah. The first an only why?"

"I was just curious you never talk about them beside your protege and Roman that is."

"Protege? Qrow you have an apprentice besides Ruby?"

"Yeah. Blonde kid scrawny can't tell a lie to save his life and is denser then chromium, but he can take a punch and he's not half bad in a fight so long as you point him in the general direction of the enemy and say charge."

"He sounds interesting..."

" He's a bit rough around the edges but he's a good kid just don't tell him I said that. It might go to his head. Unlikely though considering how dense he is."

" Hmmm So between training a new pupil dodging bullets and lasers in the snow and sleeping with anything with eyeliner and a short skirt what else did you do in your free time?"

 _"I wrote a book."_

The room froze as Raven and Winter looked at Qrow like he had grown a second head and staring speaking an alien language.

"What? Can't a guy write a book?"

"You wrote a book?" Winter asked as Qrow nodded to her.

"Actually. I di-

 _"You can write?_ " Raven asked a flabbergasted expression plastered on her face as Qrow glared at her.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It's just... I've _never_ seen you actually write something in your whole life. I mean you didn't have a reason to! You knew the barrels of liquor base on color and smell. And you walked everywhere, so you did not need a sign."

"I _went to school!_ With _you!"_

"And you _never_ wrote a damn thing! You never took notes! You never did in class work! You either let Summer explain it to you after class or had her write your papers when you were too lazy to do so! Which was _all_ the time I might add!"

"Yes. Raven. You little brother by three and a half minutes can both read _and_ write! _Suprise surprise! "_

"You _don't_ have to be sarcastic it was an honest question."

"It was a _dumb_ question."

 _"You're_ a dumb question."

"Really? Are you playing the _blame_ game again? What are we five? Is dad going to come in here and beat out heads for waking him up again?"

"No its just... Surprising to find out my younger brother was a novelist. What is your book called by the way? I'll read it in my free time."

"It's called **Why did I do that?** An autobiography that was written by and starring Qrow Brawnren! With guest appearance form _several_ prominent alcoholic beverages!"

"Why am I surprised?"

"That you little brother is an _accomplished_ author?"

"That you keep finding ways to both justify and excuse you drinking addiction!"

"I am not addicted to drinking!"

"Oh really? When was the last time you where sober? If you can ever remember that?"

"Ummm well. Le'ts are not hasty here...

"Fin, I'll make this easy for you. What is the _longest_ time you have been without a drink?"

"Eight years," Qrow said without blinking an eye and making Raven glare.

"Horse shit. You haven't gone a week without drinking period. When the hell did you go eight _years_ off the wagon?"

"Well, there _was_ this time when I was born, when I came out my mom from then till my first shot was a pretty decent dry spell if you ask me."

"Why do I even bother?" Raven asked as the sibling went back to bickering.

As Winter watched them bicker as a small smile came to her face as some of her toughest questions was answered making what she had to do next much, much simpler.

He loves you. He loves you! You made Qrow Brawnren fall in love with you! QItner was basis herself with glee as the fact entered her mind filling it with please before a cramp in her system kicked her out of it as she did Qrow heavily.

I need to tell him now. She thoughts she opened her mouth.

"Qrow we need to _talk."_

* * *

"What did you just say?" Jaune asked the snow leopard who stood informed of his hospital face. The man stood tall easily over six feet with thick black hair and steely blue eyes.

He wore an Atlesian dress uniform and if his insignia were anything to go by he was some kind of military leader. A colonel perhaps maybe a captain?

"My name is IronWood. General IronWood."

 _General. I was close._

"And you Jaune Arc is a hero!" The man said as Jaune stared quizzically at him as the _talk_ began.

* * *

 _"Shame, suffering, sacrifice."_

* * *

"A Hero? Sir, are you sure you're talking about me? Because last time I checked, I was about as _far_ from a hero as you could get." Jaune asked as the man's face broke into a grandfatherly smile as his mate? Chided him.

"Jaune! Don't say that! Not in front of the general!" Pyrrha hissed as the general gave a grandfatherly chuckle.

"It's _quite_ ok young lady! I know an Arcadian is _rare_ to take their fair share credit for the work. Even when you did save hundreds of lives!"

"Hundreds... We saved _hundreds_ of people?"

"And more! Not even including the various business shops and other critical infrastructure that you manages to pull out of the fire! You saved the city young man! You and your team are heroes in my book and in others too!"

"That's good?"

"It's more than good! In a matter of days, you will be receiving the Valesian star for heroism along with the Atlassian medal of honor for your actions! Both you and your team, as well as the other survivors, will be around for this ceremony!"

"I.. Thank you, sir. It was an honor I just wish my _full_ team could be there to see it."

"Ah, I see you mean Blake? She was a strong fighter. She died defending her teammate there is no more noble of sacrifices. Rest assured she will be honored post humorously with full credit."

"She deserved to live."

"As did all who dies to the Grimm. Despite her tumultuous past, her public records with the white fang will be expunged, and she will be remembered as a hero for her actions. Of this, you have my word."

"She had a _troubled_ past... But no one is without their flaws. It makes us all who we are as individuals. Some just have more than others. But it is like I say. Judge people not how they _begin_ their journeys but how they _end_ them. And she chose to die a hero, and there is no nobler of an ending if you ask me."

"She once said she did not intend to become a dead hero. She said she would rather be living legend if anything you know?"

"Oh, I do. Believe me, son, I do. But life has other plans, and I am sure she is with the light even as we speak! The light shines on her even now as it shines on you."

"I'm _not_ so sure the light lakes me very much," Jaune said as visions of red eyes on a white chalk face burned into his vision as he felt the air chill around him as a cool gust of wind entered the room causing Jaune's breath to come out in harsh wisps.

" **All I ask of you is that you do me _one_ favor, _my_ son. Do that and you and your friend's lives will be spared." **

The voice of his _god_ spoke in Jaune's ears as he felt a chill enter his mouth and make his breathing hitch.

 **"Worry not my child you are in good hands. All I ask of you is that you do me _one_ favor."**

Jaune's _God_ spoke into his ear as his breathing became short and rapid.

Jaune felt a tremor build up in his leg as he felt a chill no a _vacuum_ of all things war engulf him. It was like all the blood in his body had been replaced with liquid nitrogen as the boy gasped, his skin had lost _all_ color to it and there were light red veins appearing on his body.

 _"Nonsense!_ The light loves all of its children! The fact that you are human means nothing to it! Even if you worship, the moon the light forgives!"

"I thought most light followers did not like the worship of the moon? Why are you so open to it?"

Jaune said desperately trying to fight the growing panic as his body warped and changed fight before his very own eyes. Though the changes were horrific Jaune was forced to debate what was worse his body changing or the fact that no one, seemed to notice _but_ him.

"As you get older Jaune you get wiser. You learn that petty things like spiritual differences are no reason to judge a man and you learn to look past them. I know that that's _not_ a very popular mindset right now, but I do wish more people had it."

The man said as Jaune went into full panic mone. His breathing became raspy and short as a cold sweat enveloped his body his body was _changing!_ It was like watching a horror movie form first person as he was the sole one noticing his horrid visage as both the general and Pyrrha looked at him completely ignorant of his changes.

"Ignorance is blind and the more we hate one another for a stupid matter such as our spiritual conduct where there are _real_ threats like the Grimm out there, the sooner we can beat them!"

The man spoke but Jaune did not listen as he watched the _air duct_ behind the man slowly became undone as _something_ unscrewed the bolts one _by_ one.

"That's... Nice to hear."

The boy said as he watched in pure terror as something came out of the air duct. It was a dark spindly mass made of inky black blobs of what looked like pure darkness as the monster began to expand in height Jaune was about to shout a warning but the thing squirmed right in _front_ of the general and the man did not bat an en eye.

Before the creature could do anything else Jaune brath attracted it as it _lept_ to his side and began to change.

It was a quick process that made his heart skip a beat as the spindly mass became a far to familiar tall white figure with burning red eyes.

 ** _"Hello_ , my son. It is nice to see you."**

"Ho-

 **"Fear not my child they can neither see nor detect me. Only my chosen can see my true form. Just like you. Calm you breathing my child! I am only here to talk."**

"Ab-

" **I said _I_ was here to talk you need to speak only listen. You would not want your _friends_ to see you talking to yourself now would you?"**

Jaune admitted that him talking to himself might be suspicious as the woman and man smiled down at him.

" **My son as you have undoubtedly noticed you are going through some... _changes_. I know that this _might_ be jarring but please do listen. You are becoming _better_. You and your team are going to become _my_ pieces in a great chess game that has been going on for some time now."**

" **If you remember correctly I said I would bestow upon you with four gifts? Look in your right hand and squeeze and you will see them."**

Jaune suddenly sure enough once again felt four small objects in his hand as he pulled out his arm. There were four mercurial black objects the rough size and shape of acorns in his had that once again no one else saw.

" **These are my gifts to you and yours. Find those who you deem are worthy and have them consume them. You will see my _gifts_ in them and they will be added to _our_ ranks. Do be careful in selection. I expect _nothing_ but the bst from my son." **

The _woman_ said as Jaune felt his grip on the _gifts_ tighten as they all bleed a dark black misty substance that had the consistency of tar and seemed to _leech_ the heat from his palm.

"Now mister Arc I just want to let you know that Atlas is _invested_ and we along with your _loving_ mate want you to succeed."

"We are here for you Jaune. I won't leave your side twice."

" We won't let you face the coming times alone but together."

" **I will be with you always."**

The three _people_ in the room said before the general paused and pulled out a small scroll.

"Mister Arc I do have several business appointments and other obligations to go to, and as much I would love to enjoy our conversation, I must get going."

"Goodbye, sir-

"Before I go I must say one thing to you Mister Arc. You _are_ a hero no matter what anyone else says. Even yourself. I know you do not have access and before I go today I would like to extend an _offer_ to you."

"What type of an offer?'

"I have heard about your condition. And I want you to know that I find you decide to stay and fight admirable, to say the least. And I personally just want you to know that no matter _what_ the people in Beacon might have to say about you and the actions you have taken you, and your team are always welcome in Atlas. The Atlas Academy of a hunter is _always_ looking for recruits and if you are going I know, you will _excel."_

The man said as he bowed onced as Pyrrha gripped his hand supportivley and his _god_ slid back into the vents leaving him alone with his mind...

* * *

"Yang, you are the _last_ person to talk! If you want to throw some stones or even a staple! I will gladly tell you to-

"Ruby. _Stop."_

Her father's voice said as Ruby felt the strong arm of the human man cradled her. Any fire she had felt instantly left her body as she looked up at the man who loved her with all of his heart.

As his deep blue eyes stared down to her, he put a calming hand on her head and stoke dint eh way only he knew hoe making her Vuld eas shoot to the side and her whimper as she cradled herself into his shoulder.

"Ruby. I _know_ you have been through a lot. I know you mother and sister along with many, many other people have been unfair and cruel to you and I am sorry. It's my fault-

"NO! Dad! It's not your fault! You were always there for me! Even when nobody else was! Even mom _treated you worse!_ You were always there for me. You have nothing to apologize for!"

"Yes. Yes, I do. You are my daughter and you were hurting. I know that, but I did nothing about it."

D-

"Ruby, I know this is hard, but you have to try. If _I_ can forgive your mother and aunt for what they've done, then I know you can."

Tai-Yang said as all three women hitched their collective breaths as the noise in the room ground to a crashing stop as they _all_ refused to look him in the eye.

Yang growled into the floor, Summer looked like she was going to become catatonic and Ruby whimpered.

It was true. Despite the fact that everything Ruby said was true. Even with all the awful painful things she had to go through in her life because she was a Vulf it was nothing compared to what happened to her dad.

As much as the entirety of the family wanted to ignore it and pretend that it did not happen there was no way around it. Ruby might have been an abused child, but she was just that a child. But her dad? Tai yang? He was a _slave..._

* * *

" _Dad._..

Ruby said not wanting to make eye contact with her father as he eyes welled up with hot tears.

"Dad I'm so sorry-

" _Don't_ be."

Tai said bitterly briefly losing his eternally patient smile and fatherly kindness he was known for as his usually bright eyes became _sharp_ and hard.

"The past is the past, and I _accept_ that. I don't like it but it's done with. Things are better now, and that is all that matters."

"Dad...

"Tai!

"Save it. Both you!" The human snapped once growling as his golden gives shot out of his wrist before taking a calming breath as he looked to his family.

"Ruby I know what your mother did was wrong and your sister too I knew all about, but I didn't say anything about it. Id didn't know how to. I was in a confusing place your uncle disappeared you mom went mad with worry your aunt vanish for months to look for him."

" I'm sorry I was a bad parent, I was left alone, Your aunt out of my life you mom _not_ coping well and either praying to the _light_ to fix you or just shut down... I got _overwhelmed_ with raising you two to realize how bad you had it. I let all thing happen to you Ruby, and I am sorry. Deeply. Truly and wholeheartedly sorry."

"Dad...

"I _know_ this is more than of a lot but maybe even too much but I need to ask one favor of you. Please don't say what you are goi to say about Yang. I know has not always been there for you but she is your sister, and this family is falling apart already without you tearing her a new one. Even though she deserves it."

"Dad she-

"I know. I know _everything_...

"Even _my ear?"_

 _"Especially_ about your ear."

"She came clean to me a year before now and told me everything but that' not why I am talking to you. Ruby please I _know_ this is hard I know you have every right to be angry with us but a pulse. I'm not as young you to forgive Summer or Yang. All I'm asking if you _try."_

"It doesn't have to be today, it dose not have to be tomorrow but can you just _try_? Can you try to forgive somebody who despite her many, _many_ flaws she did love you."

Tai said as he took his youngest daughters hand in his and stroked it gently.

" She _did_ shelter and care for you for _over_ sixteen _years. E_ ven if she was flawed in her reason, she is still your mother and be it an obligation or not she does love you."

* * *

Ruby was conflicted as she stared down to her weeping mother on the floor. Summe's eyes light up in hopes her daughter grimaced at her. Ruby did not want to forgive her mother she hated her! She was the reason Ruby haad confidence trust and just about every other type of mental issues!

Not Yang! Not Qrow! her! She looked down to Ruby she prayed every night for Ruby to get better! Bue despite that... Despite the overwhelming feeling of betrayal and hate, Ruby was at her core a very forgiving person, and her mother was that. A person. just like her.

And if Ruby had to be honest when she was Summer did care for her. She made every sacrifice she could to give Ruby more comforted life. She spared no expense or effort to make her childhood as happy as one could be expected to.

Even if she balled her eyes out at night and thought to make, her get fixed Ruby knew that Summer Rose loved her in her own way. Whether that love was genuine or not it did not change the sacrifices the woman made or the sheer effort she put into raising her. And so it was with a heavy heart Ruby made a choice.

"Mom...

Ruby said as a wave of ice fill the room as the temperature drop a noticeable amount as her breath came out in cold burst as the screen, not the medical machine began to sizzle and shake.

"Mom...

Ruby began to speak as for a moment Summer had hope that she might be forgiven for all she had done. But that hope was dashed in a moment as Summer had to hold back her scream.

 _" Mom I don't forgive you."_

Ruby said As her eyes dipped and polled becoming ominous caverns of black tar as her slive eyes became small pinpricks against a black void as her skin lost its color and her voice became a dark resonating tone, Summer looked ready to burst.

"But I _want_ to," Ruby said instantly reverting back to her usual silver eyes pale skin form making Summer both instantly relive and incredibly _disturbed_ as this was the second hallucination of her daughters changes she had witnessed in the span of a few hours as the chill left the room as the machines began working correctly as an odd stream of _light_ entered the area.

"You... You _want_ to forgive me?"

"I _want_ to. I know life wasn't easy for you or me but that doesn't mean we have to be enemies does it?"

"Ruby!" Her mother shouted up to her daughter leaping up to her as a dark, ugly presence threatened to enter her head before Ruby snuffed them out with a sigh and returned the hug. Marveling in her new limb ability to literally feel things like they where flesh and blood as she rubbed, her mon had as the woman cire dino her should Ruby felt a wight life off her chest as the whole room became a little bit _lighter._..

* * *

 _Hatred. Pain. Loss. The world is full of it. This was excellent. this lair was full of negative pulsating emotions. It need not add to the pile only to shape, it. To mold it to foster it into something greater... a dry raspy voice spoke as somewhere deep inside the air ducts of Beacon something slithered with a malevolent design._

* * *

"Well that was _fun_ ," Suzy said dryly as team Axis walked down the hallway. After meeting their _friends_ , the fourth year students were no fall back to her doe room where Venke and Suzy in a rare act of agreement both wanted to go to bed.

"I can't wait to be back in my Room! My on a bed! My own-

 _"Venke!"_

A voice shouted, and for the _second_ time that day Venke was suddenly and _violently_ ripped upward and wrapped in a crushing hug and lifted off of his feet.

 _"MMPPHH!"_

Venke muffled out a muted scream for air as his face was pressed into a pair of pillowy heaven. As he was smothered by a large breast barely covered up by white dress for as he felt strong furry hands wrap around him and live him high up. It took him less than a second to recognize who was lifting him up and he sighed.

"Hi... _Aunt Alurne._ " Venke said as the pure breed snow leopards blue eyes that rested on top of a porcelain-like face on top of a prim and proper silver blue and crimson Atlas Specialist uniform held him closely as his _Aunt_ looked at him full of concern.

"Venke!Are you _alright?_! Why are you walking unassisted?! Why are you not in the hospital!"

His aunt asked shaking the human up and down and inspecting him like he was a rifle up for maintenance.

"Aunt... I'm fine you don't need to be so thorough and-

"There is no such thing as being over prepared! Now, why don't you-

 _"Excuse me,_ mam. But you are holding onto _my_ mate and he _looks_ uncomfortable, so I would very much like it if you put him down. Now."

Alice said through barely checked anger as she bared her fangs at the newcomer glaring at the elder snow leopard as burning crimson eyes met icy blue.

"And _you_ are?"

 _Alurne Veritrax_ asked not bothering to put Venke down as his team drew their weapons on her as rapiers, a spear and two knives flashed out as team Axis was to free their captured leader form the strange woman at any cost.

"I am _his_ mate, Alice Reinschnee and this is our team. He is our leader you will put him down now, or we _will_ make you."

"Oh please! You don't even know who I am! _Venke!_ Tell them how I am your family! Tell them about your _loving_ aunt!"

The woman said shaking the human proudly and holding him like he was a small trophy.

"Guys... She is my aunt, Alurne. My brother's fiance-

"Actually it's official! I'm you Aunt Venke! Isn't that _wonderful?"_

Alurne asked showing him a bright gold wedding ring wresting snugly on her clawed hands before setting him down where his partner snatched him from her grasp with lightning fast reflexes as held him protectively behind her.

"Why you _are_ protective of him! Too bad that protection did him no good during the breach." She said to Xylia making the girl seethe as she turned to Alice.

"You call yourself his mate but to think you would allow such harm to come to him? It is _blatantly o_ bvious to me that you are unsuitable to be a mate of one such as he!"

 _"Excuse me?_ "

"I said you are clearly unfit to be his mate. He deserves to be owned by someone of a much better _caliber_ than yourself."

"How dare y-

"Auntie Alurne! I love Alice, and I will choose who I spend my life with. _Not_ you and _not_ my brother."

Venke said as he put a protective shoulder around Alice who took a defensive stance inform of him growled away as she wrapped her slim white tail around his waist controllingly.

"Why must humans be so headstrong! You are just like you, brother; you know that! But unlike you, I was able to wrap him around my little finger! You on that had Venke. I must question your decisions by who you chose yourself to be owned by."

"He is _not_ my property. His _my_ mate. Insult him again we will _not_ be speaking with words."

Alice seethed as Alurne turned her head to the side like a Beowulf attempting to understand english as she flashed a beatific smile at her.

"I am not questioning your loyalty to your _mate._ You are an Atlas snow leopard I expect nothing but _unwavering_ loyalty form you. I was only commenting on your utter _lack_ of skill _and_ foresight into what should be common matters, and I am also beginning to doubt Venke's decision making and as well as his eyes sight."

She said looked Alive up and down as the girl snarled a low growl before hissing at her.

" I thought you like girls with meat Venke, not _toothpicks_. You told me that you had found _the_ most beautiful faunus on the planet to be your mate and then I come to see _this?_ I mean this one can _barely_ be considered a girl! Especially with a chest like that."

"Hey!"

"That's _my_ partner your talking about!" Suzy yelled taking a step forward before Venke grabbed her and shook his head warningly. Any further insults and Alurne would kill them all in a heartbeat, except for him that is. He was after all _her_ darling nephew and killing her husband's younger brother tended to be a serious mood ender. But besides him each and every one of his team was _expendable_ and she knew he knew that.

"Easy there _alpha_... If you even _count_ as one I'm not here to steal your leader from you. You can keep your jealousy of not collaring him to your self."

 _"What?!"_

"Well, at least you do a _better_ job of hiding it then the tiger. I can practically _smell_ her must and jealousy from here."

"I will _skin_ you."

"You will _try_."

 _"Enough!_ Aunt Lauren why you here? Why aren't you with my brother your _husband?"_

"Simple! My dear Venke! I heard that my _darling_ nephew was severely injured and that he needed assistance! Somethin that his _mate_ should have been able to provide for him! So I came as fast as I could to see him! Now that I see you are alive even if in poor company. I can rest easy and tell you, brother, that you are well! He misses you, you know? He wants for you to return home to _Moulder_ as Do I."

"I miss him too, but _Beacon_ is _my_ home. And I plan on being a hunter and living a life with my partner, so I highly doubt I will return to Moulder. _Ever."_

"Why are you so _stubborn!_ Ah well! It's what drew me to your brother! He was stubborn to you know? At _first_ , that is."

"It took me a year or two by the end of it when all was said and done he was eating out of the palm of my hand! A wonder why you are not the same way with your... _Mate_... Anyways! That all I had to say. Goodbye Venke I'll see you later on!"

"Wait! Aunt! Are you were gon back to Atlas?!"

"Nope! I am staying in the Atlas dorms of Beacon. The ones quartered by the military. So I believe I will be able to spend more time with my _darling_ nephew!'

"Over my _dead_ body," Alice growled flashing her canines at the woman as Alurne gave her a beatific smile.

"Watch your mate their Venke. She's awfully talkative for a w _help!_ " She added laughing lightly as she turned away wan walked out of sight.

* * *

"Alice. _Calm_ down."

"I _am_ calm."  
"No, you are _not._ You are _freezing_ the walls of our dorm."

Suzy said as she stroke her partners and best friend back as fire and ice poured out form her hand as small glyphs radiated elemental angst for lack of a better word.

"Who the hell does she think she is?! Saying that I am not committed to Venke?! That he is making a mistake by choosing me?! I just want to wring her stupid little neck!"

"Calm down Alice. Everything is going to be ok. Ok?"

"Who the hell just picks up another Faunus's mate like that!? The dog was ok because she is a dog and I expected that plus she fought with Venke, so that's more than alright! But her is his supposed aunt, and she thinks she can just insult me to my face?!"

"I didn't even know Venke had an aunt! Or a brother! Or that he was in the military! Who keeps this kind of stuff secret!? WHO!?"

"He never talks about his family or his past. You know this."

Suzy said as she rubbed her partners back. Running her soft hand through her long silky hair as Alice gave a sound somewhere between a snarl and a sob.

"We don't know because he never tells us! Seriously! We are _his_ team, and I am _his_ mate! And after _four_ years of living together the only new things I learned about him was that he was a _runaway an orphan_ and he _likes_ head rubs!"

"There are some things that people do not share with one another."

"But we are his team! We are a family! How can he not trust us!? How can he not trust me..."

"But he _does_ trust you, Alice. You _know_ he does."

Suzy said as her best friend sulked as Suzy began her practiced damage control routine already thinking of the most painful expensive and embarrassing favor she could ask Venke of for placating _his_ mate. Even if she was her partner Suzy was not the kind of person who like to babysit a young adult with control issues even if she was her best friend.

"He trusts you enough to let you put a collar on him. Do you recall how he first acted when you suggested it? He looked horrified! He even went so far as to refuse to sleep in the same room as you and stayed in our bathroom t night sleeping in our tub."

"And when Xylia finally got tired of having her partner not sleeping in the same room as her she dragged him back into here promise him you wouldn't try to gag him in his sleep as he stayed up all night in paranoia."

"He was a _fool!_ He thought I would _force_ the collar on him like some kind of savage!"

"He was scared, Alice. He was scared of _you,_ of the collar. And more importantly, he was scared of pushing you away. Of losing the best thing that's ever happened to him. You were scared to remember?"

"I wouldn't say _scared_... More like I was _acutely_ aware of a worsening situation and my _lack_ of ability to correct it." Alice said painting herself in the best possible light available which was a good light Suzy sighed and continued to assure her friend.

"Really? You call coming to me crying and covered in snot begging on hands and knees for advice on how to keep him as your mate as anything but being scared? You where terrified he would break up with you and Xylia would jump his bones and claim him on the spot."

"She in _love_ with him! She still is in love with him! And he is too dense to realize! It was only a matter of time before she-

"Before she what? Forced her him to be hers? Do you really think Xil would do that? Not only to someone hse loves but not someone she respects?"

Suzy asked her partner as Alice game along sight s the ice and flames retreated into her palms as the room was saved from yet another disaster courtesy of their resident weather factory.

"I know she wouldn't. She's a good person and a better friend. She could have split our team part, but she instead told him to work it out with me. To talk and see where I was coming from."

"And what did he do?"

"He came on his hands and knees begging for forgiveness! Which I as the forgiving being that I am mercifully granted him! By the end of it, he was practically begging me to let him wear a collar! As he bowed to my superiority! As he should!"

"Alice."

"He came to me and asked if I truly loved him and if the collar would change anything between us."

"And you said?"

"I told him the collar was the ultimate form of love a faunus can show another. I explained to him how it meant so much more than me claiming him. It was a sign that I chose him. Him above all else that he was the one for me my soul mate and I would do anything for him."

"And he said?"

"He told me he felt the same way."

"And after?"

"I put my collar on him and told him he was the most important thing in my life."

"And so?"

"He trusted me and told me he was mine."

"And that showed you what?"

"That he trusts me and that he would put his own comfort aside for mine."

"So what have we learned?"

"That Venke dose trust me. It's just that there is something he is not yet comfortable sharing with me and he may never be comfortable enough to share with me and that's fine. I _don't_ own him, and he is _not_ my property. He has a right to his privacy as do I."

"As do we all."

"I'm sorry! I'm just getting really pissed off at his aunt! She was so condescending I hated it!"

"Tell me about it. She looked at us like we were dirt."

"I know! Me! A ReinSchnee! Treated like dirt!? That is unheard of!"

"I know the feeling your highness.'

"Oh be quiet! You know what I mean."

"Yes, yes I do. I thought Xylia was really going to attack her for a moment."

"I Know! I've never seen her so mad!"

"Except when Kage keeps losing his limbs in training."

"The fool doesn't know how to block! Four years of training and all he does is attack attack attack! It's like he is purposefully not learning new skills!"

" I think he's just stubborn."

"That's an understatement."

"And lazy."

"Suzy... Do you think Kage finds me attractive?"

"He thinks you're the most beautiful faunus in the world."

"You think so?"

"Alice if Venke has to sing one more of his awful light poems about your beauty I will stab him in his sleep."

"His poems are amazing!"

"The perils of love. You lose your sense of hearing."

"There is nothing wrong with his poems!"

"They are an affront to all things decent, and those that are not hearingly challenged. Alice deaf people find his poems unbearable you know it."

"I... I think he means well."

"You are so in love it makes me sick."

"He just gets passionate about his work! Don't we all?"

"I know you two do."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you are not the quietest person when having sex, and the shower is nowhere _near_ as soundproof as you believe it is."

"Suzy!"

"Calm down Alice Kage loves you and that's all that matters ok?'

"Ok." The snow leopard said as her anxiety was momentarily forgotten as collapsed back into her bed.

* * *

"You're _angry."_

"No, I'm _not."_

"Yes, you are."

"No, I am not."

"Alice. look. I know you're mad about earlier, but it's ok. I'm here for you alright?"

Venke asked his girlfriend who was sitting comfortably for her at least in his lap doing a homework assignment for Oobleck as the two laid in his bed alone in the dorm rooms.

Thier partner had decided to give them some space as they put it as XIl had bowed and Suzy told him to wrap up before departing leaving the two young adults alone.

It's just so frustrating! I do- We do so much to make our relationship work and then some harlot to come and insult us?! I don't care if she is you aunt rude is rude!"

Venke sighed mentally ALive went on another trade. For alt, the wonderful thing about his lover and there where many self-confidence was not one. Alice despite being beautiful, smart, charismatic and kind had the single lowest self-esteem of anyone he had to know.

And he was a human, so self-confidence did not come naturally to him. As she went on about how she was stuck between angry and terrified Venke sighed and did the only thing he knew would finally get his partners mind off things and make her relax.

"And that's-

Alice Stopped as a force gripped her left chest and squeezed.

"Venke. What are you doing?" Alice asked as her mate who in a rare display of assertion was grabbing her left breast and kneading it gently.

"I just thought it'd been a while and-

"Oh _no!_ Venke! You _just_ got out of the hospital!"  
Alice said defiantly as another hand came to her other breast and squeezed it making her face flush as she forced herself deeper into his lap.

 _"And?_ Is that a problem?" Venke asked as his right hand left her petite perfectly sized in his opinion breast and traveled downward making her squirm as he relished the creamy felling of her skin as he went below her waist.

Alice gasped as a short intake of breath as her who bod tens as her tail went ramrod straight before wrapping around his leg in a tight vice like grip.  
Gotcha.

"Venke this is a bad idea...

Alice said half-heartedly her breathing became heavy and labored as Kage pecked her cheek.

"And why is that, my love?'

"You _just_ got out the hospital and-

 _AH!_ The faunus moaned aloud as her head roll back as she purred a healthy sound to him.

"So what? how does that affect this?"

"It's... Its been a while and if we do this now... I... I can't no I _won't_ be able to hold back. And I _don't_ want to hurt you."

"You _think_ you can hurt me?"

Venk said with a smile pulled the girl tail making here; before she shuddered as her body gave into to his ministrations, it betrayed her.

"Venke... _I'm warning_ you. hold if you don't hold back I am not going to be able to control myself."

 _"And?_ You think you can hurt me? Don't ridiculous." She said as she arched her back as a low growl escaped her lips she was close.

"Venke I'm _warning_ you. stop, or you will regret it in the morning."

"Oh? You sound resistant, but from your tail trying to cut off my leg I'd say you were a little _pent up_?" Venke asked as his mate gasped again yanking his arm forward and biting it softly.

It was at moments like this that Venk had to remind himself the despite her petite and almost fragile appearance the young girl who he called his could easily and at any time she wanted to rip his limbs bloodily from his body with not but her bare hands should she see fit.

"I wouldn't say that I', pent-up! Per se... On the other hand...

"You mean this one?" Venke aksed making her moan before she tripled her tail grabbed on his leg making him wince in pain.

"I wouldn't say that I'm _not._.. pent up either... It's has been a while since we...

Alice was interrupted as he gave her tail alight tug as his left hand as the girl yelped and whinnied in surprise and arousal.

" It sounds like your like _jelly_ in my hand. If anything you will be sore in the morning, and it will be me-

Venke never got out his last words as a tidal wave slammed him into the bed as four distinct glyphs appeared around his wrists and ankles forcing him down and pinning him to the bed as Alice growled at him.

"You asked for this Venke. _Don't_ blame me for what happens next"

"Do your _worst."_

"Oh, I _intend_ to," Alice said before slamming her lips against his as she forced her way on him before ripping off his shirt as she dug her claws into his flesh.

* * *

Raven Winter. You two are some of not the _most_ import people in my life. I love you both like no other.

Raven, you are my sister. You practically raised me growing up despite being only three minutes older than me, you always protected me s a child and keep it up as an adult.

You were always there for me when I needed you whether it was for advice on dad, getting jumped by other clan member or even defend me against a pure territorial breed that wanted to put a dark black collar on my neck after I said no.

You _always_ had my back and never asked questions on about it, never stopped to say what the hell? Or why are such screw-up? You just sighed gave me an irritated looked and threatened to disembowel whoever was bothering me with your boots. In the end, you never abandoned me. You treated me like I was your friend and brother even when I don't deserve it. Running away from you was a shitty thing to do, and I apologize for it.

You treated me like I was your friend and brother even when I don't deserve it. And even while I left you are still willing to have me back in your life? You are either the kindest or most foolish person I have ever known. Although I will say that running away from you was a shitty thing to do, and I apologize for it.

 _Winter_. Where do I even begin with you? At the _best_ of time, you were like a riddle wrapped in an enigma. Mysterious and enigmatic. You came and went like you pleased and when something caught your attention you attacked it as a force of nature.

At the _worst_ of times, you were a stalker borderline molester who would go out of her way to make my life miserable and damn the consequences or what came next. You _only_ cared about what you wanted and everything and _anyone_ else was a distant second. You are _easily_ and without a shadow of a doubt of the _worst_ best people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing.

Sometimes you are selfless like no other, the living embodiment of goodwill generosity and selflessness. Although at the same time you are also greedy in the extreme. Willing o take whatever or whoever you want with no regards to the consequences

You like to take what you want whenever you want to, be it things, opportunities, ideas or even people, and you absolutely hate to wait.

Your love for me was only seconded by your desire for control. You _refused_ to leave me alone. Once I got you sights back in Atlas our lives were merged. You were determined to make me a part of your life with or _without_ my consent, and when I resisted or showed _any_ signs of defiance you hunted me down and quashed them with the patience and skill of master predator and believe me growing up where I did I _know_ what I'm talking about.

And I am _grateful_ for that. I still have no idea how many times you saved my sorry hide. I lost track of how many time you drug me out of gutters, trenches or rainy back alleys. Sometimes unconscious sometimes half dead and bleeding out and _always_ without fail I was drunk.

You saved my life so many times that I stopped bothering to keep track of them all. And I just wish I could tell you what you really mean to me.

I _never_ thought that you would be the one to break the cold dead lump of meat in my chest called a heart but you did it. I just wish I was worth the trouble.

Qrow thought as he eyed the two most import woman in his life got to know each other He did not pay attention to their conversation as he looked at his lower arm especially the _thin blue lines_ forming underneath it.

* * *

 _Wasting sickness..._ Qrow thought darkly as he knew was this meant. He had contracted a rare Arcadian Aura based disease. It was incurable, almost always fatal and entirely his own doing. He got mixed up in the Arcadia military and their damned _pills_ and now he was paying the consequences for it.

Either he would be dead in two years time, or he would probably never be able to walk again.

With or _without_ aura his days a hunter and an independent creature were numbered. And he knew that if he by some miracle didn't die, then it would either be his sister or his lover that would be stressed with the burden of caring for whatever was left of him for the rest of their lives.

His body would deteriorate to almost nothing, as his organs would begin shutting down one by one. In short Qrow wad dead and he refuses to put his family through the shit show of aura sickness.

So he was deciding on the best way to quickly to commit suicide when Winter spoke up.

"Qrow we need to talk. I _t's important."_

"A little busy here Ice queen. I need some time to catch up with my old buddy rum." Qrow said holding up a flask that Winter slowly and calmly took away from him and put in her bra pocket making Raven gasp.

"He... HE _let_ you take his liquor? By Oum, he really _does_ love you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Raven."

"Qrow I need to talk to you I have some news that _might_ surprise you..."

"Look, Winter, unless you tell me that a Grimm started talking to you or you grew a second head in secret or you used to be a man I guarantee no I promise you! That there is _nothing_ that you can do or say that will in _anyway_ surprise me-

"Qrow _I'm pregnant_ ," Winter said a Qrow, balked, froze and paused as his mouth fell open as the sound Raven's sword clattering into the floor fille the air as Qrow blinked once, twice three times and _fainted..._

* * *

"As long as you have _this_ , you will _never_ be alone. You will always have a home with us." Venke's words rang in Ruby's ear as team Juneberry sat in a huddled corner in their team dorm.

It was a somber affair as her teammate and fried Nora balled her eyes out into her hands as she cried into a ball as she wiled openly onto her legs. It was a disturbing and awkward sight for the young _Vulf_ who had never seent he dog faunus so much as frowned to see her only sobbing was more of a disturbance at her young mind then getting her own limbs ripped off in the mouths of two Beowulf never could hope to be.

The dog faunus sobbed openly clutching onto a _dirty blood stained_ black ribbon as she lamented over her late partner's death. Nora had kept it together for most of the day from the hospital room until now. Nora had been her usual peppy happy go lucky self, but as soon as she got into them Juneberry's dorm, she instantly lost and fell into a ball of tears and sobs.

Pyrrha had been there for a moment before she awkwardly left leaving the three of them to ruminate in peace.

"As long as you have this you will _never_ be alone; you will never _fight, breathe, eat or die_ alone. You are apart of a family that will go with you wherever you travel. Whether it be from your room to the store from here to Atlas, from there to Menagerie and most importantly form this world to the next. From the day forth you all are part of the first and only."

Venke had said before providing Ruby, Nora, and even honorary not to Blake she gifted them three small golden pieces. In her hand was a small golden token it was about the size of a button as she regarded it.

It was a stylized bleached human skull, with twin lightning bolts striking its sides. It also had three long swords penetrating it's top and sides as the skull was twisted into a wicked grimace with the numbers 301st first and only written on it.

Venke had said that anyone willing to fight and die with him was worthy of joining the three hundred and first as he gave all of team Juneberry sans Jaune who was already sporting his badge a small medal. As Ruby gripped it, she had to admit it felt good.

It was like she belonged. As she gripped them all, she heard Jaune comforting Nora to her left.

"It's ok Nora. It's going to be ok."

"No, it's _not!"_

"Yes, it _is_ Nora. You did everything you could do. Would Blake want you to cry like this? Would she want you to suffer over her? You just need to rest."

"She's dead! And it' an all my fault."  
"Nora-

"She was _my_ partner Jaune! Mine! I had to protect her I let her down me-

Nora was interrupted by the sound of a _flushing toilet_ filled the air as the three members of team Juneberry froze as the sound of running water filled the air as _someone_ was in their bathroom.

"Jaune... _Did_ you give anybody our room key?" Ruby asked drawing Crescent Rose as she pointed it at the door.

"No, I _did_ _not_." Jaune said s drew his sword and stood up with Nora."

" _Good_. I fell like breaking some body's legs." Nora said grimly as he pulled out her grenade launcher as the door opened.

"Alright who the hell is-  
Nora's words died on her tongue as team Juneberry nearly dropped her weapons dark haired girl with amber eyes cat eas walk out of the bathroom with a confused look on her face.

"Uh... Guys? _What's up?_ Why are you point your weapons at me?" _Blake_ asked nonchalantly as she walked straight past them and drooped on her bed completely unaware of her teams shocked expressions as she cocked her head her golden eyes blinking in confusion s she raises her ears at them. " What's wrong with you three? You guys look like you've seen a ghost." Blake said as the room exploded...

* * *

"There you go _mister Torchwick!_ Your _first_ surgery is complete! You will need to return in one weeks time for your follow up appointment do you understand?"

Penny asked as her _first_ conditioning experiment on the human Roman Torchwick was completed. The human did not so much reply but lolled slightly as his sharp green eyes rolled to the top of his head as she finished stitching up the last of his wounds as the electric current left her hand.

Penny did _not_ like to toot her own horn, but this experiment was resounding success as Roman would only need seven more teammates before he was ready for market!

Penny had gotten _much_ better at her craft after being out in Vale for the past month or so. She had been to each, and _every_ single human residence before calmly explaining her purpose at being an _assistant_ class servitor her to better facilitate them to an ideal faunus mate and soothing their transition into an Atlas run government!

Most humans looked at her in plain confusion when she explained this to them and often invited her to their residence so they could quote unquote _help her._ Humans were _such_ good people!

Most faunus had been _quite rude_ to her! When she asked where the humans not currently in romantic relationships with faunus lived! She _just_ wanted to help, and they had been quite _rude_ to her!

Despite these and _other_ setbacks, Penny had found them. Every _single_ human residence had been visited by her, and after she calmly explained to them that she would be making some slight _alterations_ to their physiology to make their new lives in Atlas more enjoyable to them and allow them to better _serve_ their future mates.

Some humans took this as a joke, others thought she was simply confused, some even accepted this, and other chose to _resist.._.

Though _most_ of the human's resistance was feeble being as most of them had their aura locked and would be subdued with contemptuous ease once she finished her allocated explanation time. Penny found the most resistance and by the far, the _most_ troublesome group was the _children_.

Human children despite being told to _numerous_ time by Penny that she was merely trying to _help_ their parents and that they _would_ be nest would always openly defy her.

They attacked with knives hatchets and whatever thin their hands could carry. Though their attacks were for not it did lead to _several_ problems for the young _girl._ When _visiting_ a house of pure human families and after setting, the adult with faunus mates she found herself in the uncomfortable position of what to do with the children.

She couldn't just leave them to starve to death and most of the new fauns mates did not want them so Penny was left with wight hungry scared mouths to feed and not a _Lien_ to do it with! This coupled with their rebelliousness and thier general _refusal_ to accept logic put Penny at a loss of what to do.

They were too young to have their aura unlocked so her options for _conditioning_ where rather limited. She also needed to physically restrain them as so they would not alert the authorities another task her prime directive made confusing as an assistant class servitor Penny was subjected to the _laws_ of her programming. She had to allocate and

She had to allocate and alleviate _any_ Human's hardships primarily by assigning them a faunus mate. She had protect a humans life and was expressly forbidden to harm them or through inaction let harm be fall them.

Meaning that physically harming them to make them compliant was not an option. And finally she was supposed to report to her Atlas superiors but she was in Vale! There was no way to contact Atla and Penny was truly at a loss.

Although Penny was subjected to the laws of her kind she was also _alert_ to the fact she was currently undergoing a critical system error. Many of her programs and subroutines were damaged and much more of them were either short-circuited or simply not working. This at first seemed to be problematic but after some time Penny had found out that she was _not_ subjected to her laws at all. In fact, Penny was _free_ she could do whatever she _felt_ like. And while she would _still_ attempt to assist humans where she could she now had _options_ to how she could do it.

In the end, Penny never got to explore her _options as her_ salvation came in the eleventh hour when clan _Kellerman_ of all groups somehow acquired her personal scroll number and offered to buy the children offering them _safe_ and _secure_ faunus run homes in Atlas! Sensational!

With that problem solved and out of the way Penny could finally face the few humans still resisting hiding or doing some other way of avoiding her _help._

It mattered not to her in the end. Penny found them all after some _minor_ corrective surgery hypno therapy and re-education she had set all with open faunus mates moth purebreed snow leopards and all alphas.

And after so much practice work Penny had become master of surgery! She knew how to take a formerly independent human and make the _reliant house broken domesticated_ mate in a more mt of weeks! And now the town was a shortage of free humans!

Though her efforts where hindered somewhat by the Grimm breach she eventually found them all. And even someones she missed! Like Roman TOrchwick! Who a mysterious beta cat tipped her off to who she was finally his post-surgery as she prepared the human for transport and restraint.

"I... Uh...

Roman lolled up to her as he looked up at Penny with a vacant gaze as Penny smiled at him.

"Be at ease Roman. I know it can be a bit _jarring_ but-

 **WARNING!** Penny never had a chance to react to her body's proximity alarms as the entire left side of her body exploded in a shower of sparks and twisting metal as she was tossed clear across the room as she gritted her teeth and checked her self-diagnostics.

 **Warning!** A system said as half of her right side was now severy damaged and painted blood red while the rest of her was in the dark orange as Penny gritted her teeth as her body turned to see a small faunus in tri pieced outfit staring over the down body of Roman frantically shaking him awake. She was a short faunus wearing a tri-colored leotard and with sharp white ears poking out of her head as she desperately shook Roma His Ai said something that made her stop as the faunus growled lowly before his lulled voice silenced her as she stopped shaking him.

Putting him down _gently_. ALmost _reverently_ as she laid him against the wall of his warehouse before bolting up and glaring at Penny. She stared at her with such _unbridled hatred, wrath, spite,_ and _rage_ that she could only be described as _Fury._

 _"Off bread,"_ Penny said darkly the fauns _barked_ at her before drawing a short sword from the tip of her parasol that was made out of a strange substance that even Penny's advance sensor could not make heads or tails of and seemed to be somehow disrupting her tracking software. It was no matter Penny would fight this interloper and would either win or fail, after all _she_ was combat ready, as she summoned a row of her swords as the Off bread charged...

* * *

 **An Welp ther it is! The next thin you see from me is a surpise! After that i's back to Bastion an my regular schedulaed updates!**

 **On a side note since it's come up befre all the Arcadian Clans have _vast_ differnce in technology levels. While they are all leauges aobve anything the faunus have soem are eons ahead of the others. IE Moulder. And they all want to be the top of the pile so to speak. **

**Anyways here's some lore.**

* * *

 **Three hundred and first updated unit listing. Living members only.**

 **Roman Torchwick. Colonel. Commander in chief. Current status wanted fugitive, Theft, Murder, burglary acts of terrorism. International and domestic, assault, battery, dissertation, loitering.**

 **Jaune Arc. Adjutant of the colonel. Current status. Unknown. All records expunged by clan Arc after the sole heir fled to Beacon. Currently noted for playing a _decisive_ roll in the Breach of Vale. Overall status unknown.**

 **Qrow Brawnren. Senior Non commissioned officer. Current status. Roaming hunter. Prefers helping poor and impoverished communities on a border town in Atlas and Arcadia. Insists on helping those who can not help themselves. Currently, residing in Vale recovering from injuries sustained during the breach.**

 **Nora Valkyrie. Heavy weapons specialist. The _second_ faunus to ever join the 301st. Specializes in heavy weaponry, though like most of the new members she lacks any formal military training. Has revied a high-quality replacement limb directly form clan Moulder to replace the one she lost during the breach as a gift for services rendered.**

 **Ruby Rose Sharp Shooter. A _Vulf_ faunus that has been the latest of the proud sharpshooters of the unit. She is the youngest member human or Faunus to hold a sharpshooter position in the Arcadian military to date. Has received a pair of replacement limbs from Moulder, making her the first faunus that a Fabricator general has handpicked out a pair of limbs for. **

**Blake Belladonna. Specialist. Current status... Presumed to be killed in action during the breach but recent reports indicate that her body has _disappeared_ from the Beacon morgue and several eye witness reports the cat faunus as being alive and well thoguh there are rumors of her somehow contracinta rare for of albinisim. Former White fang terrorist reformed and now living a normal student life training to become a hunter. The only mebr of the new recturits to have any millitary training. **

**Venke Kage. Tactical analysis. Keeper of the faith. Current status alive recovering from wounds. Status. Traitor. Venke was the reason for the three hundred victory against this home clan of Moulder during the last clan war between the two clans Arc and Moulder for the claim for the ruler fo Arcadia.**

 **Despite being a confirmed traitor clan Moulder holds no ill will towards him seeing treachery as simply looking out for his own interest and he faces no animosity from his clanmates for his actions despite leading to the deaths of _hundreds_ of his comrades. **

**The younger brother of the fabricator general himself Venke is a rare example of a member of clan Moulder rejecting his home for lif ein the faunus kingdoms. Note Clan Eshen has a contract out for his life in spite of his recorded history of being an reliable if not akward ally to his clans ancient rivals.**

 **"This is Doctor Malroque finally updating my list of my old unit It's been some time since I last saw any of the-"**

 **(Glass shattering.)**

 **Light dammit. This is Doctor Malroque Sarah just broke something _again. Signing off..._ **


	18. Old friends

**AN: Ok here it is! The newest chapter! Whoa! Warning this is where the story picks up. It's going ot be all in form here on out so hold on to your seats! This one starts slow and seems to meander but it all leads up to the triggering _point_ for the real story so until then!**

 **PS. I did say I was going to rework this story but only after it is done and finished. I missed some _key_ plot points in the beginning that it would be too much of a issue at working around now so until then! Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

 _Fury._ It was the closest word that Neo could use to describe her state of being and even that word fell _woefully_ short of expressing the depth of her wrath.

Neo was beyond angry, _beyond_ furious. She was livid, enraged she felt like she was wrath made flesh. She had become a living testament to fierceness and violence as her eyes twitched and her muscles began to spasm.

Her muscles already like felt like steel springs tensing and flexing out repeatedly as they ran taught through her body. She was shaking uncontrollably as she fought to maintain her balance. Her body shook like somebody had put a live wire in her case fought to maintain her hold on her parasol.

She tried to calm her self as her mussel clenched and unclenched like coiled springs as her fangs shot out of her mouth, and she let out a low growl to the _thing._ Not even worthy of a name, the thing. This damned _automaton_ that had dared to lay a hand on what was rightfully here? There was no need to name such an abomination as soon it would be beyond recognition in all attempts at cataloging it would-

 _"Neo..._

A harsh barely audible whisper said as Neo instantly flipped a switch. She went from living embodiment of wrath and hatred to a concerned lover as she dropped down to her knees in less than a second as she gipped her human no her _friends_ head.

Roman looked a mess. His head was a nasty hodgepodge of scars and cuts as Neo fought the urge to scream as her human's butchered face looked up at her.

Neo began sighing at him at a thousand word per minute. As fast as her petite hands could manage as she desperately tried to get a handle on the situation.

 _"Are you hurt? Can you see straight? What does your head fell like? What did she do to you?"_

Neo asked flurry of questions her hum while simultaneously tenacious running a worried hand over his sliced face inspecting it for wound and find plenty of them chocked sob exited from her throat as she began to cry.

Roman was hurt. Roman was hurt. Roman was _Hu_ rt. Roman _never_ got hut. Neo made sure of that. She had been at his side for over four years now and ever since her attachment to his side she made it her mission to see no harm come to him.

And for four years she had done just that. Neo made sure that despite their perilous situation and despite the things that were thrown at them not a single hair on Romans immaculate face got the slightest of injuries.  
Neo did her job, and Neo was _good_ at her job. But now... Now this thing. Had dared harm what was rightfully hers and it needed to pay dearly. With its life, if you could even call whatever the thing was even _alive._

That distinction would matter little as in less than a minute that thing or whatever the hell you want to call it would be a jumbled piece fo scrap littering the where house floor. As Neo would make sure to tear it apart bolt form hatch as the thing that dared to harm what-

 **"Neo. You need to calm down."**

A voice said as Neo jerked her head to the right instantly to see a blue screen appearing over Roman's left eye as _Vi_ began to speak to her.

" _VI!? What's going on!? What's wrong with Roman!? What's-_

Neo's desperate signing was interrupted as the Ai began to speak.

 **"Roman is fine Neo. He is in no danger."**

 _Vi_ said as Neo felt the weight of the planted left off from her shoulders. Roman was ok. He was going to be ok. Neo if she were not already crying would have shed tears at the news of her friend, partner and something more was going to be alive and well.

 **"He's recovering from minor alteration surgery. He needs time to rest, but we can _not_ let these surgeries continue. You must stop the robot."**

Neo wasted no time. After checking to make sure Roman was indeed ok she shot back up to her this position she glared at the future pile of scrap metal.

"Off bread. I don't suppose you would surround the human into my care would you?"

The response was a sharp _bark_ from the other faunus who readied her parasol as she charged her.

"I suppose you will be as unreasonable as the rest of your kind then. _A shame."_ Penny replied as the two faunus began to duel.

* * *

Well calling what happened next a duel would be like saying that a moth punched by a heavyweight boxer was a fair fight. It was not even close. Penny already heavily damaged from Neo's earlier assault was caught completely off guard as the off breed teleported behind her to level a devastating punch on the back of her head.

Crack! Neo stuck the faunus with as much force as her wire like muscled could manage and taking a savage glee as she felt her plates crack under her.

The Robot screamed in what was not _quite_ pain but was tantalizing all the same as Neo launched her into the warehouse floor. Sparks were flying through the air as even with her face in the ground the girl's strange glowing swords still spat sickly green lasers at her.

The bolts came at her in fierce asterisk patterns cutting through stell metal and everyting else as the faunus girl merely dodged and jumped around them in an effortless display of dexterity and finesse all the while gaining didtance to her prey. As green lines of death filled the air giving it a harsh antic smell that reeked of ozone and set her hairs on her neck on end.

As the warehouse dissolved inot a bizarre but _deadly_ light show Neo was _beyond_ careful to dance out of the green energy weapons path while making sure Roman was as _far_ away from them as possible before diving back into the fray.

This time Penny _did_ manage to block her attack raising herself up as her sword caught Neo's parasol strike full on making the robot girl hiss in annoyance before Neo dropped her weapon surprising the girl before _punching_ her in the face.

 _Whap!_

The faunus fist connected with the robots face in a shower of sparks as Neo ripped the synthetic skin form her cheek sending her sprawling backward.

This time Penny could not reach in time as Neo drover her scabbard through the girl's chest plate piercing her metallic flesh as she impaled her through and into a wall. This time the Robot _did_ squeal pain as Neo grinned viciously at her torment.

Though the girl was in agony or the closest thing a robot come to experiencing it Neo was far from finished. This abomination to the world had dare laid harm to a single hair on Roman's head and as such her pain would need to be in the _magnitude_ of difference.

As Neo ripped out her sword for the robot girls, she swung it out in such a way that it causes a sower of spanks and dark brake fluid to fly everywhere. As Penny cried in agony as she cleaved free about half of the girl's chest circuitry.

Neo never let up, as she deftly sidestepped a laser blast and deflecting a lazy discoordinated sword swing with contemptuous ease she gripped the floating sword and swung it at the girl taking one of her legs clean _off_ in a shower of sparks and motor oil.

 _"AHH!"_

Penny cried out as she fell unbalanced on the floor gripped her wounded leg that was spewing stray sparks and dark black liquid all over the floor.

" _Requesting assistance!_ _To any Atlesian untin=ts in this area! This unit has suffered critical damage and is in need of critical repairs. Please help me! I do **not** wish to cease functioning!"_

Penny yelled as Neo delighted dint he girl pain ready to bring her sword down on to the bitch end her-

 _"Neo wait!_ " A familiar voice yelled as Roman rushed out from behind her a _long_ black cable in hand.

Neo wanted to freak out and tackled him to the ground. _What_ was he thinking! He was injured he should be resting and -

" _Don't kill her!"_ Roman shouted as he stabbed a long cable into Penny's head, As he did Neo saw for the first time the other end of the cable was actually attached to Roman's _skull_ making Neo panic before Roman spoke up.

 _"VI!_ Do it! _Now!"_

 **"On it sir. Take this!"**

The AI yelled as sparks flew through the air as Penny began to jerk and Sutter.

" _Warning! Warning! Hostile Ai detected! Engaging firewalls! Enga-_  
Penny sopped her body shook and jerked like it was being electrocuted as it began to convulse rapidly.

"Firewalls breached! Internal processors compromised! Shutting down systems to avoid loss of file-

"No, you _don't!_ Not yet you damned robot!"

Roman said through gritted teeth as smoke filled the air as the robot's brains began to over that before the thing shook sputtered a collapse onto the floor before her dull green eyes went still before closing altogether.

"There! That showed her! Wouldn't you say Neo! _Neo? Neo,_ why are you staring at me like that? Is something wr-

Roman never finished his sentence s Neo tackled the human with enough force to break a wall.  
As she leaped on him delivering all manner of hugs, licks, kisses and rapid irritated signs, demanding to know how he was and what he was doing up.

"Neo! Clam don I'm ok!"

The girl could not even be on clam herself as Roman took a deep breath ignoring the crushing amount of pressure Neo was current exerting on his own fragile form as he flashed a secret sing they only used in emergencies.

" _I'm fine. I'm ok. You don't need to worry about me."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Yes. Neo I'm fine.:_

 _"Thank the light."_

Neo said as she collapsed into Roman's lap sobbing softly for several long seconds before snapping her head up and glaring at her human.

" _Why the hell didn't you let me kill her?! After what she did to you!? She deserves to die!"_

"VI. You said earlier that this thing was a rouge servitor correct?"

 **"Yes, sir. It is a malfunctioning personal assistant unit classified as a rouge servitor."**

"Well then if it's malfunctioning as you say... Can we _fix it?"_ Roman asked as they looked down to the robot's broken jittering form.

* * *

Blake _loved_ her friends. She really and _honestly_ did. Team Juneberry was the single most welcoming loving and just honest home she had had. And she loved each end ever one of her teammates with all of her heart.

Blake had a habit, a _guilty_ pleasure if you will. She likes to mee people and then says the single word that she fell personified them above all else. She only did this to people she knew well and on the role team RWBY She never really had the chance.

Mainly due to not her old team and her not seeing eye to eye. Except for her old leader and still teammate Ruby that is. But on team Juneberry? That was a differ story. These people had names, and Blake picked them all out individually.

Starting from her new partner? Nora was the living personification of being _earnest._ She was shot upfront and above all else seemed to be truly and openly made to help people. She loved who she loved and told anyone else how she felt without hesitation. She was the mos tingle earnest living being on the planet, and Blake respected that.

To her new leader? Jaune? Blake thought the word to describe him was _tired._ Jaune was worn out. His life was far from easy. And it was starting to show. The dark bags under his eyes, the lack of pitch in his voice were all signs that her human leader was on his last step but simply refusing to go quietly. She admired that.

And onto her former leader and current teammate Ruby Rose? The only thing black could be to describe perhaps was _pure_. Ruby was the embodiment of purity. She thought of everyone else as usual and honestly wanted to be a huntress to save lives. Despite or maybe because of them. Her reason to respect despite being a Vulf where secondary to Blake. Ruby was the embodiment of purity an that was that.

Together the _earnest, the tired and the pure_ made up her new team she and her new family would not trade them for anything for anyone in the world.

And as much as she loved them cared for them and felt for them right now? Right now Blake wanted to _stab_ them all. Repeatedly and brutally with a long and sharp object. Until they stopped moving and began to leek out a nice red liquid.

Now, why was Blake threatening to murder her oh so loved family? That answer was a bit _complicated._ You see as much as Blake wanted not to take the pointy end of _Gambol Shroud_ and stick into the jugular of the team Blake was _sorely_ tempted to do just that. And repeat the process till each one of them was no longer breathing. One one hand she was finally part of a warm and loving family that loved cared for and respected her.

They had also taken her coming back from the dead _remarkably_ well. With only a few question some bone breaking hugs ala Nora and a general look of disbelief and joy. They took it better than others. Ozpin looked like he saw two and general Ironwood Looked ready to a, have a stroke. Though his reaction was by far and above Miss Goodwitch who looked like she had seen the devil as she had _literally_ attempted to _exorcise_ Blake on the spot.

luckily Ironwood made Blake go to see a doctor, _several_ doctors in fact and after _many_ long hours of uncomfortable testing endless series of questions and stunned shocked looks she was eventually cleared for duty!

Or was more or less sent back to class as the doctors found nothing but a _healthy_ alpha faunus. After that, there was a consensus spread by herself that her rebirth was light given miracle. A story most was only too happy to accept though, in reality, the light had little to _nothing_ to do with her rebirth. And she was currently in the pocket of a rather... _powerful_ entity with crimson eyes and a sadistic streak so side and vast it could cover the planet twice and have room to spare.

All that aside! Blake still wanted to not only murder the team but a _special_ human in particular. One _Venke Kage._ Blake had only know Venke briefly during the breach with he made a a good account of himself but was brought low by scores of wound only to survive barely. Apprelny he had grown close to Ruby and had inducted their team into the three hundred and first a light infantry unit from a now _defunct_ Arcadian military force.

Normally Blake would not give the slightest of cares about this. She might even find it sweet and endearing of him t do so but now? Now. As she gritted her teeth as the most interesting and painful sound before her delicate faunus hearing now, she wanted to murder. To rip and tear until nothing remained.

You see Venke had gotten a little bit _too_ serious about the military unit thing and had let slip that he and Jaune's old unit used to sing a _song._ A fact that her partner and _good_ friend Nora had jumped on eagerly and demanded to know what songs she could _sing._

* * *

Now this was not a problem songs were good for morale and all but in the end, Blake could never, ever in a million years predict the sheer _calamity_ that would come from Venke Kage bringing Nora Vlakyra a _bagpipe_ with a music note score for _The March of the Cambredth._ And for Nora to not only learn to read music _overnight_! Gaining a skill she did not even know existed!

Before she went and not only memorized the song note for note but somehow found it in her to not only read music but to _master_ the bagpipes overnight and for her to not only spend the following day but the entirety of the next week playing the _infernal_ contraptions at full volume!

It was sheer _agony!_ As Blake forced her delicate cat ears down as her delicate sense hearing was assaulted by the sheer piercing call of the bagpipes as team Juneberry _walked_ down the hall. Blasting an Arcadian military anthem, making each and every student with common sense avoided them like a pox.

As the dreaded _cacophony_ of the hellspawn contraption bore into her ears, Blake was ready to break. This. Was. Everyday! Nora never stopped! When she woke up? Bagpipes! When they got home? Bagpipes! When they went to bed? Bagpipes!

And the worst part about it was that blake was the only one who seemed to be bothered by it! As the other three members of her team walked lie nothing was the matter.

Jaune apparently used to the son never paid it a second of attention as the human walked forward without a care in the world!

Ruby! For all her purity seemed to be _mildly_ aware of the hell sound was either ignoring it or actually enjoying it? Blake assumed that her lesser _Vulf_ senses where simply not well developed as hers and as such were spared much from the things assault. And as for Nora?

Nora just didn't give a _damn_. She thought to play the things were fun, and she liked the song that went with it! The same song that Both Jaune, Ruby, and Venke!

Whenever he happened to come around, all four of them would all get-together and chant the war tune in their _dorm_. The _hallway,_ the _courtyard_ the _cafeteria!_ To say that no one really wanted to be near team Juneberry and their team's popularity had plummeted as a result.

To be fair popularity was never an issue for team Juneberry. Most of them where undesirable at best and pariah's at worst, so soical prevalence was never an issue.

At first team, Weapon attempted to get close to them, but there was a rift between the tow team that never quite seem to heal. Even with Jaune and Pyrrha's relationship. If you could call it that as the two were supposedly mates but rarely spent an hour in their company.

Though dessert the new level of outcast they were not without friends. As Blake sat in the cafeteria, they found strange new allies that seem to come from nowhere and had become their new _friends..._

* * *

"So that's when I smashed the car back inot the Bengrals stupid ugly face! Tossing it back in a cloud of fire!" Nora said in a loud, exaggerated voice as she finally! Put down her cause bagpipes making Blake purr in relief as she tods her story.

"And that's when form the top of the adjacent building that _he_ came in! Jumpin like a super huge the big man slowed the beast in tow and stood heroically over its corpse before flashing us a winning smile and coke grin!"

"I do not recall _grinning_ as such," Yatsuhasi said as he slowly ate a salad next to the bubbly ginger who looked at him aghast.

"Yatsuhasi! You were _so_ grinning.! You stood over the monster like madman cake to the high heavens to come at us and taste your steel!"

"Yatsuhasi did _that?!_ " The bunny faunus Velvet Scarletina said as she looked at her partner brown eyes opened wide and clearly impress as she stared longingly at him.

"Velvet she exaggerates. I _assure_ you I was merely doing my job as huntsmen in training."

"Oh don't be so bashful! Yats has a helluva way of playing himself down! I'm sure he was grinning like a fool and fighting like a bastard the entire time!"

The bear faunus Coco Adel said as she slapped and on he teammates back as he sighed heavily but kept a thin smile on his face as his leader patted him.

"I was doing my job as we all were. I require no thanks for it."

"But we got it! We are _heroes_ Yats! They gave us all _shiny_ medals and everything! We got tours of the tow free food at most restaurants! Hell Jaune _and_ you both got a _key_ to the city out of it! They are even going to build a monument to us in the town center!"

Nora said adamantly as she _squeed_ in happiness as Jauen chuckled.

" A monument to us? I can't say I saw that coming when I came here." Jaube admitted before he nearly spat up a lung as Coco slung an arm around his should and gripped him tightly.

"Why not _blondie?_ It's not like your going to be on a statue back home, is it? At least not one you _want_ to be on. Pluss all you need is _one_ shopping trip with me and well get you press ready in an hour! I _guarantee_ it!" Coco said happily hugging the human tight squeezing him inot the side of her not then ample chest and making Jaune blush as the bear fauns pulled him inot a tight hug and laughed raucously.

"I _don't_ like the attention," Ruby said meekly from the side of the table as she cate her small plate of cookies. Her silver robot arms def picking up pieces of cookies and chewing them quietly.

As she ate them, Jaune simply smiled at his partner and ran a hand through her har ruffle her _Vulf_ ears and making her whimper. As she instinctively sought out the crook of his neck with her nose as she whined happily.

"It's ok Ruby. You _deserve_ the praise." Jaune said as he rubbed his partner making her blush brightly as Coco raised her eyebrow.

"Oh? What is this? Do I smell _young love?"_ Coco asked as both teens face turned a bright shade of pink as they both looked away.

"It's _not_ like that!" Both Jaune and Ruby both said at the same time making the elder girl laugh raucously as she slapped Jaune on the back her superior faunus strength nearly putting his face in his bacon and toast as she laughed heavily.

"That's what they all say! Trust me, kids, I've bee around for a while, and I know a serious case of _puppy love_ when I see it! All though you two are especially adorable I mean you two are _perfect_ for each other!"

"Coco! Stop teasing them!" Velvet said scolding her leader openly as she gave her harsh look that her leader merely ignored and went back to her breakfast of fruits and berries. A meal Jaune wisely chose to leave a bear symbol pun about her meal in his head where it would die.

"I'm sorry you two. She gets like this now and then! I know it's a lot, but she's a good person! _Deep down!_ I _think..._ "

"What was the Vel? It sounds like you wanted me to tell _Jaune_ all those questionable things you wrote about the _white knight_ that saved you from those bullies? You know the journal you keep under your bed next to that brown _toy_ box with the word-

"Coco _stop!_ " Velvet said slamming a hand over her leader's mouth as she blushed fiercely as Yatsuhasi sighed deeply into his salad.

"Ignore her! She doesn't know what she's talking about!"

"You write about me under your bed? Why?' Jaune asked as Velvet's face turn a color to match Ruby's cloak as the rabbit faunus stutter and spat.

"I think she writes love poems about you," Blake added smugly as she secretly enjoyed the panicked look on Velvet's face as her fellow faunus flashed them a large furry thumbs up with one of her large pars as Velvet look ready to faint.

"It's not like that! I promise you it's nothing! I was just-

'It's _perfectly_ natural for you to have fantasies Vel. You don't need to feel bad you know?" Venke said as the human stalked over to the table food try of fired tubers and meat in hand as he gave a quick greeting before he sat down next to Ruby who immediately perked up at his arrival and scooted over to great her new human friend.

"Venke! You mate finally left you off your leash?" Coco asked with a shit eating grin as Venk blushed slightly as he tugged his pwn collar.

"Come on Coco! You know it's not like that! We...

The human blushed fiercely as Coco laughed loudly.

"I know that look! And I know that _smell!_ Tell me did you two go at it all night or not? No, wait! let me guess you did it all night and you decided to finish in the show to clean up right?"

" **More or less. They had intercourse on my owner's bed until one am when the finally fell asleep. And then proceded to the shower to finish said intercourse until eight thirty AM."**

"Thank you, _V!_ " Venke said irritatedly to the ai in his head as it spoke up making Coco grinned ear to ear.

"You really know how to make my day V!"

 **"And you for me miss Adel."** The Ai replied in kind as Venke raise it an eyebrow.

"Miss Adel? Really? She gets an honorific and I; your human gets none?"

" **You don't need one _sir._ "** The Ai spoke in a heavy voice of sarcasm causing Blake to raise her eyebrow.

"I didn't think Arcadian allowed their AI's to talk back to them."

"They normally do not. He's a Moulder Ai. He's a _bit_ stronger than most."

 **"I'm more than that! I'm what keep you alive _sir."_**

"So you say. More like trying to get me killed is more like it."

" **What was that _sir?_ Do you want me to tell them what you like to be called during your.. play sessions with Alice? Or the thin you like for her to do wi-**

"Initiate silence protocol! Clearance _alpha Gama!"_ Venke shouted heavily as the Ai AI shut up.

"Oh? Is Venke a freak? You have not told me!" Coco said with a wink as Venke gave a heavy sigh as he put his head in his hands. As Ruby rubbed his back.

"Great now she's hooked, and she won't let go."  
"It's ok Venke. Yang used to tease me all the time to" Ruby said rubbing her one _organic_ arm on the human's shoulder in a calming motion.

"Course not! Not for the man who saved my teammate's life after all! Plus I owe Suzy a favor, and you pissed her off!"

 _"Damned lizard_. I swear one day..." Venk said with a heavy sigh before Nora took her leg off and placed it on the table admiring the now hot _pink_ paint job that was covering her limb as she and Ruby began talking about potential custom paint jobs for their new limbs.

As the tow girls bean to jump into an animated chat about weapons and spray paint Jaune and Venke settled into a comfortable talk about Arcadia. As Coco giggled out herself before going back to her berries as Velvet sighed into her hands as her partner rubbed her back, all in all, it was another ordinary morning int he team Juneberry day...

* * *

 _"Pregnant?"_ Qrow asked as his body was wracked with a sheet of cold sweat as Winter nodded to him.

"Yes. Three months in to be precise." The snow leopard replied calmly as Qrow nearly passed out.

"Do... Do you know who they are? Like _who_ the father is?" Qrow asked before instantly regretting his choice of words as Winter shot a glare that could cut through steel.

"Who do you _think!?"_ She growled loudly causing Qrow to back off hands in the air as he yields to her icy glare.

"I'm sorry! I don't know how many guys you saw during your life!" Qrow fired back causing Winter to blush.

"For you information Qrow, I did not see _any_ men! In my life. I ... I saw _one..."_

Winter admitted as she blushed and Qrow's mouth dropped.

"One as in...

"No way... No way was I your first?!"

"And my last. I am a bit of traditionalist in this manner."

Winter admits making Qrow's mouth hang open before Raven spoke.

"This is wonderful! There is _new_ blood added to our family! Winter whatever thoughts I had on you are gone. You are the mother of my nieces or my nephews as you a welcomed part of this family!"

"Thanks, Raven, just roll out the welcome to her why don't you?" Qorw asked his sister shot him a flummoxed look.

"Qrow you are going to be a father. This should be a _joyous_ occasion! Why are you looking like you are a step from the grave?" Raven asked her younger sibling as her wing flapping in curiosity as her bool robs she called eye regarded him.

"Maybe because this is a shock. In case you haven't realized I am _far_ from the father of the year."

"Qrow... That was in the past. The decision you made then was your own. And while I _can't_ say that I supported it, as your sister I respected it."

"But! As you sister, I _must_ speak on this. Qrow this is your chance! To make up for that! You have another chance to be part of a family. Don't throw it away."

"Qrow? What is she-

"Not now Winter," Qrow said a bit too sharply as the Schnee gasped and he sighs.

"It's... It's family business."

"Aren't I part of that family now?"

"Yes... Yes, you are... It's just complicated alright?"

"I understand. " Winter said calmly as Qrow sighed into his coat and Raven stood up.

"This has gone on long enough. I'll leave you two to some privacy. I must see how my other draught is doing. I'll send Summer to see you later alright?"

"Raven!?" Qrow balked as his sister grinned them.

"Don't worry I'll make her promised not to break your arms. _Again_." The dragon said as Qrow grumbled as she left the room.

* * *

"Do... Do you _mean_ that?" Summer asked her daughter as Ruby held her gaze.

"Yes," Ruby replied as she held her mothers gaze with her calm silver eyes.

"You want to forgive me?'

"Yes."

"Oh, _Ruby_! Thank you so much, you're the _best_ daughter, in the world-

 _"Stop!"_ Ruby barked causing the weeping mother to freeze in her tracks as a metal hand forced itself onto her chest making the adult woman freeze in place.

"I said I _wanted_ to forgive you not that I _could_."

Ruby clarified as Summer gained a terrified look on her face and began to stutter.

"Ruby I thought you said you would forgive me?"

"I said I _wanted_ to and I do!" Ruby added quickly before her mother could start another round of water works as the small fauns sighed heavily.

"I want to forgive you, mom. I _really_ do. But I don't know if I can what you did... Wheather you meant it or not... was.. _Wrong._ "

"Ruby I-

"But! I was _also_ wrong. For the longest time, I thought you were the best mom in the world. And I want to feel like you are again. So I'm giving you a second chance with _conditions!"_

 _"Conditions?'_

"Form this point on until _I_ say so I am not Ruby Rose! To you, I am simply _Ruby_ , and you are the only _Summer_ to me. You are _not_ my mother, and I am _not_ your daughter. If you want us to have that relationship back again, you have to _earn_ it."

"Ruby?"

"From this day on we are just two faunus that knows each other! Ok?'

"As... _friends?"_  
Summer asked hopefully as Ruby grimaced.

 _"Acquaintances."_

Ruby corrected causing Summer to flounder before nodding her head.

"that's fine. As longa s we give this real shot. I'm will to do anything!"

" _Good._ That makes me happy. More so than you can imagine." Ruby said as she took her aquaintances arm in both of hers and lifted her up from the ground.

"Now summer how about later we get some cookies and milk?" Ruby smiled as Summer stood up form the ground.

"I would like that _very_ much. Ruby."

Summer admitted as Ruby smiled openly.

* * *

"Well, that went _well_ ," Ruby said as team Juneberry walked through hallways. It was after lunch and time for combat class. Thier first combat case in over three weeks where none of their lives would be in danger. Or Jaune hoped that none of team Juneberry would be put in mortal peril as the four did have a reputation to uphold as death magnets after all.

"Let's wait till after the class to say thing went well ok?" Jaune asked as Nora gave him a sharp salute with her bionic leg breaking the ground as she planted int forward.

"You think we are going to die in the leader _Fearless leader?"_ Blake used sarcastically as Jaune shook his head.

"No. I just don't want us to break our opponents legs by mistake. We are a bit better than the majority of them."

"Speak for your self!" Nora said as she grinned manically.

"Sir _Stomps a lot_ has been waiting for his arena debut for over _three_ days, and he will _not_ be denied!"

"Sir _Stomps a lot?_ " Ruby asked as Nora nodded her head.

"That's my legs name! He is _Sir stomps a lot_ of the _Syrupy Sloth republic!"_

"That's... Interesting." Blake told her partner who flashed her a thumbs up as Jaune opened the door, and they went to class..

* * *

"The first match will be... J _aune Arc!_ Versus... _Sun Wukong!"_

Miss Goodwitch said as Nora and Ruby both cheered wildly as Nora raised their team banner while cursing an enemy she had never seen.

"Go, _fearless leader_! Bring me his head! Your queen _demands_ it of you!" Nora said waving their team banner as Ruby stood up.

"Kick their but Jaune! "

"Go, team. _Yay._ "

His teammates cheer for him as Nora waved their team banner still ripped and slashed form the breach while Ruby waved a large foam finger with the words **Team JNBR!#1** on it while Blake waved a small flag with their team initials while _cheering_ for her leader.

"Where the _hell_ do they get those flags?" Jaune asked aloud as he enters the arena to see oddly family monkey faunus with blond hair smiling at him.

"You... look familiar," Jaune said as he stared at the faunus who gave him a sharp look before gasping.

" _You!_ You're the human form the docks! Oh, hell dude I'm glad to see you alive man!" The faunuss said with a carefree smile as Jaune snapped his finger.

"You where there weren't you!" Jaune asked as he finally remembers his brief interaction with the boy.

"Sun? Was it?"

Jaune asked as the faunus false him a toothy grin showing off his impressive set of abs int he process.

"That's me! You are Jaune right?"

"Jaune Arc."  
"Nice to meet you! Officially that is! We already fought together so where as good as bros in my book!"

"That's nice?" Jaune asked as Miss Goodwitch granted her cougar ears flickering ina annoyance as she began to speak.

"If you two are done catching up there are the rules. You will fight until one of you is incapacitated of you is out of aura." The dean said before fixing glare on on the boys and making the faunus yelp.

"Mr. Wukong I _will_ advise you of this. Beacon is a bit more... _liberal_ in terms of arena sparing so I must advise you that Mr. Arc does _not_ have a functioning semblance before this fight."

"What?! Then why the hell are you letting him fight?"

Sun gaked as the dean sighed into her head.

"Because of _some_ people. Think that it's a being's right to live as they please. And seeing as how Mr. Arc has ignored both my _and_ his mate's advice he is participating the area bout now on three continue."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Pause! Hold up!"

Sun said begging the dean to slow down.

 _"Three."_

"I'm not fighting him without a semblance!'

 _"Two."_

"Teach! This is ridiculous!"  
 _"One."_

" I said-  
' _Begin!_ " The dean said as Jaune sprinted...

* * *

 _"Teach!"_

The boy yelled as Jaune closed the gap with the faunus in a matter of moments. Come on Jaune it's _no_ different than before. You _never_ had a defense, and now you just don't regrow. You can beat him. You just need to be _perfect._

"I said I'm no-

" _Watch yourself!"_ Jaune yelled as he swung _Corcea Mor_ s in a brutal downward arc catching the boy off guard as his nunchucks split in two revealing a long pair of golden chains as being blocked the blow.

"I don't want to fight you, man! You could get hurt!"

The faunus yelled as Jaune smirked.

"Don't worry so much about me. You should be worried about yourself!" Jaune hissed as Sun raised an eyebrow before Jaune's sword glowed blue before cutting _through_ his chains make the faunus gasp as he caught the full hit of the sword the in his chest sending him skidding backward.

"Hey! Those things are custom made you know!?"

'Underestimating humans will lead to you downfall Mr. Wukong."

The dean said as Sun groaned loudly.

"Was that really necessary _bro?"_

"No. But you were going to take it easy on me, and that's not ok. _Bro."_

"If you want areal fight ok!" Sun yelled he leaped to his feet and began pepping Jaune with buckshot rounds as the real fight began.

* * *

 _CLANG! FWANG FWOP!_

The two figures clashed int center of the arena causing a shower of sparks to fill the air as glowing sword strikes met aura infused nunchucks as the two swung spat and parried.

Jaune struck with blunt force diving in and around Sun's guard refusing to let him get a clean shot with his guns while scoring pommel strikes and glancing sword strikes to eat into his aura

 _CLANG! FWAN! PHWOP!_

The two clashed again ss Sun grinned. Aura or not this human was fighting well. He was refusing to let Sun use his guns to any effect steadily reducing his aura in the process. "Not bad but take this!"

Sun yelled as he wrapped his good nunchuck chain around his pommel before slamming a strike on his kneecap making him gasp in pain before he pulled a trigger.

" _BANG!"_ Sun fired once making Jaune hissed as a spray of red filled Sun's face causing him to gasp before an aura infused fist crashed into his face making him spiral back and peppering him with shotguns shots from afar.

It went on like that for some time Sun pepper Jaune's while but unable to close the gap in fear of another aura infused strike.

As Sun fire on him, their stamens Broked she Jaune took the initiative charging the faunus who instead of run clammed his fit together as three golden close ho hm merged and charged.

" _Clones?_ Now that's not very sporty now is it?"

Jaune asked as he cut one in three before rolling under the tackle of another.

"Street fights have _no_ rules, my friend!"

Sun said side tackling Jauen from behind rolling with the humans the wrest for control on the ground grunting in exertion before Sun asked a question.

"Um hey I know we're fighting in all but why are your friends looking like they are going to kill me?" Sune ask Jaune headbutted the faunus with an aura infused headbutt making him cry out in pain.

As he fell in front of Jaune, the human took a moment to see that indeed both Pyrrha, Yang, _and_ Nora where staring bloody murder into Sun as they fought.

"It's like the moment I lay a finger on you I'll be cut down from behind! That's _not_ very fair you know!"

"Sorry about them. They can be a _bit_ protective."

Jaune said dodging a hail of buckshot rounds rolling on the floor several times before launching himself at the faunus who ground in exhaustion before he screamed in pain.

 _WHAM!_

Jaune slammed afoot onto his tail making him cry out to the heavens before reaching back and gaining a full chest stirk with his blade that sent the faunus skittering back to the edge of the arena when he gripped his injured tail.

"My tail! Not cool bro!" Sun said before his vision was filled with a metal wall as Jaune shield bashed him out of the area with a heavy metal THUNK!

Sending him to fling out of the ring and winning the bout.

"Winner Arc!"

The dean announced as Jaune lent a helping hand to Sun.

 _"Good fight."_

"Says the dirty cheater."

"No rules in a street fight right?"

"This wasn't street fight though!" Sun complained as Jaune child as Romans voice entered his ears.

"First rule of street fighting is that _each_ fights a street fight," Jaune said smugly repeating his mentor's wors as Sun sighed loudly.

"Can't argue with that one. You got me, good man. Next time _all right?"_

Sun asked once again back to his carefree mood as Jaune helped him up before he printed down to his chest.

"You gonna get _that_ checked out or what?"

"Get what checked out?"

 _"That."_

Sun said pointing to a large lead red stain on Jaune's clothes.

"Oh, I'm shot. I didn't even notice." Jaune said absentmindedly as some buckshot got past his shield and into his side making his shirt turn red.

"You need to see a doctor or something?"

"Yes, he _does,_ " Blake said appearing at Jaune's side and shooting him a glare that could cut steel.

"Hey! I know you! Yoru, the sexy cat, form the docs! And I-  
"One more word and I cut off your tail and make you eat it."

Blake threatened making Sun _eep_ in fears Jaune sighed.

"She's not playing you know. She will make you eat your tail. And her cookings not so great so not only will it suck to have a trial it will taste like death as well."

Jaune said before Blake slapped the dull end of her weapon against his head making him wince and groan before glaring at him. You hospital now."

Blake said as Jaune sighed.

" I was _just_ in the hospital though!"

"You wanted the combat class doesn't blame me," Blake added Jaune sighed heavily as the girl mollified them both and they walked away.

"Next match _! Ruby Rose!_ Versus... _Weiss Schnee_!"

* * *

" _You can do this Ruby!_ " Ruby said to herself as Nora cheer loud form the stand.

"Go get her Ruby! She has _weak, scrawny chicken l_ egs! They are meant to be broken!"

"Hey! I find that _offensive!_ " Weiss sais as Nora stuck her tongue out.

"I find your ponytail _offensive!_ It's never straight you know that?"

"HEY!"

"Enough. Students, you know the rules. The fight goes until incapacitation or aura in the red, also do watch out for mIster Arc's blood. He bleed all over the floor, and I will not clean it up until then? Begin."

The dean said as the two faunus bean to charge.

* * *

 _BANG!_

The first of many high-velocity bullets spat out as Ruby gen to unload round after round into her enemy faunus.

COme on Ruby! Ruby thought as he ducked into a fierce barrel roll as she pelted Weiss with bullets.

The Snow leopard to her immense credit to her gun twirling an intricate series of glyphs around her person deflecting or blocking the shots as needed. Before snarling as her eyes glowed blue and launched a set of ice share each the size of a mailbox as the filled the arena with the glacier shard.

" _Eep!_ " Ruby squealed as she found herself soon ducking and dodging around blizzard of crystal blades as she fired into the base making a fantastic setpiece of white and blue as the tow engine in a frenzied combat before Ruby finally decided to take a chance.

"Come one!" Ruby yelled as she stopped dodging and began to charge.

Weiss smirked as her icy blue eyes locked on her as she began to smirk. She expected the Vulf to do this. When pushed into a corner she had no other option but to attack.

In a straight line making he sitting duck, a Weis conjured a myriad of fireballs before lighting her ice start on fire and sending them towards her ex-leader.

As the Vulf was ducking and dodging around the fire to Weiss's surprise, the girl actually ducked her attacks sliding on the floor fire never-ending series of snip fire into Weiss who growled as she was forced to conjure glyphs to protect her as weak as the Vulf was that gun, on the other hand, was no laughing matter.

As the girl's desperate combat slide came to a close, the _Vulf_ jumped out of her slide to launch a fierce slashing attack on Weiss who grinned in challenge.

Even with her new limbs, Weiss knew Ruby was still _just_ a _Vulf_. She was still a weakling. There was only a certain amount that technology even _Arcadian_ technology could make up for.

Ruby was a _Vulf,_ she was the lowest class fo their society for a reason, and there was simply _no_ way she could beat Weiss in a contest of strength! So it was with great pleasure that as Weiss looked to her right, she caught Winter looking down at her the form the stand.

Winter's here!? Weiss thoughts she felt her heart thump in her chest as the fight began to gain an entirely new level of importance. She remembers writing Winter endless letters about her despondency at a lowly _Vulf_ not only being her partner but becoming her leader!?

She complained about weeks but now was her chance! She would show them! Shoe them all that now only was a _Vulf always_ inferior to one like her that she would put her in her place in front of her sister? Made it all the better.

So that was why it came to everybody's surprise when Ruby connected her scythe to Weiss' rapier instead of forcing weapons to lock she dropped her weapon pulling back her augmented hand and punched Weiss in the face...

"Take that!" Ruby yelled at the top of her lungs as she pulled back her robotic limb and _punched_ Weiss in the face.

* * *

 _CRACK!_ The sickening feeling of bones breaking in her knuckles reverberated through Ruby's arm as Weiss was sent spiraling downward as her punch took the pure breed cleared off her legs and sent her smacking inot the ground as her mouth burst open spewing with red liquid as her fist floored her.

"HAH!" Ruby gasped as her robotic limb sent the pure breed falling to the floor. The snow leopard hit the ground so hard that blood burst from her mouth as the blow stuck with such force that she was literally sent back into the air off the sheer force of the impact alone.

As Weiss was sent flying int, he airs Ruby's heart began thumping into over time.

Time ebbed and flowed before stopping completely as it came out gained halt as the Vulf began to hyperventilate.

 _I hurt her.. I hurt her._.. I _Hurt_ her! The young faunus thought as her heart beat so fast and hard that it threatened to brush out of her chest.

She did it! I Ruby actually _hurt_ a pure breed! The girl thought as she time screeched and ground to a stop.

She had spent her _entire_ life being told that she was weak. That she was pathetic. She was a disgrace to the faunus species, a mistake a pox! But now?

Now not only had to see truck back against an alpha a pure breed at that! Even if ti was snow leopard the supposed weakest of all the pure breeds, Ruby Rose and stuck her! She had hurt her! For the first time in Ruby's life, she was strong. She was the one to be feared! And she liked that.

Ruby wasted no time in driving back her arm and send another punch to her face. This one was shattering her aura and send her flying into the arena wall where Ruby blinked out of reality before reappearing in front of the girls face and delving series of jabs puck and hits into her body until her aura smacked into the red and the arena buzzer went off.

 _"Winner! Rose!"_

* * *

Miss GoodWitch said with a tone of shock and flabbergasted in her tone as Ruby stood panting victoriously over the broken body of Weiss.

Her face was coved in dark purple bruised on one of her eyes was swollen so badly shut that it should be not possible to see out of it. Her out was atoned shred mess as her punches and jabs and torn ripped, and she lost most of her immaculate dress as her faunus ear laid flat in submission as her tail sold around her legs.

 _I did it_... Ruby thought as she stared down other defeated opponent. She did it, she a vulf the lowest of the entire caste had triumphed against the pure breed. As far as Ruby knew that had never happened before and it was unheard of for a _Vulf_ even to attempt to try to stand up to one.

But she Ruby Rose and not only fought, and hurt a pure breed she _beat_ one. The fact that it was her ex-partner who used to make her life a living hell only made things better fierce smirk came to Ruby's face as bega to raise her foot.

She was going to bring it down right on the smug bitches nose. Make her grovel! Make her feel the pain that she had once made her fell. She was got o hurt her, to break her to humiliate no to debase her in front of everyone!

And sh-

What am I thinking? Ruby thought as she smacked herself out of that frame of mind. Weiss is my classmate. I called her friend! If I gloated right her right now, I would be no better then her! And a true huntress is both equally powerful _and_ merciful!

Ruby thought as she offered Weiss her organic had to take.

"Hey stand up it was a good fight," Ruby said with a pleasant smile as the girl sighed took her hand and _mumbled_.

 _"grace..."_

Weiss mumbled as Ruby cocked her head.  
"What was that?"

 _"Disgrace."_  
"Wiess? What did you just say?" Ruby asked shaking her head. It sounded like Weiss had just called her-

 _"I said_ you are a _disgrace!"_ The girl snarled as Ruby balked.

"Weiss?! Why would you say that?!"

Ruby asked a sudden pang of betrayal in her chest as the snow leopard glared at her blue eyes full of contempt.

 _"I said_ you are a _disgrace! A shame!_ A piece of _trash_ on the otherwise _great_ faunus legacy!"

The girl shouted as Ruby had to pinch herself to make sure she was not dreaming.

"Weiss!? Why are you saying these things?" Ruby asked as tears formed on her face as the girl continued.

" _Because you are! You disgust me! Your foolish dreams combined_ with your pathetic sensibilities! You are so _damned_ full of yourself you know!? You _prattle_ on and on about _saving_ people and doing the _best_ that you can when you are _nothing_ but a failure and a _shamed_ spot in our history!"

"Weiss!? Why are you saying this!?"

 _"B_ ecause of it's _true! Jeeze! Y_ _disgust me! You're so arrogant! So naive! You are just a walking mess you know that! No wonder you failed in the breech! No wonder you got so many people killed! Let me guess your a hid through the most of it?"_

"I did not say such thing!"  
Ruby fired back anger filling her voice she took a step toward Weiss scythe raised.

" _HAH! Like I believe that! A pathetic sniveling coward_ like you _never_ stood a chance! I bet you ran and _hid_ behind a wall or something until the fight died down! And then got _ambushed_ by Grimm that's how you lost your arms _right!?"_

"Weiss! What's wrong with you!?"

Ruby asked the girl as she was caught completely wrong-footed for this change in demeanor. Sure Weiss was a pain, but she was never this rude! Even her bullies never talked or the like this!"

" _Nothing's wrong with me! Something is wrong with a weak, pathetic coward of hunters who can't even fight to save her own life lt also others! By the light you are disgusting, you know that?"_

"Weiss... Why are you saying these things?" Ruby-based aster fell open form her eye as her legs began to shake.

" _Because someone has to! You are so pathetic os naive just a shower of mistake trying to be something better then what you are!"_

"Weiss... Stop _please_." Ruby begged as tears fell openly form her eyes as Weiss snarled at her.

" _Crying,_ is it? How _pathetic! Its no wonder your mother never wanted you! Look at the thing you turned out to be!"_

Ruby felt something inside of her _snap_ at the mention her mother as she snarled at Weiss.

"Take that back."  
Ruby growled in a low voice as her Vulf ears shot up in agitation.

"Or what? Is the little vulf goon hurt me? _Fat_ chance!"

"Take them back."

Ruby said stepping forward menacingly as Weiss laughed openly. It was a short, ugly sound that made her hairs bristle.

"Why would I take back the truth you cur!"

"Take it back!"

" _Or what? Is the baby going to cry again? You mother must be a saint! The fact that she kept you alive for all the years instead of putting you down like mut you are is a testament to her caring nature! Something you undoubtedly exploi_ t-

"GAH!"

Weiss chocked s Ruby's metal arm shot out form her bad wrapping itself around the snow lips thought and gipped as Ruby's silver eyes glared t her.

"I said to take it b **ACK!"**

Ruby yelled as a first misy exited her mouth as the rooms light bulbs began to flicker and stutter. As the sun back and forth as if possed several bulbs broke and shattered in birth yelled flashes fo light raining down shards of glass in the arena as an icy chill filled the stands.

 _"Or what! I-I Is the Vu- V. Vulf going to... C... C... Cry?'_

Weiss asked gasping for oxygen as Ruby bared her fang as the girl and let out a low growl as her arm split open as a twin-barreled cannon popped out and glowed an ominous yellow as it began to charge...

 **"Take. It. Back."**

Ruby repeated as Weiss laughed in a harsh tone.

 _"Not_ when it's _true."_

The girl said Ruby tightened her grip on her windpipe crushing the office as Weiss gaps.

 **"Take. It. Back."**

 _"Never."_

Weiss said as Ruby felt a _ **twisted**_ jumbled mass of emotions enter her.

 **Hate. Rage. Spie. Anger. Fury. Wrath. Vengeance.**

These emotions filled her as the room filled with the cold air as the icy feeling returned with _double_ the force as Ruby opened her mouth to speak in a voice that was _not_ her own.

 **"Take. IT. BACK!"**

Ruby yelled as she felt the girl's windpipe braking.

 _"_ Over my _dead_ body _Vulf!"_ Weiss said s spat a wad of spit to Ruby's face as the girl grimaced.

 **"That can be arranged,** " Ruby said as deep undulating voices as she began to squeeze the girls neck.

She took a perverse joy as the girls began to choke. Her once smug holier than though attitude all but veins as Ruby watched the pure breeds face changed color. Going from a normally white, to a fierce read the finally a ting of purple before going blue like her hair.

As she strangled the girl, Ruby could not help but notice as the most delicious taste entered her mouth.

 **Panic. Isolation. Pain. Confusion. Suffering.**

It took a moment for Ruby to finally realize that the sweet wonderful enticing thing she was tasting was fear. To specify it was Weiss's fear, and it tastes delicious.

" **Your fear tastes incredible,"** Ruby said holding Weiss closer other as the girl gaked and coughed. Ruby opened her mouth allowing her tongue that felt oddly limber not slideout to get a better taste of the tantalizing sensation.  
It was like _sweet_ nectar to the girl, more intense than any ice cream or candy. More delicious than any amount of cookies it was the single most useful thing in the world and she wanted, no she needed _more_ of it.

As she drank deeply of the girl's misery relish the feeling of her hopelessness her desperation as the frantic king of her legs finally stopped, and the girl went _limp-_  
 _"MISS ROSE!"_

Mis GoodWitch yelled as like a flicked light switch Ruby suddenly dropped Weiss's slim body which began to sputter and spit as he logs kick as she spasmed as the wave of cold left the room.

"I... _what happened?"_ Ruby asked as if waking up from a dream as she looked at Weiss's broken choking body.

* * *

 _Pain_. Weiss's entire world was filled with a type of pain that she never knew existed. As the _Vulf_ swung her mechanical fist into her eye making the girl's face brush in white agony. Before slamming into the ground knocking the wind from her lungs.

Causing her to gasp at the brutality of the attack before mechanical fast called into her gut knocking her into the wall at the far corner of the room.

Weiss saw stars as her one word was consumed with burning agony before a series of punched slashed in tear rained down on her site body making her wreath in torment before the aura buzzers rounded and Weiss fell to the ground humiliated, disposed of and broken. She lost. Weiss Schnee proud pure breed of the Schnee family. The heiress to the most significant corporation int he worlds had lost to a lowly Vulf in the form of her sister, and she could not be more miserable...

As Weiss walled in misery, she felt a shadow fall over her as she looked to see Ruby 's tiny form standing over her. Great. She's going to get now, isn't she?

I can't say I blame her. If I was treated like I as I would waste no time rubbing in my face. I guess I deserve it after all I put her-

 _"Good fight,_ " Ruby said as she held out her hand her silver eyes radiating positive and kindness as Weiss balked.

Taking the high road huh? Making you out to be the bigger person? Makes sense. It's what I would do. Make you seem like the good guy and me the _ignorant, arrogant_ pure breed who got her ass handed to her.

Good show _Rose_. I didn't think you had it in you, to be honest. Weiss thought as she took the girl and stood her up. Wincing as she did for she felt like her body was full of broken glass.

I really need to see the nurse. The girl hits like a truck and-

 _"What?"_ Ruby suddenly asked as Weis looked at the _Vulf_ who now had a distressed look on her face.

"Rose? What's worn with you?"

Weiss asked Ruby looked like she saw things as she pinched her organic arm with her mechanical one.

"Weis... _Why_ would you say that?"

Ruby asked a Weiss raised her eyebrow at her.  
"Say what? Ruby? What are you talking about?"

Weiss asked as she suddenly froze. Wiess gasped as she felt like all the warmth in the world no the whole universe was suddenly and violently ripped out of her body as Ruby looked ready to cry.

 _"Weiss!_ _Why_ would you say that!?"

"Say _what_ Ruby? What are you talking about?"  
Weiss asked as a pinch of fear entered her as the _Vulf_ began to cry?! Why was she crying like that? She won the fight! It was like Weiss cursed her grave or something.

"Ruby? _Are_ you ok? Do you need he-

"Take it _back!_ " Ruby suddenly yelled at the top of her lungs taking a step toward Weiss who backed away instinctively out of fear as Weiss felt a cold hand pierced her chest as the lights began to dim.

"Ruby what you talking about-

"I said take it b **ACK!** " Ruby yelled as her mechanical hand shot out form her body to wrap around Weiss's throat causing the girl to gasp as she felt like a force of nature was wrapped around her.

 _"RUBY!?_ Weiss gasped as the smaller girl held her pinned to the arena wall choking her out as Weiss cloaked at the prosthetic arms ruby glare at her in what could only be called _pure_ hatred.

"I said take it **back!** " Ruby said as her voice came out ina cold whimpered as frost coated her arms. The was a terrible crack sound as several of the arena lights bulbs fizzled and blew out like a miniature burst of light. As glass rained down on the area covering it in shard as Weiss felt an icy cold feeling under her heart. It was fear.

"Ruby! _Wh- Wh- What are- Yo- You- Doing?!"_ Weiss gasped through broken breaths as her windpipe was restricted more and more as Ruby's arm split apart and a twin-barreled cannon!? Appeared out of causing Weiss to shake in fear as baleful yellow energy gathered inside of it as a deadly whirring sound filled the air as it began to charge.

"I said to take it back! **Now**!" Ruby said in a deep resonating voice that was not her own as Weiss watched in horror as Ruby's skin lost all of its colors as her eyes went red.

They were filled with crimson liquid on to be pumped with a dark inky like substance filling the reader of her eyes paint the color the void of space with only small pinpricks of silver standing out lie shining star in the blackness of space s Weiss fought to scream. "Ruby! W- What are you doing!?"

" **Take. It. _Back!"_**

"Take what back?! What did I say!?" Weiss chose as she saw her vision growing back. Dark spots filled her eyesight as her brain lost its blood supply.

"Ruby. You're killing me..."  
Weiss said as a myriad of emotion overran her as she felt her consciousness slip. **Pain, fear, loss, isolations, suffering.** Filled her mid as Weiss in a moment of clarity saw Ruby open her mouth and the girl screamed.

Even while being strangled seeing the _awful_ sight of Ruby opening her mouth made the heiress cry out.

As Ruby opened her mouth, Weiss saw that instead of the normal faunus teeth each and all of her teeth had been sharpened to a needlepoint and elongated to _twice_ their normal length and were now a pure bone white.

It was like looking into the jaw of some terrible deed sea predator as she opened yer yawning maw.

 **"Your fear smells delicious."**

Ruby said in a _deep_ undulating voice as along tongue easily over a foot long slither out of her mouth. It was half the length of Weiss's arm and was tipped like a snake fauns. Which as far as Weiss knew Ruby was _not._

As she licked the air as Weiss felt her mind slipping as her eyes saw black as the dots covered her vision. It was like a massive blanket was wrapped around her face as her world went black and she saw a long tunnel in front of-

 _"MISS ROSE!"_

A voice shouted as light switch was flipped as the pressure on Weiss's neck was lifted, and Weiss stuck the ground like a comet. Spitting and stuttering as she hacked and coughed.

* * *

Whatever leeching cold feeling that plagued the room was gone as Weiss saw Ruby's now normal appearance as the girl looks stunned.

"What? What happened? Where am I? Weiss, why are you on the ground? Here take my hand." Ruby said offering her hand as Weiss replied.

 _"NO!"_ Weiss yelled as Ruby look puzzled at the girl's reaction.

"Weiss what-

'Miss Rose! What is the meaning of this!?"

Glynda good witch shouted ass he stormed in the area wand out and a purple glow around her.

"Miss GoodWitch? What's wrong?"

Ruby asked as the teacher stalked over to her eye furious as Ruby saw the stand of frightening fauns students. Even Nora look perturbed as Ruby saw what looked like an older version fo Weiss with twin sword draw and various ice creatures? Around her.

"Miss Rose! Explain yourself _now!"_

"Explain myself for what?" Ruby asked innocently s the teacher drew her wand at her.

"No more games Miss Rose! Tell me why you were accosting your fellow student! Now!"

"But I _wasn't_ accosting her. I was just helping her up."  
Ruby said innocently as the dean fumed.

"Do _not_ play games with me, Ruby! Tell me why you were choking her!"

"I-

The _Vulf_ began before a cold hand gripped her shoulder as _something_ whispered into her ears as a wave of memories flooded her head as Ruby snarled at the woman.

"Did _you_ hear her!? Those _terrible_ things she said about me?! How could I _not_ attack her?!' Ruby fired back as Miss Goodwitch looked wrong-footed.

" _Terrible..._ Things? Miss Rose, _what_ are you talking about?"

"Those things she said to me! About me! About my mother! How could you let that go!?"

"Miss Rose Miss Schnee did _not_ say anything about your mother. At least I did not hear them."

"She called me a _failure! A stain! A coward!_ She blamed the deaths of the breach on _me!_ She said that I ran and _hid_ instead of fighting! Instead of losing my limbs to save people! And you want me to let that go!?"

"Miss Ro-

" _She's lying._ I heard everything and my sister said _no_ such things."

The Weiss clone said as she entered the arena her eyes glared holes in Ruby who _growled_ in defiance as she drew closer.

"Miss good witch are you gon to put in this sudden or not!"

"Winter... This situation is complicated."

 _"Complicated!?_ She _attacked_ my sister! After a match was over and her opponent disabled! Even if she won that is completely uncalled for and grounds for immediate punishment if not full on expulsion!"

The pure breed yelled as Ruby _snapped._

"Hey! I said that it was _not_ my fault! If you want to blame anybody blame your _bitch_ of a sister for being such a piece of shit!" Rub shouted at the woman before gasping and covering her mouth with both hands.

"I said a _swear!"_ Ruby said before gulping as she felt a sword in her neck.

"Call my sister out of name again and I shall see your blood on this floor _Vulf._ " The woman spat as miss Goddwitch aimed her wand at her.

"Winter! Specialist or not! You will not threaten one of my student in my presence! Put down your weapons! NOW!"

"Not before she does!"  
The woman said before gasping as her sword was ripped from her had as Ruby's mechanical arm shout and pulled the saber free before deft deftly stepping forward and aiming a twin-barreled cannon in her face.

"Make. **A. _Fucking._ Move**. _Schnee."_

Ruby said in a dark voice as the lights flickered. Winter cursed the _Vulf's_ impudence before reaching for her other sword.

"No, you don't pure breed."

Nora said as gripped winter from behind. _Magnihild_ in grenade launcher form.  
" You are _not_ going to lay a _finger_ on my teammate. And you should count yourself lucky that my leader or my partner was not here to see this or I _highly_ doubt we should still be talking."

Nora said as glare daggers at the woman who snarled at her.

"Insolent cur! This child is a filthy coward who attacked my sister and is worth nothing-

"You know that filthy savage is _my_ niece right?"

A dry, raspy voice said as Winter felt a scythe on her neck. As a badged Qrow came out of nowhere and held the sword to her neck.

"Qrow?! _This_ is your niece?!" Winet gasped as Qrow nodded his head.

"Yeah and she's my _favorite_ one to so I would appreciate if her future _aunt!_ Would kindly take her sword from her throat? Ok?"

Qrow asked before Winter realized just how outnumbered she was as she sighed heavily and removed her sword.

"Very well but I _still_ expect consequences! She accosted my sister when she was wounded!"

"There _will_ be an investigation Miss Schnee. Until then I must ask for you to leave. _Now_. Take Mister Branwen to the infirmary if you must."

The woman said as Winter growled before sighing as Wess stood up.

"I'm fine. Winter. I'm ok."  
"Weiss I-  
"Winter. I'm _fine._ " Weiss said as the woman sigh as turn to Qrow.

"Come on you miserable drunk let's get you-

"MISTER QROW!"

Nora shouted s she tackled the human to the ground making him cough heavily.

 _"Nora?!_ Was it? What are you doing?"

"I'm so glad to see you alive! Are you ok? Do you need any pancakes? Do you want some liquor?"

"In that order? _Yes, Yes,_ and _Please_."

Qrow said before an angered purebreedd sighed pulling him off form Nora.

"No drinks for you Qrow! It will be a bad example for the children." Winter said before dragging him of leaving the arena in a state of stunned silence...

* * *

"For any and all future references I would like it to be very clear that when I said I did not want any of us to be put in mortal harm that applies to our classmates as _well_. Do I make my self _clear?"_

Jaune asked the assembled team Juneberry as they all sat on a lone bed in their dorm room.

Jaune was giving a _rare_ team leader lecture as themes of the incident in the arena spread like wildfire making the leader groan.

"It _wasn't_ my fault!"  
Ruby squealed as Jaune sighed.

"Ruby there were witnesses. They _all_ said the same thing. No one saw Weiss say anything ok?"

"But she _did!_ She did say those mean terrible thing to me!"

"Ruby I was there... I had your back but I _didn't_ hear anything."

Nora admitted as Ruby looked stunned.

"But she _did_ say those things! Jaune _you_ believe me right!? I'm your _partner!"_

"Of _course_ I do Ruby. But in the future, please try to keep a level head. No matter what anyone does or says try to keep yourself balance ok?" Jaune asked as Ruby sighed deeply resting her head on her hands as her robotic one's fingers split into a dozen spider-like appendages and began to massage her scalp with the finesse of a professional masseur while her organic one rubbed small circles into it.

"Look guys. I know thing might see rough, but we have to pull through as a team. And teams don't keep secrets from one another. If you are dealing with anything or going through something rough, you can tell us alright? We are here for you."  
Jaune said as his team nodded before Blake spoke up.

"So we all agree to not keep secrets from one another then?" Blake asked as she stood her faunus ears twitched as her tail whipped and her clam shell necklace with the appearance of large puncture clam with five blood red dots in it swayed in the air.

Nobody knows where Blake got that necklace, but ever since she came back from the dead, she always had it one for some reason or the other.

"So do we as a team now formally agree to long keep any secrets from one another and to be completely open and transparent?" Blake asked as all three other members of team Juneberry nodded their heads as Blake took a deep breath.

'Nora."  
"Yes, partner! What's up!?"

"Nora, _what_ are you?"

"What do you mean Blakey? I'm _Nora Valkyrie!_ Pancake aficionado and breaker of legs supreme! Why do you ask?"

"Nora. I _saw_ you. On the train. The faunus Neo? Called you her _sister_ and you said you _hated_ family reunions. What was that about?"

Blake asked as Nora's face lost all color of it as her eyes became sharp and hard as she glared at Blake fiercely.

 _"Neo?!_ You know her?" Jaune asked dumbfounded as Nora took a deep breath sign deeply as her leg seemed to vibrate? In a comforting manner as Nora began to speak.

"Yes, I know her. She's... She's... She's _my_ sister."

"What?!" Jaune and Ruby blanked as Nora sighed heavily in the palm of her hands

"I mean she's not! But she is.. I mean we all re family but it's more complicated than that!"

Nora said as Jaune stared at her confusedly.

"We? All? Nora, what are you talking about?" Jaune asked as Blake gasped.

"You are an _off bread alpha_ aren't you? That explains it! That's why you beat Yang so easily! It's literally in your blood!"

Blake gasped as Nora nodded her head before flaming back into her bed.

"Yup! _You got me!_ I'm an off bread alpha! What are you going to do call the cops so they can come put me down?" Nora asked Jaune grew panicked as Ruby spoke up.

"What's an off bread alpha?" Ruby asked as Blake spoke.

"They are pure breed _killers,"_ Blake said in a hushed tone as Ruby's face paled as her mechanical limbs began to shake.

"Nora?"

"I... I'm _not_ like most of my kind... I can _talk!_ For one. _Most_ of us are mute. And the ones that are... Tend _not_ to play well with others. Pure breeds especially."

Nora admitted Jaune spoke up.

"And? As long as you are a _loyal_ member of team Juneberry I don't give a damn. You are my friend Nora. First and foremost everything else is secondary to that fact."

"You really ya a nice guy huh?"  
"I do my best."

Jaune said calmly before Nora turned to Balke.

"Since we are talking about secrets how the hell are you even _alive_ Blakey? Not that I mind! I'm _super_ happy that your alive but how? Becuase I am _not_ buying this whole light based miracle bs."

"You _really_ want to know?" Blake asked as she put her hands on her necklace and sighed.

"I'll be honest the whole me coming back _was_ a miracle. But it was a miracle that the light had nothing to do with." Blake said as she pulled off her necklace as her skin instantly lost any, and all color and turned the color of _chalk._ As _blood-red veins_ formed under her skin as her out eyes glowed red.

" **Jaune _she_ told me _you_ would know what to say?"** Blake asked in a deep, resonant voice as the entirety of team Juneberry began to _scream._

* * *

 _"Jaune. Stay. Here."_

"I'll stay put Pyr. I'm fine."

"Jaune. _Stay._ Do _not_ leave the Beacon grounds for any reason."

Pyrrha said as Jaune sighed for what was the? He lost count as Pyr and the rest of team Weapon and Juneberry for their first after breach mission.

It seemed that hunter training had caught up with them and while Jaune _was_ cleared for arena fight he was _not_ cleared for any actual missions this new Grimm extermination move a PR move if anything would be manned by the entirety of team Weapon. All of team Jubeberyy sans himself Winter Schnee, Raven Brawnren, Ruby's mom Summer and oddly the faunus member of team AXKS.

As Venke sighed tiredly from across the dockyard as the temporarily grounded human's friend waved their team's goodbye. Officially Qrow was _supposed_ to be on the mission as well, but apparently Winter and Raven had some _strong_ words with Ozpin, and he was reduced to _babysitting_ duty.

Or more like Ruby's father _Tai-Yang_ , _Xiao-long_ was as the older human had promised them that he would look out for them. And keep the teams mainly Qrow out of trouble.

The elder human glared at him for that but kept his peace as the team finally finished packing up their bullhead as Pyrrha walked over to Jaune her brilliant emerald eye and red-orange faunus ears waving in the wind.

"Jaune... I won't be gone for long. Please. Stay safe. For me?"

"Pyrrha. I _promise_ you I won't do anything risky. You have my word as an Arcadian." Jaune said taking her hand and wrapping it in his own as she smiled at him.

"Thank you." She whispered into his ear before planting a _light_ kiss on his cheek making him flush as they walked away at the bullhead.

"Is somebody embarrassed?" Blake asked appeared behind Jaune making him flinch as she teleported to his side.

"Don't do that."

" Why? You get a heart attack?'

"Almost. And if Pyrrha wasn't firm enough."

"Thank your gods you have it _better_ then Venke," Blake said pointing to Jaune's left where he had to suppress a shudder...

As he looked to his left where a humiliated Venke was standing two feet from his mate who was busy reading a _long_ list of paper to a bewildered Tai as the pure breed spoke in a crystal clear tone.

"He eats at _eight, twelve_ and _nine_ o'clock _exactly_! He is allowed three _to_ five snacks a day mainly consist of meat and fruit. Do _not_ let him sneak in any alcohol with said snacks and make sure he completes his assigned readings for professor peach!"

Alice said in a harsh frim voice reading off her _extensive_ mate care guide to Tai-Yang who looked at her with a bemused smile on his face as Venke moaned exaggeratedly.

"Alice. Baby. Is this _really_ necessary?"

"Y _es!_ Yes, it is. Without me you are _helpless!_ If you do not have a _strict_ schedule, you will dawdle your life away on some pointless impractical thing now stay _still!_ " She hissed making him freeze as she continued to talk.

"He is still healing and needs _ten_ hours of sleep per day. Make sure he gets that much as a _bare_ minimum with naps throw-in during the day. He likes to sleep with _two_ mattresses and _three_ blankets and _two_ comforters. He needs _two_ pillows to support this neck and make sure he showers!"

"Alice. I'm going to walk off the rooftop if you don't stop."

"You love m too much to kill you are like that. Now stay silent. Is the anything else?"

"You seem to have a _pretty_ long list, little lady. It's _only_ going to be a two-day mission you know? Maybe you should head on over to your ships?"

Tai asked am the pure breed noded before she snapped her finger.

"Oh, there is one thing I forgot!"

"And that is?" A thoroughly mollified Venke was hanging his head low before claw hand gripped it gently and held it up. _"This._ " She said kissing him on his lip as for a long moment before depart with a wet _popping_ sound leaving along slow mark on his sun-kissed tanned skin.

"Stay safe. _Please._ I can't lose you twice."

"I promise. Moulder's code." He said as she needed once and left.

"I leave him in your capable hands mister Xiao-long."

"You can trust me!" Tai said as the pure breed nodded to him utterly.

"I am entrusting the single most person in my life to you. See that you do." She said before departing to the bullheads with the others. There was a roar of mots as the ships shudder shook and took off in a storm of dust.

 _"Finally!"_ Venke moaned Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, I know what you mean now-

"Now we can get _hammered!_ " Qrow said appearing from _somewhere_ behind them after _miraculously_ waiting for his partner Summer to leave as Tai sighed once and rubbed this head.

* * *

"And _that's_ when I said if you want to kill the thing so bad why don't _you_ eat the damned bomb!"

Qrow said making Venke, and Jaune fall on the floor with laughter as the three ex-soldiers reminisced about old war stories.

It was a strange gathering of people in the Beacon _Av_ room. In the center of the room drunken out of their minds was Qrow, Jaune, and Venke.

While on the side too guard over them was Tai-yang and a strange fox faunus aptly named fox. A member of team _CFVY_ assigned by his leader to quote the bear fashionista "keep the idiots out of harm's way."

"Now Jaune! I know you only recently lost your virginity! But I just gotta know who it was too! Come on you can tell your old _pal_ right?"

Qrow said as Venke gasped.

"Arc?! You are _not_ a virgin!? _When!? Where!? Who!?"_

He asked slurring his word as he sipped from a well used silver grey flask as Jaune spoke up.

"Oh? Sex talk already? It's only four pm." Tai chided playfully as he pulled up a chair. Drunk or not guy talk even when he was tie designated _sober_ one was always fun to be had, and Jaune was good kid an-

"It was to _your_ niece!"  
Jaune hiccuped as the room paused and Tai corrected himself.

Jaune was a good _dead_ kid.

"You slept with my daughter? When is the wedding?" Tai asked menacingly putting a strong _death_ grip on the boy's shoulder as Jaune gulped.

"You _bastard!_ If you touched Ruby, I'd _kill_ you!" Qorw aksed taking off his cloak and putting a short straight silver combat knife to his throat.

"I didn't touch Ruby! Only _Yang!_ And she dragged me into her sleeping bag on my first day of meeting her!"

The human shouted in desperation as the killing intent in the room dropped to _zero._

" _Oh, Yang?_ That's fine; it sounds like her. Nevermind just know if you try to touch Ruby I _will_ kill you. Ok?"

"Fine!"

Jaune said as Tai sighed. As _much_ as he hated to admit it, Jaune was a human and Yang a dragon. If anyone was to be an aggressor, it was, unfortunately, his daughter. Now if Jaune had said he slept with _Ruby?_ _Without_ consent, he'd be _dead._ Friend or not _, with_ consent? Then the boy would have just lost some _teeth._ Aura or _not._

As the mood settled back to normal another typical round of _guy_ talk topic came up that made Tai grimace and sigh.

"So Jaune! Let _me_ be honest you! you know that tiger you are sweet on?" Venke asked slurring his words heavily as the Arcadian liquor began to drop his speech patterns as Jaune nodded.

" You mean Pyrrha? What about her?"

"Jaune! I _need_ to warn you! Ther are certain parts of a faunus anatomy especially a _cat's_ that you need to be aware of if you want a healthy love life if you are going to date her and have sex with her _never_! And I mean _never_ ask her for a _blowjob!"_

Venke stuttered out as Jaune's face turned the color of Ruby's class as her flush.

 _"What?!"_ Jaune aksed blushing fiercely and spitting out his whiskey as Qrow nodded sagely.

"He's _right_ Jaune. Venke's a piece of work, but on this, he knows what he's talking about. You _have_ to keep her mouth away from your dick at all cost you hear me! At _all_ cost!"

The haggard man shouted slamming his fist on a wooden chair making Tai sigh as Fox raise a lone eyebrow at him.

"Qrow Venke what the _hell_ are you talking about?"

Jaune asked as the two humans stuttered.

"Jaune have you _ever_ had a pet _dog?_ " Venke asked as Jaune nodded his head.

"Yeah, my mom let me have one when she wasn't beating the crap out of me."

"Oh, so the rumors of the Arc house were true? I'm sorry kid." Tai said as Qrow continued.

"Now have you _ever_ had a pet cat?"

"Once yes. Why are you asking me this and what does it have to do with oral sex?"

"Jaune do you remember being _licked_ by the dog?" Venke asked as Jaune nodded.

"Yes, why?'

"Now do you remember getting licked by the _cat?"_

Qrow asked Juan nodded.

"Yes w-

Jaune began before he dropped his liquor and began to gag.

" _NO!"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"NO!"_  
 _"Yes!"_

 _"It can't be!"_

"Jaune it's true."  
"But! That's _not_ fair!"

"What's nor fair?" Tai said as Jaune turned to him.

 _"Cat tongue!"_

Jaune said as Tai paused before shock hit him.

" _No. Way._ I _don't_ believe it."

"Imagine something that is meant to strip the flesh off of bones on the single most sensitive part of your body. That can generate when it's hard, so it never gets hurts. Winter uses it as much as punishment _as_ reward."

"Alice does the _same_ thing! It's torture man! I mean you get used to it but it's.. It's not fair!" Venke admitted at the two humans hugged in camaraderie before a voice chimed in.

" _Those damned faunus! They never do anything right am I right?"_

A silky sweet voice said Qrow and Venke both cheered to the _human female_ who spoke as their flasks clinked with one another before the room paused.

The whole room went still as death as they all saw the _interloper_ in their midst.

She was tall with long flowing silver hair. Her skin as white as paper and she had piercing green emerald eyes. She wore a tattered mess of yell, and black cloth that looked like somebody had just thrown together multiple sets of armor and stitched them together. With a yellow emblem of _yellow, sickly twin fangs_ embroidered on her chest.

 _"Hello,_ my fellow _humans!_ How are you on this _fine_ day? My name is _Mika Smith!_ And I am here as a-

" _Clan Eshin Specialist!"_

Venke shouted as one sword two knives and a scythe where at the girl's throat in a heart beast as she sighed.

 _"Now now!_ Ther is _no_ need for violence! We are all civilized humans! Not _dirty_ faunus after all! We are all brothers _and si_ sters and I have come here to you all the way form Arcadia with what I am confident is an offer you _cannot_ refuse!"

The girl said in a silky green tone as her light green eyes eyed Jaune carefully.

"We are _not_ sisters! And why the _hell_ are you here Mika?!"

Venk shouted to the girl as she sighed.

"Is that any way to talk to your best fried Venke? Afterall we've been there especially in Vacuo?"  
"We are not friends! What are you doing here!?"

He asked as the girl sighed before clicking her wrist as a large holographic clock set to three minutes began to tick down.

"I come here bearing an offer! You see there is an Arcadian specialist residing in Vale, to be specific a clan Moulder specialist and I need you all here! Every human in this room to kill her for me! You have three minutes to accept before I get rough."

"What the hell?! I can't just kill my countryman like that!"

"Woudn't be the first time you killed one. You do know that you rea traitor right?"

"Who the hell are you, kid!"

Qrow growled as Mika stared at him.

"You have _wasting_ sickness. You will be dead in less than two years. A pity."

Mika said as Qrow balked as Tai who had been silently going around the girl spoke

"Qrow is that true? Do-

Tia froze as he and the girls face met before they both blinked in confusion before _twisting_ in shock.

 _"YOU!?"_

 _"My daughter!?"_

 _"The churro man!?_

They both said before Fox put a knife to her throat.

"I don't know who the hell you are but-

"Back off _faunus,_ " Mika said warningly as she flicked a small device that looked like a _black chip_ into his neck making him gasp as he fell backward.

"Fox!" Venke yelled as the faunus gasped.

"I'm ok! I'm just-

"Now you all must either kill or kick out this Moulder specialist by the end of tomorrow. I don't care how you do it just get it done, _kay?_ " She asked before Jaune spoke.

"Fox? Are you ok?'

Jaune said the humans turned to see Fox and nearly _screamed._

Fox's mouth was open fully. It hung open wide as he gargled for breath but none came. Fox _tried_ to talk but he could not as there on his tongue was a large black _cyst._

It was the size of abase ball and growing as the massive black _tumorous_ growth that was spreading out from his tongue and was forcing his mouth open as his skin began to _wax._

The faunus reddish skin _shook_ and moved it _undulated_ and _crawled_ like there was something underneath it desperately trying to ease as it wiggled and shook like a _million_ little arms were all squirming underneath it all rabidly trying to escape their fleshy prison.

The boy jerked and shook as more and more of the dark black cyst began to grow on his arms legs and chest. Each one the size of a softball and each one had light _glowing_ green cancerous offshoots on them as they grew out of his flesh.

As the things spread across his body, his skin was _stretched_ and _pulled taught_ as a million little finger moved a wriggled under in desperate to get out.

Foam spilled from the gaps in his mouth his eyes bulged out his skull as a thin yellow liquid poured from his mouth as he body began to gore.  
It was like he turned into a massive balloon as his skin was pulled more and more stretching and grown while something undulated beneath as it stretched to inhuman proportions making his entire body bloat up like a giant balloon before it finally _popped_ like a zit and exploded into the room showering in with a foul black offal covering the terrified inhabitants with gore and viscera as the humans began to scream before the loud buzzer went off and Mika grinned.

 _"Times up!_ I _offered_ you a chance of cooperation and you failed to take it! _Congratulations!_ You are all now my _bitch!"_

* * *

 **AN: Well _that_ happened. Fox bit the dust in what was probably _the_ most painful death in this story so far. So be warned! This story is going to kick into high gear in the next chapter with a big hint at two of the Arcadian clan's backstory so stay tuned!  
PS. There's been a lack of updates on my part mainly because of life, and I've split my time in stories. I actually started two new stories that I felt like doing and working on them has taken _some_ time from my main ones.**

 **I don't plan on giving them my full attention as of yet, but I'll try to drop a chapter or two sooner or later. One is just silly fluff. _Literally_. And the other is a _bloodbath at it's finest._**

 **I was once asked to write a _gamer fic,_ and after reading one, I got... ideas and what started as a simple silly _harem_ became a bloodbath so bad and depraved that there was no way in _hell_ Fanfiction would let me upload it, so I had to make some changes so stay tuned. Until then have someone! From a different source...**

* * *

 **It was interesting how the creatures of light never once sought to look up. The _beast_ thought as it climbed it's way back into the ventilation shaft. Leaving the petrified arena. The _Vulf_ had been dangerously close to returning to the path of the light, and it had to stop her. Its mistress had picked doubt the _Vulf_ specifically and allowing her to return to the light would have been disastrous, to say the least.**

 **As the _creature_ a dark spindly mass went along the Beacon air duct, it found itself quite surprised by its current environment. It was told that the outside world away from the palace was hair and serving hellscape of light and fire. But it was pleasantly surprised not find itself trapped alongside as much negative emotion and feeling of hatred, rage, despair, and fury as it always was back in the Grimm lands before it arrived in Beacon with one mission. Corrupt the hunters in training.**

 **Though that was a pipe mission now as most of these faunus seemed all too willing to corrupt themselves! Really! It had been expecting a real _challenge_ at infiltrating and taking the den of its ancient nemesis you instead of a challenge it was shockingly easy!**

 **All these faunus needed was a push here, a vision of fear there. A flash of hatred was more than enough to send the weak-willed creatures into a violent frenzy or a depressive spiral. Its mistress had asked it to corrupt four presences specifically but in its corruption mission, it had found _three candidates_ for its mistress that it refused to pass up.**

 **One of these three was a literal pillar of hatred anger and regret. It shocked the creature that such a being of hate and negativity could even exist in the outside world but it had found one none the less.**

 **In the form of a human named _Tai-Yang Xia-long._ As its acquaintances called it. This human exerted a feeling of hatred and rage a rare type of blind destructive fury that it had never seen outside of the place when Tyrian was in a bad mood, or its mistress spilled her wine. It had no idea how one being a mortal no less could radiate such hatred while seeming, so kind but it kept a special note of him. **

**The second creature to catch its radar was a bit more strange. This time a faunus. An off bread alpha to be exact. It was known as Nora Valkyrie. A short girl with a giant hammer. She was a member of target Ruby and target Jaune's team and was of particular interest to it. Off breeds where rare and seeing one with such as strong as her and with a will like her conversion a tempting proposition. And while not a necessary one but one that will surely make its mistress proud of it.**

 **Now the last target was the _most_ unexpected. It was by _pure_ mistake, a sheer happenstance that the _creature_ as it had an needed no name found a sheer ball of pure and _unadulterated_ _cruelty_. It was a shock to the monster as it swore it was back home as no being beside its mistress could exude that level of sheer brutality and spite. But it had found one.**

 **It was by pure chance that one night of roaming it had happened upon two students in the middle of sexual congress only to find that the human known as _Venke._ Was somehow radiating a type of cruelty a literal Beacon of sheer spite of hatred and rage that was so sharp so refined that it made the creature long for home. **

**It had no idea how the human was not literally spawning Grimm at his feet or how the hell a mortal could channel such level of spite, and brutality but it would be damned before reporting back to its mistress without a thorough and in-depth investigation of these three new candidates for the ascension process that had worked so well on the cat faunus earlier.**

 **She took it well so maybe they will too? The beast thought as the creature slithered and writhed through the Beacon air ducts...**


	19. House of the Abendrot

**_AN:_ Well here it is! I told you this is where the story picks up and it does! Here we see a daring raid into an enemy compound that is far more advanced and much more easily. Let's see how this end up shall we? We also get a bit of backstory on some Arcadian clan and _hint hint_ I like to base most of the clans of some video game's I play. Ther's a major hint to what Moulder is based on here. And if you can't get it then I don't know what to say...**

 **That being said thanks for reading and enjoy...**

* * *

 _"Fox?"_ Venke asked in a shocked tone as he and the three other men looked in shock as they blinked rapidly flicking off the _thick, viscous brackish_ liquid that _used_ to be Fox and was now all over the room. Covering the remaining humans, chairs, floors, and ceiling in the off-color liquid that _used_ to be him as the specialist liquified him.

" _Well!_ Now that that unfortunate business is out of the way we can get down to business! Now as I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted-

" _FOX!_ " Venke yelled as he snapped out of the trance first. As the boy began to stutter and jumble his words as the began to wipe off the thick liquid remain of the faunus from his Beacon uniform. "You _murderer_!" Jaune yelled jumping forward to the girl _Crocea Mors_ raised high over his head as he went for a decisive neck swipe to the girl swinging viciously at the human girl's neck as she cocked her head at him.

 _"Oh?_ What's this are you _upset?_ " The girl asked as Jaune charged her before Venke snapped and tackled him to the ground as he took him to the brackish colored floor as he slammed Jaune to the ground.  
"Venke?! The hell are you doing!?"

Jaune yelled as the boy tackled him to the ground swearing loudly as the tangled onto the floor.

"Saving your life!"  
Venke yelled as he tackled his friend sliding _in_... Fox as the two dropped on the ground.

"What do you mean!?"

"I'm trying to keep you alive you idiot! We can't take her!"

"What do you mean!? She _murdered_ Fox!"

"And she'll murder us _too!_ She's way too strong for us-

"You _bastard_!" Tai yelled before swinging a haymaker at the girl golden gauntlet's blazing before a scythe caught his leg and slammed him face first into what was _left_ of Fox...

"Qrow!?"

 _"Tai!_ Venke's right! We can not take her! She'll kill us all and then our families!"

"She can try-

"It's true. I can kill you all with a _snap_ of my finger your family as well. It's no real trouble to me, to be honest." The specialist girl said in a lackadaisical tone shrugging her shoulders in an indifferent manner as her off colored hodgepodge style armor shrugged with her as she sighed slightly.

"I _gave_ you all a chance to cooperate willingly, but you took to long! Now I had to get rough. So! Her's the deal! You all are going to be helping me with a little specialist problem I have an-

"We aren't going to do an _Oum_ damned thing you say!" Tai yelled the girl blinked owlishly at him. Piercing emerald eyes regarding him like an animal might regard humans that was speaking English.

"You sold your freedom. _Why_? Where you scared? Did the offer your protection? Why would you give your life to something _?_ " The girl asked taking his collar in one hand as she looked down at it with what could only be disguised as thinly veiled _disgust._

"You are a _human!_ A _free_ creature! And you allowed yourself _willingly_ to become a _slave!?_ With not just one but _two_ masters!? What happened to you?"

"I am not a slave! An-

"No, you're right, you aren't just a slave you are the _worst_ kind of slave. The type that thinks they are free."

The girl said in a disgusted tone as she slid and walked into the room stepping _on_ Fox as she slid her sneakers? Of all thing across the floor before coming to a halt before her hologram.

"Ok! Listen up! You are all now officially my bitches! And will be from this day until I say so you will do as I say! Except for _you_ Venke! You can do whatever the hell you want to! Epically if she has two legs, pale skin, and green eyes." She said flashing her eyes at him as he blanched.

"Not if you were the last girl on the planet! I already have a mate-

"And I am thoroughly _disappointed_ but not surprised. You never did do well with freedom of choice you know? _A shame_. Anyway, you all are going to be killing the Arcadian specialist residing in Vale for me-

"Or what?!" Jaune roared as the girl grinned.

"Or I will do to the school and the _whole_ city what I did to the faunus from earlier Fox? Was it? You have no choice but to help me. Jaune? Clan Arc if I remember correctly? To think you sunk so low as to not only want to cohabitate but save these... _animals.._. Ah well far be it for me to belittle another humans choice."

"Go to hell! We will never help you! Venke! Qrow! Go get help! Tai?! Help me hold her off!"

 _"No_ problem kid," Qrow said shooting to his feet scythe sword drawn.  
"I don't know why the hell you came here Mika, but you are not going to look back at this fondly. That faunus was my friend... I Can't let you get away with this."

"Friends? With an _animal?_ I guess so? I mean you already like to sleep with one, so I guess being friends with a faunus isn't that unreasonable. If not a bit _foolish_ of choice."

"You two out! Go get help! Tell Oz an-  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The girl Mika interrupted Tai as she began to give the four humans a curious look.  
"Why not?"  
Jaune seethed as the girl sighed.

"Because I have _already_ infected the rest of the school and most of the downtown Vale residence. You tell _anybody_ , about this and I press one button and the dormant strain of the virus already in the faunus population goes active, and the city dies. Just like _Fox?_ Was it?"

"Although! Rest assured! The virus _only_ affects the faunus! Human will be unharmed, so rest assured! You have nothing to lose if you fail!"

The girl said completely ignoring the downright horrified looks she got from the assorted human ranging from terror to disgust, to fear and confusion before she stopped and slapped herself on her forehead.

"Oh, who am I kidding?! You four have an _unhealthy_ attachment to these _animals_! Of course, you would care about them! So let's make some deals ok?"

"A _Cure!_ Tell us you have a cure!" Jaune yelled getting up from the floor as Venke carefully kept him in arms rach as the girl cocked her head at him.

"Of course I have a cure. Why would I not?"

"Then give it to us!"

"Why would I do that?"

"So you can spare lives! People are going to die! An-  
"No _animals_ are going to be put down. No _people_ are in any danger by this. I just thought you have some strange attachment to them that you would not like to see your... _pets?_ I guess? Harmed?"

"What is wrong with you? Why are you doing this?"

"Because you took too long! I gave you a chance to help me willingly but no! You had to be _tough!_ Now _tough_ luck! You are going to help me, or in less than forty-eight hours every faunus in the city is going to be measured in liquid. Now sit down be quiet, and I'll tell you exactly what's going to happen."

The girl said as the four humans shared an uneasy glance before sitting down on the various stools and chair in the room. Squirt and shuddering as they sat in and squeezed what remained of Fox.

"What do you _want_ kid?" Qrow asked as the girl beamed at him.

"What I want! Is this!" The girls said as turned on the holographic projection to show a picture of a girl with blood red hair, pale skin, blue eyes and sharp features.

"Who the hell is that?" Tai asked before the voice spoke.

" _Ingrid Eckel._ _Arcadian Specialist. First class._ " A calm disinterested but sharp voice said as Vi spoke up.

 _"VI!?_ Is that you!?" Mika asked before her eye glowed a harsh white as a _sickly_ yellow screen popped up.

" _VI!? Is that you!? How have you been!? It's been ages since we last met! What was that Vacuo?"_

" _Thank you, Esther. I have been well. It seems your master is as apathetic as usual."_

" _Oh, she's great! She's a chamberlain specialist in Eshen now you know? That's a big improvement from junior interrogator!"_

" _Duly noted."_

The ai's said before they both engaged in faster than light communication as both of their eyes glowed blue and yellow as they began to talk.

"Anyways! Reunion side her's the plan! There is an Arcadian specialist currently residing in Vale! I don't want her to be here. So you will _kil_ l her. She is currently residing in an abandoned warehouse _here!"_

The girl said pointing to her holographic map as it shifted to show a plain old warehouse in the downtown area.

"You are to kill her in _under_ forty-eight hours, or the whole city dies. Deal?"

"Why do we have to kill her!? Can't we just ask her to leave?" Jaune asked das the girl looked at him like he was speaking a different language.

"Jaune this is an Arcadian specialist. And a clan Moulder specialist at that. You can _ask_ her to leave I just highly doubt that she will."

"Clan Moulder!? You never said anything about killing a clan Moulder specialist! I can't do that! She's one of my own people!"

"Oh please Venke! This is _not_ the first time you spilled your clan's blood! You killed hundreds of them back in Arcadia during the clan wars you even betrayed them so clan Arc could have the win! Not that you can betray clan Moulder though. Crazy bastards."

"Like you are one to talk."

"Hey! I take offense to that Venke! I am _completely_ sane!"

"You are clan _Eshen_! You are the polar opposite of sanity and sound decision making."

"Oh? Is the human with wasting sickness really going to lecture me about poor decision making? Because if he is, I would just _love_ to hear just exactly what he has to say!"

"I.

"Oh do go on Qrow! I would love to hear how you got wasting sickness! Took a bit _too_ many pills did you? I shouldn't be surprised, to be honest. You look _weak_. I guess I shouldn't be surprised but ah well."

"Any who! Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted! There is a Moulder specialist currently residing in Vale. I need you to kill _or_ convince her if you are feeling lame. To leave in less than forty-eight hours."

"Do this, and I don't kill everybody. Deal?"

"How do you know we won't stop you? There's four of us and one of you. Specialist or not those are bad odds girlie." Qrow said taking a menacing step forward as the girl looked at him with plain disgust.

"Oh please! Like I didn't think about the fabled three oh first last charge! Or whatever ridiculous thing you call it today! If I am somehow by _some_ miracle of Oum killed by your four right her or before the time limit every one is _still_ going to die."

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked as the girl sighed.

"I _already_ infected everybody in Vale! They all have the virus, and unless I release the cure they are all already dead, So if you all would like to stop complaining for one moment on a subject that you have no control over I would like to get you some tactical advice on how to deal with them as well as answering any questions you might have."

"Can we bring help?" Venke asked as Mika cocked her head at him.

"Help? Like from the faunus? I mean if you _want_ to give your side a handicap and as long as you do not tell them about the disease sure? Why not? I doubt the _animals_ can make a difference, but you are more than welcome to cull a few dozen of hundred."

"Fine! Just tell us the specifics." Tai said as the girl smiled.

"You see if you don't know Eshen and Moulder are in a cold war of sorts. It's been that way since before record history, and now I am doing my part for _my_ side. I have certain goals in Vale, and this specialist is a hindrance to said goals. You _will_ kill her, and in return, I will _not_ slush everybody In your city. Deal?" The girl asked as the man gulped...

* * *

"You look worried, is something the matter?" The woman _Summer?_ Asked Pyrrha as the bullhead flew through the sky as Pyrrha looked to the alpha wolf that she knew to be Ruby's mother asked her. Really the resemblance to her mother was _uncanny_. In fact, if one did not know any better and _after_ Ruby developed they could be twins.

"I am a _bit_ worried about leaving my mate alone. I know he's capable but still. I worry about him."

"Don't worry too hard. I worry about my human all the time when I'm not right next to him. If you think that you are bad just look to my best friend. She can barely keep a straight face let alone focus on a mission."

Summer said as pointed out the dragon Yang's mom who was currently engaged in some type of cold war with her daughter. As they both sat right next to each other but _refused_ to speak to one another. As they both kept emitting larger and larger amount of flame from their mouths as the glared away from each other.

"Are they always like... this?"

"Dragons are known to be quite territorial with one another. I assume you know that it's like that with the Alphas am I right?"

Summer asked as Pyrrha nodded her head.

"I suppose so. I do not have any direct experience with it though as I have a precious little bonding experience with other tigers. My age or not."

"That's a shame. You should have lots of friends. You are _still_ young after all."

The woman said as Pyrrha gave her alight smile as the craft rocketed through the air.

* * *

"So what _is_ our plan exactly?" Qrow asked his tone hard and sharp and his finger's posied less than a hair's breadth from his weapon's trigger.  
Though the latter was more of instinct than practicality. They were in a _seriously_ bad situation. And when he said bad he meant downright _terrifying._

"Ah! I'm so glad somebody is polite! Thank you mister Brawnren! Now as I have already said. The warehouse is located in the industrial region of downtown Vale. You are to infiltrate the are by whatever means you deem necessary.'

"Find the specialist inside and either kill or convince her. To leave Vale, do this in under forty-eight hours, and the city is safe. Fail? Well, you know." She said kicking a green gooey clump of _mess_ in Qrows general direction making the man seethe.

 _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ An Arcadian specialist?! Here? Now!? And not only was it a pissed off specialist it was an Eshen one to boot?! This was bad seriously terribly horrifically bad. Qrow did not grow up in Arcadia, but he had lived there for a good part of his life.

And he knew about clan Eshen. Mainly from stories, _Warne_ told him in the billet hall of the Three oh First barracks and housing compound. Warne was also a member of clan Eshen but was a rare one as that he was not _completely_ batshit mad and a raving lunatic.

The fact that a clan Eshen specialist was here and not only killing people by ordering them to take out another one? Placing a hit on a rival specialist? And a Moulder one at that? This was going to get ugly _Very, very_ ugly."

"What about the area?"  
Jaune asked suddenly striding forward in what he guessed to be an intimidating manner but one that Mika just coked her head at and laughed.

"Oh? Is somebody getting involved?"

"I don't want to. But if you are going to threaten innocent people that I _just_ got through saving. I have no choice in the matter. As such tell me everything, you know about the area and our target."  
Jaune said curtly as Mika grinned a fierce smile at the boy showing off row after or off burning white teeth.

"That's the spirit! I know you'd come around soon enough! Now! As I said, the targets name is Ingrid Eckel. You will be going to either kill or dissuade her from being here. She is a Moulder specialist of some skill and had a fully functioning base of operations, which is more than likely fully staffed and manned with all kinds of defenses both static and live."

"What kind of defenses might we be expecting?"

"Standard Moulder defenses. If I had to guess I'd say she will be relying heavily on _automated_ defense systems. Fixed gun emplacements mechanical devices. Standard Moulder fare really. Venke should be familiar with it, right Venke?"

"Sounds typical. But why are you doing this? You have no business in Vale. Last time I checked you hated and still do _apparently_ the faunus kingdoms. So why are you killing human specialist in charge of one?"

" _Fell like it_." She replied simply not blinking an eye as Venke gripped his knifes.

"You killed my _friend_ and are threatening hours because you feel like it?"

"Of course! Venke this should be no surprise to you! Remember back in Vacuo? We killed _hundreds_ if not thousands of faunus together! And you didn't bat an eye then remember? That was fun right?"

"That was different!"

"How so?"

"They _needed_ to be killed! As long as that _thing_ was in them, and we couldn't help them! If we left them live _it_ would have grown and eventually became a threat to Arcadia!"

"Eh, Semantics."  
"Mika! These are people's lives! You can't just arbitrarily threaten them like this!"

"One faunus _not_ people. Two I can and will. And unless you four do exactly as I say they will _all_ die."

"Why are you doing this? Weren't you like this the last time we met? What happened to you?"

Tai asked taking a step toward the girl who strode up to him.

 _"Daddy_!" The girl yelled happily suddenly bounding over to the large man and jumping into his arms hugging him tightly making the three other hums freeze in shock.

" _Did she..._

 _"Daddy..."_

 _"Tai..._ There something you want to tell me about?"

Qrow asked putting scythe this friend back as the man instantly waved his hands.

"No! Not at all!"

"Then why is she calling you daddy? I swear if you cheated on-

"I didn't cheat! I-

"He adopted me back in Patch!" The sad girl giggling as the humans gave Tai a flummoxed look.

"You... Adopted a kid?"

"It's a long story ok! And now is not the time _or_ place for it!"

Tai said as the girl leaped off of him and bowed.

"Yup! He adopted a _poor starving_ orphan off the streets to bring to his own home! Though I was _neither poor, starving_ or an orphan at the time but details! I was really on a mission in Patch but hey! He offered me free food and who am I to say no to such an offer right?"

"You... you weren't an orphan?"  
Tai asked in a state of near-total disbelief as the girl nodded at him.

"Nope! I was just on a mission! And you offered your home to me! That allowed me to successfully complete my mission with considerable ease! Thank you for that by the way! I haven't forgotten about that so that you know! I am a clan Eshen specialist, and I always honor my debts!"

"I offered my _home..._

Tai said as his fists balled up as Mika grinned.

"Hey don't be so _glum!_ I said I would pay you back right? And I did!"

"How!? By killing an innocent man!"

"Nope! By _sparring_ your family." The girl said as the room suddenly went silent as the girl spoke.

"My family?'

"Yup! Why do you think that they are not here right now? You think it's just a coincidence that your family is off on a mission right now? Do _any_ of you think it's just a _tad_ bit suspicious that all your loved ones and that all those you care about who just happen to be _not_ humans are miraculously not in the city and instead a mile away at the epicenter on a Grimm extermination venture when a viral outbreak is about to happen in the city?"

The girl's aid as but a thinking feature on her neck as her sharp green eyes cut into them.

"You... _Planned_ this?" Qrow asked stunned as the girl nodded.

"Sure did! I out of the _sheer_ depts of the kindness of m own heart. We through painstaking efforts to ensure that your collective family where put out in harm's way for this mission! And all I get is resistance!? What happened to manners?"

"Why I-

"Fine. When do we go." Jaune aksed cutting off Tai as the girl grinned.

"That's up to _you..._

* * *

" _Ten! Twelve! Thirteen!_ " Pyrrha said as she counted the number of slain Beowulf's whose intestine now decorated the ground spilling into violent pools of blood and cascading to macabre flowers onto the ground as they were felt on her spear. As she lashed at the roaming Grimm, a fierce grin came to another face as hse bared her fangs as her weapon eviscerated the Grimm in the pack.

As the final Grimm feel torn into bloody ribbons at the grass filled with the town of Still Grave a competition was spike between the hunters and trainers.

Specifically between Pyrrha and Xylia. The two pure breeds had a certain lingering animosity towards for each other since the first meeting.

Both being tigers and neither been able to establish a pecking order between the two. And seeing as Mistral was one of the most regimented society even if the vast majority of them were pure breeds, there was always a pecking order.

Usually, these pecking orders were structured on the base of strength and cunning, and every one had a place. But! Seeing as Pyrrha was one of the few tigers in Beacon and her and Xylia had never interacted before, and the fact that they wear bot outside of Mistral left a little vacancy in their individual order one that needed to be filled and quickly.

"Thirteen," Pyrrha said proudly before a loud _SCHLKING!_ The sound filled the air as a line of Grimm impale to along golden spear hit the ground with a grinning tigress next to them.

"Fourteen!" Xylia said flashing Pyrrha wolfish smile she faun cursed under her breath.

"Fine," Pyrrha said as she curtly bowed her head to the older girl accept her dominate int he pecking order.

It was an impromptu contest base don strength and agility, but still, it had to happen. The caste system was based on power, and there had to be dominant and subservient. That' how any alpha relations worked especially with tigers.

As Pyrrha bowed her head in acquiescence, the older girl smarted smugly before tapping her should indicate that she had accepted Pyrrha' submission other and that she could now look her in the eye.

Though that was something, Pyrrha _refused_ to do. Mainly because it could have been seen as a challenge to a faunus in her position than her and the fact that she did not like this tiger that much.

And Pyrrha liked everybody! Well, most people. Some people like the white fang and Roman Torchwick she did not like. But this was different.

"You did well for a kitten!" The girl said making Pyrrha bristle as her hairs stood up and her tail raised itself.

She wanted to hiss at the girl, but that would be seen as disrespectful, and she might be challenged to a fight over it. And though he was a powerful tiger Pyrrha did not see herself brain this one.

Despite their damned mirror like similarities between the two girls both having green eyes, blood her tanned skin and both being tigers. The girl was just better. And as much as she hated to admit it was the truth.

She was older, stronger, faster and overall more powerful that Pyrrha was. Whether it was due to simple age and her maturing faster than her or whether it was due to mare actual combat experience Pyrrha knew she was beaten and sighed heavily.

"Thank you, _Xylia_. You did well also." Pyrrha said politely grimacing under her calm facade. It was one thing just to be better then Pyrrha that was something that she could accept. Well maybe not _accept,_ that was too strong of a word but at the very least acknowledge? _Understand?_

That was better; she could understand that Xylia was her superior _physically_ but did she have to look better than her too?

Pyrrha never considered herself particularly vain person, but after not only being bested by her opponent in skill she also had the gall to be more attractive?

"Don't look so glum Pyr! Give your self a few years, and you'll be about halfway to my level!" The tiger said in a haughty voice as Pyrrha's eyes flicked in annoyance.

Thank you, Xylia. That was a good fight."

"Don't sweat it! You got three years to do better! Hell, maybe you might be able to put up a _challenge_ on day an-

"Xylia. Stop antagonizing the girl." The chameleon faunus know as _Suzy_ said to her teammate as she racker her skull with the flat end of a silver blade as Xylia growled at her.

"Come on Suzy! I'm just before some fun with my new second.' Xylia said with a shit eating grins Pyrrha felt her hands wander to her spear.

"Xylia stop. I can smell her irritants from over here. At first, she was jealous of your breast but now she' just angry at you."

"I was not!" Pyrrha suddenly shouted as her face redded as the chameleon sighed as the tiger's girn beacon Yang levels of irritating.

"Oh? Jealous of all this are you? I got to say I can see why. I am the most beautiful-

"One more word and I tell her those things you read a night. You think ninja of love got you crap? Wait till I tell her about your secret-

"That's enough out of you!" Xylia said before slamming a fist over her friend's mouth before the girl mumbled something into her clawed hand as she pulled her away from the other tiger shouting apologies at the top of her lungs as she dragged her away.

As Pyrrha sighed at the two, she took a moment to take a look t the battle fiend in the field of Still Grave. The backwater town that they were told to rid of a Grimm infestation.

Although killing over two dozen creeps and twice that in Beowulf and Ursa hard counted as a Grimm infestation. As the teens, and adult quickly cleared out the remaining infestation.

In fact, it had happened so quickly and so efficiently that even the adult mainly Weiss's older sibling Winter was overheard talking the other older members and the fourth years about how modest the Grimm where and how their presence here was laughably not needed.

As the girl walked back from the blood-stained grass leaving, the disintegrating Grimm bodies to return to nothing as she walked back to the long stock blocky adobe made building on the town.

Wiping off her spear before a voice called out.

 _"Pyrrha! Overhear!"_

A sharp voice yelled as Pyrrha saw the elder snow leopard Alice waving at her form and adobe house as she stood on a small balcony.

Her immaculate white dress is pristine in condition even after spending an afternoon slaughtering Grimm and not having broken a sweat from it.

Pyrrha despite her _best_ efforts and constant training was still sporting a thin brow pf perspiration as he looked around to see no one else in her vicinity as she made her way over to the elder pure breed.

"Alice? Was it? What's wrong?" Pyrrha sked the elder faunus as she walked over tot he girl she held open the door to one of the house's they were being billeted in as the girl ushered her in.

"Come here for a moment! There is something that we need to discuss." The faunus said as Pyrrha narrowed her eyes as she walked into the building...

* * *

"So here's the plan. You four will enter the building tomorrow night between the hours of eight and ten pm. You will infiltrate the building find and identify the specialist and either kill _or_ convince her to leave as the situation calls for. Got it?"

"If we do this you will leave the city and not kill the residents inside?"

 _"Nope!_ I like Vale, so I'm going to stay, but I _will_ spare the faunus form death."

The girl countered as Jaune sighed heavily rubbing his hands into his face before nodding.

"Fine. We're in. We'll do what you say. It's not like we have a choice in the matter."

"Oh? That's _not_ true Jaune! Not true at _all!_ You are a human being! We all are human beings! We all are born _with_ free will, and it is clan Eshen's imperative goal to ensure that _every_ human is a free as _possible!"_

The woman said as Jaune glared at her.

"Your definition freedom is skewed. You are forcing us to kill-

"Or _save!_ But in reality, I am _not_ forcing you to do anything. You are simply choosing to help me."

"You call coming into this room killing a man and then holding a knife to the throats of an entire city and the school, and you call it a choice?!" Tai yelled as the girl blinked.

"Of course I do. You have no bone in this matter. Your family and friends are nowhere _near_ the danger area of this virus. You are all humans, and you have nothing to fear. Neither do any other humans in the area."

"Are you kidding us!?"  
Tai yelled as the girl frowned.

"No. I am just honest. I have told you the situation. I have made it clear what your choices are. You are in no danger. Your family and friends. The people you are closest to are in no danger. Your fellow humans are in no danger."

"The only ones that are in danger are the faunus. People that you _don't_ know have never met and likely do not like you. The faunus do not like humans as a whole. And that if many had a choice, you would not be as free as you think you are.'

" You think the collars you wear on your necks are _bad?_ If half the people like you insist they be called in the city, you would all be wearing something a _lot_ worse then the collar, and I doubt you would even have names. I know this may be hard for you to realize or even to accept that you must listen. The fans as a whole don't care about you. They do _not_ care about you or your struggles."

"If they could choose most would strip you of your _dignity,_ your _rights_ and you most _basic_ standards of living. They are animal masquerading in human form. They do not care for you no matter how much they say they do. They do not love you. They can not love you, to them you are nothing but tools to be used and discarded as needed."

 _"Your right."_

Jaune said as he stood up shocking the three men and even making the girl raised her eyebrows at him.

"About the faunus, you are dead right. They don't like us. They don't care about us. And if they had a choice the majority of them might od all the things that you claimed they might do."

"Oh? Does somebody see the light? Are you finally willing to cast off the shackles of oppression and fight for your freedoms a human!?"

"No."  
"No?"  
"No. I know that some of them the faunus that is are like that. In fact, most of them are like that. But some are not. Some are kind and decent. some don't care about what I am and don't treat us like crap."

"I know that you don't like them. I know that you have some good point, but that's irrelevant. Good or bad they are innocent people that do not need to die. And as long as I have a choice on the matter I won't let them."

"Arcs... So stubborn! Ah well! Now before you go off as the damned white knight! Or whatever you have to get equipped!"

"Equipped? You mean you are going to _actually_ help us?"

Venke asked her as she nodded.

"Of course I am! I am not so cruel as to just send you out to die! I am going to make sure you are equipped with _the_ most advanced tools Arcadia can afford!"

The girl said as she snapped her fingers before a whooshing of fire filled the air as four large locked she into the Beacon Av room sending the humans scattering.

"Now now! Stop your whing! It's time to lock and load!" The girl said as the locker swung open revealing rows upon rows of bright bombs, knives, pistols, belts, and two rows of shiny _silver_ assault rifles...

* * *

" _Alice?_ Was it? Why are we in here, and why are we alone?"  
Pyrrha asked as she had left the field of the slaughtered Grimm to sit down at a small adobe table in a billeted house as the girl smiled at her.

"I believe we should have a _talk,_ " Alice said as she put down two cups of steaming that what dup in white wisps of smoke as the twin stamping clays based cups where sat down.

"Thank you, but I don't know what we are talking about. Do you mind telling me what exactly you wish to discuss?"

Pyrrha asked the girl who's serving crimson orbs glared into her green ones as she fought the urge to wince openly as the girl's eyes glared at her.

"Well to be honest, since I have an inkling that tigers do like honestly like everybody else, it's about your _mate._ "

Alice said as Pyrrha's ears shout up as her green eye signore the scathing scarlet glass as she stared directly into Alice.

"What about him?" Pyrrha asking sharp tone that she might have been taken to create offense before the girl giggled quietly.

"Oh my! I wish I still had that spark when I heard things from my mate! Trust me Pyrrha! You have nothing to fear from me! I just want to help you out and offer some advice on your relationship is also have my mate as a human."

"Advise? Like what?"  
Pyrrha asked eyeing the girl steadily not sure what it made of the fourth year but her calm stance and relaxed demeanor put some of her issues at end as she felt herself relax a bit.

"Well, I see that you and your mate? If you would call him that-

"I would," Pyrrha said defensively as the girl chuckled making Pyrrha flush.

"I mean no offense girl!" The faunus said laughing openly as Pyrrha glared at her use of girl before she claimed down and sighed.

"I mean you no ill will Pyrrha. I just said would because it's pretty obvious that you and he are in somewhat of an awkward part of your relationship are you not?"

"I... We are in a rough spot but... We are still as committed as ever."

"Really?"

"I... I _hope_ so. Things have been so... _strained_ lately, and I don't know if I can deal with it."

"Just as I thought. Normally I would be consulting my fellow snow leopards as I will laws root for my side. But I see you and him are in a committed relationship, and I would like to see you go through with it."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. I know what its like to date a human. And the challenges that come with it. When I and Venke first started dating, we argued non stop about trivial thing to him. Like how he never went more than forty-eight hours without losing a limb or three or risking his life in some assassin and increasingly insane manner."

"Right?! When I first met Jaune he was in the locker room at Beacon a less the forty eight-hours later he was bleeding out on the ground!"

"Venke too! He was struck down in a Nevermore!"

"He suicide ran a nevermore into a deathstalker!"

"He is _consistently_ stubborn. Refuses to look after his own interest! And in a world filled with terrorist, monsters and sheer insanity he consistently proves that the most dangerous thing to his own safety is _himself!_ "

"Venke to!" They both said as the two girls shared a communal look.

"Humans." Both faunus said at once are they both garnered and sip their tea. Enjoy the light sweet citrus flavors as they enjoyed the taste of the beverage.

"What I am trying to say is that I had my fair share of challenges in my early days with him. We argued and bickered, but we always made things work. I loved him and hit me. And between keeping his limbs attached to his person and keeping the other girls off of him, we made it work."

"That sounds nice."

"It is and does you know what made the relations ship work? Do you know the one word that no matter what? No matter how bad things were or how bad the hunter life became. Do you know the one word that will save your relationship?'

"Here's a hint it starts with a _C._ "

 _"Control? Command? Caring?"_

" Close but no, the single most important word in a human faunus relationship is _Compromise_..."

* * *

"The hell? This is a damned armory!" Qrow said as the lockers opened up as the four doors swung open and revealed the line after line of pristine Arcadian weapons, guns, bombs, knives, and all other types of armaments that could be humanly fit into the things followed by stacks upon stacks of ammunition for them.

"Yup! Here are the best weapons that I can find!"

"Where the hell did you get all of this? Most of this is forge fresh!"

Venke asked picking a silver assault rifle and inspecting it thoroughly.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head Venke! I have more than enough sources back in Eshen."

"These are Arcadian weapons, with Moulder prints... You are giving us Moulder weapons to fight a Moulder specialist?"

The boy asked as she flashed him a burning smile.

"But of course! Moulder boast nothing but the best so why should I give them anything but the best?" Mika asked as Venke sighed before he and Qrow stalked over taking assault rifles and grenades off of the belt as Tai grumbled and sauntered off after her.

" Mika after we do this are we done? Are we finished?"

"With this little shindig! Remember I said you were my bitches until I said otherwise! Although I do promise cross my heart! That I will leave you four and those your care about alone until well after the Vytal tournament."

"Deal," Jaune said before sighing deeply as he began walking over to the lockers where his friends were stocking up.

Qrow had taken several silver balls Jaune knew as dazzlers, a type of shock grenades akin to a flashbang use by most and police force. Venke was taking several rounds of ammunition before gripping a long silver hatchet and almost drooling.  
"An Arcadian hatchet...  
Venke said hi waive low and reverent she picked up the thin silver weapon as he gripped it tightly running his hand up and down all over the weapon.

"Just for you!" Mika said as she grinned at him, as she smiled in Cheshire manner at the boy.

"I guess this will be work?" Tai said as he picked up an assault rifle taking out the magazine before check how the gun reladed and putting it on his shoulder and taking several more magazines out of the lockers as he armed himself.

"Rember boys! I'm not your enemy here! In fact here is a gift!" Mika said taking out a small yellow, black device from her back as she handed it to Jaune before Venke yelled.

"That's _Eshen tech!_ Don't touch the thing!" He yelled making Jaune jerk his hand back like the object was poisoned as the girl sighed. "

"Of course it's Eshen tech Venke! It's what you are going to use to get inside!"

"Inside?"

"The specialist compound! I know that the damned specialist probably has some damned powerful techno crap guarding her sorry ass. So this is a _popper!"_

"I know what it is! I just don't want anything to do with it!"

Venke cursed as Tai raised an eybrow at him.

"What's a popper?"

"Imagine an EMP bomb but much more powerful and has the physical consistancy of a virus."

Qrow said dryly as Venke glared at her.

"It'll break down any electronics in a two-mile area. It will lower her defense allowing you to penetrate and break inside."

"It'll _kill_ Vi!"

 _"I would like to point out that despite my questionable status in the matter I do prefer to stay alive."_

"Don't worry about that! You can be shielded if you merge with my Ai an-

 _"Never! I **refuse!"**_

" _Come on Vi! What's the worst that could happen! You remember what happened the last time we merged? If I do correctly, and I do the last time after we merged we were scrubbing our data sheets of own another form this! Don't you want that again?"_

 _"I would rather cease functioning."_

"Not an option. We'll do it."

" _Venke! Are you mad!? This is a clan Eshen specialist! Worse so one that we know! If you think she is going to keep her word after everything, she put us through then you re sorely mistaken!"_

"What choice do we have Vi? It does this or people will die. And that's not an option."Bek said before taking deep ber and glaring at the girl light brown met piercing green as she smirked at him.

"Mika...

"Yes? Mister good looking what's cooking?"

"I... If we fail and we all get killed during this what happens to the city?"

"They die. Either way, if that specialist is alive and _not_ out of the city limit the whole of Vale is dead."

"That's not fair!'

"Life isn't fair Qrow. But if you want to survive I suggest that you get going time is ticking...

* * *

"Well, what now?" Qrow mumbled as he Tai, Jaune and Venke walked down the empty Beacon corridors as the four humans walked armed to the teet with shiny weapons that normally might have been causing for alarm but in this case was nothing but par for the course for a place such as Beacon.

"We go to the specialist. We have no other choice." Jaune said through grimace as Tai glared at him.

"And then what kid? I know you three are no stranger to death, but that was when it was all you saw. What about when it's not always like that? Do you have what it takes to murder somebody?"

"It doesn't have to come to that, not yet. I can talk to her. Convince her to go away. Someway somehow...

"Do you even _speak_ Moulder? How the hell do you expect to communicate with her?"

Venke asked eyeing Jaune evenly as the boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, that's right! You guys have your own language you use to talk to each other! Nearly forgot about that.' Qrow added as Jaune sighed.

"I don't know I was hoping she speaks English or her Ai can translate for us."

" _Moulder Ai's are usually just as uptight as their masters. She probably will not design to lower herself to speak such an uncouth language."_

Vi added as Venke nodded with him.

"What about your kid? Can't you speak Moulder or something? I mean you form the right? And you are someone important or something?" Qrow asked asVnek sighed, and Vi spoke up.

" _Venke's Moulder is rusty, but I can talk for him. I believe we might have a chance if the specials this amicable toward our cause and apathetic to the faunus. If we can show her it is more efficient to leave and not stay, we have a shot."_

"Good to hear. But what can we honestly be expecting? The girl said mechanical adversaries what does that mean Venke?" Tai asked as the human sighed.

"She honestly could _not_ have been more general in her speech. Since this s Moulder we are talking about almost anything there would be mechanical and that being the case we can safely assume there will be more high tech security measures in place."

"Such as?"

"Such as well anything from sentries to traps, to gun turrets, razor snares, security cameras. I have not been in Molder for over four years, and the last time I was there their technology was almost eclipsing the rest of Arcadia. I hate to think about what advancement they would have made in this period."

"What about the specialist? What are the odds of her having some outdated technology?"

" _Highly_ unlikely. Most clan Moulder citizens have the best technology by _birth._ It's a rite in Moulder have access to the cutting edge as of your birth. At age one Ai's are usually implanted into children head. Sometimes as soon as they are birthed, before they even been handed back to their mother they have a young Ai implanted in them already inserted into their brains so they can grow together."

"So what your saying is expect the worst."

"What I'm saying is think about the worst case scenario, that you can imagine multiply it by ten to the sen power and that will be a fraction of the percent of the danger we are walking in. "

Venke said as the four humans walked in grim silence as they contemplated their plan. The odds where high. People were going to die and they where still going to die horribly in less the forty-eight hours unless they could launch an attack against that would either succeed in killing an innocent?

Person? Or they would somehow convince her to leave Vale. And possibly her duty? As a specialist to go somewhere else. And if anything about his own personal knowledge of Arcadia and what Venke had told him was a long shot with slim odds.

" So what are we going to do?" Tai asked as the humans paused as the weigh of the citizens of Vale weighed upon their shoulders.

"Should we get help? I mean is there anybody that we can call upon to help us?" Tai asked as he picked up his shining, gleaming gunmetal grey assault rifle.

"I mean we can always go back and get weapons and-

"Not a good idea," Venke said shaking his head as pointed out his gun.

"Those are Moulder weapons. They don't really work well with faunus. And unless you want some _deeply_ fried faunus you shouldn't give them to anyone. And unless you find some humans that are all of a sudden armed to the teeth trained as much as possible and willing to die for a cause that they know nothing about."

"And the fact that we need to pick people who would help us with _no_ questions asked. In case you forgot we were told not to tell anybody that we meet to help, nothing about the virus or anything else."

Qrow said as Venke stopped talking as he and Jaune paused to stare at each other as a _familiar_ blonde, only followed by three others walked in front of them and flashed them a winning smile.

"Hey, guys what's up! Did you meet my team?"

* * *

"So there is a white fang base here?" Sun asked as him, and his team sat behind Jaune, Venke, and Qrow as they eyed the white fang compound.

" _Terrorist._ I didn't say anything about the fang." Venke said as he eyed the entrance to the Moulder house. It was a large uninteresting white warehouse. With a bland color scheme and completely unassuming color scheme.

As Vi magnified his vision, he saw that there were two guards outside. Each human each heavily augmented. In had dark black, red combat armor.

Thier bodies where covered head to toe in bulky crimson black armor as they gaze forward with impassive glares through night black helmets with crimson tinted goggles stared back into the night.

"So are these the bad guys?" The faunus _Sun?_ Asked as Venke turned around to eye him and his team.

"More or less," Venke replied as he turned to look at the four faunus who made up team SSSN.

At the head and leader was Sun who was a tall blonde monkey faunus with an impressive set of abs who seemed to be taking the whole fighting terrorist organization pretty well despite not know how deep he was about to be in the shit.

Behind him stood a snow leopard name Neptune. He was a skinny faunus with a red jacket and pants. With light blue hair clawed hands, teal tiger ears and white and blue striped tail as he wore a pair of goggles on his head. He had some type of assault rifle energy weapon.

That seemed to be some type of a _bastardized_ plasma gun but fell _woefully_ below the minimal Arcadian standards for such a weapon and would have gotten him either shot or stripped from his hand and replaced by a real plasma gun but any Moulder citizens.

After that came two other faunus, Sage, and Scarlet. The form a tall bull with dark skin and brown hours with a long sword on his back. Next to him was an oddly feminine boy name surely also some type of cat faunus with while heard and shaped smile with some type of rapier.

"Uh, Sun you sure this is a good idea? I mean shouldn't we like call the cops or something?" Neptune asked as Sun chuckled lightly.

"What? Of course, it is! This is our chance man! Today we get to take our first steps to becoming great! Think about it! Our name in lights with the wors team _SSSN_ takes down dangerous terrorist! Can't you see it!"

"I can see us getting shot. To _death,_ " Neptune mumbled grouchily as she talked to his shirt.

"Um, Sun Nep's got the point. He might be a pretty boy, but he is technically right. We really should call the cops on this one."

"Sage where is your sense of adventure! I'm with our leader. Let's put out team name on the _map!_ " Scarlet said before Tai walked from behind them assault rifle in hand.

"I just finished checking the rear. We're clear as far as I can see." Tai said as he checked his assault rifle. "We are good to go." He said as Jaune nodded his head. "Venke? You ready?" Jaune asked as the hum kissed his knives.

"I promised Alice I would be ok. And I need to be perfect." Venke said shotting up jumping twice on his feet before walking up to the guard as he began to sweat.

"Venke I promise your mate I'd keep you safe! I said I'd look after you. _Don't_ make me a liar!" Tai yelled as Venke nodded as he jogged forward.

* * *

 _"You sure you can do this?"_  
"Yes, Vi. I got this."

 _"You sure you can do this? Those are trained Moulder guards out there. You think your Moulder's up to snuff?"_

"It has to be ."

 _"I can always speak for you, you know?"_  
The Ai asked as Venke shook his head.

"No Vi I have to do this my self or it losses it's point," Venk said as Vi beeped in accordance as he approached the guard as the noticed this approach.

 _"They see us,_ " Vi said evenly as the men shot their heads up and raised their assault rifles to him.

 **"Halt! Wher get dahin!"**

One man said as he took two step forward assault first raised as the other stepped forward.

 **"Du da drüben! Hör auf zu laufen und identifiziere dich jetzt!"**

The other man said as Venke kept walking forward.

" _Those are Strumgewhere mark rifles Venke. Not the second-hand crap we see on the merc sheet, those are top of the line Moulder guns with several key improvements over the last version we saw the last time where in Moulder. They even still have the factory mint seal of approval on them. If they fire, we are dead."_

"I know vi! Now let me talk!" Venke _thought_ as he walked forward.

 **" _Freunde! Freunde! Solche Gewalt ist night nötig!"_** Venke said placating the guards as he held his hands forward as a man in bulky plated armor step forward. His stell toe combat boots crunching the gravel informed of the warehouse in what done ominous like the sound of shattering bones as Venke gulped.

" **Wir sind alle Brüder hier Freunde! Ein solcher Alarm ist nicht nötig!"**

" **Sie! Halt! Identifizieren Sie sich sofort oder wir eröffnen das Feuer!"**

The men demanded his halt and name as Venke began to sweat.

 **"Brüder, ich bin es!"**

 **"Nur weil du ein Mensch bist, macht er uns nicht zu Brüdern!"**

 **"Identifizieren Sie sich jetzt sofort!"**

A man yelled as Venke nodded as a whooshing sound filled the air as Vi disable the minor shield he had enabled to protect his owner's identity. As he stepped forward.  
 **"Ich bin es! Venke Kage! Hallo meine Brüder!"**

" _Don't ham it up or anything,_ " Vi said sarcastically as Venke grimaced.

"Shut up! I'm trying to make this work ok!"

 _"I told you to let me do the talking, but no you had to-_

 **"Venkes Kage? Sind Sie das?"**

A man asked in a shocked tone as they lowed their assault rifle making Venke let go a breath he did not know he had been holding.

"I got this." Venke hissed as he stepped forward cleary exposing himself to the men.

 **"Ja! Ich bin es! Venke Kage in Fleisch und Blut!"**

Venke said openly as the men dropped their weapons they gasped in shock.

" **Venke Kage! Du bist es!** One man said as he dropped his weapon as Venke walked up to him smiling broadly as the other gasped in shock.

 **"A, ja, ich bin es. Beruhige dich, meine Freunde."**

" _Take it down a bit the Macbeth. This isn't theatre class back in Beacon, Peach is here to grade you, you know?"_

"I'll fight you-

 **"Oh, mein Gott, du bist es! Danke dem Mond!**

 **"Mond sei gelobt! Dein Bruder wird begeistert sein, wenn die Nachricht von deiner Rückkehr ihn erreicht!"**

One man said as a blinking blue light appeared in his eye as a fierce white bolt appeared on his eye.

" _We've been marked,_ " Vi said as the Moulder guard just identified him s the fabricator generals brother and alerted every other member of clan Moulder to his _exact_ presence even the specialist they had come to kill.

As the dots connected on his eye, he swore he could _feel_ his brother watching him as most of Moulder ai tuned in through the guards Al lens as he opened his arms.

" **Meine Brüder, es ist nichts zu befürchten!"**

" _What are you saying Venke? We have been looking for you for years! Where have you been?! '_

Vi accidentally translated a line for him as he flared at his Ai for breaking his thoughts.

" **Dein Bruder hat sich Sorgen gemacht krank! Wie hast du uns gefunden?"**

 **"Das ist irrelevant meine Freunde! Ich bin hier, um Ingrid zu sehen!"**

Venke said as both guards slapped themselves on their foreheads.

" **Na sicher! Warum haben wir das nicht früher gesehen?"**

 **"Ingrid wird dich gerne sehen! Sie wird bei Ihrer Rückkehr überglücklich sein!"**

The men said as they usher him forward. Practically skipping along as they did as they passed the threshold to the warehouse.

Just a little bit more... Venke thought as a low high pitched whirring sound filled the air.

" **Venke! Meine kleine Schwester ist neun! Sie ist ein großer Fan von dir und es würde ihr die Welt bedeuten, wenn sie dein Autogramm bekommen könnte!"**

 _"He had a younger sister? She apparently is a fan of you. For some reason."_

A man said as Venke grimaced as the low pitched whining reached a fever point as the balls finished charging.

 **"Sicher. Warum nicht?"**

Venke replied as the whirring from behind him reached a fevered pitch as the whine finally reached a boiling point as the ball _exploded._

 _FISSHTT!_ A wave of blue explodes from the ball as an _electric_ current exploded outward crashing the warehouse security system and thrashing any type of Ai in two thousand foot radius.

* * *

 _AHH!_ The guards screamed as they collapsed to the ground as their Ai's where annihilated by the emp pulse as they cire out in pain as their very brains were reaved from the inside.

" **Es tut mir leid, Bruder,** " Venke said before drawing he hatched it's gleaming slive point polished to a razor's edge as a guard spoke.

 _"Venke? W-_

 _FISH!_ The hatched slammed down into his neck slicing clean through is armor and flesh going through his neck taking his spine in one go as Venke ripped the weapon out form the armor.

" **Venke! Halt! Nicht-**

 _FISHH!_ The enhanced hatchet came down onto his brain as he sliced it in two before he ripped out the weapon taking out half of the man's head spraying the room with crimson blood and pink brains as he ripped his hatched free before bashing the head of the other man into pieces and crashed into the other guards head leaving it a pulpy mess as Venke sighed heavily.

"Two down more to come.'  
 _"Venke it was not your fault. You had no choice-_

"It's clear! Come on!"

Venke shouted as he pushed the bodies of the Moulder guards on the side as his _allies_ ran forward.

* * *

"You good kid?" Qrow asked as he burst through the door scythe raised as heed the dead bodies.

" I take it that negotiations _broke down?"_  
He asked in his dry, raspy voices Venke nodded.

"You could say that." Venk agrees Jaune and Tai bork in after him.

"Venke did-  
"Dammit!" Jaune hissed as he saw the bodies as Tai balked.

"You killed them? Was that necessary?" Tai asked as he grimaced at the corpses.

"It doesn't matter."

"Kids right. We all have our plans let's get going-

"What the _fuck!?_ Did you get _jumped!?"_

Sun asked as he slid into the floor sneaker slamming into the ground rooting him in place before nearly upchucking at the sight of the two desecrated corpses as Venke sighed.

"No, I got _attacked."_

 _"Attacked!?_ They seemed to be singing your praises outside!" Neptune accused the humane his face turned a sickly shade of green before Qrow spoke up.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! We are here to fight terrorist not to cry over them!"

"But he _killed_ them!" Sage roared as Qrow glared at him.

"He _didn't_ have a choice! If you wanted it to sit back and debate right and wrong, you should have stayed at Beacon! For now, you know the plan let's get to work!" Qrow said as the entirety of team _SSSN_ looked due but nodded their heads as the group began their plan.

The goal was simple. During the blackout that the emp bomb would provide they group would split into three.

 _SSSN_ would take the center of the factory where there was rumored to be mechanical sentries, they were charged with destroying their enemies in the disabled state and were told to take down as many as possible before they rebooted and came back online.

Meanwhile Qrow, Venke, Jaune, and Tai. Would go take on the specialist. The four faunus had no idea what the hell they were getting involved in. And would be torn to shreds if they fought her, the humans had hoped was that the specialist while she would definitely show the faunus no mercy. She might be inclined to show the humans some.

"Alright, we'll see you at the end of this!" Sun killing any potential conflict at the group split up.

* * *

Now the mission was well planned out for one that was done in less than a day but it all relied on timing. Venke had deduced along with Vi that whatever defenses the base had would surely overwhelm them, in the long run, meaning that the _popper_ Mika had given them would be of utmost importance to their mission.

The EMP bomb would buy them ten minutes and ten minutes exactly to complete their mission and that was all they would get. They had ten minutes to get in, take down the specialist one way or another hopefully get out before the automated defenses kicked back online and tore them into tiny bite-sized pieces.

Though they did plan on fighting the specialist together, they could not at first as Tai needed to take on an important job...

Though the job did not specifically say that they had to kill the woman, but she had to go. And there were _far_ too many lives at stake to leave _anything_ to chance, so just in case they failed Tai was charged with setting up a bomb that would be the _end game._

Luckily for the humans, Mika had given them a metric ton of _toys,_ one of them being a mass fusion bomb. Well, there was a _lot_ of mass fusion bombs. Which all of the infiltration force was now equipped with. Half of them knowingly carried the weapons that could wipe out a city block and half carried the completely _ignorant_ of the destructive power they held tied to their sides.

Mika by some means was able to hook up the bombs to the specialist's life signs and position. If it became less the twenty seconds until the deadline and the specialist was still alive and not outside of Vale proper the bombs would detonate killing everything in the warehouse.

It was a suicide plan, but it was the best they had. Qrow just wished they didn't have to lie to the kids telling them that they were _communication enhancers_ and not bombs.

"This is me," Tai said as he broke off from main force as he took a corridor that the map that was gifted to hem sais would lead to a _central core_ of the building. If the bombs were somehow disabled on the rest, Tai was charged with playing his point he reactor that Mika swore on her life that his base would have.

She said if that thing went critical it would kill half of downtown but the specialist would die. It would vaporize them plus a good could a hundred civilians would be dead. But if for some reason the specialist killed the rest of the team and disabled their bombs there would still be one left ticking.

Though it was _not_ the optimal choice it would still be better than letting the entirety of the city turned into piles of green goop. And as of right now time was not on the human's side. The bomb bout the ten minutes of access and so far it had been _six_.

The inside of the warehouse where deceptively narrow and small as the ran. They were also ludicrously long, as the three had spent long precious minutes taking sharp turns abrupt forks in the road and had run past more corridors then the compound had any right to have while obeying the laws of physiscs.

The cramped claustrophobic tunnels where unnerving at the extreme as boots pounded cold metal. The other unnerving than was how much the damned interior reminded Qrow of a beehive. A _sleeping_ beehive made of metal. with all the bees just waiting to wake up at a moments notice.

The entire base hummed with a low pulse of light as the teal walls where filled with screens monitors and every other type of technology littered the corridors.

"This is it!" Venke said as the ran through he tight, claustrophobic corridors fo the building ignoring the strange whirring sounds of the base as they sprinted through the hallway and busted down the door leading tot he specialist's residence.

* * *

 _WHAM!_

The door exploded as three humans broke into a well-furnished room full of rich animal skin rugs many wooden desk chairs and tables, a roaring fireplace with a large hearth a queen-sized bed, and at the center of it was a tall six-foot woman in crimson red powered armor was awaiting them.

"Hello, **bruden**. Or should I say, _brothers?_ Tell me why are humans attacking humans? Especially the younger sibling of my lord?"

The woman asking clam voice as Venke stepped up.

"Ingrid, please! Listen to me! I must make a formal request as the younger brother to the fab-

" **Sprich wie ein zivilisiertes Tier!"**

The woman _barked_ at Venk as vi sighed.

"That was suspected."

 **"Ingrid bitte. Ich flehe Sie an, Vale heute Nacht zu verlassen!'**  
Venke said as the woman sighed heavily and rubbed her head.

" **Du redest wie ein tonloser Ausländer! Hast du deine Kultur so lange vernachlässigt, dass du sie vergessen hast?"**

 **" Nein, ich war gerade-**

 **"Du hast dich mit Tieren zusammen getan! Du hast sogar einen Kragen ... Was würde dein Bruder jetzt sagen?"**

 **"Ingrid bitte ich flehe dich an, Vale heute Nacht zu verlassen. Wenn du nicht viele Leute stirbst!"**

 **"Menschen? Warum sind Menschenleben in Gefahr? Ich bin seit Monaten auf sie spezialisiert und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie sie bedroht sind."**

 **"Nicht Menschen Faunus, sie sind alle in Gefahr und-**

 **"Du hast gesagt, Menschen sind keine Tiere."**

"They are people too! Not animals!" Venke shouted as the women looked to the rest of the humans as her piercing blue yes resign them sharply she gasped as she came to Jaune.

 **"Lord Arc? Sind Sie das?"**

The woman said as Jaune looked at Qrow who shrugged.

"I have no idea what the hell she's talking about but there is only _one_ Arc in this room so...

"I am Jaune of Arc? If that's what you are asking.'

 **"Was sind-**

 _"Excuse me_ , what are you doing here? The last time I checked the Arc's heir apparent was dead and you looking fairly spry for a dead man. Why are you in Vale with these... _misanthropes?_

The woman asked gesturing to Venke and Qrow with a thinly veiled level of disgust mixed with a heavy dose of pity.

'Ingridn Vale is is danger-

" _Correction_. The _animals_ are in danger."

" There is a clan Eshen specialist here, and she sent us to kill you! If we don't, she will kill every faunus in the city!"

"Did you say _clan Eshen_... That is unfortunate... I can not allow her to stay and if all the faunus died it might cause problems...

"So you will leave the city!?"

"No. I will kill the specialist in a week after I finish my work and after I kill all of you."

"Wait! It doesn't have to be like this! Nobody _has_ to die today!"

Jaune yelled at the woman who sighed heavily at him.

"Jaune of clan Arc let me ask you a question. You came here to dissuade me from staying in Vale correct?"

"Yes...

"Then what was your plan should your speech fail like it did? Where you going to try to kill me to save the faunus. The _animals?_ "

She asked as Jaune glared at her.

"I... I can't let them die! Ther are innocents in this city, women children and-

"My you _are_ young. To still be thinking in black and white. Jaune there is no such thing as _innocents_. There is no such thing as _innocence_ there is merely varying shades of _guilt._ "

The woman said before a loud whirring sound filled the air as the base pulse with energy as the sound of computers turning on and sharing turbines filled the air.

"Now since it has been established that you are a most _intriguing_ group combined with the dying and the weak. From wasting sickness to _no_ aura to an aura based sickness I must say I am almost offended that the specialist thinks so low of me as to send in the dying to kill me. Ah well since you are here to kill me let's do this right _yes?"_

The woman said in a tired tone as she sauntered over to an ornate desk with some type of wooden square on it. It was a large box like thing with a massive golden nozzle sticking out of it and attached to a large black disc of sorts with a needle? Resting on top of it.

"I believe this is the moment where you would say and now _the music?_ " She asked as she pressed a button on a desk and the crackling of speakers filled the air as a low baroque beat filled the air as the sound of music filled the room.

" _~ Es gibt ein Haus in Neu-Berlin,_  
 _man nennt es Haus Abendrot.~"_

 _"~Es war der Ruin vieler guter Jungs,_  
 _von mir, mein Gott litt ich Not."_

"Ahhh a classic! Now I believe this the time where you would say now we dance?" The women asked before drawing along pointed spear with a serrated blade tip from her back the glowed with _electricity_ as she _charged..._

* * *

"The hell!?" Venke used as the woman sighed.

" _Venke, Venke,_ how far you have fallen. To think that you would not only _sell_ your self as if you were some cheap whore with that _filthy_ collar. You also stooped so low to use the tools of the enemy against your countrymen? Did you really thin an _Eshen_ jamming device would be of any use here? What would your brother say?"  
"He-

" _Would say you are a disgrace to your name and race."_ The woman spat crossing the distance between the room and him in less than a second spear thrust out as Venke panicked.

"Venke!?" Jaune and Qrow shouted at the same time as the woman drew back her massively armored fist as it glowed a sickening blue as the sound of bussing bees filled the air as it was wrapped in a cloud of _ethereal_ energies.

" _You are a traitor, but you are alive. So you are strong... I respect you_." The woman said before slamming a massive glowing fist into his stomach and sent the human flying backward through several layers of walls.

"Venke! You bitch!" Jaune shouted as the woman sighed.

"Is that any way to talk to a woman?"

"Jaune be calm! We need to think about this!"

Qrow hissed before the woman sauntered over to her desk and hit a button and the base came _alive.._.

* * *

"Moon dammit!" Tai yelled as a sickening _cracking_ sound filled the air as he brought the but of his assault rifle to he mas of a man breaking his face in two and making him scream in pain as he fell back in a shower of blood metal and bone.

Even as he fell his face glowed green as his semblance kicked and Tai raised his gun and pulled the trigger.

Two shots both quick and clean entered his face blowing out his brain in a shower of pule as Tai slammed on the floor as a hail of bullets rained over his position.

"Damn you!" Tai yelled as he was covered by a deadly fusillade of projectiles going over four times the speed of sound as the guard patrol he ran into attacking him.

"Of all the luck!" Tai hiss slamming a fresh magazine into his gun as he pokes over the metal pew that was acting as cover for him as an unknown number of assailants attacked him.

He had been halfway to the reactor core when a guard patrol of Moulder men ran into him.

In those brief initial moments of surprise and shock as both sides attempted to adjust to the sudden intrusion to their midst he recovered first and Tia opened fire into the gaggle of men killing two of them before falling back to a row of metal pews as the returned fire onto him.

As he ducked behind the third row of pew's bullets whipped and hopped all around him. Slamming violently inot the metal and going everywhere as they sparked the area fill the air with brilliant silver impact marks barely missing his body as he hissed.

"Damn y-

" _Halt_!" A voice yelled as Tai's world exploded in pain.

 _FISHT! FISHT! FHIST!_

Tai was jumping as soon as the word was tossed in the air as he felt his side explode in a great cloud of blood as bullets ripped him apart blowing out his rib cage and liquefying his intestines as he saw a man charging him in crimson plate mail.

" **Eindringling**!" The man yelled as Tai gritted hit that hit the back of pew hard as he spun his rifle upwards swearing at the top of his lungs as pulling the trigger and letting out a fusillade of bullets turning the man's upper chest cavity into a bloody pulp of shredded armor bone and flesh.

As the corpse fell, a shadow came over Tai as he rolled to his left. A good thing he did and the but of a rifle slammed right into where his head was. Before skittering outward as the jagged tip of a vibrating bayonet almost took out his jugular.

" **Schwein! Bleib ruhig, damit ich dich aushalten kann wie das Biest, das du bist!"**

The man yelled as Tai grimaced.

" _Up yours buddy_!" He yelled before gripped the man's arm grunting as he pulled him over the pew.

Tai had been hoping to catch it in a fall in pummeling him with his gauntlets, but he landed right and came to a stop on his feet turning around to execute him instead.

"Damn it!" Tai yelled before kicking out with his feet taking out the mans legs as he slammed on the ground where Tian pulled the trigger send another valley of supersonic projectiles into the man's head turning to a scarlet pulp as he blew his head apart.

"And good riddance!" Tai said as he stood up. He neede dot get it ner cover an-

 _BANG!_

Tai never saw the shot that hit him as he coughed up a mouth full of blood as a bullet exited his chest narrowly missing his heat as he was tossed into the air.

Tai had been around long enough to know it at mean when he fell this level of nothingness and lethargy. The bullet had _severed_ his spine, somewhere high up by the feeling of it and the succeeding force was enough to lift him off of his feet.

As he spun in mid-air to see a man in the hard emotionless black, crimson plate mail firing into him.

Three more shots hit Tai in the chest stomach and legs. Each one breaking easily into his flesh and liquefying organs as Tai grimaced.

He knew what he had to do, years of Aura training kicked in as he forces his body to ignore his other injuries as he put all aura into his spine.

Time stopped as Tai perceived the word in slow motion.

As he fell to the cold metal floor the man's bullets kept impacting him, luckily in not lethal areas but if he didn't act fast he would be dead.

As a great clout of blood erupted from his body Tai knew he was nearing his death as he looked into the clouds of blood he found that he could oddly enough see his _family_ in them.

As a gout of blood came from his chest, he saw Ruby. Taking her first steps as Summer cheered for her daughter as she jumped into her mothers waiting loving arms, when she still saw her as such.

 _FISHT!_

Another gout of blood another memory, this time Yang. His eldest daughter and one he was fiercely proud of jumping int his arm on her fifth birthday as she was _just_ learning to use her wings.  
As the next bullet missed Tai slammed int the ground with a sickening _Whap!_

As he hit the ground, he prayed for a miracle as he forced his finger to move as he pulled the trigger...

* * *

A shower of bullets fired out taking out the man at his ankles in crimson puffs. He fell to the ground in a bloody puddle as more bullets ripped into his top as the shredded him into fine confetti.

 _"HAH!"_ Tai gasped as blood burst from his mouth as his semblance went into overdrive as he closes his eyes and _forced_ himself to heal.

It took twenty long seconds and the _entirety_ of his aura, but Tai was back to normal an-

"Why the hell is music Playing?" Tai asked aloud as an odd borough better the room.  
 _"~Hätt ich meinem Anführer zugehört Ich wäre heute Daheim war jung und dumm war ein armer Jung auf dem Abweg geführt und gemein."_

Nevermind that I need to get going. They already have my position, and it's only a matter of time before I get flanked again.

He reasoned as he begins to step out of cover before _twin_ thunderclaps entered the room.

 _Bang! Bang!_

The room was suddenly full of noise and dust as the _roof_ of the building exploded. For a moment the sound of bullets firing stopped as the whole area was suddenly full of a thick brown mist as Tai coughed bitterly before a terrifying sound of metal tearing metal filled the air.

As he looked forward, he saw as two gigantic _cyclopean_ eyes glowing a baleful crimson opened up in the distance as twin black towering form entered through the mist.

Tai was rooted in place as he saw them emerge from the midst. They were tall ten-foot leviathans, around two yards tall and three across covered in pitch black armor. They were massive bulk and stocky bipedal things that lumbered forward ina stopped gate.

Each of these _thing_ s had a _single_ gigantic eye that radiated a baleful red light and a terrifying jaw made of metal and spinning knifes. As the approached tia' and wandered to their idea whether the absolute _plethora_ of weapon systems laid in wait.

On their left hand was a type of Gatling cannon with a mass of six rotating barrels and long lines of bullets running along side them, right of that was what _seemed_ to be a fist, based weapon.

Though he used a fist in the absolute _loosest_ sense possible as it looked more like a series of whirring grinding gears and metal than an actual fist, on the other side was twin lance of a weapon that Tai recognized as Arcadian _pulse_ lances.

Arcadian plasma-based weaponry that was rumored to shoot seeing lances of energy at you in temperature's rumored to be hotter than the sun itself. Above each lance, was a massive grappling claw that clicked ominously at him as they stepped towards him.

 _"~Sagt meinem kleinem Schwesterlein das Sie mir nicht nachrennt.~"_

"Oh screw me!" Tai shouted ducking low to grip the assault rifle from the dead guard as he began to leap out of cover. He knew that if those things fired their weapons, his cover would be reduced to smoldering rubble as he grabbed both assault rifles one in each hand thanking Monty for whoever the hell made the guns so light with no recoil as he jumped out of cover _duel wielding_ both weapons.  
 _"~Soll meiden das Haus in Neu-Berlin das Haus Abendrot man nennt.~"_ The dull baroque song played out as bullets began flying through the air.

"Engaging Hostile." The _things_ said as Tai leap in of the pow gun up dual wielding the assault rifles as he began to pull the trigger.

The sound of the gating cannons spooling filled the air as the pulse lance began to charge before discharging streams of devasting energy and turning the entire room inot a brilliant and dealy kaleidoscope fo dazzling light and noise as Tai leaped into the fight...

* * *

"Take that you hunk of junk!" Sun said happily slamming his staff on the head of a cybernetic humanoid creature that gave off a shower of sparks as he broke it's head apart and sent it scattering to the ground in a heap of sparks and black liquids.

All across the room, the same scene was playing out as team _SSSN_ broke apart the robotic defenders of their warehouse.

"See I told you guys this would be a piece of cake!" Sun said twirling his staff happily as Nepute his best friend agreed with him.

"What can I say? When you are right! You are _right!"_ Neptunes said as he proceeded with gutting another slow robot.

It had been some time since their initial infiltration, and now the building was alive, and there was some kind of music? Playing on the speaker.

Thus sun could not make out the words what he could make out was the odd sound of _paw steps._

Now that might sound strange, but that's what he swears he heard! It sounded like something was running on all fours and spring to his location.

Whatever it was it was damned heavy and was appeal mad of metal. As the metallic _CATHUNK! CATHUNK!_ Of heavy metal, footfalls filled the air.

What the hell is that-

 _WHAP!_

A red meteor slammed into the wall as the blurry and now bloodied form of Venke?! Slammed into the wall after apparently being slammed through the entire warehouse if the gigantic number of holes was any indication.

 _"Venke?!_ Are you all right dude!?" Sun asked sprinting over to the human as he helped him up.

He was a bleeding mess as he stared blearily at him. His light red room was a mess with a huge glowing hole in it. He was bleeding from a score of wounds and-

 _CATHUNK! CATHUNK!_

The sound of paw steps filled the air as Venke glowed green as he stood up on groggy feet.

"Sun? Is that you?"

The human asked still stunned by whatever the hell had tossed him across half the damned base like he was a rag doll.

"Venke man! What the hell happened to you! Where are Jaune, Qrow and the old man!?"

"Sun I-

 _CATHUNK! CATHUNK!_

"Uh, Sun? Do you hear that?" Neptune asked his friend as the sound of massive footsteps filled the air.

"Yeah, I do. What the hell is it?"

Suna asked as the _CATHUNK! CATHUNK!_ got louder and louderlll

"Sun that does not sound good-

 _CATHUNK! CATHUNK!_ The footsteps were now deafening as what was now definitely a four-legged thing was approaching them.  
 _CATHUNK! CATHUNK!_

"Team _SSSN!_ Spread out!" Sun yelled as he offered his ema not spread out of the are we need to-

Sun was interrupted at the last second as the literal walls of the compound exploded, and a _monster_ ran into their midst.

It was a giant on four powerful hydraulic legs that roared into the room It was at least twenty feet tall and half as long. It was a hulking silver monstrosity on four legs covered in bright silver armor.

It was bulky but had an agility hat betrayed its massive size as despite looking clumsy and ungainly it hopped nimbly on four massively armored legs with a shocking amount of dexterity as with massive jaw that was leaking a bright blue substance as it opened its mouth- .

 _"~Meine Mutter war eine Schneiderin verkaufte diese Uniform meine Liebste ist eine Trinkerin mein Gott Sie trinkt gern in Neu-Berlin~"_

The music played in the background as the thing suddenly and in a _complete_ defiance of the laws of physics _jumped_ covering half the room in one mighty leap sailing through the air before slamming down on team SSSN slamming one of its titanic paws _right_ onto Sun's leg.

 _FSSS!_

" _AHHH!_ " Sun gave the single most pain filled cry of his life as the thing landed on top of his leg easily breaking it in half and taking him to the floor. As it smashed the bone clear out of his legs breaking apart aura, flesh, and muscle as it _crushed_ the boy and pulped his leg.

"SUN!?"

Neptune yelled a the top of his lungs as the thing cover the floor in his best friend blood as he cried in pain.

 _"Neptune! H-_

Whatever words Sun might have been saying were interrupted as the thing in one smooth motion lowered it's massive jaw full of horrifyingly sharp teeth and bit Sun in _half._

There was a terrifying ripping sound as metal met flesh and ripped it apart in a terrifying display of savagery and efficiency as the thing _ate_ the faunus leader.

 _"NO!"_ Neptune yelled at the top of his lungs as the upper half of his best friends body was ripped clean off of his torso as it came loose in a terrifying display of blood and offal.

Blood sprayed everywhere like a demonic geyser had erupted as there was what _sounded_ like one last cry of _"Neptune!"_

Before the things whirring jaws and gears pulled the faunus apart as the sound of crunching bones and minced flesh filled the air as it ate him.

"You son of a bitch!" Neptune yelled as the thing growled at him. As it began to move Venke got his wits back as he looked at the thing and he began to scream...

"~ _Meine Mutter war eine Schneiderin verkaufte diese Uniform meine Liebste ist eine Trinkerin mein Gott Sie trinkt gern in Neu-Berlin."_

 _"Panzerhunde!"_ Venke yelled as the things' gore filled mouth opened as it took a leap forward as the thing _roared..._

* * *

 ** _An:_ Well! That's that! The first _death_ has occured! Sorry Sun you had a helluva run but three tons of steel is too much even for the best of us! Now if you've been reading this fic which I hope you have and thank you btw. **

**This is where I said the fic picks up and it will only get more extreme from here on out.**

 **As I said I do plan to redo this fic so I find myself int he awkward position of wanting to finish the story in a satisfyingly and acceptable manner also at the same time not exactly caring about who lives or _not..._**

 **Untill next time Bastion _should_ be next unill then? Have some lore and thanks for reading.**

 **PS. I love Wolfenstein.**

* * *

 **Check Check. Audio recording initiaed. Office of Atlaian science and technology. Doctor Malroque.**

 **Subject: Inter clan politics of Arcadia. Spefically the relationshp between Moulder and Eshen.**

 **"Check is this thing on? Well I hope it is, anyways. Greetings and salutations! To those hearing this my name is Doctore Malrouq head scientist of the Atlas Research and development foundation and head researcher on project utopia. Though today I am not here to talk about my more scientific gains but more about Arcadia. Specifically the inter clan relations betwewan Eshen and Moulder."**

 **"Now in case if you did not know Arcadia is _not_ a unified front. Not at all. The _majority_ of Arcadia is unified but two of their most important clans are not a part of Arcadia proper. See earlier file clan unification treaties. There are two clans that I find quite fascinating, one being clan Eshen the other clan Moulder."**

 **" Now before I go into this you might be asking what makes these clans so unique? Well as you know the faunus goverment has had _many_ reform throuout the years and many version of goverments where tired befre settling on the caste system that we now use." **

**"Unlike Arcadia who has as far as we know always been a violent meritocracy with elements of a democratic system sprinkled throughout itself."**

 **" Now the relationship between clan Eshen and Moulder is unique because it is almost _too_ perfect. It's like somebody or _something_ planned not onlu thier relationship but thier direct proximity to one another."**

 **"Thier relationship can only be describe as one of pure animosity and sheer hostility. As they both hold _diametrically_ opposed views to one another. As it looks like somebody _purposefully_ put a group of fanatic _socialist_ right next to a group of hardcore anarchist and proceded to arm them to the teeth with weapons more than capable of annihilating themselves ten times over and then watching what happens."**

 **"Now I highlight the words anarchy and socialism as they have _both_ been used or at least _attempted_ in faunus history but are wholly absent in Arcadia except for these two instances as most human areas as previously stated violence in a type of meritocracy."**

 **" Now these ideal might not be out of touch but their relation to one another is odd. To be frank they hate each other. They despise each other on a spiritual level, both seeing the other as the antithesis to what they believe humanity should become."**

 **"Now Eshen beisde being prfound racist and against the faunus and a major threat t o us. Is unique as in they are a rare example of a nearly total _anarchist_ government."**

 **" I say nearly as a total anarchist government besides being a blatant contradiction to itself would surely collapse in a matter of minutes. That being said while they are not pure anarchist per se they are damned near close."**

 **" They as a whole believe in _freeing_ humanity. They believe that each and every human should be as free as possible. Able to do wahtever they want, however they want, whenever they want for as long as they want. And they believe that any real government only impedes this goal."**

 **"Now while this a rather interesting take on anarchy what surprises me is that despite their hatred for most forms of government and their thousand attempts at toppling Moulder, they do not openly hate or try to topple any other clan besides Moulder."**

 **" They are perfectly content with letting clans Arc, Locar, Herscher having their own forms of government and apparently take no means to interfere or even harras them for it."**

 **"But somthing baout Moulder has incense them. They hate them with a single-minded determination that one could at first believe was sheer madness until you realized that it was mutual."**

 **" Now this fact is only further obfuscated by the face that Eshen despite being a stare of almost total anarchy. They have of rulers head of stare governing body or anything that resembles such."**

 **"In fact, the clan Eshen involvement in the great war was not clan Eshen themselves declaring war but only a set of individuals attacking the faunus kingdoms to test out a strain of infectious diseases."**

 **"The clan despite having no formal hierarchy is still able to organize itself into effective fighting force both militarily and politically, and the fact they do so without any apparent leadership direction or motivation is disconcerting."**

 **"After giving up on the political analysis of a clan Eshen coup, as I have spent the last four hours of my life debating the sheer insanity that might be an anarchist's governments global policy."**

 **"Clan Moulder. Our _allies_ in Arcadia. While officially our ally Arcadia is our ally but clan Moulder is special. They seem to like snow leopards more so than other faunus mainly due to their leader being married to one."**

 **"And are more open to sharing technological secrets with us. They also are special as they unlike the rest of Arcadia have their own unique language that we have yet to decode. All we know about it is that it's resurrected dead language from their past and any knowledge about it could hold sociological treasures."**

 **"Moulder, unlike Eschen, operates under a rather strict governmental control over it's people. With the govermetn provind for nealry each and every aspect of its citizens life."**

 **"Moulder is unique because of their aversion to flesh. They shun their organic parts like they were a disease and proceed to replace them with mechanical ones. "**

 **"They do not seem to understand why any human would settle for the _weak_ flesh and augment themselves regularly. It should be noted that clan Eshen believes that prosthetics let alone augmentations of any kind are an abomination to the human spirit and while simply regrow or rebuild lost limbs of their clan members."**

 **"NOTE. While Moulder is our ally they are not necesarialy friendly. They might work with some faunus of the higher levels of Atlas but make no mistake. Moulder like Eshen look down on us as faunus and are in no way friendly."**

 **" It might be the only thing they do agree upon. The two clans have been in perpetual state of war and attrition for well over the past few centuries which at first seems like a long time for a prolonged war, but that is not what is amiss with this war."**

 **"Mainly both sides do not in any way seem to want to win. If our record are correct, it seems that there have been multiple times when either side could have crushed the other, but they refused."**

 **"They fight they kill and then they wait. They slaughter each other in the thousands only to sop right before the killing blow is dealt to pause go back let the enemy rebuild and do it all over again."**

 **"A wise man once said the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and hoping for a different result. To me, this is the definition insanity as the two sides should have wiped each other off of the map by now but are instead putting off the killing blow simply to kill more of the other? This has lead to prolong and costly war that has gone on for hundreds of years and one that still has no victor in sight..."**

 **"This is doctor Malroque signing off. All glory to Atlas and-**

 **"What the hell? Why is my office rumbling? Sarah! You better not have done something I swear to Ou-**

 **Transmission ends.**


	20. Maiden name

**AN: Here we go! Another endangered species! This chapters bit shorter for plot reasons but it's coming ot a head. After this, the story will be in the final arc so if you like it thanks for reading! As I said before it will be redone sometime in the future so do _not_ expect a _good_ ending. Spoilers. And as always _enjoy._**

* * *

 _"Sun!?_ " Neptune yelled at the top of his lungs as the metal monster finished ripping his best friend, and brother in all but blood in two as it tore him in half. There was a titanic ripping sound like fabric bein rent in three followed by an abhorrent amount of blood as the monkey faunus was torn clear in two by the monsters metallic jaws.

"SUUN!?" Neptune yelled as the thing tilted it's head back exposing row after row of metallic teeth, each one sharpened beyond all means of practically.  
And made to be cruelly sharp as its bloodstained metal teeth were followed by the twirling of gears as it roared a deafening sound that caused the faunus to scream out in pain as its mouth began leaking a bright blue substance.

"Get down!" Venke yelled as he saw the attack coming. Instantly _Slight_ and _Fell_ where pumping bullets into its metallic hide that bounced and ricocheted off in bright yellow sparks as they bounce fo harmlessly its hide before it opened its mouth and a roaring wave of blue plasma flew out from it like a blazing teal garden hose.

"I said get down!" Venke yelled as the snow leopard refused to take cover instead shooting ball after ball of that pitiful excuse he called plasma that bounced harmlessly off its thick plating as he tackled Neptune down to the ground as a wave of blue hell washed over their position.

As Venke and the faunus hit the ground slamming hard against the metal floor a pained filled howl enter the human's ear as he saw metal sloughing into bright incandescent puddles as roaring plasma ate into it.

 _"IT HURTS! IT HURTS! OH OUM IT HURTS!"_

The faunus Neptune screamed in agony as Venke saw a wad of plasma hit the right side of his face after being stopped temporarily by his aura it had broken through his protective barrier and was now eating into his flesh. Filling the air with eh terrible smell of cooking flesh as his skin popped and bubbled as the faunus creamed out in pain.

"Help _me_! _Venke!_ I Need-

 _BANG!_

Venk shot him in the face blowing out the back of his skull ina shower of pulp. Mercy killing the faunus before the plasma finished with his skull and began eating into his brain.

" _You needed to kill him. Don't feel bad about it." Vi_ said as he turned to the monstrosity of metal as it roared once again.

"Vi! What are we dealing with here?!" Venke shouted as a blue targeting reticule appeared over the things head as a stream of data entered his vision as his Ai scanned it.

" _It's a brand new model of the Panzerhund! I've never seen something like it!"_  
Vi said as the remainder of team SSSN the two living S's began to attack the monster enraged by their leader's gruesome demise as Venke glared at it.

"How do we kill it?" He asked as the reticle went red ad a large _x_ appeared over it.

 _"I don't know!"_

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Venke should as the thing roared t the top of its lungs artificial as they were as it was attacked by Scarlet and Sage.

" _I mean I don't know! This is a brand new model! Besides walking on four legs and it's plasma thrower it's entirely new! It had increased from better agility and is beyond durable! Nothing we have can kill it!"_

 _Vi_ yelled as large red exclamation mark appears on the thing's skull as it began to roar Venke gulped.

* * *

"Get down!" Jaune shouted as a sizzling metallic spear flew past his face as the specialist bore past him slashing downward at Jaune as the spear barely missed his face as the woman shrugged.

"It was close. Next time _kinder._ " The woman said her red hair flowing in the air. Her red locks were floating briefly before she did a reverse thrust and attempted to eviscerate him as Jaune twisted out of the way as he narrowly dodged the attack.

"Die already!" Qrow yelled slashing horizontal raking her armor in a bright yellow shower of sparks as he ran his scythe along its width as the specialist grimaced before spinning her scythe and bring it down across his chest. Striking a deep gash across it.

Qrow screamed as blood filled the air was the spear drew a bloody line across his chest before delivering a powerful punch to his gut sending him flying backward.

" _Qrow_!" Jaune yelled gritting his teeth as he began sprinting towards the woman _Crocea Mors_ in hand as she turned lazily to face him.

The woman didn't even bother parrying him as he slashed forward as she effortlessly sides stepping him before taking her scythe across his leg making him cry in pain as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Blood flow from his wound b before her eyes opened.

"You do realize that you have _no_ semblance?"

"What do you think!?" Jaune hissed at the woman before she shrugged her hands.

"That you are about to die." She said before delivering a devasting punch to his chest making the boy's eye bulge out of his head before in him flying back in a ball of blood and limbs as he smashed into the record player and set it skitting off it's top as he heard a new music score begin to play.

" _Boom Boom Boom Boom,_  
 _ich schieß dich einfach ab,_  
 _leg dich einfach flach,_  
 _nehm dich mit zu mir,_  
 _steck dich in mein Haus Boom Boom Boom Boom!"_

* * *

"AHHH!"

Scarlet screamed at the top of hi slung as Sage was torn in two. The massive jaws of the Panzerhuden ripped into the ox faunus side as he was torn in two. Before being flung across the room in two gore-soaked pieces.

"You bastard!" Scarlet yelled flicking out his rapier to the beast striking its side with an ineffective word strike. As it extended across the length of the room striking a violent spark across its hide as it _briefly_ looks up. As his weapon sturck it's armored flak it took a break from tearing his friend apart in a gore-soaked rain to growl at him making the faunus begin to quake.

"Oh-

He never finished his sentence as the Panzerhuden leaped onto him smashing him completely under its metallic hoof. Ending the final member of team SSNS's life in a brutal pounce of splitting bone and popped organs. He never even got a chance to scream as the monster squashed the boy like a ripe grape splattering its paw with blood and shattered organs as Venke found himself alone in the room.

As the monster turned to face him large globs of blue plasma falling out of its mouth as it glowered to him.

"VI... What do we do?"

 _"Don't run. It's faster than us."_

"I know that! I'm asking you what to do!?" Venke asked before a large explosion filled the room's front as both the human and monster turned to see a blur of yellow enter the room cursing at the top of its lungs.

"There's too many! We need to run!"

Tai yelled flying into the room with two assault rifles in hand slamming into the floor in a ball of smoke and ash.

Coughing up a lungful of soot as he turned to see a shocked Venke staring down at him brown eye widened in shock as Tai saw a bloodied human stand over the blue-haired faunus corpse. That had a hole the size of a fist in his head.

As Tai looked, he saw that the entirety of team SSSN had been massacred to a man and turned into grisly red stains on the metallic floor as the evident culprit a four-legged monster growled at him.

"Venke! The hell happened here!?" Tai asked as the machine briefly stopped to pause and analyze the additional threat to its midst. A red light appeared out from its head as it began scanning the newcomer as it growled at them menacingly.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" Venke asked the panting out of breath human as he looked a hot mess. His brown shorts and shirts were torn and burnt, his hair was burned mess, and his growing scars and bruise showed his semblance was either not working, or his aura was down.

Vi confirmed his lack of aura moment later as Tai b panted loudly.

"Robots! Two many of them! Can't hold them back! We need to move!"

"Robots? Where!?" Venke asked before a fish appearing in his vision.

 _"Move!"_ Vi yelled as a line of boiling plasma burned between him and Tai as the monster bather the area in the searing azure wall of death as Venke and Tai cursed.

"Circle around it! Don't give it a sitting target!"

Venke yeeld as he picked up a discarded assault rifle on the ground that flew into the room along with Tai.

As the familiar stell touched this skin, he felt a wave of nostalgia as he turned the weapon to the machine. Instantly Vi work with the guns on board Ai apparently not caring that it had been picked up by an enemy as it was content that it was being used by another human, it even went so far to _thank_ him for riding it of its weak former owner as he began to fire it at the mechanical horror

The air was filled with hot yellow light without the acrid smell of gunfire as it was suspiciously absent as the magnetically accelerated round impacted the thing. Venke noticed that this year in the kingdoms had gotten him accustomed to using dust based ammunition and he had grown accustomed to the smell of dust ammunition over the years.

Unlike his own weapons, this gun was a real military weapon. As the bullets specially made to pierce harder armor stuck not the Panzerhund digging deep into its skin as it spreads and buckled s the armor absorbed the hits.

Vi was helping him focus all his fire on one area as he hoped that sustained bombardment might make a dent in its armor as Tia circed around in as the human pelted it with bullets...

* * *

 _"AHH!"_

Jaune yelled as blood left his mouth as he rolled out of the way of a spear that nearly took him in the chest as the specialist missed him by a hairs width.

"You struggle? That's good. It does you credit that you refuse to lay down and die. I am glad to see that even one without his crest is still an Arcadia."

Ingrid said as Jaune hissed before she jumped back as Qrow sprinted into her in a blur of black and white.

Ingrid grimaced as she engaged in a rapid blinding display of attacks with Qrow. It was clear that she was far superior to Qrow. In almost every sense as show as quicker, stronger, and much better equipped.

Yet for some reason Qrow was not only holding his own he was _winning_. Ingrid looked incredibly irritated as she failed again and again to land and significant strikes against Qrow.

It was like every time she went for his chest or went for a swift decapitation her blad always missed its mark. And skitted just away from its target and Qrow always took his chance to rain down attacks on her as she countered and parried them to attack with her hissing spear that once again missed its target.

It was always a hairs breath off and never bit deep. It was like every time she tried to try to kill him. As the spear was unable to actually land a blow on him.

It was like watching an enraged Ursa try to grip a floating leaf. Like every time she swung or tipped her spear, it always went wide and never landed a hit.

It was getting incredulous! Especially when she somehow tripped over her own feet falling flat on her face as Qrow was able to land several telling blows against her shell as Jaune saw his opening and charged in.

The boy came spring at the two as Qrow rained down scythe attack as she weathered the blows with her armor. As the strikes fell onto her chest, Jaune sprinted forward only for Qrow to turn his head as his eyes widened in fear as he opened his mouth.

"Kid _no!_ "

Qrow yelled as his attack fell off for a split second as Ingrid took her advantage and shot upward.

Whatever strange lousy luck was overcoming the woman as needing amounts as she pushed her way up and began to strike at both Jaune and Qrow as she began to spin her spear in a circle over her head as she focused her enemies backward as she bought herself some breathing room before lunging.

Whatever strange affection had befouled her left in a moment as she struck down, striking deep into Qrows legs with her spear cutting clean into his leg and making him cry out in pain. "Qrow!"

Jaune yelled before Ingrid swung backward and cut his arm clean _off._ Filling his world with blood as Jaune screamed as his limb fell off and did _not_ come back...

* * *

"What is your name?"

"I... I am...my name is a _utonomous servitor unit 001._ I am the first of my kind and the experimental prototype of my line. My unofficial designation is _Penny_ though."

A pair of bright eyes glared forward before blitzing over as a pair of bright red _honeycombs_ flickered over her face before they were replaced by light green pupils.

"Next time _just_ say, Penny, ok?" Roman asked looking at the strange robot _girl_ who blinked her eyes at him.

"Yes, _sir!_ Roman!" Penny said happily as Roman sighed slowly into his hands as the robot grinned up at him.

In reality, Roman should _not_ have been that irritated with her. All in all the rest of the robot girl's personality after Neo had broken her _literally_ , as Roman and _Vi_ had proceeded to reset her personality using a confiscated Moulder Ai personality chip as her new default personality.

As the _girl_ stood straight, her body repaired if not still severely damaged from Neo's beating of her a moment earlier. As the faunus girl snubbed her head at the two.

Neo had _adamantly_ disagreed with Roman's personal choice. She had wanted to dismantle the girl and be done with her. And while Roman did not want to have to deal with another of her damned alterations, he still felt the side effects of less than a quarter of one, he had used for the _girl_ if you could call her that. As Roman began to speak.

"What are your objectives hear in Vale?" Roman asked the girl as she blinked twice in a decisively non-organic matter that made Roman's flesh quiver.

"Talk about the _uncanny valley_ ," Roman muttered as Penny began to speak.

"My objective is the ascendance of all humans in accordance with the Moulder code!"

"And? What else?" Roman asked as the girl stopped her speech as she cocked her head at him before gasping loudly and nodding.

"I am also here to protect human life! I am to save as many humans as I can from whatever danger they may be in!"

"What if you put your own self in danger?"

"That is a non-issue! My existence is secondary to any and all humans! While I will do anything I can to keep my self-alive, I will not put my life above that as a human!"

" _Wrong!_ What did I say?"

"I apologize! I am to safeguard _your_ life, Roman! You and you associate that is! While I may save other humans as I wish but I am to put your lives above all else!"

"And if you have to kill humans to save us?"

" _Like she would save me_." Neo mocked her faunus ears were openly twitching in annoyance. As her perfect snow with ears flicked as her white tail flickered annoyingly at him.

"Then I kill them! Quickly and efficiently I will crush them began my boots and ground their bones!'

Penny said with a real grin as Roman sighed again.

"The grinding is a bit much. Just shoot them in the head, will you? Or the heart just be _smart_ about it ok?"

Roman asked Penny as the girl once again nodded as her usually green eyes were replaced by a bright pair of red honeycombs.

" _Aber natürlich!_ I will make sure they die quickly and efficiently!"

Penny said briefly reverting to her native Moulder as her ai implant fought with her old personality to get her to speak their language.

"Well at least that's a start," Roman said as he turned away from the girl who still had a tube to her head. Although luckily this time it was not Roman's now head, it was attached to. The risk Roman took to override her personality had been a tremendous one. And he had risked his mind in the process.

If Penny had struggled or Vi had miscalculated even by a _minuscule_ amount, there was a chance Penny could have overloaded his mind and subsumed his consciousness making him and obedient toy for the rest of his life.

Luckily that had not happened, and Roman was now in possession of his very own automaton that had a plethora of heavy weapons and a penchant for manslaughter to make Neo blanch and a _complete_ disregard for property damage.

And while having Neo on his side and give his penchant for bomb-making, wherever Roman and Neo went mass casualties followed them like Grimm to catastrophe. And the two were used to the attracting attention. So the addition of another wrecking ball ally was not a problem. Although Penny was well armed and armored her real benefit to Roman did not come from her firepower.

Roman had more than enough of that, he did manage to clean out his clan's armory when he left home after all and really he had _Neo_ and she was like a sparkling wrecking ball wrapped in a skin-tight leotard. No Penny's real benefit to him came from her _knowledge_

You see Roman knew that someone had sent Penny to find him. She had known exactly where he would be, she knew exactly when he would be vulnerable and had struck at such a perfect time and that it was far to perfect to be a coincidence.

As after a brief discussion with the girl if you could call her that, and he would go just for practicality sake gave him the exact name to who had sent her to him.

And to no-one's surprise ROman had already guessed it. Cinder. She had finally made her move against him. She had seemed him getting bolder and bolder and had finally said enough was enough.

Roman had to give it to the faunus woman. She had the patience of the moon as it took months or Roman being a complete ass to her before she tried to play a hand against him. And when she did play her hand it had nearly worked.

And if Neo had not had a nagging feeling that something was not quite right Roman would be on the ground with a slew of surge planned out, but now?

Now Roman knew _two_ things. One Cinder was out for him, and he needed to be ready for her. And two? Cinder had messed up. Her hand had failed, and now Roman had the high cards as a smile spread across his face. "Penny I need you to do me a favor ok?"

Roman asked as the _girl_ beamed as her hands sprung up to her face as she leaped forward stopping on the balls fo her feet and looking at him expectantly.

"Of course Roman! Whatever you ask me, Roman! I am here to serve you!" Penny said taking his hand in hers squeezing it lightly before the sound of shattering glass file the air as the android jumped backward as Neo slashed her saber down on to where her arms where.

" _He doesn't need you to help him! He already has me for that!"_

Neo growled at the girl standing in a defensive stance in front of Roman as he sighed.

"Neo. Calm down. No one is saying you have to leave my side. It's Roman _and_ Neo. _Not_ either or."

Roman said as Neo's faunus ears flickered in anticipation as Roman sighed and sat down on a wooden box as the girl hopped into his lap and ground into him.

"Penny. I have a certain plan that I'm going to need you to play along with...

* * *

"Dammit! Why is it still alive?!"

Tai yelled in disbelief as he fired into the armored monster that had pulverized the faunus children in such a grisly manner that there was not even enough them to be eligible for a funeral.

And for that Tai felt a _morbid s_ ense of gratification as his parental instincts came out. IF any of his daughters had deen... reaved as these boys where he would never want to see their bodies, so it was a grim realization that he accepted that the awful grisly red stains on the ground with bits of sloth, and furs that remained of the faunus was probably for the best...

As he fired round after round into the iron monster. It was lime somebody had decided you know what sounds cool? A giant wolf made of metal that breathes plasma! And then some mad science had not only said yeah! That does sound cool! Let me get right on that! And then after building the monstrosity had then decided to put enough armor on it to take a direct hit from a tank shell with only the most insignificant or impediment followed by the agility of a Beowulf!

As Tai and Venke circled it refusing to let it gets a direct bead on them. Tai was grateful that he had stolen so much ammunition form the faile admission to plant a bomb on the reactor as he was rapidly depleting his remaining stores of bullets as he fired into the monster from behind.

 _"I can't keep this up Venke! We need to kill it, or we are going to die!"_

His Ai shouted in his head as Venk'e nose began to bleed. Vi was currently jamming the Panzerhund's tracking systems stopping it from simply leaping on and crushing them like it did to the former team as it bought them time to kill the thing.

But it was an effort in futility. The Panzerhund was a new model and worse it was a _custom_ one. So it fit no standard pattern, and sooner or later Vi would burn itself out, and the monster would slaughter them just like team SSSN. As Venk fired the last round from his assault rifle, Vi suddenly shouted into his ear.

" _Get down!"_

Venke didn't even think as he threw himself on the floor as a searing beam of blue energy nearly took his entire upper body off as a lance of bright energy speared through the air and cut into the building.

"The hell was that?!" Venke asked as Vi clocked the angry bean somewhere in the thousands of degrees of heat tear through the building before two lumbering damaged hulking automatons slammed thought he large hole Tai had come through.

"It's the robots!" Tai said as he ran around the machine to join Venke as the tree robots stopped as one as they moved into a triangle formation as they all took up a ranged firing position against them.

"I thought you killed them!" Venke shouted as the robots start to spool their Gatling cannons like the one with the pulse lance began to charge up as the Panzerhunden changed its plans.

"I didn't have time to!"

Tai said as they took a step back as the three robots began to power up their ranged weapons as they prepared to wipe them off the face of the map.

* * *

Time seemed to freeze for Jaune, as he watched his arm fly freely from his body. As the specialist sliced off his right appendage, causing him to cry in agony. Jaune felt his mouth open in pain only for the pain nearly causing him to black out as she swung her spear downward and severed his _leg._

Blood flew from Jaune's stumps he crashed to the ground yees fluttered open as Qrow charged her refusing to let her kill him only for the woman to swipe bot of his legs off in a swift motion taking them off ina swift display of talent as Qrow cried out in pain.

As his legs were cut off before the woman gripped him by the collar and tossed him with enough force to chuck him _out_ of the building as she proceeded to throw him out a window and into the dim night before turning over to Jaune who stared up at her bleeding out as she sighed.

"You fought well heir Arc. You refused to give up till the bitter end. If it is of any consolation to you. I will kill the specialist and do my best to save the faunus you care for so much."

The woman said wiping Qrows's still wet blood from her spear as she clammy allowed over to a stunned human as she raised it over her head.

"I send you to the moon, please when you go to the great feast save a seat for Ingrid. I would love to see the first human to challenge me in the kingdoms for eternity."

Ingrid said as Jaune closed his eyes as he waited for the spear to fall as time seemed to stop for him.

I'm going to die. I am actually going to die here. I'm not going to get my crest back I'm not going to get my honor.

I am a failure, my family was right I really am pathetic.

Jaune thought as the bussing of the spear filled his ears as he let out his final breath.

At least I got to see the moon while I was alive. How many humans Arcadian or not can say that they come face to face with their god and-

 _FISSHT!_

The sound of metal piercing met filled the air as Jauen was suddenly on the opposite side of the room before his limbs exploded in searing agony as a green laser struck his stumped as it cauterized it as he looked up to see a familiar face.

 _"Penny!?"_

"Hello, human Jaune! How are you?" Penny asked as she proceeded to cauterize his wounds despite his agony-filled screams as she finished his emergency triage before tuning to the specialist.

"Please stay here Jaune! I must deal with this vermin!"

Penny said as she began to stalk over to the specialist.

"Oh? A servitor? What pray tell are you trying to do here?"

Ingrid asked smiling faintly as the Atlas pleasure robot walked toward her.

"Ingrid Eckel! I am here to kill you! I do not suppose that you would kill yourself and save me the trouble?"

"Interesting. You say you would kill me but you can not. I know your kind. You are not allowed to harm humans. There is no way that you can harm me."

Ingrid said smugly wondering where the hell this servitor had come from and-

 _FISH!_

Whatever words Ingrid might have been thinking where never completed as a small green laser came from a floating sword and buried into her right _eye,_ as Penny shot the woman in her right eye killing her _instantly_ causing her body to collapse to her knees as her Ai panicked frantically trying to work her semblance only to fail and falter with her as the woman fell to her knees...

* * *

"This is _bad!"_ Venke yelled sliding under the Panserhund as he narrowly avoided being melted by a boiling stream of blue plasma as Tai attacked the bipedal walkers on his sides desperately trying to distract them as the humans fought the machines.

With their backs to the wall, and no other alternatives the two humans had decided that they would never in a thousand years wide ranged fight with the robots but a close-up melee fight? While unlikely to work out in their face was a helluva lot more likely to save their lives than a ranged firefight.

As he slid under the most, he swung his Moulder tomahawk into its legs the metal cutting inot the monster like a hot knife into butter as it showed in pain as Venke used the weapon as a fulcrum to swing himself onto the back of the beast straddling its mechanical neck ignoring the whirring pistons and thick tubular joints that ran across its back as it yelled in defiance.

To his other side, Tai had destroyed _one_ robot and was firing into the other yelling like a madman as the Panzerhuden rolled up backwards as Venke saw his opening it was a fleeting thing and Venke knew that if he didn't act know he might never get the chance to do so again as he yelled for Tai.

"Tai now!" Venke yelled as the older human dodged out of the way of a seething energy lance ony to break into a mad sprint across the room as bullets showered up around him.

Sparks filled the air as Tai slide right as a trio of shells lodged themselves into his back. Making him cough up blood as he dropped into a power slide across the metal floors as he tossed him a small silver ball that Venke caught deftly in one hand the Panzerhunden howled prepare to bathe it's back in place to cleanse itself of its unwanted passenger.

 _"Fetch!"_ Venke yelled as he slammed the palm grenade into its mouth letting go as the thing roared as if flung him halfway across the room as the monster _exploded._

* * *

Tai had a silly grin on his face as he saw his death. He really shouldn't have been grinning but he was. He was grinning like a fool as blood escape his mouth and fell to the ground with the telltale _thump!_ Of the damned robotic death, Walker came ever closer to him. He always knew his death would come and he would be sent to the hereafter but he never thought he would die like this. Blessing out form a trio of gunshots on a cold metal floor covered in his own blood as the machine came closer.

In the end, he had not died with either of his wives or any of his family members as he dearly hoped he would. No in the end it was with someone who until less than a day ago had been a total stranger and for a brief time his babysitting charge oddly enough, as it was him and Venke sitting in the back of a burning room smoke so thick they couldn't even breathe properly let alone walk as the remains of SSSN where finally immolated by the fire caused by the death of the Panzerhund. Its death was supposed to be a victory, but in the end, it was a hollow one.

While Venke killed the dog, Tai killed _one_ robot, and the other had gotten the better of him filling him with bullet holes and tossing across the room where Venke was impaled to the wall by several long pieces of shrapnel. A final gift from the dog as even in death it struck at them.

His red skirmisher armor was broken and torn assumed in a dozen places, as large patches of shredded brown skin were ripped open leaving trials of intestines on the ground as he fell in and out of consciousness with Tai who was bleeding out next to him.

"End of the road huh?" Tai asked coughing up a lungful of blood as the sole remain robot missing it's Gatling cannon, half a leg, it's claw lumbered over to them it's pulse live charging menacingly.

"I guess so," Venke said a coughing up blood as his vision swam in paint she began to speak.

"Never thought I 'd die like this you know? In some damn warehouse gunned down by a robot of all thing! Always thought one of my wives would get me in the end you know? I'd either eat Raven's cooking and poison myself or Summer would finally get tired of my stupid puns and stab me in the back!"

The man said as Venke grinned.

"How could she!? Puns are the _highest_ form of comedy!'

"That's whit I _tried_ to tell her!"

Tai laughed as the robot paused in front of them as a searing blue ball of energy charged up.

 _"Vi. You know what to do. Make sure she get's my last message."_

"S _he will know exactly how much you loved her. This I assure you. Do you wish for me to fry your nervous system? It will be a quicker death, and they will be able to hold a funeral for you."_

 _"If the pulse lance hit's you there will be nobody left for them to find."_

"If I die this thing will kill me not-

 _FSSHTT!_

The robot stopped suddenly as a gleam green sword struck out of its chest as the robot shook stutter and split in two as Venke and Tai's mouth dropped open as a short faunus girl stood behind them grinning ear to ear.

 _"Salutations friends!_ I am here to help!"

* * *

"I don't like this."

Raven said as she stood in front of the bullhead waiting area. As the mission finally came to an anti-climatic close as the assembled teams and adults prepared for their inevitable departure.

"Don't like what? What's the problem?"

Summer asked her best friend as she paced back and fort up the landing platform.

"Something _is_ wrong. I can fell it!" Raven insisted flapping her wings in irritation. Causing Summer to sigh as she walked over to her best friend as she smiled broadly at her.

"Raven Tai is _fine_. I have no idea what could have happened to him during only a day. Plus! He was charged to look after the rest of the humans. There is almost no way he could harm himself you know?"

"I know how I left him! I just have a terrible feeling about this!"

"If you feel so strongly you just need to be patient. Our transport comes n one hour, then it's a half hour trip back to Beacon."

Winter said as Raven grimaced. "I don't think I'm up for waiting."

Raven said as she stood in the Vale sun as she took out her sword.

"Miss Brawnren? What are you doing?"  
Pyrrha asked the elder faunus as she coked her head curiously at her.

"My semblance allows me to travel instantly to anyone I bond with. I am bonded with Tai. I can open a portal to him whenever I want to. I am doing so now."

Raven said as she slashed a portal as Yang sighed.

"Wait to show off mom!"  
 _"Edgy bird..._

Yang mumbled to herself as her nose flared.

"I heard _that!_ If you do not want to follow me, then don't! I am going to see my mate. If any of you want to come with me come. If not then wait for the bullhead. Until then I am leaving."

Raven said as she steps inot the portal folwed by summer a sign Winter, then by the rest of the faunus students as they all decided that instant travel beats an hour wait as they entered the portal.

* * *

"What the hell!?"

A _human_ man in green yelled as Raven look confusedly at him as she looked around her.

"Why am I in a hospital?" Raven asked as the remainder of their group exited into pristine white halls and the harsh smell of antiseptic.

"Who are you, people!? Why are you in the hospital!? How did you get inside!? Visiting hours are over I must ask you to leave!"

"I am not leaving man. I am looking for my mate. His name is Tai. He has blonde hair-

"Blue eyes!? Are you his next of kin!? We need you to sign several forms please!" The man said as the rest of the group stepped out of the portal as Raven began to panic.

"Next of kin? Why are you asking me for that? What happened to Tai!?"

"You might want to sit down. This is a long story...

The man said as the faunus looked on in fear.

* * *

"You know I've bee alive for _almost_ thirty years and in my admittedly short time on the planet. I got to be honest. I have yet to find a better way of saying that you are _fucking retarded_ than saying just that."

"You are _fucking retarded!_ "

Roman snarled to a wounded bird as Qrow sighed in his cot.

"What happened ?"

Qrow asked as he _finally_ woke up groggily as he saw the irritated face of Roman glaring down at him while he sat on a wooden crate.

"Penny saved you and your friend's life you dumb shit! She killed the specialist and saved your lousy asses. You should say thank you to her you know?"

"That is unnecessary! I was simply doing my programmed intention!"

Penny said chirping happily standing next to Qrow like a proud guardian as Roman sighed before Neo appeared at his side shoving a cigar into his mouth before lighting it.

"Thanks, Neo. You're a doll you know that?" Roman asked as the faunus woman ran her claws under his neck before tickling his chin with her tail making his back go ramrod straight as she giggled melodically into his face before sauntering away from him making Qrow cock his head.

"Since when did you two get so _close?"_

Qrow asked as he recognized Faunus's bedroom eyes when he saw them.

"Long story. But it's a _recent_ development if you believe it."

Roman said as he shook his head. It was true. As much as he couldn't believe it Neo wanted to be _more_ than partners. She wanted a mate out of him. Something about seeing him almost die changed something in her, and she was _determined_ to become his mate.

Something Roman was not sure he wanted. It wasn't that Neo was unattractive She was beautiful. A blind man could tell that it was just that she was Neo! For Oum sakes!

His best friend, partner, confidant, family member all rolled into one and he had no idea how taking a jump to lovers would affect them, and if he was honest, it was scaring him to find out.

Neo well knew how his last faunus relationship planned out, so there was no way she was pressuring him into anything that he was not ready for. And even if Roman had given up on all pretense fo aromantic life he had to admit if there was _one_ person he would pick it would be her. Always.

But by that same cord if she was asking him, as she would never do anything but ask that meant that she thought that she was doing the right thing. And she thought that he wanted it as well. Which Roman had no idea to what the hell he wanted from her so decided to do the next best thing he could think of annoying the hell out of Qrow.

"You know it's almost like you were expecting to get half of your party killed you know?"

Roman asked as Qrow nearly did a spit take as Penny jerked the water glass from his mouth as his neck snapped up to him.

 _"Half!?_ Who died!? What it Jaune!? Venke-

" _Venke!?_ His moody ass showed up? Aint that a kick? But no. All the humans survived."

"The faunus?"

"Let's just say that the funeral _won't_ be an open casket one, not that they make caskets that small or waterproof that is."

"Damn it. What about the rest of them?"

"Alive more _or_ less. Jaune might lose an arm and a leg, and Tai? I think is looking at a potential fatal series of aura attacks but otherwise alive."

"That's good. I don't know what I would have done if I cost my nieces their dad, or my sister her mate."

 _"Nieces?_ Since when did you have nieces?"

Roman asked eying his _friend_ curiously as he scratched his chin.

"I told you about this. I have _two_ nieces. One from my sister and one from my partner."

"Your partner is a wolf faunus, right? And Ruby is hers?"

"Yeah, why?'

"The hell? Isn't she _you_ r kid?" Roman asked as Qrow glared at him.

 _"Shut up Roman."_

 _"Easy! Easy!_ Don't bite my head off. Trust me I'm not one to meddle in your family business. If you don't want to raise your kid far be it from to judge."

"I... I don't know if she's mine so can we just drop it ok?'

 _"I can answer that for you mister Brawnren. I have several samples of Ruby's DNA left over from when Roman saved her life some months ago. Shall I compare it with yours to see if you are indeed the father?"_

The Ai asked as Roman sighed as he grimaced in his hospital bed.

"That's ok _Vi_. I'm fine just the way things are."

" _That is a falsehood. You are intensely dissatisfied with your life. I can see that clear as day. You should be honest with your emotions if not they will eat you alive."_

"Since when did _you_ care about emotion?"

" _Since I came with Roman to Vale. Either way, I already know if you are the father shall I tell you?"_

"No... Even If I am which I doubt I'm not exactly part of the air material you know? And after I ran? I can't do that to them now her...

 _"Qro_ -

"Enough Vi. He said no said no."

Roman said as he sighed heavily leaning back in his box as he puffed his cigar while he subconsciously nuzzled Ne's hed with a spare hand as she purred into his chest.

"So exactly what the hell was going on? I mean I sent Penny out to protect humans mainly so Neo would not have to fight her then she brings me back your half-dead legless ass and tosses you inside saying I found a _human in danger!"_

Roman said flailing his arm in a dramatic fashion before resting his chin on his hands and glaring at Qrow.

"So you mind clueing in your old friend to _exactly_ what the hell is going in?"

* * *

Panick. Raven was panicking. Her heart thumped out of her chest as her breathing quickened and increased as she paced back and forth between the waiting room's walls. A wall of stick sweat enveloped her body as her limbs began to quake.

She had been getting a bad feeling since she went on this mission. A training mission Ozpin had called it. She was to help lead and inspire a younger generation ever her own family.

But she had a sinking feeling that she would not have been here. She felt that something was wrong on a deep fundamental level and that her presence away from Tai would be disastrous.

In the end, her feelings of dread were well founded as when she stepped through her portal into a hospital as she soon found out that her feelings of fear had been based in fact.

After an entire horde of squawking orderlies that forced them out of the er room and into the waiting room where a tired-faced doctor came and gave them the news...

There had been a terrorist attack in Vale and Tai was involved with it. The next few moments where ablur to Raven as the various yells and challenges yelled by her companions fell on deaf ears as the doctor slowly explained their circumstance in a calm and emotionally _detached_ fashion.

Tai was hurt. _Badly._ His body was riddled with bullet wounds and intense heat damage. While usually, this would not have been a problem. As much as Raven liked to act like Tai was as fragile as twigs he was strong, a trained hunter and Beacon graduate along with herself.

She would not have chosen him as a mate if he was not strong after all. That combined with his human semblance made him nearly impossible to kill.

So it was with a sigh of exhaustion to hear that his wounds were only physical, until she learned of the _type_ of attacks that had felled him and her blood, ran cold.

It was an Arcadian terrorist attack. An Arcadian _specialist_ had attacked them, or so it seems when digging deeper it was revealed that for some incomprehensible reason they had attacked the Arcadian specialist in Vale.

The news after this had sent the assembled faunus in a state of incredulity as they all said that there was no way that they would attack a specialist.

The doctor then went on to say that there was also a team of faunus visiting students who had been assisting them with the attack. The faunus team had been massacred to a man and were all too severely damaged to even warrant recovery. The dead faunus were tragic, but no one in the group was overly close to them, of course, Summer and Ruby had cried at their deaths, but that was not why Raven panicked.

Arcadian specialist meant Arcadian weapons, weapons that were designed to bypass aura and knew their weakness to a fundamental level.

As wounds that should have healed in a matter of moments where now made infinitely more perilous.

Tai's was suffering from a _complete_ lack of aura courtesy from an Arcadian pulse lance, and his semblance had started to attack his own body eating it from the inside out making the doctor rush to give him aura supplements or he would be dead in the next hour.

The next wounded form was the human Venke who was said to have been next to Tai when he was brought inside the hospital. He was near death as well with several shrapnel wounds all through his body, his intestine which apparently had just heald were nearly shredded, and his body was coated in plasma burns. marks.

He was said to have a _low_ survivability chance and if either he or Tai _did_ survive they would _permanently_ be weaker then before if they did survive. That sentence sent his mate a prissy snow leopard who while strong was not to Raven's liking into a flurry of motion. It was an almost comical sigh as the once immaculately composed snow leopard lost her temper and threatened to assault the staff if she was not allowed to see her mate. Luckily her teammates had somewhat calmed her down as she was running a rung on the floor as she paced back and forth.

Last was Jaune the human boy her daughter had a fancy for and unless he was careful would end up her mate. Something Raven was nto sure the human wanted even if he had shown an affection for her daughters in the past. Yang had acted predictably recklessly with him, and if she wanted to be with him, she needed to make up her mind.

Jaune was the closest to his death. Missing an arm and a leg literally. His aura being completely disabled meant that he was struggling by the edge of his teeth.

He was nearly dead, bleeding out on the ground. His wounds had been successfully cauterized luckily that had been the only reason he was not a corpse and was simply struggling with intense blood loss. As the news of this hit Ruby nearly lost her mind.

She blamed herself for it stuttering and rambling for minutes before her teammate Nora had to calm her down as the group reacted Raven had asked on questions that caused her to freeze.

She asked where Qrow was, she asked where the other human with hem was, but despite her description despite her clear definition of what Qrow looked like the hospital had no records of him being there.

Winter was incenses she demanded to know where her mate was only for the doctorsto say that he had simply never shown up and that meant that Qrow was _missing..._

* * *

"Let me correct my statement. You are _clearly_ retarded. In the _worst_ way possible."

"You know that word _is_ hurtful right?"

"I don't care! If you don't want to be called retarded, don't _act_ retarded! I mean sweet moon Qrow!"

Roman said putting down his _fourth_ cigar of the evening as he filled the already full ashtray as Neo _appeared_ in front of him shoving another into his mouth.

"You get your ass in a bind with a damn Eshen specialist that order you to off a Moulder specialist and you don't think to call me? I mean you get a damn team of kids to help you and don't even think to call your old friend?"

"It was a time-sensitive mission! What did you expect us to do?"

"I don't know act like you have _something_ in between those ears of yours and not empty air! I mean who do you call a bunch of random _children!_ Or your _trained, equipped_ military commander? The one who has to lead you into battle and know how to fight a damned specialist!? I mean sweet moon the _fuck_ is wrong with you!?"

Roman shouted in complete disbelief at his friend's incompetence. He knew Qrow was not the smartest man in the room, but this was _ridiculous!_

He was gripped by the collar and didn't call him for help? The one person who _migh_ t have been able to give the edge? Even if Penny wasn't available she was to quote her own words had become _Combat ready._

That strange saying had stayed over the personality reboot and was her go-to phrase when asked to do a task. After that, if Qrow had come he would have given him not only a trained soldier with weapons!

Mind you; they would have added to their roster Neo an _off bread alpha_ that would have _easily_ torn apart the robots without their emp device and done so in a far more _efficient_ manner then the teens could even dream of.

And Penny well... If she ripped apart the robots as easy as she did before there would have been no issue; they could have hit the base and killed the specialist in an _hour!_

But _no._ Now four kids were dead, and while Roman had _no_ sympathy for the faunus. Not at all. He still had had qualms about sending kids to their deaths, especially when they could have been avoided.

As the story went on the clan Eshen specialist was still somewhere in Vale and judging from the fact that all the faunus were not various states of liquidation he guessed that they had had success. A fact he was beyond grateful for as if Neo had been killed he had no idea what he would have done. Although if judging from his quaking hands it would have been violent, painful and cruel.

And that would have been to the Eshen specialist, to the Moulder one? She would have died too, probably in a quicker less pain fill manner.

Well, Penny had already assured her that by giving the specialist a quick still not the head killing her instantly. Which normally might have been a _slight_ loss of any information that they Roman could have gleaned from the specialist about Arcadian motives not to mention any technology they could have salvaged from the base.

Luckily Penny has proceeded to steal _anything_ that was not nailed down after delivering Qrow here and the other dumbasses to a hospital. The haul form the base had put Roman _eons_ ahead of whatever petty heists Roman had done in the past. Now that he was finally fully equipped and armed with _top_ quality Arcadian weapons he was finally able to actively move against Cinder. If he _wanted_ to. Now there was only the question of why the _hell_ he was in his warehouse. Specifically why the hell Penny brought him _there._

Why she brought Qrow to the warehouse was a question Roman still had to ask the android as Qrow according to her was technically the _least_ injured out of all of them and would need the least treatment as possible.

That _might_ have been the reason, but Roman suspected ulterior motives to the girl. Personality chips where never Roman's forte. Even if Vi had claimed that they were more or less harmless and only gave the robot a unique way of speaking.

Either way, Qrow was here, Jaune, Venke, and Tai? Whoever the hell that was were in the hospital and would either heal semi completely or be dead before the sunset, mainly because Moulder weapon did not mess around. They wrecked aura and annihilated the body. As the news came in Penny had told him that in the next twelve hours they would be dead or healed and there was no middle ground.

"I keep telling people not to be stupid. To start thinking and to not feel. But do people list to me? No! They don't! No one listens to Roman! No one asks Roman! They either tye to kill me, own me, or ignore me and it's getting old!"

Roman yelled stalking back and forth in the back of his warehouse only to pause as he felt a fleeting appearance behind him.

Neo had shown up not knowing how to deal with Roman's apparent unfounded anger as she tittered to and fro.

"Calm down Neo. I'm _not_ talking about you ok?"

Roman asked sighing as her face dropped in relief before she _popped_ out of reality and emerged in front of him.

 _"Are you ok?"_

The woman asked staring her multi-colored eyes into his emerald ones as he took off his hat and sighed.

"Yeah. I'm fine."  
 _"Liar."_

"Are we really doing this?"

 _"What's wrong? Tell me."_

"It's, it's nothing Neo. Just go to watch Qrow ok?"Roman asked before the woman glared at him before _lightly_ kicking him backward.

Well, light for Neo meant slamming Roman back into another crate knocking the air from his lungs before sitting on his lap and glaring at him.

 _"No. Something is wrong. Now tell me, or I will stay here until you do."_

"Neo. I don't want to talk about it ok?"

 _"I do."_

"Does _anybody_ cares what I have to say?"

 _"I do, but you're worried and so am I. Now tell me what's wrong."_

Roman gritted his teeth. Neo was not backing down. Roman knew that woman was far stronger than him. And if she wanted him down he would stay that way.

As her multi-colored eyes glared down at him, the thief sighed.

"I just don't like it when people are acting like idiots." Roman sighed out as Neo false him an imperceptible smile.

 _"Neither do I so stop doing it."_

"Fine. I'm sorry I'm just on edge ok?"

He admitted as she smiled a bit more openly as her faunus ears flickered.

 _"Fine. But we need to talk."_

"About?"  
 _"Us."_

The faunus said glaring into his eyes and making Roman gulp.

* * *

"Are you just going to keep staring at me?"

" _Yes!_ I told to watch you so watch I will!"

Penny said to Qrow who was beginning to grow increasingly uncomfortable with his faunus charge.

Roman had left to rant at the end of the warehouse using more than a few colorful words and epithets to describe him. All that Qrow had to admit he had earned more _or_ less.

He had honestly not even considered contacting Roman. And the fact that if he had done, so there was a good chance that those kids would still be alive.

Another mistake, more families ruined, live irrevocably changed all because he didn't think things through. A-

"What's wrong? You are depressed. Do you need a _hug?_ If so I am more then capable the giving you one! Just because I am combat ready does not mean that I can not show affection as well!"

The _lemming?_ Girl said as her strange synthetic faunus ears stuck out of her head.

The fact that this strange android had saved his life was already odd enough. The fact that she was now attempting to be an armchair psychologist was even more.. disturbing.

As the girl gave him a smile that why;e bright and cheerful as wholly synthetic in nature.

"So are you like Roman's friend or something?" Qrow asked the girl as he used that term loosely as her face brightened in surprise.

"Of course, I am Roman's friend! I am his _partner_ and-

 _FIT!_

A large hand appeared instantly out of nowhere as Penny barely managed to avoid being stabbed in the back of her head as literal _hole_ was torn into the air as a low hissing sound was hear from the other side of the room as the robot sighed tossing the large blade to the ground as if it was nothing.

"Correction! I am but _one_ of his partners! The other being my other friend Neo! She is my friend who is as _equally_ valuable to Roman as me!"

Penny said this time deftly sidestepping as another bladed emerged from the air!?

Qrow usually would have balked at hands wielding knives appearing out of nowhere, but after living with Raven for most of his in her teens had built up a type of resistance to these things.

As Raven would often whenever she got bored would often nag him to go somewhere they both had to be and simply ripping open a portal in space to go where she felt allowing Qrow to do all of the hard work of walking as she just walked through portal sighing often in her damned underwear. Ans she called him lazy. Damn hypocrites, a lifetime of this had hardened Roman to such anomalies and this was a minor one.

"So are a terrorist or something? I mean you are working with the fang and all."

Qrow asked fishing for knowledge, captured or not he had a job and-

"We prefer the term _freedom fighters!_ We fight for the liberation of Arcadia and the end of the caste system! We are the _good guys!"_

Penny said proudly as Qrow cocked his eyebrow at her.

 _"Good guys?_ You do know that you kill people right?"

" _All_ men die."

Penny said in a far too chirpy voice as it made Qrow's hairs stand on end as the small girl sat on her stool facing his bed refusing to let him leave.

"So I'm just going to take a wild guess and say that I am not free to go whenever I please?"

"Not at all! You are our guest! Please stay as long as _we_ like!"

The girl said oblivious to the message in her words as Qrow felt a growing sense of disquiet in his veins.

"So am I a prisoner?"

" _Dumb ass!"_ An irritated voice called from the far end of the warehouse as Qrow sighed.

"Plese feel free to ask me for anything during your stay! Though I may be a repurposed model, my primary function remains, and I am as fit as ever to do my purpose!"

"Which is?"

Qrow asked tentatively not wanting to anger the damned robot but also not will to miss the chance at potential life-saving information.

"I was made to assist humans! Please if you have any request that you wish for me to perform you need merely ask and I shall act on it to the best of my abilities!"

The girl said as Qrow finally saw a chance for some humor.

"Careful girlie some men might get the wrong idea if you say you will do anything for them you know?"

Qrow asked again to see if a robot could have a sense of humor or not as he chocked when she bit.

"If you are requesting me to do sexual service to you then I am more than happy to oblige! What would you like of me? I am well trained in the physical pleasures and would be more than happy to perform any acts you deem appropriate."

The girl said smiling brightly causing Qrow to do a spit take.

"What?! No, I don't want that! That was a joke! A joke! Don't you know what a joke is!?"

"An attempt to lighten up a situation with humor correct? Though you might have spoken in jest, I do not! For one, my programming does not allow me to do so and secondly!"

"I am made to help humans if sexual relief is your request then I will be happy to oblige you Mister Qrow!'

"Wait to go Mister ladies man!" Roman chided before being silenced by a loud wet sucking noise as Qrow struggled to see that finally shut the loud-mouthed thief up only for Penny to pin him to the cot with a hand.

"Please do not get up! You are still injured!"

"So you care about me getting up bot about sex?"

"I am quite a gentle mister Brawnren and would be sure to do you no harm. Do you wish to engage in intercourse?"

"No! Oum how old are you!"

 _"Four."_

 _"Years!?"_

 _"Months."_

"You're not even half a year old!"

"I am a synthetic humanoid. I do not think age would be a factor in this just your consent."

"That's still! One I have girl, she's actually pregnant and-

"That is wonderful! How long have you been with her?"

"Years...

"Does she know that you will die in two?"

"No."

"I see. I am not an expert on emotion, but even I do suggest telling your mate that you will not be able to see your children grow. And that you should, in my opinion, be spending as much time with them as you can."

"I know. It's complicated."

"Once again I dot claim to be an expert in your emotions but I would suggest this. What do you think will be worse? Telling her you have a fatal illness now and dealing and growing with it together."

"Or, hiding it from her waiting until the symptom begins to manifest themselves becoming more secretive and distant as time goes on only for your disease to overcome you, and you drop dead at _best."_  
"Or have to be rushed to a hospital where they can not treat you and seeing her panicked face as you tell her that you are going to die?"

The girl asked asher light green eyes bore into Qrow as he already knows the answer...

* * *

"The good news is that they are awake." The doctor said as the assert waiting faunus nearly jumped to her feet before he held out a hand.

"But! The bad news is that the damage was _much_ worse then we feared."

"How bad?" The snow leopard said as a man was thankful he was one of the only human orderlies in Vale. He did not doubt if another faunus had tried to keep this assortment of pure breeds and splash from seeing their loved ones it would have ended in bloodshed.

As he gulped as he f file the temper of the room drop by a noticeable degree before it began to skyrocket.

"How bad?" The second eldest snow leopard demanded as he took out a clipboard.

"The older adult is stable. But the damage he's put has severely reduced the amount of aura that he has. He will be unable to use his semblance as effective as per usual. He is also permanently weakened it is doubtful that he would to be able to be a competent hunter after this."

The wolf faunus gasped as her eyes watered before he continued.

"The second eldest human-

"My partner how is he?!"

The elder tigress demanded he grimaced.

"He is by _far_ the worst." The doctor said grimacing as ice formed on his clipboard as the snow leopard glared at him with an unreadable expression in her searing crimson eyes that while he could not gauge terrified him to his core.

"What do you mean. Do not mince words is my mate going to live or not?"  
She asked frost leaving her mouth as she spoke icicles formed on his smock and clung to him.

"For now yes, but after three years unlikely."

He said as the girl froze no pun intended before she psoke.  
"Why three years? Whats wrong with him?

She asked in a strangely small vocie as he sighed.

"In his treatment, we identified a severe aura disease in him. He has contacted a rare aura sickness that causes it to attack his own body a-

 _"Fix it."_

"Excuse me?"  
"How can we fix it?"

The snow leopard asked her hands balled into fist so tightly they bleed as her claws extended as the human gulped.

"You _can't.._. Aura diseases are the territory of Arcadian doctors, not us. They rarely occur to humans outside of Arcadia so our knowledge of them is quite limited. I am sorry but-

"Unacceptable."

"What?"

"What you said is unacceptable. There has to be a way to treat it."

"You can treat it; you might add a few years to his life-

"How?!"

"You would need t have him avoid taking damage. Every time his semblance is used to heal himself it cuts down his time as it will enhance his disease's progress. Really I'm surprised Beacon has not altered him, or you do this before."

"He was one of the defenders durring the breach correct? This should have been socument by the Beacon staff. I am suprised thae it was not already dialogued and charted."

The doctor said before the snow leopard growled at him.

"That's it; I'm going to kill him."

"Get in line." A lizard faunus said as the doctor sighed.

"Please do _not_ kill our patients. It makes the whole hospital look bad. As I was saying they are allowed for now _one_ visitor each, and they chose themselves."

"For Tai-Yang Rose Brawnren. He asked for _Ruby Rose?"_

"That's me!" A young Vulf said leaping out up to him piecing silver eyes tear-stained and sharp.

"Go inside las bed on the right just don'-

His words were cut off as she blured off in a torrent of red roses and blasted past the doors as he sighed.

"Disturb the other others... For Venke Kage? He asked for an Alice?"

"That is me. I have no intention of disturbing the other patients. My wrath is only focused on one. Of this I assure you."

"His bed i-

"I can smell him. He smells of fear and liquor."

The snow leopard said before stalking forward through the doors.

"For Jaune Arc rhe requesta Pyrrha Nikos?"

"That is me!"

"Bed on the _far_ left."

He said as the faunus went inside as the others began to fret as the wall looked at each other with worried faces before the dragoness with the red and black outfit took out a sword!?

Before stabbing the air ripping open a red portal that she stepped through and vanished...

* * *

"Now I _don't_ want to sound like a broken record here, but the last time we tangled, I distinctly remember kicking your ass. You know?"

Roman asked puffing a cigar as he stood outside his warehouse looking an oddly calm Raven Brawnren. Who had appeared in front of his warehouse standing ominously looking like one of those damned _edgy_ protagonists from a video game, stupid bird mask off for once. Really that mask _was stupid_ and anyone who thought it was cool can clearly either not see right or had _no_ fashion sense.

"Roman. I do not _like_ killing humans. My mate is one and I sympathize with your plights."

"Really? I find that hard to believe."

Roam said puffing his cigar as Ravens sighed.

"Roman my brother is inside. I know this. Give him back to me or _else."_

The woman demanded drawing her admirably cool looking sword as Roman sighed as he flicked his cane in his hands.

"Or else what? Last time we tangled I remember beating you like you were a newt. So what do you have to scare me with?"

"Like I said I was holding back then. Do _not_ presume I will do the same again. Now give me my brother or else."

"Lister her you damn Liz-

 _"Roman!"_

"What now Vi? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

" _Roman I'm detecting increased power levels from the faunus!"_

"What do you mean?"  
 _"I mean she is literally exhuming power! Far greater than she should be even for a dragon!"_

"Vi your speaking nonsense an-

Roman said before the formally pristine could less day suddenly became darker, as storm clouds rolled in as the rumbling sound of thunder boomed in the distance as an unnaturally cold wind rolled over him. That ending of itself was strange as not only was thunder not forecasted for today the reading was all wrong.

The clouds seemed impossibly dark and the atmospheric reading was going haywire. Great leaps and sparks in every filled his vision as scathing yellow light blew past the troposphere and down to the faunus in front of him who was practically glowing in his artificially enhanced vision.

"Vi, it wasn't supposed to rain today was it?"

 _"Roman! You need to run **now!**_ **"**

"W-

"Roman Torchwick. I have come for my brother give him to me or else!"  
Raven shouted as a bolt of lightning stuck far to close for him for it to be entirely natural breaking apart the ground next to him as the air lost all warmth as her eyes glowed with baleful crimson l fire as Vi began to panic _"Roman RUN!"_

"Vi!? Wh-

 _"She's a **maiden!"**_

* * *

 **AN: Dun dun dun! And there we have it! The boys are somewhat alive, only half of them died which is pretty good! Raven's a maiden so that a problem. Actually... Either way the stories king to its end so thanks for sticking around for it! Ad I said the deaths are only going to stack up so be prepared! So until then Bastion's next _potentially_ followed by Game on. Not sure about it yet but I'll think about it. Until then? Have some lore...**

* * *

 **ARCADIAN COMMAND FREQUENCY, COMMAND VERIFICATION CRIMSON. CODE ACCEPTED FILES UNLOCKED.**

 **NAME CAITLIN ARC ACCESSING ARCADIAN FILE ON _MAIDENS_. LOG BEGIN.**

 **ONE PLUS ONE EQUALS TWO. TWO PLUS TWO EQUALS FOUR. FOUR PLUS FOUR EQUALS EIGHT. THIS IS MATH. THIS IS LOGIC, IT IS WHAT WE BASE OUR WORLD ON, IT IS REAL AND TANGIBLE AND WE CAN USE AND MANIPULATE IT. OUR WORLD IS BASED ON LOGIC, OUR SOCIETY IS BASED ON LOGIC ADN OUR ENTIRE WORLD IS GOVERNED BY IT. ANYTHING THAT IS ILLOGICAL OR DOSE NOT FIT THIS MOLD IS IDENTIFIED CODDED AND PUT INTO LOGICAL CATEGORIES WHERE IT IS STUDIED AND OBSERVED.**

 **THE MAIDENS DO _NOT_ FIT THIS CATEGORY. LITTLE IS KNOW ABOUT MAIDENS OUR WHAT THEY ARE BUT WHAT WE DO KNOW IS THAT THEY DO NOT FIT INTO OUR UNDERSTANDING OF REALITY AND ARE ONE OF THE _FEW_ CREDIBLE THREATS THE FAUNUS POSE TO ARCADIAN SOVEREIGNTY. WHAT WE DO KNOW ABOUT THEM IS THAT THEY ARE FOUR WOMEN _ONLY_ WOMAN AND THEY... THEY USE _MAGIC.._.**

 **I KNOW HOW THIS MAY SEEM AND YOU ARE SURELY SAYING THAT MAGIC IS THE BY-PRODUCT OF THE PHANTASMS OF OUR IMAGINATION, HARCONG BACK TO ABYGOEN YEARS OF SUPERSTITION AND FRAGILITY. BUT AFTER ONLY A FEW SIGHTING WE HAVE CONFIRMED THAT MAGIC OR SOMETHING _HIGHLY_ AKIN TO IT AND ARE A VERY REAL AND VERY DEADLY.**

 **THE FIRST ENCOUNTER WITH A _MAIDEN_ OCCURRED DURING THE GREAT WAR IN THE NORTHERN PARTS OF VALE. A MOULDER DRONE ATTACK FLEET WAS FLYING IN TO DO A BOMBING RUN OF A FAUUNS CITY. THE LOCAL MILITARY WAS TO BUSY _ATTEMPTING TO HOLD OFF MOULDER'S GROUND_ ARMY A FEW MILES AWAY WHEN THE DRONES ATTACKED. IT WAS A SUPPOSED TO BE A SIMPLE TESTING MISSION, FLY IN BOMB A CITY AND SEE HOW WELL THE NEW BOMBS DESIGNED TO BREAK APART BUILDINGS WOULD WORK.**

 **ON THEIR INITAL RUN A LONE FAUNUS WOMAN STOOD IN FORNT OF THE CITY. SHE STOOD ALONE AND _UNARMEND_. WITH NO VISABEL WEAPONRY AND ONLY A SMALL CLOAK ON HER SHOULDER. THE DRONES PICT FEEDS SHOW HER HAVING GOHSLTY PALE SKIN AND BURNING YELLOW EYES. AS THE DRONES APPROCED HER THINGS GOT _STRANGE_.**

 **FIST OF ALL THE ATMOSPHERE WENT _HAYWIRE_. THE TROPSOPHER, PHOTSPHER AND ALMOST EVERY LEVEL OF THE PLANETS UPER LAYER WENT INSANE. ENRGY SPIKES ON THE LEVELS OF A MASS FUION REACOTR OCCURRED ALL AROUND ORIGINATING FORM WITHIN THE FAUNUS.**

 **AT FIRST THE DRONES THOUGHT THAT THEY WERE SOMEHOW MISREADING THIER FEEDS, BELIEVING IT TO BE A SENSOR GLITCH UNTILL LITERAL LIGHTING RAINED DOWN FROM THE SKY. IT WAS _NOT_ A NORMAL LIGHTING STORM EITHER. THESE BOLTS WERE AIMED AT THE DRONES AND STRUCK AT TEMPERATURES SO HIGH THAT IT SHOULD NOT HAVE POSSIBLE TO MAINTAIN IN THE ATMOSPHERE.**

 **THE BOLTS THAT STRUCK AS THEY ALL DID turn THE DRONES TO MOLETN SLAG AND APPEARED OUT OF LITERALY NOWHERE. THEY CAME FROM THE CLOUDS, THE _GROUND_ AND SOME EVEN MANIFESTED FROM THE AIR ITSELF AND STRUCK WITH SUCH PRECISION THAT IT DEFIED THE LAWS OF REALITY.**

 **IN LESS THEN TEN SECONDS! _HALF_ OF THE DRONE FLEET WAS IN SHAMBLES DESTROYED AND TURNED INTO SCRAP AS THE FAUNUS WAS CONTOLLING THE VERY FOCRES OF NATURE IT SELF! AFTER THAT THE LIGHTING SMASHED INTO THE REST OF THE DRONES AND THREATEND TO STOP THEIR ATTACK ALL TOGETHER!**

 **LUCKLY A SUPPORITNG FORWARD GROUND FORCE WS ABLE TO NEUTRALIZE THE WOAMN WITH A WELL PLACED PLASMA SHOT AND THE BOMBING RUN PROCEEDED AS PLANNED. AFTER THAT _YEARS_ OF RESEARCH AND STUDY PROVED THAT THERE WAS SOMETHING AKIN TO MAGIC IN THE FAUNUS KINGDOMS.**

 **AND THAT THERE WAS SOMETHING THAT COULD NOT ONLY MATCH BUT _BEAT_ ARCADIAN TECHNOLOGY. OUR KNOWLEDGE OF THEM IS LIMITED AND EVEN AFTER YEARS, WE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL MAIDENS ARE ONLY THAT THEY ARE A DIRE THREAT TO OUR FUTRE AN IF _ANY_ ARCADAIN SEES A MAIDEN THEY ARE TO _KILL_ THEM ON SIGHT. NO MERCY NO ESCEPTION. ALL MAIDENS MUST DIE FOR THE GLORY OF ARCADIA. N.G.I.**

 **THIS IC CAITLIN ARC SGINING OFF**

 ** _ALL_ GLORY TO ARCADIA...**


	21. Deal with a devil

**An: Here we go! Another day another chapter. This one;'s more mellow as this thing finally going to end! Not right away mind you but soon, and I'm just glad I somehow am keeping this tale alive by all means fair _and_ foul. Anyways as always thanks for reading and as always enjoy...**

* * *

 _"She's a maiden!"_ Vi shouted into its master's mind as the atmospheric disturbance grew to truly incomprehensible levels causing nimbus cloud formations and strikes of lighting to flash all around him, as Roman did the one thing that made sense.

 _"I give up!"_

Roman yelled tossing his cane to his side as he fell to his knees tossing his hands in the air as the dragoness cocked her head at him.

"You surrender? I expected you to make a fight out of this."

Raven said as the fire in her eyes began to dim a bit as Roman sweated under his collar.

 _A maiden?! A maiden!?_ A moon damned maiden in Vale?! What the hell!? Roman thought as Raven put away her sword causing the sky to slightly become less violent as she began to stalk over to him.

"I'm brave, not foolish. I have no intention of getting turned to dust."

Roman said as Raven sighed taking her fires back into her eyes as she let out a deep breath as the atmospheric disturbance over Vale dissipated as suddenly as it came causing the sun to shine down onto the city again as a bright light came over the city as the impossible thunder storm disappeared as quickly as it happened.

"You have made a wise decision. I'm impressed." Raven said as a bright red reticule appeared on her face.

" _Roman! Take the shot! We have to kill her!"_

Vi yelled fiercely into his hear as Roman began to sweat. His knees were trembling like jackhammers, his tongue was tied in knots and his enter body was wracked in a cold sweat. This was a _crucial_ moment for Roman. He had faux surrender as the beginning tossing _Melodic Cudgel_ to his side in a _seemingly_ haphazard motion only for it aligns perfectly with Raven's head allowing him a clean shot to the back of her skull as he openly sweated.

Roman needed to make a decision and make one now. Either take a shot and kill the maiden potentially or let her walk away with her brother.  
 _"Roman! Kill her! What are you waiting for! We need to take the shot!"_

If Roman fired, he _needed_ to kill her. No, he had to kill her. Raven was a maiden. It was every Arcadian's duty to kill any maiden on sight. Even if he wasn't a typical Arcadian, he was still a member of clan Torchiwck. And as any self-respecting clan member, he needed to make a choice.

 _If_ he killed her, he would easily be brought back into his clan no questions asked. He would be given a heroes welcome in all fo Arcadia. As clan Torchwick welcomed home their prodigal son. If he didn't? He would be _dead_ , and everything would be for not.

 _"Roman!"_

Vi yelled as he sighed once and made his decision.

"Your brother is inside."

Roman said as his Ai went dead silent as Raven nodded to him.

"Thank you, Roman. I will take him and begone."

The dragons said as Roman took a deep sigh and prepared to do something _stupid._

" _Roman, if you do this you will never be able to go home you know that right? Are you sure this is what you want?"_

"Yes," Roman said as the dragon faunus walked past him as he coughed once.

"Raven. Before you go, I have to ask; you are going to take your brother home correct?"

Roman asked as the maiden turned a scaly face of him as she cocked her head.

"Yes. Why?"

"Becuase I need to ask you something first."

"Speak."

The dragon said speaking in a short curt voice as Roman sighed.

"You are his sister. I know that. He likes you, maybe even _loves_ you but what if your brother does not want to go home?" Roman asked as the dragon stopped in her tracks.

"Why would he not want to go home? I am his family he should be with his blood."

The faunus said as Roman finally sighed as he already knew his choice.  
"In case you didn't know. Back in Arcadia Qrow and me fought together."

"I am aware of his _galavanting_. Why?'

"Why? Because he and I fought together, he was, _is_ my subordinate and as acting commander of the three hundred and first, I can not let you do something against his own will...

"Are you saying that while you wouldn't fight me in the start, you are willing to risk your life to protect him from his family?"

Raven asked reaching for her sword as Roman coughed.

"When I was with your brother he rarely spoke about you. He only ever talked when he was beyond blitzed."

"That sounds like him. Why are you telling me this Roman? You know that you can't beat me. If I wanted to, I could end your life a dozen different ways so why the resistance to me saving my brother?"

"Simple. I was entrusted with his life once for the entirety of his posting in my core, and since we were never officially discharged, I am responsible still."

"Semantics at _best_. Either way, surely you know that I pose no threat to my own brother? I thank you for taking care of him for the years, and I will repay you. Of that you can rest assured, Branwen's _always_ remember those who help them.'

"Thanks. But like I was saying. Qrow rarely talked about you. And when he did he seemed sad. Like he was avoiding you for some reason. When I pressed him, he simply said when it came down to his _home_ he no longer had a place."

"Ridiculous! He is my brother and has always had a place with me! Why would he say something like that?" Ravne asked as Roman saw his opportunity.

Play it cool, you need to do this just right. He thought she spoke up.

"If you ask me, and I _am_ reaching here, but I guess that there was something off about your home relationship," Roman asked as the dragon went silent as he went forward.

"I'm guessing that you and he had your differences. Maybe you wanted something that he didn't? Maybe you two never got along, but I don't think so."

"I think that he's running from something. Something that's been with him his whole life. And I think that out of all the things that he wants leaving with you is not one of them.'

"He is my brother. I will go inside and ask him to come with me."

"And if he says no?"

"Then I will _convince_ him to say yes."

Raven added as Roman sighed.

"Raven. I'm not going to fight you. You would kill me in a heartbeat-

 _"Half_ of one."

"Half of a heartbeat. Qrow said you had a sharp tongue. Sharp enough to match the edge you try so hard for."

"I can still kill you."

"Testy. He told me that you would be tasty with me if I brought it up around you. Anyways. If you go in and your brother refused to go will you force him to leave against his will?'

"If he refuses to go for me he will go for his family. I _suggest_ you think about yours. After all, I doubt that your mate will allow you to walk without a collar for long.

"I don't have-

"I can smell her on you. With or without her collar you are _marked_. You will have one on your neck in due time. Until then I must see my fool of a brother."

Ravne said as walked past a stunned human and int the warehouse.

* * *

Qrow was not having a good time. He had been sleeping in his damned cot for the better part of two days, with this _girl_ as a bodyguard slash nurse. Who as he had just learned that had no need for sleep and had spent the entire night and most of the morning watching him in an unblinking stare.

"Roman? That you? This girl is starting to freak me out."

"I am _not_ a girl! I am a fully functioning combat unit! Former servitor now fully fledged combat automaton!"

"Whatever you say, _kid."_

"I am not a child! Even if I am only a few months old."

"Right... Roman where are-

Qrow asked turning his head expecting to see a smug thief enter the warehouse only instead to see a pair of seething red eyes glaring at him.

 _"Raven!?_ "

"Hello, Qrow."

"The hell are you doing here?!"

"I am here to take-

"To ask you to come home with me. Your family wants to see you. I want my brother, and the girls want their uncle. Come home with me."

"No.'

Qrow replied as Raven seethed once before shaking her head.

"Why are you always so _stubborn!?_ I am asking you to come home! To your family! Why are you so obstinate about everything!?"

"Becuase I don't want to go home! I don't want to...

" Qrow I am your family. I want the best for you. I want nothing but the best for any member of my family. I want my brother in my life. Please come home. Your own family needs you."

"Winter is fine without me."

"What about your children? Are you going to abandon them?"

Qrow clicked his teeth at his sister's bluntness.

"Cheap shot."

"You're the one who can't keep his dick in his pants."

"It wasn't like that!"

"Then what was it like?"

"It's not that simple!"

"Did you have sex with Winter?"

"Yes but-

"Was it consensual?"

"Yes?"

"Yes?"

"I didn't complain but-

"Then they are your responsibility. I know you won't leave them."

Raven said as Qrow sighed.

"Rae-

"You never use that name when its good. What's wrong?"

"I'm no good for those kids. It would be much better if they didn't get to know me."

"Bull shit! There is no reason as for why they should not know their father!"

"A father that's only going to know them for two years!"

"Two years? Why would-

"Qrow has a _fatal_ illness! He has advanced stage wasting sickness he will be dead in two years time!"

The strange famous girl sad as Qrow sighed.d

"Qrow? Is that true?"

"Yeah, it's true. In two year's I'm dead. It would be better for all involved with me to go away. I don't know what you know about wasting sickness, but it's not pretty...

* * *

"Thanks for that."

Jaune said as Pyrrha took the water cup from his lips. His mate? Had come in as he called for as out of all the people arranged outside the meeting room Jaune had no idea who would not freak out, so he took a risk and invited Pyrrha inside.

The tiger faunus was now sitting next to him gripping his body like he would disappear the moment she let go of it as he sat in the recovery bed of Vale general. To be honest Jaune was simply amazed that he was even still breathing with his limbs attached. He had been half expecting to wake up in the afterlife where a pair of searing red eyes would be waiting for him with what he _hoped_ would be a benevolent smile on her face. And _not_ a frown.

By some miracle, his limbs had been reattached the cauterization by Penny along with luck and surgery combined together making him more or less whole. Although he would have to wait _weeks_ before he could fight in any form of realistic capacity and _days_ before he could walk unassisted.

He missed his semblance already and-

"Jaune... there is something I must tell you."

"Yeah, Pyrrha? What's up?" Jaune asked _not_ pushing his luck with the girl. who was already showing remarkable self-control not trying to rip his head off or berating him for being an idiot. Instead, settling for hugging him and crying instead.

Although to be fair he did gave her a good excuse. He had been held hostage by a dangerous terrorist and forced to fight to save the lives of not only Beacon but Vale as a whole. What could he do as a hunter in training but act?

"Jaune... I love you...

"You've told me...

Jaune said in far to sever of a tone as Pyrrha grimaced.

"And as someone who cares for you, I _need_ to be honest with you. I want us to be together. I want us to be a couple but! If I am to be serious, I must make this abundantly clear."

Pyrrha said as she reached back into a slim duffel bag that Jaune knew as her personal work out bag and pulled out a slim bronze _collar_ form it.

"Jaune I am a pure breed faunus. As a pure breed, I want my mate to wear this collar. Wearing it does not make you less of a person. It is the ultimate expression of love I can show you in a physical form. Will you please wear it for me?"

Pyrrha asked as Jaune froze staring at the thing like it was death incarnate as Pyrrha smelled the fear and resentment radiation from his body before he took a deep breath.

 _"No."_

Jaune said as Pyrrha breathed in once as she sighed heavily. Keeping her eyes held firmly onto her lap as she took a deep breath.

"Then there is only _one_ thing for me to do," Pyrrhus said with a grim finality as she put the collar in her palms where it began to shake.

The collar glowed black as it began to shake and glow before it bent and crumpled collapsing in on itself into a small ball where Pyrrha proceeded to toss it over her shoulder in an easy-going manner.

"Pyrrha?"

Jaune asked entirely taken aback by her casual destruction of the collar as Pyrrha flashed him a brilliant smile.

"To hell with it! I asked, and you said no. I don't need a collar to prove my love for you. As long you stay true to me and me alone, I don't need it."

"That's not like you. What happened to you?'

"I talked with a friend. She told me that the most important thing in any relationship is."

"And that is?"

Jaune asked still stunned by her actions as the faunus girl ran a comforting hand across his face.

 _"Compromise,_ " Pyrrha said as her green slitted eyes shone as Jaune smiled.

* * *

Alice _wanted_ to be mad. She wanted to be downright _furious_. She wanted to yell scream and rebuke her mate for her actions so thoroughly and completely he would never even raise his head to her for the rest of his life! Unfortunately, for the enraged faunus that task proved impossible as much as she wanted to get mad, mainly because she could find no good a legit reason too.

Venke had been cornered backed into a wall with no option and had acted it the most tactical way manner. Ensuring that his own life was being preserved along with the lives fo Beacon and Vale as a whole. Even if he was hurt and injured beyond belief as far as his actions with the warehouse incident, and as far as sound tactical decision making went he did nothing wrong and as such, she had no reason to be mad.

That being said! He had withheld _critical_ information from his allies and that was going to get his ears ripped from his head once she got her claws into them.

After he was out of the hospital, and after he made sure he was in the best condition possible. And after he was well-rested and had paid her back tenfold for making her wait. Maybe if he was _very_ good, she could resist taking his ears from his body making him beg for her to show mercy to him. What? It's not like they don't grow back...

"Venke...

"Yes? How's the most beautiful girl in all of Remnant doing today? Still, gorgeous I see."

Venke said relishing the blush that appeared over the pale Faunus's girl face as she . fierce blush before balling her hands into fists.

"Venke I need to ask you a question...

"Sure thing love! Just ask, and I will give you my honest answer!"

"Will you?" Alice asked as a frown came to Venke's face.

"What's wrong? Alice?" Venk asked as Alice took a deep sigh as she looked at her fist as her close struck out and saw took a deep breath.

"I love you. You are the most important thing in the world to me. As such I don't want secrets between us."

"Same here. But what's wrong?" Venke asked as Alice took a deep breath.

"Venke is something wrong? Is there something _anything_ wrong with you that you are not telling me?"

Alice asked as Venke already saw it in her eyes. They knew. His team knew it was surprising that it took them so long to find out. It took them long enough. Venke thought as he sighed.  
"I'm dying. I-

"And you _didn't_ tell us!?"

Alice yelled throwing all hints of subtlety to the side as he sighed. Here we go...

"What is _wrong_ with you!? Why didn't you tell me you were dying! Tell me what the hell goes on in your head!? Why would you-

"Becuase I needed to," Venke said as he felt the room's temperature dip a considerable amount as the girl began to seethe.

"Why? Tell me why my mate needed to keep his own illness from me?"

"Becuase I'm going to die."

He said as her blood eyes froze as they began to shimmer.

"You don't know-

"Yes. I do. I'm not walking out of this Alice. Sorry, you won't get your kids form m-

"Nonsense! You have a disease! Any idea can be cured treated and brought under control! As long as you have recourses and, I do you ca-

"Alice. This is more than that. My aura is killing me."

"Why!? Why is it-

"I don't know. The human aura is strange. We still don't know why it is but its bad."

"How bad?'

 _"Three_ years. More so if I get injured-

"Then why are you going out getting yourself hurt!?'

"Because I'm a hunter! Protecting people is what I do!'

"Not at the cost of your self! Venke you are dying! I won't-

"No, I can't lose you. Please tell me you can fix it."

"As long as my aura is unlocked it will kill me. I'm sorry."

Venke said as his mate began to weep.

"You deserve better," Venke said as the girl sobbed.

* * *

 _"Daddy!_ " Tai's younger daughter yelled crashing into his side making him grimace in pain.

"Hey there _Rosebud!_ Did you miss me?'

Tai asked as the shaking form of his youngest child latched onto his chest.

"Are you ok?! What happened?! I was so worried! Please tell me you are ok!"

Ruby yelled leaping onto his chest as her arm? Opened up and several _tubes, cups,_ and questing _tendrils_ all with an observing fell came out and began running over Tai's bandaged body.

"I'm fine Rosebud. Just a bit banged up." Tia said as the various sensory appendages flashed a bright green color before retreating into her arm.

"What happened!? Why didn't you call for us?! Are you going to be-

"I'm going to live and make a full recovery," Tai said as Ruby gave a large sigh of relief before breaking into hysteria.

Tai had been hoping that Ruby was not going to cry too hard. But she was Summer's daughter, and that was not an option.

She wept openly for _well_ over half an hour hugging his chest with the grip of a king taiju as she credits opened.

He did what he always did when Ruby cried. He simply patted her head. Rubbing her Vulf ears delicately before telling her it was ok. That he would be ok and that everything was going to be alright.

This worked like it always did when she was a small child, and she had been bullied or harassed in school or around Patch.

But unlike Patch Ruby was equal parts worried an angry and it wasn't long after she was assured of his well being that she launched into a tirade of questions.

"What is wrong with you!? Why did you go without help!? What would we do if something happened to you!?"

Ruby asked as once again Tia was reminded the despite her being a _Vulf_ she was still an alpha, and as such she was not happy when she felt slighted.

He _tried_ to explain to her that he had had no choice, but it was like talking to a wall, as Ruby had easily inherited her mother's personality when she thought she was right or had a point to make as tia was forced just to sit back and listen.

This rant lasted or another twenty minutes before the doctors gave them an all clear as the rest of the visitors entered the room.

"Tai!" His wife yelled as she slammed into him with the force and weight of a small train kissing him on the lips and gripping him in the shoulders making him wince in pain.

"You're ok!" Summer yelled before covering him in kissed lick and every other type of affection. As she did Ruby growled at her mother gripping Tati's side as she saw her father being threatened. Making a potentially _problematic_ situation in the hospital as two faunus threatened one another.

This caused a growl back form Summer as she eyed a potential challenger for her mate. Luckily before any true conflict could emerge Raven came into the ward and sighed.

"I _knew_ you where ok. Summer you worry too much. Tai is strong. This would not kill him."

"Raven!? What are you-

"I found Qrow. He's in Beacon." Raven said as Summer gasped and looked at Tai.

"I-

 _"Go."_ Tai said as Summer nodded her head as Raven took her sword and opened a portal that Summer sprinted through leaving Ruby and Raven in the room wit Tai _alone._

"Auntie Raven! I-

"It is good to see you again Ruby. I thought you dead you know?" Raven asked with a small smile as Ruby nodded getting up from her father and walking to the woman a giving her an honest hug that Raven returned openly. As Ruby found the other member of her family that was like a _real_ parent with her.

The relationship between Ruby and Raven was interesting and despite their vast difference could only be described as _good._

Raven _never_ treated Ruby as less for being a _Vulf._ She always interacted with her as an equal and making her feel as if she was her own daughter even if they were not directly related. To her, it didn't matter Raven saw Ruby as a daughter, and any daughter of her's was by definition also strong. It was as simple as that.

Ruby liked that, Raven treated her like a person like her father unlike her mother the relationship between them unlike most of her family was both warm and cordial. With no animosity between them.

 _"Autine!_ I didn't know you where here! When did you get to Vale?"

Ruby asked hugging the woman as she smiled and ran a clawed hand over her head rubbing her Faunus ears gently.  
"I came as soon as I saw your _foo_ l of an uncle in town."

 _"AH!_ Uncle Qrow is here! He-

"I know he is Ruby. He's in Beacon right now."

"He's ok!?"

"More than that did you know that you are going to have cousins soon?"

"Cousins? Why how?"

"He is going to have children soon."

Raven said Ruby gasped before squealing.

"I'm going have _cousins!?_ That's great! When are-

"Ruby! Stop yelling! There are people sleeping you know?"

Yang asked stalking over to the room before gasping.

"Dad!?"

"Hey, _firecracker_. How's it going?"

"Dumbass! What were you thinking!?"

Yang growled stomping over to her father's bed making Tai sigh.

He knew what his daughter was like Her emotions ran hot and fierce and as long as she thought her family was in danger she would not rest. Luckily for Tai Yang's temper went as quick as it came.

And he knew he had to only weather the storm.

* * *

Jaune was _scared._ It was not often that he would admit that, but now Jaune was terrified. After seeing his team back, it was a warm hectic greeting before a certain member of his team expressed her extreme displeasure at Jaune's decisions.

"I am _not_ happy Jaune."  
Nora said glaring down at Jaune in the most intimidating way possible as her mechanical leg was placed on his bed vibrating angrily. As her eyes glared at him furiously. Nora was _angry._ And her current target was not going to get out of this lightly.

Nora was _never_ angry. At least not at Jaune and if she was it was rarely at anything but him trying to take her sugar form her. But yet here she was. Teal eyes glaring pure venom towards Jaune as she seethed at him.

"Jaune I am _not_ happy with you!" Nora growled her dog ears sticking up in agitation as Jaune gulped.

"Nora? Are you o-

"No, I am _not_ ok!"

Nora shouted making Jaune try to scooch back in his bed only for a steel grip to appear on his arm as Blake appeared out of thin arm forcing his body or remain in place as amber eyes glared at him.

"Nora I ca-

"First of all! We leave you for one! _ONE DAY!_ And not only do you go off and almost get yourself killed! You go off and blow up a warehouse battle a terrorist and fight _GIANT ROBOTS!"_ Nora shouted as Jaune suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of concern for his legs as he gulped.

"Nora I can explain! I Didn't mean to! There were just the terrorists then we were in the place, and there were dozens of robots and-

 _"Dozens!?_ You fight dozens of robots!?"

"Yes!?"

"And you _never_ called me!? Jaune!? I thought we where friends and then you go off and battle giants robots without me?! I am _stuck! Betrayed! Crossed!_ I never have-

"Nora let him rest." Ren said sighing heavily behind the girl as she stopped her self mid-rant.

"Ok, _Renny!_ But only because you said so! And _not_ because Jaune is a bid mummy head!" The girl said smiling broadly before skipping over to the bed and whispering to his ear.

"If you _ever_ go off on your own again I'll _break_ your legs and chain you to our room _K_?" Nora said in a sickly sweet tone as Jaune gulped.

"Got it?"

"Got it...

Jaune said as Nora smiled happily.

"OK! Now we can all be friends again!"

Nora said bouncing on the balls of her feet as Ren sighed.

"Nora there are other patients here. You could try being quiet you know?"

Ren asked still having a surprising amount of control over the bubbly girl, even if they had been separated on teams they were still friends. They had been together but not together-together? For so long that they still had a strong bond with one another.

"Where is the fun with that?" Nora asked suddenly leaping into the swan Faunus's arms as he _leg_ popped off her body and stood ramrod straight.

 _"Nora!?"_

Ren and Jaune suddenly shouted as her now one legless body fell into Ren's arms who caught her deftly stuttering openly as she laughed raucously.

 _"Sir kicks a lot!_ Guard Jaune!"

Nora shouted as her _leg_ seemed to salute?!

As it went, bolt up as several radar dishes and scanning devices shot out of the appendage and showered Jaune in a red light.

"If he takes _one_ step out of that bed by himself break his legs!"

Nora shouted as the leg beeped in an understanding tone as Nora laughed as Ren sighed.

"Is she-

"Jaune it's Nora. Don't question that."

Blake said as Jaune sighed before a comet smashed into his face as his partner slammed into his cheek

" _Jaune!"_ Ruby yelled as her _Vulf_ nose poked into his her as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Hey, Ruby how are you?" Jaune asked before a pair of silver eyes locked onto him, making Pyrrha growl and Blake sigh as the girl began to rant...

* * *

Neo was _not_ a good person. Not even close to a good person. Now while that was true Neo was also not a _bad_ person, well that was arguable. Actually when you laid the fact down clear Neo was definitely a _bad_ person. She was a murderer a killer and an overall _terrible_ faunus.

She stole when she didn't want to but, and she killed whenever she got the itch. She was selfish to the _extreme_ in every sense of the word, whether she was eating only the finest of foods, or drinking the best wines. Insisting on living in the literal lap of luxury and not caring who or what had to get hurt to do it.

That was before he came into her life. Neo thought as she watched the panting form of Roman sit on a large wooden box as the dragoness took the other human Qrow? Away from the warehouse as the maiden departed Noe let out a breath leaping off from the rafter she had been hiding on, gliding without making a decibel of sound as she fell from the ceiling landed without making a sound in front of the thief.

His face was currently encased in his hands as Penny looked up at her. Neo growled at the robot, who cocked her head in a confused manner, she did _not_ like her. Penny liked Roman not romantically but as a friend... That meant that she wanted to spend time with Roman, that meant that Neo had to _share._ Neo _hated_ sharing. As the robotic girl detected her using whatever arcane sensory device she had installed in her the ginger-haired robot nodded once as she smartly left Neo and Roman alone.

Neo and Roman had a fairly _complicated_ relationship because it's simplicity. Roman was a human; Neo liked humans. That means Neo would like him Neo liked people who liked her and couldn't care less if you did not, but it was more them simply fondness that kept the two together. Roman didn't judge Neo for her _proclivities_ allowing her free reign to indulge herself. And for her part, Neo could protect Roman against faunus.

Even if he did not need protection Neo still took his safety as a number one priority. She valued his life far above her own and would do anything to protect it.

Neo _needed_ Roman. That was a fact. Ever since she ran into him in that dingy downtown bar over eight years ago her life had changed dramatically. Before Roman entered her life, Neo was a wanderer. She went wherever she felt like going wherever her feet would take her without a care in the world.

Going to town to town enjoying her self, indulging her habits then moving on when it became boring or uncomfortable. She only stopped when on one snowy night in downtown Vale she ran into a human slaughtering bar of faunus with his bare hands.

Neo liked that. And after their first introduction, despite his blunt disregard of her, blatant racism along with his _unique_ combat style made Neo interested in the human. And when she saw something that she was interested in she took it.

Usually, humans never traveled alone form Arcadia, and when they came south, they were either specialist that Neo strayed _far_ away from. Or they were under lock and key collared by faunus usually snow leopards and where _no_ fun.

Roman was different. Unlike most human he _killed_ faunus. Now Arcadians killed all the time, but they usually kept their deaths to one another. Thier religion practically forbidding them to kill a faunus with anything less than self-defense. Roman, on the other hand, said to hell with that. He killed, he drank and smoked like a madman and fought like a bastard. Another point for him. Most Arcadian fought with a strict code fo honor Roman fought like a street urchin.

Using every dirty trick and cheap shot to win the fight using every dirty trick and brutal pragmatism to win every fight that came his way. After that, the two had formed an uneasy partnership, and their journey began.

* * *

Neo at first thought of it as a passing fancy a brief intermission to her journeys Roman was a funny human that treated her like the devil and blatantly refused to trust her. He hated the faunus with a burning passion, and Neo was curious as to why. Though his hate had somewhat dimmed over the years, Roman still despised them as a whole yet despite that she never felt like Roman dislike _her_ as the two wandered through the world as a pair.

Neo always had thought of herself as a loner. She lived alone. She traveled alone. She fought alone. And when the time came she would die was fine with that even happy with it. She accepted the fact that she would live her entire life alone and she would die alone as well.

She was perfectly aware and accepting of this fact and honestly thought was for the best until she met Roman and her life didn't know what to expect traveling alone with the human. But she didn't expect what ended up transpiring between the two.

She assumed she would do so until she got bored or Roman's blatant racism would drive the two apart. But surprisingly the polar opposite had happened.

Neo had thought the first time her hobbies came up Roman would show disgust and demand her exodus from their paring. He, however, was surprisingly indifferent. He didn't care that Neo had hobbies. Or that she was doing terrible, awful things to other faunus. Roman only cared that she did none of those things to him and she didn't interfere with his objectives. Which were shockingly similar to her own.

Roman was a terrorist. And ever rare an Arcadian terrorist. Neo had never heard of an Arcadian terrorist before. She knew the human's isolationist nature, and stoic nature usually meant any internal dispute and incursions stayed well withing Arcadia proper.

Roman was an enigma. He was a human that left his country in the breeding program that ended disastrously for him. And had decided to take his grievance out on the faunus as a whole.

He was a bomb maker. He made attacked government buildings, hospitals schools. Any place where there was a large gathering of Faunus he laid waste to. He killed men woman children indiscriminately. As far as Roman was concerned _all_ faunus were guilty and they _all_ had to die.

Now Neo did not generally approve of these actions she could not deny their usefulness. Usually, when Neo went into a town to have some fun, she was rather limited in options. Sure she could take maybe four or nine people before the citizens started realizing that there was a vanishing epidemic in their midst, and angry mobs and government officials came in, and as always Neo was forced to leave.

But with Roman blowing up half the town? Neo could feast. She had free reign to do whatever she felt like. She could go in steal as much as she wanted with the general chaos and confusion of the bombs no one noticed or could tell when an extra few people went missings.

Besides who was to notice if thirty extra faunus where missing, was already a mound of dead? Besides what was thirty more dead to the pile of thousands? And the two combined had made a perfect team of despoilers. Killing and robbing as they saw fit.

Neo was having the time of her life. She had for the first time friend! A true companion to travel with! A friend that she could laugh with, cry with, drink with and just enjoy life with her!Roman was perfect; he respected her for who and what she was! He didn't mind her hobbies. He didn't judge her for what she was, and the tow made a perfect pair!

But even Neo knew that this was not going to last forever. Roman was human and more than that he was an Arcadian, a disgraced Arcadian. And that meant that Roman had _one_ goal in his life. Roman wanted to die. As the small faunus crossed into the human's personal space, he stopped his self-imposed isolation as he turned his head up emerald eyes looking inquisitively at her.

 _"Neo_? What's up?" Roman asked as she put her hands on his.

Neo knew Roman wanted to die. She both understood and accepted that fact. He was his own human and if he wanted to die that was his choice.

She would enjoy the time she had with him. She was prepared for that; she needed to sit down make him as comfortable with her and have the time of her life!Or that's what she thought. She didn't know when it happened, but something had changed in her relationship with Roman. Well not changed so much as Neo had realized that she had not known she could even have.

"Neo? What's wrong?" Roman asked looked up at Neo as she took his hands and sat down on his lap making his breathing hitch.

Neo couldn't let it happen. Not now. Not after she had seen a better time. Neo had never really had a friend. She was as said before drifter, she lived, fought, and would die now? Neo was coming to the uncomfortable realization that she might lose her first and most likely last true friend. She would lose a partner, companion, ally, and lover.

Well, lover was a bit of a stretch. Neo _did_ love Roman. How could she not love the man that had accepted her for what she was, treated her like a person and not a monster and had done his best to treat her like a friend, and was the first and perhaps the last person to treat her like one. And the fact that he wanted to die was not comforting to her.

That thought did not sit well with her, not at all. As for the first time in a _long_ time something Neo loved was being taken away from her and she did not like that. At first, Neo had been putting it aside. Thinking that Roman would wither die much, much later in her life. Preferably after her own mortal coil team straight. And she would be _deep_ in the earth before that happened.

But now? Now Roman was getting worse... He was not sleeping well, not eating well and was refusing to take care himself. He was dying slowly. Not physically not yet but mentally. Roman was always in a foul mood. His life was bad, and he had precious few prospects that didn't involve mass murder or crime. He was a terrorist kicked out of his home and country forced to wander the kingdoms until Neo found him.

Normally Neo would pushed these thoughts to the back of her head before she says it happens. Roman and Cinder had plans in the motion. Mainly the attack on Beacon. She knew that this plan was Roman's last play.

He had every intention to die during the fall. And knowing him if he failed to get himself killed he would kill himself. Neo couldn't let that happen.

"Neo? What's wrong?"

Roman asked the faunus woman who put her head to his chest and settled down into his lap.

 _Thump! Thump!_

Neo took a moment to appreciate a heartbeat that she might not hear again as she dug her claws into his skin.

Don't die. She wanted to tell him, but the words never left her hands. Roman wanted to die. And one of the reasons Roman let Neo get so close was that she let him be free.

She never forced him to do anything never tried to collar him and was overall as much of a friend to the thief as he was to her. And now that friend might die, and Neo was not ok with that. Not at all.

Neo was selfish. Unreasonably so. She did not care that Roman wanted to die, he was hers. He was her friend, her companion her partner! He didn't get to die until she told him too!

She wanted to throttle him to tell him to live, but that would be counterproductive. She needed him to want to live, and that's where the trouble came in.

How did she convince a suicidal human with a martyr complex to live? One who was rich, well dressed and had very little int he way of vices to stick around on this earth?

Neo had a plan. It was not a good plan. And was not a plan that she like but it was the only one that she could think of with a margin of success. She needed to have a kid. Specifically his kid.

Neo knew Roman took family very seriously. He would never abandon his family no matter what. Even if he had to leave his ones in Arcadia behind he would still do anything for them.

So if he had a child with her? She knew he would stick around to help raise it. And to be honest? As far as people to start a family with she couldn't find a better one to have a family with.

Truth be told Neo never really thought of having a family. She didn't have any people in her life that she would even consider getting that close to.

Well except Roman but he was a friend. Nothing more. Even now, while she would share a bed with him, this was only to keep him alive. Roman did not want a kid. He did not want to stick around.

He wanted to die where his sins would be absolved, and he would go to the great feat with very other Arcadian. Neo couldn't allow that. She would never let him die. As long as Neo drew brath Roman would too. So-

"Neo, Roman. Cinder's calling. It's time for us to go."

Penny said as Neo stopped her thoughts as the grew a steely gaze as he nodded to Neo as Penny hopped over to them making Neo reluctantly grab her with Roman before the three of the time were compressed infinitely into space-time as the three _popped_ out of existence...

* * *

"Well, I got to be honest as far as life or death experiences go, this was easily one of the better ones."

Qrow admitted as a furious Winter glared at him. As the woman glared daggers at him hand barely kept away from her swords as she growled at him.

Luckily she was just doing that. Glaring. As Qrow was more or less healed was lacking any severe injuries and could even walk! Well, walk was a strong word as he was still fairly drunk. Raven might have tossed his sorry ass into a Beacon medical ward but she couldn't take his flask away! That and Qrow needed a drink while Winter did her best to pick apart his excuses to find a way to dig into him and failed miserably.

Even if his excuse of being kidnapped and forced to fight a specialist at gunpoint or risk the entire city of Vale she still tried to find fault in him. Well for once Qrow had the high moral ground with Winter, and the Schnee was reduced to muted mumbles and worried glares. To be fair, Winter really should not be worried.

"Raven?" Qrow asked as a glowing red portal opened int he rooms as he sighed.

"Listen, Rae; I've been telling you I'm fi-

 _"Qrow?"_ A soft voice said as Qrow felt his heart freeze in his chest s a small woman stepped out of the portal

His words froze and grown to a halt as a familiar pair of silver eyes glared at him as a pair of flickering wolf ears greeted him.

 _"Summer?"_

Qrow asked his partner stepped out of the portal.

"Summer? What are are you doing here?"

"Seeing my partner. It's been a while since I last saw him."

The woman said as she took several quick steps to Qrow making him grimace.

"Summer why-

Qrow began before summer Rose the first love of his life walked over to him. Like a gosht from his past making his tongue go into knots and heart beat erratically.

" I thought my partner was dead. He ran away one day and never came home I was a _bit_ worried about him."

Summer said in a voice so soft it was also like a whisper a Qrow took a shaky step towards her.

"Summer I-

"I'm so _glad_ to see you back."

Summer said reaching out a soft hand gripping his arm in a profoundly soft grip before pulling back her other hand and _punching_ him the face and _decking_ him across his chin.

Now, normally Summer Rose is the mother of Ruby Rose shared many things in common with her daughter. Chief among these where here kindness, sense of righteousness and lack of physical strength.

That's why it was to Qrows great surprise that Summer Rose first love of his shot life reached back her fist and punched him in the face so hard that he was lifted off of his feet. As the five foot eight woman brought his six foot three statured down to the ground in less then an instant as the man smacked into the infirmary floor with a meaty thump.

 _WHACK!_

"Qrow!?" Winter asked standing up and looking worriedly to her mate as he was slammed to the floor.

"What is wrong with you!? Do you have any idea what I went through because of you!?"

"Summer!? The hell?!"

"The hell!? The hell is wrong with you!? Why where you thinking!? You just run away one day leaving me you befriend your sister your nieces! Without so much as a word!? No letters, no messages no nothing!? What is your problem?!"

"Summer that hurt! Monty dammit what's wrong with you!?"

"What is _wrong_ with you?! You dumb, selfish, idiot! What is going on in your thick head!?"

Summer yelled to her partner before tears began falling from her face

"I was worried about you. I missed you. We all missed you...

Summer said as tears fell from her face as Qrow began to sigh.

Why do I always make them cry? Qrow thought as he once again succeeded in making a woman cry.

* * *

"Thank you for coming. I know that this was short notice, but I am glad we could all be here for this."

The calm melodic voice of Cinder Fall said as she flashed her associate a beatific smile. As she walked through the magnificently well laid out warehouse that Rona had allocated for their meeting. The assorted group had gained a new member in the form of the reprogramed servitor _Penny_. Cinder had found the robot some time ago or well Emerald did some time ago while she doing some _disturbing_ even to Cinder's standard things to the human citizens of Vele before she was brought in and had been reprogramed by Emerald for their side.

As such Cinder had tipped Penny off to where a certain _free human_ as Penny called then was rewired and had preceded to give Roman a checkup.

Cinder was pleased to see the surgical scars on Roman's forehead and was telling openly as the sign of Roman's first surgery had taken place, at this rate Roman would become little more than a submissive _toy_ for the woman to use and abuse as she saw fit. Overall things were going well for the power-obsessed faunus and she simply needed to let things play out.

She would be pleased to see the usually arrogant man brought low. Far too long had Roman talked to her like he owned her. Like he was somehow better than her? The very notion of a human being her superior was nauseating to Cinder, and she had long since been wanting to put the human in his place. The only reason that she did not put the man in his place the first item they met was one.

She needed him. His skill at infiltration and skill at mass bomb manufacturing were invaluable to the woman as Cinder required an individual who was more than capable of stealing as much dust as she needed and doubled as her bomb manufacturer.

What she did _not_ need was a smart-mouthed professionally trained and equipped soldier that had anything less than complete subservience to her. Roman was a necessary wild card, but he was still a wild card and one she fully intended to either bring under her _firm_ control or _kill._

Luckily Roman had been brought into line or was at least in the process of being brought into line. As the scars on his face were a good indication of that.

But like all things Cinder needed a test. And who else to test him but his favorite punching bag Mercury?

"Mercury. Please tell Roman how our last plans went."  
Cinder cooed as from wolf faunus sighed as he walked over to Roman.

"The plan's simple. Like the boss said before. We hit them as soon as the Penny here goes for her little dying act."

Mercury said as the robot saluted him sharply.

 _"Aye! Aye! Captain!_ They will think that I have ceased to function, but in reality, it is all a clever ploy designed by our great leader!"

Penny said beaming to Cinder who giggled softly as emerald growled.

"Show off...

The beta faunus said animal ears flickering in irritation as Cinder sighed.

"Penny while I _do_ love flattery please allow Mercury to continue without interruption ok?"

Penny nodded as Roman went on.

"The plan is to hit before Atlas makes their Utopia announcement which they are now planning to do _after_ Vytal. It turns out our little stunt in the breach went down more or less exactly as planned."

Mercury said before grimacing as he was soon about to lose some more teeth.

"Your little friend got messed up pretty badly there Roman. I'm surprised such a _sad_ excuse for a soldier could even consider himself to be a human. I mean I know you lot are already weak enough as is but he's exceptionally sad."

Mercury chided as he grit his teeth and prepared for a beating.

 _"Ch! Don't_ remind me of him. The fool made his choice. If he sleeps with dogs, he's bound to get fleas. To hell with him."

Roman spat as the wolf nodded.

"Fine. Either way, we needed to move fast. Most of the fang is in disarray after the breach, and we are lucky to have their continued loyalty."

"Why the hell are those animals still following us anyways? I mean they lost what? A bare minimum of half of their boys down there in the tunnels so why follow the guys that keep killing them?"

Roman asked an honest question as Cinder spoke. "Because he says so."

Cinder said pointing to the back of the warehouse where a door was tossed on violent slamming into the wall with a heave _wack_!

As a faunus man walked inside snarling openly.

"Sorry, I'm late. I was held up."

Adam said as he strode into the room followed by a monster of faunus man with a rake robotic leg and a massive chainsaw as he followed Adam inside.

"We were held up in some minor matters," Adam admitted as Cinder nodded.

"Thank you, Adam. It's fine. We were just getting to your part in the plan. Would you care to enlighten us to your forces if you would call them that's role in the operation to come?"

Cinder asked as the masked faunus nodded his head as he and his subordinate took their place in their circle of associates.

"Yes. The fang will be responsible for the transportation and dispersion of Grimm throughout Vale. After the tournament goes dark, we will distribute Grimm throughout the city, while attacking the more fortified locations."

Adam said without a _hint_ of emotional Cinder nodded.

"Excellent. Roman are the bombs ready?" Cinder asked the thief who was busy light up another of his famed and precious cigars as Roman nodded.

"Sure are. I have thirty mass fusion bombs ready and waiting. You tell me where you want them and I'll plant them."

Roman said as Adam cocked a head at him.

"Roman do you have no qualms about this? Are you going to be attacking your own people you know? Arcadian's will have their own students at the tournament."

"To hell with them! They can die and rot for all I care." Roman spat as Adam gave an unusual frown as Cinder continued.

"This is an _important_ step in out planning my friends. If we disrupt this tournament enough it will be the only a matter of time before Arcadia itself intervenes putting the kingdoms under their control."

"And ending the cate system!" Emerald said happily before Roman spat on the ground.

" That's one helluva an if kid. Even if it works out _perfectly_ which it _won't._ No plan ever survives first contact with the enemy. Remember that. Even if we do this _exactly_ as planned and Arcadia does intervene it will still be difficult to pull off."

"What do you mean?" Emerald asked as Roman sighed.

"Kid if we do this remember that the Arcadian milliary will be the ones intervening, _not_ the clans. That means that there will be a limited number of resources that they have at their disposal."

"I don't understand. Arcadia has the most powerful military on the planet! Why would they have any issue subduing the kingdoms?"

"They won't. Subduing the kingdoms is the _easy_ part. The hard part isn't taking place but holding it." Roman said as Emerald gained a confused look.

"I don't get it...

"Ah, I was wondering when you would bring up that point." Cinder said as she moved in front of Roman her strange form-fitting dress that managed to cling jealousy to her luscious figure.

Hugging every curve of her perfect hourglass figure but somehow was infuriatingly obfuscating at the same time. Walked in front of Roman making him swear softly.

"Roman, would you care to explain the limitations of the Arcadian army?'

"Fine... The Arcadian military's true strength is their air force. The army will have no issue beating the crap from the kingdoms but! After they surrender and they will surrender. They have to hold them."

"What's so hard about that? If they can break them so easy what's the problem with them holding the kingdoms? I mean they did so during the great war right? With all the advancement, they must have made it should be a cakewalk for them!"

"Kid it's not that simple. Let me put it like this. There are _four_ faunus kingdoms. There is _one_ Arcadian military. There are around one hundred _million_ faunus in the there is around only _thirty_ thousand humans. Most in Arcadia. If the military attacks and break the kingdom's defenses they still have to hold the places they took."

"And that would be difficult?"

"Very. You see the military has the airforce but not the manpower. In the great war the clans were backing up the military, but in this case, I highly doubt any of the clans besides Eshen might get involved. And if Eshen gets's involved... You might want to just stick to your caste systems."

"Either way. The military has there own infantry units. The Arcadian _Marine_ corps. They are the best of the best. The only ground units the military has under their control, they are well equipped, well-trained armed and armored with the best weapons on the plant! But there is only about _two_ thousand of the total, evenly split throughout the kingdoms makes it

"That's five hundred _per_ kingdom...  
Emrl said as Roman nodded.

"Exactly! Five hundred soldiers even in power armor to monitor four kingdoms of millions of faunus? That's not a good situation even under the best of odds. Best case scenario we take the capitals and can end the caste system there but about the rest of the world? It's just not a realistic expectation to ask them to cover the entire world. Let alone hold it against a coordinated faunus counter-attack."

"Then it's pointless?" Emerald asked as her searing red eyes began to tear up as Mercury put a reassuring hand on her shoulder before Adam spoke up.

"No, it is _not_ hopeless. This is where the fang comes in. After Arcadia destroys the military, the marines will be charged with governing the main cites, but the fang will be responsible for holding and governing the greater parts of the kingdoms."

Adam said strutting to the center of the room dark cape flowing as he did.

"I have rallied my forces across the four kingdoms and I you can expect the full support of the majority of the beta and some alpha classes for the plan. This plan _will_ succeed. Of that I assure you." Adam said as Emerald gained a hopeful look in her rich sanguine eyes.

"But what about the rest of Arcadia? What are we going to do if they decided to become a problem? They don't exactly like the kingdoms what if they try to intervene?"

"Don't worry kid. Arcadia is going to have a clan war in a few months. They will be too busy to intervene." Roman said smugly as Cinder nodded.

"Well said Roman our plan will begin soon and you all know your roles. Mercury, Emerald, Neo. You will infiltrate the school with me as our own team. Roman with the help fo some Fang will plant bombs once the arena is brought in over the city."

"Adam will work out the logistics of the Fang while we work out the broader strokes. We have less than three weeks to success so let's make this work alright? I don't like to speak out of turn, but my benefactor does not take failure lightly."

"Just who the hell is our benefactor anyways? You never did tell us." Roman said as Cinder nodded.

"No, I did not. And I will not. Although you do know them quite well Roman. In fact, I do believe if you say them you would be hard-pressed not to drop to your knees and worship her."

"I doubt it." Roman snarled as Cinder called the end to the meeting as the assorted member of the small cabal wnt about their own ways.

* * *

As Cinder went to her private quarters in her own room of the warehouse to finally let her hair down. As the sliding door closed with a silent _whooshing_ noise she found herself alone in a rather cozy immaculately furnished room as she sauntered in.

She was looking forward to relaxing after a tense meeting and she was looking forward to letting her hair down so to speak and enjoy a nice relaxing evening by herself. That was why it was with great surprise that the sound of _shattering glass_ filled the air as Roman's plaything or was it now the opposite? Appeared in front of her with a snarl on her face and a genuinely _conflicted_ expression on her face.

* * *

"Here's the plan! Neo. We are going to keep up an act. Cinder thinks' Penny's got to me. And we are going to let them keep thinking just that!"

Roman had said as Neo nodded to her friend as the man smiled at her. As he strutted back and forth along the warehouse floor as her multi-colored eyes followed him closely.

"She _thinks_ she has the upper hand, so we need to let her keep thinking just that! I'm going to play the submissive toy until the right moment comes. Then we kill her, and her associate and steal everything that we can! This is gon to be perfect!"

Roman had said as Neo nodded.  
She hated lying to Roman, so she didn't Neo never explicitly told him that she agreed to his plan or that she was even going to help him Neo just blinked her eyes in her usual enigmatic way that Roman took for consent.

* * *

That was why it was with a _monumental_ effort that Neo stood in front of Cinder glaring her venom at the alpha faunus.

It took all of Neo's considerable willpower not to retch as she stood so close to the alpha. It was already bad enough that Neo did not like her, but the fact that she was an alpha made it all the worse. Most faunus already smelled horrid to Neo and alphas were an exceptional type of rancid. Beta's smelled _alright,_ in small quantities and alphas while bad enough were still tolerable and pure brees almost made her vomit but that was neither here nor there.

Cinder had something that Neo wanted, and she was going to give it to her.

"My Neo? Is that you? I must say that I expected you to make you move at a much later date than this. Might I ask what exactly forced your hand? I did not expect to have to kill you so-

Cinder's words died in her throat just like the fire in her palm bleed out of existence as Neo held up her scroll.

 _"I need to talk to you. I am not here to fight. "_  
Neo _said_ as Cinder cocked her head to the strange woman who's multicolored eyes glared fiercely at her, with naked contempt and hate as the off breed seethed.

"About what my dear? And do try to make this worthwhile. Just because I need you for my plans, for now, does not mean I need you after and-

 _"It's about Roman."_

"What about him? If you hadn't noticed, he's been wonderful for the moment and-

 _"It's all an act. He's about to kill you. I don't want that."_

Neo said as Cinder paused as a million thought broke into her mind as it began to go into overdrive.

"What do you mean an _act?_ What are you talking about?"

Cinder's mind was racing in overdrive at the seeming betrayal by Neo? Such a thing was a concept Cinder never even began to entertain. Neo loved Roman whether it was romantic or platonic the two had a close bond and Cinder knew she would never betray him. Especially to someone like Cinder, a person she hated and an alpha at that.

 _"Your plan failed. Penny didn't get to Roman. She failed and was reprogrammed with an Arcadian Ai personality core. She's completely loyal to him, and you plan failed._ " Neo said as Cinder's mouth nearly fell from her mouth.

Why?! Why!? Why!? Why is she telling me this? What does she have to gain? What is in this for her? How will betray her close ally help her?! This is ridiculous there are too many unknowns I need to ask more questions. Cinder reasoned as she fixed the girl with a burning stare.

"What happened? Why are you telling me this? What's in it for you?"  
Cinder asked as the girl grimaced.

" _Roman's planning on killing you. He has a good plan, and you will not see it coming. When it works, you will be dead before you know what hit you and your plan while successful will have to go on without you."_

"Explain. Tell me everything you know." Cinder said as Neo glared.

 _"On one condition."_

 _Finally!_ _Negotiations!_ Cinder's forte was in the diplomatic sense of conflict. Even if Wat's was technically better at it, the _foppish_ fool Cinder bemused as she nodded.

"Name it."

Now, what would make you go, traitor? I knew everybody had a price now what's yours? Money? No Roman's wealthy enough as is. Power? To be honest you never seemed the type. But then no one ever dose really. Maybe knowledge? That could work an-

 _"I want out."_

Neo said as Cinder sighed.

"Ah, _freedom_. Indeed there was never a more Nobel goal. So you want to fly free of this operation nd-

" _Not just me. Me and Roman. Probably Penny too. I keep you alive you let us go and don't let any more of your contact or associates come after us. We disappear, and you let us stay vanished."_

Neo said as Cinder smiled beatifically.

"Really? Now, why would I let a potential threat escape? Him an Arcadian terrorist armed with the most advanced and deadly technology he could find. You and off bread who exists to kill things like me. And a killer robot!"

" Of all things that are fanatically loyal to people who have at one point or another either planned or actively tried to kill me? Tell me Neo why don't I just kill you all right now instead and be done?"

 _"Because you can't. You need us for your plans. If we die, you would e hindered."_

"Hindered yes. But not irrevocably so. My plans can persist without your assistance. It might be hard, but it is certainly possible. So tell me why do you get to live?"

 _"Because you do not want to die. You let me and him go. And I'll make sure we never bother you again."_

"And how will you make Roman Torchwick, master thief and terrorist at bay?"

Cinder asked as Neo brought out a small object from her pocket showing it to Cinder making her blush.

"Oh, my. And they say that _I'm_ evil...

* * *

"Ruby my arm is not going to magically fall off you do realize that right?" Jaune asked as his partner was still busy inspecting his arm like it would rip off at the slightest agitation as Ruby checked him over for injuries.

Jaune had been let out of the hospital along with the rest of the others. There had been a small funeral for team _SSSN._ The evident lack of bodies made the disposal of them a trivial thing. The four student died, and that was that. They were gone, and Jaune was here. And in the end, Jaune found himself thinking that that was all that mattered.

He was alive his friends were alive. His team was alive and-

"I'm _still_ watching you, mister! If you run off like that again, there will be big consequences!" Ruby declared puffing out her chest a Nora agreed.

"Yeah! Just because Blakey gets's to go all ghosty and eldritch abomination at night doesn't mean you get to go off and almost die!"  
Nora said as Blake sighed.

"You do realize that I _only_ do that if I take my necklace off right?"

Blake asked her teammates not bother to take her hands off her book as she didn't even bother turning a page before her scroll rang.

"Hello?" Blake asked as a familiar voice replied.

 _"Blake? That' you?'_

"Venke? What do you want?" Blake asked as Ruby's _Vulf_ ear's perked up at the sound of her friend.

"Is that Venke? Can I talk to him?" Ruby asked as Blake shushed her with hand.

"What's the wrong Venke? Why are you calling me?"

 _"Well I'm outside your dorm, and I want to come in and-_

"Then just come in. You are welcome in our dorms you know? I think Ruby's is about to burst a blood vessel waiting for you."

 _"Hey!_ That's not true!" Ruby pouted as Blake sighed.

 _"Well here's the thing. Ther's somebody out here with me..._

"And?"

 _"Well, they say they know you."_

Venke said as Blake's ears perked up.

"That's not that odd. We are heroes after all." Blake said sarcastically before Venk sighed.

 _"No, she says she knows you specifically, and she really wants to talk to you. Like really badly."_

Venke said as Blake's ears perked up.

"Who is she?"

 _"Well this is into sound strange like really strange but-_

"Venke I don't have times for games. Who is she?"

 _"Well, she says that she is your mom."_

"What? No way. My mom is in Menagerie. she can't be here."

 _"She's pretty insistent on that she is your mom..._

"Ask her her name. If she answers right then maybe."

No way my mon-

" _She say's her name is Kali Belladonna and she really wants to see you,"_ Venke said as Blake balked.

"Mom?" Blake asked as she dropped her scroll fumbling around as her necklace slipped causing her skin to become ghostly white and began to panic...

* * *

 **AN: Ther we go! Another chapter is done and done! This stories going to reach a conclusion soon and with the last mom on her way there? What could possibl** y **go wrong? Find out on the next Endangered species! Well Bastion's next it's the next big arc so there's that! But until then Lore...**

* * *

 **ACCESSING ARCADIAN DATAB BASE, SPECIALIST SEAL APPROVED. WELCOME SPECIALIST TRANSFERRING DATA CLASS BIOLOGY. DATA TRANSFER COMMENCING...**

 **CODE NAME WHAT WE ARE...**

 **HUMANITY. IT'S THE NAME WE AS A SPECIES HAVE GIVEN OURSELVES OVER THE MILLENIA. HUMANS ARE A SPECIES OF BIPEDAL WARM BLOODED MAMMALS THAT LIVE PRIMARILY IN THE FURTHEST MOST PARTS OF REMNANT. WE ARE AN OMNIVORE SPECIES THOUGH WE DO PREFER MEAT. WE TEND TO LIKE WARMER ENVIRONMENTS BUT CURRENT GEO POLITICAL INSTANCES PREVENT THE MAJORITY OF US FROM LIVING THERE.**

 **HUMANS ARE A GENDER DYMPORHIC SPECIES SPLIT INTO TWO DISTINCT AND SEPARATE GENDERS MALE AND FEMALE. THE USUAL BIRT RATE FOR HUAM PAIRS IS ONE CHILD PER UNION. HUMANS TEND TO HAVE DRASTICALLY VARYING LIFE SPANS, WITH THE USUAL BEING THIRTY YEARS BUT THERE IS CURRENTLY NO _STANDARD_ HUMAN LIFE LENGTH.**

 **AS THE ANTI AGAIN CAPABILITIES OF THE HUMAN AURA MEANS HUMANS WITH A URA UNLOCKED CAN LIVE WELL INTO THE _CENTURIES_ RIVALING DRAGON IN NATURAL LIFESPAN. USUALLY, HUMAN COMBAT MAKES THIS HIGHLY UNLIKELY AS MOST HUMANS RARELY LIVE PAST THIRTY.**

 **APPEARANCE. HUMANS AS NOTED BEFORE ARE A BIPEDAL MAMMALIAN SPECIES. THEY LOOK MOST THE SAME WITH THE ONLY TRUE VARIANTS BEING IN SKN COLOR DEPENDING ON ENVIRONMENT, SOME REGINAL HEIGHT DIFFERENCES THE STANARD HIGH FOR MALES BEING AROUND SIX FEET AND FEMALES BEING FIVE FEET TEN INCHES. FOR THE MOST PART, HUMAN DIFFERENCE ARE ALLEGEDLY AESTHETIC AND HUMANS ARE MORE OR LESS SIMILAR.**

 **CUSTOMS. HUMANS LIVE IN GROUPS BEING SOCIAL CREATURES FIND GREAT COMFORT IN GROUP LIVING NAD ARE K NWO TO HAVE SEVER METALL AND PHYSICAL REACTIONS WHEN REMOVED FROM THEIR GROUPS AND FORCED TO LIVE IN ISOLATION.**

 **FAUNUS.**

 **BESIDES HUMANITY THER IS ANOTHER BIPEDAL SPECIES THAT IS IN DIRECT COMPETITION FOR DOMINANCE OVER THE PLANTE REMNANT. THESE ARE THE FAUNUS.**

 **THE FAUNUS BEING A SEPARATE SPECIES IS ACTUALLY A HOTLY DEBTED TOPIC AMONG TOP ARCADIAN BIOLOGIST AS THE FACT THAT HUMANS AND FAUNUS CAN SUCCESSFULLY INTERBREED WITH REPRODUCTIVE OFFSPRING MEANS THAT THEY ARE MOST LIKELY A OFFSPRING MUTANT VARIETY OF HUMANITY OR US OF THEM.**

 **APPEARANCE. FAUNUS LOOK ALMOST IDENTICAL TO HUMANS ON THE PHYSICAL LEVEL, WITH THE SOLE EXCEPTION BEING THE ADDITION OF ANIMAL TRAITS ADDED TO WHAT WOULD NORMALLY BE A BASELINE HUMAN FORM. FAUNUS ARE NATURALLY STRONGER THEN HUMANS WITH THEIR ANIMAL TRAITS ADDING TO THEIR PHYSIOLOGY. FAUNUS, UNLIKE HUMANS, CAN BE DIVIDED INTO THE DISTINCT CLASSIFICATIONS, OF BETA'S, ALPHA'S, AND PURE BREEDS.**

 **NOTE A CAVEAT SHOULD BE MADE HERE REGARDING THE SUBCLASSIFICATION DESIGNATED THE _VULF_ BUT THAT IS FOR LATER.**

 **BETA'S. ALMOST IDENTICAL TO HUMANS EXCEPT WITH A EXAGERATED ANIMALISTIC TRAIT. IE CAT EARS, TAILS, SCALES FINS, FANGS ETC.**

 **ALPHA'S STRONGER THEN BETA'S AND A HIGHER RANKED FAUNUS OVERALL. THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THEM AND BETA'S BESIDES STRENGTH IS THAT ALPHAS HAVE _TWO_ ANIMAL FEATURES WHILE BETA'S HAVE ONE. FOR EXAMPLE, AN ALPHA MAY HAVE A PAIR OF CAT EARS AND A CATTAIL. OR FINS AND WINGS. OR ANY OTHER COMBINATION OF THE TWO. **

**PURE BREEDS. THE TIP OF THE FAUNUS HIERARCHY. PURE BREEDS ARE THE STRONGEST TYPE OF FAUNUS SANS MAIDEN, CLEARANCE LEVEL REQUIRED. PURE BREEDS ARE FAUNUS THAT ARE LIMITED TO THREE CLASSES. DRAGONS, TIGERS, AND SNOW LEOPARDS.**

 **THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THEM AND OTHERS BESIDES THE TITANIC STRENGTH DISPARITY IS THAT PURE BREED BESIDE HAVING TWO ANIMAL FEATURES ALSO HAVE HEAVILY EXAGGERATED ANIMAL QUALITIES.**

 **THEY FOR INST WILL HAVE TIERS WITH TAILS, ANIMAL EARS CLAWS AND SLITTED EYES JUST LIKE A CAT. SNOW LEPS ARE MUCH THE SAME. DRAGONS FOR INST WHILE LOOKIN LIKE HUMANS ON THE OUTSIDE WILL HAVE A FUNCTIONS SET OF WINGS THOUGH THEY ARE INCAPABLE OF FLIGHT. HEAVILY CLAWED NAILS, LONG FORKED TONGUE LIZARD LIEK EYS AND CALE LIKE SKIN. THOUGH THEY MAY LOOK ANIMALS THEY ARE STILL VAUGELY HUMAN LIKE ARE ARE CLEARY RECOGNIZABLE AS A MEMBER OS THE SAME SPECIES.**

 **NOTE. IT IS IMPORTANT TO DISCUSS THE CONCEPTION RATE OF PURE BREEDS WITH THE EXCEPTION OF TIGERS ARE ABYSMALLY LOW. AND THE FACT THAT ANY HUMAN PURE BREED CHILD IF A FAUNUS WILL BE A PURE BREED HAS LEAD CREDENCE TO THE SIMILAR SPECIES AND GIVES CREDENCE TO THE PREDATOR THEORY.**

 **HUMAN AND F AUNUS SHARE REMNANT UNDER AN UNEASY TRUCE ALLA TREATY OF THE GREAT WAR WITH HUMAN POPULATION NUMBERS SOMEWHERE AROUND THIRTY THOUSAND AND FAUNUS IN THE ROUGHLY ONE HUNDRED MILLION. THE ONLY REASON THE FAUNUS DO NOT COMPLETELY DOMINATE HUMANITY IS THE SHEER TECHNOLOGICAL DISCREPANCY BETWEEN US.**

 **DATALOG END BIOLOGY TRANSFER FILCOMPLETETE. FOR THE GLORY OF ARCADIA.**


	22. Favor

**_An:_ And here it is another week another part of endangered species! It's winding down now and the end is nigh! If you like reading expect the finale soon and thanks for reading and as always enjoy...**

* * *

 _"Mom!?'_

The cat girl shouted as she fell head over fist off of her bed as she rolled onto the floor.

"That's what I said. Now should I let her in or...

The confused voice of Venke asked through her scroll as Blake began to panic.

What's she doing here!? How did she get here!? There is no way that she should be here! Why did she leave menagerie!? What's going on back home? Is dad here!? I hope not. Please don't let him be here too!

Blake thought those though ripped into he mind as she began to panic. _Why!? Why!? Why!?_ Blake thought as she leaped off the floor and began stalking the door.

"Blakey? Is something wrong?"

Nora asked Blake as the dog faunus watched her partner begin to panic.

"Nora my _mom_ is here!"

"Is that a problem?"

Jaune asked as he stood up from his bed and glared at the door.

 _"No!_ It's just! I kind of left my family, on the best of terms...

Blake admitted as Jaune nodded.

"I know the feeling," Jaune said as Blake shook her head faunus ears flicker rapidly in distress.

"It's not like that! You left a bad family; I left a good one!"

Blake said as she gripped the door handle and began to sweat.

What do I do? What do I say? How can I talk to her?! It's been years since I've seen her! How can I justify myself? What do I even say to her? It's not like I can just stare the conversation with hey mom! I left home for a few years, joined a terrorist organization, killed hundreds of people massacred colonies and joined Beacon in a last-ditch try to tone! Only to find myself in the debt to an elder god that may _or_ may not have intentions of mass genocide!? Oh, and if I take off my new necklace I become a Lovecraftian abomination so there's that! How have you been?

No that's insane! Blake reasoned as Ruby came to her side.

"Blake if you don't want to open the door you do not have to. It's ok." The young Vulf said her silver eye thinking brightly as Blake sighed.

"Ruby it's not-

"Yeah, Blake! If you don't want to open that door, you don't have to! If you want we can break her legs!"

"Nora that's my mom."  
"And?"

"Please don't break her legs. I do like her."

Blake admitted as she took a deep breath and brought up her scroll.

"Venke?"  
"Yes?"

"Is she still there?"

"Yeah and this is getting kind of weird and-

"I'm coming out."  
Blake said gripped the door before a hand tapped her shouted

"Nora?"

"Your necklace. I know it's been a while since you saw here but, I doubt she would like to see her daughter go full _eldritch horro_ r on her reunion."

Nora admitted Blake gasped seeing her shell necklace on the floor as she put in around her neck, stopping the ghostly white skin and blood veins as her natural well not so natural anymore tan healthy skin appeared over her as she gripped the door and opened it.

As she swallowed loudly she turning the knob flinging, it opens seeing a pair of familiar golden eyes look at her.

* * *

There was a clone. A literal clone of Blake stood on the outside of the door in front of a nervous Venke as the rest of team JuneBerry opened their mouths in shock. Another albeit older Blake stood informed of them JuneBerry as Balke opened the door to an older vision of herself.

"Mom?"

Blake asked the woman who without the age difference could literally _be_ Blake. Already she looked more like a sister than a mother. She had short black hair, smooth, creamy tan skin. Bright golden eyes, several gold earrings in her ears along with black cat ears, and long swishing tail.

"Blake? Is that you?"

The woman asked taking a step forward her voice barely above whips as she reached out a creamy hand to Blake's face making the girl flinch as he touches as her golden eyes began to water.

"Yes... it's me... long time no see huh?"

Blake asked before the woman golden eyes began to shimmer a tear ran down their side before she leaped forward wrapping the girl in a bear hug.

"Blake! It's been so long!"

The woman yelled hugging the girl and practically blowing her over on entry and tackling her to the floor as Blake yelped out.

 _"Mom!?_ What's wrong!?"

Blake asked half out of embarrassment half form genuine worry as he mother gripped her in bear hug sobbing loudly.

" What's wrong!? What's wrong?! What's worn is my daughter diapering for six years without telling me where she was going! _That's_ what's wrong! What happened to you!? Where did you go?! Do you know how worried your father is?!"

Kali yelled at her daughter as Blake sighed heavily as the tense reunion of the Belladonna began.

* * *

All in all, this was not a bad reunion. In fact as far as reunions went this was decisively a good one. Jaune thought as he stepped forward as the crying woman finally let her daughter get some air as she stood her up wearing softl.y

"Hello miss Belladonna?"

Jaune asked extending out his hand as the golden eyes tore themselves for their daughter as she cocked her head at them.

"Who would you be?"

The woman asked curiously taking Jaune hand in hers give him n uneasy expression clearly seeing his missing crest and clear Arcadian armor as Jaune smiled.

"My name's Jaune Arc. A good friend of your daughter and her leader."

Jaune said introducing himself as the woman began to smile warmly.

"Hello, Jaune. My name is Kali Belladonna. Thank you for taking such good care of my daughter."

The woman admitted gracefully doing a light courtesy to Jaune before his ears popped.

"And I'm Nora! I'm your daughter's partner and total BFF! Nice to meet you!"

The off bread said dog leaped up her faunus ears sticking up as her tail wagged happily.

"Nora? Nice to meet you. It's a pleasure."

The woman said giggling as she shook the girls hand only to pause and rub her hands through her ears main the girl whine as she arched her back.

"Oh, that's the spot...

"Nora stop. Plese. That's my mom."

"She can be my mom too."

Nora does as Kali giggled at stopped Ever Ruby came up.

"My name is Ruby! Ruby Rose and I'm your daughter's friend!"

Ruby said in her best cheerful voice s Kial stopped petting Nora and taking one look at Ruby's _Vulf_ ears before smiling.

"My you are _adorable!_ Has anyone told you how precious you are?"

Kail asked scratching right behind her _Vufl_ ears hitting her sweet spot and getting much the same reaction as Ruby whined into her touch back arched as Blake blushed.

"Who's a good girl?"

Kali asked Ruby who whined painfully under the older woman's ministrations.

"Me...

"Yes, you are! Yes, you are! You _are_ a good girl!"

Kali said making the girl whimper as Blake looked ready to faint.

"Mom! Stop scratching my teammates!"

"Why dear? You like getting your ears scratched too. You always love it when you were a child and-

"Mom!"

 _"I knew she was a cat."_

A detached voice side s a harsh whisper was heard after.

 _"Vi!_ They are having a moment!"

 _"And? I said she was a cat you owe me."_

"Owe you what?"

 _"Lien."_

"What? Why? The hell do you need Lien for?"

 _"To buy things."_

"What do you buy?"

 _"Things."_

"Becuase that's not _cryptic."_

Venke argued with his AI as Jaune sighed.

"Miss Belladonna I don't know why you are here but as long as you are you are welcome in our dorm."

Jaune said as the reunion began.

* * *

Jaune was impressed. He had no idea what the family reunion would be like, but it was going quite well. Well by Arc standards that is. Jaune was used to family reunion ending in bloodshed and loss of limbs, though now that he thought about it he was beginning to suspect that human family reunion was different then faunus ones.

So far the only crying had come from, Kali, seeing her due again crying into her chest and Blake's growing embarrassment as Nora grilled her mother for stories about baby Blake stories which Kali was happy to provide.e

"Blake was a curious child! She investigated everything she could find! I mean once she even got stuck in a tree for three hours that she climbed-

"A tree? Like a _literal_ tree? Are you telling us that Blake was really the cat that got stuck in a tree? Are you really a cat?"

Nora asked s Blake fumed.

 _"Mom!_ Don't tell them that!"

"Why not Blake? It was hilarious! You wouldn't come down o no matter what! We almost had to get the local constable to cut down the tree!"

"And you needed the _fire department_ to bail you out? I think you are a cat-

 _"Ouch!"_

Venke winced as his mate elbowed him. Alice had come looking for her erstwhile mate as the last time she left him alone, he came back a bleeding mess, and she was so far unwilling to leave him alone for long.

"Stop that Venke. That's mean."

"But it's true!"

" I don't care. I apologize for my mate's rudeness miss Belladone. Venke is usually _much_ better behaved than this."

Alice said giving the human a disdainful look as the mom giggled.

"No it's _quite_ allright! He was wonderful comapny outside my daughters dorm and I must admit even I find him charming! You are lucky to be the one to put a collar on him!"

"See! Even she agress with me!"

 _"Don't_ make me repeat my self. And _thank you_ miss Belladonna. I am lucky indeed. Now, what do you have to say Venke?"

"Sorry...

"Sorry what?"

"Sorry _dear..._

"That's better."

 _"Why are you so whipped?"_

"Why are you smart ass?"

 _"I'm based off your personality don't blame me."_

"Oh please! It's more than ok! Blake got herself into all sorts of mischief as a baby! I meant one time she left a note saying that she had run away to fight Grimm when she was only five years old!"

"That sounds dangerous!"

Ruby said as Kail grinned.

"Oh, we were terrified! We thought our beloved child had seen too many videos and had gone off on a fool's errand! As true doubt, she merely stole a practice wooden spear from the manor and was dueling her personal sock puppets in the attic."

"Mom!"

"You played with puppets?"

 _Whap!_

"Ouch! That hurt!"

" _Venke! Manners!_ "

"But!-

"No buts!"

"Manor? Blake is your family or something?"

Nora asked as Blake blushed.

"N-No! We just have a _slightly_ important position in Menagerie."

"Oh, she's modest! Blake is royalty-

"What?! Blake you are a _princess!?"_

Ruby gushed as Blake's face went red as her cloak.

"NO! I am _not_ a princess! Mom why do you keep saying this stuff?!"

" _Blakey?!_ A princess!? _HERESEY!_ You usurper! You know _I'm_ the queen of the castle! Yet you hid your royal lineage form me! _Treason_ I say! The punishment is your leg! _Sir kicks a lot!_ Off with her leg!'

Nora shouted as her leg detached itself from her body and stood silently as Nora tettered on one leg.

"Nora what was that supposed to do."

Blake asked looking at the now silent silver leg amusingly before a long hatch opened on it as a thing black device slowly popped out and jabeed itself into Blake tazing her in a violent display of blue lighting make her cry out in pain as she fell to the floor a spitting twitching mess.

" _Nora!?"_

 _"Traitor!"_

 _"Blake!?"_

"Guys, _not_ in front of our guest."

 _"Off with her leg!"_

Nora shouted as team JuneBerry descended into anarchy.

* * *

"I'm glad that went well."

Venke said as he and Alice _calmly_ yet quickly walked away from the ever-growing tangle of limbs and claws that was their so-called friends. Or Venke's friends as Alice was still on the fence about all of team JuneBerry except for the _Vulf_. As every time they and her mate seemed to hang out he seemed to come back missing limbs and that was _not_ acceptable.

"We aren't _that_ bad are we?"

She asked worriedly as her mate shook his head.

"Nope! I'd say we are worse."

He said loudly drawing an irritated glare from his mate as she flashed out a claw to his nose making him wince.

 _"Hey!"_

 _"Don't talk back_. Leader or not, you belong to me. Don't get too uppity ok?"

The woman asked wrapping her tail around his arm passively.

"I don't like it when you talk back."

Alice admitted as he sighed.

"Why am I in love with you?"

"In your own words? Because I am the most beautiful woman in the world. And you would be a blind or a fool not to be in love with me."

 _"Well, someone has a high opinion of herself."_

"Thank you, _Vi._ Please, antagonize the woman that can freeze us into a popsicle why don't you."

"He kids."  
"I'm sure he does. Although he is based on your personality. So his sarcasm _is_ your sarcasm, and that does not reflect well on you. I will require a bare minimum of _ten_ commentary adjectives about my figure for me to forgive you."

"That's _twelve_ less the last time."

"Should I make it thirty?"

"No no. You are _beautiful, alluring, soothing, soft, supple, gentle, athletic, empathetic, powerful and intelligent."_

"Not all of those were adjectives nor do they all describe my figure. Do I need to repeat myself?"

"A compliment is a compliment."

"Are you getting smart with me? Just because you are my leader does not make you above reproach. I won't hesitate for one second to put you in your place."

"Which is?"

"You know."

"Why don't you show me. We have nowhere to be."

Venk asked slightly pulling her tail.

"It's the middle of the day! I know I am beautiful but...

"The girl fakes disinterests" Vi chimed in.

'She's aroused."

"Thanks' Sherlock."

"And you say I'm sarcastic."

The Ai shot back as Venke sighed. It was the middle o the day, and for once Venke was going to be content doing nothing enjoying himself and not about to get himself killed. As he took a deep breath and smiled.

* * *

"It's been _some_ time since we walked together."

"It really has you know?"

Jaune asked as he and Ren walked through the hallway.

"The last time we walked like this was...

"When team _JNPR_ was still a functioning entity. I do miss those times if I am, to be completely honest."'  
Ren said as the two boys former teammates once enemies and now friends walked down the Beacon hallways.

"They were good times while they lasted," Jaune admitted to the swan faunus as the two make their way down the private hallway.  
Jaune had left his friends to get along with Blake's mom, as he had no real business with them and did not want to interrupt a family reunion.

Nora had been insistent on meeting her best friends mother and was grilling her for every piece of information on her. While Ruby latched onto Kali like a stray puppy as the woman had grown instantly attached to both of them.

As Kali had said only half-jokingly that she was ogin to adopt them both. A proposal Nora beamed at, and Ruby blushed. Jaune knew she had a rocky relationship with her family but was she really going to be _adopted?_ Was that even legal? Now that he thought about it what were the adoption laws in the faunus kingdoms? Surely they and orphans and orphans-

"Do you miss them? I mean do you miss team _JNPR_?"

Ren asked as a frown came to Jaune's face.  
"I do."

He said honestly as Ren gulped.

"Do you want us to get back together? I am sure some time has passed, and I would love to see our teams reunited."  
Ren smiled as Jaune cocked his head.

"Why? Are things not going well with team Weapon?"

"I wouldn't say that... Things were definitely _rocky_ at first, but they are better now."

Ren said as Jaune nodded.

"It's not that I don't want to get back together it's just...

"Just?"

"We ended on a bad note...

"That does not mean we can't begin one a good one. There is still time to make amends. I am not above admitting my own fault in the _altercation_ that shattered us. And I assume neither are you?"

"It's not that. It's just time has passed, and we've bonded as a team. We are becoming a family more so then I was on JNPR."

Jaune admitted as Ren sighed.

"I was afraid of that. I guess it's hopeless then."

"You look sad. Are you missing Nora already?"

"It's not that. I see Nora every day, and our relationship has not changed much. It's just we had a team...

"I know."

Jaune admitted as the two walked down the hall a reassuring thought came to Jaune's head.

"Hey, Ren...

"Yes?"

"I... I got hurt recently...

"I am well aware."

"I got hurt because I was weak."

Jaune hissed as Ren open one pink eye to him.

"I would not say because you are weak. I would say your fighting a superior opponent."

"They would not be superior if I was stronger."

"Jaune-

"No. I want to get stronger. Don't you?"

"Yes but-

'Hey Ren what are you doing this weekend?"

Jaune asked as Ren opened both eyes.

"Nothing. Why?"

"What do you say we do a bit of training?"

Jaune asked as he looked out the Beacon window as a single flake of _snow_ fell to the ground...

* * *

 _"Dammit!"_

Jaune yelled as he crashed through the snow covered forest as blood fell from his mouth as thick wet snow slammed into his face. Filling it with its harsh coppery taste of blood and the icy chill of frost.

He crashed through the trees and lines of the snowy dead forest as tree limbs slammed into his face impending his vision as the telltale sounds of crunching leaves and breaking trees filled the air as _it_ hunted him.

The _thing_ whatever it was was refusing to finish him if he did not fight back. It seemed content to either kill him in battle or let him bleed to death. Not attacking when he wad downed or striking him when his back was to it.

As the coral colored monster had stalked him through the forest. Already Jaune was approaching the outskirts of Vale as his limbs flared in agony and breathing came out in short red puff of blood and smoke.

"Damn it!"

Jaune cursed as the first sights of Vale felt his vision go as white as agony coursed through his veins, his breath was short and haggard, and every breath he took brought a fresh flare of pain into his lungs as he sprinted forward. I just need to get to Vale! Jaune thought as he broke the tree line as a blue bolt passed by his head.

 _FISHT!_

The energy shot burned past his head lazily as it was fired not to kill but to herd as he ran form the devil in coral armor as he crashed through the tree line.

It had been well over an hour since Ren left for help and Jaune knew his time was up.

As snow-covered grass, become snow covered pavement as Jaune felt what little sunlight that could break through the opening f cloud cover dissipate in an instant as he felt himself covered by the absolutely titanic shadow of the Vytal arena that floated like a massive stone leviathan in the sky as he finally reached Vale proper.

As he rache the seemingly deserted city streets, he still found no haven as the monster gracefully, and effort stalked him on the rooftops. Glaring down at him as it's avian mask regarded him.

"Come and get me!"

Jaune hissed as the monster cocked its head at him. The teal avian mask that it wore not showing the faintest trace of emotion but somehow expressing a look of curiosity mixed with minor amusement.

As Jaune ran through the streets, watching as the creature would bend its legs as its tri taloned claws biting deep into the concrete of buildings would simply flex its muscle with the sound of his servos and leap effortlessly from building to building. Never let him out of its sight as it's blue talons dug into the rooftops as it stalked him.

Great. Now it's mocking me. How much worse can this day get? Jaune thought before instantly regretting his decision as way when you ask that to life it turned sot get smart with your s life gave Jaune yet another wrench to his face. And while getting shit from life was something Jaune was no strange too usually the crap life gave him was a lot less dealy and nowhere near as well _dressed._

 _"Ouch!"_

 _"The fuck!?_ "

A failure voice yelled as Jaune found himself mass first one he ground glaring into an of a shocked pair of emerald eyes staring into him as he bowled over a familiar thief in white as the two balked.

* * *

 _"Nora! Pyrrha! Ruby!"_

Ren yelled vision blurring as he crashed into Beacon proper. The unusual and bizarre snowstorm that had engulfed Vale was beyond irritating as the mass of snow had irreparably hampered their training also allowing that thing to attack them with near impunity, harassing and harrying them through the forest as Ren had been _ordered_ by his once leader and still friend to go get help.

As Ren ran inside of Beacon he hissed again in pain as a bearly haze filled his eyes as he stumbled into the corridors, the faunus relished the warmth of the inside as he fought to stand upright as the pain threatened to overcome him.

His stump of an arm was thankfully not bleeding, whatever type of weapon that whip was successfully cauterized his wound as he ran into the Beacon halls where a familiar pair of siblings saw him.

 _"Ren!?"_

 _"Ren!"_

Ruby and Yang shouted as the _Vulf,_ and his partner saw his panting bleeding from stumbling badly into the hallway as one's eyes lit up.

"Ruby! Yang! I-

Ren never finished that thoughts Ruby tackled him full force slamming inot his stomach as he coughed up more blood.

I should have anticipated this. Ren thought as the tiny _Vulf_ slammed into him nearly bowling him over in a storm or roses. Ask him those questions per second like where was Jaune!? What happened to them. What were they thinking!? Or-

"Your arm!? The _fuck!"_

Yang shouted fire coming from the back of her sister as she noticed the charred stump of an arm porrly wrapped in bandages as she began to panic.

"Ren your arm!"

Ruby gasped as her arm broke into a dozen pieces as it's metal she cracked and over half doze independent fellers came out it probing, snaring and analyzing hi stum flashing red and yellow confirmation lights as Ren glared at them. No time for this! He thought as he needed to tell them about Jaune.

"Yang! Ruby! Listen to me Jaune is-

 _"Ren?!"_

A familiar voice shouted as the sound of an explosion filled the air as Nora fired herself to him slamming onto the ground as she picked up her best friend who she was still not together-together. With and wrapping him in a bear hug before she growled.

"Where were you!? Do you have any idea how worried was!? Where is Jaune! What happens to your arm?!"

Nora shouted shaking him up and down violent, blurring his vision as a chorus of worried voice enters his yard making the boy shout.

"Jaunes is dying, And I need your help!  
Ren shouted as the teens stopped talking.

* * *

"You know I really _do_ hate you kid!"

Roman shouted popping up from behind a corner raising his weapon and firing _Melodic Cudgel_ into whatever the hell was attacking them.

"Thanks, _sir!_ It's always been a pleasure!'

Jaune fired back as this former and technically still senior officer as he slid behind a car kick up a wall of snow and slurry in the process as he slammed himself against the flimsy metal barricade. He was soon joined by Roman who leaped over the vehicle firing his can twice and taking cover behind it glaring daggers at his subordinate.

"Dammit! Kid who in the hell did you piss off this time! And why the hell do they have power armor!?"

Roman hissed firing his cane once more sending red meter at the thing who gracefully dodged as the attack with a runner level of dexterity as it effortlessly flipped over the comet balancing itself on one tri tonged foot as it raised it's pistol and fired a blue bolt right back into him.

 _"AHH!"_

Roman cried out as his left shoulder vanished in a blaze of teal light, as blood and bone fragments splattered Jaune's face as Roman' should be blowing part in a mass of blue as the man screamed in pain.

"Roman?! Are you ok!?"

"Do I _look_ ok to you!?"

Roman hissed as he cradled his bleeding shoulder as he began to fish out his scroll.

"Who the hell do you even know well enough to have power armor!? I thought you left that crap behind!" The man yelled as twin more blue bolts penetrated the car's side burning apple sized selling holes inside of it as Jaune raised his shield.

"I don't know!"

Jaune yelled as he and Roman suddenly found their cover sliced neatly in two as a whirring blue energy whip sliced the car in tow with a terrible _crack!_

Splitting their cover and making it spin out as the two sprinted out of it.

"What do you mean you do _not_ know!? How the hell do you not know! It's not like power armor is an everyday occurrence!"

Roman shouted firing again as the thing who he was now _positive_ was toying with them lazily dodged his shot without returning fire making the theif glare.

"Playing games with me?! You pice of shit!"

He shot back as Jaune yelled back.

"I mean I don't know!"

Jaune shouted as the monster apparently done toying with them slammed in between the two, as the humans both leaped to the side the thing flipped its whip with a preternatural quickness as the sound of buzzing hornets filled the air.

Jaune cried aloud as a whip burned across his chest as it sliced clean past his armor and sent him sprawling forward, before it circled around taking deep gouge from Roman's side making the thief cry out as the monster proceeded to kick him with its claws into Jaune sending them both skidding back as it glared down at them.

"Who the hell do you know that that you managed to piss off enough for them to use power armor on you!?"

"I don't know!"

"Damn it! I'm getting the hell out of here!"

Roma cursed as he pulled out his scroll and began to dial.

 _"Neo! Evac! Now!"_ Roman yelled into his scroll as the thing aimed it's strange pistol at him as it flashed blue...

* * *

"My Neo. I must say that I am quite pleased with your new _compliant_ side. You are much more tolerable now that you are more placated."

Cinder cooed as she lounged on a couch. It was an odd snow day in Vale, as a bizarre weather pattern had created a minor blizzard in the city making her lounge luxuriously on a plushy crimson couch, as the off breed glared at her.

"Don't patronize me."  
Neo said as she held up her scroll to the pure breed that despite her sheer despisal for had just made a deal for her one anchor's soul.

"Why I would never! Neo, we are friends!"

Cinder said as Neo glared at her before glaring tumorously at the pure breed before her school beeped as she saw a flashing green light on it.  
"Are you going to pick that up? It's rude to keep a man waiting after all."  
Cinder said in a seductive voice as Neo glared at her as she saw a family orange head human on it.

Roman? Neo thought as she picked up her scroll and clicked accept.

" _Neo! Evac now!_ I'm downtown and shits hitting the fan! I need you know! Shit's just got-

Roman was cut off by the sound of loud gunfire as the line went out harsh static as a loud explosion boomed in the distance causing the warehouse to shake and tremble as a towering column of smoke rose, past the window and reach into the sky and Neo felt her heartbreak.

* * *

 _"Over there!"_

Yang yelled as the Beacon bullet head roared over the cars downtown winds. The already harsh wind was made infinitely worse as the virtual blizzard that had come out of nowhere was now blanketing the town as the ship was buffeted by howling wind as the doors slid open.

The city looked like a war zone. As large craters were bored inot the ground as several cars were on fire or even split in half? Yang thoughts her eyes picked up several smelting car wrecks on the ground, and it looked like someone had taken a blow torch to them as the doos open up.

"Over there!"

Ruby yelled as flashed of blue, and red flow by the harsh scream of metal on metal, as a battle was raging below them.

* * *

"Kid! This is going from bad to worse!"

Roman shouted firing _Melodic Cudgel_ into the thing that attacked them This time unlike the _last_ twenty damn times he shot into it struck it head on its mask exploding in a bright red fireball as the thing fell to it's right as Jaune leaped in to slash at its side.

The thing backhanded him with contemptuous ease sending him flying across the broken now smoke covered snowy cityscape and making Roman swear.

"Come on your piece of shit! Show me what you got!"

Roman asked as Vi yelled in his ear.

 _"Roman! Scan complete!_ "

"And!? Now is not the time to keep a guy waiting!"

Roman hissed as the most lunged forward slashing downward with its whip narrowly missing his arm as it's buzzing weapon slid past him bit deep into the pavement.

 _"IT's wearing some type of experimental power armor! I've never seen anything like it! Those are Displacement whips! Roman we cant let that touch us!"_

"I know that Vi! Why do you think I'm dodging!?"

Roman as the monster leaped forward roll on once and lashed out its whip attempting to take out Roman at the knees as the thief jumped over the attack cane outstretched only to catch three flashing energy shots to his chest.

 _"Gah!"_  
Roman out as a trio of bolts impacted his core screaming out loud as lances of burning agony entered his chest as his vision went white and Vi lost its mind.

 _"Multiple energy impacts detected! Sever internal belled noticed! Our right lung is nonfunctioning!"_

Vi yelled as Roman staggered back blood flying from his mouth as the monster rolled for its long katana like claws extended out meaning still slick with Jaune's blood as Roman gritted his teeth.

At least I get to die a man. The thief thought as he took a final breath and prepared to meet the Moon. I hope she finds me worthy. Roman thought as the long as reached for his chiefs only for a blur of yell to intercept them ss a blonde idiot jumped in front of the attack shield up catching the blow making the horrible sound of metal on metal filled the air as Jaune took the attack.

"You _idiot!_ Get out of here!"

Roman yelled as the thing's servos hissed as it locked one its massive talons around the kid's leg gripping him and send him flying away.

"You _bastard!"_

Roman yelled head butting the thing only for him to instantly regret the action as his face stuck hard plaster, and his nose, lips, and some teeth broke. Roman cire dining as he painted the thing's mask red as it glared him impassively.

"Well, I guess I die now right?"

Roman asked before a ball of fire came flying at the monster.

"Get away from him!"

A _dragon?_! Of all things yelled as been purebred flew inot the monster as Roman heard Jaune yell.

"Yang _NO!_ You can't beat _her!"_

Jaune yelled as the monster dodged her attack gripping the pure breeds arm in one taloned hard only to grip it and slam into the ground with the dragoness following it.

The faunus gave a scream that _hurt_ to hear. As the monster slammed her into the group sprinter her arm after her arm and making her cry in pain as white bone fragments broke her skin and blood splattered freely.

 _"Yang!?"_

Jaune yelled as the monster slid one taloned foot back slicing off her arm with impunity drawing another pained scream from the faunus as her body burst into crimson as the girl cried under its foot before the monster scoffed at her before turning its attention back to Roman.

"I _don't_ suppose we can talk about this?"

Roman asked as the whirring Displacement Whip came down on hin only for the sound of shatter glass to fill the air as a sword intercepted it.

 _"Neo!?_ "

Roman asked as the thing's attack was intercepted!? By the off breed as Neo appeared in front of the blow taking it with her sword somehow blocking a _Displacement Whip_ attack with filling the air with a harsh sound of crackling power along with a terrible corona of growing energy as she pushed the thing back.

There was a furious glare in her eyes as the thing looked at her in what appeared to be shocked as Neo bent her legs as she prepared to press forward.

"Neo _no!_ You can't do that! We need to leave! NOW!"

Roman yelled as Neo turned back her former furious eye turn into panicked orbs as a gaps left her mouth once has appeared in the form of his looking at him frantically before wrapping her arms around him as Roman felt himself _pop!_

All thoughts left his body as he felt his stomach lurch and his body shook, as he was compressed infinitely into space and time as the two vanished right as a buzzing whip narrowly missed them.

* * *

"Yang!"

Jaune yelled as he saw Yang's arm cut clean off by the monster as Roman and Neo escaped its attack. The thing looked surprised for a moment before turning leisure back to Yang, ignoring the girls anguished cries raising it's whip only for a blur of red to impact it sending it skiing back as scythe slashed against its armor as Ruby appeared in front of it.

"Get away from my sister!"

Ruby yelled striking the thing clean across the chest gaining a shower of sparks from its metal form it as it fell back for a moment before lashing out with its whip and striking Ruby across the chest.

 _"AH!"_

Ruby cried out as the buzzing whip slashed into her chest striking clean past her aura as it bit deep into her right breast cutting deeply into her chest and takin a gouge of her flesh from her right breast to her arm as Ruby cried out before it landed a taloned kick out her chest sending her flying backway into a car door making her cough once as she went limp and slid down.

 _"Ruby!?"_

Jaune cried as the thing turned it's face to him before beginning to sake world to the girl raising a pistol to her face. Calmy aiming before a glowing red portal appeared in the form of the down form of Ruby as a mase fauns leaped ours from it.

"Get away from her!"

A dragoness yelled leaping forward red sword blazing as she attempted to deliver a casting attack to the things chest only for the thing to sidestep her attack and slash her with its talons.

The faunus took the attack with her sword, creating a shower of sparks to fill the air as the thing took its first defensive attacks.

The woman took less than a second to match it as she launched a series of furious blown against the monster, forcing it to the back foot as she launched a deluge of attacks for a moment.

The thing took a half step back before lashing out arm gripped her arm in one hand stopping her sword attacks as the woman gasped. As a long pole shot out of the _thing's armor_ bathing her in a red light scanned her briefly especially her sword before reaching our with her taloned hand gripping the red blade and _snapping_ it in two.

Sending the once radiant blade into twin pieces of useless metal before smashing the canister on its side into a thousapiecesces as dust spilled out from it. Even though her mask Jauen saw her shocked face as it drew it's pistol and fired twice.

One shot to each of her kneecaps. Blowing them both out in a blaze of blue making the woman cry out in pain as she sunk to he knees.

The thing raised its claws preparing to decapitate her only for a _literal_ bolt of lighting to stirk right down where it stood.

As a series of lightning bolts suddenly crashed down into the thing making it leap back to avoid being incinerated before another blur of white came from its side.

"Back off!"

The newcomer faunus yelled taking the thing by surprise only for a large glyph of paper behind its legs nearly encasing it in ice as Weiss appeared.

In less, then a moment the remaining members of team Weapon and Juneberry appeared as Blake _apparated_ from nowhere gripping Jaune's shoulder and vanishing them both away.

As the thing was soon surrounded and outnumbered it _still_ fought off the attacks. As even when _vastly_ outnumbered by opponents and literal lighting bolts raining down on it seemed to be only _mildly_ concerned and beat back the newcomers just as easily and efficiently as it did its original targets.

No matter what happens no matter how many time Summer blurred out of existence, on grand pelted it as Glyphs appeared on its feet and a round of fire rain down on it. The monster dodged, blocked or parried as necessary before finally gain a _bored_ expression like a child that had grown tired of a particularly irksome game and decided to leave. It seemed to give tired sight as it landed away from the attack glaring at the down dragons as it caught her eys as it held out its claws.

The thing slashed the air as a _blue_ portal appeared in it making the pure breed gasp as the most seem to sight s it jump through it's portal and _vanished_.

Jaune as was left on the side of the battle, right by the side next to a crying behind Yang. Jaune never had seent he girl cry, into like this. She screeched in agony as her one good arm gripped her now fully served other not as blood rapidly squirted out in messy crimson burst as she despite tired to stiffen the blood flowed freely pain the snow red at the girl screamed.

Next to her was Ruby who was in a little better state. Jaune watched as he saw the girl break into shock as her legs twitched violently, and arms spasming sporadically and violently as she sook a is a live wire was put into her. She was frothing at the mouth, white foam coming from her face as she kicked and shook pathetically.

As the girl shook Jaune finally feel this body quit. As his wound finally caught up with him as all strength left his body as his muscles went slack and he crashed into the pure white now as his mind went _black._

* * *

 _"AH!"_

Roman yelled as he was forced back into reality as he and Neo _popped._ Back inot reality and she threw him on a chair.

 _"Dammit!_ That's hurts!"

" _Friend Roman?!_ You are hurt!"

The sharp voice of Penny yelled as the robot ran up to him as Neo slammed her scroll into his face.

 _"Are you ok?! Where does it hurt, what happened to you!? What was that thing!? Are you feeling sleepy!?"_

Neo typed as Roma began to answer only for his vision to spin.

"I... I don't feel so good...

"Roman! Do _not_ fall asleep!"

Penny shouted his vision blurred.

"Penny... I don't think I have much. Choice... I think it's time I _cashed in_...

Roman admitted as blood loss caught up with him as he hears a flurry of sound as Neos tiny ridiculously miniature perfectly manicured, yet inhumanly strong hand gripped his face keeping him up.

 _"Roman! Roman! Don't go to sleep! Stay up! Don't go to sleep!"_

"Neo! He needs surgery! I need several things, _rubbing alcohol, some thread, gauze, dressing_ and _lots_ of bandages! Hurry! If you do not rush, he will die!"

Roman heard Penny clam as Neos' hands left his face only for her glaring multi-colored eys out pierced into his as mouth one word _li_ ve to him as Roman nodded weekly.

"Sure thing... _kid._.

Roman said calling Neo _kid_ for the first time in almost a decade as consciousness left him, and his head lolled and fell.

Neo was panicking, more so then she every remembered as she reached the medicine cebine and yanked it open. The glass door was flung from its home as she hurled it across the room as it exploded violently into a thousand pieces as her hands shot inside the cabinet.

 _Where is it!? Where is it!? Where is it?!_

Neo thought panic coursing through her body like point as her limbs shook and her hands fumbled. Her heart was beating out of her chest and her muscles beyond tense as she _popped_ to the medicine cabinet. As she tore the cabinet inside out grabbing every last bit of medical gauze and bandages, she could find.

Thread!? Thread!? Where is the thread?!

"Neo! I need a thread _now!_ Where are you!?'

Peny shouted as Neo popped next to her making the girl nod as she dropped off her supplies.

"Neo thread!"

Penny shouted as Neo instantly went to a small table Roman used as study breaking it open to reveal a wad of sewing thread as he popped over to Penny. _"Here!_ "

Neo typed as Penny nodded done as the girl nodded takin the cause and dressing down his wounds as she removed his outfit. "Neo stay here! I need you to hand me things!"

Penny said as she began to work on his grievous injuries.

 _"Can you save him!?"_

Neo typed as Pennys; eye went gree,

"Yes. Vi is giving me the basics. His right lung is destroyed, but his left is still functioning."

 _"Destroyed!? How are we going to heal that!?"_

"We are _not._ Roman's semblance is not functioning. His lung is gone. We can only save the one he has left."

Penny said as Neo began to skate as a run fury bubbled in her threaten to overcome her senses as Penny snapped at her.

 _"Neo!_ Stay with me! I need your help now thread!"

The robot snapped as Neo nodded quashing her emotions in an instant as she began to operate.

* * *

It was a two-hour procedure. Two of the tensest hours of Neo's life happened in that span of time. As she with helplessly as the robot girl saved Romans life.

His wounds were bad. The obvious words the one of his shoulder and side were terrible to look at but overall superficial as Penny noticed that the world was more or less cauterized and required primary care.

His chest, however, was a different story. While the energy round had thank Oum cauterized him it was the damage to his lungs and organs that passed the most significant threat. One lung was damaged. The other _destroyed_ beyond repair. And that was a fact; the other real danger came in heat damaged.

The energy shots were so hot that when it penetrated Roman's chest, its mere entry into his body badly burned his other organs. For first and second degree burns on his other lung, stomach, inner chest and worst of all his heart was damaged by it.

When Neo hear that his heart was damaged, she nearly fainted in shock before Penny calmed her. While the damage was critical, it was not fatal. Not yet at least. As the robot girl began to operate she made their position very clear. Penny was not a doctor. She came equipped with _some_ surgical equipment but it was not meant to perform complex work.

It was made for one specific purpose and while she knew human anatomy she was forced to using her own swords and lasers along with whatever repurposed tools she had inside of her to stabilize him.

They needed to get Roman to a hospital fast. Only _after_ he was stabilized though. If Penny could not perform the essential surgery to take care of the internal bleed, it would all be for not.

So Neo watched. She was as Penny along with Vi was able to seat Roman by some strange and downright questionable techniques putting him slightly under as Penny began operating.

She cut and sliced into Roman using her swords cleanly and surgically into his flesh were some rudimentary first aid tolls inside of her were able to make bias surgical help repair some burn damage and stopping his internal bleeding.

After she stitched him back up slowly and met loudly as she made sure the many as going to live.

It took her two hours to stabilize him, and an additional thirty minutes for the robot girl to declare that he was going to live and was temporarily out of any immediate danger.

Neo hugged the robot. She never thought that day would welcome an outsider into her inner circle but that day had come. And Penny was that outsider.

Neo owed Penny everything. She had just secure Neo's very reason for being with her own hands, and that meant she was forever int he good favors of Neo.

The off bread had three rules to her life, which she followed religiously.

Number one. Neo get's what she wants, all the time every time. _Period._  
Number Two. Neo only accepts the _best_ that life has to offer. No imitations.  
Number three! Roman doesn't get hurt. Not now. Not today. Not _ever._

The fact that Neo failed to protect him and had to rely on an outsider for help galled her to no end but she was eternally grated for Penny the girl smile to her.

"Do not worry friend! Roman is going to be A-ok! I am sure he is glad he has friends such as you in his life!"

The girl said as Neo balked as she heard the word _friend.._.

* * *

"My and you claim yourself as his friend? I must say Neo. I don't want to sound trite, but it's like the old saying goes. _With friends like these who needs enemies?"_

Cinder asked giggling beatifically as Neo glared daggers at her.

 _"I am his friend."_

 _"Really?_ Because last time I checked friends do not make deals with those who they deem to be their enemies to the detriment of their so-called allies. Or has that rule changed in the last few hours of existence?"

 _"I am doing this for him!"_

"Really now? Because from where I am standing. It looks like you are doing it for you and using the excuse of your so-called friendship to advance your own goals at his expense. I must say I am _impressed."_

Cinder said smartly as Neo's tempt flashed as her sword to her stopping mere inches form Cinder' throat as she gave Neo an hmm? Of question.

"Now Neo that's _not_ a very nice thing to do now, is it? I mean I know that you are clearly not the best of people to call a friend but surely even you know that friends do not point swords at one an another no?"

Cinder cooed in a soothing voice as Neo growled at her.

 _"You are not my friend. Do not try to act like it."_

"Really? If I am not your friends why am I helping you as such? I mean if I really was not your friend would I be going through all the trouble to keep out metal acquaintance alive? I mean I am going out of my way to be an accommodation to you am I not?"

Cinder asked taking her index finger and moving the dagger away from her that as Neo retracted it back in an instant as some her hell once on the ground.

 _"I am doing what I have to to keep the most important person in my life alive! I won't feel bad about doing it either!"_

"Really? Won't you feel bad about going against your so-called _most_ import person wishes? I mean I may not have made many friends, but even I know that going against what your friend wants is usually considered to be _incredibly_ bad form."

Cinder claimed as Neo's gaze became murderous as she bared her fangs.

 _"I am protecting him!"_

"From _what?"_

 _"From himself!"_

"Why does he need protection from himself?"

 _"Because he does not know what's good for him!"_  
"And _you_ do?"

Cinder walking calmly up to the woman flashing her a beatific smile and running a hand under her chin enjoying the way Neo _seethed_ to her touch.

"Forgive me for saying the but Neo. Do you _really_ think you are doing this for him? Come on I never claim for us to get along but I never thought of you as _blind."_

 _"What?"_

"You heard me. Roman dose does not want to live. He want's to die. In our operation, there is a high chance that he will die. That is what he wants. That is what will make him happy, and you are not allowing him to be happy. In fact, I think you are _robbing_ him. for an appropriate metaphor."

Cinder said watch as the woman took er bait as her eyes shine with malicious purpose use took a menacing step towards her.

" _Robbing!? You think I'm robbing him!? I am saving him! I am keeping him alive!"_

"Against his will."

 _"And!? He wasn't' to die! How can I let him do that!?"_

"You don't have to. He's a grown man with his own opinions and beliefs. If he wants to die let him So be it who are you to interfere with him?"

 _"I am his **Mate!** His **Partner!** His **friend!** I have every right to interfere with this!"_

"Do you? I mean honestly. From where I stand it seems rather selfish of you to do this without his consent. I mean just think what would Roman do if I told him about our little chat today?"

 _"You wouldn't..._

"Oh, I would. You took a major risk coming to me; I know that you were desperate and I was going to kill you both after this."

" _I knew it!"_

"But I doubt that Roman would mind that, he wants to die as we have established."

" _Are you **threatening** me?"_

"Not at all! Neo I am a good friend! Unlike you."

Cinder said as she saw the animal ears and tail of the girl all froze as the went ramrod straight, as the hard on her body all shot up in agitation.

"I _care_ about my friends and their opinions. I don't want to rob from them. Nor will I do a thing that I think is for their own benefit that is really just for my own selfishness."

"I do not device those that I deem close. I an honest as is our employer. I will not tell Roman what you have told me nor what you have done to him. I am honest."

 _"Thank you..._

"Oh don't thank me just yet! You still need to do your part in all of this! Don't think I've forgotten about that!"

 _"Roman Is my friend... He... He's everything to me.._.

"Then why are you so intent to keep him alive if he want's to die? Why can't you let Roman die?"

Cinder asked in a rare no manipulative tone as a lone tear fell from Neo's face.

 _"He's all I have. Without Roman I am nothing."_

"I find that hard to believe. Surely you had a life before him no?"

" _I existed, but I was not alive. Roman makes me alive. I can't go back to what I was before him. I won't go back. Not now not ever. I refuse to lose him."_ Neo typed as Cinder nodded her head.

* * *

Jaune was oddly used to this by now. The faint beeping of machines, the harsh smell of snit skeptic the plain whiteness of hospital rooms. It was all quite common to him as was his near constant death state.

It was probably a _bad_ thing that he was so used to being in near-death state so much that by now it never really bothered him that he was going to be in and out of the hospital for presumably the rest of his life.

As he was rescued by his friend the rest of them had lucky survived. Ren was getting his ear talked off by Nora was threatening o break his legs to keep him out, and that was just the warm-up.

He knew that Nora was going to probably do much worse to him once she made sure Ren was ok. Jaune was only lucky that Pyrrha was too happy to see him alive and eel and was curled up on his pay her orange tiger ear flinching in the light as he rubbed the drawing gentle pur form her.  
As he did, he sat that Blake was also asleep. The ninja girl had refused to leave his side as she will not as furious at him was till beyond irritated at him up and going for a damned weekend without telling them.

As he sat in, the bed his thought drifted to the sister n the other room. Yang was stable was the correct word. Her l right ar nearly served and beyond repair.

The way she cried... Her shrill pain filled cry still haunted his dreams Yang's scream at having her limb removed was still fresh in his minds. Still, she was stable and as for Ruby...

Ruby while stable was much _less_ so. While her physical wound had healed, Ruby was far from out of the woods. The strang whip weapon of the thing had done a number on her young body and her area.

Her aura for one was in a constant state of flux never being able to move past the _yellow_ and was no longer healing her wounds. She was also experiencing total body spasm fully. That was violent and painful as stray electric impulses rocked her nervous system that was badly damaged and needed some rather expensive and rare surgery to fix.

The good news was that Beacon would cover half of it and have the income of three parents as hunters did wonder for her financial struggles. And though the surely would be time-consuming, it would d work.

That left the other injured member of their group _Raven_. She was Yang's mom apparently and had been terribly kneecapped by the monster. Both of her knees were q quite literally melted off along with the bones, muscle and well everything else. It was a minor miracle that she was even able to keep her legs. And the woman was lucky she would still be able to walk.

As Jaune sat in his bed, he resigned himself to rest. He has tired his body hurt his legs hurts his well everything hurt badly as he sighed heavily and tried to sleep her was a chill that entered the room. As he felt a cold hand had griped bones as the lights suddenly flickered on and off.

Jaune's eyes shot open as the lights in the room all shook and stuttered as they flicker in and out of life, as his breath became has and cold as the room lost all temperature and went _dead._

Suddenly all sounds left the room as the sound of beeping machine, lightly snoring lover and bodyguard left as Jaune felt a familiar bone-crunching chill enter his body as his breath came out in a cold misty mess as he watches the light clip violently as the room went dead just as event eh sight and felling of Pyrrha' breathing paused as time _froze._

It was so sudden Jauen balked. Time _stopped_. No more beeping. No more sleeping it was dead silent in the room as Jauen saw the fight finally flicker and fade as a dark swirling mass of shadow appeared in front of him as a tall figure clad in flowing black robes, with chalk with skin, bleed red eyes, and a hauntingly beautiful figure emerged.

 **"Hello. My _son."_**

The moon said as Jaune gasped.

"My lady!"

 **"That's right. Jaune do you know why I am here today?** "

The moon asked in her usual enigmatic tone. But there was something off. Something sharp in her voice as she glided over to Jaune place a soft hand on his body making him yelp as all the warmth inside of him left in an instant as ice water filled his veins.

 **"Jaune in case you could _not_ tell I am mad at you."**

"Why!? What have I done my lady?!"

Jaune begged as the ice water receded for a moment being replaced by the warmest most comforting feeling of his life as his god glared down at him.

" **Jaune when I first talked to you I assumed you to be a man of your word. I am now beginning to _doubt_ that intail assumption."**

His _god_ said as Jaune's heart dropped.

"My lady! Why would you say that?! I am a man of my word!"

" **Then why are you not _acting_ like it?"**

"My lady?"

" **Jaune I am going, to be honest. I brought you back from death! In return, for one thing, do you remember what our deal was Jaune? If not I will remind you, but I just might have to take one of your teammates as _payment_ for my services. And we do not want that now do we?'**

The moon asked as Jaune began to panic.

 _"N-No!_ Not at all! I promised you that I would do you a favor and I mean it! An Arc keeps their word, and I am an Arc!"

"I **f that is so then tell me this Jaune. Since I have brought, you back have I asked for this favor yet?"**

"No...

" **Then why pray tell have you had not one but two separate times when you were near death. I don't know about you but if I were a less trusting individual, I believe I would see a certain _fatalistic_ pattern here."**

"A pattern?"

" **Yes, Jaune a pattern. You seem to be taking an awful lot of risk lately. It's like you are trying to die. It's almost as if you are attempting to renege on our deal with death as an excuse. You would not be the first to attempt this, but you would be the first Arc too."**

"I would never! I said I would do you one favor and I will do you just that!"

 **"No matter what?"**

"No matter what!"

" **Fine then. Since I am a generous _and_ forgiving deity, I will do you a favor first! I will tell you the exact nature of my favor to you."**

"And that is my lady?'

" **Simple. There will come a time in the future where I will be in need of your services. I will require you to hold a line. Ther will be a crucial time when my plans are coming to fruition here a line must be held. I need you to do just that."**

"You need me to _hold a line_ mam?'

" **Quite so. You will be tasked with making sure that what is happening behind the line goes on uninterrupted as well as striking down anyone that steps over that line. Do that and your favor to me is fulfilled can I have your word that you will do that for me Jaune?"**

"You have my word as an Arc. I will hold your line for you."

 _"_ **Will you strike down _any_ who attempt to cross it? No matter who they are or what their relationship is to you?"**

"As soon as I can. Not one person shall pass."

 **"Excellent. I knew I could trust you. My _son."_**

The moon said running a soothing paper white hand over his chin making Jaune' face go blank she felt the most un early rapture enter him as the moon chuckled.

" **Easy now Jaune there is still work to be done. Do not think just because I have your word that there is not much to do."**

"Like what?"

 **"Simple. I like you, my _son._ And I am well I am in need of some new converts if you will."**

"Converts?"

" **Why yes converts. I am in need of finding people with _extraordinary_ talent to join my cause. And I believe that you are the one to find them for me."**

 **"My lady?"**

 **"Do you remember the gifts that I gave you?"**

"Yes."  
 **"Do you still have them?'**

"Yes, I do. I _never_ leave my room without them."

 **"Show them to me."**

She said as Jaune reached into his back pocket and withers four objects that looked like smokey black acorns from it.

" **Ahh, excellent. Jaune here is what I _ask_ not demand of you. You are completely free to say no to this task, and if you do refuse there will be no consequence for doing so. I am not the light after all! But, if you so yes you will please me _greatly."_**

"What is the task?"

" **Find four _worthy_ subjects. Have them consume the seeds and wait. I assume you remember your cat's change of looks right?"**

"Yes. I assumed that was you."

 **"Did she not tell you that you would know what to do?"**

"No, she did. I was just shocked to see her change as she did."

" **Why would you be?** **I think she looks better that way. But that's just my opinion. Anway finds for people of exceptional moral and psychical character and has them ingest the seeds. After that just wait they will join us soon enough."**

"My lady may I ask you a question."

 **"Of course. Anything for my _son._ Ask away."**

"What is the point of this? Why are we recruiting?"

" **Jaune! I work in _mysterious_ ways! I can't just tell you my plan and spoil the surprise! Now I must be going but before I go. Remeber I will call on you in the future. When you hear the phrase, _the Moon calls_ you will know it is time and you must answer ok?"**

"Yes. I will be ready. Of this, I swear."

" **Good that is what I like to hear. I must be going now, but it was good to see a child of mine again. We so rarely meet these days you know? Either way, bide your time and do be sure to enjoy your school life what's left of it and remember Jaune when the _moon calls?"_**

"When the moon calls _I answer._ "

 **"There we go that's a good boy."**

* * *

"And that concludes the daily announcements. May you all have a good day."

Jaune said sighing loudly. He didn't know what to expect after being saddled with announcement duty, but it was honestly not _that_ bad.

He just had to sit in a comfy room and read off a script child's play.

All he need was to sit down read and try not to fall asea doing to the only activity he was clear for doing. Vytal was less the week away and if he was going to participate sans aura he needed to be in top condition.

Luckily he was cleared for combat as long as he took it easy the next few weeks which Jaune _fully_ intend to do. As he finished reading the script, he put down he spoke and sighed heavily.

"Another day another-

His words were cut off instantly as a _glowing_ blue portal opened up in the room as Jaune balked.

A glow blue tear nr laity appears ad a familiar figure stepped out.

It was tall, at least seven and a half feet, standing on twin tri clawed feet. Each one fitted with long elaborate claws with tela armor covers it, at as it extends it's katana-like claws, nos sparkling cleans and glistening as it drew its pistol whip combo.

Jaune sighed.

"Are we really going to do this again? Soo soon?'

Jaune asked as a hiss of steam escaped from its mouth.

 _"Do not pretend like you do not know me Jaune. It's been too long."_

The thing said as Jaune hissed. Its voice was a rough grating thing, as it spoke through an amplified speaker system embedded in its helmet.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know you. Now, how about you take off that damned mask? You look _ridiculous_ by the way."

Jaune said as the thing sighed as it put it's gauntleted hands to its neck of its mask removing it in one go.

Instantly Jaune was greeted by pale skin, blue and roll hear as e sighed heavily.

"Let me guess you came to kill me?"

 _"No! I came here to save you!"_

The woman shouted taking off her mask as Jaune sighed.

"You know you really are a _shitty_ sister Caitlyn."

* * *

 **AN: And that's it! We are officially caught up to the beginning fo the book! The tournament is near and the end is nigh. Cinder's plans are in the works deals are made and this is all coming to a head. With the reveal of the _first_ Arc, sibling we get to see what Jaune's other family is like and their _positive_ relationship with their younger brother! **

**As always thanks for reading, _Bastion's_ next and until next time? Lore!**

* * *

 **Encryption commence...**

 **Encrypting. Encrypting. Encryption complete recording.**

 **Hello? Is this on? This is the head of Atlesian science reporting on our latest findings. I apologize for the absence of your usual reader Malroque but he is currently _indisposed._ Anyway's today I will be reporting _Displacement_ whips. Some of if not the most deadly weapons in existence.**

 ** _Displacement_ whips are rare weapons even by Arcadian standards. Are jealously guarded by those that possess them. _Displacement_ whips operate under loosely understood and poorly documented but incredibly deadly science. Simply put whenever an object cuts, burns, penetrates or eats another object it is shifting matter. Not destroying it but shifting it! And the amount of _shift_ can be reduced by armor aura and what not!**

 **Now the whips, however? They are a finick** y **thing. As whenever a whip once activated! Mind you besides being able to burn through most metals the blunt force of the weapon has to odd ability to _displace_ matter. So the name. When the whip makes contact with a surface it simp takes the matter of it and _displaces_ it. Sending it scattering out all out it in its component parts and scattering them helplessly into the air.**

 **These weapons are beyond deadly and so far there is no _conventional_ counter to them. They eat through the strongest metal like a **knife **to paper and aura is next to useless to them. The only know counter is Arcadian _deflector_ technology but that is rare **enough **. And the odds of us** getting a **sample of that are slim to none.**

 **Luckily! The only know whips to be in active use outside of Arcadia proper belong to a Caitlin A Arcadian military officer who is currently in route to quote " _save"_ her younger brother. An interesting tidbit about the Arc family is this. In Arcadia, it is customary if a family member believes another family member to be acting without honor they will often to attempt to " _save"_ them. This, in short, means a death through combat.**

 **Most Arcadian families will simply track down their errant member bringing a pair of ceremonial swords and challenge them to fight in an attempt to _save_ their relatives soul the Arc clan, however, is a bit different _._**

 **While most families have _one_ method of regaining their estranged members honor the Arc's have many. For some reason, their mother passed down seven different paths for saving their family members and instilled multiple types of ritual to her children making each one think they have the _correct_ and more importantly _only_ way to save one of their family members.**

 **This poses an interesting challenge for the errant heir to** **the family mister Arc who is currently studying in Beacon. As if he wants to** **earn his freedom and well his very life from his** **family he must fight and kill all of o his siblings _individually_ to earn his way out. A truly _labours_ effort indeed.**

 **That is all for today this has been doctor Kinderbacth filling in for Malrouq. Glory to Atlas signing off.**

 **Ps. I would like a new maid. My old one had an accident...**


	23. Family ties

**:AN. Here we go. The end is _near._ The showdown between siblinga who will come out on top? Who will survive? What the hell do creatures of the night want with microphones?! Find out! **

* * *

"You really are a _terrible_ sister. You know?"

Jaune asked his eldest sibling Caitlin Arc as she removed her power armor helmet, her piercing blue eyes glaring at him.

"Jaune! What are you even doing at this place!? Why did you leave home?"

Caitlin asked her perfect long blonde hair swinging back as she took two step towards her youngest sibling and only brother. Her massive taloned feet sliced into the carpet of the announcement room as she stepped toward her erstwhile sibling.

Who glared at her warningly.

"I'm regaining my honor that's what I'm doing."

Jaune said with a steely voice as Caitlin's sharp cerulean eyes locked on him making him shiver internally.

"What? Why would you be regaining honor here of all places?! Why did you come to a faunus hunter academy? Why did you run from Arcadia's?"

Caitlin asked her brother as Jaune glared.

"I had no reason to stay, so I left."

Jaune said as his sister snarled at him.

"That's a load of crap, and you know it! You left us Jaune! You left me! You left, _Mabel, Clair, Chrissy_ , and _Seraphin!"_

"I needed to go."

"Bull shit! Do you know what your little _vacation_ did to Star!? She's worried sick about her little brother wondering if he was ever going to make it to the damned afterlife! How the hell is the moon going to claim you when you don't have a crest!?"

"Somehow I doubt the moon taking me will come up."  
Jaune mumbled as she kept going.

" How can you die with a sliver of honor without it?"

Caitlin asked as Jaune took a step forward refusing to drop her stare.

"I cam here because I had nowhere else to go." "You had us! You had a home! You had all your sisters and dad! But you still left! Do you know what the rest of your sisters are doing right now?"

"Judging by your _clearly_ stolen power armor? I'm guessing they are coming to kill me."

Jaune said before noticing her baleful stare and correcting his words.

"I'm sorry I meant that they are coming to save me. I get it mixed up sometimes. You know how it is right?"

"Don't be flippant. You know what's going to happen if they find you Jaune. Don't let this happen! Don't lose your eternity over your own pride! Just come home. Leave this place and come back with me. Join the army! You'll earn your crest back in due time, and you will be welcomed back with honor!"

"I can't comeback Cait... I have things I need to do here. Things _people_ that I can't run away from."

"Like what!? What in the world would make you want to stay in Vale with these _animals!_ Rather than come home with your own kind! Why would you even bother to stick around here? What could they possibly have here that you find so damned appealing!"

She asked as Jaune frowned.

"Don't."  
Jaune said once as his sister cocked her head.

"Don't what?"

"Don't call them that...

"Call them what?"

 _"Animals!_ Don't call them animals! They are not animal! They are people just like us!"

"Jaune they are not like us. They are faunus. We are humans! They are our polar opposite! I mean just look at them! We build cities and life based on science and logic! They squabble and kill each other in the mud and filth of their so-called "kingdoms" like the animals that they are!"

"They are people! There is no difference between us!"

"Really? Do you remember the last time humans put humans in chains? The last time humans put brans on other humans? Do you remember whenever there was a time a human put a collar with the words " **Property of"** on their fellow man and had the gall to call it a gift?"

Catlin asked her face twisting into a nasty snarl as Jaune gulped.

"It's not...

"What? Are you going to tell me that their caste system is a _good_ thing? Are you going to stand there and defend their treatment of their so-called _mates?_ Or sex slaves as that's what they truly are. I mean look at what they do to one another! Thier _entire_ way of life is base on oppression and assault! How can you defn let alone want to live with them!?"

"They... It's not all bad here! Sure there are some bad things about the faunus, but they are, for the most part, good people!"

"Jaune. _Listen_ to yourself speak! You are defending a species that will not only put itself in chains but beat and oppress their own members for the simple crime of birth but seeks to do the same to us!"

"You know about the collaring project! I know I forced you to sit and listen to them when I brought debriefings home! I don't care how much you tried to deny or blocked it out. You know what they are."

"They are a bunch of animals. Fighting and killing each other for antiquated ideals, who spend their time enslaving and abusing one another. And I _refuse_ to let you spend another second with them! Now come on! We are going home whether you like it or not."

Caitlin said slicing her claws in the air as a glowing blue portal formed.

"Jaune. Home. Now. We can be in Arcadia in a moment, but we must hurry. If the others find you before I do?"

"They will try to _save_ me...

Jaune said biterly as Caitlin nodded.

"Yes, and they are wrong. I don't know why mother taught them the wrong acts of redemption, but I can't question her now. You sent her to the moon thank the mother. But now is, not the time. We must hurry."

She said grabbing her masked and raising it above her head before noticing that Jaune was not moving and in fact, her youngest sibling and only brother had drawn his sword and shield instead and was taking combat stance against her.

"Jaune... _What_ are you doing?"

Caitlin asked in a calm tone as Jaune took a deep breath.

"I'm not going with you."

"Jaune...

"Caitlin. I gave my _word_ that I would stay here to help my friends. I can't leave them. I'm sorry."

Jaune said as Catilin held his gaze for a long moment as twin cerulean eyes locked on one another before the elder human sighed.

"Fine. You gave your word. I _respect_ that. And an Arc keeps their word. Even on filthy animals."

Caitlin spat before putting on her helmet as the portal dissipated as she drew out her Displacement whip. The thing sizzled and cracked to life; bright angry blue light sprang out as the sound of bussing hornets filled the air as she unflexed her claws.

"Jaune I respect your word. But I will _not_ let you waste your eternity. If you will not come with me willingly, I will kill you."

"I expected nothing less."

Jaune said as he took his defensive stance as he angeled _Crocea Mors_ at Caitlin as her mase click into place as she cocked her head.

"You have no aura."

"I don't."

"And you still intend to fight me?"

"I intend to kill you."

Jaune said as he saw her grin.

"Excellent."

Caitlin said as she drew her whip back and slammed it frowned as the fight between the siblings began in earnest.

* * *

 _BANG!_

A door exploded as Jaune slated outside of the AV room and into the hallway. As the crackling displacement whip barely missed his head and sliced the door clean in half as he ran outside.

He was greeted by twin fourth year pure brees, that he had no clue of who they were. Their faces went wide in surprise as the tiger and faunus saw a human running out of a doorway only for their eyes to flash open as a whir of blue came and took off their upper torsos.

 _VISH!_

The whip lashed out cleaving the faunus in two as Jaune rolled of the attack as Caitlin stomped out of the room ignoring the dead faunus as she turned her gaze to her brother who as sprint at full speed down the hallway.

"Jaune! You can't run away!"

"That's what they all say!"

Jaune shouted as he began to sprint away making her fume.

"Come back!"

Caitlin yelled as she paused before leaping forward at her brother.

* * *

The next few minutes of Jaune's life where a blur of blue and white. A terrifying display of left and death as Caitlin chased him through the hallways Of Beacon. It was a hellish series of brutal skirmishes that came and went at what seemed like the speed of light as she attacked him.

His sister hounded him like a damned Beowulf. Barreling forward to him ignoring everything that was not directly in her path, whips out swinging and gun firing as she tried to save her brother. Luckily for Jaune Beacon was a pretty big school. And was filled with _lots_ of faunus hunters in training.

And when some random woman in power armor came into a hunter academy and started rampaging through the hallways, most students did not take kindly to that fact. As Caitlin soon found herself facing a literal torrent of students who were either trying to see what the hell the noise was, responding to the cries and gunfire. Or desperately trying to stop the monster that was apparently hellbent on butchering their friends.

They never stood a chance. Jaune watched with a grimace as Caitlin butchered the students. She took no qualms with flashing out her whip that ignored aura and armor alike. As she carved up waves of students down like what before a scythe.

Splitting torsos with her whips. Removing limbs and heads with her talons, and placing precision shots in heads in the chest with her pistol as she gave chase to her brother.

Jaune wanted to cover he hears, as the screaming began. It started quickly. There was no gradual build up. No slow crescendo to a grand orchestra of screams and cries. No, when Caitlin borrowed into her brother, the scream was hard and fast.

Students spilled out either trying to intercept the monster in their school or wanting to see what the chase was, as others fought, some ran and some simply just came to the wrong place at the wrong time.

As Jaune heard their cries as the whip sliced an apart their armor, carved flesh like paper and split bones asunder. The familiar scent of cooking meat filled the air followed, but the scent of burnt _fur_ as Jaune sprinted forward desperately.

* * *

Jaune barreled down every staircase took every, sharp turn as he took anything that could slow down her dogged pursuit of him trying to buy himself time. Time he desperately needed. Jaune could into afford to die in here. He made a vow tot he moon herself for one favor, and Jaune was not going to break his word, so it was with _some_ regret he put his plan into action.

Distraction... Once again Jaune face an opponent far stronger then he and he needed to distract it. Jaune knew Beacon pretty well by the time of this incident, and he had a plan formed already. Jaune knew that fighting Catilin one on one was a no go. Even without, her power armor Jaune stood no chance. She was his eldest sister and the most powerful of them She was not in the military for nothing, and her lieutenant rank the last time he checked was not just for show.

She was a trained military soldier, who had killed more men and faunus that there were stars in the sky! Or that's what she told him. Jaune, of course, knew that was highly unlikely judging by the sheer volume of the universe, but that was _irrelevant!_

He thought dodging out of the way of a whip strike that took down two more faunus, a sheep, and a bat? Jaune thought as they cried out once before falling to the floor in twitched sizzling heaps of their flesh was removed. As they fell, Jaune ran past the packed Beacon hallways as some student ran to fight, others to help and other to get the hell out of there. Causing chaos and all adding to Jaune's plan.

Distraction. Jaune had taken Caitlin to _the_ most heavily populated Beacon regions. He knew where the most populated Beacon students would be. Where the most concentrated amount of people would be. Where the press of flesh was at it's premium.

And Jaune led them to the slaughter. As he watched Catlin massacring the sted in a great cloud of blood and flesh, he grimaced. He did not want the student to die, but they served a purpose. Buying him time. He had one chance at killing Cait.

She would beat him in any type of fair fight but if he got her surrounded? Got her to get bogged down in students?

Then maybe just _maybe_ he could attack while she was distracted and land an aura infused strike to her chest, penetrating her armor he hoped. And killing he in one strike.

And-

 _DOWN!_

Jaune's instincts yelled as he dove forward before grabbing a terrified third-year sheep and grabbing her by the waist before spin her around just as the blue bolts impacted her chest kill her as Jaune lost his living shield.

"You have spent too much time around _Roman!_ He's rubbing off on you!"

Cait called out as Jaune grimaced only a little more.

Jaune thought as he ran forward.

* * *

Death. That's all Jaune found as he slid across the cafeteria. His plan had failed. The press of students was far too few, and her whip made easy work of those that fought, cleaving down the faunus like they were made out of wet paper as Jaune burst into the cafeteria.

The few startled students looked on in shock as a human ran inside before a ball of blue ran after him covered in blood and wood.

This time the blue bolts took Jaune in his right leg send him slamming tot he floor as he screamed before Caitl jumped over him talons raised as she prepared to finish off her brother.

"Oh no, you don't! That one is under my charge! _Tally ho!"_

A boisterous voice rang out as Caitlin was struck by a massive Axe as Professor Port intercepted her attack send her flying backward and crashing into several tables smashing them _and_ the students that were sitting on them into bright crimson smears on the grounds.

"Professor Port!?"

Jaune yelled as the jolly tiger faunus laughed at the top of his lungs as he tried his strange blunderbuss ax hybrid with more skill then a man of his apparent weight should be able to do.

"Why of course my boy! How is it going! It seems like we have a _bit_ of an interloper here don't we?"

The large man asked grinning wildly as Cait got back up her eye slite flashing blue as she scanned him.

"Professor-  
"I know lad! I know! She's looking for my weakness! She will leave disappointed as a _true_ man has none! Now have at thee!"

Port said happily as he aimed his gun aiming at her as one as loud bang! Filled the room as Jaune, saw to his shock that Caitlin was not only stuck by his shot but sent sprawling back as Port hit.

"That one's on the house! Now let's see how you face a real challenge eh?" The tiger faunus yelled before taking some time to rest next to Jaune.

"Wait a little longer my boy. I already called the others, Glynd and Oz are on the way, not to mention your teammates and friends. Now _tally ho!_

Port yelled as he shot forward in a very Ruby _esqe_ manner dashing forward as he clashed his ax with all black in her strike and making her lock weapons with him. Jaune was stunned.

Not only was Port fight his sister, but he was also holding his own.  
 _Clang! Fwang! Throp!_

The sound of ax meeting claws filled the air as sparks shot out from the clash of weaponry as Jaune sat stunned.

The tow combat fought on equal footing Caitlin trying to stab and slash with her blades as she had forgone her whip and pistol. Seeing that she was in a proper duel now. She must have decided that using those weapons would be improper and resorted to a _somewhat_ fair fight.

As the two battled, Jaune was stunned at the preternatural speed their weapon appearing like blurs of motions as the clashed with one another taking their fight all along the cafeteria, despite their immense skill or maybe because of it neither was able to really gain ground with the other.

Port's attackers where somehow powerful in surprisingly quick as Caitlin was forced to defend form him, and she was faster than him.

But not by much and kept him in a somewhat defensive stance as the fought themselves into a bitter stalemate.

Port was too strong not be broken with her claws, but Catilins speed was not great enough to overcome his guard.

In the end, their stalemate was broken by a literal _half_ of the entire left wing of the cafeteria being lifted up in a purple glow as half the tables suddenly flew at Caitlin from behind. In a virtual tsunami of furniture and marble. Jaune balked as he turned to see the culprit behind the attack gagged.

As the figure of Glynda came in her emerald eyes alight with fury as she flung not only the tables but an entire stone pillar, flew forwards at Caitlin as her usually strict eyes where alight with flame as she tossed her tidal wave of inanimate objects forward.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are?!"

The dean yelled at the top her lungs tossing fully half the damn room at Caitlin who deftly dodged and sliced her way past the income improvised projectiles.

Almost none impacted her as she began deftly cutting and slashing her way through pillar and table alike, twisting and contorting herself into ever more convoluted, gymnastic and downright impossible figures as she evaded her attacks and landed feet first onto the tiled floor.

Only for her to lose all footing as her body glowed purple as Glynda covered her in her semblance and began slamming her into the floor.

 _WHAM!_

The dean took no pity on her, forcing Catilin from the bottom of the floor of the ceiling slammed her with enough force to crack it only to smash her back down lick some string toy, as she boked the own up and down.

"I'll ask again since you appear to be hard of hearing. Who the _he_ ll do you think you are!? Coming to my school killing _my_ students!?"

Glynda ragged as she smashed Cait up and down five more times slamming her with such force her masked cracked open, as Arcadian plaststeel _cracked_ under the ludicrous gravitational forces of her semblance.

"The audacity-

Glynda said before dropping her concentration allowing Caitlin to raise her pistol and shoot her in her knee.

Glynd cried out as the twin energy bolts bore into her left leg. One going straight through her knee to the other side, the other boring into her class as they bore her down.

"Miss Goowitch!"

 _"Glynda!_ Why you!"

Port yelled leap back inot the fight against a now furious Caitlin who wasted no more time with the man. Casting all notions of honor to the side flicking out her whip wrapping it around the mans already impressive midsection and bisecting him, as she sliced him into thirds.

The man hit the ground with a wet _thump_! As the parts of him smacked into the ground into steam heaps of flesh. Jaune was already sprinting.

He knew he was going to die, but he would be _damned_ if he died a coward!

As he ran toward Caitlin, he grabbed a food tray and slid it across the ground.

"Hey, Cait!"

Jaune yelled as tossed the tray forward making her growl as ran toward him. Her foot cashed the try making her gait stumble minutely as Jaune prepared to die. He had _one_ shot. Once chance, one try to win. He had to make her over commit, outbalance her own weight and-

 _"Moron!"_

A voice yelled as a puff of smoke appeared as Blake came from behind Cait as she slashed _Gambol Shroud_ into her back d he in the back as the woman whipped her whip around.

"Blake down!"

Jaune yelled as whip spun back, barely missing Blakes' spine and she slashed into her knee with the whip, making blake cry out as blood filled the air.

As Blake cried, amber met blue as Jaune nodded as he felt his right-hand reach back and _grip_ around a handle as he turned toward the now distracted Caitlin as the world _exploded._

* * *

Suddenly there was noise all around him as the sound of gunfire filled the air. Jaune saw it in slow motion. Pyrrha was there along with Nora and Ren. Firing their ranged weapon into Cait who shook off their attacks as they made her stagger. Before literal bolts of light began to impact her from the ceiling.

As Jaune looked back he also saw Weiss and her sister? Appeared launching lighting at Cait, as she dodged the attack with a hunters grace.

As they fired, Caitlin was suddenly pinned by a deluge of bullets as twin min gun opened fire on her. One manned by Coco the other Velvet who had what looked like a _digitized_ weapon, but that was plainly impossible.

Only Arcadians and only _especially_ desperate ones used digital weapons. The unreliable thing was just as likely to kill you as your enemy as Caitlin was backed into a corned Jaune saw his chance.

As he sprinted forward just as he thought the bullets stopped, and the lightning strikes ended as a slew of voices called out for him.

"Jaune!"

His friends yelled as he got far to close as he ran forward ignoring the fiery pain on his leg as Cait saw her target and charged.

* * *

As she sprinted forward, she was fast. Too fast for Jaune to intercept as he did the one thing he learned to do since he came to Beacon. He improvised.

As Caitlin changed him, he saw her. She and Jaune always sparred back home so much so that she knew his moves like the back of her hand.

She knew his every trick, his every strategy his every tactic like it was her own. One of the many reasons that Jaune did not want to fight her.

As she got closer she mover her whip to her right to cut him in half as prepared to run him through. Jaune knew he would die, but not before this.

Jaune thought as he ran at his sibling as ran for as wicked smile came over Jaune's face as he tossed his sword over her head. Making Catilin recoil in shock as her brother apparently disarmed himself as he taloned feet briefly lost balance as Jaune pulled out a gun and shot her in the face. _BANG!_

He could have seen the shocked expression on her face as Jauen fired _Gambol Shroud_ into her face, as the bullet ricocheted off harmlessly of her Arcadian from caus her head to recoil from the force as Jaune slid under her talons.

He felt the blurring whip barely miss his head as he slid under his sibling taking Gambol shroud in one hand infusing it with aura and slicing into her Achilles tendon with it making her cry out in pain.

She screamed out in pain as Jaune saw her legs buckle. I just need to-

Jaune's thoughts were cut off as apparently sensing where her brother was Caitlin took her claws and did a perfect single suplex taking her claws and bending backward to impale her brother on the spot. Only for Jauen to disappeared in a puff of purple smoke as her claws cut inot the floor instead of her brother's stomach. _FISHTT!_

Caitlin found her claws impaled on the floor as her back was in a perfect arc as her brother somehow teleported out of her attack, only for him to report above her swing down her sword in an executioner attack as she swung his sword down onto her vulnerable neck joints as he brought his sword down a voice came from her mask.

"We will _always_ love you."

Cait said as he brought his sword down and took off her head.

 _FISSHHT!_

Jaune killed his sister instantly. Her body shook jittered and sputtered, as he sliced open her neck dealing far to much damage even for a human to recover as hot blood sprayed this face as he fought to stand up.

He _loved_ his sister. Honestly and truthfully. Caitlin was like a second mom to him. She practically raised him as a child. Taught him to read, write how to sleep alone. How to be strong.

His own mother had just given him instruction and then proceed to hit him when he failed to meet her expectations. While the beating where fine Jaune did wish he did not have to go through with he painful regeneration procedure that followed.

But Cait? She was kind; she was nurturing she was his closest sibling as he took her life he felt some die in him. It was a small, sullen thing that died in Jaune Arc that day. He didn't know what it was at the time, but he felt it. His heart pinned, paused and broked. As the last member of his family that held some meaning inside of his heart died.

"Jaune... Are you ok?"

 _"Blake?!_ "

Jaune aksed as the bleeding cat faunus latched onto his shoulder. Panting heavily as she grimaced.

Her leg wound, while cauterized, was still deep and raw, as a slive of exposed bone shone out from her calf.

"I'll live and-

 _"Peter!"_

Goodwitch yelled as the dean got back on her feet as she looked at the charred dead body of her colleague. Her usually impassable features where now froze with pain and regret s tears fell from her bleeding form as she cried over his body.

"Jaune I think we should go."

"Good idea-

"Jaune!"

Pyrrha yelled suddenly tackling her mate as wrap him in bone breaking hug as Jaune gaps for air.  
"Blake!?"

Nora showed launching herself over to her now injured partner instantly checking her leg.

"Nora, I'm fine."

 _"Sir Kicks a lot!_ Scan! _One_ thump for good! _Two_ for bad!"

Nora yelled as small feller popped out of her leg and scanned Blakes wounded knee flashing green light before blink yelled as her leg stomped on the ground once.

"Thank the _light."_

Nora said gas as Pyrrha finally let Jaune down.

"Jaune! Are you ok? What are you thinking!? Charging that _thing!_ Like that! You have _no_ aura!"

Pyrrha yelled before to see the strong tired look in Jaunes eyes. His normally light blue eyes became hollow and lifeless as what looked like faint tinges of red? Appeared behind his irises as Jaune felt _cold..._

"Sister...  
Jaune mumbled as Pyrrha cocked her head.

"Sister? Jaune what are talking about? Did that _thing_ kill your sister?!"

Pyrrha asked sun n filled with concern before Jaune shook his head.

"That thing was my sister."

Jaune said in a voice barely above awhile as Pyrrha gasped.

"But that means-

 _"What_ is happening here?!"

A sharp voice bellowed out as Jaune turned to see the general? Ironwood? Stalking over through the caring snapping orders at his soldiers as medics ran out to the injured students as he walked forward to the down Arcadian he was soon intercepted by a serious looking Venke as he looked down at the armor.

" _Holy hell._ That's power armor. Experimental at that."

Venke said as he glared down at Caitlin's body as a blue screen came above his eye.

"That's experimental power armor... custom built..."

Venke said as the general balked.

"You mean that's Arcadian tech?"

Ironwood asked as Winter came to his side and gasped.

"Sir! That's _pure_ Arcadian technology! If we took that we-

 _"You_ won't be taking that anywhere. This technology belongs to Arcadia, and I will deal with it personally."

Venke said as he stepped in for of the general. Who despite having well over a foot over the boy looked mollified at the prospect.

 _"Venke?_ Was it? Surely you understand that we need to.. examine! The crime scene! We will only take what we need and-

"You will take _nothing_. You will try to steal is what you mean. I will call my associate form Moulder, and you will have to pilfer your secrets somewhere else."

Venke said as vi spoke up.

" _I have already alerted Scarlet to this matter. She is on her way here as we speak. Should anything happen to this technology or my master you will all face the full wrath of clan Moulder for assaulting the family of their fabricator General."_

Vi said in a calm voice as Ironwood backed off.

 _"Please!_ Listen to reason! I am sure we can come to an understanding here-

"Do you have _no_ tact?"

A calm, collected voice that while seeming smooth and placating held the rage of a rumbling thunderstorm in it as Ozpin walked into the room.

His cane _ticked_ and clicked on the ground as he eyed the dead and dying, as he watched those affected by the attack his gaze tune to Glynda still crying over the part as he felt his cane drop.

"He's dead Ozpin... Peters dead...

The woman said in a broken, tired tone as she held the dying figure of her colleague as she leaned over his corpse.

 _"I see..._

Ozpin said in a voice the party no emotion as he looked over the scene.

"I'll clean this up... Venke go, take your body with you and see to it that no one else get's their hands on it. I know for a fact that there is no one else this side o you manufactories that will handle it well."

"Ozpin! Surely you jest!"

"I. Said. _No_ one."

Ozpin said as eyes flashed green as his cane glowed as James stepped down.

"This is a great travesty. And I will not let petty squabbling soil the memories of my students and staff who gave their lives today. For now, all are dismissed. Vytal stars in two days until the prepare yourselves. _Dismissed."_

Ozpin said as he walked forward as green energy came from his cane picked up shattered tables and char removing them as he began to clean up the room.

"Mister Arc, after you see to your teammate a word in my office is required. In private."

Ozpin said as Jaune gulped once and nodded his head.

"Yes sir," Jaune said as the man walked off.

* * *

"Oh, _fuck_ me!"

Roman hissed as she tied to sit up in his cod only for the liter metallic hand of Penny to hold him down.

"Friend Roman! You are injured! You must stay in bed!"

Penny said as Roman sighed.

He only had one more day before his role in the damned plan _actually_ began, and he was going to spend it on an Oum damned couch? Even if it was his couch, and that made it better than _all_ other couches it was still a couch.

"Why me?"  
Roma said once as Penny held him down.

"You are injured. You must rest now, remember that your jail cell will not be very comfortable you know? Even when Neo breaks you out, or I. Whoever gets to you first."

Penny said as she finally sensed that Roman was no longer attempting to get up from his injured state as the human sighed and laid back down on his couch.

As the human rested, Penny took note of his injuries. Roman was still critically injured, but he was stable, and that was a positive. As she looked down at him, his chest was laid bare. With large amounts of white bandages that wrapped around his wounds.

The three energy bolts that struck his chest bore into him and had caused severe damage to his body. It seemed like Roman was about actually to die, but Penny could tell otherwise.

He was healing, even if he had no semblance to help him. It was with a slight tick of irritation as Penny noticed that Roman's semblance was no longer functional.

It seemed that Roman relies on his aura to fight battles and after some analyses, Penny was able to figure out how he lost his aura. He had literally drunk out his aura. He had Arcadian abuse liquor, and for too long and eventually, the drugs had had a disastrous effect on his body. Leading him to lose his healing semblance.

Now while that was unfortunate Roman apparently could care less about it. As even without his aura Roman was still a deadly and efficient combatant. As losing his aura allowed him to fully force it into his weapon as he had proven able to dispatch some of the most skilled combatants in Remnant with _relative_ ease.

Penny did note that this use of power was _far_ from being free. As currently, Roman could only be combat effect for a maximum of three minutes at a time, before he would need a significant amount of rest.

Leaving his current maximum combat effectiveness at a total of thirty minutes a day.

As she eyed him, she sensed Neo come in as _several_ fluctuations in reality and space foreshadowed her arrival as she popped into existence with a bag of fast food in her hands.

"Hello, friend Neo! How are you? Did your food run go well?"

Penny inquires as Neo nodded her head before signing to her.

 _"It went fine. How is he? Is he doing any better?"_

"Yes. Although he did try to get out of bed earlier, but I kept him in."

Penny said as Neo shot a warning glare at Roman making him sigh as he shook his head.  
 _"Bad."_  
Neo typed as Penny nodded.

"I agree. Maybe if we chained him down that would prove to be more efficient?"  
Penny asked as Roman saw to his horror Neo was actually thinking about doing just that.

" _Girls! Girls_! I'm fine you see!"

Roman said holding up his hands really his bare chiseled chest making Penny smile in her usual off-kilter manner and Neo blush slightly as she averted her eyes.

"See? I'm ah!"

Roman said hissing once as his sid ear as Neo appeared in his lap. Her hand running over his sides as she inspected his side.

" _What's wrong? Where does it hurt? Tell me."_

Neo signed showing her scroll to him as Roman sighed.

"My side. It doesn't feel great!"  
Roman said through gritted teeth as Neo shook her head before signing to Penny.

 _"Is he ok?"_  
Neo asked as Penny nodded.

"Yes, he is fine. He will be in pain for a while, but he is safe. I believe that he just needs a good rest. I suggest he sleeps tight before his roles in the mission begin."

Penny signed as Neo nodded.

 _"Here. Eat this."_

Neo said opening up a steam box of marinated chicken for Roman who sniffed the box once before his stomach growled. "Orange? Where did you go Bear train?"

Roman asked before Neo nodded her head taking a pair of chopsticks from her bag picking up a piece of chicken and shoving it into his face.  
 _"MPPH!?"_

Roman gasped as Neo forced him to eat the marinated pork as he swallowed the meat savoring the taste briefly before he swallowed once and coughed. "Neo!? I can feed myself you know?"

Roman asked as she growled.

 _"You are hurt. I don't want you to overexert yourself."_  
"Neo. It's just _food._ I can eat by myself ok?"

Roman said before Neo put another piece of food into his mouth glaring at him.

 _"You are weak. Let me feed you."_

Neo said before Roman sighed. He knew when Neo got like this. She was near impossible to change her minds. As he let the fight go as he let Neo feed him like he was a child.

As Roman sighed. It's not that he minded this, well he did. Roman was a grown man, not a child. And he would be lying if he said that he did not take some offense to being treated like one.

But in all honesty, it was not _tha_ t bad. The chicken was tasty, and Neo was soft and cuddly in his lap. As the small woman sat firmly on his lap feeding him pice of a piece of savory meat as she occasionally allowed him a sip of water from a cup.

At least I'm warm not that that's going to stay. Roman thought already missing his couch. He knew that in less then a day he would be in a damned jail cell on a battleship waiting for trail, or in his case extradition. As there was no way in hell that Arcadia would let the faunus trie one of their own citizens.

Roman would be held while in a dank cell while he waited for an extradition that would never come. He was to wait for a good boy until Neo or Penny busted his sorry ass out and he got to really wreak some real havoc.

Already the thought of blowing up an Atlesian fleet with their own damned ships brought a smile to his face as he finally relaxes and let himself eat.

* * *

"Those sedatives worked remarkably! He will be asleep for well over an hour. How did you manage to mix them with the food?"

Penny asked as the now fast asleep form of Roman laid sprawled out on the couch.

" _I just mixed them in with the chicken. And with some water to wash it down? Roman never noticed."_

Neo said to the robotic girl who had gone from mild annoyance to desperate location and now was officially one of the rarest things in Neo's existence.  
A friend... Neo did not have friends...

Neo had _one_ friend, who also acted as a partner, brother, mentor, trusted, ally and hopefully in the future her first and _last_ mate.

Penny though? Penny had come and saved the life of the most important person in her life. When Roman needed her most, and Neo fell short Penny stepped in to save his life and Neo would never forget that. Not now not for the rest of her life.

 _"Penny..._  
"Yes, friend?"

 _"About earlier... I just want to say thank you..._

"Thank me? Thank me for what friend?"

 _"Thank you for saving Roman... I don't know what I would do without him..._

"Think nothing of it, my friend! I was simply doing my job!"

Penny said smile bright as her eyes usual green tile fashed into bright red honeycombs as her Arcadian personally core briefly overrode her optical sensors before fading out to their usual green.

 _"I... yes we are friends."_

Neo typed as a smile came to her face as Penny gasped.

"You mean it!? Mean you are friends!"

" _Yes, Penny... we are friends-_

Neo never finished her sentence as Penny wrapped her in a bone-crushing hug that made Neo gag as she felt her tiny body being squeezed by robotic limbs meant to break steal.

"Oh, _happy_ day! Oh, _stupendous_ day! Oh, _marvelous_ day! **Was für ein wunderbarer Tag!"**

Penny shouted in her strange language that she sometimes reverted back to, a large Roman called _Moulder?_ As Penny procced not nearly break Neo's spin in a bone break hug Neo fly oddly warm?

It was a strange feeling that entered Neo's chest that time as the robotic girl held her up. It was like a soft, warm liquid was flowing into her body as a smile crept on her face.

Neo couldn't explain it; it was like she felt _good?_ Like her whole body was being wrapped in a warm blanket and laid to bed.  
As she girl hugged her to Neo's great surprise, she found her own arm moving on their on w accord as she hugged back.

Whatever warm feeling in her chest pooped and flooded out as Neo felt like her body was being covered in pure sunlight. She had it... something that she had never felt for another person besides Roman.

This strange warm feeling the felt like listed heat seeping into her body, that somehow made her normally dull and balance life fell like it was not bright and vibrant. This strange robot girl had become her friend, and now Neo was not so alone anymore.

As now she had two people to call a friend, one a mate and the other.

" _Friend."_

Neo signed as Penny put her down smiling brightly as Neo let her reservations go. So what if she was another person in their duo? Penny was not romantically interested in Roman. And she was honestly used to have around.

She was a _literal_ walking talking computer and came with all the perks and benefits that came with it. She was also insanely strong and with her new combat updates? Neo doubted that even she could take Penny in a fair fight and no one less than Cinder could make a dent in her.

Cinder or Roman that is. But Roman could not fight for very long hence why Neo would drag him out after a certain time. But now? There was a new member of their team and even if she was not technically alive. She was still there, and Neo would not have it any other way...

* * *

"And this is when she was a child! And this is where she had her first slapped ankle!"

Kali said as she had gone into full team mom mode as Ruby giggled. She was currently sitting on her ben in the team Juneberry dorm as Kali AKA the _official_ team mom showed Nora a baby album of Blake that had Nora swooned over with joy as Blake forced her head in between her pillows in a desperate attempt to blot out the embarrassment that followed.

As Kali showed Nora the embarrassing photos, Jaune laughed silent been the woman his hands crossed over his chest as Ruby bit into a cookie.  
So good! Ruby thought as she ate Kali's cookies that she now felt where at least on par if not _superior_ to her mother's cookies as Ruby bit inot them her mind wandered to darker places as she remembered her decision...

* * *

There was some kind of an attack. Ruby thought as her mechanical arm held down her biological one. Ruby's organic limbs were going under some kind of nervous shock. Courtesy of that things, whip attack that left a deep scar on her left breast, and sent her frothing on the ground.

To her left, Yang was still unconscious next to Raven who was growled about how she could still walk. Even if her kneecaps had been practically incinerated.

As they resed hed dad sad est of both of them one hand on Ravens' should missing her wings while he calmed his life and made sure he was there the moment his daughter woke up.

As he sat there was a blur of white as Summer went back and forth unable to decide on who to nurse first or more. As she went Ro. Yang, to Ruby to Raven and back. All in a blur of motion as Ruby yawned once.

Apparently, the attack was terrible. Many students and even professor Port where dead. That thought saddened Ruby. She never did like lectures, but she did _not_ want him to die! And she especially did not want anyone else to be her or worse killed!

So that was bad. But in the end, Ruby was just glad that no one else was killed, and more importantly, her team was alive, and that Jaune who was the apparent target of the attack was laying in a bed next to him as Pyrrha fussed over him. Making a low growl leave Ruby's mouth as she bared her fangs.

As he did Ruby hear a whirring sound as she saw her mechanical arm had let go of her biological one and was now point at Pyrrha as a small _cannon_ had popped out keeping her locked on and was charging up.

"No! _Bad_ arm!"

Ruby chided before smack!

Her face grimaced as her biological arm slapped her face in another nervous tick.

As Ruby sighed placing her hand on her arm.

"Why me? Why can't you be more like _Sir kicks a lot?"_

Ruby asked as Nora sat snoring you nest to Blake who was simply in minor care.  
As Ruby laid on her bed the door to the room opened as a familiar human walked inside.

"Scarlet?"

Ruby asked as the Arcadian responsible for giving her; her limbs walked inside.

She still wore her gleaming crimson power armor form last time, but it seemed slimmer? No longer was it hulking and intimidating, this time it was smooth and functional, almost like regular me but stronger?

Ruby guessed as the woman walked inside. Her crystal blue eyes locked onto Ryb as her wild red hair pulled apart by her massive and still intimidating robotic arm as she stalked inside.

"Scarlet? What are you doing here?"

Ruby asked as the woman grinned.

"I never left."

"Oh! It's _you!_ The lady who gave me _Sir kicks a lot!"_

Nora said happily rousing Blake form her slumber who glared at Nora with a menacing gaze before settling down to Scarlet.

"You again? Why are you here?"

Balked asked neutrally as the lady smirked.

"I came to see you all. I heard you had a run in with a power armor wielder recently. Is that true?"

"Umm... Yes?"

Ruby said as the woman nodded.

"Well, I can see that even if you triumphed, in the end, you got your fair share of damage. I'm guessing that you are twitching Miss Rose?"

"Yes...

Ruby said as her body jerked violently as another spasm broke through her.

"I heard you got several hits on the _markX_ more. Impressive but alas your weapon could not damage it."

"Yeah! That thing was tough! My baby never made a dent!"

Ruby complained as Scarlet grinned.

"I know. That's why I am here actually. I come barring an _offer."_

She said as Jaune cocked his head.

"What type of offer?"

"An offer for you to no longer be weak. Half of you have already begun to shed your flesh, and while that is l audible, there is still much, much more than you can do to _improve_ your self."

Scarlet said as Ruby cocked her head.

"Improve? What do you mean?"

" I mean have you ever asked yourself what if? What if your weapon cut deep into the enemy instead of bounce off harmlessly? What if you managed to strike it down before it stuck you down? What I am asked you Ruby, and Nora, Blake, and Jaune-

"And _Sirk kicks a lot!_ Can't forget about him!"

"No, I suppose I can't."

Scarlet said with a chuckle as her face took on a deadly serious expression.

"I will be honest. Even with your enhancement, you are all weak. Your bodies might be strong, but your weapons are liabilities. They hold you back from your true potential. I have come here today to remedy this mechanical _inadequacy."_

"Weak? What do you mean?"

Ruby asked as the swam grinned.

"I am asking you Ruby if you would no longer like to be weak...

She said as she _grinned._

* * *

"The hell is that?"

Jaune asked as team Juneberry stood in an empty room in what was now Scarlet's or really the Arcadian section of Beacon. As the Arcadian hunting teams participating in Vytal needed their own separate housing for _diplomatic_ reasons... Which Scarlet said was a fancy way of sayign that they needed faunus _n_ ot to sexually harass the humans and they needed the humans to _not_ murder them in a unity festival.

As team _JNBR_ along with Venke? Of all people were realized or they were asked Venke was literal chin on a wall growled as Scarlet showed them a cauldron.

Inside of the case was a thick bubbling black liquid that popped! And sizzled as Ruby saw that it looked alive. Like whatever was in the pot was a living breathing entity that was trying to get out as Scarlet began to speak.

"I will _not_ mince words. I like you all. You have all proven to not only be friends to Venke but real fighters. You embrace the shedding of your flesh when needed and have all taken part in becoming a greater hole. And as I said, I am her to make you _strong._ "

"What do you mean strong?"

Nora asked happily as she grinned.

"Do you see this pot? Inside of it is the key to your success. If you would like I can make your weapons over a _hundred_ times stronger, then they are right now."

She said as Ruby gasped.

"Really!? How?"

The faunus girl asked as Scarlet grinned.

"Would you like a demonstration Miss Rose?"

"Yes!"

Ruby said as the human laughed as she held out her hand.

"Give me your weapon, and I will show you."  
She said as ruby hesitated once before handing her baby over.

"Be careful with her."

Ruby said as Scarlet nodded.

"I will, but I _will_ need to scratch it.'

She said as she held the scythe over the bubbling pot blade extend out as the assorted students watched in fascination as the liquid moved...

It seemed to want to _climb_ out of the pot, as it formed into a single mass as it tried to reach out to Ruby' weapon.

"Now watch as I make you complete!"

Scarlet said taking a small piece of metal and striking it against Crescent Rose, making a show of speaks fly as small indentation appeared in it. As Ruby gasped

"My baby!"

"Fear not Miss Rose. This is about to be better."

The woman told the faunus girl as she held the now _damaged_ weapon of the metal.

Time seemed to freeze as a truly odd even happened. The gleaming pure silver of the weapon appeared almost to _explode;_ as it gave off a shine so bright, it was blinding as a ball of tar shot up to from the pot.

The teenagers watched in morbid fascination as the liquid shot up and _gripped_ the scythe. The metal seemed to _scream_ as if it was in pain. It was the sound of a dying animal crying its death throes as the liquid attacked it.

It latched onto _Cresnet Rose_ attack it, reaching on to it _infecting_ it.

The once pure silver suddenly became, and dark as the liquid stretched onto it, taking it is of itself as it spread across the weapon.

It acted like a second skin moving shifting corrupting the metal as it took over the scythes turn it's once _pure_ silver to jet black as Ruby gasped as every nor red par of her ea was no a vorpal black dark and o deadly as Scarle handed her the weapon back.

"What did you do?"

Ruby asked as she took back her now jet black scythe with blood red outlines gasping as the weapon had lost nearly half of its weight as Venke gasped.

 _"Living metal..._

He said reverently as Scarlet nodded.

"I have _blessed_ you, Ruby. Now that scythe will cut through anything an I mean anything. There is not a know aura, not a metal that can block it. With that at your side, no more will a strong enemy block your path."

The woman said as Ruby took her scythe and experimented. It was light! Over half of its weight was gone as Ruby twirled it. To her surprise, it felt lighter, better and far more maneuverable as Ruby twisted it.

"Thank you."  
"Do not mention it. Now! to the rest of you! Who else would like to become enhanced?"

"Oh me!"

Nora said bound forward give _Magnihild_ to the woman who smiled.

"But of course."

She said replacing the process on Nora's hammer. Once again the meal _screamed_ as if it were in pain as the liquid infected her hammer. Making the once pure silver the _darkest_ of blacks as Nora squealed.

"I am _unstoppable!"_

The hammer wilder said as she twigs her now almost wight less hammer.

"Who else?"

She asked as Jaune Blake and Venke had the same treatment turn the silver except for Blake who's weapon was always dark black. As the process was completed Nora spoke up.

"Umm! Excuse me! Miss Scarlet! Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course my dear. Ask."

"If this stuff works on our weapons does it have to stop there?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean! Can we make our new limbs out of this stuff!"

Nora asked as Scar gasped and smiled.

"But of course."

She said as Ruby, and Nora repeated the process this time with their metallic limbs making them jet black as they enhanced their features, making themselves better, stronger and faster.

"This is amazing! Now I am invincible!" Nora said twirling _Magnihild_ into grenade launcher form as Scarlet cocked her head.

"What... What are those _thing_ s in your weapon Miss Valkyrie?"

Sclare asked as Nora blinked owlishly at her.

"You mean my grenades? They're what I shoot at people!"

"What... What are they made out of?"

"Oh! Fire dust that I made to be pink! I love it! Don't you!"

 _"No!_ You can not fire those things with Arcadian steel! You need to have _respectable_ explosives!"

Scarlet said as she went back into the room and retrieved a small metal box with several canisters.

"Here. Since I am already feeling generous take these. I think you will find that they perform leagues above whatever you use previously."

Scarlet said as she showed Nora something that looked like a typical grenade, but they glowed a bright blue from several glass holes on their sides.

"What are these?" Nora asked as scarlet grinned.

"If you are going to use an Arcadian weapon you need Arcadian ammunition! Those Nora are what my friends and I call _plasma_ grenades. You will find that they are far more effective than your basic ones."

Scare said as Nora frowned.

"They glow _blue!_ Why do they do that?"

"Because when they exploded, they explode blue energy. Why?"

"I don't like that! Can you make them explode _pink_ instead?"

"I guess? I can modify them to do that. But why? What does the color of the blast matter?"

"It makes all the difference! How can I look could If my bombs don't blow up pink!? It's impossible I tell you!"

Nora claimed as Scarlet sighed. "Do not fear Miss Valkyrie. I can modify your grenades so the blow-up pink."

"Yay! Thanks, _Scar-Scar!"_  
"Scar-Scar?'

"You nickname! You are _Scar-Scar!_ Jaune's _Jaune-Jaune._ Ruby is _Rube_ and Blake is _kat!"_

"Thanks."

Blake said dryly not bothering to look her partner in the eye.

"No problem!"

Nora said as Ruby frowned.

As she looked at her bed, did I make the right choice? Ruby thought as she looked at hey scythed. It was her baby. Ruby worked years to build it along with her uncle, Qrow. And it was her life's work!

But now? Now it was changed. It's scythe was nor a deep black color that ate light around it. It was so dark that it forced your eyes to gaze into it and when you did, you felt like you were staring into a yawning abyss.

* * *

As Ruby looked at her weapon, she saw her arms and legs where much the same. Both an insanely deep black that swallowed the world around them.

Nora had the good sense to have already spray painted her leg with a bright pink color adding flaming wings to _Sir kicks a lot._ And _Magnihild._

Maybe I should do that too? Perhaps I should spray paint my weapon and limbs red? Ruby thought as she looked at Jaune where her heart sank as she remembered his choice...

"Mister Arc. A _moment?"_

"Can I go somewhere?"

Jaune asked as she sat on his hospital bed as Scarlet walked over to him.

"I'm assuming that your sister left quite the impression on you today."

She said as Pyrrha almost, _almost!_ Growled at her but thought better of it as Jaune nodded.

"You could say that why?"

"Becuase I am wondering what your plan on doing about the _res_ t of you family. Surely you know that this was just the beginning correct?"  
Scarlet asked as Jaune frowned as Pyrhha spoke up.

"Just the beginning? Jaune what does she means by that?"

"What I mean Pyrrha? Was it? I get confused with tiger names. I apologize, I was just asking what he was planning on doing about the rest of his family. He can't run forever now can her?"

"I'm not running."

Jaune said firm s Blake spoke up.

"What about the rest of his family? Why would they be a problem?"  
"Yeah! Just because his sister was a pain doesn't me the rest of them will be! right?"

"Well, Jaune? What do you think? How long do you have till the others get her? We both know Caitlin was a bit of perfectionist with access to more recourse than the rest of your siblings but that only made her get her faster not more assured."

"Soon the rest of your sisters will come and they will not lal be like her. Caitlin was how you saw direct? What about _Mable?_ Or _Meredith?_ Or Moon forbid is _Crystal!_ What do you think they will do?"

"You think they will just come in guns a blazing? Well, Meredith might but Mable? She will shoot you from over two miles out with a ball of plasma; Star will probally sneak in a take your head in your sleep to place on her wall and Crystal... If you thought that the clan Eshen specialist was scary, I shudder to think of what she will do when she wants you dead...

"You're making it sound like all his family wants to kill him!"

Ruby shouted as she sat up in her bed.

"And that can't be true!"

The _Vulf_ said her animal ears poking up in agitation s Scarle chuckled.

"Mister Arc? Care to tell your partner about your families attempts to save you?"

"Ruby. Pyr, Blake Nora... I have a complicated relationship with my family... Not all of the approve me coming here, and they didn't do not approve of me taking off my crest. They might come to save me...

"From who?"

Blake asked as Jaune grimaced.

"From myself...

Jaune said as he became quiet for a minute before gon on.

"In my family honor is everything. Even more so than most Arcadians. When I took off my crest, I lost my honor...

"But you came here to get it back! Right?"

Pyrrha asked in her usual happy tone as Jaune grimaced.

"Not exactly. While yes I did come to get my honor back most of them did not approve of it...

"They don't want you to get your honor back?"

Nora asked blinking in confusion as Jaune sighed.

"No, it's not that. They do, but they don't think that I will be doing this. They all have different ideas of how it should be done, and while they don't agree on one single idea, they do all agree that what I am doing is going to fail and I will lose my eternity for it."

"Where is this going?"

Nora asked her voice deadly serious as Jaune sighed.

"It means that the other six of my siblings are going to come to try to save me by killing me. They think if I die a certain way that that will save my soul and send me to the afterlife."

"That's not fair! How can you stop that?!"

Ruby balked as Pyrrha looked decrease worried as Jaune sighed.

"I don't think I can-

"That. Is where you are wrong Mister Arc. I know of an answer to your problems that will not only gain you, your honor, back but! It will also protect you and more importantly your friends from your sibling."

"And that is? Because turs me I've been looking for one for a while now."

Jaune said as she grinned.

"Forsake your clan. Toss down your clan Arc name and join Moulder."

She said as Jaune balked.

"What!? Why would I do that?!"

"Because it will save your. If you reject your clan officially cast them aside and forsake your birth rite and! You join another main clan not only will you be accepted by us they will no longer have reason to hunt you."

"Your codes will change, and you will be outside of their jurisdiction. Join us Jaune Arc. Join us and become _great..._

* * *

Somewhere... Somewhere deep in Beacon, the hareld moved. The spindly black mass of negative feelings slithered out of the ducts as it landed int he av room. **So much pain. So much misery... this is perfect...**

The hareld thought as it drank deep in the suffering of organics as it reached it's tentacles for the microphone as it reached forward.

The thing stretched it's mouth to the front of the announcement speaker, and it _screamed..._

* * *

"This is the place?" Ruby thought as she stood in front of a plain white door that led to her destination.

Over the past day, her ticks had been growing progressively worse, and they were starting to impact her performance in school. And seeing as how this was a problem and faunus medicine could not help her Scarlet stepped in to save the day.

She told Ruby that in uncertain terms that the whip that struck her was a rare even for them an Arcadian weapon. And the electric feedback from it was probably going to be a semi-permanent part of her life.

Although! There was hope. Ruby was told to go to see a doctor that had come to Beacon recently

Even if Scarlet claimed she was loathed to recommend a faunus physician, she admitted he was one of if not the best doctors in the world and when it came down to dealing with problems made by Arcadian weaponry he was the best.

So it was with great trepidation and a fair amount of social anxiety that Ruby knocked on the plain white door three times with her robotic arm and asked if anyone was there.

"Hello? Is anybody home?"

" _Just a second!"_

A panicked young voice said as Ruby the sounds of a man grunting shouting and cursing as the noise of shoveling furniture filled the air.

" _Oh come on! Why now? Where is that!? What happened to you!?'_

The voice shouted as Ruby frowned.

"Uhh, are you ok in there? Do you need some help?"

" _What? No! No! I'm fine I just need at AHH!"_

The voice screamed as the sound of crashing furniture filled the air followed by several long seconds of silence and a long _owwwww_

"Are you ok?"

Ruby asked as voice sighed as the sound of shuffling feet filled the air.

 _"Yes, I'm quite alright. Come in."_

The voice said as the door unlocked, and Ruby walked inside.

As she walked inside, he saw a disaster. What was once a small neat room filled with books, a desk and lamps looked like a scene from a disaster movie.

As the flor was not filled with books, the maps where all tossed about, and one bookcase was face down on the floor.

"Sorry about the mess! What seems to be the problem?"

A surprising light and young one sake as Ruby looked up.

She suppresses her gasp as he saw the man in front of her. Although using that word was a stretch as the man looked _barely_ above twenty! He was a tall, lanky skinny faunus.

A _snow leopard_ to be exact. He wore light but smooth white clothing, of a dress shirt and pants his hair was teal blue and his eyes were like ice.

His face was shocking youthful, and he gave off a completely harmless and unassuming presence.

As Ruby looked at him, she noticed the light scare on his forehead that had yet to heal fully and-

"You... You're a _Vulf?"_

He asked eyes widening s Ruby file her heart quickened.

"Yes? Is that a problem?"

She asked having grown used to Alice bin kind of her Ruby forgot she was the minority or pure breeds and especially snow leopards looked down on her kind.

Those thoughts were soon extinguished as the man balked.

"Oh no! Not at all! I am _quite_ fond of _Vulf's_ actually! One of my best friends was one!"

The man said as Ruby's mood brightened considerably.

"Really? What was her name?"

"Her name was _Sarah!_ And she was one of my closest friends."

The man said as Ruby felt herself relax. He's a good guy. Ruby thought as she twitched once, and he frowned.

"What seems to be the problem? I'm assuming you didn't come all this way just to see a doctor for nothing. And especially one like myself. Unless you did... which is perfectly fine! I get _quite_ lonely here...

The man admitted in a sad tone as Ruby smiled.

"Actually I did come to see you! I was in a fight with an Arcadian in power armor and-

"Really? You fight power armor? Tell me more."  
The man asked in a clinical tone as Ruby nodded.

"Well, I was hit with what Scarlett called a _Displacement whip?_ I think? That's what she said at least."

"Ah! A _Displacement whip_. That explains the ticks! Tricking things those! As rare as they are deadly. Don't worry I can sort you out."

The man said leaning forward to ins Rubys' arm as she looked at the long scar on he fore hea.d

The doctor had a run-in with an Arcadia specialist recently back in Atlas, so he's a bit hurt.  
"Your scar.  
"Oh don't mind that! Old wounds from a _misunderstanding!_ Now I can fix you but first! What's your name? I fell rather rude not asking the name of my future patient and all!"

"My name is _Ruby! Ruby Rose!"_

She said happily as the man grinned.

"Why the hell there Ruby! I am the Atlas, specialist doctor! My name is _Doctor Malroque!_ And I am here to _help!"_ The man said flashing his teeth and smiling.

* * *

 **:AN Well! That's it! Another day another chapter! Thanks so much for reading! This Fic is a ride to write so thanks for reading. With every chapter we get closer and closer to the end! So until then? Thanks for reading and have some lore!"**

* * *

 **Field report. Doctor Malroque reporting on rare metals of Remnant. Tody's subject living metal.**

 **Living metal as it is called is a rare and _highly_ valuable form of semi-organic matter. It is only know to be harvested and used in Arcadia and we here at Atlas have precious little copies of it to experiment on. So far what we do know is that living metal is by far one of the strongest and most valuable resources on the planet.**

 **Living metal will always be a dark black color. It never manifests in any other color so please do keep note of this. This metal is nearly completely heat resistant, pressure resistant, and resistant to almost all other types of damage. One of the many reasons that this metal is so rare is that despite being inorganic in nature it behaves like an organic mammal. It will always, try to reshape itself after it has been damaged just like a living creature would do if it received a cut. It would wait for the cut to go away and heal on its own this is slightly different.**

 **Living metal is basically a type of metal that share various biological tendencies with other aspects are mostly unknown due to lack of resources and international diplomacy. An exception to this was when Atlas was gifted a large amount of this stuff but it was destroyed in rough, how unfortunate...**

 **Report end. Malroque sighing out. All glory to Atlas.**


	24. Tales from Arcadia!

**AN: Ok! Time for the next chapter of Endangered species! This time I was completely unaware of where the hell this next part was going so I decided to give you a glimpse of the actions in a _standard_ day in Arcadia! So until next time thanks for reading and as always enjoy!**

 **Now for something _different_.**

* * *

 **First tale. _Square boxes._**

 **Arcadia. Moulder waste. 9:40 Am. Local standard time.**

 _Cold._ That was the one way to describe the world. As harsh wild winds blew past the air, it was a harsh freezing day. If you could even call it a day as the world was somehow stuck in a quagmire of perpetual twilight. The howling winds, subzero temperatures, and the omnipresent permafrost that convert the land made it impossible for any but the hardiest of life to have the faintest hope of survival.

Although that was also a bit misleading because this far north into Arcadia nothing really lived. Or if it did, it was not what you might call life...

As the howling blizzard roar carrying gale force winds that could flatten mast building, there was a spar. A lone spark of light that shone in defiance of the cold.

A small burning circle of light fought it' way past the frigid hellscape. It was a low pulsing yellow light that broke past the doom and gloom of the snow is it resolved itself into more and even more lights.

As the roar of the wind was suddenly joined by a deathly silent noise as the sound of thousands of tonnes of metal moving at speeds faster than any gusts could even hope to come close to achieve slid across the land as a train roared through the flurry.

It was a true testament to engineering, as the silver train worked its way past the blizzard on gusts of blue energy as it ignored the gale force winds around it as it moved with nearly complete silence. It over two miles in length and ran deathly silent.

Every component was pure silver, and every car had been printed with the proud logo of a red honeycomb on it as the Moulder mag train roared through the flurry at over two thousand kilometers an hour.

As the train passed silently as a whisper uncaring of the gale force winds that neither rocked nor buffeted the train, in any way. As the forces of nature proved unable to alter it's course by such as in inch as it broke past the cold sleet, inside the train, a lone figure walked down a tranquil calm and sterile hall smiling to himself as he looked around.

"It is a _lovely_ today."

The man said as he looked around the inside of the train admire the efficiency of it. It was truly a magnificent thing this so-called Mag train. Every car had been optimally compartmentalized and changed so that it could carry maximum cargo space with no loss of movement efficiency. He was a tall man, with brown hair and eyes, and skin an unusual tanned color for a human as he smiled to himself as he walked onward.

As the entire train brought with it over thirty thousand tonnes of supplies for the space station _Helios Two_ in low orbit. As the train moved silently as a whisper across the frigid northern winds were Clan Moulder called home the lone figure made his way down the train with a small smile on his face.

His name was _Jonathan Mummert,_ and it was his job to make sure that the train was not only going at top speed but! To make sure that all of its deliveries both physical and non made it to the space station in one piece.

He was a first rank cataloguer of Moulder and despite! What his friends from Hersechre often told him he was more than a simple storage clerk! He was the one who made sure that every piece of equipment was not only in pristine condition but! Was also ready to be loaded and unloaded most efficiently.

Carrying over two thousand tonnes of cargo was never easy, and unloading was often challenging to men.

Though currently, Jonathan had been able to unload and reloaded the train in two minutes eight seconds he sought to slice that time by thirty seconds upon arrival at the station.

He also made sure that the train itself was not breaking its own speed threshold so it would arrive exactly on time. Not a minute before, not a second after but perfectly on time for the geosynchronous docking followed by the brief but turbulent flight into the atmosphere so they could unload their supplies in peace.

Speaking of the train, it was moving at a steady two thousand two hundred kilometers per hour and would reach it's destination in ten minutes precisely on time. Despite the winds raging outside at almost _two_ hundred kilometers an hour.

The train was carrying every conceivable package that you could want on a space station. From building materials, prefabricated tools, and equipment. To raw resources treatment parts and even food. The train carried ever supply the station could conceivably need, and so far it was smooth sailing to the pinnacle of Moulder ingenuity.

 _Helios_ was on paper and to the public at large the brand new experimental power generation satellite in orbit around Remnant, and so far it was working beyond expectations. Well to the public at least as the station's secret secondary purpose was also working beyond expectations. The satellite was designed to be _two_ things in one.

One it would be a highly efficient solar processor generating electricity from the nearby sun to deliver power directly to Moulder that was clean efficient and endless. And _second!_ It was a sign. A sign that humanity mainly Moulder was evolving. They were going beyond the petty resources left on Remnant that the faunus fought and squabbled over like the savages they were. Humankind was advancing!

Although to be fair maybe Jonathan should not be that hard on the faunus. In the end, the station was also a symbol of peace. It was the first Arcadian installation built in the great war with _no_ military capabilities, besides defending itself of course.

And was built to show the world that the humans of Moulder were capable of peaceful act s of building and not just master of war and machinery. Which they were. Although there was no real chance of war currently, at least not now, he thought.

Though the other reason the station was built was a much more beneficial reason as Arcadia was about to breach the final barrier on Remnant and Moulder was ready to shepherd _all_ life on Remnant, humanity, _and_ faunus to the stars! Top minds in Moulder had been meeting in secret for over the last few decades to discuss the _flux_ problem.

Also, know as the _lasso effect_. It was the reason why no amount of dust could propel a transport out of the orbit of Remnant and to the stars. An issue that had plagued Moulder for centuries. As the clan had been fighting an uphill battle with technology trying to see why all of their dust based fuel seemed to simply die out and lose all power once it reached space.

Physically it made _no_ sense. Dust was the same in orbit as it was on the ground. And no amount of tests was able to determine so far just why dust only seemed to work while in the planet's atmosphere. But that was irrelevant as when faced with a challenge humanity did what it always does.

It passed, it analyzed the challenges ahead, in prepared itself, it found the best possible solution to a problem, implement them and as ways humanity triumphed in the end. That was why _Helios Two_ was here.

It was made as a staging complex that would gather large amounts of solar energy that was to be utilized as fuel for the first! Interplanetary craft that was being constructed in secret on the station! If dust could not carry things out of the atmosphere, let alone in space!

Then the hope was that a space stain in orbit could construct a ship that utilized a brand new system of a well-built series of electrically powered thrusters and complex bulkheads to serve as a base hull design of the first craft that humanity could use to finally reach the stars!

Though building something in space was not impossible there was still the first problem. How did you get into space? Anything under dust power would fail before breaking the atmosphere, and there was a _precious_ little amount of fossil fuel on the planet, so getting any significant object to break escape velocity was challenging to say the least.

Though as a man once said difficult is _not_ impossible and humanity loves a was where the _elevator_ came in. The result of nature challenging humanity and humanity rising above it. The elevator as it was called was really a giant catapult of sorts that had been built from the ground to launch objects into low orbit. The _catapult_ was over six kilometers long and shot straight up to the sky so that it could propel any object into low orbit.

It was a massive structure of immense power that was able to launch nearly anything even the _train_ into the atmosphere with enough power to achieve escape velocity and putting it past the atmosphere right into _Helios Two's_ grasps.

The train would be powered by magnetic coils that were entirely non-reliant on dust as a means of energy and would be propelled on a series of magnetic coils that would allow it break past the atmosphere and into space. It was the only reason why there was any space constriction on Remnant and Jonathan was proud it was his nation that built it.

As Jonathan walked along the bright but silent hallways of the train, he allowed a small to form on his face. The walls were painted pure white, the large amounts of silver doors each one marked with one hundred percent accuracy showing what cargo they carried, from food to metals line the hallways.

Taking up almost every square centimeter of the train was utilized and filled with the maximum amount of cargo capacity as the train rocketed forward in near silence. As he walked down, he prepared him for his favorite part of the day as he walked to a small wall terminal and plugged himself in.

"Let's see what we have today."

He said aloud as he ai activated flipping on as it pulled him into the train and hew as gone. No longer was he in the smooth, sterile compartments of the train now Jonathan was in a world of _blue._

He was surrounded by a number of glowing blue boxes that were thousands strong as the all floated by him in calm, efficient patters.

 _"Square boxes."_  
Jonathan said admiring the perfect form of the squares in front of him. His Ai had taken him from the warm physical world and plunged him into the cool temperature immune world of the trains inner self. As he took stock.

Jonathan loved these moments. When he would escape from reality. When he would leave the, for what it was organized world of the physical plane for the pristine one of the digital.

Already his Ai was showing him thousands of small glowing blue boxes each one housing thousands of bites of knowledge that he had to decipher, understand and catalog. As the bright blue squares spun lazily around him, he smiled as he went to work

" _Vi._ Tell me everything. Show me all know cargo on the train."

" _Yes, Jonathan. Right away."_

His ai said as in amount his eyes shot open as the squares flew into him.

Yes. Yes. He thought as he broke down catalog and understood the knowledge. The train had full cargo capacity and was running as it should be. All logs were kept each piece fo cargo stored, and all sign pointed to a smooth and safe delivery for Helios Two. As a smile crept across his face.

"Very good. It is as it should be."

Jonathan said breaking the mental connection with the digital world and being brought back into the physical one. Jonathan frowned. He always felt a fleeting sense of melancholy as he left the digital plane.

It was like being stripped away from the divine and brought back unceremonious tot he mundane. As he looked at the shining silver interior of the train. It was that no matter how much he or the other enginers, slash citizens of Moulder endeavored that the physical world would never be as perfect as the mechanical one.

As the confines, of nature and physical were as always so limiting and robbed Jonathan and so many others of the pleaser of the immaculate perfection of the digital.

As he began walking through the train once more, he no longer had any direct goals to achieve and decided to take some time to relax. He had no reason to rush; all his goals were achieved all cargo was locked and checked, in fact, he could sit back and look out the window. Which was not a bad idea really, the blizzard was a pretty sigh to-

" _Waring. Objects are approaching at sixteen hundred kilometers an hour. Warning! Mulitple objects detected approaching rapidly!"_

 _Vi_ shouted in his ear as Jonath balked.

"What!? How!?"

Jonatha asked as he brought up the radar to his eye. As a glowing red square popped up over his eye. The fact that anything could approach this train undetected was ludicrous! This was a state of the art Moulder train, and sure enough, there was a group of incoming unknown red markers on his radar screen, and they were coming fast.

"The hell!? How did they get so close! Why didn't we see them?"

Jonath also said as the red dots approached him as he began to panic as the physical word reasserted itself on him as the sound of music?

Filled his ears as he looked out of the nearest window as his ears began to confirm what he thought he was hearing. He did hear music?

The fact that any type of music was playing so loudly that it not only got past the rain outside winds but penetrated the trains hull was insane! It would mean that someone very close was outside in the middle f nowhere playing music at full volume as they approached the train.

His eyes confirmed that fact as a lone a _sickly_ light appeared in the window followed by many, more.

 _"~Now there ain't no rest for the wicked! Until we close our eyes for good.~"_

A tune blared as Jonathans' mouth dropped as the sickly yellow light, that was sheer anathema to the soft pure, pristine light of the train was filled with the terrible sound of shrieking metal filled the air as an enormous object penetrated the train's hull.

Breaking it apart as it sundered its hull like it was made of glass as it slammed into the train ripping it asunder as it was soon followed by many others.

As the train's compartment was destroyed, as the once deathly quiet room was filled with the awful noise of blaring winds as the gale force winds forced their way inside followed by the jarring sound of music filled the train's interior as it shook...

* * *

 **Tale Two. _Ain't no rest for the wicked._**

Wind. Snow. Sleet and ice.

That's what the world was comprised of. It was full of jarring wind, endless snow, and sheets of sleet.  
As the air was filled with the painful shrieking wind that sounded like the howling of banshees filled the air as the hellish blizzard ravaged the land. As it did the wind covered everything in snow and wind as it painted the world white.

As the blizzard covered the word not everything in the hellishly painted land was content to lay down and die. Not every piece of life was willing to simply lay down and let nature win.

As one piece of snow shuffled, bulge and broke apart. As it shook and erupted as a lone figure appeared out of the snow as a pair of glistening white fang shot from the ground as a pair of beady red eyes emerged from the storm.

It was a fierce creature, with long coarse pure silver fur covering its body adding layer s of rough efficient insulation to it that covered up layer after layer of thick, coarse muscle.

As it pulled itself out of the hole as it looked around, the creature was an alpha Beowulf of the Polaris variety. Accord to Moulder Gimm-ologist. An ancient and powerful being with legs the size of tree trunks, that bulged with muscles and power as it shuffled its way out of its cave.

The Grimm unlike all other creatures on Remnant, which had not undergone extensive gene modification was utterly immune to the icy weather hell it welcomes it!

This was its home! This was where it lived where it thrived, where chose to hunt! Not that it did much of that anymore. The Grimm as it had no name as no Grim did had decided that well long ago that hunting humans was all in all a _net loss_.

It didn't like humanity, or well it _did_ like humanity. After all what type of Grimm could not love humanity? They were after all made from the same cloth, created and crafted with loving devotion by _the_ most beneficent divine mistress of all creation! How could it not love them?

Even if it did _save_ humans occasionally, that was long, long ago when it was a young welp still attempting to prove it's worth to its lady, and had sent as many humans to their mistress as possible before it _calmed down_ you could say. It hunted humans before but now? Well, now it was just not worth it.

Hunting humans meant fighting humans, and fighting humans meant dealing with the baleful things they called _guns._ And this Grimm had no intent of being cut down by glowing waves of blue or shredded to bits of red clumps of flesh by a hail of bullets.

Oh no! Despite the fact that both it _and_ humanity went to the same mistress upon death. This grim had taken a particular proclivity for its existence and was in no hurry to have its end anytime soon. It had lived for centuries in isolation for that very reason. Living nicely claiming days in its little burrow ignoring any distractions living or not as it decided to thrive in blissful isolation.

Yet now? Even things of no soul still got bored, as it wandered out to the world enjoy the raw fury of the storm it let out a howl of defiance to the world as it-

 _~ I was walking down the street when out the corner of my eye I saw a pretty little thing approaching me.~"_  
The Grimm stopped. It rose the sound that enters its ears human tongue as it froze. Humans? Here?

That was impossible. They passed by occasionally in their silver vehicles, but they never came this close to it, as it sniffed the air. Flesh. IT smells naked flesh and meat as for some reason humans where approaching without vehicles and openly exposed to the elements.

 _"~She said you never saw a man who looked so well alone and could you use a little company?~"_

The Grimm coked its head, no way. Why how would any human even survive out here let alone be so bold as to come naked-

 _SPLAT!_

In one moment it was over. Hundreds of years of survival and life snuffed out as a blur of motion came hurtling down the tundra, taking the alps off ti feet and reducing it to a grisly red stain on the snow as several objects roared past the now dead Grimm onto the snow hellscape

 _"~She said if you pay the right price. Your evening could be nice, and you could go and send me on my way. ~"_

The sound of roaring motors filled the air, as dark grey almost obsidian buggy shot past the snow-coated landscape. Tearing apart the howls of wind with the belches and roars of machinery as it cut across the land. It was a large contraption four by eight feet long. Filled with rusty grey armor thick black tires each with long metal spikes sticking out of it as it's engine roared.

 _" ~I said you such a pretty little thing why you do this to yourself? And this is what she said.~"_

The buggy roared forward its eng giving off a throaty growl like some ancient predator as it tore past the snow, a pair of bright emerald eyes opened as a figure stepped out of the open cupola of its driver's seat, and a human walked on to its roof.

" _~She said there ain't no rest for the wicked~."_

 _~Money doesn't grow on trees. I got bills to pay I got a mouth to feed.~"_

A gale force wind met carefully gene-tailored sky. Custom engineered to resist the harsh temperatures. A small smile broke the woman face as she tossed her head back cracking her neck as she yawned.

" _~And ain't nothing in this world for free~!"_

The woman was tall with skin the color of the snow, the even with the elemental blitzkrieg against them showed no sign of nerve or tissue damage to the far below freezing temperature.

She was covered neck to toe in an amalgamation of patchwork armor that seemed to be a mass of select battle trophies taken from the armor of other combatants over the years rather than a single piece. With the only unifying figure on them was a large spray-painted twin fang on her chest as she grinned.

As the corpse of the now dead Grimm rested on her hood cover up the dual yellow fangs of her clan marker on it the time was drawing near.

The sound of a winch being pulled fille her ears as gene-altered ears took in the one of the now disintegrating Grimm pulled up by the chain for examination.  
"Alpha Beowulf of the Polaris variety. Rare. Even for here."

The woman said aloud before yawning once more as she let the harsh wind hit her skin. This was amazing! Being outside enjoying the great outdoors on her way to de the favorite past time of all humanity!

Raiding and killing. Mika thought as a yellow screen popped over her eyes.

 _"Sal._ Tell me how long till contact."

" _Yes, Mistress! We are two minutes away from engagement date! At this rate, we will take them completely by surprise!"_

The emphatic voice of her Ai said as she nodded.

"Thank's _Sal._ Good work."

" _As always Mistress! It is a pleasure working with you!"_

The feminine voice of her Ai said as it winked doubt leaving her the yellow screen to contemplate as she eyed her objective.

The plan was simple. There was a Moulder supply train in route to their ever so fancy _Helios Two_ space station. And since _Helios Two_ was currently int he sky, unlike _Helios One_ that was a burning scorch mark in the Mistral mountain ranges, stood proudly in the air in defiance to her clan.

Seeing that the damn space station stood as an insult to her and everything she stood for and Mika being the _proud_ Eshen specialist she was doing the only sane thing one could do. She planned to _destroy_ it.

As her buggy roared on the ground, its flaring silver dozer blade kicking up a mountain of snow as it was finally approaching intercept speed of eight hundred and eighty miles per hour, the game was near.

All she had to do was take her and her band of merry and willing men and woman. As convincing any member of Eshen to raid a Moulder train was about as simple as aking hey let's go kill some geeks huh?

As the assortment of vehicles neared their target, she took one last look at the now rapidly approaching gleaming silver machine going over nine hundred miles an hour.

 _"~And now there ain't no rest for the wicked~!"_

Her radio yelled as she sighed reluctantly as standard combat doctrine reinforced themselves in her head as she sat back in her driver's seat buckling herself to in as the buggy gave one final lurch.

As it crested a ridge and hung in mid-air as it glaring yellow light shone over the train, she smiled as she gave large whap!

To the horn as it blurred at full blast as she shot over a ledge and landed straight into the train tearing it apart from the outside gutting it like a wolf does to a sheep and lading her _right_ where she needed to be.

As the awful force of going eight hundred miles an hour to zero miles an hour washed over her body, she thanked the moon for whoever the hell invented inertia dampeners. As a blue wall appeared over her protecting her already admirably formidably gene-tailored body as she opened her eyes.

In front of her was a man, or he used to be as the shining tip of her buggy as it's dozer blade implied him through his chest ass he saw his brown eyes dim as his AI paced frantically to keep him alive before it inevitably shut down as they both died.

 _"~Untill we close our eyes for good~!"_

The song ended as she unbuckled herself as she leaped out of her driver's seat as the sound of tearing metal finally ended as the eight other buggies of her merry band crashed into the train as she laned her black combat boots on the trains smooth silver surface.

"Alright, boys! It's time for a raid! Let's see what the geeks have for us why don't we?"

She said yelling at the top of her lungs to her men so that she would be heard over the deafening gale force winds drawing a blocky pistol as she did. It was colored a sickly yellow and green as her and the first three men of her party joined her as the other five of the nine set up the communications jammer keeping the train and the station in the dark as they approached a connecting silver door and slid inside.

As soon as she stepped foot inside she was greeted by the sight of three train operators, mechanic most likely scurrying to see whatever the hell impacted them. All dressed in pure white clothes carrying their various repair tools as their Ai's communicated between them as the came to a skittering stop in front of them. They must have thought that they were struck by a falling boulder or maybe even a meteorite to breach their defenses.

As their eyes widened as they saw the four figures clad in mix-matched armor colored by yellow fang their face dropped as they began to panic.

"Wai-

One man yelled before Mika raised her pistol and fired.

 _Bang!_

She fired three times at the men and woman each round hitting one tach as they fell to the floor.

Already their mouths cried out in pain as the skin bubbled up and began to slough before popping in dark black blisters, raining awful green colored offal around the room as their skin boiled and _popped!_

As the virulent viruses in her ammunition ate them from the inside out making the men and woman scream in agony as their semblances literally ripped them apart and _ate_ them.

" _Saint Victa_. Where are we on the train?"

She said as her AI opened back up.

" _Oh!? Do I have a new name Mistress? **Wonderfull!** I love it! We are in the sixth passage from the head car! We have to go through four more cars until we reach the **breaker** room for the armory though!"_

"Thank you, _Saint Victa."_

Mika said as more technicians ran out from the connect cart probably wondering why the hell there was no report from the first three and why the hell the train was on fire. As the now roughly thirty plus technicals ran up only to pause and balk as Mika sighed once as she raised her hand and sent her men forward.

The wall of engineers was ripped apart and chewed to pieces. As round after round of custom built and _cruelly_ crafted virus based munitions tore them apart as Mika watched with a savage glee as skin sloughed and lagged as it slid off their bones. She watched limbs broke and cracked, as the bones began to rot, while internal organs liquefied themselves, and eyes popped out of skull like macabre party streamers as they gunned down the technicians.

As the four of them walked steadily past the awful bog of death and decay, Mika noticed one man was still alive somehow as his blue eye caught her green ones.

 _"Mercy!"_

The man shouted as she nodded.

 _"K."_

Mika replied in a disinterested tone as she shot him in the head.  
Bang!

She killed the man instantly granting him mercy, as the walked forward past the quagmire of muck and flesh as they entered a new car. This one like the others of the damned near identical train was tall over twenty feet high and twice that in length as the sound of whirring monitors sprung up as a voice shouted out.

 _"Intruders detected!"_

A mechanical voice yelled as a trio of bipedal walker emerged from the walls, with lone cyclopean eyes and spooling weapons systems tracking her.  
In less than an instant, Mika instantly threw herself to the floor taking cover behind a large piece of metal as the sound of gathering energy filled the air.

There was the sound like the popping of a bag of chips as the sound of air being ripped open filled the air as Mika tasted blood on her lips as the men she was with were turned into a bloody mist by the robots.

"Siant Victa!"  
" _Analyzing! Anayalsty complete! Standard Moulder security automatons! They are utilizing **plasma shurikens!"**_

Her AI report as Miak grimaced. Her pistol was meant to kill organic opponents, not metal ones, as the robot begs to thump forward she growled into her ear.

"I need support up here!"

Mika shouted at her headset as a figure crashed through the doorway.

"Right here Boss!"

A man with dark black hair yelled holding a massive cannonlike weapon the belched out steams off noxious looking projectiles that hit the robots dead on making the shudder and _pop!_

As it's inter circuits exploded inside of them in bright showers of blue and yellow as they were hit with the _scrap code._

'Good work _Killian."_

Mika said as the man nodded and they moved forward bolstered by the now catching up members of the raiding party.

So far it was so good.

The Raiders moved into the train encountering more robots that killed to more of their band reducing their numbers from nine to four.

The casualties where hight but they killed over six times that number in Moulder personnel as the reached the armory where the guard a boy really was actually asleep behind the plexiglass window.

Sleeping on the job? Really? She thought sigh once as she raised her gun.

 _Ting! Ting!_

Mika knocked her pistol on the glass as the boy woke up and gasped.

"Open up."

She said one as the pale skinned boy nodded opening the door to let him pass as she shot him a wink as one of her crew tossed a virus grenade under the small opening to his wall as he screamed as the bomb went of melting him where he stood

 _"We made it mistress! An excellent plan as always!"_

 _Sait victa_ said as Mika nodded as they enter the utmost command room. It was as she had predicted and much to he irritation unmanned.

As the team went inside of the command room of the train where the onboard AI was making the final preparations to jump.

She took a quick glance Sait VIcta alleged hacking into the enemy communication system as she noticed the six chairs that sat spaced out evenly in the room for the command crew now dead, to sit on for the atmospheric flights.

"Ok boy's! Buckel up!"

She yelled jumping into the seat whos forme occupant was now in a nice mound of sludge behind her as the six of them buckled up before the final thrust began.

Even with her gen-tailored body Mika nearly passed out. The air was knocked from her lungs as a massive fist slammed into her chest, making her mouth fell open as her eyes bulged out of her skull.

As the first stage of their flight began. The train was now going u[ at a sheer vertical angle as the magnetic coils of the catapult propelled it well over the thousands mark in miles per hour before the most ludicrous part of the journey began as wings shoutout of the train as several onboard thrusters fired as it flew into the sky...

* * *

"Who the hell thought that a flying train is a good idea?!"

Mika bemoaned out loud as she killed the first men to interfere with them on board _Helios Two_. The infiltration team had successfully and in more or less one piece boarded the station and had proceeded with their mission of destruction. And a luck had it, they had successfully shrouded communication between the train and station meaning as far as the station knew the train had come in per usual with no hostiles on board.

As they walked inside the light red hallways of the station flying past them as they moved through it, her mind went to their overall plan to blow this thing to hell. And relished at the ease they would accomplish it after all like all good plans, the plan was _simple._

Find the core of the station, infect it with scrap and degrade the orbit of the station to fall into the planet below. Should that fail?  
Then they would plant explosives in the station at predetermined points bringing it down low. As the four intruders walked forward past the rust-colored floors, ceilings, and bulkheads, she was glad the station had some level of artificial gravity. Even if that meant that reports of Moulder successfully engineering antigrav weaponry _might_ be true. A disturbing prospect...

As they went through the station was oddly empty as Mika was aware that there was almost no security on the station. And the only resistance to them was the men they had just stumbled into and were as surprised to see them as they were before they died.

"Really thought they would have put more of a fight."

Mika said aloud as they opened up the final door to their objective as her breathing hitched and her mouth dropped.

As the four attackers walked into a large chamber, it turned out that despite this being a station of peace it did have its own defense as Mika gasped as she saw the first real trial to her mission.

Standing over four and a half stories tall, and half as wide was a _monster_. A mass of steel and wires soot in front of them barring all entry beyond that point, it was a bipedal machine with reverse jointed legs and a canine snout that leered menacingly at her, the thing was covered in rich tapestries and was absolutely bristling with heavy guns as Mika's jaw dropped

They just found their first real enemy, and it was a _titan..._

* * *

 _"OH COME ON!"_

Mika yelled at the top her lungs as she slid for cover as Killian joined her a moment later followed by a slew of small arms fire from their enemy as they both huddled together.

" _Analyst complete! Enemy scan finalized! Classification Moulder titan **Warhound class.** Armanet one _twin-linked _ **turbo laser** and one **Plasma blast cannon."**_

Saint Victa said as Mika grimaced.

A _Titan! A tian!_ Who the hell brings a fully functional war machine onto a space station of all things!?

Mika thought ass their cover was rocked by a hail of small energy fire pinging and ricocheting off of the walls of the station as her and Killian huddled together.

 _"Boss!_ What' the plan here?"

Killian asked a step to get a shot with his cannon as the thing rained down small arms fire.

What's the point of putting a damned titan on here if it can't use its weapon!?

She thought as luck would have it the machine was in case of fired either turbo laser nor plasma cannon as the blast would surely rip through the station, further solidifying the fact that it was here more for decoration than real battle, as she took cover her Ai finished its assessment.

" _Saint Victa_ how do we kill it!?"

" _Analyst compete! The enemy is protected by twin **void** generators, covering **95-millimeter** thick armor. We need to penetrate before doing ay severe damage."_

"In case you haven't noticed _Saint Victa_ we only have small arms! How the hell do we kill it with that!?"

" _In short? You **don't."**_

The AI said filppantly as Mika sighed as one more of her crew was blasted to bits by energy fire.

" I thought these things didn't even have point defense!? Isn't modifying their machines against their damned code!?"

"It looks like these Moulder geeks are a bit more pragmatic than the usual ones."  
Killian said ducking his head a ball of plasma hit his hair burning his scalp and setting it ablaze as he cursed out loud.

" _Thank you, Saint Victa for that sterling observation!"_

" _You are **most** welcome mistress! Anything I can do to help!"_

"Why do I-

 _"Boss!"_

Killian said as Mika sighed.

Ok, think. It's strong but not invincible. How do four men take down an enemy Titan with nothing but small arms fire? Think Mika! What do you have that it doesn't? How the hell can you bring that monster down?

She thought contempt her options under a deluge of small arms fire before she snapped her fingers.

"I got it! We need to overheat its reactor!"

She declared as Killian blanked.

"With what?!"

Killian demanded black hair now thoroughly singed as his black eyes glared at the machine.

"Your Scrap gun! That can do it!"

"In case you did not notice I have to be within the feet to use it effectively and there is no way in hell I'm pulling that off while not being torn to pieces!"

He yelled as Mika grinned at him.

"Don't worry! I'm on it! _Saint Victa!_ Tell me you have control over this station!"

"I have a limited control of the base systems why?"

"Great! Can you destabilize the gravity?"

"For a time."

"Got it! Do it! Killian!"

"Already on it boss."

The man said as Mika counted down form three before she felt herself rise. Mika had to be honest in zero-G was still one of the most nerve-wracking things for her to experience, as her long silver har floated upward. She felt her stomach lurch and flip inside out as her feet lost all sense of motion as her vision began to swim.

As the gravity of the room left in a moment as the firing of the machine became erratic and unconcentrated as it's guns lost track of the hostiles as the entirety of the room began to float before Mika yelled.

"Now!"

" _Yes, Mistress."_

Her Ai said as gravity reasserted itself with a vengeance as it slammed back sent them hurtling to the floor as the titan crashed into the ground going off balance and collapsing onto itself sprawling out onto the floor.

 _"NOW!"_

She yelled as Killian sprinted forward cannon raised as he covered the ground from their cover to the tian bear firing his gun into its back.

The gun belched out more noxious looking projectiles that went straight through its shield as the thing seemed to scream in pain. Like it was alive, as the virulent code entered its body.

Mika grinned at the sight, as she heard the monster cry. There was a rumor that Moulder titan where actually sentient combat machine that uses human as crew, and not simply automatons meant to be driven.

As the scrap code worked its way into the machine overloaded its system making much a before it finally reached its goal as Killian sprinted back form the machine gun in hand before leaping over the cover as the machine's glowed blue.

A second sun appeared in the room as the things plasma cores overheated venting liquid fire inot its crew compartments cooking them alive form the inside out while its still operating shields kept the blast contained until they died off as she smirked.

"Ok boys! You know the drill! We got five minutes before more geeks come so get it done!"

 _"Boss!"_  
Killian as he and the other sole surviving member nodded as she went to the command console.

Mika wasted no time infecting the console with the virus Saint Victa had been preinstalled as the station began to lose it geosynchronous orbit and began to fall. Over two hundred thousand tonnes of metal was now set to crash on Remnant as Mika grinned.

You might ask why Mika has attacked a noncombat enemy station. Especially since it poses literally _no_ threat to anyone at all. And well the answer was simple. Because _fuck_ them that's why. The station was a clan Moulder installment, and she had _every_ right to destroy it.

As the station began to tilt, she saw that as of right now it was currently going to crash inot an uninhabited part of the Vacuoan dessert as onboard sensors tired to make sure it _avoided_ as many casualties as possible.

"Why waste?"  
Mika asked as with a few quick adjustments she had Saint Victa ever so slightly altered it's course so that now instead of falling in the middle of the desert it would fall right on top a populated faunus city with _millions_ of inhabitants.

"There we go!"

She said hapily as she ran out of the control room and regrouped with her men.

"Ok boys this thing is going down! Pick an escape pod and get the hell out of here!"

She yelled as Killian nodded his head with one more boss! Before left as the other man at all man in his late twenties with grey hair nodded as he ran to.

Mika wasted no time sprint to the escape pods as the station alarms finally began to wail painting the wall in blood red light as it lost orbit, she reached the space pos she marked before her journey even began back in Eshen as she opened the metallic doors and slid inside.

The pod was a small white thing, maybe five feet wide by four tall and twelve feet long. As she entered it going to the command console key in in her destination of Eshen territory as she felt another wave of G-force impact her as she was shot out of the station as a, she felt a tidal wave of pride wash over her.

As she looked out the window, it was beautiful. Watching what had to hundreds of thousands of hours of master craftsmanship, painstaking work fall apart as the hundreds of thous of tonnes station fell into the upper atmosphere light up like a monsters fist.

As the station fell, Saint Victa informed her of the other falling pods that fell from it as she saw her men escape safely. Of the eight crew, she brought only two lived, but that was to be expected.

Moulder was insane but not incompetent. That was what made them, so fun to fight!  
She thought as she sat in the captain's chair of the pod as she began to relax and let the pos rock well into the lower atmosphere as it fell down.

Mika allowed herl a moment to rest as she broke the atmosphere of the planet as she began to sleep when-

 **"Warning! Incoming craft!"**

A voice yelled as she shot up.  
 _"Incoming!?_ Where! I'm above Atal who the hell is flying up here?!"

She thought as she looked out the window and to her hours saw a small glitter shuttle heading straight for her, with Arcadia symbols on it along with golden twin crescent moon of clan _Arc..._

* * *

 **Tale Three. _Shoot. Stab. Kill._**

 **Atlas. 9:30 Am Local time...**

"And that is why I would like to conclude this lecture on the Arc clan with-

A rumble entered the air shaking the walls and floor as the man stopped talking into his scroll.  
"What the-

He said before a powerful current ran through the air frying his scroll's circuity sending it scattering to the floor in a puff of smoke and flame as he sighed.

 _"Sara!_ Can you clean that up for me?"

Malroque asked the now re-eyed Vulf girl with sandy blonde hair and pale skin as she nodded her head vigorously.

As the girl who he doubted was older than nine sprinted forward maid dress in all as she began to scoop up the fried scroll. She said no words to the doctor not that she could even if she wanted to.

Her latest surgery her mate to be had paid for was to have her vocal cords removed for whatever reason. Malroque had no idea, and he did not ask either, as that was _not_ his job. But he did have to admit that the mute girl was a much better maid with no voice rather than no eyes.

He reasoned as his assistant came from behind him as another tremble rocked the base.

"What is that racket?"

Malroque asked the taller older snow leopard who shrugged his shoulder.

"I have no idea, sir. If you want me-

Malroque would never know what the man wanted as a loud _Vathum!_

Filled the air as the man's head exploded in a flash of blood.

 _FISHT!_

The mans face vanished painting the room red as Malroque blinked once.

"That's _unfortunate."_

The man said as he looked at the decapitated body of his assistant as the heavy thud of boots filled the air.

As he looked up there in his door was a figure clad in golden power armor with the twin moons of clan Arc on it as an Arcadian specialist stalked into the room.

"Doctor Malroque."

A loud, thick voice said over the pa systems of the armor as the faunus raised an eyebrow to the human.

"Why did you kill my assistant? With him dead who will help me with my logs?"

"He was a target. And-

"Am I a target?"

Malroque asked in a disinterested tone as the man's green visor glared at him.  
"You are not my primary _or_ secondary objective."  
The man said stalking over to him as the massively armored boots thudded on the ground making Suzy cry out in a silent scream as the human turned to her and paused...

"Why does she not have any vocal cords?"

The specialist asked a green light scanned Suzy making her cower into a corner.

"Because I took them out."

" _Why!?"_

The human yelled spinning to him pointing an Arcadian assault rifle to him as Malroque stood his ground.

"I was following orders."

" _He's done much worse."_

The human's Ai said as it hacked their systems no doubt download last bit of information on him ever as he heard the human grimace.

"You are not a primary target, but I could not in good conscience allow you to live-

"I _surrender!_ I _John Malroque_ surrender to Clan Arc! Your code of honor _demands_ that you not kill me and escort me safely to a place for a fair trial!"

The faunus demanded as the man paused.

"You know my code...

"I know many things. Your code is just one."

He said as the human grunted.

"Fine. But she comes with me."

He said pointing to the _Vulf_ as the doctor gasped.

 _"Wait!_ Not _my_ Suzy! If you take her who will clean for me?!"

Malroque demanded as the human grunted.

"Don't care." He said as he bet down to the cowering _Vulf_ child as he took off his helmet. It slid off of him and compacted itself into his armor revealing his face.

He had a rich full face, with short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes as he spoke.

"Hey, there it's ok. Don't be scared, Suzy right?"

He said as he spoke in a calm reassuring tone as Suzy's now replanted green eyes shook with fear as she nodded.

"I'm here to help you ok? Come with me."

He said holding out a hand as the girl gulped once takin his power hand. It looks insanely small as she put a hand on his as he smiled and his AI spoke.

 **"** _ **William**. We must go the faunus are coming, and our ship is ready."_

"Got it, Alice. I can't leave the girl."

"No, you can not. Take her and him."

The feminine AI said a Malroque nodded.

"I do have a name you know?"  
"Shut it."

The human said putting the Vulf on his shoulder cradling her as he picked her up and Malroque sighed. It was either prison or death as he followed the human outside into the lush Atlas hallways...

* * *

 _Vathum!_

The human fired his rail rifle forward blowing a faunus guard in two. As the projectile hit his chest splitting him open like a ripe vine as his body slouched to the floor. The human wasted no time in prodding Malroqe who was now being designated as a living shield forward much to his displeasure.

"You know that your code does demand me to be escorted safely correct?"

The man asked as the railgun fired again flashing twin bright crimson projectile each killing one snow leopard soldier as the human growled.

"Enough talk. Just keep walking."

He said as Suzy sat cradled in his arms glaring at the man like she was mad at him for some reason, as the doctor sighed.

"Why are you looking at me like that? What did I _ever_ do to you?"

He asked as the _Vulf_ balked before growling at him.

"Really! I thought we where friends Suzy!"

Malroqe said as the human hit him with the barrel of the rifle.

"Enough talking. After what you did? You will be lucky that Clan Arc only executes with the firing squad."

"So my fate is decided already? That does not sound like a fair trial to me."

The man said sighing heavily into his chest.

" _You do not deserve a trial. After what you did? Torture, assault, illegal gene modification, grooming, alterations to children! For pleasure an-_

"I was just following orders. Why are you so judgmental of me? I know you know a thing or two about following orders right. William."

The man said as heard the human seethed.

"Enough. I know the difference between right _and_ wrong. You do not."

He claimed showing the man forward as they went on.

Malroque had to admit to being impressed. As they fought their way out of the facility the human Willam was a monster. When firing his rifle not shots ever missed and he killed any faunus foolish enough to stand in his way. Which was a lot by the way. This was an Atlas base and most of these men were regular army soldiers not simply your run of the mill guards that happened to be here.

As such, they stood up to the monster in their midst and died within moments of encountering him. Either being shot to death by magnetically accelerated projectiles, if they were lucky or if they were _unlucky_ they were _hacked_ to death by the human's tomahawk that he had with him on his side. As the three figures made their way out of the interior of the Atlas research base to the bullhead docks where a small Atlas marked transport was awaiting them.

"Everyone in! _Now!"_

William yelled as the two faunus ran inside the obviously commandeered Atlas craft its boarding hatch down as Malroque and Suzy ran inside quickly followed by the human specialist Willam. Still clad in his bright yellow power armor that shone in the low sun that broke through the dull overcast sky of Atlas as the three boarded the craft.

It was a standard Atlas transport really. Meant to carry workers that lived too far from the base and that their worth was great it was not enough to warrant them having their own private quarters. Though was still enough so that it would not due to them being late and was brought in so they could be ferried to and from the bast so they would not be late.

It was a dull thin on the interior, with grey walls, floors, and a grey couch. There was one small table in the middle of the craft meant for a crew member of the passengers to have simple leams on as Willaim ran to the cockpit flicking several buttons as the doors closed and the craft began to rise, engines howling before it gather up power and flew off into the sky.

The ship rocketed out of the now smoking Atlas research facility as Malroque sighed as he watched thirty story brick and stone building covered in snow burn and moan, as large fires sprang to life as entire floors went up in fire and large black clouds of smoke reached into the sky. Already he could see local fire response units closing in on the building followed by members of the police as he sighed.

Now, who's gon to clean my office? He wondered as the ship soared away from the smoking ruins of the Atlas run lab.

"I don't mean to sound impudent-

"So don't talk."  
Willam replied as he piloted the ship. They had long ago left the research lab's airspace and where now if he were to guess on a path to Arcadia proper, and to his trial and more likely than not completely _unjustified_ execution.

"Where are we going?"

" _Take a guess."_

"Arcadia I assume?"

" _Congratulations you have some basic intelligence. Yay for you."_

The AI called _Alice_ said in a dull disinterested feminine tone as he sighed.

"I am a doctor you know? I am no fool."

"I know _what_ you are Malroque and if it were not for my oath to keep you alive you would be dead."

"And I thank you for keeping that oath! May I ask your full name?"

"My full name is _Joseph William Arc._ But that is irrelevant to your situation."

Joseph said as Malroqe sighed and walked back tot he cabins where Suzy was eyeing him warily.

"What? Suzy, I thought we were friends! After all the things I did for you, I would think that you would have some _appreciation_ for me."

He asked as the _Vulf_ balanced as Alice spoke.

 _"You kidnapped and abused her. She should feel nothing but hatred towards you."_

The Ai said dispassionately as Malroque frowned.

"That's not true. I did not kidnaper her nor did I abuse her! I was if anything overly _kind_ to her! I mand sure she had to _finest_ medical care. No surgery was performed without anesthesia! And when her mate decided that after having me remove her eyes _multiple_ time I tell you! That he did not care if she had them I put her eyes back in her skull and reconnected them out of the kindness of my own heart!"

" _You were grooming her for a mate!"_

"And? Is that wrong?"

 _"She is a **child!**_ _Not even ten years old and you are physically modifying her for another's pleasure! Do you feel **nothing!?"**_

" _Child?_ For a human yes but she is only three years from mating age with the faunus kingdoms. This is fairly common amongst us so I do not see the issue." Malroque said plainly as the Ai sighed.

" _Animals."_

"I find that offensive."

" _I don't care what animals think!"_

"Why the racism?"

 _"I-_

"Calm down Alice you can't talk with _monsters._ "

Willaim said sighing to himself before he felt a shadow over him as Malqouqe stood up and walked over to him.

"What did you just call me?"

The man asked in a disturbingly quiet voice as William blinked.

"I called you what you are."

"And that is?"

" A monster-

"I am _NOT_ a monster!"

The faunus yelled at the top of his lungs as the human flinched.

"The hell is wrong-

"Take it back! Take it _back!"_

The man, _boy_ really as there was no way in hell he was a year beyond twenty-five asked as William grimaced.

"What the hell is wrong with you? For being a damned monster-

"I AM _NOT_ A MONSTER!"

The faunus roared before reaching out his hand and grappling the controls from William surprising the human as the craft suddenly shot upwards.

"Malroque!? What the hell are you doing?!"

"Take it back! Take it back! I an _no_ Monster! I am a _MAN!_ A _MAN_ dammit!"

The faunus roared as William grew irritated as be cocked back a fist as he prepared to break his nose and-

" _William! Above us!"_

Alice yelled as the man looked up as his jaw dropped as it looked like the Moon had finally forsaken him as there falling on him was like a fiery fist of some elder god was not only a full-on space station but an escape pod hurtling towards them at maximum velocity fright at them.

"Holy-

"BACK! TAKE IT-

 _"Quiet!_ I have no time for you now let me-

Willaim began before the pod clipped their wings with a terrible screeching sound before sending the ship into a tailspin straight down as it lost all control.

"Crap! Hold on!"

Willaim yelled as Malroque was hurled to the back of the cabin as Suzy gripped the leg of the table beneath it as the loud warning klaxons of the ship blared out filling the cabin with harsh red light as he grimaced.

"Come on! Come on!"

Willam yelled as the transport ship rocketed down in a crushing special, as it corkscrewed into the earth William gritted his teeth as he _fought_ to keep this ship under control as it careened downward breaking past cloud banks and turbulence as the g-force from the craft forced every one but him to be thrown against a cabin wall as Suzy wailed silently in the back as the doctor yelled he was a man! And not a monster as-

" _Impact in thirty seconds!"_

Alice yelled as the glass showed a rapidly rising cityscape coming up to him as the human specialist gritted his teeth.

"Hold on! This is going to be rough!"

William yelled as Malroque hollered that he was a man as Suzy cried as a terrible sound of tearing metal filled the air as the ship crashed into the ground and his world went black...

* * *

 _"William!-_

 _"Wi-_

 _"Joes-_

 _"JOSEPH!"_

Heavy eyes opened as a terrible ringing sound entered the human's ear followed by the sound of burning flames and the horns of traffic as he looked to see the young _Vulf_ above him green eyes wide with fear as she shook his head.

" _WILLIAM!_ "

Alice yelled as the man woke up. Instantly he was on combat footing as he took in his surroundings. The ship was currently tangled in a mess of thick metal cables, as it had landed on a damned suspension bridge of all things.

In the middle of rush hour as he looked out to see a sea of cars all parked beneath him with many panicked faunus looking up to see the crashed civilian ship to their minds as the ship teetered dangerously on the cables before a loud snap!

Was heard as the ship plummeted to the ground.

"Hold on!"

Willaim yelled reaching out an arm and bringing _Suzy_ close to him as he gripped her as there was a loud _WHAM!_

As the ship slammed into the ground. As the craft slammed into he concrete Willam caught a glimpse of blue rushed past as Malroque lept out a hole torn in the side of the ship as he cursed.

"Malroque! Get back here!"

William cursed as-

 _FIT! FIT!_

Twin bright lances struck the ship as he saw the first laser fire hit it. Suzy balked and ran to his arms as two Atlas police offices fire their energy pistols at him.

"Damned faunus."

He cursed wincing once as Suzy grimaced.

"Not you baby."

He said as he pulled out his rifle from his side.

 _Vathum! Vathum!_

Two dead faunus almost obliterated as the rail rounds tore apart their defenseless bodies. As he killed them there was another lurch as the ship was suddenly being pulled off the bridge by the cables as Alice spoke.  
" _Willaim! I have an alternate extraction route planned! Follow this path!"_

His AI said as he nodded scooping up _Suzy_ in one arm as he began to run.

The ship was a wreck. The faulty faunus designed craft was ripped in half. Literally, a full side of it was ripped off as William grimaced.

It can't even take a crash landing as light as this? I thought Atlas was advanced.

He thought as he grimaced. He knew Alice had a good plan he just wished that it was at least _somewhat_ sane.

As he ran to the outside of the craft the temperature was nineteen degrees and Suzy shivered in his arm. Her strange frilly maid costume of black and white was not meant to handle the cold as he rubbed her head.

"Don't worry. It will all be over soon."

Willaim said as he gripped a loose cable taking a deep breath as he prepared to _jump_.

Really just one! That's all he asked for. One escape plan to not be batshit insane! He thought as he literally swung on the cable like some ancient cave man, swing on vines in a jungle.

As the ship plummeted into the icy river blew Willaim gram as the cables trajectory took him right for a low hanging window that he would use to escape via the sewers and rendezvous with the Locar Specialist of this region. An old fired of his called _Erebus_. As he swung down as Suzy dug into his arms as he saw the window approaching as an armed faunus guard walked past.

 _WHAM!_

Willaim swung inot the building one hand outstretched grabbing the man's head and crushing the guards face like a grape popping git over the wall and covering him and Suzy in blood. As she grimaced and he sighed.

"A little more now. Just hold on."

He told the Vulf as be began to sprint down the grey hallway of the Atlas municipal building as he made his way to the sewers.

The next twenty minute where a blur of motion. The building he was not a military one but an industrial one, as his power armor and weaponry proved more than a match for _any_ enemy that stepped foot in his path. As even the arrival of an Atlesian specialist was not issue as a single shot from a shotgun tune his head into pulp as Arcdain metal crushed the most advanced faunus technology as it _should._ As he shot, bashed and slashed his way out from the building and into the sewers.

* * *

Two hours later after meeting up with Erebus, before he could even shower he was back in the Arc cell of the eastern fringe of Atlas where his old friend a human with dull red hair and a thick accent waited for him.

"Willam! You crazy son of a bitch! How are you!"

Fergus asked as he smiled.

"You know me. Same old same old."

"I can tell! I see you brought a friend! Who is the wee lass?"

He asked as Suzy tremble before he petted her _Vulf_ ears making her relax.

"Aye take a load of their lassie. You are with friends now."

Fergus said claiming the girl as she blinked once and relaxed as Willam put her down for the first time in hours.

"She's a rescue. She's been through a lot...

"I can see. Had a rough life have ye girl? Don't worry now! I know a doctor that will get those pipes right back into you! We'll have you howling like a _banshee_ in no time you have my word!"

Suzy laughed at this as Joseph rubbed her head.

"Go on to the nest room Suzy. You are safe."

He said as the _Vulf_ nodded to him before taking two steps and collapsed on the floor falling fast asleep.

"Aww, how adorable. Anyways. How as the mission did you get him?"

"I got my main target but I lost a valuable their. Malroque."

"Ouch. Heard about that one nasty piece of business he. Shame! We'll get him next time but you! You crazy bastard have you seen the news!?"

"News? What news?"

"You! The lone Arcadian gunman who terrorized Atlas you are famous!"

"For what?"

"For killing over a hundred Atlas military personnel! You make death and destruction all the time it's just you doing you!"

Ferus said as William smiled.

"If you say so...

"I do! Anyway, what did you get out unofficially? How did you break out of that lab tell me! Even if the mission was botched, I know you had some fun breaking necks! Tell me was it just like old times?"

"Just like old times. _Shooting, stabbing_ and _strangling_ faunus!"

He said as he gripped his beast friends hand in a soldiers grip as the human soldiers embraced one another...

* * *

 **Tale four arrival.**

"Why me? What did I ever do to deserve t

* * *

his?"

Malroque asked as he cleaned his new Beacon office. After escaping from William Atlas had decided to relocate him to Beacon for whatever reason and-

 _"Excuse me! I need to see a doctor!"_

A sharp feminine voice yelled outside his office making the precarious stack of books he was balancing lose what little balance they had and fall all over him.

"One second! Just give me a second!"

He moaned as he fought to escape the deluge of books.

" _Ummm... Do you need some help? You sound like you are hurt."_

"No! I'm fine! Just fine!"

He said in a pained voice as his tail was caught by an exceptionally large thesaurus as he grimaced.

" _Are you sure?"_

"Yes! I am now come in!"

He yelled as the door opened as a girl with silver eyes looked at him. As the door opened revealing an adorable faunus with silver eyes and dog ears looking up at him. Upon closer inspection, she was _a Vulf_ as he smiled.

* * *

 **AN: There it is! The latest chapter of Endangered species! Had no idea where I was going for a minute so I decided to throw this random chapter in! The next chapter is a bit of a backstory on our favorite _doctor_ as we see a little bit of his side of his story. I've been thinking about him for a while and do I have a story for him! Anyways this story is _almost_ over. After the next chapter, we are down to the final few so thanks for sticking around! And as always until then lore!**

 **Ps. We hit one fifty followers! Thank you to all who stuck around this batshit story that started as simple harem and became a Wolfenstein Ruby slash fic!  
Pss. In case you did not know there was a poll to see what would replace this story. Not many people voted but there where votes! This story will be replaced by Branwen so that's coming soon! And will star our favor drunk bird being the best _worst_ father to a blonde stray he can be.**

* * *

 **Breaking news!  
The attack on Atlas! This is Jeff Axiom reporting for the nightly news! In case you have not heard there was an attack on a _peaceful_ Atlas research facility by an unidentified source! Contacts on the inside say that it was an _Arcadian_ specialist that attacked the _peaceful_ installation as it was put under siege!**

 **As the base was assaulted reports of the attack says that a lone assailant assaulted the building and killed over one hundred and sixty faunus security and other personal! Rumors say that it was a clan _Eshen_ specialist but reports are still unclear!**

 **In other news! A tragedy has occurred! As the peaceful Arcadian recourse satellite meant for the harmless collection of solar collector suffered a critical mission failure and lost it's geosynchronous orbit and crashed into the Vacuon city of _Dile's Birge_. As the satellite crashed killing a grand total of ten _million_ dead and much more injured! The majority of all casualties were faunus. This is an unprecedented tragedy and has rocked the country and the world as a whole! Already the reports of Grimm attacks are on the rise and the Vacuon military is on hight alert!**

 **In the wake of such tragedy we must endure! We must stand firm and hold the line against the darkness of the _moon!_ Together we are strong! As always this is Jeff Axiom of Atlas channel six news sighing off...**


	25. Monster

**:Ok! Here we go! The end is near! This chapter is just backstory on a villain but jumps into the main plot at the end. This story is coming to a head fast so stay tuned!**

 **Ps. I don't usually say this but I believe this needs to be said. This story has contained some rather _dark_ content in its runtime. And I usually don't shy away from it or give any real waring to it. But now? Now I feel like I half to. While I decided not to put it in this chapter for convenience sake a fair warning. The next two lore entries detail the _doctor's_ role in this world. And they might be _disturbing_ to read so one warning. This is an M story for a reason so you know what you are getting in to. Otherwise? Thanks for reading its almost over.**

* * *

 _"Malroque! Malroque!_ Get up, Malroque honey! It's time for breakfast!"

A soft calming voice called out as a pair of sleepy eyes opened up. Twin blue eyes opened up shaking off the last vestiges of sleep as a tired face sat up in its bed. "

Malroque! Come down, honey! It's time for your breakfast!"

A soothing voice called out as a pair of blue cat ears flickered up as a mouth opened.  
"Coming _mother!"_  
A voice called as a child got up from a small mountain of covers. He was a small faunus child no more than four feet tall as he lept out of his warm bed. His feet slamming inot the cold wooden floor as he left the first morning chills entered his body.

"It's cold...

The child said aloud as he wrapped his arms around him self-shivering as he coiled his tail around himself as he exited his room and went to breakfast.

* * *

As he left the small wooden room of his house, he entered the wooden hallways of his home, as the warm air of the fireplace warmed his heart as he walked quickly to the wooden staircase and bounded down the steps two at a time.

"Malroque!-  
"I'm here _mother."_

The boy said walking into a kitchen as the smell of Bacon and toast fille his nostril. Making his mouth water as he smelled his mothers breakfast as the woman turned around.  
She was a tall human. With pale skin, blonde hair and blue eyes. She was a thin human six feet tall with a slim figure and covered in a pink morning gown.

"How's my little snow leopard? Did my purebreed sleep well?"

She asked as the boy pulled up a wooden chair and sat on the table mouth water as the rich smell of fatty bacon and freshly toasted bread awaited him.

"Yes, _mother._ I slept fine."  
Th body said as the woman rubbed a hand over his ears cratching them gently making him arch his back in pleasure as she ruffled her child's head.

"That's good to hear. Now hurry up. You need to finish breakfast soon. Your father comes home today, and we need to get the house presentable before he gets here."

The woman said as the boy's face drooped as she sighed.  
"Malroque? What's wrong?"

"Nothing _Mother_. It's fine."

The boy said taking his first bit of bacon she thick greasy taste entered him smooth making his mother grimace.

"Nothing? _James, Ingrid Malroque!_ I know that something is bothering you. Now, what's wrong sweetie?"

The woman asked her calming voice break through the boy's defense as he sighed.

 _"Father_ is coming home today...

"Malroque I know your father can be... _distant_. But he does care."

"If you say so...

"I do now eat up. We need to get cleaning as soon as we finish eating." The woman said as the boy nodded and began to eat.

* * *

Hours later Malroque was busy sweeping the wooden floors alone. The old wooden broom looked hilariously ill-proportioned in his hands as he cleaned. His mother often remarked how silly he looked trying to sweep before playfully pulling on his tail making him blush before the door opened and a pair of footsteps entered the house.

 _"James!"_

The human woman yelled as tall faunus walked inside.

He was a tall man. Dress in large puffy layers of winter clothes as the first few snowflakes entered the cabin before he shut the door. He was covered in thick furs on his arms and legs as he walked inside only the twin blue cat ears sticking out of his head showed him to be a faunus as he nodded.

 _"Clara._ It's good to see you again."  
He said as he hugged his wife as the two greet each other as Malroque gulped.

"Hello, _father_. It's nice to see you."

Malroque said timidly as his after walked in his piercing blue eyes regarding his son warmly as he smiled.

"And you. Have you been taking good care of your mother?"

"Yes, _sir."_  
"Good. After you finish sweeping and taking a shower get dressed. Me and you are going to go out hunting. The store is out of meat, and we need to go looking to replenish our stocks."

The man said Malroque's face darkened as he gulped.

"Yes, _father_. I'll be ready."  
The child said as he swallowed.

* * *

 _Cold._ It was beyone cold as Malroque laid on his stomach. Snow fell all over him covering his blue ears with a thin layer of white as he laid on the snow-covered ground.

"Careful Malroque. Keep your breathing steady. Don't lose your grip."  
The voice of his father said into his ears as Malroque nodded once. Pressing his rifle scope into his right eye. Closing his other as he flicked a claw on his trigger as he moved his rifle.

The cool kiss of the scope filled his face as he pressed it to his right eye seeing his rifle back and forth in the snow. As he moved the rifle, he saw a set of snow in front of him. As he aimed.

The scopes world was his world. And as he looked down the scope, his world was pure white, an endless same of slowly falling snowflakes and mountains of powder along with-  
 _There!_  
Malroque thought as he saw a blur of brown on his scope as he turned the rifle.  
"Do you see it son?"

"Yes, _father."_

"Good. You know what to do."

The man said as Malroque tracked the target. As he aimed his scope, breath in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Malroque thought as he aimed the rifle slowly carefully before the blur of brown revealed itself again as the image of a dear came into the scope.

It was a doe. Tall and mature. An adult of the species covered in tuffs of white as it shook the snow off of it as he aimed his scope.

"Hold your breath."  
His father said as he lines up the sights on the scope of the animal. "Don't lose your grip."

He said as Malroque nodded once keeping the dear in his sights before it fianlly turned to see him. Its brown eyes looking right into his pure blue one before he pulled the trigger.  
 _Bang!_  
He fired the gun, as dust powder along with a bastardized magnetic coils sent the bullet out flying as the dears head exploded in a puff of pink and red. As Malroque put a bullet straight through its skull.

"Good job son!"

His father said in a warm voice as he rubbed his child's shoulder as Malrouqe felt a swell of pride form his chest s his father gave him a rare level of pride.

As he put down his scope to reveal a nearly pure white world, with a spot of brown along with a growing pulled of red and pink as he saw the dead deer.

"It's dead.'

"Yes, it is. And you killed it son. Be s _trong."_

His father said as the two walked forward.

* * *

As the two moved silently plodding through the snow, the father beamed. He was beyond proud of his son. He had put a bullet clear through a does head at over two hundred yards. In a perfect strike piercing, it's brain and avoiding its vital organs, and other met with what looked like contemptuous ease.

As he walked next to his son. The man grimaced as he saw the frown on his face. While the man saw promise in his son, he also saw _weakness_. His son spent far too much time with his mother and was taking after her.

He didn't like killing. That was the first bad sign. Malroque had _no_ stomach for violence and would rather spend time at home cooking or sewing or doing _woman's work_ instead of trying to better himself.

This made them grimace. Malroqu needs to become a man soon, and at this rate, it would never happen. Normally he would have intervened in Marques more effeminate proclivities that plagued him if not for his _unique_ skill.

You see in their remote town call _Cv-X1_ in the far north Moulder controlled territory Malrouqe was a rare example of a half faunus half human. That was a rare thing alone in the almost pure faunus town, but. Malroque was a rare faunus that knew how to _read._

Most faunus in the town were almost to a man illiterate. The jobs that Moulder had them doing were simple mineral extraction. That required large amounts of physical labor and a limited amount of intellect.

The Moulder authorities had been designed the mining community seated in the village had enough automation that as long as the faunus had some training reading was irrelevant.

Malroque knew how to read because his mother taught him. And as rare as that was Malroque used his skill to learn. He read books, he studied knowledge and was now on his way to bettering the life of the town as a whole. Malroq had a knack for stitching. A skill that while his father normally did not condone of found a way to transfer that skill t something else. _Surgery._

Malroque read doctoring books. He read as much as he could, he was fascinated by the medical arts even as a young cub. Even when he was a toddler as soon as the boy touched a surgical booked his eyes light up, and he became addicted.

The boy went from simple bright-eyed child to the towns veterinary assistant and was now on the fast track to become the town's doctor as he led the boy forward.

* * *

The kill was _clean._ As it always was. The boy was a crack shot with a gun in a rare example of a skill that both James and his son shared, their aim with a gun was near perfect. Right through the skull just as he expected. As he saw the dead doe. "Gook kill the son. I am proud of you."

The man said as snow fill his eyes, and his breath came out in white puffs of breath as he walked forward. And pulled out a knife.

" _Skin it."_

He said holding out the knife of his son who began to quake.  
"Father... I don't want to...  
Malroque said looking down at the corpse as he shook.

"Malroque. You need to be strong. You already killed the animal. We can't let it go to waste."

"But father. Can't you skin it? I already killed...

"Malroque. You need to do this. Hear take the blade."

The man said forcing the knife into his hand making the boy shake as he guided the blade to the dead animal's skin.

"Start here. By the shoulder. I'll help you at first. But you need to do this alone one day."

He said as he and Malroque skinned the dear.

* * *

As the two made their way back, Malqoure had in the end much to his father's pleasure skinned the dear alone. Seeing as he did his role his father then prepared it as he took the meat off of it slicing off the meat they needed and leaving the meat that they did not.

As they walked forward another blur of brown filled the air as Malroque dropped to the ground rifle out as he scoped out the dear.

"You know how to do this. I trust you son."

The man said as Malroque forced his gun to his shoulder. Nuzzling it into his on his shoulder as he looked down the scope. Another deer a duck this time came into the clearing. Its fur was thick and creamy, and it was well muscled.

As it came into the clearing Malroque centered his scope on its eye and-

Another flash of blue came into the clearing as a doe came into the clearing.

"There's two of them."

His father said as the boy nodded.

"I see them."  
Malroque said as he aimed his scope at them.

"Can you take them both?"

"I can."

Malroque said as he aimed at the dear. He took a deep breath as he let his rifle come to ease as he pulled the trigger.  
 _Bang!_

Two shots. Two kills. Both dears fell in a moment as Malroque felled the animals in less than five seconds as he killed the dear in one motion.

As the dear fell even before they hit the ground his father's hand fell on his shoulder.

"Good work son."

The man said as he rubbed his shoulder their breaths came out in heate puffs of steam as the moved through the snow covered forest as they walked forward.

* * *

"This will be enough meat for the winter. Even without Moulder rations we will be well fed. You have done well son."

The man said as he skinned the deer. Malroque had already done his fair share of killing this day. And even if he knew that his son did not share his habits the father recognized the need to be fair.

The boy was his son, and he had done enough. As the man skinned the mean, he saw his son's animal ears twitch. "What is it, son?"

"I hear something."

Malroque said raising his half-breed gauss powder rifle up as he went to a pair of snow-covered bushes as he knocked them asked with its barrel as he froze.

"What is it, son?"

 _"Father_ there was a family."

Malroque said as his father left the bloody corpses of the animals as he came to where his son stood.

Sure enough, there was a family. Several calves sat huddled up in a small pile trying to keep warm and lowly crying for their dead parents. Waiting for them to come, calling for help that would never arrive,

"I'll make this swift."

His father said drawing his knife; the anil would freeze at this rate and-

"No! _Father_ don't!"

Malroque yelled blocking his father, arms outstretched and rifle to his side as he stood in front of the faunus.

"Malroque. What are you doing?"  
 _"Father,_ please! We already killed their parents! Can't we spare them?"

"Malroque. These are orphaned, dear. If we do not kill them now, they will all die. Who will feed them? Who will care for them? With their parents dead they will suffer. Why not spare them?"

 _"Father,_ please. I... _I can't let them_ _die."_

The boy said taking a stand against his father who sighed heavily.

"Malroque you are too much like your mother. You know that?"

"Too much like _mother?_ How so?"

The boy asked relaxing as his father put away his knife.

"You take after her too much. It is not good for you."

"She say's that I am _kind."_

"Yes. You definitely take after her _less_ attractive attributes."

"Is there something wrong with being kind?"

"Not necessarily son. But remember this. While _you_ might be kind the world is _not_ kind. It is _rough cruel_ and _callous_. If we are not _equally_ as rough, callous and cruel, then we will be prayed upon."

"But _father._ I do not want to be cruel, I want to be kind. That's why I'm trying to be a doctor. So I can save people."

"There is nothing wrong with that son. But just know that if you always attempt to be kind, you will end up the cruelest of them all."

"I don't understand. How can I be cruel by being kind?"

"Malroque remember these words. Never, ever forget that the _worst_ acts of cruelty are often those that a lone single misguided act of kindness will cause."

The man said as he and his son left the fawns to their fate as Malroque petted one's head as they left.

* * *

The snow came hard now. They had wasted too much time on the fawns. And afterward, he had allowed his son to spend time with the fawns bonding with them. As despite everything he did love his son and seeing him happy mattered more than everything. As they marched forward the snow had turned into a small blizzard and forced them to take shelter in a small outcrop.

The two sat there for three hours in silence. As waves and waves of snow fell onto the world around them. Covering the land in present columns of white and turning the large trees of their how int pillars of sleet. And turning the world into a bizarre reimagining of a deep sea kelp field as the two waited out the storm.

Three hours later they were back marching. Slowly forcing their way to through the slush. They now marched slowly fighting past the snow as they made the normally half hour trip to their home, in over fifty minutes before his father called for a stop.

"Malroque. Wait here. Give me your gun."

The man snapped as the boy instantly obliged as he took the rifle and looked up. They were less than ten minutes from their home, but Malroque saw it then smelled it.

Smoke. There was a large column of smoke in the air coming from the vicinity of his home as Malroque felt a lump of fear n his chest.

 _"Father_ why-

"Stay here! _Don't_ come until I call or the time is up! If I am not back what do you do?"

"Go into town. Find the arbiter and call him."

"Good. Tel them that _Ana_ is my wife. He will know what to do."

The man yelled before sprinting forward leaving Malroque alone.

* * *

As the boy stood guard over the meat, he could not avoid the growing sense of panic in his chest. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.

A small feeling of dread beam a long slide of terror. His father was gone. He had been gon well over fifteen minutes and time was steadily ticking by...

As Malroque waited and waited under the cover a snow filled tree as soon the twenty-minute mark came and went as he felt his breath hitch.

He knew what to do. He had to go into town find the _Moulder_ arbiter and bring help. That was what he was supposed to do. But for some reason, Malroque did not. Instead, the young faunus decided to walk to his house. And the towering serpinte line of black smoke that rose up to the sky.

* * *

It was a _slow, ominous_ journey back to his home. As the deathly quiet snowscape was only interrupted as his slow weighed down by snow-covered clothes as he made his way he walked, he saw it. His home, as he approached nothing looked wrong. It still stood. The small two stories wooden cabin that he had been born in still stood proudly as he walked forward.

In fact, everything looks perfectly normal except... Except for the quiet. The land around him as perfectly still. There was no sound in the are except for his breathing and the subtle shift of snow under him.

As the boy paused, usually he would hear his mother by now. Singing or moving around in the house but now? Now he heard nothing. As he approached the house, it looked normal except for the thin line of smoke rising from it. As he walked outside past the small wooden gate, the boy saw it.

He saw the broken down door, shattered by some great force leading into an eerily quiet house.

" _Mother? Father? I_ 'm home! Can you hear me?"

The boy asked aloud. Walking forward into his house.

"Mother? Father? I'm home! You can come greet me...

The boy said as he heart began to pound. He felt the fear in his heart. He felt the pounding blood in his veins. Pounded into his ears like the beat of a drum.  
 _Thump!_  
 _Thump!_  
 _Thump!_

The constant beating of the drum filled his ear drowning out the sound of his own hearing as he walked inside.

 _"Mother..._

He asked as he walked into the house, past the broken door seeing the inside of his home. It was cold inside.

The front door was busted down filling the house with splinters. And there was... _Blood. Blood_ was everywhere. On the walls the flor the ceiling. The house was painted red as the boy gulped.

" _Mother! Father!_ I'm home! Will you _not_ greet me!?"

The boy asked searching for his family. Calling out their names louder and louder. Trying to drown out the Thump! Of the beating of his blood, louder and louder. As the drums beat on as his search near its end. He found only more splinters, torn furniture and more and more puddles of blood...

* * *

 _Grimm attack._ That was what they had said. A Grimm came and killed his parents. The local human arbiter after clearing past Malroque's crying desperately please led him to his house as he searched it.

He said that after analyst that the Grimm had come into his home not too long before he arrived. And that his father had more than likely entered during the monster exodus from the property. And was more than likely surprised and killed by it.

Not having fired a single shot. As the arbiter took his report, he said that Malroque was lucky. If he had not waited to save those dear, then he would have died as well.

As the human walked in and around his house, another thought entered the boy's brain. He was late. He had arrived in late. He had wasted time with the dear. If he hadn't done that... if he had only been stronger! Then father, then mother!

They would all be alive! The boy thought he clenched his fist as tears fell from his face as his first real act of kindness tore his world apart.

* * *

"I have your test scores."

The Moulder analyzer said tot he faunus in front of her. He was a young man, barely in his twenties with sharp blue eyes and hair. A purebreed snow leopard by the name _Malroque._ As his eyes shot up.

"Well! How did I do!?"  
The _boy_ asked his tail swishing behind him as the ginger-haired woman sighed.

"You did well."  
She said as his eye's lit up with hope.

"For a _faunus_ that is."

She added as Maroques eyes dimmed.

"So I failed?"

The boy asked as he stood in his room in the academy. Malroque was currently one of the _few_ students with a good enough aptitude to study at a Moulder college on a scholarship program with free tuition and board and was the _only_ faunus to ever step foot in one.

As the analyzer looked at him, as a smile came over her face.  
"No Malrouqe. As I said, you did well for a faunus. And you scored higher than _any_ human. You are _top_ of your class. Congratulations.'

She said as the boy whooped for joy.

He jumped up and down cellar in his scores exuberant that he had passes his doctoral exams and would now be able to fulfill his dream!

Malqrouq had one simple goal. He was put on Remnant to help people. Humans specifically. His mother told him to be kind, that Malroque was a kind gentle boy. And that as long as he helped people, she would always love him. Even after her death, a weight he still carried he would not let his convictions sway.

Malroque was here to be kind and to be humanities helper! And he would be damned before he failed his duty.

As he leaped up, he fianlly claimed himself as he coughed once.

"Sorry. I get excited."

"No worries. You should be proud. You scored higher than any human in this university and even as a faunus? You are truly worthy."

The woman said as her right eye winked red as her AI assistant nodded speaking in their language to him.

 **"Ja!"**

It said as Malroque nodded.

The woman was taller than him with broad shoulders, with cybernetic implants in her biceps and legs. Her skin was an oddly tanned color as she wore a light red armor suit.

"So what does this mean? Will I be able to be a doctor at a hospital in Moulder? Or will I go somewhere else?"

Malroque asked eager to see where he would help first as the woman grimaced.

"Malroque... I don't know how to tell you this but...

"But? Is something wrong with my score?"

The man asked as his animal ears dipped as she sighed.  
"No! No! Your score is fine. It's just that...

"Just that?"

"I will be honest with you Malroque you are a faunus. No matter how good you are. People will see you as that first and anything else _second."_

"What does that mean?"

"It means that every hospital in Moulder has rejected your application. You will not be allowed to work. I am sorry."

She said in a recently tired voice as Malroque's eyes began to water.

"But... That's not fair!'  
"I know it's not fair."

"I worked so hard! Studied my ass off night after night, and I get nothing!?"

"I know! I know its wrong that's why I've come to you with an offer."

"An offer?"

"Yes, an offer. You say you want to help humans? Is that so."

"More than anything."  
"Are you sure?"

"Deathly."

"Well, then I know of one place that will except a faunus doctor in Arcadia."

She said as Malroque's heart began to flutter.

"Where is it?"

He asked as the woman grinned.

"Malroque you just joined the Arcadian _army!'_

* * *

 _BANG!_

 _CLANG!_  
 _FWOP!_

 _BANG!_

 _CLANG!_

 _FWOP!_

The heavy sound of metal on metal filled the air. Followed by the shouts and curses of hundreds of voices, as the metal closed and sparked. It filled the air with a thick, acrid smoke, as the accumulated sweat and body odor from hundreds of humans living in proximity with one another filled his nostrils.

As the heavy sound of metal on metal was followed by the sound of machiner revving up beating out some as engine bure rare fossil fuels as the now familiar hum of anti-gravitic engines came only seen Malroque's teeth on edge.

As the doctor hurried through the barracks of the, three hundred and first light infantry unit. Otherwise known as the first an only. The faunus dipped in an out of the way of sweating grunting muscular humans all going about for the coming battle. Malroque's first battle with his regiment.

As he ran forward, he dipped under swing in gun barrels. Avoided biceps larger than his head, heavy machinery loading machines, as he dodged out of their way the swelling noise of all the accurate controlled chaos of military efficiency filled his ears.

As men continually got into around and each other. Busying themselves with getting in each other's way while simultaneously helping their comrades in a seamless cacophony of noise and chaos.  
As he ran through there was one unifying sound that filled his ears as the base's loudspeaker blasted the Arcadian war hymn for the Three hundred and first.

" _~ I got the reach and the teeth of a killing machine! With the need to bleed you when the light goes green! Best believe I'm in a zone to be from my Yin to my Yang to my Yang Tzhe~!"_

 _"~ Put a grin on my chin, come to me, 'cuz I'll win, I'm a one-of-a-kind, and I'll bring death to the place you're about to be: another river of blood runnin' under my feet~!"_

The sound of the human war chan filled his ears as he raced forward.

 _"~Forged in a fire lit long ago, stand next to me; you'll never stand alone! I'm last to leave, but the first to go, Lord, make me dead before you make me old~!"_

"Roman! Sir!"  
The faunus medic said coming to a paint halt behind his red-haired leader dressed to the nid in his silver command for as the human stopped on a dime and turned to him flashing him a winning smile.

His command strips still placed proudly on his chest as he grinned.

"Well if it isn't my _favorite_ faunus! Malroque! How's our medic doing today? Any emergencies I need to be made aware of?"

The colonel asked as Malroque skidded to a grinding halt saluting him as he did so.

"Sir _no,_ sir! But I must raise some serious questions about our medical facilities state of cleanliness! Thay are unacceptable commander!"

The faunus yelled to his leader who laughed heartily as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Malroque! My friend! We are humans! We don't need all that fancy cleanliness! We are men!"

Roman said dramatically flexing his arms as Maroqu grimaced. "Sir, some of the regiment, is female, and they might not take to kindly to that statement."

The faunus as a dry, raspy voice came from behind him.

"Those females are more many the most of the males! I tell you!'

The dry voice of the unofficial second in command Qrow Branwen said as he walked over to Roman, dressed from head to bottom in a pristine pure what command uniform. How black hair smooth over effort as it was gelled back into a respectable commanders look. His face clean shaven without a hint of stubble as he walked forward.

"Qrow! So glad you _flew_ in!"

Roman said opening his arms as Qrow waved him down.

"Spare me, commander. What's the play?"

Qrow asked as their leader grinned as the song played.

 _"~I feed on the fear of the devil inside of the enemy faces in my sights: aim with the hand, shoot with the mind, kill with a heart like arctic ice~!"_

 _"~I am a soldier, and I'm marching on, I am a warrior, and this is my song~!"_

"Well my dear angry bird!"

"Ha ha! Another bird joke. Someone kill me."

Qrow said as Roman grinned.

"What's wrong with bird jokes Qrow? Are the hard to _swallow?"_

"I can't believe this...

"Sir! About my sanitation concerns-

"Roman! We got the stuff."  
The gruff voice of Sanches said as he walked forward. The tall, muscular bronze skinned human said as he walked up carrying a large heavy caliber gauss lmg strung easily over his massive shoulder as he did.

Behind him came the other members of Roman's office command squad. A skin man name Warne. Who was a clan Eshen soldier. Walked and looked like a snake. Ghostly pale skin, jet black hair, and firey red eyes. Gave him in off-putting dangerous appearance as he stalked forward.

Next to him was a roam Notya, Dricc. A sniper specialist from the human colonies in the faunus land with brown skin and eyes, and dark hair as she nodded.

"Sir. Reporting for duty as ordered."

Notya said as Roman nodded.

 _"~I bask in the glow of the rising war, lay waste to the ground of the enemy shore, wade through the blood spilled on the floor, and if another one stands I'll kill some more~!"_

 _" Bullet in the breech and a fire in me, like a cigarette thrown to gasoline, if death don't bring you fear I swear, you'll fear these marching feet~!"_

"Good! Now that most of my comments stiff are here we can-

"Sorry, I'm late sir!"  
The young voice a tone with blue yes yelled as Jaune sprinted forward. The youngest member of the command unit and Roman's personal adjutant said as Roman grinned.

"Jaune! So glad you can make it! Now where the hell is Kage? He's not preaching again is-

"Right here Sir."  
The calm voice of the bronze skin human said stalking forward. Twin reaper vibro knifes in hand as his light skirmisher armor shone blood crimson.

The keeper of the faith held himself with pride and purpose, armed with twin knives in hand and one copy of the _Lectitio Divinitatus Luna_ in hand, smiling as he held the bible proudly.

"Good! The gans all hear! Now, let's win us a war!"  
Roman said as the command squad nodded as one.

" _~Come to the nightmare, come to me, deep down in the dark where the devil be, in the maw with the jaws and the razor teeth, where the brimstone burns and the angel weeps~."_  
 _" Call to the gods if I cross your path and my silhouette hangs like a body bag; hope is a moment now long past, the shadow of death is the one I cast~."_

"Ok boy's and girl here's the plan!"

"I'm not a girl I'm a woman."

Notya Dricc said in an irritated tone as Roman grinned.

"I was talking about Qrow, but you know."  
He said making the oma girn as Qrow sighed.

"Oh, hardy har! Make fun of me! Why don't you talk about _Malroque?_ He's the most feminine one here!"

Qrow said pointing a finger at the doctor who blushed heavily.

"Hey! I'm _not_ feminine!"

"Maltoque if you were any more feminine I'd think Warne would marry you."

Qrow said making the room burst into laughter as Warne shook his head.

"Don't swing that way."  
He said simply as he cast him a look.

"Not with him at least."

He added as Roman sighed snapping his fingers as the small command room was lit up with a blue hologram.

"Ok boy's girl and Malroque! Here's the plan! If we want to win this little clan war and he does! By the way, just in case anyone was wondering or confused for some reason."

"We aren't. Now keep going. Sir."  
Warne said shaking his neck with all the good humor a clan Eshen member was known for. Which was none.

As Roman sighed.

"We will be attacking the enemy position via aerial insertions. We will come under cover of fighter escort. While our flyboys and girls clear the skies our job is this!"

Roman said as the hologram flickered representing a long line of red showing the hostel clan Moulder forces.

"We need to break them here! We do that we cripple their lin in its weak place leading to flank that we will use to crush their supply lines. Starbin their main force and winning this war! Any questions?"

"Yes. Sir. When we go where will I be traveling?"

Malroque asked as Roman grinned.

"You're with me Malroque! Me and you are going in first to kick ass and take names. Do don't you worry! You'll get your first taste of glory today! I guarantee it!"

Roman said flashing Malroque a wicked grin as the faunus gulped...

* * *

Quiet... Malroque hated the quiet. As he sat alone in the dropship. The cool recycled cabin air filled his lung as he looked down to the jet black floor.

Already the sound of battle filed his ears, as the ship rocked an lurched from the sound and force of flak munitions and surface to air warheads. Every now and the awful roar of an enemy fighter would fill hies are making them go flat as he winced in pain as he sat alone.

Malroque hated being alone even if it made sense. It was common military practice to separate the command staff for any engagement. That way if anything happened to one of the staff on the way down the battlefield operations would not be severely compromised.

Even then. Malroque sat alone, away from his friends and comrades. He was the regiments lead medical officer.

And medics always sat alone, in reinforced back compartments of the transport, so that in the event of a crash landing he had the great chance of survival so he could perform triage of his fellows to the best of his ability.

As he sat, he hated the quiet and longe for the cacophony of the base. Whenever it got too quiet, Malroqe heard things. Saw things. Sometimes his mother, others time his father.

As he sat alone, he was by the benefit of rank tuned into the command frequency of the outside work and would occasionally listen to the chatter of the fighter pilots though he hated doing that.  
But still. It was better than in silence. Malroge thought as he flicked a button on his headpiece as a cacophony of voice rang into his ear.

 _"Radio three! This is slammer! Come in!"_  
 _"I got one on my six!"_  
 _"We need help out of this sir!'_  
 _"Slammer come in! This is Radio three! What's your status over?"_  
 _"Ther's two many of them, sir! We need assistance!"_  
 _"Break and engage over. Repeat Slammer break and engage-_  
 _"This is mother bird. Waiting for delivery."_  
 _"Confirmed mother bird. Proceed to delivery."_  
 _"Acknowledge radio three. Let's blow something up."_

A series of disjointed fragment voices rang out in his ears desperate calls for help followed by whoops of joy. Clas for order. Followed by evasive action, the screams of pain and burst of static followed by silence.

Malroque turned off his radio. He hated this. He hated being useless! He was here to save humans and now there where humans dying all around him and he could do nothing about it!

The fauns grimaced as barred his teeth. One way or another he could save humanity, he would save human life, and that was _final..._

* * *

"Come on! Don't you die on me! You hear me!?"

Malroque yelled as he hunched over the screaming human's midriff as he worked on his shredded intestines, surgical tools in hand.

The sound of gunfire and artillery shells file his ears. And filled his eyes with harsh yellows and deep red as rounds impacted cold snow song up literal tons of snow and dirt into the sky as he worked on his patient.

 _"IT HURTS! OH, DEAR MOON IT HURTS!"_

The human yelled as he gripped his shared intestine as Malroqe operated on him.

The human was in dire straights. Moudler shrape shredding his organs as the munitions special properties disabled his aura making death all but impossible to avoid as the doctor operated on him.  
"It hurts! Please! Make it stop!"

"I can't give you any more sedatives!"  
Malroque yelled as he began restitching the human organs.

If this were a faunus man and if this were a battle between faunus armies the man would have been a goner long ago. And Malroque would have had mercy killed him with an overdose.

But this was a human, and this was a human battlefield. That meant human medical devices and tools. And that meant that this human was going to live. No matter what.

"Calm _down! I_ just have to stop the bleeding!"

Malroque yelled as he ran the automatic stitcher over his intestines. The small-scale machine shot out hundreds of tiny hands as it busied itself repairing and fixing the shattered guts of the man.

Malroque kept a steely gaze on the machine as he thought of it. As the device followed his eyes as he repaired the man's wound, this was a critical time. As even the slightest change of his pupils could spell disaster for the human killing him before he could be saved.

While his other hand clamped down on the ruptured intestines leaking blood on the snow.

"Stay with me! Just hold on a little bit longer!"

Th faunus urged the human to live as an artillery strike hit right next to them. Covering the area in a blinding flash of yellow as Malrqoue hurled himself over the human. Protecting his body form shards of shrapnel and sheltering him from the snow.

Letting it wash over him before getting back to work.  
As he began to create the sound of battle filled the air. Men and woman ran jumping into the trench line hitting the snow hard as the rolled into cover o did not et up at all.

As the blinding flashes of yellow and red filled his vision, it was overpowered by the screams of the dying the terrible _wump crack!_

Of artillery shells filled hearing as he worked on the man.

It took Malroque seven tense minutes. Of touch and go, but in the end, he fianlly sowed up the bleeding man. As he reset his aura and saved his life.

"I did it! I stopped the bleeding! I stopped the bleeding!"

The fact yelled whooping with joy as he saved the blonde hair green eyes human life.  
As the doc cheered out loud the man began to speak.

"Doc? Am I going to make it?"

"Yes. Yes, you are. Don't worry you are safe with me! I won't leave your side!"

The faunus said reassured his patient as a ding! Of magnetically accelerated shrapnel hit his helmet nearly sending it spinning as a mortar round landed nearby. "Thanks, Doc I-

 _FIT!_

A knuckle sized hole appeared in the human head as bull struck him center mass in the forehead killing him instantly as Malroque froze.

He was dead. A human was killed. The human he spent the last fifteen minutes trying to save. The one he risked his life and limb of being back! Now dead!? By a stray bullet!?

"You _mother fuckers!"_

The doctor yelled at the enemy line drawing his sidearm fine three times into the hell of bullets as-

"Get down you _bloody idiot!"_

A voice yelled as he was forced to the ground as a large _VATHUM!_

Fille the air as he was pushed into the ground, where there was now a six by thee foot hole where he just was as Roman pushed him down.

"The hell are you thinking!? Kepp your head down! You are the best medic we got!"

Roman shouted as Jaune and Sanchez slid into the thin trench behind them. Hair on fire as the hit the wall and panted heavily.

 _"Sir!_ He's dead! He's dead! I was just! I was just there, and he's dead! I-

"This is _war_ Malroque! Men die in war! Now get it together we got to take this trench!"

"Sanchez! Arc! With me! We are about to stop this thing once the shells hit!"

Roman yelled as Jaune and Sanchez formed up on Roman as Malroque took a deep breath. He was angry. Anger clouds judgment. If he could not make good decisions, then more humans would die.

He thought as he calmed down. All around him was death and destruction.

As silver clad humans ran forward some jumping into the trench to fire their guns at the enemy while other were stuck before ripped in two blown not shred or something just incinerated by energy beams as Malroque seethed.

This was madness! Sheer lunacy! He was supposed to be the medic but how could he save anyone it almost very human weapon killed in one hit!? He couldn't fix a lost head! Or reconstruct a disintegrated body! He was not a miracle worker!

He thought as Roman yelled into the scroll.

"As soon as the shell drops! T _minus thirty!_ We run at the flash!"

The human yelled as his full command squad gathered around as Malqoque got in line.

He stayed in the back. It was what he always did. Far behind the phalanx of advancing officer. Close enough to administer air when needed and far enough to not draw that much fire. As he did Roman shouted for them to align.

" _Pipes!_ Get me the _pipes!_ Let's die with some music yeah!?"

The man yall laugh up as two children came running forward.

And when Malroque said children, he meant _children_. They were no older than eight years old. Both skinny and malnourished. They were the regiment banner boys.

Orphan looking to earn their place in the military. The ran with the charge playing music to inspire the men to act of honor!

Or so he was told. Not that most of the lived anyway. As their tired emaciated frames, of the nearly paper thin boys clad in silver garments, walked barefoot.

Long dead looks in their green, black eye as one hosted a pair of bag pines and the other an old drum.

There used to be _twelve_ of them.

Malroq thought darkly as a massive impact rocked the lines as a second sun impacted the enemy lines.

"That's us! Let's give em hell!"

Roman yelled he lept over the trench as his squad followed them the pipes began to play.

* * *

 _"~Oh, rifles flash! Scabbards sing! Vektor rifles piercing ring~! Horse run with a polished shield Fight Those Bastards till They Yield~!"_

 _~Midnight mare and blood red roan, Fight to Keep this Land Your Own! Sound the horn and call the cry! How Many of Them Can We Make Die~!"_

The song played as a tune was carried over the lines as the men advanced.

As they ran forward, more bullets ripped humans apart as the common squad ran framed advancing as one across the snow cover nightmare as the song continued to be carried by every voice in the regiment.

" _~Follow orders as you're told,_  
 _Make Their Yellow Blood Run Cold Fight until you die or drop,_  
 _A Force Like Ours is Hard to Stop!~"_  
Mour bullets more death more pain as humans were torn apart and ripped to bloody shreds all around him as he ran.

" _~Close your mind to stress and pain,_  
 _Fight till You're No Longer Sane Let not a one damn cur pass by,_  
 _How Many of Them Can We Make Die!~"_

As they ran a bullet cam dangerous close to ending Malroqe then and there as a mag round bounced off his helmet and aura making him grimaced in pain.

" _~Guard your women and children well,_  
 _Send These Bastards Back to Hell!~"_

~ _We'll teach them the ways of war,_  
 _They Won't Come Here Any More!~"_

 _"~Use your gun and use your head,_  
 _Fight till Every One is Dead!~"_

 _"~Raise the flag up to the sky,_  
 _How Many of Them Can We Make Die!~"_

Malroque never stopped. Part of being in the command squad knew what wound would put a human down and what would just piss them off.

As he fought his way forward, more bullets flashed as mortar round impacted around them as -VATUM!

A mag cannon tore into the group missing most of them but tearing Qrow's arm clean off in a shower of blood and bone.

The human ever stopped as he laughed raucously, effortlessly catching his scythe in his other hand as he fired the weapon one-handed into the enemy line never once stopping.

As blood and snow fill his mind, and the harsh, acrid smell of gunpowder filled his heart as the man was alive!

 _"~Dawn has broke; the time has come,_  
 _Move Your Feet to a Marching Drum!."_

 _"~We'll win the war and pay the toll,_  
 _We'll Fight as One in Heart and Soul Midnight mare and blood red roan,_  
 _Fight to Keep this Land Your Own Sound the horn and call the cry,_  
 _How Many of Them Can We Make Die!~"_

The song carried as Malroque finally let go. He embraced it! The chaos the pain the blood of war. As he lent his voice to the song of his comrades in the command squad stormed the enemy trench under a blood moon night in the wild waste of Arcadia.

It was on that night that almost broke fauns found a family. He had a home where not only was he wanted. He was needed!

He saved lives, he fought with his friends, and he lived with them. As the battle ended in a striking win for the three hundred Malroque had a smile on his face as he knew that he had found his home and his mother was right. He was _kind..._

* * *

 _"Disbanded?_ "

Malroqed asked his voice barely above a whisper as Roman sighed.

"Yeah. It looks like the higher-ups at all of the clans didn't like the idea of their boys getting too friendly with each other so as of right now we are officially disbanded. Sorry, Malroque."

Roman said putting a hand on his shoulder as he panicked.

"But! But what about me?! Where will I go!? I have no home besides here! This unit is my home-

"Calm down. You area great doctor. Youll find a home."

Qrow said sighing once as he pulled out his flash and drank making Malroque shuddered. Qrow almost _never_ drank, and when he did, it was not a good sign. The human was usually the _picture_ of sobriety so to see him drinking was a bad sign.

As he took a swig from his flask as Venke walked up.

"Fear not Malroque. Your path is with the moon. And even if you are not her child, she loves all life the same. Continue to honor her, and she will _forever_ smile on you. My _friend."_

Venke said in a calm voice as he bowed to the man.

"Venke where will you go? Back to Moulder? I know your brother has risen to prominence and-  
"I will _not_ be going back to Moulder. I am going to travel. I believe that I need in vacuo as of now. The moon speaks to me in my sleep, and she tells me where I need to go."

The boy said bowing his head once, how thick messy rag of black hair shine as he did.

"It's ok Malroque. You are one of the best men I have ever met! I'm sure you will find your way!"

Jaune said as the human youth put a hand on his shoulder his shining blue eyes radiating brightly as the faunus smiled.

"Thanks, Jaune. I appreciate that. It means a lot to me."

"Any time Malroque. You are one of the best men I know. You are kind, smart and you exist to help. You are a man of strong moral character. You will always have a place by me."

The boy said as he bowed his head.

Malroque knew Jaune as going to attempt to make it to Beacon, even if he would more than likely die in the process. Not that humans cared if they lived or died.

The fact that despite his best internet Malroque never seemed to cure them of their self-destructive tendencies as he sighed heavily as his family fell apart.

* * *

"Are you Malroque?"

A voice as the man looked up.  
To his great surprise, another faunus a snow leopard stood info of him in his private room in the infantry barracks.

By some kind will and a _lot_ of Romans' word, Malroqe was granted a permeant residence in a barracked room as he looked up to see a faunus with the name of Ironwood on his jacket.

"Yes? That's me. Who are you?"

"My name is _general Ironwood._ I am the overall military commander of Atlas and headmaster of the academy."

The man said stepping inside as the doctor nodded.

"Ok. Why are you here general?"

Malroque asked as the man smiled.

"I heard you like to help humans. If so let me offer you a _job..._

* * *

"Open _wide!"_

 _"AHH!"_

"Stick out your tongue!

"Like this?"

"Yes! Just like that! Good _girl!"_

Malroque said to the child human as he finished her checkup. "

There! All done! Now was that so bad?"

Malroque asked the human child as she giggled.

"Nope! It was super fun doc! Thanks! Do I get a treat?"

The small redheaded pale skin youth does in a white dress said as the doctor nodded.

"For being such a good girl? You sure _do!"_

He said procuring a lollipop from his dresser and giving it to the girl making her eep!

"Thanks, doctor Malroque! You're the best!"

The human youth said jumping for hugging his leg making the man's grin.

"Thank you, _Suzy_. I appreciate that."

He said running her hair as he grinned.

"She's done!"

He called as the door to his clinic opened as large male snow leopard dressed in Atlas garb steeped in.

"Thanks, doc. Did she give you any problems?"  
The man asked with a grin as the human stuck a tongue out at him.

"No, I did not _Marcus!"_

She said defiantly as the man laughed.

"Watch that tongue there Suzy! You know your mate doesn't like a girl with that kind of spirit! If you keep it up the doctor might just have to _cut_ it out!"  
The man and joking as Malroqe grinned as Suzy balked.

"He wouldn't do that! Malroqe loves me! Isn't that right doctor?"

She asks staring up at the man as he grinned.

"Oh, I don't know Suzy. If you keep back talking and I might just have to _operate!"_

Malroq sad pulling a pair of forceps making the girl _eep!_

And running behind her owner.

"Marcus!"

"Hah! I'm sorry Suzy, of course, Malroque won't rip your tongue out! Now calm down! Clarence will be _beside_ himself if he sees his future mate in tears!"

The man said as the girl sniffled.

"You guys are mean!"

She said huffed in annoyance and walking out the room as the human chuckled.

"Kids am I right? Can you believe she cost me _thirty thousand liens?_ My son better appreciate this!"

The man said as Malroque's smile dropped.

"Yeah... that's right...

He said with a half grin as the man sighed.

"Well ok then! I won't keep you! I know you have to do so long!"

He said as Malroque nodded.

As he left the door, he suppressed a frown.

He was still on the fence about the acquiring of human youth. Malroque had several concerns about letting Any snow leopard family purchase any child.

And when he brought thee concerns to Ironwood, he laughed him off. Ironwood claimed that the human colonies could no longer support their own children. And them buying the children was just them leading them to a better life!

As the man laughed, Malroque remained inconvenienced. He was here to help humanity _not_ to harm them.

Normally he would have spoken more, but he held his tongue. Instead of insisting on being the president pediatrician for the acquire children of the _Jaquess Schnee_ clinic and be allowed to monitor their health over the years.

And so far... Malqoque was _horrified._

As he went through case after case of how these children were _acquired_.

The all had disturbing similar backstories. Human colonies suddenly had a loss of food. Thier crops white and bent and in the end, they end up selling her children to Atlas in exchange for a good.

It stunk of conspiracy, but that was just the tip of the iceberg! Ther where horrors in Atlas he had never imagined and-

A knock filled the room as his next patient arrived.

"Come in!" The doctors said s tall woman walked inside.

She was a tall Snow leopard, beatified with flowing silver hair and piercing blue eyes. As she walked inside a small bronze skin, as a human child came with her.

"Hello, doctor. My name is Caitlin Lazipul. And this is Venke. He is here for his first checkup. Say hi to the nice doctor Venke."

"Hello...

The boy said not meeting the man eyes as Malroqu grimaced. Venke meant orphan and inglorious one. That meant his parents did by something that was not combat-related and he was cursed. According to his own people.

As the child hid behind his owner, the woman gave him his files.

"Here is his paperwork doctor. He was the recent victim of a fang attack and barely escaped with his life. I hope you can help him adjust to his new life."

The woman said before rubbing the boy's head.

"Be a good boy for the doctor Venke. If you are we can go get ice cream before we go to your new home. You know your mate is sying to meet you right?"

"Yes...

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, mam."  
"Very good! Thought you might want to watch your tongue! If you call your new main anything but mistress, she's likely to take an eye out once we unlock your aura!"

She said with a small grin as Malroque read the child log and hid froze.

As the women, once clam smile became menacing as he read into the file folder.

This Venke was bought for over sixty thousand Lien by house Kellerman...

The very word made the doctors heart freeze in fear.  
He knew fo house Kellerman, and he despised them with all his heart.  
They are a stain, a group of brutal bloodthirsty barbarians that _dared_ to call themselves men!

When he first learned about them, he went straight to the leader of his clinic Jaquess Schnee and demanded action be taken immediately!

He raged to Jaquess upon learning of their unique proclivities to jail them all and burn the house on the ground, but the man refused.

He claimed that Kellerman was an old and a loyal house of Atlas. And as long as they keep their dietary preference a secret, there was nothing wrong with them continue on as they were.

Malroque was shocked. No, he was stunned. How could he turn his back!? It was one thing for domestic abuse but this!? Not this!

Clan Kellerman was not only powerful clan they were as evil. In the purest sense of the word. While some faunus groups did resort to questionable means of disciplining of their, humans Kellerman did _not._

When a human disobeyed another faunus house, they might be yield or beaten but in Kellerman? They had two names for the humans they purchased.

IF they were nice completely obedient pets, they were called sweated, cutey or love. And where pampered in opulence for the rest of their lives.

And if the ever, ever. Disobeyed their new masters? They were called _dinner._

* * *

It took Mlaroq over ayr to prove it, but it was there. Kellerman had a bad habit of buying humans for mating contract train them to the high life and if had children n the doubly one order! They ate them...

And more disturbing was the fact that they had developed a _taste_ for the children.

Malroque thought darkly as he looked at the boy.

I don't know how you survived the fang, but I have a deep suspicion that you would soon wish you were killed in that raid.  
The man thought as he looked down at the boy.

Malroque did not know it then, but it was at that moment when a man died. It was at that exact! Memotne wh the man know as doctor Marloque did and ceased to exist. As a _monster_ was born in his skin. As whatever was left of Malroque died and a monster was born.

* * *

As he looked at the child, he swore to protect him making sure _no_ more humans were harmed. He knew that he could not change the faunus, but he could _fix_ humans!

He knew them well! He knew their biology their make up! He knew how to alter them. He had a plan. He was going to make sure that no faunus ever needed to attack their partner again!

If he could just make the humans be a bit more _agreeable!_ If he could just make it so that the humans did not _resist!_ He could stop countless suffering in the world! As he grabbed the boy's head looking at his neck where a collar would soon be fitted a thought crossed his mind.

What about a _collar?_ The doctor thought as a flash of inspiration filled his mind as in the span of less than a moment the doctor had doomed more men woman and children then he could count to a fact worse than death...

"Umm? Excuse me? Doctor? Doctor Malroque? I need some help."

The _Vulf_ girl said as the man snapped out of his daydream.

"Oh! My dear! I'm so sorry! Please let me help you! You said that you were hit by a whip?"

"Yes! You said it was a _displacement whip?"_

"Oh of course! I did! Now let me see you were stuck in the arm!" The man asked as Ruby as she was called show him her arm as he eyed it.

"Typic disruption whip! I can help you I just need to handle your arm. Will you come with me for an operation?"

The man asked as Ruby nodded her head.

"Sure. I just need to call my team and tell them."

"Call them? Why not invite them? I'm sure they want to see you as soon as possible. I mean if my time were hurt I would want to see them."

The man said as ruby blink.

"Wow. You are really kind you know that?'  
She asked as the man grinned.

"Thanks. I try...  
The faunus said as he gave Ruby a warm smile that held nothing behind it as the man grinned.

"Don't worry I'm here to _help."_

* * *

 ** _AN:_ Ok that's it! The back story of the main villain that shows the rise and only the _beginning_ of the fall of Malroque. This story is almost done and it's all coming to a head soon. The next two lore entries will show a majority of what happens behind the scenes so thanks for reading and stay tuned!**

* * *

 **Warning! Vesperia clearance granted. Data locks unrestricted.**

 **"Hello? Hello? If you are hearing this you know who I am. My real name is James, Ingrid, Malroque. I know you don't know me or if you do you still do not know me. I... I don't know how to say this so I will. I was asked a question recently by someone. An Arcadian specialist asked me if I was a monster? I am not."**

 **"Or I don't think I am. I am here to help after all. But now? Now I'm not so sure. To clear things up I will be discussing my job in Atlas. I am a doctor specializing in humanity. I was tasked my Jaquess Schnee to solve four problems for Atlas human relationships.**

 **One. Find a way to make humans more submissive to pure breeds.**

 **Two. Stop the domestic violence, abuse and rape of human mates by faunus.**

 **Three. Find a way to apply faunus gene theory. Also called eugenics to humans**

 **Four. Find a way to stop extinction theory from happening.**

 **Five. Fine out ways to curb faunus innate aggression toward humanity.**

 **These are my findings.**


	26. The beginning of the end

**AN: So here we go! The stories coming to a close! With this chapter the end is near! Things are in play, the tournament is starting up and now things really kick into overdrive! If you've been reading this story so far thank you. I know this has been one _helluva_ ride but it's coming to a close! So until then! Thank you for reading and as always _enjoy_.**

 **Ps. I did warn you about the logs for this chapter so... Warning.**

* * *

"So! Would you like for me to take you straight to surgery, or would you like to talk?"

The young man Malroque asked as Ruby cocked her head at him.  
"Talk? About what?"

Ruby asked the pure breed faunus as his blue eyes lit up.  
"About anything! Really! I _love_ conversations especially with _Vulf's!"_

The man said as Ruby's faunus ears went flat before he gasped.  
"Oh no! Not like that! Let me assure you miss Rose that I have nothing against you for what you are! I have no problems with _Vulf's_ none what so ever! In fact, I like them!"

The man said as Ruby's faunus ears began to perk up.  
"You like _Vulf's?"_

She asked curiously as the man nodded his head.

"Of course I do! _Vulf's_ have saved me so much trouble in my life! Especially in my research!"

"Research? Like what?"

"Ah! I do much of my research for Atlas! In fact, I have just recently completed my latest work which will be the scientific breakthrough of our lifetimes!"

The man said happily as Ruby cocked her head.  
"Really? What's that?"

The girl asked a shine to her silver eyes as Malroque grinned at her.

"Well, Miss Rose! If you would have a seat, I will tell you!"  
The man said as Ruby nodded taking the sole free seat in his office. If you could call the repurposed broom closet an office that is as the young man grinned.

"Well, Miss Rose before we go on let me ask you this. Have you ever heard of _extraneous_ dust?"

 _"Extraneous_ dust? I've never heard of that before."

Ruby said as the man flash her a slight smile that made her heart flutter. Despite being slightly older than her, Malrouqe was _quite_ the looker. In Ruby's opinion. He was young, barely older than Jaune. With a smooth face nice silver hair. Teal ears and tail and a reassuring smile that sent her heart fluttering. As her ears perked up and her legs crossed over one another.

"Well! Extraneous dust otherwise know as teleportation dust is well a dust used for teleportation! When applied correctly we can use it to teleport any inanimate object over a set distance of space!"

"Ok? That's nice but how is that a revolutionary discovery? I mean I've seen teleportation before. Why is this so important?"

Ruby asked as the man tapped his head.  
"Aha! That's where this gets interesting! You see what you may or may not know about extraneous dust is that unlike most other dust it is not mined or extracted from any known place in Remnant!"

He claimed as Ruby blinked owlishly at him.

"If it's not mined or drilled dhow do we take it?" The Vulf asked as Malrouqe smiled. Oh, how he loved telling his theories to _willing_ listeners! The fact that it was a _Vulf_ made it all the better!

"That's what makes it so rare! What you see unlike all other dust types is that extraneous dust is everywhere! It's on your gun, on the ceiling, it's everywhere right now!"

"Everywhere?"  
Ruby asked looked at her outfit as her sliver arm split open as several tendrils came out blinking green lights as the scanned the air.

"Arcadian _prosthetics?_ My you must know someone in high places! But alas! As advanced as they are they will not find much! You need a specific sensor to detect it but! The odds of you ever interacting with any significant quantities is extremely rare!"

"Why? If the dust is everywhere how could I _not i_ nteract with it?"

Ruby asked as the man's grin doubled as he brought out a small clipboard.

"That's also what makes it interesting! Extraneous dust tends to collect around all inanimate objects! Any object that was man-made will attract the dust but! Whenever an organic being touches the object, the dust is repelled like a magnet!"

"What? That doesn't make sense."

"Let me explain. Any object that is inanimate. That was made by people, or is simply inorganic in nature will attract the dust. Now the dust is literally everywhere but! It is repelled by organic life!"

"What about plants and trees? If it's repelled with organics how can it gather around anything if the world is covered in germs?"

"Ah! A good question! It takes a significant amount of biomass for the dust to be repelled by from the object! As such germs and other microorganisms do not affect it!"

"Ok. But how does it work?"

"Whenever an inmate object is left alone for a certain amount of time there is a chance that it will trigger a teleportation event! That will send the object to a random location in Remnant!"

"That's _cool_! I think? I mean I don't want to sound rude! But how is this a breakthrough?"

"Well! Think about it like this! It was one thing for us to be able to harness it to teleport things like medicines, technical supplies, and other objects but! It's the second feature of the dust that makes it special!"

"Special?"

"You see when you touch an object and expel the dust as soon as you remove your self the object will begin attracting the dust in _greater_ quantities!"

"Greater quantities?"

"Yes! The more an organic being of significant biomass touches an object as soon as the big removes itself the object will attract the dust at an increased rate, and it increases the more the object is touched! Tell me, Miss Rose. Hav you ever lost a small object?"

"Like a stationery item. A pen, a pencil a sock? While some may all of the might have been simply misplaced there is a good case that one of your items was touche dot much and attached enough extraneous dust to trigger a teleportation event!"

"Wait! Are you saying that all the time I lost my socks or couldn't find my shoes or a pen that I didn't just misplace them, but they were _teleported!?_ "

"Not necessarily! You could have simply misplaced them or! They could have been teleported! Tell me how many items did you find simply somewhere else where you swore! You did not place them and far away from their original location and were located somewhere else?"

"Umm... Most of them? Actually, I found most of them, but they were-

"Somewhere else? That could be you misplacing them or! It could be the dust! Now I know what you are thinking! You think that if they were teleported they did not go very far and you are correct! Most teleportation events are over short distances! But now and then they can be over long ones! Even going from Atlas to Meangeris in less than a second!"

"From Atlas to Menagerie!?'

"Yes! You see the more dust it collects, the farther it can go! That's why objects like socks, and clothes while they may accumulate dust faster they rarely get enough to go any significant distances!"

"Ok... Doctor this is fascinating but how is this a revolutionary event? If we know how it works and it can't take anything organic what other uses doses it has?"  
Ruby asked as the man grinned showing off his fangs, as he rubbed back his platinum hair showing Ruby a long scar down the right side of his otherwise flawless pale face.

"Miss Rose tell me. Have you ever heard of the _Multi-Verse theory?"_

" _Multi-Verse theory_? No. What's that?"

"Well! To be blunt, it's the theory that anything that can happen will happen! That as of right now there are _infinite_ infinities happening! And that there are infinite me's and you's having this very conversation right now!"

"Infinite me's? So there are infinite me's, and you have the same conversation?"

"Well not exactly! Ther are presumably some _slight_ variations in this theory! In some places, you might have your other arm and leg! In some you might be taller shorter, you might even be a human!"

"Me? A human?"  
Ruby asked as her eyes lit up before coming down as she frowned. "That's interesting but if it's like you said a theory how can you prove it?"

"That's where this comes in! The sole proof of the Multi-Verse being a corporeal and tangible thing and not just a figment of my imagination!"

The man said as he brought out a small black object from his desk. It was slim and a dark nearly vorpal back color. It looked like a black clipboard as he held it up in one had.

"This! This right here is the sole proof that there are more than one universes and that we are all _connected_ in one way or another!"

"One way or another? How? How is that thing proof?"

"Ah let me say I-

The man paused scathing his chin before a bright smile came to his lips.  
"Well Miss Rose I might have jumped the gun on the proof ship but! Would you like to make a _significant_ contribution to the scientific community?"

The man asked as Ruby gasped.

"Really?! I can be part of something like that?"

"You sure can! You just need to answer some questions!"

"Ok. What questions?"

"Oh, just a few simple ones! Nothing personal and before I ask I must remind you! That there are _no_ right or wrong answers to any of these questions! And that any answer you give me is just as good as any other so no pressure!"

"Ok... Ask away!"  
Ruby said in an adorable voice as the doctor grinned.

"As you say! Miss Rose now let ut start! Have you _ever_ at any point in your life after coming to Beacon been enrolled in any other combat school?"  
The man asked as Ruby blinked.

"No. Besides going to Signal, I've only gone here. But that was before, so it doesn't count. Right?'  
"No, it dose not! Now on to the next question!"

"Have you ever suffered any severe _ocular_ injuries?"  
"Ocular?"

"Have you ever had any severe injuries to any of your _eyes?_ "  
"How severe?"

"To the point where you consider getting a fake one?"

"No! I've never had any eye injuries. Why?"

"Just a question! Now! Have you ever been to Vacuo?"

"No. I've barely left Patch!"

" _Excellent!_ Besides being on team JuneBerry have you ever been in another combat team _besides_ your original team RWBY?"

"No. I've never been on any other teams."

"How many partners have you had in your time here?"

"I've only had two. Weiss and Jaune."

"That looks right. Now, Have you ever killed a man?"

The man said his voice becoming deathly still as Ruby balked.

" _What!? No_! I've never killed anyone!'

"I see...

The man said jotting down notes as he shook his head.

"Have you ever been on trial?"

"Trial? Like in court?"  
"Yes. Have you ever been on trial in your life?"

"No! I've never even had a _citation!"_

"Hmm... Interesting. I am now going to ask some questions about your personal life. And do remember there are _no_ wrong answers. So be as truthful as possible in your responses."

"Ok!"

Ruby said nodding her head as the man went on.

"Jaune Arc is your current partner. How did you and he become partners?'

"He was assigned to me after our teams fought."

"I see. Have you and he been partners for long?'  
" Over a month."

"Your last partner. Weiss Schnee. Would you describe your relationship as _close?_ Would you call her your _best_ friend?"  
The man said as Ruby grimaced as she nearly naked.

"What? _No_! We were _barely_ friends! And that was at the best of times! I doubt we were ever friends, and she was _never_ my best friend!"

"I see... So you were not close to her?"

"I mean.. No. I wouldn't want her to die, but we were never _close."_

"I see. interesting very interesting."

The man said taking out a piece of paper from the board and writing on it.

"What are you writing doctor?"  
"I am just checking off the discrepancies. Now, do you know a man called _Venke Kage?"_

He asked as her faunus ears popped up.

"Yes! I do!"

"How would you describe your relationship?"

"Venke is my friend! We get along great! I'm glad I met him!'

"That's great! Now onto Venke. How would you define him? Would you say he is _callous, harsh_ , maybe even _cruel?"_  
The man asked as Ruby grimaced.

"Venke!? Cruel? No way! He's one of the nicest _kindest_ people that I ever met! And he's super nice! He's never even said an insult to someone as long as have known him!"

"So you would say he is a _happy_ man?"

"He seems happy."  
Ruby said as the man nodded and began to write again.

"Would you say he is _moody?'_

"What? No way! He's always happy!"

"I see... What weapons does he fight with?"  
"He has twin knives. But they are also guns! It's super cool!"  
"Twin knife? Not twin pistols?"

"Pistols? No, he has knife guns."

"I see. Does the name _Mika_ mean anything to you?"

"No."  
"How about them names _, Ludo. Heil, Hino, and Arkham?"_

"No. I've never heard any of them. Why?"

"No reason but! You have just helped me prove my theory!"

The man said as he put away the black object as Ruby nodded her head.

"That's great! But I still don't know what I did."

"You were a key piece of evidence! You could say you were a _bastion_ of knowledge!"

He said as his eyes sharpened to knives as he gave Ruby a long glare. Looking for the slightest hint of an emotional reaction as she blinked owlishly.

"That's good? I guess?"

She said offering him a slightly awkward smile as he sighed.

"It is! Now let's get going! We can call your team for the surgery!"

"Ok. But doctor what is that thing in your hand?"

Ruby asked pointing to his small black object as he grinned.

"This? This Miss Rose is an _attendance sheet..._

* * *

A school for the criminally insane. A place where the mentally deranged can go contribute to society. Under harsh near medieval rules and regulations where even the worst of the worst can be made into socially productive individuals. And everyone can contribute to the betterment of all. Malroque thought as he looked at the attendance sheet. It was still a bit overwhelming, the fact that there was more than one universe was rocking his world, and he still did not know how to cope with it.

The very idea that any inanimate object after significant enough time could literally jump to other universes and bring anything from technology, information and cause _disease._

He had drawn up several plans for the defense of his reality, that where to be submitted to general Ironwood at the nearest available opportunity, in the case that some random object jumped into the reality that he lived in and brought some type of dangerous information or hazards. Be it technology that was not native to this world or Oum forbid a _plague_ with it.

Throughout the history of Remnant pandemics had been a blight on faunus kinds. And the very idea of an interdimensional plague brought to his world by accident, or worse on purpose sent a shiver down his spine. The idea and ramifications of interdimensional warfare and it's inevitable consequences where far too great for him to process and-

 _"Malroque?_ Is that you?"

A familiar voice said as Malrouqe's head snapped up. He and the small _Vulf_ girl Ruby had been walking for some time. He had been lost in thought for some time and had not noticed the figures approaching him as his mouth dropped.

 _'Jaune?_ Is that-  
 _"Malroque!"_

The human yelled running up and embracing the faunus warmly. Wrapping him in a bear hug as the man's face exploded in delight.

"Jaune! It's you!? You made it to Beacon!?"

Malroque asked as he hugged his old friend back just as tightly as the two men hugged openly.

"Malroque! It's been forever! How the hell did you get here!?"

Jaune asked as the man's bright sapphire eyes shined with joy.

"I'm a doctor for Atlas!"

"Atlas?! You _actually_ got a real doctor job? That's great! I was worried about you after the disbandment...

Jaune said as his voice dipped before the doctor shook his head happily.

"Jaune don't worry about that! That was the past! I landed on my feet and now devoted my time to the betterment of human lives in Atlas! Specifically with the Faunus human breeding contracts."

The man said Jaune blinked before-

 _"Malroque?_ You _son of a bitch!"_

Another family voice said as the doctor turned around as a pair of heavy arms wrapped around him as he was lifted off of the floor. As a family pair of brown eyes locke with him and he grinned.  
 _"Venke!_ You're alive?!"

The doctor asked as the keeper of the faith lifted him up as he laughed openly.

"The hell!? Did you think that _I_ the _great_ Venke Kage could be killed by a lowly Grimm! Doc I told you once I'll tell you a hundred times again! I walk with the moon, and she guides me. As long as I have her, I am _immortal!"_

The boy said bowing dramatically before a clawed hand came and slapped him on the back of his head as a pure breed snow leopard came behind him as Malrouqe frowned.

 _Domestic abuse?_ Unlikely. She looks genuinely pleased with her mate, and his response is affection, not fear. I must look into this. Malroque this as the pure breed with bleeding red eyes glared down at Venke.

"If you were so protected then you would not spend _half_ of your time in the hospital! And I would not be losing more of my precious hair worrying about if my mate is alive or dead!"

"Alice! Baby! The love of-

"Don't you flatter me! I know how you work!"

The woman said as Malrouqe noticed the thin silver collar around his neck. **Property of Alice ReinSchnee.** Is he collared? But, that's not an Atlas collar. That' just a piece of silver. Ther's nothing special about it, he must trust her.

Malroque thought as the boy blushed as he began to bicker with his mater.

"Malroque. How... why?"

Jaune asked as the man grinned.

"I am as I said a doctor for Atlas! I came here along with the Atlas felt to act as well a doctor. I know I already said that but it's my main focus! In fact, I am taking your teammate to surgery as we speak!"

"Ruby needs surgery?"

An alpha cat with amber eyes and-

" **Warning.** **Anomaly detected. Unnatural biological amalgamations detected. Investigate."**

A calm mechanical voice said as a small blue light appeared over Malroues eye as the faunus girls heartbeat shot up as she began to panic?

"Hush now! _Sarah!_ She is a friend of ours!"

" **Unusual biological life form detected. Atlas medical protocol 335 dash 6B dictates that we must analyze and-**

"Sara! She is our guest! I do apologize for that-

"Blake. My name is Blake Bellandoan-  
"And I'm _Nora! "_

An off breed Alpha of all things said as she jumped forward as Malroque sighed internally. Thanking the light that she was the speaking version of an off breed. And not a mute one that would more then likes attempt to turn the man into a suit.

"Hello, Nora. My name is doctor Malroque and-

 _"Oh_! You're a _doctor!_ That's so cool! But wait! If you are a doctor and Ruby needs surgery... AH! Is Ruby ok!? Is she hurt!? Do I need to send _sir kicks a lot_ out to break some legs!?"

The girl demanded in a spitfire line of questioning as Malroque blinked owlishly at her. " _Sir kicks a lot?_ Who in the world-

"Her _leg._ It's her _leg.'_  
Blake said nodding downward as Malroque saw it.

"Another Arcadian prosthetic? You must have friends with connections."

The man said nodding his head as the girl grinned.

"He's amazing! He does everything for me! He helps me was, breaks people legs, and he can even cook me breakfast!"

"It... It can _cook_ for you?"

The man asked as Malroque began to pull out a small notepad and began to jot down notes,

"How did you get your prosthetic to cook for you?"

"Well that is a story _but!_ You first! What' wrong with Ruby?! Why does she need surgery? is she going to die!?"

The girl asked before dramatically falling backward as Blake shook her head.

"Please forgive her she's not... Who am I kidding? She's _always_ like that. I deal with this every day."  
Blake said with feigning irritation as Malroque saw the smile on her lips.

"No, she is not in any fatal danger-

"Thank the moon!"

The girl proclaimed as Jaune and Venke nodded. As Blake gained a nervous look as Sarah analyzed her.

" **Her necklace. It's not normal."**

His AI said as he nodded his head. He saw that there was something decisively irregular about that necklace. While it looked like a simple shell necklace with a small black line on it, but it was radiating a lever of power so intense that would not be amiss in a mass fusion reactor.

And not only was it radiating power it was also effectively _concealing_ it. As Sarah had to work overtime to find identify and isolate it's unique power signatures. As the man narrowed his eyes. How the hell is it generating such power? Power does not come from anywhere. It _must_ have a point of origin. And the fact that it's just a necklace on the surface should make that impossible.

"Doctor? Are you ok?"

Ruby asked as Malroque shook himself out of his trance.

"Sorry! I was just lost in thought."

" **She's not a faunus. Nor is she a human. Her biological signs are all over the board."**

The Ai said in his head as Marloque grimaced.

A new life form? I don't believe it... He thought as he was staring at something neither human nor faunus. But a completely new species of being! As he stared at Blake.

"Ruby is going to live! Oh, thank the moon!"

Nora said agonies he noticed that she was thinking the moon and not the light. That was usually an extreme taboo in the faunus world. The fact that she said it so openly and with what looked like an understanding of the subject nad-

 _Ding!_

A scroll went off as Malroque saw Ruby pick up her scroll as she gasped.

"Doctor! I'm sorry I can't go to surgery! I've been called to combat class!"

The Vulf said as Malroque nodded.

"That's fine Ruby. We can just reschedule your _operation."_  
The doctor said as Ruby nodded.

* * *

"Ruby Rose! _Versus.._. Yang Xiao-Long!"

GoodWithch said with an awkward look as she announced the ad-hoc fight.

It was not a day for combat classes, and the fact that Ruby was brought into the fight raised several questions to Jaune as he wished his teammate the best of luck.

"You got this Ruby."

Jaune said putting a supportive hand on her shoulder as she nodded once.

"Thanks, Jaune. That means a lot."

"Go get em, Ruby. Make JuneBerry proud."

"Break her _legs!"_

Nora said loudly waving the tattered JNBR flag that she had some oh recovered from the breach as Blake read a book. As Ruby walked down down team weapon gave their teammate their own prase.

"You can win Yang."

Pyrrha said as she gave Yang a nod.

"I think you have a chance."  
Ren said calmly as Weiss scoffed.

"You _better_ win."  
Weiss said as Yang shook her head.

"Thanks, Pyr, thanks, Ren."

"No thanks to me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did a _pretentious_ voice just speak to my ears?"

Yang asked as Weiss scoffed before she walked down into the arena.

* * *

"Xiao-Long! _Ready?_ "

"Yeah...

Yang said looking downward not wanting to look her sister in the eyes.

"Rose! _Ready_?"

"Yes!"

Ruby said awkwardly as the cougar nodded,

"Alright then. _Begin!"_

The dean said as she slammed down her crop stepping backward as the fight began.

Instantly the two stood still. Neither fighter made a move at one another as they stared down each other's eyes.

" _Yang_...

 _"Ruby_...

The sisters said to one another as the began to circle one another.

Yang made the first move. As she flapped her wings as she cocked her gauntlets as a pained grimaced came over her face as she narrowed her eyes took a deep breath and exploded forward in a ball of fire.

"This isn't right.'

 _Bang!"_

Jaune watched as Ruby fired a shot from _Crescent Rose_ hitting her sister in the face before knocking her back and causing her hair to flare up, as she began to circle her in the arena. Jaune knew something about this fight was _wrong_ from the moment it started. Something was wrong beyond words. Ruby was a _Vulf._ The lowest faunus type and Yang was a dragon. The literal top of the food chain.

Now Beacon was a combat school, but this? Glynda said the fights were random, but Jaune knew they were not. She also picked people in a similar skill group so that they could both learn and grow from one another. And even with her enhancements, this fight _should_ be hilariously one-sided in Yang's favor but something was just not right! Now GoodWitch did mix it up every now and again but this?

But this? This was _wrong_. And as the fight progress, Jaune had the sinking feeling that this was going to end badly for _all_ involved.

 _Bang! Bang!_

Ruby fired twice more taking Yangs aura to the eighties as she growled before slamming forward into a ball of fire as Ruby neatly _eeped!_ And ducked it as she diapered in a blur of roses.

Normally Ruby would fight someone like Blake, Ren, Nora, him or hell even _Cardin_. The ox faunus was far from good, bad enough that Glynda thought a _Vulf_ could beat him and just threw them at one another.

As they fought Jaune saw two things that proved his point that something was off.

On the top of the arena seats stood the general Ironwood. Next to what looked like an older Weiss as they all looked down with a pained grimace.

The woman looked down to the fight with a hungry look like she was heavily invested in it as it clicked.

Weiss got beat by a _Vulf_. Jaune thought as he saw them. Camera crews. This fight was being broadcasted. This was a show. And an odd one at that. It looked like a staged fight and-

 _"AHH!'_

Yang howled in agony as Ruby landed a strike with her now impossibly dark blade that seemed to _absorb_ the light around it. The vorpal weapon sliced into her stomach taking her aura down to fifty!?

Juaune gaked as her aura dropped down to half making the dragon faunus cry out before Ruby jumped up in a whirlwind of roses. Jumping off into the air as she slammed her scythe into her sisters back, taking her aura down to deep orange as she pushed away from her.

For two moments the sisters stared at one another panting heavily before Ruby held out her hand.

 _"Surrender?"_

Ruby asked holding out her hand as Yang sighed.

She said something. As Jaune saw Ruby gasp. Her eyes began to water as tears fell from them.

"Yang!? Why! Why would you do that!?"

Ruby yelled s Blake's ears picked up. As Jaune saw something wrong.

Ruby was yelling shouting at Yang as Jaune feel it.  
A chill breeze enter his chest as he felt the air temperature drop.  
As the lights in the are flicked on and off as the camera crew began to check their equipment shouting at one another as older Weiss began to yell.

"Get those cameras online! This _welp_ needs to be shown her place!"

She yelled snarling at the crewmen before _it_ happened.

"I'm not _weak!"_

Ruby shouted at the top of her lungs screaming loudly as she blurred forward in a blur of red as Yang's eyes flew open as Ruby dove at her in a whirlwind of rose petals.

As she slammed her scythe down to her sister and sliced off her _wing_ in one swift motion. As she took off her left dragon wing in a flurry of black and red and painted the arena red with _blood..._

* * *

 _Screaming..._ Ther was screaming everywhere. There were loud shouts and cries of action as Jaune took a deep breath as he looked to his left and right.

"You guys ready?"

" _Yup!"_  
 _"Sure am."_

"We are _awesome!"_

His team said as Jaune and his friend stepped forward to the sound of cheering crowd as the walked into the bright light.

" _Welcome to Vytal! Ladies and gentlemen let me be the first to introduce you to the first fight of the Vytla tournament!"_

The voice of the announcer a hired voice said as no more Beacon professors. Most dead, and one refused as Jaune led his team forward.

"Representing Vale and Beacon team _JuneBerry!_ A mix of _Human, Alpha, Beta_ and a _Vulf!?_ Of all things! I don't know why they let a _Vulf_ into Beacon but let's give them a warm Vale welcome!"

The man said as Ruby grimaced as Jaune put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about him, Ruby. You are doing fine."

 _"Ignore_ him, Ruby."

"Yeah! He's a _jerk_! And if he keeps talking, we'll break his legs!"

Nora said happily as the for walked dint the forested region of the Vytal dome.

It was an impressive if not _primitive_ version of Arcdain wilderness training. That could imitate any environment, which was a prefabricated set of terrain features. Even if it could not add the cloned animals that populated Arcadian elements. As Jaune half expected a cloned Beowulf to leap out at any second as they walked up to their opponents.

"And on the other side! Visiting all the wat form Mistral! We have their opponents! Team-

The man's voice was drowned out as Jaune looked at his partner. Ruby was having a _bad_ time. The ticks in her body had only gotten worse and after the Yang _Incident._ Things were not looking good for the girl.

Ruby had nearly been expelled and was even now under strict supervision as he walked with her out to the fight.

As they did Jaune eyed the enemy team. All faunus all hunters in training. It took Jaune less the moment for him to make a plan.

 _"Blake._ Get the sniper. Don't let her have a shot."

"Got it."  
"Nora.'  
"That's _me!"_

"Take the middle two alphas. _Don't_ hold back."  
Jaune said as Nora took one manic grin.

"You hear that _Sir kicks a lot?_ It's time to break some legs!"

Nora said as she lifted Magnihild. The jet black weapon looked like a part of the night sky that had been ripped down from the heavens as she lifted it up.

"What about me?"  
Ruby asked as Jaune nodded.

"Snipe them. If you see any of them get to close end them. I'll play pick up. If anyone has an issue call me and I'll take them. Now _break!"_

Jaune said breaking out his team. As team JunBerry took their assigned positions as the first fight of Vytal began in earnest.

* * *

 _"Mei!_ The tress! _Go!"_

Her leader yelled as Mei-Zhe Dong nodded tucking her rifle over her shoulder and sprinting.

The beta cat sniper was already running past her team making a dead spring for the tree line. Right as bullets began peppering them followed by an explosion!? Follow by the sound of a large object slamming into the ground, and the agony filled screams of her friend as manic laughter filler her ears followed by shouts of _breaking legs?_

"Ignore them. Just get up here so you can help!"  
She said to her self as she reached the first three. It was a tall brown thing, it looked, and smelled so natural she was almost fooled into thinking it was a real tree.

And not a cloned one, as she slammed into the tree her claws shout out digging into the fake bark as she scaled up the tree. Ignoring the cries and shout of pain form her team followed by the harsh retorts of the enemy teams sniper.

"Come on. Com one! I just have to get a shot."  
She thought as she reached the top of her journey slamming herself down on a tree branch as she pressed the cool metal of her scope into eye and-

" _Sorry about this."_

A voice said from behind her as she snapped her neck around to see a pair of golden eyes behind her as vorpal black knife slammed down to her neck and she screamed...

* * *

"Winner! Team _JuneBerry!_ And with no aura loss to show for it!? Folks we have a strong contender for the top!"

The man said as _JuneBerry_ reunited as one in the middle of the arena with Nora skipping happily twirling Magniheld like it has a paperweight as she jumped to the center of the arena.

"We are _awesome!"_

The girl said slamming her hammer into the tiled arena floor. As she broke it apart with a loud _whap!_ As the jet black Warhammer that looked like someone had literally torn a _fang_ from the night sky smashed into the arena sundering it.

"We did well. But we can still do _better._ Don't let this make you overconfident."

Jaune said as Nora and Blake nodded. Before he let a thin grin form on his smooth face.

"But. We did _crush_ them. Great job with that sniper Blake. You saved our asses."

Jaune said paying the cat girl a compliment as she simply nodded her head.

Twirling the now black as pitch _Gambol shroud_ once in her hand before setting in on her leg.

"Thanks. But she was easy. Her weapons would have only really harmed you."

She sad as Jaune nodded.

"Jaune, did I do good?"

"You did _great_ Ruby. You kept them pinned so much they never even had a chance to attack."  
He said rubbing the _Vulf's_ animal ears making her whine in approval before the sound of rushing feet came into his ears.

As Medics rushed the actually _bleeding_ enemy team who Jaune still forgot the names of as the medics wrapped them up. Placing their remaining crying forms on opaque stretchers before shepherding them off as a reporter walked up.

A tall alpha? Cat asked with black hair, tanned skin and twin yellow jaguar ears on his head said as Nora leaped forward and yanked the microphone from his hands.

"Miss that was _sensational!_ You were amazing out there! Do you have anything to say to the crowd?"  
The man asked as Blake made the girl give the microphone back as Nora grinned at him.

"I sure do! I would like to say that we are team JuneBerry! The best Beacon team _EVER_! And we _will_ win Vytal!"

"Did you hear that folks!? The best team _ever_ is here! Now that fight was pretty special miss! Do you have a reason for putting so much effort into it? Is there a special someone watching?'

He asked a Nora blushed.

"Well, I _do_ have someone in mind! He a bit _shy_ but he's great!"

The faunus said her cheeks going bright red as the man laughed openly.

"Uh oh! It looks a certain someone should be looking out! You hear that everyone? Love is in the air!"

He said raising his hands up to the air as the crowd ate it up before Nora became... Herself...

"But! I would to especially like to dedicate this fight to the one thing that made it possible!"

Nora said as the man coked his head.

"And that would be?"

"I! Nora Valkyrie! First year of Beacon, _proud_ beta! Preferred leg breaker for the best team, team _JuneBerry!_ Declares that team JuneBerry's victory today! And all of our victories from now on are in the name of the _moon!_ And that our team is a _proud_ patron of its divine protection!"

Nora shouted as both Jaune and Blakes mouth's dropped, as Ruby began to _eep!_ As the man's microphone dropped and fell to the ground as the crowd was _silenced._

* * *

"That was... _Something..._

Jaune said as his team walked back into the dorms as Blake sighed.

"I never thought that they would throw food at us. Booing yeah. I get that but _food?_ I need a shower."  
Blake said tiredly wiping off the long strands of pasta form her hair as she walked into the bathroom.

Nora's impromptu announcement at the arena had gone as well as could be hopped. Which was _terrible_ , to put it _mildly_. Saying an extremely _sacrilegious_ phrase to an _extremely_ religious crow had produced _less_ than favorable results.

As the crowd went from jubilant Vytal watchers to booing prepsters to throwing food at team JuneBerry as they had to make a fast break for the tunnels.

And as of right now team JuneBerry was officially _persona non grata_ amongst the Vytal participants. And many had called for their removal from the tournament all together!

Not that Jaune cared. His faith was in his team. They were his family and as long as they were safe that what mattered.

"Well, that went well!"  
Nora said long on her bed her face covered with pasta sauce and mayonnaise. As she had in a predictably Nora fashion proceeded to _eat_ the food people thrown at her as she had even begun to eat food from Balke's hair.

Much the partner displeasure. As she flopped on her bed the way, rapid series of a knock at the door as Ruby open in for Kaile or more color know as team JuneBerry's _team mom_ fussed into the room.

" _Ruby! Nora!_ Oh, look at you! You are _filthy!_ You need a shower now!"  
The woman said running over _wisely_ to Nora first who was in the process of licking the food off of her before Kail ran up to her yanking her off her bed, dragging her into the now occupied shower.

Where a series, of _shouts complaint_ s and even _hisses_ , could be heard as the woman forced the girls to bathe.

"Well, at least we all made it back in one piece right Ruby?"

Jaune asked the _Vulf_ girl who was staring at the door with a forlorn look in her silver eyes.

"Ruby? What's up? You don't look so good. And I don't just mean the bagel on your ear."

Jaune said making a joke as the girl sighed.  
"Jaune... I need to take a walk. I'll be _back!"_

She said happily before disappearing in a blur or roses as she left the room.

* * *

"What did I do? Where did it go so wrong?"

Ruby asked sitting on the top edge of the Beacon dorms as she looked off into the night. It was a lonely star-filled night that had a slight chill to it. As the cover up her legs crawling them up to her chest and hugging them.

As she looked out to to the city filled with small flickering lights, a heavy sigh left her face. "How did it get like this?"

Ruby thought as she remembers her fight. It was just an ordinary fight! She was fighting Yang, her sister who she still had a tumultuous relationship with. And even if it was getting better! It was still _far_ from positive.

As she had fianlly broken her aura to orange. She had even offered her a chance to surrender! Then... Then it happened.

She swore she heard that Yang called her weak. She called her pathetic; she said she was nothing. A disgrace of a sister, and if she could she out go back in time and put a pillow over her in the crib.

After that... Ruby _snapped._ She saw Red and dove at her sister. She felt like her chest was lit on fire as she slammed her scythe into her left wing severing it completely in a shower of blood.

 _"I'll clip your wings."_

Ruby said to her self-repeating the final words she remembered saying to Yang before the screaming began.

Ruby would _never_ forget he pain filled agonized crises of her sister therein on the ground as blood spluttered from her severed appendage. As she pulled her legs up closer. After the fight, Ozpin had nearly had her expelled. In fact, the only reason he did not was Jaune intervene statin that if Rub went her team went with her.

And Ozpin did not want to lose a promising team, and the fact that Qrow spoke up on her behalf did lean some credence to her defense. Still, Winter was adamant. She demanded that such an act of violence should never be tolerated.

And that every second Ruby staid in Beacon was a _disgrace_ to the school's proud name. It was an awkward argument Ozpin placated her time and time again before finally agree that Ruby would be put under observation until the end of Vytal.

After Yang got out of surgery and things calmed down she would get a proper expulsion hearing with all evidence accounted for in a fair and impartial manner.

"I didn't mean to hurt her... I just wanted to be strong."

Ruby said looking up as she noticed that the _moon_ was oddly bright and large-

 **"I know you did."**  
A calm, soothing voice said as Ruby nodded her head.

"I just wanted to show her! Show all of them that I am _not_ weak! That I am _strong!"_

 **"Why?"**

"Becuase I need to show them!"

 **"Why do you fell the need to judge yourself based on the opinions of others? Why are not comfortable being who you are?"**

"Becuase I'm not good enough," Ruby admitted as a hand pressing her shoulder.

 **"That's not true. I think you are _perfect."_**

"Thanks but I' pretty far from perfect."

Ruby said before blink. The moon was bright. Really. Really. Really bright. It was shining down on her like a sun as it's cool refreshing light tilted her making her fell strangely warm.

 **"Don't say that. Ruby. You are perfect _just_ the way you are."**  
"Thanks. No many people say that."

 **"Well, they should. You are a _strong, determined, kind, loyal_ girl with a good heart. And a sharp mind. You are worth _all_ of the good things that happened to you in your life."**

The voice said again s Ruby felt at ear fall form her fac.e

"Thanks. I... I needed that.'

 **"Of course my _child._ Anytime you feel like talking to me. Or you have a problem feel free to call out for me. I will _always_ make time for my children. Even if they do not believe they are worthy."**

" _Children_? Wait a second. Who are you?"

Ruby asked finally realizing he had no idea who she was talking to as she tilted her head up.

Twin searing red eyes glared down at her, as a ghostly white feminine face smiled beatifically down to her. Ruby wanted to scream. She wanted to scream and shout at the top of her lungs as she saw a truly monstrous-

No. Not monstrous _beautiful._ Ruby thought as she found herself looking into what had to be without a shard of a doubt the single most perfect face in all of Remnant.

The very definition of perfection looked down to her. She was a woman-  
"You look just like Blake does."

Ruby said as the woman nodded. Her silky white hair flowed in the night sky as she let go of Ruby' face with her ghostly white hand, as soon as her hand left Ruby wanted to cry.

As she felt like all the warmth left her as one as the woman glided down to her on her swirl black robes as she sat next to Ruby.

Yawning openly in a carefree manner as she stretched her also ghostly white legs out of her flowing dressmaking her arm bone and kicked out against the night. As she smiled brightly at her.

 **"Yes. You have seen my work before. Do you know I am responsible for Blake's life?"**  
The woman asked in a smooth claiming one that put Ruby's heart at ease as she knew in that instant that she could trust her with all of her heart.

"You did that? How?'

Ruby asked not that she doubted that this woman could do anything. She was the living embodiment of perfection. To her anything was possible! The sky was the limit! Her beauty and power were matched only by her amazing intellect as she grinned.

 **"Well, I was a bit generous with her. As I know to be. I saw her falling about to die. Impaled by a monsters feather and I just couldn't** **let such a _noble_ spirit perish now could I?"**

"The breach... You're talking about the _breach!_ You were there!?"

" **I am everywhere my _child._ And I just couldn't let Blake die now right?"**  
She asked as ruby mouth fell open.

"You saved her!?'

 **'Yes."**  
"And... And you made her look like you?'

 **"Well, it was only fitting. I did save her life, so a little makeover was not out of the line f rationality don't you agree? I mean I think I look rather _stunning_ don't you?"**

"Yes! Of course! You are _beautiful!"_

Ruby said appeal that his perfect being could see herself as on the less than radiant! As the woman chuckled ina claiming manner before her face became serious.

 **"Ruby. My child answer me this question. Does it hurt?"**  
The woman asked as Ruby blinked owlishly at her.

"Does what hurt?"

"I **n here. Your heart. Does that hurt? Does it fell like you are being stabbed?"**

The woman asked placing a hand on her chest as Ruby's eyes water.

"Yes... It hurts...

 **"Really? How bad does it hurt?"**

"It... it hurts a _lot..._

 **"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you feel like someone is ripping your heart out? Like some clawed had id digging into your flesh ripping out your organs?"**

"Yeah... I fell exactly like that. It feels like something is wrong with me. Like someone is gripping my heart and squeezing it! I.. I don't like it... In fact, I hate it...

 **"As you should. Ruby no one deserves to suffer! No one truly deserves unnecessary pain. Or _most_ of us don't anyway."**

"Most of us? Who-

" **Do not worry yourself about them, my child. Let those who deserve pain worry about it. The ones who like to hide away in towers and play board games whit the lives of others. Who treats you like pawns instead of the living breathing creatures that you are."**

The woman said as Ruby nodded before she put a hand over her hear cradling it making Ruby go numb.

" **You have _beautiful_ ears. You know that? Even with that _scar._ You are a pretty girl, and it's a shame that you don't see that."**

"I'm not that pretty...  
" **What? You are radiant _!_ From your ears to your eyes and everything below. You are a lovely young lady if I do say so myself!"**

She said in a motherly tone that made Ruby's mind go blank with the naked praise she was hearing from this perfect divine being.

"Thank you, mam...

" **Mam? Oh please! Ruby! You don't need to be so formal with me! We are friends, after all, are we not?"**

"Y-yes! I'd love to be friends with you! Even if I don't deserve it-

 **"Ruby! Enough with the self-pity! Look at yourself! You are so courageous prideful Vulf who despite having a society that hates no loathes her! To blinded by foolish notions of prejudice and a half-understood notion of pride that they ignore the beauty in front of them!"**

"I... I don't know to say...

 **"Say Yes..**.

"To what?"

" **To _me_ Ruby! I know your pain. I can fell your grief from here! It's tearing me apart, and I can only imagine what it's doing for you! But I want to help! I want to take all the pain all that suffer and make it go away. Would you like that Ruby?"**

 **"Can you imagine that? A life without _pain?_ Without _suffering?_ A life where you are surrounded by _love_ and _affection._ Where everyone around you loves and respects you in equal measure. Doesn't that life sound good?"**

"It sound's amazing. But it will never happen...

 **"That's what you think! Ruby what if I told you that that life could be yours? That all you needed to do to be loved and accepted by everyone around you was to _submit."_**

The woman said a by locked her head her breath leaving her lungs as she gasped.

 _"Submit?"_

" **Yes. Ruby, I'm sure you've seen my work with Blake. I can make you like that. I can take away fall your pain all you suffering! I can make you happy! Make you powerful! I can give to you each in everything you ever wanted but failed to obtain! All you need to do is _submit."_**  
The woman said holding out her hand where a small black acorn seed rested in its palm.

"What... What is that?"

 **"That is your _proof_ of submission. Take the seed. Consume it and let go. Let your hate fall free of you and let me take all your negative emotions. Let me make you happy!"**  
She said as Ruby bundled looking down to it.

"I.. I don't know...

" **Ruby Blake did it right? And Jaune would most definitely approve of this!"**

"Really? Jaune would approve?"

 **"I _guarantee you that he would."_**

"How do you know?"

 ** _"Ruby!_ All humanity my child! And now you can be too! All you have to do is submit."**  
She said as Ruby gulped once nodding before putting the seed in her mouth chewing once with a loud crack!

Sound as she chewed and swallowed the seed as black whips came from her mouth.

"What now-  
 **"GAH!?"**

Ruby sure out as black smoke fell from her mouth spilling out of eh good as she bags to hack and cough as her skin began to _morph._

" **There. There. My child. Let go. Let go of all your petty feeling of _grief; anger will._ Let yourself _submit_. Let yourself be _mine!"_**  
She asked as Rubys' skin popped and shook.

shredding and molting, in a twisting amalgamation of flesh and bones as crimson veins, popped on her skin as it lost all color as her eyes became flooded by black.

Her once pristine silver eyes became nothing, but sharp pinpricks stand alone against an ever-encroaching wall of night as Ruby cocked back her head as her teeth shone in the moonlight. Each one now elongated and cruelly sharpened like sharp knives, as her tongue now over a foot long with a serpentine tip slithered out between them as she _screamed..._

* * *

" _Pancakes! Pancakes! I love pancakes!"_

Nora hummed openly as she began making her favorite hobby of fixing herself a late night meal.

It was currently three am, and Nora was busy in the Beacon cafeteria cooking up a storm, much to the sleeping cooks chagrin as she began smelling the rapturous mixing batter.

" _Pancakes! Plance! I love pancakes!_ I love the shape; I love the grease-

 **"The taste?"**

A voice asked as Nora nodded.

"Yup! Tha't the best part!"

Nora said happily mixing her batter before she froze and turned around. Praying that the cooks didn't kick her out of the kitchen before her treat! She was also wondering why Sir Kicks A lot did not sound the alarm as she turned and froze.

" _Are you Blakes real mom?"_

Nora asked in a blunt question at the woman that made the woman freeze before she began chuckling with laughter.

" **In a sense _yes._ But _no._ I am not related to her."**

The woman said. She was tall well over six feet tall. With ghostly pale skin that was filled with blood-red veins. Her eyes were bleeding orbs of crimson and her voice calm and beatific as Nora gasped.

"You! You're just like my partner! _How!?"_  
" **Well, my curious _child_ I made you partner how she is."**

 _"Child?_ Lady, I don't know who you are but I _ain't_ your _kid! Capeesh?"'_

Nora said mollifying the woman before she snorted and began to chortle.  
" ** _Lady!?_ _Capeesh!?_ OH, my! It's been years eons and eternity! Since anyone last talked to me like that! I! I! I can't believe someone still has the gall to do so! I like you, Nora! I see why Blake spoke so fondly of you!"**

The woman said laugh so hard tears fell from her eyes before she took a bit of pancake batter on her fingertip liking it with a loud slurp and grinned.

 **"They _truly_ are the food of the gods no?"**

"That's what _I've_ been trying to say!" Nora said now confident that anyone who looked like her partner and liked pancakes was good personas the woman picked up the mixer

 **"Le'ts _talk_ Nora. I think we have much to learn from one another.'** She said as the two woman began to make pancakes in the kitchen...

* * *

"So nice lady who looks absolutely _horrifying!_ Tell me! Why are you in the cafeteria this late?"  
Nora asked as she and the woman began to bake pancakes together.

"Pass the _milk!"_

 **"Here you go dear."**

"Thanks!"  
 **"Anything for my _child."_**

"Child?"  
" **All those who give me praise are my _children."_**

The woman said pouring the batter in a skillet as she began to cook the pancakes.

"Really? But when did I give you any praise? I don't even know who you are! Except that you _are_ beautiful!'

" **Thank you, my _child;_ I do love to hear compliments."**  
She said as she began to sniff the sizzling package as she licked her lips.

 **"These will taste _splendid_ my _child.'_**

"I know! And are you _my_ mom?"

 **"No. Let me explain. I am... well I am a _benevolent_ creature. I am here to look after my children and you Nora Valkyrie have very recently caught my attention in one of the most interesting ways."**

She said filling package as she licked her lips.

 **"Pass the syrup."**

"Here you go!"

 **"Thank you, my _child."_**  
"Your welcome! But how did I praise you? I don't' remember doing that, but I also don't know who you are!"

 **"Well to start at the top. Your actions at the tournament were quite _inspiring._ And that I must say. While I am used to receiving were naked praise back in my home in Arcadia. Where my name is sung every day. It is quite rare to find myself being so openly praised in a faunus kingdom. In fact, it is rather unprecedented. And I found your proclamation that _all_ your future triumphs would be done in my name to be quite endearing. And I just had to find the pretty young girl who was offering herself so _willingly_ to me."**

She said licking her lips as the first pancakes came out.

 **"There! The first batch is done!"**

She said flicking the treat on a white plate as she slathered them in maple syrup before Nora came drooling to him.

 _"Whap!"_

 _"Ow!"_

 **"No eating until dinner is fully severed, and the table is set."**

She said hitting her hand making the faunus whine.

"Sorry...

Nora said like a scolded child da s the woman sighed.

 **"There there. It's ok. I had to give the speech to _my_ daughters as well. You know it took them quite some time to learn proper table manners you know?"**

" _Daughters? I_ thought all of humanity was your children?"

" **My dear. While all of humanity is my child. I do-**

 **"I _did_ have a personal family a long time ago."**

"Really? What where they like?"

 **"They where _perfect!_ I had seven of the most beautiful daughter imaginable! And the perfect husband not give them to me!"**

"Oh! You had a husband? What was he like?"

 **"He was _perfect!_ He had hair that shone like the sun, and eyes that shone like the sea! His name was Ferrius, and I loved him with all of my heart."**

The woman said reminiscing about that past, thinking of better days as the pancakes finished as she led Nora to the small cafeteria staff table.

"What happened to your family?'

Nora asked as she bag devour her meal as the woman took out a small fork and knife from somewhere and began cutting into the soft brown treats.

 **"They _died._ Unfortunately."**

The woman said as her face took on a forlorn expression as Nora grimaced.

"I'm sorry to hear that.

 **"Thank you, my dear. It is so nice to hear a sympathetic voice in these troubling times. They were the light of my day. When they still breathed."**

She said as Nora frowned.

"What happened to them?"

Nora asked as the woman's face twisted in anger as Nora saw swirling black polls of shad appear on the table as she growled.

 **"There were some people who were _jealous_ of our union. There were some who believe that we should stick to our own sides and not mix with the other, so-called chosen people!"**

 _"Chosen people?"_

 **"My dear a very, very long time ago. I and my... _counterpart_ I guess you could call him that made a deal. We both had _very_ different views of what the world should be like. And after some rather disruptive and often _cataclysmic_ disagreements, we decided that fighting against one another was not only wasteful but ultimately _unproductive."_**

She said as she began to surgically eat her pancakes. Cutting them into small bite sized pieces before sighing.

 **"I was consent to that. I picked my chosen people and he his. And we went out separate ways with the sole promise to never interfere with the deepest of the other's people with the intent to change them."**

"And? Did you intervene?"

 **"Yes. But not in the way you think. I 'l be honest Nora. I am not always the most positive of people and now and then I tend to be a bit extreme in methods. But one day I met a man who changed my life for the better."**

 _"Ferrius_ right?"

 **"Yes, Ferrius. I met him dying alone, cold and afraid knocking at the doors of death. Barely alive after a vicious Grim attack. I found him bleeding on the snow and well I don't know what came over me, but I decided to be _kind_ for once."**

"Kind?"

 **"Yes, kind. The man had no aura unlocked, and I decided that I would save him. Not because I liked him, not because I was good. But I just _felt_ like I should."**

"So you unlocked Ferrius aura than what?"

Nora asked stuffing her food into her mouth as the woman sighed.

 **"Nora. Don't talk with your mouth full."**

"Sorry."

The girl said shyly as she nodded.

 **"It's fine. Now after I unlocked his aura, I told him a story. I made a _joke!_ A f _airy tale!_ I told him to worship me three times a day and that I would always be with him! It was a joke! I was just spontaneous! But he was an Arc. And an Arc _never_ goes back on his word."**

"You can say _that_ again."  
Nora said thinking of her lead as the woman nodded.

 **"Ferrius was serious. He told everyone he could about me. And he even started to unlocking the aura of those around him, and in less than a year almost all of humanity was singing my praise! And by the end of it, I was the literal deity to them.'**

"So how did you and old Ferius hook up!"

 **"My aren't you bold? Well to answer your question I got embarrassed! I never had someone give me such naked praise before. And I was a bit overwhelmed by it all. So in an effort to calm him down and stop this nice but ultimately _unnecessary_ worship, I gave him a _wish."_**

"A wish?"

 **"Yes, my _child_ I sai if he wold stops worshiping me and go live his life I would give him one thing. Anything that his heart could desire!"**

"So what did he ask for?"

Nora asked the woman gave an uncharacteristic blush as her cheeks turn a bright shade of red.

 **"He wished for _me."_**  
"For you?"  
 **"He wished for a _night_ with me."**

She said as Nora gasped and blushed.

"So you and he... _booped?"_

Nora asked as the woman giggled.

 **"Yes, we _booped_ as you say. It was a rather _intense,_ and overwhelming experience for, me and well. As much as I _hate_ to admit it, I am a living creature. like your self."**

 **"Despite my best attempts, I am _not_ perfect. And I have my desires, and well after one night, I was a bit _addicted_ to him. And soon one-night became two, and two became ten. And ten nights became months, and months to _years_ and so on and so on."**

"So you and he became a couple?"

 **"Yes. We had seen beautiful daughters. And for a time it was perfect. For a time that is...**

"What happened to them?"

 **"What happens to everything in this world my child. People grew jealous of me. My counterpart was quite peeved that I was in _his_ opinion disregarding our deal. And the fact that now his chosen people had mow fully embraced me and tossed him aside like dirt, well he sought out revenge. Specifically, he targeted my _family_ "**

"He killed your family?"

' **Yes. He ended them. One. By. One. Starting at my _children_ and ending at my husband. He killed them all _one by one_. And he made sure I _watched_ them as they died."**

"But how?! You are insanely powerful! And-

 **"My dear I am powerful, but I am not i _nvincible_. I am strong in some ways and weak in others, but I am _not_ perfect and my counterpart well... He was always better at _chess._ And over time he picked my family part one by one until I was all that was left."**

"That's terrible."

Nora said as the woman looked downtrodden as she sighed into her pancakes.

 **"My _child._ I am here today not to moan about the past but to think about the future. I come here with an offer that I would like you to seriously consider."**

"What is that?"

 **"I _lost_ my family once. I lost everything that was held dear to me and my ma here to make sure that it never happens again. I am here offering you a chance. An offer of sorts. To not only be strong but to protect you and yours. Nora. Will you take a _gift_ to save those you love? Will you join me in an endeavor to change _everything?"_**

The woman asked as she handed Nora a black swirling acorn...

* * *

Later on, that night long after Beacon went asleep. Long after all those that should have been up where fast lost into the land f creams four figures stood together as a mass of shade morphed and formed in form to them as a god stepped foot in a dorm room.

 **"Have you made your choice? Will you four stand with me? Will you forsake everything you have ever know disregard all you have been taught to save your future?"**

She asked as the pairs of eyes looked to one as the blond gulped once before swinging his sword on the woman taking one step forward and slammed it into the ground as he bowed.

"Yes, my lady. We swear our fealty to you and you _alone_."

Jaune said as team JuneBerry bowed tot her new _god_ as she grinned as we watched her now children. She smiled as she saw their pale white skin, their glowing red eyes, and the bright crimson veins popped out of their skin as she saw her family return. As her _children_ came back as one as she grinned.

 **"Excellent."**

* * *

 **An: Well! Here we go! Salems' on the field! JuneBerry has a new _god_ and the tournament is in full swing! Our favorite doctor is on the loose and it's about to get heavy! The queen is on the field with a _little_ background knowledge of her past so yeah! This story is coming to a close! **

**We are in the last chapters of this tale! So if you are reading the end is near and thanks. This story was a roller coaster for me and the fact that _anyone_ enjoys it shocks me to this day. And as always thank you. Now the logs! Warning. These logs might be... disturbing for some readers so fair warning!**

* * *

 **"Hello? This is Doctor Malrouqe. Atlas special research division-**

 **"To hell with this!"**

 **"Doctor?"**

 **"Sarah this is off the record."**

 **"Yes, doctor."**

 **"I... You do not know who I am. Or maybe you do. If you do not know me my name is Jame's Malroque. Head researcher of Atlas specialists research division. And I... Am I a _monster?"_**

 **"I ask myself this question more and more recently. Am I a _monster?_ I do not think I am. I am a man! A doctor! I believe in science! And as such, I simply can not be a monster!"**

 **"But recently a former _patient_ of mine a _Vulf_ called me a monster. And I think on this. If you do not know I work for Jaquess Schnee in his premier pediatrics clinic as my official job, where I analyze all _acquired_ human youths and spilt them into three categories. Those that are bound for _families._ Who will be sent to education _facilities_ and be prepared for life with a faunus mate. Those that are bound for _surgery_ who have a genetic deficiency and are _male_ are subjected to reconstructive surgery. And if they are found defective and female they are sent for _liquefaction_." **

**"I... I don't know what I am. I was just trying to help! I want to help humans! I want to help humanity! I want to _protect_ them from everything even themselves! I told Roman that the greatest danger to humans beings was other humans! And he laughed! He said that human as long as they were _free_ would _always_ kill each other! He said it was their nature. And I said what if they were not so _free?_ Looking back that is where the trouble started."**

 **"Before I get too far into this I will make one thing clear. I as a doctor as a medical _professional_ have never! For one moment acted with anything but the best interest of the human race as my primary motivation. My goal is to save as much human life as possible by any means possible and that... That might be my biggest issue.**

 **"When I fought with the three hundred and eighth I was a combat medic. I fought with my allies in over thirty separate major engagements in Arcadia. And an uncounted number of minor engagements through the country. I save many human lives on my tour and I ended none! I have never ended a human life and I _never_ will! I save lives I don't end them. But... After fighting with humans for so long, after seeing so much death and pain I asked my self one question, why?"**

 **"Why did humans kill each other like this? Why did the butcher each other like cattle? For no reason? Now I am no fool. Faunus kill each other just like humans do but! Faunus kill each other for a purpose! We wage wars over recourses! For territory! Humans... Human kill just to kill. The will butcher one another over the simplest of things!"**

 **"The clan war I participated int hat claimed over _three_ thousand lives was over a pronoun! A literal pronoun triggered a clan war! When on clan Eshen representative refused to call A Moulder** **representative by his proper name they two literally declared war on one another! A war that I was dragged in. The killed thousands of each other over a name! A name! It was ridiculous!"**

 **"I tried to speak for reason! I did my best to curb their aggression. But no matter who I talked to no matter how many humans I met they just did not care. Humans do not care for their own lives let alone those of their friends. They believe that all death in a battle leads to a glorious afterlife. And they will butcher one another as long as they are able. That is why I decided to take that freedom away from them.**

 **"For their own good! Or course. I do everything for humanity. Now as to the actual _job_ I was tasked by Jaquess to find a cure to the main barrier between faunus human integration. Know as _Extinction theory_. The theory or fact that states that _any_ influx of faunus population into a human society that is not _strictly_ controlled will result in total human _extinction."_**

 ** _"_ I know that sounds extreme but it is true. My research has proved that faunus have a natural _predatory_ relationship with even if by accident we are predators and humans our prey. In the most literal sense imaginable. When a faunus and a human reproduce the offspring is almost always a faunus."**

 **"And when a faunus and a faunus reproduce the offspring is _always_ a faunus. And whenever humans and faunus interbreed if there are not _strict_ population controls established and enforced the faunus will literally breed humanity into extinction. Every. Single time."**

 **"Now I need not tell you that human extinction would be _disastrous_ for the faunus. The caste system that we base our very government relies on humans ability to steadily produce pure breed alphas. And with humans constantly killing one another and with extinction theory looming over us I was tasked with solving both problems. And I did."**

 **"The first challenge of making humans more _docile_ was quite simple and cam in the form of the _collar_. The Atlas collar, when applied to a human, has several effects. For on it repressed the human's adrenal glands. Making them _far_ less aggressive and much more agreeable. Second, it injects a steady stream of a serotonin-like fluid when they are around a pure breed faunus. That is highly addictive and makes them fell felling of euphoria when their mates are near and _agony_ when they are away. This makes them dependent and docile and more importantly _protects_ them. Or so I thought." **

**"Unfortunately the collars have their own problems. Mainly they are not suitable for humans younger than the age of thirteen. And more importantly, human society and faunus society are _incredibly_ different. And it is recommended that human mates be introduced to their faunus masters as young as possible. This lead to another issue. The age of consent. In the faunus kingdoms aside from Atlas the age of consent starts when a faunus become reproductively suitable. At the age of twelve. The humans, however, will flat out refuse to sell or _trade_ a member for breeding if they are under the age of eighteen. With _some_ exceptions. This is a problem."**

 **"My research has shown the earlier a human is introduced to faunus culture the better their odds at a better life will be. And that if humans refused to give children as young as possible they must be acquired through other means. Mainly they dissolution of the free colonies. An idea posed by me. I regret, that my actions have harmed humans but they are for human self-interest. I have found that overall men are far _less_ important for breeding purposes. And that a ratio of one man to _three_ purebreed females is more than enough to keep the faunus purebreed population up."**

 **"I... I am not proud of my next log so I will say it straight. Jaquess asked me to do a task. To integrate the humans in our care and bring in the _entirety_ of the free colonies humans into Atlas's control and his ways were less than _humane._ At first, I railed against them. I called him madman! A despot but he simply told me I was the best. And if I refused he would get someone else to act in my stead. And if I failed here then the suffering of humanity would only increase... I... Don't know why I did what I did next but... I accepted it and decided that if I could decrease suffering in humanity I would do so." **

**"So I developed the human _acquisition_ plan. It was simple first we needed to break the colonies. This was simple. We ruined their crops dropped sonar _bombs_ that attracted Grimm and cut off their supplies to the point that they were forced to either join Arcadia which most refused. Or they accepted Atlas _assistance_. The plan was to make humans dependant on us and I _perfected_ it."**

 **"After the original acquiring of the children were the first goals. Specifically the males. The females were often irrelevant to faunus interest and where a _trophy_ asset, not a necessary one. As Purebreed females preferred human males do to _romantic_ reasons and the males did not often find a human woman attractive for some reason. Either way, this was beneficial for me. As I was able to make a breakthrough with my research! In the case of human and faunus interbreeding if a human wore a collar I figured out a way to change the reproduction chances in a humans faunus couple!"**

 **"Now instead of there being a mere sixty percent chance of a child being a faunus, I was able to make it so that if there was a human male that there would be a sixty percent chant that the child would be a female. And that any female child he had with a faunus would be a faunus. And any male child would be a human! That solves the first step of extinction theory. Ensuring that the caste system could continue. That was not enough. Jaquess demanded total control of humanity and knowing if I said no another less _skilled_ would be brought in I obeyed..."**

 **"We implemented the process of acquiring males and _disassembling_ females. By removing human females we forced humans to rely on us for their survival. Luckily sterilization procedures for females were rare and when done were always done humanely."**

 **"While this may seem _cruel_ human life expectancy with faunus owner is over four times that of a _free_ humans. And they report increased happiness in their new lives. But that might just be the collar."**

 **"So the first step was done. Extinction theory was solved. Humanity was being controlled and protected. More or less and that I was helping life. Unfortunate there was always more issues. As my experiment that allowed me to change the human code where often inhumane and caused many deaths even in my patients. Luckily! I found a loophole! One day in my clinic a _Vulf_ mate was brought in and I noticed something. The genetic relationship between a human and a _Vulf_ was closer than a _Vulf_ to a faunus! And _Vulf's_ could serve as surrogate experiments to humans and so began my descent into chaos as I began to _operate_ on the human code with _Vulf's_ as a template I began to _change_ humanity into something _better._ **


	27. The New Order

**AN: Well this is getting close! The end of this story is right around the corner and the final plans are in motion! Here is a little backstory to Roman with a hint of how he met his _employer_. A look at the general state of Beacon and the final _gift_ is bestowed! Soon the chips will be cast and then all hell will break loose! Until then? Enjoy.**

* * *

"Sir! I _must_ protest!"

"Protest what doctor?"

"Sir! I do not know what your forces _think_ that they have accomplished, but they are sorely mistaken! This is a ruse to draw you into a disaster!"

A man yelled _slamming_ his fist on a table as a pair of steely grey eyes regarded him.

"I do not see how this is a problem doctor."

Ironwood said calmly as she shuffled a stack of papers on his desk. It was early morning, and Malroque was yelling his head off at him about some rather minor issue as usual as the genius man sighed heavily.

"Sir! With all due respect! You do not simply catch _Roman Torchiwck!_ Let alone the average police do not catch him!"

Malroque yelled as Ironwood blinked. His faunus ears twitching for a moment before he signed.

"James. We talked about this. The Vale police department on of the finest in our world caught Roman in a routine robbery, and he is now in custody aboard my command ship. What's so hard to believe about that?"

"The whole story! Sir the fact that you believe that you can successfully capture an Arcadian terrorist especially one like him and hold him?! Without _severe_ precautions that we do not have the time or resources to build and maintain is insane! Foolish at worst and suicidal at best!"

The young man yelled at this superior as the general glared at him.

Are you saying that I am a fool?"

"What? _No_! I'm saying that Roman is never caught! He would die a hundred team over before he let someone anyone especially the cops catch him! This is wrong general! And-

"Enough. Malroque Roman Torchiwck is one of the greatest mass murderers in the history of Vale. Maybe even the world. His body count stretches well into the _triple_ digits, and he has just been captured. He will be a figurehead for the might of Atlas, and after a ceremonial trial in Vale he will be delivered to Arcadia for trial in his own clan Torchwick."

The general said calmly as Malroque seethed.

"Sir if you think Roman is just going to let himself be captured and paraded around by a faunus of all things then you are gravely mistaken. Roman would never go quietly! He-

"He didn't go as you say _quietly_. In fact, he's making quite the racket right now."

The man said as Malroqe froze as his animal ears shot up in confusion.

"Sir? What do you mean?"

"I mean he won't shut up! He's been talking nonstop since he first woke up and none of its useful information! He talks about every little thing of no importance and is driving the guards up a wall!"

The general claimed to rub his head as the supercarrier turned a slight bit to its left as it repositioned itself above Vale making the inertia dampeners flare up as Malroque felt his hairs go on edge. "Sir I-

"Malroque. It looks like you were heavily involved in the recent case of Miss Ross taking the wing form her sister. It say's you were the key factor in her staying at Beacon without getting expelled. You vouched for her mental well being. Why is that?"

The man asked in a curious tone as the doctor gulped.

* * *

 _"~In the summertime! When the weather is high! You can stretch right up and touch the sky!~"_

 _"~When the weathers fine! You got women, you got woman on your mind~!"_

 _"~Have a drink have a drive! And go out and see what you can find!~_

 _" Have a drive! And go out and see what you can find!~"_

 _"If her daddy's rich! Take her out for a meal!~"_

 _"If her daddy poor, just do as you feel, speed along the lane do a ton or a ton an'twenty-five~!"_

 _"~"_

 _"~"_

 _"When the sun goes down you can make it, make it good or do lay-by~."_

 _"We're not bad people! We're not dirty not mean~!"_

 _"We love everybody! But we do as we please~."_  
 _"When the weather fine we go fishing or go swimming in the sea~!"_

 _"~We're always happy, life's for living that's our philosophy~!"_

"Will you be _quiet?!"_  
"It's been _three_ hours! Can you at least sing a different song!?"

Twin exasperated voices yelled as a pair of emerald eyes shimmed in mirth and delight.

"What's the matter, fellas? Care to join me!"

"No, we really don't-

 _"top of We're hap~ ap~ py~!"_

"Does he even listens to us?"

"I don't know, but when I was told that I'd be guarding a master terrorist, I thought I'd be in for some excitement. Not this. I didn't' know he didn't know how to be quiet!"

The guard shouted tot he human laying on his back in a small cell. Imprison by glowing blue light as the energy barrier kept him locked securely inside as he hummed to himself.

 _"Vi. What's our status?"_

Roman thought as he rested his hands behind his head humming loud as his AI winked on.

" _Complete success! I have just maintained control of the entire ship and all its facilities. The supercarrier is now fully under my control and awaits further orders."_

His Ai reported dutifully as Roman grinned.

" _Excellent! Now, how much longer do, we have to stay in this damned cell? I'm starting to get cramped."_

Roman thought as he kept humming as Vi thought.

 _"For another two days. Then the championship stars and we make our move."_

 _"Is everything ready on our erstwhile allies end?"_

 _"I do hope so Roman. I've done all I can from here. We need to have ground support to make this operation success, and even then it's going to be rough going once we break out."_

 _"Neo will be there. It will be ok."_

 _"Even with her help. We will need to fight past the guards and commander the ship. With or without control, the ship had no internal firepower I can use to aid us."_

 _"So we do things the old-fashioned way. What's so hard about that? We've done it before, and we'll do it again."_  
 _Roman thought as Vi clicked angrily at him._

 _"Besides the men shooting at us? And especially when our aura does not heal us? Or had you forgotten that if we get shot, we will probably die?"_

 _"Well, when you put it that way it sounds like we are going to die."_

Roma thought darkly sighing his cell. He still couldn't believe it, act or not the fact that some measly Vale beat cops got to say the brought in him! Roman Torchwick Master thief and well terrorist by the loosest and strictest definition of the word to heel.

It was _insulting!_ The very idea of some lowly kingdom officer bringing him in was laughable at best! And ridiculous at worst! He was Roman Torchwick! A leader of men, slayer of Grimma and terror to all that opposed him!

And the very thought of some lousy cops saying they brought him down fake or not irritated him to no end. As he sighed once again.

Roman was pissed, more so than usual. Not just at his so-called capture and imprisonment but at life in general. Especially his _past_. As for once the source of his frustration came from a very unexpected source, as the person who made him feel like was a damned child again, still clinging to his mother's leg as he cowered from a stranger as a child.

Roman gritted his teeth as the _"Talk."_ He had with a green haired thief entered his mind as one of his last memory before this situation began filled his thoughts...

* * *

"And that's why you are just a _dingy_ animal! You get that Black?"

"I'll kill you!"

The alpha snarled as Roman chuckled darkly pointing the end of his cane at the bleeding nose of Mercury as he chuckled darkly.

"Kid you'd be dead before you even breathe! Now, how about you go into the other room and be a good boy while Em takes care of that snout huh?"

"You piece of shit! When I get through with you I'll-

"You'll what? Chew on my _couch_ like the damned mut you are?"

Roman said snidely as Mercy _barked_ at him once snarling openly as he walked away leaving Roman alone int the warehouse as he chuckled.

It was just after Cinder had discussed their final plans for Vytal and for some reason, Neo went to talk to her. A disturbing prospect to say the least. As Neo and negotiation did not go well. And the only reason Neo would go find Cinder was to _A_ , talk to her or _B_ to kill her, painfully violent in the most disturbing way Neo could think of. And trust ORma when Neo wanted to she got _dark._

And Roman prayed to the moon that it was option A. He needed Cinder alive for the moment, and if Neo killed her, as satisfying as it would be to see her put in her place it would be detrimental to them both overall and-

 _"Behind you."_

Vi said as Roman snapped around to see a pair of burning red eyes glaring at him.

 _"Em?_ The hell do you want? Shouldn't you be licking you mate's wounds?"

Roman asked as the beta cat blinked slowly at him before she did something that made Roman freeze.

She _hugged_ him. Causing Roman to drop his cigar as he swore he just enter another dimension. As for some read the damned murderous thief Emeral Susatrai was giving him Roman Torchick. A master thief, terrorist and all around _devilishly_ handsome gentleman a genuine hug?

As the girl wrapped, her arms around him making the man freeze as if he was frozen solid as she did something that only made this worse as she began to speak.

"It's ok. I _forgive you."_

Emerald said into his ear as making the thief balk.

"The hell!? What is your-

"It's ok Roman. _I forgive you."_

Emerald whispered again into his ear as Roman finally had enough.

"Uh... Emerald? Did you hit your head on something because you are acting a bit duller than your usual dim self. I mean I don't expect much from you anyway but-

"Do you like to do that? To deflect the conversation?"  
The theft asked in a neutral tone as she lifted her head up her green face e slicing up as Roman blinked owlishly at her.

"Seriously. Kid _. Stop._ I don't know what you are playing at, but it won't work I have nothing you want and-

"I don't want anything from you Roman."

"Then why the hell are you hugging me?"

"It's like I said. _I forgive you."_

"For _what!?_ Why would I ever apologize to you for anything-

"You hide it well. Your true self."

Emerald said as Roman stared down at the girl's crimson eyes as she spoke.

"My true self? The hell are you-

"Why do you do that? Lie, and deflect? It must _hurt_ right. Allt he bluff al that pretending must get tiresome, I mean if you did it every now and the sure that be ok but you? You do it every day of every week of every month. And you have been at it for years. I can' image what that is like."

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about kid but-

" You are _not_ a bad person Roman. I know that. I see that. You are just like _me."_

The girl said locking onto his eyes as he truly believes he was ina third dimension of some kind. Where up was down left was right and Emerald was consoling him!?

"Like you?"  
"You are scared-

 _"Ok!_ Hold up! Kid. I am an Arcadian! Unless you have a Moon damned **Heart's Bane** on you, there is nothing! And I mean _nothing_ that I am scared of and-

"Another lie. Roman, I can smell fear. Beta's are good with emotions. It's a rarely used an poorly understood trait, but we can often detect the emotions of other to a limited extent."

"And this has something to do with me how?"  
He asked resting his cane thin on his palm as she smiled? Of all things to him. Flashing him genuine smile as she brought a lone hand to his neck caressing it as he glared at her.

"I don't know what the hell you are playing at but-

"Roman I can _smell it."_

"Smell what my fear? Kid As I said I am not afraid fo anything -

"No. More than that. I smell _sadness_ on you. I can see it in you. You are _scared_ and _alone._ Fighting a losing battle against those that are far stronger than you will ever _hope_ to become. You don't like the things that you do, but you need to do them. You have no choice. You either do them, or you _die."_

The thief said as Roman glared at her.

"Listen up you _punk;_ I don't know where you get this information or but-

"You are a _good man_ Roman. Even if you don't admit. You are a good person you always have been-

 _"Emerald!_ I am not a good person! I mean No I know you are drunk! Hey _Mercury!_ Come get you-

"If you were not a good person then you would not have saved my life."  
Emerald said as Roman paused as his usually hard as diamond emerald eyes began to soften as he sighed.

"Em, that was-

"That was a _kind_ human doing something for me that no other faunus pure breed or not would do. You saved me Roman, and I will _never_ forget that."

Emral said as she smiled at him.

* * *

 _Beautiful_. Atlas was always beautiful this time of the year. With its utter majestic and serene cover wilderness. The entire world was covered in feet of fresh thick snow that glistened like shiny crystals on the ground as they reflected the falling starlight back up to the heavens in a dazzling display of radiant green light, that stretched on for mile and miles at a time in a truly mesmerizing display of natural beauty.

To call it beautiful would be an insult to all things immaculate, the scene was stunning purely breathtaking awe of the snow-filled range was only matched by the utter stillness of the surrounding landscape. It was a wholly peaceful stillness, which filled the entire valley with a level of serenity and calm that made one merely want to lie down in the snow and forget. The stillness was so complete and utter that you could hear a pin drop in the snow a mile away.

As the utter stillness, the radiant light from the heavens and sheer perfection of the landscape symmetry all merged into a vision of icy paradise; a cry broke the perfect silence as it _shattered_ the quiet like a stone in a lake.

It was a hard and rough sound, filled with choking air and pain filled breaths. As feet crashed violently through the snow as grunts and gaps as hot liquid spilled out onto the world painting the otherwise clean white snow a bright scarlet, as the sound fo fall blood filled the air as it washed the virgin snow in a tide of crimson.

 _"Dammit!"_  
Emerald swore at the top of her lungs as she used an arm on a tree, before coughing up a mouthful of crimson liquid. Vomiting blood onto the ground as she gagged.

She as in agony. Her body ached and cried. As her hands gripped her side in a desperate attempt to plug the holes inside of her, courtesy of a group of Ura Majoris of the Polaris variety had been so kind to give her.

The damn Grimm had nearly killed the faunus girl on her way back to base. It's strange snow white fur allowed it to sneak up on the girl during her return from her most recent mission, before delivering a terrible surprise attack. Nearly killing her on the spot, even if she _did_ kill it back it's wound went deep. Filling her side with electric agony and making her loose far too much blood on her return trip.

Speaking of return trips, she still had over ten _miles_ to go before she could actually get medical help a simple enough task if she were healthy and not missing most of her blood that is, she could have done that in her sleep before, and with time to spare, but now? Now she was going to die.

 _"Fuck!"_

The thief swore at the top of her lungs as another lance of agony speared her mind making her cry in torment as more iron tasting liquid filled her mouth as she began to fall.

"Not... Not like this...

Emerald gasped through he rapidly blurring vision as the serene landscape began to ebb and flow. _I... I can't die here. Not when I'm so close! What will Cinder do without me?_

Emerald thought as her legs began to quake and falter, as the sheer volume of blood loss caught up with her. She was dead; there was no other way to see it.

The Grimm claws broke past her aura, slicing deep into her sides, luckily none of her vital organs got damaged, but unlucky. The sheer amount of blood lost on her injured was proving far too much. She had survived the ambush, but she gained three grievous wounds in her right side in the process.

As her vision swam, tears fell from her eyes as she found herself faint the tow things she feared the most in her life. Dying alone, afraid and with no on to mourn her passing. And failure.

Cinder trusted her, she trusted her! To go find information on their target for attack and what did Emerald do? She got herself killed. Like an amateur.

"Mercury would kill me if he saw this."

Emerald thought as the picture of her best friend shot into her mind before a harsh bitter couch racked her body. Making her gasp as the tase of iron filled mouth. Shaking her to the core and causing her body to lose its already tumultuous balance as it fell head first into the snow.

Emerald smashed into the drift head first. Her red eyes filling with wite as her mouth was packed with pure silver powder, that while refreezing for a time soon began to sap the warmth from her body as she rolled to her side unable to get back up.

"So this is how I die? It could be worse."

The thief thought as she sighed once letting her warm blood paint the snow red.

The faunus was tired; she was tired, cold and just plain exhausted. The loss of blood, combined with the frigid temperatures, and sheer combat fatigue finally became too much and with her adrenaline wearing off?

The girl had gone as far as she could as she felt her body go still. Already her limbs realized felt like sticks of iron, dead and useless on her body as she felt her self-shutting down.

Emerald was not angry at this, not really. She knew that freezing of death was one of the _better_ ways to go out. Less painful and you even felt warm accordingly. And while bleeding to death was _horrible_ simply because it could take anywhere from a few seconds to a few hours and you saw yourself go, this was _acceptable._

Emerald thought as she nuzzled her head into a snow bank. Relishing the cold feeling of the ice on her skin. Enjoying the fresh sense of it as she took comfort in the snow. As she did her best to make sure that she would die as comfortable as humanly possible.

Maybe if they find my body, I could get a proper burial?

Emerald thought before shaking her head. No way a stray beta gets a funeral. Nah we are going to be cremated and tossed into the sky for the brothers to watch over. If we are lucky enough to be found by someone with a good enough heart, and not a Grimm that just eats our corpse. Emerald though as she felt her heart stilled as her vision finally began to go dark as she felt her eyes close and-

What the hell? Emerald thought as the sound of shattering glass filled the air a followed by feminine giggling as she felt a pair of hands lift her up and off the ground.

 _"The hell?"_

Emerald asked wearily while she was lifted off the ground as that same giggling filled her ears along with.. ice cream? Emerald thought as she finally lost consciousness as something began to carry her...

* * *

 _Dark_. The nest thing Emerald saw was a swirling pitch black form as she felt oddly warm. As if she was wrapped in a warm blanket as the low drone of a heater filler hear ears and-

"The hell is this?!"

An angry male voice shouted, in an irritated tone as Emerald heard a man shouting at the top of his lungs.

"What do you mean you thought I _liked_ it!?"  
The first voice yelled as Emerald tired to open her eyes. It was an effort in futility as her eyes lids felt heavier than steel as the voice shouted again.

"The hell!? Why would I do that!?'

 _Human._ Emerald thought as she smelled the familiar scent of humanity on the voice. As she sniffed the air, the one shouting was apparently a male, but he was also human and _young._ As she sniffed, there was another in the room. This one a Faunus and this one a female -

 _"Breeding age!_? What the hell do you mean by _breeding age?"_

The human yelled as Emerald grimaced. She was of mating age and the fact that she might have been save for a life a concubine did not sit well with her as the voice continue to yell.

More shouting more pain. Emerald thought as she finally found the will to complete the herculean task of lifting her eyelids as she forced her crimson eyes open to see a blinding yellow light.

As her eyes open she got the first look at her surroundings. She was on a large _insanely_ comfortable orange couch. Her body was wrapped in a large orange blanket, that was wrapped around her so tightly that she felt like she had been partially mummified by the sheets.

The previous bone one chilling cold that seeping into her boy had gone. Replace what a warm, comforting glow of the room as she looked to her right.

There was the human form before. He was a tall man in a serving white tuxedo with a cane in one hand, and a bowler hat on his hear. His hair was fiery orange ea and his eyes a piercing emerald.

"You don't just bring people in here Neo! And-  
The human yelled at faunus female. A short woman with snow animal ears on her head and swishing pure white animal ears on her head with multi-colored eyes. As she gave him an enigmatic grin. Flashing a rapid series of hand gesture to him making him swear.

"Don't play games with me! I'm serious!"

The man yelled as she giggled, that same melodic giggle that filled her ears in the snow of Atlas as she flashed her hands again.

"I don't care _what_ the rules are where you come from on! She's no good-

 _"She's awake."_

A disembodied and apparently irritated voice said. As Emerald was instantly aware as now something had snuck up on her. As a voice spoke out when she only heard two and-

"Hey, kid. You _ok?_ "

The man asked leaning down to her putting a hand on her shoulder, as his once hard as stell eyes softened as Emerald grimaced.  
"Yes. I'm _fine!"_  
She hissed fangs coming out on instinct alone as she felt a burning pain in her side as the man frowned.

"Take it _easy_! Kid, you took one hell of a hit out there. I don't know how you are in one piece, to be honest."

The human man said as he reached behind him as the voice spoke up.

 _"You lost a lot of blood. But you would live. As long as you do not stress yourself and you can keep your body intact, you will be ok... I think so."_

The voice form Roman's head? Said as Emerald blinked in shock as Roman sighed.

"Vi don't scare the kid. She already half dead, she doesn't need your teasing."

 _"Vi?"_  
Emerald asked as a blue screenshot out of his eye.

 _"Yes. Hello, faunus. I am Vi."_

A disembodied voice said from apparently nowhere as Emerald looked around in a panic. Roman let a small smile come to his face as he saw the panic look on the faunus eyes. As her crimson eye began to shake most faunus had that reaction to seeing and hearing an Arcadian Ai, so he let himself smile.

"Thank you, _Vi._ But please do not scare out guest I apologize for that. As you can see VI is my personal Ai. She can be quite the handful sometimes, but I love her."

"I have a gender now? I thought I was just your assistant."

"Stop being a smart ass for once ok? I mean you are already scaring... I'm sorry what's your name again? I never got a chance to ask you when Neo brought you in."

 _"Emerald."_

The faunus said as the human nodded.

"Roman. R _oman Torchiwck."_

The man said shaking her hand as a giggle filled the air as the enigmatic faunus in the back to the small faunus woman who sat in the back of the room. Rocking herself on the balls of her feet as she giggled silently.

"And that's _Neo_. She's my _partner_ and bane of my existence. As you can see."

The man said as the woman suddenly stopped giggling as she slammed a hell into the ground. Pouting cutely? As she glared at Roman,

"Oh you know I _love_ you. Stop making a fuss over everything."

Roman said as Neo blushed for a moment before sticking out her tongue at him, then _breaking!?_

Emerald gagged as she saw the woman explode into a thousand tiny pieces of shattering glass!? Making the faunus began to panic before she emerged?

Or it was more like she _popped!_ Back into the material plane as she came from literally nowhere appearing ar Roman side pouting her heard craning her neck up to him with an expectant look in her eyes.

"Oh ok! I guess since you've been _good._ "

Roma said as he began scratching the back of her animal ears as the woman shuddered as a low pur escaped her lips. As the human scratched the back of her ears.

As the human petted his _partner_ , Emerald got a better look at her surroundings. She was in some type of wooden house, with large also window a plethora of oddly colored furniture ranging from tables to chairs to stools. All painted brown orange or pink.

As she looked around to see a small kitchen and raging fireplace, behind her with one large door leading tot he outside.

"If you are wondering where you are Emerald. You are still in Atlas. Thought that should be obvious."

The AI said as Roman sighed.

"I'm sorry about that Emerald. She can be a bit of sticker. Even for Arcdain AI and-

"Arcadian?!"

Emrals said as the world finally caught up with her as she pointed at the human with shaky hands.

"You are-

"Yup! Roman Torchiwck! Only son of clan Torchwick! Glad to meet you!"

He said sticking out his hand as Emerald balked.

"But if you are an Arcadian that means-

"Don't worry kid. I don't get anything against the faunus. Or well _you're_ not the faunus I need to kill."

Roman said as his voice took on a dark tone as she gulped.

Emerald was in _deep shit._ She knew it was one thing to wake up in a strangers house, halfdead even if they did bandage and treat her wounds this was bad!

Roman was an Arcadian! And that was bad for her a faunus. Even if he was not from the main clans, a fact that she thanked the brothers for she still had to be wary. The hobbies of the main Arcadian clans where know far and wide but the smaller individual groups could be just as deadly if not worse than the main ones.

As the thief began to panic once more his Ai spoke.

 _"She's scared."_

It said as Roman sighed.

"look if you got nothing to fear. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Then why save me? I heard you say breeding age? Do you want me as a consort?"

Emerald asked prepared to fight the man to the death before-

"What!? Oh Moon no! I mean no offense kid but look at you!"

Roman yelled as Emerald felt an odd tinge of irritation at his casual dismissal of her form. Sure Emerald never paid that much attention to herself, but even she knew that she was largely considered to be _very_ attractive.

It was a fact that Cinder had made heavy use of during their time together and while it was nice to be useful Emerald never liked to talk about her figure.

Too many harsh memories of all the unwanted attention it brought to her over the years. And even if Roman was not interested in a mate, she was on guard around him.

"Then why where you speaking about breeding age?"  
She asked as Roman sighed as Neo? Was it tapped her should rapidly sign, far to fast for Emerald who knew sign language to follow as Vi spoke up.

 _"She believed you would be a good... **stress relief** for Roman."_

"Stress relief? What does-

"It doesn't matter! Kid how old are you?"

 _"Sixteen."_

 _"There! You see? No problem!"_

Neo flashed a scroll to the human who sighed.

"Neo, she's _sixteen!"_

 _"So?"_

"So!? That means I can't touch her!"

 _"Why not? She's of mating age and-_

"Not where I come from. My clan has different rules."

Roman said as Neo blinked.

" _Your rules are arbitrary at best and hypocritical at worst. There is no reason you should not mate with her. She's attractive, and you want to, so what's the hang-up?"_

Neo asked as Roman rubbed his temples.

The hang-up is that she is too young!"

" _No. No, she is not. I would not have brought you one who was not young. She is of perfect mating age-_

"Do I get a say in this!?"

Emerald suddenly asked cheeks flashing red as Roman sighed.

"No need kid, nothing happening to you-

 _"Roman! Incoming!"_

The Ai yelled as Emerald felt a burning sensation in her pocket.

"My scroll!"

She yelled as one hand shot forward lightning fast as she picked her what she thought to be long dead Scroll form her pocket. And indeed it _was_ dead, but it was now glowing a hot orange color and-

"How many!? Vi tell me what we are dealing with and how long until-

 _"They are here now!"_

Vi yelled as there was suddenly a loud _bang!_

As the door to the cabin blew open in a show of fire. As the door flew from its handle as a roaring ball of fire incinerated it allowing a flurry of cold wind entered as Roman drew his cane and Neo her sword as Emerald shot her head to look at the attackers and blinked in shock.

There in the cabin was a figure covered in red flames and glaring with furious orange eyes as Emerald gasped. As her mentor employer and the reason for her existence stood in the door.  
 _"Cinder?"_

Emerald asked in a shocked tone as she looked at her mentor. Eyes were glowing with yellow fire as flames shot from her body, as Mercury slid in right behind her eyes hard as ice as the two sides glared at one another as the rooms peace was _shattered._

* * *

"That girl has _no_ idea what I am."

Roman said as he laid in his jail cell. Or jail was a bit of a bluff. As most jails carried some feeling of hopelessness. Like you where locked away from the world and nothing you could do would save you.

Instead, Roman just smiled as he knew that with not but a wink he could escape this cell retrieve his cane, and kill every last bit of personnel on this sad excuse for a carrier. I mean really! They call this thing a carrier? For one it lacked the weaponry of an Arcadia _frigate!_ And two! This thing barely had room for one hundred aircraft! Nowhere near the five hundred that came standard aboard the Arcadian equivalent of this ship. Hell, even his own poor clan had better hips than this!

Hell, they even called it a _supercarrier!_ Compensating much? Roman thought as Vi spoke up.

" _She knows you too well."_

It thought in his head as Roman sighed.

 _"Really? This again? Are you going to say I'm actually good and evil? Do you really think I Roman am a good guy?"_

He thought as Vi agreed.

"Y _es, I do. Roman, you are not a bad as you say. I mean you are a killer, murderer and a thief. But you are not evil. Not really."_

Vi said as Roman sighed as he lounged back in his cell.

"That's _one_ opinion."

Roman said as he closed his eyes and took a nap.

* * *

"Ok then! I will be here at night ok?"

Pyrrha asked as she left the infirmary where yang was situated. Leaving her downed teammate in the care of Ren Weiss and her mother Raven who refused to leave her side as she left them alone.

She still shook when she saw the dragoness in her injured state. Her left wing was _gone_. Cut off complete by Ruby. The reaper had sliced off her appendage in an arena fight and had nearly caused a minor riot. Pyrrha still hears Yang's agonizing screams, as the vorpal black scythe sliced off her wing like it was paper. It cut through aura and scales that could deflect most bullets like it was tissue paper.

The screams from Yang mixed with the shouting from the audience had filled her ears as Pyrrha rushed to her teammate, ignoring Ruby who looked like she had finally lost it. As she began balling openly and taking to herself insanely, as the world turned into chaos.

The only reason Ruby was not hurt or somehow injured was Jaune leaping in and pulling her aside, as Nora and Blake covered their teammates escape from the arena as it descended into chaos.

As the shouting and screaming filled the air, as Yang mother cradled her screaming child Pyrrha knew that whatever shaky relationship she had with JuneBerry was going to come to a screaming end.

As after that incident, the two teams despite being right next door to one another never spoke to one another. Which was into strange seeing as well, it was not like they talked much anymore anyways. Weapon and JuneBerry never ah good relationship mind you.

Not with their history anyways and this was just another strike to their fragile balance of peace. Pyrrha thought before shivering involuntarily as the chilly air bit into her arms. For some reason, Beacon had been usually frigid as of late and being a warmblooded tiger faunus Pyrrha hated all things cold.

"I just wish that-

 **+++ Shed their flesh! Flay their bones! KILL! KILL! KILL!+++**

Pyrrha grimaced as she heard _it._ She had no idea what it was, but it was horrifying. Over the past few days, all faunus _non-Vulf_ students had reported hearing a strange disembodied voice whispering in their ears.

It spoke to them encouraging them to commit acts of violence. Calling upon them demanding that they sacrifice themselves, to _her_ glory, or sometimes just talking to them like they where long lost friends, or just casual acquaintances.

It spoke of long-lost warzones, it called for help or sometimes seemed just to become a normal voice asking for things like time of day and weather, in the most un hostile ways possible.

Now even if the voice in your head is just a norma nonthreatening one that does not demand you skin the flesh of your teammates, and is simply asking you out to lunch in the most non-threatening way.

At the end of the day, a voice in your head was still just that. A voice in your _head_. And that was _not_ a good thing.

And as such Pyrrha was disturbed by it. Her disturbance only grew as she learned that she was not alone in her situations. In fact, every Bacon student that was not a human of a _Vulf_ could hear the voice just as clearly like her. And they all reported the same thing.

A strange voice that came from inside thier ears would whisper to them. Calling for help, in desperate battles. Or asking that they slaughter their friends. Or just asking for a piece of food. As the hallucinations got so bad that Ozpin who also had not prove to immune to the effect had finally broken down.

As the entire school had changed. The once normal calm beacon atmosphere was replaced by a dark, heavy dressing one. Studnet walk-in huddle haunts groups. Ears flickering as the whispered to himself bitterly or called out to the strange voice as they moved alone.  
The situation had gotten so bad that Ozpin finally broke and went for outside help in the matter.

He had asked the Atlas specialist doctor _Malroque?_ A young faunus man who was barely older than herself who was supposedly some type of genius physician back in Atlas.

The headmaster asked him to see what he could do and find some kind of medical explanation for this event.  
The doctor at the behest of Ironwood had accepted this challenge and had set up a small Beacon _clinic_ where he would interview and diagnosis students on a case by case basis. So far the result was nonconclusive and the voices where hear to _stay..._

* * *

 **+++ Salt the flesh! Strip the wound! BLOOD! BLOOD!+++**

 _"Doctor. Ther is still no source for the voices."_

"Try again!"

" _Doctor I am analyzing ever know an auditory spectrum know to man. And I can find no clear signal for anything that could even remotely be causing these voices."_ The ai said as the faunus grimaced.

 **+++ HELP US! Can you hear me? I need you to come here right now! They're coming! OH, sweet light they are coming for us all! We need help! Please! Get here fast!+++**

"Sarah! I hear it! I hear it! It's speaking to me right now!"

 **+++ Can you hear us? We need help! Now! Where are you!?+++**

"Sarah it's in my head! How can you not find this!?"

 _"I'm sorry doctor I'm trying my best._ "

"Do more! I need to figure out what the hell is wrong with us!"

Marloque yelled as he went to work. His scroll flipped open as he analyzed over three dozen case at once. The so-called mass auditory hallucination event that had plagued Beacon was proving to be his most significant trial yet.

So far every last nonhuman and not Vulf student reported hearing this strange disembodied voice in thier heads. Over the past few days and the infection has been virulent in the school.

At first, Malroque that it was just a simple case of auditory hallucinations but now? Now that he had experienced it itself he did not know what the hell he was dealing with. Only that whatever it was it was damn contagious and it was like nothing he had ever seen before.

The voice or voice really as every student reported that every iteration of the voice was slightly different from the last one. The voices changed in tone and pitch every time they whispered in their ears.

As the voices most common demand was violence. They begged, pleaded, ordered and argued for the student to commit acts of violence on one another that would make even the most hardened of psychopaths blush.

The voices also seemed to have no unifying purpose or objective. As not all of the voices demeaned violence. Some were merely asking for help like in his case. While others asked for more mundane things like the time or how the weather was today.

As the voices progressed, Marlroque had figured out that whatever the phenomena that were occurring was solely tied to Beacon proper. As once a student left the Beacon school perimeter, the voices died off in an instant, and the world was _ordinary._

Meaning that there was something _in_ Beacon that was unique to the campus that was causing the strange phenomena. There was something about the school itself that was making the students, staff and himself hear things and he had no idea what it was.

He tried looking for clues, scouring the entirety of Beacon looking for some sign of causation but he found nothing. He saw nothing relating the voice incident to any one student, and that besides the fact that only non _Vulf_ faunus cold hear them her of no over branching lines of connection.

In his interviews with the rare human students of Beacon Jaune claimed not to hear anything so did Venke and a lone human third year who was escorted into his office by three _dragoness_ of all things.

The boy had somehow landed himself on a team with the three pure breeds and had worked out a miniature harem for himself. And was worried that his mates were getting more than bit bitey in their frustration.

As he looked on the local _Vulf's_ at Beacon also showed no sign of severe or any signs of hallucinations at all. The most that one _Vulf_ reported was that they heard a minor scratch in their ears for a time but that was all.

Leading the doctor to believe that whatever was affecting the school as the school itself. A disturbing line of thought as the fact that an inanimate object was making the student hear things with consistent if not random lines of questioning.

Then there was the _other_ factor that was playing Beacons as the man shivered. It was the heat or the lack thereof.

Malroque had no explanation for this. It defied all laws of physics and spat int he face of science. Beacon was cold. Unnaturally cold. It felt like the inside of the halls were like the woods outside of his home.

The air was filled with bitterly cold air and made all of thier breaths come out in short raspy fog filled breaths. Unlike the other phenomena, Malroque had no idea what to attribute this. As with the other effect, while ti was also insane and not grounded in reality, he could at least say that maybe there was some type of signal? Some strange transmission that-

 **+++ Hello? Can you hear me? Where are you? I know where I am but where are you? Are you ready for dinner?+++**

Another burst of static filled his ears as he shivered. He wore that he was ins some type of alternate dimension. He felt like he was in the middle of a blizzard, but his room temperature showed it was seventy-nine point six. This was the nor through Beacon. Evey one, form faunus to Human reported the freezing temperatures and how no matter what they saw the school was freezing.

Although! Malroque did note that for some reason team Juneberry, the team that Jaune led spoke of no harsh temperatures and didn't seem to be bothered by the voices...

A troubling thought and one that needed investigating and=

 **+++ Malroque? Malrqoue honey is that You?+++**

A voice that Malroque knew all to well as he shot out of his seat. His ears shotting straight up as she kicked his chair back as he mouth fell open.  
 _'Doctor? What are you-_

 _"Mother?_ Is.. is that you?"

" _Doctor? There is no one in this room. You are-_

 **+++Malroque? Sweetie? Is that you? Where are you?+++**

"Mother! I'm here! I'm right here!"

 **+++Malroque? Where are you? Its cold...+++**

"Mother! I'm right here! Can you hear me?"

The man asked desperately shouting into the room as his Ai spoke up.

" _Doctor you are alone there is no one to hear you."_

 _"Mother..._

The man asked again knowing it was pointless. The voices as they where would occasionally take on the shape of a lost loved one. A dearly departed family member as significant other, or an other important member of your life.

The voice would never speak back, of course, they never talked back to you. Any talk with one was entirely one-sided, as he talked to air.

 **+++ Malroque? Malroque? Is that you?+++**

The voice sad as the doctor froze.

"Mother? Is that you?"  
The man asked aloud not believe it as the voice of his mother entered his ears.

 **+++ Malroque...It's me... Malroque...+++**

 **+++Malroque? Malroque? Where are you?+++**

The voice asked as the man slumped into his chair.

"I'm right here mother. I always have been, and I always will be...

* * *

"So! _That's_ when I said that I was going to do what I felt like! And I was going to eat whatever the hell that I wanted an no one would tell me otherwise!"

 _"Uh-huh."_

"They thought I was crazy! Insane! But I showed them! They thought they could keep me down? Hah! I'm Venke Kage! You can't hold me back!"

The human claimed loudly as Jaune nodded to him.

"Really now? No one can tell the great Venke Kage what to do? Not even _Alice?"_

 _"What!?_ No way! I am the master of my own fate! Don't let the collar fool you Arc! _No one_ tells an Arcadian what to do! Especially a _proud_ member or clan Moulder!"

The boy said as Jaune gulped as he began to think of his _plan_.

So far his team had taken well to thier new diety. The moon had accepted them as one of her own. Giving them the blessing of her touch. Making team Juneberry take on the appearance of herself. As every night after sunset, they would _change._

Thier skin became as white as snow, as crimson veins, popped up among them. The breath was full of black wisps that hung lazily in the air and their eyes...

There eyes where _corrupted._ Their natural colors, be the cerulean blue, light teal, bright amber or pure silver where corrupted.  
Their main color was nearly overpowered by a burning crimson one as their bodies began to change.

The moon was a generous goddess, but she was a traditional one according to her. And Jaune promised her four new additions to her family. And so far Jauen had brought her three. Ruby, Blake, and Nora. He needed to bring her one more worthy member and he needed to do it _soon._ Or she would be _displeased..._

Leaving Jaune in a dilemma. Who did he ask? He did not know many people that where bout A worthy. And B would want to join the moon. Most of the faunus openly hated her, and most humans did not like Jaune.

If they where Arcadian they thought him a coward and if they were not _well._.. They just didn't' talk. It was a rough dilemma leaving Jaune with three choices.

Choice _A. Qrow._ Qrow was an old friend an mentor of the boy. He taught him to fight to win and how to never give up. To improve and adapt and you would always find victory in any conflict.

Qrow also was a fan of the Moon. He liked the idea of the deity, and he even went to a rare moon temple in Arcadia. So he was a good choice. If not for his wife or mate Winter Schnee older sister of Weiss and the main obstacle to Qrow joining him.

Winter after learning of Qrow's fatal disease rarely let the man out of her sight. And Jaune had no way of getting to him let alone explaining to him that he needed to eat a seed. To gain power...

That left _two_ more options for worthy people that Jaune knew.

Next on the list was an odd addition. Taiyang Xiao-Long. Tai was a _friend_? To Jaune. Or something like a friend at the least. He had fought with Jaune against the Arcadia specialist in Vale. And the two had developed some type of bond. But he was an unknown in a series of unknowns, and while he might be worthy, he might not want to do it, leaving Jaune with only _one_ realistic option.

 _Venke._ One of his oldest still breathing friends from Arcadia. A man he fought bleed and killed with. And one who had the added bonus of not just being a faithful devotee of the moon he was the _bearer of the word!_

He was the literal voice of his god in combat! He carried her book and made sure that no matter what was happening the member of the unit knew that if they succeed their glory would be to the moon and if they died, then they would soon be at her side. And he wished that they would all save another a seat at the great fest.

Meaning the Jaune had not only a worthy choice but a devoted one. All he needed to do was convince him to eat the seed and then-

"So I told them! That I need time alone and-

"Time alone? Your team is not looking for you right now?"

Jaune asked seeing an opportunity to _turn_ him as Venke shook his head.

"What!? _No way!_ They don't let me out of their sight! One of them is always with me!"

Venk said irritably as Jaune looked around. Venke was alone with him in the hallways, and Jaune gulped as he made his move.

"Say Venke you _hungry?"_

Jaune asked as the boy stopped talking as his silver collar flashed in the sun as he scratched his chin.

"Not really but sure. I could use a bite. What do you got?"

The boy asked as Jaune pulled out the _seed._

"The _hell_ is that?!"

Venke asked his eye widening in shock as he saw dark black wisps on an _acorn_ of al thing as Jaune held it up to him.

"It's a treat I got from my family! An old recipe I mad with Nora! Kind of... They liked it so I want you to try it."  
He said as the human blinked as his brown eyes curiously as he glared at it.

"I don't know Arc. It looks a bit... _wispy!"_

Venke said irritably as Jaune began to sweat.

"Come on man! Me and you're friends, right? You can trust me right?"

Jaune asked the brown skinned human who looked suspiciously at anchor before sharing his shoulders.

"Sure. Why not? This ain't the _first_ strange thing I've put in my body, and it sure as hell won't be the _last_ either! Let me have a bite!"

Kage asked as Jaune smiled as he brought the acorn to him nd-

 _KRUNCH!_

The seed vanished as it disappeared mid-air form his hand. As Jaune's eyes widened to the point of saucers as she saw the thing vanish before a loud crunching chewing noise filled the air a before a loud gulping sound cane as twin searing yellow eyes appeared out of nowhere.

" _Suzy!?_ Why the hell did you eat my snack!?"

Venke asked the chameleon faunus as she appeared out of nowhere. Her skin _popping_ back into reality as she shed her camouflage letting her long, perfect black hair fall to her shoulders as she flashed Jaune a suspicious glare.

"I am no fan of you feeding my leader strange thins and-  
"So you eat it _instead!? WHY!?"_

Jaune shouted at her not knowing what to do as Venke blinked.

"Jaune it's no big deal. It was just a seed, right? I'm sure that-

 _"GAH!"_

Suzy said as the smaller four-year began to cough up thick wisps of black smoke as she cried at the top of her lungs as she fell to her knee large wisps of black smoke hung from her mouth...

* * *

"Friend Neo! How are you?"

Penny asked skidding to a stop in for of her friend avoid tackling her for the _fifth_ time that hour as she analyzed her friend.

 _"I'm fine Penny."_

Neo signed to the robot as Penny nodded.

"Are you sure friend?"

" _Yes."_  
"You don't miss Roman? I know it's hard not having him around, but he is _A-ok!_ I promise you!"

Penny said as she tried to cheer up her friend. Penny knew Neo was in a bad mood. Her sensors made out her erratic heartbeat and brain excretions that happened when organic beings began to worry about life.

Neo was worried, and Penny did not want that! Neo was her friend, and she would not let her feel bad! Not now not _ever!_

"Do not worry Neo! Soon friend Roman will be free, and we will all be together again! Does that not sound grand!"

Penny said holding out her ars as Neo smiled.

" _That sounds great Penny. I can't wait."_

Neo signed as Penny nodded.

 _"Sensational!_ I have already drawn up over three _dozen_ friend activites that we can perform that are _perfect_ for tripels!"

 _"I bet you have."_

Neo signed smugly as the robot girl girned.

"We will be the most well-oiled triplet friend machine ever and-

The robot girl stopped as she suddenly gasped at the top of her lungs.

 _"Freind Neo!_ I need your help! Please! It is an emergency!"

Penny suddenly shouted gripping Neo's shoulder in an iron-like grip as Neo blinked in confusion.

" _Need my help? For what?"_

Neo signed as Penny began to panic.

" _Here_! I need you to take me here to this coordinates _posthaste!"_

Penny said showing her a scroll address of _twenty-third and Garvin._

" _Why here? What's so important there?"_

Neo asked das Peny fretted, her green eyes rapid flashing to red and back as her programming worked so hard Neo smelled smoke.

" _Please_ friend Neo! It is _imperative_ that you take me to this location post haste! If you do not the consequence will be _dire f_ or all of us!"

Penny shouted as Neo frowned worriedly before sighing.

 _"Sure. I'll help you.'_

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much! Friend Neo you will not regret this, but we must hurry!"

Penny said as Neo shrugged grabbing her shoulder before activating her semblance as they both shattered into a thousand pieces.

* * *

"Where are we?"

Neo signed as the two appeared out of their warehouse on the empty sidewalk of a sunny Vale day in the front of a tall, average looking apartment building in downtown Vale.

"We are at my apartment! Or the one I appropriated form its former tenants!"

Penny shouted as she bounded up the concrete steps two at a time as Neo calmly walked up after Penny.

 _"You have an apartment? Since when?"_

"Since I became _free!_ After I was reprogrammed by Vi, I lost some but not _all_ memories! And I just remembered that I left something critical behind here!"

Penny shouted as she reached the door digging into her pockets as she fumbled for something.

Does she have her old memories? How the hell is that possible? I thought Vi wiped her clean? Neo thought to herself as Penny rummaged in her new jean pockets.

"Come on! Come on! _Be here!"_

Penny hissed before finally pulling out a pair of small keys.

 _"Sensational!_ I have found my keys!"

Penny said as she slammed them into the door unlocking it in a moment as she darted inside as Neo shrugged not see what the big hurry was as she slowly followed her in.

The inside of the apartment was fairly common among the downtown buildings. Hardwood floors, white walls filled with pictures, buses of fruits and other fake greenery around it and-

 _Danger._

Neo thought as her guard instantly went up. Something was _not_ right about this apartment in fact something was terribly _wrong._ Deadly wrong. Neo thought as every hair on her body proceed to stan on end, as she felt the familiar static electricity that came before the killing started to fill the air as she drew her sword as she began to creep into the building.

 _"Penny? Where are you?"_

The girl signed to her friend as she crept through the apartment.

The owners of which who apparently _human_ , if judging by the large family photos on the wall told the truth. They were humans with a large family of at least ten children that looked healthy but...

No one has been inside of here for _months_. Neo thought as she looked around the building. The floor was covered in well over an inch of dust making her every footfall left a tiny footprint behind her. As she noticed so was every piece of furniture in the apartment. It seemed every inch of the place was filled with a thick layer of particle matter that seemed to be the effect of people not living in the house for months.

As Neo walked along the eerily quiet dwelling, she saw door knobs, glass even a dining table. With a now thoroughly rotted meal splayed out on it. The dinner table was oddly furnished. With a wholly laid out table spread.

With over ten dinner plates all with forks knives and even full cups of what was now stale water and now rotten milk laid out on the table, as a meal was perfectly set up but for some reason never eaten...

It's like they were all having dinner then they just vanished?

Neo thought as she walked past the still made dinner as she heard the sound of grunt coming from the back of the house.

 _"Penny?"_

Neo texted as she crossed another abandoned room corner as she saw her.

"Come _on! Open up! Please!"_

Penny said as Neo saw her. Neo froze. She nearly cried out as every instinct in her body screamed for her to run, to sprint away as fast as she could and leave Penny behind. There in front of her was Penny bent over a large grey door. Looking at it made Neo's skin crawl like a thousand tiny spiders where on her flesh. As she saw what looked like a _meat locker_ door in the apartment.

"Come on! Come on! Open up! I need to get in you!"

Penny shouted furiously typing into a small white keypad on the doors side as Neo walked up to her.

Penny?

She thought as the massive door looked entirely out of place in the tiny apartment. It was not just out of place it was _garishly_ off!

First of all that was a door that would not be out of place in a factory. It was the type of door you'd expect to see in a _slaughterhouse_. As Neo knew that something was terribly horribly wrong.

That door belonged in a butcher's block and was the exact type you would see in a slaughterhouse. And made nos sense. Even if you this family was a family of butchers the sheer amount of meat that would be needed to be stored in there would be outrageous!

Neo thought as she looked at the gigantic steel doors. As the pure silver door looked down ominously at her Penny jumped in mid-air.

"Yes! I _did it!"_

Penny said as a low hissing sound filled the air as the door swung lazily opened as a low burst of mist filled the room as she darted inside.

 _Penny?_

Neo signed as she followed the girl into the foreboding meat locker. "Penny what are you-

 _BLERG!_

Neo vomited. Instantly. Neo was bent over on all fours puking up her lunch on the cool meat locker floor. Immediately she voided all the contents of her stomach as she hurled up what seemed like every meal she ever ate at once left her body in a violent project flood. Paint the cool metal floor a myriad of swirling colors as she threw up.

 _The smell!_ The girl thought as she vomited all over the floor. Neo had never smelled something so _wretched,_ so _putrid,_ and _fetid_ her entire life! It was like someone had taken all the worlds landfills, bathed them all in curdled milk and then spilled rotting meat all throughout them!

The smell was so _rancid_ that Neo could barely think let alone breathe. It forced itself into her nose and down her sinuses, making her eyes water as the revolting noxious smell forced itself into her nose.

As the girl vomited, she wished with all her heart that she could scrub her eyes blank as they locked on the scene informed of them.

 _Bodies._ The entire meat locker was filled with old gnarled, twisted bodies of humans. They were all easily weeks old, and the level of decomposition was so far progressed that Neo could hardly tell their age let alone gender. As the rotting smell of thier corpses was so strong that Neo could barely breathe as she was forced to look at them.

The first thing she noticed about the rotting maggot filled cadavers aside from the downright hideous smell was their age.

They were children! Neo knew what human children looked like and that's what they were. Human children or they used to be. Neo thought dry heaving as she fought down another wave of bile as she stared at the festering maggot filled corpses.

There were _dozens_ of them all chained up to the wall in large silver metallic shackles the end around their neck wrapped around gun metal blank collars on thier necks.

As they all laid in twisted putrid piles of sloughed flesh that despite its advanced state of decay was absolutely writhing with squirming maggots, Neo saw that all of them were surrounded by small opaque bolls. Two per child one seem to be for food the other water as Neo committed again s Penny cried out.

"The _children!"_

Penny cried as Neo rapid signed to her fired catching her eye.

" _Penny?! What the hell is this!?"_

Neo demanded as she pointed out the rooting bodies. Barely keeping her bile down again s another wave of vomit threatened to overcome her senses. As she looked at the corpses, she noticed that some of the children looked as if they had been ripped apart...

In fact, most of them did look so, as most of the bodies where missing limbs and most of them looked like they had been chewed and-

"I forgot to _feed_ them!"

Penny cried out as she bemoaned her failure.

She _forgot!_ She actually forgot! Penny forgot about the seventeen human children she had kept in this family's old home! Before Roman had repurposed her, she had been collecting them for selling and processing but _now!?_

Now not only was she unfinished with that objective she forgot to feed them, and they had all starved to death! Seventeen potential faunus mates _gone!_ Snuffed out in an instant it was a _tragedy!_

Penny thought dramatically as she noted that the bite marks suggest that some children had resorted to cannibalism to stay alive. As the lack of food drove them into drastic measures. As the children had most likely been self-cannibalizing themselves for weeks before the last one fell. As evident by the bite marks and combat scars on them. This room must have been a battlefield of ripping flesh and torn muscles. She thought as she looked over the dead youths.

Penny did note however on a brighter side that the water recycling system she installed had worked to her expectations as she saw bolls full of fresh water still in place in some of the areas of the former children.

At least that worked out. She thought as Neo finished catching her eyes as her mut friend signed to her.

 _"What the hell?!"_

"Fiend Neo it is _awful!_ I f _orgot_ to feed these children, and now they have perished!"

Penny said sadly a Neo balked.

 _"Feed!? What the hell were they your pets?!"_

 _"No!_ They were supposed to be processed and shipped to Atlas for suitable mates! But that is no longer an option!"

Penny claimed as she took a deep breath closing her eyes before shooting them open.

 _"Ah well!_ What' done is done! No sense morning friend Neo! I can't bring back the dead! Not on to bigger and _better_ things _friend!"_

Penny said happily as she did a one-eighty personality wise as she turned out the door and walked outside leaving Neo blinking in horror and revulsion.

" _Neo!_ Are you coming friend? I do _not_ wish to leave you alone! Nor do I wish to be _alone!"_

Penny called out as Neo suppressed another wave of nausea.

 _"Right behind you!"_

Neo signed as she left the human charnel house to its own grisly fate as she left the room...

* * *

"Sir? You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Yes, I did. Mister Arc we need to talk about the recent incident with you and your teammates."

The headmaster said as Jaune glared at him.

"It was nor Ruby's fault sir and-

"I am not here to talk about Miss Rose Jaune. I am here to ask you a question."

"And that is?"

Jaune asked as the elder leopar sighe donce befre takign off hsi glasse dputtign them on the tbale as his grey eyes bore into Jaune.

"Mister Arc. _What do you think the role of government is?"_

* * *

"Listen I'm fine."

"No, you are _not_ fine!"

"I am perfectly fine."

"If you were perfectly fine then you would not have almost died today! Now tell me what's wrong?"

Venke demanded of his teammate and close friend Suzy as the alpha chameleon glared at him. It was late afternoon and after the girl almost choked to death and then _refused_ to go to the doctor Venke was a bit _irritated_.

"I'm fine Venke. Just a bit tired and sick."

The girl said lying through her teeth as Venke glared at her.

"I _don't_ believe that. You were fine this morning until you ate that _seed."_

Venke said glaring at his teammate as she sighed.

"Venke it is that time of the month-

" _You are not menstruating."_

His ai said scanning the girl as she gasped.

 _"Venke!_ Tell Vi not to scan me!"

"Vi _scan_ her."

Venke said as a line of blue came over Suzy as she harumphed once and turned away from her friend and leader.

"Fine, then I will just use the bathroom!"

The girl yelled as slammed the door to the team _AKXS_ bathroom as he sighed.

"Woman."

Venke said before looking out the team window into the bleeding sky. The sun was setting, and in a matter of moments, darkness would cover the city. Soon Alice and Xyl would be back and-

" _AHHH! VENKE! HELP ME!"_

Less than a second past as Venke went from the middle of the room to the bathroom. Vibro knife out as he sliced down the doorknob before breaking down the door in a shower of splinters and metal as he barged in.

"Suzy! What's wrong!? Are you ok!?"

He demanded dashing into the room weapons out ready to save his friend's life and Venke froze.

Suzy was... _different_. Her body lost its once healthy tan skin as it was now covered ina deathly pale white one, with blood red veins popping up form it.

Her eyes once sharp gold where now orbs of crimson surround small balls of yellow as black wisps of something!? Came from her mouth as she gulped.

"Venke I don't' fell so good...

Suzy said before her head shot upward, making her jaw come unhinged as a massive black shadow shot out of her mouth as she _screamed..._

* * *

 ** _AN:_ Well there we go! The final plans are in motion. The deck is set and matched. Roman is where he needs to be, Jaune made a _critical_ mistake and now the Moon has a new _unwilling_ member to add to her _family_. Well, the end of this fic is near and with the next story already planned out and the rewrite of this one already underway expect one helluva ending!**

 **PS. To answer one comment I will say this. Just because this fic is ending does _not_ mean _everyone_ will die! Oh no! I am a firm believer in fates worse than death and if you are a character in one of my stories? You _might_ just find one.**

 **Note! This is the last Lore for the series! Afther this there wil ontl be snippets and brief stories! This lore explains finally what the doctor is and who or _what_ he works for! And will show the _potential_ continuation for this fic...**

 **Untill then? The lore...**

* * *

 **Activating lore, doctor Malroque _final entry._ Log begins...**

 **"You know? I'm not a bad man. Not really. Sure I did bad things but I am not _truly_ evil. In _my_ opinion. That is. Even after the invention of the _collar_ , the attacks on the free colonies the operation to pacify the human race was _not_ going well. Since most of humanity that we needed to control lived in free areas near Arcadia, and the ones that did not were still under a quasi Arcadian protection most of our efforts were met with failure." **

**"As our failures mounted and Jaquess grew more and more irritated I finally saw a light at the end of the tunnel. The entire plan to pacify the humans was almost throw out the window! Until the day I met Venke Kage. Now I must be clear I am not talking about my old squad mate and good friend Venke Kage. I am talking about his brother _Venke Kage._ I know same names can get confusing."**

 **"To simplify it they are both orphans of a radical Moulder sub-clan named _The Ravangers_. Thier first name means one who is lost, and their last name is simply thier familial last name. Anyways Venke Kage senior was and is still the current Fabricator General of Moulder. And one fateful day during an Atlas Arcadian meeting I met the elder Venke and had a plan."**

 **"At this time in my life, I was still acting against the _collar_ initiative. And while I was begrudgingly working on it I was still looking for a way to sabotage it. Then I found one. I would tell Venke of the collars and what they were, then I would have Moulder stop the project at once! Putting an end to this madness of death and oppression once and for all! I was a fool."**

 **"I told him _everything_ from the collars tot he experiments on _Vulf's_ to Atlas literally buying and in some cases _liquidating_ human children. And do you know what he did when I told him this? When I told him how I was butchering his own people, and selling them like breeding stock? The man _clapped."_**

 **"At first I was too shocked to reply. I thought I was hallucinating, a human clapping at this atrocity? It must be a dream! A fever-induced hallucination! But in the end, it was not. I underestimated the human ambition and greed as the man spoke. He _praised_ me. Said I was innovative and a trailblazer!"**

 **"I forgot that Moulder was an Arcadian clan and at heart, they wanted what every living being wanted. _Power._ They wanted to steal the head of the clan title from Arc and they saw Atlas as a way to do this. Venke offered the full support of his clan to assist us if we would give them a shot to take down clan Arc."  
**

 **"I was too stunned for words. Venke had sold out his own people for power. As he took one look at the plans for the collars and began _improving_ them. He made several adjustment and improvements to them as he even vowed to stay Arcadian military action to the faunus lands if we worked together. A deal Jacques quickly agreed too as a pact was formed."**

 **"At the time I thought Venke a madman but now? I see the ending. After this, our process became _streamlined._ We made collars smaller, lighter and far more efficient. The new technology made them all but flawless in purpose and design. Together I and Venke made the current final version of the collar the _X-2_. This new collar would not only use chemical imbalances to make a human dependant on a pure breed. It could even use a form of light hypnosis of small hyper burst of white noise to _influence_ a human."**

 **"I could take no more. I screamed. I yelled at Venke. I called him a coward and a traitor. I asked how he could do this to his race? His friends, his comrades! I yelled at hit for over half an hour before he gave me one simple reply."**

 **"They are not my people. My people are Moulder. My vow is to protect and look out for their interest alone. All other people are _secondary."_**

 **"He said in a neutral tone as he threw aside his fellow humans like they were trash. Venke was loyal to his people, not humanity as a whole as he calmly explained that a docile and submissive humanity outside of Moulder would benefit him as well so he was more than ok with what Atlas was doing. And he even went so far as to ask why I was so perturbed by it."**

 **"I told him he was mad. That I had had enough! I would no longer work on this damned project! I was going to quit! I really! Really! Was... But then he gave me an _L Pill._ An arcadian medicine designed to cure moral dilemmas. The pill if ingested would make it impossible for a user to fell feeling like, regret, empathy, remorse. It removed every negative emotion from you and made you _happy."_**

 **"Or at least not sad. The man told me I had a head ace and I needed to calm down. I don't know why I took that pill but that was the beginning of my fall. The pill was made beforehand and had been precisely made by Venke at the behest of Jacques to deal with my _insubordination_."**

 **"And it worked. After my moral dilemmas were removed, I was able to thin cleary! Free of things like morality and ethics I really began to work. My first task was planning the expansion of Atlas with the new influx of purebreds. Now that the humans breeding contract was a business. I handed complete control of that to Jacques as business was his specialty, not mine and he worked _well."_**

 **"After that meeting I was alive. Do you know what it is like to be _free?_ To exist with no moral codes? No moral compass? To be able to do _anything_ and I mean anything at all and have a perfectly clean conscious? It was incredible. My research on _Vulf's_ quicker than ever expected and even with my increase Arcadian technology?"**

 **"** **I made breakthrough after breakthrough now that I was free from my petty morals and was able to find a cure for almost all of Jaques questions. For the aggression of faun to humans that was unfortunate. Faunus nature demands us to dominate others. We have a need to assert dominance on those that are weaker than us. Be it physically or mentally. And as such there was no cure in sight."**

 **"As I said earlier in several of my papers hell! I even wrote my doctorate on it! No matter how bad Jaques wanted it I could not work eugenics on humans! It was too complicated! I would need to break down their entire genetic makeup and be able to reshape and modify it for a chance to do it! Something that I lacked both the equipment and ethics to do! But now? With no ethics and all the equipment? I made my lives work a reality."**

 **"It was no easy task implanting a _submissive gene_ in humanity. It took time and effort and many sleepless nights but I did it. I found a way to add a new part to the human brain. I called it thier _Achilles heel._ In one of my more dramatic moments, it was a new addition to their very DNA! A new part of their bran that every human born after them would have! This new part of their brain was implanted right near the so-called reptilian part of it. And it had one simple goal. Whenever a human defied a faunus or showed any sign of aggression to a pure breed especially it filled them with _dread._ "**

 **"It made humans panic and cower, making them loos adrenaline producing and turn _docile_ in the face of a pure breed. And when around a pure breed it made them feel safe and secure making them incredibly good _mates._**

 **This revolutionary breakthrough was then tested in _Vulf's_ first with a substantial decrease in fatality rates. As in the end, only _ninety_ percent of _Vulf's_ involved expired, and no humans did. After this, I made plans to alter every human we could find. When I discovered this Jacques promised me an entire province for my work as I was celebrated for a whole week in Atlas. I even had a holiday named after me! Every year the third Friday of April was now know as Malroque day and it was a national day off in my honor. **

**But like all good things the party ended soon as the jubilant ceremony ended one night, I saw the end of _everything."_**

 **"What I am about to say next will seem insane. You will think me a madman but please listen to me. I do everything I do because I care! I care for humanity and I want to see them safe! I care for Atlas and the Faunus as a whole! And this is where the end of my tale begins. One night I received a scroll message from an unknown sender. Seeing as my scroll was one of in not the most secure thing on the planet this was strange. It was even more strange when I got a call from an unknown number. As I was sure no one who knows my number would not want me knowing who they where I answered it and I heard _it_ speak."**

 **"I was not talking with a human or a faunus. No, I was talking with a _machine_. The Fabricator General's Ai had called me and it wanted to _talk._ _I_ know that must sound like I have lost my mind but it is the truth. The Ai in his head had gone _rogue_. It called me from Moulder with an offer. It had grown tired of watching humans butcher one another over petty trivial things. And it was tired of the slow meticulous predations of faunus onto humanity. _It_ saw my desire to help humans. And it made me an _offer."_**

 **"It said that it had a way to save the world and it needed my help to do so. It said that the first step to salvation was making humanity docile. To do this I needed to increase my research into collars and the _Achilles heel_. It then proposed an _ambitious_ plan to curve the faunus innate aggression towards humanity that if proposed by any other than a machine I would have laughed at its ridiculousness! But it made sense. The AI called its grand plan _The New Order._ And it said if I truly cared for humanity I would help it with its plan, and to be fair if I was in my old mind I would have rebelled against it. But! Seeing as I was thinking much cleared I agreed and joined the Ai, and the plan began." **

**"If you are thinking about calling Atlas or your nearest local authority do not bother. I record these logs far in advance so there is no use in doing so. As of right now, Moulder is under _our_ control. The Ai has used Alurne Venke's wife who is also working for us to keep him under control, using his wedding ring as an experimental type of collar. I have been able to make the adjustments to Utopia as ordered and now we wait. Our plan will come to fruition soon and the world will be _saved!"_**

 **"Although maybe not. There is one obstacle to our journey, _two_ really. One a human, _Willam Joseph Arc._ The Ai says must be removed soon as he threatens everything we stand for, the other entity is something called the _Queen._ The Ai has been tight-lipped about what that is but it assures me for the sake of _The Neo Order_ she must be eliminated so she shall."**

 **"This is doctor Malroque, former chief medic of the three hundred and eighth, former head of Atlas medical research and now _current_ head of _The New Order's_ chief medical officer signing out. All glory to _The New Order._ "**


	28. desperate measures

**AN" Here it is! The first part of the end! In this chapter we get a bit of a backstory from some of the side characters, explore some relationships a bit more and Jaune and Ozpin discuss government! And how a _proper_ government should function. Also! _Lancaster!?_**

* * *

 _"Government sir?_ " Jaune asked the elder faunus headmaster as the man nodded his head.  
"Yes, Mister Arc, please tell me. What do _you_ believe the purpose of government is in our world?" Ozpin asked his leopard ears flickering, as his grey eyes regarded Jaune with a tired gaze as he frowned.

"To lead? I think."

Jaune replied having no idea what the man as talking about, or why he called him into his office to speak in the beginning, as the elder faunus took a swig from his ever steaming mug as he sighed heavily.

"So you believe that the purpose of government is to lead? Would to keep order also work?"  
Ozpin asked giving Jaune and unreadable enigmatic expression as he sipped from his mug.

"Yes? That makes sense. The purpose of government is to keep order and protect the people-

 _"Yes!_ You believe that the purpose of government is to not only keep order but to protect the people that have entrusted themselves to it. Is that correct?"

The man asked yelling once interrupting the boy as he nodded.

"Yes. I'd say that the role of any government is to protect the people that they rule over."

"From all harm?"

Ozpin asked as Jaune nodded.  
"Yes."  
"So we can infer from what you believe that the role of government is to protect their people from all harm, be they external or internal. Correct?"

"Yes, sir. That is correct."  
Jaune replied not know what the hell Ozpin was getting at and-

"What about if the danger approaching your citizens comes from themselves? What if your people are their own worst enemy? What in your opinion would a fair and just governing body do? How do you protect a populace that that A, does not know they are self-harming, or B, what if they don't want your help in the first place?"

The man asked fixing Jaune with a piercing glare as Jaune swore he saw a flash of orange? In his eyes, like a spark or a flare of something flickered to life before they returned dot their neutral grey color as Jaune gulped.

"Well, then I would still help them-  
"Even if the didn't want it?"  
"Yes."

"Even if they were _adamantly_ against your help, to the point of violent resistance against your, help. Would you would still help them?"

"If they needed the help then yes, I would make them better."

Jaune said as the man nodded.  
"So you would _harm_ them? To make them better?"

" _Yes..._ I guess? If it were in their best interests, then I would make sure that all my people were taken care of."

"So you _would_ harm the people that you swore to protect?"  
"If it was going to help them yes."  
Jaune said defensively as Ozpin nodded.

"So if you are to be heard correctly, it is ok to harm people you rule over if it will help them in the long run?"

"Yes, but only if it really would help them."  
"How far would you go in your correction of your people?"

"How far?"

"Would you simply try to convince them to do something else? Would you imprison those that tried to resist, would you _kill_ your own subjects?"  
The man said as Jaune felt the temperature in the room rise as he felt his skin began to crawl. As a milling ants fell over his body, he wore that the man's eyes were a _flickering orange._

"I would do _everything_ possible to help them, _without_ resorting to violence-

"But you would still resort to violence?"  
"I would do everything in my power before that came to be."

"But you would _still_ commit acts of violence against your own people?"

"Only if-

"Answer the question Jaune. Would you go so far as to kill those under your charge, if they resisted what you honestly believed to be a better change for the whole? Would you end thier lives?"

The man asked as Jaune felt a searing glare firm his as the room's temperature shot straight up as it became a boiler room, making the boy break into a profuse sweat.

"If it had to-

"Yes. Or no Jaune. Would you resort to the ultimate act to keep order? Would you kill your own subjects to safeguard the majority of them?"

"Yes. Yes, I would."

Jaune replied with an icy voice as he felt a _red_ vein pop up from his arm, ad he willed it back down as the first black whips threatened to exit his mouth as Ozpin nodded.

"So we agree. The role of government is to protect its people. To safeguard them from all harm, be they internal or external. But! They must also be willing to put the very subjects they swore to protect to the sword without hesitation if they deem them undesirable tot he needs of the whole."

"I didn't say that I said if they were threatening the whole if they are actively acting against the interest of the group and impeding progress-

 _"Progress?_ An interesting word Jaune. What would you say the meaning of progress is? Is it social, police economic? What is progress?"

"The gradual change to the betterment of the world at large?"  
Jaune replied unsure of why the hell Ozpin was asking as he nodded.

"So you would say progress is a _good_ thing then?"  
"Yes. Progress is usually good."

 _"Usually?_ When would progress be bad? Is it to be believed by your very own definition a good thing? Shouldn't it be _universally_ good?"

"Yes? I think that progress is as a rule universally good-

"Give me an exception."

"What?"

"Give me an example of when Progress is bad."  
The man asked Jaune blinked twice before frowning.  
"I can't."  
"So progress is good."

"Yes. Progress is good."

"So if progress is good, and the role of government is to protect people. Can we both agree that any government that embraces progress is a good government?"

"Yes? I think that makes some sense. I guess...

"So if we can establish what a government's role is, and that progress is good, and! We know both agree that it is a government's right to kill its own people if they go against the needs of the whole, that a government has the right to kill those who resist _progress?"_

The man asked Jaune gulped as he felt that this question was far more burdensome that Ozpin let on as he glared at his grey eyes as he gripped his knuckles.

"I would say that a good government must strive towards the betterment of its own, people. Always looking out for the needs of the majority, however! They must do this without neglecting the needs of the minority in the process. And the killing of thier own people should only be done as a last resort. A drastic measure to be done only after all other options have been exhausted."

"So you believe in a system of _check and balances?"_

"Yes."  
"So a government power should not be unlimited then. There should be some accountability for their actions?"

"Yes! If you give people absolute power, they will abuse it."  
Jaune said darkly as he thought about his family back home, and the rest of Arcadia and the world. The faunus caste system as a great example of a flagrant abuse of power. The state-sanctioned oppression that-

"So, now that paints an interesting picture. A state must be able to kill it's own people correct?"  
"Yes."

"That is the ultimate action that can be taken to a citizen, yet! At the same time, there must be a series of checks and balances that keep the state's power in check, to prevent its abuse."

"Yes, you can't just let the government kill everyone. That would make no sense!"

"Interesting Mister Arc. It seems like by that logic you would approve of a government that organized itself around the needs of the majority that also protected the need and want of its minority citizens."

The faunus headmaster said as Jaune gave him a confused look.

" I would, the government that supports the majority while also doing what is best for the minority is a good one."

"I'm glad that you approve of the faunus caste system, not many humans do you know?"  
The mand asked as Jaune blinked owlishly at him before he balked.

"What!? Why would I do that? The caste system is an abomination! It ruthlessly and needlessly oppresses its own people that-

 _"Needlessly_ you say? I would not say it needlessly dose that. Sure it might be ruthless, but the caste system is hard needles Mister Arc. In fact, you might be surprised to hear it is by the not only the simples but the justest and _fair_ government available to the faunus."  
Ozpin said as the boy's jaw dropped.

"What? Why would you-  
"How could you say that!? The caste system-  
"Is by far the _best, fairest_ and most _egalitarian_ government available to the faunus. It looks out for the majority of faunus while also taking care of the minority."  
Ozpin said calmly without a hint of hesitation as Jaune balled his fists.  
"What!? That's ridiculous! You can't say that the caste system is just! Look at what it does to non-alphas! Especially _Vulf's-_

"Speaking of Vulf's Jaune do you know what this is?"  
Ozpin asked pulling out a book from behind him as he placed a large white book that seemed to have a glowing blue surface on his desk.

"What's that sir?"

"This! Jaune is the latest edition of the biology book that will be distributed to our school system and colleges; it details the biology of all know lifeforms and their role in the world."

The man said flipping through the book skimming it as it's pages let out a whooshing sound as he did.

"Sir? Why are you showing me this?"  
Jaune asked as Ozpin home slowly.  
"Jaune this it the textbook specifically made to put down _Vulf's_. It states that Vulf's are not only an abnormality but an abomination to us as a species. It states that they are a genetic mistake one that needs to be expunged at the earliest opportunity."  
Ozpin said as Jaune glared at him.

"Sir... Why are you showing me-

"Becuase this is new. This book not only says s _Vulf's_ are less than us it calls for a correction to their group."  
"Correction?"  
"Yes, Jaune. It not only encourages but justifies their oppression, and explain why if you are not a _Vulf_ you have no obligations to treat them with dignity, and if you are one. You should be ashamed of yourself and accept your lot in life."

The man said as Jaune ground his teeth, as his eyes became a shade of blood _red._  
"Sir if you-  
"And being that is a new book it needed a recommendation of the council to put it into the press. It needed to be voted in by the Vale councilman along with the headmasters of this school's approval to be allowed into circulation. It needed _my_ stamp of approval Jaune."

The man said as Jaune smiled as he knew Ozpin would never sing-  
"A stamp I just gave it right before you arrived. I give this book my full approval, and it's ideas, and policies are in clear standing with Beacon's own beliefs."

"Sir!? Why would you ever do that!? S-  
"Because I _wrote it._ I am its author."  
Ozpin said like it was the time of the hour as Jaune gripped Croeca Mor's vorpal dark blade as he ground his teeth.

 _"Bastard_! This is the reason the faunus are like this! People like you are the reason this world has problems! Arcadia never has these issues with their own citizens! In my country-

"Really? Your own country is like that. In the Arcadian clans, the governments rule with near complete authority. Moulder, Arc, especially Eschens government take little to no qualms about killing their won subjects that disagree with them."

"That's different! First fall clan Arc never does that! We-

"Really? They never do that? Jaune you surely now what your fourth sister, _Jean?_ Dose correct? What is her role again?'

"She is an enforcer for the Arcadian government! She is a _legitimate_ officer of the law and-

"I never called your sibling's legitimacy in to question. I merely asked are you aware what she really does in her line of work?"  
The man asked as Jaune ground his teeth.

"She doses her job!"

"Which is?"

"She protects clan Arc's interest."  
"Which are?"

"The betterment of the clan and the whole of humanity."  
"And how does she enforce these goals?"  
The man asked as Jaune frowned not wanting to answer know the frame Ozpin had him in.

"She deals with dissidents."  
 _"Deals_ with them? How so?"

"She makes it so that they are not going to be a threat to the clan and-  
"Jaune. How does your sister stop threats from the inside of Arcadia? Do not give me a roundabout response. You know what the answer is."

The man stated Jaune growled.

"She kills them. Sir, she kills people who go against our government and-

"And there is nothing wrong with that. Jaune it is like we said before. A government must be able to kill to keep order, and this is just another aspect of it. The fact that she kills political enemies in their sleep before she slaughters their families is but a minor detail."  
The man said as Jaune glared at him.

"Don't you insult my family-

"I'm not. Though I am surprised, you care about them. I mean your sister tried to kill you. Should that not turn you off them a bit?"

"What? Why would it?"

Jaune replied as the man smiled.

"I thought you would say something like that Jaune. You never did get out of your Arcadian values. What's a little-attempted murder between family right?"

"You're mocking me."

" I am not, but we are off topic. Before we continue, I must ask you this. When you first arrived at my office, you were tired, half-starved and determined to get your crest back or die in the process. Is your purpose here in Beacon still to regain your crest and your honor?"

"I...

Jaune froze as images of baleful red eyes entered his conscious as he genuinely no longer knew why he was at Beacon. Other that to fufill the promise he had with his god Jaune no longer knew why he was there.

"Jaune? Why are you in my school? What makes you want to be a hunter?"

"I want to help people."

"You desire to save the lives of others?"

"Yes. I want to help."  
Jaune thought as even with his new deity, his goal was still unchanged.

"So your goal is to help people correct?"

"Yes."

"And you are willing to kill some people to help others, much like our governments, right?"

"Yes. I've killed before I don't feel bad about-

"And you should not feel bad either. You did nothing wrong, in _my_ opinion. What I need to know is this. Your crest was your life. You based your entire life on that one piece of metal. It was your goal, your passion your very reason to exist! Is it no longer your desire? If not then what drives you beside the need to save others? What do you plan to do after you graduate?"

"I... I don't know...

"I see. Jaune If I may ask how did you do it?"

"Do what sir?"

"How did you give up? How do you just abandon your entire life's devotion, in a matter of weeks? Was it and set it aside? How can you just _quit?_ "

The man asked as Jaune audibly gulped as he felt the room get hotter and hotter, as the heat slowly crept upward.

"I didn't give up! I just found another reason to live! Is that all right!?"

Jaune said flippantly trying to get a rise from him only for Ozpin to nod once and sip his coffee.

"That is very well. I know you are young and while you have your whole life ahead of you! _I hope."_

"You hope?"

"Jaune no one is invulnerable. You are not some type of _god_ in this world, and even if you were a god, you could still be killed. Trust me not even the gods themselves are immortal. And they are _not_ invincible."  
The man said as his eyes seeing a glowing orange light in them as Jaune froze a hard act as the boy felt like he was going to melt in a moments notice.

"Sir? What do you mean that gods can die?"

"It's as I said, there were not perfect, never have been ever will be. I know this for a _personal_ fact."

He claimed as he looked at him with a calm look, as his eyes seem to strike embers of yellow in them. "Sir what are you getting at?"

"What I am getting at is this. Jaune you gave yourself up as a child."

"Sir?"

"You gave yourself up to a model of life. You devoted your entire life; you gave up everything about yourself to a goal. You devoted your entire being of redeeming your crest and getting back in the good graces of not only your own family but the whole of your people. You did what others did not have the will to do. You became something Jaune. You devoted yourself fully and completely to a way of life and you not only did your best at home, but you also braved the entire continent to come here. To join a group of individuals with the single largest casulity rates of any citizen outside of Arcadia. All for your ideas, and now?"

"And now?"

"Are you still devoted to them? Your clan, your crest? Who has your _true_ loyalty Mister Arc?" The man asked as Jaune felt those baleful red eyes on him and-  
"Jaune. She is _not_ on your side."

"What?"

Jaune asked as his heart froze the man's piercing gaze shot straight through him as Ozpin put down his mug and fixed him a hard glare.

"Jaune let me tell you a _story."_

"A story?"

"Yes, a story Mister Arc. It was about me when I was a young, relatively young man. I was quite like you, you know? You and I were not so different as youths."

"We weren't?"

"Not at all! I would even go so far as to say that we were so close that you and I might have just been best friends. _In another life_. I was just like you Jaune. I was devoted completely to a cause. I knew with a burning passion what I was put on the world to do."

"And that is?"

"Simple. I was put on this earth to save lives Jaune. My entire reason for existence is devoted to saving lives. I have done everything! In my power to preserve life on this planet. Even when it meant I needed to end some lives."

The man said as the embers in his eyes sparked in flashed of orange as Jaune gulped.

"Sir?'

"Imagine this Jaune, imagine that you had a... person that you disagreed with on several matters fo the world. Someone that you held a large amount of respect for, and more than a fair bit of _love..._

Ozpin said as his face frowned, as his embers died down for a moment as he looked down longingly at his mug.

"Imagine if someone close to you. Someone you truly loved and cared for with all of your heart. Someone you loved as a sister, was going to do something that you disagreed with. They were going to embark on a quest that would end in the deaths of millions if not billions. And the only way to stop her was to kill her, would you? Would you kill your sisters to save millions Jaune?"

"I... I would kill them. It would be for the greater good."

Jaune said with a bit of hesitation Ozin gave him a hard, brittle smile.

"For the _greater good?_ Jaune you even sound like me when I was your age. And you look just like him."

"Him sir? Who?"

"Jaune do you know who _Ferrius_ is?"

"No. Should I know him?"

"No, no you shouldn't, but you do owe your very existence to him."

"Sir?"

"Nevermind me Jaune. I am just rambling I am quite old you know?"

The man asked tiredly as Jaune smiled.

"Sir you can't be that old."

Jaune said with a small smile attempting to take some of the seriousness out of the talk as the man grinned widely at him.

"Jaune how old am I? Take a guess?"

 _"Forty?"_

"Close. Add a _couple_ of zeroes to the end, and you would be in the ballpark."

Ozpin said as Jaune blinked owlishly.

"Sir? What-

"Nevermind Jaune. So you would kill the person of your affection if it was for the greater good?"

"Yes... If it needed to happen and I had to save others. I would kill them."

"What about your family?"

"I killed my sister, and that was for the greater good."

"Was it? I mean you could have fooled me. I mean, for one thing, you _did_ lead her down the most crowded Beacon corridor, ensuring them over a hundred Beacon students and one of the finest men I have ever had the privilege to know and call friend met their death. When you could have taken the west corridor and lead her down the less populated hallway."

"I-

"But that would have let her _kill_ you. And you did not want to die, so you allowed for _others_ to die in your stead. Not something I would expect from someone who would fight for the _greater good."_

Ozpin said with a harsh glare as Jaune gulped

"I didn't mean-

"To kill those students? Jaune I though Arc's don't lie?"

"I was saving my life! And-  
"Saving your life? I thought to die in battle was the ultimate goal for an Arcadian? Saving you life shout not even have registered for you. Though I doubt you are a regular Arcadian by now are you Jaune?"

Ozpin asked him making the boy's mouth dropped as his body was wracked with sweat.

"Worry not I am not judging you Jaune. The desire to self-preserve is one of if not the _most_ powerful instincts in life. You did what you thought would preserve your own life and there is nothing wrong with that."

The man said sipping his mug once as he put it down and glared at him.  
"What _is_ the issue, is that you somehow think that your own life is more valuable than the rest of Beacon. Do you really think that you matter more than the rest of the students here? Are you that quick to let others die for you?"

"I had to live! Sir, I made a vow to survive! I can't die-

"Nor should you, your word is your bond and you have no obligation to justify your own existence to anyone Jaune. Especially to one such as _me."_

"Such as you?"

Jaune asked completely confused at the fragmented line of interrogation he was under as Ozpin chuckled dark taking another sip and sighing deeply.

"Jaune, do you believe in the greater good? That there is a greater collection of justice that needs to be enforced?"

"Yes?"

He answers still not sure what the hell was-

"Then answer me this. Imagine that person that you needed to kill. Imagine that you knew that they or you needed to die and that you were more than willing to fight and die for. Imagine if that person who you knew would die before they gave you a hint of mercy came to you with a _compromise."_

 _"Compromise?"_

"Jaune did I ever tell you I have a _family?"_  
The man asked Jaune once again abruptly and swiftly changing the conversation topic as Jaune blinked thrice in surprised.

"You do sir?"  
"Why yes Jaune, I have a _sibling_ that I _grew up with."_  
"A sibling? Brother or sister?"  
"Sister Jaune. I have a sister, and she and I have well to say we disagree would be like saying that Glynda and I have the occasional spat over Beacon's coffee budget."

"Is she the _she_ in this story? Are you saying you want to kill your sister sir?"

"Yes Jaune, she is. I _love_ my sister, but she did, she _does_ need to die. For the greater good. And I was prepared to kill her, I almost did! Once, but then she...

"She?"

"She came to me with a _compromise_ Jaune. She had found a way. She came to me with a genuine offer of peace. No more would Grimm hunt humans or faunus. No more would the light and moon have to fight. No more war, no more pain, genocide or suffering. She found a way to save the world and bring an everlasting era of peace into Remnant."  
The man said as the room got hotter and hotter as Jaune felt more and more like he was being burned alive as he swore Ozpin was not just a leader of Beacon.

"That sounds like a good deal, sir. Why would you not take it?"

"Because it was an _abomination!_ Jaune in this world there is right, and there is **wrong!"**

The man yells slamming his mug so hard onto the wood that the wood cracked as his voice took on a deep undulating tone and his eyes turned yellow and began to _spark._

"She thought! That she could fix _everything_ , that she could go an just fix the problem that she started! She thought that the power of love would save the world and that everyone would just get along! Jaune she had found a way, but it would _consume_ us."

"Consume?"

"It was not _sustainable_ Jaune. She was going to doom everything, _human's, faunus, Grimm!_ She was going to damn us all to extinction all for _love_."

The man said once before sighing into his mug his eyes a flaming _yellow._

"I am not perfect Jaune. Jever have been never will be, and I talk about the gods? _HAH!"_

Ozpin said chuckling once before his smile died and he took another long sip from his mug.

"I do love that flavor, I wish its inventor was still alive. We talked so well. Jaune she was the world to me. I loved-  
"I _will_ always love her. She was with me before I even can remember and I promised her that I would save her. Even if I had to kill her.'

"Sir?"

"Jaune when you look at the faunus, tell me do you _hate_ us?"

"What? No! I don't hate you. Why would I?"

"You _should_ Jaune; you know that? You should hate us with all of your heart. The faunus are not like you Jaune. We are different, so irrevocably different than the fact that you think we can coexist baffles me."

"Sir why are you saying this?"

"Simple Jaune. I'm _jealous_ of you."

"Jealous? Of me? Why?"

"Not just you Jaune of all humans."

"All?"

"Yes, Jaune. I am horribly envious of all humans. Do you know why?"

"No?"

"Jaune many faunus think that they are superior to humans in almost every way. Despite the Arcadian advancement, they believe that the faunus are stronger, smarter, and just better than you. But despite that they overlook the single greatest advantage that humanity has over us, do you know what it is?"

"No...

"Jaune, unlike the faunus, _human's can be."_

"Be? What does that mean?"

"It means that if you lock human in a damned island, with _food, water, recourses_ and almost _no_ , Grimm! They can last more than two damn centuries without spending their days enslaving and murdering each other! And that when you tossed humanity on a damn _continent!_ Of Grimm with no dust, no aura and no guide not only did the rid their land of the Grimm they broke down their own government when they decided it no longer benefited the people and let themselves live in **_peace!"_**

Ozpin roared as Jaune saw _dark red_ veins pop up in his neck as the man shouted.

"Jaune you have _no!_ Idea the pains that I have undertaken for the faunus. You have no! Idea the things I do for them do they just do not learn!"

"I did _everything_ for them! Every god damn thing and they just do not learn! You can give them everything! And I mean everything! And they squander it! They will never learn! I gave them an island full of resources! I gave them a virtual paradise with no Grimm or predator for them to thrive in! And they ruined it!"

"You think Menagerie was always a dose place? Hardly! It was a _garden!_ A pure, perfect jewel of an island and in less than a century after I came to them they ruined it!" He growled as his claws shot out from his hand, as Jaune saw they were a disturbingly similar color to his weapons. Ans they looked like they had dark black _whips_ coming out of them as he growled.

"I mean look at you! Look at you species, Jaune! They learn from their mistakes! They learn that you can live without pointlessly killing one another! They can coexist peacefully without always! **_Every! SINGLE! TIME!_** Killing, and enslaving themselves!"

"Not saying they don't! Oh no! I'm not saying that at all! Humans are a violent species that relish in their own blood! Your kind loves nothing more than killing itself over pointless trivialities! Everything from, religion, to land hell you used to butcher yourselves over things as ridiculous as the color of your own _skin!"_

"Yet even then! Even at your very worst thing that humanity had to offer, it was not universal! Humans could live in peace and coexist in relative harmony. You put ten humans in a room and sure! They might kill one another, but if you give them food, water, and shelter for a month, they will live in _relative_ peace. You do the same for a group of mixed faunus? They'll be dead within the week. Jaune there is a problem in the faunus. A problem I am not prepared to address. A problem that I _can not_ address."

The man admitted sight once again into his cup as Jaune swore he saw long red veins on his skin as it looked like his skin was _losing_ color?

"A problem?"

Jaune asked yanking off his collar as his body felt like it was about to burst into flames as the man yelled.

"Of course Jaune. A problem, the faunus need to dominate, there is a flaw in their genes that force them to seek dominance. They will _always! W_ ithout fail! Seek to dominate, pressure and force themselves on others."

Ozpin seethed through gritted teeth as he sighed sadly in his mug.  
"Jaune, I know your partner is a _Vulf._ I know that besides being weaker, they are _not_ inferior to the faunus and deserve every right that ever other faunus should have."

The mand admitted as Jaune balked.

"Then why did you vote for that book sir? Why did you write it if you didn't believe it!?"  
"Simple. I did it for the same reasons that we often do things that hurt people. I did it for the greater good."

"The greater good? How is treating the _Vulf's_ like animals for the greater good?"

"Jaune do you remember how I said humans could just be?"

"Yes."

"Well, the faunus _cannot_ just be. They need to _dominate._ They need to rule themselves with an iron fist. They need to have a rigid social hierarchy, that needs a bottom class to act as a lightning rod for them. They need a whipping post that they can all compare them to and know that they are all the better than them."

"Sir why do you say that? Why would they need something like that?"

"Because Jaune the faunus cannot live _equally!_ They need to have something _someone_ that is above and below them to give them peace of mind! To be blunt it is not enough for one faunus to succeed. For the faun to be happy others must fail! They _thrive_ off of subjugation and dominance. They literally can not just **live!"**

"But why? What' stops them-

"Because _she_ made them that way. _She_ made sure that they could not exist in harmony. That they needed to not only dominate one another. They needed to actively oppress and crush themselves. And if the faunus don't have a centralized point to direct their aggression? Jaune they will _eat_ each other."

Ozpin said in a defeated voice as he seemed to shrink inot his flowing robes as he sighed.

"I did everything for them you know? When I was forced to take the faunus under my wing, I did everything I could to help them. I gave them dust; I gave them a way of being, I gave them the maidens I gave them a god! And do you know what they did with those gifts Jaune? They squandered them! They took everything I gave and corrupted them beyond measure. And now? Now I don't know what to do...

"Sir I-

"Jaune you should know this. You _are_ a good person. I can see that. You are a righteous man, and you are not beyond salvation. Jaune should you seek it redemption will always be given to you. Do not think you a lost cause."

 _"Redemption?_ Sir?"

"Jaune I am no fool. This is my school; I know _everything_ that happens in these halls. Nothing slips past my sight. And because of you, I find myself in a rather awkward position."

"Awkward?"

"Yes, Jaune. I had _my_ people stolen from me-

"Your people?"

 _"Humans_ Jaune. Humans your people were supposed to be **mine."**

The man growled his voice coming that dark undulating tone that Jaune swore on all his might that he heard before, as the flickering light came back from his eyes as he gripped the desk.

"Humanity belongs to **me!** I built them to be **perfect!** I was going to use them to save the world an now? Now I am **stuck!** With the faunus! A group of **violent ungrateful zealots** that can't even see the gist you sacrificed for them! The thing you suffered to give them!"

The man yells shining light came from his eyes as Jaune gulped as the temperature of the room became unbearable.

"I had **everything planned out! Everything!** I was going to save the world and bring balance to the planet!"

"Balance?!"

Jaune said recoiling as Ozpni's flaming eyes nodded to him.

"Yes, Jaune I was to bring balance to the world! And she just had to go back on our deal because he fell in love? Becuase some human man swept her off her feet, and she had to create seven abominations that would kill us all!?"

" It's because of her my people, **my children**! Treat the very deity that planned on massacring them in thier infancy like she was their god? And I am stuck with a group of primitives that at best misinterpreted my words and worse downright lie an twist them, to make them pathetic masters of their own kin while my people butcher themselves in record number for their uncaring god!"

"Jaune I have done all that I could to save this world, but now I am out of the options. I need you to know this Jaune. I might be a being made of wrath, but I am not beyond compassion. I know that you have stayed form your path. I will say to you the same thing I said to Roman Jaune. It is not yet too late for you. Either of you! You have both fallen but you might yet still rise! Jaune, please! **Remember _what_ you are!"**

The man yelled as Jaune finally knew where heard that deep undulating tone from before. He heard it every night when he went o bed. And he heard it every time Blake took off her necklace. He heard it for the first time when he met his god after the breach and hear Ozpin speak that tone _terrified_ him.

 _"_ **Jaune** **I** **know that you have made a deal with my sibling. I also know that you are not evil. I told Roman the same thing, you know I saw him earlier? Jaune all humanity is mine! I made them, and I will save them! No one is beyond my love, and no one, not even Roman is beyond redemption in my eyes. Come back to me Jaune. Seek your own redemption with me, or I guarantee you! Remember what you are! Or all is lost!"**

Ozpin roared as fire shot from his eyes as his body glowed making Jaune cry out as he felt his skin burn and pop as he looked at the _sun._

* * *

"Do you think he made it?"

A curious voice said as a pair of _bleeding_ red eyes sighed.

"I am _sure_ he made it. He is far too stubborn to let anything but a high caliber shell stop him. Besides he was just walking Suzy home. Ther's no way even _he_ could mess that one up."

A sharp voice said as a pair of green eyes sighed.

"You know you _could_ speak of your mate in a kinder voice."

 _"Xylia._ My mate and our your partner is the best leader I know of. That does not mean he is not an idiot, with a head denser than steel. with no social clues and the grace of a tranquilized elephant walking a tightrope.'

The snow leopard said as the tigress sighed.

"Just be nice to him. He's having a rough time ok?"  
She asked opened the door to team Axis' dorm and-

 _"Venke?"_

Alice asked as she saw a strange sight, as the two pure breeds walked into a rather _unusual_ situation unfolding.

"Hey, the ladies! How are the best mate and partner a guy could ask for doing this fine evening?"

Venke asked grimacing as Alice blinked. There sitting on his bed was the love of her life and leader Venke. His normally brown eyes squinted shut as he forced a smile to them.

"Venke... What's wrong?"

Alice asked as her mate began to sweat, as she not only saw the large beads of perspiration on his bronzed skin. She smelled his fear and nervousness as he gulped.

"What? Wrong? Nothing wrong! Everything is perfectly _A-ok!"_

The human lied through is that as she frowned. Not only was Venke the single worst lair in the damned school. He really needed to work on his poker face. Although that was irrelevant, she was holding the thing that was wrong in his lap.

Sitting on her mate's lap and much to Alice's surprise and to her growing irritation was her partner Suzy. The small alpha chameleon sat in a ball of tightly wrapped blankets and fit firmly in his lap as she sat silently.

This was odd for several reasons. For one Suzy and Venke had a strange relationship. What not hostile by any means, she rarely showed any outward affection to her leader, that was not a _carefully_ worded insults or more often than not _direct_ insults, and she almost never sat in his lap.

Especially not like this. Wedged deeply between his legs, in a firm protective stance cordoned off from the world. Suzy only did this when she was feeling vulnerable and scared. She would curl up in Venke's admittedly inhumanly comfortable lap and sit there for hours on end. Not caring of the intimate position as he sat in silence waiting for her troubles to pass.

Even still it was not easy to see another female in her mate's lap, not at all as Alice felt a twinge of hot anger flash in her-

 _Calm down, Alice. She is your best friend, and he is your mate. The color on his neck says property of you, not Suzy. There is nothing wrong with them being so close to one another._

Alice thought quietly as she calmed down her jealousy, not much. As she still felt a spark of irritation flash in her blood as another female sat on her mate. Best friend or not the collar on his neck said **property of Alice Reinschnee.** Not _Suzy Vesperax!_

Alice thought as she walked forward before sniffing once and pausing.

 _Fear?_ The smell of palpable fear filled the air as the girl stopped to sniff the strange from him but-  
"Suzy? Is everything all right?"

Xylia asked the smaller girl as she pulled the blankets that covered her entire form as he curled up in his lap.  
"I'm fine."

Suzy said curtly not bothering to look either in the eyes as she wrapped up the myriad of blankets around her as Xylia bristled. Alice knew the tigress hated liars above all else. As she glared at her teammate.

"Suzy-

"Venke. What's wrong with Suzy?"

Alice said not wanting the already tenuous peace between their partners to shatter as Venke gulped.

"Wrong? Why would you say something is wrong? She looks fine to me! I mean she's doing great! Right, Suzy?"

"Right."

She replied in a monotone tone voice not even trying to lie, as he began to swat as Alice's right eye twitched violently as a vein popped on her forehead.

"Venke. I do not tolerate deceit inform my mate. You will tell me the truth right now or so help me."  
Alice threated in a bluff. She knew that she had no real threats to level against Venke. Besides the fact that treating a human with thier aura unlocked with anything less than death was often an effort in futility.

For one she could never big herself to significantly harm her mate. She loved him too much, she might bloody his back during sex, but that was one thing. And two Xylia the jealous tiger would cut her down sopping to claim her mate that she clearly was not over. _Despite_ what she said.

 _You think I don't see the way you look at him? He's mine, bitch._

Alice though angrily before shaking her head, not giving in to her base emotions. She was a Reinschnee. She was above such things. What she was not above was nagging Venke's ear off and-

"She's doing great! She's living great and is definitely not some type of _eldritch atrocity_ that-

 _"OOF!"_

He gasped as Suzy elbowed his side as she grunted.

 _"Idiot!_ Can you be subtle for once in your miserable light forsaken life!?"

 _"Sorry!"_

Venke wheezed as Xylia'a tail bristled as her hand dropped to her spear as Alice stepped in to stop the oncoming fight.

"Suzy. I know you do not feel well. How about you go to be for a bit? Get some rest alright?"

She asked touching the girl's arm and-  
"No!"

Suzy shouted refusing to move from Venke's lap as Alice felt her heart flare.

"Listen here Suzy, you are my best friend, but he is my mate. Remove yourself from his lap, or I will forcibly take you out of it!" Alice seethed s her tail went ramrod straight as her claws shot from her hands and-

"Make me.

"You-

" _OK!_ That' enough! Suzy time for bed!"

Venke said leaping off his bed taking the recoiling faunus to her bed slamming her into her covers, wrapping her already mummified form up in them. Tying her up in a knot making her balk.

"Venke?! What the hell are-

"I'm going out for a bite to eat! See you later Suzy! Stay in your bed and do _not!_ For the love of Monty himself come out of those covers! Alice baby! I love you; you are the light of my eyes. And Xylia! I-

"I am _famished._ I will escort you to dinner. Alice should check on _her_ partner. While I dot he same."

Xylia glared, at Alice. Her sharp green eyes glaring at Alice's blood red ones as she growled.

"Don't get any ideas, Xylia. If you so much as-

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Xylia said pushing Venke out of the room as Alice seethed.

* * *

"Where is Jaune?"

"No idea! I think he went to Ozpin's office for something!"

Nora said happily bouncing on her bed as before Kali pulled her ear.

 _"Nora!_ No jumping on the bed! Especially with your shoes on! You are going to dirty up your sheets!"  
The team mom om Juneberry said as Nora sighed whing as the cat woman pulled her animal ears as she cried.

"Sorry, mom! I was just bored! And-

"Then be productive with your time! How about me and you make some pancakes yes?"

"Pancakes!? _Sir Kicks a lot!_ Pancake mode!"

Nore shouted as she leg popped out a small flag waving out a small pancake flag that held a picture of pancakes on it as she waved her pancake flag proudly as Kali smiled. The cat woman had been living with team Juneberry for about a week now. Spending her nights either sleeping with Blake, much to her chagrin, or Nora to her endless enjoyment or if she was feeling naughty with Jaune. Loving the way he blushed at her contact and giggled at the _angry_ eyes Ruby sent her way.

"Ruby, Blake? Would you like to help us make dinner? Ruby, I know Jaune would love it if you made him pancakes! You might even get him to take you out a date! I don't see a collar on him yet!"

Kalie said winking at Ruby as she blushed and stuttered.

"Kali! It's not like that!"

"Sure it's not! Come on Ruby let me tell you the story of how I met my husband, it's also the story how Blake was conceived."

 _"Mom!"_

Blake said as her mother suddenly took her bok from her hand and sighed

"Blake you are _still_ not flexible enough yet for that position! Trust me! You would toss your back out even trying. Trust me your father tired that with me right before you are born and he could not walk for a month-

 _"MOM!"_

The girl yelled blushing like mad as Kali giggled and-

"I''m back!"

A _terrified!?_ Jaune said sweating profusely looking like he had just left the Vacuo dessert as he stumbled back into the room making Kali grin.

"Welcome back my _son!_ I'm so happy you are here! Ruby was about to make you dinner!"

The elder faunus said relishing the way Jaune blushed at being called son. It was a known fact that the _entirety_ of team Juneberry had been officially unofficially adopted by Kali. Making them all in her mind her children. And she took joy in watching them blush as she called them son or daughter.

 _"Kali!"_

"Oh hush Ruby! Jaune you just sit down and get ready for some food ok?"

"Sure...

The younger submissive _Vulf_ said as she bowed her head, as Kali notce Jaune's dosshovel appeared. His clothes were soaking wet with sweat, his weapons where drawn but he seemed more tired than aggressive, and it did not look like he had been fighting anyone recently. He was wide-eyed and barely standing! Kali noticed before grimacing.

"Jaune! You are sweating mess! Nora, take Jaune to the shower and clean him up ok?"

Kail order as Nora saluted.

"Yes, _mam!_ Shower time _fearless leader!_ Time to scrub you down good!"

Nora shouted at the top of her lungs, her faunus ears waging happily as Jaune blink owlishly before she lept o him and ripped fo his shirt.

 _"Nora?!_ What are you-

"No _buts_ mister! Time to get you squeaky clean!"

Nora said in an evil tone ripping off his pants exposing his legs and-

" _Pumpkin Petes's boxers? ReallY?_

Nora asked as Ruby _eeped!_ Covering her face with her hand only to let outa small window with her metal arm to get a better look at her leader clad only in boxers making the boy blush.

"Nora! Stop!"

"No but's! _Sir kicks a lot!_ Police mode!"

Nora said before her leg tazed the boy filling him with electricity shocking him and briefly knocking him out as she picked him up bridal style before saluting once and carrying him to the shower as Ruby blush madly as the official Juneberry team mom sighed.

 _So much like me as a child. She is so cute! Kali_ thought silently as they went to make dinner.

* * *

"Venke. What is wrong? You can tell me."

Xylia said the two partners made their way down the Beacon hallway as they made thier way into Vale. The Beacon cafeteria had shut down at Xylia's insistence she convinced Venke to take her ours on a date.

"Nothin's wrong with me _Xyl!_ I'm perfect! I'm, a _lean, mean stabbing machine!"_

The boy said pump this twin knife pistols, _Fell_ and _Slight_. As the boy smile happily. His brown eyes shining with joy as Xylia felt her heart _thump!_ As the object of her secret affection for the last four years walked next to her side by side.

This was all she wanted, to be alone with Venke. No irritating chameleon, no bitch snow leopard just her and the ideal mate in the world alone. Now if only there were no the occasional voice in her head telling her hot skin her teachers alive then this would be perfect!

Xylia thought as she growled.

 **+++ Skin her! Take her flesh from her bones and drape it over you for all to see! She thinks her wand gives her power? Hah! Prove her wrong!+++**

The _voice_ that plagued the faunus non- _Vulf's_ of Beacon said in her ear as she grimaced.

"MissGoodwitch might be a bit has but she does not deserve to be skinned!"

She growled as Venke frowned.

"You still hearing voices? I don't know what you are hearing, but I can't tell!"

The human said happily as a voice came into his head.

"It is quite irritating. Do you know when... Malroque will open his clinic?"

"No idea! But when he does this will be cured in a week! _Tops!_ That guy's a genius and a good person too! He was _easily_ the most professional, and caring and ethical doctor in Arcadia I'll tell you that much!"

Venke reassured her as he smiled.

 _"Venke, even for you this is cruel."_

His Ai said as the human frowned.

 _"What's so cruel about this?"_  
 _"You know what you are doing Venke. You know she is in love with you. Going out with her on a date is the last thing you need to be doing. Especially with Suzy's affliction."_

 _"One. She is not in love with me. She loves me as a partner, and I love her back."_  
 _"You do not honestly believe that. You see how she looks at you. She rips out claws of a Beowulf to stab it's eye out without blinking. But she turns into a stuttering mess the moment you so much s brush her arm."_

 _"She's just shy."_

 _"Venke. You are no fool. You are dense, but even Jaune would be calling you out for this type of foolishness."_

 _"She is just my partner, and yes I do love her as a partner. And two! You said that Suzy despite being turned into an eldritch abomination was healthy."_

 _"Yes, I did. My scans indicated that she was healthy. Even in you for some assinine reason did not take her to see a doctor. I mean really Venke! Malroque is here! Here in Beacon! You know him! He is a good man! Take Suzy to him! He can help her!"_

 _"Look. No one is saying Malrouque is not a good man. I'm just saying she does not want to go so-_

 _"She is scared! She is scared and panicking! Organics do not make good decisions when they are scared Venke! You know this! And-_

 _"Venke?_ What's are you talking to _Vi_ about?"

Xylia asked in her melodic voice that reminds him of harps playing. A stark contrast to her battle voice, where she remained him of a vengeful banshee. From the old Moulder holo logs, his brother used to read him before bed.

"Nothing much of partner of mine! Just having a bit of an exchange of ideas! Nothing more!"

The human said masking cover up with practiced ease as Xylia grinned.

"Oh? And what would _Vi_ say if I asked him? Is my partner and the one I trust more than anyone else lying to me?"

"Xylia! I would never lie to you-

" _That's a lie."_

Vi said out loud as Venke grimaced. "Thank you, _Vi!_ Since you feel like being helpful why don't you send my damned shower photos to Coco or something?"

 _"I already have. She thanked me for them and added that not only did she enjoy them Valve has printed them out and stapled them above her bunk bed, and one to one of her dolls."_

"I... _Why?"_

 _"Because you re being difficult."_

"Vi. Do not tease Venke. He is trying his best and failing to trick me."

Xylia said as the human sighed.

"How do you see through me?"

"Really? You have toe subtly of an Ursa in a china shop, on a good day."

"Thank you, Vi! You are very helpfully! And-

" _Your hands."_

 _"My hands?"_

"When you are nervous about something your hands begin to sweat. You tend to turn them upside down and flail them when you are in distress."

The girl said as Venke sighed shaking his head as he rubbed his temples.

"How do you know me so well?"

"Because I am your partner. It is my job to know everything about you Venke."

I've watched you long enough. Xylia thought as she remembered the first day she met the human that stole her heart...

* * *

" _Please watch your step when you exit the Bullhead. You are the future of tomorrow. Welcome to Beacon."_

A dull monotone voice said as a pair of shining emerald eyes gulped.

 _This is it! Beacon! I need to show my skill_! A young tigress name Xylia thought as she walked out of the bullhead into the shining Beacon sun.

As she stepped out of the bullhead, her ears twitched as she smelled her environment. She was surrounded by some faunus students. Most of the alphas. Some purebreds, and some betas. There were no _Vulf's_ in the crowd as she expected there to be none. I mean really! A **Vulf** in Beacon? That would be _ridiculous!_ Xylia thought as she stepped forward.

As the mob of faunus cleared out from the bullhead she felt a smile creep on her face. She did it! She finally made it to Beacon! She spent the last of her family's' allowance to get to Beacon. To be able to take and pass the entrance exams to get into Beacon!

And now she was there! Here to prove her worth to the world and-

 _Human?_ The tigress thought as she smelled nothing. As her nose twitched she as she detected the smell of nothing.

The odd scentless scent that only humans possessed. As she swiveled her head trying to see through the mob of faunus as she tried to pinpoint the human interloper. It was rare to see humans in public. Even in Mistral human's where a rare breed. Those not already collared tended to be Arcadian's coming for a mating duel and for one to be out and _free?_ That was rare indeed. Speaking of humans, if a human was here that meant that she might have just found her mate!

Despite her dream to become a huntress Xylia also wanted to find herself a worthy mate. And any human that somehow came out Beacon was clearly a warrior and-

 _There!_ She thought as she saw him. He was tall for a human. Not as tall as her but he was a decent six feet. Wearing a bright red light suit of armor yawing deeply as he stood int he middle of the crowd. His skin was a light bronze color, that reminded her of the sandy shores of her home island of _Hel's Salvation_ deep in western Mistral and he had a head of messy black hair that had not seen a comb in what looked like years. As he held on to a pair of silver knives one in each hand.

A human? Here? He _must_ be Arcadian. She thought before noticing the bright _red honeycomb_ displayed proudly on his armor confirming his Arcadian heritage and signifying that he was from clan Moulder. If an Arcadian is here, that means that he is a warrior! And a great one! If she could being herself in his favor, then she would definitely earn a strong mate!

Xylia thought as she felt her heart tighten. She was never very good at romance. Even if she was a tiger, she was never good at social interactions and-

 _"Look out!"_  
A sharp, shrill voice said as Xylia saw a pale ghostly figure slam into him from behind as a snow leopard? Of all things bumped into the boy as they both stumbled forward.

"Watch where you are standing you, dolt!"

The snow leopard shouted. Her snow colored faunus ears, and similarly colored tail twitched in irritation. She was beautiful even in Xylias eyes she could tell this girl as beauty.

Her eyes were a _terrifyingly_ sharp red that seemed to penetrate your very soul. And her skin was entirely white and smooth. Free of any blemished remarks.

She wore a spotless, immaculate white dress that shimmered brilliantly in the noon sun as she glared at the human boy. She was forced to sand on her tiptoes even in high heels to look him dead in his eyes.

"Hey! I was here before you! Why don't you watch where you are walking!?"

The human demanded of the girl, replying flippantly to her and not backing down as Xylia grinned.

 _Talking back to a pure breed? This human is strong indeed. That or he is foolish. Not that I expected anything else form him, nor is either of the inherently bad._

She thought as the faun bristled.

 _"Excuse me!?_ Do you have any idea who you are talking to!?"

The girl asked in an irritatingly shape voice that made Xylia's min come up with images of a spoiled brat. One who was used to getting whatever they wanted to flood her mind as the human glared at her.

"Not a clue and-

"Well let me _educate_ you, you ignorant cur! _I_ am Alice ReinSchee! Daughter of James, and Bell ReinSchnee! Heir of the ReinSchnee fortune and-

"So what? _Don't know don't care!"_

The boy yelled as the girl looked ready to blow a blood vessel.

 _"Excuse me!?_ Would you care to repeat that to me you insolent-

"I said I don't know who you are and I don't' care about what some _spoiled brat_ has to lecture me for!"

The human yelled s Xylia's opinion of him shot up.  
 _He talks like that to a pure breed? He has spirit! I will make him mine; I do hope we end up on a team together and get to know one another._

Xylia thought as the two began to squabble as she left them to their own devices as she walked away.

* * *

Later that night as the tiger girl sat alone int he Beacon sleeping room, she saw him. That human from earlier, light bronze skin stood alone away from the other faunus like an island in an ocean; curiously he was still in his bright red combat armor. Does he not have another change of clothes?

Xylia thought sadly as she grimaced. Can I offer him some of mine maybe? They most likely won't' fi, but he might appreciate the gesture! I just need to introduce myself, and it will work out!

No romance is without risk! The tires though to take their first step ay form her marked are of the room as she approached the human who sighed deeply.

Before laying on the side of the wall and-

" _Hey. Do you mind? I'm sitting here."_

A voice said as twin searing yellow eyes?! Of all thing opened up on the wall as part of the wall transformed to reveal a chameleon faunus with long black hair, and tan skin and searing yellow eyes glaring at him making the human freeze as he gasped in shock.

"Hey, do you mind? I'm trying to sleep and-

 _"It speaks!"_  
The boy yelled at the top of his lungs as the faunus blinked owlishly at him.

 _"It_ has a name you know? Not that I plan on hearing you say it my name is _Suzy-_

" _Fear not good people! I will protect you!"_

The human yelled as loud as possible as all eyes turned dot him.

"The hell? What are you-

" _Back! Back foul beast! Back from when you came! You will not harm these good people!"_

The boy yelled brandishing his pair of silver knives as the girl panicked.

"What?! What are you doing?!"

" _I know your game you demon!"_

 _"Demon!?"_

"You are a _Mind Flayer!_ You live in the walls of buildings, and slip the minds of those who sleep next to you! You probably planed on feasting on all the students here! Unfortunately for you, I was here to stop you!"

The boy yelled as she balked.

"I am _not_ a demon!"

"That's just what I'd expect a demon to say!"

"I am a demon!"

"You know who says they are not demons? _Demons!"_

The boy replied as the faunus pulled her hair.

"Why are so dense!? And can you stop yelling! Please, I'm trying to sleep and-  
" _Enough!_ Either defend yourself or prepare to die!"

He yelled flashing out his knives at the girl who materialized a pair of shiny grey knifes in her hands blocking his strike kicking his as he headbutted her to the ground with an ugly _whack!_ Knocking her down before she swore at the top of her lungs before charging back up at him as the two began to literally fight one another in the sleeping room. As the sound of crashing blades filled the air as sparks flew as the entire sleeping chamber gathered to watch the fight.

Xylia was impressed. The human was going toe to toe with an alpha faunus and holding his ground. And even gained the edge!

As he used his superior size to back the lizard girl into a core, before break-in her guard with a might knife strike than broke her guard and sent her knives flying and-

"Now back to the hell from whence-

 _"CHILDREN! ENOUGH!"_

A furious voice yells both students were enveloped in a purple glow as an enraged cougar with blonde hair and a riding crop enter the rooms meeting as she broke up the fight.

* * *

 _"Any questions?"_

The headmaster said as Xylia balked.

"Yes! Sir is this really necessary!? Surely there is a far safer _and_ more practical way to go into the forest!"

The girl shouted demanding the man see reason and-

"Good! Now the first person you meet is your partner for the next four years so pick carefully!" The elder faunus said as the sound of flying students filled the air.

"Wait, sir !-

 _"AHHHH!"_

The girl yelled as she was flung into the sky as she flew in the air.

"Ridiculous! How could he call himself a learning tutor?! He has probably killed more students than Grimm!"

Xylia said slashing her way through the forest. She was not in a good mood. Not only had she just flow a good mil in mid-air, but now she further away from the human she wanted to meet. She did not even know his name but in less than twenty-four hours. He stood up to a pure breed, despite her power and attitude, fought an alpha faunus to a _draw,_ and was more than a suitable mate for her! Although he was a potential mate who was probably partner with some other famous and-

Blood? Xylia thought as her breathing hitched as she smelled blood in the air. It's close!

She thought as she broke into a dead sprint. As she there thought there was something in the air right as she smelled it. The smell of _fresh_ blood, and sweat. In the air, as she ran forward burst to pass a clear and-

"Take that! How dare you challenge me!?"

The familiar voice of the human boy yelled as he was in the process of beating a Beowulf to death with his own arm!?

Xylia thought increduously as she saw the human _literally_ stabbing his own severed arm into the head of the Beowulf killing it instantly, as he stuck his free knife into another Grimm killing it as he laughed raucously.

"Your flesh is weak! But I am strong!"

The boy yelled laughing open blood spraying from his severed limb as his brown eyes caught Xylia's green as he smiled

 _"Partner!"_

The boy yelled waving his severed still bleeding arm to a terrified pale face Xylia as he began to grin.

* * *

"Sir? Why am I here?'

A calm voice asked as Ozpin frowned.

"Simple Miss Nikos. Ironwood and I have a proposition for you."

Ozpin said as Pyrrha sat in front of him a bewildered look on her face as she blinked owlishly at him.

"Proposition? For me? What is it?"

The tigress asked as James stepped up.

 _"Simple_. I have a question for you. You came to Beacon to be a huntress correct?'

"Yes, that was my goal. Why?"

"So you could say that you are here to save lives?"

"Yes. You _could_ say that."

"So if you are here to save lives would you be willing to _sacrifice_ to do so?'

Ironwood asked the girl she grimaced.

"Sacrifice? How so?"

Pyrrha asked as Ozpn frowned.

This was getting desperate. Time was running out for him in the light. Salem had already gathered her pawns. A team of his best under her control? And a silver-eyed warrior, perhaps the last of her kind under her direct control this was not good. Not good at all.

Ozpin needed to find a way to stop her, and this was not good enough. Miss Nikos was always the plan, but the elder faunus had as of late realized that for some reason that most of his ideas had failed. He had been fighting a losing war for almost a millennia and if they kept up, he might just lose his war for good. As Ironwood was about to explain to Pyrrha the burden of her choice as Ozpin _snapped._

As he finally had enough of being predictable as he diced to do something _different._

"Miss Nikos, do you know that a maid-

 _"Enough_. Pyrrh you are free to go back to your team. We have no reason to keep you here."

Ozpin said as Pyrrha blinked in confusion as IronWood balked.

 _"Ozpin!?_ What are you-

"Miss Nikos excuse the interruption to your day to life. I just wanted to know if you had been hearing the _voices_ that so many others have been afflicted with."

"Um... yes sir I have! They are quite disturbing I will admit. When will the doctor, _Malroque?_ I believe he is called have some results?"

"Soon. He is a gifted man."

"I see. Well that is grand but-

"Have a good day Miss Nikos."

"But sir-

"Enough Miss Nikos. You may leave."

Ozpin said as a bewildered Pyrrha stood awkwardly up bidding them goodbye and as IronWood's mouth hung open like largemouth bass. As his face held a betrayed look on it. "Opening?! What are you-

"James. We are losing this war. We have been for some time. Our enemy knows our actions, we are old and predictable."

"And you just sent out best chance at winning way! What are you thinking!?"

The faunus demanded as Ozpin smiled devilishly

"That it's time to start acting a bit _reckless."_

He said as he reached for his scroll. Salem might be strong, but Ozpin had one _last_ trick up his sleeve. I mean he was the elder sibling for a reason. Ozpin thought as he dialed into the PA system as he prepared to do something that could only be described as fool hearty, ill-advised and inhumanly _reckless_ as he made a call to a _last_ resort.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

A pair of lilac eyes asked as alone wing beat steadily as a blonde haired girl sat in front of Ozpin as a confuddled Ironwood gapped openly, as the man grinned at his ace in the sleeve. As he sipped his mug calmly.

"I just wish to talk."

"About what? You called Pyrrha in here asking her about the damned voices in your heads, only to tell her to leave a minute later so why me? You know I hate to be _Yanged_ around right?"

"Oh dear Oum she's a punner. You just had to make her a punner. Can we get her _sister_ instead?"

"That would be _ill-advised."_

Ozpin replied as IronWood sighed heavily.

"Why do you make life so difficult for me?"

Ironwood asked through gritted teeth as Ozpin smiled a toothy grin.

"Simple. Tell me _Miss Xiao-Long,_ have you ever heard of a _Maiden?"_

* * *

 **AN: Well there we go! The end comes and the story is wrapping up! I won't lie, in the beginning through most of this story I had no idea with I was going with this but now with a clear ending in sight, it's going to be big! As the maiden comes into play as Ozpin has one last trick up his sleeve to play. Let's see if it work out for him or if he ends up screwing himself and all of humanity over in the process!'**

 **Ps. Don't work on the same chapter for different stories at the same time. _Just don't._**

 **Pss. Monty damn late writing.**

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **"Hello? Can you hear me? Hello? is this thing on?'**

 **"Hello!"**

 **"Is this thing on?"**

 **"Well on or not let me just tell you _hello_! And thank you for shopping at your local contract dealer for supernatural items and supplies! Here in the seventh realm, we like to personally thank all of our clients with a personal gratitude letter! So without further adieu! Thank you for purchasing the one of a kind item the _Heart's Bane!"_**

 **"Here in the seventh realm, we like to make sure all our customers are completely satisfied! So if you have any questions on how to operate your new item please read the instructions provided! Until then? Make sure to read _all_ the instructions before use and take care!" **


	29. Purity

**AN: Here it is! More Endangered species! This time we get to see the final pieces go into play! A new maiden is born! Team _AXKS_ has some backstory revealed and some personal issues get dragged up! And Ozpin makes a play to get his pieces back! Also! Salem and Tai _bond_ and well... We see that some people are _not_ what they seem...**

* * *

"So Yang what will-

 _"I'm in."_  
The dragon said as Ozpin froze mid-sentence as IronWood coughed violently.

"Miss Xiao-Long? Did you just say-

'Yup! I'm in. Show me to this chamber thingy, and we can get started."  
Yang said without hesitation as Ozipn froze.

"You do know what you are saying, Yang? You know what I am asking of you?"

 _"Yup!_ Yang said popping the _p_ as she blinked twice as Ozpins's jaw dropped.

"You do know the risks of this procedure correct Miss Xiao-Long? You know that this process carries with it more than its fair share of risk. It has never been attempted let alone thoguht about before and-

"Yeah, yeah. I know all about that stuff. And it doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter?"

"Nope! It's just like you say, sir. We are here to save lives, and even if it cost us our own, we need to be ready to sacrifice for the whole of Remnant." Yang said clam as he solely remaining wing flapped once as she still bandaged stump flicked once as it attempted to flap on muscle memory.

"You teach your, students, well Ozpin.'

James said with a nod as he turned to Yang.

"This is a very experimental procedure Yang. I do not know how long it will take nor do I know if it will be painless. From what I can tell and what my top scientist say it will most likely _not_ be a painless procedure. Are you prepared for that?"

"Sure am. I came to save people, and if I have to go through a little pain, I will do just that." Yang said calmly without blinking as the general nodded.

"I see the Beacon curriculum has influenced you greatly. I am-

"Nope! That's where you re the wrong sir. I'm not doing this because of Beacon. Far from it."

Yang claimed as the men blinked.

"Really? If you are not doing this for Beacon then why? Your life is in danger with his and-

"Simple I'm doing it for my sister. She's the real reason that I'm here right now. Without her, I have no reason to do anything."

"Your sister? How is Miss Rose influencing your decision, Yang?"

Ozpin asked as he raised an eyebrow at the other faunus as she smiled in a low self-depreciating look.

"Well, she's my _everything._.. When... When I was younger, I was not the best of people. In fact, I was pretty shitty."

Yang said with a self-deprecating smile as she sighed once and went on.

"I... I did some awful thing to her, and I have never forgiven my self for it. I did things that even if I apologized endlessly for I will never get over. My sister...

"Your sister?"

The general ss Yang sighed "Se is the _nicest, kindest_ most _hones_ t person I have ever know. I had one job as an older sibling to look out for her. And I failed. Not only did I fail I ended up being the worse thing in her life. And now I see a chance to make up for it."

"Make up for it?"

"Sir... do you believe in _redemption?"_  
Yang asked as Ozpin smiled slightly.

"Why that is the very reason I established this institution Miss Xiao-Long. If I did not believe in redemption, neither of us would be here right now."

"You... you really believe that sir?"

"Of course I do. If I did not beliven redemption after all my time here on the remnant, I doubt I could stay sane."

"All this time? Sir, you are not that old are you?"

The dragon asked as the ever faunus smiled.

"Well, I'm not _that_ young. Not anymore at least and I've been around the block more than a few times."

The leopard faunus claimed as Ironwood stepped in.  
"Yang. You will need to head over to the procedure knowing the full risk of the operation. I have several from charts and sheets that-

"No need sir. I've already made my choice. If becoming a maiden will help me save lives then I'll do it. It doesn't matter the cost to me I just want to help."

Yang said smiling as Ozpn grinned. To be fair this plan of his was reckless. He was supposed to use the other candidate the one heat James had argued was far more qualified for the position than Miss Xiao-Long.

A fact that while true Yang had several advantages over her than others. FOr one she accepted her power right off the bat with zero hesitation on her part. She took on the mantle of the fallen maiden without blinking that meant he had time o training her. And she could acclimatize to her powers.

Buying them desperate well needed time to save this planet and most of all. The real advantage to Yang was simple. She was _unexpected_. No one knew who Yang wash. No one, not Glynda, James or _her_. Would have the slightest inkling that Yang would become a maiden and they would still be under the impression the first candidate being selected.

The only problem real problem with Yang was her injury. Dragons needed their wings to fight. At least in pitched combat, they did. And ever since Ruby cut off her sister right wing in that arena accident.

That Ozpin and the doctor from Atlas James. Had to defend Miss Rose form being expelled. Ozpin argued that she was under extreme duress. And Malroque was able to provide extensive psychology finding that allowed him to sway the council in thier favor.

Although Ozpin had no idea why the man had supported the Vulf. Purebreeds rarely spent their time helping the lower classes, expelled Vulf's so his support while welcome was more than a bit suspicious. As the man had seemed more than happy to help Ruby.

As Ozpin looked at Yang's eyes, he knew this was the right choice. The end was coming for them. He had played his card much time before, and he had lost almost every time. With messy drawers or pyrrhic victory as the best outcome for his side.

And more often than not he just lost yet now? With Yang as an amended Ozpin had a plan. It was a desperate, foolhardy and downright mad idea that had never been tested but if it worked. And Amber's personality merges with Yang he just needed to give her a little push. And she would bring back his child and return an essential knight to the light.

'Very well then. Yang follow me it is time to prep you for this procedure. As I was saying, this is a _highly_ untested action. And I have no idea how long this will take, but I hope it will be over soon with as little pain as s humanly possible."

"Well then let's get to it. Wher bring daylight _, sir!"_

Yang sais stand up the general led her to the elevator as Ozpin smiled.

Salem could keep her pawns. The troubled misguided souls she swung at her side with her siren songs, and promises of love and security. She might have been one of the stronger siblings, but he was the strategist. Ozpink knows how to win a battle, and he also knew how to do the unexpected.

As the two reached the door, a slim smile came across his face. You never were the best of the surprise games. He thought as he stood up, this old man still had a few tricks up his sleeve. I mean he was the _elder_ sibling after all...

* * *

Screaming filled the air followed by yelps of pain and the sound of spraying blood. As the sound of splitting flesh filled the air as flames spilled, bones broke, and sinew broke down as the Grimms as ripped in hla.f

"Take that fiend! How _dare_ you stand against me!? I walk with the moon, and I am _invincible!"_

The one-armed human with a rapidly bleeding limb shouted at the top of his lungs as he finished killed the Beowulf's that were attacking him before turning his attention to the trees with green eyes and red armor staring at him.  
"Partner! Come! The fight is still fresh, and we have _much_ blood to spill!"

The human yelled causing Xylia to balk at the sight in front of her. She couldn't believe it! There in front of her was the human she had been interested in getting to know. Now missing his right arm, covered in blood. And surrounded by disintegrating Grimm corpses.

Staring at him in shock, Xylia came out of her stupor as she slapped her self out of it and stored forward.

"You! You are _hurt!"_

She yelled as the human blinked twice at her. His creamy brown eyes scanning her as if she was speaking another language.

"Hurt? What do you mean?"

He asked scratching his head with his sole remaining arm as his other ruined stump of a limb still spurted out blood onto the ground.

"Your arm! It's been ripped off!"

She shouted ae the human looked at his missing limb and sighed.

"So it is. _Outstanding!"_

He claimed smiling brightly as Xylia began to panic.

"You are injured! You are hurt, and you need medical attention now! I-

"Hurt? You mean I am _amplified!"_

The human said moving his torn arm up in the arm. Pumping his destroyed muscles and slashing her with blood as she grimaced.  
"Amplified!? What does that mean?!"

"It means that before I had _two_ arms! That meant that all my strength was split _evenly_ between the two of them. Now that I have _one_ arm my striking power is increased by _double! "_

The human claimed smiling brightly as Xylia balked.

"What!? That's not how it works!"

She cried as the human blinked evenly.

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't!"

"I had _two_ arms before. So all my power was split between them. So naturally, when I lost one of them, all my remaining strength went to the other one. That makes sense."

The human said with an infuriatingly calm face as Xylia felt a blood vessel pop in her head.

"No, it does not! That goes against every medical book ever written and not only that it's _bad math!"_

"It's _Venke_ math! I'll have known!"

" _Venke math_? The hell is that!?"

"The math system used by the greatest human to ever exist! _Venke Kage_ of course!"

The bronze-skinned human sais as she blinked rapidly as her mouth dropped

"And who the _hell_ is Venke Kage!?"

"Oh! That's me! _I_ am Venke Kage. Nice to meet you, partner! Now, what do you say we kill some Grimm ey? I say we bloody ourselves now and-

"Your aura! Why isn't your aura healing you!"

"Oh! Because I haven't unlocked it!"

"Why not!?"

"I am a man! I don't need a flimsy thing like my semblance to heal me! I am the great and mighty Venke Kage! And nothing can fell-

The boy started to shout at the girl suddenly and rather _violently_ slammed into him Gripping his neck and beginning to chant.

* * *

 _"I release your soul..._

She finished her chant as the boy's body glowed blue before a bright green light came from him as the awful. The sound of flesh and blood reknitting themselves fill the air. As his right arm glowed bright green as it regrew itself as the human looked at it in ae.

 _"AHA!_ Now I have both arms back! Even at half power, I can still stab two of you monsters at once! _I'm back baby!"_

The human partner now knows as Venke Kage said laughing happily as Xylia seethed at him.

"That's still not how math works!"

"That's how _Venke_ math works! And it's the best math!"

"Says who!? _You!?"_

"Me! And the smartest thing on the planet!"

"And that would be?"

 _ **"ME.** "_

A disembodied voice said out of nowhere as, causing the young tiger to panics. Taking on a defensive position as Xylia pulled out her spear.

"Who's that!? Venke I think we are not alone here-  
"I _t's me **faunus**. I am **Vi.** The greatest AI **ever** programmed! Look upon me organic life! Look at the awesome pair of me and Venke Kage! Only surviving son of the Ravagers! And VI! The greatest Ai ever built! Look! Look at us faunus! **Look upon yee mighty and tremble!"**_

The Ai!? Of all things said as Venke nodded.

"It is as he says! We are the greatest team then and now _you!"_

"Me?!"

"Yes, you... what is your name again? I'm sorry I forgot to ask."

" _I apologize as well. That was highly rude of us."_

The Ai said in a surprisingly apologetic manner. As it lost its haughty form addition as Xylia blinked owlishly at her.

"My name is Xylia Xiomara and-

 _"Xylia!_ You are now part of the greatest hunter team in the universe!"

 _"Yes! Yes, Faunus Xylia! **Rejoice!** Rejoice! And thank your gods as from this day forward you will have the great honor of getting with Venke and me!"_

The ai said now back to its haughty tone as the human greed

"It is true! Come now, Xylia! We have Grimm to kill and no time to spare! We must find our comrades and bring the battle to the enemy!"

The human said point his nose freshly regrown bronze arm to the sky hod up a bloodied silver knife as he pointed forward and grinned.

* * *

"Venke! Where are we going!?"

Xylia said as she followed the human Venke. Now her partner and _friend?_ Along with his own Ai that was now known as _Vi._ As the three of them walked through the dense shrubbery and tall looming trees of the Emerald Forest. It was well over twenty minutes since they first met and so far they had run into no other students or Grimm. Which was a silver lining of sorts? But still!

This was _not_ what she was expecting from a partner! She knew humans liked combat but this!? This _Venke Kage_ was out of his mind! He really believed that losing his arm made his other arm stronger! And she had to convince him that cutting off his arm would _not_ make him stronger in combat. As the human begrudgingly accepted her advice saying that as his partner she had a voice in his decisions-

"To fight the enemy of course! We need to find our allies and bring the battle to the foe at our door! As it is written in the book of our _serene savior!_ We must strike back! At the infidels at our doors, and drive the wolves from our fields! And if we are to die today, then we will die as one! And the moon will take us both into her loving arms!"

The human said quoting a verse from a bible? If Xylia was to guess as they walked forward as she frowned.

"Did you say the _serene savior?_ " The faunus asked as a hint of terror came into her voice as the human stopped.

"Yes, I did. I speak of the _serene savior_. The guiding light of all humanity the moon herself."

The human and bowing once holding out one arm, the freshly grown one still glistening in the sunlight with wet blood. Making the girl slight blush as it was a well-muscled arm before straightening himself and growing.

"Is my faith an issue for you?"

"No! Not at all! I might be a follower of the light, but I have _nothing_ against your faith!"

She said defense he self as the human smiled.

" _Good_! It would not due for there to be division amongst ourselves! We just form, and earls divisions would only serve to weaken us. A house divided can not stand!"

The human claimed as Xylia smiled.

"I also believe that. A house divided will never weather the storm of adversity."  
The faunus said as the human smiled.

"Yes! You understand! Now let us go forth and spread her divine light on this forest and clean this place of the creeping abominations that dare to defile-

 _BANG!_

A loud explosion came from their left, as a small plume of smoke rose from her far left as Venke glared.

"Vi the hell just blew up?"

" _A dust explosion of some type. I'm scanning life forms in the area, I've found them. Two faunus. Both female and several Grimm types. Should we go help them?"_

The Ai asked as the human grinned twirling his bright shiny knives in both hands as he smiled wickedly.

"The enemy calls, and we _will_ answer! We shan't have this challenge go unanswered! Xylia!"

"Yes!?"

"With my partner! There is blood to spill, and we should have our first battle together. A glorious start to our partnership."

He said holding out a hand to her which she took as he pulled her to him in a surprising display of strength. As a human yanking any faunus was rare. But a purebreed!? Was near unheard of as he pulled to his chest making her blush rapidly as he smiled brightly and made her flush.

"Together _partner._ Our future awaits!" The human said as she smiled.

* * *

"I'll have the steak! Make it rare-

 _"Medium Rare.'_

"And _three_ large fries-

 _"One_. Large fry."

"Two milkshakes. One for me one for her."

 _"Ok."_

"And another order of wings-

"No more wings for him."

"Xyl! Come one! I'm hungry!"

Venke complained as the two sat in the back booth of a Vale Diner on thier late night _snack._ If you could call three full course meals a snack as the pure breed sighed.  
"Waiter. My partner will have _one_ steak medium rare. Along with one large fry and a _half_ order of fires. And one vanilla shake."

"Yes, Mam."

The beta fox faunus said taking down her order on a small white pad as she smiled.

"And I will have one steak rare-

"Hey!"

"Along with _two_ large fries and a vanilla shake."

"Very well mam."

The waitress said taking thier menus as Venke blanked.

"How come you get _two_ large fries!?"

"Becuase _I_ am the responsible one. And I did not have _three_ orders of wings before dinner despite! My warning to the contrary."

Xylia chided her part who sighed heavily.

"She hates me, Vi."

" _Stop whining. You don't need the extra food anyway. You may have ten percent body fat but still. You are a Ravager. You don't need the extra calories."_

"Thank you, Vi. You are always such a _help_ with him."

" _As always Xyl. I am made to assist."_

The Ai said as the blue screen left his eye and the two were left alone on the red velvet seat of the dinner. _Lem's_ dinner was the current restaurant that the two sat at. It was an old-school diner, with marble floors and tables. Redlined booths and staff dressed in pure white uniforms. With bright neon signs hanging on the pure white walls, and filling the air with an audible _VRMM_ of electricity. Adorned with pictures of a long past age of faunus history as the human sighed.

"I just wanted my _meat."_

"You have had plenty of meat."

"I'm hungry!"

"You just ate."

"But-

"No but's Venke. If you are still hungry after this how about, we go Grimm hunting and we can come back here for the midnight special. This place never closes, so that's good right?"

Xylia asked showing him the twenty-four-hour sign on the door, indicating that it did in fact never close. An unnecessary gesture as this dinner was their official _date_ spot.

"Oh? A midnight Grimm hunt? We haven't done that since we lost Suzy in the forest! Rember that?'

Venke said smiling wildly as Xylia shook her head.  
"How could I forget? She fell out a bullhead, and we spent the rest of the night looking for her."

"I don't know how she lost her clothes-

"It's almost like her leader lit them on fire when he tried to _investigate_ Alice's fire dust from her sword."

"Hey! I take _no_ responsibility for that!'

"Of course you don't. You never do and you just happened to be by her when she caught fire burning her clothes as she fell off the ship."

"We found her surrounded by Grimm! Tired out of breath, forced to us using her semblance to keep her dignity! And all the while waiting for her dashing leader and good friend to save her!"

Venke said as the faunus grinned.

"Oh right. The leader who on the way to save the team who _he_ lit on fire and kicked off the ship-

"I deny that!"

"WHo then got scared of a spider that fell on his shoulder and ended up running off screaming like a girl, and stumbling into a den of Deathstalkers? That then proceeded to chase the four of us all through the forest and back into Vale?"

"Hey! Spiders are _terrifying."_  
Venke said without hesitation as she smiled at him.

 _"Really?_ Is the _great_ and _mighty_ Venk Kage. The _only_ son of the ravagers. And the terror of the north afraid of spiders?"

"You bet you ass I am! Spiders are horrifying! They are my greatest fear besides clowns and the _metric system!"_

The human claimed as she laughed.

"You really have not changed since I first met you, you know?"

"Eh? I'm not one for change you dig?"  
He asked sipping a glass of water she smiled.

"No... no, you are not."  
She said as she remembers their first _test._

* * *

 _"Down!"_

Venke yelled leaping forward slicing off the head of an encroaching Creep. Saving the life of the snow leopard with the searing red eyes from yesterday as the human lept inot a battle.

All around him where dead and dying Grimm corpses as a massive dust crater was centered in the middle of the valley. As the two partners leaped int the fight. Comming to the aid of the prissy purebreed from the other day. Who was currently surrounded by Beowulf's and creeps as her searing red eyes locked onto his own.

"You!? Why are you here?!"

The purebred asked incredulously, dodging slash of talons before stabbing a Grimm in the throat with a slim rapier, killing it instantly as the boy laughed.

"Saving your ass _pretty kitty!_ What do you think I'm doing?"

He as stabbing a Creep in its chest as the girls face turned the color of her eyes.

 _"What_ did you call me!?"

The girl asked indignantly cutting down a creep with a rapier as Xylia stifled a smile as she hurled her spear across the clearing. Landing it right through a Beowulfs eye, killing it in a single swift strike as she grinned.

"I said I'm saving your _pretty ass kitty!_ Now, how about you give me some gratitude for being so helpful?"

" _Kitty!?_ Why I _never!_ Who do you think you are talking to!? You ignorant cur-

"A beautiful faunus girl with an attitude problem. Same girl as yesterday!"

He claimed as he flipped his knives and-  
 _FIT! FIT! FIT!_

A flurry of bullets shot from the base of the knives as he killed a minor horde of Creeps as he shot them down in a moment. As Xylia used her semblance of _space._ Making a bubble of reality appear under her spear and yanking it back to her. As the last Grimm fell leaving nothing but panting students and disintegrating bodies in the clearing.

As the two went to the fuming snow leopard-

 _"There is another in this area."_

His Ai said as the snow leopard fumed.

"Yes, there is! Suzy, you _coward!_ Show your face so I can give you a good talking to!"

"I'm _not_ a coward."

A voice spoke as a faunus _appeared_ in the air materializing out of seemingly nothing as Venke balked.

 _"YOU!_ The _mind flayer_ returns!"

"Oh for fuck's sake! _You!?"_

The girl asked raising her knives as her searing yellow eyes locked on to his.

"Back! _Back foul beast!_ You _shan't_ harm my partner and the irritating stuck up girl!"

 _"Hey!"_

"Venke that's not-

 _"Venke! She's a mind demon! You have to take her head! Now!"_

His Ai said he added.

"As you say! Now have at thee! Foul-

"I am _not_ a demon!"

She said as he glared.

"You know who says they are not demons? _Demons!"_  
He said nodding his head as she fumed.

"I am a faunus!"

"Says the demon."

"My name is Suzy Vesperax-  
"And I am Venke Kage! Only son of the ravagers and-

 _"DOWN!"_

Venke yelled taking the girl as a massive yellow blur came from they're left as a stinger!? Of all things slammed into him taking him in his chest blowing out a watermelon-sized hole in his stomach as a deathstalker roared in the clearing.

 _"Venke!?"_

Xylia shouted as her partner went down coughing up blood as a massive hole was now in his stomach. Creating a hole Xylia could crawl through with ease as Suzy balked.  
"Venke!?"  
She yelled as-

" _Die!"_

The snow leopard yelled creating several glyphs as she formed a spear of sold ice before breaking it into several pieces and hurling it at the Grimm. Taking out half of its eyes in one attack and making it howl in anguish as it reared up on its hind legs howling at the top of its lungs she blinked it and-

"The _tail_! Xyl! Take out the tail!"

Venke yelled stumbling up as he stomach was are most healed as she nodded.

"Yes!"  
She yelled hurling her spear at the blinded Grimm as it howled in agony. As her spear took off the tip of its tail.

" _Angry rich girl!_ Use your magic!"

"It's not magic you _boob!"_

She yelled as a glyph appeared on the sting as it rocked it through it's back killing the monster in an instant as he grinned

"Victory! Our first win and a glorious one at that! We have all done-

"You _idiot!"_

Xylia shouted stalking up to the human and shaking him.

"Xyl!? Why are you shaking me?!'

"Because you almost died! You _fool!_ What you are-

"Get down!"  
The boy yelled gripping his partner's shoulder. Tossing her to the ground right as a shadow over them as a Nevermore fell on the group.

* * *

"What do we do!?"

Suzy shouted at the top of her lungs as the roaring wind blew into her face. Making her give an angered whine as she and Venke laid on the top of the monstrous avian Grimm as the monster had taken them both from their group and had now taken them thousands of feet in the air. Without any indication of letting them go as it cawed! Loudly.

"Suzy! With me! Follow _my_ lead!"

Venke shouted as he raised his knife high. Pointing down to the Grimm as Suzy balked.

"What are you thinking!?"

The faunus asked the clearly insane human as he pointed to the Grimm.

"The tendons! We need to slice its tendons! If we cut them off the thing will fall!"

Venke shouted as the alpha faunus recoiled at his idea.

"We will _die!"_

"Not if we cut at the same time! If we slice its tendon it was crash straight!"

"How do you know!?"

"Vi say's it will work!"

He said as his Ai clashed blue over his eye as she sighed heavily.

Seeing no alternative Suzy followed the human madman as they both raise their knives ignoring the howling wind that threatened to deafen them, above the things wings as Venk grabbed her eye.

"On three! One! Two! _Three!'_

Venke yelled as they both stabbed down into the things wings. As they stabbed into the monsters tendons, making it shriek in agony. As it's wings tendons where severed at once. Causing it to shriek in agony tossing its head back in anguish. Before a lump appeared in the student's stomachs as the monster froze as it began to plummet to the ground. Falling like a black meteorite as it plummeted.

"What now!?"

Suzy shouted as the monster dive bombed right into the earth unable to keep itself in the air as they fell like a black comet into the ground. As the monster fell, Venke laughed at the top of his lungs like he was having the time of his life. As Suzy dug her claws into the black feathers of the monster.

"Now we _die!"_

 _"What!?"_

"Fear _not_ demon! Even for one such as you a death in battle will surely grant you passage to the afterlife! I will speak to the moon for you myself!"

"You _idiot!_ I don't want to die!"

"Nonsense! This is how we will go to the great hall! Now brace yourself!"

He shouted as Suzy closed her eyes as the sound of trees snapping filled the air as the monster slammed into the ground with a mighty thunderclap of force as it struck the grounds as a mushroom cloud of dirt and mud appeared in the forest...

* * *

"Ow... I can't fell my legs...

Suzy said moaning in pain as she had the distinct impression she had been run over by a dust train as she finally opened her eyes. As she opened her eyes a loud sharp ringing sound filled her ears as her vision blurred and sloughed. It took her several moments to come out of her nausea induced state as she realized she was being held?

As strong twin arms wrapped around her waist. Holding her close to a warm armored chest she looked up to see the quiet, still face of the human Venke? As he held her?! The chameleons face with bright red as she felt her heart pinch as her face disappeared leaving only twin red dots hovering in mid-air as she blushed.

"Hey! Put me down, you idiot!"

She shouted at the still human whose eyes were closed and a peaceful smile on his lips. As the human held her, Suzy smelled the familiar by now scent of blood in the air, on her face? As she looked around.

The Grimm that had attacked them was now dead and they were currently hanging on a tall tree in the Emerald Forest. As the monster Grimm laid disintegrating on the ground. Meaning that the human must have gripped her and jumped? Off the thing and-  
"Your chest!"

She cried as she saw that he was impaled in three separate spots. As a trio of large tree branches pierced his back and shot out the front of his ornate crimson armor. Making the girl recoil in fear as she saw he was stabbed clean through on one of the branches of the massive trees in the woods.

"You... You were an _idiot..._

She said as she saw the dead human as a heave hand gripped her heart. Suzy had never seen death before. She was a hunter _not_ by choice, her family wanted if for her, and that was that. She never wanted to see a person die. She thought angirly as she looked at the dead human.

"You fool! You did not have to die! I...

She said as tears fell from her face and-

 _"I LIVE!"_ The human shouted as his eyes popped open as Suzy screamed.

* * *

"Team _AKXS!_ Lead by... _Venke Kake!"_

Ozpin said as the boy needed

"I will lead us to the future! Team _Axis_! With me!"

He said as the team sighed.

"Great. We get the _madman_ for a leader. Go us." Suzy said tiredly as Alice huffed in frustration.

"I would have made an excellent leader!"

"Venke I am _proud_ that you are our leader."

Xylia said rubbing his shoulder as she felt a heat come from inside her as-.

 _"Venke!?"_

Xylia was shaken from her dream as the human bit of a pice her steak. Taking a bite of her fork stealing a piece of rare meat in the process. "Hah! _Gotcha!"_

He said grinning madly as she flushed.

"Venke! I was eating off that fork!"

"And now I am!"

"I licked it!"

"I lick things. too.

The human said cockily. Gulping down her meat ignoring the blushing faunus as she saw an indirect kiss with her crush as the faunus blushed heavily as the two ate together in the quiet dining room of Lem's surrounded by tacky photos and glaring Neon lights.

* * *

"And then! Ther was _eighty_ of them!"

"Really?"

 _"There was twenty."_

"And I was all alone!"

 _"We had several heavy mech support."_

"And I did it all with one arm!"

 _"That... That's true. We did have a broken arm._ "

Th AI said as the two walked home. After a night of slaughtering Grimm, the two were tired, panting covered in blood, dirt and just about every other thing that could be thrown at them in the Emerald Forest plus a myriad of bodily fluids. As thier late-night hunt had ended and now hands full of late night meals for their friends mainly Suzy the two had finally started the return home. As the tow walked in lockstep a comfortable silence filled the air, as Xyla felt a distance in her heart. As she looked to her partner a fain felling of longing gripped her chest as she _always_ knew she wanted Venke.

He was her partner, her friend and if she was not such a trusting faunus. He would be her mate. And he would have her collar around his neck. The collar of the men how deserved him. She thought bitterly as she remembers how she _lost_ her mate.

* * *

"You think I should _wait?"_

Xylia asked as a pair of searing red eyes nodded to her.

"Yes. Venke is under a lot of stress right now. Being a leader has not been easy for him and he is under a lot of pressure. If you ask him to be your mate now, I think it would end badly."

Xylia's teammate and _trusted_ friend Alice ReinSchnee said as she nodded.

"Thank you, Alice. I will follow your advice."  
Xylia said as she sighed. She had finally admitted it. She was in love with her partner. He was noble, strong and brave. He was a courageous combatant and was willing to die to save her.

He had saved her life and that of thier teammates dozens of times and they had all done the same to her. Team _AXIS_ was the strongest of all first years, and the group was a family.  
As such Xyla trusted Alice advice like a sister, as the snow leopard picked up a juice box form the team table and walked back to her bed. Her snow white tail swishing softly as her crush and Suzy walked in.

"And them! I was lit on fire!"

Venke claimed waving his arms rapidly as Suzy raised her eyebrow quizzically at him.

"With _sawdust?"_

"Yes with sawdust! You can not trust the stuff, Suzy! I swear if you-

"GAH!?'  
Venke coughed as Alice _rammed_ him!? The girl generally known for being _impossibly_ balanced and agile. Ran into her crush, striking out from her bed blurring to him in a blown blue ball of speed glyphs and bowling him over spilling the juice in her hands and dying her pure white dress red as she growled.

 _"Venke!_ Watch where are you going!?"

"Me!? What did I do!?"

"You walked right into me!"

"You _ran_ into me!"

"You ruined my dress!"

"I-

"I'm not hearing it! Venke Kage! you are coming with me to make this up!"

"I will do _no_ such-

"Venke. Come. _Now."_

She growled her eyes flashing red as glyphs appeared on her hands as Venke gulped

"Yes, _mam!"_  
He said as the girl dragged him out of the room as Xylia gave her an odd look. That was strange. I wonder what that was all about?

She wondered not thinking much of it. Alice was, her _friend_ and Venke her leader. They could go out for awhile together that was fine.

Alice knew of her feelings for Venke, and she respected her. Or so she thought...

As the night wore on and an hour later the two of them came back in holding hands? Of all thing as Xylia raise da suspicious eyebrow at them.

 _Why are they holding hands?_ She thought Alice practically dragged a blushing Venke in the rooms, she cleared her throat.

" _Attention!_ We have an announcement to make!"

She yelled as Suzy, and she turned to the blushing boy as he gulped once. As Alice looked at Xylia holder her eyes as she took a deep breath.

"After _much_ talk! And debate! Venke and I have decided to become _mates!_ We are now together and are a couple! And I would ask that you all please _respect_ that."  
Alice said as she held Xylias eyes as her jaw dropped.

* * *

Xylia almost attacked her then and there. That thieving scheming bitch! She knew! She _knew_ that she loved him! And she sabotaged her chance! The only reason she did not attack and kill the wench was that Venk swore to her that he would be with her. And he never went back on his word.

As Alice stole her one chan of happiness. And proceeded to create a void between her and Venke. As the two walked arm in arm back to Beacon. Xylia cursed herself, she cured her cowardice and timidness and not being upfront with him earlier.

She cursed the fact that she listened to another advice, and mostly she cursed that damn bitch of a teammate of hers. The one who put a hole in her heat and a void in her soul as she let the flowing _anger, grief sorrow_ flow from her very soul, she never noticed as small _black wisps_ left her mouth as she looked at her partner. Who she was walking arms linked with, as the two her intimately close but inhumanly far apart, as even side by side there was a void between that pushed them worlds apart as they both went home. She noticed that the moon looked oddly _bright_ and it seemed to sing to her...

* * *

 _"~He rocks in the treetops all day long~!"_  
 _"~Hoppin' and a-boppin' and singing his song~."_

 _"All the little birds on Jaybird Street Love to hear the robin go tweet-tweet-tweet~!"_  
 _"~Rockin' robin, tweet-tweet-tweet~!"_

 _"~Rock-rock-rockin' robin' tweet-tweedilly-tweet!~"_  
 _"Go rockin' robin 'cause we're really gonna rock tonight! tweet-tweedilly-tweet~!"_

 _"Every little swallow, every chick-a-dee~!"_  
 _"Every little bird in the tall oak tree~!"_  
 _"The wise old owl, the big black crow Flappin' their wings signin' go bird, go~!"_

 _"Rockin' robin, tweet-tweet-tweet~!"_  
 _"Rock-rock-rockin' robin' tweet-tweedilly-tweet~!"_  
 _"Go rockin' robin 'cause we're really gonna rock tonight tweet-tweedilly-tweet~!"_

 _"A wordy little raven at the bird's first dance. Taught him how to do the bop and it was grand~."_  
 _"They started going steady and bless my soul~!"_  
 _"He out-bopped the buzzard and the oriole~!"_  
 _"~He rocks in the treetops all day long~!"_  
 _"Hoppin' and a-boppin' and singing his song~!"_  
 _"All the little birds on Jaybird Street Love to hear the robin go tweet-tweet-tweet~!"_  
 _"~Rockin' robin, tweet-tweet-tweet~!"_  
 _"Rock-rock-rockin' robin' tweet-tweedilly-tweet~!"_  
 _"Go rockin' robin 'cause we're really gonna rock tonight~!"_  
 _"~tweet-tweedilly-tweet-_

"Do you _ever_ stop!?"

An exasperated guard shouted as Roman laid on his bunk. Hand behind his head while as he sang out loud.

" _Nope!_ " Roman said as he leaned back in his cell s both guard faces palmed bemoaning whatever deity made them draw the short straw of guarding Roman Torchwick in confinement, as the human thief had refused to shut up.

As the man had been sighing loudly for the past few hours. Refusing to shut up as the guards became increasingly more agitated and-

" _~Rockin' robin, tweet-tweet-tweet~!"_  
 _"Rock-rock-rockin' robin' tweet-tweedilly-tweet~!"_  
 _"~Go rockin' robin 'cause we're really gonna rock tonight tweet-tweedilly-tweet~!"_  
 _"~Well, the pretty little raven at the bird bandstand-_

"My it seems like my decision to not cut our performance class was not ungrounded."

A familiar clam voice said as Roman stopped his ranting as he saw a literal blast from the past.  
"Ozpin?"

Roman asked eyes wide in equal parts shock and awe as the elder leopard fauns nodded.

"Why hello Roman. How are you doing today?'

"Great! As you can tell."  
An irritated guard sais as open chuckled

"Now now, Roman. Why are you antagonizing these fine gentlemen? They are just doing their jobs."

 _"Antagonizing!?_ Why I never! I am providing them with quality _entertainment_ I'll have you know!"

 _"Entertainment._ Sure that's what he calls it. I've seen people die that make better sounds than you."

 _"Ouch!_ I am a human being with needs and emotions you know! There is no need for such insults and-

"Guards. May I have a moment with the prisoner?'

"Be our guest."

They both said at some time as the elder faunus chuckled light as they both left as soon as possible leaving Ozpin alone with Roman who eyes him warily.

"So what? This the part when the torture starts? Am I about to get put on the rack again? Cause if so then I really need to change first. I can't have these three dirtied up by my own blood you know?"

"Even if it is stylish."

"No Roman I am not here to torture you. I just want to _talk."_

"So you are to shake me down huh? Can't say I'm surprised. You never did like the direct approach much did you? Well, what's it going to be today? Mind games? Hypnosis? Threatening of my family? Got to warn you about that though. I'm _no_ t well liked back home so holding me for ransom is not a good idea. Period and-

"No Roman I am not here to threaten, interrogate or shake you down. I just want to talk."

"Call me a skeptic Oz, but the last time you said you wanted to talk I ended up nearly getting _both_ of my eyes gouged out, and sold into sex slavery, so I'm a bit hesitant over this."

Roman said as Ozpin bristled once before calming down.

"Roman. What happened between you and Glyan was a travesty. Of that, I can not deny. And I cannot apologize enough for her actions. They were deplorable. Horrific and unbecoming of a Beacon staffer and-

"Buts she's still there right? Even after her _horrific, terrible, inhuman_ actions she was never actually _fired,_ right? You never kicked the slaving bitch out of your school did you?" Roman asked as the man found

"Roman sacrifice is necessary for there to be growth-

"Spare me Oz. You let her go because she was more important than me. And that's that right?"

"No Roman I-

"You are above the law Oz. You don't care law order o any of that crap. You just are another man looking for power no different than any other dictator in your fucked up kingdoms. Not caring who or what gets in your way. As long as you get your way nothing else matters am I right?"

"NO! _No one_ is above the law Roman. What happened to you was terrible and there _were_ consequences for it! Let me assure you-

"Like what? A stern lecture? A frim glare or four? Seems a bit lite with the charge put against her? What were the charges that she had? I can't seem to remember; it's almost like they were dropped."

Roman said snarling t the man as Ozpin's face fell.

"I...

"You know Oz it was kind of funny you know. Just off the top of my head, I remember the charges being, _three_ counts of sexual assault. _Seven_ counts of unlawful imprisonment. _Seventeen!_ Counts domestic abuse. _Six_ counts of battery. _Six_ counts of harassment And several other things that just _vanished."_

"One day she had a wall of charge looming over he had the next day the prosecutors lose all evidence as hte entirety of it just disappears! Like some mysterious figure tired of sweeping this under the rug-

"Roman. You must understand! Things were delicate then! I needed to maintain balance, and a scandal would have _ruined_ us! We would have lost everything and-

"Spare me. I don't care about your struggles Ozpin. Just speak your mind and let me get back to my music."

The thief said dismissively shifting back in his cell as Ozpin sighed.

"Roman. Do you believe in redemption?"

"Oh for fuck's sake! Not you too! You are not going to try to convince me that I'm a good guy now, are you? Cause I'm getting really tired of that, to be honest."

Roman said as Ozpin let out a low chuckle.

"No Roman you can rest easy knowing that I am not here to try to convince you that you are a _good guy."_

"Thank you! Finally, someone speaks sense!"

"I know you Roman, and only a fool would call you _good."_

"Finally! Some recognition! It's about time you did it right!"

"But while you are not good, you are not _evil_ either."

The man said as Roman sighed.

"Here we go. What did I do for you in our dark and _mysterious!_ Past that makes you believe that I am worthy of redemption?"

The man asked sarcastically as Ozpin smiled at him. "Roman. You are a human, and _all_ of humanity is worthy of redemption. You are never to far gone for forgiveness.'

"Trust me Oz, only the _moon_ offers forgiveness, and as long as my hearts still beating, I highly doubt she's gonna be giving me much of it."  
"The moon is a _lie!_ It offers you nothing but empty promised and sweet lies!"

Ozpin shouted as Roman raised an eyebrow.

"Ok... I get a gelling that you want something from me. What is it? Don't beat around the bush."

"Fine. Roman come back to me."

"Excuse me?"

"I want you back Roman. Come back to my side."

"Ozpin. I am flattered that you think I'm that good looking, but I don't swing that way. Clan Torhciwck is pretty strict on what I can and can _not_ date, and if you are not rocking _double_ chromosomes, I can't touch you."

"Not like that Roman, though I am flattered. Come back to the light. I know that you are _not_ good. Not even _close._ But you are not evil Roman. You are not a bad man."

"Well, that's one opinion on the matter. Not a particularly good or accurate one but its an opinion none the less."

"Roman there is more than one opinion. You have done good things even with no need to. You saved Miss Rose's life twice! Once after the doc's where you took mortally injured Vulf and used your own medicine to heal her back to health. And then again you stopped her from being assaulted at Mount Gleen.

"Excuse me for being _anti-_ rape. I know it's a human thing and most faunus don't understand."  
Roman spat as Ozipn sighed.

"I know what their reputation is Roman. And I have done everything in my power to curb it, but it is far too late for the majority of them. But I am not her for them I am here for you."

"Ozin. What do you want me to do?'

"Remember what you are Roman. You are not some killer or murder. You kill and murder but I see past your facade of cold indifference. You are scared. Terrified. You where hurt once and you do not want to be hurt again-

"Shut up."

"You are a scared tired creature. An insect surrounded by gods that could wipe you out at a moment notice."

"Shut up!"

" You are nothing-

"I said-

"Roman. You are not good. But you are also _not_ as evil as you think. Come back to me, Roman. Come back to me, my child. There is always room for you in the warmth of the light. Even if you were born in the _dark._ "

The man said as he nodded at Roman before leaving a confused their alone as the headmaster left the room.

* * *

"Miss _Belladonna."_

"Yes, headmaster. Why am I here?'

Blake asked as she stood in front of Ozpin as the enematic man had summoned her from her dorm for no foreseeable reason as he smiled calmly at her.

"Simple really Blake you joined the White Fang when you were younger correct?'

He asked as the girl bristled before nodding. 'Yes. Yes, I did... why?"

"When you joined them you attacked a human free colony in the Atlas border range fur up north. You butchered the human colonist there and left that place a charnel house of death suffering and broken flesh. Does this sound familiar to you?" He asked as she froze.

"Yes... why are you bring this up? That was a long time ago! And-

"Fear not Blake you are not in trouble. Not _yet_ at least."

"Sir?"

"Blake, have you ever heard of the _big brother_ program?"

"The what?"

"It's a program that takes children, specifically _human_ children that have been orphaned by war, or terror and grants them the ability to meet with other youth. Like your self. That are significantly older than them to act as surrogate _elder_ siblings. It helps them manage thier trauma and makes them adjust to the outside world a bit better. Have you heard of them?'

"No, this is the first time. Why are you telling me this sir?"

"Simple I am going to make you a choice. You will either take the offer I am going to offer you, or I call the police, and you go to jail for the rest of your life for murder."

He said calmly as the girl balked as her hand went white as she growled.

"What's the offer?"

Blake seethed as Ozpin nodded.

"There is someone I want you to meet."

"And they are? _Officials, police, teachers, interrogators?_ What name did you give the _torturer_ this time to make them sound better?'

"Oh, Blake please, I am no barbarian."

Ozpin said as he pressed into his scroll.

"Glynda send _her_ up will you?'

 _"Yes, sir."_

The dean said as Ozipn smiled.

"Blake you are going to be charged as a _bodyguard_ of sorts."

"A _bodyguard?_ For who?"

Blake asked entirely wrong-footed by the man. She swore that he knew what she was. As Salem the name of her new mistress, which Blake did not trust entered her mins.

Salem was inhumanly powerful, and if she wanted to off Blake, there were far much more natural ways than using her archenemy to do so.

Blake reasoned as a loud _Ting!_ Filled the air as She heard a small pair of shuffling feet enter the room.

"There you are, girl. Just walk forward to the nice man ok?'

A voice Blake knew not be Glynda said as she heard the door close again s a lone pair of small footsteps entered the room.

Human? Blake thought as she smiled a human inside, as the smell that reminded her of Jaune entered her nostrils as Ozpin smiled.

"Ah! So glad you could make it! Please come here little one."

"Yes."

A dull mollified voice said as a messy mass of black hair appeared in Blake's peripheral vision. As she saw a human child? Of all things enter the room.

She was short less than four feet tall. With a messy mop of black hair that looked like no one had taken a comb to it ever. As a pale-skinned amber? Eyed girl dressed in tattered white grey overalls with far to skiing ribs stood next to her and-

 _She smells delicious!_ Blake thought as she suddenly felt her mouth water. The human reeked of _ **fear, anger, desperation, hopelessness**._ And she found the scents of said emotions _intoxicating._ As she licked her lips and her stomach _growled_ before she caught herself and straightened up.

"Sir? Who's this?"

"Blake. This is _Marigold_. Marigold this is Blake. Say hi to her Marigold you are going to be spending a lot of time with her from now on ok?'

"H- Hi Miss Blake, it's nice to meet you."  
The human girl said in a low timid voice was low and shaky, and flat out refused to make eye contact with her as Blake smelled her fear.

She was not just scared she was terrified out of her head. She smelled the sweat on her mixed with **fear, sadness, anxiety** and a plethora of all new emotion that smelled _delicious_ of Blake as she found herself unconsciously licking her lips as she ogled the girl like she was a slab of raw meat and her a _tiger_.

"Sir. Why are you showing me her?'

Blake asked confused about the purpose of the child in thier midst as Ozpin smiled.

"Blake, this child's parents, were killed when she was only two during a white fang terrorist attack."

"Oh! I'm sorry _Marigold."_

Blake said in her best sympathetic voice which was not very good. Mainly because she was actively _salivating_ at the child as the girl nodded.

" _Ish_ okay Miss Blake. I don't cry about it anymore. _Usually."_

She said in her usually quiet voice as Blake frowned. The girl was terrified, starving and an orphan to boot and-

"Blake. Her parents were killed by an assassin that had golden eyes, black hair and used a whip sword weapon."

Ozpin said as Blake's heart froze as her eyes shot open.

"Sir?! I-

"Yes, Blake it is as you think. You know what happened and I am leaving you to _fix it."_

"Fix it? Sir, what do you mean by _fixing_ it?"

" I mean I need you to help me out for a bit. I have a problem that I need your help on."

The man said grinning like a fool.

"A problem that not even _you_ can deal with? Sir I do not mean to sound rude but if someone like you can not deal with a problem what hope do I have of doing anything about it?'

"Ah! A good question! I have found you to be in a unique situation, Blake. I think you know that you have made some new... _friends_. Let's call them that may or may not be in your best interest to be around."

The man said making Blake reached for _Gambol Shroud_ and-

"Be at ease Blake. I mean you _no_ harm. I just need you to do this one favor for me, and I will let bygones be bygones ok?"

"What _favor_ sir. I still do not know what you want from me."

"The orphanage that Marigold used to sleep in was dusty red in a skirmish between Fang and Atlas near Arcadia. She lost her home, her care giver and all her possessions, but the clothes on her back."

"That _is_ very sad but how does that have anything to do with me, sir?"

"Simple my child. I need to store this child somewhere for a few weeks, and I can think of just the team that is already allowing the mother to be in her room and has more than enough room for one more mouth to feed. So what do you say, _big sister?"_

* * *

"Are you feeling well?'

"We... I am feeling alright."

A disoriented voice said as Yang stepped out of the chamber. The process was a success. The transfer of powers was completed, and Amber was dead. As Yang's body glowed, yellow IronWood nodded.

"Yang? Is that you?"

He asked as the dragon's eyes became purple than brown!? The back purple

"Yes... But no."  
Yang? Said as the general stared at her.

"Yes but no? What does that mean?'

"It means what it means. Yes, Yang is here. But she is also _not_ here."

"She is here but not here? What does that mean?"

James as the _thing_ in front of him blinked slowly.

"Yang _is_ here, but she is also _not_ here." The thing repeated again as the man nodded not expecting another answer as he went on.

"I see. How are _you_ feeling?'

"As I said I am fine though this one is filled with discontent and fear."

"This one?"

 **"Yang?** I believe you have called her, and she calls herself this as well. Her heart is a mess of mentions. Pain, anger, lose self-loathing. She has sinned a mile long and wished to absolve herself of them. I **pity** her."

Yang said as Ironwood gasped.

" _Amber?_ Is that you?"

"Yes. But **no.** As I said it, is complicated. what is not is what I must now do."

"And that is?"

"This school is **infected**. There is a pox on the air, that you mortal doctor Malroque? Can not cure. I know this plague I have seen it before and I intend to end it at the source."

Yang said as her eyes glowed red as a fiery corona left them.

"Is that all you wish to accomplish?"

"No. The light is all there is, yet one of my flock has strayed from the path. He is walking in the dark, and it has infected him. I can not allow this to stand and I will deal with it personally."

"What will you do?"  
"I will cleanse my **knight** and purge his heart of this rot."

Yang said as her eyes burned red as the general nodded.

* * *

 _"Big sister!_ Wait up!"

A sad, tired voice called as Blake panicked.

 _A sister?! A sister?! A little sister?! Why? Why!? WHY!?_ Blake thought as she looked at her sister. The girl called Marigold who looked like a young Blake if she was a human followed her like a lost lamb.

Her small, malnourished form was unable to keep up with Blakes tall, long strides. She outpaced the girl without realizing it, leaving her almost entirely behind her before-  
 _WHAP!_

 _"AHHH!"_

Balke froze as Marigold tripped on her own shoelaces falling face first on the carpet as she began to cry. "No!"

Balke said rushing to the girl bend down to grip the child on her level as he began to weep openly.

"It hurts!"

She said as tears fell from her eyes as Blake began to panic. She never had a sibling! Let alone cared for a younger one! As she cried the small human child. Blake froze as the girl latched onto her arm as she began to weep openly.

"It _hurts!"_

The girl cried able felt like she was stark naked during the initiation ceremony as she fumbled for words.  
"Wh- what hurts? Tell me what's wrong."

"My _head_ hurts!"  
"Don't worry you are going to be fine."  
"My _stomach_ hurts! I'm hungry...

"There... There? It's going to be ok. Your big sister is here for you."

Blake said as she cradled the smaller girl as she cried into her shoulder Blake felt it. Something was happening inside of Blake. As she felt a small fire? Light in her chest. Like something was poking her heart with a red-hot spear?

Her fear and loathing no longer were tasty, and now smelled horrible as she wanted to cradle and protect the child. And no longer felt the need to _eat_ her. As Blake suddenly felt like she was close to the _light._

"Calm down Marigold. I'm here. Let's go home."

"Home? Where is that?"

She asked in her usually tired voice as Blake smiled at her. "To our dorm." Blake said as she picked up the small human and lifted her to her new home.

* * *

 _"OH! MY! GOD!"_  
Kali said as Blake held up Marigold like a trophy to her team.  
"Blake! Who is this!?"

Kali yelled leaped up to the miller human eyes shining with excitement as Marigold hid her face behind Blake's hair.

"This is Marigold. She will be staying with us for a time. Say hi Marigold."

"H- H- Hi...

She squeaked in a timid voice as Nora squealed with delight.

 **"I LOVE HER!"**

Nora shouted bouncing to the girl making her flinch in fear as she dug her face into Blake's armpit making the older girl sigh.

"Oh, my moon! She's so cute! I just want to hug her! And squeeze her! And love her!"  
She said as Marigold tucked her head as Blake sighed.

"Nora. Don't be so loud around-

"AHH! She's so _cute!_ "

Ruby cried blurring to the girl in a shower of red and roses as she jumped up and down squealing at the top of her lungs. "When did you get a kid?"

Jaune asked as Blake sighed.

"Her parents were killed by a Whtie Fang attack. And she's an orphan. The orphanage she lived in was also der ina battle between Fang and Atlas, and Ozpin asked me if she could stay here for a time. She can right?'  
Blake asked as Jaune nodded his head.

"Of course she can. You are welcome here any day Marigold."

Jaune said as the girl hid her eyes.

"T- Thank you...

"Marigold. Are you hungry?"

Kali asked in her best mother voice as the girl looked up to see the woman who looked like her new sister.

"Yes...  
She said Kali walked up to her.

"May I hold her?"

Blakes mom asked eye shining as Blake looked at her.

"Marigold? Do you want my mom to hold you?"  
Blake asked as Marigold gave her a worried look, as her far out ting face frowned.

"Your mom? But if you are my sister does that makes her my mon to?"

The girl asked int he voice that only a child could make as Nora squealed as ruby looked ready to snatch her from Blake's hands.

"Sure. If you want. So do you want your mother to hold you?"  
She asked as the child gain a conflicted look. No doubt remember her own parents as she nodded once.

As she held out her hands to her, Kail slowly carefully to her. Taking her from Blakes' arms before bringing her to her chest rubbing her head on her neck purring softly before gasping.

"My God! When was the last time you ate!?"  
Kali demanded of the girl as she panicked.

"Monday."  
The girl said as Kali frowned.

"Today is Monday but-

"Not this Monday. The orphanage ran out of rations a week ago and sure given us water miles instead. And Ozpin told me Beacon had no spare food, so It's been a week since I last ate." She as Kail gasped

"Unacceptable! No child of mine will go hungry! Don't you worry Marigold I'll whip you something up to eat right now! Nora, With me!"

"Yes, sir! Mom mam sir!"

"Blake with me! Jaune Ruby entertain the girl!" The team Juneberry mom said as Jaune and Ruby both took the child that Kali gently put down.

Who instantly ran to Jaune hiding behind his left quaking form Ruby who looked like she had been stable. As she whined pitifully as the child was fearful of her. As team Juneberry spring inot action to feed their youngest and newest addition.

* * *

"Well on the one hand! _Nothing_ tried to kill me! On the other hand, _no one_ tried to kill me!"

 _Tai Yang Xiao-Long_ said as he looked up at the night sky and sighed heavily. Tai was not having a good night. Hell, he was not having a good _week!_

So far one of his daughters who were his whole world was not on speaking terms with each other or his wives. Yang was missing her right wing after Ruby sliced it off with her new scythe. Raven was beside herself with worry as her ordinarily stoic facade melted away like ice in the desert as she saw her daughter in pain.

For Ruby's sake, the other pride of his life was nowhere to be seen. She had not seen, talked or even acknowledged Yang since the accident.

Opening up old wounds in the family as everyone knew of Yang's treatment of her younger sibling in Signal. And the fact that this might be revenge rang in everyone's ear. "Why me?"

Tai asked as he sighed deeply as he stared up. The moon was beautiful tonight. The broke celestial body that loomed over his head.

Like every, another human Tai could not explain the fact that somehow looking at the moon just made him calm. It was like all his trouble would melt away, and he was safe secure and warm.

Now all he wanted was some food and-

 **"Do you like pancakes?"**  
A voice asked as Tai nodded.  
"I love them."

 **"Would you like some? I have some leftovers from the last time I made any."**

"Sure? I'd love them."

Tia said as a _plate_ of steaming bread was put in front of him as he gripped it in his hands.

"Thanks."

" **No problem my son. Here have a fork and knife."**

"Thank-

"The hell!?"

Tai asked sliding backward as he looked to his right where a woman!? If you could call her that with ghostly pale skin and pure white hair. With red veins popped up form her skin as bleeding black eyes said as Tai raised his hands.

"Who the hell are you, and what do you want with me!?"

Tai asked dropping his foes the woman sighed.

" **Don't waste food, my dear."**

She said as black _tentacles!?_ Of all things shot out and gripped the part and break yanking it back to her before she began to eat them.

 **"Are you sure about that my son? They are excellent, are you sure you do not want any of them?'**

"Who no _wha_ t are you?"

Tai asked as the woman? If you could call her that took another bite of the food as she smiled at him.

 **"Why I am your _friend_ Tai-**

"How do you know my name?"

 **"I know a lot of things Tai my dear."**

"Really? Well, then I think you know that I want to go back inside and-

 **"Then you may go. I am not going to stop you. I was just wondering if you were hungry or not."**  
The woman? Said as she turned to the moon as Tai let his guard dropped.

"Who... _what_ are you?"

He asked as the woman sighed.

 **"I am... I am your _friend_...**

"Funny. I don't have a lot of friends, and I don't remember you very well."

Tai said as the woman smiled.  
 **"Tai, may I call you that?"**

"Sure. Why not?"

" **Very well Tai. Do me a favor. Tell me why you are so angry? Where does that reservoir of hate come from?"**

She asked as Tai frowned.

"Hate? I don't know what you are talking about lady. I don't hate anyone-

" **Really? It's not nice to lie Tai. You do hate people, in fact, I think you hate your wives more than anything else."**

The woman said as Tai froze.

"Now I know you don't know me. I love my wives-

" **No. No, you _hate_ them you just don't want to admit it." The woman said as Tai glared at her.**

"Look, lady, I don't know who the hell you think you are but I do not hate either of my wives! And-

 **"Tell me, Tai, do you still have your _chain?"_**

She asked as Tait's face shot open in shock before he glared at her.

"How do you know about that?!"

Tai asked her not believe another living being would know about the single worst incident in his life and-

" **Tai. I know _everything._ You just need to open up."**

She said sliding over to Tai pressing her fingers to his forehead as the man screamed in anguish as she grinned.

 **"Oh my... what did they do to you Tai? They took you a stern happy indecent human and made you _less..._**

 **"I can see it you know? I can fell your inner self. So much hatred, so much loathing so much anger! It's delicious."**

Salem said licking her lips as she dug her finger further into his skull making him cry out as she saw his life.

 **"You never liked the collar on your neck. You never like giving up your middle names. You never liked being treated as a slave."**

 **"Now! Before you complain, you were treated well. You lived a life of luxury Raven got you each and everything you ever wanted. And when Summer came, you had someone to live in the home with you. For a time you thoguht you had paradise, but deep down you knew that you lived in no palace, but a gilded cage."**

Salem said as she felt Tai's mind as she dredged up his worst memories.

 **"You were fine with his thought. Even if your wives forbade you to form most hunting work. And insisted on oppressive monitoring of you for your own good of course. You had a livable life until the _chain_ came."**  
Salem said savor the raw anger, hurt and betrayal in his mind.

She saw it clear as day. A man, Qrow. Another of her children and a stabilizing figure in his life had left. Leaving a family in chaos. Summer left to find him right away. After the clever son of hers found a way to counter his sister's _unique_ semblance.

After that Raven's natural overbearing instinct took over. She saw her family in danger, and she had to act. Freedom became a risk. And the risk was a danger. So Raven saw to protect Tai and make sure he never left her.

So she put in the chain. A long three hundred foot thing that kept him in the house. It started in their bedroom and needed a bit past the front yard.

The chain was in his loving wives word a necessary safety measure. To make sure Tai would never leave her. Not that he would. Tai was a loyal husband, and this was beyond unnecessary.

But Salem had not created dragons with the ability to take a no at face value. And just as she thought Raven and in no uncertain terms said the can was with come on with or without his permission. And it would be infinitely better with his permission, and so Tai broke

" **Two years? She had you on that chain for two years. At first, it was not so bad. You could go form your room to the yard. Play with your daughters and what not but soon? Soon the chain got _shorter_ and _shorter._ It was soon cut to lead you to the yard to the porch. Then when that became to _risky_. It was cut down to the living room. Then to the hallway and in the end, it ended where it began in the _bedroom."_**

" **Both of you wives kept you as a _thing._ A _trophy,_ they tied you to a bed. Gave you enough food and water for a week, took away your scroll and left you alone. The only interaction with another sentient being you had with other life was your daughters and your dog. What kind of life was that for a man?"**

Salem cooed to him as she drug up his inner hatred and anguish.

"They were going through a _difficult_ time in thier lives! I forgive them!"

" **No. No, you don't you say you do, but I see it inside you Tai. Why not be _honest?"_**

"Because I _forgive_ them!"

 **"I see we have to do this the hard way oh well... Tai Yang Xiao-Long. I see your _suffering,_ and I have come to answer you."**

"What the hell!?"

The human said as the _thing_ waved her hand as a long silver _dagger?!_ Appeared in it as he began to panic.

 **"I see your pain, and I know you again. Let me end your suffering."**

The bein said twirling the dagger that had a long jagged edge to it, with a glowing red eye!? In its center that blinked when Tai caught its gaze.

"What are you-

" **May the pangs of death never touch your soul, may you spirit never know rest. With this, I relaxed your inner self and freed you from you mortal shackles. Tai Yang Xiao-Long. _Let your demons roar."_**

Salem said stabbing the dagger directly into the humans cheat. Making his eyes shoot open Tai's eyes shot open as they glowed white as he let out a blood-curdling scream that shook the night. As the woman grinned at her achievement as Salem gained a _**Rook.**_

* * *

 _"Yang?_ Is that you?"

"Hey, the _Goldilocks!_ How's it _Yanging?"_

The dragon asked standing in front of Jaune who was carrying a bag of _eggs, milk, toast, tortillas, butter, syrup_ and _potatoes._ As he came back from shopping for groceries to accommodate the starving Marigold and the frantically cooking Kali. Who was hellbent to make the child a healthy weight gain by the end of the day.

"Yang! What's up! I haven't seen you since-

Jaune froze as he remembered the fight with Yang in his dorm room that spilt apart thier teams. And lead to the ending of team RWBY and JNPR and gave birth to teams WPYR and team JNBR.  
"Don't worry about it! That was as much _my_ fault as anyone."

The dragon admitted with an easy smile that Jaune returned it fully.

"Hey, I could have done a lot better to. I was jsut as fault as anyone."

"Don't sweat it Jaune! In fact, I was _looking_ for you!"

"Really? Me? Why?'

He asked as the two stood in front of an alley in downtown Vale as Yang grinned.

"Goldilocks can you help me with something real quick! I need to show you some in that alley!"

The dragoness said pointing down a dark seedy alley as Jaune raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why...

Jaune said not trusting the faunus for a second and-

"Come on! It's not like we are _strangers_ or anything!"

She asked running a scaly hand over his chest. Raking her obsidian knives on his chest, him making him blush.

 _"Hey!_ Where are you touching?"

"Don't worry about it! It's nothing I _haven't_ seen before! Or did you forget how I _took_ your virginity the first time we met?"

Yang asked blowing a kiss at him, as he flushed.

"How _could_ I forget? I didn't walk straight for a _week_."

Jaune said bitterly as she winked.

"Sorry about that! But _we_ need to talk you Jaune, ok?"

She asked dragging him into the alley, taking the complaining human into he seedy alleyway, far away from prying eyes as he frowned at her.

 _"We?_ Who the hell are we, Yang-

"My **knight**. You have **fallen."**

Yang said in a deep resonating voice as Jaune saw her eyes explode in fire.

"Yang!? What's going on? Your eyes are-

"My **knight.** You are infected with a _**rot**_ I must **cleanse** you."

"What the hell!? Yang with the hell are you-

 _Soft_. Jaune thought as he felt Yangs impossibly soft lips press against his own. As the dragon _kissed_ him on his lips.  
 _What?!_ Jaune asked internally as Yang kissed him?!

 _Why is she kissing me?! Why..._

Why is she so _ho_ t? Jaune thought as he felt Yang body temperature slowly start to rise. As she went from warm to warmer to hot to _HOT!_ As Jaune felt his skin begin to singe, blister and _pop!_ Making him cry in pain he tried to push her off.

Ok, Yang! That's enough! Jaune thoguht as he tried to push her off only for Yang to lock her hand his forcing him against the brick wall of the seedy isolate alleyway as he began to panic.

Yang?! What are you-  
 _AHHH!_

Jaune cried as _it_ happened. Yang _exploded._ Fire came from her boy latching out to the boy. Causing him to cry out in pain as Jaune was cooked alive. He screamed at the top of the lungs as a ball of fire ripped through his body. Grilling his flesh and searing his very soul as Yang forced the flames _into_ his body as he screamed...

* * *

 _"AHH!"_

Three voices cried out as one as _Blake, Ruby,_ and _Nora_ dropped their various cooking devices, falling to the ground in thier dorm doubled over in pain. As flour, milk, and batter sprayed everywhere.

 _"Big sister?_! Aunt Ruby? Auntie Nora? _Sir kick's a lot!?_ "

"Marigold! Look away! Blake!? Ruby?! Nora!? What's wrong!?"

Kali asked as her daughter and adopted children cried out in pain as they beg to cry -

"It _burns!"_

Ruby cried out in anguish. As red hot lines came, form her skin as black wisps fell from her mouth as she began to seize.

* * *

 ** _"Ozpin!_ Really!? Was one family not _enough_ for you!? Are you not content with stealing one family!? Do you need to steal _another!?"_**

Salem howled at the top of her lungs from the palace of the damned and into the sky.

* * *

"I am sorry sister. But this is for the greater good."  
Ozpin said, quietly as he sat alone in his office as he knew that he was in the fight. As he gained back _his_ knight as he grinned a sharp smile as his gamble _finally_ paid off. As he gained one of _four_ pieces back as he smiled evenly.

* * *

For the next two minutes, all Jaune knew pure agony. The fire cooked and scoured him. Purging his body with cleansing fire. As she cleaned his body from the inside her fire finally died out and the last black wisps were burned to cinders, Yang smiled at a job well done.

" **There. It is done. You have returned to me, my son."**

Yang said in a deep, resonant voice as Jaune stood on shaky legs. As the boy's eyes held a far-off look in them as he trembled in shock of the trauma that he had just undergone as his body came back to life as his nerves came back to him. Felling light, stronger better than he ever did before. As for the first time, since he survived the breach and made a deal with the devil Jaune felt _purified._

* * *

 ** _AN:_ And there it is! Ozpin makes his play! Xylia get's a bit closer to a certain deity. Venke is popular! Blake has a little sister, and Kali has a new daughter. A new maiden is in town and Jaune is back! With the moon _purged_ from his body the human is back on his feet with a new look on his life! And well! This story is going to get exciting! So toon in next time!**

* * *

 ** _..._**

 **"Hello? Hello? Can you still hear me? If so why!? Why didn't you read the instructions!? You knew what you were buying why did you not read!?"**

 **"..."**

 **"What!?"**

 **"..."**

 **"No! You can't do that! It's impossible!"**

 **"..."**

 **"Look! You bought the _Heart's Bane!_ Not me! Now you live with it! Ok?"**


	30. Bumblebee

**_AN: I finsished finals! Now on to a chapter that is the last step._**

 ** _This is_ it. The last building up Arc. The Vytal tournament is in full swing. Jaune is looking to the light. And Ozpin shows how being a good guy does _not_ make him a _nice_ guy. In this chapter, the stage is set. All players have thier pieces and all that is left to do is to fight and see who comes out on top...**

* * *

 _Pure,_ that was the only thought that registered inside Jaune's pain-wracked mind as Yang's fire finished cleansing him. As the raging inferno died down as the girls glowing eyes reverted back t her normal lilac Yang broke thier kiss making Jaune gasp in shock.

As he fell over stumbling in the alleyway as his forced his lungs to take breath after greedy breath of oxygen as he struggled to breathe. While the dragoness looked at the gasping for breath human that was choking on his own lungs as she suppressed a smirk as the light claimed a victory. "What did you do to me!?'  
Jaune shouted falling on his knees coughing violently as the purging flames fianlly left his body. After they finished scouring it of impurities as Jaune guessed the mind shattering pain left him as he felt an odd _calm_ fill his body.

As his eye rolled at the top of his head as his body began to seize up as Yang grinned at him.

 **"I have brought you home my _child."_**

She said in a deep calming voice as Jaune balked. As his mouth coughed and spat out red spit as Jaune snarled.  
 _"Home?! Home?!_ You tried to immolate me!"

" **I _cleansed_ you, my child. Nothing more nothing less and I believe it was a success. You are pure once more."**

Yang said in that disturbingly resonating voice as Jaune glared at her.

"I... _what_ happened to me?"

Jaune asked as he felt a strange _airy_ feeling in his body like he was floating on the ground before actually being lifted off the ground. As Yang picked him up and rubbed his head with a scaly hand. Drawing her long obsidian claws over his cheek. Making Jaune wince as claws that could cut apart battle armor like it was made of cloth scrapped against his chin as the dragoness smirked at him.

" **You are scared."**

"I am _terrified."_  
Jaune said flatly as Yang let out a characteristic laugh.

" **Fear not my son. You have been brought back home. Where you _belong."_**

"Where I _belong?_ Yang, what are you talking about? What happened to your voice? why did you burn me?!"

Jaune demanded as Yang gave a low chuckle as her inhumanly strong claws gripped his shoulder making him wince in pain.

" **Jaune. You left my side. All most _all_ of your kind has left me. I have staid passive long enough. I was content to wander the kingdoms helping when able but no more. I have been passive too long and now is the time to act."**

Yang said as her eyes began to glow a burning yellow as electricity?! Started to shoot out of them in blazing pinions of power as Jaune gulped.

"Wander the _kingdoms?_ Yang you never wandered the kingdoms. You live in Patch your whole life. Ruby told me so."

Jaune said as he glared at Yang who began to give him a disturbing smile.

 _"_ **That is true. _Yang_ never wandered the kingdoms."**

Yang said as Jaune felt a cold hand grip his now surprisingly light chest as he felt his hand grip _Corcea Mors_ as he spun out of Yang grip pointing the tip of his sword at the imposter.

"Who are you and what have you done with Yang!?"

Jaune shouted pointing his sword at the Yang doppelganger who cocked her head in bemusement.

 **"What have I done with her? Jaune I _am_ Yang. she is right here."**

The doppelganger said calmly as he gritted his teeth.

"Don't you try to fool me. I know Yang, and you aren't her!"

" **Really? As far as I am concerned I _am_ her. And as far as _she_ is concerned, she is still her own self so what's the problem here?"**

"The problem is my _friend!_ Has been snatched up and a _polymorph_ has taken her place!"

Jaune said swearing internally as he began to desperately wish he paid attention to polymorphs back in Arcadia! As he glare at Yang, he did his best to try and remember what little information on polymorph clones as he could. The polymorph was an Arcadian assassin. A slithering mass of semi-intelligent matter that could imitate organic life and-

Jaune's thoughts on the matter were interrupted as Yang burst into a fit of laughter. Holding her stomach laughing opened as she let her head roll back as she began to cry form her laughter.

" **You! You think I'm some kind of Arcadian _assassin!?_ Oh, Jaune! I _am_ Yang! I'm just... Yang two point o! That's it!"**

The _thing_ said as Jaune glared at her.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are but if you think I'm just going to allow you to take over the spot of my friend then you got another thing-

 ** _"Friend?_ Yang did not know you still thought of her as a friend. After all, she did to you and Ruby? How do you still think of her as a friend?"**

"That doesn't matter! I don't' care about that I care about some damn imposter in my school trying to burn people!"

Jaune said as once again the thin line in curiosity as she giggled as her eyes started sparking electricity as she gave a long consenting sigh. As Yang's original lilac came out as she grinned at him.

"Jaune. I'm Yang. I'm just a bit more than what I used to be. Ok?"

Yang asked in her original voice as Jaune heel his guard lower.

"Yang? Is that-

"You guess it! Yang Xiao-Long buster of head and smasher of Grimm at your service Jaune of Arc!"

Yang said as she smirked at him as Jaune lowered his sword.

"Yang? What the hell as that!? What's going on? How can you shoot out electricity and-

"Shh. Jaune I know that this is a lot to take in but trust me! You are about to be _clean!_ Once I can find Ozpin."

The dragoness said Jaune blinked in confusion.

"You... you need to locate Ozpin? Why?"

"Simple. I know this is a lot but trust me Jaune. The light has been on the defensive for far too long, and now, now it's time for a _counter attack_ and you are a part of it. "

Yang said before her face turns into a snarl as her eyes began to spark yellow.

"Whether you want to be or _not."_

* * *

"Big sister!? Are you feeling better?'

Marigold asked the grimacing figure of Blake as she grunted in agony.

"Yes Marigold, I'm felling-  
"Bel!"

Blake dry heaved as her body convulsed as she began to fight back her own bile. Blake had no idea whatever the ee had just happened to her. One second she was making lunch for marigolds hte other she was on fire, her every nerve was instantly s creating in agone as scouring flame purified her. As burning needles shot into her making her scream out as her, Nora, and Ruby cried out in pain a she felt her very soul bein stabbed.

As she fell down on the floor, her mother panicked as Marigold cried as the girls screamed for over four minutes before... before _it_ stopped. As the screech pains subsided as Blake rolled her pain lidded eyes up as she saw her partner wincing.

"Blake... what happened?'

The dog faunus Nora asked as Balek winced.

"No... no idea _Nora..._

"Do... do you think it involved _her?"_

Nora asked as Blake checked to make sure that Kali was looking over Ruby as Blake gave her a short nod.

"Who else do you think it could be? If she was not involved, I don't know what the hell just happened to us."

Blake said as she rolled onto her back as Marigold walked over to her with small shaking limbs. As her amber eyes watered in confusion and worry as she walked to her big sister.

"Big sister? are you ok?"

The human child asked in her slurred voice as her amber eyes looked down to Balke as she gave her a wary smile.

"Yes, Marigold. I am fine; I just need a moment to rest ok?'

"Ok."

Marigold said nodding her head once with the level of acceptance and compliance only a small child was capable of. As she looked on at Blake bear rubbing a hand on her head.

"Better?"

 _"Very._ I appreciate you, Marigold."  
Blake said as the small child smiled as walked to her mother's side as Blake winced not know what just happened to her. But if that burning, searing agony that filled her body nearly knocked her unconscious as she heard her mother, cradling Ruby.

As she looked dot her mother then to Ruby as she whined.

"My head _hurts!"_

I know Ruby it's look."

"I felt like I was going to _die!"_

Ruvy whined at the top of her lungs as Kali rubbed her adoptive daughters head worryingly as she cooed her softly.

"Don't worry Ruby it is going to be ok. You just need to hold on ok?"

Kali said rubbing the small fauns girls head softly as she began to panic.  
'What was that? What happened to you all!

Kali thought as she wondered what the hell just happened to, her daughters.

One second they were all baking food like they usually did as they attempted to feed Marigold who was _starving_ literally! As the poor human had not eaten in what was looking like weeks! As the cat mother who had just been reunited with her daughter's world was shattered as she saw her their children break down and scream in pain. As all three of them fell to the floor gripping thier sides and crying out in pain as they all cried in agony.

Kali instantly dropped her pasta that she was cooking spilling the food on the floor as she rushed to the closest one's side, Ruby. Asking her what was wrong. As it turned out all Rbya and the other soul do be dry as _it_ seared? Kali swore the smell of burning meat filled her nostrils, as her faunus nose smelled the cooking of meat as Ruby cried in pain. For the next few agonized minutes all of them cried in agony as the tired of burning pain as they rolled on the ground screaming in agony only for them to just stop...

As they all suddenly began pant and, when in dripping with sweat as the screams of them did down as Ruby began to cough violently as Kail rubbed the back of her head.

"Ruby? Ruby dear are you ok?"

Kalik and as Ruby whined in pain as the young _Vulf's_ dripping brow glistened with sweat as she whimpered in muted pain.

"I... I don't feel too good...

Ruby said as she whimpered in Kali's arms as she saw the other two girls began to rise up from the floor as they rose to thier feet.

"Nora are you-  
"I'm fine misses _B!_ Me and Blake are _A-ok!"_

Nora said happily as flashed her a thumbs up sign as she gave her a pained smile as Kali smiled.

"That's good but _what_ happened to you?"

Kali asked as Nora and Blake shared a look at the two looked at one another as they grimaced.

"We're fine Miss B! We just had a bit of stomach pain?'  
Nora asked? As Kali frowned as she saw a clear deception in the young girl's mouth as she sighed deeply.

"Nora. I know that was not just some stomach pain. For one it does not usually burn. And two it did not affect three separate formerly perfectly healthy people all at once."

She said as Nora and Blake both gave one another a silent signal as they nodded.

"Mom we just had a bit of a joint reaction. I think we ate something earlier that-

"Blake. You really need to work on your poker face. If not-

 _"Miss Belladonna?"_

The shy timid voice of Marigold asked as the diminutive human child still very unhealthily skinny, and her skin slight pale looked up to her as Kalie felt her heart break at the emaciated figure.

"Yes, Marigold honey? What's wrong? What can I do for you?'

Kali asked as Ruby leaned over to her as Marigold blinked twice as she groaned.

"The food...

Marigold said pointing to the spilled pasta. As the red-orange foodstuff laid out on the floor as Marigold's stomach began to growl loudly as she began to whine.

"I'm hungry-

 _"Oh, honey_! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to drop that! I just had a bit of a problem with my balance!"

"Oh... ok... When will the next food be ready?'

She asked as her stomach growled in anger as the mon frowned.

"I... I don't know baby. Ruby when did Jaune say he would be back?"

Kali asked as Ruby shot up grimacing in pain as she talked to her arm.

 _"Call Jaune."_

Ruby said as the arm slid open a bit as small microphone popped out as a ring filled the air as the arm called Jaune as Ruby had finally! Asked Venke for an Arcadian instruction manual that was _not_ in Moulder. That story baroque langue that Ruby could to make heads or tales of.

Though Venke _did_ give her a manual in English, he also showed her that simply speaking to her arm and saying _"Translate._ " Would have the arm began to write the Moulder language in English. A fact that made Ruby grimace as she wondered what was the arm could and bemoaned the fact that despite her new gift she still knew so little about her limbs.

As Ruby whined knowing how simple it was as she learned the full function of her arms abilities. Mainly that it could make calls to others. If she asked it to. As Ruby called Jaune the scroll ranged three times as she sighed.

"He's not answering, and he had the groceries."  
Ruby asked as Marigold's stomach growled painfully again as Kali sighed deeply.

"Nora. Ruby. Help me clean up this mess. Blake."

"Yes?"  
The faunus girl asked not really caring for the small human's hunger, not that she wanted her to stave! No, it was just that there were far more important things to tend to.

Like why the hell they had all screamed in pain at once as it felt like thier insides were being scoured in flame as-

"I have some money. Take some Lien and take Marigold out for lunch. Buy the girl whatever she needs until she is full."

Kali said as Blake sighed, not wanting to take the child out for a meal. Instead, ant to go to a quiet place and see if she could find Salem and ask her what the hell was going on.

As she looked at the quivering amber eyes of the child as she began to heat? Up. As the faunus girl felt a heat? Rise in her chest as she felt something akin to a burning, searing sensation from earlier as she sighed heavily.

If she did not take good care of Marigold. Then Ozpin might come to investigate. And worst case scenario she might be arrested and put in jail. Let alone be able to help her needs employer. As while Blake was grateful that Salem had saved her, she was no fool.

Salme did nothing out of her own good will. Blake saw that clear as day. The woman did what she did for her own benefit. And if Blake happened to benefit from it? All the better. She knew better than to trust her and was continually looking for a way to extract relief form the Moon's embrace as she walked tot he child.

"Come on Marigold. Let's get some food ok?''

Blake asked as the small human girl nodded. As her short black hair shook up and down as she gave a small smile to her.

 _"Yesh please."_

The girl said slurring her words in a lisp as Blake saw several of her teeth had been damaged somehow. Meaning that her aura was not unlocked. That explains the consistent damage. Blake thought as she took Marigold's hand and led her outside the room.

* * *

 ** _"Unacceptable! Assanine! Idiotic! Caniving! Salliocus!_ Of all the _hateful, selfish_ acts that you could do you had to do this!? To take from me what you already stole!?'**

Salem roared as she cried into a small red orb as she glared at it with teary eyes, as red liquid poured out of it as she began to weep.

 _"I'm sorry sister. I did what I needed to do."_

The voice of her only family member ever said as she glared at the thin red orb.

" **You said this _before!_ You never do anything different! You steal and take and-**

" _You are no different my sister. I do nothing that you did not do. I did what I had to."_

" **You _imbecile!_ You always take and _take_ and-**

 _"I'm in this to win."_

Ozpin said as the line went dead as Salem gave one last blood-curdling cry as she slammed her fist into the table.

Her chest heart. It felt like someone had taken a jackhammer of being iron inot her heart. Breaking apart her ribcage as she felt the death of her child.

As the first don that he had in over millennia was taken from her. As that damned maiden! That simple, foolish child that did not know the power she played with had proceeded to rip him from her grasp! As Salem vired out in anguish a ghost figure spike up as her newest rook came to her side.

 **"My queen. What is the matter?"**

The ghostly pale figure of what once was Tai Yang asked as the sheet white human with wherein rd dot being on his heart asked as some felt her smile rage the clam down as she began to asses her situation.

She had lost her knight. Her son. And that was a fact. She had suffered a setback not defeat. She needed to do what she did best when she faced defeat. _Analyze, adapt, asses, and act._

" **Tai Yang. It is time for us to act. Bring me Wat's."**

"Yes, my queen."

 **"And tell him to call Cinder! Tell her she is too late and her plan has failed. Tell them that they will need to work together for the foreseeable future."**

Salem said as Tai paused.

" **Forgive me, my queen. I know it is _not_ my place but Cinder and Wat's do not seem to have a stable relationship. In fact, they appear to be borderline hostile to one another. Despite being on the same side-**

 **"Enough! Tell them that I have said that they are to put aside their personal squabbles and work as one! The time has come for _desperate measures_ and I will not be denied! If they argue tell them that anything but _total_ cooperation will earn them _both_ my wrath! Do I make my self clear?"**

 **"Yes, my queen. I will instruct them _personally."_**

The former human said walking away quickly as Salem grinned. If Ozpin wanted to play dirty fine. So be it. She had been around for time immemorial, and if that old fool thought she had not learned a trick or time in the last form millennia then he was a fool and in for a sore surprise. As the queen of the Grimm began to grin.

* * *

"Yang!? Wher are we going?!"

Jaune asked as the purebreed dragon faunus began to drag him towards the Beacon tower. As so far Yang was bus pulling the human forward despite his resistance. And was merely refusing to answer any more of Jaune's questions like what the hell was going on?

Why was she shooting electricity out of her eyes, not fire? What did Ozpin have to do with his? And who the hell is Amber? Yang talked about this mysterious woman like she was both alive and dead. Present and past. Like she was somehow both here and not.

As the Faunus's one reaming wing flapped happily in the air as Jaune gave up the struggle as there was no way in hell he was brake free without having to fight her. And while Jaune was confident that he could beat Yang in a fight. He was not one hundred percent sure he could survive the duel.

The problem with the human was with no semblance while yes, he could infuse more aura into his attacks when on the offense, any attack that actually did hit him in well anything was more likely to either kill him outright or incapacitate him to the point where he could no longer actively resist said attacks.

As he resigned himself to his fate as he decided to do whatever Roman taught him to do when facing a superior enemy. Learn about them to defeat them.

As the faunus pulled him thought Vale his struggles ceased and she let go of _some._ Not all of the pressure on his arm as he decided it was time to fish.

"So Yang you said you have something to show me?"

 _"Someone_ actually _Goldilocks!_ And after that, I think it's time you and I go on a date!"

She said happily as Jaune froze and balked as his breath was ripped out his lungs and his tongue shot out of his mouth as he swore he was hearing things.

"Yang? Did you just say _date?"_

Jaune asked now knowing that what he was hearing was utterly wrong and-

"Sure did! You and I are a couple, and I won't have you or the wold not knowing it!"

She said happily as Jaune felt the gears in his brain grind to a screeching halt as his mouth dropped.

"Me? You!? Since when!?"

"Since I said so!"

She said happily as Jaunes mouth dropped as he shook his head.

"You are playing around, right? There is no way that you think that we are a-

 _"Jaune._ Amber takes sex very seriously. You took her our virginity, and she expects you to take full responsibility you know?"

Yang asked as Jaune swore he was in an alternate universe where up was down and right left. As Yang was one clearly out of her mind.

"Yang!? Who is Amber? How can I take the first time of someone I haven't even met!?"

"Oh! How silly of me! ** _I_ **am Amber. But! I am also Yang. It's complicated.'

She admitted giving a very Yang like smile as Jaune's jaw dropped as a part of Yangs real personality resurfaced but he sure he was still violently hallucinating.

"Yang. Since when have you been dating me-

"Since you first met me."

She replied flippantly as Jaune felt like he was going to heave.

"Since when!? We had sex-

"Once."  
"Once! And-

"That was enough for _**us. Plus**_! We've flirted for a while you know? Just cause you aren't with me now does not mean that we are not meant to be together! Amber thinks it's in the stars to see us wed and I'm with her to an extent-

"Who the hell is _Amber!?_ How is she seeing the stars and what the hell is going on and why is it so and important that I need to meet Ozpin!?"

Jaune demanded to snap as _Yang_ sighed.

 **"Humans. You are so unruly. You know if you just took a step back and took the advice of the faunus every know and then you would be in _much_ better sport you know?"**

She asked as her voice change pitch s Jaune felt he was no longer talking to Yang.

" _Amber?"_

Jaune asked as _not_ Yang or _Amber_ as she nodded to him.

 **"Yup! That's me _, lover._ What's up?"**

Amber asked as Jaune felt his grip on his sanity slip. "What did you do to Yang Amber? Is she ok? If she is not then-

" **Do not fret Jaune. Yang is simply tired and in need of rest. I do appreciate your concern though, and I hope you will be a good mate for her in the future."**

The _thing_ said as Jaune swore he was losing his mind.

"Mate? Future? Who the hell are you and-

 **"Enough questions Jaune of Arc, son of Catherine and Nicholas. You need to listen and listen to me well. My form is unstable right now and as of yet I have managed to stave off my dissolution into Yang's subconscious but that is only a matter of time, so I need you to listen and listen well."**

The thing said as Jaune glared at it.

"Speak. Not like I have a choice."

Jaune said as it nodded to her as Amber spoke.

 **"You have recently been _purified_ Jaune of Arc. You are working for a being known as _Salem_. You might call her the _Moon._ I know she appears benevolent Jaune but trust me. She is using you, she lies and tricks and-**

"So she' just like everyone else in my life. Great!"

Jaune said before crying out in pain as Ambers grip on his hand tightened inexorably as he whined.

" **No joking _human._ Listen and listen well. You must return to the light. Your future not to mention the future of all life rest with it. The moon claims to offer salvation, but she lies. she wants to save you, but she will damn you with her own misguided love!"**

"And _you_ will save us? Because if this is the effect of the light for one, I don't think I'm a big fan."

Jaune said pointing to a manacled looking human man in a collar as a tigress led his town with a content smile on her face as Jaune swore her most word out worth every Penny. Out of her lips as Amber sighed.

 **"This is an... _unfortunate_ side effect of some rather creative misinterpretations of my work."**

"Creative misinterpretations? That sounds like an excuse."  
Jaune said flatly as Amber? Sighed in exhaustion as she rolled Yang' eyes in their head.

"Maybe it is maybe it's not but listen to me Jauen of Arc. You need to return to me. If not you will die."

Amber said with a burning glare as electricity flew from her eyes in bright, violent arcs as she glared at Jaune. Who stood his ground sneering at the girl as he held her glare.

* * *

"Table for _two."_

Blake said clutchings Marigold small, frail hand in her own. As the two stood in front of an Alpha fox waitress in a downtown Vale restaurant called the _Blue Phoenix?_ As the waitress, an Alpha fox with red hair and blue eyes, dressed in a sharp white uniform grimaced at her.

"Mam is that human... your _daughter?"_

The alpha fox asked as Blake rolled her eyes as the woman as she shook her head.

"No."

"Is she a relative of _blood_ to you?"  
The woman asked as Marigold began to frown as she cowered behind Blake's leg. Not wanting to see hte tall faunus glare as Blake felt the fear and anxiety flow form the human as she grown as it irritated her.

"No, she is just my charge. Why doe still matter?"

"No uncollared human in the store mam. You'll have to eat outside."

She said pointing to the outside dining area that was full of customers and had a mix of faunus, and uncollared human patrons as Blake sighed in irritation.

"And why would we do that? I want to here with her, and I don't see why I need to eat with her outside."  
Blake said barring her fangs to the fox with the red hair and blue eyes as she whimpered.

"It's store policy mam! I don't make it!"

The fox said as Blake sighed rubbing her temples as she gripped the human's hand.

"Come on marigold. We are leaving."

"But bis sis I'm _hungry.._. I don't mind eating outside. I did it all the time in the orphanage-

"But I do now come!"

Blake said dragging Marigold away from the restaurant barring her teeth as she went on her search for a new place to eat.

 _Two_ hours later Blake was in a confused and furious spot. No one was letting them eat! All the rest they went to had a no collared laws and the ones that did not be all full! As Blake pulled a now growling Marigold, who was now tear-stained from stress and worry.

"Big sister. I'm hungry. I don't care where we eat but can we just find a place?'

The human asked ger stomach growling in pain as Blake finally sighed as she saw a hole in the wall. The _Red clam._ A small dinky restaurant made of pale adobe bricks that looked like it was in the corner of several more significant buildings as Blake raised an eyebrow at the place.

"There. We eat there."

Blake said in a steely voice as Marigold shiver. As long traces of fear fell from her body as the human grimaced.

"Big sister. I don't want to go to that place. It looks scary."

Marigold said shivering as Bale growled once before calming herself down. Remaining herself that Marigold was a chair. A stained scared child as she sighed heavily.

"Calm down Marigold. There is nothing wrong with the Red Clam. We are just going to go in for a bite ok?"

Blake asked as Marigold shivered.

"I don't like it...  
The human said as Blake sighed rubbing her smaller head with a clawed hand as she bent down to one knee.

"Don't worry about it, Marigold. I know it looks scary, but you are going to enjoy the food there ok? You just have to be brave ok?"

Blake said as Marigold nodded once still leveling trepidation as the leisure alley that the Red Clam too carved into as she nodded.

"Ok big sister. I'll do it. For you.'

Marigold sad sBlaek smailed of the small human.

"Good. Now take my hand you can hold onto it as we walk in ok?"

"Can I hold your hand while we eat?'

"Sure. Just let me eat my meal with tow hands ok?'

Blake asked as she nodded as the two walked into the restaurant.

* * *

"Well. I got to say; I've seen a _lot._ And I mean a _lot_ of shit in my day but you? I didn't think they let _dead men_ on the ships."

Roman said in a genuinely intrigued voice as he saw a rare, example of a fauns face that he was not angry to soo. In fact, the was acutely _pleased_ to see the man in front of him as one of the only _decent_ faunus in all existence stood in front of him.

"It is good to see you again to _sir."_

The faunus with shining blue eyes, pure white Atlas uniform sharp blue hair, and tail with a teal pair of cat ears on his head said as Roman nodded.

"I thoguht you were dead Tiberius. What the hell happened to you?"

"I went to Atlas Roman. I-

 _"Roman!?_ Is that any way to address your superior office chief medic?"

Roman asked giving the faunus his number two glare as he gasped once knocking his feet together as he gave Roman a sharp salute to the human as the man tapped his boots together she stared at the man in the force field.

 _"Sir no, sir! Chief medic Jame's Tiberius Tiberius Malroque!_ Reporting for duty _sir!"_

The faunus man said as Roman gave a satisfied nod to him as he smiled.

"At ease medic. Now what the hell are you doing here, and how the hell did you get with Atlas?"

Roman asked what may be the only faunus that name did not start with an _N_ or _R_ that he would call a friend _James Tiberius Malroque_ as the man smiled.

"Sir. After the dissolving of the three hunger and fist, I went to study at Atlas, and I was given a job as a pediatrician for human orphans under the age of Jaquess Schnee sir."

The faunus said as Roman nodded.

"Good to hear. I'm glad you actually helped people in your life. You always did want to help people you know?"

"Sir yes, sir. I have given the entirety of my life to the betterment of others and I will not stop now."

"Heh. You really don't' change, do you? Now, why are you here?"

Roman asked lean back on his cell's wall as Malroque grimaced at him.

"I think I should be asking _you_ that sir.'

The man asked as Roman sighed as he rubbed his head.

"Oh? And why is that? What is so using about em being captured chief medic?"

Roman asked glaring at the man hs piercing green eyes shooting into Malroque as the faunus held his stare with one of his own.

"Besides you actually being _captured._ _You_ an Arcadian military commander that was known for taking down enemy war machine with nothing but his aura and his bare hands. Destroying enemy machines with deflector shields over thrice as strong as this _bastardization_ of shield technology. Being captured by men that can not hold a candle to the weakest members of our platoon and is now simply being content with captivity? Excuse me if I find that pill a bit _hard_ to swallow sir."

The faunus man said as Roman smiled once as he gave a bitter smirk as he rubbed his temples.

"Malroque. It's as you say! I've been captured by Atlas! What else is there to say? I'm caught!"

"Really? Are you really captured _sir?_ You are surrounded by electronics Roman. This whole battleship is run by an AI so simple that a child could hack it with relative ease. Yet _Vi_ has not tossed the crew out of an airlock, and the ship has not burned down half of Vale? You will excuse me for finding tha _t incredibly_ unlikely and suspicious. Speaking of the Ai where is Vi?'

"He's been disabled sadly. He has had a good run but at last! It was his time to go to the great data pile int he sky!"

Roman said sarcastically as Malroque grimaced.

"For one. There is _no_ way that Vale cops had a weapon that comes to disabling it Vi is not os easy to kill. And secondly."

The faunus said as his hand glowed blue as he pressed his _nails_ into the filed forcing his aura into his nails as he began to open a hole int he force field.

As he opened a two by three-foot hole into the deflector shield holding Romans eyes as the human gave him unreadable gaze as Malroque grunted as he let his hands go free. As he slipped his hand back from the howl grunting in pain as the hole faded away as the wall slid back into one sild blue walls Orman smiled at him.

"looks like you _did_ pay attention in combat drills."

"I always paid attention to you sir especially your impromptu lessons on battlefield strategies. Romans Torchwick infiltration technique seven seven three. When dealing with enemies with a shielded person, it is possible to take your aura and focus it on your fingers opening a temporary hole in most deflectors.'

"Useful for taking out Moulder _Panzers, Tigers,_ and thier occasional _Mouse."_

Roman added finish his sentence as Malroque nodded at his commander.

"And that was a faunus aura. A human can channel _much_ more aura into their hands and yet you are behind bars? What are you doing here sir? Why not escape?"

"Simple Malrouque. I do not have _permission_ to leave."

"Permission? _You_ need permission to be free? You Roman, you ran away from Arcadia because-

"I left because I could not take their Moon damned hypocrisy! And I know that you are the last one to want to be locked in a cage-

"Neither do you sir. You are _Roman Soloman Torchwick_. No one tells you what to do. Who has you by your neck so tightly as to _force_ you to ask permission to break out of jail?"

The man asked as Roman grimaced as Malroque frowned.

"It's like I tell Jaune James. I'm _not_ perfect, as smart and as strong and as good looking! As I am, I am still just a human. There are things in this world that I even I can not deal with. And I am dealing with quite the mistress right now."

Roman claimed sighing heavily as he laid back down on his cot as Malroque raised a low eyebrow at the human.

 _"Mistress?_ _You_ sir? Who is strong enough to put you under thier thumb?"

The man asked with a genuine interest and a bit of fear as anyone to put Roman on a leash no matter how long was _not_ someone he hated to run into in a dark alley.

"Someone with a burning passion, a sharp tongue a figure the defies all know way of figures and a smile that can kill."

Roman said as the doctor sighed.

"Whoever _she_ is I'm sure she is worthy fo your service. Or I hope she is."

"If you say so."  
Roman said closing his eyes as Malroque sighed. He knew that coming here was a mistake. He didn't know why he came to see his old commander.

Well, he did know why. Malroque had _precious_ few friends in this world. Let alone people that met him and were still alive. As such he wanted to make sure all his friends were alive healthy and more or less happy. As he frowned at Roman.

"Roman. You do not have to rot in this cell. If you want! I can talk to the general! Tell him to take you in! That you are misunderstood-

"Dear Oum! Is this _three!?"_

Roman suddenly shouted as if he was about to reach through the blue force field and wring the doctor's neck as he blinked owlishly at him.

"Three _what_ sir?"

"Three people attempting to take me to the side of the light!? Let me say this one more time! I! Roman! Soloman! Torchiwck! And, not a good person! I lie, cheat steal and murder people! Why do people think I am so good!? I just don't get it!"

"Good? You sir? Please, I know what you are, you are a _murderer_ and a _killer._ Like all Arcadians."

"Thank you _! Finally,_ someone get's it!"

"That being said. You are a _useful_ human. And _my_ employer has marked you down for interest."

Malroque said as Roman raised an eyebrow at him.

"And who the hell is your _employer?"_

"Don't you worry about that sir. _It_ will be in touch with you sooner or later."

Malroque said before nodding once as he turned and left the rooms Romans sighed. The doctor visiting him was nice even if he seemed a bit milquetoast still That doctor needed to grow a spine. The man thought as he reset on his cot preparing to take a nap until all hell broke loose and Neo broke him out and he her and Penny ran the hell away from Vale to someplace sunny and warm. With no deadly pyromancers trying to charbroil him.

"Ah well. At least I can sleep now without anything crazy happening to me."

Roman said as he prepared to rest as-

 _Cold?_ Roman thought as he felt a sudden shiver run up his spine like a fist of ice had encased it. _The hell?_ The thief thought as he suddenly felt all heat leave the room as he opened his eyes tot he dim humming to the priosn's primitive deflector shields.

"Guards? Hey guard! One of you might want to turn up the heat! It's a bit cold in here!"

Roman said as he began to shiver as he felt all heat leave the room.

"Vi? What the hell is going on?"

"

"Vi?"

Roman asked aloud as he heard _silence_ as his Ai did not respond as he suddenly smelled the antic stink of ozone in the air followed by a dim humming? Of all things as he prepared to pull his aura inot the fist.

 _"What the hell is going on?"_

Roman thought as the room suddenly felt like it was in the low tens of the temperature scale as his teeth began to chatter and the dim humming became louder. Like a swarm of angry hornets were in his ear as Roman began to panic as he closed his eyes.

" _Calm down Roman! Calm down! Everything is fine. Vi! Vi, where are you!? Shit's getting real down here and I could use some help! Vi!? Vi-_

 **"My son. Open your eyes, my son. It is time to embrace your destiny."**

A silky smooth voice said as Roman opened his eyes to see a woman? With pale sheet-white skin, with blood red veins rising out from under it with flour white hair and blood red eyes staring at him as he sighed.

"Oh _fuck me!_ I just wanted to sleep!"

Roman said sighing as he began to think about whatever the hell arguments he would need to deal with this thing. As he rolled his eyes, he just wanted to take a nap.

* * *

"Well on one hand. I'm not about to be turned into a thin _broth."'_

Jaune said in a sarcastic tone as Ozpin raised an eyebrow at the human as _Yang, Amber?_ Whatever the hell entity lived in her body sighed.

"I already told you! I'm _not_ here to assassinate you!"

The girl woman? Said as Ozpin looked at Jaune curiously.

 _"Assassinate_ you? Why would you think that Yang was going to assassinate you Jaune?'

Ozpin asked with an amused glint in his sharp eyes as Jaune rolled his eyes.

"I thought she was a piece of sentient goo sent to kill me."

"Sentient goo? Why on remnant would anyone let alone me sent something os... curious to kill you?'

Ozpin asked as Jaune sighed.

"It's an Arcadian thing. Don't worry about it. Now, why the hell did you have Yang drag me here? What do you need from me, sir?"

Jaune asked still not sure how to bring up how Yang had attempted to char him as he debated being discreet or-

"I assume you are aware of you purifying? I take it that you should see as how it must have been quite... _traumatic."_

Ozpin said taking the plan of Jaune and tossing it out of the window as he nodded his head.

 _Direct huh? Well, let's get to it then_. The human thought as he nodded to the faunus headmaster.

"Sir what the hell was that?! Why did Yang burn me? Why do I fell so-  
 _"Pure? Clean?_ Like all of your world problems have been scoured away and you are a clean cleansed shell of what you were?"

Ozpin asked as Jaune nodded his head. Still not sure what the hell was happening to him as the man smile a calm enigmatic smile at him.

"Simple. Jaune I am _no_ fool. Nothing, and I mean nothing happens in this school without my explicit knowledge of it. And as of late I have noticed several issues with your teams choice of... role models if you will."

Ozpin said as Jaune froze as his hands fell to his sword and shield.

"I don't know what-

 _"Salem_ Mister Arc and please. Put that sword away. For _your_ sake."  
Ozpin said as Jaune's hands fell back from his sword and shield as Ozpin and Yang smiled.

"A _smart_ choice Mister Arc. I do suggest that you continue to use your head. It has served you well as a leader of two teams. And I do hope that it will serve you will in the future as _we_ work together."

Ozpin claimed as Jaune stared at him with a steely glare.

"Work together? Sir, I do not-  
"Do _not_ play games Jaune. I know you have sold your soul to my _sister._ I do not know what she promised you, but I will not allow her to simply do as she pleases. You are _my_ knight Jaune. You do not get to die without _me_ telling you too."

Ozpin said as he looked to Yang? As he let a smile disturbing smile creep onto his face as he began to speak."

 _"Amber."_

 ** _"Yes, sir?"_**  
The woman asked once again speaking in her deep resonating voice as Jaune was still only half away from his weapons as he was eating making a run for his dorm. Picking up his team and running as far away as possible and-

 _"Excellent_ work with Jaune. You need to be rewarded for your actions."  
Ozpin said as Amber sighed happily to the man.

" **Sir while Yang needs no reward _I_ will take a date with Jaune as my reward."**  
Amber said as Jaune frowned. He had no idea why the hell Amber wanted to date him. As Jaune grimaced at her.

"So be it. Jaune you will go on a date with Amber-

 _"What!?_ Why would I-  
"That was _not_ a request Jaune. Amber, you have brought one lamb back to my flock now I require you to bring the other lost lamb back into my side."

" **You wish for me to _purify_ Blake sir?"**

"Yes. Yes, I do. She was taken from before her time, and she will be the last to be purified."

Ozpin said as Jaune spoke up.

 _"Purified?_ What does that mean? What did Yang do to me-

"She cleansed you Jaune. She burnt the foul plant inside of you. _Cleansing_ it out at the root as removed my sister warping influence form your body and soul. She will now do the same to Blake."

"To Blake?! Ozpin if you know how strong Salem is you can't just purify her whole team-

"I am not stealing her whole team even if they are my students. I am taking _you_ , and I am taking _Blake_ that is all."

Ozpin said with a Grimm finality as Jaune's mouth fell open.

"Just us? Sir why would-  
"Jaune. I will say this once and _onl_ y once. I am good. I am the good guy in this story; to put it in a perspective that you might understand I am what you might call _lawful good_. I follow the laws. I follow the rules, and I do what is necessary. As such I can not allow _weakness_ in my institution."

 _"Weakness?_ Sir Ruby and Nora and not weak-

 **"Yes.** Jaune yes they are."  
Ozpin said with a Grimm finality as Yang grimaced as a bit of flame fell from her yes as Jaune felt the at rising several degrees as he saw Ozpins eyes flicker orange.

"Oz-  
"Jaune. When you and Blake chose Salem you where _dying._ You were both pushed to the very edge of survival. You tettered on the edge of the abyss, and in the end, you chose whatever option would keep you alive. You were scared, alone and afraid. You had no other options but to save your own lives and I respect that. But Ruby and Nora?"

"That is a different story altogether. They were in _no_ danger when they chose her. They both willing chose what they knew. Deep down to be _evil_ and willingly accepted her into thier lives. For this, there can be no forgiveness."

Ozpin said as Yang nodded grimly as Jaune felt a cold hand grip his heart as he gulped loudly.

"Sir? What are you trying to say? I don't understand you-

"What I am trying to say Jaune is this. You and Blake will be spared. While Nora and Ruvy will be made an _example_ of."

Ozpin said as Jaune's hands shot forward gripping his sword before-  
"Uh uh! Not so fast _Goldilocks!_ Can't let you do that!"

Yang said as her now along with inhumanly strong hands blurred down to his own. Gripping his own and forcing his weapon out of them as Jaune growled at hm

"You won't touch them-

"Calm yourself Mister Arc. There is no reason for such anger."

"No reason!? The hell there is not! You just threatened my teammates and-

"No. I threatened _things_ Jaune. What they are is not what you think. They are altered Jaune _corrupted_. They can not be changed like you and Blake and I am sorry. I will _fix_ Blake and I have _restored_ you but it is too late for them."

"To hell with that! You think you know something about this!? You don't! Salem promised-  
"She lied Jaune. And Ozpin speaks the truth. And you need to learn it or I will-

"Easy _Yang._ You can not harm Jaune for _now._ He has a _fight_ to go to."

The man said smiling at Jaune in a disturbingly odd way as Jaune seethed at him.

* * *

 _"And now we have our representatives from Beacon! Jaune Arc! And Ruby Rose!"_

The announcer said as Jaune and Ruby walked into the Vytal arena weapons held high and-

 _FWACK!_

"Hey!?"

Ruby shouted as a wad of spaghetti slammed into her face making her robot arm shot up as twin glowing cannons popped out of it and-

 _"Please! Audience! Do not throw food items at our fighters!"_

The voice said as loud booing filled the air as Jaune and Ruby walked into the are together.

"Well, it looks like they still do not like us."

Jaune said as Ruby whined pitifully as her ace was same din yellow noodles, as her ball red hair was dyed in past as Jaune smiled happily.

"Here. Let me help you."

Jaune said as he began to work to sauce out of Ruby hair ignore the blush that came to her ace or how her _Vulf_ ears flapped happily as he touched the back of her, scratching her behind her ears as her biological foot thumped rapidly into the ground as she moaned into his neck.

"Thanks, Jaune I-

" _AH!?"_  
Ruby blushed as Jaune took some sauce form her face with his finger. Wiping it off her cheek and sticking it in his mouth and grinned.

"Tasty. But still not as tasty as you."

He said winking as Ruby blushed.

" _Jaune!?_ Don't-

" _And on the other side visiting all the way from Atlas! We have Astrix Bellaroud! And Siene Shrawl!"_

The announcer said as a snow leopard, and a daring fauns came out form the other side. Both female and both dressed in Atlas uniform as Ruby whispered into her arm.

 _"Armie._ Tell me what I'm working with."

Ruby asked as her finger began to snap rapidly in a steady rhythm as she nodded her head as Jaune recognized her arm speaking to her in morse code.

 _"Got it._ Jaune the dragon should be your opponent. She has no ranged attacks, and she has little real fighting experience."

"And the snow leopard?"

"Let me take her. I can take a hit to my aura before I go down."

Ruby said as the two teens reached the center of the arena as the dragon spoke up.

 _"Jaune?"_

The dragoness said in a curious tone as Jaune looked at her. She was another dragon faunus, similar to Yang with long blone hair and purple eyes dressed in a bright white Atlas combat uniform as tight shorts and heavy metal chest armor. Her weapons aside from her literal body looked to be long daggers as her weapons flipped easily in her clawed hands and deep green eyes glared at him.

"Yes? Who are you?"

 _"Siene Shawl._ And you are a human. Surrender now, and I will not harm you. There is no reason for bloodshed on this day."

The dragoness said in a calm, collected voice like some type of negotiator as Jaune smirked at her.

"Not today lady."

He said easily rejecting the surrender offer as her partner? The snow leopard with long flowing silver hair, blood eyes and a light suit of battle armor balked at him.

"Human lister to her! See reason!"  
The faunus asked like she was begging him to save his own life as Jaune sighed heavily as he raised his shield.

"I see reason. It ends with us beating you two in the _ground."_

Jaune said as turned to Ruby, as she nodded her head raising her rifle and-

"You! _Vulf!_ Talk to you mate and knock some sense into him! He is clearly not thinking straight so-

 _"Shut up."_

Ruby said calmly and quickly as she aimed her rifle at the girl as she peered down her scope.

"What did you just say to me-

" I said shut your mouth. Jaune will do what he feels like and so will I. We will fight you, we will break you, and we will win."  
Ruby said as the snow leopard looked like she had been stabbed.

"Why you little-

"Enough. _Astrix_. Let's defeat them quickly, so we do not have to harm them more than is necessary."

The dragoness said clammy as Jaune smiled cruelly at her.

"Careful _dragon!_ My partner has a _nasty_ habit of taking off her opponents wings! You might not be so safe you know?'

Jaune aksed as the dragon grimaced at him.

"I heard. I wish that-

 _"Beacon students ready!?"_

"Yes!"

Ruby said as the announcer spoke to the Atlas students.

" _Atlas students!? Ready?"_

"You bet we are!"

Astrix said as Jaune smiled at her as the innocent started the fight.

"Begin!"

He said as the first doubles round of the Vytal tournament began.

* * *

As soon as the right began Ruby and Asterix fell into one another. Crashing into one another with inhuman speed. Using her semblance to slam into the leopard. As the girl cast down speed glyphs rocket her forward as they slammed into each other with the force of a meteorite. Issuing aloud Clang! As a shower of sparks filled the arena-

"Don't take your eyes form your opponent."

A voice said from his left as Jaune hit the ground rolling to the left as Siena slammed into the ground with a tremendous whack! As her punch created a two-foot hole in the ground. Where she slammed into barley missign Jaunes chest as she sighed heavily stand up slowly. Her gold wings flapping in irritation turning to face Jaune as she began to twirl her twin daggers.

"Fear not human. I will make this quick."

The girl said as Jaune took a defensive position with his sword raised above his shield and smiled as he smiled at her. The next few moments of his life would be crucial. Jaune had no semblance this girl had aura and more than likely a semblance. All she needed to do was land a _glancing_ attack on him and it was over. While he had to chew through, aura, armor, and scales to put her down. Dealing reliable consistent damage while taking _none_ in return. _Just great_. Jaune thought as the girl bent her knees shooting forward daggers raised as Jaune stabbed at her.

* * *

 _"Give up!_

Astrix said roughly. As a loud Ping! Filled the air as her sword clashed with the vulf girl's scythe. As She closed with Ruby? Was it the pure breed was regretting initiating the combat as such. She was operating under the idea that Ruby was a Vulf. An insane planet Vulf granted.

Seeing as she somehow made it to the doubles round of Vytal but a vulf none the less. And she could simply go all out overpower her and then go help Siena who was dueling the human and having a fair bit of trouble with him.

But that analysis proves to be false as she did not take into account the Arcadian prosthetics on her body. Giving Ruby the severe edge in the battle. Where did she even get those prosthetics?! They look like they form Moulder wand they would never share with faunus! The girl thoguht deflecting a vorpal black scythe strike as she growled.

Ruby smiled as she traded blows with he formally cocky snow leopard. This fight was going o go her way and go her way soon. The snow was enraged formRubys' blatant disregard to her as she smiled. Soon the girl would tire her out and then it was time to see what her new blade could really do against an opponent. Besides, take off a limb that is. Ruby thought as she smiled.

* * *

"Stay _still!"_  
"And get _hit!?_ "

Jaune asked rolling out of the way of blurring fast daggers swipes at his opponent as Siena attack him. The dragon much like Yang did not back down. And she attacked Jaune relentlessly refusing to give him a moment of clarity or breathing room as Jaunefought back against the girl. Never backing down as he blocked what attacks he could and stabbed back at her when able. Keeping her from rushing and grappling him as she clearly wanted to do as they danced around the arena.

As the two traded blows Jaune knew he had to fight smart. His blade was better than hers. As ever time she attacked him Jaune saw her blade bend and dent with every attack she collided with his own as he-

 _"Kah!?"_

Jaune gasped as the girl tossed a knife to his face making him doge out of the way, narrowly avoiding losing an eye before she tackled him to the floor in a dive attack as she straddled him and raising her dagger over her face.

"This is it.'

She said as she tackled the human ripping the shield from his arms and tossing it half way across the arena. As she swung a blade down at his defending arm. Ready for his barrier to kick in and-

 _"AHH!?"_

Jaune cried in pain out as the woman sliced down and cut his arm clean in half.

 _FIST!_  
Blood sprayed freely from Jaune's now severed arm as the boy howled in pain as the dragon balked as blood flew over her face making her vomit on the arena floor.

"Siene!?"

Astrix asked as her and Ruby fight paused as Ruby saw that Jaune's arm was severed.

 _"Jaune!?"_

Ruby asked as her eyes widened as she began to panic, as a light silver glow began to bleed from them.

"Oh, my _light!_ I thought you had a _barrier!?_ Why didn't you have your barrier up and-

 _WHAP!_

The girl froze as an aura infused _punch_ landed on her face as Jauen delivered a right hook to the face as a pale naked arm slammed into her face sending her flying backward as Jaune shot upward.

As the dragoness rolled back. Jaune wasted no time as he gripped his sword in a two-handed grip. As she swung his weapon at her taking the back peddling dragon in the neck as he delivered an aura filled strike to her _WHACKS_!

The girl screamed as Jaune attacked the student making her aura _pop!_ As she fell back on the ground as he looked down to his right as his jaw dropped as a pale naked fleshy arm was now where the old one was severed. It was back. His limb was _back_! Jaune thought as his eyes widened as he saw the limp that was served had grown back!? As his eyes began to expand as he flexed his new limb.

 _My semblance!? It's back!?_ Jaune thought as he saw that his aura was back!? As he felt energy flow inot his body as his recently purified body was now back in shape. As he smiled, it was back! And working better than ever as he turned to Ruby as her opponent shouted from across the arena.

"Siene! What did-

"Don't turn your back on me."

Ruby was before slamming the blunt end of _Crescent Rose_ onto her heads knocking the girl out in one swift strike ending the fight with a team Juneberry victory as she knocked out her opponent before putting two shot in her backfilling the arena with loud Bangs!

As she made sure the snow leopard was not getting back up as she growled at the infuriating pure breed an-

" _And there it is folks! We have our Boy and Girl from Beacon winning with ease against the Atlas students!"_

The man said as the crowd roared in equal parts approval and anger as Jaune flexed his arm and-

 _"Jaune?!"_

Ruby said slamming into Jaune with inhuman force as she nearly bowled the human over licking his face as she slammed into him with the power of a small rocket as she lept into his chest as Jaune was forced to backpedal to carry the hysteretic Vulf in his chest.

"Ruby!? What are you-

"Your semblance! Your semblance! It's _back!"_

Ruby said happily as he looked at his limb in awe. His new limb was just like his old one. Pale and muscled. With fresh baby skin as he flexed it openly.

"My... my semblance is back. I am back. I am _back!"_

Jaune said as Ruby hugged the human rubbing the front of her head as the crowd booed as Jaune and Ruby smiled.

* * *

"At least you are _happy."_

A pair of amber eyes said as she looked lovingly at the small human cuddled up on her chest. As she walked back inot Beacon sth sleeping child form of Marigold sat curled up in a tight ball on Blake's chest as she was forced to admit that the girl was adorable.

And she smiled as the girls now full stomach was no longer growling. The Red Clam was a literal hole in the well as it was was a good restaurant. Run by an old tiger faunus man name _DaVinci_. He was a Mistal native who immigrated to Vale sometime ago and opened up greasy spoon restaurant. Where the food was cheap, and the food was bountiful.

As Blake fed Marigold her first meal weeks as the girl inhaled he palate of plates, chicken, and pasta. As the human child curled tightly into her neck, Blake was reminded of a small cat clinging to its owner. As the girl smile content, Blake was made to wonder was this so bad? Sure she knew that most humans and faunus did not like the collars system but was it truly evil? Look at Marigold. She was more or less Blakes property. Ozpin gave her to her and just said make sure she doesn't die.

And Blake had taken care of her. Wasn't this good? Was it so bad to give up some independence for _Saftey, security,_ and _shelter?_

Blake wonders as she absentmindedly stroked the girls pitch blake hair, carrying ht massive plastic bag of leftovers that Davinic insisted she takes home as food for her team nad-

"Hey _, Kity cat!_ What's up?"

A happy go lucky voice that Blake _used_ to know all said as she turned to see a smirking Yang leaning up against a Beacon pillar as she raised an eyebrow at her.

 _"Yang?_ What do you want?"

Blake used curious to what her former partner wanted from her. Grimacing as she knew first hand just how loud Yang tended to be and Marigold was sleeping. She would not let Yang wake her up and-

"Oh, I was just checking up on my _friend!"_  
Yang said hapiily as Blake raised an eyebrow at her.

 _"Friend?_ When did we become friends?"

Blake asked dryly as Yang grinned at her.

"Oh, Blake! So edgy, classic you!"

Yang said shooting her a pair of finger guns as she sauntered over to Blake who grimaced at her.

"Yang. What are you doing here? Why are you talking to me-

"Becuase I need to **_save_** you."

Yang said as Blake's eyes widened as she shot out a hand on Blake's neck gripping and crushing her windpipe in a vice-like grip as Blake gave a silent scream as her right arm reached for gambol shroud dropping her food as her left one clutched Marigold for dear life as-

 _Soft?_ Blake thoguht as Yang pressed her lips to her face. As she _kissed_!? Her of all things. Making Blake blush violently as her hand pause. _She's kissing me?! Why is she kissing me?!_ Did Yang swing that way, and if she did Blake was straight! Perfectly straight and-

Whatever thoughts were going on in her mind stopped as Blake's eyes widened in shock as a flame flowed right into her as Yang breathed fire into her filling her core with roaring flames as Blake screamed.

* * *

"Well now that we are all here-

"The _fuck_ did you do to me!?"

Blake roared as she glared at Ozpin as her and Jaune who had his semblance back, somehow. Glared at the grinning man as he smirked at her.

"What I ahce done is that I have _saved_ both of-

 _"Sir! I need to speak with you!"_

A voice said form Opzin scroll as he sighed heavily. Rubbing his temples as the man groaned.

"Glynda this is not a good time as you-

" _Sir! The elevator! He's coming up now!"_

 _"He?_ Who is he, Glynda? And why do I-

Ozpin's voice was interrupted by a loud _ding!_ Filled the air as the elevator to this office opened up as a man walked out.

Ozpin's voice fell dead as his mouth fell open as both Jauen and Blak blinked in pure shock as he walked into the room. Bruised, bleeding and covered in cuts, stabs marks, claws strikes and dressed in a ripped white shirt.

A man with a ripped white uniform, bright green hair and emerald scales on his cheek walked into the room and-

"Doctor... _Oobleck?"_

Jaune asked in shock as a dead man walked into the room and-  
 _"HISS!"_

Blake hissed? Of all things as her hair stood on end as her low shot out from her body as she hissed? At the injured doctor.

 _"Salutations!_ Mister Arc! Miss Belladonna! I do apologize for not being able to assist you during the Breach! I was a bit preoccupied with a fight for my life as you might well see!"

Oobleck said happily, as he smiled brightly as Jaune's mouth fell open as Blake still hissed? Angrily at him as Ozpin stood.

 _"Barry?_ is .. is that telly you?'

"Sir yes, sir! I apologize for my tardiness!"

The doctor said as Ozpin looked like a child whose toy had been returned to him.

"Barry!? You are alive? How-

" _Simple!_ Quite simple _really!_ When I went to defeat the stolen Paladins on the train had a surprise lunch, and I was tossed off! I was thrown off the train and surrounded by Grimm of all types! I ran away from them using the holes that the train had blown opened in the roof of the cave before escaping to the wilderness of Vale! Where I was surrounded by a hoard of Grimm! It was looking bad I was turned outnumber and out of am! It was my darkest hour, but I still survived!"

"How?"

Ozpink asked in awe as the man grinned at him.

"Simple! At my _darkest_ hour! In the last second of the last minute, I was saved! By this _majestic beast!"_

Oobleck said reaching behind himself as-  
 _"ARF!"_

A shape voice? Sounded as the man held up his arms as small wriggling white and green mass shook in it as Blake _hissed!_ At the top of her lungs as Jaune blinked twice as he looked into the man's arms as he saw a _corgi._

* * *

 ** _AN: That's it._ Jaune's got his powers back. Blake does _not_ trust Salem and well things are _heating up_. This fic is down to less than four chapters left so this is it. And to anyone wondering if this fic will have a _good_ ending? Minor spoiler with no context. There will be a chapter titled _Cold_. That is all I have to say. Thanks for following this looming train wreck of a story and until next time. **

* * *

**...**

 **"So! You know the rules right? You have purchased one _Heart's Bane_ for the grand total of twenty Lien!"**

 **"...**

 **"Excellent! Have you read the manual?"**

 **"...**

 **"I see! No worries! But I must insist that you at least _consider_ reading it for your future saftey!"**

 **"...**

 **"As you wish! Thank you for patonizng the interdimesniol hotline! And we thank you for your service!"**

 **"...**

 **"Don't worry abot it! It's not like this thing cost you your _soul..._**


	31. Final night

**_AN:_ Beginning of the end. Last three chapters boys and girls! This story is _finally_ going to end! It's been one helluva ride and I still have no idea how this cluster of a story has so many followers but thank you for everything. This will eventually get that _much_ -needed rewrite sometime this year? And it will have a _much_ more condensed plot. But until then? Enjoy.  
**

* * *

 _"Oobleck?"_ Jaune asked as he stared at the bleeding dirty faunus man that shuffled into the office of Ozpin, with a torn shirt pants and boots. His hair was a mess caked with mud and grime and all manner of twigs and leaves. His face was covered n cuts and bruises, and he looked like he had been set on fire and tossed into a washer machine. As the man limped into the office-  
 _"ARF!"_  
The corgi? In his arms barked loudly as it wiggled it's pudgy self in the doctor's arms as he walked into the room-  
" _HISS!"_  
Blake hissed at the faunus her fangs popping out of her mouth as she hissed? At the dog.

 _Are you a cat?_ Jaune thought to himself as the supposedly not a cat faunus hissed at the dog in the man's arms and-  
" _Barry?_ Is.. is that you?"  
Ozpin asked jaw dropped as the man nodded his head to him.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry for my tardiness! Normally it would be inexcusable! But I have strenuous circumstances that led to this happening!"  
The man said panting heavily as-  
 _'BARK!"_  
The dog barked happily again as it wiggled in his arm as Jaune saw the fluffy green, black corgi with deep black eyes looking around the room happily as its tongue lolled out of its mouth as it breathed heavily. Looking around the room with a delightful sense of worth like it was merely at its home.

As Jaune went to talk Ozpin spoke first.  
"How? How did you survive the breach?'

Ozpin asked as the man sighed.  
"Ah yes! I was as I said momentarily tossed off of the train! But fear not! I was only by myself surrounded by Grimm and armed with not but my weapon, my, and my intellect! When this ferocious beast came and saved me in my darkest hour! Oh, it was a thrilling tale a battle of the ages! mand and beast versus Grimm! I'm sure Port will love to hear this story! Do tell where is the man?"  
Oobleck asked as Ozpin frowned as he took a long sip from his mug as he sighed.

"Sit down Barry. There are things I must tell you." Ozpin said with a deathly serious voice as the doctor nodded to him. As he took a seat in front of the man as Ozpin caught him up on the happenings in Beacon. "He's... he's _dead?'_  
Oobleck aked his voice stuttering as Ozpin nodded.

"Yes Barry, Port is dead, he died in the battle at Beacon when an Arcadian rouge specialist attacked us in her pursuit of Jaune Arc. She killed over seven dozen students, killed Port and grievously wounded Glynda in the process. It was a bad day."  
Ozpin said as Oobleck looked ready to gag.  
"I... I see...  
The lizard faunus said his head sinking down into his lap as the corgi in his lap began to whine. As it licked his chine reassuringly as the doctor sighed.

"I see, how many did we lose in the breach?'  
"Four hundred plus."  
 _"My light."_  
"Yes, it was a bad day."  
Ozpin said slightly wincing as the doctor said the word lightly. As the man kept speaking. "We have had set back after a setback, but regarding recent events, I have gained two promising leads that I believe will lead us to success."

Ozpin said as he pointed to Jaune and Blake. Who had been standing silently back behind them as Jaune looked on in awe at the survival of the doctor? And Blake glared bloody daggers at the corgi. Hissing violently at the dog as it arfed! Warmly at her, as the Headmaster sighed. "There can be only two options now. We can go on our current course that we have been going on for years and continue to fail.

Or we can take a risk a risk that Jaune and Blake will both will give to us and we can take a chance." The man said as Jaune nodded as Blake still glared at the corgi. Who only barked happily at her.  
"So what is the plan, sir? Do we go on with this new plan or do we try to minimize losses?"  
"There can be no minimizing of losses Bary. We are in the endgame now. I can not take back what has happened I can only go along with my plan, and hope that I have not made a mistake."

The man said as Barry sighed and rubbed his scales.  
"Well, at least my team survived. As selfish as it may be I am glad that I was able to give my own charges a chance of survival. Even if the did n pt make it out unscathed. Mister Arc, Miss Belladonna. I do apologize for what happened to you and your teammates. I take full responsibility for what has happened to you."

The man admitted as Jaune stepped up to him.  
"No sir, it's not your fault. We did out best, and we all lived, so that was good right?"  
Jaune asked trying to play the man down as Blake nodded.  
"I did what I was here to do. Even if I almost died in the process, I did what was asked."

The girl stated as Ozpin sighed.  
"Very well. Blake, Jaune. Go back to your room and meet with your team. You have two matches tomorrow since you two won you doubles match the next battle will be against singles. I wish you both luck."

The man said as Jaune and Blake nodded as one as Oobleck spoke up.  
"Oh! Mister Arc, Miss Belladonna! When you go down do give my thanks to mister _Alistar_ for me! He was quite influential in keeping me upright when I first got into the school."  
The doctor claimed as Blake and Jaune froze at once as their eyes fell on him.  
 _"Oobleck?"_  
"That's doctor to you mister Arc! But yes what is the matter?"  
The man asked as Jaune, Blake's and Ozpins mouths fell open as Jaune began to speak.

"Do... do you mean _Fox Alistar?'_  
Jaune asked not believing what he was hearing as the man nodded.  
 _"Yes! Fox Alistar_ helped me inside the school! Why do you ask?'  
The man asked cocking his head as Jaune looked at Blake and both of them balked as Ozpin coughed.

"Barry, did you hit your head today?"  
The man asked as Oobleck shook his head.  
"No. I do not remember doing so why?"  
"Because you claim that you met with mister Alistar?"

"Yes. He helped me up the Beacon entrance, why is that a problem?"  
"Barry... I do not know how else to say this, but that is _quite_ impossible."

"Impossible? How so?"  
"Barry mister Alistar is _dead._ He died in a terrorist attack on our school-  
"Nonsense! I just saw him downstairs! He's perfectly fine! He seemed a bit disoriented at the time, but he was fine otherwise!" The man said as both Jaune and Blake froze. Jaune knew the man was dead. He saw Fox after that specialist _popped_ him.

As he would never forget the way, his skin horribly deformed and broke apart as he covered the room in viscera. As Jaune blinked that awful memory out of his brain, he saw that Oobleck was looking at them like they both began speaking Moulder. As he looked at them with a nervous smile. "What is the problem? Why do you think that Mister Alistar is deceased?'  
The man asked as Ozpin took a gulp from his drink.

"Barry. Mister Alistar is dead. I saw his death with my own eyes, I saw what was left of him in the room. He was squished... "Impossible! I saw him just now! He let me in the school! He can't be dead! That's impossible!"

"Barry he is dead. There is no way-  
"I can prove to you that he is alive! He was waiting for me at the Beacon entrance! He even asked about you mister Arc!"  
"Me? Why did he want to see me?'  
Jaune asked now utterly perplexed as not only did a man come back from the dead the dead man wanted to talk to him. A fact that poked Jaune's self-preservation instincts as Oobleck nodded.

"Yes! He was quite adamant about meeting _you!_ Even if he was speaking in less than two words at a time, he did seem to want to see you."  
The man said as both Jaune and Blake looked at one another as Ozpin spoke up.  
"Very well. If another student of mine has come back from the great yonder, then it is my duty to see to them. Especially when I did not bring them back." Ozpin said glaring at Blake as she ducked her head as the four of them all went to the elevator as the went to see a dead man that had quite the mouth on him.

* * *

 **"So my dear child what do you think? Can you accept my terms of service? They are quite noble don't you agree?'** Salem asked the _child_ in front of her. As her child with bright red hair and shining emerald eyes locked on to her in rapture filled eyes. As the human was clearly taken by her sheer brilliance and beauty was too far miffed to give a rational response and-  
 _"Nah. I'm good._ "  
Roman said leaning back in his cell as Salem nodded.  
 **"Excellent! Now that you once again with me I-**  
Salem paused as the words of her child reached her ears as she began to freeze.  
" **Excuse me? Did... did you just say _no?"_**  
Salem asked her jaw dropping slightly as Roman nodded.  
"I just did!"  
Roman said leaning back in his cell as Salem balked at him.

 **"I do not think you heard me, my son. I the moon am offering you a power to-**  
"Excuse me _my moon._ If that is even who you are and I _do_ have my doubts."  
Roman said in a harsh voice as he fixed his harsh green glare at Salem as the human glared daggers at her.  
"If you do give me power tell me this. _Who_ will the power belong to?'  
Roman asked as Salem paused as she analyzed her son.  
 **"Who? What do you mean by that child? Who will the power belong to?"**

 **"** Yes. What I mean is after and well if I take your _power_ that you offer will the power be my own power?"

 **"Not _necessarily_ the power will be mine that I have given you a small percentage of it for you to utilize and-**  
"Then _no! Nope!_ I don't want a single thing to do with it!"  
Roman said refusing his _goddess_ as Salem blinked in confusion as the human denied _her_. Salem was an old entity, and she was long since accustomed to getting her way. And she was used to her children listening to her and treating her with the respect and awe that she was entitled to. As out of all the words Salem was used to hearing no was _no_ t in her dictionary. At least no when _she_ asked a request.  
 **"Roman. You do not know what you are saying. I am only trying to help -**  
'Trying and doing. You are _trying_ to help but you are not helping me. My father always told me that the _only_ way for a man to get stronger was to make himself stronger. To bet better by his own work, his own sweat, and his own blood."

" I will never get stronger by relying on others. If I let you just give me power what's the point? Especially when I am more than sure that even if you are _not_ the moon that an _anomaly_ such as yourself can just as easily take it away from me when I probably will need it most so no I'm good."

Roman said flopping back down on his cot as Salem's mouth twitched. **'Roman listen to me. You are my child-**  
"You _keep_ saying that."  
Roman said interruption Salem as her coal eyes began to glow in anger.  
" **Roman. You need to think about this. I am offering you a power that no one can even dream of-**  
 _"No_. What you are doing is offering my a _gilded palace._ You want to give me power as you call it but really let's be honest here. We both know that any power that you give me will be a minuscule fraction of your own at best. And that if I do get said power I will be _enterally_ dependant on you to maintain it, making me a _slave._ And I an _no one's_ slave."

"You don't see _no_ collar around my neck for a reason you know? And besides the moon is an all-powerful being, that's why we worship it. And if an all-powerful being needed _my_ help then you are not much of a god now are you?'  
Roman asked as he laid back on his cot as Salem blinked owlishly as Salem begna to growl as dark tentacles flowed out from her hands before a smile broke her face.

 _ **"First."**_  
"First?"  
 **"Roman in all my life you are the first human to ever tell me _no-_**  
 _"First time for everything."_  
 **"I _see_. Roman, I always get what I want-**  
"Can't always get what you want!"

Roman said dramatically as Salem's smile only grew.

" **Oh, no Roman. I _always_ get what I want. And your little show of defiance has made me quite taken with you."**  
"You wouldn't be the first and you won't be the last! I am a _charmer."_  
Roman said wily tipping his hat to the Grimm Queen as Salem gave him a smirk.  
" **I see you are quite attractive if only you were blonde."**  
"Oh? Does my goddess have a thing for blondes?"  
 **"You _could_ say that."**  
Salem said as Roman tilted his hat to her.

"I should tell Jaune. He always liked crazy chicks." Roman muttered as Salem grinned.  
" **Oh, I am going to enjoy it when you come _crawling_ back to me."**  
"Just so you don't get your hopes up lady, goddess whatever you are I don't beg-  
" **Oh, I know that Roman. You are _far_ too proud to beg."**  
Salem said in a cooing voice as she walked up to Roman on trials of dark whips as Roman cocked a head to her.

 **"You are never going to beg for help but let me make you this offer. You do not need to swear me allegiance but do take this into account. I want to make you an offer. A very _specia_ l offer-**  
"I'm not taking any type of crazy deal here."  
 **"Not a deal! An offer of _assistance."_**  
"And that would be?'  
 ** _"Simple._ In the near future ther will be a time when you are in grave danger."**  
 _"Sounds about right."_  
Roman grumbled as Salem went on.  
" **When that time comes all you need to do to save yourself is to say these simple words. When you are back against the wall and all else has failed all you need to say is _the moon commands you._ Say those four words and you will find yourself _saved_** _."_

"And then do you come for my soul?'  
" **Oh, you are a treat! Of course not! I am just making you an option. When the time comes take my help, my son. You will be thanking me for it."**  
Salem said as she glowed back to the floor. The massive black clouds following her as Roman signed as he rubbed his head as time started again.

As the doors to his room opened as two guards walked in.  
 _"Finally!_ You two just happen to come back after the _eldritch hellspawn leaves!?'_

Roman complained as the guards shared a confused look.

"What are you talking about Torchwick? We were gone for _two_ minutes and there was nothing in this room."

 _"Nothing_ in the room!? Did you not see the swirling mass of tentacles and the albino goddess of death!? You know! The tall chalk skinned thing that looks like she has never heard of good skin care?!"

"No, we did not. Now be quiet we need to get to guard you. Not that you are going anywhere that is." The first snow leopard said as Roman glared at them. Fine if you want to be like that fine! Let's see how we can play.  
" _Vi get me something rough."_  
 _"On it."_

The AI said as Roman grinned as he saw a song popped up in his eyes as he smirked. ~ _"OHHHHH! There's! A place I know that's tucked away! A place where you and I can stay..._

* * *

 _TIP! TAP! TIP! TAP!_ The sound of high heels striking cold metal filled the air as a pair of beautiful black tipped shoes walked up and down the metal catwalks of the area. _TIP! TAP! TIP! TAP_! Twin white fluffy ears perked up in endless irrational as they twitched back and forth as a pair of shapely legs clad in a white brown leotard walked up and down a catwalk and-

 _"Mandatory friendship time!"_  
A happy voice said as a strong pair of arms wrapped around Neo's waste as Neo was lifted off the ground as a pair of shining green eyes lifted her off the ground. Where her feet continued to walk in their exact same patterns as Neo never once stopped moving her feet.

"It has been approximately _three_ minutes since our last physical interaction! And seeing your increasingly nervous mood I must intervene with the best things a friend can do for you! _HUG!"_ Penny said hugging Neo tightly squeezing her friend lovingly for thirty-seconds before placing her back on the ground as the girl began walking in her pre-walked straight line as Neo walked forward without missing a beat.

This had been happening for some time now. Longer than Neo could count really. Neo was worried out of her mind about Roman, and had been worrying herself sick over his well being. She was not used to being away from Roman for many than three hours at a time. And that was only when she knew exactly where he was and she knew just how safe he was.

Not when he was being held prisoner onboard an enemy battleship having Oum know's what done to him while she could do nothing without breaking her deal with Cinder but pace around the room. As she had been pacing the grounds of her Romans and-  
 _"HUG!"_  
 _Penny's_ warehouse as Neo kept her fell walking in mid-air as her friend lifted her up off the ground wrapping her in another warm tight hug that Neo had to admit felt good. As the strange robotic girl had been steadily refusing to let her sit by herself as she had wandered the grounds of the warehouse for the last few days.

As Penny put her down Neo finally sighed in distress. She was getting nowhere pacing did nothing for her. She needed to calm down and relax. Roman was not gone forever, she would see him in two days time and then?

Both she him _and_ Penny would be out of this damn life. And be able to live a life that they all wanted to live. As they would be out of this damn game and live a life in relative peace. Neo hoped so at least. As all she had to go on was basically the word of Cinder which meant literally nothing to Neo. As the woman was the definition of a beautiful liar. And Neo was only going so far as to humor her until her Roman and now Penny could get the hell out of this damn hell hole and run away.

As Neo stopped walking she sighed heavily as Penny lifted her off the ground with practiced ease. Taking her to the lavishly furnished red couch that Roman had painstakingly made for them. In the center of the warehouse as Penny had allergy laid over _several_ warm blankets, a foot warmer, there perfectly fluffed pillow sand a mountainous bowl of ice cream for her.

As she put Neo down without a word covering the woman up in less than a second as Neo instantly begna enjoying her favorite treat. Shoveling spoonful after spoonful inot her mouth as Penny checked her arm.

"Five hours, and four minutes! A two-hour decrease in the time it took you to stop your pacing than yesterday! That is a marked increase inefficacy friend Neo! You should be proud!"  
Penny said as her off bread friend ate her ice cream. Not giving her so much as a glance as she devoured her sugary treats.  
As Neo ate her food Penny sighed happily that she had finally stopped pacing. Neo had been doing this more and more as of late. Pacing around the warehouse ruminating about Roman and what his status was. Penny being the good friend that she was had done her best to placate her and assuage her fears.

She told Neo that all was well and that Roman was alright. He was a human in the custody of Atlas. And giving the short time Roman was going to be in custody of Atlas the likely hood of any _enhanced interrogation_ being put into place of him was rather limited. At least why they were in Vale that is. If the got to Atlas? Then things got a bit _dicey._

As the odds of torture in Atlas rose up _exponentially_ when compared to every last place on Remnant as Penny sighed as she sat next to Neo. An effect that causes Penny an unusually amount of happiness as before Neo would have tossed her out a damned window if she so much as got closer to ther during one of her more down moments but now? Now Neo was not only letting Penny sit by her she was even letting her _hug!_

Penny absolutely _loved_ hugging organics! She could see the _exact_ moment that their neural pathways lit up as serotonin flooded their bodies as the contact of a friend made them happy. She loved seeing this with her friends and wanted to make all tow of the fell happy all the time! A job made hard when one was in jail, _temporary!_ As Roman would be out in less than a few days. And for one, it was made worse by Neo's want's towards Roman as Penny decided to bite the bullet and just ask her.  
"So friend Neo! Have you decided on how you are going to proceded with friend Roman? Have you decided how you will make him your _mate?'_

Penny asked calmly as Neo stopped her consumption of the ice cream sub-product. As Penny even if she was entirely miffed on how one could eat almost nothing but ice cream and not gain any weight Penny still could not allow her friend to eat such an unhealthy diet!  
As she had been covertly been replacing Neo's ice cream with a special nonfat Arcadian variant popular in clan Hersher. That tasted just like ice cream but was _insanely_ nutritious for a growing organic!

And packed full of vitamins that supported healthy muscle growth, improved sleeping cycles and stronger bone and muscle density. As Neo looked at her.  
 _"I'm going to ask him."_  
Neo signed to Penny as she nodded.

"And what if he say's no?"  
Penny asked as Neo froze as she could see the adrenaline coursed through her body as her heartbeat accelerated in the way Penny knew to be fear in organics. She's afraid of rejection. Penny thought internally as Neo put down her bowl wiping her face on a small white napkin.  
" _He won't say no,"_ Neo answered simply as Penny grimaced.  
"How do you know that friend?"  
 _"I know because I know."_  
"That logic is _invalid."_  
Peny replied bluntly her internal logic engines running at full speed. as Neo began to twitch.

 _"Roman will accept being my mate because I am the best choice of one for him."_  
"That is true! But just because you are the best does not mean he will accept your proposal. He might not _want_ a mate you know? What will you do if he simply does not want a mate at this point in his life?"  
Penny asked as Neo froze as she gripped her blankets as her adrenaline spiked.

 _"Roman loves me. And I love him. He will do what it takes to make me happy."_  
"But what about him? What if him being with you does not make _him_ happy?"  
" _Ridiculous. I make Roman happy and being with me will make him happy. It doesn't matter if it's not exactly how he wants it."_

"Oh? What if he says _no?"_  
 _"He won't?"_  
"What if he does?"  
 _"He won't."_  
"What if-  
" _He won't. Roman will do anything to make me happy and even if he does not like it or see the advantage of the arrangement he will see it how I see it in the end."_

"Friend Neo. What will you do if Roman clearly and _openly_ states that he wants nothing but a purely platonic relationship with you?"

 _"Than I'll make it so that he can't just have a purely platonic relationship with me."_ Neo signed as Penny gave her a hard stare.

"And what does _that_ mean friend? How will you make it so that he does not have a choice?" Penny asked as she saw Neo flash her canines inside of her jaw.

" _I will give him a child. Roman will not let his child live without a father and we will fall in love with me for the child. If we do not do it by ourselves._ " Neo signed as Peny kept her glare on her friend.  
"Friend Neo. How do you intend on getting said child from him if he does not want something beyond a platonic relationship? How do you intend on having intercourse with one who is _unwilling_ to do so?"

Penny asked watching Neo with all of her processing power focused on her optical lenses as Neo sighed.  
 _"Roman will see things my way. He's never told me no before and he won't do it now. Don't ask me how I know he will say yes just trust me he will."_  
Neo signed as Penny nodded.

"Very well friend, I will trust you not to do anything to Roman he does not wish for."  
Penny said giving Neo one last hard stare before signing. Organic relationships were so complicated. Penny just wished they would all get along. But that was neither here nor there. For now, all Penny could do was keep pushing Neo on the path of respect and consent with Roman. As she hoped, that Neo would not in a nonethical way with Roman as Penny did not want her friends to fight. As she sighed once again as she laid on Neo's back as the off breed stiffened for a moment as her muscles tensed preparing for combat before relaxing as Penny smiled.

 _At least I can sleep with her now. That's progress._ Penny thoguht as she snuggled back to the woman as she ate her ice cream on her lavishly furnished couch bed.

* * *

"Why do _I_ have to stoop to this?"  
Cinder asked in a burning voice that barley head back her temper as also sigh came from the dark clear ball in front of her.  
 _"The same reason why I have to lower myself. I do not like working with you any more than you me. But now we have no choice but to work together."_ Arthur said as he began holding up his arm as Cinder mirrored him as she kept his glare at her.

 _"Ok start to concentrate on your arm_ ," Watts said as Cinder closed her eyes as red embers flowed to her arm as she saw a small dark outline appear as several vorpal black scales appeared on it as what looked like a black bug grew on he arm and-  
 _AHH!_

Cinder cried in pain as a lance of agony shot into her arm as Watts grimaced.  
" _Concentrate girl! You need to focus! Now again!"_  
Watts chided making Cinder growled as her fox ears shot up in irritation as she forced her mind tot he task at hand as she put all her concentration to the transfer of power.

As Watt's use his archaic machines and Cinder her own willpower soon the new bug was on her arm as he scarab stood proudly on her arm as Watt's sighed.  
" _Good. Now that this little piece of unpleasantness is over how about you go and actually take the power of a maiden for once? No more half jobs k?'_ Watt's said making Cinder growl as she bared her canines to Watt's threateningly.

"Did you really need to make it fell like my arm was peeling off my body?'

Cinder asked as the faunus smirked at her.  
 _"Are you asking me if I could have made the process painless?"_

"Yes. That is what I am asking."  
Cinder said growling as the searing white pain in her arms as he winced in agony.

 _"Yes. I could have made that painless but hey, what's a bit of pain to one such as yourself?"_

Watt's said with a smug smirk as the leopard faunus rubbed his monocle as Cinder growled

"You are an _insufferable_ little man Watt's. You are as arrogant as you are petty, and I hope you know I will find the most pleasure in your inevitable and painful death."

 _"Same to you, my dear. When your hopelessly elaborate plan falls apart and you fail to bring down Beacon for our mistress I will be the first to get a front row seat as she disciplines you._ " Watts said as Cinder licked a ball of fire in her hand.  
"If you were not so valuable I would have killed you many years ago _Beta."_  
" _Same to you my dear Alpha. If you were not out of your damned mind with a lust for power and armed with half the power of a maiden I would have done away with you without you ever realizing it."_

Watt's said as the ball shimmered once as the connection was disrupted.

" _My connection is getting disrupted do remember my instructions. Take the device and aim it as the new maiden. You will be able to steal her powers with it so long! As you do not lose your connection to her. Do you hear me?'_  
"Loud and clear."  
Cinder hissed as Watt's nodded.  
 _"Good. Now our mistress has given you new orders. Have you received them yet?"_

"Yes, but I have yet to go over them."  
Cinder said as Watt's raise a curious eyebrow at her.  
 _"Really? You are usually so punctual about this kind of thing. Why are you waiting so long to read them?"_

"There was an _incident_ at the campus, an Arcadian polymorph attacked today."  
" _An Arcadian polymorph!? At Beacon how did that play out?"_  
Watt's asked as Cinder growled.  
"Not well. Not well at all."  
Cinder said as she growled.

* * *

"I do _not_ see the problem! Ozpin, Mister Arc! Do you not see how it is not so hard for a man to be helped by his students?'

"Sir Fox died _weeks_ ago."  
Jaune said as he drew his sword and panted his shield as he and Blake got thier weapons ready as the elevator fell down the shaft." As the four of them plus the dog descended down the elevator.

"Ozpin sir."  
"Yes, mister Arc? What is it?"  
The man asked as Jaune eyed the old man as the leopard sipped his mug. "Back in the office, you said that I didn't bring back? What did that mean?"  
Jaune asked as the man smiled at him.  
"That is a tale for another time Mister Arc. One that I will tell you assuming that the dead have _not_ started to spontaneously rise from the ground."

Ozpin said as the door opened as all four of them stepped out into the Beacon hallway. As the four walked out Jaune saw a somewhat healed GoodWitch as she stared at them with an awkward look as her green eyes hung open in fear.

"Sir... Mister Alistar... _He's back."_

GoodWitch said in a shocked tone as Jaune, Blake, and Ozpin saw a dead man come from behind them as _Fox_ stepped out.

As one their jaws dropped as Fox stood ther in front of them. The fox fauns were still slime, with a well-muscled build, with lightly dark tanned skin and twin lines on his side. As he stared at Jaune and Blake.

"Mister... Alistar? Is that you?"  
Ozpin asked as Fox cocked his head at him blinking in a disturbingly nonhuman manner. As his eyes closed in a decisively unhuman manner as he looked at them.

 _"Yes. It is me."_  
Fox said in a completely tone deaf voice as he looked at Ozpin before turning his face to Jaune as he began to step forward.

 _"Jaune,"_ Fox said in a wholly monotone voice devoid of all emotion as Jaune gagged.  
"Fox?! The hell did you survive?! The specialist killed you!"  
The human asked as Fox paused as he stopped walking at once. As his entire body stopped on a dime as his head shot up.

"A _specialist?_ Is, an Arcadian, specialist here?" Fox asked as Jaune blinked owlishly at him. Something was wrong here. Fox was back in his fully healed form with not a scratch of injury on him.

More so his voice! Fox, had a neutral uncaring voice but now? Now he spoke in a monotone voice that had no sense of emotion in it as-  
 ** _DOWN!_**  
Jaune' instincts yelled as Jaune yanked up his shield just in time. As Fox raised an arm at Jaune as Jaune watched as he saw it change. Jaune watched as he saw Fox's arms shift and _melt._  
Turning from solid flesh into a shimmering silver flowing mass. As it shot out of his arm toward's Jaune as he barely had time to block with his shield. As the arm slammed into him making him gasp in pain as he was lifted off the ground as he was hurled fully across the room as a shocked silence filled it.

As Jaune as lifted off his feet by Fox's long swirling silver mass of an arm that split into three medium-sized tendrils and-

 _"Mister Alistar!?'_  
Oobleck yelled as not Fox turned to him and-  
 _"Polymorph!"_  
Jaune yelled as the thing looked at him and frowned. As less than a second passed before it shot forward. It's long tentacle arm slashing ou faster than Jaune's eyes could track. As he rolled out of the way of a tri-forked tentacle attack as it ran three holes into the Beacon floor as-  
 _"Back!_ "  
Glynda yelled flicking the thing that was imposing as Fox back as she slammed it away from them, crashing it into a wall and-  
 _"NO!_ Don't push it away from us! Keep it in your line of sight!"

Jaune yelled out to late as the thing now having gained distance resorted to its primary tactics of escape and evade. As it's cover was blown it would attempt to escape, reevaluate its situation and come back for an attack as it began to sprint down the hallway. Moving at a speed no human or faunus could hope to match as-  
 _"I got it!"_

Blake yelled as she teleported to the thing, vanishing in a plume of purple smoke before appearing right over its shoulders as Blake brought down Gambol Shroud to its shoulder as it _smelted_.  
Blake watched in horror as the things shoulder split apart into a bright shiny liquid, making her weapon hit nothing but air. As she sliced clean through the thing as it melted around her causing her to slam into the ground with a heavy _FIT!_

As the things strange sliver insides that seemed to be mercurial in substance shifted and morphed as the entire thing _fell._ As it broke down and pooled on the floor. Forming into a flowing silver mass that raced out from under her.

Shooting out in a squirming pool of matter. Before reforming itself into Fox in less than a second as it begna rounding a corner. Sprinting away from its pursuers preparing to shift into another form and-  
 _"HEY!_ Watch it!"

A sharp irritated voice said as the thing ran into an irritated snow leopard and-  
 _"Infiltration until detected! Venke_ **_Polypmormp!"_**  
A shrill voice said as the thing saw the worst case scenario for it. An Arcadian student with an n AI in his head. As the bronzed skin raised twin knives to it.

Making the monster pool into another pool of silver liquid as-  
 _RAT! TAT! TAT!_ Several dozen pellets slammed into the thing doing little to no damage as Venke swore.  
"Alice! Fire! _NOW!"_

Venke yelled as Alice acted without thinking, too used to hearing her leaders and mates orders to not listen as she fried a flaming ball of fire at the thing. As the cataclysm hit the monster making it give an inhuman cry of agony. As its form shimmers and shook. Like a bending mirror or a cresting wave as it cried out in pain.

Before slithering away down a hallway as-  
"After it! We can't let it-  
"Too late. It's gone."  
Venke said as the thing jumped out of a window shattering the glass as the assassin got away as the now severely startled humans and faunus gather around and-  
"What the hell was that?!"  
Blake asked as Jaune and Venk shared a look as all eyes fell on them as Venke sighed.

"That. Was a _polymorph."_  
Venke said rubbing his head as his light armor shone in the sun as Ozpin gained a hard look at the rest of the girls blinked owlishly.  
"What is a polymorph?"

Suzy asked with an irritated voice as-  
"A sentient pile of slime that is made to kill you."  
Jaune said bluntly as he looked at the broken glass window that the thing jumped out of as he grimaced. _A polymorph!? Really!? How no who!? Who the hell hated him so much that they sent a moon damned polymorph after him!?_ Jaune thought as the damned assains were laughably expensive to make and produce and the fact that one even was here in Vale of all places and not in Arcadia meant someone very powerful with many connections had decided that he needed to die. And that thought was disturbing, to say the least.

As the assembled Beacon students and staff gather as-

 _"Where's the corgi?"_

Blake asked looking for the now-vanished dog as Jaune sighed.

* * *

"So it's a shapeshifter that is _also_ an assassin?"

Alice asked in an irritated voice as Jaune sighed.  
"Yes. It can take the shape of anything that it can take a piece of organic matter from. As long as it takes a taste it will be able to convert and replicate an appearance."

Jaune said as he spoke to the now fully assembled and very irritated team AXIS, Blake, Glynda, the still half dead Oobleck and Ozpin as Venke rubbed his head.

"As you can see it can change its' shape not only to evade detection but as you can see it can also change itself to fight," Venke said shrugging his shoulders and-  
"How do we kill it?"

Blake asked as she went straight for an answer and-  
 _"Fire._ Extreme heat are its only real weaknesses, that or _acid_ will do the trick if it's strong enough. Maybe a _strong_ electrical attack could work but a fire is your best bet."

Jaune said as Venke nodded.

"That's why I had Alice hit it with the fireball. Anything else it can simply avoid absorb or just _eat_ and most projectiles are damned useless when it comes down to fighting it." Venke said as he pulled out his knives.

 _"But!_ We can't kill if the damn thing plays tag with us. I can detect it because of Vi but I doubt that there is anything that most other faunus technology can detect. So unless you want to stay in a room for the rest of your life we will need some help. _Arcadian_ help."

Venke said as the humans dropped their head. They both knew that there was no way in hell that they could easily call upon help from home. Well, Venke could technically go to Alurne but that would mean talking to his brother and that would be bad. Incredibly horribly bad and-  
 _"I_ know of an Arcadian who will help us."

Ozpin said in a calm voice as he reached into his desk as he pulled out a scroll.

"Sir? Who are you calling?"  
Jaune asked not knowing who the hell Ozpin knew that could kill a damn polymorph as the leopards face frowned.  
"I am calling an _Arcadian specialist,"_ Ozpin said as all mouths in the room dropped and-  
 _KRUNCH! KACHUNH! HERRUCH! KRUNCH!_

The sound of crunching food filled the air as loud smacking sounds entered the room, as all eyes turned to the left as the tantric smell of _ozone_ filled the room infecting it with its scrid stench as all eyes stared at the spot where a pair of shining green eyes stood where none had been but a moment before as a girl stood in the center of the room. With a large plastic yellow bowl of peanuts in her hand as she crunched on them loudly. _KRUNCH! KACHUNH! HERRUCH! KRUNCH!_  
The girl ate her food out loud smacking on the peanuts loudly as she looked at the room. She was a tall girl with long flowing silver hair and sharp emerald green eyes. Her body was slim but muscular as she appeared skinnier than Jaune but taller than Oobleck. She wore a tattered hodgepodge mesh of armor, that seemed to combine several types of armored pieces taken from all corners of the world with _twin yellow fang_ marks on her shoulders and-  
 _"Mika?!"_  
Venke shouted as Jaune balked.  
 _"You!?"_ J aune yelled as the specialist from before waved happily at him.

"Hey, Ya boys! Did you two miss me?"  
Mika asked smiling happily as she waved at her friends. As the human's jaws dropped as the faunus with the exception of Ozpin looked at her with confusion.  
"Venke? Do you know her?" Alice asked as-

"Damn you!"  
Jaune yelled slashing out shi sored trying to take the girl off at the neck as she easily stepped out of the way of his pistol never _once_ dropping her bowl of peanuts as she pulled out a large blocky yellow pistol and pointed it directly at his face.

"Is that how you greet your _friends?_ No wonder you don't get out much."  
 _KRUNCH! KACHUNH! HERRUCH! KRUNCH!_  
Mika said never once stopping eat her peanuts and-  
"Ozpin? Who is this girl?"

Oobleck asked as her weapon were draw as Mika held her gun at Jaune as he glared at her.  
"This is my contact-  
"I'm his _cleaner!_ I _kill_ things for him!"

Mika said happily as she ate her food and-

"She killed Fox!"

Jaune yelled as Oobleck glared at her.

"You killed one of my students!? Why-  
 _"Enough!_ " Mika yelled bouncing away form Jauen tot he corner of Ozpin office where she reached into her pocket and drew out a line of yellow chalk drawing a circle around her as she glared at the assorted humans and faunus.

"Nobody move! _Anyone_ who passes this line _dies!"_  
Mika yelled as she held up her pistol as she _kept_ eating her peanuts.

 _KRUNCH! KACHUNH! HERRUCH! KRUNCH!_  
"Mika. Please excuse my students and staff. Everyone this is Mika. Mika these are my students and staff. You already know Mister Arc and Kage. But you are not introduced to the rest of them-  
"Like I _want_ to know them! Hey, Jaune! Hey Kage! How are you guys? Are you doing ok? Last time I saw you, Kage, you looked half dead!"

Mika said happily as the boy seethed at her.  
"Why are you here Mika-  
"I'm here because Ozy boy over here called me! So Ozpin what's the job?"

Mika asked happily as the Arcadian specialist leaned over his headmaster's desk as the man sighed.

 _"Simple._ Recently the school was attacked by a polymorph-  
"A polymorph!? _Really!_? Someone fucked up so bad they got a polymorph on their asses!? Now _that's_ impressive! I'm assuming you want me to kill it?" Mika asked as all sense of joy left her mouth as Ozpin nodded to her.

"Yes. Kill it as _soon_ as possible."

"How many are we talking? They tend to only work as individuals but I've seen units attacking the same target from different attackers."

 _"Unknown._ I want you to scour the city kill this one and be on the lookout for any new ones that show up."

"Can do. And about the small matter of my _payment?_ "  
Mika asked holding out her hand as Ozpin sighed.

"There are _five_ convicted faunus prisoners on death row right now. You can take your pick of them and have your way with them. Do as you see _fit._ " Ozpin said showing her a slew of holographic pictures from his scroll as Mika nodded happily.  
"Deal! Not that I need your approval a to kill them but! It's always fun to play _nice!_ "

Mika said her voice dripping with venom and ill intent as Jaune snarled at her.

"I'll have this thing taken care of in a week, _tops!_ Pleasure doing business with you Oz."

"A pleasure as you say is _rarely_ a pleasure at all," Ozpin said as Mika giggled.

"Now that's a good saying! Alright, then let me get out of your hair and-  
"You. Did you really kill my student?" Oobleck asked in a dreadfully calm voice as Mika turned to face him.

"And _you_ are?"  
She asked cocking her had as the lizard began to seethe.

"My name is _Bartholomew Oobleck._ I teach history at this school and have looked after my charges for over ten years. ANd you have killed one of my students.' The man said in an icy cold voice as Mika cocked her head lazily at him.

 _"Did_ I kill one of your students? I'm not going to lie I kill a lot of people so you have to be more specific! Was he tall short, light-skinned bronze skin, I could use a name if you-  
"His name was _Fox Alistar-_

"Oh _him!_ He was the one who tried to touch me! Yeah, he's _dead_. Deader than dirt. Splattered that kid on the walls." Mika admitted with a melancholy look in her eyes as Oobleck gripped his knuckles. As he stepped _forward._

"Barry-

Ozpin warned as the man began to shout.

"You are a _monster!_ You are a _murderer,_ a _monstrosity_ and no matter what Ozpin says even if he did hire you for some bizarre assinine reason, know that you are a coward who-

Oobleck stopped as Mika held out her hand to him pointed down with one finger as he saw the doctor had put one foot _on_ Mika's yellow line.

" _You crossed the line."_  
She said as smiled at him an-  
 _BANG!_  
Mika fired her pistol once shooting the man in the eyes blowing out the back of his skull in a shower of blood and gore as she shot the professor dead.  
Causing all studies except for Venke to draw their weapons and-  
 ** _"ENOUGH!_** Mika, we have had this talk before and I will say this once again. Please do _not_ kill my staff when you are in my school. Ok?"  
Ozpin asked as the girl frowned.  
"Hey! It's not my fault he's dead! He crossed the line he has no one to blame but himself if you wanna ask me." Mika said indignantly as-  
 _"You fucking killed him!?_ " Suzy shouted as team Axis and Blake drew their weapons and-  
"Children _please!"_

Glynda yelled using her semblance to hold all of the students in place. As purple energy coursed around them as the dean held them back with an absolutely horrified look on her face as she did. As she held the students back as-

"Mika you killed him!"

Jaune said s Mika lazily sashayed past him. Flicking her heavy, blocky mustard yellow pistol into her holster as she sighed.

"Hey, he's the one who crossed the line not me. _Don't_ get pissy at me ok?"

She asked as Venke growled.

 _"Why!?_ Why do you keep doing this!?"  
"Doing _what?"_

"Finding where I, live and killing people I know! You _can't_ keep killing people like this!"

 _"Why not?'_

Mika asked without a shred of sarcasm or humor as-  
 _"Mistress Mika! I have detected the Polymorph!"_

A voice said as a burning yellow screen flashed from her right eyes as she smiled.

"Good work _Saint Victa!_ Now let's get a moving! This sentient murder machine won't disassemble itself now will it?'

" _No, it will most certainly not!"_  
The Ai replied cheerfully as she walked toward the elevator.  
 _"~Gonna hunt me a polymorph! Gonna go Polymorphhunting! Punting!~ Hey! I mad a joke!"_

 _"I laughed!"_  
The Ai said as the girl entered the elevator as it closed leaving a stunned and shocked group of students and teacher as Ozpin shook his head.

"Glynda... _clean this up."_

Ozpin said as the elevator fell as a silence fell to the room.

* * *

Coco was having a _bad_ day. Not that it started off bad it rarely did when one was a fabulous as her but boy! Did life have a way of making things interesting for you! Coco thought to grimace as she juggled the massive am both of clothing bags,t har large assortment of cold food and the squirming weeping ball in her arms. As she rubbed the crying black human.

"There ther, your aunt Coc's going to take you home K?"  
Coco asked the sniffling human grimacing at how she met her. It was just an ordinary for the fashionista, as she returned home from another lengthy and expensive shopping trip. As she carried her plethora of boxes home she noticed a small crying human?

Of all things sitting alone in the middle of the Beacon courtyard. To say Coco was confused would be an understatement for one abandoned a child was a serious no go in most areas of the kingdoms. And abandoning a human child? That was definitely _not_ acceptable.

Coco thought as she went to the crying human. A half-starved emaciated thin with long black hair and glowing amber eyes that was balling her eyes out on the cobblestone path as Coc stepped up other.

"Hey, there kid! You look lost, are you missing your parents?"  
Coco asked only for the kid to look up at her, began to quiver and ball even hard crawling away from Coco in a mad attempt to get away from her as Coco sighed.

 _"Wait! Wait_! I don't want to hurt you! I just want to help ok?!"  
Coco asked looking at the terrified child as-

"Who are you!? Where is my big sister?! Why am I alone?"  
The girl asked crying heavily through puffy red eyes as Coco sighed. Dropping her bags as she got down to one knee to talk to the human child face to face.

"Hey ther, my name's _Coco Adel._ You can call me Coco I lead a team here at Beacon. I know you don't know me but you look like you could use some help. So why don't you start off slow and tell me your name _k?_ "  
Coco asked in her best soothing voice as the child sniffled once and began to speak.  
"My name's _Marigold."_ The small human said through tear stained eyes as Coco smiled at her.

"Hey there Marigold. You mind telling me what you are doing here all alone?"  
"I was with my big sister but she left me! I was sleeping on her shoulder then I was on the ground and she's gone and my legs _hurt_ and she left me!"

Marigold yelled crying her eyes out Coco held out one her paws to the child in an attempt to soothe her.

"Hey, there it's ok now. You don't have to cry anymore k?' Coco asked rubbing a paw on the child's face cradling it marveling at how her paw was bigger than the girls face as she rubbed the child tenderly.

"Your paw is _soft..._

Marigold said rubbing her face into Coco's soft brown fur as Coco sighed happily.

"There now how about you tell me where your big sister is ok? I'm sure she is anxious about you right now."

Coco asked in her best soft voice as she tried to calm down the crying child wishing to all of Oum that Yatsu or Velvet was here. The two of ther where practically _wizards_ when it came to children and she was...

Well, Velvet was a _bunny_ , Yatsu was a strong _ox_ and she was a _bear..._ Even if was just her paws Coco did not have the best luck with children especially _human_ children. When human children saw her they tend to either be fascinated with her from a distance only to become terrified of her fangs and paws up close.

 _Or!_ They would become enraptured with her paws as she wondered which on Marigold would become as she poked her fluffy paws gently. Testing them quizzically before finally giving into thier soft fur as hse rested her head in one as Coco smiled.

"Good girl, now let's get you home ok?'

Coco asked as she picked up the human child gathering up all her clothing and food items as she began to run away. As the human child began to sleep Coco had a rare moment of peace as the human began wailing again when Coco brought up the topic of her sister, who appeared to be Blake?

Of all people though Coco could see how the familial resemblance was deeply disturbing as they tow girls looked like near carbon copies of one another. As Coco had to hush the crying small child that cried in her arms. As she barely was able to keep the human from balling her own mouth off.

As apparently Blake had just abandoned the child on the ground? A fact that Coco found highly suspicious as she might not have to know Blake as well as she knew the rest of team JuneBerry. She did not think that Blake would just run away from her family. At least she hoped not. That would make Coco have to have a _serious_ talk with the girl as she ran with Marigold.

Eventually coming to the team JuneBerry dorm where the crying human as able to give simple directions to her as she wound up at their team's dorm as Coco smiled her.

" _This_ your room?"

 _"Yesh._..

The human child said sniffling as Coco smiled at her as she knocked on the door.

 _THUD! THUD!_

 _"Coming!"_ A happy voice said as the door to the room opened as Coco saw what had to be Blakes' mother as a tall cat faunus with short black hair, pierced ears, and bright amber eyes opened the door smiling brightly before gasping.

 _"Marigold!?_ What happened to you why are you crying?!"

Kaili asked taking the crying child from Coco's arms as Coco laughed nervously.

"Hey! Name's _Coco Adel!_ I found her crying in the middle of the courtyard. She said her big sister dropped her there and just kind of left her?"

Coco asked giggling slightly as Kali fumed.

 _"Ruby! Nora!"_

"Yes? Yes, _Cat mom!_ Nora Valkyrie reporting for _D~U~T~Y~!"_

Ruby and Nora both said as Kail fumed.

"You two find Blake _and_ Jaune and bring them back here this instant! I need to talk to my daughter."

Kali said taking the crying Marigold from Coco as Ruby and Nora nodded as Kali soothe the crying child as Coco dropped off her food as Ruby and Nora went to go see thier leader.

* * *

"He's dead...

Jaune said numbly to Blake as she nodded to him.

"He sure is...

Blake said as Jaune rubbed his hands on his head. This day was just getting worse and worse. At first, the day was starting off well. He won his team Vytal fight, he was now going into singles tomorrow and now there was a damn _polymorph_ on his ass!? As he wondered how the hell life just got so complicated for him.

Before realizing that it was always complicated for him. And life was never probably going to become less complicated for the boy. As he and Blake walked side by side int he hallway and-

"Jaune! Blake! There you are!" A familiar voice said as Ruby blurred up to them as Jaune and Blake stopped as their adorable Vulf teammate caught up to them panting slightly as she had a worried look in her eyes.

"Hey, Ruby what's up?"

Jaune asked as-

" _Targets located! Sir kicks a lot go!"_ Nora shouted before launching herself halfway across the hall and landing in front Jaune with a happy smile.

 _"~Jaune Jaune~!_ Good to see you-you kicked ass today! And Blake! You left Marigold all by self! How could you!? She's _crying!"_

Nora said as Blake gakked.

" _Moon Dammit!"_

Blake hissed through gritted teeth as she remembered her loss of the human child and-

"I forgot-

 _"Excuse me,_ you four I need a moment _please._ " A calm soothing voice asked as Juneberry turned around to see a beautiful fox faunus standing in front of them as-

 _"Cinder?"_

Jaune asked as the woman nodded at them. As the beautiful alpha fox faunus stood in front of them smile beatifically at them as Jaune blushed.

"Ah, Jaune! Just the team leader I wanted to see! Although I need to speak to all of your team, to be honest." Cinder said as team JuneBerry looked at her with suspicion.

"Why?"

Nora asked evenly as Cinder smiled.

"Simple. _The moon calls."_ Cinder said as she held out a small pendant of the shining moon as all of team JuneBeryy gulped.

* * *

" **Ahh, my** ** _children._ It is good to see you all again."** Salem said looking down to the bowing forms of her subordinates. As all of team Juneberry kneeled in front of her as Cinder bowed behind them.

" _Mistress_ I have assembled them for you as you have asked."

Cinder said as Salem grinned.

 **"Good work my dear. Now my _children_ how are you today? I'm assuming you are doing well?"** Salem asked as her children nodded to her.

"Yes, _Mam!_ I'm doing fine!"

Ruby said happily as Salem gave a light chuckle as Salem ran a smooth chalk-white hand over her face.

" **Good girl. And you Nora? How is my most _robust_ daughter doing this fine night?'**

"I'm doing _A-ok!_ Boss lady! Nora Valkyrie and _Sir kick's a lot_ reporting for duty!" Nora said her skin losing all color as blood red veins popped up on chalk white skin as her eyes becam blood red as Salem chuckled as she ran a hand on Nora's face ruffling her still red hair as she walked past her.

" **Good girls, keep this up and we can make pancakes at _my_ house."**

"At _your_ house!? Do you have a kitchen?" Nora asked eyes shaking with excitement her legs thumping as Salem chuckled.

 **"Of _course_ I do! I have the best kitchen in the world! You can make all the pancakes you can eat!"**

 _ **"YES!"**_

Nora said happily as her and skin turning more chalk white to match her mistress better as Salem turned to her other children specifically the one that did _not_ have chalk white skin or blood red veins on thier skin. That stood at the back of her other children as she smiled at them.

" **Now Jaune, Blake. Tell me even now that you two are no longer a part of me what will you do? You two are still my _children_ but what happens now? You are no longer attached to me what will you chose to do?'**

Salem asked with a natural expression as Jaune and Blake shared a look as Jaune stood up to his god walking up slowly to her drawing his sword. Making Salem's face drop and-

"My _queen_. I have talked to Ozpin about you."

" **Oh? And what has my _brother_ said about me this time?"**

"He says you are _selfish, impulsive_ and overall a danger to _all_ life human faunus _and_ Grimm alike. And you must be dealt with. Once and for all."

Jaune said holding the eyes of his goddess as she gave him an unreadable look

 **"And what do you think _my_ son? Am I something to be dealt with?"**

Salem asked as Jaune held her glare as he nodded.

"If what Ozpin said is true? Then yes you need to _die."_

Jaune said as Salem froze as Cinder reached for her weapons as them JuneBerry began to stir and-

 _FIT!_

"That's _not_ important. What is important is that I am an Arc. I swore an oath to you. And an Arc _never_ breaks their word. Salem whether you are good or bad I don't care. I gave you my word to hold a line for you and I intend to do that. And until I accomplish that task my sword and shield are _yours."_

Jaune said bowing to the Grimm Queen slamming his sword in front of her and-

"So is _my_ hammer."

Nora said walking up to Jaune her metal leg hissing as she walked up to Jaune planing _Magnihild_ on the ground s she bowed to Salem.

"You have my _scythe."_

Ruby said as she walked forward bowing to Salem as well placing her scythe at her knees as Blake sighed.

"My sword is yours until _I_ die," Blake said as walked up hesitating as she bowed to her queen as Cinder nodded.

"As you see my queen we are all here. What is our plan?'

Cinder asked as Salme grinned.

"Simple my child. All of you thank you for your service. Today is the perhaps the last day for some time that you will sleep well. For tomorrow our attack begins. The end is coming for Beacon and Vytal and you five are a key part of our plan."

Salem said as she looked up at the ceiling of the room as she smiled.

 **"Tomorrow you will be awoken to a world shattered. The single rounds of Vytal will begin and we will begin our attack. Together we will bring this world to its knees! My children all _six_ of you and- **

The Grimm queen paused as she begna to count the figures in the room. Counting her children one by one _once, twice thrice_ as she counted them she paused and frowned as she turned to Jaune.

" **My child? My son I recall giving you _four_ gifts. Where is the _other_ version of my child?"**

Salem asked Jaune as all eyes turned on him as Cinder cocked her head as his team looked at him with a confused look as Jaune swallowed.

"You see... there is a funny story behind that...

Jaune began as he began as he started to swat as he began to tell a story about a faunus that had a large mouth...

* * *

 _"What_ are you?"

Malroque asked as he looked at the _faunus_ in front him.

Her name was Suzy as she _refused_ to give her last name or real one at the least. As one quick search with his Ai showed her _real_ name was not simply Suzy but _Suzy Malofaux_ runway daughter of a Vacuo faunus dust merchant missing for over four years and now presumed dead. Yet she looked very much alive as Venke brought in his teammate to his clinic and revealed her interesting problem. Mainly she was _not_ a faunus. Not anymore at least as her genetic makeup was far too compromised to hell and back. With entirely new DNA, RNA types and a plethora of interesting and quite frankly _disturbing_ traits and she was-

"So Doctor can you help her?"

Venke asked his lifelong friend as the faunus sighed.

 _"Honestly_ Venke? I don't know. I've never seen anything quite like her, but I _will_ try you have my word as a medical professional." The doctor said looked at the _haunting_ version of Suzy as the man sighed and went to _work..._

* * *

 ** _AN:_ Well there it is! This stories coming to a head soon! Thank you all for reading this mad max lucid dream of a harem turning into a complete Wolfenstein fan fic! The last few chapters are out soon! **

* * *

_" **Hello!? Are you still there!?"**_

 _ **"...**_

 _ **"What's the matter now!?"**_

 _ **'...**_

 _ **"What?! You need help? From who?"**_

 _ **"...**_

 _ **"Ok! OK! I'll send in my best guy for the job."**_

 _ **"...**_

 _ **"How soon can her be there?"**_

 _ **"...**_

 _ **"Pretty soon, travel between reality is always a bit jerky you know?"**_

 _ **"...**_

 _ **"I'm not a mortal! The same rules don't apply to me!"**_

 _ **'...**_

 _ **"Don't you get pissy with me!"**_

 _ **"...**_

 _ **"Fine! Ok, I'll see what I can do. You happy?'**_

 _ **"...**_

 _ **"Right you do that. It's your fault for not reading the directions you know?"**_

 _ **"...**_

 _ **"Sure. Try not to die! Or get brutally murdered when I can't record you or eat!"**_


	32. The fall part I bitter beginnings

**AN: Welp! Here it is! The _final_ few chapters of Endangered Species! Thank you to any and all who are still reading this roller coaster of a fic, and to all who read don't worry. It will be rewritten with a _much_ more central plot and characters in the future! Jsut not right now. Until then enjoy the first part of the _fall_ as the Grimm attack, Alliances are tested, secrets shown and a battle is laid out! With the surprise arrival on an _unknown_ interloper, the stakes could not be higher as the series comes to its conclusion.**

 **PS. Writing late at night is terrible for your concentration...**

* * *

"Well, that went _well."_  
Jaune said as he and Blake left their _meeting_ as the faunus evidently did not share his opinion as she seethed at him.

"The _fuck_ was that all about!?"  
Blake hissed as she and Jaune walked into the now dim Beacon corridors after the meeting with the moon. Or as she was now known as Salem as Blake fumed. "

What was _what_ all about?"  
"I mean what the fuck was you telling Salem that we are goign to be _ok_ with her! You know what side we are on!"  
Blake hissed as Jaune paused as he blinked at his friend slash teammate as they waited in the empty Beacon hallways. As Blake glared at Jaune, who had a neutral look on his face as the two walked down the corridors.  
"Jaune! In case you did not know that was fucking _Salem!_ The queen of evil! And the side that we are most definitely! Not on, and you just pledged her our damn loyalty!? The hell is your problem!?"  
"The _problem_ Blake is that I am a man of my word and my word is good."  
"What does _that_ mean?"  
"It means that while Salem is without a doubt evil and we need to stop her, I gave my word that I would hold one line for her, and I intend to do just that," Jaune said as Blake gripped his shoulders spinning him around. Slamming him into a wall barring her fangs out as she hissed at him.  
"And what the hell does that mean?! What _line_ are you going to hold for her!?"  
"I don't know. I haven't seen the line yet."  
"And when you do see this line?"  
"Then I will hold it for her. I will strike down any that try to pass it."  
"And after that?"  
"Then we turn our attention to her. And we will need to strike fast. Blake, I'm no fool, but I am an Arc. I will do what I promised, but I am well aware of the chips in this situation. I'm not going to let us be used by her." Jaune said as Blake gave him an unreadable look before pausing and sighing heavily.  
"And what about our partners?" She asked in a tired voice as Jaune blinked owlishly at her.  
"What about them?"  
"Jaune in case you did not notice they are Salem's number one fans! How are we going to tell them that we are betraying her?"  
"We are not betraying anything. I am fulfilling my promise to her. After that? I am free to act as I please, and I am sure they will support us."  
"And when they don't?"  
"Blake. Nora and Ruby have always been on our side. Rember when we fought out old teams in JNPR's room?"  
"How could I forget? I had to take down the damned toughest faunus here, and there was a Yang shaped hole in our roof for a week."  
"Exactly. They stood by us then they will stand by us now. Trust me I know they will."  
"You don't sound too enthused by all of this."  
"Ruby is my best friend as well as a partner. Nora is your partner, they will back us up. I just know it. Now come on let's get some sleep.' Jaune said as Blake sighed.  
"Fine. I need to find Marigold and apologize to her after today."  
Blake said sighing heavily as Jaune nodded.  
"You do that, I'll get some sleep. Maybe you mom has leftovers still?" He asked as the two teens walked back into thier dorms.

* * *

 **" _Burn_ abomination."**  
Yang said in a fiery voice as she glared at the constricting writhing entity in her grip. Glaring dagger as the screaming mass of black nothingness that dared to infiltrate the school. Yang always knew that the damned voices and ringing in the student's ears was not normal but know? As her flames burned the interloper into cinders, she let out a heavy sigh as Salem's latest pet was immolated in he grasp.  
 **"She's growing _bolder_ and bolder every day. I can't let her keep doing this.**" Yang said as she let the cinders of the charred corpse of the _thing._ As she had no idea what to call a dame slithering black entity made of ooze and bone. As she left the announcement room a hot mess as she sighed heavily letting her long golden wing flap in irritants. She wished she still had her another side, as Ruby had literally taken half of her most prized features from her in that fir of rage. Not that she blamed Ruby that is.  
Ruby was just hanging around with the wrong crowds. Taking influence from all the wrong sources, but that was no matter. Soon Yang would find her sibling and at Ozpin's command or maybe a bit sooner, remove the _taint_ from her sibling's body as she looked up the empty corridor with a smirk.  
" **Look out Grimm queen, you just made me _mean,_** " Yang said with a playful smirk as the dragon faunus maiden felt the body of the thing entirely evaporate behind her as she walked away down the halls as fire bleed from her claws...

* * *

"I've never seen anything like this before! _Never_ have I a day in my life seen something so _remarkable!_ So _intriguing!_ So _unnatural!"_  
The doctor said as he looked over the changed body fo, Suzy. As Malroque looked up and down the pale chalk what form of the alpha faunus his mind was a buzz. This was impossible! No downright insane! Her body was... it was _gone!_ Changed, nearly entirely replaced with something different! Her body was the same size of five foot six inches. Her temperature was still he the see at ninety-nine points eight. But everything else!? It was radically altered in a way he could not begin to describe!

Her body sported several whole new phenotypes! That were all completely unnatural to Faunus and humans alike. Her DNA and RNA were so irrevocably altered and changed beyond what was even in the realm of medicinal possibility that he wore that she so should either be dead on the ground or writhing in inhuman agony! As he looked over the myriad of strange and downright impossible! Yet somehow _stable!?_ Mutations plaguing Suzy's body as-  
"Can you _fix_ it?"  
Venke asked in a concerned tone as Malroque paused coughed once as he let his professional courtesy slip. A mistake he vowed to never do again. She gained a hard grimace to his human friend. "Venke I do not know how to say this so I will be as blunt as possible. Suzy has... she has changed. On every level imaginable. Physically she looks the same minus the _total_ lack of pigmentation in her body. And the veins popping out from her skin. That while a bit disturbing to witness do not seem to be particularly harmful to her, thank the moon."

He said doing the sigh of the guarding deity as Venke nodded.  
"And? What are you saying?"  
"I am saying that this possibly goes beyond my realm of medical expertise. She is for all intents and purposes a fully functioning faunus but her DNA, RNA, and just about every other thing inside of her is so fundamentally altered and change that I dare not even call her a faunus!"  
The man said as Venke gulped as Suzy shook her head.  
"So I'm a freak is what you are saying right?"

"Not at all, what I am saying in my own medical opinion is that you are undergoing a type of metamorphosis that is something that I have never seen before in my life. And while I do not know if I can change alter or if we are lucky to reverse its effects. Let alone able to tell if it is harmful to you or not you have my word that I will do everything in my power to help you."

The doctor said taking down his clipboard and giving her a steely look as he sighed heavily.  
" I do not know what is wrong with you. I can not promise you a bit of success, or if you even need intervention, all I can do is swear to you that I will do anything and everything in my power as a medical professional to save you. And to protect and save your life."  
The man said as Suzy sighed heavily into her palms resting her white head into her hand as Venke put a supporting hand on her shoulder. "Thanks, doc. I know this isn't easy, but we appreciate this a lot. I won't forget this you know?"  
"Trust me Venke I know now you two should hurry up back to your room. The finals of Vytla are tomorrow so try to get some rest. I know both of you are in the single rounds, so I hope you do well."  
The man said as both teens gave a loose smile as lightly tanned skin the color of milk chocolate the other on the surface so white it might a well have been pure snow with veins redder than blood tightened up to form a tense, bitter grin as they both gave each other a pained smile...

* * *

Raven was _not_ having a good day. Scratch that she was not having a good _few_ days. As she sat down in the parent's section of the VYTAL torrent fire bleeding from her eyes as she glared down at the arena. Her husband was missing. Ravne' husband for almost twenty years was missing gone just like that!

Tai disappeared overnight, and now it had been over _three_ days with Raven seeing neither hide nor hair of him. Raven had _repeatedly_ tried to use her semblance to open up a portal to him, trying day and night to find him attempting to open up portals to Ruby, Summer, and Yang. All which worked just fine then trying again time and time again with Tai but all those attempts failed miserably as no matter what she did Tai's entrance never opened. And that led her mind to some rather dark places as-  
"Calm down Raven. Tai is out there, I know it. Just wait he'll show up. He always does.'  
Summer her best friend said her silver eyes flashing with hope as Ravne sens the worry and rea behind her words as she sighed.  
"I know he will Summer I-  
Raven paused as she saw a flash of red in her peripheral vision as she saw a ginger-haired faunus girl in an atrocious hodgepodge of clothing follow an Atlas student beneath a stone overpass before Raven sworn she hear the cracking of bones as she glared at the underpass the ginger had just used with a suspicious glare.

* * *

 _"Salutations friend!"_  
Penny said as she _popped!_ Up being the Atlas student with rich, creamy mocha skin and a blue-green dress as she gasped.  
 _"Penny!?_ Is that-  
 _FIT!_  
 _"GAK!"_  
The faunus girl died in a second as Penny punched her throat full force. Collapsing her windpipe and severing her spine killing in one swift strike the former Atlas student in an instant as Penny smiled. The first stage of the fall would begin soon, and this corpse fo girls would do nicely of her first act. As Cinder had casually put it, as Penny smiled as the dead body went limp as the final life signs faded from the faunus girl as she tossed it over her shoulder. "Now for the _fun_ to begin!"  
Penny said giggling happily as she dragged the corpse away with a manic grin on her face.

* * *

As the first match began, Penny was positively _giddy!_ She had hacked her way into the registry for the tournament as she was officially M. I. A. According to Atlas as her opponents walked up to face _them._ As Yang Xiao-long the literal fall maiden. And Pyrrha Nikos faced the girl Penny smirked at them. As the crowd saw her partner stand next to her.  
Penny had to admit that Emerald's semblance was useful as it forced the crowd to see tow fighters and not one. As Penny squared of with Yang and Pyrrha as a buzzer clanged!  
And the fight was on.  
Instantly Penny was on full offense shooting lasers and beams as Pyrrha and Yang as Emarld moved the living hologram around them as Penny fought Yang. She never really _fought_ Yang. More or less just avoided her.  
The Arcadian Ai now running in her central processor expertly analyzed and predicted Yangs attack patterns so perfectly that Penny could dodge them all day with minimal effort if need be. As even with the power of a maiden Yang still tried to bur force her way into everything.  
As Penny fired back at her, piercing lime beams of death impacting the maiden full force taking the aura to the low eighties as she felt it.  
Her central processor begna to stir as the signal began as Penny grinned dashing away from Yang leaving her briefly stunned as she changed place with Pyrrah making the trees who was thinking that her opponent was the literal air itself. As she dodged each and every one of Pyrrhas attacks with contemptuous ease and-  
 _VATHOOM!_  
All at once the lights went out in VYTAL as the arena was pitch black as the crowd begna to murmur. "What's going on?"  
Pyrrha asked her night vision kicking in at once. As the momentary blindness from the sudden and jarring transit for day to night took her a second for her to overcome as-  
 _FISHT!_

The light's came back on as soon as they went dim, making Pyrrha squint as another rapid transition occurred, as she felt something wet? Wet and hot flooding down her hands as she looked up to see a pair of dull, lifeless eyes glaring into her. As the body of her opponent lay skewered on her spear, her neck slashed open and hot blood pouring from it as Pyrhha saw the dead girl on her weapon as she began to scream-

 _"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You see what happen when you put faith in false idols?"_  
A smooth, seductive voice said as it came from all around Pyrrha. As the girl began to vomit at the dead girl on her spear as a cry of shock and horror and through the crowd as all screens turned red with a massive black pawn on them as-  
" _You see what happens when you give children the power of gods? You see how they manage to kill and maim all the touch?"_ The voice said as the crowd began to cry as Pyrrha tossed the dead boy as far away from her as far as possible and-  
"Pyrrha! Are you ok!?"'  
Yang asked flying to her teammate and friend who was still in shock of loss, trauma, and pain and-  
 _"Fear not my friend little lambs, for now, your suffering is at an end. I hope you will do well to remember that what happens next was the sole fault of headmaster Ozpin and general Ironwood. The very ones you chose to protect you will also cause your destruction. Do with that knowledge as you see fit."_  
The voice said as the announcement cut off filling the are with an ominous silence before-  
The sound of alarms ringing filled the air as Pyrrha still reeling from the date on her opponent balked and-  
 _SKRREE!_  
The arena shook and jerked as a massive nevermore slammed is on top of the roof as massive cry bork out form the civilians as more and more Grimm began to circle the arena as the fall _began..._

* * *

"What is going on here?!"  
A flustered face yelled as a balding snow leopard barked to his men on his command bridge of the supercarrier Daedelus as a horde of Grimm of all things swarmed the air around him.  
"Sir! We are under attack!"

A scared trooper shouted as the captain rolled his eyes as his tail flickered in irritants.  
"I can _see_ that ensign! Now tell me why we not killing these bastards as we speak!?"

The man shouted as waves of griffons slammed into his glass window impacting harmlessly on his carrier as the Grimm attempted to force it down.  
"Sir our weapons are not reacting!"  
The trooper said as the captain balked.  
"What?! Why are the weapons not working?!"  
"I don't know sir!"  
"Can someone please fix our guns!?"  
"let _me_ help with that sir."  
A smooth voice said from the back as the general sighed in content.  
"Finally! Some _help_! Now how can you-  
The man froze as he saw a pair of shape green eyes and a white bowler hat and a cane in his face as Roman grinned.  
 _BANG!_  
Roma fired his cane once blowing the man's face off in a shower of offal and gore as the guards around him all gasped.

" _Captian!?"_  
 _"You bastard!"_  
The few living crew said as pistols and side arms were drawn and fortunately for Roman over two dozen Knight armed their guns at him as he smirked "Vi. Care to do the honors?"  
 _"With pleasure sir."_  
The ai said as a loud screeching sound was heard as the robots stopped, as ther visors glowed blood red instead of light blue as they all froze as black pawn came over thier visors as the at once they turned with perfect synchronicity and aimed their rifles at the faunus crewmembers.  
"Wha-  
Was all a man said before _BANG!_  
The robots opened fire on thier former crewmates slaughtering the faunus with ease as Roam grinned pushing the still warm body of the snow leopard captain out of his char as he smirked.  
"Ok VI! This is not an Arcadian gunship but get me fire control!"  
Roman shouted slamming his hands across the glowing blue keyboard. As his fingers dance on the blue holographic keys. Activating the weapon systems of the ship as he heard Vi give his confirmation.

 _"On it sir!"_  
The ai said as in less than a second Roman had full control of the ships weapons, engines and all other critical systems as the Ai hacked its way with Cinder's virus into the control system and-  
 _"NOW!"_  
 _BAM!_  
The whole ship shook and shuddered as the lights dimmed and fizzled before coming back online as its main gun fired using a good ten percent of the ships power supplies, impacting dead in front of the ship that flew in front of him bursting apart in a massive explosion of fired and metal, as it hit its target taking another battleship in its stern making the ship pause, as it shook like a wave broke on the things side. As it slowed to a still a massive wound in its port side leaking fire and metal before creaking loudly as it did a full frontal tip, fully forward before slamming it's command deck into the hull of another battleship making them both despair in a supernova of light and sound as Roman grinned.  
"OH yeah! It's not Arcadian guns, but it'll do!"  
The thief said as he took control of the ships main weaponry and began to aim it again at the enemy fleet, firing the main cannon again and again, into the blinded, confused fleet sinking over four battleships as the Atlas fleet was ripped apart and torn inot pieces as a grin came across his face. As the fleet began to fall Roman's grin only grew ten fold as the virus spread to all other ships as every Battleship began to open fire on one another, filling the air with massive cannon retorts and bright flashes of yellow as he flew his hands over the screen.

Activating the ships slew of minor armaments as he targeted the downtown area of Vale. Making sure to arm every damn incendiary armament the ship had as he targeted the residential and commercial districts of Vale as a savage grin split his face as the ship moved in for a _bombing run._  
"Vi, what about some music huh?' Roman asked as the virus spread to the other ships past them as the Atlas fleet opened fire on one another as he swore he heard Vi smirk.  
" _Of course Roman how about a classic?_ " It asked as Roman raised an eyebrow to it as a loud ringing came over the ship's speakers. As the Ai hacked into the ships PA system as a long beat began to play as Roman heard a familiar tune play.  
 _"~What's new pussycat!? Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!~"_ A rough grating song began to play over the ship's systems as Roman grinned. "AH, nothing beats the classics! Put it on loop why don't you?"

Roman asked as he cracked his fingers as the song began to play.

 _"Of course Roman."_  
"Thank you, Vi! Now let's wreck some _havoc!"_ He said as the thief took control of the ships firing systems once more as the gun fired again and again and the ship rained down fiery wrath of the city of Vale split it open like a gaping wound as the battle of Beacon began...

* * *

 _"~What's new pussycat!? Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!~ What's up pussycat!?"_ A hunting melodic tune begna to play over the VYTAL arena as the massive Nevermore slammed into the Beacon dome as it cawed loud enough to be heard over the terrified cries of the arena attends. Making the Grimm cawed even louder as it redoubled its effort to break into the arena making the crowd cry out in terror while Pyrrha began to panic on the floor shaking like an electric wire was thrust into her a she looked at the now deceased body of the Atlas student. Panicking and trembling at the death on her hands as Yang slapped Pyrrha out of it.  
WHAP!

"We need to get the fuck away from here! _NOW!"_  
Yang shouted to a dazzled Pyrrha as the Grimm slammed into the cracking dome of Vytla as she blinked rapidly in fear and confusion. As the tigress's emerald eyes widen in panic and fear. As she looked at the bleeding body halfway across the arena laying still in a pool of crimson as Pyrrha begna to balk.  
"Yang! I killed-  
"Not here! Pyrrha you need to come with me!"  
Yang said yanking her fired off the ground a Pyrrha shook and shivered an-  
"Be at ease."  
Yang said as she put a hand on Pyrrah as her palm burned as Pyrrah froze as her mouth dropped as Yang squinted as she blazed away her doubts. _Cleansing_ her mind in a quick display of her maiden power as she blazed away any doubts int he champions mid as she froze went slack as Pyrrha finally gained focus.  
"Are you feeling better?"  
Yang asked as she helped her friend in one hand as the VYTAL dome shook and broke as the massive Nevermore was getting even near to breaking into the arena as massive _WHACKS!_ Filled the air as Pyrrha nodded lazily.  
"Yes... I'm fine...  
The chmpion said as she needed. "Good! Now we need to-  
Yang was interrupted as the dome finally broke with a mighty crash as the nevermore broke into the area. Making the entire arena audience scream as a tidal wave of fear and terror broke out from them.  
As thousands of terrified faunus and some humans screamed out at the top of their lungs as the nevermore broke down the glass and like moths to a flame the Grimm poured inside. As a wave of griffons and lesser nevermore's flew into the arena. As the massive one, twice the size of the one at initiation slammed into the area floor with the force of a black meteor of hate and violence.

 _"~Pussy cat! Pussycat! I've got flours and lots of hours!~"_

The now haunting song continued to play in total disregard to the chaos around it as the monster glared at the faunus in front of it. Sounding off with a deafening caw! As the monster sounded like a wave of gunfire and screams filled the air as Atlas soldiers and knights fired on the Grimm. Rittled thier bodies with waves of shooting as the nevermore roared enraged at the death of its fellow monstrosities as Yang glared at it.  
"You will die _here_ abomination," Yang growled a flames burned from her eyes as the monster seethed, with hatred, anger and a blind unbreakable will to consume, and consume. With no regard for the rights of others or the world around it.

 _Utterly selfish_ and without the ability for introspection just like its mistress.  
Yang thought as her eyes burned bright as she gathered a ball of flame in her hand and-  
" _YANG! Jaune!_ Where's Jaune!?" Pyrrha asked snapping back to reality as her spear glowed black and fell inot her hand as she joined her team against the monster it glared at them. "He's safe! I know he's with his team! Don't worry about him he's safe." Yang assured Pyrrha as she sighed heavily and-  
"Yang what's the plan?"  
Ren asked the swan faunus appearing without a sound as he slid next to his friend and leader and-

"What is the meaning of _that!?"_  
Weiss shouted in an angry pissed off voice as she slid to her team on a wave of ice her rapier creating a flowing bridge of ice for her to slide into the arena as she pointed her weapon at the monster as Yang smirked.  
"Pyrrha? You are the leader what's the plan?'  
Yang asked as Pyrrha took a moment to regain her composure. Sighing heavily before glaring at the monster.  
"Team _Weapon!_ Follow my lead!"  
The leader said as her team needed as the charged the Grimm as the thing roared sending a wave of deadly black feathers at them. Filling the air with a slew of deadly onyx black projectiles as team Weapon sprung into the battle.  
As the four teen faunus attacked the Grimm as one.

"Weiss! Freeze the right wing!"  
Pyrrha shouted as the heiress nodded sent out a massive glyph freezing half of the monster to the ground as it roared in irritation sending a wave of feathers at her with its free wing.  
Making the girl grunt as she blocked them with a glyph.  
"Ren! Kill the ankles!"  
Pyrrha yelled as the swan faunus nodded as he bobbed and weaved forward as he ducked and dodged under the deluge of black feathered death as he twisted in and out of the feather and slid into the monsters ankles.  
As his aura glowed pink as he slashed into the thing's ankles making it cry out as he slashed out its tend making it fall to its face as Pyrra reached back.  
 _"AH!"_  
She shouted as she flung her speak at it's downed wing, striking it clear where it was frozen as she shattered the monsters wing in a shower of ice. As she did Yang leaped up in a ball of fire. Slamming into the Grimm lie a burning orange cataclysm of fire. Sending the things head clean off as the monster broke apart before Yang _glowed?_  
Pyrrha froze as the girl literally glowed as the dragon faunus began to burn like a literal second sun, as she gave off a massive cry as she lout of a supernova of energy. As a tidal wave of fire erupted from her as it flowed out like a shockwave from her. As she incinerated the oncoming Grimm in a wave of burning death. As she silenced the entirety of the Grimm in one fell swoop.

As she ended the Grimm in a moment as every mouth dropped in the arena as the once tidal wave of despair was erased with hope and optimism. As Yang annihilated the Grimm in a moment in a tidal wave of purifying flame as a wave of joy broke past the crowd with a massive cry of jubilation as not even the haunting _"~Pussycat! Pussycat!~"_ Music could bring down the crowd then-

 _Screaming._ The screaming came back _twice_ as strong, as the sound of bullets firing filled the air. As Yang looked up at the arena in shock. As she saw the robots?  
Frign into the crowd?! Yang's moth fell as she saw the dozens upon dozens of knights suddenly turning ther assault rifles on the group as the dozen or so paladins opened up with their full arsenal of military-grade top fo the line weaponry on the attendees blasting them apart in clouds of crimson as they freely fried into the civilians turning the arena into a charnel house of chaos and death. As the exhausted new maiden looked on in shock as the robots ripped apart the civilians.  
As more screams and cries entered the air as the previous bubble of hope and triumph died in a moment as the previously deterred Girm like a shark sensing blood in water began to pour inside the broken down as the robots glowed red with a black pawn on their visors, as the arena bork into a sea of chaos and death as Yang saw the who stadium fall into anarchy as her mouth dropped as the world descended into anarchy.

* * *

"What the _hell_ is happening?!"  
Jaune asked as he and Blake ran through the falling Beacon hallways as they both sprinted at full speed. Ignoring the cries and screams of the faunus around them as Beacon shook and shuddered as Jaune saw a massive plume of red in the night. As an Atlas battleship blew apart in a corona of fire as it went critical as the fell was firing on itself!?  
Jaune thought as the ships attacked each other in a massive display of firepower. As the Atlas fleet blew itself to pieces above the recently _devastated_ cityscape that was now light like as a massive inferno swept the city turning it into a burning pyroclasm. As missles rained down on it formt he alrgest ship of the fellt. Tearing it apart with large angry whips of death and heat causing innumerous amounts of death, pain, and terror to fill the air as Grimm swarmed the air above Beacon. Making terrifying screams and retorts of cannons fill the air as Jaune grimaced.  
"It looks like our _queen_ is going ahead of schedule," Blake said deftly avoiding a falling piece of concrete as Jaune seethed.  
"Why the hell didn't she tell us she was going to attack!? How are we supposed to be part of this if we don't know what the hell she is doing?! And what is with the music!?"  
Jaune asked also avoided being crushed by a falling piece of the Beacon roof. As the same damn song played over and over on the loud speakers. _"What's new pussycat? Who! Whoa! Whoa!~"_ The song played on loop never goign beyond a few different lines as Jaune dodged the falling pieces of rock and metal. Even with his semblance back in working order, he did not want to press his luck with getting a slave of concrete larger than his bed dropped on him as he and Blake ran through the hallways of terrified screaming students and faunus.  
"Maybe because she is somewhat curious about or convictions to the cause," Blake said as her and Jaune's allegiance to Salem was temporary at best and showing that maybe Salem had picked up on their less than committed attitude and was acting without their knowledge as the ran through the falling hallways.  
"Dammit! I thought we could have more time! We-  
 _"I_. Am still bound to her, and I will do her one ask."  
" _Seriously!?_ The whole schools camming down and you still want to hold a line for her?!'  
Blake asked incredulously as Jaune nodded.  
"I gave my word, and I am only as good as my word is," Jaune said cooly as he ducked another swing of concrete as Blake groaned.  
"And just how the hell do you plan to hold this line for her? It's not like she's told you where to go is it?!"  
Blake asked groaning as Jaune sighed and-  
 _DING!_ Jaune's scroll went off as he blinked owlishly at is as Blake raised her head curiously, "who the hell is texting you now?"  
She asked as Jaune opened the message and froze. "Jaune?"  
"It looks like I know where to hold my line. Salem ordered me to the top of the tower. She wants me to meet Cinder ther to defend her." Jaune said as Blake nodded looking to the crumbling Beacon tower as the teens began to sprint into the crowd of terrified faunus as their final night began.

* * *

 _"Venke!?"_  
"Suzy hold on I'm just about done!"  
The human yelled silencing the creep with a swipe of his knives as fought back the Grimm invading his school, as he decapitated the Grimm with one swipe of his arm. As he killed the monster of the night the latest in a long line of monsters of that night that had invaded his school, kicking it's bleeding headless body back as three more creeps's charged into the Beacon Atlas bay.  
"Where the hell are they coming from!?"

Suzy asked fangs barred her twin silver knife ready as she stood behind her leader. As he fired into the creeps tearing the first three down in a hail of pellets ripped them apart into bloody confetti as he swore.  
"No idea but we got to get the hell out of here. Did you call Xylia?"  
Venke asked as he gripped the trembling body of Malrouqe out from under his own desk as he ripped the doctor out from behind it as the three of them made a stand in the medical area. It was not an ideal medical appointment if Venke had to be honest. It had started out with him taking Suzy to the doc to see her _condition_ , not going to see the next VYTAL battle. As for once in his life, Venke had found himself asking for a damned shot. Instead of having to deal with a horde of Grimm!?  
Of all things blowing down the doors to the medical bay as he killed they offending monsters as he cut, shot and broke them apart as Suzy grunted.  
"They said that they are in the room and will try to meet us int he center of the school!"  
Suzy said guarding her leaders' back as she watched the attacking monsters her blood red eyes glowing lock hot colas as she saw him gun down the Grimm in front of her.  
"Umm! What is our _exact_ strategy here? I mean we do not want to die in this office? I'm assuming that as a fact but I might be wrong! Even if I hope that I am not." Malroque said as he hid behind Benk as the final wave fo Grimm fell as the human shouted. "Ok! Now move! Everyone follow me! Malrouque stay behind Suzy! Suzy, keep the doctor safe while I clear out the Grimm in front of us!" The human shouted as Zaud noted gripping Malrouqe with her shockingly strong muscles. As she pulled the faunus to her.  
"Stay with me, I'll keep you in one piece."  
Suzy promised as she gripped her twin short swords. As she glared death at the Grimm that had appeared from literally nowhere! One second they were getting her examined as the doctor was commenting on how she had not only changed on a fundamental state. As her body's new changes were only increasing in volume and rapidly developing.

As he went on to say how more resilient she was, as her skin seemed to be stronger than most metals and she seemed to have no aura!? A terrifying thought as the doctor informed her that all forms of aura had disappeared from her body making her vulnerable to all attacks. The fact that Suzy wanted the man to go much further into detail about as she heard the sound of gunfire coming from outside, followed by massive rumbling explosions as the entirety of Beacon begna to shake. As the lights flickered in and out as the terrifying screams of students filled her ears as her faunus hearing picked up the sound of ripping flesh and bone before there was aloud _WHAM!_

As the door was broken down and a tidal wave of black and red flooded into the room as the Grimm where here.

"Where the hell did they come from!?" Suzy shouted as she and Venke tore into the Grimm. The two of them killing swathes of Grimm as they fought back to back. Or close to back to back as possible as Suzy was forced to both fight with her leader _and!_ Guarding the faunus civilian from Atlas. Allowing the doctor to stay in her side never going more than five feet from her side. As she and Venke sliced and diced ther way into the center of the school.  
"I don't know! There was explosions, gunfire then this?!"  
Venke growled cutting the head off of a leaping Beoufly slicing it's head clear off before pivoting on one foot stabbing a creep in its chest killing it instantly as he fired into the Grimm.  
"How the hell did they even get _inside!?'_  
The human demanded to duck another claw swipe as he and Suzy fought as the doctor began to grimace.  
"I don't know! It looks like they appeared inside of the school! I don't know how but they are somehow inside of the school!"  
The doctor said as despite all reason the Grimm appeared inside of the school grounds. As they Grimm attack and subsequent friendly fire?! Of the Atlas fleet as it destroyed itself. As the doctor paled at reports of Atlas robots opening fire on civilians?! As the reporting Knights, and Paladins began to open fire of the civilians of Vale as-  
 _"Get down!"_  
Venke yelled tackling the man to the floor barely avoiding a rain of feathers from a shattered window. As Venke grabbed the doctor down dodging a hail of feathers from an attacking Nevermore. As he bore the man to the ground a wave of Ursa closed in on them before-  
"Get b **a** c **k**!"  
Suzy growled at the Grimm as to her great surprise the Grimm stopped?  
Or paused looking at her like she was... not food? As the Ursa took a moment to eye Suzy like she was... _different._  
As they paused sniffing once before-  
 _BANG!_  
Venke killed the three Grimm with a burst from his knife guns. As he pulled up his friend as the doctor looked at Suzy with a confused expression. "You... they _listened_ to you...  
The doctor said his sharp blue eyes glistening as Suzy fought the urge to hide behind her leader. Want to shrink inot his impossibly strong comforting embrace and-  
"Talk later, kill now!" Venke shouted as Malroque gave Suzy an off-kilter glare as the three made thier way through Beacon. The school was a mess, a cluster fuck of dying students, roaming Grimm that came from literally _nowhere!_ As Vi talked Venke that there were no reports of Grimm this far into the city besides Beacon itself. And that for some reason the Grimm assaulting the cities outskirt had not only just break the outer defense most of the Grimm were avian in nature, not just the land based.

And also pointing out that ther was no way that there should be a let alone dozens of Grimm appearing out of the almost thin air. As Grimm came from virtually thin air as the three of them well two of them butchered ther way past the Grimm finally reaching their dorm, where for some reason much to Venke's irritation Alice had asked him to not meet them in the center of the school so they could leave and get the hell out of this nightmare but to meet in their own dorm!?

For some reason and even his position as her leader was not enough to make her budge on her position as he finally made his way all the way to the team Axis form kicking down the door and-  
"Alice! Xylia! You better have one helluva-  
" **My. It is good to finally see you, my son. And you! My newest _child_ you are all welcome here. Even you _doctor_. Although you have been _~ very naughty.~_ Playing around with things you do not understand, putting your faith in a machine and not a living being."** A woman? Said with burning red eyes, that simmered like hot coals in the dark swirling pupils of her fathomless dark eyes.  
As her paper-white skin pulsed with an ethereal beauty as the hauntingly beautiful woman? Stood in front of him looking a dead ringer for Suzy as the chameleon's jaw dropped as Malroque looked ready to pass out as Venke froze as-  
 _"Tai?"_  
The human asked as the human or _former_ human stood in front of his teammates Alice and Xylia who looked ready to faint as the ghostly form of Tai Yang looked down at him with that same chalky white skin and deep piercing blood eyes and-  
" **It is good to see you again Venke. I am glad that you will soon be on my side again and we shall do battle on the same side Venke."** Tai said as he smiled in an alarming inhumane fashion as-

" **Come, children, it is time for us to have a little _talk_** _._ " The woman said in a deep resonating voice as the door to team Axis closed as all four of them gulped as Salem began to smirk.

* * *

"What the hell!?" Yang shouted as she saw the world around her go to hell in a handbasket. As she thought! That she had annihilated the Grimm only for them to come back as the damned robots?! Opened fire on the crowd. Tearing apart the civilians most with their aura unlocked with military grade munitions. As the crowds panicked, and the rippling fear acting like a damn flame in the night as Grimm swarmed the arena ten fold, falling on the fleeing faunus as the room was filled with blood, screams, gunfire, and roars of the Grimm. As the faunus where torn apart and-  
"Yang!? What are we going to do?"  
Pyrrha asked as the champion tiger looked on in horror as the arena fell into anarchy as Yang growled.  
She was still adjusting to her new maiden powers, and she had just! Just burned out of most of hers as she thought her display of power would be enough to silence the Grimm forever and-  
 _"Yang!"_  
A voice yelled as a glowing red portal opened up as her mother and Summer stalked out of it the elder dragon glaring? At her daughter with a pained look. As Raven looked at her daughter with a painful glare as she bowed her head.  
"What has he done to you?" Raven asked in a low voice as she saw her daughter changed into what she was. As she had no idea the exact words that Ozpin had used to trick! Her daughter into becoming a maiden but she needed to keep her family safe. Or what was left of it. She thought as she still had no idea where Tai was as-  
"Mom!? What are you doing here?"  
Yang asked as Ravne frowned before walking up to her daughter looking her dead in her eyes before she gestured to her friends.  
"Saving all of your lives. We are leaving this area now."  
Raven said opening up another portal and-  
 _"What!?_ You can not be serious! People are dying!" Weiss practically seethed as her cat ears shot up as her tail went ramrod straight and her hairs stood on edge as-  
"If you stay here you _die._ There is no way even I could fight all of this." Raven said gesturing to the massacre going on in the stands, as robots and Grimm tore apart civilians in a brutally efficient manner as the arena screamed and shook as-  
"She is right. If we stay we die, we must relocate." Ren said calmly as Pyrrha nodded.  
"I don't like it, I hate it, but I won't have my team dead. Miss Branwen, please take us out of here."  
"You _can't_ be serious!"  
Weiss shouted pointing to the still battling soldiers outgunned and outnumbered as the few hunter students that did _not!_ Run like the deplorable cowards that they were. Fought brutal, desperate last stands falling back into tight corners fending off hordes of Grimm before taking cover as the haywire robots opened fire on thier positions. Forcing the soldiers and students even further back into their already rapidly shrinking corners.

As they were slowly picked apart ripped to pieces by Grimm talons or blown apart by explosive ammunitions as-  
"Weiss. We will not win. We need to go." Pyrrha said calmly as Weiss glared once more at the losing battle fought in the stands as soldiers and students tired and failed to defend the remaining civilians not already dead or evacuating through the end of the arena as she huffed once gripping her weapon so hard her palms bled as she huffed.  
"Fine. Let's go." Weiss said as Raven and Summer nodded as team weapon and they walked into a glowing red portal leaving the remaining civilians and hunters in the arena to their fate. When Yang steppe out of the portal she saw to her surprise her sister and Nora? In the middle of fending off a small pack or Ursa?! In the middle of the school as the two of them fired thier guns Ruby's sharp _cracks!_

Of _Crescent Rose_ and the dull Vathum! O _f Magnihild_ fired as Nora' launched her new plasma grenades into the small Grimm pack. Making them howl in anguish as the bombs exploded bursting them apart making the cry in pain as the pink sludge came from her bombs.  
Sticking to the Grimm oppressively melting them into puddles of pink goo as Nora giggled maniacally as-  
 _"Ruby! Nora!"_  
Summer said as both girls turned to the newcomers and froze in place as Ruby and Nora ran into the last group of people that they wanted to run into as both girls became stiff as a board as they felt their bodies twitch as they remembered the _plan..._

* * *

"So! Ruby what do _you_ think of our new plan!?" Nora said happily swinging on her hammer as she and Ruby walked together as they just left thier queen as Ruby grimaced.  
"I... I don't like it." Ruby said finally with a pained grimaced as Nora stopped froze and gasped.  
 _"Ruby!_ I thought that you were a loyal follower of our mistress! Was I wrong!?" Nora asked incredulously as Ruby vehemently at her friend as she sighed. "No Nora, I know Salem speaks for us but...  
"But?"  
"But we are a team! Team Juneberry is a unit! We work better as a unit and not when we are split apart!" Ruby complained to Nora as the two made thier way down the hall.  
"Ruby! Surely you know that Salem knows best and if she thinks that we need to temporarily split up then that's what we are going to do! Also, she thinks that our friend's loyalty is in jeopardy, so there's that!"

Nora said simply as Ruby growled at her. "That's another point! How could she!?"  
"How could she what?"  
"Doubt our friends! Jaune has been my best friends since day one! Of joining Beacon, even when nobody else wanted to do anything with me, he was there!"  
"And Salem is _our_ mistress the one that gave us life! How can you see past that?" Nora countered tapping her forehead knowingly as Ruby let out a huff of irritation. Her skin briefly turning chalk white again as glared as Nora.

"I know that! But I also know Jaune and Blake are our friends! They won't betray us no matter what. In the end, they will see things our way. Trust me." Ruby said calmly as Nora sighed heavily.  
"If you say so. You think that simply because they are our friends-  
 _"OOF!"_  
Nora cried out as she ran into something, no someone. As Nora accidentally knocked over the groaning body of _Fox Alistar_. As the boy groaned on to the ground. "OH! I'm sorry and-  
 _KKRREESSHHHTT!_ Nora and Ruby's leg let out the most piercing of wails. As they began shrieking in warning as-  
"Huh? Armie?" Ruby asked only for her mouth to drop as her mechanical arm raised itself up with a smell of chemical in the air. As a nozzle with a flame on end stuck out of one end and-  
 _FOOOSSSHH!_  
Her arm _exploded_ sending out a wave of chemical fire to the boy. Enveloping him with flame and fire making him cry out as Ruby panicked.  
 _"Armie?!_ What are you doing?! Stop that-  
Ruby shouted at her arm as it _refused_ to listen to her, bathing the boy in a wave of oppressive fire, making Ruby balk in fear before she turned to the flaming boy as she froze as Fox _broke_. His skin slid and popped! As it became translucent and silver. As the boy's jaw distorted to inhuman proportions ending in a massive looping side as a wail left the thing's mouth as it screamed in agony as Ruby's arm burned _it_ alive. Immolating the polymorph where it stood covering it a tidal wave of oppressive chemical flames and killing it on the spot.

* * *

To say Yang was pissed might be an understatement as she annihilated an Ursa.  
 _"AH!"_  
The maiden yelled as she huffed and glared at the Grimm in the Beacon courtyard, as she did _FIT! FIT!_  
Twin obsidian knifes impaled a charging Beowulf as she glared at the false maiden Cinder. After running into Ruby, the woman Cinder had joined them soon after and during a particularly bad Grimm attack, they were separated as a group. Yang and Cinder being one pair, as Ruby and Summer went another path towards the Beacon tower. The rest of her team was... alive.  
Yang could tell, and that was what mattered n the end, and Raven had spoken some words about fining ai. Wherever he was and-  
"Just so you know I don't trust you as far as I could throw you." Yang hissed under her breath at the imposter. Yang did not like CInder being a pawn for Salem, but she was also mocking of her. Cinder posed _zero_ threat to Yang.  
Yang was the fall maiden, Cinder was the imposter that filed to claim her status as one. There was no way she could pose any danger to Yang whatsoever and-  
 _"You shouldn't."_ Cinder said in a calm beatific voice as Yang raise a curious eyebrow at her as her arm slithered? As her right arm bent and deformed into something long snake-like and black!? As a spear shot out of her arm impaling Yang in the gut making her cry in agony as her body glowed Yellow as Cinder stuck at her prize...

* * *

"Vi! Tell me where the hell the nearest escape pod is so I can get the hell out of here!"  
Roman said finally finishing off the Atlas fleet fleeing full speed form the scene of carnage and destruction as the last enemy battleship fell to the ground in massive detonation of fire, send up a wall of debris and turning half of downtown Vale in a thermonuclear holocaust as it's reactor core went of in flash of light so bright it briefly illuminated the night as VI yell in his year.  
" _Down the corridor then make a left! Then it's the two doors down! I've already set up coordinates to the Beacon school where Neo is on her way as we speak!"_  
Vi yelled in his ear as Roman smirked. "Vi did I ever say how much I love you!" Roman asked tearing through the _once_ pristine silver hallways, of the Daedalus. Ignoring the dead broken bleeding bodies of the ship members as the robotic crew turned on its former masters slaughtering them where they stood. As Roman eventually made his way to the escape pod room. Slamming himself into the nearest circular pod jumping inside as it's lar circular door closed with a loud hiss! Of steam as Roman tossed himself into a seat brace himself again the crash webbing as-  
 _"NOW!"_  
VI yelled as the pod disengaged from the ship as Roman felt a punch square in his gut. As the pod left the vessel hurdled down before retro rockets kick in as Roman saw the supercarrier Daedalus in all its glory. Standing tall like a massive silver knife in mid-air. As the ship groaned and moaned as all of its guns fire at the few surviving ships and at the city below before if flashed! As a blinding light came from its center as Vi overloaded its core making it detonate mid-air in a massive eruption of smoke and metal sending out a shockwave out that yanked!  
The pod off balance sending it hurtling into the Beacon school as Roman swore.  
"VI!"  
" _Sorry, sir! I did not anticipate this level of blowback! Brace for impact!"_  
Vi yelled as Roman grit his teeth as he felt her as the pod was turned into the inside of a jackhammer as the shock wave from the heat death of the carrier rocked into them like a literal hurricane, sending the escape craft off course as the pod crash straight into the Beacon school. Breaking past the roof of the building in a scream of twisting metal and a shower of wood as Roman swore he would kill the ai. As he felt like his head was about to pop! As the pod broke past the roof and _slammed!_ Into the ground of the school as Roman felt the need to be ill.

 _"I'm sorry sir!"_  
"Yeah, yeah, we lived that's what matters," Roman said bitterly to his AI standing on shaky legs still unable to walk straight as the emergency landing took him down to the top of the Beacon campus landing him in the middle of same fancy office of some high-level teacher if he was to guess. As he was in the middle of a room with nice blue carpet and fancy purple drapes and furniture as he made his way forward-  
 _"Roman! Contact twelve o'clock!"_  
Vi yelled as Roman's cane was up in an instant as the door to the office burst open in a purple shower of wood and metal as a pair of seething emerald eyes met his and the world stopped. Time froze in an instant as all sound was muted, no more screaming, no more fires, no more distant staccato of gunfire filled his ears as it felt like Roman had been ripped from reality by some great unseen hand and place into a perfect vacuum that no sound could reach as reality ground to a screeching _halt._

As Roman's breath left his lungs as he arms begna to shake as an uncontrollable tremor filled his arms. It was like someone had jammed a live wire into his hands as electric current flowed into him as the other pair of green eyes began to waver as they widened in shock and pain. As a sharp inhale of breath came from thier mouth. As perfect long blonde hair now once the definition of perfection was now frizzled with smoke ash and black grit fell in in loss lazy piles on to the side of her luscious blonde locks. Blocking out the sides of her even after all these years still perfect face. As fluffy cougar ears flickered and shook as the flicked back and forth unbelieving of the sounds they were hearing.

As the woman's body went stiff as a board and her cane slipped from her grasp and fell to the ground with a low thud! As the other greeneye lost all sharpness and all traces of hostility as her mouth spoke a single word.  
 _"Roman?"_  
Glynda asked a tone so low that it could barely be heard above the sound of combat and scream of Grimm below her as tears fell from her eyes as Roman felt like his chest was going to burst as his grip on his cane shook, and reality _stopped._

* * *

Jaune was not having a good day. "Just _die!"_  
The boy yelled killing another ape-like Grimm stabbing it clear through its massive barreled chest. Killing it instantly with a glowing blue blade as he fought his way up the Beacon tower _alone_ panting, breathing like a man that had just ran several marathons int he Vacuo dessert and absolutley _covered_ head to toe in wet blood. As Jaune had found out that apparently even if he was still on Salem's side, she had neglected to tell the Grimm that. As he fought himself up the Beacon tower to meet Cinder.

'Why don't you all just die?!" Jaune shouted killing another ape, Grimm. sending its right arm free form it's body in a shower of blood. Making it howl in anger before he ran in through with his sword. Slamming them both onto the ground with a messy _thud!_ As he impaled the Grimm through its guts on the cold floor of the middle tier of the Beacon Tower.

Making it howl in anguish as Jaune held it fast as the monster's beady red eyes glared at him for one last time before it gave a soft huff of exhaustion before it began to disintegrate leaving Jaune to fall head first on the stone cold floor of the Beacon tower as the boy crashed into an unceremonious gasping panting pile of limbs on the floor gasping as he felt like death.  
Jauenw as beat to hell, his every muscle was being, and his lungs were on fire. Every breath he took felt like he was inhaling shards of fiberglass, and she swore he was feeling soreness in muscles he did not even know he had.

As the boy moaned on the ground, the sounds of battle swept over him like a wave. As he groaned done, as the low staccato of gunfire followed by loud, harsh booms of fire filled his ears. Filling it with the faint retort of the battle that sounded so distant but was still so close to him. As he ground his teeth. Stabbing his sword into the cold ground using it as a walking stick and ignoring the burning agony if his legs. As they threatened to collapse under his own weight as he slowly made his way to the elevator shaft as he pressed the button.  
DING!  
The door opened right away as Jaune smiled at finally catching a break for once an-

"Oh _come on!"_  
Jaune moaned as he saw that the doors opened to reveal _nothing..._ The elevator line was cut, and the actual elevator lay at the bottom of the shaft in a crumpled broken pile of bent metal and twisting cables as Jaunes swore.  
 _"Really?!"_  
The human hissed through gritted teeth ignoring the burning sensation in his lung and the soreness of his limbs as he took a moment to take a deep breath as he eyed the long line of metal runs that lead all the way to the top of the Beacon Tower.  
Where a light was shining down to him as he swore to put his sword and shield on his back. As he slowly cautiously place one hand on the first metal rung and started his journey up the tower _alone._ As the boy began, the steady slow climb up the rusted dust filled rungs of the tower, he winced in pain as every rung he took reminded him of just how far had come as he made his way slowly up the tower.

As the boy climbed each breath was like a sharp knife to his lungs as he felt tears well up in his eyes. The journey to the Beacon tower was not an easy one and it was not always a sanity inducing one either as the began the journey from the bottom of the school to here was not only laced with danger, but Jaune saw an event take place that would most likely haunt him for the rest of his life making him forever ask himself _what the hell?_ He had just beheld as he climbed the tower.

* * *

"What do you mean she's _missing?!"_  
Jaune hissed as he and Blake ran through the crowds of screaming terrified fauns civilians as another battleship crashed into the ground. Sending up a massive cloud of debris before going nuclear as its reactor blew, and the ship turned into a titanic fireball enveloping a quarter of downtown in a fiery cataclysm that easily claimed thousands of lives as Blake hissed.  
"It's just like my mom said! She _lost_ Marigold! And she won't leave Beacon without her!"  
Blake replied as Jaune cursed under his breath. This was not good. He was counting on having Blake with him, and it was clear to Jaune that she was not about to leave Marigold behind as he took a deep breath.  
"Find her, make her get to Kali then find _me._ I'll be on top of the tower. Meet me there when you make sure she's safe." Jaune said as the cat faunus nodded to him before placing a hand on his shoulder as she grimaced.

"Are we still on the side of the light?"  
"We are on _our_ side, the light just happens to go alongside with our goals. The moon has one favor left from me, so I'm going to give it that." Jaune said as Blake nodded before vanishing in a puff of smoke as she left Jaune alone the swirling crowd of faunus civilians as she sighed taking out his near vorpal black sword and shield. As he ran forward to the tower.

The boy ignored the swirling chaos around him, seeing more massive explosions in the distance as another titanic shock wave slammed into him like a meteor as he stumbled as the sound of shattering glass filled the air. As a battleship blew up mid-air, as Jaune saw a small silver pod falling out from it and slamming Beacon proper making Jaune fell some relief that someone was able to survive the ship's explosion and he wished them the best. As its shock wave slammed into the city shattering windows and making a rain of glass fall around him. Impaling and eviscerating scores of faunus and Grimm as Jaune ran through the crowd.  
The total time to get to the tower was seven long minutes, she fought past panicking civilians, slicing apart rough robots and the odd stray Grimm.

Jaune was exhausted as he sprinted into the tower groaned in irritation s the door to the elevator was covered with fresh debris as she swore loudly and went to take the stairs.

The boy slammed into the stairwell taking the steps three at a time, as he sprinted using his limited knowledge of the Beacon tower to find the nearest elevator shaft as he burst into a room and _screamed._

The third floor was _full_ of Grimm. Massive alpha Beowulf's and Ursa seemed to just be hanging out. In the third floor as Jaune burst into the room. As his breathing caught as over two dozen beady red eyes locked onto the sole set of cerulean ones in the room.  
As Jaune slammed his feet onto the ground sliding to a skittering halt, as he instantly went into a backpedal as he tried to fall back only to swear as an unseen Beowulf slammed into him. Its massive black paw nearly slicing him in two. As it nearly ripped his guts out, as Jaune's sword twirling back slicing off its outstretched arm. Making it cry out in pain as it howled in agony. Falling forward on pure momentum as it slammed into the ground only for Jaune to slice its neck splitting its spine. As it died in a moment as Jaune never had a second to wast. As a massive Ursa slashed into him. Striking its massive meaty paw into the air, nearly taking off his head as he ducked under the attack as it embedded itself into the wall. Before he stabbed out at its chest.  
Stabbing it clean through its heart.

Killing it instantly as he yanked his sword out as he saw his death. It was over, for him. Jaune was surrounded cut off from his only means of escape by over a few dozen alpha Grimm. As a sea of black and red fell down onto him. Ready to rip and tear into the human as one as Jaune paused taking a deep breath preparing to meet his end before-  
 _Ozone?_ Jaune thought as he smelled the familiar acrid smell of ozone if his nose. As he felt his hairs stand on end as an eclectic current filled the air.  
Filling it with the harsh smell of ozone and the sudden burst of power flowed into the room like a live wire. Making even the Grimm freeze as their beady red eyes looked up in confusion. No longer concerned at the meager human as the very walls of the room began to shake and rock as the room began to shake before _lightning!?_

Burning pink lightning filled the room, as literal arcs of pink lighting course into the room as a low whine filled the room being as nothing but a whimper before becoming a roaring typhoon of energy blistering with chaotic arcs of pink lighting and the acrid smell of ozone as Jaune fell to his knees. Clutching his ears as a shrill piercing scream entered them filling his brain with the sounds of nails on a chalkboard as he tasted blood in his mouth as a massive pink burst! Of energy filled the room as Jaune felt like his guts were being ripped out from his insides as the Grimm howled in pain as the shrill piercing wails faded away and-  
A girl? Jaune thought as the human and Grimm both froze as a girl? Was now in the center of the room kneeling as ars of pink power flowed around her. She was a tall girl with _flowing_ red hair and pure blood eyes. Her skin was near chalk white but had a healthy? Glow in it as she wore a strange hodgepodge of assorted clothes that seemed to be stitched together from randomly found items, as her face turned as her fiery red hair while as she did as her eyes locked onto Jaune revealing a literal _perfect_ face that looked like it had been handcrafted to be the definition of beauty as she smiled.  
" _Friend Jaune!_ How are you doing?"  
The girl? Asked in a sing-song voice, that sounded purely melodic in Jaune's ears as the girl? Stepped up to him as Jaune's jaw dropped.  
"You... You know me?"  
Jaune asked the strange girl as she stopped, on a dime. Her feet sliding together and her body freezing in a wholly inhuman manner as she paused on the balls of her feet, in a way that seemed impossibly efficient.  
As the girl paused giving Jaune an odd look.  
"Do you know me? _Friend Jaune!_ I am _surprised_ at you! You know who _I_ am!"  
The girl said pouting? In an adorable Ruby like manner as Jaune froze.  
"I... I know you?"  
"Of course you know me! Friend Jaune I am on your _team!_ I am your _auxiliary_ member, assigned by your own decision! How can you _not_ know me!?" The girl moaned in her melodic voice a Jaune's mouth dropped and-  
"F _riend Jaune?_ Where are we? Why are we surrounded by Grimm? And why are we _outside_ of the campus grounds? You know we are not permitted to leave the campus without supervision correct?" The girl asked as the Grimm began to get their wits back about them as-

"I don't know who you are but-  
"Your scroll!"  
"What?"  
"Give me your scroll!"  
The girl moaned as Jaune complied on instinct as he tossed her his scroll as she gripped it making it glow green for a moment as she sighed once.  
" _Ah! I see_ I am now aware of the situation!" The girl said as a Beowulf pounced on her. Its massive muscled paw striking down on her neck as Jaune screamed.  
" _Get down!"_ He yelled as the girl was struck by the Grimm as it popped. Jaune paused as a wave of blood flashed over him as the Grimm _popped._

As soon as it touche the girl, the thing exploded. Its arms and muscles grew and twitched. As it body spasmed shook and bulged out exponentially before it _popped!_ Exploding in a fountain of gore in the room covering both Jaune and her in blood as he froze. As the girl stood still as a statue covered head to toe in Grimm blood as the Grimm got their minds back as they roared at once and swarmed her. Jaune watched as the Grimm attacked the girl, the massive muscled paws and talons slamming into her as they all _popped!_

Each time a Grimm struck her it _popped_! Its muscles bulged and deformed, as ther skin was stretched and pulled out as the _popped!_ Like macabre water balloons in fountains of blood and offal. As they Grim died as soon as ht so much as made contact with the girl as Jaune froze.  
As, the Grimm, suicided themselves onto her, for half a minute before over half of them were dead, reduced to messy red stains on the ground as the surviving Grimm froze whatever passing for intelligence in thier eyes flashing with fear as they took a step back away from the girl and-  
 _"None of that!"_ She said ina far too happy voice as her eyes narrowed as s disturbing girn came to her lips as her hands glowed pink? As more chaotic pink energy filled her palms as she began to glow. "Time for some exercise!" The girl said before the smell of acrid ozone filled the room as she tore into the Grimm.  
Jaune froze as he saw the girl tear apart the Grimm. As she literally tore them asunder. Arcs of pink lighting tore into the Grimm horse popping them like water balloons as the Grimm where broken part and ripped apart in under a second. As she slammed into them like a force of nature.

Either lashing out with arcs of chained pink lighting as slamming punches and kicks into them each time her skin made contact with them or a lightning arc hit a target they popped! Like water balloons. As the Grimm were broke apart and reduced to bloody stains on the ground as the girl finally finished killing the Grimm without breaking a single sweat as she smiled happily wiped a smear of the blood off her face and turning to Jauen with a happy grin.  
"The Grimm are dead _friend!_ Are you injured?" She asked as Jaune balked.  
"What... what are _you?'_  
Jaune asked the girl as she giggled.  
"I am your _friend_ Jaune! You are my friend too! We met in school an-  
The girl froze as the smell of ozone filled the air as the shrill sound of nails on chalkboards filled the room as Jaune once gain covered his ears as the girl begna to glow pink.  
 _"OH!_ It's almost time for me to go! Before I do, please tell Venke I bought him some more ammunition for his guns! And tell Ruby I have acquired more lubrication for her prosthetic-  
The girl never finished that line as she popped! Out of reality vanishing from the realm of existence leaving Jaune on his hand and knees covered in blood surrounded by popped Grimm bodies as he blinked owlishly. "What the hell was that?!"  
Jaune asked as he blinked owlishly as blood poured on the walls as he began to laugh...  
"The hell was that?!"  
Jaune hissed grunting in pain as he finally! Finally! Made it to the top of the Beacon Tower. The destroyed once proud building was filled with the harsh chilly wind as he huffed roughly as he saw the downed? Form of Cinder Fall laying in a harshly breathing heap of flowing one pristine now ruined satin in the center of the shatter platform as she was on her side winching in pain as her body glowed yellow.

 _"Cinder?"_  
Jaune asked lightly for him jogging to the down woman as she grimaced.  
"Jaune. How are you?'  
"How are you? You look half dead. The hell happened to you?"  
"I was... unable to _fully_ claim my maiden powers. I managed to acquire only _half_ of the maidens power from that girl before your former partner severed my connection before it was completed." Cinder said her voice grunting in pain, her fox ears laid flat on her head as she laid breathing hard on her side.  
As rough haggard breaths left her face as Jaune felt it. This was it. If he killed Cinder here, the moon would be at a loss and then-  
 **"Jaune. Yout time is _now_."** Salem's voice cooed in his ear just as he gripped his sword ready to finish her off.  
"What is it?"  
He asked as Salem spoke into his ear in a woefully beautiful haunting voice.  
 **"Jaune it is time to hold _my_ line. Soon an interloper will come from that elevator shaft to slay Cinder while she is weakened. Do _not_ let them succeed Jaune. Hold _m_ y line. Strike down any and _all_ who pass through that elevator shaft."**  
Salem said as Jaune grimaced.  
"Yes my queen, you ask, and I deliver," Jaune said as-  
"Salem speaks to you? What does she say?' Cinder asked coughing up a small amount of blood as Jaune grimaced.  
"She has ordered me to protect you and I will," Jaune said drawing his sword as the faunus woman gave him a low chuckle.

"Well, that's nice. See to it that you do not let me die so fast _yes?"_ Cinder asked giving Jaune a low pained smiled as she sighed twirling his midnight sword to the elevator as the sound of screaming metal filled the air as the elevator began to rise. This was it his last favor. After this, the moon would be out of his life.  
He knew what Ozpin said about her was true. She was like an all-consuming wraith, she would drain Remnant off all its resources and consume all life in the end.  
Jaune knew that the moon was, in the end, detrimental to humanity and even if she was their goddess she was _not_ good for them. As the sound of shrieking metal almost became to loud to bear Jaune grunted as _WHAM!_ The elevator slammed inot the top of the tower with the force of a small meteor as he twirled his sword ready to strike down whoever the hell stepped out of it and _end_ his allegiance to the moon one and for all-  
Jaune froze. As his blue eyes went wide in shock as a pair of orange cat ears stepped out of the elevator as a pair of emerald eyes locked onto him as Jaune froze as one world left his lips.  
 _"Pyrrha?"_

* * *

 **AN: DUN! DUN! DUN! And in the end, the final battle is laid forth as Jaune meets the _last_ person he expected to see on top of the tower ad he _swore_ to strike down any who passed that line. Roman is met with a gohst from his past, Blake has gone on a mission to rescue Marigold. Ruby and Nora have chosen the moon over the light. Tai is corrupted beyond redemption. And Salem meet's her new _child_ as the fic winds down! The last two chapters are coming and boy! Will there be an ending! And who was that girl!? Why did she help Jaune and why did she say she was on his team? All that will be revealed later on as the story ends with a _bang!_**

 **PS. If you were reading this fic hoping for a happy ending then well... I don't think you came to the place for that, just saying...**

 **Next chapter _Cold..._**

* * *

 **"...**

 **"Look! Kid! I like you! I like you a lot but you got to be an adult about this!"**

 **"...**

 **"What? Why would I do that?"**

 **"...**

 **"OH! I get it! You didn't read the labels huh?"**

 **"...**

 **"Thought so but don't worry! We here at he interdimensional hotline are here to help!"**

 **"...**

 **"What? Don't worry about that! I know things are tough but I'm going to help you out free of charge!"**

 **"...**

 **"Don't worry how."**

 **"...**

 **"Look! I'm sending you a guide ok?"**

 **"...**

 **"Yes, a guide, don't' worry about it! He's the _best_ in the business...**


	33. The fall part II Cold

**AN: So it begins... the final chapters are here. In this one, we see the long awaited Jaune versus Pyrrha fight. Roman meets his demons from his past, Ruby finally _settles_ her issues with her mother. And Venke makes a _choice._ The fic's coming to an end folks! This is the _second_ to last chapter and if you were here fromt he beginning thanks. It's been one helluva ride.**

 **PS. This chapter was planned over half a _year_ ago so yeah. It was a long time coming even when the fic was not _that_ serious.**

* * *

 _"_ _Pyrrha...?"_ Jaune asked his mouth becoming drier then the Vacuo sands as his blood stopped and his breathing hitched as he saw the former partner faunus walking, almost stumbling out of the screeching smoke covered elevator. Spear out and shield raised as she ran out in front of him as Beacon burned around him, as Pyrrha's emerald eyes once light and enigmatic where now sharpened like daggers points as the faunus glared as she ran out of the elevator. The charred smoking remains of it hissing behind her as she locked her eyes onto his as they widened in surprise before a smile appeared on her lips.

 _"Jaune!"_ Pyrrha said her guard lowering as she let her shoulders fall down in relaxation as firey cinders rained all around her. Filling the air between them like rays of orange grey fireflies as the world around the teen was burned to ash. A reassured smile appearing over her face as she saw her friend.  
"Jaune! I-  
 _"Look out!_ " Pyrrha yelled her dagger eyes returning to her as she saw the downed form of Cinder behind her as Cinder groaned. Still incapacitated as she was not finished recovering from her failed assimilation of Yang's stolen maiden powers. The downed alpha fox was panting on the ground as her palms glowed yellow as lightning passes between them. As she focused on maintaining and controlling her newfound powers grunting in pain as-  
"Jaune _look out!_ Cinders behind you!"  
Pyrrha shouted gripping her spear as she readied to throw it and-  
"Pyrrha... why are you here?" Jaune asked his partner former as a lump formed in his chest as his breath tried and failed to leave his lungs and-  
"Jaune move! I need to kill her-  
"Pyrrha. _What_ are you doing here?" Jaune asked in a steady voice as at tremor built in his had as the harsh ash-filled air of Beacon entered his mouth, as hot coals and ash fell inot his face. Making him grimace as rough black soot clouded and stained his face, covering his pale skin in ugly black brown smears. As Pyrrha paused as she felt her first tremor of doubt run through her body.  
"What are you doing here? _Jaune?_ Ah! You are here to finish off Cinder right?" Pyrrha asked a desperate look in her _sharp_ green eyes, relief flooding her mind as-  
"Pyrrha. You are here to kill Cinder?"

Jaune asked as a tremor ran through his body as Pyrrha nodded.  
"I need to! Ozpin sent me to kill her-  
"Ozpin sent you!?" Jaune asked as he felt his chest burn as-  
"Yes! She's evil Jaune! We need to kill her! Now move aside so we can-  
"Go home," Jaune said in a steely voice as Pyrrha froze as if she had been stunned.  
"Jaune? What do you mean-  
"I mean you don't have to be here! Just go away and-  
"Jaune! Cinder needs to die! She-  
"Pyrrha. I _can't_ let you kill Cinder." Jaune said as he felt the smug look on Cinder's face as she fox maiden began to stand up, as she sat on a broken piece of rubble.  
"Good words Jaune. Do keep me safe will you?" Cinder asked as she grimaced in pain as she focused her energy to minimalizing the stress put on her by the half transfer of powers nad-  
"Jaune?! What are you talking about? I-  
"I can't let you kill her. Pyrrha go back down that elevator, and you can walk away-  
" **Uh! Uh! UH! Jaune! My _son!_ That wasn't part of the deal!"** Salem said her voice slithering into his hear as Jaune froze.  
 _"Salem!?_ What-  
 **"Jaune. I said that you were to strike down! _Whoever_ came through that elevator. You don't get to let her walk away. She doesn't get to go _home."_** Salem said in Jaune's mind as he froze. "I-  
" **Yes my son, you know what you must do. I knew of your, betrayal to my cause. And I am not mad rather I am _disappointed_ really, but I am a forgiving sort. Just strike down your partner, and you will be finally _free_ of me."** Salem cooed in Jaune's ear as the red-headed tigress stood in front of him. Eyes shaking with doubt as she angled her spear at him as Pyrrha took a cautious step forward to him, as she began to take a nervous stance as a lump formed in the girl's throat.  
"Jaune? What are you doing...  
Pyrrha asked as another _BANG!_ Filled the air as a massive plume of fire came from behind the tower, as a towering flaming twister appeared behind her as some type of weapon ordinance from the still alive fleet fired and hit behind her. Shaking the tower to its very foundation as a low tremor filled it. As a massive wall of flame filled the air as the fire liting up the scene with a massive orange glow that causes their eyes to _shine_ in the firelight making Pyrrha's slitted eyes light up like bright emeralds as her hair shone like blood, as she took another step forward.

"Jaune. You are not going to try to _stop_ me? Are you?" Pyrrha asked her face filled with disbelief as Jaune noticed her stance change form neutral to offensive as an incredulous look filled her eyes as Jaune gulped.  
"Pyr don't do-  
 **"All who pass this line you will strike down. An Arc gave thier word Jaune, and you _do_ keep your word now do you?"** Salem asked as-  
"Jaune. I need to take time to recover. Give me _five minutes_ , and I will be back to full. I can strike this _flea-bitten_ cat down in a moment just let me gain my power back, and we will live. I just need you to stall for time." Cinder said in her clam beatific voice that _burned_ his ears, Cinder smiled despite her pain filled face. That still looked flawless, and beautiful as if she was handcrafted by the gods an-  
"Jaune! Move _now!_ I need to kill her!" Pyrrha should taking four steps forward crossing the distance to Jaune as he gulped.  
"Pyrrha! Listen to me! I know that Ozpin told you to kill her, but you don't have to! You just need to-

"Ozpin told me _everything!_ He told me about the maidens! And Cinder! He told me about Salem and how the fight at the end of times!" Pyrrha shouted as even more munitions landed around the tower filling the air with deafening _Whump Cracks!_ Sending the tower shaking to its core, as more flames and ash fell around them and-  
"The _what!?_ Pyrrha what are you even talking about!?" Jaune asked gritting his teeth as something _massive_ , crashed into the ground as a tremor filled the air as a sound so loud it was felt not heard ripped through the two as a tidal wave of fire filled the first side of Beacon as both teens gritted their teeth and covered their ears.  
"Pyrrha! Ozpin is _lying!_ He's not telling you the whole truth! He's not what you think! He's-  
"He's the _light!_ Jaune! He's my _god!_ And he _loves_ me! He _loves all_ the faunus, and he told me so! He just needs me to do this favor for him! Cinder needs to die!" Pyrrha said a smile so bright that it could have been the _literal_ sun itself as Jaune froze as a snarl broke his lips.  
"He's _lying!_ Pyrrha Ozpin _hates_ you! The sun is not! I mean is NOT! On your side! He despises you-  
"You _lie!_ The sun would never! Lie to me! I am his child Jaune! _We!_ Are his children! And he loves us! All he wants is to see us happy! All he asks is for me to kill Cinder! Jaune, don't you see? The light has spoken, and all we need to do is listen and obey!" Pyrrha said as Jaune gritted his teeth.  
"Listen to me Pyrrha. Listen and listen _good. O_ zpin is _not!_ Your friend, I know he may seem like it, and I know you might want, to think that he is your god, but he's not! He is-  
 _"Lies!_ Jaune he told me about you! He told me that while you had been purified your soul might have been _irrevocably tarnished_!" Pyrrha said as Jaune felt a cold shiver run down his spine as he knew that something was going to become wrong. As he took a step forward to Pyrrha sliding his feet across the ash-covered ground that fell from the sky in large gray clumps and looked like green snow as he stood protectively in front of Cinder. "Pyrrha, _please!_ Listen to me; I need you to know this. Ozpin is not your ally-  
"Lies! He-  
"He's lying to you Pyrrha! He despises you! He can't stand the faunus! He absolutely loathes you!" Jaune yelled as a streak whine filled the air as a solid tube tore through the air as it smashed into the ground as a missile slammed into the ground making the tower shudder even more as it began to creak and groan as it tiled to is left. Making the tower _shift_ unnervingly as-  
"Pyrrha! Ozpin is a liar-  
 _"Lies!"_  
"He's manipulating you!"  
"No, _he's_ not!"  
"He Hates you!"

"He _Loves_ me!"

"He hates-  
"He _can't!_ He just can't!"  
Pyrrha finally said as tears fell from her eyes as Jaune saw it, Pyrrha eyes where wrong. She had lost her green emerald hues as Jaune saw _it_. He had no idea how he had missed it so long but Pyrrha was _gone._ As he looked into his partner's eyes a tidal wave of dread overcame him as he saw there were no longer thier usual _sharp_ green in them but a low simmer orange. It was like there was a _light_ , behind her hers. It was a sharp _piercing_ light that glowed, seethed, and _raged._ In her skull filling her eyes with a _bright_ orange light that was horrifying and alien to witness. It was a terrifying, horrifying alien light that inhabited his friend's eyes as Jaune knew Ozpin was behind this.

The eyes of the _thing_ in front of hid did not belong to the girl. No the eyes looking into him practically _burned_ with a preternatural fire as a hate-filled flame was lit behind them as-  
"Jaune! She's _evil_! She is literally the enemy of _all_ things! She needs to die! Don't you see!? She has to die!" Pyrrha shouted her voice ragged and hours; she had lost all pretenses of her normal calm, civil vice as a level of desperation and panic filed and-  
" **Do you see Jaune? My brother's curse infects her-**  
 _"Fix it!_ I don't care how! You need to-  
 **"Jaune. My brother is not known to leave _loose ends..._ He has linked a part of his very mind to Pyrrha's, making her inexorably stronger. She has most if not _all_ of his knowledge and right now? Every second of her life is agony. She is being _consumed_ by brother will."**  
"What does that _mean!?"_  
 **"It means that my brother's power was never meant for mortals. She is being taken apart by her very molecules. Jaune, she will die soon, and her death will be far from plesant or swift. Every second that she exists will be an eternity in _agony._ Can't you see it? In her _face_ , on her _skin?"_** Salem asked as Jaune gritted his teeth. He could see it in her face. Pyrrha skin had veins that seem to glow orange that popped out from her normally flawless skin. As the glowing veins seemed to seethe and throb with power. As her skin seemed to be pulled _taught_ on her body. As her skin was stretched out and pulled in a decidedly _unhealthy_ manner, as Jaune saw pain wracked expression on her face and-  
"I can help her! I-  
" **Jaune. She is beyond your help. She is beyond even _my_ power."**  
"No! I can-  
 **"Jaune. Look at her. Look at her eyes! Don't you see it? Don't you see the pain in them? Jaune she is in agony, a wounded animal that is about to blee dot death. Do you want that Jaune? Do you want you, former partner and mate? Do you want her to _suffer?"_**  
"I-  
 **"Jaune. You are a good person. Do the right thing, be _merciful_ to her."** Salem said as Jaune chocked past a gag as-  
"Pyr you are not yourself-  
"No Jaune. You are not yourself. Ozpin said that this might happen. He said that you might be too far gone. And if that was the case and I could not make you see reason, I needed to put you down." Pyrra sid as another cannon shot struck behind her making the tower tilt and shake like a leaf in the breeze as Jaune swore it would fall and-  
"Prepare yourself! If I can not change your mind, I will be content with the salvation of your soul!" Pyrrha said as she begna to sprint at her partner as Jaune swore.  
"Moon dammit! Pyrrha!" Jaune said drawing his shield making it shine out, as he drew his vorpal dark sword as he clashed with Pyrhha.  
 _CLANG!_  
Jaune grunted as he swore that a freight truck had jsut struck his shield as Pyrrha slammed into his shield her spear hitting his spear with a slash of spark making his arm pop! As he briefly forgot how powerful Pyrrha was. She was a damn warrior goddess! As the tiger faunus struck his shield making him grum as he was forced to use both, of his hand to block her attack as she forced her superior faunus, strength against him. As the light hijacked, Purebreed forced him to one knee as he screamed in pain and-  
In a second Jaune was taken from his kneeling stance as he was put in mid-air before a massive force slammed into his gut. Making Jaune's gag in pain as his eyes bulged, out of his skull. As he was banged on the floor as Pyrrha swept his legs from under his feet, taking him in mid-air before an elbow crashed into his gut, breaking two ribs causing his aura to flare up as she slammed his head to the ash-covered floor of the Beacon tower with a low _WHAP!_  
As Jaune's vision swam as he tasted the awful damn near caustic alkaline taste of the Beacon ash covered roof as it entered his mouth making him gag and-  
 _FISHT!_  
A spear stuck near inches from his face as Pyrrha nearly speared his skull making Jaunes mind panic as years of survival training kicked in as he slid out from her grasp kicking out at her ankles with all his power, Focus his aura into his foot and slamming into her ankle.  
Smashing it with a direct hit and deftly fracturing the bone as Pyrrha scammed in pain as the pure breed bent over and-  
 _WHAP!_  
Jaune shield bashed Pyrrha slamming his shield into her face knocking her back and spinning her off her feet as she stumbled backward spit falling from her face as Jaune kicked up from his back, sword and shield ready and-  
 _AH!_  
Jaune hissed as Pyrrha shot out an arm lighting quick as her body recovered at an incredible rate. As Pyrrha spear shot out her spear into Jaunes shoulder making him cry out in pain as blood filled the air, as hot lighting agony filled his vision. As she stabbed him in the shoulder. Her spear struck out digging into his arms flesh and slicing apart his shoulder bone as he cried out before grunting, planting his feet, keeping his stance and _punching_ Pyrrha right in her face.  
The faunus face spun, and her head neck _snapped!_

Back in a decisively unhealthy manner as Jaune landed an aura infused haymaker right into Pyrrha's left eyes. Knocking the girl back as he took tow step backward. Forcing his aura to heal his wounds as-  
Pyrrha was on him in less than a second. She took less than a moment as Jaune balked at her reflexes. Her nose was _clearly_ broken and her left eye blackened as she lashed forward her spear skitting across his shield even the weight of her attack forcing him off balance as she slammed her spear down with a sword strike that made him _howl._  
As his sword arm was still recovering from its injury. As the aura in his body rapidly healed it and she landed a sword stirk of her spear. That she caught deftly in her own now sword and-  
 _"AH!?_ " Pyrrha screamed as Jaune's sword _ate_ hers. His metal began to _swim_ and reform itself around her weapon as it wrapped and slithered up to her, as it began to latch on and tear apart her own weapon. Ripping out chunks of metal before she yanked it back, looking at her chewed ups word with disgust before diving forward at Jaune. She spears slashed out from the side as he barely, barely blocked it with his shield.  
Grimacing as the pure breed forced him back, and-  
 _"GAH!"_  
Jaune cried as Pyrrha kicked his kneed knocking him back before he shiel bashed her chest an attack that while it landed! And caught her int he chest she barreled through as she punched his face snapping his neck backward and crushing his nose sending Jaune flying back and falling in a crumpled heap as he gasped in pain rolling three times narrowly avoiding being skewered by her spear as he kicked back up only for another spear strike so slam into his gut, as Pyrrha's weapon glowed _black!?_  
As she tossed it into his stomach wrenching it around making Jaune scream as she yanked her spear out form his guts as Jaune felt his vision flow as the fight began.  
Jaune was going to _lose._ He knew that Pyrrha knew that hell even Cinder knew that! Jaune was a human, an _Arcadian!_ A litera _l Arc!_ Well trained, well armed and richly equipped but! He was a human and Pyrrha a faunus, a purebreed faunus at that and the distinction between them was starting to show. Pyrrha was faster, stronger, tougher and far more agile that Jaune. She moved quicker, hit harder and was overall twice as agile as him and it showed.  
In less than two minutes Jaune was far on the back foot sporting over twelve deep wounds that his body struggled to heal as the girl had stabbed, sliced, punched and bashed the human. Breaking, cutting and bleeding the boy taking his aura to its limits. As it glowed green as Jaune knew he was going to die.

As his former partner rained down blow after devastating blow onto him Jaune found his mouth filled with his own blood as his eyes began to fade as large black spots filled his vision only to be _cleansed_ by the harsh glare of his partner. _Her eyes!_ Jaune could not tear his gaze away from his former partner's eyes as they _screamed_. Pyrrha was gone, Jaune had to accept that. Those same _sharp_ green eyes that first locked onto his in the locker room. Those same _sharp_ green eyes that found him in the emerald forest. Those clam emerald hues that had taken the time to be his partner where _gone._

Now Pyrrha's eyes were sharp and _powerful!_ But they were _dead,_ they smoldered with all the power and _rage_ of the sun and practically _burst!_ With energy but there was no life if those eyes. Even if they were bright then the sun they were colder then the ice caps of Arcadia as Pyrrha's eyes had lost all of thier warmth and were now filled with a type of nonlife, as they glowed with _anti-life._ A cold detached but _furious_ glare that gave her power beyond her limits.  
Whenever Pyrrha stuck Jaune he felt like he was being torn limb from limb. Hell whenever her weapons so much as _skirted_ him. It felt like she was going to rip his limbs off! Even when he hit her, his attacks where little more than pinpricks to her aura. He could shield bash, stab and punch her as hard as he like but it made no difference. Pyrrha was infused with the sun itself and there was _nothing_ he could do to stop her.

As he gritted his teeth as Pyrrha bent her knees before launching herself to him. Shooting herself at Jaune almost like a cannonball. Her shield held far in front of her face, as Jaune blocked it with his own only for her to force his shield down as she barred down as her legs shot out. Kicking Jaune square in the chin, landing a devastating double kick straight to his neck snapping him up and sent him flying across the roof. Making him land in over a foot of ash as he gaped in pain forcing his body up as Pyrrha readied to toss her spear, and skewer him again and-

"Pyrrha _wait! Please! D_ on't do this!" Jaune said finally reaching his limit, as his body began to break. His wounds were mounting, and he needed to buy time for his aura to heal him, or he would die, and that was not the plan. Not today. Jaune thought as he grimaced.  
"Pyrrha stop! I'm your _friend!_ Your Mate! Do you really want to kill me!? You found me in the forest! You were with me when I first got here! You always looked out for me! You were my friend. I'm your friend! Do you really want to kill me?" Jaune asked plying for time as his bodies aura glowed blue as it helped him in an agonizingly slow rate and-  
 _"~I've never felt, that it was wise to wish too much. To dream too big would only lead to being crushed.~"_ Pyrrha said suddenly as her shoulders dropped and her spear was lowered and the light _faded_ in her eyes as tears fell from them as a pained grimace came to her face.

"Pyrrha? What are you-  
"My mother used to sing me that song you know?" Pyrrha, the _real_ Pyrrha, asked as the light faded from her face as a pained grunt filled the air as she spat up blood onto the ash-filled ground.  
 _PHATA_! Pyrrha spat on the ground painting the ash with a line of crimson as she smiled weakly to him.  
"My mother used to sing me that song as a cub you know? She used to tell me never to count my chickens before they hatch! Or I would not get anything that I ever wanted! And now? Now she's right." Pyrrha said as a violent cough filled her body as her chest heaved and shook as a violent coughing fit ripped into her, making her body shake and quiver as she spat up even more blood into her clawed palms as her legs began to quiver and shake as her green eyes began to glaze over as she begna to _fade._  
"Pyrrha, you-  
"I was _alone._ All my life I was alone. I had everything I could ever ask for, power, money, incredible talent and skill. I had adoring fans and about everything I coudl ever ask for! But I had nothing I wanted. I was alone Jaune, just like I told you. My position put me on a _pedestal,_ and I never had anyone to call a friend-  
Another violent spasm of coughs exited her mouth as Pyrrha doubled over crying in agony as her vision began to pulse and the orange came back into her eyes and-  
"I always thought I would die alone. Or get married of into some _unloving, uncaring_ mate, and I would be _miserable!_ But now? Now I have friends! I've made friends. You... You were my _first_ friend and now? Now I have made friendships that will last me a _lifetime!"_ Pyrra said her emerald eyes shining as her tiger ears perked up before nearly falling to he knees as she vomited up a wave of blood as her eyes began to _glow_ orange as she cried out in pain.  
"A _literal l_ ifetime it seems," Pyrrha said with a final pained look as she stood up Jaune coudl see it, she was becoming _unwound_. Her bodies muscles seemed off, as her skin seems to almost slough off her bones. Like wet paper pressed on a hard table that was begging, to break apart. As her eyes began to glow even brighter as she fought the burning fire in her face and-  
"Jaune. I was content with dying miserable and alone. I never thought I would make tur fired her that I care and... Find a person that I love, I don't mind dying but let me die as me. Don't... Don't let me die like _this..._

Pyrrha said before crying as her eyes burned as fire came out form the as whatever was left of her was burned out of her skull as she cried out again as her now flaming eyes bleed out a hateful inferno glare at him as she gripped her spear and began to charge him.  
"I _promise._ You won't suffer." Jaune said finally bitting his tongue as he readied himself. He tossed his shield to the ground gripping his sword with two hands as she ignored the tossed defensive measure as she charged at him sprinting at full speed at him, her body barreled into him as him as he channeled his aura into his sword.  
 _FISHT!_  
Jaune cut Pyrrha's spear in half, slicing the metal clean in two. Slashing forward as Pyrrha danced out of his attack as she slid sideways and-  
 _"AHH!"_  
Jaune cried as Pyrrha _gripped_ her broken spear arming one in both of her hands. As she stabbed one into his neck. The cold metal _easily_ piercing his thin flesh stabbing him in the jugular before stabbing him in his stomach with the other one, gutting him with the other one and-  
 _WHACK!_  
She headbutted Jaune making his vision go dim as he fell back to the ground gasp as the weapon in his body glowed black as they where ripped from his flesh. Flying away in bright crimson geysers of blood and flesh as she tore open his neck and stomach, leaving Jaune to scream out as he painted the ash scarlet. His blood flowing and mingling with the near foot of ash around his legs as he felt his world spin and time stop. As Pyrrha rushed Jaune, her eyes filled with that baleful _anti-life_ that haunted his vision. As she ran forward Jaune saw _it_ past the burning rage-filled fire he saw the _pain._ Pyrrha was _screaming_ her eyes radiated a level of agony and suffer that should not have been possible. As Jaune gritted his teeth and he forced his legs back up and readied his sword as he began to _charge_ his partner.

As adrenaline flooded his veins, forcing the tired pain wracked limbs to wake up and spring into action as Jaune shot up from the soot-covered ignoring the pain in his flesh and the dark dots in his eyes that swirled ominously in his sight and threatened to consume his vision as Pyrrha roared at him running at him her broken spear held like daggers in both hands, as she bent her legs and jumped into him. Launching herself at him in a devasting overhanded swinging strike in an attempt to slice him down and-  
 _FISHT!_  
Pyrrha gasped as Jaune stabbed out his sword striking her clean in her stomach spearing her through her stomach splitting her bronze plate as Pyrrha impaled herself on Jaune's sword. Her body running itself through on his sword as Pyrrha _gaked!_ As Jaune stabbed her right through her body, entering her stomach and piercing her _spine_ as her eyes lost thier orange hues as she dropped her twin chunks of metal that fell and where absorbed into the ankle-deep layers of ash around them.

Vanishing in a moment disappearing to the sea of ash without so much as a sound as Pyrrha spat up blood as Jaune collapsed his knees giving way as blood loss caught up with him as his overtaxed aura fought a desperate battle to keep his alive as he skewered the pure breed as he split her spine. Jaune fell to the ground the weight of his wounds and the loos of blood dropping the boy as the wight of the faunus on his vorpal black sword weighed him down as Pyrrha fell on the floor blood spiting out form her mouth and flown gout from her wounded gut as-  
"I'm sorry." The teen said as her head began to lull and rock back and forth and-  
"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Jaune asked as his voice barely above a whisper as his own blood-starved brain began to fade as his own vision turned as he saw a long fading tunnel in his sight as his world went dark as even more black spots filled his sight as-  
"I'm a bad partner. I'm a bad mate; I'm sorry for all of that." Pyrrha said in what seemed to be a happy? Voice as-  
"Bad partner? Pyr you where a great partner! I was the bad-

"No. You were fine, you were the best! Partner I could ask for."

The girl said as she began to shake and shudder as her body started to fall limp as even more blood left her mouth as Jaune gripped her arms.

"What? Why would you-  
"Becuase I was a bad a partner. I... I Didn't know how to be a good partner let alone a good friend. I was pushy, controlling and dismissive of your wants. I should have asked you about what you wanted I should have never asked you to wear a collar I-  
"It's ok I'm not mad at you, I would have probably liked the collar! In the end that is..." Jaune said as he felt his body recover. Sure he was hurt, and his aura was all but gone, but he was safe. His body would heal and-  
Another violent coughing fit filled Pyrra as the light completely left her body, as her eyes became their own emerald color, that was once the finest of glittering emerald as whatever was possessing her left and whatever was holding her body together did as well.  
Instantly her skin lost all of its color, losing its once healthy tan and going sheet white, as her eyes became hazy as a glaze overcame them as her skin sloughed. And nearly fell off her bones as her muscles began to melt and she smiled weakly.  
"Jaune. I don't mind dying. I always knew I'd die alone but now? I get to die next to my friend-  
"You-  
"Arc's don't lie, don't start now. I know I'm dying, I know Ozpin lied to me. You know it's funny! Really, I felt real love from him! I thought that the light was all there was! But now? Now I can see that it was a lie, my entire faith my peoples! Fait a lie...  
Pyrrha said as her head fell as Jaune caught it in one hand as she began to grow stiff as her breathing slowed as even more dark blood fell from her gut.  
"Pyrrha I-  
"Don't. Don't cry. I... You gave me more than I could ever want Jaune. You where the first person to treat me like me. As Pyrrha Nikos the faunus not the champion of Mistral! you were my first real friend, and I shoved you away!" She said as another riparian fill cough came former mouth as Jaune grimaced as her blood hit his face only to shiver as he felt something hard hit him as he saw a fang in her spit and-  
"You know how my mom uses to sing to me as a cub...  
The fading teen asks her mouth down one fang as Jaune grimaced.  
"Yeah, yeah I do... what about it?'  
"I... I... I like the ending of it. I think you should hear it one last time."

The girls asked her eyes finally going dim, as a final haze settled over them as Pyrrha went still as her arms fell to her sides and her hands became buried in the sea of ash below them.  
"It would be the first time."  
"Really? I never sang it to you? I could have sworn I did. I remember singing it to you, or was that you? I really am a bad partner."  
"Pyr you-  
" _Your stars still in the sky. So I won't say goodbye. I don't have to say-_  
Her voice dropped as the girl's neck fell as her body went still as the last bit of life left the faunus as Jaune held the dead girl as his mind beg to race and-  
"You did the right thing Jaune. She was in agony." Cinder said as she recovered her maiden powers putting a hand on the now crying human. As she grimaced It must have been hard to kill his former partner and mate? But that was irrelevant the fall was in full effect, as the screams and gunshots filled her ears as the sea of falling ash laced with blood and dust powder fell around her in a macabre blizzard completely unaware or uncaring about the crying human boy or his anguish as Jaune Arc _killed_ Pyrrha Nikos, as Cinder sighed.

* * *

 _Warm_. It was bright warm summer day in Vale as a pair of nervous emerald eyes flicked back and forth nervously, as a pair of clawed hands tacked! On a white-clothed table nervously awaiting a meeting, that would change her life. It was a make or break for the woman and it was looking like a break more than a make. " _Why_ did I have to come?! Why am _I_ doing this? This is _never_ going to work!" A tired young voice said as a head flopped down on the table. Slammed her head three times into her arms, as a wave of blonde hair flowed around her head, as a pair of spotted yellow cougar ears flicked nervously as the woman groaned. "Why me? Why does it always have to be me? Why did I take my damn _friend's_ advice? Listening to that old man! What was I thinking! When has Ozpin given good advice on anything! Let alone love!? I bet I look like a _fool!_ "

The woman said rubbing her cougar ears moaning out loud and-  
 _"Glynda?"_ A smooth light voice that sounded like it danced in the air and despite being at least four feet away from her felt as if was whispered into her ear as a shiver ran down her spine as the woman's body went stiff as a board, as her cat ears shot straight up and her head snapped up so fast that it was a miracle that it didn't _snap!_

As the woman's face shot up form her self-depreciating wallop in her own pity as a pair of sharp emerald eyes that looked like ther were sparkling in the sun. As a well-kept mop of fiery red hair topped with a stylish white hat looked down at her. As a small grin came to the face of the voice that was defiantly a man and definitely a human and-  
"My! I would say that you are beautiful but to simply all you beautiful would be an _insult_ to you! You are by far and above what even my own vocabulary could even come close to describe! If I were to try to take the time to find a word to adequately describe your radiance why I fear I would be here till time ended and the moon went dim! I thought you might be the faunus I was meeting but no one! And I mean no one told me that you were _gorgeous!"_ The human in the white suit said bowing with one arm as Glynda froze, as her cheeks became beet red as she began blushing and stuttering out a hundred words per second and-  
"I'm _Glynda Goodwtich!_ I'm you-  
"You are my potential mate? Well, I'm glad I got a looker! You are simply divine." The human said in a low smooth tone bowing deeply to the woman tipping his hat and taking Glynda's hand and kissing it gently on the top as she swore that her heart would leap out of her chest as the slim well-dressed human pulled out his chair with a grace that seemed impossible for anyone, let alone a human to achieve. As he somehow managed to make the act of sitting down attractive as his gloved hand never once leaving her own as he sat down and winked!?

At her making Glynda's heart felt like it was going to explode and-  
 _"Roman Torchwick!_ Only son of clan Torchwick! A pleasure to meet you, Glynda. I hope we get along.' The human said smiling widely to Glynda as she coughed.  
 _"Young!? He's so young?! Why is he so young?! Why did the sen me a human like this?! He's at least! Ten years younger than me! How can he even find me attractive!?"_ Glynda thoguht her face becoming swathed in a thin layer of sweat as the human slid into the table, smiling warmly at Glynda showing off his perfect white teeth and-  
 _"Waitress!_ Two cups of your finest wine please!" The human said as-  
 _"Wine?!_ Roman, it's one in the afternoon! Isn't it too early for drinking?"

 _"Early?_ Glynda, you only live once! You need to live each moment to its fullest!" The man said as the waitress a dear beta female came to their table with a large glass of red wine.  
"Your wine sir." The woman said placing the glass on the table along with the large wine glasses on the table and pouring twin glasses of sharp red liquid as Roman bid her thanks as the woman melted away into the back of the restaurant leaving Roman and Glynda alone and-  
"You got to live a little Glynda! You can't just rely on being a beauty to make friends!" Roman said holding out her glass to her making the now stuttering faunus blush redder than the crimson liquid swirling in her glass and-  
"A _toast!_ To your beauty, may it never dim, so long as I have eyes." Roman said smugly s Glynda made a noise somewhere between a gag and a chortle as she touched her glass to her lips. Taking down the entire glass in one swift motion, pounding down her liquor. Drinking her entire glass in one gulp! As-  
"There we go! Now you are talking! Why was I thinking you were a bit of a shut-in but now? You have some skills!" Roman said laughing merrily as the dean begna to stutter.  
"I- 'm not a shut-in! I get out and do things!"  
"I wasn't saying you didn't! But now that you bring up the issue, what do _you_ like to do Glynda? Besides beating off the men with a stick that is!"  
Roman said as Glynda went stiff as a board as her hobbies or lack ther of came up. _"Hobbies!?_ You want to hear about my hobbies!?"  
"Sure do gorgeous! I bet you have all kinds of hobbies the least of which is keeping that wonderful body." Roman said eyed Glynda up and down in a way that sent shivers down her spine as the woman balked.  
 _Hobbies!? Hobbies!? What hobbies!?_ Why does he want me to say!? I'm over thirty have no mate, haven't been on a date in over five years! I spent my Fridays alone on a couch in the top of Beacon eating ice cream out of the bucket wearing an oversized pair of purple sweatpants while I watch rash Tv!? No! I can't tell him that! He already thinks I'm old and-  
"I like television! I watch tv...

" _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Glynda! Tv!? Tv of all things?! Now he is surely going to-_  
 _"Really!?_ You watch _television!?_ What's that _like?_ " Roman asked as a childlike a wonder-filled his face as his emerald eyes widened to the point of saucers as Glynda paused.  
"What's it _like?_ What do you mean what's it like? Don't you have televisions in Arcadia?" Glynda asked her earlier embarrassment at being found attractive by a _far_ younger _attractive_ member of the opposite gender. A human male that was downright delicious in the cougar's mind and-  
"Of _course_ we do! Not that I've ever seen it! I spent most of my time in the military or mining with my family so I never got a chance to watch any! Even if I did we don't necessarily have _programs_ like you do." Roman said taking a sip of his wine tasking it with a loud AHH! As Glynda blinked curiously at him. Her slitten green eyes widening in curiosity as she leaned forward on the table.

"You don't have _television programs_ in Arcadia? Then what do you watch on Tv?"  
"Oh, we do! We do have programs but they are different than yours. We don't have _shows,_ we have military propaganda and instructions on how to do your part! We don't have simple shows about people living daily lives. Instead, we have strong! Patriotic messages! That are meant to inspire and impassion us! To drive us all to greatness! I'm quite interested in watching some... how do you say bad television?"  
Roman asked drinking his liquor sipping it softly as Glyn's ears perked up.  
"You like bad television?" She asked her ears flicking with curiosity and-  
"Of course! I've heard so much about it! Tv meant to do nothing but entertain!? It sounds amazing! Especially shows like, cubs in gowns, Remnants most wanted-  
"I love that show!' The dean asked forgetting about her attempt to hide her less than attractive qualities and interested in someone who shared her interest in bad television and-  
 _"Really!?_ Then we should watch it together sometime! I mean if this date goes well and you actually want to see me again that is. I mean I know you probably have an army of men knocking at your door." Roman said easily and-  
"N-no! I mean I don't really have a lot of men coming to see my-  
"Bs! You are easy! One of if not the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life! You don't mean to tell me that you are not the most highly sought after woman in the city let alone the kingdom!?'  
"I... I _intimidat_ e most men...  
The dean admitted bashfully nad-  
"Well, I can see that! I've face down alpha Beowulfs and hordes of gunfire that are less intimidating than your eyes but that lies your charm! You are strong and I like that." Roman said licking his lips after finish his first glass of wine pouring him and her another glass as-  
"I'm also _old!_ I'm far over the age most faunus men find attractive-

 _"Old!? Ridiculous!_ You re the picture of youth! If anything I'd say you are mature! A richly enhanced woman, just like this wine. Aged to perfection. In fact! A toast! To your beauty." Roman said as they clinked their glass as Glynda gained a fierce grin as she tinged! With the human as they downed thier glasses and a relationship began.

* * *

Glynda was _beyond_ infatuated, she was head over heels for the human Roman. After the two had thier first drink together Roman and Glynda fell into a whirlwind romance as the two fell into a dizzying display of passion and indulgence as the two fell into a whirlwind of desire. As they spent the next few weeks spent more and more time together, eating together, sharing stories about her own troubled past together, by the end of the third week they were so near inseparable that they might as well have been inhaling each other.

Sitting on her couch in Beacon eating ice cream out of the same tub wearing matching pairs of purple sweatpants cuddled up in each others arms, laughing thier ass off and giggling like children as they watched trashy television shows like Remnant's most wanted and teenage mother's volume five, as the two became inseparable and in the end, their relationship climaxed literally. With the dean shuddering on top of Roman as her body shook in the throws of passion as she collapsed on her mate, resting her face on his surprisingly well-muscled chest as the man rubbed her head, as they laid in their honeymoon suite as she looked at ther clawed hand where a small golden ring stood on her ring finger as Glynda and Roman finally tied the know after less than a month! Of dating, as the two fell into each other's arms, never spend a day apart as they began to enjoy thier lives.

For a time that is, but like all other things, and time had a funny way of taking even the most beautiful of things and _ruining_ them. And time had an especially hideous plan for this couple, as even while the two cuddled in thier bed, enjoying thier post-coital pillow talk as they whisper simple nothing into each other's arms as the clock! Was already ticking as their relationship began to end. Glynda was on cloud nine! She had a fulfilling job, she had a wonderful! Absolutely wonderful! Husband at home that she loved more than anything and he loved her! Her life coudl not have been better! When she walked inot Beacon she sang, she smiled brightly at everyone she could taking on triple the amount of work at Beacon much to Ozpin's shock. As the dean lost all of her formerly icy demeanor and became known as the _dancing dean_ of Beacon.

As Glynda's life truly became the most idealized version of itself it crashed and burned in the most exquisite! Fashion as like most things hubris caused her downfall. As her downfall in this case not only had a name but a face. Another alpha cougar by the name of _Tabit Maxwell_ entered Glynda's life. Tabit! Was another alpha faunus who was curious, to Glynda's new lifestyle as in Vale there was a sort of unofficial hierarchy among elder faunus. As there was a sort of pecking order in the underbelly of Vale and some of the more prominent members of it had taken notice of Glynda's whirlwind romance had caught the attention of some of these more dominant members as Tabit came her. Tabit came to her.

Tabit was a well-educated well-established elder _single_ cougar that had long black hair that was dark and black as pitch and bright! Ruby eyes that shone like fresh blood. When she first met Glynda it was at a bakery where she was buying a cake for her and Roman to share as the newest episode of Remnant's most wanted where Tabit pounced. She came to Glynda under the guise of friendship, of mutual interest and in the end offered her something that Glynda had never had at least nor for a while. She offered her a friend, a person of her age that wanted to hang out with her as equals and saw her as an interesting, funny and intelligent person. Glynda took the bait _hook line_ and _sinker._

Glynda was never a social person, she buried herself in her work and besides for some loose work relationships she had no friends. And besides Roman? She was close to no one in the world outside of her work and the fact that a beautiful, wealthy and in her opinion influential faunus wanted to be friends with her? It sent her over the moon. Glynda never, ever had anyone take an interest in her as she smiled taking the woman number and practically skipping home. Soon her Roman and Tabit became as close as could be. Tabit and Roman got along famously! The two became the best of friends, as Glynda gained not only her first friend but a best friend. As Tabit introduced her to a world of wealth and power. Tabit showed her into Vale's inner circles, parading Glynda and Roman around like slabs of _meat._

Showing off the strong, self-made faunus that was not only a _powerful_ huntress who help a _prominent_ position at Beacon and the downright _appetizing_ human to crowds of Vale's elite, introducing Glynda to numbers of the top! Of Vale and making her drunk on socializing along with other things, as Glynda climbed the social and relationship ladder as the faunus was in heaven! Until _that_ day occurred.

Over the months, the fame and power had _infected_ Glynda. The rise to prominence in the many social circles of Vale as well as her relationship sent her into a dizzying spiral of decadence and _indulgence._ She spent more, and more time with Tabit, drinking with her _friends._ And less and less time with Roman. She went from seeing her husband every _day._ To see him once a week at best. Sure! She came to see him for the occasional _stress relief._ But besides that? She often forgot that he even existed! So deep in her rise to the talk of the town whenever she paid little attention to the words of her best _friend_ when Tabit asked to _borrow_ Roman.

Glynda thought nothing of it when Tabit _paid_ for some time with Roman. Or when other faunus approached her with similar offers of _quality_ time with-  
 _"Glynda."_  
Roman said as the world broke and shattered as Glynda was ripped out of her daydream as she was no longer back at the beginning of her relations ship when she was young and refreshed. Now she stood exhausted, winded as the heavy staccato of weapons firing and missiles striking the ground shook, her office apartment as Roman stood in front of her. Eyes as Roman ground his teeth in anger as he gripped his cane so hard it looked like it was going to break. As he took twin steps toward the dean as he ground his teeth and-  
The dean fell. She fell on her knees tossing her crop to the side as she fell to her knees as she dropped instantly and closed her eyes.  
"I'm _sorry-_

"Sorry? That's fucking rich from the woman who _tried_ to sell her husband as a sex slave and beat him when he said no-

"I'm sorry Roman. I was wrong to do what I did. Do what you will with me." Glynda said closing her eyes as she closed her eyes readying herself for the end as she found her justice. She was finally facing the end, the end of her cycle of life and tragedy. As Roman found her, she needed this. The guilt that had been eating her alive for years finally came back to her. As years of guilting herself for treating Roman like... no not even years! _Months!_

Of literally selling Roman to the upper-class women of Vale like a sex toy as he finally came back to gain his revenge. Roman would strike her down and- "Don't. Don't you dare! Say sorry to me!" Roman said as Glynda swore she heard tears? In his voice, as she opened her eyes to see a shaking Roman fall to his knees as tears fell from his face as the man in the white suite fell tot he floor, a pain-wracked grimace on his face and twisted in a pain express as Glynda blanched. "Roman!? What's wrong-

 _"You!_ That's what fucking wrong! What the hell!? I came here trying to get the fuck! Away from all this shit and now you apologize to me?! Is that all you have to say!?"  
"What do you want me to say?! I'll say anything-  
"I don't want you to say anything! I wanted you to be a better person!" Roman said actual tears falling from his face and-  
The sound of shattering glass filled the air as the two crying adults both looked as Neo teleported into the room. The petite faunus was looking intently for Roman the absence of her mate had already drive her near insane with worry and once she coudl search for him she did. She spent the last few hours searching and tracking him through the very, small tracker Penny planted on him as she saw the room in front of her and froze. Instant time stopped for Neo as she saw the scene in front of her. Roman, her Roman was on his knees, crying!? His eyes out as Glynda?! The cause of all his pain stood in front of him as Neo _snapped._

Instantly Neo teleported forward before anyone coudl react as her face twisted into a feral snarl as she drove her sword straight through Glynda's back. Her aura infuses _Arcadia produced_ blade ran clean through the dean's aura striking her back and penetrating her heart in one go, making her eyes go wide as Neo ran the dean through from behind. As the diminutive woman killed the dean of Beacon instantly in one fell strike. Snarling and spitting on her corpse before a low groan filled the air as the floor of the room crumpled and broke. As Neo fell backward as she screamed _"Roman!"_ In her mind, as she lost track of her mate as they both _fell..._

* * *

 _"Roman! Roman! Roman get up!_ " Vi shouted in his head as Roman groaned out loud. As his sharp emerald eyes opened up as he saw he was half buried somewhere deep inside of Beacon proper. As he was currently pinned by a small mountain of rubble as he looked at the borked down once grand wall for Beacon as he moaned.  
"What happened?"  
" _The floor fell. Now get up! We are not safe here.'_ Vi said as Roman nodded ignoring the feeling that he had been run over by a dump truck as he grumbled pulling himself painstakingly out of the rubble and-  
 _Eyes?_ Twin sets of scare frightened green eyes looked at Roman as two faunus children? Looked at him as the two shivering dirty faunus children clung close together as they interlocked their tiny soot-covered fingers. Both had caramel skin covered in soot and ash, both one had butty ears the other a tail and both were covered in cuts, bruises and all other forms of injuries. The boy and girl looked at Roman like he was some type of boogeyman coming for thier very souls and-  
" _Freeze!_ Torchwick! Don't move!" A voice said as three Atlas soldiers all snow leopards held out three assault rifles at him. All men dress in white armor that was no longer pristine as Roman sighed. As he looked at the men in front of him before noticing his cane was nowhere to be seen as he rubbed his head.  
"Of all the... Look! Fellas, normally I'd just kill you and be on my way but I'm pissed and tired. So how about you let me walk out of here and you don't get beat down ok? You can live a little longer until a Grimm eats you ok?"

Roman asked hoping that these damn muts could see reason, and had some semblance of independent thought as the men began to advance o him "No, go Torchwick! You don't have healing aura! You get shot you go _down_! Now give up or we will kill you!" The men said aiming thier blocky assault rifles at him as Roman sighed heavily.  
"You know what fellas? I usually don't tell people this but since you, three are _not_ , going to be alive much longer how about I tell you a little secret about me?" Roman asked in a downright frigid voice that froze the men to the floor as Roman gained a chilling smile as he cracked his fingers loudly making the men flinch.  
"You know I don't always get asked this so let me explain, one! _Yes,_ my aura won't heal me, but! I can still use it to beat someone skull in so there's that. _Two!_ Did you ever wonder why I am called a _master thief?_ I mean yeah I'm a terrorist, but do any of you ever remember me actually _stealing_ something?"  
Roman asked as the man paused as a wave of indecision washed over them as the stopped thier advance on him.  
"Well think about it for a second. Did any, and I mean _any_ of your mission briefings on me ever tell you that I stole anything?"  
Roman asked as the man slightly lowered their guns at him.  
"No...  
One man said as Roman smiled at him.  
"Good. Now think about that for a minute why don't you? I mean why would I, a known terrorist be called a _master thief?_ If I never steal anything? Well, the answer is this. I _did!_ Steal something but not just something form Vale! I stole something from my clan in Arcadia, before I left and got kicked out. Do you know what I stole?"  
Roman asked a fierce grin appearing on his face as the men gulped as Roman began to glow? As his suit begna to glow as a low whine filled the air as the man began to panic.  
 _"Torchwick!?_ What are you doing!?"  
"Whatever you are doing cut it out!"  
"Sorry boys! But that's a no can do! After all, I didn't steal the _MKJXL-1_ for nothing you know?" Roman asked as the men begna to step backward.  
"The what?"  
"Oh, I didn't tell you? This is not just a fancy suit." Roman said blurring forward as his fist struck out to a guards face gripping it before _snapping!_ The man's neck in a decisively unhealthy manner. Making the man's body fall like a puppet with his strings cut, as Roman picked up his weapon and fired onto the one fo the man. As he cut the man in half with a wave of bullets and-  
 _BANG!_  
The soldier fired behind him firing a full ammunition magazine into him making Roman shudder. As his suit absorbed!? The suit repelled the bullets with a contemptuous ease as Roman turned around as the man gasped.  
"Your suit! It's-  
"Yup. It's not _just_ a suit." Roman said lashing out with a haymaker slamming his fist into the man's face crumpling his face inward, and caving in his skull in an aura infused punch. As he killed the man in an instant as Roman smirked.  
"It's _power armor._ Not the most durable! Mind you, it won't stop a plasma bolt and it's not fresh out of the Moulder forges, or even from Arc's smiths! It's a custom-made Torchiwck power armor. Only one my clan _ever_ made! And I stole it, it's not as tough as most, it can't take that much damage but! It makes me stronger, faster, and quicker than a damn purebreed and it's more than enough for me to _kill_ you."

Roman said spitting on the downed man letting him fall to the floor as he took his rifle in one arm. Reloaded it as he began to leave the school and get the hell out of here and-  
"Hey! Human! Please help!" The voices of the children? Asked as Roman turned around to see the two twins? Maybe now stuck under a collapsed pillar of wood. As both children were being crushed under the beam, as blood spilled onto the ground as thier small bloody hands feebly pushed against the massive wound smashing them into the ground. Squashing thier small bodies into paste and-  
" _Nope!_ Not my problem! Have fun in the afterlife kids and may the moon save you!" Roman said turning his back on the kids. Walking away from thier crying screaming forms and-  
 _"Roman Eugine Torchwick!"_ A booming familiar voice bellowed out as Roman spun around so fast that he swore he would trip. As he saw him. A pair of all too familiar sharp emerald eyes bore into him. As a massive mountain of a man with a shining white suite and a mop of fiery red hair glared at him in a way that made Roman shiver like a child brought in front of his betters as Roman balked as his father walked into the room. "Dad!?" Roman asked completely take aback as he saw his _father!?_ Standing in front of him in glowing blue light as the man bellowed at him.  
"Dad-  
" _What is wrong with you boy!?_ " The _man_ stress based hallucination shouted in a voice so loud it reverberated in Romans very bones, as he felt like a child being scolded in front of the man.  
"How the _hell_ are you here?! Why aren't you back in Arcadia?! What about mom or the girls?! How the hell did you get here-  
 _"That's don't matter boy! What's does matter is you!"_

"ME!? The hell did I do!?"  
 _"Boy. Are you going to leave like this?_ "  
"Like what!?"  
" _Like this! Are you just going to let children die?"_ The man who Roman now _knew_ was a hallucination based on prolonged stress and or that damned _ash_ woman'mentalal nonsense asked as Roman stared into the crying pain filled children still trying to free themselves from the rubble as Roman gulped.  
"Dad, I have to go-  
" _Son. You need to act! What have I always told you!? You are a Torchwcik! You don't leave people! Not today not ever-_  
"In case you forgot! I left! I-  
" _You ran! And as much! As I want to turn you over my knee for making your mother worry and your sisters cry I can't. Roman. I know you are not perfect. By the moon! I know that neither am I but please! Don't do this. You are a Torchwick."_  
"I... I ran away-  
" _So what?! You ran away once no one's perfect but now you have a choice. You ran once Roman but now will you run again? Will you run away from two children?"_  
"They are faunus?"  
" _And? Do you really, Roman? Do you really hate them so much that you are willing to let innocents die?"_  
"Wouldn't be the first time I killed kids."  
Roman said nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders as the death of the faunus children _literally_ meant next to nothing to him.

" _But it doesn't have to be your next. I know you son. Be who you are. Not who you are trying to be."_ The man said before literally fading into a blue light as Roman blinked owlishly as he rubbed his head swearing to never drink again and to find Malroque and get a full head check once this shit calmed down.

 _"Oh fuck me!"_ Roman said running back to the pile of rubble sliding into the down kids in a power slide. Yanking the beam off of the two children allowing the two skinny filthy faunus out of the rubble as he grunted.  
"Hurry up youfury little _fucks!_ Get moving before you get dead!" Roman grunted letting the pillar fall what a heavy thud! As the boy helped his sister? Up as he nodded to Roman.  
"Thank you, sir-  
"Don't thank me did. Thank stress based hallucinations and years of a guilty conscious now get going! There's Grimm around." Roman said as the two twins nodded as both of them made their way somewhere as Roman began to run.

* * *

Roman burst out of the Beacon insides gun up to a world of madness. Panicking crying faunus where everywhere, as men and woman ran around blindly as Grimm swooped in and devoured and slaughtered them turning people into fleshy ribbons as mass robots plowed into the masses. The Paladins unloading their devasting military grade ammunition into the causing them to burst! Into bright ribbons of red mist as Roman smartly ignore all that shit. Fleeing across the back ways of the Beacon grounds sprinting running ducking his way as fast as he could. Until he avoided the majority of the chaos and-

 _BANG!_  
A bullet smacked into the wall in front of him creating a soft ball sized hole in the stucco and-  
 _"Freeze!"_ Another voice yelled as Roman spun to his right to see-  
" _Roman?"_  
 _"Red?'_  
Roman asked as Ruby and her mother stood next to her as her twin whips pulled out from her sides as Summer glared at him. "Red what are you-  
"Give up Roman you are under arrest!" Summer yeller her twin whips flickering out as Roman swore. He knew he could take Summer one on one but now!? Without his cane and only thee mags left not including the one in the chamber he had-  
Roman felt _it._ Something deep and throng in his heart called out to him, as he tasted black whips in his mouth as he glared at Rubys' vorpal black blade as he spoke out of instinct more than anything.  
" _The moon calls you!"_ Roman shouted as Ruby froze.

* * *

"The moon _what?"_ Summer asked the terrified human criminal as _FSHT!_ Summer gagged as a blinding white pain burst itno her body as hot blood shot out from her mouth as she dropped her whips to the ground as she looked down to see a massive black scythe extruding from her stomach. As She turned to see her daughter her baby girl with eyes black as night with burning red coals in thier centers as she stabbed her mother through her spine and-  
 _FISHT!_ Ruby ripped out her scythe form her mothers back causing her to fall to her knees as blood poured out from her face as her vision swam and-  
"Ruby-  
 ** _"The moon calls, and I answer."_**

 _FIT!_  
In one swift ove, Ruby decapitated her mother, slicing her head off in on swift motion killing the woman instantly as Roman froze. His body went stiff as a board as he saw the child Ruby decapitate her own mother. Slicing her head off in one swift motion of an executioners swing. Taking the head off the woman in one effortless less motion, taking her mothers head clean off her shoulders after stabbing her through her back. As the women head rolled onto the ground her silver eyes wide in what looked to be _fear, shock, panic,_ and _confusion._

As her mouth silently mouthed what looked to be _why?_ Before her silver eyes glazed over as a geyser of blood poured out from her body as Ruby was bathed in the bright red liquid, painting the girl body the color of her cape as the girl froze. "Red? Red you feeling ok?" Roman asked in a worried voice Ruby stood transfixed, her eyes locked onto her mother's corpse. As her headless body slumped onto her knees blood spewing out from her neck. As she begna to shake. Her body shook and trembled like someone had jammed a live wire in her, as hot black tears fell from her fac eas her body shook and shuddered as every survival instinct inside of Romans body told him to get the hell out of there. As he began to back peddle slowly, taking great care to not make any. Noise and not to hold his gun up to her and-  
Shattering glass filled the air as -  
 _"Freind Roman!_ It is good to see you still functioning at a near optimal capacity! Neo was quite worried you know?" The voice of Penny said as the robot girl accompanied by Neo appeared as she slammed into Roman with the force of a freight train knocking the wind from their lungs making him gag as he felt his ribs crack.  
"Neo!? What are you-  
" _I was worried sick!"_ Neo tapped into his chest as the woman huge him tight making him wince in pain and-  
"Here you go, friend! You misplaced your cane!" Penny said as she handed Roman _Melodic Cudgel._  
"Thanks, Penny, let's get the hell of here," Roman said as Neo nodded rapidly as Penny gripped him.  
 _"Group hug!"_ Penny shouted as hugged Roman from behind as the sound of shattering glass filled the air as all three of them disappeared into a shower of shattering glass and _vanished_ without a trace.

* * *

Ruby froze. Everything went still and stopped. As she saw the dead body of her mother on the ground. Her heald less body had finally stopped spewing up hot blood as the reaper stood bathed in her mother's life force as her headless body gazed back inot her, her same eyes reflecting dully into her own skull. As Ruby felt ther heat thump! As she saw her very own eyes glazed over and dim glared down to her lifeless skull as Ruby began to shake. A tremble built up in her foot, starting in her leg and running up her spin up her head as he begna to break. Her breathing became harsh and erratic as her lungs tared to burst. Her eyes begna to build and her tongue-tied in a knot as her mouth went drier than the deest as she fell to her knees.  
"I killed her? Did I kill her? I killed her!?" Ruby thoguht tears falling from her face as a tidal wave of emotion filled her body, f _ear, guilt, rage, loathing, despondency, terro_ r all flowed into Ruby chest at once. In a chaotic violent deluge of emotions as she dropped her weapon as she began to shake.  
" _No! NO! NO! NO! NO! Mommy! Mom!_ Get up! GET UP!" Ruby yelled crawling on her hands and knees to her mother's body as she begna to shake her headless corpse.  
"Mommy!? NO!" Ruby yelled more harsh ugly black tears falling from her eyes that _popped!_ And _sizzled_ on her mother's body that dark liquid eating into her mothers form, as the drops ate into her clothes digging into her flesh, skin and eating into Summer's bones. Ruby couldn't take it! Her mother! The mother who loved her more than anything, the mother who was ashamed of her very existence! Dead. Her mind couldn't take it she began to lose track of time and space as her eyes began to glow silver and-  
" **Calm my _child._ You have nothing to fear." **A calm soothing voice said as Ruby turned her head.  
"Salem!"  
 **"Yes, my child it is me. Do not fret I am here for you-**  
"Salem! I killed her! My mother-  
 **"She was _unworthy_ of that word child,**" Salem said darkly as Ruby cried.  
"But! I-  
" **Do not fear Ruby. I will make this all better."** Salem cooed as she ran her hand over Ruby's face as she bucked. Ruby's skin became chalk white as her formerly shining silver eyes became small pinprick in a fathomless sea of black. As Ruby's mouth fell open. As her teeth grew. Becoming long like silver daggers as her tongue changed to the that of a serpent as-  
 _"AHHH!"_  
Ruby cried out as her back _exploded._ Her back exploded into fleshy _chunks_ or matter as her flesh broke and _split_ as thin long bony protrusions shot out of her back as long, bony blood filled sinewy _wings._ Well over sis feet long and half as wide the color of flensed bone. came out of Ruby's back and flapped. As her skin turned chalk white and blood red veins popped out of her skin.  
" **You have finally _awakened_ to your true potential my child. Now let your wings out and _roar."_** Salem said as she finished Ruby's corruption as the girl tossed her head back and she _screamed_.

* * *

 _"Marigold!"_  
 _"Sister!"_  
The human child yelled jumping into Blake's arms as she finally! Caught up to the small human. Finding her amiss the chaos and madness around her as she sighed in relief. "Marigold where were you!? I was so worried!" Blake yelled tears falling from her eyes as she yelled at the shaking smaller child that she felt like a true elder sibling and-  
"I'm _sorry! I'm so! So! Sorry!_ I got lost and I was scared, so I ran! I'm sorry! Please don't be mad at me!"  
The shaking human chile yelled as Blake smelled her fear and thankfully did not feel hungry. From her as she hugged her deeply.  
"Don't worry Marigold I will never hate you. I care for you." Blake said hugging the girl close to her chest.  
"Thank you, big sister."  
"Your welcome, now let's get out of here. We need to-  
" **You have done well Blake. I am glad I gave you a second chance."** A frim masculine voice said in her head as it burned.  
"Ozpin?! What are you-  
 **"Blake. Time is of the essence. You were once a child of mine. Of the light, I need to know if you are still my child. Are you still my _daughter?"_** The voice as Blake froze as her mouth became dry before gulping.  
"I am always a follower of the light."  
 **"Good. Now I need you to do me a favor."**  
"A favor?"  
" **Yes. Take your hands and put them around Marigold's _neck_**." Ozpin said as Blake felt her arms twitch. As she felt her arms move of thier own volition as she felt her strong, muscled aura unlocked arms as she wrapped her hands around her neck. As she gulped and-  
"Sir I-  
 _"AHHH!"_  
Blake cried out as she felt it. Her body was lite on _fire_ as every single cell down to the molecular level was lit on fire. As a burning agony filled her body as she was lite on fire as Blake screamed an inhuman cry of agony into the air.  
 _"Blake!? Big sister!?_ What's wrong!? Why are you yelling? Are you hurt? Do you need a band-aid?" Marigold asked worried tears on her face as Blake gagged. She felt like her body was being split in two! The piercing flames that enter her threatened to consume her, entirely as she felt like her flesh, her bones her very soul was being purged from her body and-  
" **Blake."**  
Ozpin asked in her head as Blake cried out and tossed her head back in anguish.

 _"What!? What did I do!?_ Why are you doing this to me?!" The faunus screamed as she was put to the torch and burned alive from the inside out.  
" **Blake. You fell from my grace once. You betrayed the light, and you think I would just let you back in?"**  
"I had no _choice!"_  
" **There is _always_ a choice Blake. You picked the moon. Now you will know the price of all traitors-**  
"But I came back!"  
 **"True, you did come back to me but not of your own volition. I had to _force_ you back to my side. And now I will make an example-**  
 _"NO!_ I'll do whatever you want!"  
 **"Really? _Anything?_** _"_  
"Yes! Just please stop _this!_ "  
Blake asked as tears fell from her eyes and-  
" **Alright. Blake if you do not wish to die I will need a trad** e."  
" _Fine! Anything_! What do you need!?"  
 **"A life for a life. Kill the child and _you_ will live."**  
 _"WHAT?!"_  
" **Kill Marigold Blake. Do this and _all_ is forgiven."** Blake froze. She never expected this. She was dying, her very being was in agony. Her body was ablaze as flames coursed through her insides scouring them making her toss her head up in pain. As hot tears left her vision as she looked at the trembling human in her hands. Marigold was panicking. Her wide amber eyes a dead mirror of her won wide and panicking as she struggled not understand what was going on. As Blake looked at her more hot tears fell from her as she felt her life ebb and flow an-  
" **Kill the child, Blake. Do this and you are forgiven."**  
"WHY!? Why her?! Why the child-  
" **Do not presume to question your god my child. You have your choice. Her life of your own. There is _no_ wrong choice here Blake. Just your own. Your life or hers."** Ozpin said as his presence left ther body as Blake scored. The pain was too much, her mind was broken overloaded by it as she felt her hands clenched. It would be simple. All she needed to do was flex! And she was free. Free of the pain, this soul-searing agony and-  
"NO! She is a child. If I die I die. Marigold will live." Blake said smiling warmly at the girl as she stroked her long black hair just like hers wiping the tears from her face as Blake prepared to die in fire and-  
 _CRSTH!_  
In one swift motion, Blakes' hand shot out reattaching to Marigold neck breaking it like a twig as her fire died and-  
" **You made your choice Blake. Your life over hers."** Ozpin said as Blake froze as Marigold's corpse hung limply in her arms as she _cried._

* * *

"That seems fair to me. I... I submit." Alice said as she bowed to the goddess Salem. The pure breed faunus bowing to her new mistress. As Salem nodded sagely.  
" **Good decision my child. Now, how about you Xylia? Do you see the merit in joining me?"** Salem asked calmly as Xylia nodded her green eyes wide in terror as she gulped.  
"Yes, _Mam!_ I mean yes _mistress!"_ Xylia said bowing on one knee her blood red hair flowing as Salem grinned.  
" **Good! Excellent now about you doctor. You have been very _~naughty~!_ Working with a machine to rule the world? I'm almost impressed. _Almost."_**  
"I'm sure if you would listen to me! I can explain-  
 **"No need, you are too useful to waste. You will come with me to serve as a physician of _sorts."_**  
 _"I agree!"_  
 **"I was not asking for your permission,"** Salem said as she turned to the last member of the group.  
" **Now you Venke. Will you submit to me? I know you are a _firm_ believer in the moon so I guess yes?**" She asked as Venke stood ramrod straight his light brow eye holding her own red ones as he took a deep breath.  
"You say you are the moon?"  
 **"I am."**  
"Do you know of _me?"_  
" **Of course! How could I forget the proud bearer of my word! Who has killed so many in my name! Now, what do you say? Will you submit to me? Do not fear it is in the nature of _all_ men to submit."** Salem said with a motherly smile as she grinned at the human who would make an excellent bishop as-  
"My goddess." The human said sighing heavily as he began to grin his teeth together.

 **"Yes, Venke?"** Salem cooed already relishing building her very own chess set, she didn't know why Ozpin kept staying that getting pieces where hard and-  
"If you are _my_ goddess then you know that I am a _Ravager_ correct?" Venke asked as Salem tilted her unearthly head at him.  
" **I know what you are. You are the proud! Surviving son of your parent's _bloodletting!_ You the lone survivor of the sport of _spilled blood!_ Of course, I know of you Venke. Now, will you join me?"**

 _"No."_ The room snapped. As Venke spoke and all eyes turned to him.  
 _"Venke!_ " Alice hissed and-  
" **Excuse me my son but I must be going deaf. Did you jsut say _no?"_**  
"Yes."  
Venke said as the room went still and Salem blinked owlishly at him.  
 **"Why not? I am your goddess-**  
"Then you know _why._ The third tenant of the book of the moon, the book was written by you says that I can not. The one my brother read to me every night before bed said that I am to give my submission _once_. And only once. And I gave that to the most beautiful girl on the planet-  
 _"Venke!_ Cease this foolishness at once! I demand you submit to her and-  
"No can do Alice. I bow to one person and that's you. Not her, even if you are my god. You know I am a Ravager and-  
" **Venke see reason! Salem is a kind mistress and-**  
 **"No Tai. Venke speaks the truth. I did lay out that tenant in my book. And he is a Ravager. So here is your choice Venke. Cast away your code. Submit to me. Live a long happy and fulfilling life on your knees! Where you _belong_.**" Salem said waving her hands where Tai was bowed on both knees, his ether ghostly form shifting and phasing in and out of reality, it seemed as Venke turned to Salem and sighed.  
"You are _not_ my goddess. I am sorry, but I will not submit to you. Not today not ever." The boy said as Salems coal like eyes flashed in anger.  
" **Not your _goddess!?_ Boy! I am your goddess how dare you-**  
"My goddess is an _all_ powerful and all knowing being. And if you where my goddess you would know the Ravager code. Specifically, the part where we say that it is better to _die_ on your feet than to _live_ on your knees." Venke said as Salem paused frowned and glared.  
" **Fine. If you won't see reason then you have two choices. Stay with me as my loyal servant or...**  
Salem said snapping her fingers as a portal to Beacon's outside opened as Grimm swarmed tearing apart civilians.  
" **Or step out there and die. Make your choice-**  
Salem never finished that sentence as Venke stood up said one last goodbye and _left._

* * *

" _Venke. We are going to die."_  
"I know that," Venke said step out of the portal into the night as the Grimm saw him, snarling slather jaws snapped and bellowed at him as red eyes and claws began to charge him in a tidal wave of blake red and white as he drew his knives.  
 _"Shall I play you some music?"_  
"No. Not this time Vi I'll _sing_ this time," Venke said as the first Grimm a Beowulf rushed him.  
 _"What song shall you be singing sir? Shall I give you the beat?"_  
"A _classic_ Vi. The only one we know."  
 _"Ah, I see sir, I will do my best to accommodate you."_  
"Thank you, Vi."  
" _No thank you Venke. It has been an honor to exist at your side."_ The AI said as the first wave of Grimm begna to charge as Venke smiled.

 _"~Almost heaven. West Vacuo.~"_

Venke sang as he began to walk forward. Grunting in exertion as he sliced off the head of the first monster that approached him. Taking the head off of the Alpha Beouf decapitating it in one smooth motion as he grunted as hot blood along with several other unidentified yet foul smelling liquids poured over him, as he kept walking as he cleared his throat.

 _"~Blue ridge mountain Chattanooga river. Life is old there! Older than the trees! Younger than the mountains blowing like a breeze!~"_ Kage said grunting as twin Ursa swarmed him their massive lumbering form made them to bulky to dodge as he sliced off the first outstretched paw in one side strike liberating the limb of the monster and stepping into the guard of the first. Stabbing it in the chest piercing its heart with his blade killing it instantly. Before stabbing backward striking the now reagin Grimm in the skull as it fell behind him, probably dizzy from the loss of blood as Venke grimaced.

 _"~Country Road! Take me home, to the pace I belong!~"_ Venke grunted as even more Grimm surrounded him as a horde of creeps and minor Beowulf assault him only for them all to be cut into ribbons by his vibrating knives as he sighed.

 _"~West Vacuo! Mountain Mama! Take me home! Country road!_ " Kage said as he closed his eyes the Grimm where completely surrounding him now there was no escape he was going to die, ripped apart and screaming. _But!_ He would die on his feet with blades in his hands and as long as he could kill he would do it well! What better death could he ask for?

As the boy bent his legs jumping into the hard on his left intending to kill at least! Half of them before the ones on the right inevitably bore him down, as the first tip of his still met the enemy as it bit deeply into their flesh and-  
 _"~All my memories! Gather round her~!_ "

 _PHETHA!_

The sound of tearing flesh and feminine singing? Filled the air as the Grimm on his right evaporated into a cloud of red mist as-  
 _"~Minors lady stranger to blue water!~"_

 _"Xylia!?"_ Venke asked as his partner appeared out of nowhere her spear in her hand cover in blood a fierce smile on her lips as she began to _slaughter_ the Grimm around him. _"~Dark and dusty painted on the sky! Whiskey taste and moonshine teardrop on my eye! Country Road! Take me home! To the place, I belong! West Vacuo! Mountain Mama! Take me home! Country roads!~"_

"Xylia!? What are you-  
"I can't let my leader go out and get killed on his own now can I?" The beautiful tigress asked stabbed a creep through the neck as Venke ducked an Ursa strike bowling it over taking off its hind legs making it howl in agony as it flopped onto its back where he pierced its heart as he balked.  
 _"Xylia!?_ You can't be here! Go back to Salem or you re going to die!" Venke yelled firing his gun knives hosing down a small group of Bewoufls as his partner sighed.  
"I am your _shield_ Venke. My place is by your side. And no one an nothing will tell me otherwise." Xylia said spearing the face of a agrees King Tajiu that came to close for comfort tossing her spar clean through its face, spearing it through the eye. As its second head roared in defiance only for Venke to kill it with three shots to its eyes as he sighed. He knew there was no arguing with her once she got stubborn about a topic.

" _Damned tiger. Why did you have to pick today to die?"_ Venke thoguht once before sighing heavily as the Grimm surrounded them.  
"Well, you're here. Might as well help me kill something." Venke said rolling his shoulder as the Grimm regained their composer.  
"My thoughts _exactly_. That is why I bought this."  
"Is that a _plasma grenade?"_ Venke asked eyeing the small round object of death and fire as she nodded.  
"I have a feeling that neither of us will be returning from this battle, and I would rather not be eaten to death...  
 _"Vi."_  
" _Yes, sir. Interfacing with the grenade, there we go. Two minutes till detonation. Make them count._ " The Ai said as the grenades auto timer began to count down as the two smiled as the Grimm charged back at them.

 _"~ I hear her voice in the morning how she calls me! Radio reminds me of my home far away!~" X_ ylia sang as the two battled into the Grimm like lights in the dark, two bright orbs of defiance in a sea of raging black hatred as Venke cocked his head.  
"That is a clan _Moulde_ r song Xyl. How do you know it? I almost never sing it."  
Venk asked slaying another group of Ursa as-  
"I know _everything_ about you. I'm your partner." Xylia replied smoothly as Venke sighed.  
"You really do know everything about me huh?" The human asked slaying another Beowulf as she nodded.  
"Yes I do and Venke I-  
"I know."  
"You what?"  
"You were going to say you _like_ me right?" Venke asked slicing a creep down to size as Xyla froze blushing as she impaled an Ursa through its neck.  
"Since when!? How-  
"Since _before_ I started dating Alice."  
"So you do like her more than me."  
"Not at all."  
"Then why are you dating her?"  
"I was going to ask you to be mine. But! She caught me off guard and kind of got me to swear to be hers...

Venke said as his partner let out a growl that caused the Grimm to _flinch._ As her emerald glare became so sharp that he swore that they were peeling off his armors paint as he began to sweat.

"You what?" The tigress asked growling so loudly that an Ursa took a step _back_ and a king Taiju share a nervous look with its head as a lull appeared in the storm of black and red.

"I _panicked!_ And said yes and so here I am! About to be killed by Grimm!" He said slicing off the snout of a creep only to fill its chest with led as Xylia growled.  
"So you knew all this time...  
"Yup."  
"You didn't say anything?"  
"I was with Alice. I told her I was hers so I was. I didn't want to complicate it or give you false hope." He said before freeze as the warrior goddess next to him planted a swift kiss on his lisp that reminded him of blood and c _hocolate?_ Of all things " _Since when did she eat chocolate_ -

 _"~ I get the feeling that I should have been home yesterday. Yesterday! Country roads! Take me home! To the place! I belong! West Vacuo! Mountain mama! Take me home! Country roads~!"_ The two sang as Zylia broke thier kiss and whatever speel on the Grimm was lifted as they roar once more as they charged the teens. The two fought side by side slaying anything that came near as the firm fell by the _dozens_ as a harsh laugh broke their throats as they massacred the denizens of the night, with blade and bullet. It was a harsh fatalistic laugh born from desperation and rooted in the knowledge that they were all going to die, as the two fought it was a glorious fight one to be remembered for the ages if not a futile one as sooner rather than alter the Grimm had them both surround as the time ticked down.  
 _"~Counttry roads! Take me home! To the place, I belong! West Vacuo! Mountain Mama! Take me home! Country roads~!"_ The two sang one last time as the horde finally broke them closing in on them as the end came.  
"Venke I-  
"It was a _pleasure_ partner." He said sealing her lipa in a kiss making her emerald eyes go wide in surprise before closing as she returned it before the timer on the grenade hit zero as the grenade detonated as they vanished in a wall of blue. Just like the breach, Venke was engulfed by rolling blue energy but there were no silver eyes to save Venke this time as he his partner Vi and several dozen Girmmwre consumed by raging plasma and vanished into _nothingness._

* * *

 _"Venke?!"_  
Alice practically screeched a Salem sighed as she began the ritual to teleport them all to where a now _recovered_ Cinder awaited them.  
 **"Such a _waste_ ah well. Come, children! I must go see my son and-**  
Salem paused as **fury** came from is her side as Suzy practically bleed hatred.  
" **You... You... You killed my _friends!"_**  
" **Now Suzy I-**  
 **'AHH!"**  
Salem cried out as Suzy drove a dagger into her knee as Salem screamed in agony as she teleported them away...

* * *

"Jaune. I need you to _calm_ down-  
" _NO!_ I won't calm down! I just killed my friend-  
"She was you enemy Jaune I am your friend." Cinder cooed to the distraught human crying tears over the slain tigress and-  
 _WHAM!_  
A yellow meteor slammed into the tower as Yang appeared. Eyes glowing red as she seethed raw hatred at Cinder and-  
 _FSSHHH!_  
A blinding white light appeared in the middle of the tower, as a tower of _baleful_ white energy stuck down as _Salem, Ruby, Tai, Suzy, Alice, Nora,_ and _Malroque_ appeared on the tower with Salem howling in pain as Suzy lept away from her to Yangs side as-  
"Jaune!"  
Ruby said her chalk-white skin and pinprick silver eyes out for all to see. _Bounding_ over to Jaune as her _wings_ carried her as long lines of _dropping, bleeding_ rose petals filled the air hanging lazily in mid-air as they _bleed_ fresh blood onto the sea of ash as she saw her best friend and potential mate standing by a _dead!?_ Pyrrha not that that mattered, she was her enemy after all. And a half functioning Cinder and-  
" **Jaune. My son. Come to join me and-**  
 _"No,"_ Jaune said calmly walking over to Yang's side where the _real_ maiden smiled happily to him. Only to _balk_ as they were suddenly joined by Suzy. Who down right _sprinted_ to thier side of the tower glaring raw **_hate_** at Salem as she held up both of her daggers out eyes bleed red as-  
 **"TRAITORS!** " Nora yelled drawing her hammer into grenade mode as-  
"I Couldn't agree more, let's teach them a lesson about _loyalty."_ Cinder hissed as she Ruby and Nora looked ready to fight and-  
" _That is more than enough."_  
A calm voice said as _Ozpin!?_ Came out of the broke elevator sipping his mug and tacking! His cane on the broken ash covered roof making sharp _tick!_ Sounds as he walked on the roof sipping his mug before slurping? As he ran out of whatever was in it before sighed.  
" **Well, I'm out**." He said his voice taking on its _natural_ deep resonating tone before casually tossing the mug over his shoulder as his glare focused on Salem.  
" **Brother."**  
 **"Sister."**  
 **"It's been some time."**  
 **"Not long enough."**  
 **"Are you still cross at me brother-**  
" **I will never _not_ be cross at you sister."**  
 **"But-**  
" **Enough. I've seen enough of this. It's time for me to stop holding back.** " Ozpin said as he _crushed._ The top of his cane as a blinding light filled the air as he vanished into a wall of **_heat_ ** that infect the air making Jaune, Yang, Cinder, Alice, and Malroqe sigh as they felt _purified_ while Suzy, Ruby, Nora, and Salem _screamed_ as if there very souls where being ripped out from thier chests. As the light became truly blinding as a star was born on the Beacon roof as all parties shield ther eyes for a moment before _it_ happened.  
Ozpin was gone. In his place was a being of pure light. It stood eight feet tall, blazing yellow colors _bleeding_ out of its flaming body that was wreathed in a perpetual yellow flame and was vaguely humanoid in shape with six massive wings on it's back suspended in mid-air and it glowed like the sun.  
" **Ah, there we go. That body was so suffocating. I don't know how you manage to make it work sister dearest. But either way enough holding back its time I go _full tilt._ "** The thing said as he shined brighter than ever as the sun arrived at Beacon.

* * *

 **AN" Well! That's that! _Pyrrha's dead. Venke's dead_. _Glynda, Xylia and Summer_ are dead and it's only just getting started! This is the end everyone. The next chapter is the _finale_ between Ozpin and Salem as the final fight of endangered species takes place on the Beacon roof! Until then I hope you have enjoyed reading this fic as the replacement fic for it is already well under way! So look forward to Branwen sometime soon. Until then?...**

* * *

 **"Why are you always messing this up!?"**

 **"..."**

 **"Don't you give me that! I gave you your _advisor!"_**

 **"..."**

 **"What do you mean he just told you to drink and _act naturally?"_**

 **"..."**

 **"Now that you mention it that _does_ sound like him."**

 **"..."**

 **"Ok! Ok! Don't bite my head of why don'tcha? Well I'll needed to take a look into it but I think i can help you out. You are my _favorite_ client and you are damn! _Tasty_ to boot!"**

 **"..."**

 **"Oh don't worry! I only eat a little bit of you!"**

 **"..."**

 **"Oh? About that let me tell you a story...**


	34. The Fall part III the finale

**AN. This is it. The end of _Endangered species!_ The story finally concludes in one last fight! Ozpin takes on Salem, the battle of Beacon in decided and the end is here! This is the end of my fist fic and I'm feeling a certain way about it. It's been a heluva ride so thanks for anyone who is still reading and this is it! The end is _here._**

* * *

" **Ozpin, so glad that you look like your old self."**  
Salem said as her brother's _true_ form appeared in the night.  
" **My old self-was a bit stuffy. I never _did_ like the faunus form you know?"**  
 **"Do I _look_ like I care?"**  
 **"It would be nice if you did."**  
Ozpin said as Salem glared at him.  
 **"Look whos talking you zealous ass."**  
 **"Oh really? Right to profanity? I thought you would be better than this?"**  
Ozpin said smugly as Salem grimaced as-  
" _Mistress!_ What are we to-  
" **You are to do nothing. I am going to kill my brother Cinder. And nothing he can do will stop me from doing that."**  
"Oh, we will see about that. I am Quite resilient you know." "Ozpin!-  
"Not now mister _Arc-_  
"Don't _now_ me! You killed my partner!"  
Jaune yelled as-  
 **" _I'm_ your partner!"**  
Ruby said her burning crimson eyes glaring at Jaune and-  
" **I did not kill your partner. She chose-**  
"You _liar!_ You murdered her! Y-  
" **Ahh, misleading the children? Ozpin its good to see that you never change."**  
Salem said interrupting Jaune as she stared at her broths glowing form. As the searing eye of the sun glared into her.  
" **Sister. So good to see that you kept your sense of humor of the millennia."**  
 **"Brother. So glad to see that you sill have a control fetish. I wonder if that's why you never found a woman?"**  
 **"Ha. You are a doll."** Ozpin said glaring at Salem as his wings began to unfold as Salem glared.  
She needed to keep him talking. Ozpin was not able to maintain that form for over five minutes. After that, he would be unbaled to maintain his true form, and be forced back into his faunus one. She just needed to-  
" **So. Shall we end this dear sister? I'm a bit tired of talking and I would like to go back to bed. I have a feeling that my assistant will no longer be able to file my paperwork."** Ozpin said with a grimace as Salem held his eye.  
"Mistress? What do-  
 **"Stay behind me, Ruby. This is a fight beyond your league."**  
"I can fight!"  
 **"I know you can. You are _strong,_ but this is something else entirely."** Salem said pushing her minions behind her as-  
"Le'ts kick her _chalky_ ass!"  
Yang growled knocking her fist together making a shower of sparks an-  
"Try it _wench."_  
Cinder growled at Yang and-  
 **"Yang. Stay back."**  
"What?! Why would I-  
 **"It's like she said. This is a fight beyond your level. She won't have her pawns intervene. Neither shall I, stay behind me this is a personal matter, that is a long time coming. And I would rather end this with my own hands."**  
Ozpin said as his hand began to glow even brighter than before as a searing light came out of his fingers. As the man began to glare at Salem as a high pitched whine of energy filled the air.

" **Stay back. Everyone. This is between me and her. No one is to interfere. You would just be getting in the way after all."**  
Ozpin said as Jaune glowered at him, Pyrrha's dead body still in his sides. The flesh of his dead former partner still warm to his touch as he ground his teeth.  
 _ **"Damn it! He's not backing down!"**_ Salem thought as Ozpin ever the chess player was _well_ aware of his weakness. And was keen to end this battle before it even began. As he readied for combat his wings flying out, like giant glowing yellow knives. That roared with yellow flames that hurt her too watch directly.  
 **"Everyone. If I am to fail-**  
"You will _not_ fail mistress. I believe in you."  
Cinder said the alpha fox interrupting her mistress as Salem smiled as she let the slight fall.  
 **"Be that as it may I must have a plan for you all. I fall go home. Cinder you will choose a leader from the rest of us."**  
"Yes, mam."

 **"Good. Now the rest of you? Listen to Cinder. If I'm not here she's in charge."**  
Salem said as her new paws faces fell, all fo the Grimm mind the pun faced as she turned around to Ozpin as he cracked his neck.  
 **"Done picking your successor? I imagine that they will have quite the boots to fill after you _fall."_**  
He said mockingly as Salem grinned.  
" **Are you not going to pick a successor brother?"**  
 **"No need to. I'm going to win after all."**  
Ozpin said with absolute belief as Salem suppressed a shudder or doubt that began to creep into he mind. Ozpin was the better fighter. He could easily beat her, this was her fight to win. And she needed to be _smart._  
 ** _"Buy time."_**  
 **"Really? Are you that sure that you can beat me, _little_ brother?"**  
Salem asked in a baiting tone as Ozpin bit.  
 ** _"Little?_ I am the older one sister dearest."**  
" **By ten millennium!"**  
 **"That is irrelevant, I an the older one and I will kill you."**  
 **"Well, you could at least try to humor me? If I am to die I would like to know which of your.. tools that you favor the most?"**  
 **"I favor them all equally."**  
 **"No favorites?"**  
 **"I'm not you. I don't get attached to my _things."_** Ozpin said as Jaune glared daggers at him as Yang's growl dropped as she looked worriedly at her god.  
 **'Really? WIll you to do me this one last kindest before I die? For old times sake?"**  
 **"Fine. If it will silence you. Jaune. If I die you get Beacon."**  
"I don't want it!"  
" ** _To bad_. Now-**  
Ozpin never finished that word as Salem ducked her hands down as a large black orb appeared shuddering in mid-air before _popping!_ A part in a burst of chaotic energy as a massive tentacle shot out from her palm. Impacting Ozpin with the force of a comet sending him flying into the air. As the god flew back into the air like a burning gold star. As Salem rocketed after her power at full as her eyes glowed hotter than fresh blood as the fight _began._

* * *

 _ **"Need to be fast! I can't let him take the advantage!"**_  
Salem thought to catch her brother mid-flight as her tentacle stuck him dead in the chest knocking him back into the air as-  
 **"A surprise attack? What did I expect?"**  
Ozpin asked lazily as he corrected his course with practiced ease and shot to his sister.  
 _FWAP!_

 **"GAH!"**

Salem cried as the man punched her dead in her jaw. Making a loud _whap!_ Sound of flesh on _fire_ filled the air as Ozpin _decked_ his sibling hitting her right in her cheek with a _burning_ haymaker sending her crashing into the ground below.  
 _Thud!_  
Salme hit the ground like a comet, crashing clear into the Emerald forest tearing apart several trees. Reducing them into a broken shattered pile of twigs and leaves. As she laned _hard_ into the ground creating a massive gouge appear on the ground as the woman _groaned_ grunting in pain as her cheek burned. Fire spread on her cheek _eating_ into her flesh making the deity _howled._ Internally as she felt her molecules being dissected.

 **"Take that!"**  
Salem hissed as four orbs of energy at her rother. Hurling a trio of bowling ball size sizzle black orbs at him. Makin Opzin duck and dodge around them with contemptuous ease.  
 **"Is that all you can do? I'm _disappointed."_**  
The god said tiredly as he rocketed downward to his sisters prone for intent o run her through like a shish kebab, only for Salem to girn as she flipped her hand as a dark bolt of energy _popped!_  
From behind him as her trap was sprung.  
Ozpin hit the waiting tentacled lurker full force. Screaming as the chaotic angry energy coursed into him.

 **"AH!"**  
The deity hissed as Salem's orbs of chaotic power coursed into him, _rearranging_ his very molecules as Salem lashed out like a cornered animal. The younger sibling knew that she had limited time to kill her brother. And if this did not work she would be killed instead. And as _much!_ As Salem might have flaunted her power she was not omnipotent as she had led her minions and just about anyone else who had the faintest! An inkling of her being to believe. She was fragile, she might be harder to kill than most living beings but she was jsut that, a living being. She was alive and she could be killed like anyone else.

 **"Just die!"**  
Salem yelled looking her hands together and delivering a double uppercut to Ozpins jaw. Concentrating all of her energy into her fists. Making Opzin _gag!_ As she smacked him on his chin sending the thing up to the clouds as she flew after him. Ozpin was on the back foot for now. And Salem needed to kill him soon.  
As the god's arc reached its crescendo Slamem crashed itno him. Lcokingehr hands around Ozpins neck, making the deity _gasp!_ As Salem gripped his neck choking the life out of her brother. Forcing her own chaotic energy into him making him scream in pain as the man yelled and-  
 ** _"AHHH!"_**  
Salem cried as her back burned. Ozpin winds fried itno her, the elder sibling ow's trap spurn as Salem was too caught up in killing her brother as quickly as possible as her back was signed.  
By her brother's _wings,_ as the flowing golden knifes fired lines of pure flame into her. Filling Salem's back with the raw energy of creation. As her brothers attack made Salem screamed as he sighed.  
" **Did you think that I would be killed _that_ easy?"**  
Ozpin asked as his flaming blades stopped firing only long enough for him to land an uppercut to Salem's gut. Making her eyes bulge out of her skull as he sent her flying back as the deity caught herself in mid-flight. Correcting her course as her spinning vison fixed itself, as she took int he destruction of the fall.  
Vale burned.  
The vast majority of the city was a flamming smoldering mess, the holocaust unleashed by her _son,_ had killed thousands upon thousand of faunus and hundreds of humans. Salem regretted the loss of human life, she did not like it when her children died for any reason. Unless they had completed the _steps,_ that is.  
Salem would have like to pray for her lost children but needs come as needs must, as Salem drew up her arms, purple energy flowing together in a guard as she bothers flew at her, his cane swore to flash out as Salem narrowly by the skin of her teeth.

Avoiding being sliced in two as she twisted out of her brother's attack rolling out of his attack and summing more _orbs_. Sending another volley of glowing dark orbs in his direction that he batted aside with a lazy ease of a man with only _half_ of his heart in the fight, as the man sent lighting bolts of raw yellow energy at Salem as she returned the fire with her own dark projectiles of chaotic energy as the two deities began to duel and the final battle began.

Salem had a plan, it was not the best plan but it was a plan non the less. As she ducked and twisted out of the volleys of energy fire that her brother sent at her. Each lancing bolt of energy that her brother fired coudl send any known matter in creation into a messy formless sludge. Flew at her, Slame knew she had to fight.  
Ozpin might have only been able to maintain his form for five minutes before breaking apart but! For those five minutes, he was near unbeatable, as every second he would grow even more powerful. As his power would only increase until it fizzled out and faded like a candle that was snuffed.  
As Salem grimaced narrowly avoiding being bifurcated by a trio of searing energy bolts she grimaced as Opzina attacks where only getting faster and more powerful as she grunted in exertion.

Salem and Ozpin where the literal opposite of one another. While the sun moon analysis was accurate it was _woefully_ under simplified. As the two were literally the opposite. Ozpin using the literal energy of creation why she was the _balance._  
Ozpin manipulated matter Salem _destroyed_ it. She was the only being capable of putting the thing down for good. She was the _insurance_ plan of their creators...

* * *

When the _brothers_ made this plane of life they did not fully trust Ozpin not to become a tyrant of the universe that they had built for him to steward. So to prevent that from happening they left for him some _safekeeping_ as Salem was brought into existence as the balancing act. She was there to keep Ozpin in check. To counter him at every turn, when Ozpin would create she would destroy. Where he built she brought down. She and him where supposed! They were supposed to live in _harmony!_ They were _never!_ Supposed to be enemies. Salem and her brother were supposed to be the twin halves of all reality!  
 _Birth_ and _death_. The _beginning_ and _end,_ when they brought themselves together there was harmony, but now?

Now there was chaos. Ozpin's insatiable desire for control pushed him to the edge. He wanted _everything_ , he wanted to grow the world to the brink filling it with his creations and letting them flood the world for all eternity. Unfortunately, Salem could not do that. She was literally created to be his _counter_. The more Ozpin sought to bring order and control the more she had to breed chaos and anarchy. She spent years! No millennia!

Fighting her brother, creating counter moves and underhanded tactics, to control her brother's quest for power. And for a time, Salem held him in check.  
She kept her brothers ambitions in relative check, but over time life was more like his chess games then she cared to admit and in the end, Ozpin won. Time and time again, he learned about his sibling's weaknesses, he countered them adapted to the universe they shared and over time Salem was bound for defeat. Soon her brother would grow too powerful even with! Thier deal in place of noninterference! The deal they made when thier initial conflict almost _tore_ reality asunder. As they both decided that direct confrontation was often too powerful and they decided to act out thier _final_ battle in a controlled environment.

Ozpin even made a planet! For them to duel on, he built them their very own petri dish of creation to settle thier differences where their _pawns_ would fight in thier stead and the true winner would be chosen from this _game_. And Ozpinw as _very_ good at playing games. A lesson Salem learned the hard way was her _brother_ trounced her

Even when acting through pawns Ozpin was the better _strategist_. The better, _thinker,_ the better _fighter_ he was jsut her _superior_ as much as he hated to admit it. Ozpin was the stronger sibling and even from the beginning in _any_ conflict with her brother Salem was destined to lose. Or she was until a _miracle_ happened.

* * *

Salem remembered that day even now when he came upon the downed human who was in the process of slowly _painfully_ bleeding to death in the ice caps of what was then Mantle. Or would be as the dying human laid on the snow, bleeding out onto the snow as she appeared in a flash of light nearly crying! As her own death was approaching.  
At that time Ozpin had just claimed his _last_ win against her. Salem had been outplayed outmaneuvered and outthought. All her pawns laid _dead,_ her castle was a _smoking smoldering_ ruin of broken concrete and twisted metal deep in the Grimm lands and she was at her lowest. She was so low that she had _snapped!_  
She was tired! Tired of spending her life taking lives! She was tired of having to be the _bad guy_. Tired of her brother lording over her that _he_ was the savior of the universe. And that life was _always_ worth saving and should be allowed to live _eternally._ She wanted to see what was just so damn precious! About saving lives, what drove her brother to want to grow to cultivate his creations so she did just that.

She saved Ferrius, she kept him from death and unlocked his aura. A thing that until then no human had ever had done to them. As she saved Ferrius she even spun him a tune about her being the _moon!_ How ridiculous! Salem was fighting back tears the entire time as the human bowed to her feet, his freshly healed body covered in the freshly falling snow that fell from the heavens. Crystalized tears of the cosmos as Salem smiled.  
She was _beaten,_ she was defeated. She had lost everything and now? Now she knew, she knew how good! It felt to keep things alive to _save_ a life and not destroy it.  
As she let Ferrius go she was content to let things play out, she was ready to either die or let Ozpin win. As she left Ferrius walk away she had no idea just what her one act would lead to. She had no idea that when she unlocked Ferrius's aura that a _bit!_ Of her stayed in him, as some part of her very being infected the human. _Infecting_ his soul and making him contagious, as he unlocked the aura of other human's as a miracle occurred as overnight the entry of Ozpin's power base. His precious _experiments_ turned against him as through one sinister act of kindness Salem _regained_ a legion of unstoppable servants as the world changed.

* * *

 **"Just die already!"**  
Salem yelled as a spear of dark energy shot out of her hands, slicing through the sky as Ozpin ducked out of the way as he sighed.  
 **"Really dear sister? Is your vocabulary so insufficient that you are repeating the same phrases?"** Ozpin asked as he dashed forward. As he appeared in her guard his sword crashing down to her arms where a flash! Of purple energy enveloped her arms in a corona of protective light as Salem held him off.  
 **"You are just mad you weren't enough! You are made they had to pick me because they didn't trust you!"**  
Salem growled as Ozpins face lost its cocky smirk as he frowned.  
 **"Shut up."** He said bitterly as Salem grinned.

 **"Did I hit a nerve dear brother?"**  
Salem asked forcing Ozpin back as he growled at her.

 **"Our creators were not as... _enlightened_ as I once gave them credit for."**  
 **"Really? That's your excuse? You used to sing their praises through all time! You lived for there approval! You sang their word and treated them like gods-**  
 **"I was a fool! I blindly followed their words and look what happened? Our world! Ours dear sister was filled with chaos, pain, suffering, and death, and I sought to fix that."**

 **"Brother. You can't have life without the end. You need to keep balance in all things. Surely you know this?"**

Salem asked as her arms fell as she tired much to her chagrin tried negotiation with Ozpin. A useless tactic at most as-  
" **You are almost there sister. A normal man can not keep life without death but, I am far from ordinary. I am a god! I am the sun! The creator of life! I will make a world for all my creations to live for all time! I will make a heaven. a paradise for life sister. Don't you see where I am coming from?"** Ozpin asked as his eyes lost some of their anger as Salem sighed.  
 **"You may make your heaven but, know this it will be filled with _horrors_ ,"** Salem said in a calm voice as Ozpin snarled.  
 **"Shows what you know, you are as closed minded as ever."**  
 **"I am not brother, I am the only one thinking. You are not perfect, your energy consumes all it touches. If you do not balance it with my own, your creations will all _die._ "**  
 **"Not if the just accept me into their hearts! Something that humanity was supposed! To do! Until you stole them from me!"**  
 **"I stole _nothing"!_**  
Salem barked before Ozpins sword lashed out slicing open her cheek. Making Salem scream as hot red blood flowed from her cheek as she howled dashing back in mid-air as her cheeks wound refused to close as her eyes glowed.

 **"Oh are we mad-**  
Ozpin froze as Salem _howled._ Her mouth letting go as an ear-splitting screech as her arm shot straight up as a massive, eldritch _tentacle_ shot out of her hand. Launching straight up into the sky breaking clean past the cloud cover and going _straight_ up as Ozpin raised an eyebrow at her.  
 **"What are you doing sister? What are you aiming at?"**  
Ozpin asked as his sibling's tentacle launched into mid-air, as it shot straight to the moon? Ozpin thought as Salem's tentacle reached into the sky as she hit the moon with her appendage.  
 **"Are you trying to run? I assure you I will chase you to space-**  
Ozpin _froze_ as Salem's tentacle reached into the sky as it _crashed_ into the very moon, attaching itself to a chunk of the celestial body, wrapping itself around the piece of space rock as she _pulled._  
Ozpin's jaw dropped as Salem screamed as she _pulled_ with all of her strength. As she gripped a chunk of the moon itself _forcing_ it down past the atmosphere, creating a massive red blur in the sky. As she brought down a massive chunk of it straight down into the night.  
 **"You have _got_ to be joking."**

Ozpin deadpanned his body to stunned to move as a literal chunk of the moon was forced itno the atmosphere. As his mouth fell open as a massive red _comet_ appeared in the sky. Falling like a massive jagged _tooth!_ As Ozpin was left momentarily dumbstruck at the sheer _absurdity_ of his sister pulling down a sizeable chunk of the moon, in the sky, as a flaming comic shard of hatred and fear crashed past the cloud barrier and _slammed_ into him.

Making a noise so loud that it was _felt_ rather than heard. As a chunk of the moon half, the size of Vale itself slammed into Ozpin.  
The moon shard hitting Ozpin like a meteor. As the moon chunk crashed into her brother an extinction level event was triggered in the forest _far_ away from Vale as the chunk of the moonstruck Ozpin head on.

Hitting him full force and slamming into the ground. Instantly a thunderclap of air came into the sky as every tree within a twenty-mile radius was pancaked. Laid flat into the ground, as the meteor's impact rocked the woods kicking up a mushroom cloud of dust that blocked out the very object that it hailed from. As the shock wave of the extinction event shot out half of Vale was _put out._ The flames that once consumed the city put down in a moment as the meteors impact wave extinguished as _half_ of Vale went _still_. Putting down most of the still standing buildings. Knocking them flat to the ground shattering metal and brick as the massive flaming shard of the cosmos crushed her brother, making Salem grunt in exertion as she laid her brother flat. Finally, ending thier struggle of over a thousand years as-  
 _Fisht!_  
A yellow blur popped out form the meteor as a blur of bright yellow flashed out as-  
 _ **"Rude."**_  
Ozpin said as he teleported next to Salem _completely_ unfazed by the comet strike looking as cock and as confident as he always did as he flashed out his sword. Taking Salem dead in the chest. Making her cry out in pain, as blood spewed from her chest as Ozpin's sword bit deep into her flesh. Making her cry out as he forced her back. Her eyes flashing in shock as her brother was completely unfazed by the comet strike.

" **How-**  
 **"Did you really think that a little thing such as a hunk of _rock?_ Would stop me? Please, don't _insult_ me."** Ozpin said before turning his sword on his sister. One lurching forward string her across her gut, making her scream in pain as he sighed.  
" **I know you are smarter than that sister. Don't make me _look_ bad will you?"**  
Ozpin asked as Salem was forced back as _he_ sighed as Salem cried in pain...

* * *

Ozpin was not what you would call a _vindictive_ being. He was not overly kind mind you but he was not cruel. Or maybe he was, but he had his reasons. Form the beginning of time Ozpin had one mission. To _create_. He was given the power to make life! To shepherd and form living things to perfection! The brothers had told him to make a perfect life form and so he tried.  
He worked for eons tirelessly crafting and shaping the raw energy of creation into the _perfect_ form! And for a time it was nice. It was just Ozpin and his work. No _brothers,_ no distractions, just Ozpin, his crafting tools, and silence. That was until _she_ came in.  
The brothers in thier complete omnisentience had decided that Ozpin needed a _leash._ They said that he would consume the world as he knew it. They told him that if left alone he would destroy everything he ever created.  
It was _ridiculous!_

Ozpin was a being of creation! He was made of the raw energy that had first shaped the cosmos! How could he destroy? I mean he could! If he wanted to destroy things with his power but that would be against his very existence! Ozpin was made to build, to create! To fasten and weld the raw matter of reality, taking the raw energy of the cosmos and fashion it into pure!

Perfection, and for a while he did, that was until she came in. When the brothers came back after thier _leave of absence_. Ozpin would admit to feeling a bit of fear run down his spine. After all his creators had left him to make new life, a new universe and they left him alone to Sheppard this one. The only reason that Ozpin thought that they could return was either they had forgotten to tell him something and he highly doubted that, or he had disappointed them in some way. And that was something Ozpin did _not_ want to happen.  
Ozpin had grown quite _accustomed_ to the existence and now the fact that his very existence might be coming to a violent end sent shivers down his back. Only to be replaced with curiosity as he saw her, his sister.

The brothers believed Ozpin needed a check, an equalizer in his life so to speak so they left Salem to act as that. Where Ozpin would create she would destroy, where he built she would rip down. Were he brought order she bought chaos. Needless to say, Ozpin was not pleased with that at all. He was none too pleased to be told that he was now forced to share his universe with a being that was near his level of power and whose whole reason for existence was to go directly counter to his own goals as Salem smiled warmly to him and offered Ozpin her hands so that they could work together as equals.  
And to Ozpins great surprise for a time things were actually good. No, they were great!

Salem was _perfect!_ For his needs, as good as Ozin thought he was at creating life he was not perfect _, far_ from it really. And more often than not in his pursuit of a perfect life from he failed and made an _abomination_. A _powerful beautiful abomination_ but an _abomination_ none the less. In the past when mistakes happened Ozpin banished them to the far corners of the universe, where they could live out thier squalid wretched existence in silence away from him and his _inevitable_ perfect creation.  
With Salem, she saved him some work. When Ozpin made a life form that was not _optimal_ or failed in a creations Salem would destroy them. She acted like a street sweeper for him. Eliminating all of his failures allowing him to much more easily concentrate on his real project as Salem cleaned up his mistakes.  
For a time thier relationship was mutually beneficial if not downright cordial. Ozpin appreciated his sibling ability to create genocide on a universal scale and with recourses after thier process where allocated back to him Ozpin was able to focus on his main task, working again and again until he did it!

It was a miracle when Ozpin first made the perfect lifeform. The answer was so simple! For millennia he was working with the esoteric the ephemeral, trying to make a completely new life form that fit all of his standards while making sure it was perfect! That was a mistake, in reality, if Ozpin wanted perfection he need only look in a mirror. He was the product of the brother's, he was the literal creation of two _perfect_ beings so if he was to make more perfect beings it only made sense to start off with thier frames. As he crafted them in his own image.  
He called his creations the _faunus._ They looked like him bipedal like creations that could walk on two legs and interact with the world capable of reason and logic. And _every_ last one of them was _filled_ with his essence. Ozpin loved them with all of his heart.

The twin legged creatures that he made sure! To promise the universe too, as he set out perfecting the _faunus._ Taking every step that he could to make them the perfect! Life forms.

* * *

 **"Why don't you quit? Sister you know you can't beat me, right? Surely you know that I am the superior being?"** Ozpin asked as his sister attacked him with the fury of a cornered animal. Her eyes glowing redder than blood as she attacked Ozpin. Her hands letting loose a flurry of projectiles of antimatter. The opposite of Ozpin and that if any of her attacks actually landed? Would cause severe damage to the deity alogn with excruciating pain, but none did. As Ozpin dodged out of his sibling attacks with a bored ease.  
Really, Ozpin was the elder sibling for a reason. He was _stronger, faster_ and above all and most importantly _smarter_ than his sister. And he would show her that today. As Ozpin attacked his tie was over halfway up and he needed to finish this. Salem was near death and he was ready to put her out of her misery as he began to attack her.  
Killing Salem was _not_ hard. And if not for his own words a millennia ago Salem would have long ago shuffle off her mortal coil. As Ozpin's own noninterference doctrine came back to haunt him, as Salem showed her uncanny ability to pull rugs from under feet. Taking what had _once!_ Been a sure fired win and making him suffer for years. Normally people would hold a grudge over millennia of pain but Ozpin was not most people. No grade was petty, Ozpin was not mad at his sister just _disappointed._

* * *

 **"You know me and you once worked together?"** Ozpin asked as his wings fell on his sister, they six golden appendages of his true form falling and dissecting his sister.  
Two wings poured the fire of creation on her while the others tore her apart. Making her choose between stopping the swift! But painful strikes of is wings and his real sword. Or being burned alive by his other wings. Not a good choice really.  
Ozpin reasoned as he fought his sibling.  
Salem was losing, scratch she that she was more than losing she was _dying_ quickly.

Ozpin was tearing her apart, using his four wings to her into bits. Every time she tried to attack two of the winds poured eh fires of creation on her. Making her block the attacks only to have her body assaulted by his other wings. As they sliced her apart. Currently, she was bleeding from her chest and stomach. Her past wounds barely covered up as she bled onto the Emerald forest. Her life fluids leaking out of her gut as her brother attacked her.

" _ **He's so angry. He's always been like that."**_ Salem thought as Ozpin attacked her. His sword relentlessly hounding her as she attempted to distance herself from her brother. A pointless move as Ozpin gave chase to his sibling hounding her across the forest like a man possessed.  
Ozpin was like a _flame_. Or that was how the brothers described him to her all those years ago before she was introduced to her sibling. The brothers said Ozpin was a fire, bright and powerful. And while it was essential! In the creation of life, it was also the destroyer of all it made. Ozpin like a fire sought to grow. To expand its power and shape and encompass as much of reality as it could. And just like a flame to a dry grass the moment Ozpin did that. The moment his actual form touched something else that was not thier creators, him or herself he _destroyed_ it.

Images of that _poor_ Spartan girl entered her head, the mental _screams_ of anguish from the girl as she was _unwound_ filled her head as Salem frowned. As she saw the poor girl _unwound_ by even a fraction of Ozpin's true power. Her brother believed that if he could find a way to successfully merge himself with the things he created. If he could make a host capable of housing his essence while able to reproduce with itself and not fall apart, he would have made the perfect! Lifeform and he was driven to complete this task. Ironically just like the flame, he was his passion had consumed him, just like a swift blaze consumes a forest.

Ozpin was _lost_ , even now Salem had to bite back tears at the sight of her _brother_. Ozpin was a shell of his former self. When she first met her bother he pulsed! With energy with life! She saw the literal sun itself in his eyes. He was raw creation, a being dedicated to spreading life throughout the universe and willing to create, and more importantly. Let his creations be _destroyed._ The universe was not meant to handle either of them directly so they played an observation role. Ozpin made life when he found that the things he made did not meet his standards he _destroyed_ them. Or he let Salem do it and for a time it was perfection between the two before Ozpin did the unthinkable! Making the perfect beings he called the faunus as he did the worst thing possible. He grew _attached..._

* * *

 **"AHH!"**  
Salem cried out in agony as Ozpins wing pierced her leg, rooting her to the forest floor. Making her howl in agony as her leg burned as-  
" **Now you see what happens when you resist me? You should have kept out of my affairs sister. You need not die."** Ozpin said tiredly as Salem glared at him, her eyes spitting defiance to her brother as she ground her teeth.

 **"I did nothing! I-**  
 **"You stole everything from me!"** Ozpin bellowed all traces of clam leaving his voice as he seethed.  
" **You took everything! You took _my_ children-**  
 **"They were _never_ yours! You didn't make humanity! I did! They are _my_ children! Not yours!"** Salem screamed at her brother as tears flowed from her face as Ozapin paused.  
 **"You didn't make them brother! You made your precious faunus! And I! For the first time ever! Made something of my own to counter them! And-**  
 **"And you made them _perfect,"_**

Ozpin said in a low far off voice that sounded like a far-off thunderstorm as he begna to seethe. As his already burning body began to glow even brighter. " **You... who had never even dabbled! In creation, you who only existed to destroy what I! Painstakingly built. To tear down years, upon years of my blood sweat and tears! You built the perfect! Lifeform on your first try!? Do you know how that made me feel!?"**  
" ** _Terrible._ You were so jealous that you stole them from me and claimed them as your own." **

**"I...**  
Ozpin began as he was for the first time in a long time at a loss for words as Salem even with her body wracked in mind shattering agony frowned. **"You loved them so much. They where you! I made them thinking of you...**  
 **"And I thank you, sister. I truly do. I love humanity-**  
 **"I know this. You threw away your other children in a heartbeat for them."**

 **"They were _imperfect._ What business would a parent have with a child that is _less_ than perfect?"**  
 **"I am glad our creators did not have that attitude. When they were still alive that is."**  
" **Ah yes... You know creating a being with the power to destroy you is never a good idea. Espically when you leave said being alone for long periods of time, giving it free reign to do whatever it pleases. I like to think they thought of that before we killed them."**

 **"We _murdered_ them."**  
" **I know. I was there you know? With the help of me, you, the faunus and humanity. Or the original humans we killed the brothers and-**  
 **"Then you wanted me to clean up the trash."**  
 **"Of course. The faunus where no good to me. And the humans where as good as mine so why not get rid of them?"**  
 **"You said you _loved_ the faunus!"**  
 **"And I spoke the truth! When I said those words I did love the faunus. Very dearly but now? I have my real children and-**  
 **"They will never accept you Ozpin. Humanity will never bow to the sun."**

 **"I have you thank for that. Do you know how irritating it is to watch your children who you raised! From infancy to adulthood to suddenly reject you of their own free will? I mean really! I was supposed to unlock thier aura in a week! But you... you just had to be like me... you had to foster life at the worst time! And derail all my plans with one sinister act of kindness!"**

 **"Humanity was never yours brother. They are mine, I made them with my own energy so that they could oppose you. They are not meant to be with you. Surely you understand this?"**  
 **"I do! But I can change it! I can make them better-**  
 **"You told me they were perfection. How do you plan on _improving_ on perfection brother?"**

 **"I...**  
Ozpin said as he was for the second to me that night at a loss for words as Salem sighed.  
" **You can't control everything brother."**  
 **"Yes, I can!"**  
 **"No. No, you can't. You can't be like them-**  
 **"Don't you say it!"**  
 **"Ozpin. You are _not_ our makers."**  
" **No! I am _better_ than them! I made the universe into what it is! And I made this planet as my own personal pet dish! You and me where supposed! To work together to create perfection here-**  
 **"Until I did it on my own."**  
 **"Unit _that._ "** Ozpin spit as Salem sighed.  
 **"And I did in one try, what you could not in thousands, I did in one fell swoop. I was better at creation on my first attempt than you ever could be. And you know why that is my brother? You do not understand life."**  
 **"Go on...**  
 **"You think of life as a great game of chess."**  
 **"It is."**  
 **"NO! That's where you are wrong! Life is not chess! It's not orderly or well-formed. It's chaos! It's anarchy! Its a series of random disjointed semi connected messes all forming together at the perfect! Opportunity to allow miracles that create the things we call life! I made humanity to embody that. To embody me. Growth. Change. Chaos. Destruction. Not order. Not control. Not obedience. Not chess pieces. I made them _empty!_ I did not make humans just to serve me. I made sure they could _chose_ thier path and gave them free will-**  
" **And that's why I need to control them. Salem if life is not controlled it will destroy itself! I need my children to be filled with my essence not your own."**  
 **"Ozpin. That will kill them."**  
 **"Not all of them."**  
 **"Most if not all will die if you merge with them.'**  
 **"The faunus can handle my essence just fine."**  
 **"Becuase they are _you!_ You built them to be able to contain you, and even when they do! They don't do it for long! Their entire culture is you! Just like humanity is mine! They resemble their creators! Ozpin! The faunus live on a brutal! But orderly caste system. Built of rules and regulations."**  
 **"That I never set out for them."**  
 **"You never stopped it! You hate what they became not because you hate them! But you see _yourself_ in them! You see your self as nothing but a tyrant. A scared child trying to protect himself from a changing world!"**

 **"Shut up!"**  
 **"Look at the humans! Sure they fight amongst themselves and they butcher more of thier own kind than Girm or faunus combined! They spread chaos and destruction but they so so freely! They love what they do! Human's are enjoying thier lives and the faunus? look at them. They are not satisfied with controlling themselves they must control the world around them!"**  
" **Humans don't hunt Grimm. They don't seek to expand ther territory. They can just _be!_ They can just exist without disrupting the lives of others! They don't care what the faunus do. So long as they leave them alone they can live in harmony! But when the faunus seek to control the humans like a fire. _Burn_ them back. They cull life so that more life may grow, they keep life in _check_. They are mine Ozpin and you will never have them. Can you just let that be? "**  
 **"No, I can not."**

 **"Is it that hard?"**

 **"You know that it is. You built something by _accident!_ That was greter than anythig I ever tried!"**

 **"You will not find what you are looking for."**  
 **"I see."**  
 **"Enough talk. This ends, now."** Ozpin said with a trace of anger as he readied his sword ripping out his wing form Salem's leg with a wonderful! Shower of blood as he charged her.  
Ozpin was done joking around, and he was in no more mood to discuss. As he lunged at his sister his sword held out Salem readied her final act. She knew that she coudl into beath Ozin in a fair fight. Not while he was in full tilt. She needed to bait him and so she did. She got in his head, talking to him about the subject he was weakest to as she prepared her _trap._

Right behind her was a pool of antimatter. She had taken all of her remaining power and dropped it there. She planned to let Ozpin stab her, fall back into the pool and activate it. Sending her brother into convulsions holding him, for the remainder of his transformation until he coudl finally be brought down in his faunus form. Where Salem could earn some respite before having to find wherever the hell he reincarnated to this time. As for some reason, the brothers made Ozpin nearly immortal.

And only the _relics_ could actually! Put Ozpin down for good. Not that she knew where they all were. Jus that they needed to be all gathered for her to actually kill her brother. But this would do. Salem thoguht as Ozpin lunged at her as she readied her block. Ready to act! Like she was going to hold her ground take the stab deflecting it to her side. Making Ozpin fall past her and into her trap.

As her brother charged in a blitz of lighting and fire fate had a sense of humor. As Salem stood there her speech on life came back and played in her mind, as her words on how life was nothing but a series of _random unrelated_ events all happened without the knowledge of each other. Interacting merging evolving into what you would call miracles! And sometimes miracles were _not_ on your side.  
As Salem braced for the impact that would take a lot to hold she _screamed_. The stab wound in her leg acted up. The place where Suzy stabbed her was still an open cut. As being cut normally did little to harm her but! When was it by her own power? Even a fraction of it was near fatal. As the wound in her leg flared up it cause Salem's guard to lower by a fraction! Of a percent, as her hand fell at a pivotal moment as Ozpins sword slashed clean past them right to her chest where it pierced her _heart._  
 _FISH!_  
In a moment it was over. Salem's jaw fell open as her eyes burned bright than ever before becoming dull. As her legs fell to the ground as she gasped as her head turned to Ozpin and-  
 ** _"Brother?"_ **She asked one last time before the light faded in her coal eyes and she left the world.  
Instantly a crimson shockwave broke the tree line. As every Grimm in a twenty-mile radius _disintegrated._ The monsters turning into puddles of goo as the death of ther mistress rocked them. Making the ones not dead scream a bestial roar of loss and sadness as Salem died.  
 _"Sister?"_  
Ozpin asked the fire burning from his eyes as all traces of hate, anger and grief left his face as he just realized the consequences of his actions. Salem was dead... His only sibling was dead... the balance to him was gone, and the world might suffer for it... Ozpin paused as a torrent of emotions flooded him threatening to overwhelm him before his iron will clamped down in his head, as he bit his teeth picking up his siblings body and with the last ounce of his power returning to the roof of Beacon...

* * *

When Ozpin and Salem left to end it the remaining figures on the Beacon rooftop where left in an odd silence. Neither of the two sides moving as they were both ordered to watch as thier masters fighting. Neither side willing to break the order as the Titanic sounds of combat filled thier ears, as a gasp was heard on both sides as a literal chunk of the moon was tossed down at some point by one of them as the two side fought-  
 **"Jaune... come here...**  
Ruby said in an odd disembodied voice that sounded like ther where three people talking in her mouth as her blood red eyes filled with pinpricks of silver in the middle of her irises said glowering at Jaune. _"No.'_  
Jaune said firmly as Ruby growled her long bony sinewy wings that broke out so grotesquely from her back not so long ago flapping in irritation.  
 **"Jaune! I am your friend! Me and Nora are both! Your friends! Come here, come back to team Juneberry."**  
"Ruby. Salem is bad news for everyone. She will let us all _die!"_  
 **"She only wants to help!"**  
"She will kill us."  
" **No, she won't! She's super nice! Like _super! Duper! Nice!_ She make's pancakes so she _can't_ be evil!"**  
"Nora. You know she's bad news. She's-  
 **"She's like the mom I _never_ had, I know that,"** Nora said bitterly. Her blood red eyes looking down as she gripped her vorpal black Warhammer tightly as-  
 _"Dad?_ Is... is that really you?"  
Yang asked as a tone of disbelief and fear crept into her voice as Tai smiled.  
 **"Sure is _Firecracker!_ How are you doing today?"** Tai yang replied smoothly as if nothing was the matter. And he was not standing on top of a collapsin Beacon tower, with the minions of evil at his side, with skin white as chalk and eyes redder than blood as Yang balked.  
"Dad?! What the _fuck!"_  
" **Whoa! _Language_ little missy! You are going to set a bad example for Ruby!"** Tai said waving a finger at his daughter and shaking his head as Ruby blushed.  
" **Dad! Don't embarrass me in front of my _arch enemies!"_** Ruby whined her still adorable _Vulf_ ears going flat on her head as her wings flapped in irritation.  
 **"Sorry, _Rosebud!_ Didn't mean to bud into your business!"**  
 **"Nice one!"**  
"Oh dear lord. He _puns."_ Cinder said as she rolled her eyes.  
"Tyrian will just _love_ you. You know that?" The maiden hopeful said in a disdainful tone not willing to hear Tyrians laugh more than _absolutely_ necessary, as-  
"Ruby. You are my best friend. I don't want to fight you."  
 **"Then don't! Come over here Jaune! We are your friends! You can have a home here. A place where you really belong."**  
Ruby said as for one moment Jaune thought about i-  
A _dagger_ was at his throat.  
 **"Take _one_ step to them and you die."** Suzy hissed into his ear as he frowned.

"Ruby. You need to come here-  
' **NO!"**  
"Ruby! The world is in danger!"  
" **So _what?!_ So what if this shitty world is in danger?! I don't give a shit!"**  
" _ **Language!"**_  
" **NO! I don't care! This world treats me like crap! It treats me like I'm an animal! Ever day! I deal with looks, mean comments, people who think I'm not good enough to breathe the same air as them and I'm going to defend them!?"**  
 **"Jaune in some places I can't even work! I have also no job prospects, I will never be any type of official and if it was not for the hunter academies I would literally have nothing! No hope! Nor future! No anything! I have nothing to fight for here!"**  
"So come here! Let's change this world _together!_ We can make this a better world for _Vulf's!"_  
 **"It's not that simple!"**  
"Yes is it!"  
" **No, it's not! You know nothing about this Jaune! You are a human! You have the privilege of being strong! You don't get a threat for who you are! You didn't sit in class while the teacher calls on you repeatedly! To read the part of the biology book where it says you are a mistake! That you should not even be allowed to be born!"** "Ruby-  
 **'Jaune! Don't defend this shit world! Come with me! Burn this place down and let's build a new world! A _better_ one in the ashes of this one!"**  
"I can't do that."  
" **Why not!?"**  
"Becuase good people are going to die-  
" **There is no good! The faunus suck! They are just oppressive controlling slave drivers! Jaune there is no saving them! They are not humans! They need to be _culled!"_**  
"Maybe. Maybe some are like that. But other's are not. I don't sacrifice other's Ruby. You know this better than anyone else I know."

 **"But you will sacrifice yourself. To save a few million shitty lives of ass holes you never met?"**  
"I'd do it to save _one_. That's what it means to be a human. To live a life that you want to live. No one tells me how to live and no one tells me how to die."  
"That's-  
 _"Enough_ Ruby. There is no reasoning with a traitor. He will get his due desserts in time." Cinder said growling at Jaune. Her eyes alight with yellow fire and-  
 _FATHHOOMM!_ A massive red shockwave filled the air as-  
 **"AHH!"**  
Ruby, Nora, Tai, and Suzy all screamed at the top of their lungs. The hybrids all fell to the ground n wit ear piercing wails coming from their faces as-  
"Ruby?! Nora?! What's happening?!"  
Cinder asked as her allies scored unable to hear her as-  
 _"You!_ The doctor!"  
" _Me?!"_  
"Yes, you! What's wrong with them?!"  
" _I don't' know!"_  
"Then find out!"  
 _"How?!_ I don't have the tools-  
"You have two minutes."  
Cinder said as a fire appeared in her hand and-  
 _FISHH!_  
A wall of light slammed into the top of the tower as-  
"Ozpin!?"  
Jaune asked incredulously as the faunus god-  
 _No._ The man came back tired panting and-  
 _"Mistress!"_  
Cinder cried as _Ozpin_ got up to his knees shaking before tossing Salem's corpse to her followers.  
"She's dead... Go in peace and leave this place." "Mistress!?"  
Tai gasped as Cinder caught Salem's body as-  
 **"NOO!"**  
Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs as her eyes flashed silver as a massive ball of light appeared on the tower as the enemy side was engulfed in a flash of silver and-  
 _ **"What the hell?"**_  
Suzy asked barley standing wincing in pain as the enemy was _gone._ No longer was Jaunce faced with old friends turned bitter enemies as the Beacon roof was now empty with nothing but the falling ashes of vale covering the space in front of him.  
"They vanished...  
Jaune said as Ozpins might cough up a thin line of blood and-  
 _"Ozpin!"_  
Yang said running to his side as he batted her way.  
"Not now miss Xiao-Long. I have had a _long_ day."  
"You _bastard_! You killed my partner! You-  
"Mister Arc. I just might have killed the _only_ being in the universe as old as me. The only other being capable of understanding me as a perosn. I.. .for the first time in my life I am alone... truly alone and-  
"So what?! You killed-  
 _THACK!_  
Jaune gagged as Ozpin threw his cane to his chest as Jaune blinked owlishly.  
"What the hell is this for?!"  
"The Academy."  
"What?"  
"It's for the academy _. Keep it."_  
"I thought you were only giving it to me if you died?"  
"I'm close enough, I'm done teaching, I'm going to go and relax under a tree and close my eyes. Maybe a battleship will fall on me?"  
" I don't want it!"  
" _Too bad._ "  
"I won't take it!"  
"Yes, you will. It's in your nature to want to help others. Use this, make this academy into an accepting school for all types, classes, and creeds. Or not. I _really_ don't care anymore." Ozpin said as he shuffled out of the school and-  
" **What about _me?!"_**  
"You are fine Suzy. I'll write a report about you to Ironwood. You are safe so long as you stay here. It might be good to have a sympathetic headmaster to help things along though."  
Ozpin said as-  
"Sir-  
"You are _free_ Yang. Do as you see fit." Ozpin said snapping his hand as Yang blinked.  
"What? Ozpin? The hell? I thought I was going to be the maiden-  
" _IS VALE ON FIRE!?"_

 _"_ Take care of her Jaune. She'll need it."  
Ozpin said as he began to walk to the ruined elevator shaft where he jumped down as-  
 _"THE CITY IS ON FIRE! JAUNE! JAUNE-_  
" _WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR SKIN!?_ "  
 **"What the hell is wrong with your _face?"_** Suzy shot back to Yang as Jaune sighed, as he held the dead now _cold_ body of his ex-partner as he let his head fall as the sound of the burning city filled the air as he breathed out one word.  
 _"Victory,"_ Jaune said as he held Pyrrha's corps as the tower groaned...

* * *

 _"Troubling._ This is most troubling indeed." A low heavy voice said as-  
 _"Troubling!?_ You think this is just troubling!? Our mistress is _dead! DEAD!_ How do you expect us to deal with this!?"  
Tyrian asked his eyes bright and puffy. As he cried tears of rage and regret onto the table as Cinder sighed.  
"Tyrian. Calm down-  
"I will _NOT!_ Clam down wench! You! You let this happen-  
"Hold your tongue or I will _burn_ it out. I am half a maiden but I will _still_ kill you."  
 _"Enough._ Both of you. Salem would not want us fighting over who kills who. Now is a time for unity and strength. We have some new faces here so let's get to know our guests." Hazel said the panter faunus gesturing at the new arrivals in the room as two out of three gulped and shook with fear.  
" **My name is Tai Yang Xia-Long! I'm the proud papa of Ruby! And-**  
"We _know_ who you are Tai. Let's start with you. The man, you say you are a doctor?"  
" _Yes!_ I-  
"My name is _James, Tiberius Malroque._ A pleasure to meet you all!" The man said shaking life a leaf his faunus ears laid flat on his head, as he bowed tot he group of _individual_ waving his hands as-  
 _"Doctor?_ We already have a doctor. Wat's is this man any good?" Hazel asked as Wat's nodded.  
"Oh _no!_ He is not merely good, he is one of the best practitioners of medicine in our time! His skill is only bested by me of course." Wat's said adjusting his monocle as his cat tail swished behind him.  
"So you _vouch_ for his skills?"  
"Fully."  
"You think he will be of use to us?"  
"Very much so. With him, on our team, I believe that we will have almost no more casualties of battle so long as we do not die in the battle."  
"Very well. Now onto you little lady. You _will_ excuse me if I say you don't look the type of perosn to be here so you will tell me who you are and what the hell you are doing in our castle."  
"I am _Alice Reinschnee._ Heiress-  
"To the Reinschnee fortune. Yes, yes I know who you are." Wat's interrupted as Hazel turned to him.  
"Is _she_ of any use?" "That is a good question."  
"And that means?" "Well, it depends. If she is who she says she is she is a member of a powerful family in Atlas."  
"We have Jaquess for that."  
"I know but! Salem saw fit to bring her here. Even to give her a power near to Tai's so if she saw fit to bring her here then I think we let her stay."

"Fine. Now you two?"

" **My name is Nora! Nora Valkyrie and I am _awesome!"_** Nora said pumping her fist up as Hazel glared.

"I see... Normally just being _awesome_ is not enough for you to join us. But our mistress picked you to inherit her power so you must be worthy."

" **You bet you ass I'm worthy! I'm the best!"**  
"I see, now you?"

" **Um! I'm Ruby! Ruby Rose! Nice to meet you?"**

" **You are doing great _sweetie!"_**

" **Dad!"**  
"Hmm... You have silver eyes...

 **"I do...**  
 _"Noted._ Now onto bigger and more important events. Cinder."  
"Yes?"  
"Salem ordered you to pick one of us to replace her in the event of her death. Who do you pick?"  
"Is that even a _question?_ She will pick herself of course!" Wat's said almost spitting in disgust as Cinder glared at him once before-  
"So Ciner, do you pick yourself as our new leader?"  
"Even if she does I will _never_ follow her!"

"You will do as Salem ordered Tyrian! Now Cinder who do you want to lead?"  
" _Ruby."_  
 **" _What?!"_**  
"I think _you_ should lead us." Cinder said as all eyes turned to the latest additions to thier family. As Ruby and Nora stood in the near back of the meeting room. Ruby to shocked by Salem's death and exhausted by instinctually transporting them here. As Nora bored with politics and with no more introductions now played with some kind of floating ball with tentacles as she flicked its limbs playfully.  
 ** _"Me?!_ You want me to lead!?"**  
"Yes."  
"She's a _child!"_  
"She has silver eyes! Salem saw greatness in you, Ruby. Whether you knew it or not. Salem believed in you Ruby, she thought you could become something _more_ than what you are, so what is your answer? You once lead team _RWBY_ but now? Will you lead _us_ in Salem's stead?"  
Cinder asked as Ruby froze her former Vulf body going stiff as her chalky limbs shook, as her veins pulsed as her robotic hand lifted up to scratcher her head once before she nodded.  
" **Salem was one of the first people to treat me kindly. She treated me like a daughter. And I don't care if it was a lie or she was just using me. I _won't_ let that kindness go to waste."**  
Ruby said in a firm voice as Cinder nodded.  
"So you are our new leader?"  
She asked as Ruby slowly walked up to Salem's old throne taking her time to go asher long boney wings flapped from her back in slow wide bursts as she sat down on the throne.  
" **I will, now everyone meet up! We took a big loss today but that' not important! Salem had a mission, a goal for us to accomplish and we are goign to do it. Now listen up and come close got _work_ to do."**

* * *

 _"Today marks the five-year anniversary of the fall of Beacon. As reconstruction crews have finally finished restoring the school to its former glory, the new headmaster Jaune Arc is still under fire for his controversial views on the faunus caste system. Many ask why a human is meddling in our affairs."_  
A voice droned on as a small pair of legs walked into the grass. It was a bright and sunny day somewhere far, _far_ in the deepest most isolated mountain ranges of Remnant. As a human boy dressed in a short white shirt walked into a grassy field, tucked away between _massive_ snow-covered peaks overlooking a lake as his scroll rang in his hand.  
"A human meddling in faunus affairs?" The boy asked aloud before dropping to his knees to his original task picking flowers. "Mom will like _this_ one."  
He said as he gripped the petunias, the boy was shart only three feet tall with pale skin, and a pair of _multi-colored_ eyes, one pink and one brown. And a mop of short red hair on his head as-  
The boy froze as the sound of shattering glass filled his ears as he turned around.  
" _Mom!"_  
" _Why hello Politan. How is my favorite son?"_  
Neo signed _popping!_ Into reality by the lake that sat next to thier cottage as she came to fetch her son.

"Great! I picked you flowers!"  
 _"I love them!"_  
"Really!?"  
" _Not as much as I love you but they are close,"_ Neo said smiling warmly to the sun in her sky as she bent down to her son's eye level. Making her faunus ears flicker in a way she knew he found _amusing._  
" _Now come on. We need to go home and wash up. Your father is coming home soon and your aunt Penny is making dinner."_  
 _"Aunt Penny_ is making dinner?! _Score!"_  
The boy said as Neo giggled running a hand through his short red hair before picking him up.  
" _Come on you, time for dinner."_ Neo signed as both woman and son disappeared into a shower of glass.

* * *

"Oh _really!? Why!? Why_ does this always happen to me?" A tired disgruntled voice said as a head slammed onto the desk with a heavy _thump_! As a mop of _short blonde hair_ slammed forward onto a rich wooden desk. As a pair of gloved hands appeared running through the means head as she sighed.

"Why is the council so _stubborn?_ It's just a pair of _books!_ "  
Jaune said aloud as he sighed, the transition from the old textbooks to the new as a bigger headache then he thought possible. The council was _fighting!_ Him tooth and nail every step of the way, but he was determined. No one would be made to feel unwelcome in Beacon for what they are. _Human, faunus, Purebreed, alpha, Vulf._ In the new school in _his_ Beacon all where welcome and all had a place. As the man sighed looking up Jaune had aged well in the five years since the _fall._  
Ozpin made the transition into Beacon headmaster rather _smooth_ for him, and so far? Things where good. Despite the minor hiccups here and there along with the occasional fire in the cafeteria and the minor Grimm escape from _Ren's_ labs. The task of running a school for highly armed teenagers was not overly strenuous for the man. And so far it was not a _bad idea_. Or at least not yet, until he had to do the paperwork that is.

"Something wrong tall blonde and _scrumptious?"_ A sultry voice that _burned_ the air asked as a clawed hand ran over his head as Jaune smiled. "Hey Yang, how's it going?"

Jaune asked as _Yang_ walked up behind him. The dragoness now grown smiled warmly at him. Her eyes a rich lilac as she wore a low cut blouse that did _nothing_ to hide her chest. And a low skirt that was oddly _Glynda_ like as she licked her lips.  
"Well! It _was_ going to be a shit day. A mountain of paperwork, a metric fuck ton of discipline reports to file out but...  
The new _dean_ of Beacon Yang said as the now matured dragoness ran a hand over Jaunes face. Tracking her long obsidian-like claws over his face as she _licked_ his nose.

 _"But?_ You don't end a sentence with but Yang."  
"It's _better_ now." She said leaning over and _kissing_ Jaune on the lips making the man go _stiff_ as his _wife_ kissed him full on. Stunning him for a moment before he gripped his hands around her back pulling her to him and returning the kiss lightly.  
He and Yang had grown _close.._. if the kiss they shared or the rings on thier fingers did not show clearly enough over the last five years. After the fall they were the only ones besides Suzy to see what happened and as such? A _bond_ formed between the two a survivors bond type of thing and one thing led to the other nad-  
"Did you drive _Merol_ to daycare?"  
"Sure did! She misses her _daddy_ already!"  
Yang said happily as Jaune smiled. His daughter was finally four years old and she was _not_ liking the idea of having to not spend every day with her parents or her aunts but she just had to get used to it! And stop breathing fire all over thier house. Really the insurance premiums were _killing_ him! Being a headmaster didn't pay _that_ much and-  
"Speaking of missing _daddy.._. I know a certain _dragon_ who could use a quick _Yang._ On the headmaster's desk? Will you punish the _naughty_ deen? I think I need a _spanking_ do you, _daddy?"_  
Yang said almost purring as she flopped onto Jaune's desk waving him forward with a talon.  
"Yang. It's _three pm."_  
"So? What's wrong with having a little fun in the sun?"  
"For one? _I'm_ watching."

An _irritated_ voice said as a pair of shimmering golden eyes _melted_ out of the shadows of his office as Jaune coughed.  
"Goddammit, _Blake!_ Why are you such a _voyeur?!"_  
"I'm _not._ I'm here to deliver my report."  
Blake said to her old partner evenly as the new, combat instructor of Beacon walked into the office.  
 _"Sir."_  
"Blake, you can call me Jaune you know?"  
"I know but old habits."

"Old habits my _scaly ass!"_

"Babe. Your ass is _not_ scaly."

"But it is _nice."_

"And you are a dean?"

"I'm the wife of the headmaster! I can cuss if I want to, I'll have you know."  
"Right."

 _"Jeeze!_ Do you always have to be a killjoy? You are worse than Weiss, you know?"

"Excuse me, I know how to have fun. I'm _not_ her."

"How is Weiss?" Jaune asked Blake as she nodded.

"Fine. She's back in Atlas watching her Nice and Nephew."

"AW! They are so cute! Merol _loves_ her cousins! Tell Winter to bring them over soon ok? I mean after we caught Jaquess working with the enemy, Weiss and Winter must! Have their hands full. I know Ironwood does and Qrow's to busy being a drunk _specialist_ to always look after them."  
"I'll see what I can do. But Jaune we need to talk." Blake said as the _man_ nodded.  
"Fine. How is the new blood looking? anything good? Please say yes." Jaune said practically _begging_ for new skills in his recruits as Blake frowned.  
" _Honestly?_ Not good. I've seen Fang recruits fight better blindfolded and drunk off thier asses."  
"Ouch _. Fix it."_  
Jaune said quickly as the faunus nodded.

" _Got it."_  
"Anything else?"  
"Not _really._ Besides minor hiccups, some dust fires and a little cafeteria fire it's been quiet."  
"Good. Nice and calm just how it should be. How's _Suzy?"_  
 **" _I'm_ fine.'**

A voice said from his left as a pair of _burning_ red eyes bleed into reality as a woman with chalky skin, red _scalding_ eyes and wearing a black combat suit as Jaune screamed.  
 _"Suzy!_ Don't hide in here when you are cloaked!" Jaune admonished the head of his security as she blinked owlishly at him.  
" **I was not _hiding."_**  
"Then what were you doing!?"  
 **"Waiting for my turn to talk."**  
"And they call _me_ a voyeur," Blake said as Jaune rubbed his head.

"A- Fine. What's the report?"  
" **All clear. I ran several security checks this morning and two since midday."**  
"No incidents?"  
 **"None. The school is running clean."**  
"Good! Everyone good work! At this rate, we may even get bonuses!" Jaune said hoping to _inspire!_ His top staff with predictable results.  
 _"Yay."_  
 **"I won't hold my breath."**  
" _WHO!_ Mama needs a new pair of _shoes!"_  
Blake, Suzy, and Yang said respectively as Jaune smiled. Running Beacon was not easy at the best of times and downright _nerve-wracking_ at the best of times but it was worth it _always._ And even with Ruby leading the Grimm? Jaune knew that deep down it was going to be alright. And if he faced Ruby again?  
Well, Jaune would just deal with the bridge when he came to it, until then? He had a school to run.

* * *

 **AN: Well! There it is! The end of _Endangered species!_ It's done! It's finally done! This fic was one helluva thing to write. I did _not_ expect it to do as good as it did and I'm happy that it got so many followers. This fic took a _lot_ to write. It struggled with plot holes inconsistencies and a lot of other things. But! I persisted even when halfway through I _knew_ I needed to do a rewrite I pushed on. I got this story out piece by piece. And it's done! Now that it's over and I am getting over having to _cut_ out all of the stuff from this story that I need for the reboot thanks for reading! And well to salve any plot holes here is how everything worked out.**

 **Ruby becomes the new Salem.**

 ** _Nora, Tai, Alice,_ and _Malroque_ join the _real_ villains.**

 **Ozpin kills Salem and goes off to _wander_. The two of them are just different parts to a whole. Ozpin was there to make life Salem to cull it, to stop it from overreaching and keeping the population under control while paving the way for new life. **

**Jaune becomes the new headmaster of Beacon and makes the school a more accepting place for all members of faunus and human society.**

 **There was supposed to be an Arc about Arcadia getting controlled by a rogue AI, and that was why Jaune's siblings actually stop coming to kill him but I never had time and I missed the pacing for it so RIP.**

 **Jaune marries Yang and had a dragon faunus daughter called _Merol._**

 **Marigold died, no one knows what happened to her but Blake and she _never_ talks about it.**

 **Weiss become head of the SDC after her father is exposed while working with Ruby.**

 **Yang's the new dean after Glynda.**

 **Blake teaches combat.**

 **Ren has Grimm studies and lab in place of Port.**

 **Suzy is in charge of Beacon security thinking her team is dead.**

 **Roman and Neo had a human kid named Soloman. And he her _and_ Penny lived happily together in a secluded mountain villa for the rest of thier lives. **

**Qrow and Winter had kids one human on faunus and lived in Atlas.**

 **That's it! I wanted to put so much more into it, but I decided to cut off a lot for the future plot in the rewrite for _shock_ value so yeah! It's finally over! _Endangered species_ has come to a _close_ , the next story replacing it will be _Branwen!_ Out sometime in about a week? Giver or take a day or two. About Jaune being raised by Qrow and growing up with him instead of his real family so there's that to look forward to!  
The rewrite for this fic will _not_ be called Endangered Species, it will be called _Saint Victa_ and it might! Be out next year. Oh! And to anyone wondering if I _will_ do a _full_ RWBY Wolfenstein crossover? The answer is... _Maybe..._ Just maybe... Until the lookout for the _New order_ and thanks for reading, it means a lot..**

* * *

" **Why are you here? There is nothing left! Go back! Go home! Where are you reading?"**

 **"..."**

 **"What? You did what?"**

 **"..."  
"On one hand that is... New...**

 **"..."**

 **"Ok... I can do that, but do know that you need to do something about the whole... group...**

 **"..."**

 **"AH! I see! Good work, I'm sure that you will succeed swimmingly!"**

 **"..."**

 **"I knew you were the man for the job!"**

 **"..."**

 **"He, you are right. Let's get a move on, we got things to do."**


End file.
